the moon comes home to the universe of the four gods!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after the battle of chaos usagi and pluto had to live through time again to be able to become neo queen serenity. now she and her cousin miaka and their family and friends now are in the universe of the four gods. fallow them and see what all will turn ou
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

usagi made her way to the national library as she took a sigh. she thought back on her long long life. she was born to vegeta and bulma who was the reborn former queen serenity. after her birth with her twin brother trunks was when the whole of the sayen race was brought back along with the genyu force. zarbon, and the three dead moon circus members. after the battle with chaos she murdered diamond and mamoru. but in the end she and pluto had to leave through time again so she would be able to have the great freeze happen so she would become neo queen serenity. as she went down to road she met bykuya kuchiki and was adopted inot his family as she has muramasa as her sword spirit. she had to avoid her uncle ryuuken like the plauge. as she went down the road she met a man named yuzuru soah who pluto said part of the path to her time to be queen. she had a son name tamaki but she was not able to raise him. but she took time to see him. as pluto took her to death city she introduced her to spirit alburn who she married apart of the path to crystal tokyo. she had four children with him. but when he cheated on her she devorced him that was when lord death wanted to have a heir and she was the only one strong enough to do so. so she births a son and a daughter to took her to hogwarts and that is where she met lucius malfoy she had a son and daughter with him. but all was not well the dark lord wanted her so bad so he raped her and she had a son and a daughter through him. but when the war started up the second time was around when the great freeze happened and the 1000 year sleep when her grief loosing lucius. she was not able to save him since the dragon balls was not able to be used unless dende was able to stop the spell and curse that was placed on then. as she sighed and knew that her cousin miaka her mother chichi kinda was related to her through her uncle ryuuken. she sighed she was sailor cosmos now and neo queen serenty. the star lights was not living on earth as well. she closed her crystal blue eyes and sighed.

 **"USAKO!"** cheered Miaka

usagi pushed her cousin who was to much like her father than she wished to even think about it. Yui helped her up and gave her a hug knowing that she was still in her long lab coat over diamonds jacket since she came from her part at Capsule Corp since she was one the prez there. along with her trip black pants and as well the mesh fishnet shit over the back tank top. hearing that Miaka hit the teacher and failed another test her mother would be blwong up kami look out along with the other world to the gay's that run hell.

"Wow! Is the National Library really that... national?" asked Miaka

Shaking their heads at her comment, usagi and Yui walked towards the entrance of the building and did not bother waiting for their friend and cousin. Miaka realizing that she was already left behind, ran after them.

"Guys, it was a joke! Okay maybe it wasn't a good one but...wait up!" cried Miaka

Miaka rushed after her freind and cousin so she wouldnt be left behind she was like her father when it came down to the libarary. and the thing was the brief family owned it so usagi was able to take any book she wanted with out waiting in line. As soon as usagi entered the library, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up in alarm. There was ancient magic in the building she can sense it and taste it. it was calling out to her as if it wanted her to find it. it was calling to the time gates as well. and it bothered her how eerily familiar it was, but for the life of her she could not place where she felt this before .

* * *

 _"mistress can you fell that.?" asked muramasa_

* * *

"that i can." said usagi

Catching up to them, Miaka heard Yui say something about returning a book. Feeling bored already, Miaka decided that she was hungry and what luck! There were vending machines in here. Walking up to one, she noticed that usagi was leaning next to it and asked,

"Do you want any?" asked Miaka

usagi shook her head and remained still after she showed her the drink she had. That strange feeling was getting stronger. muramasa was on edge about what he was feeling. bad enough they have some people of her friend hades living in capsule corp since story brooke was no more. and the silly thing was emma her second adopted child since hotaru was her first. emma was with them and sadly her parent who they are was not shocking to her. but they didnt judge her since she blood adopted her and she was no longer human.. She had walked around the main lobby, trying to find the source. It led her here before disappearing. her books where capsulized that just came in today. Miaka shrugged, not noticing the intense look on her friend's face. She searched her pockets briefly and pulled out a coin before dropping it accidentally on the floor. Leaving her bag on the ground for a second, she bent down to get it. Then she heard flapping noises from behind her. Turning just in time to see a bright red bird before it was gone. Shaking her head, she looked to where she knew her cousin was leaning on to ask if there was really a bird there or was it just her imagination but, she was no longer there. Turning around, Miaka caught sight of her running down the hallway where she thought she saw that weird bird. Curious,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka followed and found a room that was labeled for civilians to Keep Out . If it wasn't for usagi's sake even though he family did own the place, she wouldn't bother going in the dusty room but since it was, she opened the door carefully only to find her friend in the middle of a frantic search.

"usagi, what are you doing?" asked Miaka

usagi slowly walked backwards towards Miaka just in case something bad was going to happen. while she ordered her sword spirit to remain in her inner world. Miaka was starting to freak out due to her cousin behavior. When the door opened again, Miaka jumped and looked behind her only to see a confused Yui.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yui

Miaka jumped from Yui's voice as she turned around even though she had a seal on her power's it doesn't mean that she didn't know what to do or think in time's like this. even though she was like her father in so many way's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

usagi was still scanning the area since that feeling just became stronger. Miaka explained that there was a bird in the library and that usagi just ran into this room, searching for something. Yui scowled and said it was a ridiculous notion that birds would be in the National Library, let alone in the Restricted Section. usagi just shushed them and listened. It was quiet for a while before...

 _ ***THUD!***_

A book fell to the ground and usagi neared it muramasa in her inner world was scanning it as well. The other two were right behind her. Lifting the book bella leafed through it. Miaka peered over her cousin shoulder and wondered what in the world was going on since her cousin was making sure it didnt belong to the dark lord or anything,

"it's called the Universe of the Four Gods." said bella

Miaka raised an eyebrow at one her cousin friend, she kenw she was a genius but this was interesting. but then again she should of expected the latter on the thought she knew other language's since she was indeed one of the prez at Capsule Corp. her youngest brother was only 10 and super sayien five.

"I didn't know you could read ancient Chinese but then again you are after all one of the known genius in the world." chriped Miaka

usagi only rolled her eye's the girl was to much like her dammed sadly minako as well and it was just creepy. Yui only giggled at her freind knowng that they where alway's bickering like how her father bicker's with Miaka father all the time.

"This is a story of a girl who made her dream come true. after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku. and many powers were bestowed upon her. the story itself is a spell with a riddle attached to it. the one who read's it through will be given the powers and granted a wish like the girl in the story. this story becomes real the moment the first page is turned." read usagi

Yui and Miaka looked at each other both wondering what it meant, but usagi and muramasa attention remained focused on the book as if memorizing the text she knew the riddle it was time travel since being sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity she was able to read the time gates and use them since she had every scout power even the starlights. and as well the world in this book was indeed a universe that was real. the book was just the object that transports. Then, suddenly, a bright red light engulfed the three of them. A phoenix appeared, as if guiding them and usagi with muramasa in her inner world and Miaka recognized it from the library. It led them into a vortex filled with stars? It was like they were going through time and space and into another universe something usagi and muramasa was all to familar with to her liking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi and the other's then found themselve's in a desert like environment. while murmasa knew she was ok. but he was shocked at what he was seeing. but the riddle was no more. usagi sighed and scratched the back of her head knowing this was going to be a new on her since she wasn't familiar with this place. plus she ordered muramsa to remain in her inner world since yui was not used to what she was and who he was. plus yui dont even remembering that she slept for freakign 1000 years. plus her family was purebloods but they kept the knowledge from her and she thought it was not the best idea.

"Where are we?" asked Miaka

Miaka was dumb but she knew when she was stuck somewhere else. well she should be since the type of family she lives with and freinds she has. well that also goes for family freinds as well. plus yui didnt know they had a sword spirit with them. since she heard usagi talk back and forth to muramasa.

"In ancient China." said usagi

usagi felt for the for her locket and let out a relieved sigh as it was still where she had it at. dende forbid if the silver crystal landed in the wrong hands it was doom for anyone and her death. It seemed to have piped down ever since she touched that Chinese book. Yui and Miaka looked at her questioningly,

* * *

 _"mistress are you well?" asked muramasa_

* * *

usagi sighed and nodded menatlly to him to let him know she was ok. as she ran her fingers through her long silver hair. and digged in her pockets to see if she had any capsule cases with her. and sighed in relief that she had a few of them with them. she smirked so that meant they had some place to sleep tonight.

"Ancient China?" asked Yui

usagi resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their clueless snickered at his mistress. but they can't blame yui. This is the first time yui been sucked into something. but then again miaka should be used to things like this. since she knew that she was sailor moon and the moon princess. plus her mother is her mother from the past on the moon. plus her father was still vegeta from the past but reborn. and with the death gods and her being the soul kings high captain. and sword spirits popping out here and there. since after their war they can stand by their master or mistress side anytime they wanted. since she made that legal that the own arranar and espada devision in the soul socitey.

"That book was written in ancient Chinese, right? It means we've been transported into it." explained usagi

"How can you remain calm through all this?" cried Miaka

She and Yui were weirded out but why is usagi so damn calm!? usagi just wanted to smack Miaka for what she was was trying to keep his mistress calm. hell they delt with this crap as well with the type of family and freinds they known to have.

"It won't do us any good if we all panic." said usagi

usagi was tempted to tell her that she has been through almost the same thing but refrained from alarming them even more than they already were. and Miaka was going to be whacked in the head by her sicne she was annoyed on how she was acing her father in Kakarot for kami sake's. She looked to see if there was any sign of civilization while Yui, wide eyed went closer to Miaka and elbowed her hard on the head. while muramasa sighed the girl was to much like her father. plus his mistress was like her father as well and her mother.

"Hey, does this hurt?" asked Yui

Miaka countered her with a powerful punch, sending Yui flying from her pounding her elbow into her head, usagi eyebrow was twitching in annoyance she wanted to beat both of them at the moment. muramasa wanted to slap both of them in the head. hell her own children knew what to do in things like this and they where super sayien 5 for fuck sakes.

"Yes, it does! Now cut it out you evil cow!" growled Miaka

Yui pushed herself up and started rubbing her head Miaka was a moron but it seemed that she was able to punch hard and only little training with her father and brother's so guessing that was sure enough to make a powerful punch.

"Ow This hurts too much to be a dream." grumbled Yui

usagi turned to face them with an irritated look on her face. She was serious this time about them getting their act together. she was to much like her father and mother when it came down to things like soothed his mistress from her inner world.

"This is no dream! Get a-" said usagi

usagi's eye's widened when she felt someone coming. and muamsa hissed in his was about to tell the girls to run when a group of men, around twenty or so, surrounded them. muramasa and usagi cursed herself for not sensing them sooner. Apparently, she needed more training. Miaka and Yui were a few feet away from her and Yui was being held around her neck. Miaka asked stupidly about to do something her father was known to do in something like this.

"Are you guys ancient Chinese acrobats?" asked Miaka

usagi,muramsa and Yui sweat dropped. she just pulled a Kakarot move just like her blasted father who does something like this at the wrong time. The leader of these men probably had no sense of humor since he blew up, and she was not able to use none of her powers at all here until she knew what they are dealing with.

"We are NOT acrobats, we're human slave traders, girl! And you and you're friends are coming with us. We'll catch a fair price just with your clothes."

"Hey, boss! That silver and blue haired one with the dark glass's, do we have to sell her?"

One of the men smirked as they eyed usagi hungrily. usgai tried so hard not to gag. while muramasa brissled in anger. Miaka only looked at him, slowly processing everything, something that her and her father was known to have together along with her brothers. this is why kakarot should of trained her even though she whined that it was hard and she didnt want to do it.

"Human...slave..." said Miaka

"Miaka!" cried Yui

This was no time for the girl to play stupid and act like her father. This only caused the man holding her to tighten his grip. this angered usagi and muramasa further and she felt the beast within her sayien self she also had the power's, she had to hold back until she knew more about this place. and ordered muramasa to remain where he was until he was needed.

"Hurt them and you will pay you lowly human's." hissed usagi

usagi was now in front of Miaka. Yui was on her right with the man behind her, still holding the blonde in place. Miaka looked at her friend and was shocked to see such an intense expression on her face. Usually, usagi was always so gentle and sweet but now, anyone with half a brain would cower at the angry flashes of her snapped out of it and thought it was her chance to help Yui. She ran towards the man holding her and elbowed the guy's chin. She didn't hear usagi's protests and tried to head-butt the next one but there was just too many of them that they threw her on the ground and grabbed her by the hair.

"Hey! That hurts!" cried Miaka

They only tugged harder. Yui tried to go to Miaka but her wrists were grabbed by another man, once again rendering her helpless. usagi heard the whimpering of her friend and her cousin. Eyes narrowing dangerously behind her dark glasses that shilded from bright lights. and since her eye sight was still not back fully from the dark lord attack. plus her scarf was covering the scars around her neck from the bite. and the silver crystal stopped her from blleding to death and sealed the wound when her throat was sliced open.., she started to punch one in the gut and then kick the other behind her where it counts. Then she raised her other foot and landed a round house kick on another one. A small smirk graced her lips something she and her father noticed that some of the men she had knocked unconscious were starting to wake up. If this keeps up- A man suddenly grabbed her neck and slammed her against a dried up tree making her scream fromt he pain in her back lucky she carried her meds.. She could hear the others laughing and cursing at her. She lifted her hands to try and pry his grimy hands off, but he only tightened his grip. usagi tried to kick him, but her dwindling air supply made it difficult to concentrate. she couldnt use none of her powers since she didnt know what kind of place this is. saw another male with his back to her. Apparently, he had flung her offender a few feet away and was now standing between her and a couple of angry slave traders. Gritting her teeth, usagi was close to releaseing her sword spirit but she pushed that tot he side and her confusion and curiosity aside and made a mad dash for Miaka and Yui who were still being restrained. Just as she dismissed the thought of her savior completely, she heard him say something about this being fun before he plunged in fist first into a fierce brawl. the two other girls were just as stunned as their captors. The latter inched them slowly away from the commotion in fear. This, however, was a futile attempt as usagi threw herself at them, sending the five of them rolling on the ground. During their fall, and the screams of pain miaka knew what she was doing since they are legal now. the two men lost their hold on Miaka and Yui. The blonde was the first to recover as she quickly grabbed Miaka's wrist and retreated to a safe spot. Kagome mentally commended Yui for her vigilance and proceeded to knock the males unconscious. Getting back on her feet, usagi looked around to see that strange male toying with the few remaining bandits dancing around them. Rolling her eyes, usagi picked up a few stones, took had watched the whole thing and were surprised by two things one usagi can seriously kick ass and two, the man who helped their friend had a glowing 'ogre' kanji symbol on his forehead…

"Thank you for your assistance." said bella

If it wasn't for him then she would've been forced to use her energy and then she'd have to explain more than she needed to. Yui nodded to him hesitantly while Miaka quickly got over her tentativeness and grinned brightly.

"Yeah! Thanks, mister!" chirped Yui

Miaka noted that he was easy on the eyes. He had long dark hair tied from the base of his neck all the way down to his lower back. His greyish blue eyes were quite mesmerizing, too. Surely someone that handsome wasn't a bad person. He did help them after all. The man raised a slender eyebrow

"Huh? I didn't do it for free, you know. Now, pay up or shut up."

He reached out his hand expectantly. The three girls and the unknown sword spirit in usagi inner world only blinked, not moving. The man sighed* and scratched his head as if he was dissapointed in what he was seeing before him. hell he would take the fighter for payment but he wasnt like that.

"Oh man, don't tell me I rescued some penniless girls for nadda. well even though one of you are hot and gave me a mega boner. Ah, well, see you later, poor people even though one of you could offer me something." graoned tamahome

And he walked away waving his hand. usagi and muramasa sweat dropped. For some reason, he reminded her of seiya and shunsui and kesuke had more finesse and was more dramtic when it came to women. usagi's hand instinctively placed itself above the spot where the locket henchen where the silver crystal was hidden. muramasa hummed tto her to let her know it was ok. Yui fumed while Miaka rummaged through her pocket for some money even if tamahome was already nowhere in , it was the frustration that was at fault, but the usually calm Yui had the sudden urge to follow that strange man and give him a piece of her mind.

"Leave him alone, Yui. It's enough that he didn't forcefully ask us to give him mone-" lectured usagi

"She's already gone, usagi." said Miaka

Looking around, Yui was, indeed, nowhere to be found. Turning to Miaka, usagi and muramasa scowled something else that she and her father both shared along with her brothers and sister's. muramasa wondered if he would be able to wonder around once his mistress gets used tot he place they are in.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, kakarot brain" growled usagi

Didn't wait for a reply and began walking away, Cursing under her breath, she urged Miaka to follow her and regroup with their blonde friend. Being separated was a bad idea, especially in such a foreign land. Who knows what's lurking out there. lucky they had muramasa on hand when she needed him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui was livid as she followed tamahome to try and knock some sense into him when a bright light surrounded her again. She recognized that it was the same light they saw in the library. Looking back to where her friends were, she disappeared and was transported back to the library. It was still dusty and dark and the same as before meaning they were gone for only a while. She ran through some columns of books before finding the same ancient Chinese book, The Universe of the Four Gods, on the floor. She read through it and realized that everything that happened to them was real. She continued reading. Apparently, usagi and Miaka were riding on a hay cart trying to find that mysterious boy and ask where he took their friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and usgai and muramasa_

usagi and Miaka and muramsa who miaka knew was there in her cousin inner world were indeed taking a hay-ride to town while listening to the murmurs of the people who were staring at them in annoyance as if they wanted to sit there and look at them as something in capsule corps labs.

Who are those girls?"

"What strange clothes..."

"That silver and blue haired one is pretty i wouldn't mind making her my wife…"

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Miaka

Miaka folded her arms behind her head looked at the whispering crowd. usgai and muramasa did the same and closed her eyes behind her custom made glasses for moment before opening them again and replying in a hushed tone, muramasa sighed the girl could be smart when she wnated to but then again that was not proven yet.

"Maybe it's because they aren't used to a couple of girsl from modern tokyo riding a hay cart in ancient China." said usagi

Shaking her head, muramasa from usagi inner world was looking at the passing scenery with his mistress and noticed that they have come to town and she immediately spotted tamahome walking through the crowds. Nudging Miaka, she jumped off of the cart and waited for her friend to do the same. After both of them got off, they thanked the driver who was only confused and ran straight into the crowd. Not really grasping the situation.

"What's wrong, usagi? Why'd we get off here?" asked Miaka

usagi pulled her through the crowd nd let out a sigh when muramasa told her that he was now gone and they missed him. when she saw that they had lost him and should of listen to her sword spirit. she stopped so she would be able to explain why she stopped and think of a plan to hunt downt his moron.

"I found him. but it seemed he disappeared into the crowds." said usagi

Miaka and usagi and muramsa made their way through the crowds and looked aroung as they did so. Miaka was however distracted by the liveliness of the townspeople, the passing entertainment group, by the smell of steamed buns, and the rumbling of her stomach. she started to Pull a protesting usagi , they came to a stand that sold the buns and some other food. Miaka began drooling while usagi rubbed the bridge of her nose in muramasa snickered from her inner world. she was lucky enough knew the spell Piccalo used to make money look like other money where you go. so lucky for them that she thought ahead of time and turned their money to what this places money look like.

"Hey, little missy don't drool on the merchandise and buy some."

the cheerful voice of the vendor. Miaka nodded merrily. Pulling out some money, Miaka bought a bun and started gobbling it up. Sighing usagi asked if the man has seen a good-looking male with blue eyes and an occasional 'ogre' symbol on his forehead. while muramasa didn't like the way this man was looking at his mistress.

"'Ogre symbol', eh? I don't know about that but there is a good-looking guy right here!"

The salesman pointed to himself and grinned as he shook his hip's to show what he meant. He was old and ugly far sweaty dude. usagi mentally cringed and wanted to vomit. while muramasa cursed a few things. but bowed politely to the man handing him some money before leaving with her cousin. The man shrugged and eyed the money he had been given.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

usagi and Miaka continued asking people if they've seen the boy but all the answers they've got were negative. Miaka sat down on a few boxes at the edge of the street and usagi leaned on the wall. They sighed. while muramasa was reading a book from his library in his mistress inner world.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Miaka

usagi remained silent and decided to think. She was trying to come up with a different approach when someone came up to them, usagi eyed the man not liking what this guy aura felt like. while muramasa was reading still not paying attention. usagi sighed and was kidna happy he was reading right now.

"Hello, ladies. I heard you, two, were looking for someone with an ogre symbol on his forehead."

Miaka perked up and looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair and his face wasn't anything special. He looked decent enough to the Miaka. even though she was about to pull a Kakarot move she knew that was about to happen. and it seemed that muramsa was listening since he was snickering from what she had just thought.

"Yes! Do you know him?" asked Miaka

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine! Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to him."

He flashed them another smile and Miaka had this stupid idea of him hitting on her but was cut out of her reverie by usagi;s response. she smelt his lies and she knew what he was trying to get them to do. it was better than her doing this that muramsa. when she heard her sword spirit huff she knew he was only being funny to the insult.

"No thank you, we'll find him on our own, good day sir. Come on Miaka." said usagi

usagi started to walk away but her cousin who thought the same was as her father and grabbed her hand, miaka was trying to get usagi to stop. she wanted to trust in this man to see if he would be able to help them she didn't see nothing wrong is taking the guys help. she should be happy that it was not the protective sword spirit she knew that for sure.

"What do you mean 'no'? This guy knows him and it'll be much faster if had help. Besides, we'll be able to find Yui sooner. Please?"cried Miaka

usagi looked at Miaka and at the man, who grinned back at her, then back at Miaka who mustered up the biggest puppy-dog eyes something she gotten off her father. Sighing, usagi hesitantly nodded and let the stranger lead the way. She did not let her guard down and kept a wary eye on the guy. When he began leading them down an alley, usagi instantly knew that he was she had muramasa on standby. as usagi and muramsa in her inner world kept her and his senses on high alert, but let things play out first. She wanted Miaka to learn a thing or two about trusting strangers so readily something her own father and mother didn't make her do and only placed a seal on her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

The guy they were looking for sat in a tavern while picking his teeth with a toothpick. He listened to the rumor going around about two strangely dressed girls who seemed to be looking for him. Curious, he stood up and went to the table of the men who were talking about them asking,

"Excuse me." said tamahome

"What is it, bro?"

"These girls you were talking about did they have another one with them?" asked tamahome

"I'm not really sure but the man who sold them a bun said that there were only two of them."

"Guess it's not them after all." said tamahome

tamahome walked out and went about his day. he was hoping to see them again the one with silver and blue with two buns was hot and the other one was cute. but the blond haired one looked like a boy or something else. plus the silver blue haired one knew how to fight her way out of something. plus there was something that was far more special about her he just knew it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and Miaka and muramasa_

usagi just knew it they where going to the ghetto of where ever they where at. it seemed this guy had something more planned for them. she told her sword spirit to shut up and ramain prepared if he ws needed to protect kakkarot brain from any kind of danger. and Kakarot brain wanted to trust him never listen to her.

"Are you sure your friend's here?" asked Miaka

usagi had her arm's crossed and her eyes closed something else she and her father also shared. She was expecting for some more gangs to show up. Feeling multiple presences moving around in the dark, usagi happily noted that these guys were a little weaker and considerably fewer than those slave traders they met outside the city. Nodding to herself, usagi locked her eyes on their guide who suddenly stopped walking. The man smirked and a few more men came out of the huge crack on the wall. They were snickering as they circled the girls like some vultures. They eyed Miaka before settling on usagi who now had a bored look on her face and a hand on her muramsa wanted to murder the pigs. The former backed up until she was next to her cousin.

"See? I told you Kakarot brain," growled usagi

"All right I'm sorry! Now what do we do?" asked Miaka

Miaka looked up at her cousin and wondered if usagi was going to kick their ass. or let muramasa out to kill them all. she seen what the protective sword spirit was able to do. and she was wondering if he would do it to these pigs. but then again it seemed she was analizing all the men to see what she was going to plan to do.

"Hehehe. These are dressed stranger than the usual ones,"

"Yeah, their clothes alone could set us up for months,"

"But first, we have to test the merchandise,"

All eight started chuckling evilly and advanced towards the girls. usagi narrowed her eyes at the little pervert's and let her body fall into muramasa wanted ti go on a murder spree with them. however usagi had different plans. so she was going to let her cousin loose to beat the crap out of them the only way she could.

"You are not in school and this won't be on your permanent record! How about you handle these guys? you did watch all those pro-wrestling shows and did very little training with Kakarot, after all!" said said usagi

Miaka had already removed her outer uniform and handed it to her. Miaka raised the sleeve of her left arm and showed six vaccination scars before yelling different wrestling attacks and charging at the men. Some were amazed since they are not familiar with that kind of martial-arts. After bringing them all down, she looked at usagi with a muramsa sighed the girl didnt think once again. usagi did not smile back. Instead, she tossed Miaka's uniform back to her and nodded in the direction of the gang members who were getting up and looking angry.

"Uh-oh." said Miaka

"'Uh-oh' indeed. Get behind me and don't do anything stupid. Kakarot brain" ordered usagi

usagi ignored her leaving Miaka to do as she was told. usagi mustered her scariest glare and inwardly applauded herself when she saw them start to cower. But, of course, it wasn't be so simple. They quickly composed themselves and slowly advancing on her. plus she knew muramsa was going to take her place if anything happened to her.

"Oh? Too bad you didn't run away stupid human," hissed bella

"Why you-! Come on, men!"

They were all coming for her when a pebble was thrown at their leader. Even usagi was mildly surprised. Searching for the source, the priestess noticed someone standing on the wall behind them. It was the male they were looking for he was there to help the once more.

"Eight guys against two girls? And you call yourself men." hissed tamahome

He jumped down and stood beside Kagome and winked at her as if he was trying to was cracking his knuckles threateningly when Kagome shoved her sisterly friend towards the guy.

"Now be a good boy for mommy and watch Kakarot brain for me please. "chirped usagi

He was about to protest but she skipped off and singing time to kick some ass. then she had already delivered an uppercut to the first one that came near her. Next she sent a series of kicks and head-butts and elbow hits. Taking out seven of them, she searched for the last one only to see him being kicked in the face by that them, usagi lifted her hand to her neck and made sure that the locket where the silver cryastal rested was still there, and it was, thankfully. Glancing at the male who was helping Miaka stand,

"Who are you?" asked usagi

usagi eyeing him up wondering if they should trust him or not. but there was something with in him like some odd type of power. maybe she should keep a eye on him as if he was some kind of impoertant muramasa sensed there was some sort of power coming from him. his mistress knew that there was something special about him as well. so they cant let him go wondering off untilt they knew what he was and what hus purpose was in the life he lived.

"I'm Tamahome. And you are?" asked Tamahome

usagi smiled brightly she knew how to put the family charm on someone quickly. by the way the man was blushing she did her job well. but he was soo not her type this guy was more or less miaka and yui's type of man. while muramasa was never going to let her near a man like this other than friendship.

"usagi Breifs and that's my cousin Miaka Son. The one that was with us before was Yui. Have you seen her?" asked usagi

tamahome looked at usagi after he shook her hand. he never had done that before it seemed that she was trying to be nice. and she had them warm aura about her to make you feel comfortable. but then again she shined like the moon and the stars before you. this woman was a goddess.

"usagi! He took Yui, we already know that so why are you exchanging pleasantries with him? He might just be one of those guys who keep attacking us." cried Miaka

usagi let out a sigh and bonked her in the head. this girl was judging this guy who had helped them two times now. that was something that her father would never done not even her mother she didn't even know where she had gotten that part of her, hell chichi would yell at her until she knew what she had said was rude.

"Miaka, how can he be an enemy if he has come to our aid two times in a row? lucky that your mother isnt here to hear what you had just said. and Besides, I told you that you shouldn't assume such things until we have enough evidence." said usagi

usagi turned back to Tamahome, miaka better be happy that her mother never heard her say that and how she worded it and how rude she was to the poor guy. she gave him a nod to continue. Miaka sulked and huffed before crossing her arm's in her little emo corner. Tamahome wondered what the hell just happened.

"No, I thought she was with you," said Tamahome.

usagi thanked him and leaned on a wall and tried to think of some other possibilities and what they needed to do next. There was no one else aside from her, Miaka, Tamahome, and those unconscious bandits before. while she and muramasa had to think of something and fast so they knew what to do next.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

The one known as Tamahome looked back and forth between Miaka, who was pacing about and muttering to herself, while her cousin Usagi the hot one who was leaning on the wall and remaining silent. Miaka was starting to worry about Yui and how they who were going to get home since Usagi is unable to see the time gates. Tamahome took this as his cue to leave and he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets,

"Well ok then I'll shall be taking my leave now. Hope you find your friend soon to Ta ta for now." said Tamahome

"Hey wait tamahome You can't leave us mike this now. You must help help us find her," Creid Miaka

Miaka rush over to him as she went in front of Tamahome to see if she was able to talk him into staying around a bit longer even if it was to help them out to find their way around this place. he was needed to help them. while Usagi was wondering if the man was just a stupid ass or just doing this to piss her off. and it seemed her sword spirit was agreeing with her on this one.

"Why should I help you two for? I don't even know who the hell you're looking for anyway so I'm going to go about my business so bye." said Tamahome

Tamahome walked around the annoying girl to move on his way so he was going to make more money before the days is out, he not even sure why he was even worried about them. Muramasa wondered how much longer his mistress is going to last before she kicked the mans ass for being a stupid moron.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome continued on his way into the busy town. But only to be followed by the two stalkers he has now. Miaka was running towards him as if he would stop, while the hot one her cousin was walking as if they were not fallowing him, he noticed something about her she is train like a warrior for times of war.

"But why won't you help us. Why are you even being so cruel to someone who you just met." cried Miaka

"Sorry to this it who I am. And I could give s damn. but I gotta go and finish business" said Tamahome

Tamahome started to walk away again but he didn't go to far when he heard sniffling from Miaka. Turning around he jumped slightly as he saw Miaka cry as Usagi was now glaring at him with the death glare she was known to make lesser men piss themselves. Hell she made the dark lord piss his own robes with her mere glare. her glared were just like her fathers. plus it also helped when you are blood adopted from the lord of the underworld.

"What did I do I didn't do anything!" said Tamahome

Tamahome felt sheer fear creep into his gut along with a icy cold feeling as Usagi gave him. Usagi was going to make him feel fear to get him to what she wanted, she would impero him but she didn't want to let her know her secrets just yet. but she had her ways to get some sort of information out of him. even if it was going to set his ass on fire or something else that his. muramasa snickered from his mistress dark thoughts.

"Well let's go back In on what you have said in such it was rude. People like you I have ways to deal with you, you are no gentlemen and no honor. You don't even deserve a penis you pig." Hissed Usagi

Usagi knew that miaka was playing him on the crying front she learned from twin. Tamahome became quiet as he gulped down in fear those moon colored eyes showed no mercy. Usagi knew she hit him right where it hurts when it came down to the male pride, and he not a huge fan with a woman made his male pride go down a few notch's. but then again he had this feeling that she was deadly and there was another being with them he just couldn't see the being. but then again he could be going crazy.

"Now you better shut the hell up dearie, what give you the right to talk to me that way? and for your information a man get's paid for his service's when he helps someone, Now shut up and pay yo sweetheart. or else we can over in that nice dark area and you my pretty can pay with you nice hot tight body of yours" said Tamahome

Tamahome was pointing to his hand and arching at brow to see if she would go and pay him with her body hell he would love that. Usagi smacked him right a crossed the face for being a pervert. Tamahome knew he deserved that one but for the love of suzaku he was freaking turned on by the sheer force that the hot one had just done. she was just a goddess and he loved being around her. but he knew that she would never ever see him as a lover.

"Money, money, money! Is that all you care about! Oh my dende! you sold Yui to some slave traders!" cried Miaka

Miaka tear's streamed down the face of Miaka as she accused him of being a pervert. Usagi had a spark in her eye and was watching with amusement. Tamahome was panicking as the people close by started murmuring about him. Muramasa was laughing his ass off from this one. he had to say that was a very Kakkarot thing to do. while his mistress was laughing mentally so she didn't give herself away.

"Tama - kins if I could give you some advice. I would do as she says unless you want her to go on ranting to make the whole town think your a deprived pervert and I would have to say it would bring down your business," said usagi

Tamahome shivered in fear as he bowed down his head. This female new her way it seemed she had to be part of some government,. Miaka who had clung to him beamed at him Tamahome gently pried miaka off of his arm he might as well and nodded to let them know he agreed, miaka felt smug that she made her point acrossed. and it seemed that her father was useful in his lessons sometimes when she was able to use them.

"So tama - kins where are we at anyway's?" asked Usagi

"You're in Konan empire ." said Tamahome

Usagi only nodded it seemed people were happy so it can't be a bad place to be in this town or capital. Tamahome noticed the look of interest In Usagi beautiful eyes as if she admired things as she went. she had to say the place was well taken care of. and the ruler here loved his people since they seemed happy. the things that are even being sold here are rather lovely and they tried food of all kinds. love the little trick that piccolo teach'd them it was so useful in so many placed. plus its funny that he still hears nail and kami speak to him after they where absorbed by him. but he had gotten used to it by now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi and Miaka stared in awe at all the shops and all the lively things in this town. And almost of all the people were actually quite nice well besides the ones who asked Usagi to marry them, and funny that some of the females did as well. they saw a group of guard's pass by and decided to get a closer look at what was going on it seemed like people where excited about something

"Come on guys lets go and watch!" chriped Miaka

Usagi and Tamahome only nodded when they saw her not there no more only cloud of dust I'm a shape of miaka, it seemed that Miaka just pulled another a move her uncles that they were so known for, Usagi face palmed in annoyance. while muramasa was snickering from what the female kakkarot had just done now they had to go and search for the female kakkarot.

 **"KAKAROT BRAIN GET YOUR STUPID ASS BACK HERE AT ONCE!"** screamed Usagi

Usagi followed Miaka in the crowd and left Tamahome to do the same. while her sword spirits was trying to get her to let them out. he went in the swarm of town folk and thought he saw Usagi as a blur here and there looking around frantically for the other her cousin. Tamahime neared her her wondering if she had found the child like cousin and talking with muramasa about how unlucky she is to be related to someone like her.

"Well did you find her?" asked Tamahome

"No be lucky her father is not here with her, so let's go deeper in the crowed to go and see if she is anywhere over there.?" Grumbled Usagi

* * *

 _"oh yes we do love the kakarot treatment don't we." said muramasa_

* * *

Usagi only nodded to her sword spirit mentally and grabbed his his hand and they went to the edge of the crowd. Tamahome blushed lightly at the contact but followed the girl in front of him. her hands where so soft as the finest silk. For the sake of the four gods she was making hims have a raging boner by just her touch, As they neared the edge of the crowd they saw her cousin. Usagi and tamahome Nearing her and laid a hand on her shoulder,

"Their you are cousin dear, why did you run off like that and not wait for us,?" Asked usagi

Miaka only shrugged and smiled at her cousin it seemed that she made sure she didn't loose Tamahome either. she just only wanted to have a closer look to see what was going on with the how town since they where she was glade that she did, it was a sight to behold when you see it up close. even though they do not know what they hell was going on. even muramasa was impressed at what he was seeing.

"Oh Usa I just wanted to see them up close, see isn't it lovely!"Chirped Miaka

"Well I actually have to agree with her," said Tamahome

Usagi and Miaka only looked at him curiously, Usagi head was tilted to the side wanting him to elaborate his statement that he just said,. Tamahome only his arms behind his head. and wondered how he could explain what he had meant to them it seemed that they are confused. but he didn't understand why he felt another power level in her head. hell he didn't even know she was the blood adopted daughter of hades the lord of the underworld himself.

"I mean this is the parade for the emperor's visit after all and it's a event the towns people always enjoyed." said Tamahome

"The Emperor? Is he really really really rich.?" asked Miaka

Usagi only nodded as she looked hopelessly at her cousin idiocy, she can be smart when she wanted to be, but sometimes she really is just stupid. Usagi looked up at tamahome and saw him look he had that is the famous kakarot blood line there. lucky that her grandfather bardock was not a dumb ass. bardock had to leave and stay at their house or her palace on the moon since he has his own annoyance when it came down to his son. but they didn't get why radtiz didn't come back yet from the dead with the rest of the sayiens.

" Of course he is moron, I would do anything. and i mean just about anything. i would even suck a man dick and let him fuck me in the ass as many times he damn well please I wouldn't care if I could only get my hand's on one jewel on his crown." said Tamahome

Usagi smiled at him completely understanding their new freind. but the part about having sex with a man it was something she knew he wouldn't do. he didn't seem that kind of a person that would enjoy Anal sex, hell even kakarot even offer to do that to cell. sometimes they had to wonder about that man. then again they were kinda grossed out to hear that cell had this thing for him.

"So does this mean that you would willingly help us find Yui if we you a jewel from his crown? Is this Emperor nice?" asked Miaka

Usagi looked at Tamahome she had this feeling she was about to pull a one of her stupid move and they would end up in prison. Tamahome only blinked not sure what she was meaning it seemed she was planning something. but then again the kakarot genes really coming out there. and it is enough to make you have the worlds largest headache when you deal with someone like that.

"I guess so I've never heard anything bad about him all I hear is nothing but nice. So might be nice." said Tamahome

Miaka's face brightened up she knew what she had to do. and she was going to do it. she wasn't the daughter of goku also known as kakarot after all. so she was going to help their new friend for his help that he had given them. In a flash Miaka was already gone in a cloud of dust and was already walking beside the fancy carriage. Usagi and Tamahome blinked in in confusion before realizing what Miaka is about to do. Usagi was plotting all the way's she could kill the stupid girl for what she was doing. and then kill her sword spirit since he was mocking her by laughing at her in this.

 **"DON'T DO IT YOU STUPID KAKAROT BRAINED MORON!"** screamed Usagi

Miaka did not hear her and was about to doom the three of them in the palace prsion. as she started to walk beside of the emperor carriage and was about to ramble about doom them even more wth her choice of wording. plus get their sorry assed thrown into prison for what she is doing it was something that the kakarot brats do best.

"Hey you mister you're the Emperor right?" asked Miaka

"Who are you?" asked hotohori

Miaka waved her hand to dismissed and just shows her IQ what he had just asked not as if it was important. once again the kakarot genes coming out right there it seemed. it seemed he wanted to know who she was since she was talking to him while he was in the middle of meeting the towns people. as if this is the most normal thing in the world that she is doing right now. and end up getting them tossed into prison while she was at it.

Oh never mind me I'm just no body, do you mind giving me a jewel from your crown. You are the Emperor so you're very rich and pooping out money everyday. You probably have a golden toilet, I'm sure you can afford to be generous for someone," said Miaka

While Miaka rambled away looking look the Moron she is. Miaka did not notice a rock on the road and tripped on it. She tried to regain balance by grabbing the nearest thing there is, which happens to be the cloth from the Emperor's ride. Instead she managed to rip the cloth and fall on her butt, stopping the parade from what miaka had just done was a crime in the guards and soldiers books. they would not take pity on her even though she was dumb to a point.

"Ouchie" cried Miaka

Miaka was rubbing her poor poor abused ass. when she opened her eyes she seen a guard came to her and pointed his spear to her neck ready to slice her neck right off or just sims,r impale her like good old vlad the impeller for what she had just done to their emperor. and she was going to pay for the crime with her head or something else. but right now the head being sliced off was a good choice.

"You are going to be punished on your attempted assault on the Emperor!"

Usagi and Tamahome nodded to the other. while she made sure that muramasa remained where he is until the right time comes. Tamahome tried hand her three smoke bombs to throw but she pushed them away and wined at him. she flashed over and used Mercury bubbles and sent a thick icy fog to distract the guards that were now ganging up on Miaka. As the icy fog was released, Tamahome jumped in and grabbed Miaka.

"You stupid small brain Idiot! Why in the four gods you do that for?" scolded Tamahome

Miaka had tear's well up in her eye's. she didn't think she did anything wrong she just wished to help him since he had given up his own free time to help them out since they didn't know where the hell they were at. miaka just didn't know what the hell she was doing. but then again she knew she should be used to stuff like this but she just didn't want to do what her family dose. she wanted to have fun and enjoy life, but it seemed that it finally caught up to her.

"I-I didn't w-want to force you t-to h-help us find Y-Yui so I d-decided to do t-this t-to repay y-you." cried Miaka

Tamahome's eye's softened and smiled at the girl to let her know he forgave her he understood why she did what she had done. He wondered how the fog came why it felt like something icy came over him when the fog took over. he had to think on that one later when it came down to the little goddess that came into his care. she was a mystery that he wanted to figure out. and wonder why he was feeling like there was someone else with them when it came down to being around her.

"Remember I already promised to help you but if you did wan't to repay me, then I know of a way." said Tamahome

Miaka looked up at him she was thinking he meant that she was going to have sex with him. but she was wrong when he leaned down to her forehead. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Miaka's cheeks burned as her eyes widened. Usagi appeared in black mist and was standing in front of them and started fighting off the guards that came near her cousin. as a red light shot forth from Miaka who was still in Tamahome's arms. Usagi Locket the silver crystal shot silver blinding light from her body. As both of the cousins started to disappear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

 _Miaka found herself floating outside the National Library. Going inside, she found Yui reading the Universe of the Four Gods. She was filled with so much happiness that she could not stop herself from calling out to her friend. that she was here and not with some pervert back in that other world. and it seemed that she was reading the book that usagi had happened to unlock the riddle and the portal is not remaining open only for her that is. since it is not connected to the time gates and as well the senaki gates and garganta.._

 _"Yui! I'm here, Yui! Look at me, Yui!" cried Miaka_

 _But Yui did not seem to hear her. Miaka tried with all her might to get Yui's attention, she tired to moon her and fart in her face but it was impossible. She tried to reach out to Yui but she was pulled back, once again into the book by that fiery red bird from before took her back from where she had came from. she was only taken back here it seemed to show her that yui was there and safe as if telling her to stop looking she was meant for something far greater._

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Usagi_

 _Usagi woke up in her neo queen serenity form as she felt something that was touching her ass and knew who it was. as she bitch slapped the old kai for being a pervert. while she groaned and wondered how the hell she got to the kai planet. while muramasa was looking around and wondered what in the world is going on and why was she brought here of all places. and why is she in her queen form as well._

 _"Hello serenity and muramasa there is not much time to explain things, but you will find the reincarnated of Endymion and diamond here. First you will meet Endymion the later you will meet diamonds lives, we must send you back you grandmother from the silver kingdom is letting us do this, and later we will all be able to come there, be safe your highness and muramsa try not to kill no one." Said kaioshin_

 _After kaioshin hugged usagi and muramasa pushed him away from him. usagi bitch slapping old kai again for even being a pervert like always. she thought he was sweet but a mega pervert.. Usagi with muramasa was sent back to Konan to go and find her soul mates and do what she was meant to do in her life. They would be there soon enough,_

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

Miaka opened her eyes to find herself once again in the arms of a shocked Tamahome who looked at her, she looked around to see her cousin knocked out on the ground shivering in pain. she wondered what in the world happened to her. but she knew that muramasa was ordered to remain in her inner world. but she had this feeling that he was worried about her as well. plus she was still recovering from the snake venom from the war she had to fight in.

"Miaka what in the world happen? Why did Usagi come back I'm shimmering butterflies as the moon appeared above us?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome was surprised to finish his sentence but Miaka answered him still shocked. Usagi didn't want her to tell him just yet on how she does things, she must of went to the moon or the planet of the kai's. knowing usagi bitch slapped the old perverted kai. but then again she herself had bitch slapped him as well. but then again she was still getting used to knowing that captain hook was a real person.

"What is happening?" asked hotohori

He felt something inside him pulse and pull at his heart as if he was meant to be with someone who was calling out to him. He been having dreams the last few months that felt like himself. Whatever was happening to him it was clear it was meant to happened. It was clear that all the people were frightened and some were awed by the display, all he caught sight of shimmering butterflies and the silver moon it was the most beautiful thing he seen,

"Your Majesty please stay inside where your protected, It seems the girl had two more accomplices. She and the other female were just consumed by strange lights the bright silver light is blindingly bright. Both of them are disappearing."

The emperor went into thought he couldn't understand what would be causing something like this. other than the two people they have been waiting for. but then again every country was waiting for the one person. someone he had been dreaming of since he was a mere child. someone who he knew he was meant to be with for the rest of his long life.

Could it be? But what of the other one?"

After a while, the people surrounding them had again as the two women came back. The Emperor immediately ordered them to be arrested at once. Doing as they were told, the guards encircled the Tamahome and Miaka while another group surrounded the unconscious Usagi Who was still shiver in pain since she as still healing from the war against Voldemort since it been a month. plus muramasa had to hold himself back from attacking and coming out of her inner world. The guard lifted her into his arms as if she was a breakable item he had soft eyes and gave her a fatherly smile. but it seemed he she was royalty somehow..

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka woke up from her nightmare clinging to Tamahome, an irritated Tamahome at that with Usagi head in his lap as he stroked her sweaty hair he even kissed her forehead. he didn't understand why he was so protective of the angelic woman. but he gets this feeling of another wanting to kick his ass. but he shook his head since he knew it was the only three of them in here.. he was worried about her he didn't want her to get sick while she was in jail.

"Will you let go of my person now?" asked Tamahome

Miaka jumped out off him and looked down Usagi Who looked like she was sleeping. She tried to reach out for her when she touched her she had her hand grabbed. As Usagi say up and looked around. while she mentally calmed muramasa down knowing he was worried about her. he was a loyal sword spirit who was given another chance in life when she came along.

"Yep I figured as much where in prison." Grumbled usagi

Tamahome was happy to see she was. they heard a grumbling noise, and it was Miaka's stomach. Laughing nervously, she took out a pair of gum sticks and popped one into her mouth. muramasa and usagi was making bets on how long this was going to take her before she does something stupid. or something incredibly funny as hell.

* * *

 _"mistress something either really fucking stupid or really funny is about to happen." said muramasa flately_

 _"i agree with you my friend." said usagi_

* * *

usagi nodded with a sweat drop from the kakkarot moment when it comes down when it came to be related to the stupid moron. hell she remembered when her mother told her how her father reacted to when he was related by marriage to the stupid fool of a third class sayien. but then again the moron does come in handy when it comes down to a rock in a hard place. but never ever against a lunarian battle the fool had his heart crystal and star seed taken.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to eat breakfast today." said Miaka

The guard saw it and asked in a demanding tone wondering what the prisoner just placed in her mouth. he was warned about feeding the prisoners. he was going to place them in different cell;s but the man gave him a look so he put them all in the same one. while usagi watched on with her sword spirit watched from her inner world. at the very amusing thing that is about to happen.

"What did you put in to your mouth?"

Miaka neared her face to the bars and pointed dumbly at her chewing mouth before blowing a huge bubble and exploding it in her face. The guard was scared out of his pants and ran away. he ever pissed and shit himself from fear. while muramasa was actually laughing his ass off and it was creeping him the hell out from his laughing his ass off like that and rolling around in the inner world.

 **HELP MEEEE ITS HUGE FAT UGLY MONSTER IS GOING YO EAT ME!**

The guard dropped his key's while leaving a line of pee behind him as he face planted the wall and fell flat on his back and not the smell of things he shit himself, Tamahome caught the key's and fist pumped the air as if he was the winner in this these people worked good maybe they would help him boost his business since they know what they are doing ti seemed. plus the hot one will be able to kick some major ass.

"Hey, great job girly! Your one class act!" chirped Tamahome

"Gee, you think?" asked Miaka

Miaka faced the tamahome with gum still stuck on her face Tamahome went pale as a ghost and started to scream and face planted the wall. while Usagi giggled at the whole scene it was just to funny. while muramasa was now actually rolling around in the inner world laughing his ass off from what was happening. it was just to funny to see a royal guard running away from a stupid girl with gum all over her face it was so a minako moment. and the man left a line of pee and they could tell he shit himself as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome, Usagi and Miaka. and muramasa tamamhome didnt know who was there with them. The four of them snuck through the palace and tried to find an exit and avoiding the guards that passed. until they heard some boots pass Tamahome and Miaka bumped into each other as Usagi pulled the two into a room and closed the door. When he looked up he saw something that he had only heard about the golden statue of Suzaku with the the crescent moon on its forehead with the black crescent moon on the forehead. Miaka went next to him, curious as to what he was staring at. Looking in the same direction.

"That's Suzaku. He is the god of this capital. There are four gods that guard four capitals, Genbu of the North, Seiryuu of the East, Byakko of the West, and Suzaku of the South." explained Tamahome

Miaka only nodded while Usagi let what he had just said sink into her mind she wanted to type on the Mercury computer, she wondered why there was a her royal crest and the black moon one was on the bird. Miaka weasley genes kicking in and started to smell something delicious and decided to quietly venture away from them for a while in search of that delicious smelling dish. Drooling, she sneaked off and came to a kitchen and decided to have her fill of scrumptious food.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi was the first to notice that her cousin was gone and decided to look for her while muramasa was taking a nap from boredom. She went through a different door she even caught two male guards having sex. Another was a three some to with three male guard. She found herself outside of the building but still within palace grounds. Looking around cautiously she found two dudes going at it like tomorrow, she noted that she was lost walked to the center of what seemed like a small courtyard,

 **"WHY IN THE NAME MERLIN'S SAGGY BLUE BALLS THAT THIS HAPPENS TO ME!WAIT TIL I FIND THST COUSIN OF MIND I'M GOING YO MAKE THE DARK LORD LOOK LIKE A WALK IN THE FUCKING PARK!"** vented Usagi

* * *

 _"mistress you know you will draw attention to yourself." said muramasa_

 _"i wasn't asking you go back to sleep smart ass." grumbled usagi_

* * *

Usagi sighed with joy from the outburst she really needed that. and after grumbling to her smart ass sword spirit when he was in one of his smart ass moods that he had from time to time. he had been around rangiku sword spirit to much. that was when she spotted a beautiful stranger sitting gracefully on one of the railings of the corridors, smiling at her. usagi tilted her head to the side and blushed did he hear her outburst. that was not a very good thing since she was the queen now..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the emperor_

The adviser's bowed deeply before their emperor to see what their emperor wanted done with the prisoners. they where hoping to keep the angel one she was the best one out of the prisoners. it seemed she would be the only one everyone wanted around the palace. why does all of his men have to be the worlds largest perverts. he didnt even know what the woman looked like.

"Your Highness, we are waiting for your judgment on how to deal with the three prisoner's. But, I humbly suggest that you punish them by death, after all, they did perform an assault on you, Majesty. And those females might be witches,"

Stated one of the Emperor's advisers as he and the other three bowed in respect for the Emperor's presence. The Emperor, however had other plans for the just hoped the one he had waited for since he was a child was with them, he prayed that she was the female who will be his no matter what if she is the woman he had waited for.

"No. I will not sentence them to death. Have you not even considered the fact that they are from another world? And perhaps, the Suzaku no Miko is one of them. Do you not want to know what her purpose is or what her presence implies?" asked hotohori

The advisers were shocked at this and were hesitant to accept their Emperor's decision but accept they did. they would see what the emperor had planned to see what the prisoner's were so special for. plus they wanted the hot and sexy strange one. she was the only prisonor that is worth living in their books. hell she would be able to bare their child.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome heard the last pair of boots go around the corner and, with a sigh, he faced the girls that are behind him. At least, were behind him. Where are they!? Tamahome panicked as he looked around the room in search of his friends . Going out a door, he found himself wandering an outdoor hallway he opened the door seeing two guys going at it. he cringed and went on his way. He sneaked his way around the way, avoiding guards as he went. He was determined to find the girls but it would take him forever at this rate. He rounded a corner just in time to see Miaka come out of the kitchen looking satisfied patting her full stomach letting a load burp and fart. He quickly dashed towards her and covered her mouth from behind and dragged her to the other side of a wall. Not knowing who caught her, Miaka bit his hand. Hard. Her teeth were buried deep in his skin as a trail of blood flowed out of his miniature wounds. Stifling a cry of pain, Tamahome felt his eyes well up with tears as he cradled his hand. Gasping, Miaka apologized over and over but also blaming him for sneaking up on his eyes, Tamahome grabbed her hand with his uninjured one and led her behind the building and away from the patrolling soldiers. He told her to keep quiet as they searched for a way out. as they went to search for Usagi and get the hell out if this maze of a palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Usagi_

The beautiful man lifted his arm and pointed gracefully towards the way she came. Usagi could almost imagine him sparkling in sheer beauty. Shaking her head lightly, she approached him he was so beautiful its like he was pulling at her heart then she remembered what her mother had said to her. have manners until you know if they are evil. muramasa was watching and making sure he was not going to do anything.

"Pardon me good sir but who are you?" asked Usagi

The man looked at her with such gentle eyes. he had to admit this one had manners as if she had been raised in a good family when she talked to him. but she was so angelic almost like a goddess in her own right, but he felt a tugging to her as if they are meant to be. but he had to make sure he was so confused and what he was feeling. but this woman is a goddess in his eyes,,

"You seem to be too calm in the presence of a stranger my dear. I wonder why that would be?." asked hotohori

The male voice was smooth as if he purring, n, however, Usagi only huffed and shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Atleast she had the paints that still had a lot of her wizarding things that she had during the war. She even still had a shrunken wizarding tent in her pocket. The joys of sub spaced pockets plus she felt some of her caspsule cases as well. so she might have some things that would get them by,

"And I could say the same about you good sir,. I could be some crazy person here to kill you. No one would ever know. Not to mention you haven't called security yet so you must be up to something. so good luck trying to pull that one me mister I'm way to smart to have that one pulled on me. But before that I would like to know your name so I know who I am talking to please sir?." asked Usagi

The man was surprised to say the least he thought he would of met someone like her before, . Chuckling in amusement he liked her but his pulling at his heart came back he would have to analize that later. he saw the intelligence in her eyes she was not dumb. but there was something else. as if there was another person around her but he was not able to see him or her.

"My name is Hotohori my dear, though I am not always called that. So, you must be the one they are looking for." said Hotohori

He stood up and walked towards Usagi who seemed to be watching him studing him movements. His graceful movements just like her's. so he must be royalty then again she was never wrong with these things. plus there is some sort of power inside of him just like Tamahome. she knocked out muramasa for being a pervert and making kissy sounds.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, you would never know now will ya dearie. Anyway I'm Usagi briefs but I am not always called that. But it's nice to meet you Hotohori." chirped Usagi

Usagi smiled up at hotohori as he was now towering over her. She gave him one of her charming smiles. He was trying to see if she will fall for him like most women. When he felt her slap him and turned her back to him and walked away slightly before facing him again with an annoyed look. Oh he loved this woman. he smiled a true smile and looked back at the woman who tilted her head in confusion.

 **"USAGI! USAGI!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka came running toward her cousin knocking the both of them to the ground and enveloped her in a heart stopping embrace, that knocked muramasa back to being awake from the crash of the inner world as his mistress fell to the ground from her stupid coussin. Hotohori watched as Miaka scold Usagi about getting lost. Usai raised an eyebrow at her.

"I could say the same to you kakkarot brain, your as bad as your freaking father and brothers." grumbled Usagi

Tamahome caught up to them. Seeing that Usagi was safe he sighed in relief. As he helped up the female from her only dramatic cousin, and he dont know why he kept feeling there was another person watching him. as if it was through usagi eyes. while miaka pouted the two new people didn't even notice the long haired male watching them.

"Both of you are hopeless. And would be the death of me!" said Tamahome

"Oh tama - kins you would be lost with out me!" Purred usagi

Tamahome blushed at her statement, tamahome had to think of something that was going to help him get rid of the raging boner he has, he needed to relieve himself sooner or later from the amound of boners he had he was backed up and needed to have a release. he just couldnt help it usagi was just hot and a goddess in his eyes. but he was so close to the truth on the goddess part.

"Halt!"

The guards neared the three of them. they threw Miaka to the ground threatened to kill her only to have his sword broken in two. He looked at the person who did it and saw an enraged Usagi with the half with muramasa in his sword form. the soldier tried to call for the help of his men but he saw them being taken down by Tamahome, his ogre symbol was glowing brightly once eyes widened as he recognized that mark.

"Enough stand down at once!" ordered Hotohori

Hotohori did not want for others to get hurt any more than they already were. he felt connected to her somehow but then again it was something he knew when he saw the shimmering butterflies The soldiers immediately bowed to their emperor. while usagi was not suprised by the fact that he was the emperor since the way he moved and carried himself. he needed some help when it came down to spying.

"Your Majesty!"

Tamahome looked at the guards for a while before realizing that the man in front of him was the Emperor and he bowed down deeply to his emperor. while Usagi put her hand's in her pockets already figured out who he was and only shrugged it was no news to her she read his mind, muramasa was just reading a book in his library in the inner world. he even had a tv as well.

" But you're a woman. It's impossible for you to be a man, unless he liked dr frank from rocky horror?" asked Miaka

Usagi however looked at him with a bright smile and winked at him to let him know she knew who he was,. Tamahome wondered if this girl was asking for death since she wasn't bowing befroe the emperor that was rude in so many ways. but then again he didnt even know she was a queen. but he will soon learn alot of things that he only knew in stories.

"Bow, damnit your being rube in front of the emperor!" growled Tamahome

Tamahome was about to pound her head in. But Usagi skillfully side stepped and stomped on his hand. tamahome cried in pain and wondered what the hell was in her boots since they hurt like a mother fucker when she stomped on his poor hand. as usagi went over to Hotohori and she looked around him and noticing he had a nice ass. she was grinning widely up at him as if she knew all along.

"You shall not touch these three unless I say so. Understood?" ordered Hotohori

The guards said yes sir and left out of there quickly before they end up dead, they even bowed and apologized to Usagi, it seemed that they where not needed right now. Tamahome was shocked yet glad to see them leave. Hotohori turned to Miaka he needed to know who in the world is who here. since this needed to be appointed so they would be able to be treated like they are meant to be.

"Are you the one who emitted the red light?" asked Hotohori

Miaka nodded mutely not sure what esle she should do. she always stayed out of the battles with her family and Kagome's. Hotohori smiled at Miaka he was praying to all the god's hoping Usagi was the one he waited for. he had waited for so long for the person. and he would hate to find out that she is not the woman he had waited for.

"Then you must be the Priestess of Suzaku." said hotohori

Miaka only looked blankly not sure on what was going on, Usagi sighed when he looked over at her,she was way way to much like her father it was way to creepy. but atleast gohan has some sort of brains. but then again piccolo was one of the key people who had raised him along with chichi since kakkarot kinda enjoyed dying alot. and the last time he kicked the bucket and came back was when the dragon balls was taken from them for his stupidity. but they are trying to make new ones. but then again they would have to learn things like sooner or later. Hotohori studied her with hope in his eyes as if he was hoping she was who she was,

"Are you perhaps a priestess as well my dear ?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori did not want to frighten Usagi she was somethng he didn't want to turn away he keeps feeling the pull to her not even sure what it mean, but he had to know if she was the one who he fell in love with when he heard stories when he was little, but then again not much was able to make her feel that way since she had seen alot of shit in her long long life.

"Remember I told you I am know by many names, one is the princess of the sayein race and sailor moon, super sailor moon, eternal sailor moon, and now my Final form sailor cosmos, but most of all princess serenity but now neo queen serenity since the great freeze happened and i took my seat as queen.," said Usagi

Usag heald her head up high while hotohori and tamahome looked on in shock, they would never ever believe her unless she showed some proof, Miaka only looked at her with starry eyes at her cousin it was something she always loved about her she was graceful when she needed to be. but she was vegeta daughter so she was raised to have grace and a warrior as well. while hotohori and tamahome was gawking. usagi was deeply amusemed as well muramasa she would let them meet him soon,

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Hotohori stared intently at the girl she has been the one he had been waiting for since he was a mere child Hotohori shook his head slightly. Glancing back at the woman He wondered what the marking on her arm meant. Closing his eyes hotohori remembered every last word of her. that he was standing in front of the woman who he had been dreaming about and waited for so long.

"There is a story as older than the four gods. It's of the silver millennium, it was a time of peace for all planets in the universe. The moon kingdom was merged with the sayein empire, it was also the home to the holy of holy stones past down from generations known as the silver crystal. The children of the moon kingdom watched over earth and helped it evolve to be a superb people just like them, the goddess of the moon and ruler right beside her husband King vegeta of planet vegeta the son of the king of vegeta, the queen was a happy queen, plus she had twins one princess serenity and prince trunks. They were to fallow in their parents foots steps and become rulers of the moon or other kingdoms if they marry sailor soldiers all protected the moon kingdom together they made the prince and Princess were also princesses if their own were sworn to protect the prince and Endymion was prince of earth. And prince diamond of the dark moon shared love with princess serenity. They were soul mates. Luna and Artemis also lived on the moon and were the king and queen loyal day an earth woman named Beryle became an incarnation of queen metellia . An evil and powerful entity. Beryle brain washed the people of earth with the evil forces of queen metellia. She led the earthlings to believe that they wanted to live 1,000 years so they would get revenge on the moon for immorality of its people. With her new army she became queen Beryle of the dark kingdom with her evil ambitions to rule the universe. She took over earth and then attack the moon kingdom with her dark forces, Beryle was also in love with the prince of the earth. But in the end both of princess serenity soul mates Endymion and diamond was killed. After she seen that she stabbed herself to die along with her loves and soul bonded, queen serenity and king vegeta seen both of their children dead. Queen serenity used the silver crystal to Send all of them years in the future to be reborn along with her self and her king. SUzaku vowed to bring princess serenity here to become his embodiment along with her chosen priestess," explained hotohori

Hotohori saw the look of horror in the look of her crystal blue eyes. those eyes are so beautiful the color of the sky when it was clear. he would love to look in those eyes for the rest of his life., he knew she was remembering what happened back on the moon. Tamahome was not going to believe a damn thing until he sees some proof.

"I want to se proof," demanded tamahome

 **"COSMOS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"**

Tamahome and hotohori watched in awe as she transformed into sailor cosmos she landed on her healed feet. As she lifted her hand to cast a spell to show them all her memories one she made herself. When they where done the two of them bowed their heads to her. Hotohori regain his composure and cleared his throat,

"Muramasa come out please." Said Usagi

They all was gawking there was another one there with her. And they saw in her memories that he was a sword spirit who served her with faithfulness. And they nodded to him as if to say welcome and wonder around if you wish. while Muramasa was smirking like a moron he was basically in a new place that he was able to roam and learn new things.

"Very well then, I must ask you to attend a proclamation regarding your appearance here. After all, your story has been passed down through generations. It is almost as famous as the legend of the Four Gods," said Hotohori

In a flash of light Usagi was standing with her hands in her pockets, muramasa was right at her side and looking around. tamahome was looking at him and wondered how in the world it even happens. but that is something he was not into being explained to about. since it would be something he didnt even understand. Hotohori smiled again this was the best day of his life. she was finally here now. and he was going to release all the royal consorts and only leave two as maids since they had no where else to go.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside shall we?" said Hotohori

Hotohori clapping his hands gently, two servants suddenly appeared and began ushering usagi and the others inside the palace and into the throne room, The three of them were amazed at the extravagance of the place, not noticing that the Emperor had had called for the audience of his advisers, all of the council members, and courtiers to witness this fateful day. and have them to release all the royal consorts and only the two he promisd their family he would keep them on as staff before they passed. Plus he needed to tell his Usako that he remembered everything it seemed that the silver crystal unlocked everything, and the sword spirit was interesting to be interested. plus he already lived her by the stories, When he reappeared before the trio, he had already changed his clothes and put up his hair, looking more like the Emperor he is. Acknowledging his authority, the three knelt before him.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, but I had to make sure that you were not fakes. We had not expected the both the Priestess of Suzaku and the princess serenity i mean neo queen serenity with her sword spirit to appear before us today. welcome muramasa by the way. However, it must also be fate as we are facing a terrible crisis. May we ask for your assistance?" said Hotohori

Usagi only nooded to tell him she agreed to what he asked. while muramasa waved his hand to show he was going to be helping as well. plus the others will help as well when they make it here. while Miaka looked blankly at him as if she was playing what her father normally does when he wanted to not do something he didnt want to do.

"What am I supposed to do I'm not like Usagi or muramasa. My cousin and muramasa is the one's you want, plus she just finished fighting a war and was a spy and other things," said Miaka

Usagi sighed and cut her cousin off gently, while muramasa was rubbing his temples she was to much like her father it was annnoying sometime. it seemed she is vegeta daughter is how she and her cousin acted around each other somethimes. since kakkarot and vegeta are always bickering with each other.

"Do you know why we're even here in the first place? Suzaku appeared because of you. And your a sayien and a quincy remember you are powerful in your own right but not ready to release the seal yet," said usagi

Miaka huffed acting like molly when she was pissed off about something. chichi anger is a force to be reckoned her own mother is far more scarryer when she was angry. with the frying pan of doom as well that her mother and miaka mother since they are related by being cousins through the ishida part of the family. While her own mother never cross path with her anger.

"So you're blaming me Usagi how could you!" grumbled Miaka

"No you female kakkarot you just opened the portal. and my mistress was the one who solved the riddle that was placed on the portal." Said Muramasa

Usagi shook her head sometimes she wondered why in the world she had to end up like her father. like her twin brother goten who was the same way as well. it was bloody and his twin was basically the smart ones. then again piccolo doing that is and chichi. hotohori watched the woman he waited for with sparkly eyes she was finally here and will be his. Oh yes she will be his.

"No kakkarot brain what we are meaning that he appeared and called you. Your just lucky to have me with to even solve a age old riddle along with it. And being related to you as well. This is your destiny you can't mess with that if you do it will mess with the time gates. and believe me that is not fun to fix." said Usagi

Miaka still looked unconvinced as she pondered the idea. Sometimes Usagi and the sword man can be scary when they wanted to be, Hotohori decided to give them a boost since he seen the goddess Usagi getting annoyed and sadly he was getting annoyed as well and he didn;t want to see what a sword spirit is able to do when he was what he was able to do when he was angry as well. they would have to wait to see that.

"As I have mentioned a while ago, when you become the Priestess of Suzaku, you shall have the power to grant your own three wishes. You could even rule and take over the world if you so wish." said Hotohori

Usagi and muramasa groaned into their palm. tamahome only patted her back to tell her it was ok. while muramasa was grumbling about small brained low class warriors with kakkarot brain cells. That was all it took for Miaka's eyes to widen and a dreamy look to cross her face just like when she gets when she sees food. just like her father and brothers act when they see food. they all thought it was something they gotten from their father it seemed.

"Really? Does that mean that I could wish for a body like a super model's so I can have all the boys drooling at my feet? Can I wish to be the toughest girl and be the ultimate pro-wrestling champion? And I can have all the food I want anytime!? Oh, and of course be super smart to pass Jonan's entrance exam." cheered Miaka

Tamahome rolled his eyes but let a small smile appear on his face. as he patted usagi's back still it seemed she was getting a head ache from all this. and he couldn't blame her either. he looked over to the sword spirit who was twitching in annoyance. he snickered at the man who was trying to hold back a rant and raving he had a feeling that is why he was twitching.

"I'm sure that those are petty wishes and are of no significance but, yes, it is possible, you could even take over the world, as long as you gather the seven Warriors of Suzaku." said Hotohori

"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" cheered Miaka

Usagi and Tamahome and muramasa sweat-dropped and shook their heads in an exasperated manner. but usagi was pounding her head into the floor for the, and muramasa was deterinded to put some silencing charm or a silencing kido spell on her to hush her up to calm down a bit. but they are not offended by her enthusiasm just more or less annoyed it was someting that she also had gotten from her father's genes/ Hotohori smiled and declared,

"Let it be known that the Priestess of Suzaku and her royal highness the princess of the moon no neo queen serenity sailor cosmos and the embodiment of suzaku, the saviors of our empire, have appeared! They have already pledged themselves to us. Now, the courtiers and the members of the council must do the same!" ordered Hotohori

A door opened behind them to reveal numerous people bowing down to the cousins and muramasa. usagi and Miaka were both nervous and flabbergasted at what was going on. but usagi and muramasa took it in stirde they was used to something like this since they delt with it more than they cared to even admit.

"We pledge our allegiance and service to the Priestess Suzaku and her royal highness neo queen serenity sailor cosmos the embodiment of suzaku! Please bestow on us your wise council and save our great nation!"

usagi and muramasa shook their Head's they think miaka son kakkarot brian here is wise of they are in for a real treat once they get to know her and her very low brain cell count. but she can be smart when she wanted to. and that will not go over to well with chichi and as well haruka since they would make Miaka to finish what she was made to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Usagi, Miaka, muramasa and Tamahome were given their individual suites in the palace. oddly she was given the rooms in the royal wing of th palace. At this point In time Miaka was supposed to be waking up, and Tamahome was sent by Usagi to look after her cousin. muramasa was exsporing the palace to get used the layout. usagi gave tamahome a chocolate frog and some other wizarding candy he was over joyed by It, and it was funny to watch his looks on his face, As for Usagi she met a freind last night who was ex royal consort byut now a maid she also felt some kind of power off her as if it matched to tamahomes., she was wandering the halls she made sure not to go near that room again it seems the gay guys love to do that back door dance at, until she came across a room she had never seen before. Curious, Usagi opened the door quietly only to see the Emperor inside with his advisers. Deciding to see what's going on, she snuck in silently went to his bed and sat down on it and watched as the Emperor look at himself in the mirror. He was examining his face at every angle and it made Usagi wonder what he was thinking. His advisers were looking at him intently, as if waiting for him to make an important statement.

"I'm so beautiful, it scares me." said Hotohori

Suffice to say that that was not what the old men were expecting they where bouncing all over the place and shot around the room as well waving their arms. . Hearing a giggle from where hotohori bed was, they saw Usagi clutching her sides as she rolled all around on his bed. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to compose herself. Hotohori raised an eyebrow in amusement. After a while usagi fell off the side of the bed from all her laughter after a while Usagi was able to speak,

"And I thought my adopted twin boys was bad!" chirped usagi

Usagi caught the the advisers faces. it seemed they where thinking something perverted or their twincest thing they had their father in them and it was freaky sometimes. zange is death the twin brother. As she was trying to calm herself down, the Emperor had ordered his advisers to leave the room and focused his attention back to the girl who was smiling at him.

"That's the first time I've laughed so hard since the war ended in the wizarding world last month and I thank you.." chirped Usagi

"Really why would that be?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori wondered why there was so much sadness within crystal blue eyes. He wanted to let her know he remembered his time and Endymion and as mamoru, he remembered in her memories that she married and the man treated her well. lucius would be in his debt. but he would like to kill spirit though. but he did make up for his sins so its good they are freinds. but he saw she had a adopted daughter emma he thinks it was. and another daughter from rape from the dark lord. but she never turned out like him though.

"Well with being a spy in all for the light Side it was hard to keep up on things, plus my one son is missing and my one daughter as well. . It's not the only time his grandmother stole him and believe me it not pleasant when it came down to what she does to him we can't find him anywhere. im not sure on the story on my daughter though it was only bits and pieces. Plus I lost both of my soul mates in the battle against chaos, and my one husband who help me fill my void. spirit he a good man he has changed for the beter though." Explained Usagi

Usagi thought about her son tamaki who his grandmother killed his father in front of him, he left it in his will that he would go to her if anything happened to him,new a Tramatizd for what happened she shivered to what she thought of. and bella she didnt even know since she have not heard from charlie weasley who took her for her own protection when the dark lord came back and put a spell on her memories so she wouldnt know who she was. Hotohori bowed his head he remember how he and diamond was killed,

"I apologize. I did not mean to cause you distress. I have faith that he and she is found soon." said Hotohori

Hotohori stood up and nodded he was going to let her know what he was and who he was,he lifted her chin yo to meet him as he kissed her deeply he was going to confess on who he remembered being, he was in pure heaven to taste he lips still tasted like strawberries from the milkshakes she always loved to drink on her days after school. well she only lasted in school so long and graduated early and became a full member in capsule corp.

"My Usako,my serenity I remember who I was prince Endymion and mamoru. You found your way back to me." Said hotohori

Usagi gasped and hugged him to her, he whispered after he was done the explaining to miaka what is needed to be done they were going go and get married this time he was not letting go. And he knew diamond would feel the same way. They were interrupted with Miaka face planted the floor. Tamahome and muramasa was right behind her, tamahome was smiling like A pervert, Tamahome as he was about to drag Miaka out of the room but was stopped when he met the ceiling of the room as if he was floating by magic. he looked down to see Usagi glare up at him, muramasa smirking at his mistress knowin gthe little pervert deserved it.

"Now be a good boy and think what you said you pervert!" Ordered Usagi

Usagi flipped her long hair over her shoulder as if she thought nothing about it. Hotohori smirked oh she a little spitfire as well. And the same as he last saw her, god his heart was already hers long ago. while muramasa bowed to his master since he knew after this meeting is over they will be hitched and he will be right next to them. and when diamond is found it would be the same way.

"You wanted to inquire about something?" asked Hotohori

Miaka jumped hearing his voice he was still holding Usagi as if he was being possessive over something he thought was his. then again she was already meant to be his and the reincarnation of prince diamond who would be known as the second emperor. muramasa laid a hand on his mistress cousin shoulder to let her know it was ok. he was able to make sure she understood everything and help her better with the understanding of what she needed to do. he was good at that even though it was a very annoying task to do.

"Oh, I just came here to ask how will find the rest of the Warriors." said Miaka

Hotohori let go of his usako even though he missed her warmth he even watched her sleep for a while last night before he went to bed himself. she was down the hall from him. And from tonight she will be with him for good, he went to retrieved something from behind his dressing table. the one thing to get then all started on gathered all the suzaku warriors and to summon the beast god and she would be able to make her wish's,

"This is a scroll passed down by the first Emperor, Lord Taiso. It is called The Universe of the Four Gods." explained Hotohori

Miaka nodded while Usagi sat back down on his bed well after she let tamahome down and let him face plant the ground so he was able to listen properly about what was about to be said. muramasa was listening to what was being explain since it was something new to learn and information for things they have to get done. and get things rolling for them to summon the beast god. and get the others here as well. they would be able to help out as well with everything.

"It was given to him by a being called Taiitsukun. she is the one that rules and governs this world, she was even said to have created this world. she was also the one who gave this to the Emperor in order to prepare his line to serve the Priestess of Suzaku. You see, there are 28 constellations which are divided into four. There are seven constellations for each kingdom. Suzaku is the general term for the names of the seven constellations in the South. They are: Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tamahome, Chiriko, Hotohori, and Mistukake. Each of them are names of the seven warriors and all have marks one their body to prove that they are one of the seven. I am Hotohori, the sea snake," explained Hotohori

Hotohori revealed the red glowing symbol at the side of his neck before covering it again to show them that he was indeed one of the suzaku seven and the symbol was the proof that he was indeed a warrior. plus the mark of the prince of earth was on his forehead. he was not looking forward to meeting vegeta again but the man did accept him after he beat him in a fight something that he and diamond both had to do. it was a sayien custom for the royal daughter for her mates. the father must test them before accepting them into the family.

"You are Tamahome, which means 'crab'. You are to protect the Suzaku no Miko and the moon princess who is the queen now since she is the embodiment of any god. but she is suzaku. and bring them strength and power as well as exhibit it. The story is about a girl who gathered the seven Suzaku Warriors. If you find them all then you will be able to make your dreams come true." exlained Hotohori

Usagi and muramasa was deep in thought thinking about her new freind she snapped her fingers and knew who it was now. it seemed that she was a suzaku warrior. she popped out of there with out no one noticing. while muramasa was sitting in one of the chairs in the room waiting for his mistress to return since he had a feeling the person is really a dude in drag.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi popped back into the emperors room with the purple haired female. the three of them wondered where this person came from and why was she in the room with Usagi. muramasa knew she was since he was with his mistress when they met. then again the woman seemed nice. but he gets this feeling that she is a he for some odd reason. but he would wait to see how it will play out.

"Um I have someone here to show you. her name is Korin but her real name is Nuriko." said usagi

Hotohori nodded and wondered if this woman was a suzaku warrior or not. while Nuriko showed her marking to prove that she was indeed a Suzaku Warrior. Tamahome smirked perverted look on his face. since his marking on her check thinking it was a booby flash. but then again there was none and he groaned he thought he was going to see boobies. while muramasa arched a brow at the little pervert that was sitting there not even realizing that he was drooling.

"Willow," whispered Hotohori

"I am known as Korin but my given name is Nuriko." said Nuriko

Usagi crossed her legs knowing she did a good job at finding the Suzaku Warrior. muramasa was smirking to see the smug look on his mistress face. he felt proud of her to help out with finding the warriors for her cousin. and he had this feeling that she was going to be the one to do so with everyone of them. Hotohori seen the smug look on her face and knew that she was the one to figre it out she a genius as well.

"So you're the third warrior!" chirped Miaka

Nuriko was to busy looking over at Usagi the woman who she heard stories about as a child, the person who stole her own heart away like no one else had ever done before. she just hated the Priestess Of Suzaku and the emperor since they where taking her away from her Miaka felt a wave of happiness wash over her. muramasa had a feeling this person was afangirl by the way she was eyeing his mistress. Usagi found a warrior and she was right here in the palace! It was easier than she thought, she just needed to have Usagi do all the work. Tamahome was smiling suspiciously in the background.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori went over and sat next to his Usako on the bed and placed a arm around her. Usagi only blushed deeply while Nuriko eye twitched in annoyance the pompous jackass emperor was not going to take her Usagi away. while muramasa knew he was correct in that thought that she was a fangirl and is jealous of smething that happened when the moon kingdom was around. but then again is back after the defeat of bayel that is.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all" said Tamahome dreamily

Miaka reached out a hand for the new warrior to shake since it was polight to do, but Nuriko merely passed her and went straight for Tamahome imaging him as that and no other warning, Nuriko cupped Tamahome's face and kissed him soundly on the 's mouths dropped at the unexpected sight. Even Usagi who titled over and laid on hotohoris lap from fainting from what she was seeing she knew this wont go over to well with was snickering at the sight of tamahome oh shit look. and it seemed she was correct when she kicked something and it cut it. Usagi sighed and snapped her fingers as miaka leg was bandaged while hotohori and Usagi had other matters to Attend to like having the empress announced, muramasa was going to go and wonder around town for a while since he wanted to get the layout there as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

Usagi was in her cousins room and went over the events in her head while Miaka was pacing back and forth as if she wanted to kill someone for taking the man she wanted away from her. She didn't say congratulations to her for her marriage. and muramasa went back to town after he was a witness to his mistress marriage. even though she was not able to see the time gates. she was not even able to use the senaki gates or the garganta something is blocking them.

"Does your leg still hurt cousin dear?" asked Usagi

Miaka looked over at her cousin. who in turn snapped her book shut;. its not like she was getting any reading in while she was watching Miaka was pacing and with the pain potion she was give it helped, something that she invented to make it stronger. but then again she did kick something and got hurt. a very minako thing to tell ya the truth. and minako was known to be a klutz of klutz's. miaka and her are one in the same it seemed.

"Actually, it's a lot better. That salve you gave me is working wonders," chirped Miaka

Usagi smiled brightly she was th best of the best in position making, plus her son in law Severus who was her friend as well was always making their own spells and potions things like that. They even bounced ideas back and forth, she wondered how her adopted daughter from her other friends who was burned to death since they adopted bloom into their family but left it I'm their will for her to take her in. She was only 9 when she adopted her, \but oh well she was in Alfia in the school for her fairy power, and emma family well she was shocked when she learned theya re snow freaking whire and prince charming. but when she met the evil queen there was just something about her that reminded her of a mother.

"Something you learn when you go to school in the wizarding world, plus i had to learn it to work as a spy. but then again it was all fun when you get to make your own spells and things.." Explained Usagi

Miaka tilted her head to the side she knew her mother and father along with her brother's was in the war. But she was happy she was able to not fight In it and had. Seal on her, but then again it was her own fought she did kick the wall but lucky enough not to crack it and made the picture on the wall to fall down and smash into her leg. The door suddenly opened to reveal a frantic Tamahome.

"Miaka, Usagi help me from the devil woman!" cried Tamahome

Tamahome blushed deeply to see Usagi was in her shirt and a short skirt. and Miaka looked at him. he had to admit he was becoming obsessed with Usagi. Miaka was turning into of a boyfriend and girlfreind type of thing. Out of no where a rope wrapped itself around his feet causing tamahome to fall flat on his face. Usagi started to burst out laughing from what she had just seen it was all to funny to her as she pointed and laugh harder,. Nuriko's head peeked in the room looking so happy go lucky,

"Oh, there you are Tama-baby! Im sorry fellow ladies, Tama-baby and I were playing and now it's his turn to get tied up." chirped Nuriko

Usagi still laughing her head off thinking that sounded like a perverted game,. she knew it wasn't a game poor Tamahome ran to her in terror. and he was still giving her a pleading look to help him from the devil lady, oh muramasa was going to love this when she show him what she was seeing right now he will be laughing his ass off as well. hotohori would love to see this as well.

"Right, tama baby? , we'll be going now! Come on, Tama! That's it!" chirped Nuriko

Nuriko dragged Tamahome out of the room as if he was a dog to her. While tamahome screamed for help. while Usagi was still snickering about what Tamahome was going through, the pervert was getting a taste of his own lesson. she even smelt that she did something to him by sucking his dick she knew he was molested.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka stood in front of Nuriko as if she was really selling her soul now. While Usagi was in the room with a notice me not charm on her, while nuriko was sitting on a tied up Tamahome so he don't leave again. and why does it smell like someone just got sucked off in here. she was able to smell the stink of what they had done. and by the look of shame on tamahome face it was something that was really sexual.

"You want to be my servant?" asked Nuriko

Nuriko was rubbing her hand. Tamahome's whole body was covered in wrappings making it impossible to move. Or even try to escape from her again, Nuriko fat ass was sitting on him. Usagi had to place a silencing charm on she was laughing her ass off, He was trying to protest and get her off but nuriko was not paying attention, miaka will be Nuriko's personal servant and will do anything she's told. In return Nuriko must promise to pledge her allegiance and try to be her friend no warrior. while muramasa would of love to see this. she would have to share with him later on what she is seeing.

"I just need you to agree that's all" grumbled miaka

Nuriko smirked and looked up to meet the annoyed gaze of the suzaku no miko. She was going to make her work so hard that she would learn to stay away from the woman she wanted, bad enough the emperor married her but she will get her to leave him for her marriage or no marriage, she will have the moon queen for herself one way or another.

"All right them. But on one condition." said Nuriko

"And that is?" asked miaka

Nuriko grabbed Tamahome from under her and hugged him tightly as she nuzzled her face into his, while Usagi was gagging from what she was seeing she kinda felt bad for her poor friend, tamahome looked like he was going to snap sooner or later. she had a feeling he was not interested in nuriko like that in the slightest. or even was turned on at all by her. and that goes good for miaka since by the powers of venus they are meant to be.

"You will never disturb me for any reason while Tamahome I with me," said Nuriko

Nuriko giggled like a school girl who got a hot guy. Tamahome was trying to wriggle himself out of her grip while feeling voilated from what the crazy chick had done to him. he was feeling so much shame and he was happy that usagi or muramasa was not around to see his walk of shame from what he was having done to him. his male pride was taken from him from the stength this woman has.

"Stop it. Stop it you devil woman!" cried Tamahome

miaka and nuriko ignored him and miaka looked at Nuriko, as she rolled her sleeve up to ready to be made to do things that she was going to be handed to her, and she was going to show her she will not was the daughter of goku son and she was going to show her that she was not going to let her win against she wanted to do to her. while usagi eye twitched in annoyance from what the foul whore was doing.

"yeah sure whatever," grumbled miaka

Miaka had venom dripping in her voice when she had said that oh how she hated this woman and wanted to scratch her eyes out and not eve care if she looked like she was bat shit crazy. and she was trying so hard to make her cry. or run away or something. but she will not show weakness to her. it was one thing uncle vegeta had teach'd her from something that she had lsitened to.

"Okay slave girl let's start with you fixing my hair. Come don't keep me waiting slave girl!" ordered Nuriko

Usagi fingers wanted to kill this whore how she was treating her cousin, no bitch treats a sayien woman like this,. oh how she started to hate her now. she was so nice when they first met and now she just turned into someone who you wad to kill. and she had this sick feeling that she is a fan girl who is obsessed with her. if so she might as well get in line with that one.

"Yes master," said miaka

Miaka neared Nuriko who sat in front of her mirror and started handling her hair with great care and soft movements. Didn't like how she was man handling her hair, as she picked up a picture of water and splashed it in her face as if it was something to show her that is punishment to what she was doing it was degrating to her cousin since she was royal through her blood line.

"Slave girl your doing it wrong!" Hissed nuriko

Tamahome was passed out in the corner from being strangled to death. While Usagi nudged him with her foot still had the notice me not charm on, she check tamahome pulse and sighed he was still alive, she felt bad for him now sadly. she wondered where muramasa is he must be enjoying his outtings since he was out a lot. he does enjoy learning his way around newer placed. just as long its not a enemy territory then he was all good to enjoy his time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that afternoon_

miaka finally finished cleaning nuriko chambers this was completely beaneth her in her sayain status but she would do anything to show her that she was not going to back down. and to show her it was not going to be a bad thing to be a friend and warrior to her. but she was going to be working her fingers to the bone for this. and maybe she would never ever get her respect and thinking she was doing this for nothing. vegeta would be lecturing her if he seen her doing this and she knew the sayein king all to well.

"Oh slave girl, I want you to give this a nice cleaning Its just nasty. Slave girl get to work chop chop." Ordered Nuriko

Nuriko as she pointed to the floor miaka eyes bugged out and sighed as she bowed to the floor and started scrubbing. Usagi sighed this was not the way to earn someone respect it was just wrong I what nuriko was doing, usagi wanted to kick her ass for what she was doing to her cousin it was not the correct thing. and she is royalty for the name of the moon since she is related to her.

"Oh dear suzaku it's dirtier than ever I thought I told you Slavs girl to clean it not make it worse you stupid slave I should have you horse whipped for this, Oh dear suzaku and look at this table it's so dirty I won't even have sex on this slave girl!" cried Nuriko dramatically.

Miaka turned behind her and merely sighed and started cleaning it against her will. Usagi seem the table was thrown towards miaka was so she took the blow and as knocked out. All Usagi could feel was alot and lots of pain and she was sooo not going to have her cousin clean her blood off this floor. As her notice me not charm was not working no more.

"Hey you evil devil woman stop treating miaka like she is a common slave, you know she is royalty as well since she is related to usagi!" yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was still bounded head to toe as he tied to look like he was going to freak Nuriko out. he didn't like how this chick was treating miaka and it was going to stop now. usagi was trying her best in helping out with her cousin. even though she didnt even know that she was there since she was invisable.

" I hate it how you are treating-" growled Tamahome

Nuriko started tearing up and sobbed and asked broken hearted. trying to play tamahome like a she was a good actor and a drama queen to boot. Miaka wanted to strangle this evil cow since she flaunted her time with tamahome right in front of her and she hated it. Her anger was so high at the moment to not even her wonder cousin, or muramasa would be able to help her with this.

"You mean you hate me?" asked Nuriko

Tamahome shook his head as Nuriko screamed with joy knocking them to the ground on top of Usagi bleeding for,. when Tamahome saw the blood and noticed they where indeed on top of a wounded Usagi as miaka stomped off in anger and hurt from what was going on. this was not right and she hated it. she wanted tamahome not this hussy,

 **"OH SHIT! TAKE HER TO THE EMPEROR NOW NURIKO!"** ordered Tamahome

Nuriko paled from wat she was seeing. Her cousin as no where in sight she will get her back for not paying attention to her shit muramasa he sword spirit will be deeply man about this as well. as she lifted the girl into her arms and mad a made dash to the emperor study since thats where he is at this time of day. she knew that she would never be forgiven by this. she bursted into the office making Hotohori look up.

"Nuriko what is it that you have to kick in mine and my wife's office door?" asked a annoyed Hotohori.

Nuriko shuffed around knowing this was going to be a punishment for her. She didn't even know Usagi was even there, maybe she was the in a bad time,, maybe she might ger lucky and get away with a warning. she did feel bad since she loved Usagi with her whole heart.. abd will that the pissed off sword spirits anger as well.

"Um well I was making miaka here to be my slave and well I threw a table at miaka and it seemed well Usagi got In the way and was hit instead of miaka. and then me and Tamahome fell on top of her and saw the blood. I'm sorry." said Nuriko.

Hotohori gasped and went to the woman who he loved dearly who was his wife and took her into his arms. and pointed Nuriko out he was displeased with her he was only going to let her slide with a warning. he sat back down in his chair as he saw the he was more angered, as he took her to their chambers as he covered up up with their bed after he cleaned his wife and used the golden crystal to heal her wound, and covered her up in blankets and kissed her lightly and he climbed in behind her the work for the day was done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Miaka was told what happens and was ashamed that she overlooked it, but she wa just so hurt and angered. muramasa came to see her and helped her out, but she wanted to be alone so now she sat in a gazebo that was over a joy pond. She hated Nuriko for doing for hogging Tamahome to herself, miaka looked up hearing someone crawl towards her, she saw Tamahome nearing her and still covered in bandages inching to her like a angry worm,

"Tamahome what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Nuriko," asked Miaka

She helped him get out of those irritating bonds that tamahome was forced into by the strong nuriko. When he was free Tamahome stood up and faced Miaka who was sitting on the floor with her back facing him not wanting him to see her sadness. it was making his heart hurt. but he didn't understand what he was feeling right now. it was kinda freaking him out basically.

"I escaped when she went out praise suzaku for that. But I think Usagi used something called impero to help me leave,and the sword spirit guy gave me something to help." said Tamahome

" I thought you liked her, you know in that way a man and a woman loves each other, and I am sure muramasa Usagi did do that,." said Miaka

"I can never like a girl like that. She gets on my nerves. Plus she don't know the term of personal space," said Tamahome

" Such a pity, You two would make a beautiful couple," said Miaka sadly

There was a moment of silence before they started to talk again. It was so silent that it was able to cut with a knife,the two of them didn't even notice the people watching them from where they sat and stood. well two of them where watching Usagi found a tree to sit in seeing her work to get tamahome away with impero'd nuriko so he was able to escape, muramasa was sitting on the roof and watching from where he was sitting.

"Do you know what you're saying? Do even hear what you are saying? Do you really think that?" asked Tamahome

Miaka hugged her knees tighter towards her as she heard the hurt in his voice. It was like she offended him. She replied lowly, but loud enough for him to hear, Miaka heard his footsteps as he started to leave. She panicked. She didn't want him to leave just like that. She wanted him to reassure her that everything will be all right and that he'll be there. For her. Not thinking clearly, Miaka stood abruptly and aggravated the gash on her thigh, Usagi fist pumped the air a good ol' tripping charm to move things along she seen the strand between the two with Venus powers,

"Tama! Ooof!" cried Miaka

Miaka face planted the ground hard feeling ashamed that she was not even graceful enough to stop the man who has her heart from walking away from her leaving things unsaid. and things that needed to be said.. she was hoping tamahome comes back and help her like a gentlemen would. Usagi waited to see if her idea had worked with the moron who didn't know a thing about the opposite sex. and as well muramasa was wondering if the man knew who he was meant to be with. but this was going to be a rough one to play out in their relationship that is only starting to bud.

" You little moron, You know you shouldn't move like that you would re injure your leg, come on you let me help you get that wrapped,." said Tamahome

Tamahome Helping her sit on the railing and stretch out her injured leg, he fixed the bandages with the left over bandeges that he was bound with. he couldn't even believe nuriko sucked his cock with out letting him know. and he was going to be doing the walk of shame when he was alone. someone other than usagi was able to overpower him and was a chick of all things. it was just his fate in life he thinks.

"Hold still will ya" ordered Tamahome

Miaka got the message that Usagi sent to her ins and smiled she had to thank her cousin later in helping her with this, miaka smiled as Tamahome took great care of her leg. Unknown to them they had an audience. three people was watching actually. Nuriko was listening to them behind a tree and Usagi was watching them and help do a few things from the tree she was in with a small smile on her face. hotohori wondered where she went when he woke up and found her in a tree. and muramasa was watching from the roof top where he was laying and watching the start of a budding relationship.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Miaka watched Tamahome wrap her leg as if he knew what he was doing. she was just happy he was even touching her and addressing her wounds. she didn't know what to think on how she feels for him this was the first time feeling like this. she wanted to have this feeling last forever. but that then again she was just happy at least she was able to feel this.

"I still think that you might love her…" murmured Miaka

She watched him finishing the bandages. She almost let out a disappointed cry when the warmth of his touch left her skin. Tamahome looked at her seriously before going to another railing and leaned on it as if deep in thought. as if he was thinking on something hard sometimes she wished she knew how to use the mind reading spells that usagi and some of the others knew.

"How can I love her, when I love something else?" asked Tamahome

At that moment, Tamahome had Miaka's undivided attention. Could he be saying what she think he was saying? oh how she hoped it was what he was sayning Gulping, Miaka urged for him to go on, and hoped with everything that it was going to be something that she wanted to hear him say so badly. but she knew her hopes will be crushed like always it was just her that it always happens to.

"What is it?" asked miaka

Miaka's voice was filled with so much hope but all of it was shattered when he had to be the jackass he was. while the kai's where watching this from their place wit king kai. and usagi was watching from her perch in her tree. and while muramasa was watching from his spot on the roof. nuriko and hotohori was watching from where they are.

"I love money of course! Just thinking about how rich and successful I could be...Oh, the idea is just so much more enticing than love at the moment." chiped Tamahome

Miaka felt like she could fall over or as if cold water was dropped on her to wake her up from the dream she was having. He continued with an arrogant tone while usagi looked over her book to see what jackassary he was doing now . muramasa knew this was not going to go over so well. and he was going to spoir out something so stupid.

"I must admit that finding love is not an issue. Of course with my irresistible charms, good-looks and brains, nice firm rounded ass that you be icthcing to grab! and im like hung like a horse. so who wouldn't fall for good 'ole me?!" said Tamahome

usgai and muramasa nearly fell out of their spots when they heard what he had just said out load. while they had a feeling that he was not down yet. hotohori went back to the office he was not amused by none of this. the man was stupid to a point and will get his ass kicked once the others get here. nuriko was shaking her head at what was just said.

"i just want to be rubbed by you. just you and nobody else buy you." sang tamahome

tamahome was shaking his ass while he was singing. and when he was done he pointed to his ass even he rubbed his ass while singing. usagi was laughing her ass off on that one. that was cleaver when it came down to it. while muramasa left after that one. he needed a stiff drink and wondered if the man would grow a brain or something. as tamahome started to laugh like a mad man.

"Grrr! You're completely hopeless, you know that?" growled Miaka

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamahome

"Will you stop that? It's freaking me out!" cried Miaka

""Bwahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamahome

"Oh, you stupid maniac!" growled Miaka

Nuriko still watched from her view point. while Tamahome still laughed evilly and Miaka freaked out thinking he finally lost his mind. she was pointing at him with a shaky finger. tamahome was creeping her the hell out. while usagi sighed and left after that she was bored from watching the two of them. plus she was going to go and explore.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

usagi walked through the hall's enjoying the fresh night air. muramasa was enjoying the night life of the town since they have some little festival going on and he wanted to go and see what it was like to join something like this in this place. usgai found Nuriko overlooking the ponds with a sad look. Curious as ever usagi neared her to see what was bothering her not as if she cared or anything she was still pretty pissed off at her.

"Nuriko, what's wrong?" asked usagi

Nuriko did not turn to face her. she was thinking if this was the correct thing that she was planning to do, she already goofed up with her hatred trowards the priestess of suzaku. and she was happy that usagi was the one who found her. plus she kinda planned to have miaka to come and see her like this. but this is better than anything. plus she was going to regret this move as well since it was going to piss off the emperor and the sword spirit.

"I was walking on the west side pavilion earlier and when I came back here, all of a sudden, I discovered that I had lost the mate to this Night Glow gem." said Nuriko

Nuriko presented her a beautiful earring and sighed dramatically. it is as if she rehersed this before anytone came up to her. usagi marveled at the jewel's simple beauty, she had something that looked like that. then again her father gotten off some other planet plus she had this feelin that she was being played. but she will call her out on it later. she needed to get this bitch on her cousin side soon..

"It is. It's an heirloom my mother gave me before I left to join the imperial consorts. It's my favorite pair but…It shines at night that why it's a good time to look for it now but my maids are too scared to venture in the west side pavilion at night and I have no one else to help me." explained Nuriko

usagu suddenly felt suspicious, she has a feeling that she was being play. but she wouldn't voice it out in the against her better judgement she agreed to go find it nonetheless. this was for her cousin and she was going to do this and kill her pride so she was able to have a friend like nuriko. but she didnt trust the woman she was hiding something and when it comes out it was going to be something that they never ever expected.

"All right, I'll look for it. But in return you must promise to pledge your allegiance to Miaka and stop bugging Tamahome. All that girl wants is to be your friend, you know. At least give her a chance." demanded usagi

Nuriko was surprised, to say the least. At the woman's grateful nod, she loved this woman and is feeling bad for what she was doing. but she wanted to make sure that miaka was going to know what she is dealing with when i came to being her. usagi walked away to search for that gem. and also enjoy the night as she wanted to do before she bumped into the pain in the ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

usagi walked through the tall grass and damp soil that was all squishy and icky when you hear yourself walked in it, cursing the fact that she had worn one of her favorite outfits and shoes tonight. she sighed she was going to kick nuriko ass for this one. she hated going into places like this it was just gross to a point and not something that she never ever wanted to walk in. plus it is freaking creepy walking through here.

 _"Of all the places to venture for a stroll in the fucking moon light for the love of the moon. couldn't she have picked another place to do her walk? With my luck, she just lied about losing her precious earring."_ thought usagi

Then it hit her she finally figured out that she was played and now she had to figure to kick her ass for the nice walk in the gross mud for dende sakes. Just as she realized that she had been tricked, usagi slipped on a wet rock and went straight into the pond. usagi struggled to swim up but, as usual, the gods will have none of that. Her feet were tangled with some extremely strong' pond weed

 _"oh real great what am i going to tell the kai's. oh some bitch tricked me or my and i drowned. oh my father would never let he go on this one."_ thought usagi

usagu tried to remove the pond weed strangling her feet but the cold temperature of the water and the building pressure in her lungs were making her vision blur. so she was annoyed and shot a freaking cero. as she started swiiming up to the surface while plotting a way to get the bitch back. she felt a hand pull her up and saw it was muramasa. she was grateful to have him around sometimes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Nuriko was sitting in her room while her fellow maids where talking to her about what she had just done to usagi the love of her life. and the woman who basically waited for since she was a child.. only two of them felt bad for her in the whole room even though nuriko wanted to make a point to miaka and thats it. even the emeror as well but she knew that was not going to go over to well on that part.

"The girl is a plain fool," said Nuriko

Nuriko looked in the mirror while brushing her hair. Her maids in the room were laughing with her. They were all against the appearance of the two priestess and the quenn. But Nuriko loved the the queen since she was a child and concidered the emperor a riival in love for usagi since she was his wife now. but they knew there will not be a happy person that was going to see when she gets back. and hoped that they are the sword spirit was not going to find out.

"I agree. Who would ever take a walk in that part of the palace? That place is pathetic. No one goes there nowadays. Besides, if it's dangerous in the day then what difference does it make in the night?"

"And why, of all places, would I go there? I barely even leave the hallways of this palace. And to think that I would be such an idiot to lose anything of mine," said Nuriko.

Nuriko sensed this and did not reply. She hated the priestess of suzaku and the emperor since one of them she knew was indeed in love with usagi and married her. even though they are meant to be since she was even bord. but that was not for her to even care about. and the other was just her cousin so they are blood related. they where making her to turn away from her affection and love for usagi and only usagi.

"What did you do to usagi? Where is she?" hissed Tamahome

Tamahome. He was leaning on the doorframe of Nuriko's room with one hand gripping it fiercely. He was there long enough to know that they have done something to the girl. He would never forgive someone who hurt his friends. Nuriko was surprised at his appearance. She wasn't able to sense him there until now, but his questions made it clear that he was there for quite some time already.

"Tamahome." whispered Nuriko

"Where is usagi?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome voice sounded menacing and made all the other girls in the room cower and leave in fear from what tamahome was looking like. Nuriko stood her ground and refused to give him a straight answer. but he was pissed off since usagi was one of his dearest friends. and someone who is obsessed with. but he will never ever announce that out load. but that was a thought for a ntoher time.

"why should you care you oonly wat to fuck her." said Nuriko

It took a lot out of Tamahome not to strangle her for answers at the moment. he wanted to know where his friend was. yes maybe he did want to do that with usagi and was obsessed with her. but then again he felt something more akin to love for miaka. but he knew there was something there between him and miaka, but he was not really ready to even act out of what he was feeling since it was confusing him.

"I will not ask again," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome's voice held a dangerous threat but Nuriko seemed oblivious to it and stood up to face him to see if she was able to make him back down. but then again she didnt know what to do in this kind of thing. if muramasa was here he would be stranglign her for what she had done to his mistress, hell the emperor would have her head for what she had done to his wife. he loves her that sort of love that lasted through time and through past lives.

"It's none of your business! What do you and the Emperor and the miaka. i have waited for a long time for her to appear and now she has no one will takr that away from me. the shikon miko will be mine." shouted nuriko

nuriko couldn't help herself. She needed to know why, and she needed to know now. Nuriko has held feelings for usagi since she was a child hearing the grand stories about the moon princess who is now the queen. but then again the stories left out her time through out time and what she suffered when she was travels she wished she knew her life and her secrets., and let her be there for her when she down and sad. and take her pain raced through Nuriko's head that she barely noticed someone else with them.

"Figures that as much dearie. your not the only one who has confessed that." said usagi

A very wet usagi was now in the room with a bored expression on her was right behind her but she waved him to go back to do what he wanted that she will be ok. Tamahome turned to look at her and Tamahome was more than relieved when her attitude was still intact, he rushed over to her and hugged her to him to show her that he was happy to see that she was ok and gave her his shirt so she would remaind warm.

"usagi, thank goodness you're safe." said Tamahome

usagi neared the still shocked yet indignant Nuriko who wanted to hold her in her arms. but in her shock she was going to be doing something stupid. Not knowing what to say now that the girl heard her, Nuriko settled for bitter words, she was deeply pissed off that the one she loved had heard her confess in such a mannor. and she knew that usagi was not going to take this sitting down.

"What do you want? An apology? Well you're not getting one." hissed Nuriko

Nuriko will not lose what little dignity she has left to this female before her. She crossed her arms defiantly and tried to stare usagi down. who had been stared down by beings far more dangerous and evil than what nuriko is trying to do. plus her father was the king of thestare. she didn't care that she love the girl but she will not be taken down a notch. usagi still had that bored expression on her face which riled Nuriko up even more.

"Are you trying to insult me with your defiance, girl?" hissed Nuriko

Nuriko slapped usagi across the face. Tamahome was about to something when usagi slapped Nuriko back with much more force and mixed with some of her powers in it she was not going to let some amiture to take her down. she was the qieen of the earth and moon. plus she was sailor cosmos and king vegeta daughter. so no one will take her down like this with and not with a little slap either.

"Pathetic little bitch that you are." hissed usagi

Nuriko faced her anger filled her whole body at the insult and sadly turned on by usagi slapping her like she did. . usagi took the liberty of elaborating her statement and why she had insulted her. she knew that when usagi came back she was going to be very pissed off and she was correct. while tamahome was turned on by what usagi was doing. she was hot as hell when she was angry.

"I thought you were raised better than that. If you have your so-called feelings for me then you aren't doing a very good job of showing it. sadly the jackass dark lord was better at showing it and he was a evil fucktard. and plus i dont swing that way no way no how dearie. in not gay not for me. From what I see, you know nothing about loving a person." said usagi

Trembling with rage, Nuriko wanted to know what she meant by that statement. she didnt understand what usagi was trying to teach her or try to make her understand. she didnt even know what usagi had gone through and knew what love it. but that is not for her to know yet. since usagi was not going to show her until she was able to trust her enough.

"What would you know? You're just a girl! You don't even care if anyone shows their interest in you. hell tamahome over there jacks off to you. You're the one who is selfish! You take anyones attention for granted." growled nuriko

usagi sighed she was getting far to old for this crap. and this bitch claimed to know her story but then again she had noticed there was bits and pieces out about her life in that point in time. she wanted to have her know what she knows and had to deal with since she was able to show. but she will not show her everything. she needed to learn that she was not the only one in the world.

"That's what's bothering you? Get a grip! You resort to petty things just because the female you supposedly love does not pay attention to you. Is that your definition of 'love'? Do you call trying to trick and drown the person who you think is besting you in his affections, 'love'?" asked usagi

Tamahome was pouting in a emo corner since someone saw him in his private time jackingoff to usagi really he never noticed that nuriko was watching him. he was just so shameful. Nuriko remained silent and usagi could see that she was thinking about what she said. She could see Nuriko felt utterly stupid and guilty. Taking pity on her, usagi softened her eyes and took Nuriko's hand. Nuriko gave her a questioning look but she ignored it and placed something on the woman's palm before closing it slightly. Nuriko opened her hand to see a beautiful stone with pink, white and gentle blue colors swirling and blending with each other. Nuriko looked at the queen with wide eyes.

"I realized you lied and played me before i left im not that stupid. and left me to drown but if i did drown it would only send me to the kai's and send me back., but when I got out of the water and laid in the mud for a while to catch my breath. I saw this and transfigured it into a bracelet. and that you would still cooperate with Miaka if you had it. Treat me as your enemy if you must but Miaka really needs you to help. and im like over 1000 some odd years old and i lived a long long time. so i understand quite a bit. " said usagi

Just as those words left her mouth, Nuriko ambushed her with a hug and a sob. usagi smiled and hugged her new friend back. Tamahome let out a relieved sigh, shook his head, and decided to give them a little privacy. usagi smiled and knew this is what nuriko needed. and she just hoped she would change after this and treat miaka with some sort of respect if not then it will get rather ugly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi walked through the hallways wearing a dry, grayish black silk robe to keep her warm. She had taken a quick shower and changed her clothes before heading straight for her and Hotohori's room. It took everything in her not to fall and lie down on the floor and sleep. She was so tired from the stress of the stopped just outside his door and went over the things she was going to tell him. he was her one mate she didnt even know where the hell the other was gathered what little control she had over her body and tried to focus and stay awake. She knocked on the door twice.

"Enter." said hotohori

She stepped in and tried not to tumble her way towards Hotohori to see him looking as good looking as ever. he looked at her with sparkling eyes as if he was lost in her looks. he knew that she was overly tired and wanted to give nuriko a lecture for what she had been doing to his usako. and that is unforgivable since she is the empress and making her do stuff such as this type of work.

"my usako, you look so tired, what is going on?" asked Hotohori

"Long story short. lets just say nuriko." said usagi

usagi flinched the evil woman have been fallowing her all around she had to get tamahome to drag her off somewhere so she was able to be dried off. well after she smacked him in the head for having sick thoughts about her. hotohori sighed he had a feeling that what is was about. and that was something that is pissing him off. hell he felt muramasa anger from what he had felt.

"Is that so? What seems to be the queen?" asked Hotohori

"Look, I'll be very blunt about this. she being a pain in my ass and has this sick obsession about me. i even had to get tamahome to drag her off as well. and sadly he has one about me as well.": asked usagi

usagi searched his eyes to try and see if he'll do it but he was unreadable. Hotohori stared at his wife who was sitting next to him and contemplated what she said. like hell no one was going to take her from him He was thinking of a way to grant his wife. but he knew her anger when he goes against what she wanted him to do and not to do.

"well my usako i would love to give her a talkin to, but i know your anger." said Hotohori

hotohori looked down and saw his wife was fast asleep. he only smiled and oved her to lay on the pillow. as he covered the both of them over. he knew that she was tired as hell but then again he was shocked that she didnt pass out in the hall. he kissed her cheek and make sure she was comfortable and then wrapped his arms around ehr waist as he fell asleep something he himself needed as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile fallowing morning_

Hotohori woke up to find that he was alone, his usako was nowhere to be found.. Rising from his position, he looked around his room and found no traces of his wife. He stood up, got dressed and walked out of his room. Hotohori found Miaka as she bumped into Tamahome. He seemed upset for some reason and acted cold towards her. Nuriko popped up and was clearly infuriated with the girl. Tamahome walked away from the miaka with Nuriko clinging to him. Hotohori will never understand their little antics. Shaking his head, he went towards his study to see what he had to do for the day. passing the royal gardens he decided to go and take a peak out there something in him told to do it. he saw wife on her stomach reading a book. he went over and observe what she was doing.

"How long do you plan staring, my dear?" asked usagi

usagi lifted her eyes from the book she was reading to look at her husband with amusement in her gem like eyes. he only shook his head he couldnt help but not watch her she was a picture of beauty. and she was all his. well his and diamond when they find out where ever he had been reincarnated. but he had a feeling his reincarnation would be funny since it would be something that you would not expect.

"I was merely wondering when you would come back to reality. What are you doing?" asked hotohori

usagi giggled and showed him a book that she was readig. well the one that she grabbed before she got sucked up in this world with her cousin. plus she had a few others with her as well she had gotten. plus she knew muramasa had taken a liking to the library here. one this they did share in common that they loved the joyed of reading. but that is something that only a few of her friends and family shared.

"i was trying to find a peaceful place to hide from nuriko. and muramasa showed me this place so. and i didnt want to wake you up even though you look completely adorable sleeping." said usagi

usagi patted the spot next to her. he only obliged and she snuggled up to him. Hotohori looked at her and did not move. It started raining now. Thunder and lightning filled the sky he picked her up in his arms and made sure she had her things and took off to their office. he handed her somethiing to keep her warm since she was wet..hotohori groaned when someone barged in on them.

 **"YOUR HIGHNESSES! LADY MIAKA IS ILL!"**

usagi was gone in a flash ready to kill tamahome for something she knew what he had done. the person who saw her was gone as well knowing that this might be something to see. while muramasa seemed to have felt his mistress anger and knew that somone was going to get their ass kicked by usagi. hotohori seemed to have caught on and knew that tamahome must have done something to piss off his wife.

to be continued.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Tamahome was pinned against the wall with a very very angry usagi gripping his shirt. while Hotohori and muramasa watched her do her magic... Tamahome gulped down his fear from the sheer anger that was coming off usagi. he looked over to the sword spirit and wondered if the man was going to help him out here before she was going to slaughter him painfully for what he had done to her cousin.

"Tamahome, about a few minutes ago a guard of the palace informed me about my cousin is ill and believe me I think I know why she ended up ill. now could you tell me why and who could of made her sick?" asked usagi

Hotohori had to hold back a graon from the cheer beauty his wife was when she was angry. while muramasa was watching on with pride at how his mistress was taking the bastard. plus he deserved her anger for whatever he had done to her to make her sick. Tamahome didn't know what to do. her eye's where glowing and the power that she has she was scarry and he was fucking turned on by it.

"Well I was kinda my faught. I did and say something that I shouldn't have." said Tamahome

usagi hissed from what he had said. she slammed him into the wall again. while Tamahome left a nice puddle of his own pee on the palace marble floors. even though he was turned on but also affraid for his own life. hotohori knew that she was a danger person when she was angry. plus she had her father in her and her mother so that is something you dont want to mess with since he knew from his past life on how they could be.

"Verrry good Tamahome. now let's use your brain for this one. Tamahome what did you say and do to make her this way?" asked usagi

Tamahome gulped down his fear. Hotohori shivered with pleasure so did Nuriko, muramasa was only there looking with pride at his mistress. they knew that he was a prideful being. but he was feeling pride at how in the world she was taking him on. this was the first time she was seeing the moon queen at work and she has to say it was sexy as hell.

"She confessed her feeling's and I told her that I didn't feel the same and she passed out when I walked away." rambled Tamahome

"Now this is what I want you to do Tamahome. I want you to pull up your frilly stockings and tight in your thong. and stop being such a fucking pansy and be a fucking man and appologize. if I find out that you didn't in two day's. I will cut your dick off with a fucking rusty carving knife. and make sure you are not a man no more. bye!" hissed usagi

usagi threw Tamahome into the wall and went into the room where Miaka was so she would be able to attend to her cousin since she had some potions with her to see if they are going to do the trick. since she didn't know if she had the major ones that was the best of the best since she was basically didnt know this was going to happen so she didn thave time to restock things. while Hotohori and Nuriko shook their head's at the passed out Tamahome. muramasa glared at the fool who calls himself a man.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

usagi and Miaka were sleeping peacefully in the room. usagi spent the whole day and night taking care of her cousin and exhausted herself. Hotohori, Tamahome who was in the emo corner still moping from what he had done. Hotohori and Nuriko and muramsa watched over them as they continued to sleep. they watched as she gave potion after potion so she was able to get better quickly.

."M-mother father…Br-brother's…" gasped Miaka

It was obvious that Miaka was really homesick. The three of them were sad for Miaka. They knew she missed her home and they would decide on how to do that. plus muramsa was able to explain on the way miaka worked. After all, what good is a priestess who is nothing but homesick? The doctor earlier also said something about this whole priestess thing putting a big strain on her which made them all feel equally at fault. usagi's eyes fluttered open and slowly lifted her head up. She placed a hand on the girl's head and was disappointed when her friend's fever had only gone up. If only she could heal others besides herself and her sword spirit. usagi looked up to see Nuriko and the others.

"Can't we do something?" asked usagi

"Come, we shall discuss this matter in my study," said Hotohori

Hotohori led them out of the room and into the halls. They walked silently towards the Emperor's office and stood in front of his desk while he sat behind his table. Hotohori intertwined his fingers, propped his elbows on his table, and placed his chin gently on his hands. while usagi sat on his desk. muramasa was watching from his spot he was leaning against the wall. while waiting to see what they have planned since they knew no other way to get miaka home.

"Miaka's fever has reached a critical level and the palace doctors cannot heal her."said Hotohori

"What are you saying?" asked usagi

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's a way…" chirped Nuriko

Nuriko tried to cheer usagi up but failed miserably. Hotohori sighed as he reached for usagi hand he knew she felt bad since she didn't have the stuff she needed since she was still new to the area to make any sort of potion. muramasa sighed he knew that she was worried about her couisn. but miaka was never adpted to the stuff that their families was able to do. so this is the reason why she had gotten sick.

"Taiitsukun." said Hotohori

Tamahome and Nuriko looked at him with wide eyes at what he had just said. how would they be able to find the Taiitsukun. Hotohori looked at usagi he hoped that she wouldn't go back with Miaka. muramasa knew that the man was thinking. but he knew for a fact that him and his mistress will be remaining behind while miaka goes home and bring the others back. that was one of the plans that they have thought on.

"Taiitsukun is a great sage. It was Taiitsukun who gave us the scroll of The Universe of the Four Gods. It is said that Taiitsukun is a very powerful being and can do extraordinary things. Taiitsukun lives in Mt. Taikyoku and is some sort of hermit, or so they say. Perhaps this one can transport Miaka back to your world and she can heal there." explained Hotohori

usagi let all what he had said sink in. now she understood it meant that's how the other's would be able to get here from Taiitskun. but there is soemthing else that she was connection to her and this Taiitskun person. muramasa was wondering why that name sound so familiar. its like it was a name that was used a long long time ago. he would have to think on that thought later since they had some planning to do.

"Thank you. me and muramasa want to go with you. It'd make us feel better to see her off…" said usagi

They looked at her and wonderd why in the world she wasn't going back with Miaka. Hotohori let out a sigh of relief that she was staying here with them. but then again she maybe staying for him. muramasa was correct in the thought that he was worried about her returning with miaka, but it seemed that what he wanted to hear that she was not going to fo back with her. and that he was staying as well.

"Aren't you and your sword spirit going back with Miaka?"asked Nuriko

usagi smiled softly at Nuriko's concern, she was happy the well said creepy person who starting to remind her of saiya to much. but it was welcomed to show her that Nuriko was showing she cared. but she was only sending her back with muramasa and muramsa knew that he was going to go back with her to bring the others back with them. the palace will be full and lively once the others get here that is.

"If Miaka is gone then things will become hectic in this place. I need to stay with you so that the people will not think that they are abandoned. They will want to ask questions and I need to be here to answer them. plus muramsa was going to go back with her by my orders so i could have peace of mind she makes it through ok,. plus our family and others will be returning with her and muramsa ." said usagi

Hotohori smiled there will be other's inside of the palace. something he always wished to have. with his usako around it wont be so lonely no more and now he would have almost all the rooms filled. plus he knew that his father in law will be coming as well. oh how he was going to enjoy that meeting. he knew how vegeta was. but the good thing he didng have to fight him again since he had proven himself in his past life.

"Very well, then we shall move out at once! Ready our horses! We travel light." ordered Hotohori

His subjects went straight to work right away. They scattered around the palace to ready the required equipment for the journey. Deciding not be left behind, Nuriko, Tamahome, and usagi and himself left the room to prepare their own necessities. muramasa didn't have nothing so he was going to make sure they get everything that is needed after he went to go and check on miaka that is since she was stll feeling like crap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was fixing up their own horses. while usagi made sure they had a capsule for the house they would have to stay in tonight. muramasa was going to be riding with miaka to make sure she was going to be ok during the whole trip. horohori and the others are going to be riding their selves. miaka was the one they had to worry about since she was still getting used to this. even though there is nothing normal that is when it came to their families.

"Your Majesties! Surely you two could at least take a few men with y-"

"No need for that. We will travel swiftly and we will be fine," Hotohori reprimanded his adviser.

"Sire, you two can't go!"

They were setting off now and Hotohori was determined to come along. usagi watched as he scolded his subject and giggled at the show while helping Miaka onto the muramasa's horse. Tamahome and Miaka were in a rather awkward situation so it was decided that she'll ride with herself. but she was going to make sure that he was going to make things right before she is sent back home.

"This is mine and my usagi empire and as its Emperor and empress we have the authority to go wherever we please. As these are our lands we can go in and out at any given time and we should also like to see what is currently happening within our territory," said Hotohori

"Y-Y-Yes, Your M-M-Majesties. b-but to go i-in a c-c-commoners clothes they d-don't-"

"Yes, I still look-" said Hotohori

usagi growled they where sooo not getting no where with these morons wait till they get a refreshing course on how to do their job by people who knew what they where doing. her husband is to hopless when it came down to his looks. the only thing that has changed when he was reborn as hotohori. she sighed and knew hat to get her husband was going

"All right, husband dear, we don't need to hear your narcissistic comment. Let's go we are not getting no where at this point in time." said usagi

usagi pushed the her husband away from their adviser who silently thanked his beloved wife. hotohori made a few protests. while usagi got on her horse while muramasa was on the horse with Miaka after he muttered a spell so no one would see her. as they took off on their mission to send Miaka home and bring the others here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

They all stopped somewere to eat and rest for a while before they all set back off to find the mysterous Taiitsukun. Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko ordered something to eat. while muramasa was basically roaming around the place to see what was around. well after he ate something. now nuriko and tamahome and miaka was the only ones whow as left. and tamahome was sandwich between them with a huge piles of dishs in front of them.

"I'm so tired, I can barely eat..." complained Miaka

Miaka as she rested her head on the table they sat at. while a huge pile of dishs that she hogged down and never saved none for the others to eat. while Tamahome eye twitched in annoyance, he remembered what usagi had said her father and brothers are so much more of pigs when they eat. plus when it came down to food they had to watch their hands or you even get your hand bit. or lose a finger and that is a pain in the ass to grow back after being eaten off from one of miaka bottomless pit.

"What do you mean 'barely'? You ate 20 bowls already!" growled Tamahome

Tamahome as he pointed at the stack of empty bowls on the table. he lost count on how many bowls that was piles and piles of the, even the kitchen staff here was shocked on how much a small young female was able to scarf down all at once and in seconds. a few of them even passed out from seeing it and vomited as well. Nuriko laughed nervously and tried to calm him down from strangling the sick gril. then again usagi and muramasa did say that Miaka father and brothers ate the same amount.

"Now, now, Tamahome, Miaka is ill, remember? Maybe she really is not feeling good." chirped Nuriko

Miaka lifted her head and scanned the area and realized that neither usagi nor Hotohori were there. she knew that muramasa was wondering around to get the feel of the area that he was in. plus he liked to look at new places that they are in. it was something that he was known to do everywhere they seemed to go or end up.. or planet they ended up going to save or visit. she wondered where they wondered off to. maybe they wanted to be alone somewhere.

"Hey, where are Hotohori and usagi ?" asked Miaka

Nuriko and Tamahome stopped talking and looked around as well, now they where wondered where usagi had gone off to they knew where Hotohori was but not usagi. they knew that muramsa was wondering around and looking at the area that they are in. but they think that usagi and hotohori was outside enjoying their time together while they had some sort of peace and quit. and mayybe do things in public that they should not be doing.

"they did say that they would patrol the area .," thought Nuriko out loud

Tamahome shrugged and continued to eat while trying to block Miaka's attempts at snatching his food. well what food was left from her pigging out on all their food they kinda thought in horror with four more people like her who ate like her when she come's back. not even muramasa was that shamless to watch them do things togehter. but then again tamahome was one to do such a thing to watch a nude usagi.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else._

Hotohori sat on the grass and marveled at the scenery. The trees were everywhere and the mountains stood tall and proud among them. He could hear the birds chirp cheerfully and the animals' swift movements throughout the forests. He looked at the clear blue sky that covered them all like a was lying down next to him with her eyes closed. A hand shielded her closed eyes from the sunlight. Hotohori had suggested that they stop there for a while and rest but she knew the real reason. He wanted to enjoy this little freedom and gaze upon this landscape for a while

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked usagi

"Yes. It is the first time I've ever went outside my capital and I would really appreciate the scenery while I can and with you as well my dear." said Hotohori

Hotohori reached over and ran his fingers through her long soft hair as she laid her head in his lap. usagi smiled she loved it when he did that. as he kissed her neck where the mating mark in. he knew that diamond will place his as well soon as they find him. but then again he knew that he had no issue with him since he was also destined to be with her as well. but he was happy to just have her back in his life as well.

"What do you find to your liking dearest?"asked Hotohori

"I was thinking about the trips I told you about. the planets we went to for the battles. and the good times while I was in the past until Inuyasha turned on me and turned me over to Naraku. the days in Death City the unique things I saw and learned. and both wars in the wizarding war. the last one was finished a few months ago." explained usagi

She giggled as all those memories flooded her senses. remembering how her father bickered with Kakarot. while minako and rei bic and herself slapped him for being a pervert master roshi and old kai as well shunsi. and the times when she had to sneak to see her son. one day she will kill the old hag of a grandmother. Hotohori's brows furrowed, but before he could say anything usagi sat up. she hugged her knees to her chest and turned to face the mountains and the trees.A tear slid down her cheek, but she was still smiling brightly. She did not know she was crying until Hotohori wiped it away gently.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" said usagi

usagi had more tears streamed down her face and she tried desperately to stop them. Hotohori couldn't stand the sight of it. he pulled her to him in a comforting hug. Deciding to try and take her mind off things, he told her a little of his own past in this life that he was reborn in. something he hated to rethink on as well. but he was rebron like this and was iven another chance to be with his usagi. and diamond as well since he loved her as much as he did. plus he was going to be fun and never boring when the other get here .

"I was merely fourteen when I inherited my father's throne and I didn't know what to do. My mother always shielded me from unfriendly eyes and disapproving members of the council. She would tell me what I needed to do. I lived in her shadow until the day she died. I became dependent on my courtiers and advisers. I did not know anything about ruling an empire and I was lonely. I never had any friends at all. i started having dreams of the moon princess somehting i neve runderstood. but i fell in love with her never knowing that i was meant to be with her. that I would be less lonely in her presence when i findally found her. and maybe understand what i was feeling."said Hotohori

By this time he was finished usagi stopped crying and thought about what he just told her. Again he surprised her by telling her so much about him. For some reason it made it her happy. that he was able to share with her. but then she knew mamoru had the same thing when he was ttrying to find her as well. she nuzzled her face into his chest and inhealed his natrual scent. Unknown to them, three figures watched from the trees behind them. and muramasa who was watching from one of the trees.

"Let me at him! I'm gonna kill him for this!" growled Nuriko

Nuriko as she tried to release herself from Tamahome's hold. Tamahome only gripped her tighter. hell he was jealous as well he was the only one who listened to the cnversation on the way here and knew that the two where indeed looked up from the tree he was in and shook his head and knew that this was going to be funny when his mistress knows that they are being spied on. and the woman needed to give up on her attempts to get usagi it would never ever happen.

"That's exactly why I won't let go. Besides, don't you agree that they look sweet? I don't wanna let you ruin it!" lectured Tamahome

Miaka giggled at the whole scene before her. she knew usagi looked happy for once after the death of lucius the man was a good man from the times she had met him. and she knew he loved her cousin dearly.. and now she had someone for her now who happend to be mamoriu reincarnation. they just needed to find diamonds. She had prayed that Nuriko would join her, and was relieved when she did. She and Tamahome were still uneasy around each other. It was nearly suffocating! Miaka was a little thankful that he seemed to loosen up while they were eaves-dropping. she caught the eyes of her cousin sword spirit and knew he was deeply amused by everything.

"He's right, Nuriko. And I don't think you should." lectured Miaka

Nuriko's struggling only worsened and it made the branch they were kneeling on brake, making them fall to the ground. usagi and Hotohori heard the noise behind them and jumped up. They were prepared to fight whatever it was, but they did not expect to see Nuriko going haywire and a mischievously smiling Tamahome and a giddy Miaka all covered in twigs and leaves. Lowering their fighting stances, both of them waited for an explanation.

"Hehehe, don't mind us. We were just passing through. Hehehe." chirped Tamahome

He tried to drag Nuriko away from the couple while sending knowing glances towards usagi. from her experiences with perverts to friends of the family and friends and a few death eaters. knew what they meant and clenched her fist to emphasize her threat. She immediately flared her energy and sent death glares towards the boy. Tamahome gulped and ran for his life, dragging a screaming Nuriko behind him wanting to be set free so she was able to kick the emperor ass for even touching though they are married..

"Let me at him! Let me at him! Damnit, Tamahome, let me go!" growled Tamahome

Nuriko's screams of protest died away as Tamahome continued to flee for his life. Hotohori watched in amusement and put wrapped his arms around his usagi so she wouldn't kill them. muramasa flash stepped into the area and laid a hand on his mistress shoulder to make sure she don't go and slaughter the suzaku warrior. maybe kick his ass and castrate him. but not slaughter him. since they knew from the amount of perverts they have met was never going to change.

"I think we should cover some more ground before night fall." ordered Hotohori

Miaka went to go and find Tamahome. when she did usagi slapped him in the head after she took her anger out on him for his pervertedness. and they all went off to see what they could cover for the night. muramasa and hotohori only shook their heads at the way they all acted. but usagi was one to wanted to kick some major ass. even though it was not going to work since the perverts they knew are still doign what they do best it seemed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night._

usagi setted up the capsule house for the night. Hotohori. Nuriko and Tamahome was amazed. she and Hotohori took the master bedroom of the capsule took another room. while Nuriko had her own. along with Tamahome and Miaka had their own rooms. Miaka, on the other hand, was wide awake. Looking around and not seeing anybody to talk to, she decided to take a walk somewhere to cool her head. After a few minutes she found herself kneeling beside a tree with her head resting on its trunk. She should've listened to usagi and muramasa when she told her not to run. She was sweating greatly and her breathing was hard and it made her throat go dry.

"Psst! Miaka!" whispered Nuriko

Miaka jumped three feet high with a shriek that hurt Nuriko's ears she had to cover her poor ears. When Miaka came down from the tree that she was clutching to out of fear. she came back down and glared at Nuriko she thought her father and brothers where bad. and her father as well. but they did it out of fun not to do it for the fear that nuriko wanted to see in her. while she calmed her poor raceing heart from busting out of her chest. that would not be a good thing if that happened..

"Quiet down, I'm here to help you. There's this spring filled with fresh water and it's said to heal all illnesses. You better go take a dip and see if you'll heal because you look like a wreck." whispered Nuriko

Miaka missed the mischievous glint in the older woman's eyes. Jumping to her feet at the thought of a spring, she started walking in the direction Nuriko was pointing. Before disappearing out of sight. nuriko was going to enjoy watching the sight of tamahome get ashamed of watching miaka bath plus she had this all planned out before she even came to see maika plus she knew that there is a magical hot spring since she had been to it countless times because it made you feel good that is.

"Well, thanks, Nuriko. Don't tell anyone about this, all right?" chirped Miaka

"I won't. Have fun!" chriped Miaka

After finishing her work here successfully, Nuriko sneaked off to find Tamahome in his room in the house. He was still sleeping snoring with his hand down his pants with a perverted smirk on his face when Nuriko walked up to him and rudely dragged him away from the two slumbering love birsd in their own room. She effectively woke him up and got his angry, but undivided, attention. Bumps were formed on his head due to being dragged across rocky ground.

"Why the hell did you do that! you crazy evil bitch? You could've woken me up like a normal person, damn it!" cried Tamahome

Tamahome had tear's sprung from his eye's as the sting of his bruise's on the head worsened. Nuriko seemed unfazed about his predicament and wave it off not even caring about the girl. and why the hell did she have to drag him out of bed at this time of night to tell him this. but then again there was alot about nuriko that pissed him off. and knew that he was not able to do nothing since she is stonger than him.

"I have a message from Miaka: Meet me near the springs and let's talk face-to-face." said Nuriko

What Nuriko had just said caught Tamahome's attention but he brushed it off and was about leave, but Nuriko won't be having none of it. and she remembered what usagi had said if he didn't apologize to Maika. plus he like his penis where it is and not have it cut off from her anger. and he knew he had to go and appologize to her befroe she go home. but he dont have the balls to do it. and sometimes he wondered if usagi was right he was not a man to swallow his pride to apologize to miaka.

"I won't go. You can tell her that. Anyway, it's not my problem" said Tamahome

Nuriko grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him back, he was going to apologize to Miaka if he didn't like it or not. it started to piss her off as if she didn't give a shit what he had said. plus he told usagi that he was going to apologize to miaka befoer she heads home and bring the others back with her. tamahome gulped and knew that look all to well when it came down to when usagi was deeply pissed off at him as well but hers was more or less scarrier.

"It was your fault Miaka became sick in the first place, you dickless imbecile, making this whole thing your problem. Now face it like a man or have we all mistaken you for a spineless nitwit and grow a pare unless I tell usagi you refuse and she will make true with her threat in turning you into a female." growled Nuriko

nuriko hulled him over her head and heaved him over the side of the cliff that lead to the exact hotspring that miaka was in. and now she had to go and find a tree to be able to watch the dickless loser humiliate himself apologizing to a very nude miaka. as she did a happy dance for the job she had done. and then made her way to the one tree she knew that was a good view to spy at. now the games has just begun bitch boy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome was about to explode in her face but Nuriko merely pushed him off the cliff that led straight to the springs. Grunting, Tamahome got up and walked in the direction of the springs with an annoyed look on his face. he even flipped nurko the bird as if he knew that she was not able to see it. since she was in route to find a good tree to spy in so he was able to humilate himself in front of miaka.

"Girls' you cant live with them and you cant live with out them. I'm only doing this so that Nuriko and usagi will stop bugging and beating the crap out of me, as well I don't want to become a woman" thought Tamahome

Tamahome tried to convince himself that this was not about Miaka. Walking on with his arm's folded behind his head, he heard a scream and he knew that scream all to well. it gave him a sick feeling from what was happening. it could be a pervert trying to take advange of her. and that was going to be the death of said pervert if that is the case. he needed ot go and find out what had made her scream like that out of fear but she was not yelling help. but all the same.

"That was Miaka!" thought Tamahome

Without another thought, he rushed to where he thought she was. Finding her bathing in the water with a fearful expression on her face, he looked at the dark, shadow-covered creature coming closer to her. Not being able to see clearly in the night, he jumped at it. There was a big splash as he collided with the thing in the water. Miaka opened her eyes and frantically looked for Tamahome. She was already panicking when she saw no one emerge from the water. Then, just behind her, that thing came up again and it looked bigger up close. She shrieked and closed her eyes tight.

"You can open your eyes now." grumbled Tamahome

Miaka doing as she was told to do, she only saw a soaking wet Tamahome with a hand placed on a floating log. she tilted her head to the side and wondered how she could of thought that was a sea snake. she blushed from the simple mistake. but atleast tamahome was ok that is all that matters. and she kinda has forgotten that she is nude as the day she is born in front of the man who she loved with all her heart and soul.

"This is your sea snake," said Tamahome

Miaka blushed in embarrassment and waved her arms around not even remembering she was giving Tamahome a full view of her breast. Tamahome was only looking down at them while she was ranting and raving about some sea snake. while tamahome was tying to not look at her boobs that was right in front of him. and he had to say it was not such a bad sight for him to be looking at. she had some nice breast. even though usagi;s was alot more larger and firmer.

"Can you blame me for thinking it was going to attack? It was coming at me so fast!" cried Miaka

Miaka finally realizing that she was giving Tamahome full view of her breast's, she immediately turned around and hugged herself tight as she blushed brightly from what he saw on her nude as the day she was born. while blushing like made even her while body was blushing from the face he was eye fucking her and trying to play it off like he was not eye fucking her at all. master roshi did that and he is just as bad as he was when he was trying o play the fool pervert.

"I didn't see anything!" said Tamahome

"nice rack." thought Tamahome

Tamahome as he, too, faced away from the girl. now he wondered what usagis brest looked like even though Hotohori gets to be the lucky dog to know what they looked like. There was an awkward silence after that. They thought it would go on forever as if none of them wondered who in the world was going to be the first to break the silence. hell muramasa in his sword form would be able to slice through the silence.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

Miaka looked over her shoulder slightly. She didn't think that Tamahome would be apologizing to her. It was her fault for blurting out stuff like that and not even thinking before she did say anything. then again she was her fathers daughter who does the same thing. so did her twin Goten. her elder brothers Gohon and Keisuke the smart ones. Tamahome's back was still turned to her.

"For the last 17 years I only thought about earning more money and I never really thought that a girl would ever say that to me truthfully. It was sudden and I didn't know how to react. That's why I acted so coldly towards you so I was affraid since I wasn't used to something like this. plus yes is do have a sort of obssession for usagi but thats all. I thought that I was in the way so I decided to avoid you. I thought I was going to hurt myself while doing so. I'm sorry, Miaka," confessed Tamahome

Tamahome turned his to look at her and smiled warmly showing her that he meant everything he said was all true. while Miaka head was tilted to the side wondering if this was real or got out of the water and looked back at her, he wanted to make sure she knew what he said was nothing but the truth. even though it took two agressive females to knocked the sense into him. oh and the very dangerous sword spirit who nearly made him piss himself.

"Anyway, I better go back before they think me and you are doing the dirty dance in the woods. See ya!" chirped Tamahome

Tamahome ran back towards camp leaving a shocked and speechless Miaka behind to stare after him. A branch suddenly started to fall along with a disappointed Nuriko fell from the tree that he was spying on them on. she thought they would have fucked or something. but like always the dickless loser didnt even know what to do with a chick when it came down to his own freaking cock and balls. as she snapped her fingers in annoynace from what she had just seen. miaka was blinking in congusion.

"Damn! I thought he was going to say it, too. What a bummer," grumbled Nuriko

Nuriko snapped her fingers in annoyance that Tamahome didn't even make a move. and she knew that Tamahome wanted to be with Miaka so why didn't he have the balls to say it. Miaka stared at her friend before realizing that she planned this! hell he didnt even know how to work when it came to the boobs right in front of his face. this was just shameful all men everywhere. miaka finally realized that nuriko had planed this all out and was slying on them the whole time. and also forgot that she was nude as well in front of nuriko and any other pervert that is lurking in the woods.

"Nuriko... You set me up! How could you!" growled Miaka

Miaka jumped out of the water and started to shake Nuriko. After a good amount of shaking, Miaka saw something disturbing. She looked at her friend closer and blinked a few times until it finally set in at what she was looking at. nuriko looked horrifed from his secret coming out in the open. and knew that old blabber mouth would out it sooner or later. but he hope dit would stay between him and miaka. but that will be his luck if miaka blurt it out to usgai and the others.

 **"YOU HAVE NO BOOBIES! YOUR A DUDE!"** screamed Miaka

Miaka backed away from Nuriko at top speed while having a shacky finger pointing at Nuriko. True enough, there were no breasts, only a man's chest. The cross dresser only laughed nervously and ashamed from the fact that he was outed that he was a freaking cross dresser. but hey it would have came out sooner or later when it came to him being walked in on chnaging or bathing or something,. hell that is why the maids never ever help him dress for this reason that is.

"Oh dear, oh my, guess I've been found out." chirped Nuriko

Nuriko only shrugged while Miaka finally snapped back to to earth and got dressed and went back to camp as if there was nothing else she wanted to say to Nuriko right now. miaka dressed and wanted to go back to sleep now. she just wanted to even forget that nurko was even a dudce in drag. this was something that she was not expecting to see. but then again she has seen a lot when it came down to cross dressers. well like haruka and someone else as well. oh how her uncle vegeta would be having a feild day with this and uncle grimmjow as well he would be having a feild day as well,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day_

The group wondered through the forest. Hotohori and usagi had a peaceful night and both were well-rested. Miaka walked ahead of them in a cheerful manner, but was wary about a cross dresser. Tamahome was right behind her, walking his horse like the others. while muramasa wondered what happened between nuriko and miaka last night. Nuriko's attention was focused mainly on usagi. All in all, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. usagi noted the lack of tension in the air and it brightened her mood even more, but of course, it did not last long. The part of the forest they were walking through seemed off. It was as if something bad was going to happen any minute. Dismissing the thought, the small group continued on their way.

"Miaka! Don't wander off!" shouted Tamahome

What Tamahome said catching everyone's attention. usagi immediately gave the reigns of her horse to Hotohori and without a word, rushed after her cousin while muramasa seemed he was not able to go after he as if something was stopping him. The Emperor tried to stop his wife, but she completely ignored him. Soon, miaka and usagi both disappeared into the growing fog. they started to look around for usgai and Miaka. muramasa wanted to kick who ever ass who put the control over him as he tried to run after his mistress.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka smelled food, and not only food, but her favorite food from her world that her mother and aunt bulma makes and mrs weasley. Delighted and hungry, she ran towards the source of the smell until she across a table filled with her favorite meals. Without hesitation, she ran towards it, not noticing that she had entered a different world altogether. like her father she was stupid enough to not know what the fuck was going.

"Ooh! My favorites! This must be my lucky day!" cheered miaka

Everything seemed fine to the girl, but that is because the only thing she was so focused on the food. She didn't notice the drastic change in scenery. She didn't notice the dark aura inside it. She didn't notice that mirrors were suddenly surrounding her. She didn't notice anything at all. Not even the figure of a very familiar person approaching her. That is until that person spoke.

"You're so greedy, Miaka. I'm really ashamed of myself."

It sounded eerily like her. Turning to face that person, Miaka could not believe her eyes. It was her only…different as if she was cloned into a evil person and she was standing there before her. the only other person she knew had this happen to was most of her family. so she was new to this as well sicne she never ever met the clone of herself before. haruka still complained about when she was cloned.

"You're so pathetic, I'm actually disgusted being you,"

her clone laughed evilly at Miaka's stunned she had her head tilted to the side in confusion at what was going on. it seemed that she had a clone of herself and never knew about wondered if usag was dealing with the same thing. but then again why didnt she ever listen to her cousin when she tells her not to do anything. but then again like her father she never listen to those who are far more smarter than her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

usagi ran frantically to find Miaka. but the miaka was nowhere to be seen. About to change her direction and start again, something red caught her eye. There it was again. And again. And again. she knew that red hair all to well. it was something she remember long long ago. damn it all to hell why did queen baryel have to be here. but then again she felt something off about this whole thing in the first place.

'Wait! I know that shade of red all too well...' thought usagi

usagi's eyes went wide there before her was. queen baryel, voldemort, frieza, cell. chaos. along with kid boo, metalia, and wiseman, her eyes went wide wondering if this was some sort of sick joke that someone had set up for figures began snickering and circling her ominously. Tears began to spill from her eyes as they gave her bitter stares. Clutching her head, Kagome she could finish her thought, usagi was knocked down. Groaning, she shook her head and looked over her shoulder to see voldermort scowling menacingly down at her.

"Long time no see, my whore," hissed voldermort

Suddenly, there was another figure in the clearing, one that made usagi's blood freeze when voldermort ran his hand down her face and kissed her. while not even noticing this was not even real. they all are in hell so this cant be real. someone was trying to make her think this is real. so she had to figure a way to get out of here. and it seemed that she would have to fight to get her sweet sorry ass out of this one like always.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Miaka was still gawking like a fish out of the water at her evil clone. she was deep in shock at what she was seeing. even thought with the kind of life that her family and freind's live she should be used to it. well yui was lucky since she had somewhat a normal life. but then again she didnt even know that yui's family is really a pure blood wizard family and knew usagi well since they have fought in both wars in the wararding world.

"Seriously, I'm ashamed to be you. You eat like there's no tomorrow. Such a pig." said clone miaka

The clone Miaka stared at her counterpart in disgust at what she was even looking at. just like their pig of a family that all thing of food when it is in front of them. it was just disgusting to a point that she hated even being the clone to this pig. The real Miaka, being her usual self just like father. she act's dumb when it comes to a time she should be acting sharp and alert, but nope she was going to pull something that her father known to do when he wanted to put something off.

"W-Who are you?" asked Miaka

The clone Miaka smirked and a mischievous tone. not even caring at this point in time. plus she was going to snag her a emperor since usagi the moon queen will be dead anyways. and her real self will be forever locked away in the mirror world for the rest of her life and that is a very long time that is since she was a full blooded sayien. she was there to get the job done that she was order to do so. while her real self was still acting stupid.

"I am you." said clone miaka

Miaka looked at her dumbly something else her father and brother's where known for when they either wanted to put off fighting to find the weekness. or not wanting to deal with their mother it seemed. but ti was a good way to go about things since she was doing ti and it was helping.. even the smart brother's that she have they even get this look and sratch behind their head to figure out something.

"So if you're me then I'm you? Or am I me? But then you said you're me…So who am I? Huh?" asked Miaka

The cloned Miaka rolled her eyes at her counterpart's idiocy just like their father and brother's She can't believe that this is the side of them that people know. Really, how degrading… Outside they saw and heard Tamahome looking for them. Or at least one of them. As Miaka tried to reach out and go to Tamahome, clone Miaka stepped on her and walked out of the mirror world.

"I'll be taking things from here. I can't understand, for the life of me, why you chose Tamahome when Hotohori is so much better." said clone miaka

The clone pulled out a lipstick and tried to make herself look more attractivement as she puckered her lips. The Miaka who was in the mirror tried to walk out the way her fake did, but the glass would not let her pass. Starting to panic, she did the only thing she could and banged on the glass, yelling to let her out of the mirror world that she was just locked away into it. and she had a feeling it was something up her evil clone sleeve.

"Don't you dare touch Hotohori! He's usagi's! Let me out of here!" yelled Miaka

The clone Miaka did not spare her a glance and replied as if she couldnt care less about her real self plea's and yelling. she was only to do her job and maybe get a piece of ass while doing so. plus she was making herself look all hot to make the emperor all horny. but then again she was going to have to do more than this to make him all aroused since he only had eyes for the meat balls queen.

"No. You are to stay here forever. I, on the other hand, will enjoy being an Empress. Something you will never understand. As for that wench, she is being taken care of as we speak. Now sit back and relax while you watch them succumb to my act." chirped clone miaka

The clone Miaka let out a laugh and shrunk the mirror where Miaka was in before draping it over her shoulder. Inside, Miaka was continuously lunging herself at the glass, trying desperately to crack it, but she eventually gave up and tried to catch her breath from all her banging on the glass. she had to think of some sort of wayt o get her sorry lazy ass out of this prison she was placed in and save hotohori from what is about to happen.

"If you really are the priestess of Suzaku then try to get out of my spell and save your friends. If you fail then your life, along with theirs, will be no more…"

Miaka's head whirled around to see where she had heard the voice comring from. it was kinda creepy. when she saw nothing it made her even more creeped out not sure what to do. now she wished she trained with everyone else. she should of listened to her uncle vegeta that she must train her sayein side. but she never ever liked to do such things since it inolved to do work that she was not fond of. but her mother and brothers do train so she was the one in the family at never did.

"Who's there!" askd Miaka

But no one other than herself was in the room. Brushing it aside, Miaka tried to think about what to do now, but the scent of food overpowered her and she hastily went over to the table that was still so full of food. Without a second to waste, Miaka gobbled up all the food on the finely set. Only when she had devoured everything in sight did she finally start to think seriously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Two lone figures watched in two different mirrors one with Miaka, and the other with usagi fight to the death to save her life from all the evil bastards. in which she wins she gets a gift that she was going to get once she shows that she was able to defeat what was before her. plus the kai knew his spells real well so he was doing a good job in helping our with all of this. but then again she did ask him to make sure she is her grandchild..

"This girl is in a life and death situation but she still takes time to eat."

"Oh come on now old friend. there wasn't nothing bad about this, she is just more or less imaginticve like her father is." said kaioshin

"If you would say that. she more or less like her father."

The figure's shook her head as she continued to watch the Priestess of Suzaku. In another mirror to her right, the figure looked to see the usagi in her cosmos form struggling with her own battle. but she seemed to be kicking some major ass as they could see. plus they did shiver from the look of pure hate and anger in those eyes. the older one in the room knew that is sailor cosmos her grandchild final form to achive the goal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

usagi clenched her fangs as she looked at herself she was wounded she had went out of super sayen five and now she was in her sailor cosmos form she was not going to lose. she was the sayien princess and neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos the keeper of the silver crystal. usagi had no choice she was going to use the attack that is powerful. she closed her eyes and the silver crystal came out and blasted and turned every enemy from to ashe. not even seeing that her clone of herself sneaked out. until two flash of lights appeared before her.

"Hello my friend." said Kaioshine

usagi blinked up at the one kai wondering what the bloody hell was going on. he had pushed the memory of who the evil queen is. she is the former priestess of byakko. and was reincarnated back in the enchanted forest. but she remember who she is and was given another chance at love with the man who she was meant to be with. even though she did love robin but the one man she will have is wating for her. usagi wondered what the hell was going on she was born from this world as well.

"You have done well and now you will get your gift's." said kaioshin

She nodded to Kaioshine. who clasped his hands together and three bright lights appeared before her. once the light died down there before her was Nappa, Raditz and nuriko sister korin who is mated to byakko. this was unexpected. but then again she now knew why those two was not brought back from the dead they were stuck somewhere else. And with a flash of light he was gone. while Raditz and Nappa bowed down to their princess. halios did as well to the queen since he knew that she was taken her seat as neo queen serenity.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Tamahome approached Hotohori and Nuriko. and muramasa was looking for miaka and usagi. as they all regrouped back. hotohori and muramasa looked at the tamahome hopefully to know if his usagi was ok. and muramasa mistess was ok. he wouldn't know what he would do with out her and muramasa had his ordered if anything even happened to his mistress. he would nto be pleased by it. but he would honor the wishs of the best mistress he had ever had in his long life..

"Did you find either of them?" asked Hotohori

Tamahome sighed and shook his head. Sighing Hotohori was about to order them to split up and search some more but a figure emerging from the shadow of the trees stopped him. muramasa was feeling soemthing off as if there was someone who is a clone. but the iffy thing when it comes down to clones you never ever tell them that you know what they are until they fuck up. and they always do adventually screw up and out themselvs.

"Miaka!" gasped all of them

Hotohori smiled in relief, but frowned again when he noticed that she was all alone. he wonderd if his usagi was ok. muramsa was eyeing miaka trying to make it out that she was not the real one. but he was just not going to say nothing since he didnt want to out anything just yet. it seemed that she haven't came back with Miaka. so it made him and Nuriko and Tamahome worry.

"We're glad you're safe. But what about usagi?" asked Hotohori

The clone Miaka fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and merely shot the Emperor a smile to show she was ok. plus she didnt need to tip of fthe stick up the ass sword spirit. even if he had not even already fiigured it out just yet. but then again there was nto much to fool him. and that she was the real Miaka. even though it was sickning to do so, the cloned miaka nearing Tamahome and smiled up at him with a dazzling smile.

"Were you worried about me, Tamahome?" asked the clone Miaka

Tamahome coughed and took a step back from her. he felt not right being close to her, there is something that seemed off about all of this and he didn't know if he should voice his thought's. plus he knew that the sword spirit was eyeing her like that for some reason. plus where is usagi at. that is the question on all of their minds. but then again there was alot of things that is not right now. and miaka is not acting like her self either.

"No, not really." said Tamahome

Hotohori sighed again he wanted to know where his wife was, and he knows muramasa was wondering as well. but then again he saw there was something off as if he was being more or less guarded since miaka had just came back. so that is normally not a good sign as if this was not miaka at all. he shook his thoughts away. and he wanted to know at once. he hate to know she was harmed or wounded. but there something that seemed off about this.

"We must continue to search for usagi." said Hotorhori

And out of no where the cloned Miaka latched herself onto Hotohori, her arm's wrapped around his neck and her leg's around his waist. it seemed she was trying to dry hump him;Suffice to say that all of them were weirded out. Hotohori wanted her off his personal space only usagi is able to do this. Well, Nuriko's confusion quickly turned into annoyance. while muramasa arched a brow from what he was seeing. this clone was a bold one he would give it that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the mirror world._

The real Miaka was watching every bit of this and it did not make the girl happy. Banging on the glass, she screamed hoping someone would hear her and save her and their freinds and her cousin. it seemed that nuriko was about to explode.a nd muramasa looked like he was going to fall over from what he was looking at. that evil clone was going to get her murdered by her own cousin for toucing her man. or husband that is.

"Let me out of here, damn it! Aahh! Don't do that to Hotohori! He's usagi husband!" cried Miaka

Miaka panicked as she watched her reflection hug the Emperor. She had to escape this prison or they will all be tricked. and usagi would kill he if she didnt know that this was all fake. but then again usagi was a genius and she would find out. maybe through her rage and with her blood all over her hands for touching her husband. she even gulped from the mere thought of what usagi would do to her from her touching hotohori like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Nuriko was starting to get angry as Miaka clung to Hotohori who is usgai's husband. and he didn't like the fact to see the woman he loved hurting. plus he saw how uncomfortable Hotohori looked. he looked over to the sword spirit to see what he was doing. but ti seemed that the sword spirit was glaring at miaka. he sighed and prayed that his wife was ok and comes back to him. but then again they always find each other even after death.

"Forgive me for worrying you." said the cloned Miaka

Hotohori raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior something seemed off but he couldn't call it out just yet.. even muramasa seemed to have noticed the fact that this was not miaka. and this is not how she even acted. Miaka never acted like this. It was sickeningly suspicious. Tamahome looked at them blankly before averting his eyes. and then looked over to the sword spirit trying to hold himself together.

"Why are you so upset, Nuriko?" asked the cloned Miaka

"'Upset'? You!" growled Nuriko

Nuriko stomped his way over to Miaka. he was going to stangle the little bitch. he never wanted to see a hurt look on his usagi face and if she saw this. it would break her heart. while muramasa was going to sick back and watch to see how this one was going to turn out. but then again there was something that was about to come out that was going to shock them to a point of vomiting and walking the walk of shame.

"Isn't it about time you gave up? After all, you are a **MAAAAAAAAN.** " said the cloned Miaka

Time seemed to have stopped after that revelation. Nuriko felt his whole world shatter and turn to dust. Everything was ruined that his secret was out in the open. not sure what to eyes went wide he was soooo not expecting that one. while tamahome took a while to let it sink in. when it did his face turned green and looked like he was about to vomit all over the place since it had baslically did things to him while he thought it was a freaking female of all things.

"Man, you're a…a…dude and you kissed me and sucked me dick?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome rushed to the nearest bush and barfted up everything from his stumach while Hotohori looked distgusted at what he had just heard. while the clone Miaka was grinding her crotch over his cock to get his hard. but it seemed he wasn't getting 's eye's widened as tear's welled up and threatened to burst. Feeling ashamed and stupid, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him, tearing down trees as he went,

"How could you! It was a secret!" cried Nuriko

Hotohori and Tamahome stared after him in shock and was still vomiting in the bush from what he had just heard. he felt so voilated from this whole issue. Shaking his head, the Emperor muttered to himself, and muramasa felt sorry for tamahome since he had that done to him even not knowing ti was a damn man who was doing that to him. but then again there was alot of things about tamahome is questionable.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the mirror world_

Miaka watched the whole scene and felt horrible for Nuriko. She begged Tamahome and Hotohori to notice that that woman was not her. but no one was able to hear her screams. so she is pretty much fucked up the ass and with out the lube to go with it. she sighed and contined to try to get them to hear her. but tis eemed they had no idea that she was really there just locked away in a mirror prison or whatever you want to call it.

"Please, figure it out! If you don't…" cried Miaka

Miaka pressed her face on the glass hoping she would be able to go through it with out hurtng herself. but it seemed that she wasnt able to pass through glass like her clone was able to do. this was just evil. plan evil why did her freakin clone was basically being such a little bitch and molesting poor hotohori and signing her own death warrant that is. but they do know that she will find a way. she is the daughter of goku and he always finds a way.

"…you'll end up hating each other!" cried Miaka

But of course, nobody but herself heard her plea. she felt so helpless at what to do, she hoped usagi was ok not knowing what she is up against it seemed that she was stuck in something she wasnt able to get out of now. she had this sick feeling that her clone was trying to get into hotohori pants and have him screw her. but that is not going to happened since hotohori loved usagi and that she is the only one for him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The cloned Miaka turned her attention back to Hotohori and spoke in a low, seductive voice hoping it would get him all turned on, if he didn't then he was lame as a man who dont get turn on by someone other than a sayien princess and moon queen. she was far more better than her. and she will show him that she would be able to please him alot more better than that uppity moon bitch. she hoped she made the sword spirit beleive her. but then again she had a feeling that he was watching.

"Never mind all that. Come with me, Hotohori. I have something to tell you in private." said the cloned Miaka

The cloned dragged Hotohori by his hand and led him into a different clearing ignoring the look Tamahome shot in their direction. while muramasa was right by his side. he was feeling the same thing as the stupid pervert was feeling. it seemed he finally caught on that was not the real miaka. hotohori was about to protest, but he realized that they had already stopped. Gently prying her off him, Hotohori gave the girl a worried look he wanted his wife and only his usako.

"What did you want to say, Miaka? Was there something wrong?" asked Hotohori

The cloned Miaka looked at him with some sort of longing that didn't really seem to apply to him. and hoped that she would be able to get through to him and see if she would be able to get them to stop. but they didnt even know that muramasa and tamahome was in a tree watching to see what was going on. since tamahome asked him to take him along so he was able to spy as well. but then again they are going to stop this once they get the proof that she is not the real miaka.

"Hotohori, let's forget it." said the clone Miaka

The cloned Miaka continued to embrace him with her one leg wrapped around his waist and started to dry hump and molest him with their clothing on. Hotohori wanted to vomit he felt so violated right now. he wanted his usako and her in his arm's. while tamahome was gakwing at what he was eeing right now. but then agin there was alot they are seeing and knew that the real miaka didnt have the guts to even do.

"Let's stop looking for Taiitsukun."said the cloned Miaka

Now he was certain, something was wrong with the girl. She had been so depressed about not being able to see her family and now she was asking for them to stop. Brows furrowed warily. while the two that was spying finally caught on the screw up that is starting to come out. they always screw up to show that they are not indeed the real and just the copy. and muramasa just figured who just made this spell. that little kai going to get it the next time he sees him.

"Why?" asked Hotohori

The cloned Miaka stood on her tip-toes and attempted to kiss and Hotohori wanted to vomit from this. it ain't right on what she was doing to him. the only person who should be doing this is his usagi. he is just happy that vegeta was not here right now, because he would be having a trip to the other world or the soul socitey for this even to be happening. he was always protective over his little princess. but he knew that once you found your mate you cant rid of them. but then again they always find each other in death all mates do. like he and bulmba had.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the mirror world._

Miaka screamed in horror at what she was seeing this was not right. her clone was molesting poor Hotohori and usagi was going to kill her for this, hell if her uncle vegeta or aunt bulma was here she was going to be dead over and over again for even letting a clone do something like this. she was a freaking sayien and she was weak. she never ever listen to uncle vegeta when it came down to her training. and this is when she needed it the most. but then again usagi was smart and knew the difference.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The clone Miaka was a hair's breadth away when she felt something cold press against her throat. Startled, the fiend backed away in slight fear. Hotohori decided to stop this nonsense and spoke. he finally found out that she was indeed not the real miaka. and he knew that muramasa and tamahome will back him on this one. well if they have figured this out that it is not the real miaka that is.

"Tell me who you are, I demand it." hissed Hotohori

Trying to regain her composure from being found out, the cloned Miaka tried to feign innocence that the Son family is known to have when they where playing dumb at the worst moments. the clone made the fatal move that all known clones are know to do. hell haruka was still pissed off till this very day that she was cloned. while vegeta was as well but they all looked over that. except haruka since she hated the mere fact that it even happened.

"W-What do you mean 'who am I'?" asked the clone Miaka

"The Priestess of Suzaku I know never behaves like that. Reveal your true form." hissed Hotohori

Tamahome and muramasa who had been following them, appeared behind Hotohori. they also felt that something was off with Miaka ever since she came back, but only now did Hotohori confirm his suspicions. plus like always clones normllay fucked up sooner or later when to show who they really are and not the real person they are clone Miaka smirked abnd started laughing callously. Hotohori's grip on his sword tightened muramasa had his soul thread ready.

"Watch yourself, Tamahome and muramasa." ordered hotohori

The cloned Miaka snickered evilly and folded her arm's. as a dark look went over her face. it seemed she was found out. these people wasnt as dumb as she thought they would. but then again the sword spirit was a tough one to fool. it seemed that he figured it out right away. but then again she did kinda did fuck up badly and should of done things much more tbetter that she had. since they basically screwed up badly.

"She's right in front of you. I'm Miaka's reflection, her shadow, a part of her that even she isn't aware of." said the clone Miaka

Hotohori and Tamahome gasped at what they where just told. muramasa had a feeling that ie was a clone all along. but what making him feel off was that he was not able to feel his mistress. he was not even able to feel the connection as if she was dead. or somoene was being a major bitch or asshole blocking it from him. while the cloned Miaka rolled her eye's from what she was seeing from them. it seemed they where shocked at this,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the mirror world_

Miaka gasped in realization at what she had heard. and now she needed to put the clue in a way to get out of here. it seemed this was time for her to use the organ that she rarely used and that was her brain. something that she and her twin brother and father rarely use in their lifetimes. but there had to be something that she was able to do to help out. and she had a feeling also that what they had to do was not going to be the brightest of ideas to do.

 _"I see it now. She's the irresponsible, undecided part of my—my subconscious. The things she does and the things she says are what I feel deep inside me…"_ thought Miaka

Miaka could not believe her own conclusion, but it was the only explanation for all of this. now she learn a lession and once she was able to be like the others in her family she would have the seal removed. but then again there was something that usagi and ami had teach'd her about clones. they screw up sooner or later and it makes them show who they really are. and sometimes clones never act like the real person that they are clones after. then it hit her. the clone basically reavelaed herself a few times.

 _"I've got to do something!"_ thought Miaka

Miaka started searching the room for any useful items and anything that would give her an idea, she only found empty dishes. she knew what she needed to do now and it was something she wouldn't normally do. but it was the time to do something that you have to do to save your sorry ass. and the others who the evil bitch clone was trying to kill. but where was usagi at when they needed her. but then again she didn't even know she was still being watched.

 _"If something happens to me…then that clone me will feel it, too! That's it!"_ thought Miaka

Miaka grabbed a plate and smashed it on the table. Holding a sharp fragment of the dish to her chest, she took a deep breath, she knew this was going to be painful for what she was about to do. she may be dumb to a point. but she did know where the organs are that you stab to make it enought to harm a clone. she listen to that lesson that usagi and ami had given her. because it was the more interesting ones that she had been given even better than school.

 _"Here goes nothing!"_ thought Miaka

 ** _*THRUST!*_**

Miaka fell to her knee;s from the pain she felt from stabbing herself. she knew this would work, it was all a test and something she had to deal with and hoping she passed it. she had to admit stabbing yourself in the chest hurts like hell. but she had to ignore the pain to kill a evil clone. and as well to get the freaking hell out of the mirror world prison she was in. she just hoped this would have worked even though she was going to get her ass kicked once she gets to the other world or soul soceity.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The evil clone Miaka continued as she looked tauntingly at Hotohori and Tamahome and muramasa who was about to kill. as if she was already on a death wish now for something she was created for this type of thing. Hotohori dangerously narrowed his eyes. and muramasa was going to use his soul threat to kill her. Hotohori and muramasa could forgive a lot of things, but he vowed not to let this slight on his usagi pass. Without warning, the Emperor appeared directly in front of clone Miaka, causing the fraud to trip and fall backwards in shock. Grimacing, the clone Miaka met the eyes of the man before her. Her gaze wavered instantly under Hotohori's deadly glare. Even Tamahome, who had only been watching, felt fear eat at his heart. muramasa had a few good shots here and there.

"Where are they?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori voice dripped with venom from worry about his wife. and as well Miaka. but this bitch was a clone and hiding something he surlly needed to know so he would be able to save caught up with his prey, he failed to notice the presence of someone dashing towards them, until he realized that his sword had not come down, despite his efforts. Tearing his gaze from the clone Miaka, hazel clashed ice blue eyes. Instantly, all his ire vanished, replaced by an emotion he could not recognize.

"usako…?" gasped Hotohori

Tamahome gasped in surprise. There was usagi in he cosmos form, stopping His Highness's who is her husband blade with one finger muramasa was wondered what the hell was goign on. since it was something pissing him off. no one fakes to be his mistress., usagi brushed him off and turned to the clone Miaka, out of the blue, she began laughing. The sound sent chills down Tamahome's spine. muramasa was growling in anger for what was happening. He looked at the Emperor and noticed that he did not like the sound either. usagi sneered at the cloned Miaka who was still on the ground.

"You are just as stupid as the other one. I told you not to run off without me. You really thought you were strong enough to handle them? What a joke. And to think you would be defeated by the like of him?" said the cloned usagi

The cloned usagi nodded her head towards Hotohori, and she completely ignored her sword spirit. hotohori had retreated back to his original spot near Tamahome and the sword spirit. Having gotten over his initial surprise, Hotohori's face darkened once more no one is going to play his wife like this. he felt the deep anger that was all over to tplace that came from the sword spirit. he knew it was crime in sword spirits books to make evil clones of their masters and mistress;s.

"Where is my wife?" hissed Hotohori

The cloned usagi turned to him and smiled darkly at Hotohori and Tamahome, she knew she was freaking them out. but she was still doing her job and that what she was made to do. while she saw the sword spirit and knew that he was not fooled. and he was the first one who knew that miaka was the clone one and not the real one. but she was not going ot back down to them though.

"Oh, you catch on quick pretty boy. Tell me, if I had not stopped your blade, would you have been able to tell that I was an imposter? hell the stupid sword spirit knew right then again there that this miaka is the clone and not the real one. Or would you have showered me with relieved kisses?" asked the cloned usagi

The cloned usagi lip's quirked up on one side as she watched Hotohori's reaction. When he did not answer her,the cloned usgai ran a hand through her hair as if she was big shit. muramasa was growling trying to hold back because if he lost his cool it was never going to be a good thing. since there would be nothing left if he had decided to let go that would end up killing his mistress and the real miaka. and that would be unforgivable.

"Aw, now you've gone and stopped talking all together. Did I hit a nerve?" said the cloned usagi

"Oh what the hell! Let me kill them usagi, please?" begged the cloned Miaka

The cloned Miaka felt her killing intent rise, but as powerful as she is, her black and blue haired accomplice was clearly much stronger. suddenly the cloned Miaka felt an odd pang in her chest. Lifting her hand up on top of her heart, she felt some sort of thick, liquid substance. Looking down, the cloned Miaka eyes widened as she realized that it was her own blood. Pain crept through her system as she started screaming in agony. Her clone Miaka look tore open, revealing an ugly demon in her cloned usagi just stared at the scene before laughing her head off.

"You think you can handle them when you can't even control your counterpart! Hahahaha! it;s laughable!" laughed the cloned usagi

Tamahome and Hotohori shared a disgusted and angry look. even muramasa was disguested at what was going on. They could not believe this! cloned usagi was laughing her head off while the cloned Miaka turned into a demon with green blood shooting from her chest. What the hell was happening. Tired of all this mess, Tamahome decided to beat up the demon. as muramasa took his anger out on her as well. etamahome flew right at it and kicked it in the chest, sending the vile thing towards a tree. while muramasa used his soul thread and tied her up as Hotohori came from behind Tamahome and muramasa and sliced the creature in a swift movement, instantly killing to each other, they turned to the one who looked like the cloned usagi as she continued to laugh. Tamahome twitched and yelled at the imposter,

"Cut it out already! You're starting to piss me off!" growled Tamahome

The cloned usagi's giggles died down as she looked at them with an evil smirk, as if she thought Tamahome wanted some of her attention and more than willingly to give it. while muramasa was growling again. that little fight now not enough to take his displeausre out on anything. he wanted his mistress back right here and now. then it hit him the connection that they shared was back. she was here somewehre. and there was others with her as well. its like she was waiting for the correct time.

"Oh, are you jealous that I'm not paying any attention to you?" asked the cloned usagi

"Cease this nonsense and return the real priestess and my wife to us this instant," ordered Hotohori

"Now why in the world would I do such a boring thing like that? You don't know me at all, sweetie." said the cloned usagi

Hotohori ground his teeth together as he prepared to attack the girl. he was about to have the same feelings as the sword spirit and he was going to kill this clone. no one clones his wife and gets away with it. this was unforgivable in his books and a high crime to bool. and even vegeta would of been pissed off at this as well. but something made him stop what he was about to do. a sweet voice he wanted to hear all day finally came to his ears.

"How long are you gonna pretend to be me?" hissed usagi

All eyes turned to a bloodied usagi emerging from the bushes with five people was with her With her fuku tattered and her body covered in bruises, usagi made her way towards the clone. while the air of anger and power around her. this showed that she was the queen. and it showed that she had the power of the moon queen and earth as well. muramasa was bowing to her as the others as well.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not pretending to be you because I am you." said the cloned usagi

"Oh princess let me at her." begged Nappa

"No let me at her your highness." said Raditz

usgai whacked both of them in the head with her staff for their stupidity. while they bowed to her and knew this was something that their princess who is now a queen wanted to do herself. while she was ready to kill this clone and make her pay for the crimes. while muramasa bowed to her deeply. while hotohori and tamahome stood to the side this was a usagi not to deal with.

"Funny, because if you were me, at all, you wouldn't stand there talking…" hissed usagi

In a flash of speed no one was able to see her move. usagi was in front of herself, a glowing hand pierced through the her own cloned stumach. and smirked darkly ready to rid of this filth from this place. and the wrong piece of garbage and then kick kaioshin ass for even doing this to her. but then again she had to think there was another reason why the stupid kai did waht he had done to make the clones as if there was test or something.

"…you would be doing this to me," hissed usagi

usagi shot the big bang attack and felt a hole in her body, too but ignored it. Instead, she pulled out her hand and watched with Tamahome and Hotohori and muramasa as the clone melted into another monster. About to kill it, they were surprised to see a huge boulder crushing the demon. Looking up the cliff, they saw Nuriko dusting his hands before jumping down to them.

"I knew something was strange but I didn't expect it to be like this." said Nuriko

Hotohori and Tamahome sighed in relief. Hearing a groan, they turned to see the real Miaka lying on the floor with a fatal injury. while muramasa andd the others was by usagi side. hotohori was in shock at what he was even seeing. but then again he had to think of something to help the two of them. while nuriko was happy to see his sister again to see that she was even alive the kai's are kind people to a point.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Miaka was surrounded by her three warriors. Tamahome worried over her incessantly, irritating a certain crossdresser. Hotohori kept shifting his gaze between the unconscious females. while Nappa, Radtiz and byakko, hailos as well korin eye's twitched in annoyance. He felt so torn between fretting over Miaka and usagi. muramasa was even getting annoyed as well.. Nuriko could not bear the tense atmosphere any longer and twitched in annoyance,

"Will you morons stop your staring and look away! I need to examine both of them thoroughly." growled Nuriko

The two sayiens flinched even the great god byakko did as well. korin remembered her big brother temper rather well. but then again she was never fond of it because her brother can be freaking scarry when it came to his anger something about angry drag queens can make you fear for your life when they where angry. while Hotohori looked over to them and the sword spirit was by his wife side protectivally.

"Now, why do we need to look-?" asked Raditz

Raditze was cut off by Nuriko bonking him on the head he rubbed his head in annoyance. evil cross dresser. while he huffed and crossed his arms. he was just protecting the princess to their race thats all. even muramasa was annoyed he didnt trust the little drag queen. but nappa slapped him in the back of the head to tell him to what they are told you never ever want a pissed off drag queen on you hands.

"You idiot! even though I don;t know who the three of you are. I can't do my job with you breathing over my neck. Besides, I'll have to remove their clothes to treat them properly. I don't think it's a good idea to undress them with you, men, watching." growled Nuriko

The other men grumbled and turned their backs to Nuriko so he would be able to do his job. while the three new people talked with hotohori and Tamahome so they could know each other. When the two turned away, Nuriko unbuttoned Miaka's blouse. Seeing the wound, he immediately ripped off part of his sleeve and began to wrap the girl's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. When he was done, he moved to usagi's wounds. Eyes widened at the sight. Blood trailed down her face drenched most of her clothes. There were bruises, broken bones, puncture wounds and other form of wounds.

 _"What did this girl get herself into?'_ thought Nuriko

Nuriko kept tearing pieces of his clothing but they didn't seem to help. usagi was back in her normal clothing since she detransformed from the blood loss and the pain from being blown through the dammed stomach. Even Miaka kept bleeding. At this rate, they were going to die of blood loss. his hand brushed his usagi face knowing that he would be broken if he and hotohori lost her.

"We have to do something! Their blood keeps pouring out." said Nuriko

The two warriors along with the two sayien warriors and the lunarien byakko and her sword spirit were by his side in an instant. Now that their clothes have been moved, it was clear to the both of them just how severe the situation was. Tamahome caressed Miaka's head and cursed under his breath while the Emperor gently took his usagi's hand in his. while the sayien worry aswell hailos, byakko and muramasa was at her side as well. How could they have let this happen? They were supposed to protect them. Not the other way around!Taking the broken plate piece from Miaka's hands, Tamahome aimed it at his heart,

"I will give up my life if it means that they survive!" said Tamahome

Hotohori grasped his sword once again and readied to cut his wrist. the others who was on usagi side was going to give what they could to help their mistress. leader and friend. while hotohori wanted to save his wife. she was not going to die on him again. then he would have to search for her again. muramasa used the sword and he was going to give blood to his mistress so she was able to live.

"I will spill every drop of blood in this body to save them!" cried Hotohori

"If it would save my mistress I will give my blood to her!" said halios and muramasa

"We will give our blood to our prince Vegeta heir!" said Nappa and Radtiz

Simultaneously, Hotohori and Tamahome along with the other;s injured themselves and allowed their blood to drip on the two immobile females, hoping they would live they knew their lord vegeta would be broken if he lost his daughter. Nuriko watched and tried to stop himself from going into no movement from any of them, they started to panic. Frantically, they started to call out their names in hopes that they will hear their pleas. After a while of yelling, Miaka's hand seemed to twitch and then her eyes finally fluttered open and she smiled weakly at them,

"Tamahome…Hotohori…Nuriko…Thanks." rasped Miaka

Miaka tried to sit up and groaned at the pain in her chest. After a few adjustments, she managed to sit up fully. Tamahome laid his hand on her shoulder, steadying her. As the other two fussed over miaka, Hotohori settled his eyes once more on usagi who had Nappa and Radtiz and the other three she didnt know. she knew one was her uncle. usagi had not moved an inch and he began to fear the , there was an abrupt change of scenery. The trees and mountains were replaced with elegant, purple bubbles and a huge mountain with waterfalls adorning its sides. And, right in front of them, was a magnificent flight of stairs leading to one of the mountain tops.

"In honor of you and these three of your celestial warriors I shall tell you how to return to your own world." said taiitsukun

Their gazes all turned to the shadowed figure resting on the stairs. The voice was old and rough as if belonging to an elderly woman. As the figure slowly walked nearer, they saw that it was indeed a small, old woman wearing rather extravagant yet elegant clothing. Her cheeks sagged and her pupils were beady, yet wise. and dangerous and have a tasty temper as well,

"It's…It's…It's…" mumbled Miaka

Miaka pointed with a shacky finger at the older woman. and Radtiz just figured out that was his youngest niece by the way she acted. his brother seemed to produce his brats with his brain cell's. it was not hard to find out that miaka was the only daughter his pea brained brother produced. and it was showing greatly how she was able to put his brother out there by the simple way she acted.

"The a ugly fat old Sand Witch!" cried Miaka

Radtiz whacked his niece in the head for what she had just blerted out. the elderly woman nodded her thanks knowing that he was her uncle. while Miaka glared at the man who smacked her. she knew it was her uncle but he didnt have to be so mean and cruel to her. but she was only stating the obvious that was right in front of her. while radtiz glared at this niece who needed to learn somethings.

"Do you want me to reopen your wound? Who are you calling the 'Sand Witch'?" growled taiitsukun

The old woman folded her arms in her clothes and looked at the rest of them. Then Nuriko was the first one to want to know if this was indeed the person they where searching for, well she the only one who had the balls to even ask if this was the being they have beein searching for. but then again there was moer to this than anything that they even knew of. while her sister was looking at him and wondered what he was about to do.

"Excuse me…uh…Are you Taiitsukun?" asked Nuriko

For some reason, they pictured the Great Sage quite differently. only her eyes softened when they landed on her grandchild that she had not even seen since thef all of the first silver kingdom. she was prod that she had brought it back to its former glory and came queen.. it was something she would not hate. she was indeed her grandchild and she wanted her mate as well. who happened to be the head caprain to the soul socitey..

"I am indeed the controller of this world…" said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun turning to Hotohori who was one of her grandchilds mate she knew indeed who the other one was, Hotohori back was turned to her as if he didn't want to look at her. he was gagging in disgust from what he had been seeing. he remembered her from the frist silver kingdom. and how much of a sick sense of humor that she had. and he hoped that was not the same. sine he didnt need to be blinded by her beind nude again.

"Hotohori, What are you doing?" asked Taiitsukun

Hotohori was covering his face as if he was disgusted by the sight of the elderly woman before him. while the others watched him with a arched brow in wonder what the hell the man was doing. and knowing his luck she was going to be nude. he hoped that she was not like that no more since that was more or less disturbing. he still had those images to this life time. while he didnt hear no screaming of horror so she had her clothing on.

"I…I don't like looking at ugly things!" said Hotohori

Taiitsukun mercilessly hit him on the head with a big mallet she pulled from nowhere. damn earth prince was still a smart ass moron. but he has some new traits in this new life he was reincarnated in. while Nappa and Radtiz and hailos as well muramasa and byakko laughed and pointed at others sweat-dropped at the scene, Getting to more important issues,

"Aside from Nuriko, all of you are severely injured, especially my grandchild." said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun floated over to her grandchild and kissed her forehead feeling guilty for what she had to put her through to test her to see if it was indeed who she was. she waited so long to meet her grandchild. The previous gloom began to hover over the group once more as they were reminded that usagi had yet to wake up. everyone was depressed once again knowing that they needed to get her help as well befroe she well meets her maker once more.

"I wanted to test how far you will go for the sake of each other. And I see that you care deeply for your priestess and the heir to the moon and them, for their warriors. my grandchild however, has far surpassed my expectations as i expected. Come, you all need immediate treatment."said Taiitsukun

"Test…? You mean, that…other me…" asked Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded but felt guilty from what she put her grandchild through though it seemed that she did well but it made her sad to put her in the same placw the ones who had harmed her. kaioshin was not pleased by what he had to do. and that he was forced by her hand to do what she wanted him to do. sicne he was the only one who was able to do the job in the spell since it was a spell that was passed down from one kai to the next.

"Yes, those shadows were Kaioshin spells."said Taiitsukun

"'Shadows'? There were more of them?" asked Miaka.

Miaka wondered what in the world her cousin went through to make her look the way she looked. and so did the others as well. even the newly alive ones as well wanted to know they never got to see it. they knew she came out looking like she was in a battle. so what in the world she had to face to show who she really was. and they had a feeling that it was not something that is not pleasing.

"my grandchild. She also faced her clone. and the shadows of the ones who harmed her. along with the dark lord, frieza and cell and others as well." said Taiitsukun

the two sayiens and hailos, byakko and muramasa growled along with hotohori. how could this woman done this to her own flesh and blood. even though it was a test it was wrong. Taiitsukun put her hands in front of her face and with an invisible force she magically placed the group on some sort of thin, yet sturdy, material. Startling those who were awake, the sage lifted them high up in the air. usagi was safely in Hotohori's arms while nappa radtiz along with the others korin and Nuriko. Tamahome was busy attending to transportation took them higher and higher until they were gliding over a few waterfalls and those weird bubbles. Soon, they were able to see Taiitsukun's palace. Miaka marveled at the sight before them

"It's…amazing… This is so cool!" chiirped Miaka

"I can tell your my niece by the way you act brat. your to much like my dear brother." said Radtiz

Miaka blinked and wondered what in the world he meant. by that then it hit her this was her uncle Radtiz. she was happy to finally have met him and happy he changed for the better. but then again she got that alot that and her twn brother. this was something that she never ever really figured out why. but then again there was alot that they didnt know hwo she had gotten here after the fall of the silver kingdom.

"So this is Mt. Taikyoku…" asked Hotohori

hotohori kept his eyes on the scenery as made sure his beloved wife wont fall over the side. muramasa was making sure as well. it seemed the whole carpert fitted them all on it perfectly. shocking he enough with how hise Nappa was. this was interesting to know that the palace was just like the one from the silver kingdom but much more different design but almost the same.

"I hope we don't fall off on the way!" cried Nuriko

nuriko was stuck by nappa who was arching a brow at him. he was singling ghost nappa for some odd reason. while radtiz whacked him for being annoying. while her newly brought back from the dead sister was mated to byakko of all things. a beast god who was able to roam to earth. this was something she must thank the kai if he was able to meet him. or if he was even coming along with the others.

"Only chosen people are allowed to come or actually see this place. So if an evil-hearted person were to venture this far, the mountain would not show itself to them and they would only see a rocky mountain." said Taiitsukun

They continued on their way to her palace so they could all be healed and send Miaka back home. and for her to bring the others back to this place so they could join them. hotohori would not know what to do with a full palace. but the staff will be happy to be serving alot of people once more. since they rarely was able to do that. plus this was going to be another home for them all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They finally made it into the palace as they looked around beside usagi since she was still zonked out and wasnt able to enjoy what was around her just yet. while Hotohori kissed her forehead. while they had to saw if this was what the moon palace looked like it was lovely. they would love to see what the real one on the moon looked like one day. but then again they would have to wait until another day for that to happen.

"First, we need to treat those wounds. Nyan-nyan!" said Taiitsukun

Numerous pink bubbles emerged from a dark part of the room at Taiitsukun's call. They floated shortly before popping to reveal green-haired children in reddish garments. Hotohori, Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko and the others watched in wonder. The little girls landed softly in front of Taiitsukun with big smiles on their faces. The sage nodded in the direction of the group. even nappa had to say they are cute. sadly radtiz was thinking they are cute as well. byakko was only smiling down to them and patted one of their heads.

"Treat their wounds immediately." ordered Taiitsukun

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped nyan - nyan

At once, they ran over to the group and chanted as they went to the person they were going to work with. while Nuriko looked like he wanted to hug one of them to ran their hands over the wounds and then started dragging Miaka away. Before she disappeared, the girl said over her shoulder, her cousin needed it more than she did, but they figured out who had blocked the time gates and other gates as well. hotorhori was looking down at his wife in his arms.

"Taiitsukun, treat usagi and the others before me please…" pleaded Miaka

"Quit your whining, Miaka and just go. We'll be fine…" growled usagi

"yep that is Vegeta daughter." said Nappa

usago flipped them the bird. as they chuckled at the way she and her father acted. usagi rolled her eyes from the moron. well it was what her father always called and the others turned their head to usagi. She was finally awake. A hand placed itself on the Emperor's chest, signaling him to put her down now. Hesitantly, he obeyed and set her gently on the floor. Her wounds seemed less threatening then they previously were, but he was still unsure. Miaka's eyes widened as she was about to lunge at her cousin, but the Nyan-nyans held her tightly, keeping the protesting girl away. usagi shook her head and smiled. as they where all prepared to go and get ready to heal miaka.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi came out looking like she was clean since she wanted to bath from the icky blood and nasty stuff all over her.. Hotohori went over and held her from around her waist while smiled knowing she was finally happy. taiitsukun washappy for her grandchild now all she had to do is find diamond reincarnatied form. and make him remember and do the same thing as she did with hotohori marry him then mate and mark each other.

"The method of returning to your own world is rather difficult and dangerous because all of you are too weak to even try. and plus now the time gates seal had been taken off. not even pluto was able to read the gates." explained Taiitsukun

"I want to go home soon though." Then, she suddenly exclaimed, "Ah! I have an entrance exam to take!" said Miaka

Miaka was all up in Taiitsukun face. Radtiz yanked her back so she was not being rude to the old woman. while Miaka glared at her uncle for yanking her back like that. plus he had the memories of her kicking his ass from one little insult he had said to her about her looks back during the time of the first rela, of the silver kingdom. he shivered when he walked into when she floated around nude and it seemed he was not the only one who had that horrid memory.

"Your face is becoming pale from your blood loss. In your condition you could barely survive the process!I will transfer your blood to Miaka's wound through these spheres. Miaka, ready yourself This will be painful for the three of you, but bear with i" said Taiitsukun

And from all their wounds, blood gushed out and their faces were marred with pain and agony. usagi remained silent and merely winced from time to time. It was a good thing that Taiitsukun let her wear her robe during all of this or else she would lose it. usagi kept focusing on helping her friend that she was able to ignore most of the pain. Miaka watched as their faces contorted in the pain. She felt so guilty that they were doing all this, just for her. Then she heard heartbeats. Looking down at herself, she felt warm and noticed that her wound was closing almost instantly.

 _"I see…Their blood…It's their power I feel…I'm becoming one with them"_ thought Miaka

"All right. That's enough," said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun lowered the spheres and released the four of them. Turning to the the ones behind the Suzaku no Miko, she quirked her dry lips. as taiitsukun was ready to send the girl back to the other world. just lucky enough that muramasa was going to go back with her since she would end up getting lost in the void of space in time and that is a pain in the ass in itself when it came down to something like this. and then pluto and her grand daughter would have to go in a save her sorry ass.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

They all sat before Taiitsukun readt to head what they needed to do to send miaka back. she was given something to have everyone teleport back and forth betweeen worlds since the riddle was gone. plus the portal is connected to the time gates and garganta and senkai gate travel between worlds. but then again she was going to be able to see her mate again and clean out some cob webs and her daughter as well.

"Now that you are well, I shall tell you how to get home." said Taiitsukun

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped Miaka

The sage ordered them to make a formation similar to the one they did earlier. They seated themselves with Miaka in front of them behind her so they could get their orders. plus she would need the help of her grandchild as well since she has the powers of every sailor scout that ever lived. so she has the power of chaos since she was a sailor scout as well. but most important the garnet rod the staff to the time guardian.

"Do you understand, Priestess of Suzaku? You've been in this world for too long and opening a path for you to return will not be as easy as when you first came here. since the opening is not linked to the time guardian. so in luck we have one here with us. since sailor cosmos has that power." said Taiitsukun

"'Opening the paths'?" asked Miaka

"The path that connects your world with this one. At first, your strong will alone would've been able to take you home. but you must understand that it is tricky to goback you do it wrong you bein the void of space and time. and beleive me it is not pleasent for the time guarians to hunt you down." said Taiitsukin

"But what should I do now?" asked Miaka

Miaka clutched the hem of her school uniform so she was able to let what the old woman sink in and wondered what I all meant. she knew the riddle was gone, and that usagi and trista is the only ones who are able to open it. but she didnt even know that any heir that usagi has are able to do it as well. plus her aunt bulma being the former queen serenity that is. and even vegeta is able to do it as well and trunks.

"There is something connecting both of our worlds," said Taiitsukun

"Something that is present in this world and your own…" said Miaka

usagi who was in her cosmos form who already sent a message to pluto so she was able to meet up with miaka and muramasa. she knew what it was it but she wanted miaka to find out herself. taiitsukun eyes show her pride in her grandchild she knew she knew what she had said and she also knew she was the one who made the riddle disappear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

yui was confused on what she had meant. even though about the hint of the riddle was over her head and would be useful later on in her life. but right now she had to think of what the old woman was trying to explain what she had meant that is connecting the worlds together. even though she missed the fact that usagi was able to open portal as well.

 _"'Something that is present in this world and your own…'?"_ thought yui

Yui then realized…the uniforms… yui needed to help miaka know what was going on. she needed to help her to get home. even though she didnt know that she would be sucked into the book next. since miaka was going to be coming back. and she was going to be in another part of the world she be sucked into. but she didnt know that right now so she needed to help her friend.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the others_

miaka eyes went wide ad knew what it was. it as if yui had told her the answer from the other world. while usgai smirlked from what she had jsut realized. taiitsukun nodded to her grandchild since she knew where her mind had gone off to. but then again there was something that might end up happening as well. but they took that as a guess when it came down to something like this.

"Yui's… and my…school uniforms!" gasped miaka

radtiz had to say his niece was one stupid woman. and he hated to see what her twin was like. but then again it would be nice to see him brother once more. and his father as well. plis he heard the genyu force was on their side. and zarbon as well. but he did like the genyu force they had always amused him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

everything was coming to yui right now. since usgai was not in uniform for school no more since she was able to leave school early since she was basically a genius. while she had everything that had happened to miaka while bein in that world was happening to her since the uniform they wear.

 _"Of course! That's why everything that to them while wearing the uniforms happen to me!"_ thought yui

yui snapped her fingers and knew that something was about to happen to her that is going to change her life foresver. even though she seen sme things that had happened to the world. but in her life was going to be changed for something she never ever wished to have happened to her. and wanted to be normal. even though her own parents kept their life style away from her and that she was a pureblooded witch.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others_

usagi smiled at her cousin since she finally gotten what her grandmother was trying to say to her. while miaka looked waiting to see what she needed to do next. and what is the next set of orders. while muramasa went into a inner world that he made for himself in miaka mind just in case he had to ever use it again that is. hotohori looked over to his wife and wondered what she was smiling about.

"And it also requires a connection via strong feelings and emotions for you to be able to go home." said Taiitsukun

 _"Connection of strong feeling…"_ thought Miaka

Suddenly, she heard Yui's voice calling out to her usagi since she had the garnet rod out she had heard it as well. she smiled at the way yui was putting herself into sending miaka back. but then again she felt uneasy that something might happen. hotohori and the others was ready to do this thing. while nuriko ran his hand over the garnet rod he always wondered what it looked like.

* * *

 _"Miaka! I'm right here! Come back, Miaka!" cried yui_

* * *

Miaka closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal her determination. she was ready to go back and bring the others to this world. she was ready to be strong and brave. she was her fathers daughter and she was going to show it. even though it was odd to have muramasa living in her head until she gets back here with the others. even though she didnt even know what will happen when she gets home.

"We are connected…Me and Yui! Strongly! Deeply!" said Miaka

"In truth it would be an easy matter to return you to your world with the power of all the Suzaku Warriors. Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko along with usagi in her cosmos form and the garnet rod and the other;s… your power may not be enough. Aside from Nuriko, all of you are injured." said Taiitsukun

The others where ready and prepared to put their all to send Miaka back. while Taiitsukun seen that they where ready for the next task and orders. and she thought it wuld be hard but it seem not. plus usagi was ready to use the garnet rod it felt wonderful to be able to see the gates once more. she knew that the others must have been gatehring eveything they needed to travel. plus they wuld be able to go back time to time.

"All right. All of you sit around the Priestess of Suzaku and we shall begin. Concentrate your life force into the Priestess of Suzaku. Miaka, picture you're world inside your heart. Focus everything you have on it! Feel the life energy of your friends and family and take it in your body." ordered Taiitsukun

They all did as they where told and say around miaka and was pushing all their powers inside of miaka. while she was having a hard time concentraiting on what needed to be done. Miaka felt very unsure and scared. The mere thought of leaving them all behind, made her rethink her decision to go was ready to open the portal but she had to have miaka to be ready to do this. she knew muramsa was ready.

"Miaka, you can do this. You'll be fine…" whispered usagi

usagi kept her eyes closed like all the others and proceeded to concentrate. A lightning bolt of some kind hit Miaka and made her shudder from the force that i was when it hit. it as if the gates of time basically warned her the next tome she would eb lost in the area of the time and space she would never ever wanted to be. and then they would have to search for her and that is a mega pain in the ass in it self.

"You fool! Concentrate and don't let your mind wander. If you do, you may end up flying between the dimensions for all eternity. being stuck in the void of time and space is not pleasent i have seen it!" scolded Taiitsukun.

"It's no use! I just end up thinking about everyone here!" cried Miaka.

* * *

 _"You idiot! When I say you come back, you come back! Your mother and fahter and brother's will be worried about you and…Haven't the two of us been together since kindergarten!" cried yui_

* * *

Memories flashed through Yui's mind as she stared eagerly at the book, she wanted to make sure that miaka knew what she was doing. and even though usagi was always ahead of them in schooling but she was always there for them as well. miaka was now concentriating with the help of muramasa since that was what he ordered to do so by his mistress.

"Didn't you say that we'd enter that school together!?" cried miaka

Yui was on the brink of tears as she tried to make a connection with Miaka. usagi smiled sadly from what she was hearing. she knew yui was trying her best in helping. but then again she didn't get why she had this nagging feeling that something was about to happened. but she pushed that to the side for the time being when it came down t o things.

* * *

 _"We'll go together…We'll pass the exams **TOGETHER**!" cried yui_

* * *

Miaka remembered all the years she spent with Yui as the blonde's voice tried to cross over to her. Feeling the energy of the others flowing into her, Miaka thought of her home and what she needed to do. while usagi raised the garnet rod and chanted the spell that she had just learned. even though pluto would get it as wells ince she was going to be the one to be the transporter to this world.

 _"I'm going home! I'm going back to where they all are! Back to my world!''_ thought miaka

Everybody's concentration seemed to be working as Taiitsukun started to glow a thin sheet of red. and the gem on the garnet rod glow as the portal was not open. All the others had their brows creased together as they meditated. not even knowing she left only usagi was the one who knew that she was gone since her eyes was watching her flow through time and space with her sword spirit.

* * *

 _ **"MIAKA!"**_ _cried yui_

* * *

 _"I'm going home!''_ thought Miaka

A familiar red light engulfed the Priestess of Suzaku and then she was gone… After a while, everyone opened their eyes and looked around. Miaka had disappeared. Hotohori turned to see tears run freely down usagis face as she was staring out to nothingness.. Everybody seemed to notice it, but remained silent. usagi closed her eyes and clutched her chest and pasted out after she left her transformation shimmer away she was to weak from the blood she had lost but it needed to be done. hotohori kissed her forehead and left to the room that was given to them for their stay.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Miaka found herself engulfed in the same red light as was humming to himself to pass the time to go through the portal. She knew she and the sword spirit was going home and she was somewhat happy about that. Looking up she noticed a blue light speeding passed them wondering what and who that could be. She suddenly found themselves back in the library. muramasa was back at her side as she rushed around calling for yui to come to her and where she was hiding. But yui was no where to be seen. She let out a sigh and left to head to capsule corp with the sword spirit with her.

 _"Where did you go Yui?"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka sighed and went on her way to head to deliver the message to usagi family. When she was about to walked into the doors only to come face to face pluto who waa waiting for her. while she smiled to the sword spirit in thanking her to be bring her here. while she laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know all is well. but dont be shocked to see a very badly looking tamaki and isabella when they get home. draco was not better since he had woke up from his coma.

"I'm here to transport you two to the manor. And beware there is a lot of fighting right now." Said pluto

Miaka only nodded as she and muramasa was gated straight to the grand manor. and wondered who vegeta was bickering with right now. she wondeed if they are basically fighting with her father again. but then again there might be somone else to be bickering with. pluto groaned and it must be something else that was vegeta was bitching about this time.

"Lets go in everyone is waiting hopfully that the bickering died down." Said pluto

Miaka only nodded again and fallowed him through the doors and had to say this place was lovely. muramasa went over to check on his mistress heirs and knew that they are able to be able to travel. usagi was left this for her kids from Lucius she only met him once. As he walked her into the grand dinning room, and she was hugged by her mother.

 **"MY BABY!"** Cried Chichi

Chichi looked her daughter over and felt a sense of motherly pride in what she had heard from the evil queen and hades and the surprime kai. while hades knoocked out vegeta for the time being since he wss not pleased from the future mating of one of his grandchildren. since it was ukitake and rini out of all the poeple she was going to be with. but they cant change who the fates give you as a mate. hades and the wicked witch was a funny one.

"Now that everyone is here. And the fighting is done with mr souh and I agree he should of never listen to his mother. And well that is done since we all gotten our revenge." Said haruka

Tamaki was still in shock about everything he was related to the twins and haruhi who happens to be the twin sister to isabella. He knew someone always had come and seen him but he never knew the person she felt so warm and comforting. He was just relased from the hospital his own grandmother hired men to do things to him that shouldn't of been done to him. He was happy that he had a grandfather that cared for him and released the seal over his powers. And a large family at that he was a prince in the sense in the sayian race along the wizarding and lunar blood flowing through his vains..

"We are going to be leaving soon since the portal will remain open for any use we have to use of it. We shrinked everything down so it would be easy enough to be able to carry. Along with lord death will be the one to keep the portal open since he will be staying behind. Now lets gather in a circle and hold hands I will open to portal shall we." Said Kaioshin.

Everyone even the one who didn't like doing things like this did as they where told. While a bright red light took over them sending them through time and space to where their friends and family is. vegeta was not pleased that he had to be holding hands with kakkarot through the portal. his mate and wife sent his a glare to make sure he was not debating ripping goku hands off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

usagi laned with nappa who left to go and train with radtiz. As she made her way over to her husbands study it seemed that the world excepted that they now have a empress. She had overheard her husband and their annoying advisers bickering she let out a sigh and knocked on the door. nappa being a adviser himself was able to shut the all up.

"Come in." commanded Hotohori

usgai giggled at the annoyed sound in his voice she could imagain he had a murdering boner right now for all the annoying complaining pain in the asses. plus luna and artimis will be taking over their training in what they do.. While she peaked her head seeing all the deafeated looks on their faced. While hotohori had a glint in his eye knowing that she would set them straight.

"What is the matter with all of you? Your acting like your alreadly lost to these kuto people. And me and my friends and family had faced and defeated far worst and powerful things out there than Kuto." Scolded usagi

The men in the room turned to face their empress she was raised up to be like this but they where not used to things as such. They looked at the powerful woman with an annoyed look in their eyes. They where annoyed but they could not say nor do nothing against her because she was the shikon miko and their empress. One of then had the balls a to speak up though.

"But your highness we are in a bind as it is. We fear kuoto is about to fall in chaos."

usagi arched a brow and narrowed her eyes venomously. hell she had people work for her better than these fools. plus she knew that her one ex husband was more better for this job since he was lord death bitch over the years. Hotohori watched his little wife with amusement and curiosity. Oh she is sooo going to get it later tonight when they go to their chambers.

"If you all just sit here with your thumbs up your asses then kanon will be lost. Lucky for us we have powerful help to come and train you all in the masters of magic, fighting, and if it is in you some sort of power it is not be pleasant and believe me I was doing this since I was four miaka got lucky, but we all will make strategies for different ways to trick them and the best ways in dfeateing them, but what you people are doing right now is going to make us loose so perk up and things shall work out in the end." Lectured usagi

usagi took a deep breath after her rant she was after all vegeta and bulma daughter so she was good at what she does. She winked at her husband who only smirked over at her. They where only piling his work load and making him not feel any better. As the annoying advisers where filied out of the room a bright red light appeared. Once it was gone there was a pile of bodies on the floor.

 **"KAKAROT GET YOU FOOT OUT OF MY ASS YOU DUMBASS!"**

 **"SORRY VEGETA BUT I HAD ONE UP MINE TO!"**

 **"GET OFF ME STRAWBERRY I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"**

 **"GET THE FUCK OFF ME WEASLEY!"**

 **"SHUT IT MALFOY!"**

 **"MINAKO GET YOUR FAT CAKE EATING ASS OFF ME!"**

 **"SPIRIT YOU BETTER NOT BE GRABBING MY ASS! I WILL MAKE WHAT YOUR EX WIFE DID TO YOU WHEN SHE FOUND OUT YOU WERE CHEATING LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK YOU PERVERT!"**

After a few bicker fest they where all dusting themselves off. While hotohori tilted his head to the side and smiled the palace was once and for all full he was happy but miaka was by a woman that must be her mother. and muramasa smirked at what he was dealing with when he arrived. but then again they have been bickering through the dammed time portal as well.

"Come along everyone we shall go and settled everyone in and then head to the grand dinning hall." Ordered Kagome

Hotohori clapped his hands and servants showed each one of them to their room while they all introduced each other to hotohori and nuriko. So they could know who was talking to whom. vegeta smirked and hotohori shivered oh how he remembered that smirk. but once he made his point acrossed he basically patted him on the back and welcomed him to the family once more. plus he owuld have to do the same with diamond when they find his ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone had their meal nuriko and hotohori was in chock with the gawking at miaka father and her brothers who was way worst in their eating and ate more than she did. But once they where all done they had to discuss important matters. Tamaki seemed to cling to his mother since he found out who she was. bella and and draco was the same. hotohori met his future daughter and son who name is boshien. but he nearly killed ukitake for even thinking about mating his daughter.

"We are on the brink of war with Kuto. Our neighboring country of the west. It's been three months since you have left some things that have happened but they are for another time. For now I would like to ask you a favor." Said Hotohori

Chichi nudged her daughter it seemed that she was making sure that her daughter was going to do what she meant to do, plus she wanted to meet this boy who she had fallen for along with goku and her brothers that is. nuriko lost his apitite from the mere sight of how miaka brothers and father stuffed their face. hell he nearly lost his hand for trying to grab something that was close to their plate never ever again he would reach to something that was in front of those who are stuffing their face. usagi did warn them not to put your hand where they are eating.

"Sure why not!" Chirped Miaka

"I have to ask you to find the remaining celestial warriors of suzaku and save our country?" Asked Hotohori

Miaka looked like she was in thought but she was broken from it when her mother nudged her to snap out of it. Then again she was meant to do this by what the kai;s as said. She only nodded to tell him she will do this. they wondering who was going on this round since some of them wanted to go along. while miaka flinched from what her mother was glaring at her about. she knew yes that she was meant to do this by what trista had told her. and that this was meant to happen. but there was nothing more said on the matter since alot of it was still foggy to the time gates as if things are being decided. plus usagi now knew that the evil queen was her mother as well. since before she came the evil queen she was suzeno osugi and was reborn as the evil queen well regina mills that is. and usagi was born from her and tatara of the byakko seven. but was taken and was reborn through bulma who happened to be the reincarnation of the former queen of the moon.

"This task will test the warriors and their priestess and will drive them to unleash their full extent of their powers. Many obstecles lay in wait for all of them and there will be no guarantee that this will be accomplished without fail." Said Hotohori

Hotohori granted them all well the ones who would be going on this mission to gather what they could. He had some alone time with his wife before she had left,. This was the time to get to know his family he married into. plus he was already ordered to join in on the training since they said that he needed it to boost his sayien powers since he mated usagi he became a fool blooded sayien. diamond will he the same way. just like bulma her lunarian blood didnt kick in until she and vegeta met for the first time in this life time. then it took them a while to get together because of friza being along and it was hard to do anything at the time. plus he died then came back to life. so on and so forth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was riding on nuriko horse while the others did as well they didn't want to tip off the spies to soon about what they could do. But they where excited on this new trip and mission. Tamaki was clinging to usagi thinking she would disappear again. Jasper and Carlisle was shocked to find she was alive still since they remembered running into her during her time traveling with trista. hell jasper was saved from her that and peter and char was saved by her and pluto. usagi in her sailor cosmos form set maria and her new born army on fire since it was screwing with time. ever since then they were friends. usagi and trista met carlisle first and helped him with his blood lust like jasper with lunarian blood.. Nuriko and usagi explained to miaka and muramasa that tamahome was job hunting quest. Miaka desperation to see tamahome made nuriko and everyone else chuckle.

"Oh you should of seem him it was to funny." Giggled usagi

everyone was wondering what was so funning but when they saw her show them with a spell she had made herself. they now knew what tamahome looked like. but he looked like a zombie or something as he moped around like some love sick puppy. but then again they all have been in his shoes once. like usagi killed edward for what he had done to her daughter. now theyw ondered who her mate it. while they wated for her to gather the memories from her and nuriko since they are the only ones there to remember it. since radtiz and nappa was training with the otehrs back at the palace.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Tamahome was sitting outside with a birds nest on his head. While birds perked at him and shitted all over him. While usagi, nuriko and nappa was watching from where they stood snickering at the sight that was before them. even hailos was laughing his ass from drom even seeing this. how the hell did he end up with a bloody birds nest on his freaking head that is something they are trying to figure out right now. while he sat there as if this was something normal that happens everyday._

 _"Hey tama-kins you have a birds nest on your head!" Chirped Nappa_

 _"And their peaking and shitting on you to!" Chirped Radtiz_

 _dont forget using him as a birdy toilet as well. said byakko_

 _Tamahome was still in his state of depression not even caring about what they had just said. as the birds continued to peck away and shit all over him. even laid eggs in his hair. while they shook their heads from what they see him doing. is like he smoked some really good weed and didnt even realize what he was doing anymore. hell like when he thought one of the really really flaming gay flamboyant guards was miaka. if it wasnt for them catching what was about to happened tamahome would have been that guards bitch for a while._

* * *

 _scene change_

 _usagi and nuriko walked in on tamamhome was munching on a plate as if it was a sandwich or something. then again there was alot of things that they have been seeing him do since miaka left with muramasa. usagi and radtiz had to save hima few tmes from that gay guard since he keeps thinking he was miaka as if his mind was making him think it was miaka there before him. but they had to say everything they have been seeing was rather amusing and will be able to use it as black mail one these days._

 _"Tama-baby you are eating a plate." Said Nuriko_

 _Tamahome continued to chew on his plate while nuriko shook his head while he went to go and do his own thing leave tamahome to his plate and his depression it seemed that he was alost. radtiz and nappa walked in and shook their heads from what they are seeing. but atleast he was not trying to think the gay guard was miaka no more. tamahome just continued to chomp at that plate like it was nothing and didnt even care what he was doing was not even normal._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Everyone was laughing their heads off wishing that they where here to see that, miaka was blushing like mad. he thought that a gay dude was her. that was insulting to her own body. while gohon patted his little sister shoulder to let her know that it was ok. th eman didnt even know what the hell was going on and was deeply depressed. or he was drunk off his ass or high either one. but they would never know until they talk to him. hoping that he would be back to normal. and gohon will give the talk since he was the onlyu brother was coming along on this one.

"Are you guys ok?" Asked Kid

Nuriko gave them all the thumbs up to the little grimreaper to let them know that they we all ok. The shouts continued to near them until the light from the torchs could be seen from through the tree;s. they wondered what the hell was going on. it seemed that they are going to be doing some fighting but then again the only thing they sensed was humans with no powers. so who in the world was making those villagers scream like they are trying to kill them rather painfully. but then again they could be hiding their powers since they knew how to do that. but they wouldnt know if this was something these people knew of how to do.

"Who's there." Cired a voice that only three of them know.

Tamahome came out of the shadows. Torch in hand and a club in the others. It seemed as if there have been trespasser here as well. Miaka wasted no time and launched herself at tamahome. miaka was just so over joyed that they had found him. she was happy to just be back in him arms. even though her one elder brother was glaring at him. right now she wanted to just feeling his strong arms around her thats all she wanted to feel right now. even though gohon wanted to strangle him at this moment. all her brothers are rather protective over her. even hotohori even though he basically got the talk from all his past lives from usagi father and brother. even diamond as well when it came down to this.

"Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

"Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka pulled away for a while and looked up into his eyes. Desperation, relief and joy paced through her eyes. usagi and the others watched either dabbed at their eyes or gagged from what they where seeing. while gohan was growling at the man who was hugging his sister like a life line. he and this mister tamahome is going to have a nice chat when they all have some time. as more men came out of the tree's and carried torches. They saw their fellow scout hugging a oddy dress girl with oddly dressed people around them,. They pulled apart when gohan cleared his throat.

"Tamahome who are these people?"

"Oh that's right this is miaka she is the priestess of suzaku, that is usagi she is the the moon queen and sailor cosmos as well your empress. hailos and muramasa, And that is nurko he things he is a chick so he is gay so watch out men. and i dont know who the rest of them are though.." Chirped Tamahome

Nuriko smacked him for what he had just said while everyone else introduced themselves so they knew who they where while tamahome knowing he would be getting the third degree since one of her elder brothers with his mate was there. Suddenly a had wrapped itself around her and as well usagi. Both where struggling against the invisible and strong fow. Nuriko and the others where too late and the girls was gone into the darkness. tamaki and draco was frozen to the spot not sure what to do. they just watched their mother be kidnapped right before their very eyes.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Tamaki was the first to spring into action along with the twins fallowed by tamahome they where the first to see both miaka and usagi be taken away. Tamahome knew by now who ever it was will be probably be dead knowing usagi. while he saw that the one who was usagi brother was holding the three back. but it seemed the one was still chasing after him. he must be the little grim reaper well one of them that is. since she had two kids through lord death himself. he wondered if he was going to be walking in on a blood bath.

"Mama!" Cried kid

Tamahome laid a hand on their shoulder he needed the raper to go back to camp. if he let anything happened to him he would be dead. he knew how much usagi loved her children. death the kid looked up at the man with his golden eyes and wondered what the hell he think he was doing. his mother was out there. and he needed to make sure she was ok. even though he knew she was deadly.. muramasa came out of the bushs and put a hand on the young master shoulder and sighed he knew how much all the young master and mistress's love their mother.

"Hey don't worry you kid, knowing your mother is probably beating the crap out of the guy who took them. Well maybe kill them as well, so go back with muramasa and let me deal with this." said Tamahome

kid sighed he knew that he was speaking the truth. as he and muramasa went back to the others and waited while tamahome went ahead to see where the two are, and if there was any screams from usagi beating the piss out of the guy. he shivered from the amount of times she beat the crap out of him for even being a pervert. but he knew that she was strong and deadly. he knew there was nothing that was going to stop her. but then again even for her she had her limits when it came down to her powers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and usagi_

Miaka and usagi had just about enough with this person as they bit down hard on who ever this person hand enough to draw blood. since who ever this person was he hand his hand on usagi boob and sqieezed it the whole time. As whoever it was screamed in pain from being bit. and usagi also kicked him in the face for what he was grabbing since he was squeezing her freaking boob the whole freaking time. if this pervert think he was going to get away for groping her he was mistaken on that one.

"What's the big idea you pervert I felt that boner you had. your going to be losing that thing you call a dick for gropping me pervo the clown." Hissed usagi

usagi narrowed her eyes and started to blink at who was in front of her. She didn't even know what to call him. A fox faced man looked like gin rangiku mate and husband, she could tell they where the same in the perverted department like shunsui when it came down when they thought with their third leg.. she sighed and knew that the man was kinda cute in some way like a squirl in some way. but there was something else about him in a power sort of way. he had powers of a monk she was able to sense that. and there was something else she was not able to think of at the moment.

"That really hurt. No da."

The man blew on his hands while blood stopped leaking from them. Did he just heal his own hands what the hell is this guy. Miaka looked at him and wondered what the hell she was looking at. While usagi had her head tilted to the side. she was confused now at what the hell was going on. then again there was something that else there a mask she was able to tell that as much. but there was just something familiar about the power he has and she was not able to figure out right now what it was. she checked the gates on who he was but there was nothing there as if she was not able to read nothing on him. or it was blocked either way.

"You two have very healthy bites on you. I should have asked you before I saved you from the kuto warriors. No. don't let them catch you off guard and by the way your highness you have a rather fine ass."

Before usagi could slap him he was gone into his hat. Miaka went over and picked it up and looked at it at all ends it seemed to be a normal hat and nothing more. She was confused by all this while usagi was fuming that there was another pervert. that man would get along just fine with shunsui and the other perverts in her friends and family that is. she knew that yamamoto went straight to taiitsukun his mate and wife. she shivered from the mere thought on what they are even doing right now,

"Lets get back to the others." grumbled usagi

Miaka only nodded to only be taken in the arms of tamahome who seemed to have been worried about her. As he checked her all over to make sure there was nothing wrong he nothing was harmed on her, once he was done he nodded. They where all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a loud scream and others along with it. usagi flashed out of there and dashed to her friends and family aid. Once she gotten there she saw nuriko in a ridiculous pose while everyone else was as well. She snickered a little as she snapped her fingers and let them all go. While she looked around to see everyone was dead other than their group. Tamahome covered miaka eyes so she didn't see the horror while some of the others where giving them a peaceful grave and blessed it. Once they where done they headed back to the inn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone had set up two capsule houses since not everyone was able to sleep in the inn. While they ordered enough food for everyone even gohan and maika. Tamahome was in shock at how much they are able to eat. while usagi was smirking along with her brother. it seemed she was correct and he made the same mistake that nuriko made but he was the one who had his hand bit. rei was nice enough to bandage it since he learned his lesson like everyone else the hard way. he should be lucky that he still had a hand after that. normally people had to have their hands grown back after that.

"Father? Kakarot you are running away from our mothers what did you do?" Asked usagi

Vegeta's grumbled to himself while he stuffed his face while goku bowed his head in shame it seemed they blew up another gavity chamber again. While tamahome looked at the two who just popped in. goku arched a brow at him and wondered who he was since they have never met. tamahome listen to why they ran away basically since they blew up five gavity chambers at once. and they were hiding from their wifes and mates and the frying pans of doom. they even left the other to face the music.

"Go back and fix what you did before our mother's wont let you in the chambers tonight. and face the music like men you wimps." Ordered usagi

"Bossy brat." Grumbled Vegeta

Tamahome seemd them flash out with out even blinking. While he sighed things are getting odd and he had to get used to them. Well since one of those guys was the girls father who he loved dearly. goku before he left he even glared at tamahome since vegeta pointed out who he was. tamahome gulped he knew he would be facing the music with miaka father sooner or later. and from what he knew of him he was one of the strongest men like usagi father. and that kinda freaked him out for some reason. because he knew if he even does something wrong to even hurt miaka or usagi he would be a dead man. even haruka threatened him and he feared that woman knowing she would be able to kill him as well.

"It's just like that fox face guy had said. Miaka is being targets but I am not. But why is that?" Asked usagi

Everyone shrugged maybe because she is the priestess of suzaku. Miaka stopped eating and looked worried .tamahome only smiled at how cute she looked just right then and there. he was still shaken from his man to man talk with her brother. who happened to be gaging from the sweetness of the way the two of them acted. while minako had stars in her eyes knowing they are true love. draco and tamaki decided to go back to the palace since they left with their grandfather. only death the kid and maka was there with their mother. as well the hikaru and karou.

"Don't worry miaka. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise I wont leave your side." Said Tamahome

"Better not well kick you ass." Said gohan

Everyone else ignored them while gohan had his foot stepped on and went back eating. Until a group of the towns people rushed in to find tamahome to warn him that there was bandits outside the gates, while the new commers didnt know how tamahome acted around when it came to money. so it means that he was going to be basically having a money boner thats what radtiz and nappa has called it when they saw it for the first time. nuriko was still happy that he had his sister back. while usagi smirked knowing they are going to be getting a real treat for this one.

"Tamahome. A group of bandits are at the west gates,"

Tamahome had money symbols in his eyes and had that look on his face that there was money to be made,. When he realized that he was being watched by everyone he didn't even change the way he looked. it seemed he was amuseing them he coughed into his hand knowing he was showing a side that he didnt want miaka brother to see. but at the moment he didnt care and if he didnt like him he can kiss his poor smelly ass. while gohan and vedel arched a brow at him. this will be their brother in law and he is a complete moron sigh a boner for money. no wonder why they say money boner when it came down to him getting money and making it..

"Yay! Money making time! Yippi! Oh nuriko and usagi along with the rest of you take care of miaka for while so daddy can bring home the bacon." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome left skipping out the door singing money. While everyon either sweat dropped or wondered if he had some mental issue. While nuriko and usagi eye brow twitched in annoyance at the moron, while some of them was laughing their asses off from what they had just seen. that was just as funny when you watch vegeta and goku on one of their bickering fest. they would have to say it was amuseing to watch.

"Is money all that moron cares for. If you save a village or anyone you don't have to charge people for it." Growled rei

usagi only patted rei's back knowing that she didn't understand tamahome yet. Then again that's the ways she thought when she and tamahome had first met. Well other than he was a pervert. and has a boner for money when he wanted to make it. plus they didnt even know the reason why he wanted to make money all of the time. but they are going to stalk him to find out what he was making money for. they just wanted to see if he was making it for some secret wife and children. like this places version of child support or something like that.

"I'm sorry you got it all wrong. Tamahome doesn't charge that big an amount and he does help the village a great deal. Besides what wrong about making some money while doing so."

Nuriko didn't believe him but he shut up. Miaka was wondering why he wanted money so much, usagi and some of the others went to their rooms or the house to go and get some shut eye so they can go and play the stalking game tomorrow since they have a feelin gthat tamahome would be leaving early enough to see who ever the money is for. they just wanted to see if it was some secret wife or lover that would funny if he had a secret gay lover somewhere. but they knew it had to be something more than they even knew

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Miaka woke up to find it to be morning not even sure what time it was. She noticed that the capsule house was gone and some of their group as well. only her elder brother and a few others are here. Miaka dug our a flash light and crept over to nuriko sleeping form. He was snoring loadly his hand was down his pants as if he was sleeping with his hand around his dick or soemthing. gohan was cuddled up with vadel and she had this feeling that the others are stalkingtamahome and doing something fun with out them. and that woudl suck badly if they are.

"Poke, poke nuriko. Poke poke." whispered miaka

Nuriko only gave her the finger and farted loudly and went back to sleep miaka sighed nuriko was a pain in the ass to wake up,. While the others who where there watched from their spots even two four of them where vampires who was just reading. She held a eye lid open and smirked evilly she turned the led flash light on in nuriko eye even though he would end up killing her for what she was doing. but it was worth doing it to insult him and blind him with a birght light to wake his drag queen ass up from his masterbating ass sleep.

 **"WAKE UP YOU FAT LAZY UGLY OLD COW QUEEN!"** Screamed Miaka

 **"AHHHHHHHH! YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"** Yelled Nurko

Nuriko stopped strangling miaka when he noticed that it was only him and miaka and four of the vampirs and a few others. gohan yanked the drag queen off his sister. he even slapped his sister in the back of the heaf for doing that to nuriko even though how funny it was. but he didnt need his sister being strangled. nuriko wondered where usagi and the others went off to. he had this feeling that they are playing the stalking game with tamahome with out him and that aint cool in his books he wanted to play to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and the others_

Kagome along with the others was playing the stalking game with tamahome to see what he was doing sneaking away so early not even thinking that there was no one awake to even notice that eh was going somewere. usagi had her twin son's to do this one they had death eater robes on and when the target was in view they pounce and make him scard for his life thinking someone was going to kill his ass. the best thing to use the death eater robes since they give that fear on them.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Tamahome

Tamahome was caught off guard by the impact of two bodies with masked. He pissed himself from fear when they scarred him. When they removed their masked it revieled hikaru and karou usagi's twin boys, with a group of laughing people was rolling out of the bushes. why in the world did he not even notice that he was being fallowed. he grumbled he was always peoples amusement it seemed. as they continued to freaking laugh at what had happened he swore that everyone was still in bed. now they will know how poor he was when they see his family and meet them. they would think differently of him once they see his home.

 **"OH MY DENDE! THAT WAS FUNNY! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE IT WAS PRICLESS!"** Laughed rei

Tamahome was cleaned up by magic from severus he only snickered about the whole issue it was funny. But then again tamahome was fun to pick on so what the hell if he joined in as they started to fallow him to where ever he was seemed they are not going to be leaving him alone and was going to be fallowing him to where he was going. he just hoped if that what they are doing and wont judge him badly since he was well pooor that is.

"So why are you up so early?" Asked Hikaru and Karou

"I should ask you all the same thing." Said Tamahome

Everyone either smirked or face palmed from what he had just asked. It seemed that he was avoiding something and they where going to find out what he didn't want no one to hear or see. they are just used to being awake at this time of day from their training they always had to do with their family to become stronger and school as well. usagi was well used to it from all her battles and whatever else she had to do other than her training in her life and as well raising kids. and her duties as the queen in which that is not much these days.

"But we asked you first and you just countered with another question." Said rei

"I'm just going to visit some people." Said Tamahome

minako eyes sparkled some of his friends maybe his family. She wanted to play with his mind a little more even though he didn't realize that they where entering some village. oh this was going to be fun. since he was so easy to screw with. but then again she was only doing this out of fun and nothing more than that. as she skipped up to his side and pushed one of her young princes back so she had her chance at him for screwing with him mind something that became a sport to them all.

"Ooooo really? Maybe a girlfriend perhaps? Ooooh your in serius trouble once aunt chichi finds out about this." Chirped minako

yumichika smirked his mate and wife was funny when she wanted to be. plus they called it the tamahome mind screwing around sport. it was something they all seemeed to enjoy since he was soooo easy to be able to screw around with. zarbon who was with his wife and mate maka who is usgai daughter. he loved her that is all she needed to know and theya re meant to be so she had nothing to say back to that. except when spirit had a fit but he finally gotten over it after he got to know zarbon.

"You wouldn't?" asked Tamahome

"Are you serius? Don't flatter yourself tama-kins. As if we would really cinsider the possibility that you even have any experience with any girls wait other than nuriko when we all thought he was a girl never mind on that." Said usagi flately

usagi flashed him a mischievous look before the all walked ahead of the. They where already in a village and the people where starting to star at them all once again. Tamahome snapped back to reality and indignantly marched after all reached a small hut that was almost in the other side of the town a small little girl running out of the house that looked like it had seen much better days. they wondered who in the hell lived here. but then their thoughts are answered when they heard little kids and wondered if they are his kids or his younger siblings..

"Big brother your home!"

The little girl launched herself towards tamahome. And hugged him around his neck. The girl wore a worn out yellow kimono and her hair was in two buns and she had a darling smile. usagi and the others watched as three more children rushing out of the dilapidated house to meet tamahome. They were still so young and it made some of them wonder how they even managed usagi used something piccolo used to make money un the pouch that tamahome had and used a spell that made it light so he wouldn't even know. she knew they would need to use the money so that is why she did what she did. plus she could have her mother make a house for them better than this place they are living in. and maybe asign a house elf as well to them to keep them busy and happy.

"Hey, Chuei, Shunkei Yuiren, Gyokuran! Have you all been good while I was gone?" chirped Tamahome

Tamahome carried yuiren and patted the heads of the others. They all smiled brightly to tamahome while the others watched on with smiled on their faces. They where happy to see he loved his family. usagi and ami and who husband and mate szayel was already thinking of something for a new home for the new adopted family into their lives, plus all the things they would need in it like potions and toys and everything else that they would need for a everyday use. and a house elf to make their meals and other stuff as well so they would be able to live a normal life.

"Yes we have been big brother! We all worked together just like you told us! And we took care of father as well!"

"How his father?" Asked Tamahome

Their moods changed making the other wondered what is going on with his father and what was wrong with their was going to take a look at him when she gets inside of the house. while the others wondered what is wrong with tamahome father and wondered if they are able to do anything to help him with whatever illness that he has. or maybe they could do test to see if they are able to get him the proper care that the man who is tamahome father needs and get better to care for his family. even though usagi was planning to make sure they would never want for nothing. but she had to plan this one out when they bring the new home to them. since they are now family to her and the others.

"Father is still ill. Come he would want to see you." Said Chuei

"Wow big brothers is these pretty ladies your wives? And make a lot and a lot of babies with?" Asked Gyokuran

usagi and her one daughter as the scouts who was with them blushed deeply from what the little girl had just asked even her friends did as well. the males only grumbled from what that little kid had just said. but then again micharu was going to solve this little problem. since they are no way shape or form tamahome wife. plus he was not their type for one. and miaka will be the only female that they knew of that even wanted him like that.

"Nope little one. I'm just his friend. while the rest of us are his friends. the wife to be is back where we left her sleeping." Said micharu

Everyone introduced each other while tamahome blushed deeply wishing he could have one night with usagi. But then again that was wishful thinking to have that granted for him to have one night with her, hell he would be thankful if that even came true. but he shook that mental thought away since he was being looked at. and he had a feeling that they knew what he was thinking about. but his younger brother was the one who broke the ice mudering glares.

"I knew that was too good to be true. My big brother cant possibly be with someone as pretty as you ladies are. Hes just too hopesless and for the longest time we thought he was gay." Said Chuei

Chuei was bonked in the head from tamahome who as blushing like crazy. While he was beinglaughed at by his friend, his little brother had to go off and say something like that. While maka went over and rubbed the poor boys after she maka chopped tamahome in the head for that stupid move. he was face first on the groung with blood spirting out of his head. while some of them are laughing their assess off.

"Don't worry. I shall tell him not to hit you anymore." Chirped maka

"But big brother don't listen to no one."

"Oh he listens to me don't you tamahome." Said haruka

Tamahome shivered from the fear he felt. While the kids watched her in awe the first female and person who can make their brother listen to what he was told to do. It was a cold day in hell it seemed. As they all fallowed tamahome into his cozy home and made it larger with magic, usagi stopped at the sight of tamahome father. The man was looking worse for wear and he was quit thin he didn't even have the strength to get uo. Tamahome was kneeling next to his father.

"Hello father how have you been?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm fine my son. It's so good to see you home. Your always out on some business and we rarely get to see you."

Tamahome father coughed again. While tamahome was struggling to hard to keep a fake smile on his face not to alarm anyone. But inside he felt guilty for not being able to provide for his family and a better life. He loved them all to much but love never pay the bills. tamahome didnt even know that the others was watching him with sadness as if they felt bad for him. his father eyes landed on usagi and had stars in his eyes.

"And who is that lovely lady next to you? Don't tell me that you braught your old dad a gift home, my son I could die and go to heaven."

usagi giggled and blushed deeply he reminded her of master roshi or shunsui, who is back with his mate who happened to be a adopted grandmother. But she had to think it was more than a adopted one at this. but he needed the help that she will be giving him and his family. now she understood why tamahome had a money boner all of the time since he earns it for his family. now she understood completely since she would do the same thing for her family.

"I'm usagi briefs, good sir. Im a friend of your son. May I ask what I can do to make you a little more comfortable I have given you some potions that are labeled that could help you more." Said usagi

They were all shocked at her words and gesture. They where but poor and of no status why would such a girl and the others like themselves bow to them as a sign of respect. The old man couched and patted her hand.. plus they could tell she was not like them where the money is involved. they could tell that she lived a life of money and given everything. plus they also was able ot tell she was royalty but they dont know what sort of royalty that she was. even though the didnt even know that she was their empress.

"That is not necessary my lady."

usagi only nodded and made her way around the house she fixed up some of the places and looked into the room where they prepared their food it seemed she and some of the others was already planning something for a new home for them. ami was doing plans in the mercury computer so they could habd then over to bulma when they get back home. usagi just watched the interation between tamahome and his father. they all could tell that they are one loving family. and tamahome seemed to love them greatly but then again he has given alot of stuff to support them.

"How are you my son?"

"I brought home more money. And it seemed that there was more in here so usagi and the others must of did this. But it will be able to get you all by." Said Tamahome

Tamahomes father only smiled that girl was a saint and she didn't even know it. She tricked him son by giving him more money it seemed she accepted them as her family as well. hell he knew the others cared for him as a friend. but he never ever expected that they would do this for him. but he was grateful for the help. now he knew his family would have alot of money for a good while until the next time he has time to go and see them.

"Tamahome. I always appreciate your work but please why don't you fo and make a life for yourself. ? chuei is managing the farm well enough for us all. Why don't you settle down with a bride or something?"

He coughed again, tamahome only smiled and patted chuei head affectionately. While maka watched the scene next to her mother. something she never knew was like with people like this. But then again her life wasn't easy as well being a prncess and a father who cant seemed to keep it in his pants. and maybe has a gay raltionship with professor stien of all people. but then again they just made it a joke since how thye acted around each other.

"Father. Don't worry about me and just get better soon. I need to leave now but I'll be back soon I promise." Said Tamahome

Tamahome stood up as was about to leave when yuiren clutched to his leg in a death grip. Everyone watched to touching and sad scene before them it was so sad that she didn't want her big brother to leave. the males in the room had to turna way from what they are watching since it was so heart warming and sad. tamahome knew his little sister was going to act like this when he had to leave. he just felt bad that they all had to watch her do this. even though he knew they are all chocked up on it.

"Please don't go big brother." Cried Yuiren

Tamahome knelt down and kissed the top of her head lightly. As he smiled at her and whipped the tears away from her face he wanted to let her know her big brother was always going to be here. trunks sniffled he coudnt help himself kids are something that touched his heart. and all off them in this room was feeling the affect of how the kid loved her elder brother. even though he knew usagi and him are the same way. they have always beem so close.

"Don't worry yuiren next time I come back I bring you a doll." Said Tamahome

"But I don't want a new doll I want you big brother." Cried Yuiren

They all started to cry and rushed over to tamahome. usagi couldn't hold back the tears and turned away from everyone. Some things never changed it seemed. usagi was sentimental when it comes to kids, minako was dabbing at her eyes as well rei. this was just too much for them to watch. but their little moment bubble was poped when tamahome worried voice took them out of their depressing thoughts.

"Yuiren… YUIREN!"

usagi rushed over and picked the girl up in her arms, she cursed from how hot she was she need to act fast lucky enough that severus had his potion kit with him. As he made his way over to the bed with her, she made ami and szayel help her on this one. she had to get the kid back to a health. tamahome sighed usagi was so useful and he was never ever going to be able to repay her and the others for wll they have done for him and his family. but he knew she knew how much he thanked her for all she had done.

"szayel I need the potions for the flu." Ordered usagi

usagi grabbed the ones and a few others as well to help with the had to massage her throat to get every last drop down so she would be able to get better quickly. Until miaka bursted through the window. wile they all looked at her and wondered why like her father she didntg even use the dammed door. while usagi and trunks sighed and knew that she was to much like her father since he liked to go through the window instead of the dammed door.

"What going on?" Asked Miaka

Everyone ignored her as they waited for the potions to work while tamahome went over to miaka and wondered why she fallowed him as well even gohan who used the door like everyone else who came with them. he only shook his little sister knowing that his younger brother are just like their father. he was just happy like his twin the two of them are just happy they skipped that gene from their father. but they knew they gotten it from their grandfather bardock and their mother side of the family.

"You….. what are you doing here? You all fallowed me as well didn't you?" Asked Tamahome

Nuriko shrank back and hid behind grimmjow and kenpachi, while miaka the ever kakarot brain she is and showing how much brains she had and what he also gotten form her father took the and tried to disappear into it like the fox faced man. gohan had enough of this and he went to another part of the room. he loved his younger sister and brother but it takes so much to have to pay attention and deal with the way they acted just like their father.

"I'm still here." Whispered Miaka

 **"OF COURSE YOUR STILL HERE YOUR LITTLE IDIOT!"** Yelled Tamahome

His other little sister tanked on his clothing and wanted to know the same question that her other sister had asked usagi and the other females. Miaka looked down to the little girl and thought she was cute. gohan had to listen to this one since they are going to hear something rather amusing. even though it was the same question they had been asked. but it was funny this time around since it was directed to miaka and tamahome. who happened to be soul mates by the powers of venus and marcus.

"Is she your wife big brother and will make a lot of babies?"

Tamahome pit his hands up and denied it. Miaka was blushing brightly whie everyone laughed their heads off about this. These two where the most funniest people they had ever watched. some of them had to hold onto someone. or they was holding on to a object in the room. or was rolling on the floor from how funny this was. while nuriko was making it even more amusing for what he was about to spew out of his mouth for revenge on how he was woken up rather rudely at the ass crack of dawn.

"They are practically husband and wife already. They have gone ALLLL THE WAY. They had make the maids and staff to replace so so many beds break and so many imprints in the walls." Said Nuriko

Miakas brothers stopped laughing and shot tamahome a glare while tamahome father nearly lost consciousness from what his son had done with a female atleast he is not gay. grimmjow was poking at tamahome father to see if he was still alive after hearing what nuriko had just spouted whule he was snickering from what he had just said. but then again there was nothing better than to screw with tamahome since he was somewhat their bitch.

"Don't joke like that around him with such a straight face he will believe you and so will her brothers." Whispered Tamahome

Miaka went out to gather some water for tamahome family knowing with the kuto raids they would be here so she better fallow her if she was needed since everyone ehre will be able to protect the family. usagi sighed and knew she would have to go with her cousin knowin gthat the girl would get herself killed one of these days if she was alone. but her luck is that she had her to come along and save her sweet sorry kakarot braind ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi and miaka reached the stream they started to talk about how to find the other warriors while looking at the copy of the suzaku universe of the four gods. Something caught usagis eye. she wondered if it was that pervert who they met well kidnapped. she was still trying to figure out where she knew that power that he had. maybe he was the suzaku warrior they are looking for. well one of them. and she also have this feeling that diamond is one as well.

"It says monk and the other says mask." Said usagi

"Hmmm you think that it has to do with the fox face man?" Asked Miaka

usagi never had a chance to reply because there was a scythe that hit the ground where miaka once was. Miaka was in shock but she made sure she listen to usagi and not move a inch as she went into for and attack affectivlly killing one of the assassins. But the other one disappeared when two hands out of the hat shot a spell at him. Miaka fell on her butt in relief and shock. The hat on her back floated to the ground and a man slowly rose from the hat.

"Your that guy! Mr. fox face!" Shouted Miaka

Miaka name calling ceased when she saw the sad look on the monks face. While usagi slapped her in the back of the head for being rude to the monk. But then again she did want to slap him but that was for another time. but for good measures she punched him in the face for him and his wondering hands. she knew putting his hands on her boobs was his doing and now out of him saving their asses.

"You priestess of suzaku have responsibilities as a priestess and that you cant keep running away from the. This is no joking matter. You know you are responsible for your own actions. We cant have the priestess who don't know anything. No da. People will suffer on your accound if you don't do your job well,."

usagi was about to tell this man off but she heard screams from tamahomes house. She flashed out of the way to go back to the house to save them all from the assassin that was sent for her cousin. she had to go and save them. she should have killed that assassin before letting him go. but noooooo she had to stop because of the pevert came out of the hat that seemed to have been around miaka neck the whole time. dende knows what the little pervert had been watchng.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi stopped dead in her tracks when she seen her children along with tamahome father and sisbling along with her friends and family dangling from some sort of whire ribbon this shall be easy to take down. this was not something you never ever do was fuck with what was hers. no one fucks with her chidlren and family and gets away with it. so she was going to murder this little shit from kuto painfully.

"usagi look out!" Shouted Nuriko

Just in time to kagome ducked and twirled her heel before digging into the assassin stomach. The man in black stumbled away from usagi clutching his aching stomach he had to admit she was stronger than she looked, but he knew that he was ordered to kill anything that is connected to the suzaku no miko. and this little bitch was one of them that conencted ot the suzaku bitch.

"You little fool. Do you want to condemn everyone in here to death. Priestess of the shikon? Or should I sad empress of all of konan?"

"You do not know who you are dealing with now do you." Hissed usagi

usagi was about to attack until the masked monk casted a spell revealing the mark on his knee showing he was a suzaku warrior. While usagi used the big bang attack with lunar powers to kill the assassin while the monk let everyone go. but now she knew where she felt that power from before. she was a suzaki warrior that is why it felt so familiar to her. so now they had another suzaku warrior that is a monk and a pervert as well. so this was going to be fun when he meets the other perverts that they knew.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

The kids where chatting with each other while played with the things usagi transfigured for them, while they all sat down at a table in the capsule house so they all could talk about who and what this guy was. while maka was playing with tamahome siblings. and szayel was making sure tamahome father was ok and giving him some potions to help him out. plus as well run test and get blood samples to see what the man has.

"So what do they call you?" Asked rei

"I'm Chichiri. And you have a good eye to see through me. No da." Chirped Chichiri

Tamahome and natsume helped tamahome father back to his bed and covered his up si szayel would be able to do his job alot more better..after he was done doing that leaving him to the hands of szayel. he sat down and join in on the conversation about what chichiri knew about what was going on in kuto. not even knowing that they had a pristess as well. but they didnt knwo she had not decided yet.

"While I was travelling I heard that kuto receive news of the miko and the moon queen were found in konan. They seemed to be after their own priestess and want the moon queen for themselves. There were also rumors about getting you on their side as well. So I would watch out if I where you. No da." Said Chichiri

usagi snorted she would rather die than join the side of evil. she lost track on how many beings and others who has tried to make her to go over to the dark side of the force. and she new they would end up killing her since she would never ever turn to the dark side of the force. or the negaverse. Even though she did it as a spy but that was for the greater good and that's it. She would never do it willingly plus then again these people would be all dead if they tried.

"Either way they find you a threat to them or a key to power. Both of those are probably right but why are they aiming to kill miaka." Said usagi

"They probably want her dead she is the priestess of suzaku and is the guardian of konan. I've heard during my stay in the palace that konan and kuto are not in good terms and that they are only on stand still. Waiting for the right time to strike the other. All this for power. Now if they do finf their priestess and manage to get rid of miaka. Then their quest on power will be finished and they will conquer konan." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked at each other lucky they where training the troops back at the palace, something they would not think of during in battle that konan is going to be the most powerful capital in the world. but the thing is how would they end up getting a priestess since they would be to be transported do have this sick feeling that there was something bad that is about to go down.

"But where are they gonna find another priestess? They come from where we come from." Said grimmjow

Miaka caught what he had just asked. And when usagi gave her cousin a look knowing what she was thinking. She called over hailos so they would be able to use him to get them out of the village. She knew this was not definitely good. and it wont end well either. because she had this feeling that tamahome was going to be involved somewhere. the power of venus was working but she didnt want to think about what is about to happen since this was not going to be fun.

"Yui." Gapsed miaka

Miaka fears where all confirmed. usagi and her shared a look she had to think of something quick they had to hurry over to kuto and fast if this was where yui was this is not good at all. she gave a pointed look to the others to make sure to not say a word until they knew it was the right time. trista only nodded and knew what her queen, leader and friend is about to do and knew that this was not going to turn out well.

"Guys miaka wants to get some fresh air and so do I." said usagi

usagi and hailos dragged miaka out of the capsule house and jumped on the back of the transformed hailos and took off to where they knew they shouldn't go but the needed to know while miaka thought to herself and prayed that yui was safe. she petted hailos to let him know she was thankful to what he was doing. even though that this was alot for him to do for her. even though he was doing this for usagi. but she just hopped tamahome would not fallow for his own safety and for his family safety as well.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Hotohori knelt in front of the golden figure of suzaku and prayed for the safety of his usagi and miaka and as well as the others. He had been doing well in his training with his father in law and mother in law he gotten along well with everyone even with his step kids who stayed here but his two future children as well. but two of them who came from the furute who not let him know who their father was reincarnated into . something with the the laws of the time gates and if they knew to soon the gates would be screwed up.

 _"Suzaku. Lord of our proud land. Please guide the priestess of suzaku and the the moon queen and sailor cosmos your empress and the embodiment of you. For they alone will bring peace to konan. They aone can fulfill their duty to serve you and your people. Please guide them and let no harm come to them."_ Thought Hotohori

Hotohori opened his eyes as he heard two explosion from out side knowing who did that one. It was either vegeta or goku well kakarot whatever they call him. But that man can eat like their was no tomorrow, hell he nearly lost his hand from trying to reach for something that was in his eating range. he learned a hard lesson on that one. his had took a while to heal with the golden crystal.

 **"VEGETA! GOKU IM GOING TO KILL YOU THAT WAS THE THIRD TIME TODAY!"** Screamed Bulma

 **"WOMAN WE ARE TRYING TO TRAIN THESE HUMANS AND THE NAMEKIAN IS MAKING DRAGON BALLS HERE WITH THE OTHER NEMEKIAN BRAT!"** Yelled Vegeta

 **"GOKU YOUR ON THE COUCH TONIGHT FOR THAT MOVE!"** Yelled Chichi

 **"BUUUUUUUUUT I WAS HUNGREY YOU KNOW WHAT TRAINING DOES TO ME!** " Cried Goku

Hotohori heard something then it went quiet he shook his head nothing gets boring around here no more. He felt at home once in his life but even so he wanted his usagi here with him to enjoy this with him. but all in all he was happy that the palace was so livly now. it was so lonely before his wife came and awoken his memories. but either way the palace was full of life and even though it was bickeing here and there. but he enjoyed the life that it had fnally.

 _"Miaka and my usako is the only ones who can use suzaku power and sace all of konan from destruction. But my usako however is valuable asset to her and if she falls under kuto command then we all are doomed. And I shall not live with out her. I doubt that I or miaka will be able to defeat usako if that happens. Please suzaku protect them. Most of all my usako."_ Thought Hotohori

Hotohori left after he finished praying so he could get some paper work only to see vegeta and goku being dragged away from the blown up gravity chamber to their chambers. While some of the others where fixing it with shook his head and wondered if his mistress was ok. he worried about here while being away from her. even though he was ordered to watch over the young master and mistress's. he saw hotohori kick spirits ass for being a stupid ass that he is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri and the others._

Tamahome was pacing back and forth wondering what the hell was taking so long. Some of them knew where she had gone off to but didn't want to say anything. usagi was only doing this to protect miaka while they figured if yui was in kuto. and he knew that hailos was not one to be in the power type. but he knew how to use his powers. but then again there is alot of stuff that he didnt know about hailos he was a complete mystery when it came down to him.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome slammed his fist on the table making some of them look up from their books. Tamahome looked at all of them and wondered if they knew wher they had gone and if they did why didn't they speak up, haruka arched a brow at the man who is basically their bitch. they knew that usagi wanted them to wait a while before saying something. since she had this feeling that something was about to go down that is not going to be a good thing.

"They should be back by now." Said Tamahome

Nuriko eyes lit up from something that she thought of. She remembered miaka gasping out a name before usagi and hailos made up that she was taking them out for some fresh air but then again it could be worst. and they took hailos since he was able to transform into a horse. while trista sighed it seemed the drag queen was more observant than she and the others thought.

"Didn't they mention a name before. What was it I think it was yui"? Asked Nuriko

Tamahome looked over and had to think back when they all first met. There was another girl there with them well he thought It was more or less a guy in girl clothing by the way she looked. he wondered why she would be the one that they would go after. and he sure as hell hoped it wasnt. that girl was creepy and had this weird look about her. but then again he felt this shiver down his spin thinking it was real that she was here.

"Yui is their friend." Said Tamahome

Chichiri thought of something that could help them figure out what miaka got usagi and hailos to do with her. But then again usagi is her best bet to get her into the capital to save the girl from the seiryuu. since there is something around that the general that is the ass buddy of the emperor is obsessed with the moon queen and had been waiting for her to arrive. he sighed and hoped that was just a rumor and something that someone was making up. becuase for one thing knowing with usagi that the general will never ever survive her anger.

"Maybe miaka found a connection. No da. We were talking about the kuto priestess when she mentioned it". Said Chichiri

Tamahome eyes went wide from what chichiri had just said. usagi and hailos was walking into a trap and miaka was dragging her down into it. He stood up immediately he had to go and stop them before it was to late. and he had a feeling not only her father and brother would be in line to kill him if anything ever happened to usagi in a enemy capital. so he needed to go and stop them before anything happened to either of them.

"I know where Miaka was taking usagi and hailos. Nuriko and the rest of you stay with my family." Ordered Tamahome

Tamahome took off not even caring what nuriko and the others had to say. trunks slammed his hands on the table this was his twin sister and he was stuck watching his family then again it might be a good idea. he wanted to rip who ever head off if they even harm one silver hair on his twin sister head. and he will make sure they would end up dying very painfully. since he knew their father would want in on that one.

"What the hell are you just going to leave us here?" Asked Nuriko

"Speak for yourselves, no da." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked over to see chichiri disappear into his hat and it floated out the door. They all flipped him the bird as well as tamahome for them leaving them like this they wanted to help as well. trunks and some of the others really really wanted to kicked that perverted monk suzaku warrior ass for stiffing them like this. trunks sighed and picked a book that was laying around and wiated for tamahome to return.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and usagi and hailos_

Miaka and usagi and halios made their way over to the bridge they didn't even know where the hell they where going. Miaka made her way over to a old man to see if they could be able to get some directions. usagi wondered if it was the brightest idea to send her sword spirit back with tamaki. but then again there was not much she was able to do about it right now. plus he would protect her heirs with his life if anything ever happened to her.

"Excuse us. But can you point us in the direction of kuto?" Asked Miaka

usagi trailed behind her while hailos wondered if the girl thought this over. since her father was known to not think over things before stepping into something stupid. but then again he was talking about the daughter of kakarot so like hell she thought this through. he knew this was nto going to end well things like this never ever do.. The old man nodded and told them to go through the forest and fallow the trail at the other end they would find themselves in kuto. They thanked the man and they set off in haste.

"Miaka tell me why we're in such a hurry again?" Asked usagi

usagi and hailos was trying to keep up with miaka. they had a feeling this was about tamahome and his family. But she knew that they would have help since she called dobby to stay with them so they wouldn't have to do much. plus she knew that haruka and her twin brother and the others had a feel on how everything seemed to work now. and they would be able to help tamahome family until they are done with this.

"I don't want Tamahome to reach us. I don't want to put him in danger." Whispered Miaka

"What in the name of dende's balls are you talking about?" Asked hailos

Miaka sighed and had to think back on what chichiri had warned them about. She never wanted to have that happened to the people she loved. She dealt with death all her life with the way her family and friends are like. but she knew there was something between her and tamahome. but she just didnt understand what it was. all she was getting from minako and usagi since they knew how to find out that sort of thing. but it seemed that she had to find out on her own.

"Remember what chichiri told me? He said that innocent people will die on my account if I and not careful. I don't want tamahome to die for me. It's just too much for me to bear. I cant let him die. He has a family to take care of. I don't want them to suffer because of me." Said Miaka

Miaka was already starting to tear up but usagi grabbed her hand and smiled she understood what her cousin was feeling though she knew that they are meant to be. so does minako and marcus. She feels like that everyday but this was something they are used to. hailos sighed and understood way to much than she knew. but he was mated to momo and he was happy with who he was destined to be with. plus she was helping with the training back at the palace.

"All right Kakarot brain. If this what you want then we shall go." Chirped usagi

They continued to walk through the forest until they reached the center of it. usagi stopped abruptly. while hailos flashed out of the area to a tree to observe. Miaka looked at her cousin andhailos and wondered what in the world they are doing and why she was stopping and why hailos flashed up to the tree. while usagi was darting around as if there was something in the woods that is going to attack them and hailos went on the defense it seemed.

"What's wrong usagi and why is hailos going on the defense for?" Asked Miaka

"Shush. And stay right where you are." Ordered usagi

Miaka did what she was told and that's when a tiger appeared and stepped onto a huge bolder. It was big and its teeth were bared. It looked hungry and the looked yummy to it. usagi placed serenity gently near the tree. while she signaled for hailos to remain where he is just incase she needed him. but one thing she felt and never told miaka that tamahome was on his way. so she knew that he would be there soon and myabe just maybe kncoked some sense into her cousin.

"Miaka move right now!" Ordered usagi

Miaka was paralyzed as she stared at they tiger in horror. usagi was ordering her to move but miaka remained motionless. The tiger lunged and just as it was about to sink into miaka. usagi jumped in and pushed miaka out of the way before kicking the animal straight in the face. usagi glared at miaka who was on her butt and seemed to have regained control of her motor skills.

"When I tell you to move you move goddammit Kakarot brain!" Hissed usagi

Miaka only nodded usagi let her own inner vegeta out. She was taken aback by her cousin harsh tone so much like her fathers while hailos was in front of her in a flash since the stupid ass kakarot brain dont know how to fallow orders just like her father and twin. so he was stuck protecting it pounced on her and pinned usagi to the ground. while hailos growled from the beast harming his queen.

"Daaaaaaaammmn your breath smells like ass." Hissed usagi

usagi's eyes went wide as the tiger placed a massive paw on her throat. And was about to eat her for its lunch. She hoped and prayed that the tiger would have a stroke or something before it eats her. and sadly she had this image of nappa and kakarot wanting to take it home and make it their pet. for the love of dende those two find anything to be cute and cuddly. except for the giant worm that her father ending up gaving rei kill since he hated worms. and usagi herself hated spiders so hagrid basically lose a herd of them when she first came face to face with the mutant spider.

 **"DUCK!"**

usagi ducked her head and she felt the tigers weight kicked off of her. usagi inhaled greedily as she clutched her throat and coughed its been a long time when someone or something tired to chock her. Miaka gasped as tamahome stood in front of the tiger. He sent a challenging look at the tiger to attack again. His mark was glowing bright red as tamahome glared at the offernding animal. The tiger seeing that he was outnumbered went away. Tamahome looked atmiaka and was relieved to see her all right. hailos sighed in relief he didnt feel him coming he was to busy keeping a eye on the female kakarot.

"Hey Tama- kin's help me up here?" Asked usagi

Tamahome looked down to see usagi coughing. He held a hand out to her and helped her stand. While she took in a huge breath to help her breath. While she looked down at herself. while hailos went over and checked his queen and friend over. she swatted him away since this sort of thing annoyed her to no ends. as she looked down at her outfit and kenw she didnt have the luna pen with her. just her luck when she needed the luna pen the most. now she was going to be stuck using a extra uniform that miaka had on her.

"Oh this is just real great now I have to change my clothing. and i dont have the freaking luna penn on me. and my trench coat and my favorite trip with pink chains and pink mesh shirt and tank top is messed up looks like I have to change into your extra uniform I haven't had a uniform for years, hey guys im gonna go and change for a while. Oh by the way miaka please keep a eye on tamahome while I chance. Or I will take a rusty carving knife and castrate him with out any apin meds along with making him into a female." Said usagi sweetly

usagi did her best impression of the toad queen they called her dumbridge. as she walked off to the bushed while tamahome wondered what she had just said. Miaka only blushed from what her cousin had out right said with a straight face as well. hailos smirked his queen was evil when she wanted to be. and she would do it to if he was goin gto be a pervert. shunsui learned the hard way for peeping. now he was stuck with the love birds who are not going to be admitting their feeling anytime soon.

"What did she mean by a castrated boyfriend?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka sweat dropped and whispered in his ear what usagi had meant. hailos just snickered the man can be dumb when it came down to stuff like she was finished tamahome face drained from any color. He was wishing he didn't ask what usagi had meant, they stood there and fell into silence until miaka decided to break it. hailos knew that for a fact. hell hook lean the lesson the hard way as well, usagi tooka while to accept him as her one adopted daughter mate.

"Umm hello." Said miaka

Miaka waved at tamahome timidly. She could tell that tamahome was very angry with her. But she did the only thing for his own good. But she had to know if yui was in kuto if she didn't she would always wonder. hailos sighed he was going to lean against the tree and watch to see if they are going to even admit their feeling yet. he had a feeling that they are not even at that point yet. even though it is taking longer than normal to even say how they feel.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Growled Tamahome

Miaka looked away know knowing he was pissed off at her. But she knew he would if they where found by him and knowing their luck one of the others where the ones to let him know where they where bowed her head in shame from tamahomes anger. she forgot that halios and usagi was around. it was a bubble only her and tamahome at this point in time. someone could come and attack they wouldnt even notice.

"What would happen if I didn't show up? You and usagi and hailos would be tiger food by now and then shitted out by the tiger no one would've heard you scream." Growled Tamahome

"We were doing just fine. I appreciate your help but we don't need you. Please go back to your family. I cant endanger you like this. If you keep putting your life on the line you would eventually loose it. I don't want that to happen… not you." Whispered Miaka

Miaka whispered the whole thing she was having a hard time for not even letting him come along with him. And now she had to push him away for his own good. Tamahome realized what she was trraying to say. And hugged her to him from behind. hailos knew the stupid ass had a point. and what miaka was doing was dumb to a point. tamahome would be able to help. but then again he didnt know much of this other place and how their warriors interated to other warriors.

"You idiot. Im here to protect you. When you where gone for those three months I couldn't stop worrying about you of every second of every minute of everyday. It was only then I realized how I felt about you." Confessed Tamahome

usagi grumbled as she had the uniform on it was to short on her. But she had to deal with it since she left the capsule with her clothing in it. While she watched tamahome and miaka and smiled from where she watched. She missed her hotohori and wished he was with her. She sighed she knew diamond was here somwhere she would have to be paitent for him to show himself when time is correct. and then let him remember on his own as well. she left and tapped hailos shoulder he bowed his head and knew what she wanted him to do.

"Hey tamahome would you mind taking hailos back with you. and have his check over by szayel he had hurt himself on the way here. and here give this to my one daughter.." Pleaded usagi

Tamahome nodded and waved for hailos to come along with him. as he took the silve bag that was handed to him. he didnt even know what was in it. but all he knew that he had to give it to maka since she was the only daughter there with them. since the others are back at the palace.. When he was out of earshot. usagi turned to miaka who looked at her and noticed how short her uniform was on her.

"We're on our own for now. hailos has his handled for the time being so lets get going." Ordered usagi

Miaka only nodded and they made haste through the woods and just in time to see a full cart of would have to thank hailos the next time they see each other as they looked at each other and shrugged and jumped on to it and thought about the first time they where in konan they road one of these things as they does off. usagi sighed and knew that hotohori will be worried about her. but she would be able to handle her own while she was on this mission.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

It was dark when tamahome had made it back, now she was searching through miaka horse for her food. hailos pretended as he gave the information to szayel at what was going on. maka took what was given to her. she poped back to the palace since it must have been something that is special. while tamahome was searching for food on miaka horse and it seemed that he was played and hailos was the one to make sure they got away far enough.

"Damn it all to hell. There is no food on this horse." Growled Tamahome

Tamahome eyes went wide from what he had just figured out. He was just played by both of them. She lied to him to help miaka to go to kuto. He knew that usagi wouldn't do this willingly but she had to since it was miaka. miaka was bascially making her own cousin to go into a enemy area. even though usagi might end up blowing up the place if she was pissed off enough. but the bad thing is that she didnt have her sword spirit with her.

"Damnit Nuriko I'm gonna head to kuto. You and everyone go back to konan and inform hotohori and everyone else what is going on." Ordered Tamahome

"And why are you going there?" Asked Nuriko

Tamahome had a feeling that usagi is only doing this to protect miaka from herself. from what he was told that she was like herf ather. and if her father was like this its pretty bad. he knew her elder brother was bad at the palace since he was given word to come back. And this wont turn out for the better either. rei looked at tamahome and wondered what in the world the stupid scatter brain fool was up to.

"Miaka somehow talked usagi into going to kuto to get yui back. Their heding there right now. I have to stop this before it turns out badly or maybe usagi might blow it up we would never know." Said Tamahome

"Wait tamahome what about your family?" Asked rei

Tamahome stopped for a moment and had to think on how to reply he was going to open up to his new friends and nuriko for something that he never have done with other people before. plus he knew that one who had just asked him that would be able to set his ass on fire. since she was the scout of mars and has a temper that was like the flame itself. and she is protective like the other of usagi. and he was still shocked that men are able to transform into chicks.

"All my life, I never cared about anyone but my family. Their happiness always came first. That's why I never had a girlfriend. But then miaka and usagi came into my life. I'm obsessed with usagi but miaka I feel love. They wormed their way deep into my heart like the rest of you have. And I don't want to loose her or usagi." Said Tamahome

Tamahome didn't why he just said that but he felt it was right. It was an explanation enough for them to understand. While chuei peeked through the doorway of the house. And made eye contact with his brother. Chuei knew he was in love and understood his brother completely. The little boy only smiled brightly. he was behind minako the scout of venus, but he knew for a fact that she knew something that he didnt even know about.

"We'll be waiting for you to come back home big brother. Tell usagi that we want to play with her again sometime." Chirped Chuei

Chuei waved happily as tamahome left to go to stop miaka stupidity. While everyone left in a pop draco took nuriko with him as they all left to go back to the capital while dobby stayed with tamahome family. tamahome was dreading to meet her father since if she was like her father. well he met him for a second but never ever talked to the man. but he knew for a fact he was able to kill him if he wanted to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and Miaka_

The man who drove the hay cart invited usagi and miaka into their home to have a meal and a place to crash for the night. While miaka ate away with joy while usagi sighed and sipped away at her tea. since she only ate something small.s he needed to stay light on her feet just in case she needed to fight. plus she felt off with her boots and the school uniform that is way to short for her. but it was all she could do for a short notice. while she knew the man looked her up and down.

"May I have another please?" Asked Miaka

Miaka outstretched her bowl. The woman in a simple pink kimono giggled and took the bowl and refilled it. The man was kind enough to let them stay in their home. usagi shook her head miaka was going to eat all their dinner. she made sure miaka used her manners so she didnt give them away for what they are. since they are about to go into a place they knew nothing about and well they are going ot have to be realy alert.

"Where are you heading to again?"

The kind man was only wondering while usagi was going to reply seeing that her cousin was in her kakarot moods. She placed her tea cup down and took a bite of her pork bun. so she was able ot explain things and not be outted to the people on who they are. and then again they could be spied. she was a spy but she had to be careful being who she is. and miaka most of all since she was the priestess.

"We were on our way to kuto to see a friend of our's," said usagi

usagi flinched at the white lie she had just said. I wasn't a lie but then again it wasn't the exact truth either. The man only nodded at what she had said he liked her eyes they where different. but she cant come out and say hey im the moon queen and sailor cosmos and top ot off the empress of konan and my cousin is the priestess of suzaku and herself is the embodiment of suzaku or any go for that matter. yeah that would go over real well for them.

"Who are you girls anyways?"

usagi smiled and knew miaka was going to blurt out something stupid but she stopped her by stuffing a bean bun in her mouth making her stop before blurting something that could get them in a prison. so she shoved another pork bun into her cousin mouth. it was something her father was known to do when he wanted to shut up uncle kakarot. so now she was able to speak would outting anything.

"My name is usagi and this is my cousin miaka," chirped usagi

After miaka was done with her food they all left to go have a rest for the night. The couple seemed nice usagi even left a message for them if tamahome tried to come and search for them. plus she knew that he would have been able to find out what they are going to do by now. but then again she knew the others had gone back to the palace and inform the others what miaka and herself was doing. her fatehr and spirit would be able to help hotohori to know she would be ok,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Night had gone and passed morning came swiftly and usagi and miaka managed to get another ride from another kind merchant who was heading passed the kuto borderes. After thinking the kind couple. They where off once again to find yui. When they finally dropped off they made their way to the gates of the capital.

"What if yui isn't here after all?" Asked Miaka

Miaka had a death grip on usagis arm she sighed and wondered if she was going to chicken out before they even made it to the gates to get into the capital of kuto to even see if yui was here. she was the daughter of goku for the love of dende she should not even be acting like this. even thought his place was a creepy creepy place and wanted to leave. hell usagi was a tad but creeped out but she hid it well.

"Do you wish to give up and chicken out?" Asked usagi

Miaka head snapped up and shook it violently to tell her no that she wanted to finish this and find yui and go back him. Well usagi knew this was not going to be easy to get in. upon arriving at the gates they were blocked by a couple not so Goodling solders. Their armor was mostly of blue and green while konan was mostly red and orange. Miaka cringed behind usagi as she saw the guards. They looked really rough and rather rapey as well. usagi was going to put the brief charm on to charm them,

"Well hello gentlemen. Does there seem to be a problem?" purred usagi

usagi smiled up at them charmingly and winked. she basically dazzeled them it was somethin that the brief blood line had in them. plus she knew it was also her goddess blood as well since she was the goddess of the moon who is lunarian. plus upped more when she was blooded adopted by hades. usagi wanted as the guards groaned and blush. She knew it worked everything. Hell she gave cell a boner for dende sakes and that was enough said there.

"Nothing at all pretty lady. But we would l like to request you show us your passports."

Miaka eyes widen at the words they had just said, usagie had somehow managed to gain some sort of respect from them, then again she was using the brief charm on them and the brief family had the charn to do so. hell the had their hands over their dammed private parts. so usagi gave them a boner so she did something that was going to get them into the palace walls. and this was the way to go, and she did what she did best dazzle aways.

"Passports. Let me go and check me and my sisters things." purred usagi smoothly.

The guards only nodded and watched usagi s ass as she swayed over to miaka. as she leaned over slowly and wiggled her ass making it more sexy than she knew. as she started to rummaged through their things and discreetly whispered things into miaka ear she just hope dthe stupid scatter brain will fallow along with her on this one. since she had them eating out fo the palm of her hand and that is the way they needed ot keep them.

"Miaka, I'm going to lie so just play along and lets see if we can bypass them." Whispered usagi

Miaka only nodded slightly. usagi pretended to look worried and had fake tears in her eyes to show that she was going to cry. Miaka knew usagi was good by not this good she even fooled her. plus she is a master spy. and spied with the best of the best as a double agent. plus she was bulma daughter for the name of dende. and as well when she had to protect the world when she was fighting agasint the negaverse she had to do this as well. so she knew what she was doing well enough.

"Oh dear oh my! Oh it seemed those bandits did take more than our money! Now what do we do! What is the world coming to!" Cried usagi

usagi knew how to turn the water works on when it was needed it was something that bulma teached ehr when she was need of something in battle. and to get vegeta forgive her. but then again vegeta always loved his only daughter so he was a forgiving father. . Miaka rushed over and pretended to comforted her. She had to mentally snicker this was kinda fun. While usagi was smirking through her fake tears. plus she knew she passed that down to all of her heirs.

"If only of there was still some people who could help us! Why would why!" Cired Miaka

Miaka turned to the bewildered guards having them wrapped around their fingers. Miaka was going to continue the lie and move thing along from where they where right now thinking they had them. plus she had a feeling that her cousin was using some of her powers to mess with their emotions. but then again they just hoped they are stupid enough to believe what they are doing sice it was something that came out of no where in a short notice.

"I'm sorry you see my sister here has had a miscarriage and her husband left her right after the incident. We were only on our way to kuto so we could visit the grave of her departed child. But we where attack by a group of bandits and it seemed that they not only took all out money. But they manage to snatch out passports as well.! Oh the cruel! Cruel world!" Cried Miaka

Miaka tired to sob as well. But usagi was laughing her head off and so it brought tears to her eyes. plus she was doing a happy dance in her head. she wished muramsa was there to witness this with them since he would get a kick out of this. The guards were loss and were about to let them pass but they saw the slight smile on miaka face and immediately seized them.

"You dare lie to us!"

They pointed their spears at their throats. And demanded who they really are. But then they noticed something that could be of some used to them the way they where dressed. as they mostley was looking at usagi not miaka. she knew her appeal to men but they are not her type and she had two soul mates. so they better stop eye fucking her like they are unless they will have their eyes burned out.

"Their clothing are really odd."

"Could one of them be the priestess of seiryuu?"

usagi just thought of something that could get them in. and she is going to hell for even doing this. But this is for miaka and yui. It is leaving a bad taste in her mouth to even do this. plus this was stupid enough to believe this. and she was going to out on who she really is so she might as well swallow her pride. and kakarot brain better be grateful for this since she was going out on a limb for her like she did with harry during the war. plus she was the one who delieved him to albus after the first war ended.

"I thought you were morons but I now see that you both are well trained. I am the moon queen neo queen serenty and sailor cosmos, and my dear cousn here is the priestess of seiryuu. Were going to the palace to plege out allegence to the country but since you wont let us pass. We'll head over to konan." Said usagi

usagi was proudly announcing this plus miaka hoped that this planned work. as they started to walk away but the soldiers stopped her before they could even leave. This might get them a higher up rank in the military if they brought these two to the emperor. and wondered what the fuck is wrong now since they are stopping them. it was annoying as fuck she just gave them candy out of her hand since they now knew who she was does she have to transform to prove this or something,

"How do we know this is not just some sort of trickery?"

One of the soldiers pointed the spear at usagi's throat. usagi did not flinch or show no fear she had far worst things pointed at her and stabbed into her. So what is this going to do to her thinking to push feat into her. Suddenly before she could use impero the two monons were frozen in place. usagi shifted her eyes to see chichiri she sent him a wink to show him her thanks. she smiled mentally she was able to rely on that pervert when the time came it seemed. plus it seemed he knew what he was doing.

"We can't move."

"Come on," ordered usagi

Miaka only nodded and fallowed. They had not taken five steps away from their place when another group of silders were coming their way. One of them was wearing attire that was different from the others that symbolized his higher rank among the others. Miaka gasped as she saw the mans abright blie eyes. usagi felt the power coming from this man seemingly trying to push against her own. But she was not going to fall for this, she traced the source to the man with blue eyes. His face was half covered by a blue silk cloth an on his head was a a strange looking helmet. She could feel malice hate radiate off him and another one it was classified and sorrow and sadness and lonliness. She could feel this mans desperation and his sadness and pain under all that evil and cold demeanor. It seemed that he even masks his emotions from himself, usagi felt some sort of pity and curiosity starting to bubble up inside of her.

"g-general! Where frozen!"

usagi eyes snapped back to the strange man and know knew he was the head of all the military and causing her own lands trouble this was the dick who was trying to kill her lands. but she felt him study her since she was battling with his power against her own. thinkin the fool think he was able to pull a face one on her. she arched a brow at him to let him know what he was doing with his pushing power onto her. thinkng it making him all big and bad. he had another thing coming to him it was not making him nothing in her books.

"By a simple spell how pathetic."

By the mere narrowing of his eyes the general had dispelled the magic and maganged to free his men from their unmoving state. Chichiri nearly fell out of the tree but knew he had to watch out from this man,. usagi sighed and knew he was showing off to push fear into the soldiers. it was something the dark lord and alot of other evil bastards had done in the past. so she knew how to deal with this little bastard and make sure he was not going to show nothing to him. since he thinks he big shit sill.

"Now tell me who are these female's?"

silver odd haired one claimed that she is neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos.. And who had a miscarrieage and who had been left by her husband while the other one Is her sister and the priestess of seiryuu.

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU BITCH ASS DICKLESS MORON!"** Growled usagi

usagi punched both of them these men are stupid for dende sakes cant they tell when they where being lied to for fuck sakes. While the general watched with interest. and he had to say it was hot to see the small female to do this. and he sensed someting about her he just didnt know what it was. And wished she was the grils that he was waiteing for the girls he fell in love with from her stories. but he needed to be sure if she was the one who had been waiting for since he was a child.

"I thought you where smarter than that. You filthy perverted creepy guards. But I guess I was wrong. In case you haven't noticed I never had a miscarriage my husband never left me." Hissed usagi

usagi was poking her finger into the guards chest as she ranted from her anger. It showed that she was indeed vegeta and bulma daughter with the temper she has. The poor guards pissed themselves from the anger and the look of death on her face, the general had never ever seen the guards piss themselves from a mere female before. so there is something to look into on who her claims are. if she is not then he would kill her or just keep her around to warm his bed at night.

"Tell the emperor that we have found the priestess of seiryuu. We will be arriving shortly with escort."

The scout nodded and rode off. The priestess of seiryuu was indeed important. But neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos is what he wanted for him self. He had been waiting to make her his. He loved her since he was a child and now if she was her she will be his. and he will find a way to make her his even though it might end up being his life there. but he had to try he waited far to long to make her his and wanted to keep her for himself.

"We shall escort you both to the palace."

Miaka made a bold move and nearing him so she would be able to go and find yui she and usagi didn't plan this far so she was hopping that the general would be nice enough to let them go. but then again it seemed that he was not going to let them go to far it seemed that they might have to fallow through with this even though it was not the best of ideas that she had came up on. but then again she might get in a good fight.

"Um you see where kinda busy at the moment. We're kinda looking for a friend of ours so if you be so kind and we shall be on our way." Said Miaka

 **"LET ME THROUGH! I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE! LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!"** Screamed Tamahome

Miaka looked over to see tamahome there trying to get through while usagi only arched a brow at him in wonderment why in the world he was acting the way he was and not kick their asses. she wondered where chichiri was at since he was suppused to be helping out with this. and knew that tamahome will not give up until he got them out of here. but she was able to protect her cousin even if it meant her life. so she better not show nothing that they knew him. then they would be in load of shit then.

"Where is your passport?"

 **"I DON'T HAVE ONE DAMNIT! STAND ASIDE!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was trying his hardest to get pass the guards at the gate. And he was really creating a big scene. Miaka clinched her teeth angry that he didn't even listen to a word she told him. usagi looked at her with sympathetically at her cousin knowng that she had to make a choice out that she was the priestess of suzaku and that man is a suzaku warrior. even if the fool on the horse has not figure that out yet. since he has the same feel to what tamahome and the others feel with the type of warrior that they are..

"I have changed my mind lets go." Said Miaka

The general only nodded and ordered another one

of his men to let miaka ride with them. He urged his horse forward and stopped in front of usagi who looked up at him. It actually surprised him that this girl had an unusual pair of eyes they are crystal blue eyes the color of the clear sky. Someone else is odder than himself so he wasn't alone in the eye color department. Also this girl shows no fear but harbors mere curiosity. He held out a hand to her. And she sighed before placing her one in his. Her hands were so soft and gentle she had warmth. she helped herself and mounted the horse like a pro. This lovely angel was sparking his interest by the minute as they rode off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome had gotten usagi;s message for him and he was beyond pissed. Didn't that girl understand that he cared for both of their well being greatly. Doesn't she know that he loves her? When he reached the gates he wasn't allowed to pass because of some stupid passport. He was about to kick their asses to hell and back. But chichiri came out of the blue and stopped him. he might be lucky to see her blow up the place. but what the fuck is chichiri doing here, wasnt he back with the others.

"Oh please don't mind my lover here. Hes been at the bottle again a HUGE drunk. No da. Hes crazy what hes talking about hes delirious. No da. Come along hunny bun lets go home and have hot wild sex." Chirped Chichiri

Chichirir dragged him into the bushes and sighed that they would believe that. While tamahome looked at him like he was bonkers or he lost him mind for thinking they where gay but then again it was a good placed a barrier up he didnt need to have them found this soon. but then again there was alot of stuff that is going to go down. other than usagi about to kill or blow this place up if they didnt watch what they do and say around her.

"Chichiri what are you doing?" Asked Tamahome

"Shush it will you. I believe they are taking miaka and usagi to the emperor of kuto. They were just escorted away by the soldiers." Whispered Chichiri

Tamahome looked at him like he was nuts for what he had just said. They where the priestess of suzaku and the moon queen and sailor cosmos. and other than that usagi is also the empress of konan. so yeah such a smart move you perverted monk. let her walk in and maybe end up blowin the place up even though a huge plus on their part of that happened. but they knew she would not do it right away even if it meant to end of the war.

"Say what?" Asked Tamahome

"It's dangerous to just walk in. no da." Said Chichiri

Tamahome just had to sit and wait it out until they where able to go in and save the two. Well if usagi didn't kill everyone in the palace and then blow it up right after so they just had to wait and see. but they both knew that she would be able to take care of herself, it was miaka they have to worry about. if she outs who she is or let the scroll drop they are all doomed. and then again maybe usagi would be able to make sure that would not happened. since she would rather die to have her cousin hurt.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and Miaka_

Miaka walked towards the emperor who was sitting on his throne holding the seiryuu scroll of the universe of the four gods. He was butt ugly man looked a bit rapey as well. He had a beared and a mustache. Hes the most uglies man she seen hell this man made frieza look hot. hell it even made cell hot and that is saying alot. even though she wanted to gag at the ugly old man who looked like he was a pervert and swinged both ways. and maybe screwing the general even though her thoughts are not far from the truth on that one.

"Well if it's isn't the priestess of seiryuu. Well nakago do you believe that she is the priestess?"

The general now known by the name of nakago took off his helmet. Waves of golden hair flowed over his shoulders and his piecing blue eyes became more prominent to miaka all in all he was one hot man. miaka was gawking at the hot ass blond blue eyed man that was in front of her. even though the man was deadly in his own right.e ven though she didnt even know he was one of the seiryuu seven. but she would have to keep this up until usagi gets here even if it might end up with a few dead bodies along the way.

"It is possible." Said Nakago

The emperor laughed like a mad man after hearing what nakago had just said. It seemed that pleased him greatly not even sure why but it did. Miaka shivered from the way he was laughing. and miaka was about to find out how much of a pervert ths emperor is with his little rant he was about to do. since usagi was listening outside of the door and not even letting them know that she was even there until it was the right time to come in. or get pissed off and stomp in like her father and mother nomally does with they are pissed.

"Now we have nothing to fear! Now that we have found the priestess of seiryuu we no longer have to worry about that little twit priestess od suzaku! That little brat and his wife who rules konan will soon bow down to me and his wife will become my whore I will fuck her right in front of him!"

 **"NOW WAIT A MINUTE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"** Yelled usagi

Everyone heads turned to see a very pissed off usagi. She stood at the entrance of the room looking like she was going to kill everyone around her. And then blow up the palace right after wards. Then again this was vegeta daughter. As she went over and took nakago by his shirt and yanked him down to face her so she was able to tell him off face to face. he was going to know that she killed some of his guards since they basically got all grabby hands on her. and they learned the hard lesson when it came down to being a pervert around her..

"I can't believe that you just left me out there to collect dust you blond head moron!" Growled usagi

"I believe I left you with the other guards to escort you here." Said Nakago

usagi narrowed her eyes and snorted from what he had just said, well those guards are dead so she better put that out there to the monon. While nakago was enjoying her anger greatly even though the emperor was confused at what the hell was going on. even though the emperor had to say the new female was hot as hell. but he was wondered what the hell she was bitching about and never would he thought of seeing a female manhandle the one man he knew could kill her.

"Those stupid perverts where trying to have sex with me. So don't be surprised when you see a group of dead bodies in the hallway. I suggest you tech your men proper etiquette. They're going to need it." Hissed usagi

usagi huffed and hand flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking over to miaka who looked at her like she had gone crazy. Then again this was vegeta daughter and his children passed down his temper along with their mother. while nakago was soooo turned on right now. never in his life ever met a female who was able to be so forceful and it was so hot that she was. and he hoped that she was the moon queen since he had a feeling she was a wild one in the sack.

"What did you do usagi?" Asked Miaka

"What would you have done when a bunch of perverts tried to molest you?" Asked usagi

Miaka thought for a while on what she had just asked. Then again she would have done the same thing that usagi had done. She did have her mother anger issues as well so what could she say. And then usagi turned to look at the emperor. now it was this fools turn to be told off. since what he was doing and how he handled things and how he thought will be his end. and his own capital end as well. since he was stupid and thinked with his dick for another thing.

"And for what you have said about the emperor of konan.i wouldn't be so confident if I were you. I mean have you really met the guy? For all you know he maybe more than what he letting on. And his wife would probably kill you so if I where you I would watch on who you talk shit about you butt ugly ass face moron." Hissed usagi

The emperor looked at her and ignored the insults she just used on him. While nakago was holding in his laughter from what she had just said now one not even him had the guts to stand up to the emperor before. oh he hoped she was the moon queen she had balls. she was the most brave female he had ever met. and for one she was forcful with him in which not one soul was like that not even females. and what she had just did with the emperor was the topping to it all.

"And you know this how?"

"It don't take a genius to know that you should never underestimate your opponent. So I would suggest that you should take lessons from your general there." Said usagi

usagi nodded her head over to nakago who was trying to maintain a straight face. She talked back to the emperor with out a ounce of fear. The emperor was seething in anger from what a female had just said to him. nakago hid the blush from what she had just said about him. he was flattered that she thought so highly of him. but then again she was probably saying this to piss off the peverted stupid emperor oh how he wanted to murdere him he hated what he had done to him since he was a kid.

"I should have you killed for your disrespect. You insolent woman."

"Oh bring on ugly ass mother fucker. Want to try I have some use of therapy right now and a lot of anger and annoyance to take you on the,. And by the way you should know that attempting to kill me would not be the wise thing?" Hissed usagi

The emperor let this temper get the best of him and ordered that this girl be sentenced to death. The soldiers were already surrounding her. Miaka was speechless maybe usagi was more pissed off than she thought. Miaka watched in horror as the soldiers attacked her unarmed cousin. While usagi stood there like nothing was happening, nakago was against this but he too was curious what this girl was capabilities cackling darkly as the first soldier tried to slice her head off. She merely jumped and landed on his sword and kicked him in the face. Breaking his nose and neck as blood spattered all over the place. Then she swooped down and kicked another soldier up in the air and let him sail acrossed the room and hit the piller busting his head opened. She saw two of them trying to aim at her heart but she dodged them causing them to piece each other before falling to the cold floor in their own puddle of blood. usagi even laughed darkly as she kicked another man in the face in midair. usagi executed a roundhouse kick as three soldiers charged her all at once. She had grabbed a dagger from one of the soldiers before she sliced one of them throat. And then sliced one of their stomachs open as their guts fell out. Once she was done she looked at nakago and the emperor proving her point. While miaka face palmed from what usagi had just done. As the silver crystal glowed from her compach henchen transforamtion device and all the soldiers where alive in tip to shape.

"Who the hell are you?"

Nakago snapped out of his own thoughts that was the most hottest thing he had ever seen in his life time. And she aslo shocked the emperor as well it seemed that she was full of surprises. she was here right in front of him. she was there the moon queen was her finally. and the proof that she had just showed was good enough of the silver crystal. he was going to have to tell the emperor who she was since she revealed herself. but he knew that she would not do what he wanted her to do since she was indeed married to the emperor of konan. she didnt think he knew but hs knew all to well.

"She is neo queen serenty and sailor cosmos. And that performance is sufficient enough." Said Nakago

The emperor only nodded before smirking darkly he was the lucky emperor at this point in time. He was about to sign another death warrant for what he was about to announce to usagi since no one forced her to do their bidding. it will be their end when they have tried. since so many has tried and was no more. and this pervert emperor will be no different. while she was glaring at him for the stupidity that he should know she was the empress of konan. she knew that the blond fool knew.

"This is just brilliant. We're unstoppable now!"

"I will not be used as a weapon. If you do not wish to have a repeat of what happened to your men. I would not force me if I were you. It would be bad for your health ugly bastard," hissed usagi

Everyone in the room felt chills run down their spines with the venom that dripped from her words, miaka placed a calming hand on her cousin shoulder to calm her down before this whole room would be dead along with the palace plus the didnt need this place blown up until they found yui. usagi rollled her eyes she wasnt going to blow up the place. well not yet that is. she wanted to see what they are going to do. and hwo they are going to bring this on. since they are weak to what they have back home. well not like they even knew that yet.

"Of course not. We wont force you."

Nakago decided that this was best time to bring in his other gift. Well one that he had been hiding for a few months now. So this will bring the truth out to see who the one girl is they already knew what usagi was well almost that is. plus he wanted to have her tonight and everynight. even if it meant chaining her to the bed until she finally gave up. but he knew it was not going to be easy she was a spit fire and she was going to be hard to manage to keep her to be his.

"Your highness. There is another one I would like you to meet, I think you shall find her rather interesting." Said Nakago

Through the curtains came a girl dressed in the same uniform the two other girls had on but she had short blonde hair and looked more boyish. Miaka and usagi eyes went wide from who they where seeing. she was here so the fun that usagi basically had was all for the shits and giggles. all they had to do was get the fuck out of here soon as possible. but why did yui look like she was so lost. usgai hadd this sick feeling that therew as going to be someting that is going to go down.

"Yui." Gasped Miaka

Yui eyes went wide in shock at who she was seeing wondering if she finally had gone crazy. And why was usagi in a school uniform she hadn't been in school since she was like 10 years old she was a genius well the whole brief family is. that whole family was all smart. hell trunks was not even in school that long either. but then again she was always there when they needed help with theri school work, plus usagi was like the stister she never ever had.

"Miaka? usagi?" Asked Yui

Miaka ahd wasted no time and ran straight into yui. Hugging the girl like mad and dropped her pack in the process. Spilling some of its contents and the scroll of suzaku was there for the eyes of the whole throne room. usagi didn't noticed and waked more calmly before smiling and offering a welcoming hug to yui. The three of them enjoyed that they where together once again. yui hugged her longer since she was close her as family. one thing that she would never ever give up is usagi.

"Well? Who among them is the priestess of seiryuu?"

Nakago spotted a familiar red scroll from the discarded bag and picked it up. He untied the string of the parchment before he started to read it. The emperor waited to see what nakago had to say, and he had to say this was not what he was expecting. well with the moon queen kinda put it out there. but then agian the scroll just seal the fate of the suzaku no miko. but for the moon queen she will be chained to his room until she came to her sesnes in accepting him as her lover.

"Your majesty she carries the suzaku scroll of the universe of the four gods." Said Nakago

Miaka head snapped up and looked at nakago with wide eyes. usagi released herself from the embrace and was about to grab the scroll from the general. But he had it out of her reach. All she could think of is oh shit where fucked. she trasnformed into cosmos and knew that she would have to fight her way out of this one since they are gooing to be blocked becuase she could see this already they dont want yui to leave since they think she was their miko. and for miaka will be her death. and for her she knew for a fact that nakago had this sick obsession about her.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Miaka and yui held each other as usagi in her cosmos form with the silence glaive out and did her best to try to protect them from the oncoming chaos. this was when she needed muramasa to do this for her. Nakago had read the scroll of miaka and saw right through them. He eyed usagi carefully knowing she is deadly and sexy. He nearly smirked the woman of his dreams is right in front of his. He loved her determination in her gem like eyes. There was still no fear in her but surprisingly there was no hatred at least none that was directed at him so that was a good sign in his case. Nakago then looked at miaka who was clinging to lady yui and looked back at him in understandable terror.

"I suspected it by the way this girl was dressed." Said Nakago

Nakago was still looking at miaka. usagi noticed this had not included her in his suspicions. The emperor did the most predictable thing ever. Well to show how stupid he really was. and that will be his end. and she will make sure he knew who he was dealing with. and it wont be a fun thing to deal with. well it will be fun for her since the hated the bastard. andhe will know how much she hated him if she was not protecting her cousin and friend then she would have gone all slaughter fest..

"Seize that girl!"

The emperor pointed at miaka. Soldiers started to surround the three of them, usagi eyed each of the soldiers and nakago before she planned on a strategy. She looked at the soldiers in front of her and saw that he was blocking the nearest way towards the exit. She knew there was no way to escape without some sort of distraction. Just her luck when a soldier entered the throne room.,.

"Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt but there seems to be some intruders that have broken through the main gate."

usagi smirked tamahome just gave her the green light to get miaka and yui to a safe place until she finds another way to get the hell out of there she had to get them away from this palce but she wont be able to go all out with the way yui and miaka is clinging to her as a life line. she knew what yui thought of her this was not the time to be acting like this. she needed to get them to a safe place. and tamahome as useful at he is gave them the opening so now it was their time to go.

"This is our chance." Whispered usagi

Miaka and yui looked at her questioningly but got the drift when her hell swiftly connected with a solders jaw. As he fell down to the ground. usagi punched another one before grabbing onto miaka who was gripping yui tightly. They fallowed her lead and went out the door. Nakago looked back and saw them escaping. she ran as human as she could. she was not able to do much since she didnt know her way around the palace so she would have to find a place to hide and think for a while to make sure they get out safe.

"Go after them but make sure that the lady Yui and her royal highness is not harmed." Ordered Nakago

 **"YES SIR!"**

The soldiers started to scatter in the group to search for the three girls. They had covered most of the hallways and searched most of the rooms and closets they found two of their fellow guards doing each other in one of them so they would not wanted to think on that one again. usagi made sure to put a spell on them that they are not able to be detected until it was it was safe. then again the feeling she kept getting was not a good one. and the gates are not showing her nothing so she would have to wait and see how this played out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi. Miaka and Yui_

usagi found a room dark enough they could hide in it was filled with antiques. A guard had peeked once in the room but due to the darkness he saw none of them. When the door was closed again they let out a sigh of relief. usagi let the spell down and now she was able to think and plan something out. but the is the nagging feeling that something it going to go down and happen is bugging the hell out of her. Yui had seen a music box and twisted the key while talking to miaka.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Yui

Miaka looked at her with twinkling eyes. She was going to take her back to konan with them. Well once usagi thinks of another plan for them to get the hell out of there. and she had a feeling that yui is up to something. but she was not able to tell at this time since she was playing this off so well. why would she been kept inside of the palace all this time. and why would nakago be protecting her for some reason. there was so many questions. but she was not going to ask since it would put something off on the plans.

"Well what ele where gonna take you back to konan with us! We just cant let you stay here!" Chirped Yui

Yui tilted her head to the side and wondered why they wouldn't let her stay her for they have been nothing but kind to her. She looked over at usagiwho was eyeing the two of them. yui wondered why she was trying to read her for some reason. its like she was not trusting her. but then again there was alot about usagi that she knew. and usagi was not going to let her cousin be harmed. ot her for that matter she knew that for a fact.

"How come? They treated me decently for the past 3 months." Said Yui

Miaka gawked at her friend and wondered if she was brain washed or had some kind of electroshock therapy used on her. She had to save her from herself yui don't even know what she is getting into. usagi arched a brow at her defense for the blond general who happened to might be a seiryuu warrior she just got the feel of the power and it was the same as the other warriors she knew the power signitures of the warriors of this place. and what his feel like was one of the warriors.

"If you stay here they'll make you the priestess of seiryuu! When that happens we'll become enemies. Yui I don't want that to happen." Cried Miaka

Miaka was pushed out of the way by usagi who suddenly grabbed yui's wrist. She made sure she was to be gentle. There on her wrist was a scar that usagi knew all to well because she tried to do the same thing. she had done this when she had to live through time after the deaths of both of her mates. but she was not able to do nothing to bring them back since they were turned to ash. but their star seeds was sent to somewhere else that is how she knew they were reborn to someone else in another place completely.

"What this Yui? Did you try to kill yourself? And you better not lie to me." Snapped usagi

Yui's wrist was snatched out of usagi's hand only to be gawked at by miaka, she wanted to know if that nakago guy tried to harm her to make this scar. Yui felt ashamed from them seeing something that she had done to herself. plus she knew usagi had tried since she had seen the scars on her. but there was other scars that are from all her other battles. plus the one around her neck from the snake. but she was never ever able to do what she had done in her life. that was why she was so close to usagis he was always there for her whens he needed her.

"Did that Nakago guy do this to you?" Asked miaka

"No you got it all wrong. Nakago had taken good care of me ever since he found me. This mustive happened when miaka was sent back to our world." Said Yui

usagi looked at her doubtfully she could smell the lies on her. But she will let this matter rest well for now that is. They'll probably find out sooner or later what had happened she could read her mind but she wanted yui to tell them herself. she will come to her when she is ready. she will not force her hand on this one. yui was hiding something she seen it in her eyes. she had eyes like hers like after she had suffered under the dark lord. he never knew that his hers was still alive. she would never ever let him near her children even two of them was his.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri_

One guard after next fell to tamahome feet. If only he could keep them on the ground that is tamahome beat all the soldiers that came at him without mercy. He smirked as the symbol on his forehead glowed and he proudly stood over the bodies of the beaten down soldiers. He saw a handsome blonde man in armor walked towards him.

"So you are one of the Suzaku Celestial warriors Tamahome?" Asked Nakago

"And your dead you smug asshole," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome jumped up and twirled once before attempting to hit the smug jackass in the face. His plan failed when nakago flicked his wrist at his ankle before it collided with his face. Tamahome winced and landed behind nakago. With one knee propped up and the other touching the ground. Tamahome clutching his ankle in pain. he wondered how the hell he did that. he didnt even see the moron move it was like how usagi moved but differently. so what they hell did he use to make him move so quickly.

 _"That's impossible he barely even touched me who is this guy?"_ Thought Tamahome

"Did you not know Tamahome that the brave fools end up dead?" Asked Nakago

His tome was mocking and tamahome wanted so bad to punch that stupid smug smirk off his face. Unfortunately he couldn't move. Nakago walked calmly towards him when he froze in place. Tamahome looked back and saw chichiri casting a spell on nakago. and he had a feeling that he and usagi will share something is hating this man. and he knew that she would end up wanting to kill him sooner or later he and chichiri did feel her from inside of the palace it was a signal it seemed.

"Go and find the girls while I keep him frozen. No da." Ordered Chichiri

Tamahome smiled his thanks before disappearing in a flash. Nakago only smirked at the lame choice of spell that was used on his he only just narrow his eyes and brake the spell easy as that. chichiri knew when usagi flaired her powers that was when they were to act. and he knew that there was something else that was going to go down. and he knew that it will make usagi heart ach. but he knew she had a duty when it came down to family.

"So your friend is a suzaku warrior as well?" Asked Nakago

Nakago easily destroyed the spell nearly knocking chichiri out of the tree. So chichiri disappeared in a flash to go and find another place to hide inside of the palace until he was needed. he was just going to land somewhere inside somewhere he would be able to be able to be on hand to usagi when she needed him. but he knew that miak was not going to like what he was feeling that was going to go down. and he hoped that it was just a feeling and that is all.

 _"The suzaku warriors how very amusing."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago walked back to the palace to see there was any progress in finding lady yui and his moon queen. he was hoping that she would be cought so she would be able to share with him for the rest of the days. but he knew she would not be easy to take down. and he had something that queen bayel used on her once. it took a long long time to find but if it to make a point them so be it. He would be in a good mood once he had her in his bed with him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi, Yui and Miaka_

usagi was leaning against a wall plotting of a way to get them out of there safely she don't know the lay out of this palace and if she used any choice of teleportation they could track where she took them. she just cant get rid of this feeling that something is going to happen. and she had a feeling that chichiri was feeling it as well. but she would have to wait and see how the whole thing played out. but she would end up fighting she knew that for a fact. if she had to chose between yui and miaka she would choose her cousin.

 **"THE SCROLL!"** screamed Miaka

usagi hushed the girl while yui neared miaka and wondered what was so important the scroll is. It seemed that she was freaking out about I as if it was really really important or something. usgai let go of her cousin mouth knowing that the boooted feet was not gone. as she slapped her in the back of the head for the stupid move that she had done. she was to much like her father that she realize it. and it was going to get her bitch ass killed one of these days.

"What do you need it for?" Asked Yui

"The scroll is my only way to find the other suzaku warriors. When I do that and summon suzaku we can all go home well other than usagi since she is married to hotohori," said Miaka

usagi made sure not to mention about the portal remaining open. She could not even trust yui right now she sensed that something was off yui is acting as if she was digging information. she was just glad that her stupid scatter brain cousin left out the part that hotohori is a suzaku warrior. and that he is the reincarnation of endymion so yeah that was a good thing she didnt blurt that one out. while yui smiled as if she was happy at this very moment.

"So they really haven't forgotten about me. I'm so glad nakago was wrong. Miaka did not forget about me at all." Thought Yui

Yui was filled with so much happiness and joy that she was not forgotten. Then they heard a thud outside of the door. usagi looked out side to see a hurting tamahome one the other side. She opened it and pulled him inside. and wondered how the hell he had gotten inside with out the blond moron dick up his ass general not seeing. but she notice one thing he was wounded so he was in a fight most likly the fool.

"Tamahome what happened to you?" Asked usagi

Miaka and yui perked up at this. They saw tamahome clutching his ankle in pain. Tamahome looked up and nearly flinched when he saw yui remembering that she sorta looked like a dude, usagi sensed something else that was now showing itself. and with the power of venus it showed what yui was feeling for tamahome. oh this is not good not good at all. now she knew that the feeling she was having will stem from tamahome and miaka love. and that will not go over with yui and she knew the girl all to well.

"Hey your Yui right?" Asked Tamahome

"You remember me?" Asked Yui

usagi continued to watch the interation and noticed that yui had a love interest in tamahome this is not going to turn out well when yui finds out that miaka and tamahome are in love and are soul mates. and soul mates is something that you can not take away from each other. marcus was lucky enough to have another chance since he and houki was together. but she had to think on that one later. while she knew this was not going to end well once yui finds out how tamahome and miaka feels about each other.

"Well of course." Said Tamahome

Tamahome attention was drawn back to his aching ankle. Miaka put a hand on his shoulder, she was worried about what had happened to him while he was getting into her he must of felt the anger from usagi. but then again he knew that usagi was senseing something and he didnt want to know what she was senseing. but then again maybe there was something there was going to go it was just usagi planning to blow up the place.

"Who did this to you Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

"It was that blonde guy hes a pretty good fighter." Said Tamahome

Yui felt so happy that tamahome did not forget about her. But she felt taken aback that nakago would do this to him. He has not been anything bu caring towards her since they knew each other. usagi now knew that nakago was basically was a seiryuu warrior since he faced tamahome face to face. if he sent out his guards then it would of shown that there was no connection. but he basically outted himself on who he was and what he truely was by facing tamahome.

"Nakago did this to you? Don't worry I'll go and have a word or two with him. I will order him to give me thr scroll and order him to let us go. I have a feeling he would listen to me. So wait here and I shall come back for you all after we talk." Chirped Yui

Tamahome and miaka looked at each other thinking the same thing as each other that yui was crazy to go and meet up with nakago. usagi had a feeling this was still not going to turn out well. and that is going to be the start of what she was feeling. but she had to think it might be more or less on the love between tamahome and her cousin. because from what she had seen from yui when she was around tamahome was that she was in love with him. but not the love that soul mates share.

"Do you really with to be caught again?" Asked usagi

"Don't worry I have a feeling that he wont hurt me. I'll come back I promise." Chirped Yui

Yui left before anyone could ask her anything. Miaka was about to go after her. But usagi yanked her back before she could go and pull a kakarot move she would go she can defend herself. she was going to go and follow yui herself. she wanted to make sure she was not fucking them over. and she was going to spy on her and nakago and see if there was something that she was hiding from them and she was going to find out.

"I'll go. If anything go's wrong I shall flair my power Tamahome will feel it. So stay here with the invalid one." Said usagi

In a flash usagi was gone to go and hunt down yui. Leaving tamahome and miaka to have words that needed to be said between each other. This was needed for the botho f them and hope that yui would be able to accept that tamahome was not hers. even though they knew nothing of what is going to go down after they confess to on it was only a feeling and that is all since she just going on the bad feeling she was feeling.

"Why did you lie to me? Did you really want to get rid of me that much?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka looked away in shame when she heard the hurt and sadness in his voice. Tamahome went over to the music box and let its melody play through the room as it started to rain outside. she had to say it was setting the mood for them. even though they are hiding inside of a palace that belonged to their enemy. while uagai was hunting down yui. now miaka had no choice in the matter to just talk to him. and maybe confess her feelings.

"I told you I didn't want you to get hurt." Said Miaka

Miaka trailed off then silence in the room was awkward and almost unbearable to her. Its like tamahome was either thinking or she had hurt him so bad that he didn't want nothing else to do with her. but this was going to be the breaking point for her. she was going to admitted to her feelings. and just hoped tamahome would feel the same thing for her. but she was just going to just say it and get it done and over with and not care who ever was listening to their confessions of love to one another.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

usagi fallowed silently behind yui. She masked her presence just in case. But she will not interfere unless anything happens. That's when there hell to pay. Besides she wants to have a word with mister stick up his smug ass nakago. There are a few things she wanted to be clear on. She slowed to a stop when she heard voices on the other side of the curtained doorway. usagi listened intently as she heard yui speak so she was able to gather some sort of some information..

"Nakago give me the scroll." Ordered Yui

"Ah, priestess of Seiryuu, I am glad your alright. Where is her royal highness at?" Asked Nakago

usgai held her breath from what he had asked and said did yui really agree to these people to be the priestess. What in dende name does he want with her for? It better not be for those dead soldiers she killed. or maybe it was what she was feeling his obsession for her. but then again there was nothing to hide from that from her. it was written all over his face since she met her fair share of men who was obsessed with her. and females as well.

"What do you want with usagi?" Asked Yui

"She is a valiuable asset in our victory against konan. When you summon seiryuu she would be come seiryuu well any god in that matter. And then you defeat the priestess of suzaku." Said Nakago

usagi held back her anger knowing she had to let them finish so she could find out more that nakago had planned hell she not even trusting yui until she knows that she was not on their side. like hell she was going to let them use her to kill her own flesh and blood. she hoped this was not all for show since she would be very hurt if yui was playing her to harm her cousin. ands he knew that miaka would be deeply sad if that was to happen.

"I refuse to be the priestess of seiryuu. Nakago! I will not fight with miaka she is my friend! And I will not let you use usagi! You lied to me when you told me that miaka had forgotten all about be! Now give me that scroll! I'm going back to konan!" Ordered Yui

usagi cheered on yui mentally but then again this could all be an act for all she knew. She heard some gripping sounds and she noticed that nakago lowered his voice almost to a whisper it reminded her of how Lucius used to speak when he was spying with her. oh how she missed that man. but she knew he was in a happy place more or less wondering around malfoy manor in a ghost form. she still shcoked that mayui and lord death was soul mates but that is not for her to judge.

"Very well but have you forgotten the pain that you went through? 3 months ago you suffered and your so called friend wasn't there. She left you and didn't come back. What makes you think she is here for you? It was I who saved you even when you tried to kill yourself." Said Nakago

usagi gasped silently from what she had overheard. She wanted to know what had happened three months ago to make yui do something like this. And only one thing came to mind but she didn't want to think about that. she had to make sure she continued to listen and then maybe talk to the blond fool to see if he would let her know what actually have happened. but she was feeling that there was more to this than there meets the eye.

"I will let you go. Come to the shrine of seiryuu when you change your mind." Said Nakago

usagi hid behind the curtains when she saw yui passed by her. When she saw that yui was far enough away. She made herself known to nakago and wanted the answers she wanted answered, she wanted to get the said answers but she knew he would not answer them. but it wouldn't hurt to try. and why would yui want to go to the shrine hall unles he had this all planned out and that he knew exactly what she will over hear and see and or plan on doing.

"What did you mean? What the hell happened to yui three months ago?" Asked usagi

Nakago turned to see usagi there looking at him as if he was filth that was at the bottom of her shoe.. It was understandable that she would want answers. He remembered all the stories yui told him about the famous usagi. and all of her famous battles. but she left out some key points to the stories as if she was trying to hide the fact that she knew who the moon queen really was and that she knew most of the battles and seen them well most of them that is.

"Ah, usagi. or should I say your highness empress, it nice you finally show yourself." Said Nakago

"I asked the question first so don't counter me with another one you smug jackass." Hissed usagi

Nakago smirked she had a lot of fire and that turned him on greatly. But then again not the time for him to be even thinking on the lined of making her moan his name as he pound into her on his bed, oh he would imagin on how much of a fight she would put up against him. and that made him really really horny. lucky for him his pants are baggy and no one will see the boner he was sporthing at this point in time.

"That is for lady yui to tell you. Now come along with me." Said Nakago

Nakago tried to grab usagi wrist only to be taken aback when his hand came in contact with electricity. Nakago looked at usagi and only now noticed that she was engulfed in a barrier as her golden and black moon glowed to show how the barrier that was placed up. she was the queen she was able to beat this fucker ass. since she was a proud person like her father. and she was trained by the best of the best. even in her super sayien five form he would be no match for her.

"I'm not finished with you jackass. Why did you face Tamahome?" Asked usagi

"He was breaking into the palace that is reason enough for me to face him my dear." Said Nakago

usagi rolled her eyes she smelt the lies on him and she knew the reason as well. And she will get the correct answer then she will get to the next one that she wanted to know. and when she wanted to know something she will get it one way or another. and even if it meant invaded someone mind. but then again there was something that she was going not thrill to know what floating around in his sick mind.

"True there but I sense thre more to it than just simply to you jack ass ugly emperor." Said usagi

"He is a Suzaku warrior, it is our destiny to destroy each other." Said Nakago

usagi knew whatever kuto had against konan. She could not change that. But she would do whatever she could to help those she can. And if anyone crossed her path they would be dead within seconds, plus she already knew that he was a seiryuu warrior she was just not letting him know that she knew that just yet. he was not as smart as he think he is. plus he was not fooling her in the least. the man was not easy to read sometimes. but since she was used to people like him it was easy for her.

"If you make one wrong move. I promise you that you will not live through this, and I will make it very unpleasant for you." Hissed usagi

"The words of a woman. What good is there in them," said Nakago

Nakago heard usagi hiss from what he had just said, but he will humor her in some information to feed her. And he will make sure he said the right things even though it would be death for some of their men. no one was not going to talk down to her. she was the daughter of vegeta. and the queen of the moon and earth. and this fucker think he was going to get away with being sexist with her. like hell she was goin gto let him survive on that one. but for now she was going to let it go.

"If you are in desperate need of information. Then listen carefully. On the borders of konan. Kuto armies have invaded the villages and your husband the emperor is having a hard time suppressing the uproar. You should know that even that in a mere battle between emperor the man who you married and rule beside in konan and your armies of so little will be no match for kuto." Said Nakago

Nakago saw the twinkle in usagi eyes, and he knew that twinkle that is the same one that was in his eyes when he was about to kill or anything of the sort. usagi smirked darkly at what he had just said. he felt this chill that went down his spine knowing that is something he should not be feeling. it is as if she was the most deadly being alive. while usagi blue eyes glowed with power to show here true selfe. that she was powerful and will kill him when the time came. she cant do it now since the gates is warning her not to.

"You really like to brag don't you? Well lets just see what'll be the outcome of this madness shall we?" Asked usagi sweatly.

When usagi turned around to walk away she had to think of something to do quickly before it is to late and tamahome family was in the cross fire she had to get done here first before she does anything else,. she was not going to let him mess with her kingdom. but for now she had to think on what to do about her cousin and friend and two warriors. and a soon to be dead seriyuu bitch warrior who was tempting fate with someone who is able to murder him with a singer blast of her finger.

"If any harm comes to my friends and family. Or anyone I hold dear nak-a-go consider yourself dead and let me say this now I will make it sooooooo unpleasant and let you feel so much pain and let you die slowly." Hissed usagi

Nakago smirked at what she had just said,. But he knew that she would be right there if her words where correct. But he needed to get to the shrine hall since he knew that yui had made her choice. and he had this feeling that she had made the correct choice and chose the right side. and from what he knew of the feelings that the girl had for the suzaku warrior it would push her to the right place and were they needed her.

"If you want to mee yo with your companions then I suggest you come along with me." Said Nakago

"Why should I?" asked usagi

Nakago only smirked wider and wrapped his arms around her waist and then she felt herself being taken somewhere else. What did this guy think that yui would even go to the shrine hall she would hope not. nakago knew that was going to be painfull for him once he lets her go. but he needed to go he was short on time. but hell it feels good to have her in his arms. even though it would end up getting his ass kciked from what he decided to do and take her away to the place he needed to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the shrine hall._

The next thing usagi knew was she was throne on the tiled floor of the shrine of seiryuu next to miaka who was curled up in pain. It seemed that this place was built to keep out suzaku warriors and the like. And to bring pain to the priestess other than one of the seirtyuu. Yui how ever was standing and glaring down at miaka then her eyes spotted her. and it seemed that her feeling has come true. but what made her to resort to this sort of thing.

"usagi? What are you doing here?" Asked Yui

Yui held nothing against usagi because she knew that usagi wasn't in love with tamahome yes she knew he was obsessed with usagi but that was it. And usagi was only in love with hotohori and they were married. She knew that she had nothing to do with this so she was wondering why her friend who she thought of a sister was noticed that something had happened between them, it must have been really bad for yui to come here with miaka. She inhaled before fighting back the pain in her body and stood up to face yui.

"Yui please stop doing this to miaka. She doesn't even know why your doing this. And neither do I. please." Pleaded usagi

usagi gripped her aching sides and watched as yui did not listen and instead kneeling beside a gasping miaka and pulled her hair harshly. And she glared into her pain filled face not even caring what she was doing. while usagi wondered what in the world made her act like this. but she would find out sooner or later. and why she felt so much hate in this room from yui alone. and she had this feeling that is all landed to her cousin and to her and to tamahome. yui is a spoil brat to a point.

"Well of course you don't know. How could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here. You tricked me didn't you! You didn't come back here for me. It was all because you love for tamahome. That what made you return so you could be the whore that you are so he could fuck you into the wall. You had it easy from the start but for me it was just the opposite. You had someone to care for you. You have usagi and tamahome." Cried Yui

Yui had tears flowing down he face uncontrollably. She slammed miaka face into the tiled floor and let go of her hair harshly and stood up once more. usagi continued watched the whole thing and wondered what the hell happened. she was not going to let her do this to her couisn. friend or no friend. her flesh and blood was being harmed and that is a no no. but maybe just maybe she would eb able to get through to her and talk her out of this.

"Let me tell you this Miaka. I love Tamahome and usagi more than you do. And now I'm going to take him for myself. You can just be a rotting corps in here for all I care. Nakago". Hissed Yui

Nakago appeared next to yui, miaka pushed herself up she wanted to know what the hell she did so wrong to make yui to say so many things so harsh to her. usagi groaned another love triangle this never ends had a feeling that she was in pain in here because she chose to be the embodiment to suzaku and that she is married to the emperor of konan. but this was not going to keep her down. she was going to protect her cousin one way or another. even if it cause her so much pain. she will not let them harm her cousin not a hair on her freaking head.

"I don't understand Yui. I thought we where best friends?" Asked Miaka

"Best friends. Hah! Those are probably hallow empty words to you." Said Yui

Yui turned back to nakago she was going to make this bitch feel some pain and she will make sure she will not survive it either. She will make sure that usagi will be safe though she will forgive her one day. she knew how much usagi sees when people harm her family. but she will understand one day she just hopes she would chose the correct side. but she knew for a fact she would never leave her husband side. and she would accept that since she knew that they are soul mates. and she would nto do that to her and take her away from him,.

"Don't hurt usagi." Ordered Yui

"As you wish." Said Nakago

Nakago symbol on his forehead appeared glowing blue he outstretched his hand and released a forece straight for miaka slumed form. usagi saw this and seeing as she was too weak right now to use her own energy so she pulled a piccolo she leapt towards her cousin and shielded her cousin with her own body. she screamed out in pain as the blast hit the two of them. usagi received the full force of the attack and gashes covered her the school uniform didn't leave nothing to the imagination. She fell over in a state of unconsciousness. Miaka however got minor wounds and nothing to serious. Yui looked back and her eyes went wide to see usagi in the state she was in. She turned to nakago who was in the state of shock and disturbed from what he was seeing and what he did. She clutched to his armor she never ever wanted to hurt her..

"I don't you not to hurt usagi. What have you done." Cried Yui

Yui rushed over to usagi and carefully lain her head in her lap and she rocked her back and forth like she did with her when she parents where abusive. usago had always been there for her like a sister. she even had a room in capsule cortp that was her own. but when it came down to miaka she was her flesh an dblood and knew that she would never ever betray her own family. it was something in her blood. and she knew that she was going to protect what is her even if it meant her death and or pain and suffering she is in.

"usagi are you ok don't leave me," cried Yui

usagi opened her eyes and looked up to see the tears in yui's eyes she was in pain but she was going to do this to protect miaka she is family. She had to protect miaka and this was her choice. she was not going to let them harm her cousin. that was something not going to fly with her. as long as she was able to move and breath she will not back down. she will fight until the very end. and that is something she was going to prove to nakago, he was not going to kill her cousin.

"Yui… I don't what you to fight with miaka.. it would be unfair if you are my friend while she is your enemy.. miaka doesn't know a thing about what happened to you.. so what makes you think I know anything as well.. please.. just come with us.." pleaded usagi

usagi fainted and her hand fell to her bloody stomach. Nakago felt sick for what he had done this was the woman he loved since he was a child. Someone he wanted to love him back. but it still hurt none the less when it came down to see her like this. while yui had years streaming down her face. she knew that usagi was loyal to her family that is why she loved her so much as a sister. and wished she was her blood sister. but she knew right now miaka was ntohing to her.

"usagi. You cannot stop me now. Miaka had forsaken me and she will do the same to you if your not careful. No mater what happened you will be the sister I always wanted and who I think of as a sister. I will always be waiting for you. For now rest." Said Yui

Yui tucked the her blue bangs to show she was a brief. And kissed her forehead she noticed that the golden mooon and black moon glowed to show who she was. she sighed and now it was time to finish what she wanted have done. and she was going tomake sure it was going to end the little whores life. she was going to have tamahome and usagi to herself. husband be dammed she will have them both one way or another. . Nakago look in awe at the angel even with the blood she still look lovely. Yui stood next to him and was ready to finish everything.

"Finish off Miaka and this time make sure you stay clear of usagi this time." Ordered Yui

Nakago merely nodded he sent another wave of energy towards miaka that almost sent her crashing into the doors until she was mysteriously stopped but someone who saved her from the impact of the wall. it seemed that someone else had gotten inside. and he had a feeling ti was the doing of usagi. even in her pasted out state she was still helping others in to help out miaka from the death that she ever so deserved.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri_

Tamahome banged on the huge double doors of the shrine hall. Yui and miaka had entered and he heard usagi's screams he knew her scream all to well. He tried to go in after her but he was stopped by a barrier before the doors were shut automatically. Ever since he been trying to smash the doors with his fist then chichiri appeared. he felt sick he needed to know if the both of them are safe. and not wounded or anything. but he had the feeling that she should of kept muramasa on her since he would have been able to help her.

"Damn! It's shut! No da. Its heavily warded and there is no way to burst in, no da." Said Chichiri

"Can you get inside?" Asked Tamahome

"I'll give it a shot, no da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri stared to chant and he found himself a spell to make him teleport to the other side hopeing he was not to late for the help to miaka and usagi. but he felt something he felt usagi power flow through him to help him get through.. Tamahome waited to see if he was able to get passed the wards. he knew that she would do the same for tamahome as well so he would be able to pass through.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the shrine hall_

Chichiri ended on the other side of the doors. And was just in time to grab miaka before she crash landed into the walls. That would have been a nasty mess he saw the way usagi looked and gasped he glared at the blond fool for even daring to harm usagi in such a way. and she pushed her power into him even in her current state. she was brave but right now there was more to deal with.

"That was pretty close. No da. You could've cracked more than the wall at that speed. No da." Said Chichiri

"A warrior who could pass through warded barriers." Thought Nakago

Chichiri started to chant once more. The monk disappeared from the door and arrived at usagi side and put miaka down next to him and laid usagi head in his lap he loved the moon queen and sailor cosmos for the longest time. He used some of the barrier from what was about to happen. and he knew she would do the same as him to help him through. but then again there was something else he learned every day when it came down to usagi,

 _ ****KABOOM!****_

Chichiri made the doors explode something he learned from usagi. When the smoke cleared nakago released yui from his protection and looked at the gate to see tamahome on the other side. Yui looked scared and worried and confused. while tamahome was looking in after the dust died down. yui was wondering what in the world was going on. how the hell is this even happening. she thought no suzaku warrior was not able to get in. then it hit her usagi was the reason he got in.

"Tamahome." Thought Yui

"Don't worry lady Yui. There is still the barrier." Stated Nakago

Tamahome was angered by the state of miaka and how wounded usagi was. She was the worst out of the two of them her head was in chichiri lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. Enraged tamahome charged straight through the barrier. usagi felt tamahome so she pushed some of her power to help him. Chichiri gasped as he felt what she was doing it was a good idea. her saw the golden moon on his forehead it showed that he was getting her powes through him and each time he passed through a amrk landed on her,

 **"WHAT!"**

Tamahome shielded his face he felt suddenly stronger as if he was able to do something. He felt the surge of electricity singing his body but what ever power he was feeling he it was helping. he felt the power flow through him. it was usagi she was connected to him. he ould have to thank her later on what she was doing to him. she was helping him the best she could he just didnt know that he was harming her as wel himself.

 **"DID YOU!"**

Tamahome suzaku symbol on his forehead glowed brightly with silver in it since usagi was pushing power into him. Every step he made earned him a bloody gash but it didn't stop him. and every gash he got it landed onto usagi, even though she knew already waht she was doing. but tamahome needed to get through her body had worst done to her. so he was going to be able to get maiak out of here.

 **"DO TO!"**

Even his outer clothing was disintegrated. Explosing him more to the painful force. But miraculously with his screams and groans tamahome ran though destroying the bothersome barrier with the help he didn't know he had. but he was grateful to usagi for what she had done for him. but then again her body was getting more damage to her when he got damage to his. but she was able to heal herself to a point.

 **"MIAKA! AND USAGI!"**

Tamahome managed to land a powerful punch to nakago stomach. Making nakago fall to his knee;s in pain. Tui and nakaho couldn't believe their eyes tamahome was able to reach the barrier to the shrine of seiryuu. Yui felt a pan of hurt and jealousy. it made yui anger more and more higher to what she had hated for miaka. so she was going to get her revenge one way or another. but then again there was no time to think on this right now

 _"Tamahome made it though the barrier because of his love for miaka. Its all for miaka isn't it?_ " Thought Yui bitterly.

Yui bitterness grew tenfold from this stunt. Knowledge that tamahome truly did love her ex-best friend. From what she didn't know that usagi helped him get through the barrier. Tamahome rushed over to his friends. the golden moon flashed away from his forhead. he laid a hand on usagi knowing that she protected her cousin with her own body and health. plus help the both of them get into the shrine hall as well.

"Tamahome." Whispered Miaka

usagi finally stirred and once again conscious she winked at tamahome to let him know it was her that helped him. He sent her a thankful smile. She stood up shakily and looked at yui sadly. Yui who looked at her with a sad smile. usagi clenched her teeth and her fist at her sides before letting her tears fall. she was not happy about this. but she would aways chose her cousin.

"I'm so sorry Yui." Whispered usagi

usagi took a step facing nakago and yui. Chichiri and tamahome looked at her as if she finally went bonkers. She may as well be with all the crap she had gone through. usagi heart was being ripped into two. she transformed into her cosmos form and was ready to fight again. nakago was now seeing that she was going to fight him to protect her loved ones. and he knew for a fact she would rather die instead being on their side.

"Tamahome! Chichiri! Go into that hat of yours and take miaka! I'll fallow after you!" Ordered usagi

usagi looked over her shoulder with a sad smile of her own. Tamahome didn't want to leave her here neither did chichiri. usagi smiled at them it was a sad smile they never seen on her before. she will protect them until she knew they are safe. but for now she needed to get the three of them out of here. she just would be happy long as they are so far away from this place and safe she would be able to join them of she figured where they would have gone.

"I promise." Said usagi

"Are you crazy lets get going!" Shouted Tamahome

Chichiri only who was listening and had activated his magical hat. And gave it over to tamahome he knew by the command in usagi voice that this was what she wanted them to do. it was her royal side and she was not going to be talked back to. he was going to listen and get the hell out of here. and he better listne unless he wont liek what will happen to him once she gets her hands on him for disobrying her.

"Go on now me and usagi gots pretty boy occupied. No da!" Said Chichiri

Nakago unleashed another energy blast which usagi only back handed it to the side. All of them in the room could feel her energy seep out of her body. She was flowing pink and her power was rising by the minute. Her eyes where turning red. The whole room turned icy cold. Her eyes held a terrifyingly gleam in them. She looked just like she did on the final day and battle with chaos and the other vile bastards shehad to fight in her long life. . Just like when she is faced with hard situations, tamahome looked at yui behind tamahome

"We're leaving! Come on!" Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome outstretched his hand to yui. He was hoping she would take his hand for miaka sake she would be broken if she did stay here and become their enemy willingly. he had to think she would come along by choice. but he had this feeling that she would never ever come along since she kinda hates miaka right now and he knew for a fact that she would end up betraying him in the end.

"Come on!" Yelled Tamahome

Yui almost took his hand to leave all this behind to accept miaka back. But nakago made her remembered why she was doing this out of revenge for her former best friend. but with tamahome and usagi is different. they would never ever have her hate them. but she knew with the way she was making choices she would have the hate from usagi sicne she was miaka cousin and blood is somethin that her family defends,

"No priestess!" Hissed Nakago

Nakago sent another wave towars tamahome. usagi flashed in front of his since she was the closest. She took the attack into her as she screamed. Tamahome gasped she saved him and miaka once again. he knew that he would have to leave sooner or later but he knew for a fact that she would command him and when she commands you to do something you bet your sweet ass to do it. because if you dont you dont want to know what the punishment will be.

 **"GO NOW THIS IS A ORDER FROM YOUR EMPRESS AND YOUR QUEEN!"** Roared usagi

Tamahome gulped he never heard usagi ever command before and it was freaking hot and creepy. he saw the command and the pulse of her power. and he knew that the pulsing of her power it was a warning. if you get three warning the punishment will be not the pleasent that you want to have happen to you. And he knew he had no choice in the matter in listing to the command if he didn't he knew it would be painful for him.

"I promise you I'll come back for you Yui." Said Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka disappeared into the hat. Chichiri looked back at usagi. She only arched a brow at why he was still there she wasn't doing this for the good of her health didn't he hear the command. did he not know what it meant to obey her orders. but then again he was new to this. so he was learning slowly. but he seeemd to think she would be coming along with them. but she would catch up sooner or later. she had to do something else before she headed back home.

"Your turn, no da," said Chichiri

"Go I shall be fine." Ordered usagi

Something in her voice made him cringe in fear and turned on. But he obeyed her against his better judgement. Just as soon as he was completely gone. usagi sent a fire ball towards the hat destroying it. Just to make sure that no one fallows them. Looking back at yui and nakago. usagi cursed before she clutched the garnet rod and was gone in a flash. she just hoped it would land her where she needed to go. she needed to help her warriors fight and protect the villages. and she knew one day yui would understand what she is doing is wrong.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Nakago and Yui_

Nakago felt heart broken from the loss of usagi but he had to mope around later about it. Nakago sighed and bowed deeply and apologized to the annoying priestess that he had to deal with. but he was able to see the staff of the time guardian. but for now he needed to make sure his priestess was ok. but then again sadly he would have prefered to have the stupid girl who was the suzaku priestess but better cant be chosers.

"Sorry to have let them escape. Lady yui. I did not anticipate for them to break through the barrier." Said Nakago

Yui walked away feeling loss of usagi and she used the time guardian rod. but she knew that usagi would never ever betray the oens she loves most. and most of all the family she has.. But then again she wanted to go after her and bring her back, but she had a husband back at konan and she didn't want to take her happiness and joy away. even though she maybe selfish but she will turn around sooner or later.

"It's all right. They wont fall easy. And what fin would be in that? Its to bad that usagi didn't stay though,." Said Yui

"I have a feeling that se will be ours in due time." Said Nakago

Yui didn't like the sound of what nakago had said. He will not use kagome like she was some kind of tool she dealt with that enough from all the evil had done to her. She will not let her warrior do that to her. she will never let what most of the world has tried to do and that will not happen in her book or is she was till alive. and she knew they would not kill her since they needed her to be their priestess and she was going to use this for her revenge.

"Remember Nakago I still disapprove of using usagi and I will not allow you to harm her again," hissed Yui

Nakago rolled his eyes and fallowed yui so she would be able to rest before she is taken to the emperor to get all the information that she needed for her to become the priestess of seiryuu. beggets cant be chosers. but he would deal with this the way he had thought of. but the little bitch would never know what he would be doing. as he cackled darkly mentally as he fallowed her like he was a loyal lap dog. what she dont know wont hurt her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

usagi had healed herself pretty quick. She had used her anger to fuel her energy. Some of it went to her healing ability. And the excess power had obeyed her will and transported her to one of the villages at the boarder. With still some about of energy govering around her. uagi made her way towards the chaos and true enough to what nakago had said kuto men all dressed in balc and were fighting konan soldiers. There were still villagers caught in the middle of the fued. usagi ran to a burning hut a woman and a man and three children were sobbing and crying about a baby.

"My babies!"

usagi didn't wait for permission she just dived right in the flaming house with the powers of mars. The wooden floor and walls were all on fire and hoped that the babies survived all this smoke. usagi ducked under the smoke and breathed shallowly trying not to inhale too much smoke she narrowed her eyes and crawled gingerly in the house searching for the children. The smoke made her eyes water and her throat itch. Just when she was about to faint. She spotted a broken down crib and two bundles resting unmoving on it. usagi stood ignored the smoke and dashed towards the crib. And knelt down beside the bundles. She carefully removed the cloth to see if they where the babies. usagi smiled when she knew it was them. She quickly rewrapped them and sprinted carefully outside of the hut. The weeping family saw her emerge from the smoke filled house and came right beside her. The babies were unmoving and the mother and the other children let out a pained cry to see that their little angels did not survive the smoke. usagis heart went out to them.

 _"I must do something."_ Thought usagi

usagi felt her silver crystal do something to these babies. as her locket open and shine a bright sivler light As if answering its masters prayers. The babies were enveloped in a sof silver light before their healthy cried could be heard. usagi could've jumped for joy but she didn't. she handed the babies back over to their parents. the silver crystal answer the prayers of its mistress and as neo queen serenity she was able to do such as that.

"How could we ever repay you?"

"Wait and hide outside of this village and take every survivor wiith you. Make sure you do not get caught and wait for me. I'll come back for you all." Ordered usagi

They nodded and did as they were told. usagi saw them as they helped a older couple to get to safety. usgai avada ever soldier that she saw who tried to get into their way. The curses that once where banned now where legal after the fall of voldermort. usgai went deeper into the battlefield, unsen and saught out other people and avada every kuto soldier as she went by. She gathered them all and gav the same instrictions. She cleared the path and well before going into the battle herself,

* * *

 _Meanwhile 5 hours later_

usagi came out of the village with a good number of konan soldiers and many horses. She took from the kuto men that she killed. They headed to where a huge group of thankful citizens were waiting faithfully for them. usagi gave them the horses and her next orders for them so they knew what to do. and what they need to do. she made sure they would know who to go and find and who would to go and see when they reached the palace walls.

"The survivors of this village will ride swiftly to the konan capital you will only stop when the children and the elderly are in need of food and or other important matters. When you buy food. You will continue on your way and do not stop. When you reach the capital tell them that the shikon miko your empress neo queen sereity sent you and that you are to be treated in the palace until I return. Seek out my husband the emperor hotohori and tell him that I sent you. He will see to your needs. Ten soldiers will be escorting you. The rest will be coming with me to the next village. Don't worry when the priestess of suzaku fulfills her duty. You;ll all be taken care of and we wont let anything happened to you." Ordered usagi

They all nodded and cheered for her. And they left to do what they where ordered to do. usagi had regained most of her power while walking with the other soldiers towards the next village. She had automatically headed herself and the soldiers. They looked at their empress with admiration and respect. As she lead them through their mission. If she had not shown up not even half of them would have survived. usagi requested new clothing. She now wore tight black pants and boots up to her knees. She had a red shirt on that was one of the soldiers extra one she trandfigured to her size her stomach showed with the royal crest of konan on it. She had tied her hair up and requested some weaponry. usagi did the same thing with the next village avadaed or staped the kuto men to death. She would tell them to head to the capotal and she would send her last batch of soldiers with them and let the new ones replaced them so as to avoid the soldiers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

They had been at this for two days now and she had already reached the last village. Tamahomes home town and she was there to save his family who is also her family she didn't see dobby didn't waste no time to go and find her friends home. She saw it was burned down to the ground and panic took over her. She searched and killed for his family. Then she came acrossed the village square a group of people were being held as captives there she saw tamahome father about to be hanging while his siblings were huddled together with some other children weeping usagi heart wrenched at the sighe. She had briskly sprinted to the man in black about to pull the lever that will end the life of tamahome father. She kicked the jackass and cut tamahome father down and put him over her shoulder. She avada the man in black before she leaped off the platform with all her might, everyone watched in awe as usagi gently laid tamahome sick father near his children while avadaing the soldiers. usagi made their path a safe one before instructing two able bodied men to assist tamahome father who looked at her with tearful eyes. The children hugged her legs before they too went off they had promised to meet back in the capital and she smiled at them. Before she headed back into the battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

usagi looked at the carnage of the invasion left she and the konan soldiers had managed to drive and kill kuto forces away and they started shouting in joy. The even lifted up usagi who laughed with htem but told them to put her down. When they were on their way to the capital themselves an arrow had struck usagi making her scream in pain as two more hit her. She made a arrow she knew what this feeling is how hte hell did they get something that was of queen bayels. and they should know that it was only going her suffer in pain and not kill her. baryel learned that the hard way. but the cure is no long around which blows. but she adavda the bastard who had done it and set his bady on fire with mars powers. .

 **"THE EMPRESS HAD BEEN POISONED!"**

 **"QUICKLY RIDE TO THE CAPITAL AND INFORM HIS HIGHNESS!"**

 **"TAKE HER TO THE PALACE HEALER NOW!"**

usagi felt like she was going to pass out. She felt her blood run out of her as the soldiers ripped the arrows out of her and wrapped the wound with something. She felt someone put her in front of him and took off as she passed out. it felt far worst from what had happened the frist time it had happened to her. and now she would have to figure out how to rid this of her system but for now she was going to sleep unti they reached home she knew hotohori and the others are not oging to take this kindly.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Miaka woke up and when her vision came to she saw someone hovering over her. When she realized it was a very nude tamahome hovering over her so one thing came to her mind. She pulled out spike brass knuckles from nowhere before she beat the crap out of tamahome for even trying to be all pervy with her. and he better be happy that usagi wont see him do this she would make him wish he was never born.

 **"YOUR FILTHY NO GOOD PERVERT!"** Yelled Miaka

After a few more punchs for good measure. Miaka stopped and looked around and wondered where in the world they where at. It seemed they where not in kuto no more while tamahome was shaking at the edge of the bed since he fell over. he wondered where the hell she got so much energy after being healed. this is what he was confused about when it came down to the sayeins. they seemed to be wounded but seemed to bounce right back after a rest period.

"Where are we?" Asked Miaka

"I felt better when I first woke up." Thought Tamahome

Tamahome pulled himself up and looked around wondering where chichiri took them to. He wondered if usagi made it here safely as well. His nose stopped bleeding as well so that was a good thing. plus he knew she used alot of her power to help him and chichiri to save miaka. so he hoped and prayed that she would be safe and sound somewhere safe and not even more wounded than she already was. but he needed to thank her when he sees her again.

"I wonder where Chichiri and usagi are at?" Asked Tamahome

"Why are we both in a bed nude?" Asked Miaka

Miaka looked down at her nude body and wondered who idea this was. Tamahome waa about to answer here suddenly miaka clutched the sheets to her face with her eyes tight shut the memory of yui pulling her hair invaded her mind. her heart ached from what she remembered how yui had acted. it as if she was using her and planned to have screwed her over. but she had this feeling in her own mind that it was all nakago was messing with her mind to make her do what he wanted.

"Miaka what's wrong?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome voice drowned out as miaka mind went back to the time when she was in the shrine of seiryuu with yui and how angry she was at her and she didn't even know why. but he had to think of some way to get yui to be back with miaka. he just hated to see her this sad. and he had this feelin gthat she would going to pull a stunt that is going to be basically run to kotu and get her sorry bitch ass killed and he wont let that happen.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _yui was gripping to miaka hair as she glared stright into her eyes. while usagi was watching with pain filled eyes. miaka just didnt know what she did so wrong to have yui to be so angry with her. yui was going to make sure what she was going to tell miaka what she really thought and then kill her. she was not and never wil go back to konan with them and she will take her rightful place as priestess._

 _"Well of course you don't. how could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here? You tircked me didn't you. You didn't come back here for me! You came back because if tamahome so he could fuck you like the little whore you are! You had it easy the first time for me it was just the opposite! You had someone who cared about you this whole time you had usagi and tamahome. And I had no one!" Cired yui_

 _yui slammed miaka head back into the tiled floor as she stood up with tears streaming donw her face. as she planted her foot right in her back. she wanted to make her feel as much pain as she felt when she first came here. she wanted to watch her suffer for all the suffering she had to suffer. nakago will kill her slow and painfully then she woudl have usagi and tamahome all to he self tha tis all she wanted._

 _"Let me tell you something miaka. I love tamahome and usagi more than you! And now I am going to take him for myself! You can rot in here like a corps you are for all I care!" Cried yui_

 _yui kicked her in the back and then spit on her as she made her way over to nakago side. she was ready to kill her and that is going to be the end of her. and she would be enternaly happy with tamahome after she made him love her and only her. and maybe give usgai to nakago to have someone to be with him. but why did she feel the doubt that she was feeling for what she was about to do._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Miaka was caught off guard when tamahome had embraced her and kissed the top of her head to show her that he was there for her. He wanted to let her know that she wasloved and he loved her deeply. ge gated to see her so sad. and he knew that she was going to be hurting for a long time since yui was her best friend. but maybe just maybe he might be able to help yui to see the light in what she was doing and hwo she was treating her friend,

"It was yui? Don't worry miaka we'll get her back. I promise you." Said Tamahome

Tamahome spoke comfortingly to miaka. Miaka closed her eyes shut she was afraied to let her own tears fall. She had to let her love go for the sake of her and yui friendship. she had a feeling that usagi saw something that was with yui and tamahome. but she knew she would not be able to tell her. since it was some sort of law in the gates of time. but she knew that usagi would never leave her side and that is what she was happy about.

 _"Your wrong tamahome, yui chose to stay there. She chose to be our enemy,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka removed herself from the tamahome and abruptly announced something so stupid usagu would beat the crap out of her for doing she sacrificed herself to get them to safety. but she had to go back and get yui to see what she is doing is wrong. so she needed to go and not even give a damned on what will happened to her if she chos to do this. and she knew that tamahome would not like the fact that she wanted to go back to kuto.

"I'm going back to Kuto." Said Miaka

Miaka had determination laced her voice. As she put on a strong face she will find out about what had happened to yui. And she will not give up until she found out what had happened to her to make her hate her. she just have to know the real reason why she hated her for. and it cant only be only about loving tamahome and him loving her back. and having usagi as her blood related cousin. there had to be something more to this than she was putting on.

 _"I have to find out why yui is mad at me. She couldn't be that mad if it was over tamahome. Could she?"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka tried to wrap the sheet around her when tamahome pulled back the sheet, he wondered if she forgotten with her thought of getting killed that they where both nude and one sheet. like hell he was going to be wondering around here nude and have some gay dude eye his sweet ass and want to tap that sweet ass of his. well he wouldnt mind if usagi wanted to grab his nude ass. but he shook that thought away before he ended up having a boner.

"Woah there sweetheart. Have it escaped your notice. But we are both nude! What happened if a gay guy finds me nice and wish to make love to me!" Growled Tamahome

Miaka wasn't going to take his crap right now so the two of them started to play a game of tug of war with the sheet. To see who will win miaka was determined to go back to kuto. she needed to see what is weog with yui. and why she would want to hate her. she needed to know the real reason why she is doing what she is doing. and needed to know if nakago is playing mind games with her to make her do want he wanted her to do.

" I need to go so take one for the team!" Growled Miaka

They continued to argue over the sheet and fight over it not even realize they where being watched from people who had healed them and as well two other people who seemed to have finally got someone to take their places with their wives, and as well with ann and alan and the head captain former king of the moon yamamoto was waching the two bicker with each other over a sheet.

 **"SILENCE!"** Roared yamamoto

Miaka and tamahome calmed down to see two men next to chichiri and the head captain yamamoto as well ann and alan they finally came here with aro and caius and their wives. they had to find someone to take their seat for them. and lucky they had the vampires to do so. peter and char since they are the only trust worthy vampires to take their seat. plus they also have the shittenou watched the castle and triales for them

"Taiitsukun? So we must be in my. Taikyoku." Said Miaka

Miaka looked around once more she realized that the place did have some pink bubbles floating in the side and that the room looked like they were on a cloud or something. she wondered how chichiri knew of this place. but either way they got here and was healed. now she just needed to find her way out of here and head back to kuto even though she mnew that taiitsukun would never ever let her go back there after healing them.

"You haven't been here in a while my impetuous ones, chichiri came here unexpectedly with you two unconscious. We had to heal your wounds." Said Taiitskun

Chichiri and byakko handed their clothing back over to them and left so they where able to get dressed and a nyan-nyan would escort them to the room with the giant mirror that would help her find out what happened to yui, while sulpisha was the one who mended their clothing. well she was going to give them different cloths but she just thought their normal cloths would of been more comortable than what she would give them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They had all been gathered in another room with a giant mirror. The old sage and her mate lookd them over and wondred if she even should do this but it would be best for them to see it this way. even though all the mirrors in the place was all gifts from venus back in the first silver kingdom. they just fallowed her when she created this place. it was like another version of silver kingom in her own image in some ways.

"I have a much better way than running back into danger annoying one." Said Taiitskun

Everyone finally realized the giant mirror in the room. And wondered what it would do for them to find about yui. Taiitskun cleared her throat so she would be able to explain on the one gift that planet venus had given to her. this mirror was the prized jewel in all her mirror's. since it was able to give her viewing of what ever happened in the world. plus let her view some other things as well in which she rarely did any more.

"This mirror here shows me what happened to the girl named yui three months ago." Ordered Taiitsukun

The mirror shone brightly and showe them what they wanted to know with what had happened to yui. and to make sure that miaka didnt go back to kuto. this was much more safer and much more better of ways. even though what they are about to see is not something she would want to see. it was sick what had happened to the poor girl. but there was nothing she was able to do since she just found out no to long ago as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile flashback_

 ** _a confused yui appeared. The blonde girl was walking around the streets and though some alleyways. It was obvious that the girl was looking for miaka and kagome and in doing so she had wandered into the ghetto of kuto. They all watched as yui walked through the alleys when._**

 ** _"Hey look it's a chick."_**

 ** _"Yeah her clothing look all weared."_**

 ** _"But that's all right come here baby well give you a good time."_**

 ** _Yui's eyes widen if fear and she took off and ran as fast as her legs could until she was tackled to the ground by one of the males and punched her face hard enough to make her bleed. yui felt fear creep into her stomach and kenw that they wanted to do things that they shouldnt do with her. she just hoped and pray that someone would come and save her before something happened to her that she would never ever forget for the rest of her life._**

 ** _"She's to noisy."_**

 ** _They slapped yui again and ripped all her clothing off and they roughly assaulted her. Gripping her brest and fingered her pussy. When they found out tha she was still a virgin they would sell her with it in tact,.as they took turned with her fucking her in the ass and making her suck them off. so they would take her a few other ways instead of takeing her in that one area since that is the money maker._**

 ** _"MIAKA HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME!" Cired Yui_**

 ** _yui cried as she had blood drip down her legs with cum as the took turns with her fucking her up the ass and having her suck them off. they just never got the chance to see that nakago was the one who had came in and saved the day. and as well he killed the perverts for what they had done. and took her back to the palace to care for her. that is the part that have missed it seemed._**

 _meanwhile flashback end_

* * *

Miaka and everyone in the room was in shock taiitskun turned off the mirror before nakago came in they would of seen who had saved her from her fate that was happening to her. now she understood why yui was filled with so much hate and anger that is the real reason why she acte dthe way she had. now she just needed to make sure that she would be able to make her understand that she was not able to hear her cries.

"Oh my god I never realized. That's why she tried to kill herself just like usagi had." Cired Miaka

Miaka a wreck as she collapsed on the floor and cried her heart out. She never thought that something could happen like that to her best friend then again look at usagi but she is more or less family. aro hasnt seen his old friend for a long time. so he wondered why she was not here with her cousin. he only knew they were cousins since he was able to view her memories and for one thing he did not want to see this girls fatasy ever ever again.

"Taiitsukun?" Asked Nyan-Nyan

"What?" Snapped Taiitsukun

"Where is usagi? Wasn't she with you guys?" Asked Nyan-Nyan

Taiitskun wondered where her grandchild was and wondered if she would be able to see through the mirror. As she commanded the mirror to show her where usagi was she was doing this for watched usagi rushed into a burning house. She came back out later with two dead babies and revived them. They saw as she found other people and helped the konan soldiers fight off the kuto men like the warrior and empress she was. They watched as she travelled from village to village saving people and driving and killing kuto men. They watched as usagi came and recused tamahome father. Tamahome let out a breath of relief he didn't know he had on been holding. They saw how she bravely fought before she was shot in the back three times with poisoned arrows. They heard the guards around her shout that she had been poisoned and took her back to the palace. taiitsukun knew what was on that arrow and not sure how they had gotten the poison that queen baryel made she thought she had rid of it. now it some way nakago had gotten his hands on it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui and nakago stood in front of the emperor as she told him that she was going to be the priestess of seiryuu. While he explained what she needed to do and how she was to do this, and so she was basically the priestess of seiryuu now. while the emperor seemed to have no choice in the matter to have her. he would wanted a hot chick but then again he wanted the moon queen as well.

"It's good to hear that you have agreed to become the priestess of seiryuu. Its my wish that you gather the rest of the seiryuu seven and summon seiryuu before konan does the same with suzaku. Though it's a shame that the moon queen is not here though. The suzaku miko had managed to escape. Oh well I'll let their fates rest on you,"

"I will deal with her. And usagi shall join us soon enough." Said Yui

"Very well."

Yui turned on her heel and left she lied about usagi only to save her ass. plus she knew better not to force usagi hand she had seen what had happened to those who had tried and heard their screams. so she would never ever force usagi to do something that she didnt want to. As nakago wondered what she was thinking then again he didn't really as she slammed her chamber doors so she could be alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri and the others_

Tamahome was worried sick for the girl inside of the room. The one he loved above all else was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it. Both her friends well one more or less is like family to he are suffering and she blamed herself. Chichiri looked over to his friend. And so did aro and caius since alan and ann went back to help out in volterra.. Tamahome turned to see a butt ass nude taiitskun floating above him.

 **"AHHHHHHHH THE HORROR ITS NUDE! MY EYES IM BLIND!"** screamed Tamahome

Tamahome jumped on chichiri and clung to him while aro and caius was in the corner shaking and wanted to scratch their eyes out or plotting to burn their eyes out from what they where seeing they would have to see that for all etenity. this would never ever go out of their minds and tramatized them and they have seen alot of shit. but this toped everything off in their poor poor minds. they where all relieved to see her clothing back on.

"I guess after three years of this kind if jokes in used to this," said Chichiri

"I'll go see Miaka you big babies." Said Taiitskun

Taiitsukun floated past the crying males and the confused she high five her mate and entered miaka chamber to knock some sense into her. For dende sakes her own grand child in suffering. she was going to make sure she made her point acrossed to miaka. since yui is not the only one who is suffering right now since her little moon bunny is basically suffering from a posion that queen bayel made and hard to rid of.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka was beating herself up over all this with yui and to usagi the suffered so much and had to deal with so yui was lucky that she was not given children from what she had to deal with. but usagi woudl never ever trade her kids for the world. evne though how they came about she would never ever treat them differently. And she was nothing to stop it she was the daughter of goku and her powers where sealed. When she lookd over to see taiitskun she nearly jumped but she recovered quickly,

"Miaka you took off your uniform back home didn't you?" Asked Taiitsukun

"You mean to tell me that when I changed my clothing my connection to yui was cut off?" Asked Miaka

Taiitskun only nodded to the answer the portal only obeys the ones who are loyal to usagi and yui is not one of them . so she was not to know about it sicne she was on the side of nakago, but when it came down to her grandchild she knew that nakago is obsessed with her and will stop at nothing to get her. and even so he poisoned her thinking he knew of the way to get the poison out of her. he was wrong on that on alot of ways since that poison he used was hard to rid of.

"That is correct. Its not your faught but merely lady yui;s misfortune." Said Taiitskun

"No I can't just write that off as bad luck. And what about usagi." Cried Miaka

Taiitsukun sighed her grandchild had known the bulma the former queen serenity was her daughter and that usagi and trunks are her grandchildren. so she would never ever think badly in such a way. but right now her grandchild is suffering. but she knew what the former dark lord had done to her. and that is how bella and her brother came about to the world. but the good this was that the dark lord never knew about them.

"No what my grandchild delt with in the past was different to what lady yui had deal with. But be thankful that she took off the uniform what was left of it. But I want to show you something," said Taiitskun

In a flash miaka then found herself floating in midair at first she tried to struggle to keep herself up fromf falling but she noticed that she was merely flating and overlooking the whole capital of konan. Deciding to do something she wanted to do, even though she didnt pay attention when uncle vegeta tried to teach her how to fly. it was something that she was never wanted to do she wanted to have fun. so she was going to get this out of her system.

 **"SUPER GIRL!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka did the complete pose in all. But she sighed in relief that was out of the way. She needed to learn how to fly one day so she could do that more or less often it would be fun. well after she did a few more poses. even the sayein man one. she had to that one just to make fun of her elder brother. she still wondered why the hell he was still doing that even here of all places. even though it was a good idea in most of ways.

"Got that out of your system?" Asked Taitsukun

Miaka nodded with a happy smiled that made her feel better. While taiitsukun face palmed she wanted to smack this girl to make some brains in her head even though her father had none so that answered that. but she wanted to show her this to make her understand on what everyone was feeling about after hearing her stupid idea into going to kuto.

"Looked below you." Ordered Taiitskun

Doing what she said she saw hotohori sitting with spirit and vegeta. Hotohori looked like he had seemed better days as if he haven't slept her eaten since they had left to this trip. vegeta and spirit seemed to not to be all that in good shape either. the last time she seem vegeta andspirit like this was after the war with the dark lord since she didnt understand until someone told her and showed her the place her cousin was in.

"Your highness. Please get some rest. You haven't eaten or slept a decent meal in days." Said Nuriko

"My and my usagi kingdom is being attacked and I cannot help but worry about my wife and miaka. It is really a miracle that there were so many survivors from the villages in the border. I was so sure that we would've lost hald the army and almost no survivors." Said Hotohori

Miaka cringed at what he had said he didn't know that usagi was the one who saved them all, and he must not know that she was poisoned either. vegeta and spirit looked like they had a idea who had done all the saving. plus vegeta knew his daughter well enough that she would be the one to do such things to protect her kingdom. it was in her blood and he would be a proud father if it was her.

"Don't worry sire. Tamahome and chichiri went with them. They'll be back in no time." Said Nuriko

"Hm. I'm sure your right knowing miaka she'll be bright and cheerful and hungry as ever, as for my usagi," said Hotohori

Hotohori was cut off by a soldier bowing to him as he caught his breath from the run he did. muramasa seemed to have showed up since he was wondering what in the world was going on. but then again there was alot of things that he had over heard from the guards wondering around pissing themselves. and he had this feeling that it was vegeta was the one who was going to be feared.

"Your majesty come quickly. Her highness the empress! She been poisoned!"

Hotohori was immediately on his feet and fallowed the soldier to his and usagi courters he couldn't believe the words until he seen his wife for himself. Maybe that's why vegeta blew up the gravity chamber after he had just heard that. how dare someone harm his brat who ever it was is going to pay with thei rhead. and he was going to be the one to kill the fucker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and usagi_

Hotohori had heard the news and was horrified he now knew why vegeta did what he had done. He ordered the soldier to take him to his wife at once. He practically rushed down the halls of his and his usagi palace. It seemed that marcus mated with houki so he was happy but this was no time. When he reached his and his usagi room. He wasted no time the sight struck him like a blade ever could. His wife was on the bed panting and shivering her two sons well his as well clung to her as if she would disappear draco and tamaki where the two acted that way. She wore a red silk kimono knowing that her mother was the one to put it on her. As she watched her mother and his mother inlaw draw blood from her and inject something into her while severus and szayel and ami run around and gathered the thing for the lab they had one of the rooms. Hotohori neared his wife as his mother In law and father in law dragged both of the boys out of the room. He brushed her face with the back of his hand. His eyes went cold at the high temperature of his wife . the thought of someone harming what was his made him want to go and do what his father in law had done. He glared at the soldier who lead him back to their chamber.

"Report at once." Ordered Hotohori

The soldier stiffed he nearly pissed himself from the anger that was coming off their emperor. Decided not to be the next one of vegeta beat up buddies in dealing with the was only told from ami that this had happened to her befroe. and it was something left over from queen baryel. it will take alot of time to get rid of it out of her systel. but there was something else though. it was different this time as the person chanegd up a few things in the directions from the last time.

"Her highness appeared while a village was being seized by kuto army. She had helped the villagers escape and also fought alongside us konan men. She had been instructing us to save the villagers and get them to the capital. She had managed to kill with a flick of her wrist and drive out the kuto army. When she finished with the last village an assassin shot her with three highly poisoned arrows. She had killed the assassin but has barely regained consciousness since."

Hotohori ran his fingers through his wifes silky soft silver hair. He know knew who had saved the kingdom and he would be ever so grateful to suzaku for giving him his wish and a family but now she is suffering. she flinched from all the anger that was flaowing around the palace. and he dreaded to know what they are all thinking. since he was thinking the same murderous thoughts as the rest of them.

"Tell the servants and house elves to provide adequate food and shelter for the villagers. You may leave us now." Ordered Hotohori

The man left in a flash while he could. Hotohori sat down next to his wife in front of him. She was the reason why a lot of people survived. She really is a angel to them all. He stroked hr check and kissed her gently. he wanted to make sure she was comfortable and not in pain. he saw the liquid flowing through the tubes into her vains. he knew that this was what is keeping her comforted.

"Hello dearest." Rasped usagi

Hotohori frowned she should not be talking she should be resting. Even her voice was hoarse. It must have been from ordering people so much,. He didn't want her to get up he wanted her to rest, he sighed there was another explosion it seemed that they are plotting it seemed and taking it out on things. and it seemed not only him is the only one who is pissed and wanted the bastard head on a silver platter.

"You should rest my love." Said Hotohori

"How many damn times I have to tell you that I can't heal myself." Growled usagi

Hotohori huffed as he took her into his arms and laid down with her. He knew she fell back to sleep after that. He wanted her to rest more as his own sleep took over him that she was there in his arms. bulma came in to check on her daughter only to see that she was only asleep in hotohori arms she smiled and went to go and help rid of her blood lust as well for the bastard who hurt her baby,

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Miaka. Tamahome and chichiri along with aro his wife sulpisha and caius and athenadora walked towards the gate of the palace, while they were at it they had seen a huge crowd of people in capsule houses with house elves left and right they must of called more in. they where playing games and also used to brooms playing games wizards play. It seemed that usagi had ignited hope their hope. She was the one who made this all possible for them all. For that miaka was set on confronting her current problem as the priestess of suzaku. She will help yui like usagi she will also do her duty and like her father and family. Tamahome was shocked to see four familiar faces run towards him,.

 **"BIG BROTHER!"**

They all clung to his legs and laughed around him. Overcoming from his own shock. Tamahome knelt down and enveloped them all in a brother hug to let them know he was there and alive. sulpusha and athendora had to say they are rather cute. plus they are able to have children as well. something that usagi was able to do for all vampire woman with the power of the silver crystal. and plus she made something that they are able to play human by a simple sprinkle of what she invented. and ami and szayel made something so they are able to go out in the sun light and not look like a disco ball in a gay night club.

"Chuei! Yuiren! Gyokuran! Shunkei! Are you all right!" Chirped Tamahome

"usagisaved us all!" Chirped Gyokuran

Gyokuran was running around tamahome with a lot of joy. Tamahome only could smile at the joy on his siblings face. He loved them so much and he was forever in usagi debt for what she had done for him. miaka sighed usagi was a hero that is in her job title. it was something she and the others do best. so she was hoping maybe one day that she would be able to be like them. but right now she knew she would never ever be like that.

"usagi help us so much! You should've seen her! She was soooo cool!"

Tamahome only laughed at what they had said. And he had to admit somewhat from seeing her do what she did was cool enough for him he never knew someone who would stick their neck out for him before. but he was just happy that he was on her good side and that she cared enough for him to even do this. anyone else who was not usagi and the people he gotten to know would turn a blind eye and dont give a damn.

"I hate to say this I thinkthe day I would call her cool is the day she overruns hell by her.. but then again they said hell is run by two gay guys so I wouldn't know." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome never heard this much laughter even since he can remember. aro and caius snickered he was not far from the truth. she was one fo the keepers to the gates of hell and the under world since she was adopted by hades as his daughter. Chuei tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. It seemed he wanted to tell him something or take him to his father and so he would be able to see what had happened.

"Father will wish to see you." Said Chuei.

Tamahome only nodded he saw the scene on the mirror where his father was almost killed. He made a mental note to thank usagi later. Tamahome was led away by his siblings as miaka, chichiri and and the vampire royals since they are meeting up with marcus. they watched after them. Miaka had never seen tamahome so lively befreo. Not even when they were and sulpisha only smiled at the little family they are just to cute.

"She changed everything you know." Commented Chichiri

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Asked Miaka

Chichiri removed his mas and looked at miaka vampires who adopted kagome as their own. He knew that usagi was special one. and being neo queen serenty she has more access to things. plus being sailor cosmos being able to use every sailor scout that ever lived powers. she did something to make things better for a lot of lives. and that what is making her a special person she didnt care what happened to her as long others lived on..

"usagi had changed things immensely. No da. She had made the victory of konan and evened out the scales between capitals. She had brought hope to konan people as their empress. What are you gonna do? You should preserve it and fight for it. No da. You are after all the hope of this people." Said Chichiri

Miaka sighed and looked away and thought on what he had said, it was all true on what usagi had done. And something she was known to do she had the same way of thinking like her father. plus this was usagi and who she is. she had done so much and never ever once someone never thanked her for it. just only those who she knew and that is it. while she never would be able like her and the others.

"It had crossed my mind that I could let usagi continue this saving and all. I wanted her to finish off kuto since she has the power to do so I have a seal on my own until I am ready to use it. If I had let her do what I wanted her to do so many people would lost their lives. And believe me usagi is known to make massive explosions something her father teached her. All I wanted was to go back with yui to our own world then my mother would be mad at me for holding up what I was meant to do.i seem forget that usagi is also from there and here. usagi and everyone fits in so much its hard to believe that they came from another world or planet. Heck the genyu force even fits in here and they are odd ball and zarbon as well,." Said Miaka

Miaka let her bangs cover her eyes for a moment before looking at chichiri and the vampire royals who are family as well to her. It seemed they where listening to her closely some of what she had said they disapproved of. but she knew that usagi would be able to do it. but then again her cousin do has her limits like the rest of them. and she knew she was wrong in thinking such selfish things. she would have done what she had done she would have screw with time itself. and that something she knew that usagi and trista would be deeply pissed off on.

"Them I noticed how selfish I was. usagi is risking her life all the time just to keep these people alive and keep their hope strong. She is willing to leave everything for her husband and soul mate. Plus she could return at any time since she solved the riddle. She does this all to help me and so does everyone else my family and friends. The one who always thought of herself instead of what she needed to do. I have always run away from a hard decision and that's why I had the seal on my powers I never like the training it was to hard. But usagi had been doing it since she was 4. I could never sacrifice as much as she has and what my friends and family has. Even if I sacrificed half as much she and my family and friends had that would satisfy me for a lifetime." Said Miaka

Miaka smiled and continued on towards the palace with a rather proud chichiri trailing behind her was the vampire royal. Tamahome then came running to catch up with them before they entered the palace. so he was able to tell them the good news on what had happened. they did something for his father that no one else was able to do. and he was going to find the ones who had done it to give his dad and family hope and thank them.

 **"HEY WAIT UP GUY'S!"** Yelled Tamahome

Miaka and the others stopped but did not turn. When she was at taiitsukuns palace she decided that to save yui and to best friend her once more, she must learn to let go of tamahome for the both of their sakes. She must learn that their friendship is much more precius than him. She had been avoiding him like he was the plague. aro sighed he knew whats he was thinking on doing. and it was the most stupid reason to do so. if your soul mates you cant ignore that.

"Damn usagi is really something. She had my father treated by her mother, alon with someone named Carlisle and also severus. He started to regain strength to walk. Dobby was sent to find severus to get meds for him when the attack happened." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome was happy that his family was getting the best help out there. Chichiri along with the vampire royals and miaka merely nodded to show she was listening to what he had said, he wondered what he had said wrong since she was ignoring him and avoiding him as if he was the black plague or something. he sighed he would have to talk to her when they have the time to do so.

"That is good news. You should thank aunty and severus and Carlisle once you see them." Said Miaka

Miaka started walking on wards again. Chichiri and the others tow only fallowed feeling a awkward being with a confused tamahome right now. Tamahome but his tongue to keep from shouting. He was already annoyed as it was. and she had been avoiding him. Their relationship was taking a very dangerous turn. He had to talk to miaka later on to clear up the fog between them as he fallowed behind them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

When they entered they were expecting hotohori to be greeting them. ami and szayel was reading a book. While Carlisle was playing chest with jasper. While rose and bella was playing on the computer since they knew a spell bella made to make things like that work with out power. aro and caius sighed and knew that everyone seemed to be happy and comfortable here. and they would enjoy this way to much.

"Oh your back! usagi and hotohori are sleeping now. You will have to wait to see them later." Said minako

Chichiri looked at the scout of venus and her mate yumichika. if he wasnt with the scout of venus he would of thought the man was gay. him and zarbon if he was not with the scout of mars he would of thought he was gay as well. hell he would of thought that he and the other was lovers or something.. Miaka yanked her arm out of tamahomes hand only to have chichiri shuffle over to the two playing chest.

 **"OH MIAKA!"** Cheered Nuriko

Nuriko ran into the throne room waving his hands in the air with enthusiasm that made miaka just run up to meet the overly dramatic drag queen who they clasped hands and jumped up and down. aro and caius looked over to carlisle who only shrugged from what they are even asking. they only sighed and went along with it. since they have just met nuriko. while chichiri remembered the flaming gay guy. but not gay it seemed.

"Gay as ever I see nuriko!" Chirped Miaka

"And your as dumb as ever Miaka!" Chirped Nuriko

After another fit of mindless giggles and hopping up and down. Everyone wondered what in the world those two where smoking vegeta even walked in with genyu and arched a brow out them. Nuriko led miaka out of the room. vegeta sighed it seemed that his niece was connecting with the all mighty drag queen again. genyu shook his head and went over and talked to aro and caius wondering what they have been up to lately.

"So did you meet up with your friend?" Asked Nuriko

"Well that was kinda of a long story." Chirped Nuriko

Their voiced drowned out as miaka and nuriko left rambling away about this and that. while the others who was left was basically taking bets one when tamahome was going to snap because they knew it was coming from what miaka was doing.. Tamahome was left there with everyone watching him waiting for him to blow up since he was fuming like their was tomorrow they wondered what in the world had happened.

 **"OF ALL THAT IS FUCKING HOLY!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome stomped out of the room while everyone watched him and wondered still what had happened to the two while they where in kuto. Vegeta shrugged and left to go and train more. even though he was deeply amused by all of this. he knew that there was alot about tamahome he didnt like. but he was his brats soul mate so he was happy on that one. but he was good enough to be a friend and that is all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and Hotohori_

Hotohori was the first to wake up he kissed his wifes neck to feel her that she was there. When she stirred and yawned she didn't as she kissed her husband and mate. She got a idea they could watch a movie. As she hopped up and put a movie in for them hellraiser 2, everyone filed into their room well the ones who wanted to watch it and sat down. Within the good part usagi jumped up and did everyone else hotohori was looking around as well.

"What in the world is going on?" Asked Hotohori

"There is a intruder and they mean business lets go everyone lets beat us down a kuto bastard!" Ordered usagi

Everyone cheered and fallowed her down the halls of the palace chichiri joined in as did a few others while wanting to get a piece of the kuto pig and teach them a lesion on who they where fucking with. plus chanting kick some ass. kick some ass as they all marched on to go and slaughter them a kuto piggy and send his head as a warning on who they are fucking with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Nuriko was about to go to sleep this was a day that was rather exhausting and he was pretty beat. Slipping into his night gown he walked down his bed. Just as he was about to get all comfy he heard marching down the halls and went out to see usagi and some of the others ready to beat someones ass.

"Why what's up everyone why are you looking like your about to smash someones face in?" asked Nuriko

"Well there is a unwanted person in the palace and it is in the room with miaka. And there was someone else in there as well." Said Zarbon

Nuriko shrugged and joined into the group of pissed off people she wants in on this one. They wondered who else was in the room with miaka at this time of the night once they had gotten there vegeta and goku kicked the doors in only to see tamahome on top of miaka. Goku was gawking at his only daughter with tamahome on top of her.

 **"LOOK KAKAROTS BRAT IS TRYING TO MATE!"** Laughed Vegeta

Tamahome blushed deeply as his boner went down from what vegeta had basically blurted out. now he knew where usgai gotten that part of her from. and wondered why in the world they where in here at this time of not, and it seemed it was him they where wondering but then again it seemed that she pushed him off her. and why do they all have this blood lust about them as if they are in here after someone.

"Be careful the two of you there is something evil in this room." Ordered usagi

Miaka and tamagome were startled by the sudden opening of the door and being caught in the position they where in. they looked to see hotohori standing next to hotohori. Nuriko who was looking around the room. Until they heard something chuckle darkly all around the room. poor jasper had to been dragged out of the area from the dark side of the force around. and they didnt need him to freak out.

* * *

 _ **"KUKUKU!"**_

* * *

Miaka clutched to tamahomes arm from the darkness in that laugher as growls and hisses around the room. while the others was looking all around the room and wondered who in the would and why would he or she be to much of a pussy when it came down to not showing himself. maybe who ever it was knowing that he would be slaughtered once he or she was going to show themselves..

"Who the hell are you!" Demanded Vegeta

* * *

 _"I'm an agent of kuto. My master sends his regards to neo queen serenity sailor cosmos the empress of this capital for successfully forcing and killing our men and sending the remaining back from your borders with their tail's between their legs. But how ever we still have an advantage in this situation."_

* * *

Vegeta growled how dare they harm of of his princess's. that was his daughter one thing that you never do is fuck with the sayein king brats that his a mega no no on their part. kuto is going to know when you fuck with their family you all end up dead. things are going to get all bloody once he was able to get his hands on those fuckers in kuto they would regret the day harming his brat.

"What are you talking about you bastard!" Growled Trunks.

* * *

 _"It's common knowledge that your military forces are weaker than ours no matter how much the empress power is. We shall continue to attack your villiages. And in addition we also have poisoned her as well. We hold her life in our hands."_

* * *

Everyone looked at usagi as she was surrounded by electric energy. Vegeta smirked that was his brat was strong. and she was a strong queen it was how she was raised. and she was known to be powerful. not even kakarot female brat was like his. even though he tried to train his niece but ti was not in let out a pained cry as she colllasped on her knee's. vegeta and miaka rushed to her side.

 **"USAGI!"** Cried Miaka

 **"BRAT!"** Cried Vegeta

Hotohori knelt next to his father in law and miaka, he took his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. It seemed that they did have the upper hand and so did they and they would never find out either. he still wondered out the posion that baryel made ended up in the hands of kuto. but the bad thing was that who ever found it screw with how it was made as if it was the person personal twick they had put to it.

"She was poisoned by three arrows from a kuto spy when she went to save the villagers at the border. but the bad this is it is something that had happened before. queen baryel made a poison but this time around who ever hand their hands on it. put their own persona twicking to it." Said Hotohori

"What do you want!" Hissed Bulma

Bulma wanted to murder and then bring him back. The disembodied voice spoke up again digging his grave even deeper than it already was. He was pissing the wrong people off in the this room. and then send all the dismembered body parts sent back to their masters with a note attached to it, showing that they are fucking with the wrong people. and when they screw with them they end up dead.

* * *

 _"If you send one of the suzaku warriors the one named tamahome to kuto tonight at midnight. We will spare her life."_

* * *

Miaka gripped onto her fathers arm harder and looked at tamahome in horror. She didn't want him to go. She knew she was being selfish but she loved tamahome and didn't want to loose him. usagi narrowed her eyes at tamahome knew what he was thinking. she even saw pluto slip a note that she had written to nakago threatending him. she must knew as wel what he was thinking on doing.

"Send you to kuto?" Asked haruka

* * *

 _"Send him to kuto and we will not end her life."_

* * *

Everyone looked saddened at the optiones and some of them wanted to kill this person who was forcing them to do this. Plus they where already been pissed off for the dick move they did, haruka was ready to take the space sword blaster and ram it so far up this bastards ass. plus muramasa was ready to slice the pig in half for dareing to mess with his mistress it was not a good thing to mess with the sword spirit mistress or master it is death.

"I love tamahome more than you do. I'm going to take him for myself." Cried Yui

Miaka had yuis voice echoed into her mind over and over again she knew that yui would never harm usagi like this so it had to be nakago to order this to happen to usagi to get her on their side. but then again she didnt know how far the obsession that nakago had for usagi, and how much he would want to harm her to make her his so this was just making a point and even though it was not going to work for him since usgai would rather suffer and die before she leaves them all.

"He's up in the ceiling." Said Piccolo.

Everyone looked up and seen the spy made himself know. He was wearing the typical black attire and the same cruel look in his eyes. Everyone snorted they all looked the damn same in kuto. it was just sickneing to a point that they never ever changed the way they looked. but their ways all seemed the smae as well they hide and now show them selve like the dammed pussys that they are.

"Why do all you filthy morons wear black its sickening." Said Zarbon.

The spy immediately spred out of the room nuriko rushed after him since he was the closest to the exit. He tried his best to catch him while snapping a piece of the railing off the palace siding and planning to freaking toss it at the bastards head and then leave the bastard to the others mercies as long as they would basically allow him to join in on the fun in murdering the little shit for all they had done.

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"** Yelled Nuriko

Nuriko threw the railing at the escaping agent. He missed and the railing crashed into the wall making a nice hole there. Nuriko started to act all innocent while wiggling his butt to make him look cute even though it was basically putting off that he was the dumb ass that was the reason why they have a freaking hole in the wall that needed to be fixed.

"Oh dear how awful! He broke the palace wall!" Cried Nuriko

Tamahome popped next to the over dramatic drag queen who was trying to cover him tracks and blaim it on the spy. But it was him who made the hole in the wall. As he punched him in the head. while severus sighed and waved his hand and fixed the hole int he wall. while tamahome yelled at the drag queen for his stupidity. after he was done he went back to his mate hermione. he was concidered a prince since usagi his friend was his mother in law.

"You broke the wall you overly dramatic drag queen!" Growled Tamahome

usagi breathed in deeply to stop the pain after she took the pain potion severus handed to her. While tamahome and nuriko went back into the room. It while severus used magic to fix the wall. szayel gave her something to help her with the pain. so she was not suffering no more. who ever did this they had no recored on what ever they used to make this much more different so they had alot of study to go over.

"The bastard got away." Hissed Vegeta

Miaka looked at tamahome with worry. She was still clinging to her father who was looking at the guy who stole his little girls heart if he even thinks about doing what they had asked there will be a long line to beat his ass. yui was the reason why they were sent to come and get tamahome. she wanted him since she was in love with him. but she just hoped tamahome would not do this.

"What do they want me for?" Asked Tamahime

"Probably lessen our odds against them in which we still have the upper hand in the power department." Said Piccolo

Piccolo sighed and wondered if the stupid moron would sign his own death warrant with them all even with usagi and that is a horror in its self. And the line of them to beat the respective crap out of he knew as well that the bastard who done this was after usagi as well for his own personal needs since he was obsessed with her. the obsessed that will end up to the end of said person life sooner or later.

"They have their reasons. Tamahome don't you dare think of leaving. I can take care of myself." Said usagi

"But you cant even walk properly." Cried Tamahome

usagi narrowed her eyes dangerously. And smirked darkly everyone looked at tamahome as if they where saying you done it now. And you better listen or your life will be hell. vegeta smirked that was his brat. and the little jack ass needed some common sense knocked into him. so that is what his brat was doing even though it was not going to work. since the mind was made up and he would not go back on what he planned. even though it would be alot of pain when he return home. and maybe death as well.

 _ ***BONK!* *YANK!* *BONK!***_

 **"AT LEAST I CAN STILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU BASTARD!"** Yelled usagi

usagi kept beating him in the heat and punching him. Tamahome winced each time even when she was poisoned she was deadly as ever. While vegeta was dabbing at his eyes with fatherly pride. hotohori smiled he was making sure that she didnt fall out of his arms since she was still some what weak.

"I haven't been so proud to be a father." Cried Vegeta

Tamahome rubbed his head while glaring at her for beating the crap out of him. While usagi looked at him in the eye to make sure he had gotten the point accrossed it seemed tamaki and her other kids who where in the room smirked, vegeta and bulma was proud of their little girl. she was able to make someone piss them self with out even tryong. she was growong up so fast. they are just proud of here.

"What the hell was that for?" Cried Tamahome

"For underestimating me. And if you plan on leaving you will not like what will come for you and let me tell you that is will be extremely unpleasant and painful. You will be signing your own death warrant wiith everyone in this room. And mind you that nearly almost everyone in this room is able to read minds." hissed usagi

Hotohori smirked his wife was a spit fire and he loved that. hell he remember it from all his past lives. but he knew she gotten that from her mother and father. and it was one of those things that tuned him on and diamond as well was turned on by her temper. It seemed that the potions kicked in to make his wife more comfortable to move like she was. He was glade to see she was able to distract them from the issue at hand.

"In any case don't think about it. We shall find another solution." Said Stein

After saying that they all left to go to their repective chambers before usagi left in hotohori arms. She turned and pointed a finger at him with the darkest look that she could muster to make him miss his pants as they all left. vegeta snckered that was his brat for ya. while spirit smirked his ex wife was always a sspit fire and hot as hell as doing it. while he watched muramasa left with rangiku sword spirit.

"And tamahome don't think about deflowering my daughter. You better wait for that for a while unless you have my wife use a rusty carving knife to remove your manly bits. Well that's enough for now had a nice night." Said Goku

Tamahome sighed when everyone was out of the room. Tamahome finally snapped out of his own shock and fear since it was the night that they enjoyed making him feel fear. and it seemed they have prove the point. but it was not going to stop him to do what he wanted. he was going to do this one way or another., miaka looked at him and glared at him with a look her mother give her father when she boots him out of the room.

"I don't want you to go no where." Said Miaka

Tamahome lifted his hands and placed them over her shoulders to make her understand that he was not going no where. Even though he was leaving once she is asleep but she will not know that until the morning. and yes he knew that this will be the end of his life. but he would take it like a man. more or less crying while they beat the respective crap or whatever else they had plotted out for his punishment for what he was going to do.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Tamahome

"Yes I do." Whispered Miaka

Tamahome smiled even though he felt guilty at what he was about to do. Then again he would be dead once they get their hands on him so what the hell he might as well go there either way he was going to end up dead. Plus he noticed that alice placed a envelope into his pocket addressed to nakago in usagi hands writing she must of saw him go. plis he knew that there as something in there to push fear in him as much as she could.

"Then go to sleep. I won't be going anywhere." Said Tamahome

Miaka climbed into bed and tucked herself in bed while keeping a death grip on tamahome arm. She was making sure he was not going no where and will be staying right next to her all night. plus she knew tamahome would get it if he chose to do what he was thinking. so she was hoping that he was not going to do it no more. but then again there was the thought of him being stupid and doing it behind their backs.

"I'm watching you buster." Growled Miaka

Tamahome sweat dropped from what she was doing he thought she trusted him. But then again she shouldn't since he was going to betray her trust and go to kuto and hand himself over to them. she even glared at him for what he was thinking. but tamahome sighed and knew that there was something about miaka that didnt even trust him enough to take him up on his own word. but then again if he was her he wouldnt of took his word at all as well,

"I thought you trusted me." Joked Tamahome

Tamahome looked at her only to find that she was fast asleep. The steady movements of her chest were proof of that. His eyes stayed glues to her face in thought. Tamahome pondered on the matter at hand. usagi had saved them this time but in her current state she cant afford to do so again. It was true that scout said that their military was greater than konan's. but it seemed that they did have a upper hand against them. What will they do if they decided to attack again. What will they do if they kill usagi. Even though a lot of murderous people. Surrendering himself to kuto is nothing compared to everyint usagi had done its actually a small price to pay,. And once with his life that is he will be everyone bitch in this place. Closing his eyes he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Signing his own death warrant. So he stood up only to face plant the floor. He got up and looked at his leg. He saw miaka clutching it tightly. Sighing he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and left in the dead of night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Hotohori woke up with his beloved wife in his arms. he kissed her neck to show her that he was awake. As he ran figers through her silky hair. As she finally woke up and smiled up at him and kissed him. he was just happy she was still there with him. but he had this feeling that something was going to happen that they all will be plotting someone punishment. but then againt here was something that he knew better not to do with his wife and the others.

"Morning to you to my love." Said Hotohori

usagi was about to reply to that until her son ran into the room looked like something had happened. As kenpachi came in from behind him, now she wondered what the hell os going on until she heard someone and then she understood what had happened and that would not go over well once they get their hands on said person. he will feel every amoung of pain that was going to be coming to him..

 **"TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU!"**

usagi hissed as she flashed out of the room to go and find her cousin knowing that the whole palace was awake now and was trying to find out what the hell was going on. As she took miaka into her arms. she knew that there was somehting off when she woke up. and tamahome was going to get it and she will be the first one to get to beat him ass once she gets his sorry ass back home.

"Miaka whats wrong?" Asked usagi

Miaka looked up at her cousin as everyone came over to see what the hell was going on some of them where looking like they finished mating or something when they heard miaka scream out for tamahome. goku and chichi wondered what in the world was going on when they heard their only daughter cry. gohan and the others came out as well since they basically heard her crying even though some of them had to get dressed since they were in the middle of something.

"Tamahome he left this letter in one of my notebooks and I cant read it. And I can't find him no where. Oh usagi what am I going to do." Cried Miaka

Miaka shook usagi shoulders as she sobbed. Until usagi's rob fell open as her breast was all out there to see. As chichiri was the only pervert in the hall since shunsui and the other perverts of their group was busy doing something with their mates and wives. whiel vegeta was on his way out with bulma since they wanted to know what the hell was going on with the brat crying.

 **"BOOOOBIES NO DA!"** Cheered Chichiri

Chichiri grabbed usagi's breast as vegeta ran down the hall like a mad man and puched the perverted monk who dared to grope his daughter as hotohori wondered what the hell was going on. that was when the saw vegeta deck chichiri and sent him flying into a wall. but then again the monk seem to be over joyed about something. but then again there was alot of things that the monk he didnt want to know about.

 **"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTERS BREAST PERVERT!"** Yelled Vegeta

Chichiri was only looking like he was on cloud nine while he was pitching a mega tent in his paints. While hotohori punched him for what he had done. How dare he touch his wifes breast that was his hotothori took the letter from his wife and started to read while nuriko and piccolo looked over his shoulder to see what it was.

"What does it say?" Asked Rose

Hotohori handed the letter to nuriko and he took a deep breath tamahome had just gone and fuck himself for what he had just pulled he knew this was going to end badly for him if any of them got their hands on him even himself. they all was reading the leter and smirked darkly and started to plot out tamahome painful punishment for what he had done. and he was warned and he took it and left with it. so not he was going to get it when he get back home.

"He went to kuto to fulfill the bargain. Tamahome had asked miaka to gather the remaining suzaku seven in his absence. He will returned when she completes her duty. And signed his death warrant with everyone here, may suzaku rest his soul once we get our hands on him," said Hotohori

Miaka removed herself from usagi and looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want to believe what he had told her, it cant be true he promised her that he wouldn't leave her like that and he would stay by her side. he told her he would stay with her all night long. she trusted him and now he does this. she just didnt want to believe that tamahome would of pulled a dick move like this. she just cant not now not ever.

"No that can't be right! You must of read it wrong! You will reread it right now!" Ordered Miaka

Goku and chichi came out when they heard their daughter be rude to the emperor who is family now. but they knew that miaka was in a state that she didnt want to believe that tamahome had done this to her. goku was feeling rage for what he had done to his baby girl. no man will do this to his daughter. and they will suffer the day from knowing him. and everyone else as well who wanted a piece of him for what he had done.

"Miaka son stop this at once." Ordered Chichi

Miaka flinched at the tone her mother gave her knowing to listen to her mother when she has that tone. As she bowed her head in shame and shuffled off to her chambers wanting to be alone for the time being. chichi understood rather well on what her baby girl was going through. since she had to deal with it with the man she married and mated. so this was something her little girl was going to have to deal with since he was going to deal with it alot with the man who is her soul mate.

 **"TAMAHOME YOU JERK!"** Screamed Miaka

Everyone sighed as they went back to their chambers to get ready for the day or finish what they where about to do. They had a feeling to make a meeting on who was going on this trip this time. usagi bowed her head she understood how her cousin was feeling. but they had to do this and get the rest of the suzaku warriors and then get tamahome backand them kill him painfully for what he chose to do. and he was goingto pay for the action she took.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Horohori propped his elbow on the table and placed his head on his hand. Obviously deep In though his wife left to go and have a meeting for something, until they came into their office as if they where about to leave to hunt down the remain suzaku warriors. and he knew that they already had somehting plotted out for tamahom when they get him back home. he better be apart of it as well since he didnt agree with what he had done either.

"I just wanted you to know that we talked about Ii and this was what we decided that this was the best course of action. We've decided to go searching for the final warriors." Said Miaka

"Are you certain?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori pouted he wanted to go with his wife to be by her side. While the others who was going was behind them. Since he was going to let them go as he nodded and gave his kisseed him deeply and rushed out the door only to see that chichiri staying behind. as muramasa sighed he was going to help out with chichiri since he felt bad for his mistress husband and decided to help him out as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was at a inn to rest up for a bit while goku was ordering for everyone since he and vegeta came along on this one. Along with genyu and zarbon they wanted to travel and help as well other than the training it seemed they had others to help out as well. nuriko sighed and knew this was going to be gross from the amount of times that he had watched them eat before. btu then again he knew there was one thing he was not going to be doing is puting his hand any where near their food.

"We will have triple of everything on this menu thanks." Chirped Goku

Nuriko eye twitched at how miaka was acting and bad enough her father just ordered a shut load of food. usagi stayed outside with the horses. plus they knew her sword spirit remained behind with chichiri for reason. They had reached this inn on their way and miaka or brothers and father compained that they where hungry.

"Look I know your depressed in all." Said Nuriko

"Oh Nuriko your so silly I'm not depressed." Chirped Miaka

Everyone even her own father and brothers gave her a look as if they where saying they where not believing her. While some of them where searching the areas to see what they could find out. but then again it will probably take a while for her to let it even sink in that tamahome did do what he had done. but they are goingto try their best and be paitent and be there for her when she finally let it sink in.

"Yeah right of course your are! Your probably worryingyour head off right now! But I don't see how eating solved anything." Growled Nuriko

Nuriko slammed his fist down on the table and snapped it in half, he gotten a little carried away fun lecturing miaka while everyone looked at the table and wondered why the hell he had to do that. maka waved her hand and fixed the tabel before the owner of the place find out what nuriko had just done to their property. goku pouted he wanted his food he was hungey and wanted food now.

"Oh dear it seemed that they don't make them like they used to." Said Nuriko

Everyone moved to another table that they enlarged and started to talk again about this and that but sooner or later they will bring up about how miaka was hiding her emotions from them all and not open up. even though that they dont know that they are in the area where the reincarnatiion of diamond is. and it was going to be amusing when they finally figured out who he is and what he was reincarnated into,

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Miaka and everyone was waiting for their food while nuriko continued to harp on miaka about how she was hiding her emotions. plus it seemed they had to repair a few more tables that nuriko had to snap in half. while they finally got him to calm down enough to not snap no more. and to make sure that no one seen them do any form of magicl so they would not have notice that they are not even normal and use them for what they wanted.

"I told you Nuriko. I'm just fine." Said Miaka

"You say that but I'm not buying it. Even the empath is feeling it." Said Nuriko

Miaka only rolled her eyes but they dropped it when they food came. Nuriko was just preparing to eat his part only to find miaka her father and her siblings ate it before he even had a bite of it. goku maybe stupid but he knew what miaka his only daugther was feeling. and he knew that she didnt want to accept the turth that tamahome took the choice and left with the warninga and was going to take the punishment up the ass once he gets home.

 **"YOU FAT PIGS YOU ATE EVRYONE PART TO!"** Yelled Nuriko

Miaka suddenly dropped her chop sticks and the plate she was holding to the floor as it crashed and clattered all over the place. While she clutched her stomach in pain from all the food she had ate, everyone turned to look over at miaka who looked like she was about to kill over. and whens he did she clutched her stomach in pain. it seemed that miaka was not immune to what the others are immune. well to some things not all. even though miaka was expirence her first food poison.

"Miaka!" Cried Goten

Nurikos eyes went wide the amount they had pain for earlier must have caught the attention of the local bandits. He cursed as they all went in for an attack so miaka wouldn't get in any harm while she was still clutching her stomach. The one bandit was kicked vegeta into the wall raised a sword about to chip her into two.

 **"I WANT YOUR MONEY!"**

Miaka eyes went wide in horror and for a brief moment. She even wondered where kagome was. She wanted to scream as the man swung his sword. Thinking this was the end. But when a sword suddenly pieced the man killing him on the spot. It was hotohori with his sword still ready to strike if needed. After vegeta blasted the two remaining men goku and nuriko rushed over to miaka side to check on her.

"Whats is the matter with Miaka?" Asked Goten

"She pigged out on half a dozen plates of food that seemed to have been poisoned im not even sure how her father and brothers are dealing with this since they ate as much food as miaka did," said nuriko

Goku and miaka siblings only bowed their heads in shame they just have a higher thing against poison. Then again their power normally battled against some kinds of poisons. Hotohori looked around for his wife and wondered where she was. they wondered where m usagi had gone off to sicne she was not here to help them out in this. then again there was something off that she was not even here helping they just hoped she was ok.

"Where is my usagi?" Asked Hotohori

Vegeta wondered as well where his brat was. Sicne his other brats stayed behind to help out with the training with bulma. He hoped she was ok and not in some perverted bandits hands. if that is where she is he was going to make sure they would not all survive once he got his hands on them. even though he didnt know one of these bandites was the reincarnation of diamond. and that is going to be funny as hell.

"Now that you think of it usagi hasn't come back from checking on the horses yet. I wonder whats taking her." Said Kyoya

Kyoya had the capsule in his pocket for the house that was built for tamahomes family to have a new home and live the life they should be not in that hovel they had before. he and bulma made a good home for them. it maybe the largest one that is going to be in their village but then again they are family now. and they would never ever want for nothing. while they thought on where usagi had gone off to.

"But I passed the stables on my way here there was no one there." Said Hotohori

"That's odd I'm sure she said she would check the horses." Said Genyu.

Miaka stomach dropped so did haruhi and ritsu their mother was other there somewhere maybe she passed out some place she was still poisoned after all. Hotohori worried about his wife. spirit gasped he was worried about his ex wife he was only coming along since he was able to spend time with her.e ven though their marriege never lasted they are still they had children together.

"Oh dear no. what if those weren't the only bandits around. What if they kidnapped mama." Cried Haruhi

"Now lets try to calm down this is usagi after all. She would not be beaten down so easily. Maybe she just taking a walk or something." Said Nuriko

Vegeta shot the drag queen a look for what he had just said about his brat. His brat would not tel no one where she is going she would let them know before hand. He knows his brat well enough. but the one thing that he was leaving out that she was still fighting the poison in her system so she was still in danger when it came down to that factor. how hte hell could the stupid queen could have forgotten that one.

"Shut it you stupid queen! I know for a fact that my brat would not leave with out telling no one. I know my brat well." Growled Vegeta

"Indeed. And given the fact that she is poisoned . she will be an easy prey." Said Piccolo

Nuriko sighed in defeat. Guess they were right. plus the green man was always able to put things in the light. usagi wouldn't leave without telling them where she was going. And she cant fight that well in her current state so everyone was correct in that matter. Until a blur of blond and red hair flashed into the room.

 **"MOMMY IS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN!"** Cried Tamaki

The twins and tamaki rushed around the room they where the ones who where sent on a mission to find out what was around the area. Hotohori placed a hand on his step sons head and smiled in hoped he didn't hear that wrong. what in the world was they crying about. they was not even abble to do nothing when it came down to this. hotorhori knew his step kids and they are worried.

"What's wrong grandbrats?" Asked Vegeta

"We found the bandits hide out. And when we came back that mommy was gone." Cried Hikaru

Everyone was shocked this would mean that they would have to split up. As they all decided who was going with who. Hotohori nuriko and miaka was in one group while the others went with their own groups. it was the best way to get things done and cover enough ground. and they have a meet up point or one of them will flair their power to let them know where they are at and if they found her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hotohori and his group fallowed the directions that his step sons gave him. While miaka complained after a hour of riding that she wanted to rest. He wanted to continue but he was a warrior of suzaku and had to obey. While he ordered nuriko to cool off before he strangled miaka he told her about how chichiri was taking his place back at the palace. and how muramasa was going to be there helping him out that is why he basically doing this for him and his mistress.

"So chichiri and muramasa is taking your place while your gone? But why are you doing this? I mean I know you want to find usagi since she is your wife and soul mate. But I mean why did your duties to fallow us I know usagi was allow to go even though she is the empress in all. I'm not complaining or anything." Said Miaka

Hotohori wanted to sigh it seemed that their priestess has the same amount of brain cells of her father and her own twin. He wondered how she even functioned sometimes, but that was not the time for right now to think about that. but right now he wanted his wife and to know if she was ok. but then again he knew he had to do his warrior duty as well then hunt down the fucker who took his wife and thinks he was going to live to tell about it.

"Because I am still one of your protectors and It is my duty as such to watch over you. And I was worried about you and my usako. And im worried about tamahome even though I would like to kick his ass as well." Said Hotohori

"Why would you worry about little ol' me for? I can take care of myself! Plus I had my daddy and two of my brothers with me!" Chirped Miaka

Hotohori smiled slightly its not he didn't like her in all she was his friend. But it was the truth she cant defend herself. Just while ago everyone was battling with their own he had to protect her. Hotohori held out a piece of paper. Miaka looked at it curiously before realizing it was. Hurt flashed in her eyes but she pushed it back. this maybe might help her put this into he rmind and let it all sink in that tamahome had indeed to make the choice he had.

"It's the letter Tamahome left for me." Said Miaka

"There are some runes on the back of his message. Do you know what their meaning?" Asked Hotohori

Miaka turned the paper over and sure enough there was something written behind it but she didn't understand what they meant, she was never good this type of thing. As if reading her mind hotohori spoke to explain what they meant since she had one of her father moments once again. plus this was what tamahome meant to say even through his own fear and the impending death and pain and suffering for what his actions had given him as a punishement.

"It means I love you. This is how tamahome feels about you from the bottom of his heart." Said Hotohori

Miaka gasped from what he had just said, the pain was flooding her senses as she listened to hotohori words. While nuriko watched from behind a bush to see what was going on with miaka. nutiko noticed that what hotohori had done basically put the realtiy of what was going to be that tamahome is a moron who is going to end up dead once he returned home from his stupid reason to have done what he had done.

"To protect his country. His family and above all to protect you the one he loves more than anything. Tamahome gave himself to kuto." Said Hotohori

"It's my fault." Cried Miaka

Miaka started to sob and hotohori palced a hand on her shoulder and engulfed her in a comforting hug. He thought about his usagi the whiole time pretending that she was in his arms instead of miaka. plus he knew she was his family now since she was his usako cousin by blood. so he had to be a good friend and family member to let her know she was not alone int his. and even though tamahome will not lik ewhat is coming to him.

"I'm sorry." Said Miaka

Feeling ashamed for crying. Miaka ran away from him and before he could stop her she had tripped on a strong string activating a trap. A huge black of wood with spikes protruding from it swung from the trees and almost impaled miaka, hotohoris eyes went wide and pushed miaka out of the way in the process hitted him in the shoulder. While nuriko was goosed from behind knocking him out. as a group of men gathered around then and chuckled darkly from what they had captured.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

usagi groaned as she woke up to feel of the cold ground. She tried to pick herself up from the ground but it was to hard for her she was all tied up. Realization struck her. She had been caught something that didn't shock her to much. The door suddenly opened to reveal a man holding a candle. Thanks to the light it gave off usagi saw his face he had fiery hair that was tired behind his back. And he had a smug look on his face. plus she felt this odd pull to him she just didnt know what it was at this point in time.

"Hey there sweetheart I see your finally awake. I see."

He neared her and placed the candle on the table and knelt down in front of her. usagi glared coldly at him as he gasped at the beauty that was before him her eyes even more so they where rare she was rare. The man tilted her head to get a better look at her. event hough with the pull she felt something so familiar about this. she felt like what diamond had done when he found out that she was his soul mate. well then again he didnt realize that till after she was saved the first time.

"Not to bad your beautiful a rare gem something that I have never seen before."

usagi out of annoyance attempted to bite his hand off. The man didn't expect it and found his fingers in between her teeth usagi smirked with victory as she but harder on his fingers. she wasnt able to use her hands or anything. but she sure as damn well be about to use her teeth and it will hurt like a bitch because she will draw blood. and making him scream and that she did.

 **"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LET GO!"**

Snatching his hand back and rubbing the sore spot. usagi spit out the blood on the ground that she had in her mouth from where she had bit him. Served him right for being a ass and kidnapping her. like her thoughts before just like how diamond did befoe he knew who she was to him. but the pull was somthing that she was to think on. but right now she needed to know who this moron was and who he was to her.

"Why the hell you do that for!"

"Serves you right jackass for kidnapping me you jerk." Growled usagi

The man arched a brow at the fire in this woman something else that was rare never ran into many woman who had fire in them these days. He shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. she was a goddess in his eyes. but there was something else he felt this pull to her as if it was telling him something. but right now he had no time to be thinking on some stupid pull to the little goddess that sitting on his floor.

"I don't like girls who wont cry. In facr I don't like girls at all. So just sit there and don't try anything stupid,"

usagi looked at the man and thought he was gay but she knew that he wasn't so she was going to play with him like she normally did when she and spirit did when they first met each other. since she was bored out of her m ind she was going to basically fuck with his mind. since she was going to ignore the pull for the time being until she knew what this was and who he was to her. then again diamond moment once more..

"Ah I see your gay." Said usagi

The man fell over from what she had just said out loud with a straight face. Even though he was not gay he had something for this chick but this type of girl would never give him the time of day. usagi was smirking like there was no tomorrow since she knew she had him by the balls. and then again she did the same thing to spirit and to dimaond as well. so she might as well have fun while she can.

 **"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"**

"Oh. So you are gay then! I just knew it!" Chirped usagi

The red headed man grated his teeth and held up a fist to her as if it was supposed to make her affriad of him as if he didn't know who in the world he was dealing with and he didn't know who she truly was, she may have this pull to him. but what gives her the right to call him gay. he liked woman but he didnt want to freaking out it. as he saw that smirk that shehad and knew she was doing this out of fun.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"**

"You said you don't like females. So I am assuming that you prefer to spend time in the company of other men. But here nothing wrong with that my ex husband is gay and three friends as well." Said usagi

usagi snickered she knew that sprit was not gay but lord death was. plus so was haruka and micharu. but that was something for another time for this man to learn. And he only wanted her to have a heir with him and that's it they where friends though, and she was proud of her grim reaper kids. but the thing was the pull was confuseing her and wondered what the hell it meant for her and him.

 **"I AM NOT GAY!"**

"Suit yourself buddy boy," said usagi

usagi had to admit this was kinda fun. He was more fun that spirit when she did this with him. The man scratched his head in exasperation and just plopped dwon beside her and let out a sigh, now she needed to figure out what else to do so she didnt get bored waiting for osmoene to break her out of this. maybe she could continued to talk to the man or something to see if she would be able to get to know him.

"Stupid," whispered usagi

 **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!"**

usagi sighed her poor ears where going to be bleeding if he didn't stop screaming like that she hated having sensitive ears that was the worst thing other that a sensitive nose that made you hate farts ad stuff like that worst. plus she didnt mean to blurt out that. then again she was not even calling him stupid . she was calling her cousin stupid since she was stupid toa point but she knew if she put her mind to something she would do ti.

"Sorry I was thinking out load." Said usagi

He calmed down and settled back to his spot and mumbled to himself. While she wondered what else she could ask she had to pass the time somehow. So she might as well bug the hell out of this guy. plus she wondered why in the world he kidnapped her int he first place. and wondered what his reason is. since she knew he was not evil but the way he carried himseld. it was just like how diamond used to carry himself.

"You see this is exactly why I hate girls."

"Then why did you kidnap me in the first place?" Asked usagi

The flame haired male paused for a moment before settled back down. He closed his eyes and huffed this girl sure talks a lot for being a hostage it was comforting to hear her voice in some ways. but he liked being around her. plus the pull tio her was not that bad. but she was something to him but he didn't know what it was. plus he had this feeling that he knew her from another life time or something.

"I just saw that locket of yours and the ring and wanted to steal it. But those damned things burned me when I tried to take it. So I took the whole package."

usagi smiled at him feeling bad about that her wedding ring has a spell on it. While the shikon well its just something that would defend from her powers. So she kinda felt bad for what the jewel and wedding ring did, but he would never ever be able to get her locket. if he only knew what it protected inside of it. and what the locket does for her. he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"You know tying me up like this wont get you anywhere. And there no way that I let you have my locket or the ring. Just out of curiosity what is your name?" asked usagi

His amber eyes looked into her pink and red ones. usagi giggled when she saw him tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy it was kinda cute in some kinda ways. But its like he was trying to figure if he should let her know his name. plus it was something that her mother teach'd her to do when she wanted something. but it seemed that he wad not going for it. so she had to deal with this until someone came and found her.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well do you really wish to be called lets see here. Mr orange. How about the man who hates woman and wanted men. Or the man who has a giant stick up his ass. Or the man who wanted the jewel. Or how about spiky bitch. Or mr empty paints. Grumpy pants." Joked usagi

"All right its Genro." Said Genro

usagi smiled as she snickered meantlly from the fun she was having she was vegeta after all. It seemed that he didn't like that to much, then again the others would find this amusing enough. plus she knew how he worked since he was so much like diamond it was not even funny. he could be diamonds reincarnation all she knew. but then it hit her. he was diamonds reincarantion, now htey had to wait for him to wake up on his own.

"Well it is nice to meet you Genro, my name is usagi Briefs. but i'm not always called that. Would you be so kind to untying me. I think these ropes are digging into my skin." chirped usagi

Genro eyed her as if she was playing him in some way. He didn't trust her that much yet she was trying to be nice but that could be for him to let her go and she would attack him he had a feeling that she was deadly. but he also cant get over this pull he had to her and that he had the feeling that he knew her from some other life or was all to confusing even though he always had these dreams and he didnt even understand those ones.

"No way in hell." Said Genre

"Well that is rude ya know. Right after we've had a decent introduction to. Didn't your mama teach you any manners?" grumbled usagi

Genro couldn't believe what she had just said to him and insult in that same question she was good with the insults he had to take a few for himself to use while he gets the bosses seat back. this woman maybe be something to him. and a hot woman and a goddess in his eyes. but he knew what she had just said and knew that she was screwing with him. but that was something he was nor to keen on.

"I'm a fucking bandit woman. What did you expect? And do you really call accusing me being gay? Calling me stupid and giving me all weird names decent? I may be a bandit madam! I should as hell know decent! And my mama as you say it did teach me manners and forced me to be one of the highest leveled government test passers. So shut it!" Growled Genro

usagi didn't expect him to have that type of smarts, then again he did choose to be a bandit other than what his mother forced him to study to have a better life for himself and he chose this life. plus she noticed that diamond is alot different in this reincarnation. so was endymion. but that is all in the people they all reincarnated into. so she was going to enjoy this one since he was a hot head so was hotohori.

"Well since your not going to get the locket or my ring or anything else for that manner. Why don't you just let me go." Said usagi

"Don't you ever shut the hell up!" Growled Genro

usagi narrowed her eyes at him for being such a dick. if she was able to move her hands she would be able to bitch slap him for being such a jack ass. and he knew he was pushing her buttons. If she didn't know any better he acted like spirit befoer he basically cheated on her. so she was going to make her point across to not fuck with her when she was pissed off and watch when he insulted her.

"Not when I don't want to. Now answer the question Genro," commanded usagi

Genro felt a icy chill up his spine when she said that as if she was making him freeze from the inside. even though he didnt know she was using the powers of mercury to make him feel the way he was never had a chance to even say anything because someone blew his wall in and had to shield usagi from eing harmed. but then again he was confused on why he even did that.

 ** _**KABOOOOOOM!**_**

The wall next to them was nothing but rubble in a matter of seconds. usagi closed her eyes shut to prevent the dust from entering them. genro unknowningly got to his knees and anticipated danger and he was right because he was held up from his neck by a pissed off protective father sayien king and wanted the blood of who ever took his pride and joy. well trunks and her are his pride and joy. but then again he didnt know he was diamond yet.

 **"YOU DARE KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER AND DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO HER YOU VILE BASTARD!"** Roared Vegeta

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki and the twins.

usagi blinked as she looked down to see her first born twins and her son tamaki. As she untyed her so she can save her new friend from her father as she went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. she sighed and knew that she would have to explain to him to let him know that he was diamond. and that he didnt even remember yet. plus his poor face was turning purple.

"Father be nice to him he didn't do nothing wrong. I was my fault since I didn't hide the my henchen locket. He is a friend he not a bad guy. and think of diamond dad." Said usagi

Vegeta sighed and tossed the man on the floor as he tried to gather air in his lungs. he read the man soul and knew it diamond. but the only thing is he would have to wake up. and that is something they would ahve to wait on. genro was able to breath better that was that chicks father he was as dangerous as she was then again she did come from him. He turned and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked usagi

"I'm going to find another way to get the bosses seat see ya babe!" Chirped Genro

Genro left while waving his hand, vegera knew what his daughter was going to do and nodded to her and grabbed his grand brats so she would do what she needed and go hunt down the others to let them know that he they had found her. plus all in one night the diamond reincarnation so he was found now he hatd to wait for him to wake up and that was a pain in the ass. and even if you know there was something there you have the annoyance to try their best to remembere any figure our what the connection he remembered his well enought hen he first laid eyes on bulma.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori, Miaka and Nuriko_

Miaka blinked herself awake only to find her hands and feet were tied. Sitting up as best as she could. She saw nuriko and hotohori on the ground near her and both was unconscious. But deciding that this was not the time to think on matters miaka had to see if they were going to be ok since they were indeed kidnapped and maybe might be wounded as well. you never knwo when it came down to a bandit.

"Hotohori! Nuriko!" Whispered Miaka

Nuriko was the first to stir. Fallowed by hotohori they both looked around. While hotohori groaned and wished his dream was real but it seemed that his wife was not with his. ge groaned and knew she was not there. he just hoped they had found her and that she was ok. he has not even felt no power levels or anything to show they have found her.

"What a relief! I thought for sure they would of murdered us in our sleep. But I wonder we are now." Said Miaka

"The last thing I remember was being busted in the back of my head and that's it." Said Nuriko

Miaka just recalled how hotohori had saved her. Looking at hotohori she spotted blood on his sleeve. He must of gotten hurt from pushing her out of the way so this was her fought that he was hurt. she felt bad because she knew he was hurt because of her. as she made her way over to him to check him over it was the best she could do.

"Oh no Hotohori your bleeding!" Cried Miaka

Hotohori only smiled at her but he was trying to hide pain he was more than worried about his wife and where she was at. In hopes that the others had found her and gotten her to a safe place. There was a crash and shouting a lot of shouting and sounds of a exploding as well. Curious she made her way over to the door but hotohori stopped her. She turned to look him in the face she saw that he was dead serious. It was nuriko who was signaled for her to shut up.

 **"INTRUDER! A GIRL EXPLODED THE WALL TO PIECES!"**

 **"WHERE DID THE GIRL GO!"**

 **"SOME OF OUT MEN WHERE ABLE TO CAPTURE HER AND THEY'RE BRINGING HER HERE!"**

Nuriko, miaka nad hotohori looked at each other in wonderment what on earth in going on. Just before they could come up with anything the doors swung open to reveal a snickering bunch of bandits. One of them had dirty yellow hair and looked to be in his late twenties. hotohori was trying to get the feel of who was the one who blew up the side of the buiding since they knew the others are still around.

"Good it seems our prisoners are awake. Just in time too."

"Yeah it seemed your little friend of your and she is rather a find chick! She came to your rescue only to have herself captured."

The three of them wondered who in the world they where talking about. Hotohori and nuriko had a suck feeling who would have came to their rescue. Until they heard screams of a woman down the hall as if she was fighting them. and who ever it was it seemed they are deeply pissed off. as they tired their best to hear who ever it wasscreaming and wondered what they are doing to her.

 **"LET ME GO YOU PERVERTS OR I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Hotohori eyes went wide that was his wife she came her to get them out of here. He hoped she was ok and get to them safely. Until the screams came back but it was from all the other men. he hoped she would give them all hell. and when he heard the screams of pain that meant that she was indeed causeing issues for the poor bandits and even in her state of health she was going to cause pain.

 **"OUCHIE SHE BIT ME!"**

 **"OH GOD SHE IS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF US WITH OUT HER ARMS!"**

 **"OUCH WHAT THE HELL BITCH!"**

As slap and a few kicks could be heard and all went quiet. Their footsteps neared the rom and they were entering in a matter of minutes. Four men was holding usagi roughly as they pushed her on the ground next to hotohori and the others. as she grounded from the pain she felt. and was crusing the bastards who was making her suffer like this. she wanted to go on the blood lust she was feeling but she knew she was not able to.

"My usagi!" Gasped Hotohori

"I'm fine really dearest i am but they will not be once I get my strength back!" Said usagi

usagi lifted herself off the ground something she was sooo used to by now. As she shot them a glare that freeza made famous. A red mark could be seen on her cheek it looked angry. Hotohori looked at his wife in concern wanting to kiss the mark to make it better. He shot the men a frightening look for daring to harm his wife. The bandits however pain them no mind.

"Your pretty stupid if you don't know who we are!"

"Yeah where pretty famous! Were the mighty bandits of Mt, Reikaku!"

Another man lifted up miaka pink bag which had the money that she had paid for the food that her father and two brotehrs and herself all at at the inn. So they where attacked by bandits back there them. and well the ones that vegeta and goku had killed for the crap they had pulled. and for kidnappeding usagi since vegeta killed them for not even giving them any information on who had done it.

"We'll accept this gold as toll for a safe passage."

"From here on try to do as we say and don't try anything stupid. Like the hottie over there tried to do."

Miaka who was as stupid as her father was scowling at them. Remembered the symbol in the mirror show them. So one of them had to be a suzaku warror in here some place it was the only place here. so she was going to be doing something that her father was known to do and this was going to do something that was about to piss her cousin off more.

"Anyways behave and your wont get hurt!"

Before anyone one of them could register what was happening miaka suddenly started to hop around and bite off their clothing. While usagi face palmed for what her cousin was doing. but then again there was something that she knew something else that she was the proven daughter to goku. this was going to not turn out well for her sicne she will be taking once again the punishement.

 **"BEHAVE! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO NEEDS TO BEHAVE YOU PERVERTS!"** Yelled Miaka

usagi was going to freak out her cousin was asking to be killed. Hotohori and nuriko looked at her as if she had finally went crazy. usagi finally snapped out of her shock and made her way over to miaka. she yanked her away from the stupid acts that she was doing. but then again there was going to be punishment she knew that for a fact.

"What the hell are you doing kakarot brain trying to get us killed?" Hissed usagi

 **"MIAKA STOP THIS! YOUR GONNA GET US ALL KILLED IF YOU DON'T STOP BITING!"** Yelled Nuriko

usagi was holding onto miaka but she could feel her own power waning. she was her fatehrs daughter sinceshe and miaka act like the him and goku sometimes. but she needed to make her understand this was not going to help them find tasuki. and she also had another job while even being in her. so she had to figure her way around that one since she had to ger her husband, cousin and her friend out of this.

 _ **"BONK!"**_

A fist landed with miaka head as she fell down on her butt, usagi groaned not like she needed any more reasons to act like her damn father for dende sakes this is getting annoying. like they needed her acting more or less stupid. its bad enough she was more or less like her father as it was. and now she was going to have another reason to be acting that way now. there goes her high school education down the drain.

"Where did this brat came from?" Asked Koji

 **"KOJI!"**

This mand had a scar that ran down from the left cheek. His skin was tanned and his eyes where a brownish yellow it seemed that he was some kind of head person here. usagi sensed something about him as if he was a spy of some sorts. but she was going to study this fool to make sure what she thought was true. or he was something that he was with genru she sensed him on him as well.

"I came here because the boss wants me to bring one of the prisoners. We might as well bring the biggest trouble maker of them all." Said Koji

"If your going to take anyone take me." Pleaded Nuriko

usagi sighed she once again had no choice to do something she wished she didn't have to do it. As they pointed at her to tell him that she was the one who blew up the wall as they yanked her away and dragged her out of the room. Hotohori growled it seemed they where going to harm his wife he had to think of something quickly.

"Hey baby! Your one fine piece of ass!"

"Fine?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohoir face was that of disgust as this particular bandit started to rub his face on his chest. He wanted to vomit while nuriko and miaka was snickering at hotohori as they untired them wanting to have some fun, and now they have to get usagi away from the bandit leader now. they already knew the poiosn was kicking in and she was just putting on a brave front. but one thing they knew for sure that she is taking one for the team once more.

"Wanna serve us some drinks. We cold be really really good friends if your nice."

"Baby what the hell?" Asked Hotohori

Suddenly all his manners and proper etiquette were out the window. even the ones from the frist part of the silver kingdom. His was was taken away and dende only knows what they where going to do to her if it what he thinks it is the pig will die. As they where untied. oh this is not going to be fun for him since he was going to have to play as a chick.

"No offense sire. But the mountain bandits seem to think that me and you are chicks they kinda kept miaka tied in the corner with her mouth tied," said Nuriko

"I have to play along?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori lookd at the overly dramatic drag queen as if he was telling him to act like a chick. While miaka snickered through her gag. Hotohori eye twitched he couldn't even believe what the hell he had to do. he would do this for his usagi. he had to plot something out quickly enough to save her. he dreaded what they would be doing to his wife. and that made him sick to his stomach with worry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another room_

The bandits sat around a long table waving their glasses wanting to be served their drinks. While hotohori had to surrender in defeat knowing what he had to do until he was able to save his wife. and now he was goin gto have to play something that he didnt want to do. but then again like his wife always said take one for the team. and it seemed she had the harder part to take one for the team that is.

"Bring me a drink! Hey you there sexy get your fine ass over here and serve me a drink."

"One moment." Said Hotohori

Hotohori turned around as he pulled out a compact power and started to apply it on his face with a *poof* *poof* and a *poof!* When he was done hotohori dramatically brushed his hair off his shoulder. he was going all flaymboyant and act as gay as he could so they would not thing he was a dude. just as long they dont shove their hands down his pants since then he would basically find his well.

"Their waiting for us girls!" Said hotohori flamboyantly

Nuriko and miaka could almost see him sparkling as he placed his role. Hotohori could pass off and being a flaming gay guy if you didn't know he was straight. Nuriko comically opened his mouth like a kite the way it was shaped. they knew if vegeta and some of hte other was here right now they would be laughing their asses off from what was about to happen.

"Here you go big boy. Let me serve you some more handsome. My what a tremendous drinker you are." Said Hotohori flamboyantly

Nuriko sweat dropped and went over and did his part, while miaka was snickering in the corner still all tied up and gagged so she didn't bite no one no more. They where just worried about usagi. but he knew for sure vegeta would be laughing his ass of and maybe some of the others if they even seen what he was doing. but then again it might be a good idea that the hot headed king was not here the place and no one would survive is he was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Tamahome sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed while two cloaked guards stood at his sides making sure he didn't run away and escape. Until tamahome heard a voice of someone who he hated and seemed that usagi hates as well. plus he basically was at a point of no return now. he signed his death warrent when he get back home when everything is all done he would be getting what is coming to him for what he decided to do.

"Welcome tamahome. One of the suzaku seven." Said Nakago

"I thought I smelled body glitter." Said Tamahome

Tamahome glared at nakago who was just as smug as he was the last time they were face to face. Then again he still wanted to know what usagi had put in the letter it will be funny I had a feeling about that. Nakago was standing by the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it when ready to slice his throat when he wanted to. but he needed him to survive for the time being for the whimpy bitch of a priestess he was stuick with. he would have been happy with the stupid one.

"I am nakago, I am aslo a celestial warrior like yourself. I serve seiryuu however." Said Nakago

"So now that you have me here what next? And here this is from usagi." Said Tamahome

Nakago arched a brow and took the letter that was written to him. While tamahome waited for him to open it he felt the magic on it so he knew it had magic. When he opened it the letter was floating in the air and had some kind of music coming from it. he sighed and was going to have to hear what she was going ot be saying. even though he could not even figure the spell that was used on it. so he was just going to figure that one out latter.

* * *

 _"Dear smug jackass."_

 _"I wanted to send this friendly little latter to inform you of your imminent demise. If your wondering why im sending this letter is to instill as much fear as I can. as if stabbing your gut and yanking all your guts out. Which I will proceed to have sex with my husband on your dead body! That's right im going to fuck my husband on your body and I will enjoy every last minute of it. That's all for now until next time im going to make you my bitch."_

 _"Much love"_

 _"usagi Briefs aka neo queen serenity"_

 _P,s_

 _"Your nothing but a blonde bitch."_

* * *

Nakago eyes where wide that was the hottest and interesting letter tamahome was snickering that was usagi for ya. Plus it was well written and the best ever letter he had ever heard along with the insults. but he knew she would have done more but she must have wrote that in a quick way so it would have been given to him. even though he came here on his own. but the time gates sees all well sometimes it doesnt see all.

"Well I shall keep that for later. And for you I will use your to comfort the lady Yui." Said Nakago

Nakago tilted tamahome chin to make him look in the eyes. Even though he was turned on by the letter that the woman he loved had sent him. evern though he was horny as hell from the words he had heard from the letter. but he would have to releave that little issue later whenhe was done doing business with the fool. While tamahome only glared at him and wondered if this guy swings both ways or something.

"And besides it may prove to be amusing to keep you around. You're the second person to ever hit me well that's and the ever lovely sexy moon queen. So ill keep things lively for you. I'd hate for you to die from boredom." Said nakago

"Heh. I'm shocked for the complement. You're a sloppy fighter you don't even deserve the right to even have a dick. oh wait you don't have a dick do you," Said Tamahome

Nakago smirked darkly he was learning insults from usagi it seemed. But then again she was well worded with insults it seemed he was catching on to the way she insults. Nakago slapped tamahome who only spit the blood on the floor. he was just not going to shut up even though he should but he had some luck that yui was around and seemed she was going to come in and stop the blond moron.

 **"NAKAGO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"** Yelled Yui

Yui came running into the room after he had slapped tamahome and she didn't even seem a little to happy about it. At his annoying priestess request nakago took a step back and yui rushed over to tamahome side and cleaned his face making sure he was not damaged much. nakago huuffed and rolled his eyes. of course she would have been around and over heard some of what was being said.

"You slap like a little bitch. I have been slapped harder by chicks and children, so that makes you no more than a little bitch." Said Tamahome

Nakago eyes flashed darkly from the insult that was said to him. But he hid it well just as fast as it appeared. Yui turned to nakago and was going to order him away from her man. nakago sighed stupid woman was making him look like a bitch in front of the suzaku warrior. so this would be able to be used as black mail later one. and he knew that the fool would be using and maybe usagi if he opened his mother to her about it.

"Wait in the hallway for me, I want to have time alone with my prisoner." Ordered Yui

"As you wish priestess of seiryuu." Said Nakago

Nakago and the other two spies bowed and left the room so they could be alone while nakago grumbled mentally from the annoyance she has with his ow priestess it seemed that konan is the best still to them. and even though he was basically looked like a bitch in front o of the suzaku warrior. and sadly it seemed it amused him since the fool was snickering as he left the room. he had a feeling what he was thinking inside of that puny mind of his.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and tamahome_

Yui let out a sigh when they were finally alone now she had to plot out a plan to make him hers. And then he would never ever want to go back to konan and to that bitch ass hoe miaka. and shocking usagi let him come here with out even trying to kill him. so he had to do this when everyone was either sleeping. while she sighed it was time to get to work and do what she does best. lie to his face on why she really became the priestess of seiryuu.

"Forget about me. I what about you. They must be doing something to force you to be their priestess." Said Tamahome

Tamahome looked over at yui in front of him and felt guilt. He wasn't able to save her the first time. And so he thinks that yui is being kept here against her will. Yui on the other hand was plotting evil things about miaka, he had to do this and get her to understand that miaka missed her. and that usagi was going to murder him painfully once he gets back home. plus he knew he was not going to out who was in this world until the correct time that is.

"I'm sorta surprised that miaka let you come here?" Asked Yui

Tamahome paled at what awaits him back home he saw everyone cracking their knuckled and smirking darkly at them. As they all lined up to beat the living crap out of him and make him feel all kinds of hell and pain. he shivered from the thoughts of what they will all do to him for the choice he had made. and knowing they way they all thinked it was not going to be pleasent so he would have to take it like a man and maybe cry and beg for pity.

"Weeeeelllllll I kinda left on my own and sign my own death warrant with usagi. Soooo once I get back home im doomed so lets just leave it at that." Said Tamahome.

Yui ignored the bit about usagi but she was shocked he left miaka side. And she had a feeling that usagi will not be well nice to him when they face each other again. usagi was protective over miaka and her so she knows how she thinks. and even though she knew nothing on what tamahome knew that was here in this world. and if she knew that yes she would go and talk to nakago and open her mouth about it becuase it would not be fair in her books,

"How is usagi doing?" Asked Yui

"She is doing fine. A little tired but fine," said Tamahome

Tamahome lied to yui not even sure if she should know that kuto has poisoned her. a old posion that someone named queen baryel made just who ever the jack ass who have found it made it in their own image since the cure was already for the las tone that was made. He didn't want yui to worry more than she already have to right now. She has a lot on her hands as it is. so he was going to keep this one to himself. or else the blond body glittered fool opens his mouth and announced it.

"I just wish she wouldn't push herself to much. Its not healthy but then again she was raised up to be that way a warrior and a genius." Said Yui

Tamahome chuckled and he knew her father and know he knew why usagiand her siblings where raised the way they where. Its something in the sayien blood and the last guardian of earth placed a seal on her until she was ready. plus with her being a sailor guardian and all of the battles she had been in. so she would be always in a stressful way. plus she has her mother and fathers temper as well. and she knew how she is when she is pissed off.

"Yeah its not healthy for those who have to stick around her either. If that's what you mean. If looks could kill we'd be dead. And believe me I know her temper well I have been on the receiving end a few times. And let me tell you that its not pleasant." Said Tamahome

Yui only smiled and giggled at that and she would imagine what tamahome had done to piss her dear friend who was like a sister to her off. Then again this was tamahome their talkin about he is as bad as miaka father in the brain department. plus she knew that her father would rip him a new one if he ever met him. but then again she didnt know that usagi friends and family finally came over to this place. and that there was a riddle and that the gates of time is the portal now.

"Miaka no matter how hard you try, I will make sure you fail, now that I have tamahome here you will never see him again, and soon even usagi will be by my side even if it means she would have to abandon her husband." Thought Yui

Tamahome was wondering what miaka was doing and wondered if usagi was any better. or that she found diamond yet. he over heard pluto say something that diamond will be found soon. As he let out a sigh and handed the capsule case to yui that alice also placed in her pocket . as yui left to go and order someone to get tamahome a room. he wanted to join in on the fun with then hunting the suzaku warriors. but nope he was here with miss i think im a emo and the other body glitter emperor ass buddy. but then again it was his own choice to come here and now here he is. so he just going to have kick his own ass later.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

usagi was escorted by three men through the dirty halls that was obvious enough that they where pig's. she wanted to get this done and over with but then again she was stripped down nude so she knew what was to come. Miaka held her head up high she will not be taken down by these people. Suddenly they came to stop oh and top it off she was being walked like a common dog with a chain and all. so yup the mighty has fallen to filthy bandits.

"Knock, knock whoes there? Its koji that's who! Out here with one of the captured girls for the boss man to play with! Koji? Oh well so glad you're here, come right in, wont you? Thank you." Chirped Koju

usagi arched a brow at him this man is more weirder than the genyu force with their little dance and song bit they seemed to think is cool still. even though they have been told countles sof times that it was the gayest thing they have ever seen and try to do something else they dont look like they are trying to get into the top gay club in the universe.. It seemed it was normal by the way everyone eyed him so she would just not think about it. Once he opened the doors to reveal a fat sweaty drunk man.

"Ooooh koji come right on it!"

usagi wanted to vomit she would rather be stuck in a room with king cold and friza and cooler and cell together and have tben all freaking gang bang her instead of this guy was just disgustingly sickening. oh for the love of dende this is going to suck all he had to do is sit on her. As she was pushed into the room and was knocked out dende only knew what will happen to her now with the beach whale who was looking at her like she was his dinner with drool in all. it reminded her of a very fat and ugly kakarot.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori. Nuriko and Miaka_

Hotohori was about to go all vegeta on these people soon if they didn't stop grabbing his ass. And trying to kiss him. He just wanted to wash his mouth out. And find his usagi and kill the pervert you dared to touch what was his. Naturally it surprised him when he saw his starry eyes bandit stalker looking up at him in a dazed fashion so deciding to keep his disguise up for a while longer. yeah it would shock him if he sees him to be a dude. but that might not even faze his ass.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Hotohori flamboyantly.

The starry eyed man leaned towards him a bit more making hotohori back away in disgust he is in no way gay. He just wanted this to be over dende forbid vegeta would have a field day if he seen this. so he was happy that his father in law was not even here right now. and sadly some of the others as well since he knew they would be laughing their asses off about this as well. oh most of all minako would be the one to be laughing her ass off. and maybe some of his step kids and his future ones as well.

"Not a thing. Your such a pretty lady, I just wanna know you that's all."

Hotohori brows furrowed but he tried to hide his disgust by summoning a lady like voice and giggled vary flamboyantly to pass it off hell he would pass off as gay if he was gay that is. this was the worst day of his life. well most of his past lives as well. this was something he wished to forget. and maybe a stiff drink as well. but then again he knew his wife would find this rather amusing as well. and nuriko and miaka has big mouths so they are going to be blabbing so.

"Oh why you! Everyone do tell me that, but nuriko had a way better figure than I do. Really baby doll!" chirped Hotohori flamboyantly

"Ah hell now she to manly for my taste bleh!"

Nuriko who was listening to their conversation. He had a evil look on his face as he lifted a gourd and broke it with his bare hands by the insult that these pigs had just said about his looks. and he was going to kill him for even pointing them right in his direction. plus he was going to murder miaka painfully for even lauging at what they had said. he just hoped that usagi will be ok until they get there to save her.

"I'm going to kill them all in their sleep." Growled Nuriko

Amidst the wails and shouts of the drunkin bandits along with other incoherent sounds an very interesting conversation managed to reach hotohori ears and would make him go on a murdering rampage. and it seeemed that miaka finally got bored enough and basically fell asleep while he and nuriko has to deal with the morons who think they are chicks. and the only chick in the room they dont even nothing with her. and they are men well beautiful men who they think are females.

"Eikens a real moron! Takin over the gang while Gerno gone, what the heck is he thinkin?"

"That sack of flat flubber scum is a pig. Throwing his fat ass wright around here way too much."

"Yeah that fat slob is in there with that hot piece of ass hell I wanted that one. But noooooo the fat fuck had to have first pick, and believe me once the fucker is done with her they either end up dead or damaged goods because you wont be screwing that no more since he will rip her apart."

"Yeah shame to oh well."

Hotohori slammed his hands down on the table and snapped it in half from his anger that was his fucking wife they where talking about. Nuriko will have his fun as well with these filthy bastards. and they are going to suffer to even think of his wife in such a maner. plus he knew one thing that diamond would kill them as well if he had heard what it these fools are saying about their queen. and vegeta oh dende there he would go on a blood lust ramage.

 **"NURIKO!"** Commanded hotohori

After nuriko finished letting miaka go, nuriko made a bandit sandwich with the bandits with the wall and the table. While they all groaned in pain from what nuriko had just did. nuriko was pissed he loved usagi and knew he would never ever have her. but the mind is free to think whatever you want. and so he was able to live through whatever he though that came to his mind. so he was just going to keep doing that unless he did get that chance in all.

"I think I broken something."

"I think my dick is broke."

"Are you guys dudes?"

"Oh you figured it out morons but miaka is a chick." Said Hotohori

Hotohori felt something rub itself on his legs knowing who and what it was. Hotohori closed his eyes and will let nuriko have this one as well since this one will end up dead if he had a choice. not they just needed to hunt down where they took his wife off to. so they would have to wait for the fool who took her to who ever this fat fuck is. and who dares to touch his wife in such a manor will not be a man no more.

"Nuriko could you rid of this one as well?" Asked Hotohori

Nuriko appeared beside him after making sure koji wasn't going anywhere and cracked his knuckles. And he pushed up his sleeve and had a dark smirk accrossed his face for what he was about to do. nuriko helped miaka out of her bindinfs and gag. so she was able to be by their side so they could do a man hunt for a pervert who dared to touch someone who is highly above him in so many ways. it was sickening.

"Oh it will be my pleasure." Said Nuriko

Nuriko yanked him off and dragged him away and then they all heard screams on terror. While hotohori sighed they needed to go and save his wife. As he pushed the man who took her to their boss. and to where ever he took his wife. he had this sick feeling that she was not ok and that she was passed out. the fucker is going to pay for with his life for what he thought he was able to away with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Nuriko punched the wall in only to see the fat fuck defiling kagome and she was covered all in cum, he was seeing red as she punched the man off usagi as he undid the bindings there was blood from her back and she was not even conscious. Hotohori gasped as he looked around and found a blanket so he had his wifes modesty. Now it was time to deal with this fat fuck, when eiken woke up only to see a very angry hotohori.

"That woman you just defiled and harmed is my wife and the queen of the moon, you dare harm someone as such is punishable by death." Hissed Hotohori

"No wait! Don't kill him! He might know who has the symbol on their body!" Cried Miaka

Nuriko moved over to the fat fuck and lifted his arm he wanted to cause him more pain for what he had done to the woman he loved as well,. usagi is the woman he loved deeply and that was unforgivable that he did, so this man better be lucky that her father or sword spirit is not around. and most of all haruka that woman is able to do anything when she is seeing red. but he knew she was protective over her.

"Well maybe a little pain could do the trick," chirped nuriko all to happily.

Miaka thought about It for a moment before giving the ok sigh. Nuriko smirked darkly and moved the sounds of his screams was the best thing right now for the sick fuck vegeta will murder him. hell vegeta would murder every man here who thought they could even do that to his only daughter. he ever knew that hotohori was holding back and that is something he knew that is hard to do when you see what a sick fuck like this had done to the one you loved the most in the world.

 **"OOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEE! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! OOOOWWWWWIIIIEEEE! TASUKI! ITS TASUKI! TASUKI IS THE ONE WHO HAD A CHARACTER ON HIS BODY! NOOOOOW LET ME GO!"** Cried Eiken

Miaka was suddenly felt elated at the information from the vile bastard. While nuriko made him feel more pain before he had to let go. hell if her uncle vegeta and haukua was aroud she would let them have their fun with the pig. but since they are not nuriko was good enouught to punish him,. befor miaka was able speak up a huge gust of wind appeared. Once the wind died down they looked up and to see miaka was gone.

"Miaka?"

In their search for miaka. Hotohori spun around for his wife where he had left her at only to find she was gone. Hotohori felt like a panic attack was coming on. Koji however almost couldn't believe who he was seeing. Genro stood there with miaka over his shoulder and usagi in his arms as if she was the most precious thing to him. and that is something that is shocking enough to koju he always though the man was gay. and why does his eyes turn violet for it was only for a second but it was there..joji could tell he was angered about something.

"oh it's you so you came back!" Growled Eiken

"what on earth do you think your doing?" Demanded Hotohori

Genro ignored hotohori in which pissed him off even more. but there was somethingt else as if they knew each other from another life as well. as if they shared a woman who was their soul mate. but he mentally shook that away for another time. He was only here to get usagi and the other chick. And then make his business known to the fat fuck of the place who took his job. and what he had done to her was sick he didnt like what he saw him do to her.

"Long time no see eiken, so I go away for a while and you took over the whole operations huh? And you even got yourself a wife. And let me say she to good for a fat perverted pig like you," hissed Genro

Miaka wanted to protest but it seemed she didn't even know what she should say. But poor poor usagi she needed to be cleaned up and this is not good since she was being kidnapped with her, but she seen something in his eyes as if he was protective over her. but another thing there was something there. but she was not able to figure that one out just yet. but she knew that usagi needed to rest but not like this.

"In that case I'll be taking the both of them." Said Genro

Genro made sure to nod at usagi and miaka so they all knew who he was talking about. Genro;s eyes held a soft gaze on usagi and he kissed her forehead to show that he was sorry and he will help her once he gets back to his place. Hotohori was even more seeing red from what he saw. but he swore he saw something else that his eyes flashed violet. but he was to pissed off to even think that right now. he was feeling his blood lust and he was going act on it sooner or later.

"I can't let you have a nice catch to land in your lap." Said Genro

"No you wont!" Growled Hotohori

 **"GENJUSTAU SHUN TAROU!"**

Genro threw his sutras at them and suddenly took the form in black wolves. Freaking nuriko and hotohori out as they attacked them both. While genro flashed out of there with the woman who stole his heart and the one who was bound to annoy him.. and the other thing that annoyed him was the pull and the odd dreams. but he had the dreams since he was a kid so that didnt bother him no more. but when he gets a pull to someone he didnt know and then feel like they knew each other in another life it was annoying.

 **"USAGI!"** Yelled Hotohori

Hotohori sliced the wolve in anger only to discover that they where only merely plain paper. Too pissed off by the fact that he was incapable of protecting his wife he went out the window to see if he could fallow. As eiken pulled out a steel fan and waved it around. he was going to burn the wolves tot he ground and then hunt down his whorer and then kill the bastard who decided to take her and then think he would get the seat as well.

 **"REKKKA- SHINEN!"**

Flames started to appear and burned the wolves like they where nothing. Nuriko scrambled out of the way to not get turned to ash or burned. And looked around the corner to notice that the fat fuck was gone. but he wondered how in the world he had done that. it was like how mars power worked. but it only came out of the fan and that it was able to burn just about anything. as he peaked around the croner.

"What the heck paper wolves and a fan that shoots fire." Thought Nuriko

Nuriko sighed and jumped out the window noticing hotohori must of went after the bandit named genro to see if he could get usagi and miaka back from him and maybe by some luck find the others. and then they would be able to go and hunt down genro as well. but then again they might want to kill the fat fuck for what he had done to usagi. but he would think on that one later. he just needed to find hotohori and th eothers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Genro threw miaka on the floor roughly before he proceeded to ignore her. Instead he carried usagi gently in his arms and settled her down on the small bed in the corner and went to go and gather some things to clean her up and some of his clothing so she was able to feel more fresher from what had happened to her. he even covered her up as well.. Miaka rubbed her sore backside.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Asked Miaka

Genro sighed as he felt tears in his own eyes after he finished he didn't want nothing to happen to this girl she stole his heart. While genro spared her a glance after he dressed usagi in some of his clothing. he already hated that fat bastard for what he ttook from him. but what he had done to this woman was not something he would be able to forgive. and he was going to let that be known once he was able to get back into the hide out.

"Only me and my buddy know about this place so no ones gonna come and rescue you. Sorry. I don't have anything against you personally. But I have to use you as a bargaining chip." Said Genro

Genro smirked and cupped her face so he could get a better look at her, she don't hold no candle to his usagi. usagi was better looking and more of his type than this little girl. she was a goddess that heald his heart in her hands. and he had a feeling that she is alot more than she is letting on and that she is deadly. but he knew for a fact that her father and the one known as haruka is as well, but why in the world is the name diamond sound so familiar to him.

"Do whatever your told and I wont hurt ya," said Genro

Genro gripped her face tightly he attempted to kiss her. He would've succeeded if only his victim didn't punch him in the face with a force that sent him backwards, genro rubbed his cheek and scrunched up his face in annoyance. what the hell is wrong with the woman who connected to the odd ball female in wantin to kick his ass. not like he wanted to kiss her anyways. he would kiss koji first and he wasnt even gay.

 **"OW! WHAT IN TARNATIONS ARE YA TRYING TO DO ANYWAYS!"** Yelled Genro

Miaka stood up she was going to show usagi that she will stand up for the two of them. Even though he treated usagi kindly and cleaned her up and dressed her into something clean. as well kissed her and covered her over. but he still had no manners or lack there of them as well, but she will not let him take advantage of them. and she was going to show him that she was not going to take his shit either.

"I could ask you the same thing! Don't underestimate me because im a girl! Im not scared of ya! Come on pervert! Put 'em up pal!" Growled Miaka

Miaka was suddenly wearing a pare of boxing gloves and sports attire, assuming a boxing stand miaka seemed to be lost in her own little world in which that is something now new for the daughter of goku. the moron of sayeins well besides to nappa. but she was the only daughter that he had and she was going to show it one way or another, and her uncle vegeta would be proud of her for doing this.

 **"Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee jab 'im, jab 'im! UPPER CUT!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka even did the punch and all she punched the air to prove her point. But then she slouched immediately and had her arms braced her on the table that came from no where and looked in defeat. genro was confused by all of this. he didn't even know that this girl was even normal. but then again he had a feeling that she and usagi are related in some way. but right now he has other matters to deal with.

"Ugh! I'll give it all up, I promise you!" Said Miaka

Genro wondered what the hell was this girls damaged and how she even functioned by the way she acted. He sweat dropped from her little display that she just did for him he waved it off. his eyes shifted ot check on usagi and sighed when he noticed that she was still resting. he was worried about someone who seems to be so strong is so weak right now. he just didnt understand what is wrong with her.

"Who cares? This is stupid, I ain't interested in girls like you anyways. A hostage in a hostage so one wrong move and you'll be asking for trouble HEY!" Said Genro

Genro was cut off by miaka stripping his clothing from the strange girl it seemed that he was being called a pervert after all and this girl is stripping him down to his pants for dene sakes. it seemed she was looking for something on his body. and he wouldn't have half minded if it was the female in his bed. but since it wasn't he was not pleased that she was trying to molest him with out him even knowing it.

 **"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU! AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!"** Yelled Genro

Genro waved her hands in front of her it seemed that he was thinking that she was being a pervert it seemed. But then again she did strip him down to his pants after all so he had every right to think that way. miaka blushed at what she was doing. but she needed to know if he was a dude. and if he was a suzaku warrior. but the man part was all on nuriko since he basically tricked her the first time they have met.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if you had any symbols on your body. You see im the priestess of suzaku. Maybe you've heard of me because im kinda famous on these parts ya know!" Chirped Miaka

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YAPPING ABOUT!"** Yelled Genro

Genro was about to strangle this girl he rather preferred usagi atleast she was pleasant and hot at the same time. And even though she insulted him he enjoyed her company. but that temper of hers is hot as hell. and he was extremely turned on by her temper as well. but the other thing was that she was something to him he just was confused by all of this pulling to her and the feeling that they knew each other.

 ** _**KNOCK!** **KNOCK!**_**

Miaka and genro looked over to the door to see who was at the door. Genro was hoping that they where not fallowed. Even though it might be his buddy and he hoped it was, for miaka it was the first time to hear the little thing that koji was known to do when he was about to enter a room. and she was not going to think it was the brightest thing in the world that someone ever came up and said even then genyu force was good most of the time.

"Knock, knock. Whos there? It's koji! Koji who? Genros best buddy that's who! Oh great come right on in thank you!" Said Koji

Koji let himself in and obviously surprised genro that it was who he was hoping to pop his head into their little hide out when they needed to hide out from people who where after them. miaka sweat dropped and thought this man was more stupider than her and her own father and twin brother. and that is saying alot there when someone out stupid them in the way of doing things and going about things.

 **"KOJI!"** Cheered Genro

Miaka on the other hand figured that he was the buddy he was talking about. As she watched them dance around arm in arm and marched in a circle. They certainly looked happy to see one another. but she would have mistaken them lost members of the genyu force if she didnt even know they were not bandits. but they are bandits and not lost members of the genyu force and they seemed to be more of a stupidist men she had ever met in her life.

"Long time no see man!" Cheered Genro

"What are you talkin about bro? I was at the joint when you took the chicks! You didn't see me? That's so so cold bro!" cheered Koji

The two buddies continued to dance around while miaka crossed her arms over her chest annoyed at the two, then she remembered about usagi and went over to check on her cousin to make sure she was ok. She saw beads of sweat forming on her face. she gasped and started to worry about her cousin in the state she was in. she didnt know much about what is going on with her. but she seemed to be something that she would never ever understand but she was going to be worried about her anyways.

"usagi!" Gasped Miaka

Unknowingly she caught the attention of the two merry bandits. Turning serious once again genro rushed over to usagi much to his surprise of both miaka and koji. Since koji knew that his friend hated chicks. Genro placed a hand on her forehead and quickly removed it as if he was burned. koji felt for the woman he didnt want to take her to the fat boss man. but he needed to keep up his spy duty. and he had this feeling she understood when it came down to being a spy.

"She wasn't this hot a while ago. She needs a doctor and fast." Said Genro

At them mention of a doctor slender fingers clenched his wrist. Genro looked down to see fire in those crystal blue eyes that where so rare and gem like that memerized you to them. while he seen this fire that was in them as well. she was a warrior and was raised up to being one. but he hated to see her like this. even though he didnt even understand what was going on with his emotions and what was going on with him period that is.

"I'm fine." Snapped usagi

"But usagi, your should be resting." Pleaded Miaka

usagi sighed she knew miaka was worried and she more so ever after seeing what had happened to her. It seemed that she was changed into a pair of genro clothing and washed her up. she nodded her thanks to him for even taking care of her after what had happened. she sighed and remembered what she was supposed to be doing when she got inside but only got side tracked. and now she had to think another way to help him out.

"I thought I told you to wait for the signal. Why didn't you fallow through with the plan? We would've had that fan of yours." Growled usagi

Genro backed away he felt that anger and he gulped he only did it once he found out what as happened to her it was sick nothing like that should ever happen to a female. but he knew that she was tryig her best. but when she passed out like she had it was something that he was worried about more and more. but after what that pig had done to her was the topping to eveything. since it was something he didnt like to see happened to a woman in the first place

"Wait for what signal? Keh! In case you forgot. I found you unconscious and was brutally molested by that fat fuck!" Growled Genro

usahi sighed as she leaned back against the head board she knew she screwed up. Next time she meets nakago he will pay for this making her weak. He did this for a reason he feared her. but the other thing she didnt understand is how in the world he ended up with something that queen baryel made. and made it in his own image but the signs are there for what she had made for her to suffer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Tamahome was looking out the window, he was looking up at the stars in hope that miaka and most of all usagi was ok. she was pretty bad when he had left. even though she was still able to kick his ass. but she was sick from something that used to have a cure and not doesnt since someone messed it with it in their own image. He was worried that kuto didn't fallow through their promise for the swap.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hey Yui," said Tamahome

Yui made herself into the room she had a set of clothing in her arms. it seemed she was trying to give him things while he was a prisoner. So why is she doing this was miaka correct in that she had a thing for him. and he knew that minako and usagi had warned him on watching out when it came down to yui. and he had this feeling that they are all correct in what the girl was feeling for him. and he didnt want to hurt her feelings but if he had to he would have to let her down lightly.

"Look what I got for you! I thought you would look cool in them!" Chirped Yui

"Uh! No thanks. The clothing I've got are just fine for me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome was a little unsure about this, yui is now the priestess of seiryuu and he had to watch on what he said around her. Why is she treating him like this. Even when he failed to rescue her the first time. It was probably his fault that she was forced to be kutos priestess and still. but like usagi had told him there was something more to this than miaka and himself is even seeing. but he didnt want to think that yui was going to be doing that out of revenge.

"Well can I get you something to eat? Are you hungry? I'll bring you anything you want. How about some sake? If you want , I'll sneak ya some in!" chirped Yui

"I said a am fine. Really im ok. You don't have to fuss." Said Tamahome

Tamahome sighed she was trying to hard to please him. Since he knew what she had been though. but usagi had it happened to her twice fromt he dark lord with the first war had started. and he knew the result in how that turned out. but he knew that she would never ever turn her kids away even how they are brought into the world. he sighed and knew that yui might not like the fact that he knew.

"I'm sure you've had enough troubles of your own to worry about." Said Tamahome

"Troubles of my own?" Asked Yui

Tamahome just had a oh shit moment from realizing what he had just blurted out. It seemed that he will have more or less pissed off usagi and minako are going to kill him even more now from what he had blurted out. he knew that he was going to end up dead in any way that they came up with for even coming here. but it was for the greater good and the life of usagi. and as well to help yui to be able to leave this dump.

"You know? You know what happened to me?" Asked Yui

Tamahome wanted to take back what he had just said, he reached out his hand and stammered and tried to save his ass even more when he knew that he should never mention it , he didnt know what to do to get his sweet ass out of this one. he knew that usgai and minako will be pissed off for what he just made her remember. he didnt really want her to know that he knew what happened to her.

"So Miaka knows what happened too. Then? What about usagi?" Asked Yui

Yui's bangs covered her eyes as she continued not to look at tamahome. She felt fear from what he would look at her like. It seemed that he excepted when he knew about usagi's past when the dark lord had done it to her. and if he remembered correctly that it was out of punishment and as well he wanted a heir. but the again he never ever learned about then since he basically thought his heirs was dead when they were born.

"No usagi was not with us." Said Tamahome

"Oh so only miaka. How those men attacked me? And then nakago found me. I guess when I woke up. I was done for almost dead when he brought me here to kuto. And when I finally realized what happened to me." Whispered Yui

Images of nakago carrying her broken form with his caped around her body. She placed her wrist in front of her and remembered the pain she felt as her voice that the same tone usagi gets when she speaks about her past when they former dead dark lord had done it to her. and he knew it was not pleasent when you have to remember such things. but there was something else that was more miserble other that what she had to remember all the sick things in her life.

"The first thing I tried to do was. But I was treated right away even now I think about it and I wonder why I didn't die then! I now why usagi tried to off herself so many times!" Cried Yui

Yui body was racked with her sobs as they got got louder and louder from what she had to remember she wished she was as strong as usagi when she delt with this she didn't even know nakago was hearing this, he never knew that had happened to his moon queen. but he was trying to not let no one know that he was listening into the conversation and what was said he would not blurt out either. maybe in black mail thats all.

"Please stop! That is enough!" Ordered Tamahome

Tamahome felt like he was a piece of shit. He should've just kept his mouth shut and didn't speak he does this when he was nervous and it was something always stupid when he did speak. he was like some people who cant stop speaking when he was either nervous or in a life or death issue. but what he was trying to do with yui, he needed to let her know that it will be ok,

"I wish I had died!" Cried Yui

In her depressed state she threw herself at tamahomes chest and gripped his clothing into her hands. She sobbed into his chest and she shook her head. Tamahome sighed not even sure what to do when something like this happened. Outside nakago was in shock he never knew that happened to usagi he left to go back to his chambers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with usagi and Miaka._

Koji and genro was sitting on the floor telling stories while miaka sat next to usagi on the bed, she was still trying to regain her power so she was able to move. While miaka listening in with joy. she wish she had muramasa in her inner world since he would be here making bets with her on that miaka will have a kakarot moment. but for now she was relaxing a tad bit before she had to get up and get back into action.

"Really? You mean you were supposed to be the boss?" Asked Miaka

"That's it! Yep!" Chirped Koji

usago closed her eyes remembered the story it was so sad and now knew why he did what he had done. He was not a bad guy he wanted to take back that was supposed to be his. And she understood that. plus he was diamond and she knew he wont remember until he finished what he had to do before his memories come back to him. well that is what she had seen in the gates as much on how he would remember, but not when he would remember the gates didnt show her that.

"Then the old boss died about a month ago and you wherent around. The fat pig jumped at the chance to take over and made himself boss." Said Koji

Genro could only stay quiet as he thought on what koji was saying to him. If only he stayed around to be there. But he didn't know why he went traveling for it was like something was calling him to do so. usagi eyes went soft from what she had heard and knew that he cared fro this man as a family member. but there was more to this than she knew. and that he wanted to get back what was his.

"You where the one. The boss man talked about you a lot till his last breath." Said Koji

"He did?" Asked Genro

usagi sensed the sadness in him and figured he looked at this man as a fatherly type and it seemed the old boss must of thought of him as a son or and heir to take over once he passed on. genro closed his eyes and remembered everything he and the old boss had done together. and how many times he called him his son. that man will never ever be missed when it came down to him being a good fahter. but its like the old man was pointing him to someone it seemed.

"All right I'm going to help you!" Chirped Miaka

"Huh?" Asked usagi

Miaka smirked she wanted to help even though she knew everyone would be on board as well once she and usagi asked. usagi wondered if miaka finally lost it after from the last hit on her head. it seemed that she finally hit the mark where her father is in the stupidity department. she never ever thought that it was never going to happened. but it seemed it has already happened now.

"Hey why not? He stole the job from you, we'll get it back! Hotohori and the others will help you as well! Wont they usagi!" Chirped Miaka

Genro finally snapped out of his shock from what this girl had just said. He got up and was in front of miaka to try to get her off the thoughts of going in with that fat man who would kill her at once. but it seemed that if he had done that he would be murdered by her cousin. so he would try and not kill her. but it seemed the girl was so stupid that she was going to pull this stunt. he understood with usagi sense he knew she was a warrior but this one is not one.

"Listen here you!" Growled Genro

usagi giggled at genro for finally realized the miaka treatment. Koji looked at her and as if usagi new what he was asking her. She only nodded to tell him that this was indeed normal for her. oh just wait till they meet up with her father and her twin brother. they are going to be in for a real treat when that happens. if they thought she was stupid then those two meet them they would have the worlds largest headache. plus if nappa was in the mix it would make things worst.

"Your welcome. Really save the thanks." chirped Miaka

Unknown to miaka genro was seething in anger and plotting to strangle her. He still wondered how in the world this woman functions. Then again it seemed that when he meets her father its going to make him think even more. genro wanted to really really kill this girl for her stupid way of thinking. but he didnt need to anger usagi for that reason for murdering her cousin right in front of her. even though he was not the only one who has thought htat.

"Your my hostage!" Growled Genro

Miaka turned to him with wide sparkling eyes. She pated his shouldered to show him that it was all good. Miaka fist ppinped the air and proceeded to stay in her own little deluded world ignoring everyone in the room. usagi only sighed and didnt have the energy to stop her stupid cousin whow as to much like her father than she wished to even think about right now.

"She don't understand that she is a hostage does she?" Asked Koji

"Surprisingly no she don't. this is her first time being one. And just wait to meet her daddy hes 100 times worst." Chirped usagi

Koji and genro looked at her and wondered if she was joking and when they where seeing no joking there they only groaned this was not going to be fun when they meet up with him. with the dark smirked they knew she was not joking on the father and brother front. and they never ever wanted to meet them if that is the truth. plus she left out nappa so she would spring that one when the time is right.

"Now that is settled lets go operation save genro gang! Everyone move out!" Cheered Miaka

Genro bowed his head in annoyance this cant be happening to him. This just cant be happening. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see usagi and he sent her a smile to show his thanks, but she did feel bad for him since he was not used to being around someone like miaka and her family. so they are in for a real treat since her twin and herf ather is out there with the others and they will know what its like to be around somoene more stupid.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori_

Hotohori was wandering about aimlessly in the forest. He fallowed that bandit into the woods but now he was just plain lost. He sighed in annoyance. Of all the times to be lost. Calming himself down he closed his eyes and evened his breathing, all he saw was his beloved usagi. It was only another reminder that he was lost and she was taken. He was seeing red again the next time he seems that bandit he will kill him. Getting to absorbed in his murderous thoughts he failed to noticed there was movements in the bushes.

 **"ATTACK BRATS!"**

The next thing hotohori knew he was in a dog pile of three people knocking him over with glowing ball of engergy in his face. Gathering his wits he looked up to see who it was his eyebrows shot up his forehead. it was only his step kids who seemed who was about to blast him to next yeat. but why are they here and where are the ones. he wondered where vegeta was since he was the one who ordered them.

"Tamaki? Hikaru and Karou? What are you doing here?" Asked Hotohori

The twins and tamaki just realized who in the world they just attacked they got off their step father and waved their grandfather and uncle out of the woods to let them know who it was. hotohori sighed well atleast he found them. but he didnt want to be the one to tell vegeta out of all people what happeend to his daughter. yeah there wouldnothing left of this place if that had happened. so he would wait on that one.

"Oh its you brat in law?" Asked Vegeta

Hotohori sighed well atleast he found some of their group. He wondered if they even knew where usagi was. He noticed they waited for him to say something to let them know he was ok. plus they also knew he was deep in thought. but then again there was alot of what happened while they are all away from each other searching for usagi. but he will keep what he knew for the time being.

"Hey hotohori there you are! We where wondering why you where not with nuriko and mama and mister orange. Even miaka is with them. Now we found you and all that's left is nuriko. Lets go and find him." Chirped Tamaki

Hotohori smiled the boy has his mother in him and he could see it. He wondered if their children would have her light in them as well. Vegeta arched a brow wondered if they where going to get going. vegeta knew there was something that his brat in law was trying to hide something from him. but he would find out what it is sooner or later since he would get one of them to talk sooner or later.

"Who is this mister orance person?" Asked Hotohori

"Well let's just say that's my brat out beats him in the verbal war. You should see them she out beats her old dad here." Said Vegeta

Hotohori nodded and fallowed his father in law and step kids as they went to hunt down where his usagi was at and maybe make this man piss himself he could feel the anger from vegeta so he knows. plus vegeta was letting out that he was basically diamond as well. so when he learned that they would have to work together to get him to remember or just let him remember on his own.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Eiken was giving the speech to his troops while usagi miaka and the two bandits where listening. Genro punched miaka in the head for cheering on the wrong side he wondered if there is a brain in that head. why the hell would she cheer for someone like that who harmed her cousin in the most disgusting of ways. he would never ever want to figure out how this girl thinks it might ended up killing his own brain if he even tried.

"Who side are you on anyways?" Asked Genro

Miaka got too carried away just like how her dad and brother gets. usagi rubbed miaka head too sooth the pain from being hit there. It would mean some more brain cells bit the dust. plus her father brain had already turned to dust. it was like a dry dessert inside of that mans head. so they wondered who in the world he even funtioned sometimes. but they never ever wanted to get in his head it would kill their own.

"You and the whole gang gate him. But they all do eiken bidding, what ingrates," growled Genro

"They only do what he says because no one can stand up to his favorite leepsake from the old boss." Said Koji

"Keepsake?" Asked Miaka

Miaka blinked in confusion while koji turned chichi and started to beat the ground with a iron fan while smiling like a smug moron. usagi snickered these two are to much and amusing to watch. and she would never ever get bored by watched them. it was like watching minako and rei fighting with each other. they never ever gets boring. plus her father and uncle fights are even more funning when it came down to stuff like that.

"The fan!" Cheered Koji

usagi remained silent and stood up she sensed someone or something and she was about to go and check it out. She smirked as the three of her friends and cousin talked in a lively manner even in their situation. but she had this feeling that someone was out there. she knew that they will be ok until she got back. while miaka and the other two didnt even know that she had left that is how good she is when it came down to being her.

"Is it really that freaky?" Asked Miaka

Genro gave miaka a what the fuck look as if she didn't see that fan spew fire when he escaped with the both of them. He shook his head in wonderment that she didn't have a brain upstairs it seemed. and from what usagi said that her father was way worst than this. and as well her twin brother. he would not understand until he had met them. and he also was given the warning that he was never ever put his hands in front of them when they eat if he was ever going to witness that sight.

"It's not what you thin, its made of solid iron didn't you see the fat ass waving it around?" asked Genro

"We have to get it back from the fat slob." Growled Koji

Genro took out more of his magic papers that turned into wolves. Miaka seeing this and wondered what they where and if they where the things he used that turned into wolves back when he took usagi and herself. even though she didnt even know he was diamond it seemed. but it seemed some of the others plus usagi herself already knew this one. but then again there was alot of things they never told her. but then again there was a huge mouth of hers.

"Oooooo those are those paper thingy's that made the wovles appear. Right? Let me see! Let me seeeee!" Pleaded Miaka

Miaka snatched them out of genro hand rudly and looked at them as if they where the most interesting thing in the world. Genro peered at them closely as if she was going to do something to them. liike always she was thinking lik her father and was going to do something an piss him off with the things he was using to help him fight at this point in time. even though he didnt know who he truely was yet.

"How does the trick work? Show me! Show me!" Chirped Miaka

"It's no trick, it's an illusion spell. They're talismans I got from a master sorcerer I met while I was traveling. Whatever you write on them can be conjured as a phantom." Said genro

Miaka eyes went bright as she thought of something that would make genro deeply pissed off at her for what she was about to do. Well the same thing that her own father and brother's would do. so she was going to write some things down and see if it would work or not. but then again she wouldnt realize that she was writing tamahome name down on the paper as well.

"We'll sneak in from the other side." Said Koji

Koji was off in hopes they would be fallowing him. When genro attention turned back to miaka. He hit her in the head again for what she was doing to his paper he needed those for the mission. he hated and dreaded on what she had done to his weapons. but then again he looked around and wondered where the goddess had gone off to. and he hoped she was not passed out somewhere or kidnpped.

"What are you doing? Give those back to me! Hey where is usagi?" Asked Genro

Miaka looked around and finally noticed that usagi was gone. Geez why did vegeta had to teach her how to sneak around silently her own father was known to do that but not well thought. hell most of all why did the death gods teach her how to move like she does. plus most of all since she came queen she was able ot move around like that as well. plus the spy work as well was the most of all what helped her with that.

"Eh? She was just here a minute ago?" Asked Miaka

Genro only frown with worry. But proceeded in fallowing koji through the bushs. Being who she was he was dead certain that usagi was able to take care of herself even though she was sick. He nudged miaka to fallow them he didn't want this one to disappear as well. Or worst have her get captured by the fat fuck. So it was obviously unexpected for a sword to come out of nowhere ready to slit genro throat.

"I've found you villain. If Miaka or usagi is harmed in any way. You will die by my sword." Hissed Hotohori

Hotohori wanted to make his point accrossed if his wife or the priestess was harmed this fucker would be dead not only by him and by her father and a few others would want to murder him. he forgot who he really is through his anger. he was usagi second soul mate and the reincarnation of diamond. but he knew for a fact right now he was not thinking like he normally does thanks to mister fat ass inside of the hide out.

"Wait no father ! hes mama bitch!" Chirped Tamaki

"Hello mister orange dad!" Chirped the twin's

Genro sweat dropped not those three again until he saw a upside down vegeta looking at him dead in the eye as if he was telling him that you have better not tried anything funny with his daughter. even though they all knew who he was. but they cant just cant come out and say what and who he was. he had to do that on his own. hotohori was just lucky with the silver crystal. but he knew the man knew something but he was confused right now.

"Oh its you three again! And how many times do I have to tell you three pest don't call me that! And for you don't worry I did nothing to your daughter she would kill me either way." Said Genro

"Hotohori! Hikaru! Karou! Tamaki! And uncle Vegeta im soooo happy your safe!" Chirped Miaka

They all looked to see miaka head popped over the edge of the bush they where hiding in. while vegeta landed on his feet and arched a brow and noticed it was these moments he hated but she is to much like kakarot. she was looking at them just like him and it seemed that she was smiling like this was not some fucked up soon to be murder scene to be about to happen.

"I see where having a kakarot moment are we brat?" Asked Vegeta

captain genyu had koji over his should genro still had the sword against his neck. While hotohori was wondering what the hell he was missing and why in the world does his priestess a function have the time. he wondered how the hell her father and one brother even funtion sometimes since they well have the worlds largest dryest dessert inside of their minds and it was not even funny to even think abou tit.

"Um well that is meant to be our line." Said Nuriko

Nuriko emerged from the bushs with usagi on haruka's back with everyone else. While goku looked at his daughter and snickered she is to much like him as was usagi was like vegeta and bulma both. but he had to say this was normal to him that his daughter would be acting liek this in a time liek this as well. hell this place would be a battle field and it would not even faze her none. that was his daughter for him.

"Look what I found everyone! Oh hey dearest! But what the hell are you doing to him?" Asked usagi

Hotohori sword was still against genro neck while vegeta snickered at his brat he was enjoying this greatly, while hotohori was happy to see her alive and it seemed that what she had on looked like his own. Genro pouted she changed her clothing. and miaka looked at everyone as if nothing disturbing was going on. but it showed that he had some sort of connection and just didnt understand it until he was able to remember what and who he was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the bandit hide out_

Hotohori wandered why in the world they wanted to help these people. But he was only doing this for his usagi and sadly for the priestess since it was his duty and for the fact she was his friend and family as well. genro was looking like what the fuck right now since he was still trying to figure out how the man who is her father was able to funtioned in everyday life even the twin brother. it was so baffling as vegeta patted the poor guy on the back to let him know it something they all have ot get used to.

"I think I understand miaka your sure you wish to do this?" Asked Hotohori

"Yep I do! Fair is fair! And Tasuki's around here somewhere. We have to help them out." Chirped Miaka

Hotohori and some of their other members in the group only sighed knowing it was pointless to get through the child of goku. bEven genro and koji was looking and genyu and piccolo it was the first time ever they seen anything like them before. well genro not the frist time since he just hasnt woken up from his memories just yet. he knows there is something there but he just has a hard time waking up.

"My love are you feeling well?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori brushed her cheek with the beck on his hand and held her in his arms. he missed this feeling while they where appart. even though he knew the other man was supposed to be diamond. and he was going to make him the second emperor since it would be logical since he was goingt to be her husband and as well her second soul mate. in their past lives they came to a bypass when it came down to that. Genru shot the man a glare as if he was steeling something he wanted.

"Don't worry my dear I just needed to sleep a bit. That's all so don't worry so much. Plus I don't want to miss out on all the fun." Said usagi

"That's my brat im so proud!" Said Vegeta

Genro arched a brow not sure why this man was calling her his brat is that a word for child from where ever he came from. But then again he didn't want to ask since he might get murdered from this man. Before hotohori could speak again he felt something rubbing against his torso. Looking down seeing who everyone was looking at and vegeta was snickering about, he saw the stalker starry eyed bandit.

"I found you my love! Now we can be together forever and ever!"

The starry eyed bandit cheeks where still pink and his eyes were all starry. Vegeta was laughing his ass off he couldn't help it that is just to funny. While usagi looked at her husband wondered what the hell was going on. while the others was snickering and was holding onto something this was just to funny to even pass up. even ami was laughing her ass off at this. genro was confused at why this was remotely funny at all.

 **"AHHHHHH KILL IT! GET IT OFF OF ME!"** Screamed Hotohori

Vegeta laughed as he rolled on the floor that was the best moment to the othere was as well laighing their asses off even usagi joined in. it was never a day she would of been able to see this. they nearly forgot what they are really here for and that they are breaking into a bandit hide out while laughing their asses off. While hotohori looked at his wife who look amused. While genyu took the bandit and threw him out of the window.

"There they are!"

"Oh crap they found us!" Said Koji

"Leave them to me! Come forth wolves appear!" Said Genro

Genro threw his sutra in a rather dramatic manner even though it was he wanted to impress someone in this room. But only no wolves appeared the only thing that appeared was chocolate cake with strawberries on top before it came splattering in goku mouth was watering and wanting to eat that cake and not even caring where it came from he made sure it made it to its place.

"Huh? Whats going on? Canine demons come!" Ordered Genro

Genro trying one more time. He threw more of the talismans in the air but all that appeared were hamburgers, ice cream candies, hot dogs, freis and more cakes. Cup of noodles and the like. All of them fell over but goku along with gotan was eating them all up like there was tomorrow while koji was wondering if he died and ended up somewhere else. because he was to shocked at what the fuck he was looking at with goku and gotan and he thought usagi was joking and it seemed it was not a joke..

 **"URGH! I DIDN'T ASK FOR FOOD! AND WHY IS THIS CLOWN EATING IT!"** Yelled Genro

Meanwhile miaka sat on the floor twiddling her fingers with haruhi behind her aunt miaka. Her hands on her hips with her mate behind her., szayel arms crossed as a father who was about to scold a child who hand was found in the cookie jar, this was something that she and her family was known to do. and she was the only one who had the access to them as the time so the logical side of him pointed to miaka. since he knew usagi would never do that.

"Miaka Son what did you do?" Asked szayel

 **"DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"** Yelled Genro

Miaka smiled brightly as she gave a peace sign, szayel sighed and face palmed sometimes he wondered if he should open their skulls and see if their was a brain in there. he knew mayuri and stein wanted to do that as well. but they knew they are not allow to do such a thing. while goku and gotan was happy rubbing his stomach. usagi eyes flashed knowing that something was about to happen. She had to get everyone out of the way.

 **"EVERYONE MOVE!"** Ordered usagi

Everyone dodged the red hot flames some of the floating so they didn't get burned. Once the flames where gone everyone gathered together only to see the fat fuck there before them. While vegeta wanted him he will give him the death. he wanted to murder him for what he had done to his brat. that was a crime in his books and a higher one since she is his daughter. but even though it was a crime anywhere you go but sometimes when it came to his daughter the fucker will die.

"So genro you're here? You can't get your magic to work huh?" Asked Eiken

Vegeta cracked his knuckled plotting all the delightful ways to make this fucker pay for what he did to his daughter. No one touches the sayien king daughter that way and lives to tell about it. Well other than hotohori since they where mates even genro who was confused still why he was feelng the way he was. but even haruka was about to impail in fat ass on the space sword for what he had done to her kaneko.

"Your highnesses?" Asked Nuriko

"No Nuriko! Tasuki and diamond is in there." Said Hotohori

"So after all their talk these guys aren't going to help us." Said Koji

Genro growled in annoyance he thought they had a crew but then again they did have a odd matching crew. But it was enough to help them get what is needed to be done. The only thing is they wanted to murder eiken and he didn't mind to let them have him. Miaka was going to go in and fight them only to be yanked back by usagi.

"I know that tasuki is one of them. He might as well get harmed along with the rest of these idiots. If he joining forces with htme he scared of a fan. He don't sdeserve to be a warrior." Hissed usagi

usagi charged head first into the crowed of bandites she tossed the fat fuck over to her father as he and a some of the others took turns in blasting him to murder him for what he had done. While usagi started to dispose of them one by one. usagi kicked a man in the face sending him into the wall. She elbowed another that tried to sneak up behind her. Her mouth was curved in a dark smirk. As she gracefully dodged and effectively blocked. While eiken was dead and turned to ash from the amount of kai blast. She took a spear from one of the men. She flipped the point of the metal top was faceing her and the dull wooden end was using to swing accrossed the ribs of the men. Everyone who never seen her fight like this stood dumbfounded.

"I guess we where not needed." Said Nuriko

"Oh I feel so much fatherly pride right now." Said Vegeta

Koji and genro nodded dumbly. well genro had to say this sort of fighting seemed to familiar to him. Hotohori looked prideful his wife wad ripping them a new ass. He could tell she was avoiding all their vital parts and just rendering them all unconscious. Despite what she had said earlier. well vegeta made sure to have murdered the fat one for what he had was really kind heart. On the other hand it was genro first time seeing her in action. He knew she was scary. But he didn't know she was this scary. But he knew he shouldn't be turned on right now but he was extremely hard at this moment. Everything was going smoothly until a sharp burning hot spasm pain went through her body.

 **"AHHHHHH!"** Screamed usag

usagi wrapped her arms around her body in pain tears streamed down her face as she tried to scream again only nothing came out. Hotohori and vegeta rushed over to her. As they checked her over while piccolo took care of everything else. usagi was shaking from the sheer amount of pain she was in. szayel had the potion kit so she was going to be somewhat comfortable. but they needed to get her stop from shaking first.

"My love whats wrong?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori shook his wife but all she could do was cry. szayel handed the potioned that she needed something for pain as he took out the potions and made hotohori feed it to her. As he waited for her to swallow it. As miaka did something stupid and ran at the one who tried to attack haruhi only to be strangled. usagi tried to get up only to be placed back on hotohoris amrs. vegeta made sure to smooth back her hair to make sure she was ok and alive.

"Let everyone deal with this one brat, you need to save your strength I will no loose my little princess's." growled Vegeta

"And you call yourself men?"

Everyone looked up to hear a voice that sound all to familiar. And they saw the ogre symbol right there glowing brightly,. Even vegeta and severus was in shock at what they where seeing before them. how the hell did he make here from the capital that will not last long after his daughter was healed. and he didn't see no one who have took him here. then it hit him that kakarot brat will be sad when she realized that he was not real just a illusion.

 _"That voice,"_ thought Miaka

From the shadows tamahome stepped out his fist instantly made painful contact with one of the bandits faces. As he beat the living crap out the rest of the men sending powerful hits in every direction. miaka held her hands to her heart thinking this was really tamahome. while minako and makoto was trying to get her to speak to them. she was not thinking right even though they understood why she was like this. but he was not the real tamahome and it will break her heart when the illusion was over with and he was gone once again.

 _"Tamahome.. can it really be true?"_ Thought Miaka

Everyone was soooo confused at this point in time and wondered how tamahome made it here from kuto. while minako and makoto was still trying to snap miaka out of this so it wont hurt as bad when she realized it was not real. they knew this was a spell and not really tamahome here it was something genro conjured up. As all the bandits where down on the ground tamahome heaved a huge breath.

 _"He here to protect me."_ Thought Miaka

Genro made his way over to what was his and took the fan to make it know who is the true leader of the bandits now. While all the confused people was looking at the fake tamahome standing there proudly. Miaka was to absorbed in the sudden appearance of tamahome and with genro relishing his victory. Hotohori glanced at usagi she was trying to stay conscious but the super pain potion was starting to kick in. a broken hearted miaka was kneeling on the floor with her father arms around her to give her comfort. Miaka was sobbing loudly while holding onto the talisman to her heart that was the last thing she saw before a tear escaped her eye and passed out not even seeing that goku took his daughter into his arms to give her comfort..

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

The bandits were all on their knees as they finished apologizing to miaka and the others. genro and koji were standing on the side making sure that they all knew their place. Miaka waved them off and forgave them just like her father. vegeta sighed he knew he should be enjoying this but he wasn't he was more worried about his brat. he sent word back to the palace to let the others know how she is.

"Oh and one more thing, is there anyone here by the name of Tauski by any chance?" Asked Goku

All the bandits where whispering to each other to see if anyone knew who this person they are asking for the other bandits asked the elder ones and they didn't even know. Genro stood off to the side with his arms crossed and his eyes where closed. He was a bit depressed finding out usagi was married but that wont stop him he seemed to not have remembered hwo he was just yet. even though they think he has and just avoiding the fact for the time being.

"Well I know who it is," said Genro

They all turned to look at the bandit leader and wondered if he would be kind enough to tell them who he is. And where to find him they just hope that it was good news and not bad news. vegeta walked off he was in no mood to hear what the man has to say. he was going to go and check on his brat and then go and sleep some. but he already knew how this was going to play out and he was not going to sit here and hear it.

"You do? Tell me!" Said Miaka

"Ok but don't get too bummed out. Tasuki was the classified name of our former leader not the fat ass the one before him. So basically means he is dead." Said Genro

Miaka looked crestfallen from the news while some of their group was looking at genro and had a feeling he was lying. And the bad thing is they knew usagi was to weak to use the silver crystal to help out there. just as long as he not ash. but they knew she was way to weak at this point she was not able to use until she was able to have the poison out of her system unless she would over use the power.

"Sorry about that, I wish we could bring him back to life but it seems that we can't." Said Genro

Genro still had his eyes closed and just listened to the helplessness of miaka group. Now he knew what usagi meant by she was like her father and brothers it seemed he didn't know how either of them functioned. Well gohan and keisuke was the smart ones out of the bunch but they are back at the palace doing the training since they are all taking their turns in with the traveling. but they wanted to help with the training so others had that joy to roam around as well.

"It's all over now." Said Haruhi

Miaka couldn't believe that it was all over it just cant be. How were they supposed to finish their mission and summon suzaku and bring tamahome back from kuto if they didn't have all the suzaku warriors. so basically they are kinds screwed not. if she didnt have then all she wil never ever see tamahome again. or summon suzaku. so what else was she going to do now with the information that she was just givem.

 _"It just can't be."_ Thought Miaka

Koji looked over at his best friend who was like the brother who he never had. He wondered if he should offer them all to go to where the boss man tomb so they could pay their respects. genro sighed he was still trying to figure everything out. he had been getting flashed here and there of another life but still didnt even know what it meant. it started onc he touched that locker of usagi.

"Listen Genro , so you wanna go out and visit the boss's grave tomorrow sometime? You probably miss him don't you?" Asked Koji

Genro only nodded his response as the others where talking to each other seeing what they needed to do next since tasuki was dead. Well if it's the truth in all they where wondering and took bets knowing that usagi was going to be the one to beat the crap out of him. well even though he was diamond she would not care since he didnt remember so she would just do it for the fuck up he was doing. and he would just let her to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Hotohori had decided to step out for a bit. Thunder echoed in the halls and figured that there was a storm raging outside. Putting that aside. His mind drifted back to their little issue. All these problems were popping ip one by one and he was starting to feel suffocated for now. He just wanted to see his wife and hold her in his arms. he made sure not to peek up the step kids who where with then since they where already told them not to bother them so he knew better not to. He continued on his way to the chambers that will be theirs while their stay here. He opened the double doors and saw his wife there on her stomach reading a book from the large library in the room he made his way over to her and crawled next to her and kissed her neck.

"Hello my love you look comfortable." Said Hotohori

"I am thank you dearest." Said usagi

Hotohori moved over her head to his lap and ran his figers through her hair. He smiled down at his beloved and wondered if it would be a good idea to let her in on what genro said. He didn't want to keep nothing from her so he was going to tell her. the man better be prepared for what is about to come his way once she finds out what he was about to tell her. even though he was going to get turned on by her anger so what the hell.

"My love we have heard from Genro that Tasuki was the name of their former leader." Said Hotohori

Hotohori held his breath while he let her sink that into her mind. When he heard the book snap shut and her gem like eyes looked at him with fire and she jumped up and anger was coming off her. oh this was not going to end well for the man who diamond was reborn as. even if he didnt remember but the impending death should of jog his memory when they come face to face.

 **"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT TASUKI IS DEAD!"** Yelled uagi

Hotohori was unbelievably turned on by his wifes anger well anything she does turned him on. And he just condemned the bandit leader to a life time of pain and suffering hell vegeta and few others already put their threats out there to him. it looks like diamond was going to be reborn again for this little stunt he had just pulled. so he better do something befroe he was going to be reborn for another round.

Well yes my love. Unfortunately aaccording to genro, said hotohori

 **"GENRO! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE PERVERTED BANDIT! I SWAER IM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM AND THEN REVIVE HIM AND THEN I WILL MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN THAT HE HAD NEVER FELT BEFORE! I WILL MAKE WHAT VOLDERMORT AND CHAOS HAD DONE LOOK LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK TO WHAT IM GOING TO DO TO THAT LITTLE FUCKER! I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM MY BITCH!"** yelled usagi

usagi was pacing back and forth her anger was all over the place and it didn't help that there was cheering from the other rooms to tell her to beat the crap out of him. He knew of a way and he wanted to do it so badly he took her around the waste and flipped her under him and pinned arms above her head.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

 _Hotohori used the obi from his out fit and tied her hands to the head bored as he stripped her down to nothing. He ravaged her body as he suckled on her breast his one hand testing to see if she was wet. he growled when he flet the soaking wet folds of his wife. he he was so turned on he was going to make her come over and over again for what he felt right now._

 _"I'm going to make you scream my little spit fire." Said Hotohori_

 _usagi moaned as he shoved his huge cock into her and hit her sweet spot. Pounded in to hard and fast as he she always enjoyed it,. Even though they where not the only ones making the sweet sound of love that night. even though they forgot to put up the silencing charm so everyone else who was mating was hearing this and well lone figures who was jacking off to this as this moment._

 _"You mine my love and only mine." Said Hotohori_

 _Hotohori felt her walls clench around his long thick cock and he spilled his seed deep into her making sure she had every drop inside of her. He smirked to see that she was basking in the after glow of their wilf mating. as he rolled off her and pulled her with him he was trying to catch his breath and wiped the swaet from his face._

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Hotohori covered the both of them over as he kissed the mark he left on her neck showing any male who she belong to. Until he heard someone banging on the wall and sounded annoyed by the others who seemed to be doing the same thing at this point in time. even though they didnt know they didnt put the sivening charm up to not let no one hear it.

 **"BRATS DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! BEHAVE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY BRAT MATING!"** Yelled Vegeta

 **"OH COME ON GRANDPA VEGETA NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!"** Yelled Hikau

 **"SHUT IT HIKARU I'M TRYING TO FINISH!"** Yelled Kyoya

usagi eyes went wide from all that was going on. It seemed her kids are now sexully active. Hiskau is mated to harribel. Karou was mated to loly. As well death the kid is mated to jun jun of the amazoness quartet. and tamaki is mated to cere cere, but she didnt need to know what was going on. most of all with her mother who seemed to have popped in for a while. hotohori snicjered at his wife.

 **"BRATS KEEP IT TO YOURSELF I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND YOUR MOTHER IS BRAKING DOWN THE WALL'S!"** Yelled Vegeta

 **"MY EARS I DON'T NEED TO HEARD ABOUT MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND MOTHER AND STEP FATHER HAVIN SEX! PLUS IM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY MATING AT THE MOMENT!"** Yelled Tamaki

 **"SHUT IT AND FINISH!"** Yelled cere cere

usagi sighed when they where finish and fell to sleep while hotohori fallowed right after seemed that her mother has left for the night and popped back to the palace after doing what she wanted to do with her father. While the sounds of love lasted trough out the night. Genro growled and marched off to the room to relieve himself from watching what he saw.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day._

Morning came over the lands and droplets of water glistened on every leaf. Vegeta had to go back and help with the training replaced by ritsu and his mate birdy she wantd to see what diamond reincarnation looked like. and maka and her mate uryuu who was her and usagi cousin. They all went to the forest where a hiden dome the tomb of the former leader as promised by the gang and genro and koji. Some of them where standing around to visit tasuki inside the torches were lit and in the center lay a simple wooden coffin. Genro solemnly placed a hand on top of it and said some words of respect.

"A good man." Said Genro

Miaka continued her self pity thoughts while her father had to go back with her brothers to help with the training. She wanted to just crawl in a hole and die she would never had tamahome back at this rate. aro and caius sighed since they decided to come along as well. they felt for the man. but aro found out that he was confuse with everything that is going on right now. plus didnt have the time to sort it all out it seemed.

"Um boss?"

"Hm?" Asked Genro

Everyone turned to look over and see what is was about that will be said. While they waited to see what this was all about maybe they where going to get some form on good news other than last night. Piccolo was mating with scarlet since the dragon granted all nameks now have male parts. aro was going to be the one to preform the marriage rights once the man knew who he really is. but he was never ever found out what else he was hiding as well.

"I heave heard some rumors about this."

"Yeah what is it?" Asked Genro

"There were some talk going on about someone up in north Choko who supposedly can bring the dead back to life."

Before the poor guy could finish goku slammed the poor bandit against the wall. Hotohori now can see that the man had to go and do this now. the man has to learn a few things when it came down to asking things. if it was a enemy yes. but they are no enemy to them. so why is he not thinking and just doing whatever came to him. piccolo sighed that was a goku thing for ya,

"Hey keep talking buddy!" asked goku

"Um well sir its just a rumor I over herd."

"Then we all are going up there to choko to check this out!" Demanded Miaka

Miaka fisted her hands and determination emanated off her in waves poor jasper was feeling it. While alice had to drag him out of the place while caius looked at them as if he felt bad for him. rei patted the back of her mate. piccolo sighed and kissed her forehead to let her know his thanks. sometime the son family is to much that they wanted to kill the. but they always just dealt with then as they always did.

"Even if there is only one percent chance that its true we must take it," said emma

killian smirked his little woman was so cute when she was being serious while hikaru and his mate harribel was only shaking their heads knowing what will be coming next in the way they where going to see miaka show that son intelligence. Miaka held out a bowl to every bandit and as well as her father and twin brother who was doing the same thing as well..

"I want a full bowl of rice before we go." Said Miaka

Everyone fell over into a pile after miaka had just said theat even thought she was going to do. even though he father and brother was in on it as well, They had a feeling that what it was she was going to ask. while they all left to go and do what they needed to do before they all has to set off to this place and meet this person who was goingt o help them well they hoped they would and not jjust some rumor and as well genro impending death from usagi.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was getting ready to leave. Genro came face to face with a very angry fuming usagi meeting him face to face,. He shrank back in fear and was completely turned on by this as well he needed help with the things that turned him on. and why in the world does this even seem familiar. and if he was turned on by this he needed some help badly. but the connection was still there he was jsut so confused by it all.

 **"GENRO! I HOPE YOUR NOT LYING ABOUT TASUKI BEING DEAD! IF YOU MAKES US GO ON THIS WILD GOOSE CHACE THEN YOU ARE IN THE WORLD OF PAIN! FIRST ON GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR EYES! AND USE YOUR INTESTINAL TRACK TO STRANGLE THAT PUNY NECK OF YOURS! THEN IM GOING TO TAKE A RUSTY BUTCHER KNIFE AND SLICE YOUR COCK AND BALLS OFF AND TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING FEMALE YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE PERVERTED BANDIT! I STILL DON'T TRUST A WORD OUT OF THAT LYING MOUTH OF YOU!"** Yelled usagi

usagi was shacking her clinched fist. They haven't even started and she was already ready to beat the living crap out of him. Hotohori along with ritsu and tamaki held onto her to make sure she didn't fall through with that threat. and they knew vegeta would be smirking at this if he was there with them. Miaka was happy to see genro and usagi where good friends already.

"Since when did I lie to you my dear?" Asked Genre

 **"YOU'RE A MOTHER FUCKING BANDIT!"** Yelled usagi

 **"WILL YOU JUST SCRAM ALREADY I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO WITH NONE OF YOU! WELL MAYBE YOU MY DEAR!"** Growled Genro

usagi shot him a deadly glare that diamond would know all to well since she used it countless times in her battles. before looking on the ground letting her hair fall over her face. Hotohori, ritsu and tamaki was kinda cautious waiting for usagi next move. It surprised when she lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him making umbridge look like a kitten. and maybe would have made her proud since she seemed to have liked her for some reason. hook like her since she was a temper one. and now he knew what the blood bond emma had with her gave her the temper.

"Oh you my dear little bandit I shall enjoy making your life a living hell. Until them have fun thinking about," said usagi sugery sweet

usagi flipped her hair over her shoulder and jumped on her husband back, jasper now remember why he loved her and still did was her kindness her warrior ways and the temper that matched it all, genro was just standing there frozen stiff lucky his clothin hided the boner he had. Whole everyone one tried to un freaze the man. Until he did they all left to go and left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

After a few hours of riding they decided to rest the horses by the river. Miaka sat under the tree while reading tamahome leter with a bottle of water next to her. While all the couples where having their time together. Hotohori and usagi was under a shady tree he had her between his legs letting her rest he knew she felt awful.

"You seem like deep in thought." Said Hotohori

usagi let out a sigh her thoughts where on tamahome and yui. She knew why tamahome was taken to kuto in the first place it was all greed and wanted the person she could never have. and if diamond would ever wake up. but this would give him the time to think on everything that he had to think on and let himself wake up to what he knew who he was. plus she used little of the silver crystal for him to help with it.

"Yes dearest I have loads on my mind. Thinking of how yui and tamahome was doing, even though I had a feeling why he went it was not as the warrior of suzaku, its because she cant have the person she cant have. But then again I try not to think on it." Said usagi

usagi started to clutch her chest again the poison is starting to act again. She could tell the poison was getting more and more worst. Until she flashed over to some bushs and barfed up everything that she had in her stomach. Hotohori rubbed his wifes back, he was worried he didn't want to loose her. As she took something to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry,." Said usagi

"No need to be sorry my love are you ok?" Asked Hotohori

usagi only nodded as she fell asleep hotohori made picked her up and placed her on the horse as they took off he made sure that she looked comfortable enough so she was able to rest some while they made their way to the place that they needed to go to. he knew his step children was upset and worried and so was he. plus he knew that his two future children went back to the future since they had things to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Tamahome_

Tamahome was having a good dream about him and miaka. And it seemed the dream of her giving him a blow job. It felt so real as if it was really happening to him right them and there. even though the dream was of usagi doing that to him. but he would never ever announce that to anyone. even though he knew nuriko get those dreams about her as well. but he would never tell the drag queen secrets it would be his end if he did.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome woke up to see yui only in her shirt and no undergarments on underneath. He was starting to freak out usagi will kill him for real other than beating his ass for this one. most of all miska father would kill him thinking that he fucked around on his daughter. he was going to be a dead man once they find this one out. and with that power aro has it was going to come out. that and the time gates as well. he was so fucked up the ass and with out the lube.

"Oh thank goodness your still here. I had a dream that you fone back to miaka and left me here all alone." Said Yui

"There nothing to worry about. When the time came you will come with me. And by the way we didn't do anything? Do you have any idea what usagi will do to me if she finds out if we ad any kinds of sexual intercourse or anything in that area,. I do like my dick right where it is thank you." Said Tamahome

Yui just wasn't going to say that she did suck his cock in his sleep and jacked him off and let him fuck her in the ass while he was asleep she was stilla virgin but that didn't mean she didn't have needs. but she knew he was not going to survive if usagi did find out that he had been used like that. but she would never tell well only to miaka and that is it. since it would be fun to rub that in her face when she sees her again.

"No we didn't." said Yui

Tamahome let out a sigh but he had a feeling she was lying to him and molested him in his sleep. And that's why he had to piss real bad he knows when he was molested by the issue with nuriko, a servant came into the room. but either way he knew that usagi and goku would slaughter him if he had done that. but then again so would everyone else. but he was more relieved that it never happened.

"Lady Yui Lord Nakago wishes to see you."

"Well I must take my leave. I'll have some breakfast ready soon." Said Yui

Yui kissed his lips and left Tamahome tasted something that was nurikos lips when he thought she was a she, oh crap his dick will not be there if usagi and goku found out what she did to him. and he had this sinking feeling that yui had done that to get back at miaka, in which in the end would be him getting his cock and balls sliced off and turned into a freaking female by miaka mother.

 _"Breakfast huh? I wonder if miaka is eating with her father and brother's right now."_ Thought Tamahome

A image of miaka along with her brothers and father eating down a mountain of food. and nuriko nearly having his arm bit off from reaching for something. Then goku and vegeta fighting over the last piece of food that was on the plate oh how he missed those guys. he sighed and hoped they would get the warriors soon so he was able to go home and get yui out of this place as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Kuto palace_

Yui was sitting on a throne that was meant for the priestess of seiryuu. The candled on the stone walls provided just enough light to make it look creepy . nakago stood off to the side of her and was disgusted that his priestess did what she did. he sighed and he thought about his moon queen. that normally help him when he had to deal with stuff like this. plus he hated the priestess since she reminded him of the female version of he emperor.

"So your sayint that Tasuki is dead?" Asked Yui

"Yes my lady. And as well the shikon miko was raped by the former leader of the bandits by someone who killed him. And it seemd she took the place of the suzaku miko. But now they are heading to a city called choko in the norther of konan there is rumors of a person who can bring back the dead."

Yui wanted to kill miaka for what happened to usagi again. but this time it was not the dark lord who had done this. she wondered if the fucker was dead for what he had done. but she would never know until she was told by usagi her self. She sighed and wanted to punch a wall but who in the world kill the person who did it to her. She will think on that one later whens he was along or in the bath.

"Go and watch over them and report back to me at once." Ordered Yui

Nakago felt sick that wasn't correct as yui left to go to her chambers and get ready for the day. While nakago left to go and think on some matters that needed to be placed at the moment. if the fucker wasnt dead he would kill him himself. but he knew for a fact his thoughts are less pure when it came down to her. but he would do it since he was in love with her and not some sick freak like bastard who had done it to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

The road let them to a dilapidated village with numerous crows hovering and perched themselves on the trees. The city was like their trees. Dead. While everyone who had a nose that needed to cover it had no choice in the matter,. Until some men pushing a cart came speeding past them as if they are in some sor hurrt to get somewhere. but whatever was on that cart smelt like a dead body.

 **"GET OUTTA OF THE WAY! MOVE IT AT ONCE!"**

On the cart was another man who looked seriously ill. Hotohori and caius gaze trailed after them in wonderment. Even aro was a but affected by the whole thing plus they wanted to gag. they all have to cover their nose and casted a charm so they are all able to breath with out wanting to barf from what the stink was around this place. even hotohori who had to do that as well since the mating he had that sense of smell as well.

"What in the world could've happen to this little city?" Asked Nuriko

"usagi and the rest of you are you well?" Asked Nuriko

usagi and everyone with their nosed cover wanted to just go and find a place and barf it seemed the place smelled of death and it was not pleasant even hotohori had his nose covered he had usagi powers from their mating. but they let out the sigh when they place the charm over their nose so they would be able to not smell no more.

"It's the smell of death." Said Aro

Miaka looked clueless even though she was ful sayien but she had the senses of a human since the seal was placed on her then again sometimes she was greatful for it if there was a smell here like they where saying. but she knew they all placed some sort of a charm over their nose so they didnt have the smell the awful stink of death. and aro and caius thought the stink of the black plague was bad enough.

"I don't smell anything?" Asked Miaka

"Oh believe me my dear its something you do not wish to be familiar with." Said Aro

Miaka tilted her head to the side not sure was he was talking about but then again she just waved it off. As the mirror showed one of the symbols to show where a suzaku warrior is at. tamaki poked his aunt to let her know there was something in the mirror stateing their a suzaku warrior in the town they are in. so they are in some sort of luck it seemed to have came here. maybe it would be the person who brings the dead back to life.

"Aunt Miaka look its another symbol." Said tamaki

Miaka looked at the mirror and saw a symbol for heal. So maybe this person they are searching for is one of the suzaky warriors and maybe they could kill one bird and one stone at once. tamaki rubbed his hand from the mirror being yanked out of his hand like that. while usagi sighed and knew that miaka was just overly excited. her father went back to the palace since he was needed to help with the training.

"How did we get so lucky! **ALL RIGHT!"** Cheered miaka

And of course being miaka who she is. She elbowed a woman in the stomach. Not even realizing that there was someone behind her then again she was in her own little world just like her father and twin brother. so this was not shocking to them when she does stuff like this. as they basically face palmed from the cheer stupidity over this. but they all have known that there was something else that might end up happening.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Miaka

Miaka knelt down next to the lady to check on her to see if she was ok. While everyone shook their heads and wondered what the hell was wronf with this girl then again kakarot daughter it showed in the way she acted around other people and the way her actions screamed im kakarots daughter. even ther twin brother who was the exact image of kakarot was just like him as well. but miaka looked like her mother.

"Yes forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going."

tamaki and hikaru helped the lady up and made sure she was ok. While they looked her over and seen she wasn't bad looking but there was something about her that they couldn't put their finger on. while she was looking at the very handsome young men who helped her up off the ground as she kissed both of their cheeks to let them know she was thankful for their help. they only bushed from what she had done.

"That was quite a spill you had there. You didn't get hurt?" Asked tamaki

"I'm sorry this happens with aunt miaka. She gets so excited and she starts acting like a kid, your should meet her father." Said hikaru

"No, no, not at all I think your daughter is really sweet."

usagi snickered at what she had just said it was kinda, but she had to correct the lady that she was not her son daughter. As she walked over to the kind woman she kinda makes her sense go all crazy. but then again they thought that was her son daughter. but that was cute in all. but very very odd if she was her real grandchild. but she was not and only her cousin and that is all and she was to young for grandbrats anyways.

"No she isn't my sons daughter." Said usagi

Before the the woman could reply miaka had her hand on the ladies boobs and squeezed than like if miroku or chichiri was around. While szayel once again was the one who marched over to her and was about to scold her for the actions that she had just done to that poor woman. no woman should never ever walk up to another woman and grab her boobs that was not polite and not the actions of a lady.

 **"MIAKA SON WE DO NOT TOUCH OTHER WOMAN BREAST!"** Lectured szayel

"Ah well szayel I have been fooled twice now by appearances. I wanted to make sure she is a chick that's all." Said Miaka

Jasper and aro was doing damage control while they bowed to her and apploized for miaka being a pervert. While usagi face palmed only someone came from kakarot would do something like then again she remembered a time that her father had done it to her once and her mother when she was younger. the man was stupid and he was spreading the stupid genes all over the place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

szayel made miaka piggy back ride the lady to where she needed to go for the others had to say this was a proper judgement for this sort of things. While usagi and a lot of their group felt uneasy around her but hid it so she wouldn't offend no one. but there was something off about this woman they just didnt know what in the world it was. but they knew it would come out sooner or later.

"Sorry for this,"

"Oh it's all right. Its can be my apology. But are we getting anywhere close?" Asked Miaka

Miaka felt somewhat tired and strange but she thought it was just because of the atmosphere here. Still they had agreed to escort her and her punishment for being a pervert. Finally arriving at the house the door opened immerdiately opened to reveal two men and a woman. One of the men was old and the other was middle aged.

"Miss shoka,"

"Thank heavens! You have finally made it.!"

The woman now was known as shoka. She got off miaka back and sighed in relief as she popped her back, they made their way into the house to see what they where going to see and what was going on. they all wondered if she was some sort of doctor that was well known in the village since they are eager for her to get inside to get to work. but then again there was something off about her.

"She must be the patient?" Asked Shoka

"She suffered horribly for over a month. Then her fever exploded and she died,"

Shoka gave them a reassuring smiled, the others wanted to know what she died from. Severus could not get nothing from a magical exam from where he stood so he was baffled and so was the others. they wanted to know what she was going to do to help the sick firl that was looking like she was about to die in front of them. or maybe was already dead already they are having a hard time figuring this out.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her now." Said Shoka

Everyone was like nearly on top of each other to see what she was going to do. As shoka let her lips linger just above the dead girls mouth and breath. No one in the room blinked. They wanted to see this and see if shewas the person they where searching for. The room was quiet and no one dared to move in fear of losing a moment, in less than a minute the seemingly dead girl opened her eyes and everyone in the room who hasn't seem something like this before only gasped.

"She's alive again."

"How did she do it?" Asked Hotohori

Everyone was either was talking to each other in code that they all knew. But they didn't know how or why she did it. But they wanted to know how and what kind of power she had to make her bring the dead back to life. usagi and some of the others was getting this bad feeling on how she had just done that. they didnt even sense anything for a soul to be retuned to the body. so this was not something they didnt expect. but the soul chain was still intact and a few other things as well.

"It's been dreadful for far to long many months now have been plagued by a mysterious illness, it produced prolonged, blistering fevers that are more painful than death itself. The people have nicknamed the disease the demon Shikkonki."

Everyone saw a horrible one eyes monster flast in their heads. And the images of suffering people came to mind. As if to make sure. The two voltori kings had memoires of the black plague come their their minds and shivered, they never ever wanted to relive that kind of things again the awful smell and the death all over the place. aro and caius shivered from what they had to remember if that what they are about to walk into this was not going to be fun.

"Shikkonki?" Asked Hotohori

"The doctors have been unable to find a cure. Although miss shoka cant cure the disease, shes able to bring the dead back to life. They aren't as healthy as before but manu people prefer to die quickly and be revived than live with the pain of the disease."

minako perked up even though it was a tad bit morbid. They found who they where searching for and now they had to get her to go back with them, even before she could say anything miaka had shoka pinned to the wall. She yanked on her mate and pointed he sighed and the line went down to see who it was. it seemed another kakarot moment for the daughter of kakarot it seemed. they all sighed why are they not even shocked that she would do something like this.

"Miss Shoka you have to come along with us at once. There is someone we like you to revive. it is very important to do so." Ordered Miaka

Everyone groaned she could atleast ask nicely but it seemed that this was kakarots brat so what the hell they just didn't want to deal with this and let her go on this one. While usagi rolled her eyes and groaned. while rei was about to yank the stupid girl back. but it seemed it would do no difference if they even tried to get out away from the poor woman. she kinda creeped them out even though they dont know why she did though.

"Don't aske me that! Id love to come with you. I really would but it isn't possible, ill never be able to leave this city again. I cant leave these people here with no one to help them. Besides if I step foot out side this city gates I would lose my power." Said Shoka

Some of them had to think it was a tad bit off but they would be able to see if it was real or not. But now they had to go back to genro and see if they would be able to bring the body here. This is when usagi wished she was able to use the full power of the silver crystal. but she knew for a fact it would take to much out of her even if she tried. hotohori kissed his wife forehead knowing what she was thinking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Miaka rode with nuriko again while usagi and hotohori rode side by side. They noticed that the twins and tamaki was gone maybe they went back to the palace and tell them what was going on. They where headed back to the hide out to see if genro was going to let them bring the his old boss body her.

"I think this place look like a cemetery," said Jasper

"Did we take the wrong passage? Maybe we should turn around," said Aro

Miaka was not going to have none of that. They needed to go and find genro and bring back tasuki here to get him back to get tamahome back . they needed to hurry and fast and she didn't care for resting either, they need to get tamahome back. well she wanted to be selfish and push everyone to get to the point where they need to get the one dead suzaku warrior back alive. rei even kicked her ass for dareing to risk usagi life for her selfish wish.

"There is no time! We have to get back to tasuki as fast as wel can!" growled Miaka

The next thing miaka knew was she was falling off the horse nuriko clutched th her shoulders just in time before she fell off the horse everyone was confused and had a feeling there will be zombies. even though half of them always wanted to fight zombies. so this would be a real treat for them. as well emmett was hoping there was zombies even though he was a vampire he wanted to take down a zombie.

"Miaka hold on. What happened?" Asked Nuriko

Hotohori brows furrowed and urged his horse over near theirs. While usagi rushed over to miaka and touched her skin and removed her hand as quick as she placed it on her forehead. she hissed from the amount of warmth she felt. this was not good. and she got sick from after leaving the village so this was something they would also have to look into. they just have this odd feeling that someone in the village is doing this to people.

"Miaka your burning up!" Said usagi

"I'm ok. My body only feel a tad bit warm." Said Miaka

Hotohoris eyes went wide and realized that she was getting what that village had. This was not good they had to get her to a doctor and fast since the ones they knew don't know nothing of the sighed he had a feeling that she would have been the one to get the mysterous illness. and he knew nothing of this illness since it was not in none of the files in the soul socitey. or matter of fact any where that is nothing to show that this was able to be cured.

"We must get her back to the village and fast," said hotohori

Out of the blue nuriko horse started to panic and usagi skillfully maneuvered miaka over to hotohori horse and nuriko was simply throne off by the frazzled animal. The horses whinnies became louder as the ground around its lefs started to sink and a rotten hand reached out from the soul. usagi and everyones eyes widen and knew what they where seeing it was zombies.

 **"OH MY GOD FINALLY WE GET TO KICK SOME ZOMBIE ASS!"** Cheered everyone

Well almost everyone hotohori and nuriko was a tad bit confused by this but they waved it off from the happy people with zombie craze right now so they could have some fun and beat the crap out of the zombies. but then again they seemed to be happy about it so why should they judge in what they get so happy go lucky about when it came down do fighting a zombie for some reason. and they swore one of them say something about bragging about this to vegeta and kakarot since they always wanted to fight a zombie.

 **"BRAINS! WE WANT YOUR BRAINS! GIVE US YOUR BRAINS!"**

Not wanting to hear anymore hotohori unsheathed his sword as he joined in on the fight making sure he avoided the blurs. As nuriko played base ball with a dead tree making a home run with the zombies. Miaka eyes went wide in horror. she didnt want to be the zombie dinner. so she was going to be a whimp and cry out in fear from what it was about to happen to her. and hope that one of them was going to save her sorry weak ass when they get away from their poor zombie victim.

 **"NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN! ITS JUST LIKE E.T THE PERVERTED ALIAN! I DON'T WONT TO BE ANAL PROBED AND RAPED THEN EATEN LIKE ELIOT WITH E.T!"** cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her from their fight only to wonder if her brain snapped with her fever they shook their heads only to see that each zombie they where coming more and more. usagi ran into a pile of zombies knowing she would be able to hold them off until someone thinks of something. All they could see is the pile of zombies some flying here and there and lights of all colors. Hotohori ran into the pile of zombies he was not letting his wife do this one alone. He cut his way there the zombies and he found his usako buried under heaps of zombies narrowing his eyes. Hotohori slashed away expertly until he saw a hand sticking out from the pile and he pilled it forcing his wife from the pile,. She was swating and covered in swart gashes and cuts alone with bites.

 **"REKKA -SHINNEN!"**

Insteal of being swallowed by the zombies the tow of them where surrounded by flames. Familiar flames kagome and hotohori looked up to see genro standin smugly on the ledge with his iron fan. but they all took notice that there was something diferent about him. even though some of them was now realizing that he finally realized and remembered. but they had to wait until he said something before they think that.

"This is worst than I could imagined." Said Genro

 **"HEY MAMA LOOK WHO WE BROUGHT ALONE!"** chirped Tamaki

 **"YEAH HE CAME TO SAVE THE DAY RIGHT WALKING DEAD?"** Chirped the twins

usagi only snickered he sons for the sake of dende they came up with the most weirdest things. But she loved them she was just happy that the twins had nothing of their father in them, but she was hoping that he remembered who he is so she would be able to have him by her side like hotohori. but she would have to wait until they kill all of the zombies to do come to anything that was to diamond concered.

"I'll wipe the rest of them out get down!" Said Genro

All the vampires in the group went up in a tree high enough to now get burned while everyone got down so they didn't get burned either. While the four on the cliff just stayed there. well they piled on hailos so he would be able to fly high enough to not let them get burned. while genro saw everyone was in the clear now it was time to rid of the zombies and announce who he is.

 **"REKKA- SHINNEN!"**

Everyone felt the harsh heat but within minutes the zombies where gone. And so was the others zombie craving was gone. While the twins and tamaki hugged their mother while genro looked around and noticed it seemed there was newer people in the group now. but now they needed to know the real reason why he came back to save their asses. and by the look on their faces that they knew something that is not to shocking to them.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't gonna come but I figured you need some extra protection. And I know none of you can throw fire." Said Genro

Everyone who was a magic wilder they knew that they could not show him now they wanted it to be a surprise to take that smugness down a notch and it would be funny to see if face once he does. the scouts that was with them was looking at him it seemed that he was here for a reason. but then again there is something that they had a feeling why he was here. plus they knew what was going ot happen to him for hiding it.

"What about your gang?" Asked Haruhi

"We all talked it over and made koji the new lader. I know the old boss would of approved." Said Genro

Everyone only nodded but that still didn't explain why he truly was there. He was hiding something and they knew it was something that would make him get his ass kicked for it as as well. usagi arched a silver brow at him and figured it out. and he was going to get his ass kicked and then let aro do his thing. but then again there was alot of stuff they had to do for this task.

"Why did you come back?" Asked Miaka

Genro arched a brow it seemed that miaka was the slow one who didn't figure it out. Everyone else figured it out before she did and so did her father it seemed that her father is something they share together slowness. but then again he knew what was about to happen to him. and be dammed he was turned on to know that she was his as well. he couldnt believe he was a reincarnation as well.

"Nut case! You are a slow once like your father! Genro is just my nick name." said Genro

Genro raised his hand and pulled down the sleeve to reveal the red glowing symbol that will seal his fate in getting his ass kicked from usagi for what he had lied about. While everyone looked at the mark. and as his eyes flashed violet and the dark moon appeared on his forehead and his hair changed color to the color to diamonds. while they all pointed at him. and they had to say this was funny as hell in what he was reincarnated as.

"I am Tasuki and the reincarnation of diamond sorry for tricking you like that. but there was alot of stuff to flow through to finally let it settle." Said Tasuki

Caius exploded how could this moron do something like this. Aro and jasper grabbed ahold of the short tempered king who was going to probably drain tasuki for what he had done but this one was usagi. but aro was going to marry the two of them. and hotohori sighed nothing never ever changed when it came down to that man. but he had to say this reincarnation was more or less not shocking to him. but suited him better as well.

 **"WHAT YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!"** Yelled Caius

"Now, now brother this is usagi bitch not our's," said Aro

Jasper and some of the others snickered while caius had a dark look of pure pleasure of his face as he joined in with the people who where going to be watching this with pure bliss and with the meds that they take usagi made they can eat human food. Draco conjured popcorn as his mother was behind tasuki.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. If I recall correctly my dear little bandit bitch. It was you who told us that Tasuki was dead." Said usagi all to sweety

Tamaki gulped and was soooo turned on by this. While draco conjured chairs for everyone while jasper had a camra out this was going the the best one yet and funny as hell. And they think he pissed himself. oh he will never ever forget the deadly when she was mad like this. but he knew it was a huge turn on for him and endymion. oh he was not looking forward facing vegeta again.

"Well I guess I can hold my promise. I did tell you that you where lying to me. It would make you have the expirence the worst pain alive, oh im going to enjoy this immensely." Said usagi sweetly

"I see Tasuki thank you for comeing. And may you rest in peace for what you did," said Miaka

usagi dragged the crying bandit warrior away and all they heard was screams of pain and cried of help. Since they couldn't see it they got rid of the chairs and went over to miaka,. hotohori smiled the gang is back together now. plus the second aro walked off from them after hearing the screams die down and the marking was done so he was able to marry the two of them he sent a patronous to the palace to let them know that he was here now.

"Now we have the fifth warrior was Suzaku." Said Miaka

Miaka groaned from miaka back. He could feel her going limp. Jasper tested her emotions she felt like she wad going to pass out. after the married thing was over since it was rather quick. hotohori nodded to tasuki as to say welcome back it took him long enought. but they knew their usagi was he also knew that he was not thrilled as the rest of them to be facing the father of miaka again the man was to much sometimes.

"Whats going on?" Asked usagi

Jasper sighed he was lucky enough for her to remember the singals they had back in the vampire wars. Now he knew who had been the one to kill maria and that he was grateful for her that she had done that. tasuki was talking to aro since his past life he never met the ma. since his usagi had to live through time all over again from the thing that chaos had done. but the great free was not done and over with but he was filled in pretty quickly.

"You don't think it's the Shikkonki do you?" Asked ami

"Find my horse at one we need to return to the city quick as possible." Ordered Hotohori

Nuriko left to o as his emperor had commanded him. While jasper and hotohori had told miaka to hand in there. usagi was kneeling by her side while she tried to keep her awake. It was tricky for her since she could feel herself wane. Usually she would recuperate instantly but it seemed that the posion is getting stronger and it blocked the flow of her kai making her unable to heal her wounds and regain her strength. usagi struggled to stay awake. Her body however didn't permit it and she fell unconscious before miaka did,

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki

usagi's head was about to hit the ground and hotohori and jasper was to occupied dealing with miaka to prevent her hitting the hard rocky surface and no one other that tasuki was closer to her. hotohori was just happy that he was close by to catch her. while tasuki wondered what was going on with her. while aro understood he kinda forgot to tell him that part about her being poisoned by something was a altered version of queen baryel poison.

"Hey! What's the matter with you chick's which one of you going to pass out next?" Asked Tasuki

Hotohori dreaded his wife is getting more and more worst he noticed it in the eyes of his step children. tasuki looed down at his and hotohori wife and wondered what is going on why she was passing out like this. he woudl find out soon enough he knew that for sure. but he just hoped she was ok. but he had this sick feeling that she was not well at all that is what he dreaded the most.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the village_

Everyone made it back to the village to miss shoka home in hope that she would be able to help them the ones they loved dearly. Tasuki was confused why his and hotohori wife would be acting the way she was then he remembered when they first met. well first met in this life time. but he was happy to have been given another chance at life. but the again it was different in this life it seemed.

"Please miss shoka. Can you do anything for them? They seemed to be affected with the plagure you have here." Pleaded Alice

Miaka and usagi were laying down on two beds next to each other. Tamaki who where next to her while hotohori in a chair next to her. Along with jasper on one side of the bed and tasuki was on the other side. She looked as if she was dead but she was still breathing as if she was locked away in her mind or a coma but this time the silver crystal was not going to encase herself into it. even though it would have been better of a way to help her..

"There is nothing I can do about that." Said Shoka

"Please she is my mother," pleaded Haruhi

The woman ran a hand dawn the face of the girl she thought of her as her own. Well if she had ever had the chance to have any children that is. She felt bad since this girls kids where seeing their mother like this it pained her. she sighed and knew that this would be something they would not want to hear. even though it was the truth there was nothing she was able to help her. and she felt sorry for her from what she was seeing.

"The only power I have here is to raise people from the dead. That is my only gift. So Miaka would have to die before I can help her." Said Shoka

Tasuki did not like the fact she was saying she was not going to help the woman that he loved his wife his queen. and his annoying friend. He was not going to sit back and take it up the ass for what she was saying. she was his serenity and hotohori;s. but this was something that he knew for a fact that they would never ever giving up on helping her and helping her to get better. they will never ever except losing her again.

"And what about usagi? Does she have to die too before you pull your freaky power on her?" Asked Tasuki

Hotohori and the others looked at her and wanted to know the same. tamaki looked at her as well. They wanted to know what their mother had to do to get well again they don't want to loose her. most of all her husbands and mates. and her chidlren. pluss he knew for a fact that her father and mother would not like the fact what she is saying right now.

"Even so if lady kagome were to die now. I could do nothing more than to pray for her." Said Shoka

Shoka looked at the floor feeling bad for giving the bad news. The others didn't want to bring in vegeta and bulma since they knew this woman would be dead so many time. And midoriko who was her first mother and had to give her up for the fact that she was not ready for the child. but hotohori or tasuki would not believe what she was saying to them since they would never ever lose their wife. and the scouts as well wont lose her as well.

 **"SAY WHAT!"** Yelled Vegeta

Everyone flinched they didn't expect for vegeta to show up. tasuki groaned he remember that tone well enough from his past lives. that was the vegeta he would never ever forget. As szayel went over and told him to go back to the palace they had it handled and he miss understood what she had said. Vegeta only nodded and left after he kissed his little princess. After they knew he was gone tamaki wanted to know why.

 **"Why?"** Asked Tamaki

"Ever since miss usagi had stepped foot into this city. She was already slowly dying. Something insider her is causing her pain even if she died that something will not and I can assure you that it is fact stronger than the shikkonki. If I revived her it would make no difference and she would still be suffering. Perhaps that would partially explain the reason why she has not contracted the shikkonki disease despite being in this area too long. That thing inside of her wants to kill her itself." Explained Shoka

Upon hearing this they all looked at the unconscious usagi. Even miaka rested on her elbows to look at her cousin. usagi kids who are there with them was there with her all tried to hold back their tears even the ones who where friends either held their tears back or have venom coating their eyes. the scouts bowed their heads for their leader, friend and queen, Tamaki didn't want to loose his mother who he had just gotten back even though she did come and see him when she could but she was always masked and left gifts.. Tasuki growled in anger he was the first one to snap out of his shock he was not going to lose his serenity. and hotohori was thinking the same thing. she was their wife and they will not end like this.s he was a strong and this will end.,

"Are you just saying we should just let the both of them die? But isn't there something else we could do for them?" Asked Tasuki

Miaka noticed the tense and anxious air along with murderous rage clouding the room so she wanted to defuse what everyone wanted to do to shoka. She was only speaking the truth on what is needed to be done. jasper had to been dragged out of the house to the capsule home that was outside since the emotions was getting to him. while they all sighed and knew no one was going to except this facr about usagi dying.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. You should worry more about usagi instead, compared to what she is feeling this is just a walk in the park for me." Said Miaka

Hotohori wanted to yell and scream but it wouldn't help his and tasuki wife though. He looked over at the his priestess and looked at her sadly. He could see that the girl was putting up a strong front but it just didn't work. He could see the beads of sweat on her forehead and her usually cheerful eyes had lines under them. but he was feeling sick that he was going to lose his and tasuki wife. they knew she had died so many times but she always came back.

"Aunt Miaka?" Asked Haruhi

"I'm sure there must be a medical doctor somewhere in this city, it might not help either of us but why don't we give it a shot. Huh?" Chirped Miaka

Everyone in the room hesitantly agreed and tamaki wanted his mother to live and not be in pain no more. so did tasuki and hotohori they will not lose the woman who theyf finally had as their wife after all their past lives. She was there when he had his hardest tmes with his grandmother well she was here when she pulled what she did. But his grandfather and grandmother was there the first time they met each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day in Kuto_

The sun started to rise as its rays crept over the rooftops of the tamahome tried the clothing on that yui had given to him. Se seen that the clothing that she had on was similar to what usagi's wears tight black pants with chains and a pink mesh shirt with a tank top under it with boots. it seemed she admired her way to much that it was almost creepy. and it seemed it was the same thing with him as well.

"This is silk?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome had just finished tying on the red obi around his waist which was from the clothing that yui got for him. It was a long black tunic with either yellow or red edgings worn over a white long sleeved shirt. He wore his usual pants and shores. but he had to say it was rather comfortable to wear. yui was over joyed that he was even wearing something she had gotten him. so all in all she was in a good a real real good mood.

"You look so cool! Its like totally you! I just knew that black would look soooo super de-duper on you!" Chirped Yui

Yui was happy he liked the gift that she got for tamahome. She was holding tamahomes old clothing for him. She was smiling non-stop ever since he agreed to try on the clothing and he decided that it was for the best that he should keep her happy. so he might as well keep going on like he is able to keep her happy so he would be able to leave with out the emperor lap dog and ass buddy.

 _"Miaka and usagi would want that as well."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome growled when he felt the person power walk into the room he still thought it was funning as hell that usagi insulted him right in a letter oh how he will tell her how much he enjoyed it when they see each other again. he missed the both of them. hell he missed watching that nice ass of usagi. that was something that he wouldnt mind looking at right now even though he loves miaka but she has no ass.

"Lady Yui." Said Nakago

"I thought I smelt body glitter again. Oh wait it is body glitter." Said Tamahome

Yui punched him in the arm for that insult he been around usagi for far to long to pick up on her insults. but then again she was around usagi and her family far to many times sicne she stayed at their home for so long she has her own room there. but then again she was always well fed and well taken care of there. and picked up on their habits. Nakago rolled his eyes he had news that needed to be said and he needed to say it now.

"Pardon me for my intrusion I wasn't interrupting anything am i? either way I have news. And I thought you would like to hear it since it would be of some interest for you. And amuse you as well," said Nakago

Nakago glanced over at tamahome and smirked slightly, tamahome only arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell was making him so damn happy about it made him feel uneasy to even wonder. so he was going to feed him some information and see what his next move was going to do. and he had this feeling that he would take his time and escape after he says what he was about to tell him.

"It seems that the moon queen was molested brutally by a former bandit leader who seems to be dead now. But there is more she has fallen into the sickness that has affected her. But then again there is the suzaku no miko had contracted a critical disease. Theres apparently no cure and she will live in great pain until she dies of the plague brutally." Said Nakago

Tamahome gritted his teeth and clinched his fist avoiding from punching the stupid smug jack ass that why he looked to happy. And it was sick to be happy about something like that he was sick in the head. How could he just blurt that out as if he was talking about some kind of happy conversation and right in front of his as well. Yui eyes went wide at the news. And she was for the moment really for her ex-best friend. But usagi is another thing.

 _"Miaka no, wiat a minute why should I worry about her? Its only right that this should happen to her! And with miaka gone tamahome will be all mine! But usagi I will be praying for you my beloved sister."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome didn't know what yui was thinking but he wish that he was a mind reader like Edward and aro at this point in time. Along with the spell that he could read their minds to see what is see what was floating around in both of their minds. but he knew he would have to take off from this place as soon as it was night. he had to go to their sides and see if he was able to help them as best as he was able to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Choko_

Everyone left to go and hunt down a doctor while leaving usagi behind with tamaki and some of the scouts. They were trying to talk this doctor into looking at miaka but it seemed to be a pain in the neck to do so. and it seemed these doctors in this town was a bunch of jackasses and dont even care about someone who is sick. and that is pissing off tasuki and some of the others as well.

 **"NONSENSE!** " Growled Miaka

Miaka fisted her hands and held it in front of her to see if the doctor would feel enough pity for her. szayel was seething in anger that this guy was not taking his doctor duties like he should. he maybe have done some things he was not proud of in his time under aizen. hell mayuri was no better. and kesuke was not any better either since he was the one who made the stone that aizen somehow took.

"What kind of doctor don't look at their patient without examining her," hissed szayel

Shoka sighed it seemed this man was one to speak his mind and not hold back a word and not worried about the person feelings, even though he and the other one is mated they were handsome men to look at. but she didnt know their their love was so many years old that they are still are together and after so many times being reborn. but she would never ever know that for a while.

"I don't need to examine you. You've got the Shikkonki disease. But there is a guy named Myojuan who might be able to help."

"Tell us where this man is?" Asked rei

The doctor looked at the hot headed female and had to say she was rather fetching. and as well the scout of mars. But then again she had someone already and might be sick with the plague going around so she isn't worth it. mars was about to snap her fingers and burn this fucker to death. but she had her hand snatched and put her head to her side before she was able to pull a vegeta. even though they all would have to dog pile on him.

"He moved outside of the city limits about a year ago and hasn't been back since. Now get the hell out of my house before you infect me."

They where all pushed out of the house rather rudely. Tasuki was fuming along with szayel they hated people like this. And they wanted to give him a blanket party and a rather painful one. while rei and tasuki was thinking the same thing at the same time since they wanted to burn the house down. aro put his hand on their shoulders to let them no it was not the correct thing to do that. even though he was tempted to make him his dinner if he didnt think he would of been hit with the plague from his blood.

 **"YOU'RE NOTHIN BUT A SHYSTER!"** Yelled Tasuki

Miaka shrugged it off and thought it was only natural that he would act that way with her having the plague in all while caius wanted to drain him for what he had said to them. szayel sighed he would get that man back later. he knew what to do to get stupid daughter back. but it was something he has not used in a very long time not since it was something that mayuri and lord death created themselves.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Despite miaka mood she was having issues walking severus transfigured a stick to be a walking stick for her. As they made their way up the stairs, miaka needed some rest from the amount of walking they had to do. but she will not give up since her mind keeps putting tamahome in the for front of her mind that was enough to keep her going on the walking so she was able to find the doctor.

 _"This pain is too much. I cant go one! There are only two more members of the suzaku seven left to find. And usagi is still being corrupted by that poison. What am I gonna do."_ Thought Miaka

As if reading her mind shoka appeared beside her with comforting words to help her keep going and not give up. While miaka wanted to just give up if it wasn't for tamahome and usagi she would have already. tasuki and hotohori knew she was pushng herself. but they knew it was hopless to get her to rest. rei was still fuming from the doctor trip they had gone on.

"It's all right. Just hold on a bit longer." Said Shoka

 _"Maybe Shoka is the sixth warrior."_ Thought Miaka

Then a common merchant selling his fist came running by shouting until one of his fish fell from the basket and miaka and some scruffy looking man who looked like he needed a bath badly. and being goku daughter she wanted it. plus her fatehr and bothers has done this so many times they lost count on that. so they are going to watch who was going to win on this one. they even started to film it as well.

"Get your scruffy hands off my fish right now!" Growled Miaka

The man looked at her and growled his protest. A surge of electricity from the both of them could almost be seen clashing and so started the fight between the suzaku miko and the scruffy man in a cloud of dirt over a small fish. Aro and jasper took out a camera so they could film this it was just to amusing. they would share this with the others later when they come back hoe since they would enjoy this as well.

"She fighting a scruffy man in a cloud of dust for a little lake trout, it is something that her father and brothers would do as well." Said minako

Everyone nodded on that one knowing the son family ways it would be battle of the lake trout. Death the kid was just sshaking his head at the scene the man needed to be cleaned badly. but this was to funny to pass down. but then again there was alot of things that the female kakarot was able to do was very amuseing to them.

"Yeah even in her condition her appitite is still the boss such a Kakarot thing.." Said Zarbon

"believe me he has done this so many times as well her brothers." said piccolo

"She even pretends to be cheerful like her father its is touching." Said rei

Nuriko looked over to see shoka wondering why she became quiet all of the sudden when the scruffy man came around she even look like a ghost almost she was almost so pale. rei looked over as well. there was something off about that woman but they dont know what it was. she was hard to read thats the thing. they are even confused when it came down to her soul chain as well.

"Miss Shoka your pale and a ghost." Said Nuriko

"It's nothing I'm just tiered and I should go home. When your finished here please come and visit me again." Said Shoka

Without another word shoka walked away leaving the others with amusement. The sounds of grunting and cursing at each other was rumbling seemed to stop as the scruffy man ran away with the prized fist while doing a victory dance all the way. Miaka of course being the daughter of goku didn't want him to escape and ran after him. Waving her walking stick in the air.

 **"ONLY A REAL CREEP WOULD STEAL FOOD RIGHT OUT OF A SUCK PERSON HANDS YOU SCRUFFY JACKASS!"** Yelled Miaka

Everyone sighed and put their camera away and went after her so to see if she didn't pass out along the way,. They all were wondering if some of that seal came away for her to act the way she did, as they went in the direction she had rushed off to. so they are going to have to make sure she dont pass out somewhere along the wway. she was to much like her father it was not even funny.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka felt like she ran a 100 mild dash. She felt exhausted from all her running and panted from the path that led to a small shack. A little ways from the city it seemed the person who stole her fish lived here. but she would never ever give up that fish. she was goku daughter and he never once gave up the fish he battle it out for.

"Running is bad for your health." Thought Miaka

Everyone came up to her to check her over and sighed wondered what the hell was going through her her mind. Then again it was miaka after all she was like her father in so many ways. rei smacked her in the back of the head for running away like that in the state she was in. but it seemes she was ok to be in their eyes. but they knew she would never ever give up on the fish just like her father and brothers. well except to vegeta.

 **"YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH! I REPEAT YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED AND COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH!"** Announced Miaka

There was no answer so they made their way down the pathway and peaked into the house only to find there was jars of herbs and medical things. While they wondered if this was the person they were searching for. Caius didn't want to wait he kicked open the door they are going to demand for him to come back with thm so he would be able to do his job. even if they would have to get szayel use his special stuff to kncoked him out and drag him away.

"You there! Are you the guy they call Myojuan mister!" Demanded Caius

The moon looked over his shoulder to reveal the ruby eyed snow king full of anger. His dearest oldest friend was dieing and nothing he could do for her. He only knew miaka for a while but they never knew that bella was her kids it was kinda funny finding out. plus if vegeta was here he would be getting more than someone bitching at him. vegeta would kick his ass and drag him down to place where usagi is.

"If you are him examine this girl will ya?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki nodded to miaka now leaning on the makeshift cane that szayel transfigured for her. Jasper and death the kid help her stay up right while hotohori wanted to drag this man out to his and tasuki wife. they would do anything to have their wife well again. but this time she was not locked away from them with the silver crystal around her. so that is a major plus there in their books.

"Please sir. She is rapidly getting weaker from the local plague disease." Said minako

Myojuan only looked back at them he sensed that there was something off with some of them. But then again he was out of the game for a while so he wouldn't know who is what anymore these days. he had a feelig that most of them are not even remotely that was only his own thoughts on their looks, but he was set on his thoughts about this and he was going to remain that way.

"Please Mr. Myojuan. I'll even forget about you taking my fish. It was a delicious looking fish but I will forget about it." Said Miaka

"I'm not a doctor no more. So leave me in peace." Said Myojuan

Caius and aro arched a brow at this one. It seemed that he was either not a doctor or a reason or he lost someone close to him. Aro wanted to see why he stopped by that would mean he needed to get ahold of his hand. tasuki was growling from what the man had just said. he wanted his and hotohori wife to feel better. they just cant lose her again it would kill them and they would fallow her were ever she would go.

"Oh I see, but you will treat animals wont you?" Asked Aro

Myojuan turned around and glared at them all harshly he could give a damn what happened to these people didn't the towns people ever warn anyone before they get sent here that he want nothing else from anyone.

 **"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HUMAN BEINGS! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"** Yelled Myojuan

Everyone seeing that he was not going to be easy one to help them as they all filed out of his home not even thinking about to mention to them about them are vampires and aliens for dende sakes. so what is he talking about even though there is death god and a reaper as well here. but that didnt mean fro him to be rude to them. lucky caius didnt eat him for what he had said and yelled at them.

"Yeah find you scruffy overgrown stick up his ass. What a freaking rip off." Growled Tasuki

Tasuki and caius was grumbling about what a jack ass he was. While miaka fell to her knee's jasper and alice was closer to her and flashed to her side to see if she was ok this isn't good if the sickness had made it further. miaka was trying to keep breathing but it hurt way to much. szayel was trying to get some sort of reading on her sicne he didnt know much about the illness he did send some samples back to the palace to see if they could find cures.

"Miaka what going on?" Asked Alice

"I can't move my leg's," said Miaka

Jasper gathered her in his arms and nodded to everyone to let them know that he will meet them back at shoka home so he could get miaka quickly with vampire speed she needed help fast. it seemed that the illness was getting worst and worst. so they would have to do something quickly before they lose her as well. then kuto would win fully for what they wanted to happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Shoka house_

Miaka moaned in pain as she lied down on her bed. Everyone in the room was terrified at miaka current state. Tasuki who had his back turned to miaka he was deeply annoyed about all of this. frist his and hotohori wife their serentiy might be dying on them. and now miaka who was on the verg of death as well. they dont know if they should send word to vegeta or not. since that would not be the safest thing to do.

"Geez! Isn't there something we can do for her?" Asked Tasuki

Nuriko tried to keep his eyes on miaka to make sure she was ok. While he looked over to usagi as well this was not going well they just hope that something good will come to them soon. they sent tamaki back to the palace knowing that he was going to wait word on what to tell vegeta if he didnt know already with the way he was able to get things out of people. but he would not do that to his grandbrats.

"It'll be sheer torture to let her live in this condition much longer." Said Nuriko

"I know that! We have to find some way to ear her suffering." Said Caius

Hotohori sighed first his and tasuki wife and not miaka. Wasn't he ever going to be of some sort of help to them. But he will not loose his and tasuki wife he will do about anything to make her live. this was something they are not even able to execptt. ti was something they would never ever except. they would fallow her to the next life as well they just cant be appart from her. this was something that they had to find a way to get her out of this.

"There is only one thing you can do for her now is you must kill her. Using my powers I can revive her at once and restore her to better health than this. It must be done." Said Shoka

"You really expect us to do that?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki didn't like what was being said unknown to them that his and hotohori serentiy was listening in to this whole conversation with annoyance and anger for what she was hearing she had a bad feeling since she came to this town. even though she had something up her sleeve that is stupid to do. but it would be the only chance that miaka was able to have. since she was used to stuff like this so.

"You got to be shitting me." Hissed usagi

Everyone in the room jumped from the voice. usagi was already standing in all her neo queen serenity glory beside her bed and she didn't looked all to happy not one bit and looked like she was about to murder someone. tasuki and hotohori still have to say that she was still lovely either way. but they have this feeling that she was about to do something.

"Why do you speak of death and resurrection so easily? Is it because you can revive the dead? I can do the same thing and so can some of the others, but that is for another time." Said usagi

usagi narrowed her eyes as she noticed the flash of fear in shoka eyes. That what she was aiming and she knew that there was something that is going on she is not human she can sense it. but she was going to be doing this for her familu her cousin will not die. her body is stronger than her cousin since she had been through alot more and train alot more to deal with such things.

"Mama!" Chirped kid and maka

kid and maka rushed over to their mother while some of them went back to the palace to gather more things for the mission they where on. It seemed that they wondered how she was able to stand. even though vegeta was not going to be pleased with the doctors for what they had said no to. so they hoped that he has not found out just yet. they know that they would have some sort of magical thing like always that usagi was known for.

"usagi what are you sayng my dear?" Asked Aro

"Should you be up already?" Asked Nuriko

usagi shot the cross dresser a evil look and he stood back knowing when she gives that look it would mean don't question no more and let her speak unless you want to be screamed at. nuriko had to say he was in awe that she was in her queen form. and he was going to have to say that she was even more of a goddess like this as well. but she was stunning either way she chose to be.

"I won't let you kill my cousin." Said usagi

"But isn't it the only way to prevent her suffering anymore?" Asked Zarbon

usagi looked over at him and shook her head to tell him no it was another way and not the healthiest but it was the best way to save her cousin life and she was the only one in the room able to do so. and it seemed he has forgotten what she was able to do. so he was going to have to think on that one since she had used it on harry to take the horcrux out of him and then destroyed it.

"No there is another way. But I will have to ask you all to leave the room." Said usagi

"What are you gonna do serenity?" Asked Tasuki

usagi shot the one husband a glare shutting him up. nobody dared to question her any longer they did as they where told. usagi placed a barrier up from the silver crystal over the room so no one was able to feel what she was about to do. She looked down at miaka with sad eyes. she knew that hotohori and tasuki would know the feel of the silver crystal power. but she had to do that to protect them.

"Don't know if this will harm you or hurt you any. But you must prepare yourself. Just close your eyes and trust in my cousin." Said usagi

Miaka did as she was told as usagi sighed and put her hands over miaka and chanted as her hands glowed it been so long since she had don't this spell and it was one that would help others with illnesses. miaka was happy to see usagi in her queen form since she has never ever seen it yet. and now she had the chance to do so.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

usagi closed her eyes and swept her hands over miaka's still body and mutter a few incantations under her breath in a old lunarian spell. She felt miaka pulsate under her palms and when she opened her eyes. She saw her friend enveloped by a treacherous red mist that seemed to not only coil around miaka but also to penetrate her body and soul. usagi winced as her hand came in contact with it. Looking at her hands there was burn marks starting to go up her arms. she ignored it as she continued ti chant the spell. Miaka started to groan and usagi focused all her attention on her task. She needed to finish this and quick,.. usagi could already feel her internal battle it out since it started to overpower her again. The strange old words flowed from her usagi. The red mist made its way up her arms. By the time the mist reached her shoulders usagi gripped it and swiftly pulled at with all her might. Actually the real method would take days and maybe weeks. But being who she was and the power she was known to have she didn't it easily. usagi just couldn't stand the burning sensation much longer it reminded her from what voldermort and any other being has done to her. usagi knew that the poison inside of her will try to interfere and it may pit both of them in danger. Shikkonki was a tough demon and usagi had to keep backing away as she yanked and pulled. Narrowing her crystal blue eyes. she was using a lot of power to do this. usagi saw that the mist started to take a demonic form as it sunk its sharp teeth into her arms. the poison inside of her reacted instantly. It started to flow though her body faster than before until it rose from her and battle the shikkonki. In side of her own body is a all out chemical warfare. usagi eyes snapped open at the sudden sharp burning pain and she had the feeling of being torn into half. But she was not done with shikkonki. Miaka who felt the pain lessen with each passing moment. She opened her eyes slightly at first the only thing she could see was usagi trying to pull at thin air. After a few more blinks, red and black shapes appeared to be surrounding usagi. When finally her vision cleared miaka saw two deformed beings one looked like a red one –eyed centipede with fish gills while the other looked like a black dragon. The two was fighting over usagi head. Looking at her cousin miaka noticed that usagi arms where badly burned from her hands to her shoulders. As she tried to pull the lasts bits of the rest mist from miaka body. Tears welled up in usagis eyes who where still filled with pain. usagi looked at her with a tired smile the demons started to vanish from her sight and went inside of usagi body.

 **"NOOOOOOOO USAGI!"** Cried Miaka loudly

The others immediately burst into the room at miaka scream and the shield was dropped. Miaka was kneeling next to her bed with a look of horror on her face. While usagi was being supported by the bedpost her queen form shimmer away. her robe that covered her had its sleevezs burned off from her hands up to her shoulders. She was weak and panting hard. Hotohori and tasuki rushed over to their wife while tamaki the twins since they where the only ones there who where her kids rushed over to her. Hotohori and tasuki made her lean on his chest while he inspected her arms.

"What on earth did you do to yourself my love?" Asked Hotohori

Szayel eyes widen he knew what she just did he knew the same exact spell but he was not as powerful as usagi. It was the spell he used to take the snake poison out of her when the snake bit her from Voldemort. He was taught the spell by her. but she had used this countless of times. but it takes alot out of you. and since she was lunarian by birth she was able to use the spell with no issue.

"usagi used and absorption spell." Said Szayel

Everyone who didn't know what he was talking about looked over at sayel who was next to his mate. hotohori and tasuki should know of the spell from their past lives. but then again that part should of never came back to him yet. but then again there was something about this that he was going to have to explain things to them..

"What is a absorption spell?" Asked Nuriko

Szayel went into his professor mode something he was still used to after all these years. But then again he was one of the best professors out there and a smart one at that. well severus and mayuri and as well kesuke was, but then again he was the only one here is able to explain this in complex about what she had just done.

"It is a rare spell among the powerful lunarians. mostly the kings and queens. they could use this ability to gain their desired strength or ability they wanted for their own. When the dark lord and any of the other of the negaverse found about this they would of used it for their own gain. . It would also could take illnesses like miaka has out of them. I have used it on usagi when she was bitten but the dark lord snake and placed the poison into another vessel." Said Szayel

ami rolled her eyes at her mate he was still that man who loves stuff like this. that what she loved about him what his smarts. even though somethings he does she questioned. that and mayuri and kesuke. but that is all good they learn some things that they knew was going to be of some use later one in their lives. she was worried about her friend. queen and leader. they cant lose her they have to do something.

"Aunt Miaka are you all right now?" Asked maka

Miaka looked up at maka with tears in her eyes she didn't want usagi more hurt than she already to save her life. She owned her more than her life. she was her cousin who was like her sister. but if she lost her she would always blame it on herself, but she would need to find a way to get that mean old scruffy doctor to help them heal from this. there has to be a way to get his attention.

"I don't feel anything anymore. But what about usagi?" Asked Miaka

usagi raised her head to glare they best she could at her cousin. She didn't do that for her to look at her like that. She did it so she was able to get better not to pity her in some ways. she was not going to let her feel guilty for something she chose to do on her own. she would make her way over there some how and kick her ass if she had to knock it into her head or just get rei to do it.

"What's with that look for Kakarot brain? I didn't take that demon from you just to make you worry," growled usagi

usagi smirked at miaka to show her it will be ok. While her own kids hid their worry but she knew that they where. Until her body started to convulse all of the sudden this never happened before so now what is going on. they all gasped and not sure what in the world was going on now. this had never ever happened to her before when she had the poison when baryel did it to her.

"Now what?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki rushed over to help hotohori with their wife. they had a steady grip on her. She was hardly breathing at all now. Miss shoka who had been quiet this whole time gasped in horror at what she was seeing and sensing on her. what the hell did this woman do to herself. she just basically condemd her ownself to a life that was going to end in death for what she had done.

"There are not two demons inside of her." Said Shoka

usagi continued to writher in pain and agony again the ones who was trying to help her. Tasuki and hotohori was trying their best to calm her down but it seemed to not working to well. tasuki was truing to help her as well. but they needed to get her to calm down before she harmed herself. they knew she should of never ever done what she had just done.

"What do ya mean two? what are the other two?" Asked Nuriko

"Miss shoka means that other than her beast there are two demons fighting inside of usagi basically she is having a all out chemical warfare inside of her body." Said Zarbon

"No!" cried Hotohori and tasuki

Hotohori and tasuki was trying to keep their tears back they didn't want to loose her again after getting her back and got this far than in their other past lives. . they had to make sure she stayed with them. While he ordered his two step sons and daughter leave he and tasuki had her gripped firmly. usagi continued to sob and trash about. Miaka shook her head in disbelief at what her cousin had done for her once more.

"There must be something we could do for her." Cried Miaka

Shoka leaned on the wall with horror written all over her face, she never met people like this and this girl just took that demon inside of her. She thought of her as her own daughter but what was she. but this was confusing on why she would do something so stupid as this. but then again these people she wondered if they are even human.

"Even if you killed her now. I cannot revive her. The power of both demons are too strong for me to handle." Said Shoka

Hotohori and tasuki watched helplessly as their wife tried to keep her voice down to a minimum. Hotohori tasuki held their wife hand gently and kissed it so as not to cause her anymore pain and they let a tear fall silently. Miaka covered her mouth and sobbed into nuriko chest. While nuriko held onto her to give her comforted the woman he loved is dying. While szayel held his mate as she sobbed for her leader,friend and queen while szayel cried for his suffering best friend . While the vampires dry sobbed.

"Don't write me off yet. You all know its hard to kill me off. Didn't you say there was another doctor?" Asked usagi

Tasuki didn't face her he didn't want her to see his tears from watching the woman he loved suffer. his and hotohori wife is suffering badly and there was nothing they could do. not even the golden crystal and the dark crystal are able to help her. but the man who was the doctor was a major ass. even though they would never ever think of one thing to let him know that he was not deal with humans.

"Yeah. We found him but the guy was a total jerk with a huge dick up his ass." Said Tasuki

"He said he wanted nothing more to do with humans." Said Nuriko

usagi sighed her kids where there and the didn't use the fact that they where not even human. And miaka was not even human either she just had a seal on her powers that all and made her appear human. so it seemed that they forgot the simple factor that their not human at all. and that would basically make him do what they want. hell send her father in he would get the job done more than the rest of them.

"Ok now no one didn't think of using the fact that almost all this group except for two is not human." Said usagi

Hotohori and the others face palmed forgetting all about that. As hotohori and then tasuki kissed her deeply and was about to leave but first he needed to get the crew together for them to go and pleaded for this man help if they had to bring in vegeta then they will get the man to do what they wanted. so this was the only way they could do something even though he would make some sort of excuse on why he would not help them again.

"Everyone lets move out and go and get this guy here. And if not we would have to bring in Vegeta." Ordered Hotohori

Everyone fallowed after him so they could drag him here or at least talk him into coming. They didn't want him to meet vegeta to get him off his ass to come here and save them and most of all usagi. and when it came down to vegets and his daugther. you better watch the hell out since he was going to kill the bastard if he didnt even help her out. that is something that they all knew for a fact.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Tamahome waited until night to escape to go and hunt down usagi and miaka to get to them in time to get them some form of help. He was running through the halls of the palace to try and find to escape. he has to go and help in some way other than here being someone bitch and that is something he rather do than being here.

 _"If I can just get to the both of them. I know there must be some way to save the both of them."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome determined to get to usagi and miaka. Tamahome started to run faster well as fast as his legs could go. Until his luck ran out and it seemed that he was fallowed by yui why couldn't she just look the other way. maybe usagi and miaka and minako was correct on what they said about her. but then again he never really listen sometimes and sometimes he really should listen to others when they warn him on something.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome skidded to a stop only to think not so kind thoughts about yui. He turned to the source of the voice in annoyance. Yui stood behind a pillar with a pleading look on her face as if she knew what he was planning to do. this is when he needed one of those invisabliity cloaks. or the spell that they all know how to be invisible. but then again like always he didnt listen when he was being trained.

"Are you trying to leave here and go back to Miaka?" Asked Yui

Tamahome clinched his fists in anger and almost scared her from the show of his anger. But he didn't care right now since he wanted nothing more than to go to usagi and miaka. he wouldn't hit a female but he would hit her to just get away to miaka and usagi. he needed to go to them and help in anyway he could. this is his life they are screwing with and he was finished with them doing so.

"I just cant remain here and do nothing about it! They are in terrible pain and need help! I'll come back soon I promise on that! Please let me go!" Pleaded Tamahome

 **"NO I WONT LET YOU!"** Cried Yui

Tamahomes eyes widen as yui lunged herself and grabbed his arm to make him understand that this was a huge mistake that he was doing. if she was a dude he would have slapped her. but it seemed he was not able to go against his code. If nakago catch him leaving kami only knows what he would do to him. he shivered from that thought on how that man thought something he so not wish to find out either.

"Your my hostage. Who knows what they would do to you if they find out about this!" Cried Yui

"Let me go Yui!" Ordered Tamahome

Even if she had let him go. He wouldn't of gotten to far as a whip appeared out of no where and wrapped itself around his leg causing tamahome to fall on the ground face planting it. and out of all people tamahome knew who that blasted weapon belonged to. why didnt he forced usagi sword spirit to come with me. he would of been a mega help like gateing or using other form of travel. but nope he was to stupid to think about it.

"Ah! Tamahome!" Cried Yui

Yui was about to go over and help tamahome but when she looked over her shoulder she saw nakago standing there holding the handle to his whip looking smug as if he knew that he was going to do this. tamahome had a sick feeling that the punishment with nakago was not going to be less than pleasent. well that is what he thinks how that man thinks. but then again there was something he probably jinxed himself.

"I thought that he might try something like this." Said Nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Cried Yui

Nakago only smirked knowing what to do with someone like this he was going to make his think again about escaping. While yui had a look of fear in her eyes as if she knew what he was about to do to tamahome. and he needed to get laid so the punishment will be something he was going to enjoy way to much so he better be ready for him to tap that ass of his.

"It seemed you didn't intend to keep your pledge when you offered yourself as a security deposit. So ill have to make sure you understand what It means to be a hostage. Bring him to the chamber." Ordered Nakago

Tamahome gritted his teeth and growled not even sure what nakago had in mind. While he was dragged off to a dark part of the palace not sure what his fate was going to be now for what he just pulled. and it seemed the bastered must have plotted this all out. how stupid was he to even believe the body glittered jack ass would be nice to hand information over. nakago only smirked darkly as he watched them drag his bitch off to where he was going to give his punishment. has he cackled darkly mentally while yui was feeling bad for tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and the others._

Myojuan turned to see everyone was back to see him but there was a few of them missing. He was still trying to figure out what they where since he had this feeling that they where not human. they had to calm vegeta enough before they came here so he didn even think about causing mass murder the the doctor. myojuan looked over to the group it seemed there was another one with them this time.

"I see your back but some of your group is not with you?" Asked Myojuan

Hotohori and tasuki wanted to shake the man but that wouldn't do them any good. And knowing their father in law would make matters worst as well. It took everything in his power to not simply drag him from his house to the city with them that what vegeta would do. but this was the only way they might end up getting his help. but then again if vegeta dont flip off before they could do anything that is.

"Please return to the city with us." Said Hotohori

Myojuan turned away from them he thought he made his point clear that he didn't want nothing to do with no one not even the humans. He wanted to remain alone and that's the way he wanted to remain. but he was not even able to not even clear that for a fact that they are indeed non human. but the one thing he had the feeling that most of them would be able to kill him with out even trying. he shook his head menatlly to make this go away faster.

"I told you that I don't want anything to do with." Said Myojuan

"Well before you say what you where going to say. The rest of us are well rather unique lets just put it that way. we are not humans and never have been. well some of us was once. but its hard to explain.." Said Aro

Myojuan wondered what they how they are human at one moment and then change into something else. but what else could there be its been a while since he studied what a non human is. so what else is it they are going to use against him to get him to do what they wanted. even though he would have to think of something else for a excuse. But this was not the time to think on that he wanted to hear what the other reasoning they had to seek him out again.

"Miaka the girl that we brought to you earlier today had already been healed." Said Hotohori

Myojuan was not expecting that one to. So how int eh name of dende balls did they accomplish eh cure of this female. While they all looked at them with some kind of hope in their eyes as if they think he would help. or should they sick vegeta on him and beat his ass until he does what they wanted him to do. it was a hard choice to make since they knew the king would do more than beat his ass for not agreeing to help his daughter and niece.

"What did you say?" Asked Myojuan

"We said that she had been healed. But at a terrible price. One of our group members usagi. She had absorbed the disease into her own body." Said Szayel

Tamaki was was right next to szayel he wanted to plead for his mother he didn't want to loose her. He had just gotten her back after all these years with out her even though she did see him but he didn't know it was her. vegeta laid a hand on his grandbrat shoulder he was feeling the sadness on his little grandbrat heart. but he would be beating the fucker ass for even ignoring his daughter and niece the healing they so deserve.

"My mother is sick and she needs your help! Please me and my siblings beg of," cried Tamaki

Myojuan looked at the boy he had odd coloring eyes but he could see the love he had for his mother. He noticed that his non human features as well as the rest of them showed them to him, he didn't know what to do he never was met with this type of thing before. but what are they he knew there was more than one type of a non human out there so what are they and why is the feeling that there is impending death in the room.

"Look we're getting off track here! We have no more time to fart around! While where talkin and kissing ass for our wife is suffering with every passing second." Growled Tasuki

Hotohori stepped forward and fell on all fours. He wanted to do about anything for his and tasuki wife to be well again for them to be happy once again with out sickness and so one and so forth. they would not even lose her again they are not even aceepting that fact. while vegeta knew this was beneath him as well. but he would do anythng when it came down to his daughter and niece he would do anything for them. just no gay guy stuff that would be something he wouldnt do nothing.

"I beg of you. Please help my wife." Pleaded Hotohori.

Everyone fallowed what he was doing even caius as well, they wanted the best for kagome she was their light. They didn't want to loose her well they didn't want loose miaka either they where both special to them all. vegeta swallowed his pride and went down on all fours. he needed to make sure that he understands the feeling that they all feel for the ones they love the most in the world.

"I'm beggin' ya too she is my wife as well," pleaded Tasuki

"Not even miss Shoka's way can release usagi-." Said Aro

Myojuan looked at them all he didn't think he was hearing this correctly he was wondering if he was hearing the name right. She cant be alive he saw her die before him own eyes. This just cant be. His bandaged hand twitched as his eyes almost bulged from their sockets in shock. he just cant believe the name they had just said. there was no way that she was still alive because she died before he could have gotten to her.

"What? Did you just say shoka? It just cant be?" Said Myojuan

Everyone was confused at the shock on that mans face, why is it he went all in shock when they mention shoka face, aro was wondering what the hell was going on he had a feeling that the bitch was dead or something like that. hell even vegeta looked shocked from what he was hearing at this point in time. and not many people are able to shock him.

"Well yeah. usagi and miaka are both at miss shoka home right now." Said Nuriko

Tama the cat was sleeping peacefully on the table when myojuan thundering voice startled the poor animal awake and maybe took some of his 9 lives off his life. While everyone was all wide eyed at what he was acting that way. vegeta and szayel arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell got up his ass now. it seemed the name they announce was something he was least expecting.

 **"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** Yelled Myojuan

All of them where still trying to figure out why he was taking this shoka thing was affecting him so badly. If only one of them could get into his mind but they would not do that. Plus aro would take his hand if he could. vegeta was still confused at why that name made him act the way he did, unless she was someone who was close to him and died.

"Shoka…shoka had the disease a year ago… and she died!" Cried Myojuan

Everyone gasped even caius gasped from what was said they where right there was something off about he woman. And now they needed to know more information before they go on before they go and beat them a bitch. well a dead zombie bitch who is trying to act like she is alive. so that would mean they would be beating down some zombie hoe who was going to eat them sooner or later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shoka house_

The night winfs swept a crossed the city of choko as the darkness seemed to encompass everything in the vicinity as if it was a ghost town full of sick and dying people. usagi was sleeping lightly she could feel the chemical warfare with the poison with the shikkonki. She felt that both of them were of equal power. It seemed that they where conversation with each other kinda odd to her. But it was just something she though of. Miaka was nibbling on her nails with worry.

 _"I wonder whats taking them so long."_ Thought Miaka

Unknown to them a certain someone crept behind them with a dagger in her hand, she was going to end both of their lives since no one had the guts to do it themselves so she will do the job herself. she needed to have them to die to finish that is needed to be done. plus the one who is pushing out so much power that would help her in the long run if it was what she thought it would be. she would not have to do this no more.

 _"What lovely girls… even in their state their life force is strong and vital… especially this usagi her strength would be of great use. Oh and whats this? Something else she possesses and immense amount of power."_ Thought Shoka

Shoka eyes darted over to usagis chest where she sensed the locket where hte silver crystal rested. the crystal that is all powerful and able to destroy the entire universe if it ended in the wrong hands. Opening her mouth in anticipation she removed the dagger from its sheath and first prepared to strike miaka. the she would kill usagi after then snag the silver crystal and use it for her own personal gain like every other evil bastard.

 _"First things first. I shall deal with the other one first."_ Thought Shoka

Shoka smirked darkly as she licked her lips for what she planned to do. She was ready to eat the souls of both of these girls and take the powerful object to make it her own if she would be able succeed in killing them. and most of all gain power in all the known universe well she didnt even know that at this time until she was able to obsorb into her very being.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Myojuan house_

Myojuan was explaining what he knew about shoka to the shocked peopled in the room. They where more or less more shocked from what they were hearing from the good doctor about shoka. and what he used to be and when she had died as well. to warn them that was not the woman who they thought it was inside with the two females in a house that was not even there.

"You mean to say that shoka is dead? That she died a year ago of the Shikkonki?'' Asked Aro

Hotohori rose from his spot and rished out of the house. Tamaki and maka fallowed after him. They didn't want to hear no more of this so they could go and help usagi before it was to late. plus if they get ahold of the silver crystal they are all fucked. plus they knew for a fact that the crystal might end up going inside of usagi when danger seem to happen. so they just hope it will do that befoer the moster gets ahold of it.

"I was her doctor back then." Said Myojuan

"So if this is all true in all. Who is the Shoka bitch back at the house with the brats?" Asked vegeta

Nuriko eyes went wide in shock. He just figured it out that shoka was going to kill miaka and kagome and the bad thing is that the silver crystal and usagi and what happens if someone who didnt know how to control the most powerful jem in the known universe.. And if shoka is what this guy was saying and get her hands on the crystal then they where doomed, they just hoped the crystal would not remain in the locket.

"Oh no. we need to go." Said Nuriko

Not wasting no more time they all left from the house as well, myojuan to think about himself. It seemed that he was going to have to see this for himself to see if shoka was really the same one. they needed to go and save the ones they loved most from a possible zombie bitch who was trying to eat them for some odd reason. but it was more or less their myojuan was there frozen in shock at all eh had heard.

"Shoka it cant be." Thought Myojuan

Myojuan left to go and pretend to go and prepare himself he was going to find out for himself to see if it was shoka to go and see if she was his shoka the one that he loved dearly and the reason why he came here to be alone. but if it was her he might be able to save her and regain his own peace of mind that he lost at the point when he knew he didn't save her so long ago. this was his time ot be able to gain some sort of peace in his pained soul.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Shoka home._

Shoka plunged her dagger in an attempt to stab miaka from the back. But the tip went through the bed barely missing usagi was resting peacefully as possible,. Miaka got up unaware of the situation and mumbled to herself as she laid next to her cousin and sighed not feeling so alone now that she was next to her cousin. while shoka grumbled something that was insulting..

"Hurry up guy's." Mumbled Miaka

Shoka tried again and swung her dagger in a horizontal manner. Miaka only crouched while holding her stomach as if she was hungry. Then again this was goku son's daughter so when isn't she hungry. he brothers was worst since they are males. there is a difference in how much a male sayien and a female sayein they just eat more. even though sometimes you get a female sayein that could eat as much as a male sayien.

"I'm soooooo hungry! All this worry is making me hungry!" Cried Miaka

Shoka tried again and again but miaka kept dodging every last one of her attempts while she remained oblivious. Shoka was panting at the effort she exerted from trying to kill miaka and not she had to regained what she had lost. she wondered if the stupid little bitch was even asleep by the way she was dodging her attempts to kill her. she tried to regain her breath from the amount of energy that she had used to even try to kill her.

 _"This stubborn girl… how can I kill the other one if she is awake?"_ Thought Shoka

"Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka gasped in shock as she stared down at the girl she was just trying to kill. It seemed that she was still awake as if she knew that she was trying to kill all this time but then again she was baffled with these she didnt know what she really is and what her father is. so it would be hard to off her even if she wanted to. hell her father cant even remain dead everytime he was killed.

"I know you'd be able to ease usagi suffering if you killed her. But you, yourself said that it be useless to revived her. Besides I have two people waiting for me and usagi in kuto. One is a man I love deadly and I want to spend the rest of my life with. The other is my best friend for a long time. But not as long at usagi. Now she is hurt and needed of our help. As for usagi she has all of us her kids her husband's and the family and friends. She has all of us would be sad if she would die. usagi is the one greatest people alive she is my dearest loving cousin who i would be lost with out.. She had been looking after all of us. She tires to be strong and protect us. Now she is suffering all because of me. I owe her more than my life. Miss shoka." Said Miaka

Shoka hand shook that was the most beautiful heartfelt confession she had ever heard and now she felt bad for what she was going to do. Her dagger fell to the tiled floor clicking and clanging as it hit the floor. she never ever knew a female was like that. and the way she spoke of miss usagi that she is the most special woman in the world. but then again she knew nothing about them and what they are really. hell she still trying to figure out how she ended up in the dress and the moons on her forehead and the crown. that was still a mystery to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

In kuto palace screams of pain could be heard in the dungeons of the palace accompanied by sharp whipping sounds. Blood spilled on the floor along with cum. Tamahome who was chained to the ceiling and to the floor buck ass nude his body covered in long red gashes as blood spilled out of his anal area mixed with nakago seed. Nakago stood in front on him nude as well with his whip with a grim satisfaction clear in his eyes. Yui was kept from interfering by a few guards and the metal bars that separated them.

 **"NOOOOO THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Cried Yui

"Lady Yui, I've explained this to you already. This is necessary," lectured Nakago

Nakago used the handle of the whip to make tamahome look up at him, so he could speak to him in the eyes. He wanted to make sure he knew his place in this world and where he stood in this palace. plus he was getting off as well since he needed the release other than from his own hand. plus he thinks of him as a special someone that he wanted to have in that way. but differently than what he was doing right now.

"He must understand what happens to hostages who try and escape. So we'll give him something to remember and he'll think twice before trying that again." Said Nakago

Nakago addressing the wounded and molested tamahome while thinking about the ever so beautiful usagi his moon queen. his dream woman. no other woman would do for him if it was not her. so he was able to keep his cock hard by simplly thinking about her. and it seemed to be working until the stupid priestess was making him lose his boner. Nakago forced the handle against tamahomes throat. To make him feel more pain than he already did as it is.

"Now, swear to the Lady Yui that you will never ever again even mention the name of the Priestess of Suzaku." Demanded Nakago

Tamahome didn't want to agree with the demand and he going to do something that would give home more pain and knew that this was something stupid he was about to do as well. He stuck his tongue out and then hacked up a huge ass luggie and spitted it right into nakago eye. Nakago only sneered as he rammed his huge monster cock into his ass and fucked him hardered then the last times when he was done with that he whipped him again and them fucked in in the ass and then whipped him.

"Tamahome." Thought Yui

Blood splatted with cum shot out of tamahomes body as nakago repeated over and over again whip then fuck in the ass. Then whip again then fuck in the ass, until yui couldn't take no more of seeing tamahome being like this. since it was like something that nakago had done before. even though this was the first time he even did this to a prisoner. she dont even know usagi was the one who is keeping the boner up and going.

 **"STOP THIS AT ONCE! YOUR KILLING HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** Cried Yui

Nakago nutted the last time he couldn't go any more today. Nakago finally headed her pleas then again his own body was spent from all the fucking he did. He made his way in front of tamahome who seemed to have passed out from all the pain and suffering. and he was basically happy for the time being and drained. his balls has no more juice to shoot out. so he was going to be sleeping with out getting a boner tonight.

"He's done and fainted. Release him." Ordered Nakago

Nakago dressed himself as tamahomes unconscious body fell harshly to the floor yui rushed over to him with a blanket she covered him to give him some modesty. While nakago thought of his usagi his moon queen when he fucked tamahome he had to let it go somehow. even though cum was still leaking out of his ass and mouth since he hat no choice to suck him off. but he did bit his dick once so that made things worst for him,. but all the cum was mixing with the blood piss and everything of the like that was all over the stone cold floor.

"Are you clear now tamahome? You will never stand upon the lands of konan and you will never see the priestess of suzaku again. You will not speak or think or even dream about her. You live only for lady Yui. Next time I will make it more painful for you. Do not forget that." Said Nakago

Nakago made his way out of the area and ordered someone to help the annoying priestess to take the little bitch he screwed to his chambers while yui fallowed close behind knowing that he needed to have meds and be cleaned up. while he himself went to his chambers to get some sleep since he was tiered after all of that. plus the release was most needed for himself. he knew for a fact that yui was good at cock blocking and a good thing to rid of ones boner issue.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Shoka house._

Miaka jumped up from the dream she had just had about tamahome and it was a really disturbing one. And she felt like he was calling out to her somehow but she was happy that the dream was not real. well she hoped it was not real that is. while she wiped away the sweat from her brow that was drippiing down her face. even if it was real that was just not right and plain sick.

 _"Wow what a dream. I dreamt that nakago fried tamahome in cracker crumbs and ate him for supper. That would be a huge meal. Im sure there would be a lot of left overs. Come to think of it im like still hungry."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka rubbed her grumbling stomach before she checked on usagi and then got out of the bed to walk around the room. She wondered where the kitchen was since she was hungry. she needed food after that dream she had. and made her way around the house to see if she could find somethin that is is eatable that is. even though she would eat just about anything just like her father.

"Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka was in the far dark corner of the room they where in. she was crouching into a ball and shivering from pain and fear if she let go she will do something that would kill the girls in this room. she just cant do it. she needed them to get away before the demon that is living inside of her would get out and attack them. and she cant have none of that she would forever be haunted in her after life if she had that happened to them.

"S-stay away from me Miaka! Get back! Other wise I-I'll." Gasped Shoka

Miaka tilted her head to the side in confusion it seemed that shoka was feeling pain or something. But then again she didn't even know what the hell was going on since she had just woken up. hell she was just searching for food and now she was telling her to back away from her. miaka titled her head to the side and wondered why shoka was actig so differently. it was just so baffling to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the house._

Everyone was making their way back to the house as fast as they could. They urged their horses to go faster. They had to reach usagi and miaka before something bad happens to kill them a zombie whore for even dareing to harm them in such a way. But suddenly daggers, knives, spears, pitchforks. And swords and other objects that could kill you. while vegeta and some of them who knew how to do this was floating in mid air.

 **"AH! WHAT HAPPENED!"** Growled Tasuki

Everyone looked around to see they were surrounded by zombies again. They already got their zombie kicking ass out of their systems. But now they had to kill some more. As they all went on groups to start beating them down. vegeta was having a good day he was able to fight his zombies now. he always wanted to battle a zombie and it would out beat kakarot in things. so when he returned him he would end up bragging about it to make him jealous.

"This must be what usagi had been warning us about?" Asked Jasper

Nuriko played bassball with the zambies again with one of the tables as he and some of the others held them back while hotohori left to go and save usagi and miaka from the dead woman house. vegeta was just laughing his ass off while beating the crap out of them. with some of the help of the others as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shoka house._

Shoka was still quivering in the dark corner of the room. Hidden from the view of miaka so she didn't see what was about to happened to her. Miaka was still confused at why shoka was acting the way she was. even though what shoka was doing right now was making usagi feel some of the power that the demon has inside of her very being.

"What's the matter? Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka's hair started to unwind from itself from its previous design and spilled over her shoulders. The veins in her hands became visible as they strained again the womans skin. Her complexion changed from her pale to gray and blue. Miaka ignorant of the fact that shoka was turning into something rather unpleasant. Miaka continued to walk acrossed the room.

"Come on. Where are you?" Asked Miaka

Gray long nailed hands started to emerge from the darkness to strangle miaka but the door was kicked open to reveal hotohori who looked like he was about to kill someone and he was there to do so. tasuki will be there soon enought while the leave the others to help with the zombie issue. while they heard the zombies shriek but at this point in time that he didnt even care what was going on out side of this home.

"Miaka! usagi get awake from her!" Ordered Hotohori

"Huh what's up dearest?" Asked usagi

usagi woke up with all the sounds and glimpsed at the situation before lunging at the clueless miaka and pushed her behind her. Her nose burned from the stink in the room but she had to protect miaka, she was in her cosmos form even though it was taking alot ouf of her to remain in the form she was in. she used to much power as it was. but she had to protect her cousin with her life. no zombie bitch was going to eat her or her cousin.

"usagi what in the world are you doing?" Asked Miaka

Miaka landed on the floor and usagi tried to pull her up . ignoring the stinging of her nose and her arms. she used some of mercury powers to keep the sting of the pain in her arms. while usagi heaved miaka to her feet she needed to make her understand this was not safe for her to get near this woman who happened to be a zombie all along. but she knew the way she thought and will not listen.

"I'm saving your life Kakarot brain." snapped usagi

Hotohori tried to come near his and tasuki wife but shoka let out a scream. that made usagi and hotohori ears feel like they where bleeding from the load noise of the scream she had just did. this was not the most pleasent of sounds. and they felt like their ears are burning from the loud annoying shreiking that was coming from the bloody zombie. if she was able to think with out the noise the bitch would be taken down right now.

"Shoka had died almost a year ago." Said Hotohori

Miaka gasped and her eyes went wide from what he had just said. But how could they even be but then again look how her life is so there is a lot of things that was hard to figure to explain in their lives. usagi only rolled her eyes at what her one husband pointing to the obvoius to what was going on here. she had a feeling that she was something even the others but they didnt even know what it was at the time.

"It's too late! They're mine now!" Said Shoka

Shoka voice was not distorted and creepy. It seemed that the demon inside of her made her voice change and her appearance as well. Miaka was still confused by the whole thing what in the world is going on. even though usagi was not even full of her normal power and energy this zombie hoe is not going to take her down and eat her soul so easily. so she better have a good idea in doing so.

"I'll even suck out their bone marrow." Said Shoka

Miaka didn't like the sound of that as she started t freak out from being threated to be eaten. Then again usagi groaned she wanted to smack her right now to make things worst. she had to act like her dammed father in the most bad timing in the dammed universe. she groaned and knew she better let her get it out of her system. if she dont it would have been way worst and more annoying.

 **"WAHHHH! OH PLEASE DON'T SUCK MY MARROW! IF YOU EAT ME YOU'LL GET SICK! I DON'T TASTE GOOD AT ALL! I KNOW I'M WAY TOO TOUGH AND ICKY! AND I'VE HAD MY TONSILES OUT! MAYBE WE CAN HAVE LUNCH SOME OTHER DAY! MAYBE COFFEE!"** Cried Miaka

usagi rolled her eyes in annoyance while hotohori still wondered how she functioned half the time. For dende sakes her father was the same and it was creepy how they acted the same sometimes. for the love of dende she just asked that damn zombie on a freaking coffee date what the hell is wrong with her. and she though kakarot asking frieza out to dinnner and a movie was bad enough. he father told her that story when he done that one.

 **"SILENCE! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU UGLY BLOOD HOUND!"** Roared Hotohori

Horohori was about to go in and beat the living hell and them murder her for what this zombie demon bitch was going to do to his and tasuki wife and friend. It will not live for long once he is finished. they will not lose her not again. they finally have her as their wife and their mate. and that took quit a few past lives to even get this far. so he was not going to let this end not. and he knew that tasuki will not either.

 **"WAIT!"**

usagi sighed what in the world was going on now. She squinted her eyes to see a tall big man in the door way. She wondered who in the world is this person now. While everyone else was with this big guy. she had this feeling that his power he has inside of him was different to what shoka has, but it was same as a warrior of a beast god. so she had this feeling that he woudl be one of miaka warriors.

"Who is this?" Asked Hotohori

"Well he kinda just appeared out of no where. oh and vegeta and the others are still out there kicking the zombies asses and singing while doing so." Said Aro

Shoka loosened her hold on usagi and miaka she was shocked in who she was looking at. But her grip was still not enough for them to escape while shoka was still looking at myojuan someone she loved deeply. usagi felt fuzzy from getting air back into her lungs. but she wanted ot have some fun as well. but she was to busy in keeping kakarot brain from being murdered from the zombie hoe of the village.

"Juan!" Gasped Shoka

Everyone in the room looked back and forth from the man and the ugly shoka, even usagiwas doing it as well it seemed they where trying to figure the connection between the two of them. she used the power of venus and sighed it seemed that the zombie hoe was once this man lover. but not his soul mate. but there was something to this than they even knew. so they would have to wait for him to explain his side as well.

"It's mister myojuan!" Chirped Miaka

Everyone who snapped out of their shock jumped back in utter disbelief from who the where told who this man was that just cant be he was so old and scruffy did he go back in time or something. how the hell he get from being so butt ass ugly to this young not so scruffy man that is right in front of them. while usagi was confused at what the hell was going on right now.

 **"DUDE NO WAY THAT SCRUFFY OLD FART IS THIS YOUNG MAN!"** Yelled Tasuki

Moyjuan had obviously shaved and cut his hair. Along with bathing since he didn't stink no more. He changed his clothing as well usagi gasped from shoka grip so this is the man that they where trying to get to help them and had a hard time in getting. She always could feel his pain and his broken heart. she knew that feeling all to well for many of reasons. well mostly death from the two who are her soul mates. plus after finding them again she was happy.

"Shoka are you the one whos spreading the disease throughout the village? So you've become a monster who feeds on human flesh and soul?" Asked Myojuan

Shoka grew much more angrier as her aura around her darkened considerably and her fangs grew. Meanwhile nuriko started to weakly poke at tasuki back to show him what had fallowed them all to the house when they met up with the stick up your ass doctor to bring him here. and it seemed some of the others victims are basically got away from them and the screams and screaching are stull going on.

"Yo red?" Asked Nuikro

"Hm?" Said Tasuki

Nuriko only pointed to the window while he screamed and shut the shutters from the zombies while aro and caius helped them out not wanting to see anymore zombies right now. Tasuki and nuriko had tears in their eyes from the stalker zombies that fallowed them here. while emmett joined them and pushed the doors to the windows shut so the other zombies don't get in to save their zombie queen.

 **"WHY DOES THE CREEPY ZOMBIES STALKING US!"** Cried Nuriko

 **"I DON'T** **WANT ZOMBIE SEX! THE ZOMBIE BUZZ IS WEARING OFF!"** cried emmett

" **THERE CREEPY!"** Cried Tasuki

"I believe they are the towns people that shoka brought back to like. They may seem to be alive but they are no more than mere zombies which she herself controls." Said Myojuan

Myojuan sighed it seemed these people where the truth. They told him what she was doing and how she was alive but she was really nothing to her she was not alive she was a demon herself. He didn't know if he was able to save her from this one but maybe hewould be able to. usagi only snorted from what he had just said as if that some of them have not figured that one out on their own already.

"It's true? Why Shoka?" Asked Myojuan

"What right do you have to ask me like that? One year ago, when I was suffering from the illness and on the verge of death. I waited for you but you never came." Said Shoka

Shoka remembered that day well the pain and suffering while she waited for the man she loved to come and release her and heal her from the pain and sickness that she was feeing but he never showed. She died with out him by her side, he never came to save her from the fate that awaited her. and he never ever came to be there for her or heal her. she died alone with out the man she loved with her whole heart. and he had the nerv to act the why he is right now.

"I believed In my heart that you would come, the pain was ghastly! But I held on to see you again! And you never came!" Said Shoka

Miaka knew what she was feeling they where in love at one time. usagi with the power of venus now knew that why he left the town to be alone. He was broken from the one he loved dearly died and he was not able to save her. He felt guilt but there had to be his part of the story as well to help her understand. but maybe there was something that she should hear out. his side of the story since he was a doctor maybe he was helping someone in another village somewhere.

"Well? Do you think you have the right to question me now?" Asked Shoka

Shoka grip tighten one both miaka and usagi to strangle them. Her anger from the one she loved never showed up before she had to accept the fate for her death. Then again it seemed that usagi was about to use her some of her powers to make her get the hell off of her. so she would be able to get the hell away from her zombie stupid ass. but then again there was something else she would be able to do is set her bitch ass on fire with the powers of mars.

"First, I'll kill these girl's then I'll kill you Myojuan." Said Shoka

Myojuan had his eyes closed and seemed to be in pain. usagi recognized the look she had that look for so long in her long life from the lost of her soul mates and well found then again here since they have been reincarnated into hotohori and tasuki. she also felt that way fromt he loss of lucius. she did love spirit but it was more out of friendship after a while when she forgave him. and well lord death is gay and only thing as a freind she was strong enough to have his kids. and the dark lord was just a sick freak whe he did what he had done in the first wizarding war.. He had the pain of the heart. She felt for the poor guy and maybe he would be able to find some peace since this was his second chance for the one he loved plus the power of venus was helping with the figuring out bit.

"Now Tasuki!" Ordered Hotohori

Tasuki came up beside him and the two were about to attack shoka but miaka being the daughter of goku she thought the way he did, and thought even the most evilest person alive would have some good inside of them. Then again it was something that prove correct like the genyu force and zarbon. but then again her father did actually try to trick frieeza by taking him out to dinner. that was something she would have liked to see even though she did when she looked in the time gates and she couldnt even believe he slept with frieza and then killed him. well thought he did since her twin brother and herself from another future did that for them.

 **"STOP! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MISS SHOKA!"** Cried Miaka

"Miaka that thing is evil we must kill it!" Demanded Caius

Miaka was not hearing none of their words she was going to protect shoka she didn't do nothing wrong. She could have her peace if she chose to have it. Since she was able to meet up with the man she loved once more to set things right and move on to the next life and let myojuan be happy. usagi sighed this was something miaka father was known to do. but hey atleast she is not asking her out no more. even though she knew her cousin dont swing that way.

"No Miss Shoka is not evil!" Said Miaka

usagi groaned this was something that kakarot normally does. usagi sighed and kicked shoka in the chest making shoka release the both of them in surprise,. usagi took miaka hand like a child who is about to get a time out and led her away from shoka. Miaka could feel the burned skin of usagi since she had to reuse the power of mercury to be able take the sting away. but she had obviously forgotten. Why she had that or why it even hurt. but then again she was thinking about usagi here.

"What are you doing?" Asked Miaka

"Even if you say that she is not evil. The Shikkonki inside of her won't stop Shoka from hurting you." Hissed usagi

Miaka wanted to make usagi understand hat shoka was not going to do no such thing. Well willingly that is. She just hoped that usagi would understand why she wanted to help shoka and make her understand that this was for shoka own good as well. she just have to understand what she was trying to point out. and she was even using her brain for once. something that she never ever use in her life.

"Buuuuuut uuuuussssaaaaagiiiiiiiiii! She came back only to see him again!" Cried Miaka

Miaka looked back at shoka with sad eyes she knew that the real reason why she came back. She wanted to see the man she loved one more time. And kagome knew she would do the same thing for her love her hotohori and tasuki. even though they are reincarnations of the ones she loves. they loved her when they first laid eyes on her. that is what soul mates do. plus she knew lucius loved her and died happy. and even though spirit was a man whore he still loves her. even lord death is gay as the color pink he loved her in his own way.. But then again he knew how to use the swords that can bring the dead back,

"Didn't you? Mr. Myojuan! He is your true love isn't he? And it was painful for you to die without him there but there was nothing he could do about it!" Cried Miaka

Shoka eyes went wide from what she was hearing. Each word passed through miaka. She shoved herself out of usagis arm and made her way back over to shoka maybe just maybe she would be able to help save shoka from herself. While myojuan eyes where wide as well. he thought the girl was not the brightest when he first met her. but this was her using her brain.

"You came back for him! You came back for Mr. Myojuan! I can understand that and so could usagi!" Cried Miaka

Miaka had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. As miaka felt the same ache in her heart each time she thought about her tamahome. And how he was doing in kuto, or if he was eating and was being taken care of properly over there. Then again yui would be doing something to him as well she just knew it. usagi sighed and knew what she was talking about. but she was between a rock and a hard place right now with the whole thing.

"Your heart was broken because he wasn't there with you. But his heart was broken as well. So you shouldn't punish someone you love just because your sad." Said Miaka

Miaka words were coated with utmost sincerity. And she had the utmost understanding that even in the midst of the shikkonki influence the real miss shoka could be seen as she slowly reverted back to her beautiful face once more and had tears in her eyes from the pain in her heart. and all her memories when she had died with out the man she loved by his side. plus he would have been able to cure her of the plague she suffered from and was killing her slowly.

"Oh Miaka," whispered Shoka

At the sight of his beloved myojuan heart skipped a beat. Its been a year since he had last seen her. And he had been living in seclusion since her death. His broken heart seemed to be shattering continuously as each minute pass how it pained him to see shoka in this state. usagi was now leaning against the all she let small smiled grace her lips. She could relate with them all too well., usagi made her way over to her cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder. Miaka looked up to see usagi had tears in her eyes but a smile was on her sighed and looked at shoka who had returned to her own body. Both from the influence of the demon and from the over exertion. The woman would've almost fell to the ground if it was not for miaka and usagi help.

"Miss Shoka," gasped Miaka

Silence passed before she spoke up to the man she loved. She wanted to let him know why and how this happened to her. Everyone in the room could tell these two where once deeply in love and death took her away before he was able to save her life. They hope she would be able to pass on happily. even the ones came back from the fight with the zombies who was frozen over by ami. they wondered what the hell was going on since they are coming in a tad bit late.

"It's true, Juan… I was waiting for you.. but I couldn't last." Said Shoka

Shoka voice started to quiver as she started to cry from the memories that she had to remember to tell the man she loved so deeply on how she felt on her final moments. And how she tried to hang on for him to returned to her to take the pain and suffering the sickness away from her with the gift he was blessed with. something he would be able to cure usagi with and heal her from the suffering she waas feeling.

"Now you're here.. please help me, Juan," pleaded Shoka

Shoka shoulders were trembling and something from under her clothing started to emerge from her body. Some of them thought they where watching a scene from aliens when the alien pops out of the person stomach. They where going to watch spaceballs or aliens when they returned home. or some porno so somethng like that when the mosters come out and screw you. they shiveref from that one that is something they dont want to think about.

 _ **"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The shikkonki hollers filled the room making all the ones who had sensitive hearing cover their ears from the feeling of them bleeding while some of them looked at it with horror and disgust, it was something that you would like to burn to death and not care if you kill it. Miaka gasped and kagome instinctively hauled miaka away from the monster. The pain was increasing in her arms once more. Just as before. The demon was red and had one eye with countless legs. And gill like things on either side of its face. But unlike before this version of the shikkonki was much more bigger and had seriously sharp teeth. Everyone in the room either barfed from the disgusting thing or looked at it with horror with a pointing finger. Even myojuan looked at it with horror and disgust. Long red feelers began to spring out of the shikkonki mouth, each of it tentacles had small mouths at the end filled with sharp teeth. They aimed for miaka but kagome tried to keep away. More tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around miaka and kagome. usagi struggled violently and the shikkonki slammed her back against the wall a few times only to make her cursed marking burn and bleed. usagi let out a loud scream and hunched over blacking out. Causing the silver crystal to glow. The shikkonki one eye looked at the the glowing crystal.

"That crystal is power.. theres so much POWER!"

Shikkonki long red body surged forward and made an attempt to snatch the silver crystal away not really caring if it bit off usagis head off as well. Hotohori and tasuki was not going to have this taken away from their wife. Or to have her attack by such a vile monster. He will try his best to defend her and miaka. they are not going to have them not while none of thema re still alive.

 **"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER YOU VILE MONSTER!"** Roared Hotohori and tasuki

Shikkonki gnarled and tightened its grip on usagi and miaka. Making usagi blood from her back drip down to the tiled floor. her transformation shimmered away Miaka was already in the air in a rather awkward and indecent position that chihciri and shunsui would love to see. Tentacles wrapped themselves around her legs and waist. Her wrist and her neck, some of them even started to suck her draining her of her life force, miaka let out a loud moan as all her energy began to dissipate. usagi coughed harshly and her eyes shot open both of her eyes where glowing bright blue with her power of neo queen serenity.. Blood trickled from her body the corner of her mouth seemed to be bleeding as well. Even the stench of the shikkonki suffocated her to no ends. No matter how strong she was she was already at her limit.

"Juan, please! Only your power can destroy this evil shikkonki monster! If you don't it'll kill them! It plans to take that jewel from kagomes neck and use it to grant him unconquerable power! You must not allow it! I thought of her as my own daughter please don't let her die!" Cried Shoka

Myojuan stood there like a stone he didn't even know what to think other than horror and disgust. He never would have thought that shoka would have something like that inside of her. What in the world made her take something like this into her. But then again it did grant him a second chance at seeing each other.

"Shoka! It's you!" Gasped Myojuan

Miaka cried in horror as the shikkonki decided to eat her first or the other one with all the power. The power that will be his once he eats her and that pretty little jewel of hers. While myojuan finally came to terms that it was indeed shoka in front of him and there to see him one last time.

"The Shikkonki.. you have been possessed by the Shikkonki!" Gasped Myojuan

"Please forgive me! The Shikkonki possessed me easily easily drawn by my pain and despair and emptiness that even death could not end!" Cried Shoka

Shoka remembered the pain from being possessed. It was true she had a lot of anger and pain along with despair and emptiness. But that was enough for it to take her over but then it gave her the chance to say goodbye and say her peace to the man she loved and met a girl that she thought as her own.

 **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Roared Hotohori

Hotohori went to behind the creature and tasuki who was told he was usagi second husband and the reincarnation of diamond. who appeared when they where going to this house with the bigger guy who happened to be the pain in the ass doctor, right now they had to finish to kick this monsters ass. But no avail the shikkonki simply brought forth more tentacles and captured all of them. More food for him.

"Juan, please! Kill me now and the shikkonki will vanish! If you do it, the shikkonki spell will be broken and the village people be saved too! Hurry! DESTROY ME NOW!" Cried Shoka.

Memories of the time they spent together coursed through all their minds. He remembered she would always smile when she was around him. Myojuan hardened his resolve seeing as there was no other way. Myojuan lifted his bandaged left hand and began to remove the bindings. Poor shoka smiled tenderly at the man she loved. She prepared for her death and accepted her fate. Shoka turned to miaka

"Lady Miaka thank you. It will be all right now. You and lady usagi will be safe and she will be cured soon both will be reunited with the ones you love most. And be able to enjoy life farewell." Cried Shoka

Green spheres of energy gathered around myojuans out stretched left hand as he pushed his powers through his hand. So he was able to grant the woman he loved her final wish he had another chance to see her once more and this time actually saved her from the pain she was suffering from.

 _ **"GREAT HEALING POWER!"**_

Myojuan out stretched his hand and released a pure green energy from his palm. The ones who was able to see what he was doing only looked at with interest even though they where caught in something that reminded them of something from a anime porno as long as it don't do what they do in those kind of porn they would be happy.

 _ **"DEMON BEGONE!"**_

Miaka tried to reach out to the woman who looked as if she was finally had peace and was granted it at last. She didn't want her to leave her just yet while usagi closed her eyes as if she was falling asleep the others where wondering what the power did to the monster and where it came from.

 **"MISS SHOKA!"** Cried Miaka

Even though it had to end this way. It was clear that shoka face that she was satisfied and was at peace. Something she wasn't granted her first time around. He had saved her this time and she knew he loved her dearly and was hard for him to kill her once more and let her leave him,

 _"I missed you.. I missed so much.. farewell Juan my love.. be happy and love again for me.."_ thought Shoka

Shoka thoughts went out to everyone. Even though myojuan power the sickness the shikkonki exploded and turned to green ashes. The spell was broken releasing everyone it held captive shoka house started to vanish as well. As if it was some sort of illusion that was there though the shikkonki power,

"The house! It was just an illusion!" Yelled Tasuki

The town people that were previously after them looking like zombies now fell to the ground and traces of the spell were washing away from them. Everyone looked around to see it was true they where not zombies marcus smirked he had to admit bond site is good for a few things. even the ones who was frozen over turned back to normal.

"The townspeople have turned back to normal." Chirped Nuriko

"The demon spell had been broken. Now that usagi will be better." Said Aro

Nuriko and everyone almost cried in relief in hopes that they would see usagi all well once more. But they never know with the poison in her that could still be there. While everyone looked around to find the two missing people of their group. While nuriko shook miaka shoulders to wake her up.

"Come on Miaka its to wake up." Said Nuriko

Miaka groaned and wondered what in the world just happened as she looked around to see people all passed out. Did the human drinkers drink all of them or something why they all are passed out on the ground. But then again why was she sleeping on the ground for. even vegeta who was trying to wake up his niece.

"What happened?" Asked Miaka

"We won dipshit!" Chirped Tasuki

In the midst of excitement vegeta went around to find his brat to see if she was ok. He made his way through all he people who where pasted out. he started to search for his daughter to see if she was all healthy again. Until his dark eyes found his daughter he found her lying under a tree with pink blossoms but she did not move. his hard sank this cant be he cant lose his only daughter he was in so much shock.

 **"NO MY BRAT!"** Cried vegeta

vegeta cry's catched all of their attention they rushed over to and tasuki rushed over to their wife side. this was not happening. while vegeta was there as well. their step kids went back to the palace for the time being to give word on some things. and deliver some things that needed to be tested. so they knew nothing of what happened here.

 **"USAGI!"** Cried Tasuki and Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki took her into their amrs. vegeta was trying to hold his own tears back. his heart was breaking it was his little girl she was his princess., while everyone else were shock still not wanting to move or believe that she was gone or dead,. Myojuan knelt next to usagi and brushed his hand against her check he never met anyone like her before. He lifted the same hand over her face.

"How is my daughter?" asked vegeta

vegeta chocked on his own tears. so did hotohori and tasuki. but they had their own reason why they are feeling like they are going to cry. vegeta didnt want to lose his only daughter. and hotohori and tasuki will not lose their wife. after so many past lives that they finally made it to this point and never ever going ot give up.. Myojuan looked at the sayein king and figured that he was her father and a protective one at that. one who would kill for his daughter if he had to.

"You said she absorbed the Shikkonki in her body?" Asked Myojuan

"Yes but she had already been poisoned by one of Kuto men." Said Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki prayed to the gods to let their serenity live. They couldn't bear it if she had died on them now even after all thier past lives. they do deserve this atleast they deserved to be happy. even in the state of war tha tis. Myojuan noticed the anxious expression on the mens faces. And immerdiatley that they loved her dearly his gaze softened even his heart was feeling something for this woman.

"I shall do what I can to clense her body of the posion. The rest is up to her." Said Myojuan

Myojuan raised his hand as the green spheres circled the doctor hand like before and a glow emanated from his palm. They all watched with baited breath they prayed for her to come back to them all they all needed her. usagi felt warmth spread through out her body. She started to open her eyes the first thing she saw was a green light with a small red mark in the middle. Willing her vision to clear. usagi made out the hand that it belonged to the doctor and the symbol was of the suzaku.

"Hey Miaka," said usagi

"What is it? Do you need something? Are you hungry? Do you want some water? What is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!" Rambled Miaka

usagi pointed for rei to smacked miaka in the head for being annoying. And sighed it seemed that she had been the one to find the warriors not miaka. One of them came to her since he felt the mating pull and wasn't sure that it was. But now they knew it and he will be the second emperor now. well it seemed she has been the one to find the warriors and doing all the hard work while miaka walking around like she normally does.

"Shut it Kakarot brain. I found another one of your warriors it seemed they like to come to me for some odd reason." Said usagi

Miaka eyes popped out of her head and grabbed the hand with out asking or a second though. And she molested it while she inspected gave the poor man a sad look since he looked a tad bit freaked out by the way miaka was treating his hand at this point in time. usagi snatched the hand back.

"Hey you may finish your molesting of his hand after he is done curing me. So go and do something." Grumbled usagi

Miaka pouted and went over to a invisible emo corner and pouted with darkness around her. Tamaki looked at the others as if saying look im not the only one who does that. While the doctor only snickered he liked usagi she had fire in her just like shoka was a rare beauty she looked like a goddess in his own eyes. he wondered who in the world she is.

"Who are you if I may ask?" Asked Aro

"I am the Suzaku warrior Mitsukake." Said Mitsukake

Miaka jumped out of her emo corner and gazed at the sixth warrior it seemed usagi is the best one to attract them to her. She is like someone who just had a neon sign saying come here all suzaku warriors this is where you sign up to be on the team it seemed that's what I felt like. rei took notice that usagi had been the one to do all the hard work with all the suzaku warriors and other stuff as well. and miaka has not even raised a finger to help much.

"Mitsukake?" Asked Tasuki

"You mean that spell that killed the Shikkonki and saved us is from Suzaku?" Asked ami

Everyone was interested in this and it made mitsukake smugness over ride the depression but he had to see to shoka before anything else. But he was happy that people didn't find him a freak or anything like most people sees him as or just someone to just heal people and then brush him off to the side.

"Yes it was my healing powers." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake walked over to shoka limp body and picked her up. Miaka and everyones eyes went wide as they remembered what else had usagi was hugged by her husbands as they all watched the touching scene before them. everyone was with their mates or watched it by theirselves. even vegeta had to say this was even touching in his own words but he would not come out and say it though.

"That's why I came a doctor. I wanted to help people with my special healing powers. Then Shoka suddenly developed a high fever." Said Mituskake

Everyone listened to his explaining about why he did what he had did. And why he left the village to be alone away from everyone. While mistukake sighed trying to keep his tears back so he didn't cry right away he felt bad for the way he talked to these people. but he did something he was not able to do back then, he saved her from something that she took in her body to just see him again.

"I'd been called away to a distant village to treat someone. When I had gotten back to her I was to late and nothing I could of done would have brought her back to me. The person who I wanted to save most of all.. was the one I couldn't save! How dare I call myself a great physician? This power of mine.. was useless in the end." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake had tears trickled down his cheek and onto shoka face as if they where diamonds in the night. usagi got out of her husband;s hold and came over and blessed her to let her soul rest in peace. While she wanted to help him understand that he did save her in the end. she wanted him to know that her soul passed over to the soul socitey and will be inlisted into the acadmy to become a death god.

"So that's why you stopped and turned your back on the world.i could understand believe me I do. But I went about it a different way I tried to kill myself. But that is a story for another time. But look this time you saved her." Said usago

Mitsukake looked at those rare gem like eyes and so no pity only understanding in the,. What has this female gone through. she understood what he felt. that what made him wonder who she really is to understand so much about others. her eyes looked like she saw things through out life that no one knew about. He watched her to pull out silver strands from shoka head and placed them into a vile he wondered what it was and she handed it to him while a watery smile.

"I saved her?" Asked Mitsukake

"Look Shoka is a peace and she finally understood you part and her love for you was just as strong as your love for her. Her only wish was to see you again and she did. She already at peace. She would want you to be happy as well. But this vile holds all her memories so you would have her always with you." Said usagi

Mitsukake tears only seemed to ass to the wonderful sight by shimmering and making her look heavenly. Mitsukake held the woman close with all his might. vegeta tried to keep themselves from crying and put up a tough front. While nuriko sniffled and sobbed with miaka. Hotohori and tauski held onto usagi. . While the others dry sobbed and sobbed from the touching scene.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

It was almost daybreak and the others were in a nearby mill that fitted the whole group next to a little river north of it was a water fall. The sun had not risen yet but the sky was already starting to bright, While she slept between the two after a long night of well mating since all the couples basically went on their own for the night and came back. Miaka was studying her history book for her studies since she was not like usagi and her twin since she had to work hard to get out of school.

"In the evening of 16 July, between seven and eight p.m., when the time of my duty had just begun; Commandant Yurovsky, the head of the execution squad ordered me to take all the Nagan revolvers from the guards and to bring them to him. I took twelve revolvers from the sentries as well as from some other of the guards and brought them to the commandant's office. Yurovsky said to me, 'We must shoot them all tonight; so notify the guards not to be alarmed if they hear shots.' I understood, therefore, that Yurovsky had it in his mind to shoot the whole of the Tsar's family, as well as the doctor and the servants who lived with them, but I did not ask him where or by whom the decision had been made...At about ten o'clock in the evening in accordance with Yurovsky's order I informed the guards not to be alarmed if they should hear firing. About midnight Yurovsky woke up the Tsar's family. I do not know if he told them the reason they had been awakened and where they were to be taken, but I positively affirm that it was Yurovsky who entered the room occupied by the Tsar's family. In about an hour the whole of the family, the doctor, the maid and the waiters got up, washed and dressed themselves. Just before Yurovsky went to awaken the family, two members of the Extraordinary Commission [of the Ekaterinburg Soviet] arrived at Ipatiev's house. Shortly after one o'clock a.m., the Tsar, the Tsaritsa, their four daughters, the maid, the doctor, the cook and the waiters left their rooms. The Tsar carried the heir in his arms. The Emperor and the heir were dressed in gimnasterkas [soldiers' shirts] and wore caps. The Empress, her daughters and the others followed him. Yurovsky, his assistant and the two above-mentioned members of the Extraordinary Commission accompanied them. I was also present. During my presence none of the Tsar's family asked any questions. They did not weep or cry. Having descended the stairs to the first floor, we went out into the court, and from there to the second door (counting from the gate) we entered the ground floor of the house. When the room (which adjoins the store room with a sealed door) was reached, Yurovsky ordered chairs to be brought, and his assistant brought three chairs. One chair was given to the Emperor, one to the Empress, and the third to the heir. The Empress sat by the wall by the window, near the black pillar of the arch. Behind her stood three of her daughters (I knew their faces very well, because I had seen them every day when they walked in the garden, but I didn't know their names). The heir and the Emperor sside by side almost in the middle of the room. Doctor Botkin stood behind the heir. The maid, a very tall woman, stood at the left of the door leading to the store room; by her side stood one of the Tsar's daughters (the fourth). Two servants stood against the wall on the left from the entrance of the room. The maid carried a pillow. The Tsar's daughters also brought small pillows with them. One pillow was put on the Empress's chair; another on the heir's chair. It seemed as if all of them guessed their fate, but not one of them uttered a single sound. At this moment eleven men entered the room: Yurovsky, his assistant, two members of the Extraordinary Commission, and seven Letts [operatives of the infamous Cheka or Secret Police].Yurovsky ordered me to leave, saying, 'Go on to the street, see if there is anybody there, and wait to see whether the shots have been heard.' I went out to the court, which was enclosed by a fence, but before I got to the street I heard the firing. I returned to the house immediately (only two or three minutes having elapsed) and upon entering the room where the execution had taken place, I saw that all the members of the Tsar's family were lying on the floor with many wounds in their bodies. The blood was running in streams. The doctor, the maid and two waiters had also been shot. When I entered the heir was still alive and moaned a little. Yurovsky went up and fired two or three more times at him. Then the heir was still." Read Miaka aloud

Miaka was cut off by someone who couldn't take much more of her studying and reading out load. She was hit in the head with a pillow. Rubbing her sore spot miaka looked over to her side to see a rather pissed off looking nuriko. its not her fought that they all decided to go and party last night. even though she got drunk after one drink. she sighed and thought back to last night on the little party they had for tasuki being diamond and the marriage so on and so forth.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _drinks were flowing through out the night. even miaka who was wondering what booze tasted like so she took one of the drinks and drunk it way to fast. after she was done with that one drink since it was basically firewhisky. she started to skip around and dance around and then decided to do something stupid and sing a very insulting song to nuriko._

 _"i'm nuriko the happy trotting elf. i trot and trot and bounce and bounce and dress in drag and bounce. and smile alot and that what counts, i'm nuriko the happy trotting elf drag queen," sang miaka_

 _nuriko tossed a shoe at the drunk miaka head and passed out after that. they had to say that was rather amusing. miaka was snoring rather loudly while they party went on through out the night before all the couples went to have their little alone time by their selves. nuriko passed out drunk while still being insulted by a freaking song of all things._

 _flashback end._

* * *

miaka snickered remembered that night now after the fog in her mind cleared. and she was just happy she was not hung over like the rest of them as if it was nothing to be fazed by. she had a slight headache but that is mostly it. but then again she was never ever one to let things like that bother her. even though her father has his times he enjoyed to get drunk with everyone.

"Could you shut up and not talk so loudly in this ungodly hour of the morning some of us are hung over and depressed. The only time your somewhat quiet is when your eating." Said Nuriko

"I testify to that!" Grumbled usagi

Hotohori and tasuki grumbled and held her tighter to them. While miaka sighed and wondered why in the world everyone picked on her so much so what if she was like her father a tad bit to much. bad enough almost all of them had the good and plenty other than her uncle vegeta and mitsukake and nuriko. even though vegeta went back to the palace and came back after he was done. but she missed tamahome with nights like this even though they have never did anything past kissing.

"I cant help it reciting things out load while I study helps me remember things and I have to prepare because at home I have exames and if my mother finds out that I didn't get into the school my brothers gotten into them she will bite my head off. Even though she supports me in this and everything else she was always a stick up the ass for the studies." Said Miaka

Nuriko scowled and looked at everyone else who is either passed out drunk or just out from having sex all night and being drunk. And then looked depressed from usagi with hotohori and tasuki he was diamonds reincarnation who is the soul heir to the melefic black crystal. hotohori the heir to the golden crystal. and usagi the silver crystal. tasuki was ready to face the music when he meets back up with his brother sapphire back at the palace.

"Look. I don't understand what you are babbling about. But we're all exhausted from leaving choko. then the party so some of us are rather hung over, and mind you that rather insulting song you sang last night i should of hit you more with other than a freaking shoe. and as well some of them were up all night to have alone time." Said Nuriko

Nuriko looked at miaka wondering if she even knew what she does to people when she doesn't listen. But he knew she was way way to much like her father. Then again her father was a lot worst than miaka was. nuriko sighed he knew that she missed tamahome. but the mission is almost over and then they would go and get him back. but then again there was alot of things that was good that happened like tasuki being a suzaku warrior and the reincarnation of prince and now king diamond. who is now a second emperor of konan.

"The mirror hasn't even given us as much of a glimmer. Are you sure you didn't break it?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka was worried for a moment and glanced at the enchanted mirror. She was checking to see if she did break it then. Miaka fisted her hand and glared at nuriko who was trying to go back to sleep. snoring away and someone let out a fart a loud one at that. while she sighed and knew they are so close that she could taste it. but she cant count her chickens just yet untl the last one is found.

 **"WHO FARTED IT REEKS!"** yelled vegeta

"Oh stop your bellyaching! Just one more to go! Never give up!" Lectured Miaka

Nuriko and usagi and vegeta groaned wanting to strangle the girl if she didn't shut up. while zarbon whistled since he was the one who let out the far. Nuriko placed a pillow over his head to try to block out the noisy girl while usagi buried her head into hotohori chest and sighed. anf vegeta muttering about female kakarot brats. and why didnt she get the genes from his wife part of the family.

"Okay we wont give up so shut the up and get more sleep." Said Nuriko

Miaka didn't answer back since a strange sound found its way to miaka ears and caught her full attention. The sound seemed to echo in the still atmosphere. As if time itself had stopped the melody filled her ear and mesmerized miaka to no ends. Wanting to find out what it was. it was rather lovely she would have to say that. but it seemed as if it was meant for something more.

"Hey listen Nuriko! Is that a flute? Whats it doing out here?" Asked Miaka

Nuriko didn't like to much getting woken up again as he jumped out of bed and gotten all up in miaka face while usagi was all comfy with her husbands so she didn't care anymore. while vegeta was about to do what he normally does to goku when he dont shut up. tape their mouth shut or basically put a charm on them that makes them shut up.

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING PEST!"** Yelled Nuriko

 **"BRAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU WHAT I DO TO YOU FATHER WHEN HE DOESN'T SHUT UP!** " yelled vegeta

Everyone groaned knowing after nuriko out burst they will not be able to get back to sleep. So they gotten up to go and make something for breakfast or either hunt if you're a got annoyed and taped miaka mouth shut so they would be able to sleep more. miaka grumbled about evil uncles and went back to her history book to finishe studying.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Hotohori rode his horse while miaka road with nuriko who was still cranky this morning while usagi and maka and kid was on hailos. Miaka was still going on about the sound she had heard. well after she had the tape ripped off her mouth rather painfully from her mouth from usagi. while tamaki smiled at the scene from the horse he was on with horohori his one step father even through he was happy to be on this mission he had gotten the capsule with the house for tamahome family in it.

"I really did hear a flute playing," cried Miaka

Tasuki turned to miaka and to mitsukake who was still jealous of him it seemed that he was also jealous of hotohori as well. vegeta arched a brow at the jealous men of his brat's husbands. they would have to get over it since their love lasted through out the ages like his and bulma who happens to be the former queen serenity. kinda funny in a way that he was still called vegeta and the planet vegeta been reborn three times in a row its jst funny to him in a way.

"Mitsukake did you hear anything?" Asked Tasuki

"No," said Mitsukake

Nuriko who was still annoyed and hung over with the person who woke him up at the ass crack of dawn with reading and rambling about some stupid flute playing. The only flure playing that he knew was going on all night was the skin flute, miaka only pouted thinking that they basically crazy but she was not crazy.

"It was probably just some stupid bug chirping. Or the blasted love birds of the group going at it again." Grumbled Nuriko

Miaka sulked that no one believe her. minako smiled kindly at miaka to let her know that it could of been somthing else. but if they ever heard it they would let her know. but then again there was alot of things that went down to miaka mind that they didnt want to even think. so they are going to lie and make sure it was to make her feel better.

"If aunt Miaka heard a flute then I believe there is one." Said Minako

Miaka perked up and didn't realize that minako was only saying that to make her feel better but either way it helped greatly. Tasuki sighed and wondered what would be a flute out there anyways. hailos made his way over to miaka who was on a horse with mitsukake. she wanted to let her know that she was about to enter tamahome village.

"Miaka look its Tamahome village is just up ahead so it would be a good time to give them the gift to." Said usagi

usagi took off with tamaki and maka to meet them in the village. While miaka perked up from hearing something about her tamahome even though it was his village she was just happy to be there. As miaka jumped off the horse. but they would have to think of something why tamahome was not with them. so this was going to be fun either way since they are going to be giving them a new house that both the house elves they given to them.

"And this is where we found Chichiri. And Tamahome family as well,." Chirped Miaka

Miaka suddenly so happy as everyone smiled at her. Nuriko smiled at the memory fondly of when usagi ordered them to be taken to the palace like the empress and the warrior that she was. but then again she was always like that so she was basically saving the lives of people who deserved it. and basically klling the kuto soldiers was deserving the death they gotten.

"Tamahome family was also taken to the palace to take refuge along with the other villages that usagi saved from kuto she was ruthless in saving everyone." Said Nuriko

"yes my brat is a wonderful person." said vegeta

vegeta was a proud father at that moment. he was always proud of his brats since they have done so much in their lives. Tasuki and mitsukake didn't know what nuriko was talking about. But they knew of the attacks and the rumors of the angel that saved everyone so that was usagi. Tasuki was never surprised when it came to his mate and now wife. The bandits where notified about the union.

"There are tamahomes little brothers and sisters and his wfather as well. Oh come with me mitsukake." Said Miaka

Miaka proceeded to drag mitsukake down to the village so he would be able to help tamahome father and maybe heal him from everything he had. He was so sick and tamahome would be so happy to see his father cured. vegeta sighed and fallowed them to make sure they would get there ok. plus he never had the chance to meet the brats family when they were at the palace.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

chuei ran around the whole village searching for a doctor while dobby went around to see if he could find someone to help them. Until he saw someone he knew all to well and maybe she would be able to help hm. he needed to find someone to help him quick since he had no more stuff to give his father. then someone who he knew would be able to help ran by.

"Miaka?" Asked Chuei

Miaka and mitsukake skidded to a stop and vegeta landed when someone called out to miaka. They turned around only to see a panting chuei with frantic eyes as if he was searching for someone or something. vegeta knew that this was one of tamahome brothers since he had the looks of a younger tamahome. so this boy was his younger brother.

"Oh it is really is you Miaka!" Chirped Chuei

"Chuei!" Chirped Miaka

Chuei fell to his knees in exhaustion. He looked like he had been running around all morning. His breaths came out in pants and miaka and mitsukake rushed over to him to see what is going on. vegeta laid a hand on the brat shoulder it seemed he was frantic about something. he maybe a ass sometimes. he did care when it came down when it came to children.

"What's going on?" Asked Miaka

"Father he had gotten a lot worse. Me and dobby been searching for a doctor since the potions we had from you all ran out. And so we never found none to help us." Said Chuei

Mitsukake offered the poor kid a hand to help him with his sick father. Miaka watched him with sad eyes in hope he would be able to help their father and maybe her future father in law. vegeta nodded to the warrior doctor who has a freaking boner for his daughter. but he knew the man would be able to help their father.

"Where is your home young one?" Asked Mitsukake

Chuei took his hand and lead the three of them to the small hut in the far end of the village. Inside of the hut tamahomes father was laying on the bed and he was not moving. The children were gathered around miaka as they looked worriedly over their father, mistukake placed a hand on the chest of their father. vegeta was happy that his wife made a house that suits tamahome family alot more better.

"He is very weak." Said Mitsukake

Chuei and his siblings crowded to his side. They wondered where their big brother was but that was for another time, this was the time to heal their father and if this man would be able to do it they would be forever grateful. plus vegeta knew they wondered who he was. but he felt where his brat was and hunt her down to see what she and his two grandbrats are up to.

"Can you help him, please doctor."

"Don't worry he shall be fine." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake turned back to the sickly man and lifted his hand above his body. The mark appeaked on his hand and started to appear as the green light surrounded both his hand and tamahomes father. The room was quiet and filled with anticipation until the light dissipated and their fathers eyes opened and he groaned. Chuei and the others felt the relief wash over them .

"Father!"

"What all this?"

The old man roamed the room and wondered why there was so many people inside of his humble home. Until he noticed one was his eldest son love interest and a tall man he didn't even know. he wondered what else was going on since he didnt know the man who was sitting in front of him. but he did heal him so he was grateful for that so what else was new there in his life.

"It all right now you have been completely cured of your illnesses." Said Mitsukake

"I can feel it. I can jump and I think that part of my body is able to work again im going to find me a woman I feel like a strapping young man! How can we ever thank you for your kindness?"

Mitsukake suddenly groaned he over used the power since he haven't used it within a year. Tamahome father stopped posing and looked down at his doctor who saved his life and made his feel like a teenager again. hell he could even get a boner now he will go and find him someone and maybe do something he had not done in a rather long time.

"Mitsukake?" Asked Miaka

"I'll recover with some rest. I only have enough strength with this power once a day after not using it for a year." Said Mitsukake

Chueir came over to them and held out some money so they could pay the doctor for all he had done for them. He didn't have to do what he did but he did it for them and they where grateful for what he had done for their father. but they wondered where tamahome was. their big brother was not with them. so why isnt he here. they just hoped he was ok and for him to coem through the door.

"Here take this money." Chirped Chuei

"I don't want none of your money young one. Use the money to buy some nice fist for your father dinner." Said Mitsukake.

A small meow came from his stomach and tama's cute little head peeked out frome mitsukake clothing. Mitsukake only chuckled about his cats way of thinking when it hears the word fish. he scratched the cats forhead to let him know he was happy that he was there. but where did vegeta wonder off to. it seemed he had gotten lost somewhere. or maybe he went to find usagi or something.

"And for him as well," chirped Mitsukake

Chuei seemed to brighten up only to rushed out the room to head out the door only to ram into something or someone and looked up to see usagistanding there smiling down to him. with vegeta right by her side. he had a proud smile on his face as if he knew what hse had done. and he knew that she was a good woman for all she was doing for this family. plus they would never ever want for nothing and money ever again.

 **"USAGI YOU'RE HERE!"** Cheered Chuei

Chuei clung to usagi and hugged her as his other siblings ran and knocked her down to the ground to hugged her as well. Mitsukake smiled at the scene is seemed she spreads light every where she gos. vegeta went over and stood over by the warrior doctor. mitsukake knew the proud king was proud of his daughter.

"Come on quickly father been healed and he would want to see you!" Chirped Chuei

usagi only giggled as she pushed herself up and patted each of their heads. The gifts are going to be flowing including the house that kyoya and her mother had built for them and the things inside of the house. they would be happy to live in something that is not looking like it was going to fall down at any moment. plus they would have to show them how everything worked and dobby and winky would be the one who does all the cooking and cleaning. while they all be able to live a normal life. plus there was a spell on the place if anything that happened to them copies would appear in their place. and they would be transproted with the house elves to the palace to make it look real.

"Well I hope you all been on your best behavior!" Chirped usagi

 **"YES!"**

"Good to know I have some surprises for ya!" Chirped usagi

usagi opened the door with genyu and nappa looking like they were hiding something. When they moved they say the freshly caught fish. Large variety of vegetables, fruits, and some of the villages finest meats. And a few sweets here and there and toys and finest clothing. usagi made sure to set up and account with everything in the village for tamahomes family so they would never want for nothing ever again. While gebyu and nappa started to put everything in a freezer like thing until they get their new home set up. Tamahomes father looked shocked.

"Oh usagi you didn't have to do this."

"It's the least I am able to do, and no worries you all will never want for anything again. There is accounts set up for the family in every business in this village to the next. So no thanks are needed it want I wanted to do." Said usagi

The only man smiled his some blessed them with the best friend he could ever find. She did this for them and thought of them as her own family it was a blessing and he would never want to give up that blessing. Plus dobby and winky was the best as well. vegeta nodded to them to let them know they are family to him as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone else showed up while tamaki and the twins where in the capsule house so they where able to rid of the old home as kyoya placed the other one up. In a poof the new large house was there standing proudly. Tamahome father was in shock they gave them a new home he will be forver greatful now.

"My angel how did you get here so fast?" Asked Tasuki

usagi only shrugged and kissed him along with hotohori. she just made sure nappa and genyu was waiting in the village to help her out. she had it all planned out. They never seen people look so happy and the house looked wonderful kyoya and bumla did a wonderful job in making a new home for these people. While one of the kids came up to miaka and tugged on her skirt.

"Miaka? Why is not big brother not here with you?" Asked Yurien

Miaka eeped and wondered what should she say. Oh your big brother is in kuto with a blond guy making him his bitch. Or maybe getting molested by her ex best friend. She she pulled something her father was known to do. She closed her eyes and started to pretend to snore tasuki whacked her in the had.

 **"GRAAAGH! DON'T PRETEND YOUR ASLEEP!"** Yelled Tasuki

The children back away a bit before giggling. Hotohori was looking around and remembered tamahomes family the only family that stayed inside of the palace with them. Until chuei came through the door his hair was down as if he was finished taking a swim. He looked like tamahome almost. Miaka was the first to snap out of her shock and tackled the poor boy.

 **"TAMAHOME MY LOVE!"** Cheered Miaka

Chuei yelped in shock at how miaka just acted to him. It seemed that she thought he was his big brother. If this was the way she greeted his elder brother. When he gets older he wanted that as well. everyone peaked out side the door and wondered what in the world the female kakarot was doing. vegeta sighed that poor brat was tackled by his niece.

"No wait! I'm Chuei!" Said Chuei

usagi and everyone looked out the door seeing miaka blushing deeply when she realized that it was not tamahome and only chuei. She probably just tramatized the poor boy nearly thinking he was tamahome. usagi sighed and went to help and show things. while genyu pluccked her off the poor kid lucky she didnt do anything to him.

"Hehe, sorry," said Miaka

"One can tell that they are brothers. He does look like Tamahome." Said Hotohori

Everyone was settled in usagi and nuriko along with makoto was preparing dinner while the rest was either playing outside or talking to each other about this and that. Miaka was somewhere else inside of the house. makoto wondered what lie vegeta told them were their brother is, because they couldnt say he was a hostage in kuto. so they knew vegeta took over that part so miaka dont say something stupid.

 _"Your just like your brother where money is concerned."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka leaned near the bay window of the house and watched as the kids where playing some game on flying brooms. She forgotten the name of the game they where playing but it was interesting. she just couldnt believe what she had done to tamahome little brother. even her uncle vegeta sat her down and gave her a lecuture he knew that her own father wouldnt of done it. her mother yes but not her father.

 _"He is really like him oh where is Chiriko. The last one? I have to find him and fast so I can see Tamahome again."_ Thought Miaka

There was grumbling around the room that came from her stomach letting her know how hungry she was. And the smell of food was awesome. Everyone knew how to use the objects in the room since kyoya showed them,. and szaye was wonderful in teaching things for his family to know how to use what was in the house. plus the potions and everything like that would magically restoked when they are out.

"Miaka dinners ready!" Cheered Nuriko

Miaka jumped to her feet and ran down to the area they where going to be eating at. Well kyoya had a nice dinning room in the house so everyone could eat and fit in the house even guest room a lot of guest rooms. just like always like her father ad brothers. food was the first thing that came to mind. just long as tamahome family dont put their hands in front of miaka eating area they would be fine.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

That night the wind blew harshly acrossed the land. The bamboos swayed under its power. And everything was nearly dead silent as the wind beat against the window of the kuto palace. Yui wiped tamahomes injuries with a damp cloth. Tamahome eyes fluttered opened and he groaned at the soreness of his body and ass.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome looked over to the girl who had given him so much trouble and he lost his ass cheery because of her. Why couldn't miaka just cut her off as a loss and give up but nope he had to keep on. he cant let that jack ass win over him. he was not going to let him know that he was about to give up. but he was tamatized for the rest of his life. first nuriko and this shit with nakago that was more disturbing that even happened to him.

"Don't move you've been hurt badly and well your anal area had stitch's. you where asleep the past five days." Said Yui

Yui stood up and went over to a wash bowl to rinse the cloth she was holding. Tamahome was looking up at the ceiling and wondered if miaka and usagi was ok and gotten help. he was more worried on usagi since he knew what was going on with her. but the thing with miaka he knew the others would find some sort of a cure for her when it came down to something like that.

"You mean.. you been taking care of me during all that time?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome looked at her and smiled that was kind of her even though she was the one who screamed as if she was trying to get nakago to come and find them now he had to deal with those memoires. oh how he wanted to muder that bastard for what he had done to him. he would of settled if he was just wipped but nope he had to do that to him. the sick freak of all things he is. oh how he was going to enjoy usagi murdering his sorry ass.

"Thank you Yui." Said Tamahome

Yui only smiled back at him and placed the wet towel down on his forehead, she was hoping he was starting to fall for her and making him forget about loving miaka, she kept her fingers crossed if that was true. she hoped this would make him love her. and with all hope in her life was always crushed so why is she even hoping for in the first. place and what he had just said next was what killed it.

"Five days huh? I wondered how usagi and Miaka is?" Asked Tamahome

At the mention of her ex best friend name. she didn't hear usagi name being mentioned only when he said miaka name she was about to snap after all he been through he was still thinking about her. how could he even think of love about miaka after what nakago had done to him. she just didnt understand tamahome at all. and she knew that miaka would be apart of his life. but she would force him to love her if she had to do it that way.

"I hoped they gotten them some help. That's they are out of danger." Said Tamahome

Yui reminded quiet as tamahome continued to talk this time. He was going to insult nakago for the bullshit he had pulled it would be so sweet to watch usagi murder his brutally. and she would do it and she knew that for a fact. so what else would usagi do other than murder nakago and slap her for what she is doing since she was being selfish and wanted what she thought she deserved and her jealousy to her cousin.

"That body glittered smug over grown jackass. That repulsive pereverted pig. If he hadn't beat me and fucked so hard I would be out of here. oh it will be so enjoyable to sit back and watch with usagi slaughter is bitch ass." Said Tamahome

"Why?" Asked Yui

Tamahome snapped out of his thoughts of thinking of usagi killing nakago slowly he knew she wanted to kill him slow and enjoy the whole thing and made sure to savor the screams of pain. yui was not pleased with everything she was hearing. after everything he and usagi had been through for her. and they still want to be around her. it was not fair.

 **"WHY DO YOU STILL WORRY ABOUT MIAKA! AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY CANT YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND ALL HER SILLY GAMES!"** Yelled Yui

Tamahome was alarmed by her reaction so he tried to call out to her but her lips covered his. Lifting herself from him and she grasped his cock. Yui looked a tamahome pleadingly to let him see how much she loved him. he wondered what the fuck was going on. why was she acting like this. maybe this was something that usagi and the others was trying to warn him about.

"Yui," thought Tamahome

"I love you.. so much…" said Yui

Tamahome remembered what miaka had said to him before he came here. Now he knew what she said was true he was now stuck in something in the middle of a love triangle it seemed that he needed to save his ass on this one. he had this feeling that she was obsessed with him. and hates her best friend for that reason. but there was no proof that he could claimm that was true.

"Please as long as you here. Don't talk about miaka. I'll do anything for you. .. let me show you.. I will," said Yui

Tamahomes eyes went wide at what she had just said. There was a moment of silence before a gust of wind opened the windows and blew all the lights off. Then the curtains were dancing widely as the wind became harsher. Yui stood and in the darkness of the room tamahome tried to call out to her. the girl needed some help badly.

"Yui you shouldn't." said Tamahome

Tamahome was cut off by the determined look she gave him before she turned around and ran away. Tamahome tried calling out to her but it was no use she was gone. He kinda wished usagi was here she would of fixed this for him. but then again she would probably slap her and maker understand what she is doing was something that she should be acting. but then again there was alot of things he knew usagi would be able to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Tamahome village_

Everyone was staying in the guest rooms in tamahomes family new home. Currenly miaka was brushing her teeth when she heard nuriko wanting to use the bathroom before he heads to bed. plus nuriko was doing the i have to piss dance. and miaka was hogging the bathroom to the bedroom they are staying in. and if he pissed himself he would not be pleased at the stupid girl.

"Miaka hurry up before I piss my pants." Said Nuriko

Miaka didn't reply and just put her face closer to the window in front of her. It seemed that there was some odd looking bats outside that kinda creeped her out from seeing them look at her as if she was dinner. it seemed that tamahome family is happy with everything. plus they would be able to live normally now after everything usagi and the others had done for them. she knew tamahome would be happy about that.

"Say do bats ever attack people?" Asked Miaka

Sure enough there wre some suspicious looking bats outside looking at her as if they wished to eat her. Most of them were directly near her while nuriko had to think on that one. the bats were kinda giving you the creepy stalker eyes as if there was something they are watching her. as if they are under some sort of spell of some sorts. but then again who knows if their was a kuto spy out there somwehre.

"Bats? Nah! Healthy bats don't normally attack you. They send out ultra sonic waves in the dark in the dark. They can hear when the waves hit up against something so that they could steer clear of them. Steering with their hearing. It's the high frequency that people never hear." Said Nuriko

Miaka only hummed at what nuriko had jst said as she looked out the window even though the bats look like they wish to eat them she only shrugged and left to go to her room and laid down. she crawled under the blankets to go and have dreams about her and tamahome. and maybe she might have one of those dirty ones that makes you feel things in your sleep that would be loads better.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was lying in her bed trying to sleep. Until she heard the flute again wondered if anyone else was able to hear it. As she got up and left to go and find someone to see if they had over heard the flute. As she made her ways down the halls to only hear the flute stop. she was confused at what the hell was going on. vegeta was snoring away since he had a few drinks for the party they threw for tamahome family.

 _"It stopped."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka nearly almost screamed in surprise when a hand covered her mouth. And the other on her shoulder, ig it wasn't for the other that covered her moth before she could bite the offending hand. she was wondering who in the world would be trying to kidnap her from inside the house. that would be the most stupidest thing. and since when does kuto have a female spy on their payroll well death payroll that is.

"Calm down for dende sakes." Whispered usagi

Miaka sighed as the two started to hunt down what she was searching for even though usagi didn't know what she was searching for. Just as five steps out the door only to have kagome yank her back. Miaka was about to scold usagi again but she noticed the narrowing of her eyes. usagi was looking cautiously staring up at something in the trees. Miaka looked where usagi transformed into her cosmos form and was looking only to have bats attacking them. Everywhere bats came flying at them. Biting nipping at their skin. Miaka recalled what nuriko had said then took off running to get them away from the house. usagi started to run to keep miaka safe. Her suspirons where raised, usagi knew this was the doing of kuto agent. It seemed that they noticed the death of their friends and decided to send some back up instinct took over she started to battle off the agent after she fried half of the bats but it was hard to keep up with bats attacking her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Hotohori and tasuki immediately woke up from not seeing that their wife was not with them and the flair of her powers and then the lowering of them. So they took off only to see usagi falling to the ground passed out while the agent turned to ash they rushed over to her and only found out she was pasted out and her transformation shimmered away.. Until a flute stopped all the bats once it stopped someone came out of the shadows. Only to be a boy younger than tamaki.

"So you're the one who ben playing that flute?" Asked Miaka

"I project my life force out with this simple flute it helped the bats go back to normal."

Everyone glanced at the boy. While tasuki had usagi in his arms maybe this was the final warrior that they needed. Until he collapsed to the ground as if he was in pain from all the wounds he had. plis he didnt know who this man was and didnt know if he was oone of the kuto spies. so what should he and hotohori think on what this person who came out of no where after a kuto spy was killed.

"Hey you ok?" Asked Miaka

Miaka eyes landed to his tattered body until her eyes passed over the red mark on his body. And pointed a finger while yanking on tasuki to let them know what she was seeng. it must mean the was the last one they needed. and then head back home to the palace and them plot their way to get tamahome back. they just hoped he was the one they needed so they all could just go home.

"So you're a Suzaku warrior?" Asked Miaka

"My name is Chiriko. I used to live in a village near here but the kuto army attacked." Said Chirko

"Well lets go and get some rest before we head out of there." Said Tasuki

Everyone nodded happy that their mission was almost over, now they had to go and get tamahome back from kuto and then summon suzaku before anything else sleep before they head home. and then have their meeting for the misson to save tmahome from the kuto scum and then summon suzaku after that. well they just hoped tamahome was still alive after all his has a big mouth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Konan palace_

Chichiri who was still dressed as hotohori was doing a hand stand he was soooo bored with this job only to found out there is a second emperor not he was jealous and all the exploding from the gravity chambers where annoying. muramasa was at the side of the desk and wondered how his mistress had been. they have not heard nothing since tamaki left with the capsule for tamahome family.

 _"Daaaaaaah! Oh this job can get pretty boring and im going crazy here!"_ Thought Chichiri

Chichiri had to sit back up quickly since one of the advisers came in and he needed to get back to workd before they found out that he was not indeed the emperor and wonder where he was. while muramasa was feeling something in his as if his mistress was close by or something. he hoped she was he missed her and so did everyone else missed their family or someone else in their group that is.

"Your highness."

"Yes what is it?" Asked Chichiri

Chichiri had his voice down pack with everyones help. Even though none of the advisers where not bright enough to find out that he was not the real emperor and the seconded one he didn't know what he looked like yet. muramasa snickered mentally to what chichicir was able to do. it seemed that they are to stupid to even know who they are. plus luna and artimis does nothing could not pass those moon cats.

"We have been informed that the priestess of suzaku and her highness the moon queen. Along with the second emperor had returned to the city with a quite and entourage."

And with that said muramasa with chichiri well hotohori vanished in a poof. Leaving a puzzled servant behind while everyone else was being in formed about who had returned so they could be ready just at the fates of the palace the hotohori puffed back into chichiri and clasped miaka hands all in one swift movements.

 **"WELCOME BACK! NO DA!"** Cheered Chichiri

"Yup we made it!" Chirped Miaka

Tasuki had seen some odd things with this group this topped it off. He pointed at chichiri with a shaky finger. And he seen captain genyu up close and zarbon and he decided now to point at chichiri and freak out. while muramasa was with his mistress since he hunted her down through their link that they had with sword spirit and mistres sbond. while he warned the rest of everyone that they are back.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Tasuki

"He is Chichiri one of the suzaku seven like us." Said Nuriko

Chiriko and everyone else looked around who is new to the palace. Not even knowing that half of their group was missing. While miaka was talking to her mother and usagi mother who was by vegeta side since the others where in the gravity chamber. even though the two who have not met miaka father and brothers are in for a real treat once they meet those three. and then they would know who se got her gense from.

"Magnificent! I cant believe we got into the palace." Chirped Chiriko

"Hotohori and usagi and some of the others are mission." Said Mitsukake

Tasuki lookd around her his usgai. He knew he had to share her with hotohori since they where both her mates but where in the world didn't they go off to he over looked all the new people around. while he finished talking to bulma and then had a huge hug from sapphire and was told how much he had missed him. and sure enough he did miss his brother he felt he was missing from him as well.

"You all still haven't figured who they are. Even you tasuki." said Nuriko

"That is alrght Nuriko." Commanded usagi

They all looked up and saw a neat and important looking man with a woman at his side. While attendant went over to tasuki and dragged the shocked man to get him ready in the royal clothing from bulma and emerald. since they had things prepared for him that is a mix of diamond and the genro life so he had something to be in something he was comfortable in. as for everyone else was led to their rooms to freshen up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was in the dining hall. Tasuki would never dream of being royal and now he was. His mother was going to be happy about this one. plus with him being a reincarnation. but then again he always felt like he was different and now he understood why. But he was happy none the less its better than the bandits but he would always consider himself as and the other two newbies where gawking at miaka father and brother chowing down they thought she was bad until they where finished and let a loud burp and let a few farts out here and there..

"Now then. How do we return Tamahome back to Konan?" Asked Hotohori

Everyone was just wondering what and how they where going to do it. They couldn't go there yet since kuto knew nothing of them and the power that konan had so that would screw up a few things. they knew that usagi would go since they need a fighter to get tamahome back home. and they knew that miaka would want to go as well. but then they would need chichiri and muramasa who would remain in her inner world.

"The main problem is to retrieve suzakus scroll. The universe of the four gods as well for Tamahome from the enemy." Said Hotohori

Hotohori turned to miaka so she know that she is talking to her. And the scroll is something that is in need when kagome and miaka when they summon suzaku and usagi turns into suzaku forever. while he was wondering how the hell they are going to do this sort of thing. but then again they always came up with a way when they are down to something that they have to do in a split second.

"The scroll contains the details of the complex ritual for the summoning that you and kagome will be doing. I me and my wife soon tasuki will need to learn it as well since he is well you get the point. We must find some way of reclaiming it without triggering a war." Said Hotohori

"I'll go and get it." Said Miaka

Everyone looked at her even her own mother and father gawked at her. hell even her own father was wondering what the hell his daghter was thinking and that is odd in itself when it came down to that. While bulma knocked out vegeta before he laughed his head off and dragged him out of the room before she did the same thing. but she had to wait to get out of the dinning hall to laugh her ass off as well.

"I'll go to kuto and get tamahome. Then I'll figure out how to get the scroll back after all im a genus. And I have some unfinished business with a blond moron stick up his ass general." Said usagi

Not one of them felt sorry for nakago since he was the one who did it. And he screwed them over constantly. So now she wanted her revenge and they where all behind her on this one. plus she had her given right for revenge and they dont even feel sorry for the fool for what he had done. he messed with something he knew nothing about and made it in his own image but they will have a cure for it sooner or later since they had the arrows that the poison was on so they could have cure for it if it happened again,

"Miaka what are you saying my dear?" Asked Aro

"It my fought why the scroll was taken in the first place." Said Miaka

"I can go with them. No da, but however before we leave I think we should discuss the whole operation with tamahome himself. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka blinked a few times and so did her father they where thinking that tamahome was indeed having a operation and wondered how in the world it was going about with out the modern things. wguke everyone knew hat was about to be blurted out of maika and goku mouth for their stupidity that was shown to the others. plus mitsukake was and chiriko had a lesson never put their hands infront of miaka and her family eating. well not her mother she had manners atleast.

"Tamahome is having a operation?" Asked Goku and Miaka

Everyone groaned the show of their brains and how much they lack the smart part of them. They just going to wave this one off and not even think they even just asked that one. After the meeting everyone left to go to their own respective chambers while severus was going to send a message to tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Tamahome stood silently feeling like he was violated and he was. Now he needed to find some kind of way to block that out of his mind. And then there was the issue with yui she confessed to him out right. he was confused by all of it. he never ever have had this ever happen to him before so he didnt know how to go about it.

* * *

 _"I love you so much." said yui_

* * *

Tamahome groaned this was a pain in his ass why didn't he listen to miaka and usagi he is as bad as miaka father these days someone explained something to him and he gos off and get stuck where the main issue was. he needed usagi when stuff like this happened to him. hell he needed minako as well. she would be able to help. and rei she would bitch slap some sense into the girl.

 _"Oh man I cant believe this!"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome thoughts where cut off with something poking in his mind . he wondered what the hell was going on so he let the poking come through to see who was trying to read his thoughts. he wondered if nakago was trying to play mind games with him now or he was just going cray cray now. but he sighed and wondered who in the world would be contacting him at this point in time then he felt it. muramasa was in his mind.

"Tamahome its me muramasa. Can you hear me?" asked muramasa

Tamahome was shocked and only made a reply back as he and muramasa talked back and forth so they could get everthing planned for the meeting and the spell in which was one of usagi special ones she made. plus he was just happy he was hearing that they found diamond as was one of the suzaku warriors. and he got the warrning of the punishments when he returned home. hell nothing else could happen to him after what nakago had done to him.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Miaka furiously scrubbed away at her body. Wanting to make sure she looked flawless alice and rose was waiting for her so they could get her ready. Bubbles covered her body as she made quite an effort to look perfect while her earlier conversation with chichiri and severus and szayel.. miaka got out of the bath and sat down in front of her mirror while rose brushed her hair and braided and styled her hair and she evern did her make up. While alice picked out something for her it was a long skirt with a green jacket and ballet flats. Excitement coursed through her body as she was finally finished with her make over. After alice and rose did a triple checking her appearance the nodded to her and nudged her on her way. As she took off running through the huge hallsways. Miaka started to run faster she was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice hotohori and tasuki standing in the hallway just above them with music from two grand pianos playing.

 **"HEY MIAKA!"** Chirped Tasuki

"No Tasuki we must no bother her. She will finally be with Tamahome." Said Hotohori

Tasuki only shrugged and returned to the conversation they where having while usagi and tamaki played away at the piano. micharu played her violin. It seemed they have brought over them along with a few other think as well. but all and all they are all happy. but then again they noticed one thing that is troubling usagi and trista as if they were not seeing what is to come for them all when they take their trip to get tamahome home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka sat down in front of the changing scream which severus and chichiri and szayel was on either side. This needed to take two people to do. The the octava espada, warrior monk and the dark wizards potion master was already in position their brows furrowed. they were all needed to do this since they are the ones who was in for this part of the mission to get tamahome back.

"Why do girls have to be so late?" Asked Chichiri

"Believe me my friend I have been asking the same thing for years. But Tamahome had been waiting a long time young lady." Said Severus

"ain't that the truth." grumbled szayel

Miaka scratched the back of her head feeling sheepish as if she knew that was something that her siblings and herself all also shared with their father when they felt sheepish or nervous. szayel smiled he knew she was overly happy to see her man. but he knew that tamahome had been waiting on the other side. and the thing is they dont have enough time to do this since they want nakago to see or hear. but knowing their luck that yui would hear it and screw it all up for them. that is what usagi and trista had been thinking since they cant see anything from here one its all is never ever a good sign for anything.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Miaka

Severus and chichiri and szayel sighed and wanted to get back on the topic at hand they don't know when nakago would come in and check on tamahome to make sure he was still there and severus already delivered the message. while szayel hoped that yui nosely little mousy ass would remain away long enough for them to go over everything they have to say.

"Here we go. Now look into this screen you see here. You wont have much time. So don't waste no time and get out what you have to." Said Severus

Severus and chichiri and szayel started to chant the spell silently then slowly but surely tamahome started to appear before her. Miaka eyes went wide in shock at the spell that seemed to be usagi. muramasa and a few others are using their powers to basically to boost it to kuto, but the only this is they would not know if someone who be listening or invade that is the downside in all of this since they never ever done it this way before.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui walked down the hallowed halls of the kuto palace with a tray of food in her hands as she headed for tamahomes chamers ever since she had confessed her feelings to him. She knew that he would probably decide to avoid her as if she had the plague. He made it quite clear that he loved miaka and only miaka. Even his loyalty was to her was the reason behind his beating and molesting. He loves her whole heartedly envy and hate gnawed at yui's aching heart why did it have to be miaka of all people. What did miaka have that she didn't. what makes that stupid girl so special. And why did tamahome and usagi choose tamahome over her? Yui shook her head no. she would put those thoughts aside for now. She was going to talk to tamahome and try to at least lessen the tension between them. She was just about to open the door to his room when a familiar yet unwelcomed voice reached her ears.

* * *

 _"All right, tomorrow night, be waiting there for me when the moon has risen to its highest." Said Tamahome_

* * *

 _"That voice… Miaka?"_ Thought Yui

Yui could almost see the sickingly sweet smile on miaka pig face as she spoke to tamahome. Her had hovered over the handle of the dorr as she heard tamahome speak to her ex best friend. how the fuck is she even talking to him. this was something she was not expecting. who the hell was even helping her to do this. she wasnt here she knew that for a fact since the palace would have been alerted.

* * *

 _"I will." Said Miaka_

* * *

Yui hand was shaking from anger she wanted to know how in the world he was even speaking to miaka, she had to find out what they where even talking about and planning it was something that was going down tomorrow night. and she had a feeling that usagi woudl be along with her to protect her sorry ass as well. if this was she wanted to do two can play at this game miaka. she would show that bitch that she would not lose to her sorry alien ass.

* * *

 _"How is it even possible for tamahome to be even talking to miaka?" Thought Yui_

 _"I'll be with you next time for real," said Miaka_

* * *

Yui gasped they where planning to meet how in the world are they going to be doing this. And how in the world are they even talking to each other. Who is all coming along with them this was all that needed to be found out. this was not happening she put to much work in this for it to all to end. this was not going to end for her. she was not going to lose tamahome to that back stabbing little whore.

* * *

 _"Oh Miaka," said Tamahome_

 _"Oh my Tamahome." Said Miaka_

* * *

Yui trembled tamahome was going to leave. He was going back to miaka. He was going to leave her. Yui couldn't take this anymore and she opened the door she was going to confront him. she will kill miaka for fucking up her plans this is not what she wnated. she wanted tamahome to lvoe her. not that little alien whore. who cared who her father is. she was going to have tamahome as hers. even if it was by force she will have him love her sooner or later.

 _"Nicely done miaka." Thought Tamahome_

Tamahomes thoughts where cut off by the sudden entrance of yui. Thankfully the screen had turned back to normal and the image of his beloved miaka was gone. Yui stood in the doorway with betrayal all over her face. tamahome had a feeling that she had heard everything. and he had a feeling that she was not going to like what he had planned. but who cared he was going to go home. that is all that mattered if she didnt want to come along then so be it she could stay here.

"I overhead Tamahome." Said Yui

Yui studied tamahome with her accusing eyes a look she learned off usagi. He was kneeling on the floor facing what now seemed to be a normal screen. His blue grey eyes turned from shock to recognition to some sort of anxiety. but she was not going to let go this easy. she was going to win one way or another. miaka was not going to have tamahome and usagi both it was unfair to her and she was not going to except that.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

Yui walked over to him he could sense how mad she was. Her hands clinched to her sides and he had a feeling she had gotten that look off usagi when they where together it seemed that they where good friends. and she knew that usagi would not approve of how she was acting. but at this point int time she didnt care. she knew that usagi was overly protective over her family and that seemed to be miaka,

"Somehow you were talking to her.. to Miaka." Hissed Yui

Tamahome sighed and stood up to face her fully so he was able to speak to her and not realize he was only dooming himself since she would run and cry to nakago once he speaks out what they had planned. how could she speak about miaka with such hate and disgust. it was not correct if she was her best friend. isnt best friends supposed to be kind to each other and not talk about each other with so much hate and disgust.

"She told me she will be coming for us tomorrow night." Said Tamahome

Yui gasped at what he had just told her. The words he just confirmed what she had overheard, as tamahome gaged how she was reacting to what he was saying but he will enjoy seeing usagi beat the crap out of nakago. and maybe kill him. she cant let her kill him he was her friend that should mean something to usagi that is. but then again she didnt even know what he had ordered and made for her to be poisoned so.

"The Suzaku seven have all gathered, I'm finally going him." Said Tamahome

A rush of emotions filled yui body. She was going to be left alone.. she will be left with nothing.. with no one.. miaka was going to win everything that she wanted for herself. She just cant let this happen. she just cant let him leave her. she will have to find some other way to force him to love her and not return back home with miaka, she needed to see nakago if he would be able to help her with this factor.

"And you. Miaka and usagi could all be together again." Said Tamahome

Tamahome tried to say something helpful despite the awkward situation. And digging his grave more with nakago. He tried to sound hopeful. He wanted everything to go back to the way it once was when he first met the girls. And the first he met the person he was obsessed with and still was. He wanted yui to join miaka and usagi. However yui seemed to remain unaware of his intensions still as she ran to him and held him by the shoulders.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome eyes went wide in shock why in the world does this chick not know the meaning of personal space. She placed her hands above his chest as if she wanted to roam her hands all over him. Tears flowed endlessly down yui's face. She shit her eyes tightly. Praying for her feelings to get through to him for him to love her back. Not with miaka.

"I want to be all yours! I love you tamahome! I've always loved you since the first time we have met." Said Yui

Yui grip around him tightnedned at every word, but tamahome was sick and tiered of this and was going to make things clear and make her understand that she will never have him in that way. tamahome felt a shiver went down his spin. but there was something he would not tolerate was her acting this way. she was making a fool out of herself. and that is something he would not let her think that he loved her in that way. he things of her as a annoying little sister thats all. his love was to miaka and miaka only. he maybe obsessed with usagi but thats all other than friendship,

"Let go of me Yui." Demanded Tamahome

Yui reopened her eyes and stared up at him with desperation in her sad eyes, in hoped he would feel bad for her and fall for her the way he did for miaka. Why don't he love her it was depressing. she knew she was making a fool out of herself. and she knew that usagi would never of approved on how she was acting. but at this point in time she didnt care what and how she looked to anyone who sees her.

"But why? You met me the same time you met Miaka and usagi?" Asked Yui

The memory of when the three of them were first transported to this world flashed in her mind. They were attacked by bandits and it was tamahome and usagi who saved them from the though she didnt even know that usagi had a sword spirit with her. so that was something she didnt learn about to later. but then again she never knew that she had a sword spirit she always thought muramasa was a odd ball cousin or something.

 **"WHY MIAKA OF ALL PEOPLE? AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? JUST WHAT THAT BITCH HAVE THAT YOU AND USAGI BOTH SEE IN HER?"** Yelled Yui

Yui stomped her foot each time she scream out her emotions. Tamahome was not fazed by her words at all. If anything they hardened his resolve even more. He remembered why he loved miaka and why he was obsessed with usagi that his own feeling wouldn't change. but usagi and miaka are blood related since that is a bond that yui was not going to break. usagi is one to protect her family and that is all.

"Let me go at once!" Ordered Tamahome

Yui felt her strength leave her and she dropped her hands from tamahome at that moment. Defeat reared its ugly head and making her feel utterly and totally helpless from what he had said to her. and the jealousy was something that yui was known to have. and when she was jealous of something or someone who better watch out. because she would be able to be a bitch and a bitch that is something you dont want to deal with when it was her.

"You wont.. even hold me?" Asked Yui

Tamahome smiled sadly in hopes he could get her understand why he was going to tell her, but he needed her for to understand why he was telling her this he was going to even admit that he was obsessed with usagi as well. but he needed to let her down and let her see what he feels about her is not what she wants. he knew this will break her heart but it is better than having him lead her on and think he loved her in the way she wanted him to love her in return. it would never happened betweent he two of them.

"I can't hold you that way because the only person I truly love is one person. I want to protect her and care for her forever. I love miaka and yes I am overly obsessed with usagi and i would do the same for her as I would for miaka, and if I could have one night with usagi damn i would enjoy that night for the rest of my life. but I think of you as a brother to a sisterr. Or a friend in that matter. That is why I cant return the feelings you have for me." Said Tamahome

Yui continued to stare pleadingly at him. She saw miaka in his words as well as usagi. But usagi didn't love tamahome that means she was not going to be angrey at her for that since she didn't ask to have men obsess over her. Yui stood there for a moment… Shocked and hurt… refusing to hear more about his love for her ex bitch of a best friend. Yu ran out of the room her sobs echoed in the halls of the palace. Tamahome was left alone in his room once again even though he knew his words were too late to be heard.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui rushed down the halls the tears were unstoppable as they trickled down her face. Tamahome heartfelt words resounded like a broken record in her mind over and over again. Yui tried to desperately shove them out of her mind and into the abyss of her mind. She wanted to forget those disgustingly sick sweet words of love. Yui never felt so lost and abandoned…. now more than ever. She doesn't want to be alone so she prayed to anyone who would listen only to see nakago around the corner. He was walking the halls and yui heavy footsteps caught his attention.

 _"Oh crap here we go,"_ thought Nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Cried Yui

Without another minute to waste yui threw herself at his chest and cried her eyes out. And she blew her snot into his cape. Nakago shivered mentally and made a mental note to have this cape burned later. but when she kepted blowing her snot into it he tried to not cringe and barf from the grossness form the fact that his cape just came a snot rag.

"Tell me what's wrong lady Yui." Said Nakago

"Tamahome he told me he will be leaving me! I don't want him to go! I don't want her to have him! I don't want Miaka to have them both!" Cried Yui

Yui blew her nose a few more times into nakago cape. Nakago drew the girl head closer so she would stop blowing her nose into his cape. It was just gross when people did that and he hated it. bit saddly she still blew her nose into his cape. but then she missed his cape and blew it in his hair. now he had to wash his hair tonight for that nasty bitch had to blow her damned nose into his hair.

"Don't worry lady yui. I am here to help you. Aren't I?" asked Nakago

Nakago words reassured her of his loyaltys and yui sobs lessened considerable. However she failed to see that behind his pretty words. A devious smirk and a sparkle in his blue eyes. Pulling away after after blowing her nose in his cape once again as she looked up and nakago took her hands into his and placed something into it. but he wanted her to stop blowing her nose into him as her freaking personal snot rag his hair was dripping with snot now it was just gross.

"Tamahome can be your's and your's alone if you desire it so.. if you use this." Said nakago

Nakago watched yui stared down at her hand. He smirked to himself mentally as he thought how easy it was to control a broken female such as herself. He wanted to use this on usagi but he knew her powers would reject, she was just to powerful to even let something like that even to happen. but then again he was turn on by the simple fact that even was able to happen in the first place. she was just the woman he needed and loved since he was a mere child from the stories he heard from his mother..

"It will work. Tamahome will be yours and only yours alone and forever If you use this as for her royal highness usagi ." Said Nakago

Yui looked up at the mention of usagi name. what did he had planned to use this on her. But what will it do is it something like mind control to make tamahome forget about his love for tamahome. but she woudl never ever let that be done on usagi. because if she ever found out that it was used on her. the person would die painfully and will not be able to be brought back by anything.

"Leave her to me. I will make sure that she will be joining us as well." Said Nakago

"w-will you use this on her too?" Asked Yui

Nakago only chuckled even though he did indeed think about using this on her countless times. But her power was too powerful to let this pill take affect. Could it be that this girl is still unaware of usagi power and even if she held back most of the time she was powerful in her own right. Her ignorance is astounding nakago stood straight once again,

"I'm afraid that she is too strong and powerful a petty trick as such as this. there is alot of things you dont know of usagi and her race. I have other methods of making her obey. Rest assured lady Yui." Said Nakago

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Growled Yui

Nakago merely looked over his shoulder before continuing on his way. What he had planned was with tamahome giving into his desired to usagi he was against doing something like this but he wanted usagi. he wanted her to be in his bed every night and ever morint. waking up next to him. he wanted to be her king and be there ruling right next to her. but he knew he would end up being dead if he even tried but he does love a challenge..

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Miaka was sleeping soundly and was dead to the world. Not even to know that nuriko was sneaking into her room with a gift to hand to her to give her some good luck for this trip here. She snored loudly and let out a few farts here and there. he knew that others was going to watch to see how this was going to turn out for the stupid queen.

"Miaka!" Said Nuriko in a sing song voice

Nuriko who had searched for miaka had just entered miaka chambers and came upon a deep sleeping snoring and farting girl with her hands down her pants as if she was sratching herself from what it looked felt the absence of light and rubbed her eyes lazily cracking an eye open miaka was freaked out at the close up of nuriko face resulting nuriko to be bashed in the face with a table. Miaka was panting slightly her face twisted in annoyance like her mother was when she was annoyance. Nuriko lifted the offensive table off his person in a annoyed fashion.

"Is that any way to treat a concerned friend who checking to see how your are doing?" Grumbled Nuriko

"Oh nuriko its you! I thought I saw another monster! A really fat ugly hideous one that made you want to cringe and vomit then run away screaming in horror." Said Miaka

Nuriko turned from her and trued to fix his own appearance before facing back to miaka and lecture her about not to insult him about his looked that pissed him off and wanted to beat the crap out of her. while he glared at the cackling people who was watching this as if it was their personal amusement and they are even filming it for the love of suzaku these people would be the death of him.

"There you go again slinging insults at me. When I came here bearing gifts. Here this is for you." Said Nuriko

Nuriko reached into his robe before pulling out a parcel and handed it over to miaka. Miaka immediately latched on to it with her mouth just like how her brothers and father normally does. while the ones who was watching this was cackling again. while nuriko eyes popped out of his head since his whole hand and arm was in her freaking mouth. she was going to have his hand and arm as well. dumb bitch.

"I howp ish shomshing shweet." ( I hope its something sweet.)

Nurikio gawked seeing his whole arm was in miaka huge mouth. He shook in annoyance from the way miaka and her father and brothers where all alike it was too creepy to even think about. he wondered how the freaking hell they functioned sometimes since they have some smarts in them. even though gohan and keisuke are the smart ones and had their mothers genes in them.

 **"YOU DON'T EAT IT YOU MORON!"** Yelled Nuriko

while nuriko smacked her in the freaking head for her stupidity. as he unraveling the gift. Miaka found it to be some sort of doll with a man and a woman joined in the middle of it. She started at it contemplating what to do with it. Either to smash it over nuriko head or shove it up his ass for what he was doing for her. he wanted to give her some sort of hope since she had over heard them talking to usagi and trista about the gates being foggy to see what was going to be the out come this getting tamahome back.

"It's a lovers sweetheart doll," said Nuriko

"Huh?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was a tad bit confused at the name of this doll. What does it have to do with her and what does it do. Is it some kind of magic voodoo doll that makes a man love you forever or something. she as a little old for stuff liek this. but if it was going to show her if she was going to be with tamahome for the rest of her life then she would be happy with the odd voodoo doll and hoped it would show her good news.

"They're very popular with the guys and girls in the city. Its very childish I know but you're supposed to write the name of the guy you like on the male doll and your own name on the female. Then you bury it in the ground somewhere no one can find it. And it will presumably make the love you share eternal." Said Nuriko

Miaka eyes sparkled at the simple gift that nuriko gave her now. It was something that would help her and tamahome life together work. Then they would be just like usagi and hotohori and all of all the other soul mates in the palace. she wanted to be just like them happy. but she knew she would not have that until she had tamahome back at her side. it seemed that she was soul mates with tamahome by what minako, usagi and marcus when it came down to soul mates are involved. they had the power to show them it.

"You really wish for me to have this?" Asked Miaka

"Of course I do!" Chirped Nuriko

Nuriko confidently before turning away from miaka and leaned against the wall in depression and sighing dejectedly he lost to a freaking emperor and a freaking bandit in the soul mate department. and reincarnations as well. he knew that they are meant to be. but it didnt help to make him jealous she he loved her. he knew chichiri and as well mitsukake does as well. and some sick feeling nakago is included in that.

"It don't work for drag queen's like me it seemed." Whispered Nuriko

Miaka only sweat dropped at her friends bipolarity as nuriko seemed to forget his disappointment as he urged miaka to write the names on both dolls and see what will happened he was wondering. Once she finished writing her name and tamahomes. Miaka started happily at the doll. she hoped this would be the hope she needed before she was going to go to kuto this very day and hoped that her wish would happen. that they go in and get out with tamahome and maybe yui as well.

 _"This time we'll be together forever."_ Thought Miaka

After miaka thoughts went out. The doll cracked and split the middle as if that it was some kind of omen to warn them that something was about to happened to tamahome. But they would never catch on to what the doll warned them. While the person who sent the warning shook his head as his monkey patted his gaped and nuriko was in shock. He really didn't expect that to happen. Shaking his head inwardly. Nuriko tried to comfort miaka. But miaka on the other hand looked frozen and didn't hear nothing from nuriko.

"M-Miaka don't worry about it. The doll didn't mean anything at all! Really! It must've cracked when you clobbered me a few minuted ago!" Chirped Nuriko

miaka still was unable to hear nuriko. Miaka continued to stare at the broken halves of the doll on the floor still not getting what had happened while king kai was yelling about goku and passing his gene down to his kids. this wasnt helping her already worried nerves about going to get tamahome. and the kai's seemed to not know nothing that was going to happen. nither could hades. so she was going to have to see how this was going to turn out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui carried another tray of food to tamahomes room. With nakago words in her mind tempting her to give tamahome what he gave her to give him. He had told her to put the pill in his favorite food so basically she will be roofie tamahome with whatever the pill was she was about to give into the room and placed the food down on the table. Yui glanced over at tamahome who was still asleep.. tamahome words had begun to be that same old broken record in her mind. Yui listened to tamahome steady breathing as he slept. Inwardly she debated on whether or not to put the drug into his food. Yui trembled as she held the medicine in her hand ready to roofie him.

 _"If I put this into his food. If he eats it."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome woke up to the sound of his door closing and the hurried footsteps in the hallway. He looked around he saw breakfast steaming hot on the table. He shot up and called after yui to see if he could stop her. he sighed he needed to talk to her before they come and get him tonight. he needed to make sure if she was going to come home with him or not. but he had this feeling that she was not going to be returing with him.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled Tamahome

Unfortunately yui was already gone from the room. And far enough to not hear him yell out to her. Tamahome sighed and went over to the table wondering why she didn't wake him up. he just didnt know what to say to her after what he had said to her. but it needed to be said. he dindt need her to think and hoped that he loved her. but thne again he didnt want to lead her on thinking that there was hope for them to be together.

 _"I wanted to talk to her… i'm not surprised she shuns me. I let her down kinda hard. But somehow I must make sure she ready when miaka and usagi home tonight. If she keeps avoiding me I'll have to hunt her down."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome sat down and ate his food while thinking off his freedom and the asskicking that nakago will be reciving from usagi once she gets here. He knew she had been wanting her revenge for a while. plus he knew that there is going to be a nice line of people with senzu beans and ready to kick his ass in punishment. plus he knew they probably already plotted it all out when they got him back home. the thought made his shiver in fear they could be creepy he even imaged them in his mind cackling evilly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Night came sooner and everything was set in motion. Tamahome sneaked through the kuto palace trying to find yui. However yui was currently in nakago quarters seeking counsel. he wondered what and why she was even in there. so he was going to listen into the conversation to see if he would be able to get any form of information that she was playig him the whole time. and he knew she was this would be his proof right here and now.

"It's no use Nakago. I have tried putting it in his food rwice today….. and I couldn't.." said Yui

Nakago had his back to her when she was speaking to him. Tamahome wanted to know what it meant about her putting something in his food was she trying to drug him or something.. why the hell would she drug him for. what the hell was the drug she was going to give him. he shook his head meantlly and to continued to listen to the conversation and the simple plotting that they seemed to be doing.

"Lady Yui. Getting what you want sometimes requires swift action and extraordinary methods." Said Nakago

Nakago ran his hand along the cage of the canary he had previously slain with a smug look plastered on his face. He found this humorous in the weak mind set of yui. It was very amusing that she would come to him of all people to seek advice on love since the only person he ever loved was the moon queen then again he even wondered if sometimes she even loved tamahome. The smirk never left his face as he continued to bait the miserable yui in front of him.

"Like when you made your choice and you volunteered to become the priestess of seiryuu here." Said Nakago

Nakago placed a hand on top of yui's hand and let his head lean on hers. Not bothering to choose his words. Nakago went on teeling the truth about yui. Knowing fully aware that another pair of ears was listening just on the other side of the wall. tamahome gasped from what he head heard she was the one who wanted to be thepriestess of seiryuu how could she do that to her own friend.

"And all because you wanted so badly to have your revenge on your betrayal by that sneaky suzaku bitch. Will you give tamahome back to her without putting up a fight? You'll let her summon suzaku and let usagi become the embodiment of suzaku and not seiryuu? And have all her wishes granted while you have nothing? You want her to be that happy when youwill be left with nothing?" Said Nakago

When yui finally caved in. nakago merely feigned kindness and offered her solace in his arms thinking it was his usagi. his moon queen.. While she was too busy contemplating his words. Nakago eyed his wall knowingly a certain someone had been eavesdropping and he knew for a fact that the intruder heard his every word.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome had come across Nakago chambers and he heard yui's voice. She was talking about her failed attempts in placing something in his food. Then he heard that body glitter son of a bitch saying something about taking drastic measures to get what she wanted like he did with kagome. Thewarrior perked up when nakago mentioned about yui's decision to become the priestess of seiryuu only to spite of miaka. Tamahome clenched his teeth and his fists in anger were shaking but he was too shocked to be angry at the moment.

 _"This can't be… Yui! Y-you willings turned against Miaka?"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome stormed off to go and pounder on this so he made the right choice before he meets up with usagi and miaka so they could go home after usagi had her ass kicking therapy with nakago the body glittered moron. he knew for a fact that usagi would slap her for even thinking and doing what she is doing. and she didnt evne know what she was doing when it came down this sort of thing. while miaka lived around it since she was born.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

It was only a few more minutes before the trip to kuto miaka had just finished making final adjustments to her cravat when hotohori had just said a few things for them before they left.

"And most of all. Be very careful." Said Hotohori

Miaka only nodded cheerfully while usagi huffed from what her one husband had said. While her father gave her the pep talk about watching out what to do when they go to a battle. vegeta didnt like the feeling about her going over there. even with the sword spirit. but he had something up his sleeve so he hoped that would work when they get over there. since they knew how to change forms with their training in their magical part of them.

"Are you sure we can't go with you mama?" Asked Tamaki

uaagi sighed she didn't want her sons and daughters to be noticed by the other side just yet. It seemed that this will be a surprise once they do find out that konan does hold all the powere. but then again knowing her sons they would find their own way to come along. and with the look on her father face he had something planned she just didnt know what it was just yet.

"No Tamaki not yet." Said usago

Tamaki pouted and sat down next to his elder brothers who he never knew that where his elder half brothers when he was in the host club. Nither did he know that haruhi was his half sister with grimraper blood. either way he and his other twin brothers would be coming but they wont let their mother know what it was just yet.

"I'm coming with ya!" Demaned Tasuki

usagi blinked and wondered if it would be the right time for him to show then again they didn't know he was the second emperor yet. So it might be a good thing to have another set of hands. but then again he would be able to use the diamond form and they wouldnt even know what and who he was. so they would be able to use him good enough.

"I wanna meet this tamahome and you might need my fire and plus I want to be by my wife and mates side. Since hotohori here will be all to noticeable. And they don't know that I am the second emperor just i am able to use my diamond form. and the sword spirit is able to come to me as well." said Tasuki

Hotohori and the others believed in his logic on that one. While they didn't notice tamaki and hikari and karou go into their kitty cat form something he learned from Minerva with his classes and hid on one of their persons. It seemed the twins did as well. so they are going to be able to go and help with their mother and one step father so this was going to be funny when she takes notice.

"Yes I have to agree to let him go along." Said Vegeta

Everyone nodded to that final not even knowing that they would have three more coming along with out even knowing it. And it was vegetas idea to make them come along with them so he knew there would be more hands plus they had things hidden on laid out his cloak. tasuki was right by his and hotohori wife side so he had a peace of mind for both of them that he would be there.

"Here get on the cape." Ordered Chichiri

The three of them obeyed and joined chichiri on the blue cloth plus muramasa was in usagi inner world so he was able to go along with this misson for them to get tamahome back home and safe and then punish him for his sheer stupidity.. While waiting to see what he was going to do and see how they where going to be transported over to kuto the three of them looked around and waited.

"Now let's be off." Chirped Chichiri

Chichiri stabbed the middle of his cloak with his stag and watched as a white light started to grow around the end of his rod until it covered the while cape. The cloth started to absorb them. Tasuki was in a rather awkward position being his first time to travel by cape. While miaka and kagome waved goodbure to all those who stayed behind.

"We're on our way everyone!" Chirped Miaka

"You be two be caregful." Cried Nuriko

Nuriko had his hands clutched together while hotohori kissed his wife and mate goodbye and threatened tasuki to watch over their mate and wife and come back alive. When miaka and tasuki were gone chichiri jumped in after them. The tip of his staff pulling the cloak aling with it and into the floor. Once they where gone the ones who didn't know vegeta plan for three of his grandbrats to go along groaned to find out they went along. and the sword spirit as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and her group._

They made it to kuto with out any problem while miaka looked around where they landed in some of her annoyance was at where chichiri decided to land them and why the hell he deiced this spot. and one that is not going to hold them and the fall was not going to be pleasent. so this was going to be a fun start to everything. and usagi was at the bottom of the dog pile of the group.

"Wow! Chichiri! Your spells are fantastic! You transported us here instantly!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka was happy until her mood changed immediately as their current position registered in her mind once again and growled with usagi annoyance at the way they had landed. Even though she was at the bottom. tasuki gripped onto her making sure she dont fall from his view. but then again there was alot of things he would like to do in this place.

"But really you perverted monk you could of landed us a better place to make our landing." Growled usagi

The four of them where all piled on top of each other and usagi was at the bottom with chichiri boner poking her in the stomach. They were dangerously supported by a single branch. The branch started making cracking noises. Tasuki was already started to panic and miaka was still shouting insults at the monk.

"Now what do we do, huh?" Growled Miaka

They were a good distance from the ground and the snapping sounds were not exactly reassuring. Miaka continued to squirm as she continued to insult the monk. Tasuki felt something shift underneath them. usagi wanting to kick the monks ass for even landing them here. muramasa was grumbling in her inner world for the stupid warrior monk pervert for the really bad landing.

"H-hey stop movin around and stop getting a boner while thinking of my wife you perverted monk!" Growled Tasuki

with out warning with all miaka squirming on the branch. The branch finally broken from the movement and how many people that where on top of it. Along with the stowaways that where hidden in cat form. As they started to fall. even though the sword spirit was going to be pissed of his mistress was goin gto be the one to have everyone land at the bottom of the pile.

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 ** _"AHHHHHHH!"_**

 ** _"DAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 ** _*THUD!*_**

 ** _*THUD!*_**

 ** _*THUD!*_**

Chichiri was able to stop himself from falling into the dog pile on the ground with usagi on the bottem groaning in pain. Chichiri was able to hang onto antoerh branch using his cape and dangled there. and a very angry sword spirit was glaring up at him from the ground since he was now out of the inner world. he needed to be on hand when he was needed. either that be stuck with miaka and that is not what he wanted to do.

"Well,. I'm ok no da." Chirped Chichiri

"Wll we're not ok, no da. Said Miaka, Tasuki and usagi

Tasuki was still busy recovering from their fall and checking his wife over until he felt three licks on his nose only two see a cat with the colors of tamaki hair and its eyes where tamakis,. And the twins heir and eyes. Then he figured it out that someone talked his and hotohori step sons to sneak along.

"My angel Tamaki and the twins kinda came along." Said Tasuki

usagi her sons a glare as they put a paw up in the air and meowed. While she thought of something evil to punish her brats for coming along and yell at her father for letting them. while muramasa was glaring at three young masters for the little stunt that they pulled. but then again they could use their talent in this misson. plus he had a feeling that vegeta was behind this. and he was happy the sayein king was smart enough to think this.

"Well my brats since your grandfather vegeta must be the one who talked you into this you will use your demonic senses to find a garden surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and not grumbling." Demanded usagi

Tasuki hit his fist against his open palm in understanding what his wife was doing. She was punishing them for coming along but then again kuto will sooner or later find out. but it was a good idea though. but he knew they would be in some sort of use like this. but now they had to hunt down this tree they have to meet up with tamahome. usagi was still feeing this sense of dread up her spine on this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Yui_

Yui was bathing in her evening bath. While thinking on the things nakago had told her to do, and she knew that she had to make a choice either to roofie tamahome or let him leave her with out trying. Until tamahome made his way over to where she was and turned his back to her not like he needed to be blinded before he heads home. bad enough he was blinded seeing taitsukun buck ass nude.

"Yui listen." Demanded Tamahome.

Yui blushed deeply and turned her own back to him and ducked under the water. Even though tamahome back was turned to her it was to show some modesty if she had any that is. he needed to make sure if she was coming along. or if she was going to stay. either way he wanrted to go home. the girl needed some help when it came down to her in the ways she was thinking on such matters. he was told her parents hid the truth about her magical blood and that is thought was wrong. but the way the war when he saw it in usagi memories it was best for her to remained out of it.

"Tamahome! What-what are you doing here?" Asked Yui

With another one of the screens in between them tamahome showed some respect and kept his back turned to her as well. But the harness in his voice did not change one bit his eyes were cold as if he was here against his will for miaka and he nearly blinded himself from seeing her nude. but no friends turn their backs on each other, and miaka never ever turned hers on her. so this was not the correct way to think if your a true friend.

"Before I go and meet miaka. There's something important I have to ask you. Did you – did you willingly become the priestess of seiryuu?" asked Tamahome

Yui's eyes went wide did he over hear the conversation with her and nakago, if that is so he would know the truth and would tell miaka and usagi. And if usagi found out about it she would never forgive her. and she knew that usagi would slap her for they way she was acting. then again there was alot of things usagi wont approve of.

"Did you wanna become your best friends enemy? **ANSWER ME AT ONCE YUI!"** Demanded Tamahome

Tamahome was not going to take her lies no more. There was a short silence until yui decided to spill her guts since he knew the truth and she might as well dig her grave since usagi would never forgive her on this one. and when it came down to her love for her family. usagi would not have forgiven her either. but this is the way she felt and dont give a damn what others think about her.

"Yes I did. But it was all her fault." Growled Yui

Yui started to sob once more as the words left her mouth. Seeing if tamahome would feel guilty on her and maybe come to her in the bath to hold her and maybe a little more than that as well. she didnt feel no guilt over what she decided to do. so then again she would never ever go bacxk on what she chose. she wanted to show miaka that she would be way better than her for once. and that she would win no matter what.

"She was the one who betrayed me first. And she's responsible for everything bad that's happened to me here. Before that… no… before that I never would've considered stealing you away from miaka… but after she betrayed me… I just cant let her have you… you nor usagi…" growled Yui

Tamahome only remained silent up till now. He was not pleased from what he had just heard. He would never ever do that to the people he loved and called friends and family. It seemed that she did it out of hate and revenge. he shook his head not even vegeta would of done that. even when he workded for frieza. so he was not happy from what he had heard. what she is bitter and jealous she would need to get over with on her own.

"But yui… weren't you.. you and miaka have been best friends for a long time., I know that usago and her known each other longer but still." Said Tamahome

One of the servants started to place powerful smelling incense near tamahome. It would make him stop before he ever think about leaving to make yui have her chance to slip him the roofie before he could leave. As tamahome fell to his knee;s as the maids put a silk robe around yui and she went over and knelt before tamahome and placed the drug between her teeth as she kissed his and let him sallow the drug. When he passed out she started to run her fingers through his hair to let the drug to take affect.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and her group._

The moon glowed from above making udagi feel at peace since it was one of her homes. and the leaves rustled in the wind. Miaka leaned against the trunk of the tree of the designated tree in deep thought while usagi was getting annoyed while tamaki and the twins in their cat forms on their mothers shoulder,. even muramasa was getting a tad bit urked so he went into her inner world and read a book while waiting for the fool to arrive.

 _"I wonder whats taking Tamahome so long."_ Thought Miaka

Chichiri sat as little ways from her keeping himself occupied in his own thoughts who where rather perverted. Thinking of usagi under him screaming his name he had to hold the drool back unless they would know. tasuki slapped him int he had knowing what the little perverted fox faced ass was thinking. no one thinks of himand hotohori wife in such a manner, even though tamahome does and that is not going to go over well.

 _"What happened to Tamahome? It's way past the time you promised… what's wrong?"_ Thought Miaka

Tasuki finally became aware of the unnerving silence and the ache in his feet and his wife was getting annoyed as well. Plus he was getting a bad feeling about this as he kissed her mating mark. plus he knew for a fact that the sword spirit was since he went into her inner world and read a book. so that was something that he knew that was good for him he had something to do atleast.

"So this tamahome guy thinks he's so hot that he can blow off dates. Or is he scared to show up cause too afraid to lose his new girlfriend the whore of Kuto?" Asked Tasuki

usagi had to hold back her snickers but it was true though maybe tamahome changed his mind about miaka but then again she would of went into a depression if that happened it was the way soul mates worked, miaka heard him and tensed before exploded, muramasa felt something and he knew his mistress is as well. since there was alot of stuff going on and with the time gates they way they are its never a good sign at all.

 **"TAMAHOME IS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka laced her fingers together and assumed a praying position to pray to kai's and the kais to see if they would be able to send the person to them who they where there for. While tasuki sighed knowing not to judge. but he was not going to let the fool down on this for being late. it is not professional at all. that was more or less his diamond side talking. even though he was in his diamond form he was not going to be noticed enough.

 _"He'll come! I know he will!"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka confindent words and praying did not reflect her true feelings. She tried to console herself and she prayed to whatever gods and kamis and the kai's where listening for tamahome to arrive there safey. There were rustling noises in the behind them and maiak turned around with hope in her eyes. she was hoping that it was tamahome. but usagi felt sick she knew that energy sign and it was not tamahome.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** chirped Miaka

However it was not tamahome. Spears came out of the bushs pointing dangerously at them. The next thing she saw was yui standing there with a cold smile on her face she didn't even notice usagi there. miaka was confused on where tamahome was. why was she here and not him. usagi eyes was wide this is why the gates was foggy something happened to tamahome that is why things are left undesided in the gates.

"It's been a while Miaka." Said Yui

Miaka stood there in shock as she wondered where tamahome was at. While everyone else where plotting of a way to get out of this while tamaki and the twins made their way on to miaka and hers pockets. muramasa sneaked into her mind to the inner world that he had made for himself if he was ever needed to go into it. so now it was that time for him to be needed just incase she was tossed into jail here.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

* * *

Everyone was standing in shock while usagi wanted to insult the stupid moron and she wanted to do something that would be amusing to her and piss off the general with body glitter who probably takes it up the ass from the emperor. she made sure to order muramasa to remain with miaka and her brats as well. they would be able to protect her. they were train under their grandfather and others that are the best of the best.

"It seems like such a long time Miaka you seem well." Said Yui

Yuis voice was cold and condescending. It sent chills up miaka spine. Miaka was worried over her best friend as nakago was giving usagi the eyes that meant he wanted to show her a good time. while usagi hissed her anger knowing what he had done. and that smirk showed it well enough. she just wanted to smack that smug as smirk off his smug ass bitch ass she hated him. while he didnt even look at no one else but her. eye fucking her.

"Oy Nakago I have some words for ya," said usagi

Nakago arched a brow and wondered what it was this time, tasuki wndered as well and wondered if this was the guy who usagi was going to murder since he was the one who poisoned her. he is his diamond form so he didnt even know what he real form looked like. but knowing them he probably knew what he really looked like. buthe wondered what his beautiful wife was about to do.

"Your face look like a butt crack! Your face looks like a butt crack! Your face looks like a butt crack!" Sang usagi

usagi was dancing while shaking her ass they wehre wondering where the music came from. Yui was mentally snickering since it was the six flags theme song. while muramasa was laughing his ass of in miaka makeshift inner world. And when the music stopped usagi mooned him and gave him the finger. Nakago was aroused and turned on this will be imprinted to him memory and he will never forget it.

"Well that is done and over with and usagi had gotten that out of her system. Yui what are you doing here?" Asked Miaka

"Oh please, I didn't even need nakago to know you're here. You fat mouth and your fat ass who has its own area code made such a noise shook the whole ground and I had to say that was miaka. You basically annouanced your own arrival. Really miaka?" Said Yui

Yui huffed and crossed her arms while nakago finally snapped out of the shock and thought of the time seeing yui nude took the boner away. Yui felt triumphantly as she started down miaka while kagome stealthily slinked up the tree. Miaka almost whimpered in despair. Yui was right in front of her. It would've been so easy to try and talk to her. If only she didn't have a whole battalion backing her up and nakago who seemed to finally snapped out of his thougths. Miaka clenched her fist. This was not supposed to happen. She made a promise to meet tamahome under this tree here. She made sure to talk to yui when she had the chance. When did everything go so wrong. Miaka snapped out of her thoughts when tasuki stood in front of her. With a concerned look on his face.

"Tasuki what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

"I'm not just gonna sit around and do nothing. We should've never even come here in the first place! Now stand back!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka blinked he was not going to burn yui is he. When she seen him take out the fan from his back it seemed that what he was going to do. Where is usagi at why isn't she stopping him. he was keeping his other powers as a secret. but he was going to burn then one way or another. but one thing there is something that usagi was known to do to people she hated was to let them get harmed and that is what she was about to do.

 _ **"REKKA SHINEN!"**_

It let out a spurt of flame before becoming utterly useless. Tasuki eyes bugged out. It seemed that tasuki was shocked that his power didn't work, them usagi remembered the seiryuu and the barrier. this is not good even his powers as diamond are not formed properly so he was going to have to use them either way. but he was going to use them when he needed to. while she knew muramasa would not come out unless he had to.

"So your Tasuki?" Asked Nakago

Tasuki shot a dark look over to the man that his wife and mate wished to kill but this was no time for a battle with this man. So he was going opted to insult the man he could tell he was a smug jackass. he was not going to let him touch her. he hated this man for what he had done to his serenity. and as well he knew for one thing that he knew for a fact that he was giving his ewife the eyes.

"And I thought I smelt body glitter mixed with the scent of ass. Do you fuck the emperor." Said Tasuki

usagi snickered that was the best one yet. While nakago glared at the bandit in his diamond form and wondered where he knew that the emperor forces him to do things and if he didn't do them he would be forced and held down. but he didnt under stand how he looked like this and not what the people told him about when they spied on them.

"It's unfortunate that none of you can use your powers within the barrier of the summoning." Said Nakago

Nakago took his place next to yui again. His eyes sparked deviously. Seeing this miaka recoiled back and wanted to hide from nakago she never liked being around this man he freaked her out. while tasuki looked over at the blond girl remembering her from his last time he had died. but it seemed she didnt remember him that is. while she looked at him and there it was she remembered who he was now. he never liked her there wa ssomething off about her always.

"Now then who shall be the first to die?" Asked Nakago

Nakago raised his hand in their direction it glowed slightly with his energy and power. Miaka and the others took a step back. Tasuki and chichiri were already in front of her in a defensive formation. Nakago only smirk grew bigger. he was ready to use the dark crystal even though he had no conttol over it yet even from his memories of his past life. it would protect his wife and her cousin.

"Or will you leave the decision to me?" Asked Nakago

Nakago prepared to just take them all down in one blow. Miaka closed her eyes shut awaiting for the blow and then death and she knew this was going to hurt like a bitch and it was going to be that way since it was nakago. not even with no control over his lunarian powers he would not be able to stop that one in short notice he had been training them ever since he remembered he was not close to what he was when he had last died.

"Nakago wait!" Ordered Yui

They all looked over to yui and wondered what the hells he was up to now. Tasuki had to take a while to figure out that she was a chick since she looked like a dude somewhat but then again that was his own thoughts. none of them wanted to know how yui thought. that is one thing that they would agree with the body glittered jack ass for the fact that they never wanted to enter than mind.

"Where the fun in killing them right away? We have guest so very rarely. Why don't we entertain them?" Asked Yui

"Yui." Thought Miaka

Nakago gave the orders for them to be taken to the dungeon he needed to spill his load into someone so he would give tasuki it. The same treatment that tamahome had gotten he wouldn't dare touch miaka though. Miaka harden her resolve she had to do something and fast. And with out further notice she lunged forward and pulled something her father was known to do. She knocked the nearest guard over surprising even nakago. Tasuki and chichiri tried to stop her from doing something crazy. She paid them no heed. Having fallen to the ground herself. Miaka groaned before she shoulder over her shoulder.

 **"USAGI GO AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"** Ordered Miaka

usagi chanted a spell only to have tasuki and chichiri ended up in her hiding place with a shield around them until they where able to go into the palace to save her. While they dragged miaka off with her demanding where tamahome was. but they would have to wait at a proper time to go in and see if they would be able to get her out and tamahome where ever he was at inside of that stupid dump of a palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

usagi and tasuki in his diamond form still made their way through the palace she was in her death eater mask and robes and gave tasuki the set that once belonged to Lucius it helped them made their way around the palace as tasuki mimicked the way she moved. usagi covered tasuki in a dark corner as heavy footsteps made their way past them. usagi grabbed his head and held it to her chec. Tasuki was getting a major boner right now. When the guards passed usagi released her second mate and let out a breath. She looked around one more time usagi grabbed his hand. Tasuki kept quiet he knew she would made a wonderful bandit with the skills from her death eater days. usagi crept checking the area for her cousin kai and she noticed where he kids where who tagged along. They made it to the area where two soldiers where, behind them was a metal door. There were another few inside as well,.

"You take the one on the left while I take the one on the right." said usagi

Tasuki kissed her mating mark oh how he loved it when she talked dirty that way to him. How she was able to command him in who to take out and who she would take out at the same time. she was always one for that sort of talk he remembered. and then they do things that make the kamis and kais blush. but not the old kai since he was a pervert that is. so that is something they knew he loved watching when he does get a chance when they forgot to put something up against his sight.

"Now your talking my serenity." Said Tasuki

usagi smacked his ass and smirked and they went into action killing the two guards that where standing guard while tasuki took the keys from the one guard that had the keys while they made their way to the door to go and see if this was the right cells. but then again they are going to do somethings in this palace to make it all filthy and nasty even though they didnt know that it already is like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the dungeon_

Miaka sat on the damp floor and drew her knee's to her chest deep thought. She just hoped she didn't come someones bitch in here. She knew the stories of jail and she had no one to protect her. muramasa sighed and knew he had to wait for his mistress to come and get them since she was close he could feel her. but the young masters are here as well he was able to feel them.

 _"What'll do? Tamahome is probably locked up in here somewhere. I have to look for him… but I'll need usagi and the other's to help. but then again i have muramasa."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka let out a small sigh and remembered a song vegeta sang when he was drunk she didn't even know where he had gotten it. plus she has the help of muramasa when she needed him. and why does it smell like major ass in here. plus she dont even know what is mixed in that blood on the floor. people dont know how to clean their dammed prison it was just nasty to even look at that mess it was just ew.

"When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Keep your back against the wall, When you're in prison, don't turn the other way,Do not bend at all ,Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap It's bad for you. Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap Someone will be waiting there for you, When you're in prison be sure to stay awake, Always lie upon your back, When you're in prison be sure to stay awake, Keep you from attack, Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch It's bad for you, Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch,They won't help you make it through. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Follow what I say to do. When you're in prison, don't turn the other can make it through You can make it through You can make it through." Sang Miaka

Miaka sighed and laid her forehead on her knee's it was better when uncle vegeta sang it. while muramasa snickered at the little song she had just sang. It seemed that it will be awhile down her before is saved. While she as busy contemplating on what to do when she was saved. As three something started to poke her in the back, when she didn't respond it they started to poke her even harder. Miaka whirled around.

 **"QUIT YOUR POKING I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PRISON BITCH!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka blinked a few times only seeing it was tamaki and the twins with their paws in the air in their wizard animal forms. She sighed it seemed they came along with her while them again they could of turned into their human forms but then again that was not such a good idea. muramasa sighed and his young masters seemed to have came through once more. and he knew they are only going to try and poitn someone out.

"Oh it's just you three." Said Maiak

Tamaki and the twins only shook their heads vehemently and pointed over to the cell next to the four of them. Confused miaka blinked a few times before glancing over at tamaki and the twins in the feline forms. At first she thought there was nobody there. Well there was a skeleton chained to the wall, but that was it. Miaka arched a brow at them. muramasa was getting a splitting migrain from her stupidity

"What are you saying you three? Theres no one there," said Miaka

Tamaki and the twins where about to scratch the eyes out of miaka face for the sheer stupidity. So tamaki and the twins neared the bars and that separated them from the other side. Taking their place. Tamaki started to point his paw next to them. Miaka pursed her lips in wonderment. Before she started to squint. The twins and tamaki bristled at her before getting closer. Not a minite later there was a ruckus behind the metal doors as the frantic shouts of the guards reached their ears. muramasa was just happy tot say that he felt his mistress was near.

 **"HEY WHAT THE! OHHHHH YOU ANGEL YOU!"** Shouted Tasuki

Tamaki and the twins put a paw over their eyes as if the where tramatized what their step father had just shouted both of their step fathers where the same when it came to their mother. As tasuki appeared before them twirling the keys around his finger. muramasa sighed of course they would have done that here in this place but then again he would have done the same thing as well.

"Oh its just you." Said Miaka

Tasuki bristled at that he came here well after he and his little mate and wife did on the prison stairs was hot as hell. And now she was going to say that to him he felt insulted but then again they did do the nasty on the steps of the prison. he was her family as well dont mean you have to be rude about it. but then again he remembered her like that before he died again.

"What the? We came here to save ya and this is the thanks we get? Talk about ungrateful!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka titled her head to the side and wondered who else came with him. And with the looks that tamaki and the twins where giving him she ahd a feeling that usagi and tasuki did the nasty somewhere in the palace and in which was funny. usagi poked her head out from behind her mate only to have her kids jump on her shoulder,

"Oh i'm just so happy to see you usagi." Chirped Miaka

usagi patted her head so they could get going before the little bit of mercury ice wears off on the guards. She should of avada them on the spot but they where indeed trespassing on their lands so she left it alone. but then again their lives was not even worth saving form the way their soul chain looked and the other soul issues they had. they would go straight to hell by the way their soul looked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They passed through corridor and miaka started to smell food with tamaki and hikaru in her arms with karou on her shoulder. Her body refused to just let the good food go to waste in someone else somtach. Miaka had an inner struggle with herself. And ended up going in the direction of the scent tasuki caught the glimpse of her straying away from them.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Tasuki

usagi turned to see what her mate was talking about only to see miaka in one of her fathers moods when it came down to food, she cursed all the kais for letting him live. She saw her one husband in his diamond form try to keep miaka away from the door. Unfortunately the appetite of miaka was stronger and the both of them. Tasuki grip slipped and it sent the door flying open with maika weight with usagi three kids with her plus a sword spirit as well. She grabbed her one husband before he hit the wall.

"Dearest you and muramasa go and find Chichiri and keep safe. Once you do stay hidden for us." Pleaded usagi

usagi kissed him deeply and she flashed into the room as the doors shut behind her. Tasuki in his diamond form with the sword spirit who was going to be by his side until he knew they are able to find the perverted monk. tasuki swore as he sent a silent prayer that she will be ok as he hunted down the perverted monk with the sword spirit. while he just hoped his beloeved would come back to him safe and sound.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the room._

usagi hid herself well inside of the room so she would be able to help at any moment. Miaka looked at the feast laid out on the table. There was lobster. A generous bowl of soup. Rice and everything else. And the gluttonous girl just like her father and her brothers. She started to drool from the corners of her mouth and her eyes grew large. Tamaki and the twins only shook their heads at what they are seeing. their mother should of let muramasa come along with them. but it was a good choice for him to be with tasuki since he is the one he was not able to use his powers as a suzaku warrior. and his other powers are still being trained since he was unstable with the lunar and sayein powers..

"Welcome Miaka." Said Yui

Miaka spun around and the twins and tamaki winked over to where their mother was hiding they knew she was there and the only ones in the room able to sense her. While miaka met yuis dul eyes. usagi had a bad feeling that usagi was doing this was not out of the goodness of her heart. it was something she was going to say after pretending to play miaka, and then she would announce her true intent on what and why she did this. or either the food was poisoned as well.

"Yui." Gasped Miaka

Yui snickered at the stupidity of miaka nothing will ever change there in that department. But she knew that the food would bring her here in this room so she could get her alone and talk and then give a gift. usagi and her sons hoped that food was not going to be poisoned. you never know with this palace what will happened. and with the way yui was right now they dont even trust her at the point she was trying to do at this point.

"Same old Miaka just like her father and brother. You all never could resist the smell of a freshly cooked meal could you?" Asked Yui

Yui begain to walk over to the table not even noticing the two cats who where really humans in the room. They where able to listen with their mother to see what is really going on. tamaki wanted to scratch her eyes out for that comment. it dont matter that she hated miaka right now. she didnt have tbe insulting about her and her family. even though they knew that their mother was not pleased they could feel her anger.

"Well don't just stand there. Lets sit down. After all I had this food made especially for you," said Yui

Tamaki and the twins jumped down to the ground and eyed yui with watchful eyes. While miaka and yui sat at the ends of the table. Miaka eyed the good. Yui drank from her cip and closed her eyes casually. usagi couldnt believe she was going to freaking at that food. and her system is still not used to some things like the rest of them. she hasnt trained for her kai to push it out of her yet. and that is never fun.

"Go on. Eat, its not like its poisoned or anything. In fact it's rather good. Hm?" Said Yui

Yui looked up to see that miaka had half the table finished and the plate in her hands licking it clean like a cat. While tamaki and the twins only shook their heads while their mother did the same thing. how could miaka do something so stupid. there could be something that was going to probably end up killing her. but then again they didnt know with the state of mind yui was having these days.

"Yui. It was delicious!" Chirped Miaka

Yui started to laugh causing miaka to think that her friend had finally forgiven her. Miaka felt hopeful and at the same time. Maybe there was a chance that they could go back to the way they were back them. So she decided to give it a shot. the giggle that she was giving off was even creeping out usagi. so what else was new there when it came down to yui these days. but then again yui has went to her darker side it seemed.

"Um Yui?" Asked Miaka

"Let me just say this!" Snapped Yui

At the tone of yui made miaka and usagi along with tamaki and the twins. The tone was emotionless. hell she seem yuma better than this and as well other beings that had more emotion when they hated someone. but then again there was something else when it came down with being around yui right now was not the funnest thing. plus she knew there was something else she was hiding from them, maybe she would be able to speak out now.

"I will never let you have tamahome go back to a rotten traitor like you! I could of have you killed at any time but that would be boring so im going to allow you to live." Hissed Yui

"Y-Yui, I.. I still don't know how to apologize for that terrible thing that happened to you but I," said Miaka

miaka was cut off when water was splashed in her face as yui threw her drink on her from across the table. Tamaki was a tad bit wet from what she threw at his aunt miaka the twins ducked under the felt bad for her sons that they ahd to get all wet and dende only knows what the hell was in that cup she tossed at miaka and her sons and she had a feeling that she knew they are plotting to scratch her eyes out for doing so.

"There's nothing you can say that can do me any good now. You didn't even try to come save me did you? So while I was taking all the abuse and molesting! All you could think about was tamahome and how you can get him back!" Hissed Yui

The door slammed open making tamaki and the twins jump a the feel of their mother anger and power flowing off her. As she stepped forward obviously she was angry yui was the first to speak up at the sighting of usagi standing there. a very very pissed off usagi that is. yui gulped she knew that look all to well. and it seemed she was not going to be giving her a hardy welcome and how are you. and maybe a slap in the face that was the least of her worries at this point in time.

"usagi what are you doing here?" Asked Yui

"What happened to you? What happened when you were sent to Kuto?" demanded usagi

Yui eyes where widened at the demanding tone she was giving she could sense and taste the power that she was giving off. She gulped down her fear she never seen usagi like this before. but she knew that she had over heard. but she could atleast let them know she was there listening in. even though the three cats in the room was not even real cats that was three of her sons was there with them.

"You mean… you don't know? But Miaka she already knows and Tamahome too.." said Yui

Miaka looked away from usagi she didn't want to say nothing because it was something that yui had to tell usagi herself it was not her place in to open her mouth to say anything to usagi about what had happened. her three sons was wondered what had happened to make yui turn out like this while usagi crossed her arms over her chest for her mothering side coming out. and yui crunged fromt he scolding look in those sky blue eyes.

"Nobody has told her anything Yui… she wasn't with us when we went to Taiitsuken." Said Miaka

Yui threw her head back and laughed a bitter laugh that sent chilled down your spine. usagi wondered what made yui like this. And if It was what she thought it was it was not miaka fought. while tamaki and the twins was glaring at yui that was not miaka fought she was taking them back to this world. so why would she blame miaka, she letting her bitter anger and jealousy come out about tamahome that is the reason.

"Of course! Why would you tell her? Were you afraid that she would leave you and join me once she saw how selfish you really are?" Asked Yui

Miaka cringed from what she had said. Yes it was true. The thought had crossed her mind but then again usagi had her husbands and her family and friends there with her along with her kids but then again she hated anything that went to kuto. but miaka is not the one to blame it was the fools that did that to her. and it seemed that nakago was working on her emotions. but what is new with the jack ass general.

"I didn't tell usagi because it was not my place to do so. You are the only one who had the right to tell her. I thought that kagome would need to hear it from you directly. And besides while we worried about ourselves. She was fighting for the country she rules." Said Miaka

"Yui." Whispered usagi

Yui turned to usagi who wanted answers and will not stop at anything to get the answers and yui will not want the way she would use on her that tact she used during the ministry when she worked. but then again she would be the only one who would understand her suffering. since she had it happend to her. but she didnt have two kids after having it happened. and it wasnt a dark lord doing that to her.

"All right. I'll tell you. When I came here to Kuto. I was attacked. And I was defiled. As long as I have this scar I will never forgive Miaka." Hissed Yui

This time was yui;s eyes went wide as usagi gripped yuis wrist. usagi ignored yui protest. And proceeded to channel her powers of the silver crystal into her hand. Miaka stood surprised while the twins and tamaki watched from where they where. Yui was expecting pain. But she only felt warmth and comfort. After a few moments usagi let go of her wrist only to see that the scar was gone.

"give me the hurt and pain yui. give me the blame for not seeing the things that had happened to you. give me the chance to see you clear at last." pleaded usagi

"see ne clear at last?" asked yui

Yui's eyes went wide forgetting that usagi had suffered the same thing more than once. So she would understand how it felt but she had it worst than her she had a cursed mark on her arm that was apart of being the dark lord fallower. , but she would never ever turn her two daughters away even though they came into the world by what the dark lord had done to her.

"you feel ugly, you feel used. you feel broke, you feel brused, ah! but me, i can see all the beauty underneith." Said usagi

Miaka sighed usagi was always wise and her past was the help in that with how wise she was and now what to say. She watched as yui looked at her seeing that usagi was trying to defuse the issue at hand. while usagi three sons who was with them in a cat form was watching knowing what she was doing. usagi was trying to get yui to calm down enough to let them know where tamahome is hiding or being locked up at.

"diamonds never sparkle bright if they are not set just right. beauty sometimes goes unseen we cant all get what we want. im sorry that i couldnt see what was going on. but you cant blame this one miaka. she didngt know what was are not thinking clearly. and the result in that you are holding someone here who needs to return home. what you are doing is not right. and it is not you.." Said usagi

Yuis hand went up to her mouth and the tears have finally begun to fall endlessly. Miaka closed her eyes and made a cried before joining usagi on the floor. Together they bowed lowly and yui just cried harder,she just hoped what her cousin had done was helping their friendship, but usagi had a feeling she didnt even make a dent in what she was doing right now. even her sons knew that she didnt make a dent into that fake emotions she had up.

"d-do you expect me to forgive Miaka just like that?" Asked Yui

usagi lifted her hand once again and understood why yui said the things she was saying. But for her it was different she was not able to forgive and forget since the person who had done it to her it was something they wanted to do. but she would have to do that when she was ready. and to know in her heart when that time comes she woudl know that it was time she would have forgave her cousin when she was ready. she knew it was way to soon in the ways he was dealing with this.

"I'm not expecting you to do anything except to be happy. Im sure that all of this isn't what you really wish for. you would know in your heart that you would be ready for that. for now you need to let things go in your own way. but in my view this was not the way to go about it." Said usagi

 **"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!"** Yelled Yui

usagi and the twins and tamaki winced from the loud scretching of her voice when she yelled and it seemed that she had fotgotten once again that usagi was the one who knew what it felt like. and what it feels liek to have this happen to her. but she basically had a war to fight when it had happened to her. so all her anger went out on all the death eaters but then again she wanst found out to be a spy until the second wizarding war.

"Because I have seen and had it done to me only worst. I know what its like to feel forgotten by the persons you hold dear and have things put inside of your mind while said person raped you while making you feel the most pain you have ever felt in your life. I know how it feels when people close to you suddenly disappear. But you have to understand that there are still others that love you and will stay with you. You cannot let your anger and depression get the best of you. We still love you. Yui and we are all willing to wait for you. So take your time to let your heart knows what it wants and it will tell you the right time to let you know its ok to forgive." Said usagi

Miaka bowed her head so that it almost touched the ground to show yui that she was there for her like usagi had told her to do. And she knew this would not work but hope is still there in her. plus she had to protect the two girls who happened to have been twins. lucky for fisheye who was straight like nuriko and enjoyed dressing in drag took haruhi and charlie weasley took bella and raised her the dark lord woudl never known until the final death.

"Its true that Tamahome was part of the reason I came back through. I love him but even without him I still would of came back for you. Yui." Said Miaka

Before she could say anything more. Yui slammmed her hands on the table. She had just about enough of this bullshit that miaka was spewing out of her mouth. She understood what usagi had said but miaka she tried to hard. but yui was not going to accept miaka word in all of this. she knew that usagi meant well but she was not going to frogive miaka so easy she knew miaka was only doing this to get the information on tamahome.

"Y-you think that just because you bow before me and apologize to me. I-I would forgive you, miaka? I-its too late for that kind of talk!" Hissed Yui

Yui headed for the door as fast as she could but miaka latched herself onto her arm. She dindt want it to end like this and she wanted to know where tamahome was. usagi let this happened. since she was feeling something that was about to happened. it was a sense of dread and something that she was not able to see. she cant even feel anyone around. while she was trying to read the gates but it got even more foggy and nothing was able ot be seen.

"Please yui.. let Tamahome go! Please! Please let him go home! Tamahome is not appeart of this!" Cried Miaka

Yui refused to listen and simply pulled her arm away, miaka was sent bacwards and collided with a chest. Miaka looked up at the person she bumped into and saw the person she been searching for all night. and now he was standing there before her. while tamaki poked at his mother this his paw and pointed to the door. when usagi saw who it was and seen that there was something that is off about tamahome. it was like his emotions was not even there. as if something was blocking them or they rewired him to make him do what they wanted him to do.

"Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

Miaka had tears in her eyes and they started to spill again as she threw her arms around him happily. She was so happy she finally was able to see him and have him in her arms. while usagi eyes was still wide she was not able to read tamahome like they are able to do normally. there was something off about thisn. and something really wrong with tamahome. maybe this is the reason why the gates has been foggy.

"Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Yui averted her eyes knowing what she had done to him thinking that it didn't even taken affect.. she didn't want to see none of this. usagi had gotten to her feet and spun around to see tamahome. She narrowed her eyes something was wrong. Very wrong with this picture. Miaka tightened her embrace. she was creeped out by this verson of tamahome and she shot a dark look at yui and knew this was all her doing to make tamahome like this to do what she wanted him to do.

"I missed you so much." Cried Miaka

Tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder while the other reached behind his back for something there that was going to help him as if making her think it was some sort of watched the scene thinking the potion never worked that nakago gave her. but by the way usagi was acting it as if she was able to sense something wrong and off about him. so many the potion did work if she was acting the way she did,

"Miaka I did as well," said Tamahome

Tamahome shoved her roughly off him as if she was something to plague him with germs or something like that. usagi eyes shot open wide this was not the tamahome they knew and loved. Stunned by his reaction miaka was unbale to register the fact that she was almost battered by a pair of nunchucks. Fortunately usagi was much faster. She was able to grab miaka by the shoudler enabling her to exchange their positions. There was a crash as the both of them fell against the table. Miaka was in a state of shock while tamaki and the twins were freaking out about their mother being wounded by someone they called friend. They saw their mother was holding on to the edge of the table. Her right arm was bleeding so was her back since she was the once who took both impacts.

"Tama…home… " said Miaka

"What made you think you had permission to speak to me that way you filthy white trash whore!" Hissed Tamahome

Miaka could only stare at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her and called her. usagi hissed from what he had just said how dare he speak to her in such a manner. miaka was royalty through her side of the family. and no one speaks down to her like that. and no one speaks to her cousin like this. and yui sensed the feeling of impending death all around the room. she also had a feeling that usagi knew she was behind this as well.

"This cant be!" Cried Miaka in horror

The nunchucks were ready aiming at her had a dark smirk on his face as he waited for them to strike her face. Unbeknownst to him. usagi leg was gliding in the air as well. her foot managed to destroy his aim and he missed miaka face by a mere centimeters. It was so close to her head that the sheer force of the weapon loosened one of her hair ribbons. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her ribbon fell to the ground.

 **"DAMNIT! I MISSED! USAGI STOP GETTING IN THE WAY! I'LL RID OF THIS DISTGUSTING FILTHY WHORE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** Roared Tamahome

"In your dreams you fucking lower class warrior!" Hissed usagi

usagi sucked in a breath before she grabbed miaka with her good arm and started to run out of the room. The twins and tamaki was on her shoudlers so they where not going to get lost. she cant let him continue to try and harm her cousin. she needed to get her out of here now. tamahome was no longer the same. they brainwashed him and turned him into this mindless murdering fool that they wanted him to be. and in yui case to only have eyes for her and that is what she wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They were already a couple of hallways and the corners from the dangerous room. When miaka halted to a stop yanking her wrist from usagi hold. She was not going to leave him, they have not choice but to leave tamahome behind. but she knew miaka was not going to leave him. she would have to have something to make her realize that he was no longer the tamahome that they all know and love.

"No that was Tamahome! I have to go back to see him!" Cried Miaka

"Miaka are you freaking crazy! That guy is not Tamahome no more! He tried to break your fucking arm and bust your head open!" Hissed usagi

Miaka shot usagi a determined look to show her she was going to go and do the way she wanted to do it and screw what the hell happened to me that was the man she loved back there. she was in pain and she needed to find the others. she needed to go and find a place to hide until the others team up with them and find a way out. but then again she needed to send a message to muramasa to find them at once and warn them to watch out for tamahome.

"No I will not leave him! They probably did something to him! I'm sure that if he read's this nore he would remember me!" Cried Miaka

Miaka pulled out the note and took off in the direction of the tree they promised to meet under. She knew he would remember once he reads the note while usagi took off after the stupid girl after she sent her sons to go and find tasuki and chihciri she sighed and sent a message that she hoped that would get to her sword spirit in time before anything else happened. but she would protect her cousin until they leave this place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Chiriko flute was heard throughout the palace as it played a soothing tune. They were all in one room. Hotohori sat in a chair with his chin resting on the back of his hand. While everyone else was either was reading or playing a game. Or watching something on a computer or just sparing. or doing something that wa shelping them get through this as time wetn slowly for them all.

"They're not back yet. They're later! Something must've gone wrong, they've had more than enough time to do this." Said Nuriko

Bulma looked over her book she was reading from the palace library it seemed none of them felt her daughters power yet so nakago and her was not done with what she had been there. but she saw pluto try to read the gates off and on but nothing seemed to be coming back to her. she even have the sense of dread that something was going on over there. and even het husband was as well. but they knew their daughter would fight until the end of her life. Hotohori was submered in his own worried about his and tasuki wife. even with him over there it still made him worry.. But then again they should have been back by now.

"I was so naïve to assume that my wife and mate would be safe with only tasuki . And I haven't heard a word since their last check in." thought Hotohori

Piccolo stood in front of hotohori he was about to snap that flute in a minute he and a few others was thinking the same even vegeta and shocking enough it was also goku was the same thing. there was something about to go down that none of them knew what not going to be pleasent. but they just hoped they would come back to them safely and not dead that is all they hoped for.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Kuto_

Miaka ran through the palace gardens. Tamahomes letter was held close to her chest. She was sure that if she just saw him again everything will be different. So she thought not even knowing the orders that he was given by nakago. usagi was grumbling and tring to keep up with her cousin. she knew that she was not going to believe what is going on until they are beat to a bloody pulp so she had to prepare herself for that to even happen.

 **"MAMA!"** Cried usagi

Miaka looked back to see usago running after her. Her arm was still bleeding nonstop and her face was contorted in pain. Miaka stopped only for a moment to get usagi to turned around to go and see held. usagi needed to make sure that miaka understood what is going on and what will happened if they dont see that tamahome again because he would harm them both.

"usagi you should go and find chichiri and tasuki and muramasa. You need to have that looked at!" Cried Miaka

usagi didn't listen she only shot her a don't you dare pull that on me look as she made her way over to her side she was not leaving her alone with the way tamahome is. She didn't care about what had happened to her. and the new brain washed tamahome will do anything that he was told to do. and that would even mean kill his soul mate with out even knowing it and not even care that he was going to kill her right in front of him.

"Do you think… I'm gonna leave.. without you?" Asked usagi

usagi tried to catch her breath from running with the injury she has. She swallowed before standing up straight again and tried to regained her composure on what she had to rest for a while to let her powers do their job. but she had to regain some sort of sense before she was about to endure the battle that is to the only thing if he was brainwashed he would not be able to out anything that he knew to anyone so that is a major plus there.

"Besides I can't just let Tamahome get away with this now can I?" asked usagi

usagi pointed at her arm before she faced her with a smile on her face. Miaka looked at her doubtfully but before she could say anything else. usagi was way ahead of her to the tree. she needed to relax some that blow took her for a loop. and it seemed the brainwashing had tapped into his streingth so this was not good either for none of them if that was to happen.

"Hey wait usagi!" Called Miaka

usagi only frowned she didn't know how in the world tamahome was acting like that. She will not fail to protect miaka. She had a hunch that nakago was behind all this and she will get him for all this one day. Who else could've thought of using tamahome against miaka? Yui was bitter and out for revenge. But she was not evil. Fire burned in her eyes she was not going to sit around and do nothing. The tree was in sight and usagi already felt tamahome approaching it too. Hardening her resolve for the umpteenth time. usagi prepared herself for what will about to happen.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

usagi slumped against the tree. They had finally rached it and she was exhausted. Her shoulders didn't hurt as much as the other thought. But it was bothersome. When she came here she didn't really expected what had happened. Well atleast not with tamahome that is. usagi allowed herself to fall to her knees. Maka came out of the bushes just in time to steady her,

"usagi! I knew I shouldn't of let you come with me." Said Miaka

usagi only shook her head at what her cousin had just said to her. She was vegetas daughter she is not one to give up easily. Plus she was trained by her father and the best that was out there. she needed to make sure that she was going to protect her with everything that she had in her. she would this for her cousin. even if it was tamahome that she was going to be fighting to the death and maybe worst.

"You didn't let me. Ya know but if you really didn't want me to tire myself out you shouldn't just obeyed, but then again you are indeed kakarots daughter. And I am vegeta daughter we are to much alike our fathers." Said usagi

Miaka frowned and knew usagi spoke the truth in all of this, it seemed they are much alike their fathers more so than they knew. So she maybe just give talking usagi in going back to the others. Miaka felt her heart ach first tamahome had to give himself up to kuto for her and usagi sake. And now usagi was injured and it was all because of her. If anything else happened to usagi or the others. She wouldn't be able to forgive helped usagi lean against the trunk of the tree and hoped her message got to her sword spirit in time for them to find them. usagi rolled her eyes at the way miaka was acting.

"Come now stop your mother henning you are starting to remind me of molly weasley its just a scratch I had worst done to me kakarot brain." Grumbled usagi

"It is not! Stop acting like your not hurt! I'm not that stupid usagi!" Said Miaka

usagi eyes went soft pushing herself from the tree. usagi used her good arm to pull her cousin into a hug. usagi patted her head softly with miaka had cried her pain and heart ach. Remembering the words tamahome had called her she started to cry harder. usagi slowly knelt down seeing as she didn't have the strength to support the both of them. While miaka stopped crying after a while. usagi wiped the tears away. Miaka tried her best to smile reassuringly.

"I'm ok." Said Miaka

A dark figure grabbed her from behind and kicked usagi into the tree making her scream in pain since it was her injured arm that was hit.. Miaka wondered who in the world pulled her away from usagi and who would be holding her. she hoped usagi was ok since she heard her scream out in pain as if her injured arm was hurt even worst. but if anything from knowing her cousin that wont stop her from fighting.

"I'm so so sorry about that Miaka." Said Tamahome

Miaka eyes went wide it was her tamahome. She knew he didn't do all those things to be evil. She just knew he had to be playing them so he was able to get away. But why did usagi scream like she had. while tamahome held her closer and closer into him. even though miaka didnt know what is really going through his mind. so she was thinking he was back to his old self and that he was the one usagi was ready to beat his ass.

"Tamahome it's you! You have finally came!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka turned to face tamahome her eyes were bright and filled with joy. She was so happy to see that he was her tamahome again. While usagiwas knocked out not even able to warn her that she was not with the real tamahome. When she opened her eyes to look at them it was all blurry. and he knew that once the moon queen come back out of the dark she would beat the living hell outo f him for even doing this to her cousin.

"Please don't hate me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome only wrapped his arms around her shoulders to give her some comfort while miaka was enjoying this moment,. She wanted to believe that he was there with her and not some illusion or a dream. miaka was hoping that tamahome was speaking the truth to her. she didnt want to believe that he had changed. even though usagi was better at seeing stuff like this. but she wanted to believe in her own heart.

"I didn't want to hurt you, honestly, I had to pretend to make them think I was one of them,… on their side." Said Tamahome

"Really? Is that really true, tamahome? I thought you had forgotten all about me.." said Miaka

Miaka attempted to look him in the eye. But tamahome head was being pulled back. usagi in her cosmos form had finally gotten behind him and yanked at his hair forcefully making him release her cousin she knew that his tamahome was lying through his teeth. and she was going to beat his ass for even thinking that he was going to get away with what he was doing. so that is something he must of known what about to happen.

"Don't you dare believe the bullshit it is spewing out of his mouth. Its obvious he is lying! Hes under a spell like something electroshock therapy in some ways!" Demanded usagi

Tamahome staggered backwards hands in his hair. He bowed his head. usagi was immediately in front of miaka. While miaka looked horrified at what usagi was doing she felt the anger coming off her. hell she knew everyone back at the palace in konan probably was able to feel her anger and hate right now. and knew that something happened to make her this way. so she hoped that the others are on their way to help sooner or later.

"usagi, what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

usagi shot her a half hearted glare to show her that she was not going to let this go and that she was going to show tamahome who he was messing with and when he messed with something that belonged to that is something he was going to learn quickly in this new tamahome will have to learn as well it seemed that they didnt even put that in his mind as if he was meant to fight them and die while doing so.

"Miaka, do you actually think the real tamahome would attempt to hurt you or me to just deceive nakago and yui. He is not that bright to be a spy in the inside. Is his love for you that weak?" Asked usagi

usagi stopped what she had said before anything else. Miaka and yui relationship was down the toilet as it was. So she didn't need to complicate things any more. usagi focused all her attention the brain washed tamahome. she was more or less ashamed to even know yui for even letting this even happen to tamahome. that must of been something nakago talked into her love sick obsessed brain of hers.

"Same old usagi. You were always out to get me. I understand . but I wouldn't forget either of you. Why else would I have come here to meet you like this?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh Tamahome." Gasped Miaka

Miaka was about to run to him when usagi blocked her from even going near him. She was not going to let her get harmed from tamahome it will shatter her heart even more and she knew that for a fact. she just cant believe what she was seeing. this is not the tamahome she knows and love. but she needed to find some way to get him to remember the true self. and maybe just maybe that the letter confessing his love would do that.

"Miaka!" Hissed usagi

The harshness in usagis voice almost compelled miaka to stop in her tracks. That was a tone usagi used for her royal duties and her alpha female duties as well. she knew better now to disobeyed her. usagi growled in anger when her cousin for her lover and soul mate usagi dashed over to her and held her back it was hard but she did it. usagi used her strength from her demonic powers from letting her go anywhere near tamahome.

"usagi, please! Let me go to Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome was already standing upright as if he was one of the government special soldiers. Miaka was about determined to reach him but usagi was not letting her do this it was to dangerous for her to do so. and she cant let nothing happened to her she would never ever forgive herself if that ever happened to her cousin. yes she may annoy her sometimes. but she does love her to a point.

"I know that's not the real tamahome. But please! I have the letter he gave me! Surely if he reads it again. He'll snape out of it! usagi please!" Cried Miaka

Miaka waved the letter and struggled desperately, usagi however was not one to take the risk in tamahome right now. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. And she knew what brain washed people where able to do. it happened to mamoru as well and that never turned out well. In miaka sstruggles the letter slipped from her hands and landed softly on the grass right in front of tamahome as if someone willed it to go to him. Miaka stoped her fit as tamahome bent down to pick up the piece of paper. Seeing that miaka wouldn't go anywhere. usagi had loosened her grip on her lessen the stress on her wound. But she refused to let her go. Miaka held her breath as tamahome began to real it to himself.

"You left me that letter when you gave yourself over to Kuto. Wo ai ni, it means I love you. You wrote that yourself see?" Asked Miaka

"I wrote this?" Asked Tamahome confused.

Miaka only smiled hoping the contents of the letter would reach the real tamahome. Or the part of her brain that would help him remember who he was and who wrote the letter and the love they had for each other. usagi was not going to stop keeping a eye on him. she had that sense of dread in her once more. and knew that this was not going to work. it would take more than that letter to get him to remember who he really is.

"Wo ai ni?" Said Tamahome

Tamahome repeated himself from the contents of the letter he was seeing before hi,. Miaka felt her heart skip a beat as she thought he was coming back to them with all the hope in her heart. usagi felt for her cousin since what was going to happen once he is done playing her will rip her heart out and stomp all over it. and that is what will happened. since she should know herself since mamoru had it happened to him. well before he ended up in this life as hotohori.

"Do you remember?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome only smirked darkly and without further warning. Tamahome started to tear the parchement into tiny pieces and laughed darkly as he did this. Miaka felt her heart was being ripped into tiny pieces. She could only watch helplessly as he destroyed the proof of their love right in front of them. usagi sighed and had that feeling of dread was real and this was it. and this is the reason why the gates are foggy and not able to see anything.

* * *

 _"Do you know what the character on my forehead means? Its proof that I live to protect you. I live only for you. To care for you . you're the reason for my being." said tamahome_

* * *

Miaka felt numb even the tears rolling down her cheeks went unnoticed. She didnt even feel herself crying its like her mind shut down and she felt like she was lost in her own mind. miaka felt her heart being ripped like that paper. and knew that it was the end of her and tamahome. yui had won and she had tamahome like she wanted. and now she was going to have it all the love of tamahome and the beast god.

 _"What..what happened? You promised me tamahome.. what about our plans? i..i finally gathered the suzaku seven.. we went through hell and back… but it worked out in the end we found them all… tamahome,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka held her heart as the pain was terrible. Each shred of the paper that was ripped she felt it slash her heart like a knife would. Tamahome was not her tamahome no more , her tamahome was gone. usgai eyes went cold he was not going to get away with this. brain wahsed or not. this was not going to end well for him and she knew she would not leave her with out some wounds and maybe more.

 _"The old Tamahome I knew is gone."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka fell to her knees and let her own emotions pure out she didn't care anymore let him kill her . she would not live if tamahome was not in her life. She would never eve live again with out him by her side. she felt like the world had ended for her world. she would never ever be the same after this. how could tamahome even let himself end up like this. and how could yui do something so cruel to him to make him love her even though it is fake love.

 **"HES GONE!"** Screamed Miaka with all her pain and heart ache.

"Time to die!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome raised his nunchucks in the air and prepared to crack opened miaka head. He felt his weapon collide with something but to his dismay it was not miaka. usagi in her cosmos form had both her arms crossed blocking every hit. She had let out a loud scream of pain when tamahome attacks struck her. Blood dripped from her shaking shoulders. But usagi held her ground. Tamahome scowled at her.

"What is it with you and getting in the way. No matter I will get what I want with you bitch," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome wrapped his nunchucks around her neck making her black out, he remembered the words nakago ordered him to do. And he was going to fallow through as he ripped her pants off his cock was already to go as he shove it into her as she screamed in pain since she was so dry and he mercifully pounded into her tight dry cavern. When he shot his cum into her he finished his orders as he made his way over to miaka to kill her. usagi somehow transfigured her clothing and flashed over to him. She flinched in pain from the weapon hitting her shoulder. He will die for what he had just did to her. Looking up at miaka.

 **"MIAKA GO AND FIND TASUKI AND CHICHIRI AND MURAMASA AT ONCE!"** Ordered usagi

 **"BUT USAGI!** " Protested Miaka

 **"NOW OBEY YOUR SAYEIN PRINCESS! YOUR QUEEN AND EMPRESS AT ONCE MIAKA!"** Demanded usagi

usagi knew that getting miaka away she would be able to go all out she had to do something she was not letting tamahome was not getting away with what he had done to her and she will make him feel all kinds of miaka had other plans instead of listing to the orders and she was going against something that could of gotten her punished if usagi and the other were like that. Miaka went in between the two of them. She faced tamahome with her arms out stretched. She couldn't believe tamahome raped usagi but she will do the protecting. usagi eyes went wide.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KAKAROT BRAIN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE HE WILL KILL YOU!"** Yelled usagi

Miaka kept her eyes on tamahome. She had to accept that he was not her tamahome no more and she wanted to do something for usagi even though it was not much but it is the least she could do. she wanted to do something for her cousin since she had done so many things for her and suffering so much for her. now this is the least she was able to do for the cousin she loved with her whole heart.

"You've always done the same for me! Now, its my turn!" Said Miaka

Tamahome sneered at this bitchs stupidity. Nakago was correct in the fact that the konan priestess was a simpleton. And damn usagi felt good around his cock. He would let nakago that it was done. he wanted to have her more and more. but he knew that nakago pretended to be him since he was wanting to do that to her as wel. but not like the stupid girl priestes would even kow that was what had happened.

"Two birds with one stone. All right them." Said Tamahome

Not waiting no more tamahome charged at them ready to strike miaka only closed her eyes but held her ground this was for usagi. And for hereself it was for herself to die since she didn't have her tamahome no more. usagi willed herself to move it was as if everything was in slow motion. usagi was finally able to stand she reached out a hand trying to make it in time for her.

 **"MIAKA!"** Screamed usagi

In matter of seconds miaka body fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Tamahome sneered at usagi who was looking at miaka in horror. She didn't know what in the world just had happened it was all a blur. now she knew this was on she was going to not hold back no more. he done something that is from the point of no return. and now she knew that she would have to lay down a beat down now.

"It seemed that your stay here made you soft. Could the reason be a certain husbands of yours.?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome watched as usagi stood up her power was swirling around her. Tamahome suddenly smirked cruelly it seemed that he was going to get a fair fight with her. And he wanted to have her all powerful when she did. usagis normally crystal blue orbs turned into something darker and the moonlight reflected dangerously on them. Tamahome stepped back slightly when he felt power coming off her. For some reason he began to feel easy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Everyone flinched from feeling what they felt from kuto. This was not good someone had done something they shouldn't of to usagi. Her power was flairing and she was going all out. vegeta havent felt his daughter use this much power from the time that chaos did what she had done. he didnt know who had gotten for her to be on this side and he didnt feel sorrry for who ever was about to have their ass kicked.

"Oh no this isn't good usagi is angry and who ever it is that made her go like this I don't feel bad for them." Said Piccolo

Everyone nodded as the ones who didn't know the flair of her power was not even to the top of her powers. She was holding back but still she was in half mast in power and it seemed that who ever it was is going to get it good. hotohori never felt her use this sort of power in all his past lives. he wondered what the hell was going on over there to make her go off like she is right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Before tamahome could dwell on the matter uagi flashed out of the way. Surprised tamahome looked around there was no sign of usagi. Not even her aura. He knew her wings turned blackwith her anger. Tamahome let out a surprised groan as a powerful kick hit him in the stomach. Not a second later he felt someone elbow him on the head. Tamahome coughed out blood and tried to support himself with a hand on the ground. Trying to regain his senses. Tamahome got up in time to deflect one of her blows. They clashed again and again. Tamahome was regretting ever pissing off usagi it was bad for ones health. Miaka groaned her chest and arm felt like they were on fire. Shaking her head. Miaka tried to stand but her body was numb tears filled her eyes and she shoulder to stop everything.

 **"USAGI! STOP!"** Cried Miaka

usagi stopped her hand in midair. She looked at miaka and saw that she was ok. She let out a sigh of relief but it will not stop her from beating to crap out of tamahome for what he had done she wondered why miaka was even stopping her. she needed to make tamahome learn what he had done in this new state of mind and braned washed what he did was very bad for his health and is going to have his ass kicked for it..

 _"She all right.. thank goodness.."_ thought usagi

usagi was flung backwards by tamahome at her feet. She could've cared less at this point in time. If miaka was well enough to yell at her then she will be just fine. There wasn't anything else left in her body to make it move. She chuckled darkly. Tamahome clinched his nunchucks and flared daggers at usagi. Miaka eyes darted to usagi who looked like was not taking what had happened to well and wantedt o finish what she was doing.

"Please." Said miaka

usagi nodded to miaka in understandint. There wasn't much she could do at this point in time anyways. The least she could do was look him in the eye with no traces of fear. She saw something flicker but it disappeared just as quickly. she was still thinking about him even after all that had happened. yes sure she did as well when she was like that when mamoru was but she wasnt like this.

"Lets end this shall we, and maybe round two your pussy was tight." Said Tamahome

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Screamed Miaka

There was a sound of metal against metal ringing throughout the clearing. Tamahome scowled and jumped back assessing his newest opponent. usagi blinked a few times one moment she was looking up at tamahome and the next she was watching the stars. She tilted her head and recognized rest hair of her one husband. while muramasa was holding tamahome off.

"Dearest?" Rasped usagi

Tasuki didn't look back to his wife and mate he was fuming from what this little bitch had done to her. No man should touch what was his and hotohoris in that way, he was going to teach him a lesion in that. he had the sword spirit was holding him off while he checked his wife over. and chichiri was making sure miaka was ok. but his wife went off he knew that he felt her anger and her hate and pain but they took a while to find their way.

"Well it looks like you out did yourself my angel." Said Tasuki

Tasuki wasn't smileing as he felt her nuzzled her head into tasuki chest. usagi understood it was the protectiveness of her mate and chocking that hotohori wasn't here. As her kids who where still in their cat form licked her nose. and muramasa came over he would be needed for his power to pace a barrier up so they wont get through.

"Yeah well what can you say when I see a low class warrior and a pervert I just want to smash their face in. what took you so long I sent the brats for you." Said usagi

Chichiri held miaka trying to see what damage has done as tamaki and the twins transformed back while they knew that their mother would want them to place a barrier up they had the swords at the ready. muramasa was making sure he was able to check over everything since he knew tasuki would be the one to be the beating down one. wel until usagi was well enough to do so.

"We were gonna come right back. No da. But it seemed we kinda got lost." Said Chichiri

usagi tired smiled the twins where the one gotten them lost. Her smile grew as tasuki was mother hening arund her. He was making sure she would stay out of this fight but he knew her too well. tasuki was going to show who he was messing with. no one harms what is his. so he was going to beat his ass for what he had done to his beloved serenity.

"Geez what did ya do while we where gone?" Asked Tasuki

"Oh my diamond I had a kick ass there and maybe some more off a curve stomp there. Then a blanket party so that's it in a nutshell." Said usagi

Tasuki shot is wife a glare at her joking manner. He was worried sick when he felt her powers flair like they did. Someone named king kai warned them what had happened, he was going to show who he was messing with. while tamahome wondered who the hell this guy was and why was he speaking to the queen as if they are togehter. then he got who this guy is.

"This ain't no joking matter wife. Ya need a healer and fast." Said Tasuki

usagi winced in pain when he tried to move her. Tasuki saw the blood where king kai told him what had happen him anger grew more and more from seeing what this little bitch had done. Deciding not to strain her body any more until her powers refueled themselves. Tasuki settled his wife and mate next to the tree in the arms of the sword spirit. usagi felt her eyelids grow heavy. As tasuki kissed her forehead to let her know it will be ok. As tasuki went over to him and was ready to beat him down.

"The suzaku warriors hmph. You saved me the trouble of searching for you. I'll destroy you all once and fore all," said Tamahome.

Tamahome had a cocky smirk on his face while usagi finally regain her energy from a sensu bean that was in her pocket it was the only one she stood next to her mate who arched a brow they where waiting for another shipment to come through the portal. The monk raised his head to meet the eyes of his former comrade and friend. muramasa was not thrill at what he was seeing with the way his mistress looked. and he knew her heirs was not taking this all to well at seeing their mother like this. it was hurting them. but they knew they would have to protect.

"Tamahome! What happened to you, no da!" Called Chichiri

Tamahome only ignored him as he shot a nearly heal usagi and wondered where and how she healed so quickly now he had to kick her ass once again. While tasuki was by his wife and mates side. but his anger was not going to go away anytime soon. he wanted to make sure he understood who he had harmed. and that is a dangerous thing to ones health. and he better be happy that vegeta was nto here right now.

"It doesn't matter how many of you are out there. I'll just be dealing with you the same way I dealt with her. Bit with out the sex that is. I don't swing that way." Said tamahome

usagi hissed in her anger while her hand tightened around her one mates sword he wanted her to take it along with her. So she had apart of him there with her since he had no choice to stay back home. she was making sure muramasa knew what his order was and to protect them with his life. while she waas going to finish this fight wiht her husband by her side.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Nakago only watched with amusement even though yui was not there tamahome went on his orders to have him fuck the hell out of the moon queen empress he even jacked off to it he thought she was perfect. even though he didnt even know that yui had seen everything that he and tamahome had done to her. but even though she didnt even know that he played tamahome to pretend to be him to even get the chance.

"The battle between allies has not begun." Said Nakago

Nakago chuckled darkly he was a bit baffled how she healed so quickly. How easy it was to manipulate their enemies with a mere drug and then brain wash them to do your that is what he wanted. plus he was happy he got to feel her around his large cock that whatelse that made him happy. he just hoped he would be able to do that once more before she ended up dead or found a way to get back home.

"Fools." Said Nakago

Nakago was standing next to yui in a pavilion. Overlooking the scene. she had just joined after he busted his load in his hand and wiped it on his pants he rather have it inside of usagi making her feel is seed slidout oher her. He was starting to get hard again so he thought of yui nude and nakago junor went down. Yui clutching a piliar of the pavilion. She had been watching ever since usagi regained her power and healed. And nakago didn't know that she saw the whole thing of tamahome did the unthinkable three times usagi didn't know but he did her three times. She hadn't told nakago about the healing of the scar in ways that kagome did that and she thanked her for it. Too lost in her own thoughts yui nearly jumped at the voice.

"The drug tamahome swallowed was not merely a drug. It was made from kodoku," said Nakago

Yui looked up at him never heard of something called that before. She blinked at all the things she knew in drugs since she knew the owners of the capsule corp and they knew about everything. but she knew one thing for sure that it don't take long for usagi to stay down when she was like this. so that is something they knew for sure she was ever her father child and will fight on until she died.

"Kodoku?" Asked Yui

Nakago closed his eyes and his smirk never leaving his face. He was going to give her a lesion that was well needed to this world and this is one of the things she needed to learn on. the only thing that is with the drug is it dont work on beings like usagi, their power would fight against it. so that is why he never ever did that to her. since it would be something that would of been a waist.

"Would calling it as curse. Make any sense to you at all lady yui? The power of the curse controls his memories making him now hate the priestess of suzaku but his obsession was left intact for a reason." Explained Nakago

Yui felt a pang of guilt for what she had done. She didn't meant for this to happen. If she only knew that tamahome would go and do something like this to usagi it was unforgivable and with her anger she would kill him. and she knew that anger and how it felt. that is something she had felt and seen when she was fighting as sailor moon. hell she didnt know she was sailor moon until miaka was stupid enough and outted it to her. but she never ever told anyone else though.

"His personality had been completely remade. Nothing can reverse it now. Even the healing powers of mitsukake are of no use. Perhaps the power of her majesty neo queen serenity will be able to relieve him for some time and even then the curse will continue to eat away at tamahomes heart. You need not to worry lady yui. Even with her anger and hate right now she will not think or try. So she shall not hinder our plans for some time." Said Nakago

Nakago opened his eyes and continued to watch the confrontation below them. He was aroused by usagi fighting he had to think of yui nude each time. He smirked oh he will have her squirming under him one day. She noticed three people down there and wondered who they where she thought they looked familiar. Until the disappeared as if they went not there no more.

"The mark of the ogre will never appear on Tamahome's forehead again." said Nakago

Nakago finished his lecture rather dramatically as he looked at yui and seen her absorb everything that was said to him. Yui was thinking on what she had just done she had doomed to usagi with tamahome. and for the fact she knew how usagi fights she was trained by her father. and she knew for one as her time from sailor moon and up is very deadly and from what she found out from what she heard when she was in the book that she was far more deadly as she lived trhough out time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

Miaka had fainted from the trauma and was now safe in chichiri arms. The twins and tamaki used a spell to make them invisible so now one would see them and set the barrier up so that they where safe but muramasa used his power to boost it. Tamahome began assessing the pattern in tasuki. Surely there was a sequence. He could nakago voice in his head. Ordering him to take usagi and bring her to his chambers and lock her there. usagi eyes narrowed her eyes dangerously.. She showed no sign of hesitation and tamahome was barely able to block her every strike, tamahome never would of thought that usagi was such a formidable opponent and it was a freaking turn on. usagi was swift and precise and tamahome was starting to sweat. They had only been fighting for ten minutes and he already felt tired. He may never admit it to anyone but he felt something akin to fear as their fighting continued. The feeling only seemed to grow even more as the intensity of their clashes increased. To any spectators point of view it would seem like usagi was dancing and looked like an angel of death to drag tamahome to hell with her. Several cuts were already visible on his face and his clothes were sliced opened in some areas. Jumping back tamahome wiped the sweat from his chin with the back of his hand. He wasn't smirking now he now learned a lesion once again never piss off the usagi neo queen serenity its bad for your health.

"Tamahome. I will ask you one question. Your fate will depend on your answer," hissed usagi

usagi took a defensive stance that her father teached her. And turn her husband sword over she had it in her subspace pocket he wanted her to have it on her for this reason. it was far different from the sword he had when he is endymion but she like the stye of it. Tamahomes eyes went wide from what he was seeing she was messing with him.

 _"She was using the blunt side of her blade the whole freaking time the evil little bitch,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome gritted his teeth together he may not like to admit it. Bit usagi was right now he had no chance in winning again her,. She was too good for him to even defeat she was powerful. but she was not going to go down with out a fight. it was her sayien and lunrain pride to not do that. while she knew that muramasa was wanting to be by her side. but there was no way that he was able to do so she needed him to help.

"Why did you betray us?" Demanded usagi

usagi wanted nothing more to wipe the smirk off his face. just like she wanted to wipe the one off nakago face when she gets to that point. she hated that man worth of passion. she also has this feeling that he was obsessed with her. And she was about to if he didn't answer her. Tasuki was still assessing the injuries on miaka she hoped her kids made sure to go by the plan.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui was biting her lip. Tamahome was being sliced to bits it seemed usagi nearly sliced his mainly goods off. And it was all her fault that this was even happening to him. She should of just listened to usagi. If she had forgiven miaka none of this would be happening. It took everything in her power not beg nakago to remove the kodoku. She couldn't risk it. She would try to make nakaho think that she was still angry with miaka. And maybe just maybe she would be able to find a way to get back to miaka and watched in amusement even he did not expect usagi to be this good he did seen her fight before but this was something else.

 _"At this rate anyone could win. It doesn't really matter. The moment they lose even one of their warriors they will be powerless. If the suzaku seven cannot gather then suzaku will never be summoned. So what will you do now priestess of suzaku."_ Thought Nakago

Yui looked to see nakago was deep in thought about something. And she noticed what he was thinking about it seemed to be a good though since he was smirking if only she could get inside of his mind. but then again she would not really like what she would might see there and how he thought about the girl she thought of as a sister. so that is something she would rather like to not know about how he sees her and what he did on his speare time and what he had just done to her in tamahome from.

"Why is usagi able to use her powers? Is the seal broken?" Asked Yui

"Hmph, no the seal is still up. usagi had different powers," said Nakago

Nakago wondered if there was some sort of a seal to even block her own powers so she was powerless. The mere thought made him moan mentally with her powerless and riving under him with his huge cock pound into her. and he just went off in his pants once more. he keeps doing that no other female is able to be able to make him do that. hell he never had this many boners in his life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight._

usagi was getting more and more annoyed with tamahome not answering her. She wanted answers why her turned his back on them and not even said why he had done what he did, she had this feeling when it came down to yui and how she was thinking. and with nakago in the picture he probably would of have been the one to talk her into this to make sure that tamahome would never be the same and to give him to yui as well. but she had this other feeling that there is more to it than that.

"Answer me at once!" Demanded usagi

Tasuki appeared beside her with his fan in his hands. He could use it as a weapon even though his fire power was turned off for this point in time while they where trying to figure out how to release the seal, his diamond form shimmer away to conserve more energy. he needed to be by his wife side and fight for her as well. he hated what this bastard had done to her and what he did to someone who is now family,

"This guy doesn't deserve your mercy my serenity. After what he had done to you. I promised ya I will finish him off my self." Hissed Tasuki

With out another word tasuki and usagi went in for an attack double teaming tamahome to weaken him enough to get him back in konan and make him to remember who he was and what had happened. Chichiri watched closely as the three of them fought on. muramasa sighed he was not happy he had to do this. he should be out there with his mistress and be by her side to make sure she didn't get killed.

 _"What is wrong with Tamahome?"_ Thought Chichiri

Chichiri gasped when the bandana on tamahome forehead fell to the ground and noticed that something was not there. Something that normally appeared when he was in any kind of battle. now he knew what had happened. there was something that is blocking the power he was born with. and as well his memoires of who he really is. but then again he wouldnt put nothing pass these jackasses in kuto.

 _"The ogre symbol isn't appearing like it always does when he is battle,"_ thought Chichiri

usagi seemed to notice this as well. however mark or no mark tamahome would suffer at her hands and tasuki hands for what he had done to her three times she knew and was not able to do nothing since he was chocking her. this was something that proved the fact that nakago and yui had done something to him to make him do what they wanted him. and think the way they wanted him to. and make sure he only loved yui and yui alone when he truely is meant to be with miaka and that is it.

 **"USAGI! TASUKI! STOP FIGHTING! IT MIGHT BE TAMAHOME. BUT IT ISN'T TAMAHOME NO DA!"** Yelled Chichiri

usagi and Tasuki was avoiding the punches sent his way. while muramasa, tamaki and the twins was looking at him as if saying no shit you perverted monk we figured that out before you did and that just proved their ideas. As they looked over to chichiri wondered where he was going on this one. It seemed that he had no mark but what could they do. but it was going to break miaka heart more and more.

"What are you saying? And stop distracting us! Oof!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka had opened her eyes ust in time to see usagi pierce hotohori sword in tamahome shoulder. She smirked darkly while she twisted the sword in his shoulder with a dark smirk on her angelic face something that she only used in battle. it just gotten more dark with more and more of the battles that she was in. and the dark lord both wars he made made her darker half even more dark but her light always made sure she never turned dark.

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Miaka

Tamahome jumped apart and glared at each other. Ready for another bout tamahome was looking for worse for the wear. apparently and angered usagi and pissed off bandit reincarnation of diamond are too much for him. At this rate he was going to die and she would be crushed if that ever happened. she would never ever be the same if he was not here no more. even though he was not her tamahome not more. this was still tamahome and he was alive and well. and with all hope he would come back to her one day and break the spell he was under..

 **"NO MORE!"** Cried Miaka

usagi and tasuki turned to look at miaka so did chichiri the twins and tamaki, and muramasa she was desperately trying to escape chichiri and muramasa hold since he needed his help with holding her back.. But they only clutched to her shoulders to keep her in place. As she sobbed with all the pain she felt. she knew usagi understood about what she was feeling with how mamoru before he died and came hotohori. when he was brain washed and how she had to deal with this.

"Please don't kill him… if he dies.. if he dies.. I don't know what I'll do… **DON'T DO IT!"** Cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her with shock well other than tamahome who was still trying to regain some kind of strength back he was not going to loose to the band of merry suzaku lovers of all things. usagi sighed she understood completely but she didnt know if she would be able to stop beatin him unless she wanted her to die. tasuki was gawking at what she had just asked of them. this fucker needed his ass kicked badly and she wanted them to stop from kicking his ass. this was confusing him badly its like he was hit with his own third eye and messed with his mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Nakago snorted mentally at the way the priestess of suzaku tried to stop usagi and the other warrior from killing their comrade. He just didn't know who the other three was that was with her maybe they where suzaku warriors. but he knew for sure if she basically was not wounded and was full powered and not still healing from his nice little gift oh the poison that the dearly departed of queen baryel made that landed into his hands. but then again he messed with it since he had this feeling she had a cure for it. but then again there was something else how he made it was meant to make her to come to him. but he didnt think that through when it came down to a suzaku warrior having a almighty healing power.

"Even after all the pain and torment he inflicted on her and her friend. How very heroic and very suzaku and konan and lunarien like." said Nakago

Yui remembered their encounter earlier back in the room. She remembered every word that was said between the three of them. usagi's words hit home and she was so wise when she always spoke. plus she would of known best to what she had felt. but usagi dealt with hers differently she was a death eater in two wars. so she took her anger and hate for the man as a freaking spy in a war. hell she would never ever be able to do that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

usagi clinched her fangs together at the words from miaka. Tamahome deserved every bit of pain they where giving him. A warrior who intentionally harmed his priestess lover and as well the empress. He is not worthy of forgiveness. But still while deep in thought. usagi did not realize that a punch eas sent her way sending her skidding on the ground she was not going to cry her back hurt.

"Huh. Whats the matter? Where all that energy you had earlier?" Asked Tamahome

usagi eyes flashed menacingly at him standing upright once more. usagi threw her first husband sword to the others. Tamahome arched a brow now wondering what in the world she had planned now. he didnt understand why she tossed that over to them. but who are the four males he didnt know who they are. but then again he didnt know why they are even helping the little bitch suzaku priestess in the first place. she holds not candle when it came down to usagi and his yui.

"Oh what is this? You think your battle skills would be match to me?" Asked Tamahome

usagi hissed out her displeasure. She did not even bother to answer back to him with words and simply dived in for another round. At first they seemed to be evenly matched. However usagi was having a hard time due to the the skidding on the ground. Miaka would me devastated if he was injured. Tamahome took advantage of this and was easily able to kick her in the gut and kissed her deeply slipping his tongue in her mouth while she clinched her teeth and drew blood. As he punched her in the face for what she had just pulled.

"You still wish to fight? I'm impressed," said Tamahome

Tamahome smirked everything was working to his advantage now. While usagi was not ready to back down she will not loose to a low class warrior as such. She was a sayien elite and she was the sayien princess and the queen of earth and the moon as well the dark moon clan. and witch as well in the elite of things. she will not be defeated like this. it will not do in her mind she was going to have to go against her own cousin wishs this fucker was going to go down.

 _"If that stupid girl hadn't woken up in time. I might've been killed by now. Hm she might be of SOME use for now."_ Thought Tamahome

Tasuki landed a kick to tamahomes back how dare he kiss his wife his serenity. He knew hotohori would of done the same thing if he was here she was their wife and mate not no one else's. tamahome sneered with both of his opponents limiting themselves. It would be a piece of cake and a walk in the park now. Miaka felt torn. She didn't know what to do or think. She didn't want usagi and tasuki to be beaten up by tamahome, but she didn't want tamahome to get killed either she knew usagi was holding back and it was putting her in a bad place. Miaka let out a cry when usagi suffered a blow from the nunchucks. Then she was struck down with tamahomes boot pushing her face into the dirt. While he sent tasuki flying into a huge tree.

"Unfortunately for you. I have no reservations with using my weapons and then I will fuck all the wholes in your body until you burst out with my cum." Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome stroked himself a little through his pants until he came all to quickly. Then he raised his nunchucks and hit usagi relentlessly. usagi clinched her teeth together blood trickled down her head and from her back she had tears streamed down her face she will not give him the fact of her crying out in pain. She could feel her own bones breaking with every strike. she will not give this low class warrior the pleasure in hearing her cry and suffer under his beatings.

"She will be killed. Chichiri. Tamaki, hikaru and karou, muramasa do something. We cant let her get beated up like this." Cried Miaka

The five of them brows furrowed they couldn't do much and they tried to send a patronus but something was blocking it they had to think of something and quick usagi was going to die. muramasa was growling how dare he harm his mistress like this. but he knew one thing for sure he would have to use the silver crystal if it came down to it to get them home. his mistress made sure he kept it on him so he would be able to protect it if anything happened to her. plus he had the connection to her powers so he would be able to use it as well.

"I cant! And even if I could somehow intervene at this point or any of us in that matter wont make any difference. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka turned to the scene before her the twins and tamaki had tears in their eyes from seeing what is happening to their mother. Tasuki looked like he was forcing himself back. Kagome apparently suffering the brunt of tamahome actions. It was clear that kagome was trying to distract tamahome. She was awake that tasuki was having a hard time in deciding what to do while he watched her be beaten. Tamahome just took the advantage.

"Tamahome stop this your hurting them!" Cried Tamaki

Tamaki tears streamed down his face so did his half brothers how could he do this to her. He was not even able to call her mother here because if nakago stupid ass. They don't want to loose their didnt want to lose this mistress either but he knew he had to obey her orderes to keep them safe. but tamahome seemed to be not even careing what he was even doing to her. its like he was enjoying it to much it seemed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Yii closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't bear to watch her best friend she thought of as a sister be beat by the man she loved dearly. This wasn't the tamahome she and miaka had fallen in love with. She didn't want this. Nakago continued to observe with a smirk. he was enjoying the issue he had made. and it was all in his brillient plan for them to suffer. and the suffering the priestess of suzaku is suffer. oh he loves his very large brain and the things he thinks of.

 _"Hmph so this is how it all ends."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago watched even though he would be able to heal her once she was able to be moved. She will be resistant for a while but he planned to break her and make her his and only his. so he hoped she would be beated down enough so he would have her all to himself. that is what he wished but there is something always come about and messes with his plans and his wishes. so he was holding his breath to make it not happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Tasuki coughed and groaned. Miaka words bothered him and took a little more time before he let go of his fan. He was visibly trembling in frustration his was was being beaten. Part of his wanted to ignore miaka words. This tamahome character deserved to die, he hurt miaka. And he is hurting his wife more and more. Even molested her. And his wife was gonna die at any rate. Shutting his eyes tasuki grounded his teeth together before he rushed into battle again. he was not going to lose his serenity fan still in his hand. He wasn't going to use the flames but he was going to damn well make that bastard taste iron. and he knew he was tapped out on his other powers at this point in time. Tasuki reached tamahome and swung the iron fan acrossed his cheek causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Taking the chance he hauled his wife to her feet. He made sure to let her in this fight since he knew she will not give up. usagi coughed blood and strained to open her eyes. Tasuki hoisted her up so that she was draped over his shoulder while he held the fan in the other hand.

"Oh I see the whore is still alive." Said Tamahome

Tamahome had blood trickle down the side of his cheek, while tasuki smirked at the thought that this bastard was disappointed that his wife was still alive it would take more than that to kill her off. and he was going to get him back for even calling her a whore. how dare he even call her that. he was beneath them. he should be groveling for forgiveness to her for all he had done to her and her cousin. but he knew the little fucker would not be doing that.

"Sorry to disappoint ya." Said Tasuki

Tasuki shot a meaningful look at chichiri and the others. He nodded hesitantly to make sure they understood what to do. Miaka catching on what he was trying to say for them to do. muramasa was restraining himself for doing anything that goes for him to disobey his mistress orderes. but he hates to see his mistress in this current state it was killing him from the inside to not even be able to help her with the fight,

"We cant just leave you here!" Cried Miaka

Tasuki turned his back to them. He knew that usagi and himself would be able to take care of this bastard, and he was sure as hell he was going to make him feel a world of pain for what he had done. but they knew they would needed to leave this place soon unless they wanted to be reincarnated once more for the fact of them trying to kill them off again. and the thing is they tried everything and it is all blocked as if they planned to leave them here to die or whatever sick plan they had for them.

"We will take care of this. You guys find an escape." Demanded Tasuki

Chichiri took his place with miaka and the twins and tamaki and muramasa. It seemed he truened himself into his sword form and will be infused with usagi's powers to help them leave when they had a way to escape the hell they where in. before they could do anything . red jagged bolts of electricity shocked through the five of them. Chichiri brows creased he heard muramasa complain in his sword form in his mind that he was not pleased in this..

"Its him he around here somewhere! The guy is a pain in my ass!" Growled Tamaki

Hiakru used the spell usagi invented and they vanished for a much safer place to hide until the plan something out to get them all out of there and back home to get medical appeared in front of tasuki and usagi. Tasuki and usagi cursed they knew he didn't have the strength to fight tamahome and nakago at the same time. and the silver crystal is the only thing that would be able to get through the barrier that the stupid jack ass has up from them form leaving. and they might have to make the sword spirit us it to get them out of this before they end up dead and he didn't want to die again anytime soon.

 **"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"** Growled Tasuki

Nakago on the other hand was prepared for him. A simple release of energy and tasuki and usagi was sent flying into a tree in which usagi took the whole force of the tree and tasuki body she hissed in pain and he felt bad for even harming his wife even more. but then again he knew she was going to flip sooner or later. and say be dammed with what her cousin wanted her to do.

"Moron I turned your fire power off. He was an annoying distraction wasn't he?" Asked Nakago

Tamahome only smirked from what nakago had just said. In the bushes chichiri hand was over miaka mouth. Letting only a muffled sound. But they couldn't let her scream to have them found tamaki and his half brother and muramasa was almost tempted to knock her out for her own good. well he couldnt since he was in sword form so he would have to make his young masters dot hat honor for him.

"Just hold on aunt miaka we cant let mama and papa tasuki sacrifice go to waste. nad your starting to get on muramasa nervs so hush it or we knock you out." hissed Hikaru

muramasa started to glow a bright silver color and that gave chichiri and idea. He could use usagi and muramasa power together he didnt know that muramasa had the silver crystal on him in which will draw power off usagi. and those powe sent to the others to see if they would be able to bypass the barrier to give them a opening. Nakago scanned the area and called out to see if he could get them go leave their hiding place

"Your name is chichiri right? I'm not sure who the other three are but you might as well give up there is no way you can break this barrier." Said Nakago

Chichiri didn't like to use usagi power like this since she had little left but it was the only way at this point in time as he took muramasa advice since he told him that he had the silver crystal on him if anything had happened to her he would keep it on him. so if they do this it would be basically going to be drawling off usagi life force. but this is what she wanted them to do. and there was not much else they could do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Chiriko was playing his flute knowing that he was annoying people with it, but he didn't care at this point in time even though he was pissing off some powerful people in this place. and vegeta and some of the others are plotting to murder the flute playing warrior. it was getting on their nerves when it came down to them wanting to shove it where the sun dont shine.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO MURDER THE LITTLE BRAT IN HIS SLEEP! AND THEN SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DONT FUCKING SHINE!"** Roared Vegeta and Piccolo

Hurried footsteps sounded in the halls as some of the others brusted into the room. And wondered why in the world was screaming like that. It was vegeta and piccolo this time who screamed. radtiz, nappa and genyu pounced on them so they didnt kill the flute playing suzaku warrior. while the rest just sighed and knew it was true they would have done it as well since they hated the ever so annoying sound of the stupid flute and ram it so far up his ass.

"What's going on here?" Asked Chiriko

In the center of the throne room floated muramasa in his sword form glowing silver. byakuya knew that sword and the scouts all bowed from the sense of the silver crystal power. they felt sick if he had the silver crystal something had to happened since that is the back up plan when it came down to it. vegeta fell to his knees with bulma with wide eyes this was not happening. their daughter sword spirit in his sword form with the power of the silver crystal.

* * *

 _"Everyone can you hear me!" Said muramasa_

* * *

Everyones eyes went wide when they heard muramasa voice they where wondering why he sounded like he was about to murder somoene. bit then again the sword spirit is protective of usagi and those around her. but why was he even in his sword form and not use any other form of travel. trista was trying to read the gates but nothing was coming to her. it was like that since they decided to go over to kuto.

* * *

 _"I'm using my mistress silver crystal she gave it to me befroe anything happened. it was easier and used less power in my sword form and her power is pushing through me for us to break through the barrier. Chichiri told me to tell you that you all needed to break the barrier on your end." Said muramasa_

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

Hotohori and vegeta nearly fell over that was usagi voice in pain and suffer they knew that scream all to well.. She sounded like she was in pain and wounded. Hotohori fell back into the seat of his throne feeling like he was going to have a heartattack. While vegeta was gathering everyone along with a few others so they where able to do what is needed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

usagi was breathing heavily she could feel her power from the silver crystal was draining more for the fact that they took her idea and used muramasa and the silver crystal to break through to the others. The wounds she received from tamahome were taking their toll on her body. She knew she could last much longer. Tasuki already hurt badly. They were tired and terribly wounded. It was only a matter of time before they collapsed, nakago and tamahome were aware of this fact as well. nakago fired another energy blast to the bushes revealing the prey tasuki attepted to stop him but usagi was quicker.

"Don't you fare harm any of them I will kill you." Hissed usagi

Nakago ignoring her as he officially walked calmly toward miaka who was gripping to tamaki and the twins and muramasa who was busy at the moment. Chichiri held onto them tightly knowing this shall be their end now if they didn't have the pathways they needed. Just when everyone thought this was going to be the end. A strong red light appeared with golden power. It was accompanied by a familiar sound. Miaka recognixed it to be chirikos flute. Chichiri wasted no time in casting the spell with a single gesture. The sword constructed a red and crystal sphere from the silver crystal to send them all home. In a flash tasuki and usagi were safely inside with them. Miaka cried as she saw just how hurt they all were.

"It'll be all right.. don't cry for me." Said usagi

usagi finally fell unconscious from the power that was draining from her since she was transporting them back to konan through the powers of the silver crysta. in which is connected to her very soul and powers. so yeah this is going to take alot of of her. and muramasa was keeping the connection open for them. plus she knew one thing was that her father would be deeply pissed about this. While miaka speared one last glance at tamahome before they leave this place.

 _"They did this.. for me… oh tamahome.. I ran to him.. reached out my hand to him… and he hurt usagi and tasuki… he hurt his own allies.. face reality miaka hes a different person now…. No matter how much you scream that you love him.. he doesn't want to hear it and wont reach him. I will never reach tamahome again! and so.. and so… and so.. goodbye my love… goodbye forever… i'm saying goodbye one last time.."_ thought Miaka

Miaka and the others began to fade with the crystal orb they all returned home to get treatment from their wounds and rest from their battle warn maybe think of a way to get tamahome to remember who he is and maybe get a worst punishment for something like this topped everything off. he should of known this would of happened. he was warned what yui would have done to get what she wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome, Nakago and Yui_

Leaving tamahome and nakago staninf in the clearing. Yui came up to them and stood behind tamahome as she sighed feeling alone that usagi had left but then again she felt bad for what she had done to wanted her to remain here to be with him. but like always nothing goes to his plannes. but he would never ever give up to keep her by his side. Nakago closed his eyes before turning to tamahome.

"A narrow escape. We nearly destroyed all of them. And we nearly had theneo queen sereinty in our hands. Hm?" Asked Nakago

Nakago eyes widened in shock as he noticed tears where streaming endlessly down tamahomes face as if something inside of him of his old self felt like he was left behind why in the world did the kodoku not stop it. or maybe it was the power of the silver crystal since it was the way they are basically transporting them home. so the crystal could of triggered some sort of memory in tamahome to make him feel something.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hm?" Asked Tamahome

Taamhome put a hand to his face and touched his tears as if he didn't know what he was doing. And he looked at the moistness on his fingers from his tears as he looked at him as if he was a mindless robot. its like he didnt understand what he was feeling. and why he was crying fromm seeing them leave like this. it was all confusing to him as if he was never ever teached this to him when he was growing up. or a mindless robot.

"What is this? Strange. I just suddenly started t cry." Said Tamahome

Nakago frowned and had to think on this one, no one has ever made it through a kodoku poisoning and came back to their former mindset. So this was baffling to him why tamahome was acting the way he was. he had to think on this one. there was alot to think on why he would even cry from the sight seeing them leave other than the silver crystal. but that was the only thing he culd think of right now.

 _"Is it possible? Could his feelings be stronger than the kodoku?"_ Thought Nakago

Nakago left to go back to the palace he had some poundering to do. and alot of thinking to do at the feeling of having him being inide of usagi as well. While yui helped tamahome back to his chambers in the palace it so she could attend to his wounds that was inflicted on his body.. she had to make sure nothing gets infected. plus she had a few more capsule cases to help her through all of this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

When the light died down everyone gasped at the sight of them. Hotohori and vegeta rushed over to usagi and saw she wasn't even awake. Hotohori cried into her chest while tasuki was carried off. while vegeta was not pleased at the sight of his daughter. while bulma was crusing the death of the asses of kuto. they would have to put tasuki in another room for the time being until they all get healed.

"usako please be ok! you better not die on me!" Cried Hotohori

"Brat you better be ok. I will not loose one of my daughter that fucker is going to pay." Growled Vegeta

While severus had a stetcher as they carried her out so that he will have the treatment that she deserved while madam pomfrey was checking over tasuki but usagi was worst off than anyone else. While miaka was in her fathers arms with her mother and brothers around her and nuriko. even though he wanted to make sure usagi was ok. but haruka gave him a look to make sure he remained where he is since thescouts are going to be in and out of the room.

"And where is Tamahome?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka clutched to her father tighter to her father as she sobbed brokenly as aro saw the bonds with miaka nd tamahome and sighed sadly it seemed that kuto had damaged quite a bit. all that she had seen and watched. while tamaki and the others are explaining what had happened and what they had seen over in kuto so they could come down with a idea on why tamahome had turned the way he had .

"I have said goodbye to him." Whispered Miaka

"What do you me baby?" Asked Chichi

"I told Tamahome goodbye forever one last time." Cried Miaka

Goku rocked his daughter back and forth while she sobbed her broken heart while all of them where plotting revenge further on tamahome. He will pay for this and what they found out what he did to usagi that will even be more angered people. and the exploding started as wll. it seemed there is alot of pissed off people right now. and goku and the ones with miaka will have to wait until later to rid of their anger.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

* * *

usagi slowly opened her eyes and tried to roll over. But she was being held by someone. usagi smiling slightly at the sight that met her. Mitsukake and szayel broker her out of her thoughts it seemed they have been watching over her. she wondered how her other husband was doing since he might not have been healed yet sine they might not have anymore senzu beans until the next shipment comes through the gate.

"How are you feeling my friend?" Asked szayel

"Yes are how are you feeling?" Asked Mitsukake

"I feel like I was hit by crusio from the dark lord and chaos double teaming me in battle." grumbled usagi

Szayel only snickered and now he understood how she felt and the dark lord and chaos has a way to making you feel pain when he gave his victims the good old crucio and he knew how it felt as well, and then again he never ever met chaos when she was around. but he never cared for the stories and the memories when it came down to when he was able to view them when she showed them to them all.

"Is thre any new news on Tamahome?" Asked usagi

Mitsukake looked over at szayel he had been getting along with him since the two met he had learn some new things from everyone he had met, even his medical treatment where more advanced now. well other than everyone was plottong out his punishements. but he should of known that something like this was going to happen to him. they warned him about that girl and her feeling for him and the nakago guy just jumped at the chance to do what he wanted.

"Yes I think it's a internal brainwashing. And it think its under the influence of something called Kodoku," said Mitsukake

Szayel had been reading up on this mind control drug thank merlins saggy balls that the dark lord didn't know of something like this hell there would be brain washed witchs and wizards all over the damn place. he wouldnt mind to even do some test on it to see what they could find out about it. well if they even get the chance to even to do that. they would take the chance in a heart beat to find something knew about this sort of thing.

"I have healed your serious wounds. And some of your power has as well. and believe me we were having a hard time with Tasuki so if you would like to know. to much like diamond as i could recall we had to knock him out. thanks to you mother and the trusty iron frying pan." Said Szayel

"But you will be uncomfortable for a few more days or maybe less. You received real bad beating from tamahome and don't forget in your vaginal area was damaged but my powers was able to heal that and being watch by hotohori and your father and haruka. I'm shocked your even still alive you are rather remarkable lady you know that. Said mitsukake

usagi blushed deeply it seemd that he was trying to flirt with in the world is it with men and wanting to be with her and falling for her. even though she would not see them like that. the last three one a cheater who is her friend and ex husband a gay lord death and lucius who is dead. She wondered how miaka was doing it seemed that her heart took a impact of tamahome. she was worried for her poor poor cousin.

"Yes sadly it takes a lot to kill me off. Bit tamahome was a good fight in that form. But how is miaka doing?" Asked usagi

Szayel and mitsukake sighed they felt bad for her. She had her heart ripped into two from what tamaome had done. They rook usagis memories to see what had happened and now they had to find something to bring him back. what tamahome had done was something that broke her heart. and very tramatic as well. if he survives and returned to himself he would not like what was going to come down to him when he returned back to his formal self and back home they all have a hefty price for his punishment on his head.

"We have already attended to Tasuki orhime is resting it is taking a lot for us to heal his wounds. He had received less serious wounds." Said Mitsukake

"Miaka only had a broken arm. I healed that but we cant heal a broke heart. True loves sting is something we all feel." Said szayel

usagi put her face in her hands she felt bad for miaka and didn't know how to solve something like this. She needed to help her and find a way to heal something that might now be able to be healed. As szayel and mitsukake left to go and check on miaka. Hotohori woke up he lifted his head and looked around and then finally realized that his wife was indeed awake. he thought he was hearing her voice again and then realize that she was still knocked out. his eyes went wide at the sight to be seen.

"usako?" Asked Hotohori

"Yes dearest heart I'm your not imagining me being awake." Said usagi

"Oh thank the four gods my love. I thought lost you, you have been asleep for days. My love." Cried Hotohori

Hotohori sat behind her as he pulled her down on his chest so he was able to run his figers through her hair while tasuki had to be in another room since his injuries where hard to heal. and they had to knock him out from time to time to keep him from not leaving the room that he was in, sapphire his brother was watching him to make sure he behaves himself. unless he gets the potion again and be out for a few hours or a day or two depending on how much they decided to give him at the time. one time szayel was so annoyed he gave him enough that he was asleep for two days.

"How is Miaka doing?" Asked usagi

Hotohori sighed he had his arms around his usako waist as he rubbed her stomach since she gets sick with the one potion that is given to her. he imaged that their child being there. and knew that he knew what they looked like in the future so he would see her full with them. plus he knew tasuki kids as well. He felt for miaka and he knew that usagi is not done with tamahome yet. hell he was in with everyone for the plotting of revenge against nakago and the extreme punishment that will come down if he even survives to come back to himself, or come back home his tail between his legs.

"From what I heard from goku that she is fine phtsically. She only had a broken arm. From what chichi had said." Explaind Hotohori

usagi only nodded as she sighed she had to find a a way to fix all of this. She wanted to know one more thing something she knew that miaka was dealing with right now. she knew that tamahome had done more damage to her heart than to her arm. and that is for sure she was tramatized by what she had seen and watched. hotohori sighed and knew that she was feeling bad for her cousin but he knew she understood since he in his past life as mamoru chiba he was brain washed from baryel and never ever wanted to remember that the things she had done to him. so he blocked those memories again as disturbing that they are.

"And how about emotionally?" Asked usagi

"From what rei and minako and makoto had said that she keeps saying she is fine. But they knew she was lying through he teeth." Said Hotohori

usagi sighed now knowing that it had hit to that point. Now they needed to have to keep a eye on her so she didn't go off and try to kill her self it was what she had done long ago. and rei knew miaka all to well and they knew when she lied to them. plus she never ever been a good lyer. so they would have to wait for her to open up to them. but never ever leave her alone. in the current state she is in she could do about anything. like kill herself from the thought of never ever seeing her beloved again. or even worst run back to kuto so she was able to get herself killed.

"Yes I imagen so. Tamahome did a number and a lot of mental damage on her. A tramatic injury to her hear. We just need to keep a eye on her so she don't do nothing stupid." said usagi

"How do you know about this?" Asked Hotohori

usagi only sighed as her eyes looked distant as she showed him the memories it was better to show than explain once she was done he held her ever more so close to him. she knew that she suffered so much. and that is never ever going to be a good thing that will be on tamahome head. plus she missed out on the plotting meetings. and she wanted in on the punishments as well. she has some things she wanted to do to him once she gets her hands on him. she already knew there was going to be a rather nice line to get him back for all he had done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was changing the bandages on tamahome as she was hitting the place where usagi had stabbed him and he winced in pain from how much pressure she was putting on the room. plus it seemed her wounds helped her miss the vitel parts of him. or she purposely did it only to get a cheap shot in. she never knew what she was thinking when she was in battle, and that is a place yui never ever wanted to see in her sister mind. that is a place she would prefer to remain far far away from.

"Ouch!" Hissed Tamahome

"Oh are you ok Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Yui asked out of concern one of her hands held a wet cloth. And the other hand held on tamahomes chin to steady it. Tamahome hissed out in pain again. it seemed that usagi really did beat the respective crap out of him. but she knew for fact that she was still holding back from what she was doing. and she took more than tamahome. but she knew that she only did it for her cousin. but she knew that she was on the edge of letting her own blood lust to take over. so tamahome better be dammed lucky that they escaped before that took over.

"Yes I'm ok. These are just mere scratchs and not so bad really." Said Tamahome

Yui went over to the wash basin and washed the blood from it. Even though she had been tending to the wounds she still had to clean up dry blood here and there that had leaked out. mere scratches her ass. usagi beat the living hell out of him he could have died when it came down to it. but she only held back to only let him live for miaka sake and not his own. since she was ready and hell bent on his murder and take his head back home and mount it to her wall suzaku warrior be dammed she woundnt care.

"Just one more minute I would of killed usagi and Tasuki." Growled Tamahome

"Even if you killed usagi and Tasuki and the others. You wouldn't have wanted to kill miaka though." Said Yui

Tamahome looked at her with confusion and wondered what the hell she was going on about. not as if he wanted to kill of usagi. hell he knew that nakago wanted to have her for his own as well. hell he and nakago had their chance to do that to her and dammed it felt soooo good to do that. even though they wished to do that again one day. He didn't even know what she was talking about, why would he not want to kill miaka for isn't she the person he hated with all his being.

"What are you talking about Yui?" Asked Tamahome

"Its true. Well at the time maybe. With all the crying in all. It was because miaka was leaving you wasn't it?" Asked Yui

With out another word tamahome grabbed yui and pinned her on the bed. Even though he was not attracted to her to get him hard enough but he had things to help him get by. but he had to keep her happy. so he might as well bite the bullet and do this and she would be happy for the rest of the evening. she needed a bath though she reeked. but then again he was not going to tell her that. the last time he had she ran out crying and he was ina five hour long lecture from lord stick up his ass about how to treat the woman he loved and the priestess of seiryuu or he was be put to death his life was worthless in his eyes.

"Tamahome what are you doing?" Asked Yui

"Remember I told you I only belong to you. And only you." Said Tamahome

Yui blushed deeply at tamahomes confession to her even though it was the same one he gave to miaka. Her thoughts were cut short when tamahome covered her lips with his. Oh how long she had waited for him to do this. Yui turned her head so he could have access to her neck. and she knew this was all fact emotions as if the drug was making him feel what she wanted him to feel. it just felt so wrong and then again she knew she should be happy he was even touching her like this. so she was confused at the thoughts and what she wanted to happen. maybe it might be best that he was like this and he was going to remain hers forever and ever. so she needed to thank nakago one these days for this.

 _"It is true that Tamahome belongs to me now, but this Tamahome is,"_ thought Yui

Tamahome raised his head to look at yui. When he was about to lean in for another kiss to yui. Until he heard a voice in his mind and the face of miaka was there in his mind taunting him. even though tamahome was thinking about usagi to keep a freaking boner and get through this and try not to think of how much she stinked of ass and fish. he was trying his best to keep his barf down. so he continued to so she didnt think of nothing of his own thoughts so he contined to normal thing to keep her happy and then barf after he was done and over with the smell.

* * *

 _"Goodbye… goodbye."_

* * *

Tamahome clinched his eyes shut with miaka face in his mind. He got up and turned away from yui. Yui propped herself up. Confused at why tamahome had stopped what the was doin. Before she could even ask what was going on. Tamahome walked away from her he needed to understand why the hell he was seeing her face and hearing her voice. and why it was even affecting him so dammed much. why is his heart aching from the thought of her face and thoughts and her voice. hs head felt like it was going to explode from all these thoughts but he cant let the big mouth know what he was feeling and thinking. he neeed to kill miaka and he would be abl eto move on.

"I'm sorry yui" Said Tamahome

Oddy enough yui was happy to see tamahome leave. With him like this was creepy it was like he was a emotionless robot and it was not the tamahome she was used to. She would do anything to have that tamahome back. but all in all she was just happy he was gone and doing something. he was giving off the creeps to her. its like he was a mere robot now no warmth nothing left in him. its like everything that was tamahome was no more. and was replaced by what the drug she have to him that changed him from the tamahome she fell in love with tand the robotic tamahome that nearly was killed by her friend whos he thought of as a sister. she sighed and rolled over and needed to think this over she knew that usagi would be disappointed in her if she ever found out it was her who made him like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome stood down the hall he had a lot on his mind,. Clutching the ribbion that belonged to miaka. He growled in annoyance and wondered why the hell he was feeling the way he was feeling. and why he was felling about her like this. its like everything in emotions was trying to tell him something, but he didnt understand it as if there was something in him that was telling him that this was not him. but he was ignoring it to have thoughts of her mangeled and murdered blood covered body. and maybe dismembered as well and bring her ugly head on a silver platter to nakago to show him that he did the job well.

 _"Why do I keep getting that girl out of my mind? I have to kill her off right away ill better go and find her."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome turned on his heal to go and hunt down nakago to see if he would be able to tell him where to hunt down miaka. He was going to finish her off once and for all. And he will be free of her from his mind. he was going to act on his murdering thoughts and go and see nakago and ask him to go to konan to kill miaka and rid her from his mind and emotions. and bring her head back on a silver platter for him so he was able to mount her head on his wall. and maybe the gift of usagi for him as well for letting him go to konan to do this. even though he would be walking into a war zone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

usagi and hotorhori was watching a movie in their chambers with tasuki wheeled in there after he woke up from his last drugging. he was more or less awake to spend time with his wife since she was his wife as well as hotohoris. They where enjoying their time alone. They drifted off to a comfortable silence after all the people who came in. until the doors to their chamber was opened tamaki and haruhi ran in llooking like something had happened. usagi arched a brow at her two brats and wondered what happened to make them look like this.

"Mama we cant find aunty miaka no where!" Cried Haruhi

usagi flashed out of the room she knew what she was going to do. She didn't even bother to hear nothing. While hotohori ordered his step son and step daughter to gather everyone. she was going on a hunt for a kakarot brained fool for what she was about to do. she needed to stop her before she did anything else stupid, while hotohori and tasuki was about to reas the letter that miaka had left behind for them to know that she is about to kill herself for the loss of her soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

usagi ran around outside not even caring she was in her silk pajamas and they were sticking to her like a second skin from the pouring down rain. She had to find miaka before she did something she would end up regretting in the end. She didn't need to kill herself she had her family and friends here with her. that would let nakago and yui know that they had won the war against them. she understood how she felt but this was not the answer how to go about this. so she needed to save her and knock some common sense into her befroe she was a gonner.

 **"MIAKA!"** Cried usagi

She ignored the stinging of the harshness of the icy cold of the rain. usagi continued to scan the area to see if she could from her stupid cousin who was to much like her father. she had to stop her before this was going to end for her. she knew that tamahome woudl come back in some way shape or form.. She made it to the river and twisted around and gasped from the sight she had seen before. her. she didnt go the drowning way that is the most stupid way to go about it. she sighed and knew this was going to be painful.

 _"Oh dende no."_ Thought usagi

usagi flashed to the waves praying to every dende and kai out there that she was not under that icy cold water. As the sounds of waves hit and gotten louder. She saw a vision of miaka walking into the river. usagi made her sore and pained body reach out to make her stop. But she was to late. Miaka was takin by the waves but usagi slipped on a wet rock and fell on to the river bank and into the pain filled icy cold water. she hissed in pain from the pain of the icy cold needles picking at her skin as she looked arround for her.

 _"Damn it all to hell and kakarots brats. I guess you never could get rid of the clumsy bits can ya."_ Thought usagi

Knowing her father was trying to kill miaka father for her having to go out like this. He was always protective over her . Along with his grand children as well. Even though he was protective over the miaka as she dived into the river to see if she was underthere. she needed to knock some common sense into her to make sure she understand that all is not lost. there might still be hope for tamahome to come back to them. but they would just need to find a way to get him back in his current drugged brain washing that has happened to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Hotohori came in time to see his wife dive in to the river. He to dived into the river as well. ignoring the stinging coldness of the water. He was searching for the two only to find both of them. As he finally made his way to them as he watched his wife used a cero to slice the sea weed as he took her in his arms along with miaka as well. usagi sent a kai blast sending out of the river as the others finally made it there. Vegeta marched up to his other daughter and was going to lecture her on being so careless in her current state of health and they they dont even have senzu beans ot help her even more. in which they should be coming through the gate with kaioshine sooner or later. or maybe hades they woudl never know until that time came.

 **"BRAT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WITH THE HEALING OF YOUR BODY. YOU NEARLY GAVE THIS OLD SAYIEN A HEART ATTACK!"** Ranted and raved Vegeta

Vegeta yanked his daughter out of his one brat in law arms. as szayel fed kakarot brat and his god brat potions. But he was more or less concerned about his little princess she was one of his heirs as was her twin trunks was worried as well. lecturing usagi on what she had done. they sent haruka back to let tasuki know that she was ok. and as well miaka. while chichi was ready to lecture her own daughter for the stupitiy she had done. but she might just let this one go for the time being since it was something she did out of heart ach.. As they all left to go back to the palace so they could get usagi and miaka in some dry clothing. and as well the rest of them as well from the rain..

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the border of Konan borders._

Rain poured continually as a black clad figure stepped on the muddy cliff that over looked the konan capital. He was there for a few reasons one to feel the moon queen around his hard cock again and kill the whore suzaku miko. he was hoping it would be a quick kill so he would be able to do what he wanted before he turned her over to nakago, he just hoped that nakago would share with him. because he wanted her as well. so for his job well done maybe he would be nice enough to let him have some time to time with her. if the plans go as he wanted them.

 _"So this is the capital of konan, hm,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome smirked darkly as he was thinking of all the evil that he was going to be doing this rainy night. And the pleasure made him shilver the memories of the sex he had made him want wouldnt be fair if nakago gets to tap that sweet ass. he wanted to have his chance with her as well for the troubles he was going through to off the people who nakago wanted him to kill. so just for doing this he would atleast let him do that sweet little tail moon queen a few times, and share her because he is doing his dirty work and getting his own ass kick to make his wishs to come true.

 _"I'm coming for you priestess of suzaku and you usagi, this time you will die well after I fuck you a few times."_ Thought Tamahome

Lightning flashed behind him making him looked dark and evil with the impure thoughts that ran through his brain washed mind. No one in the palace knew what is going to happened that night. he felt so giddy at the mere thoughts that he would be able to do to her. maybe he and nakago would be able to double team her. he was happy for the cold rain because it was chasing away his boner. he sighed as he continued on his way to the palace so he would be able to get the dirty work done and over with. slice the head off of all of them put them in the back tie up the moon queen and then head back home. and maybe stop here and there and fuck her. he nodded meantlly and continued on his way.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

After the events from yesterday the two girls have not awaken. Vegeta and hotohori and tasuki stood by usagi side. even tasuki was wheeled in to be by his wife side. Not even tamaki and the twins not even left her side once. They where worried about their mother. While their other brother and sisters where trying to do research on helping tamahome. they had not came up with anything just yet. so this was something they is going to be a learning thing for them. while muramasa and the other sword spirits was helping out as well since they had nothing to do at this point in time.

"Can't believe that Miaka pulled something like this." Said Keisuke

Gohon only nodded to his twin it was shocking to see their sister do something like this as goten was right next to his nodded to what his friend who is like a brother to him. he sighed and knew that there was alot that miaka had happened in such a short time. he looked over to his mate hotaru and sighed she shook her head to let him know it was not the right time. While goku stood next to his daughter he was nearly killed by vegeta and he could understand why. chichi was heping witht he research team with finding out what happened to tamahome and this drug and how to bring him back.

"Yes but what could we have done brat. My princess went after her." Growled Vegeta

Even though she was much like his he was never ever stopped thinking of his daughter as his little girl. Neither would his grandbrats either. They where his heirs and he was protective of all his heirs. but one this for sure he was pissed off that she did what she did while she was still healing. she was to much like him and yes it made him feel fatherly pride from time to time that his brats are like that. hotohori and tasuki looked over to their father in law and wondered what he was thinking right now they knew they are pissed as well at the whole thing. but they knew for sure with faith that he would come back to them.

"And thank dende for her. She saved her along with Hotohori." Said Goku

"We had a huge worry on our part about mama. We thought we lost her for awhile she over did her self with healing still." Whispered Tamaki

"Grandbrat your mother is a warrior and she was raised to be that. And you all are startning to learn the ways of the warrior." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta kissed his daughter head. He was furious when he has heard what she had done. But he will make sure she will not do that again when she was like that fighting is another thing but freezing rain and friezing water is another story,szayel smiled and checked both of them over to make sure they are not even catching a cold. he sighed and sat back down. he shook his head with evernt hing was going on in such a short time. he sure as hell is going to be in that line for the punishment for tamahome. well if he ever came back to his former self that is. but it would be a fun thing that was going to kick his ass and the other stuff that have plotted out for a evil punishment.

"Does anyone want any food?"

A servant decided to walk in at that point in time. Only to have the sons all looked over at her with drool. While miaka awoken drooling knocking usagi out of bed into chichiris lap with the force that she leaped up. and looked around all over the place for the food with her brothers and father. while everyone else in the room face plamed and chichiri was thanking the gods for this happy day for him to have usagi fall into the lap of chichiri nude and was there for all to see in the room. while no one took notice of what happened yet since they are annoyed with miaka and her brothers and father.

 **"FOOD WHERE IS THE FOOD!"** Yelled Miaka

As vegeta was faster he punched the monk for his thoughts and where his hands where as he took his baby girl back to her spot. while the monk was still drooling like master roshi whenhe had his chanced inwalking on them changing. or shunsui sneaking into a female bath to drool over the females who are bathing in the bath. While usagi growled at the big mouth of her cousin for the stupid shit that her cousin was freaking liek all of the time. and she slapped her in the head for what she had done. knocking her right into the perverted warrior monk lap. even though the sense of dread was there since she woke up but she was trying to ignore it. the last time she payed attention to that she was in a death battle.

 **"DON'T YOU EVER STOP THINKING OF FOOD! YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST MOUTH I HAVE EVEN KNOWN BESIDE YOUR FATHER AND YOUR BROTHERS!"** Yelled usagi

Vegeta was smirking that was his little girl famous temper that came from both him and her mother, he always felt pride in his brats unlike kakarot who always took up the chance to get killed maybe its because of th banshee of a mate and wife. and that would can be freaking scarry like his ow wife and mate when they are cross at them. while spirit was helping with stien on the research team so he didnt know how his ex wife who is not his friend was doing. hotohori and tasuki sighed she was the same and nothing changed for her. they love her for that and never hoped for her to ever change..

 **"THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER NO DA!"** cheered Chichiri

 **"SHUT IT PERVERTED MONK! "** Yelled Vegeta

Chichiri snapped his mouth shut he knew better than piss off usagi father his anger was bad for your health. While miaka looked around at everyone and wondered what had happened. she just felt the haze as if she was lost in her own mind and went off on her own. while piccolo was the only who took notice of this so he would be the one to explan everything to her to let her know what she had done. and what usagi had done at risk of her own health. and hotohori as well. so the girl better be happy that they even did what they had done.

"You left a note and usagi left to go and hunt you down hotohori fallowed suit. You know I never had this much problems when I trained your brothers." Said Piccolo

Miaka bowed her head in shame while her father let her know it was ok. He knew he was not the best person to be called a father since he took all the chanced to be dead. Hell vegeta was much better father than him. she knew that usagi always put everything on the line for her. but she never understood why she did that. yes she knew she would do anything for her family. and woudl die for her family. but she felt bad that usagi nearly died a few times and had been badly wounded and as well poisoned for her own sake. but she never ever would be able to help and or pay her cousin who is a hero in every sense of the word. she looked over to hook and seen that he was drooling over usagi as well. that man was to much he was going to mate and married usagi adopted daughter emma.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was angered by what nakago had just informed her on. She didn't even think that nakago would go that far to get rid of tamahome. Didn't he know that he would be murdered mercifully when he goes there. and who knows what kind of mood usagi is in after that last fight. and knowing everything else that she would be healed enough to basically go in and fight tamahome. and maybe kill him for everything that he had done to her cousin and to herself. yui just didnt want to lose him over this stupid shit. but she didnt know that nakago had this all planned out fromt he start and hoped to gain what he wanted in the very end.

 **"WHAT? YOU LET TAMAHOME GO TO KONAN? WHY IN THE WORLD YOU LET HIM GO?"** Yelled Yui

Yui turned to face nakago with anger in her eyes. Nakago only waved her anger off with a graceful hand since he didn't care he chose to let him go maybe he would rid of the annoying pain in the ass. he juat wanted to see if tamahome would be able to kill off everyone and bring all their head in a bag. plus bring him what he wanted. and maybe he might share with him if he does the job correctly. and brings him what he wanted unharmed and tied to the bed after the maids cleaned her up and put her in one of his silk robes so she would be ready and waiting for him when he entered the room.

"He wished for a assignment. So I gave him one." Said Nakago

Nakago smirked evilly at the thought of the pest being slaughtered from his former comrads. And the one thing he knew what will be awaited him would be the sexy usagi who will beat the crap out of him. plus then again she might end up killin ghim. then one warrior down and they would never be able to sommon suzaku. so that is one part of his planned but it all went in different directions when it came down to what he wanted and what he had planned out plus screw with yui mind was part of it. since she is the reason that he was even able to get this done in the first place. and like always he never tried to hope to think that he would win and wont get what he wants.

"I was hoping he will kill all the suzaku seven. Even the emperor saihi. Better known as hotohori and the reincarnation of king endymion. He is one of the suzaku seven as one of the husbands to the moon queen. They don't think I know that tasuki is the second emperor and the reincarnation of king diamond as well. Any barriers they have with now affect him since they married and mated with her royal highness neo queen serenity better known as usagi. And they have more or less more of the lunarian blood flowing through them but the ssayein race blood flow within them now. I am still trying to figure who those three was with the monk suzaku warrior. They had the feeling of usagi." Said Nakago

Yui clinched her hands in anger after she realized that the three where usagi kids and the one male was her sword spirit that she knew now who he was. she always thought he was her very freaky cousin or something. but she had to say it answered alot of quations why he kept calling her mistress and she smacke dhim in the back of the head for the error in outing things in front of her. as if miaka hasnt even ouuted that she was sailor moon. well that was when she was sailor moon at the time. but one this she was shocked that the rumors of death gods was real. and that the men in dark cloaks was death eaters that she had seen here and there. She wont let him know that they where. And that she knew who the where. And it seemed that the one she didn't know.

"Your lying to me. You had this all plotted out from the very start didn't you!" Growled Yui

Nakago blue eyes turned to see yui's angered ones. She was smarted than he took her as. But he will not admit his plans to her then they would be screwed up if he mentioned them to the stupid priestess. well he was mostly trying to get the moon queen. and then kill all of konan and never ever let the woman leave his side. he would make sure she would understand who she was going to belong to if he ever had that dream come true, but then again there is alot of shit going on in konan that his own spies eithe come back with no memory or dragging one dead body or a dismembered one. or a few having something blasted through their stomachs.

"Lady yui. Your words wound me." Said Nakago

Nakago placed both his hands on yuis shoulders. He wanted to make sure that she knew the truth of his words. But then again he was lying to her face and she didn't know that and he wasn't going to tell him. plus he cant let her think he was not this good guy that she was thinking that he was. even though she was still mad at him for what he did to tamahome in the punishment room of the palace. so what the hell he might as well continued to go along with what he had been doing since she came here. well since he had found her. it seemed to have been working since he started. plus she was easy to screw with her mind.

"It was what you wished for. Don't you remember? I brought him here all for you. Just to make you happy. Lady yui." Said Nakago

Yui glared at nakago as she raised her right hand and bitch slapped him acrossed the face. That one was for usagi she would never let him harm her and her husbands it was something she would not let happen. how dare he even think she dont know what he wanted with usagi. and that is never ever going to happen. but she would continued to play dumb and let him think that she didnt know what he wanted with her sisterly friend. who will be very pissed off at her if tamahome ever came back to his true self and tell who had done that to him. then she knew that usagi will rip her a new ass for even doing somethng that she hated.

"Do you really think all this is making me happy?" Cried Yui

Yui was disgusted with everything that nakago was doing and thinking. and the countless times she walked in on him jacking off to usagi name. it was just sickening. Yui turned her heal and ran away she wanted to be out of sight of nakago. He made her want to vomit right now. She missed the evil smirk that was acrossed nakago face at the thought that she didnt knwo what he really wanted and didnt know what his normal plan is to everything that he ever wanted is the moon queen. konan distruction and then life would be perfect with the murder of the perverted emperor then things woudl be the best he would ever wanted and be free to do as he wants with the wman at his side. he cackled mentally making sure that yui didnt hear it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Everyone was in a comfortable silence they where watching a movie together or reading or moved to do some of their research in the room. they still are coming up with blanks on stuff with tamahome.. Everyone was enjoying their quit moments that came rarely to them all and even in the times they were in right now. wellt hat was until it was bithered by a palace guard as if it was something urgent. so they paused what they are watching or marked their spot in their books. or pausing their games since some of them are playing thier games. while miaka was stuffing her face full of food with her father and brothers.

* * *

 _"Your highnesses! There had been reports of a traitor inside of the palace."_

* * *

usagi and some of the others narrowed their eyes from thinking they knew who said traitor was that enter the palace. And they knew that usagi will be the one to kick his ass again. vegeta knew his daughter well enough because it would be what he would do. plus it was her given right to do so, he was fully behind her on this one. plus he knew alot of the others are as well. plus they would sit there and watch the slaugther that his little princess is about to do. they knew she was not going to go light on him this time since she was fuming from all that was going on between him and miaka,

"A traitor you say?" Asked Vegeta

* * *

 _"Yes lord Vegeta! According to my men. It is the suzaku warrior Tamahome."_

* * *

Miaka gasped from what she had just heard. And she knew who and why he was here for. Not only to kill her and to redo what he did to usagi and as well kill her off once and for all. usgai had a dark smirk over her angelic face. hotohori shiver as well tasuki that smirk they all knew to well. since they are used to it when they were in battles by her side. it just got more and more darker over the years she had to relived to become neo queen serenity. so they knew tamahome was going to get anouther beat down once more to make sure he ends up dead this time because usagi would nto hold back even if she wanted to.

 _"Oh no. hes here to kill me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka thoughts where cut short when her father grabbed her wrist protectivlly. She yelped at how rough he was being he better not be trying to protect her. This was what she wanted to confront him again. she wanted to see tamahome and speak to him to make him understand that this is not him. and be dammed if she died in that time then so be it. because she knew that usagi this time she would not hold back her blood lust. and knew for sure tamahome would not survive this time around with the anger that she and everyone in the palace is feeling that she was pushing out.

"Daddy?" Asked Miaka

Goku glared at the door. No one is going to harm his only daughter. His kai was going up by the minute until her brother placed a hand on his shoulder to make him calm down a bit so he would not make miaka afraid. As he dragged her out of the room he was not going to let his only daughter to get killed by that jackass. he was going to make sure she remained safe. so he was happy she was untrained since she would of been able to bust through the door if she was. and tamahome is going to deserve everything that he is about to get. and he knew for sure that his niece was going to slaugther the fool. and he wanted to be there to watch it when it started.

"What is usagi going to do?" Asked Miaka

Everyone looked in shock at goku but it was understandable it was his daughter after all. As sesshomaru came in with her swords and nodded to her. She looked back at her father who smirked to tell her give it her best and fuck him up good, and yes usagi was his niece and he was proud in what she is about to do. the man needed to learna thing or two, plus he let this happened to himself. he should of heeded their warning to make sure he didnt go to kuto. but nooooo he had to do what he wanted and go to kuto so the price he gets is being drugged from them. and once he retutned like they planned will have their time to give him his punishments that he was going to get fromt hem all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the courtyard of the palace._

The rain beat heavy on the very one who looked on tamahome dark form standing there looking like a dark figure who is there ready to murder a group of people.. They felt tamahomes presents in a dark way. It lead them to the courtyard of the palace, nuriko stopped in his tracks and so did everyone else. he gasped from what he was seeing. now he was able to absorb what tamahome had turned into. it even made him shiver from the feeling of tamahome. there was nothing there just only hate and pure rage and blood lust. this was never a good sign. but then again they could be feeling usagi powers..

"Where is the bitch that you call the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Tamahome

Vegeta arched a brow aint he being such a smug jack ass. And he things he was going to leave here able to walk he had another thing coming his daughter is going to kick his ass from one end of this palace to the next. and then slice his body to tiny bits. beast god to be dammed for them to summon. the bastard asked for it when he went over to kuto and heeded none of their warnings that there was a obssessed chick who wanted him. and the man who wanted to be with his daughter and keep her for himself like a prized trophy. and be dammed while he was still alive and breathing he would never ever let that happened to his daughter.

"Oh you wont be so smug once my daughter gets her hands on you!" Hissed Vegeta

Tamahome looked over to the flamed haird male. He was not even sure who the hell he was. Oh well he was being smug it seemed that he was the one who nearly killed her the last time. oh he enjoyeed what he had done to her. he got her twice and nakago got her three tiems. lucky bastard even though he hated the fact he used his form to do what he wanted. while vegeta was growling knowing what he was thinking at this point in time as his brat in laws was right on both sides of him makeing sure they give him the stare down as well.

"You have some nerve coming back here. You stupid asshole." Growled Tasuki

"This does not concern none of you. So which one of you weaklings are going to tell me where the priestess of suzaku is?" Asked Tamahome

Nappa and radtiz had to hold vegeta back for that one so he didnt go and kill tamahome. that was usagi job to get tamahome that way. and they knew from the feelings that was heading their way fast that she was not going to be holding back this time. she would avoid the pain from her healing body to just murder tamahome. and while was a huge no no on calling the wrong person weak, he better be lucky he was dealing with usagi and not her father since he was going to have his ass beat if he was. one thing never ever call a vegeta or a one of the serenity and vegeta line weak it is a crime against you.

 **"TAMAHOME PREPARE TO DIE!"** Roared usagi

Everyone turned to see usagi with pink and silver crackling around her. she wassin her cosmos form and was ready to take him down. she was not going to sho no mercy aganst him this time. . While the mars and uranus was behing her. they are going to fallow their queen,friend and leader to the end of the world. and this is something they knew that tamahome was not going to be able to back out of this time. muramasa was over with the other sword spirits he wished he would be able to be the sword she used. but this is was not one of those fights for him to be used in. Everyone gulped knowing that tamahome crossed the line.

"You give him hell my daughter and don't hold back." Said Vegeta smugly

usagi nodded to her fathers command for her to do. she already had that planned to slaughter him mercifully.. As she stared down the low class warrior that stood there before her. She wanted to have her revenge on him for what he had done to her. Her power flaired and cracked around her. while hotohori and tasuki knew that loook and knew that tamahome was doom for this world. so he better be confessing all of the sins he had done before he meet shis maker in which the soul socitery and or hell either place he would end up. or he could end in the other world in which that is highly unlikly.

 **"YOU WILL DEFEND YOURSELF LOW CLASS WARRIOR YOU WILL LEARN A LESSION!"** Roared usagi

usagi voice filled with power that only neo queen serenity was able to do. while bulma was dabbing at her eyes at her little girl all grown up and using her queen tone. usagi threw a sword at tamahome she will make him see what see that he was nothing less than a lower class warrior and she will show him what power means and what happened to those who messed with her. and they are going to kow what happens to those as well. and sadfly most are somewhat still dead from what they had done to her. she could name them but that woudl take a while to do so.

"Oh my dear little sex slave you should never gave me the sword." Said Tamahome

 **"WHAT YOU DON'T TALK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY YOU LOW CLASS WARRIOR!"** Roared Vegeta

Everyone scooted away from the man who just was about to kill tamahome but nappa made sure to knock him out. While they went back to watching to see how this was going to go. usagi ignored the statement and went in for a attack. Tamahome dodged the attack and grabbed the sword. As usagi went in for another attack. Both of their sword clang together. As tamahome kicked usagi stomach. But she skillfully back flipped and flew right back at tamahome.

 **"TAMAHOME HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN WHO YOU REALLY ARE! AND YOUR LOVE FOR MIAKA!"** Roared usagi

Both of her eyes where glowing ice blue with her power of the queen of the moon and earth and the dark moon clan.. As she smirked darkly as her sayien and death eater side took over she was going to make him pay for all he had done. and for what he let them do to him. she just hoped that one thing that her one daughter basically found on the internet that if tamahome would be close to death or the act of a soul mate would break the spell over him. and he would come back to his former self. but it didnt mean she couldnt still beat his ass for all he had done to miaka,

 **"NO YOU STUPID BITCH!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome kicked her in the ribs sending her skidding making the marking on her back activate but she ignored it her anger was more than her pain. They watched her fight while vegeta had fatherly pride in his princess. even though her fuku was basically being riped and tore from the fighting. but her anger wad over riding all normal thoughts. and tamahome was going to pay and that is what is happening. no one messed with the sayeins family it was something of a crime in their race that and the lunarians as well.

"We have to stop them. We can't let them continue to fight like that." Said Nuriko

"We can't stop them. She can't stop either. She has to defend what is her's and her honor and pride. It's in her lunarian and sayien nature. She is like me in a lot of way when it come down to things like this. If something of yours like family or love ones whatever is harmed. The person shall pay dearly for what they had done. And that low class warrior did a huge no no on his part. Drug or not. It was him who did the wrong and he was going to pay for what he had did." Said Vegeta

Everyone who was still learning about things of this and they knew that he was speaking the truth. And tamahome did put something that was a majot no no on his part in more ways that one. hotohori and tasuki understood what he had said from their former lives before they were reborn once more. plus they remembered her liked this in every battle that they were in with her. well before chaos took their star seeds and they were reborn here. but they are just happy they had made it this far finally being with their soul mate and that is all they wanted and asked for.

 **"AHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Tamahome in pain

usagi had sliced tamahomes arm. And crouched on the ground. And pushed on her legs and went back after tamahome she was not even close to being done. Tamahome jumped and tried to slash at her. When he finally did he felt victorious. they saw how much of a fighter that she was. even though some of them mostly mitsukake and chiriko is seeing this for the first time. so they are shocked at how graceful and how much of a deadly person she was when she was fighting and knew for one thing never ever wanted to be on that side of her. it is highly bad for your health.

 **"DON'T GET TO SMUG YOU LOW CLASS WARRIOR! YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ME YET!"** Roared usagi

usagi took her hand off her stomach as she went back in with her sword clanging against his, while they battled to see who will die or be seriously injured in the end. This wont end until one of them died. while everyone watched on with interest and wondered how this would win and who would die in the end. and they are just happy that miaka was locked away somewhere so she didnt see this again. and she would probably stop usagi once again for her love of tamahome. and they knew usagi would all the love of her cousin. all she wanted to see her is to be happy and that is what all of them wanted to see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka banged on the doors of the room her father stuck her in and locked her there. She needed to get out of there to get to tamahome she knew that she had to stop this or he will die. she knew what usagi was going to do to tamahome. and she wanted to stop her before she killed him in cold blood. she needed to get to him to let him know that this is not him. and she didnt care if he killed her in the process it would make her happy to even let him know she loved him and to let him knwo that this was not him and he was someone else completely and needed to come back to them all.

 _"They will be killed."_ Thought Miaka

As she continued to bang on the door in hoped that someone had the guts to let her out of the room ,.. when two flashs before she with smirked. She sighed why did it have to be the twins that like to pull pranks and why where there even here. and she knew for sure they would let her out of here for sure and the she would be able to stop this pointless fight. even though she didnt even know this was all planned out for them to come in and let her out when they had tamahome beat down and close to death enough for her to get him to come back to the right state of mind.

"Tamaki open the door it the right one this time no gay guys backing each other." Said Hikaru and Karou

When the doors opened miaka trampled over tamaki to get to tamahome and the fight as fast as she could, this was going to end and end now. She didn't care for her life one bit. And she knew that she would try to stop and bring him back somehow. she just hoped she would be there in time to stop usagi before she killed him for everything. all she could do is pray and hope that she would be able to get him to come back to her. and if he wanted to kill her to come back to his normal self and then she would be happy to know that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight._

As the swords clashed in the rain. Cuts on each other. usagi and tamahome jumped back and panted. At the same time they jumped with their swords raised to see who will get impaled first. this was going to be the finishing point of the fight. they had to say this was a good fight and they knew it was not going to end well for tamahome. but goku flinched as if he felt someone that he locked up was running to where they are and to stop the fight in which would be bad timing to have that happen.

 **TAMAHOME!** Screamed miaka in horror

As each other got impaled on each others swords. usagi fell gracefully backwards her fuku was in tatters as her blood soaked the white of her fuku. and tamahome reached out as if he was trying to reach for something that was not there or was it miaka.. while everyone was there is shock or either glaring at miaka for the ways he went about this. now usagi was wounded that is not the way it was meant to happen. it was only meant to happened to tamahome to bring him back.

"Mi..a..ka .!" gasped Tamahome

as both of their bodies hit the ground. As everyone stood in horror at the scene that was there, they didn't know what to think, miaka messed up and distracted usagi and she got impaled. while she was being glare at from most of them. that was not the way it was meant to play out. the stupid girl could have came about this differently but nope she had to screamw hen they are about to stabe one another. and now usagi was going to have to be healed from her being stabbed. miaka stood there in horror from what she was seeing befroe her. she didnt care about her cousin right now. tamahome is the only thing she wanted at this point in time.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Screamed Miaka in horror

Miaka ran over to tamahome not even bothering to stop by usagi who was coughing up blood lucky still to be in her cosmos from. But she did make sure to stomp all over her to show her how much she was pissed off at her. and made her cough more blood out from her stomping all over the wound where she was stabbed at. Which everyone glared that she had just done that as vegeta flashed over to his daughter and pulled the sword out he ran his fingers through her hair. As hotohori and tasuki was by her now to make sure she was going to be ok. miaka was rude in the way she wetn about that.

"Tamahome! Tamahome! Don't go! Please don't go!" Cried Miaka

Miaka cried into tamahome shoulder. Her father and brothers look off to the side not wanting to watch this. They felt bad for her but this was out of their control. They needed to see what will happened it could go either way he could come back or she will die. usagi watched from where she was at and see if the plan worked to see if this would bring him back. while she was stabbed while doing this for the stupid cousin of hers. and she was stomped all over from her wound. dammed kakarot brain cousin of hers. she just have to see if everything that they planned woudl work.

"Priestess..of..suzkau?" gasped Tamahome

"Yes that's me!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome tried to reach for the sword to kill her since she made it easy for him, miaka took it into her hands and pit it in the man she loved hands to let him do what he wished to do to her. miaka just wanted to see him to come back to his former glory. not this robot that nakago and yui had made him into. she wanted him to be back to the same old perverted tamahome that she loved and meant to be with. screw summoning the beast god if it meant to have him by her side forever that is all she would be happy with.

"If you want to kill me. Then kill me. I love you Tamahome." Cried Miaka

Miaka leaned in to tamahome face she wanted to kill him when he does her in. as she killed him hoping this would work. As he raised the sword to be ready to stab her when he was ready. usagi eyes was wide as was everyones elses. they had a feeling that this was going to be the way it would turn out. but they are still waiting the bond between soul mates would break it. that what they read over the research. so they just hoped what they basically read was going to bring him back and not kill miaka. they all prayed even though they are made at the both of them at this point in time. and they all have done some stupid shit in their life times for love as well.

 _"This scent. The feel of her lips. Her heart beat. Its all to familiar."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome was about to stab her when nuriko step forward to stop him from killing miaka. As goku looked to see something that was different changed in tamahome as if he was coming back. the planned worked they saw it was coming back. the bond of the soul mate while he was in the state he was in. it weaked the drug mind control thing that happened to him. even though nuriko stupid as ever. he was going to stop it thinking that he was really going to kill miaka. but goku seen something that everyone else was seeing right now. you just needed to know what to look for. and that is something they all knew all to well.

 **"NO MIAKA DON'T!"** cried Nuriko

 **"STOP IT HE'S COMING BAC** K!" Growled Goku

Everyone looked at tamahome as his ogre appeared on his forehead right where it should be. While hotohori was using the golden crystal to heal her wound while she was given a blood potion to help with the blood lost. they watched the scene before them. he had come back like they have read in the books. so this was all that was needed. and the soul mate bond was reconnected to have him come back to his suzaku warrior stupidity perverted glory that they all seened to know and love that was tamahome. plus his money boner in which they get amusment watching him do all the time.

"Mi..a..ka?" Gasped Tamahome

tamahome looked up at the woman he loved with all his heart as she seen tears sliding down her face. His mind is a bit hazy on what has been going on not even sure why he was in a lot of pain. he was in a haze of what the hell happened with evernthing that had happened while he was under that mind control, it seemed nothing has not come back to him yet. so he was confused why she was crying right now. and why was hotohori healing usagi for, miaka was crying happy tears and didnt even know that this was all planned for her to even do this. even though she came in at the wrong time.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome reached up and brushed the tears away from her face. They didn't even care that they had people watching they where in their own little bubble just only thing at that point in time. as if no one else was around them. while everyone else watch on with tears in their eyes or while a happy smile on their face. it took all of this to get him back. and now they had some other things to do for punishment well after they get the scroll back that is and then they would go and kick his ass for all of this they got put through because of his stupid ass.

"I'm sorry, I was late. I hope you could forgive me." Said Tamahome

Miaka closed her eyes and smiled she was just happy he was the real tamahome and was back. She overlapped her hand over his larger one as she nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand relishing the feel of his skin. he missed that feeling from the time he was away from her. hell he missed feeling usagi skin as well. even though when his memories come back from all he had done he was going to fell like a major and total jackass from what he all had done and did. and let nakago do as well when he remembered that as well.

"It's ok Tamahome. Your back that's all that matter's." Said Miaka

"Mitsukake can you head him?" Asked Goku

"Yes I will." Said Mitsukake.

Mitsukake kneeled in front of tamahome as he started to heal the wound. A bright green light glowed over the deep wound. As usagi smiled from her one husband back well only hotohori since her other husband is still wounded because of him as well. even though it seemed tamahome was still hazy. but there was alot of planning to do to go to kuto and he would not be going alone this time. usagi would be the one to go with him. that and muramasa that would be huge help with his powers.

"Tamahome your back!" Chirped Nuriko

Hotohori and everyone made their way over to tamahome. Everyone welcome back tamahome and knew they kick to kick his ass for even going over to kuto. But then again they knew that his punishment was over with since he got a good ass kicking. but they needed to get the scroll of suzaku back before the punishment gets. so the would need to sit down and plan something out before the fun of his punishment begins. as they all went in the palace to talk about how they are going to go about going in kuto and get what they needed and their property maybe fuck with nakago head a bit while they are doing that.

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

* * *

Tamahome walked down the dark halls with a disillusioned usagi and muramasa was with him to have his back in this. Lighting flashed through out the palace to give it the dramatic flare something usagi decided to do to set the scene and the mood for what they are doing. Walking past nakago with usagi power all around him while muramasa power masked her power to make sure he was not able to detect her. he was not familiar to his powers yet, He made sure he passed him like he was still under the kodaku. Lucky for a spell called impero he was able to do this.

"That was quick. Very quick. Did you get rid of the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Nakago

"Yes sir!" Said Tamahome in a monotone

Tamahome started to walk past nakago again. nakago eyes widen in realization. He knew something was up by the way he was and talked this was just to perfectly planned and something was up. there was not freaking way that he was back to his normal self now. plus he didnt even know that he had usagi and another with him. nakago was not pleased with this turn of events when it came down to him seeing that is plans where once again screwed up from the suzaku happy bunch of jackasses.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Yelled Nakago

Nakago took out his whip and slashed it at tamahome. With muramasa help he helped him dodge the whip as he crouched down to the ground. Help the whip in his hand with soul thread around the whip and nakago so he remained in place so they would be able to do the job they needed to do. nakago was confused at why he was not able to move. and who in the world was doing this to him. it is like he was being held byt somone invisble to his eyes. . tamahome ogre symbol was there for all to see, as he was released from the impero from usagi so he was able to act normal after he went back into the palace he had ever memory come back to him that took him a hour or so to compose himself.

"How did you return to your normal self?" Hissed Nakago

Nakago was beyond pissed off that tamahome had broken his spell and the kodoku. Yui ran up to see what was going on only to see tamahome back the way he once was, her heart broke at the scene before her very eyes. and how the hell is he not able to move and use his weapon. tamahome didnt have this kind of power to stop him like this. so he had to have someone help with him. and he was not even able to detect him or her to find out that they are with tamahome at this point in time.

"Oh yes I have you over growned body glitter covered ass. It seemed that you get some kind of sick pleasure of messing with peoples heads. This device that you planted on me seemed to let your to control me. Here have it back. And shove it so far up your ass when you fart it wouldn't even come out. Since you soooooo enjoy ass play and forcing others on other people. Yes I know that deep dark secret of yours you want usagi to be yours. And it will never happened over my dead body." Hissed Tamahome

usagi growled that's why nakago was the way he was with her while muramasa was not pleased at what he was hearing from tamahome.. as muramasa revealed himself to nakago to let him know that he was the one to subdued him with his powers. and usagi in her cosmos form walked over to him since he didn't know she and muramasa was there and kicked him in the ass and stomped her way back over to tamahome while tamahome threw the device to nakago who was still trying to figure out who kicked him in the ass. and be dammed it had him turned on and sadly he was able to move enough to take the device back.

"How? How did you break free from the spell? There is no way in the world for a cure for kodoku poisoning once it entered the humans body," said Nakago

Tamahome only glared back as it was time to reveal the person who booted nakago in the ass. As usagi finally revealed herself with a shimmer in her cosmos form. while muramasa smirked at the fool who was not able to sense their powers in the palace. so he was never ever going to learn that trick theirs.,. Nakago growled he was even more pissed off that he didn't notice her and who ever the male who is subduing him with this odd power that he had, it was like some sort of shimmering thread and if he moved it shocked him painfully so this was something that he was not to pleased about at this point in time.

"Well you sick bastard. Im guessing you shall have to use that tiny thing that you call a brain. And the brain is not you cock mind you. And figure out that for yourself because none of us will never tell." Hissed usagi

"I wasn't really thrilled about coming back to see you again. but usagi and muramasa insisted to mess with your mind and oh suzaku I love how she thinks." Said Tamahome

usagi whacked him in the head for that comment as he rubbed his head and shot her a glare. but he fliched from the glare that he got from muramasa. While yui was watching with wide eyes. She felt fear build up within her she felt that power that flowed off usagi and muramasa. it is as if they are enjoying what they are doing to him right now as if it was some sort of revenge against him. to make sure he knew what he was dealing with. and like always nakago would never ever llsiten to a warning when it is given to him. and one day it will be his death in the end for the way he thinked and messed with people.

"But we had to come and get the suzaku scroll from the filthy low class warrior hands like yours you good luck trying to get free from my sword spirit it will be unpleasant for you. and by the way i could of tossed you in the gates of hell anytime i wanted to." Hissed usagi

Nakago only became more livid even more turned on by her anger. As a blue flame appeared around him making him look more evil. But it didn't faze the two that was standing there looking like they where going to murder someone. he didnt even hear the part that the male was a sword spirit. he didnt even know what a sword spirit was in the first place. so this was going to be something that he was going to be baffled on for the rest of his life. sure he knew of the death gods and their weapons since he had came into contact with one here and there. but there was something he didnt know what they really are their weapons.

"How dare the three of you." Hissed Nakago

Yui ran up to him and held onto him armor to make him stop from doing what he was thinking. while she clutched to the side where no soul threat was touching him. while muramasa was looking so smug with himself to what he was doing to nakago while tamahome patted him on the back letthing him know he was doing a fine damn good job.. While usagi's dark looked eyed her friend she was ashamed fro what she had done. But maybe one day she could forgive her but then again she will leave the capsule case her for her with some clothing and books. the sword smirked gave her the look of something that was at the bottom of his well healed boots.

"Nakago don't do it! Don't hurt them!" Cried Yui

"That whip of yours it has no power over me today. Chichiri is back in konan helping out usagi and muramasa is protecting me. Mark my words nakago. I know I am not strong enough to go against you right now. But fear me in the future." Hissed Tamahome

usagi's eyes glowed blue as she was using her powers as neo queen serenity to pust fear into him. as her sayien power drawled out she was going to make him piss himself before she left. And she will leave some parting words as well she will kill him and be the one to do so. muramasa flared his sword spirit powers to show he was not meaning business to the two in front of them. they wanted to kill him but no they are nto allow to kill him to the right time since it would screw up with time if they kill him to soon.

"Oh believe me nakago you will not survive the end of this. me and muramasa will be the one to murder you and we will enjoy the joy the screams when I kill you so slowly. and beleive me if it woud not screw up time i would of let him do what he wanted to do. and if i were you use that vivid imagination of yours to know what he wanted to do." Hissed usagi

After usagi as said her peace she yanked tamahome up and dragged him behind her. muramasa released nakago from the soul thread while usagi raised her hand and called forth the time staff sicne they are going to be using the gates to be returning him. Yui wanted to say something before usagi left only to have five capsule cases tossed at her with the snap of her fingers. even though the sword spirit was still pushing out impedning death to nakago. plus usagi was doing that as well. while she was yanking tamahome to make sure he was going to fallow them back home.

"Yui I do feel bad for you on what had happened to you.. I have had the same done to me but be thankful you where not cursed. But this time for this you have done to tamahome was very naraku and dark lordish and that is something I cannot forgive lightly. And neither can tamahome. But we only wish for your wounds to head in your heart and soul. And make sure you stay away with body glitter the pervert as well." said usagi

Tamahome grabbed usagi's arm before she turned back and killed nakago in her weakened state that is something they didn't need him to see or find out. As they continued to walked away far enough as tamahome wrapped his arms around her with two fingers to her forehead and the other giving nakago the finger as usagi opned the time gates with the fog that was flowing out something that gives the creepy look. while they left with the doors with a loud bang. yui was creeped it was the first time she seen the time gates. he heart broke from what awas said to her.

"Lady yui., are we just letting them just leave like they did?" Asked Nakago

"Yes, let them go." Cried Yui

Yui clutched at her chest with the capsule cases with her even though usagi was angry with her she still provide her with things to wear. and there was also that there was a very angry sword spirit as well. but nakago was still confused at what he was seeng and what the hell happened with the sword spirit. But then again she felt like the lowest garbage alive since she pulled something so evil and vile. how could she even do something like this. hwo coudl she be so cruel and obsesseive it wasnt her. its all because she got carried away in all she wanted. and she acted like a selfish bitch and that is something that she would regret for the rest of her life since she pissed off the strongest beings in the known universe.

"There is nothing stopping them now. I drove the only two people away that I pissed off a sword spirit. " Cried Yui

Nakago had a raging boner from what he was feeling when usagi was there. and that swod spirit whatever the hell a sword spirit was. but then again there was something else he needed to do some research on to find out what a sword spirit was and what they are known to do. plus then again there was something else how in the world can someone control the gates of hell. Then again it seemed that he needed to releave himself and quick he didn't even notice that yui had left. So he left to go and do his business of self abuse and fall asleep in the nude from what just happened.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Everyone was sitting around and having their meal in the dining room. Tamaki played the piano and micharu was playing her violin for everyone something he had gotten from his mother as well. as she watched from where she sat. plus micharu was always happy to play her violin for anyone. it was something she loved to do for herself as well. plus swimming and watching water. it was the powers of neptune that inhanced this for her. and tamaki was just a very good piano player one of the best of the best out there. he was a champion as well when it came down to his piano playing like her with her violin.

"Da! Hey were is miaka?" Asked Chichiri

Everyone turned and arched a brow at the second perverted monk they had to deal with, he seemed to enjoy his time with the perverts of their happy little group of friends and family. but master roshi is the biggest pervert out all of them. it seemed that marcus seen a brotherly connection between him and shunsui,nnoira and master roshi and mister satan its like they all have the same perverted mind and it kinda matched the bond as well. then again they where indeed alike complete and total perverts. as they giggled from their own thoughts. they all are just happy that the tamahome brain washing thing is over now.

"Well do you have to ask after his beating from everyone. He and miaka are spending time together." Chirped Nuriko

Everyone who was in the beat down line sighed in relief usagi didn't join in since she had her fun bt vegeta along with goku and piccolo was the first ones in line to beat the living shit out of him. hell they all had fun in what they all had done. and usagi was the first one that got to do the first hit. plus they knew tamahome was in his emo coner of shame right now since he knew he was in the wrong and he knew he should of listened to them all and it would have never ever happened. even though he would never ever admit that he did enjoy that feel of what he had done to usagi and wished to have another chance to do so. he was still so obsessed with her and ever more so now.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _After usagi, muramasa and tamahome had gotten back from kuto she lead him down to a part of the palace that seemed planed and he only gulped and felt fear what he was about to receive then again he was expecting it. and the punishment that he knew all to well that everyone planned before he even came back. and still plotting while he was under that brain washing spell. and he knew he was deserving this so one thing he was going to do is take it like a man. since it was all his fought for not even listening to no one when they did warn him. so yes he was in deserving of a very painful and humiliating punishment._

 _ **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH TAAAAAAMMAAAAAHOOOOOMEEEE! TIME FOR YOUR PUNSIHED LOW CLASS!"** Said a all to happy Vegeta_

 _Tamahome shiver at the long line of people who who was ready to beat him down with a dark smirk on their faces and cackling evilly.. He only bowed his head in shame and accepted the beatings that was about to happened. as vegeta beated around a bit then tagged goku in. as goku punched him a few times and then let the loudest fart and smelliest one ever in his face. As the two stronger sayiens left to go and relax now and left him to the mercy of everyone else. even though usagi was able to get some in as well. they all were happy after they all went through the line a few times in a row. they didnt want to stop until they knew they are just as happy to know he got the point he did wrong._

 _End flashback_

* * *

Everyone was laughing their heads off at the memory the one with goku farting in his face was priceless. Even hotohori had his piece in there. It was so bad they had to give the poor dende before he had to head back to the look out he was the one who was delivering. but then again someone here and there was farting in tamahome face. but that was just for jokes. but they did make him feel pain more time than once. they all knew tamahome was in a emo corner feeling bad for himself. and what he knew he most deffiently deserved what he had gottened from them all.

"And I had to admit that fart was much needed." Chirped Goku

"Yes kakarot that was the best one yet. And you did the same thing to cooler remember." Said Vegeta

Everyone started to laugh again as they all swapped stories of their most amusing battles. While their conversations lead over to were miaka and tamahome where who was listing in. some of them were rolling on the floor form the stories of the screwed up shit that they have done in their battels. and the one they thought was funny that goku took frieza out to dinner and them offed him. well they though he offed him and it was the future trunks and usagi from a another universe that came to warn them over somethings.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Miaka_

Tamahome was in chibi form while he crouched hugging his legs in his emo corner with darkness all around him as he mopped about. Miaka walked over to him and poked to see if he was alive. he was just feeling like garbage at this point in time since what had happened to him for his punishments. and he never ever known the type of things they have done to him. he was even crying that how bad it was. he knew that he screwed up and never ever was going to do that again. he learn a very hard lesson starting from nakago. and to yui and then to all of the other load of crap that had happend.

"Don't you think Tamaki and micharu music is pretty?" Chirped Miaka

She noticed he didn't even flinched from her words he was still in his emo corner and moped about. She even thought the fart her father had done was funny but she wont tell tamahome that. hell she stoped watching after that she didnt even know what the others with their minds have done to him. all she heard was screams and cries so she just never hope she would never ever have to hear. even though he did derserve what he gotten. and she never ever thought the punishments was never going to end. but then again she thought they all was just doing it out of fun after a while.

"Don't worry tamahome. Its not like it was all you! It was the spell and the kodoku!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka bent over she was going to help make him feel better as tamahome flinched from the name of kodoku and the name nakago,. And his poor abused ass from being fucked there by the perverted general. and molested by yui in his sleep even though it was a dream about usagi that she didnt know about. but she was happy that he was back and now it was her turn to give him some form of punishment that she thought wads going to be helping him out and making him feel alot more better. and happy again after his punishment.

"Like how you nearly broken my arm. And instead it was usagi's!" Chirped Miaka

Tamahome jumped out of his emo corner and had his hands over his ears and tears where pouring out of his eyes. While miaka still looked all to happy as if this was her revenge for him. why oh why cant they stop with punishing him. it is as if they are getting some cheep thrill or enjoying the hell out of them. but the farts the farts was soooo smelly he still was smeeling them what the hell did those people eat to make those farts smell so bady he even vomited a few times. the stink was still stuck in his nose.

"And how you ripped up your love letter and then rapped usagi three times in a row!" Chirped Miaka

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOOPPP!"** Cried Tamahome

Tamahome was trying to push those memoires back of his mind. While he screamed and cried, but it seemed miaka was enjoying this to much as if this was her form of revenge. Sweet mental revenge. even though he enjoyed what he had done to usagi but he didnt need to be reminded the crime he had done to her. and what he enjoyed will not be out in the open. unless one of them read him mind to get that information about how he thought he wanted to do it again and how good and wonderfil it felt to him,.

"And you nearly killed usagi and tasuki!" Chirped Miaka

 **"AHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cried Tamahome

"But don't worry it was all because of the kodoku!" Chirped Miaka

Tamahome went back to the emo corner to mope more while crying out his dark soul of pain. he had it enough of the pain for one day. and why oh why does the gods like to shit on him and make him suffer all the time. even though he knew that he deserved it in the end. but he did learn the lesson from all he had gone through and so violated still from what nakago and yui had done to him.. Since he couldn't take no more of his pain and mental anguish from the torture that she was giving him since it was all metal torture and she knew right where to hit him.

"Gee I was only trying to cheer ya up." Said Miaka

Miaka scratched at her head something that she and her father and brothers shared. ad she knew how much those farts stink, hell her farts stink as well. it must be something in her family or something to have stinky farts. But then again it was somewhat out of revenge on her part. But oh well he would be able to forget it sooner or later. but she wondered if tamahome enjoyed what he had done to her couisn. she just never wanted to know if he did or not. that would be like sooooo wrong on so many accounts that if he did enjoyed it. that is completely sick.

"I'm sorry, I know I cant repay none of you for all I have done, I hope everyone could forgive me. I hope you could forgive me and most of all usagi. I don't even know why your not mad at me. I know there is a rather few people that where. And I don't even blame them on that. How could you even stand being around me?" Said Tamahome

"Well I was angry at you. Once you got ip and left without but then I forgave you, I nearly thought about being unfaithful to you." Said Miaka

Tamahome shot up with his eyes wide. How could she say that to be unfaithful to him. But then again it would be only right that she would since he was kinda unfaithful in some ways with yui and nakago but then again that was out of his control. he wondered who in the world she was going to be unfaithful with even though he had a feeling who. but he knew she was meant to be with him. he was told on the plan to get him to come back to his former self. but then again that was somethig he would forever be grateful for.

"Don't worry I wont have the guts to cheat on you." Said Miaka

Miaka ran to him and hugged him to her. She wanted to feel him against her to make it seemed he was really there and not a figment of the imagination. Like in her dreams while tamahome wrapped his arms around her. and yes he also thought about holding usagi this way as well. but he would keep his dirty fantasys to himself since that would give him a death with he never ever would want to come his way again, plus he knew what the others are able to come up with and how evil they could be. and the awful farts something he didnt want to smell again.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again. please Tamahome." Whispered Miaka

Tamahome held her tighter in his arms he knew he had hurt her deeply. And he felt bad for her for what he had done. He should be happy that she was able to love him still for all he had done. plus next time if he decided to do something like that again he would never ever survive it. plus know he understood why she was known as the evil queen for as well. and captain hook was evil when it came down to punishing someone and prince charming and hades and snow all of them are justevil with the fact that they are good and making people feel pain.

"I wont , I promise." Said Tamahome

Tamahome lifted her chin up as he dipped his head down and kissed her passionately pushing all his love and desire in that single kiss. He let his hand slide down to her ass and left it there he loved the feel of her ass under her palm. even though he would love to kiss usagi like this again. but he knew for a fact that miaka was indeed his soul mate marcus. usagi and venus was able to tell him that. with bond site and the powers of venus. as miaka was happy at this point in time there would be war going on and that would never ever break their little bubble of love.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and usagi_

Everyone left to go back to their chambers. and the sword spirits was out and about since they dont sleep like the vampires in the palace and shocking enough having rumplestiltkin as a dark one was not creepy at all. tasuki had to stay in another chamber until the ones with the healing powers come back since they where kinda tapped out on that. While usago and her first husbamd was left there. As hotohori stated to kiss the side of her neck and suckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He ground his harden cock into her back side to let her know what he wanted to do.

"Oh dearest lets have some fun! Soooo try to catch me!" Chirped usagi

In a flash she was gone. Hotohori groaned as she slapped his ass. Oh she is soooo going to get it tonight he was going to pound her into the bed. As he smirked at the mere thought as he searched for her power and when he did he sneaked up behind her and covered her mouth they where still outside and he ripped her clothing off and so did he. he was acting like a starved man for a woman he was waiting for. plus he had to go with out while she was healing. but then again he was about to enjoy this way way to much. and he knew his and tasuki wife will as well.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

 _Hotohori smirked as he lips ravaged her skin nipped and sucked as he fingers probed the tight cavern of her tight pussy he couldn't take much longer as he rammed his harden cock into her as he pounded into her harder and faster with so much speed as she moaned his name over and over again as he shot his seed inside of her making sure he pushed every last drop he had in him. plus he always got horny when he watched her fight. even with all his past lives like diamond. they got turned on from seeing their soul mate in the throwss of battle._

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Hotohori had to prop himself up and he and his and tasuki little wife had to redress each other they where going to lay under the stars for a bit longer. While they enjoyed each other company. lucky enough for the silencing charm this time. so they didnt have no banging ont he very disturbing yells that was tossed at each other that they sure as hell didnt want to hear and want to even think about in the first place. he smiled when he knew she had fallen asleep as he ran his fingers through her hair,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Yui was in her chambers crying from the pain she felt and how crappy she felt for all she had done. Nakago walked in feeling like the of the world from his self abuse and it was the best jack off fest he have ever done. He sat next to her and started to run his fingers through her hair even though he wished it was usagi's. and that sword spirit was not very happy with her as well. plus she had this feeling if it was not by usagi orders he would have killed her as well along with nakago, so she was happy there is still some sort of love in her heart for her. but even though she was very pissed off at her right now.

"I'm sorry lady yui. I was trying to bring you happiness. And all I did in the end was to cause you m ore sadness and pain." Said Nakago

"Tamahome and usagi must hate me that sword spirit as well. After what I have done to him and I knew how usagi and her sword spirit felt about things like that. And now miaka will summon suzaku with…him and get whatever she wishes," cried Yui

Nakago only smirked even though he felt the same thing since usagi was not sharing his bed with him in his arms. and he did get the feel of her around his cock with him looking like tamahome something he was able to do with his powers. and then again he found out what a sword spirit was in his private book collection that was left over from his village. and he had to say he was impressed at what he had seemed. and sadly dont want to mess with the sword spirit tthat is something he didnt want to do after what he had read in those books about them,. and if she knew and able to control gates of hell is a powerful person indeed.

"Lady yui do you really think things are really going to be that easy?" Asked Nakago

Yui's eyes snapped open from what he had just said. What the hell did he have up his sleeve now. And now she knew his dark deep secret and she could use that against him when the day came around when she had to do something. and she knew for a fact if they push any further that there will be something that will go down that they would enver ever wanted to encounter. plus she had this feeling there is more than just her sword spirit and her children here. but that is something she would not out either. she would not want the wrath of usagi and her family she knew how bad they could be and dangerous as well.

"What do you mean by that Nakago! What in the world are you plotting to do to them all now? are you asking for a death wish?" Asked Yui

"Didn't I tell you that everything shall work out in the end. So nothing to worry about lady yui. Soon enough the reap I set up for them all will spring and screw things up for them all." Said Nakago

Yui blinked in confusion since when did he tell her that one. Then again she never really listened to him when he talked half the time. Some time she wondered if he ever noticed she blocked half of he was saying. what in the world would he have set up under the noses of the most powerful beings in the known universe. plus he didnt know that there was more than just her sword spirit who was here with them. and he didnt even know that her kids was in kuto when the first fight with the brain washed tamahome was even there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere in Konan_

In the dark shadows on a balcony a small kid with his hair up in a strange hair style. He looked up at the stars and if there was something about to happened to the people he should be with. and with the powers he was born with to be able to read the starts and receive the messages that they delive to him. but he was always to afraid to use what he was born with and knew one day he woudl ahve to go and use the powers and become what he was born to do in his life.

"The stars of suzaku. The stars tell of misfortune."

The kid left and went to his room to pack he needed to leave at once. Since he had to stop what that will about to happened. as he took all his belonging and packed then neatly and called for someone to get him a ride to the capital and to the palace before it was to late. but then again there was alot of things the stars revealed to him. but he needed to make sure he stopped the summoning that is about to happened and that will be screwed up. but there was so little time to act and to save the ones who will be his friends.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day in Konan_

Miaka was sleeping happily dreaming of her and tamahome together. While hikaru and karou was sent to wake up their aunt miaka. They knew they would end up stomped all over when they do. As she cracked one eye open only to see the two twins who was born from spirit and she knew that were they got that side of them from. while she sighed and why did the have to send those two in here. because they will not stop until she wakes up and go to breakfast there was alot of stuff to be done today.

"Oh it's only you two. And you know it was in such a nice dream to." Said miaka

Miaka finally realized something as she shot straight up knocking the twins over and trampled all over them. They only shook their fist at her in annoyance they hated when she did things so randomly it was to much like uncle kakarot. while spirit and stien was tramble on. hikaur and karou hlped their father and it seemed lover now since he came out of the closet. and they knew there was about to be somehting funny about to go down. they gather who ever was close by to watch the very amuseing thing and record it as well. Miaka ran down the halls of the palace to tamahomes room pushing past everyone with a few curses at her for her rudeness. As she burst into tamahome room.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cried Miaka

All she saw was him counting his money on the floor with dark circles under his eyes as if he was up all night long. Tamahome felt someone watching him as he looked up to see miaka looking at him. while all of the ones who was gathered to watch was there watching behind her. they didnt evern know that they are even there as a few others joined in. even vegeta and goku they are wondered why they are gathered for, nappa and genyu and zarbon and makoto and minako as well. they all watched from the wall that they transfigured to see through with out even being noticed.

"Oh hello Miaka, I've been counting my money stash that I had under my bed. And I keep coming up a coin short." Said Tamahome

Miaka eye twitched in annoyance she thought death the kid was bad when it came down to his OCD and this cuts the cake with tamahome with money. It out beats death the kid in his issue with the issue with money. while the others who was watching was wondering if the man could fuck he money probably would. as they watched from the wall that he didnt even know was trasfigured to see right through it. while tamaki and haruka and a few others started to watch through the transfigured wall that they are wondering what was about to happen.

"You have been up all night counting money?" Asked Miaka

"Well before I left I knew I had 429 gold pieces. And now I am a coind short.! Oh blast is all to hell I have to recount again!" said Tamahome

Miaka only smiled brightly at him only to know that he don't have blood spouting out of his nose when he lost his money. Kami forbid death the kid had blood shooting out of his nose that reminded you of a bloody fountain. while the two of them didnt even know that there was people snickering at them since there was a silencing charm up so no one would hear them. while they continued to watch on to see what tamahome would do next and complain about next. even though he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off from the loss of a coin or two..

 _"He hasn't changed one bit."_ Thought Miaka

"Don't worry miaka. Im not going no where I promise. You came running in here to se if I was still here am I right. Besides I don't want to feel the ager of everyone again even usagi's." Said Tamahome

Miaka only shook her head at him he had it coming to him when he got up and left. He was warned and he got the crap beat out of him and farted on from his disobeying the warning that the gave him. still not even knowing that they are still being watched. that was when tamahome found it and started singing and doing a happy dance from finding his money. while the ones who was watching them was rolling on the floor laughing their asses off and or holding onto each other.

 **"HA! I SEE IT! I FOUND IT! I AM THE KING OF MONEY! I'M THE KING OF MONEY! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"** Cheered Tamahome

Miaka just left and went to go and gotten ready for the day. It seemed that he was still cheering when she had gotten back but this time she seen people laughing at him and she noticed that he was filmed. while they knew there was nothing else to watch they put the wall back to normal and left to go to eat and show the others the footage that they had missed. well the ones who have not been ready to leave for the order meeting in the newly war room that bulma and kyoya and barddock made for them all to use for the meets that they would be having.

"Now my money is safe. Lets go and get something to eat!" Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka walked down the halls hand and hand. Miaka was in her happy little bubble that her tamahome was indeed was back, since all the other times was her mind playing a trick on her. miaka evern have a skip in her walk right now. she was just happy everything was falling into place where they should be. she had her normal spark into her eyes and knew that it was all because of tamahome being back into her life. and being back to his formal self and as well not brain washed no more.

 _"Now that tamahome is back. Along with all the suzaku seven is here. That means its almost time to summon suzaku. And also means a lot of eating and celebrating!"_ Thought Miaka

As miaka sat at the table in the grand dining all with her brothers and her father. They where shoveling food in their mouths. They all watched with somewhat of disgust while vegeta lost his his hunger from them eating. spirit will never ever get used to that sight. even though he was married into it at one once. plus usagi was the woman he would only love so that is why he accept friendship. plus he was only BI and stein was the one for him. his soul mate even though his heart was still in love with his ex wife turn friend.

"Well they haven't changed that much in that department." Said Tamahome

Everyone snickered at the thought of that if they did ever stop eating that much. It seemed that they did stop eating that much it would be something would be akin to the end of the world or they where really sick. while tasuki was still used to all of this since he remembered when he was in his former he rememebred what happened to your hands to. and that hurts like a bitch when they do catch you when you put you hand in front of them when they are eating. never ever again he would do something like that.

 _"First when suzaku appears and usagi becomes suzaku. I have to ask for yui to be returned. There so much we need to talk about so we could be friends once more. Then I will ask for tamahome and I can be together forever,"_ thought Miaka

Tamahome was discussing things with zarbon and genyu. Tamahome finally realized the tense anger that was pointed at him. He turned to look at tasuki who had his nose in the air as if he was not good enough to be in his sight. he then remembered it was the reincarnation of diamond. and usagi second husband. and it seemed he was not very fond of him just yet. everyone knew that tamahome was about to ask tasuki something that would be able to get his ass kicked if he was able to.

"Hey why are you not eating nothing?" Asked Tamahome

"Sitting next to you make me lose my appetite." Said Tasuki

Everyone stopped their conversation to watch this. And they knew this was going to be funny as hell. While some of them took out their camera and started to film it to watch it again later one. They all could laugh at his one day. they knew how tasuki who was the reincarnation of diamond there and how he was feeling about tamahome and how in the world he was thinking and what he wanted to do to him for all he had done to him and his and hotohori wife.

"Hey what the hell wrong with you? We just only met and you and your already holding a grudge against me?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki shot up and slammed his hands down on the table. Which made usagi and rei sighed he was getting all riled up again. and she couldn't do nothing about it since he was still wounded from their fight,and that is so like diamond to do something like this. it seemed that hasnt changed much from his last life to this one. only that he was a bandit in this life. makoto and minako took bets to see how this one was going to funny to watch. so they all stopped eathin to see how this little bickering fight.

 **"WHAAAAT JUST MET! JUST TAKE A LOOK AT ME! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU BEAT THE REPECTIVE CRAP OUT OF ME AND MINE AND HOTOHORI WIFE OVER THERE!"** Yelled Tasuki

usagi and hotohori along with some of the others left to go and get things ready for the meeting that was about to happened it seemed the order had newer members and started it here in konan, bulma and kyoya made a meeting room in all. Tamahome had a flashback but not the one with tasuki in it. As he punched him wounded hand. while the rest was either snickering the two of them are rather silly. plus sapphire face palmed and knew that this was teh side of diamond that he always thought was a pain in the ass.

 **"OOOOOOWWWWIIEE! I'LL KILL YOU ONCE I AM HEALED YOU LITTLE JACKASS!"** Yelled Tasuki

Everyone either snickered at the two who was still bickering. While half the room left to head to the order meeting so they could get all the folders out so they could have the information what will be sighed and left to go to the meeting with some of the others. while everyone else was watching. miaka smiled that those two are getting along just fine. while her father and brothers left with vegeta and trunks to go to the meeting room so they are prepared to talk about the issues that needed to be discussing.

"Oooooohhhh miaka, when you and usagi summon sazkau and you make her to suzaku. Wille you please make usagi mine," chirped Miaka

Nuriko had starry sparkly eyes from what he had just requested. While miaka eyes bugged out from her sockets since she was in shock that nuriko was bold enough to ask that with tasuki was in the room. how in the world could he have the balls to even ask that. so lucky that tasuki was still to busy fighting with tamahome. and genyu with zarbon was watching making sure they didnt have to knock him out again. tamahome seemed to know how to make the man pissed off and he seemed to continued the way he was going.

"Why the hell you want that?" Asked Miaka

"Well kagome is the moon queen and I have been in love with her since I was a mere child, and even more so once I gotten to know here." Said Nuriko

Nuriko had his hands clasped in his own mind theater from what it would be like to be her mate. While death the kid and spirit left they couldn't take the thoughts that nuriko is bascally was voicing his day dreams. even though spirit and stien is together and soul mates. but he still loved his usagi. heknew they marriage ended badly but he never ever stopped loving her. but he was content to be friends with her and be in her life. but if he had anouther chance to even have that with her he would take it in a heart beat.

* * *

M _eanwhile in Kuto_

Nakago was humming to himself he had a lovely night last night with the dirty dreams of him and usagi in the thows of paasion since he knows what I feels like to have his cock inside of her. and what he was about to do just killed everything for his nice sexy night. hell he was not even horny or anything from last night. As he went into yui room to see if she was going to get up to get things done. she not the only one who lost something from the whole tamahome thing. he wanted his freaking moon queen, and does he have nope he was just dealing with how he normally dealt with it.

"Pardon me lady yui. Are you ok? Are you still sulking?" Asked Nakago

Yui rolled her eyes from what he had just asked. How could he be so cold and heartless don't he know what she was feelong. It seemed that he didn't. she let out a sigh of depression she just wanted to be left alone. what is the use anymore. miaka was getting everything that she wanted, then she remembered what nakago had said about the trap. so she was going to ask what he decided to screw them over this time. plus she was wondering how he did it. and how he even was able to fool them to believing that there was someone else was not one of them in their lives.

"What is the trap that you have set up for miaka and the others?" Asked Yui

"If you wish to know. Will you please get out of bed. You stayed in bed far to long. I have someone I would like you to meet." Said Nakago

Nakago crossed his arms how did he get stuck with a priestess that was such a pain in the ass to deal with. He even doubted that the one for the suzaku was even this hard to deal with and she actually did something. he wanted his moon queen but he isnt laying in bed and not do anything. hell he did things as he normally did them. and jackoff at night when the annoying girl was zonked out. that was his time to have him to do and think what he wanted to do and do to himself. but he would never ever do what his annoying priestess is doing to deal with things. he had a job to do and he was a warrior.

"No forget it nakago. I don't feel like seeing no one right now." Said Yui

"You might change your mind if you know if It one of the seiryuu seven." Said Nakago

Yui had to sit there and think on that one. She knew she would have her own seven warriors but didn't she have to go and hunt then down herself since she was the priestess on all. But then again nakago did find her to. but then again usagi was the one who found them. while miaka sat there and looked stupid. while usagi did all of the hard work like always. but then again she didnt even know that even though tamahome kinda outted it once. she wanst even paying attention to half what he had said when he was there with her. and before he was drugged and as well brain washed.

"The seiryuu seven?" Asked Yui

"Yes the seiryuu seven. Just like the priestess of suzaku had seven warriors. And you lady yui the priestess of seiryuu had seven warriors. Myself included," said Nakago

Yui sighed and pushed herself up. But why is she not going out to hunt down all her warriors it seemed she hasn't don't crap since she had gotten here. Well other than roofie someone and then molest them, oh and brain washed them into being something that he was not. while she listen to nakago and gave tamahome and not find out what the lasting side effects or what it would have done to him in the long run. but that is all water under the bridge for the time being. she let out a sad sight and not sure what she should do.

"I thought the priestess was supposed to look for all seven of her warriors? And I haven't done something." Said Yui

"The priestess and her warriors are drawn to one another, like how I was drawn to you when you. But if you wont get up I shall bring him here later." Said Nakago

Nakago left with his cape billowing behind as he walked off in annoyance. He hated his priestess but he had no choice in the matter to fallow her since she was the priestess and he was a warrior of seiryuu. plus he knew one thing for sure. that usagi was the one who found all the warriors. they never ever knew that he listened into some of their conversations. he only did it to gain some sort of information to be able to go on. even though the shit he heard yui do was soemthing he never ever wanted to walk in on.

 _"Well it seems that I have not lost to you yet miaka."_ Thought Yui darkly

Yui laughed like a mad woman it echoed down the halls of the palace. Made nakago cringe in fear he hated when she did that it was just way to creepy. As he left to leave far away from that laughter. he needed to just not hear that and people claim that he is crazy. but then again there is alot of shit that girl would do to make him creeped out. but then again that takes alot to creep him out. he sighed and went to go and have some him time for the time being. he was going to slip into his mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Miaka rushed down the halls to hunt down where usagi had been at she needed to speak to her before anything happens. plus she didnt even know were the new meeting room was. they told her where it was. but she was really not listening to them when they told her how to get to it. so she would have to ask someone sooner or later to help her to get to the meeting room. she needed to speak to her cousin before they do any of this. While she watched chiriko play his flute and stopped when he noticed miaka was there.

"Oh Miaka." Said Chiriko

"Do you know where usagi is?" Asked Miaka

"They informed us to not bother them in a private order meeting." Said Mitsukake

Miaka sighed it seemed she had to hint down the meeting room. As she took off once again to find the meeting room and only fallowed the directions that was given to her by mitsukake. she just hoped that what she was going to say to her cousin was going to help her heart feel lighter. she felt bad for how she acted to her. and all she was trying to help her and make her happy during the time tamahome was gone. and when tamahome was brain washed she was only trying to protect her and help her but all she did was get nasty with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the order meeting_

Everyone who attended the order meeting sat at the oak table listen to what was being said. And what is needed to be done. While the had their own files there before them to have their own copy,.. they even had a screan up to show what topics that is going to be discussed even thought they are on the last one. the joys of magic and spells to let thing like this work here. and a few debate here and there from everyone. vegeta sighed there was something he wanted to know was about these seiryuu seven and what they are able to do. even hades joined in on this meeting with them.

"So your telling us monk that the seiryuu seven is already began to gather." Said Vegeta

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. there was something off about these seiryuu seven and he never ever even had the joy in comeing face to face with one of them. while the sword spirits in the room was looking at muramasa since he was the only sword spirit in the room who had met one of restrained one of them as well. . He would have to step up the training for the soldiers. It seemed that kuto is still not wind of their power here in their capital and that will be their downfall.

"Well its just a rumor. But im taking it to be importantly is now how many can practice sorcery. Then again I have mush . Then again I have mush sorcery from the training I have from you guys.i couldn't break through that barrier by myself in kuto. It was way beyond me well until now. usagi and muramasa had to help break thorugh it." Said Chirhiri

"So your telling us there others out there other than the moron.?" asked Genyu

usagi sighed she needed to know more information on all the warriors so they could make a proper battle plan then again they already was ahead of schedule as it is their soldiers and guards are getting stronger by the day. plus it was hard to do what she wanted to do since miaka didnt want her to go all out to harm tamahome. so she heald back in the end she was wounded badly on both fights she had with miaka interupting them fighting. the last one she was stabbed at the same time tamahome was. and the trampled all over her where her wound in that is. but then again she was not even thinking correctly.

"Don't mention this to miaka. She had just gotten tamahome back. And I don't want to have this resting on my daughter shoulders." Said Goku

Everyone who knew the moron sayien was shocked at what he had just said. sometimes the man evernshocked them for the way he spoke. but they knew that he loved his children with all of his heart. But they waved it off knowing that it was best for her to remain out of this one since it would help their cause. but then again then again they wondered if he played dumb so he didnt have to do anything that involved him thinking. just like miaka she was a smart one to a point but like her and her twin brother was the same way they thought their playing dumb as well like their father. but then again they would never ever know.

"Yes I have noticed how happy she is and relieve to have him back." Said usagi

"You worry about her don't you usagi?" Asked Chichiri

usagi closed her eyes and sighed as they all wondered what she was going to say, but the all did worry about her since she was the weakest one of the group even though she was not human, the seal that was placed on her was what made her more or less human. but she would always love her cousin for their lives. she had protected her when she had a bullie. and when yui had her jealous issues. she always stepped in when that came down. chichiri smiled she loved her famly he knew that for a fact. that is another thing he loved about her.

"Well I have watched over her even through my 1000 some odd years. Even when we were growing up. I have always gotten her out of trouble and help her study. When kakarot always chose death I was there for her even though she didn't know it was me sometime's." Said usagi

usagi let out a watery smile it seemed that she remembered when she came to see her when time was out of whack, even when she and trista had to live through out time and watched her grow up from afar masking themselves. even though she did all the things she had done for the world. she did it for her family and thats all. even though her destiny was to become queen. and miaka had a destiny was set out before her as well. but she never knew what it was until they cae here. and that was a good thing as well. plus she had grown up a bit since they have been here. and she couldnt not be even more proud of her.

"It seemed that we have someone wishes to come in." said Chichiri

Chichiri put his mask on as everyone gathered their things so they could leave the two alone when she came face planting into the room. As everyone shook their heads and left so she would be able to get her peace out in the opened. goku only patted his daughter head and he and vegeta pushd everyone out of the room. these two needed to talk about the actions that his daughter had done. and acted on while she was in something that she didnt have no control over. and that is something that he was happy that usagi his little queen niece was around to knock her back into place.

"So miaka what is it you need to talk to me about.?" asked usagi

"I just came to apologize for all the trouble I have been causing you." Said Miaka

usagi sighed and got up from her seat and took her cousin in her arms as she let her cry into her arms she knew she had to let this out before anything that will go down with the summoning. she let her cry out everything that she heald in from the whole tamahome issue. and she knew she was feeling guilty over her actions on how she was when tamahome lefft the way he did and the whole thing with him being brain washed. plus she understood her cousin completely. as well she forgave her long ago. she could never ever be mad at her for long. but yui for another thing shewas not pleased in how she was acting.

"Oh miaka don't worry so much. even though you are my cousin you are just like a sister to me. Plus I do and allways love you no need to be sorry believe me I have my days as well." said usagi

"Really you not angry or going to disown me and hate me like yui had said?" Asked Miaka

usagi giggled and she felt someone she hasn't seen in a long long time. but they have sometime before they had to go and prepare for the summoning that is about to happen. so it would give them all time to spead time with their husbands or lover. so that would give miaka time to be with tamahome before she would have to go and prepare with her to have the summoning start as well. even for herself she was nervous. but she knew that they all are going to be there for them. and let them know it will be ok.

"No miaka im not. That's something came from someone who had lost themselves in pain and suffering. And they had to refind themselves to see the light. And sometimes they get worst but it always come out to be good in the end so don't ever think that i would rid of you as my cousin. Now cheer up. "Ordered usagi

Miaka nodded as usagi nudged her out of the room. She had a feeling tamahome was not to far away. so she had this feeling that she was going to be running into him. and then again something funny is bound to happened when it came down to tamahome. plus she felt her one husband outside the door waiting for her. he was with a few others as well it seemed they knew that there was something that was going to be funny to happen as well. she smiled she knew that the fact her heart is much more lighter now after she got that off her shoulders. it seemed that she really thought that she would disown her. when she see yui once more she would give her a piece of her mind to put that in her cousin head. she sighed and went out and jumped on her hubby back and prepared to watch this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka took off running to see where she could find tamahome. It seemed everyone went back in for another meeting and she was shocked at what she heard but happy that usagi had offered to help someone who wished to start a new life. but then again she looked back to see her and some of the others watching her as if they thought something was about to happen. but then again it seemed it was a favorite pass time to find some sort of amusement in when they watch them and tamahome when he was in one of his moods.

 _"Thank you usagi. And your ever so nice to help a friend and family with a new life."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was deep in thought and didn't realized that she trampled over someone. Until she turned around to see that It was tamahome she trampled over, and oddly enough she heard people laughing. she sighed and knew that it was usagi and the ones watching. it seemed that she must of known that this was going to happen. while tamahome jumped off the ground with foot marks all over his back from her running all over his back. and he probably looked up her skirt knowin ghim in his perverted ways.

 **"WHY DON'T YOU EVER WATCH OUT WHERE YOUR GOING UNTIL YOU STOMP ALL OVER ME! HUH ANSWER THAT!"** Yelled Tamahome

 **"WELL WHY IN DANDE'S NAME WHERE YOU SLEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SIDE WALK TELL ME THAT ONE SNARKY DUMMY!"** Yelled Miaka

Tamahome turned around as he was muttering to himself. As he clinched one fist as it shook in front of him. And why is there always people around when things like this happened. she didnt even take notice that there was more people gathered around laughing their asses off. some of them are rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. while some of them are pounding their fist on the floor or holding on someone while they laughed their asses off from their little bickering fest with tamahome and miaka.

"Oh yeah like I really am going to come out and tell her I was wondering about checking on things because I was worried about her." Muttered Tamahome outloud

"Did you just say something Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome blushed deep red not even realized that his muttering was outload. He snapped out of his own little world. While there was more people watching since they joined in when they where just passing by. plus he was hoping to see usagi while he was making his way as well. but then again he did enjoy seeing her in every way. but he was mostly was searching for miaka and wondered what she was up to sinc e he didnt know were she had gone off to after well their little grope fest they were waiting on the sex for a while after they summon the best god.

"Eh, nothing of importance. I kinda came looking for you. I just came to pick you up that is all ya know!" Said Tamahome

"Why where you doing over here in the first place?" Asked Miaka

"Nothing of importance." Said Tamahome

Tamahome blushed when he heard vegeta finally come and watch and with the way he thought. He was sure goin to yell something really annoying or something to insult the way he was. he wondered when the others gotten there. and why the hell they look so amused at the sight f them. were they watching them again. that is something he never understood why in the world they enjoyed watching him its like he was their own little personal amusment and he didnt even know how right he was at that point in time.

 **"NOW BRAT BEHAVE YOURSELF! DON'T HAVE NO SEX YOU HEAR!** " Yelled Vegeta

Tamahome blushed deeper and miaka just bowed her head from the way her ucnle thought, yes he did think that way. but he was not going to annouce it. since most of his sick fantasys involved usagi. so he liked to keep his penis in the place it was at and not have it removed painfully by either usagi or her mother or miaka mother. or most of all haruka and rei or makoto. tamahome shivered from that thought those woman are freaking scarry whent hey awanted to be. but usagi was hot though when she was crazy. As she and tamahome left to go and find a peaceful place to be alone and enjoy their time together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka was hopping on the stones in the river while spelling out something. plus it was minako was the one who teached her it. while she was hopping from stone to stone while spelling out a word. Tamahome stood watching with his hands in his pockets with a happy smiled on his face. even though he was happy to see her like this. but he didnt even understand what the hell she was doing and spelling out. so he just stood there and smiled like he always did when she does stuff like this.. While miaka stopped on the last letter and turned back to look at him.

"Tamahome if there was anything in the world you could wish for. What would you wish for and what would it be?" Asked Miaka

"Do you have to asked that question!" Joked Tamahome

Tamahome imagined himself in chibi form in a huge pile of money and jewels. Along with nude woman with big boobies and huge butts. He was there dfrooping and laugging his head off as if he was in heaven. and that having usagi as his. but he knew that was something he didnt even want to announce. but lucky enough she only caught onto the pile of money with a boner and jewels as well woman with big boobies and huge asses all around him treating him like the lord of the world.

"Do you wish me to harm you?" Asked Miaka

Miaka have tamahome a look that her mother gives her father before she attacked him in the head with her frying pan of doom. Tamahome flinched from the look that she was giving him even though he saw the look on her own mother and he flinched at the memory of her father being whacked in the head by something. plus she would probably cut his penis off like her mother would if she found out all his fanasy's he had about usagi,, and believe me they are some really really dirty ones.

"I wish for only one thing in this world. That is for me and you to live our lives together forever just like all the other married and mated couples in the palace." Said Tamahome

Tamahome stood there smiling like a moron. While miaka smiled back at him knowing that was what she wanted to hear from him. And that made her happier than she ever was to hear those words. plus he knew was pure happiness is and what the joys of a soul mate looked like and how they lived. he learned alot from just watching all the happy mated and married couples that are basically soul mates. and he wanted that with miaka, hell he wished it was usagi but what else could he ever ask for.

 _"That's all I needed to head. I wouldn't with for anything else in the world. Once me and usagi summoned suzaku and she turned into suzaku, then me and tamahome can live happy together."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka hopped her way back over to tamahome and hugged him to her. As he lifted her chin up and kissed her pushing all the love he had in her. He wanted this to last forever and ever but he knew that things needed to be done. and solve the issues that she needed with yui. but she knew that would be one of her wishs that shew ould wish for. she just hoped it would be granted if she even ask for it. while she was told about how it went down with the evil queen when she summon byakko and byakko told her how it somewhat goes with out letting to much out in the open.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui finally forced herself out of bed now she was looking at herself in the mirror she saw the purple mark on her face from where usagi had slapped her hard. plus she touched those thread things that restrained nakago. and she knew she would never ever wanted that to be used on her. that shit hurt like hell and it does leave marks. she saw what nakago had on him while being restrained by a good amount of the the thread and he took it like a trooper she would of thought he would of suffer in pain. And she deserved that since she pulled that on tamahome.

"Lady yui? Please forgive this small delay. I didn't mean to keep you waiting for long. I would wish to introduce you to someone that I told you about. The one of the seiryuu seven. This is soboshi." Said Nakago

Yui looked at the guy who was kneeling before her she crossed her arms. he looked younger than her but she wondered why this guy could do. And how could he be one of the seiryuu. If she knew the truth about nakago he was spotted at the seiryuu warrior when he was a mere child,. but then again she was still not in the mood for all of this. but she knew if she didnt do it nakago would get in one of his moods and give her one of those lectures and she didnt want to hear one of those. so she was doing this to avoid the pain of hearing another boring lecture from him.

"How do you do lady yui? I'm suboshi of the seiryuu seven at your service." Said Suboshi

"You have to be freaking kidding me this teenager is one of the seiryuu seven? What use could he be to us? How can he interfere with the summoning of suzaku from here in kuto? "Asked Yui

"I'm sorry suboshi . it seemed that lady yui is in a foul mood." Said Nakago

Nakago and the young warrior has same a common bond. They love the same woman and would do just about anything to get her. But nakago was the one who got to feel her tight walls around his cock. As he lead the warrior out of the room even though he would murder one of his own to keep her as his. plus he is not one of those types who like to share what is his. so that is something that he would never do if he ever ever would have her next to him forever. but he knew what else it would never happen since his wishs are just bad luck.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Chichiri, usagi, hotohori along with vegeta and zelena was in the summoning room. they all looked around to see that everything was done. well almost done when it came down to the summoning. hotohori smiled and usagi jumped down from his back. she would be in her neo queen serenity form since it would be the way she would have prefered. hotohori and tasuki thought it would be a wonderful ideal while they are going to be in their diamond and endymion forms for this one.

"Hello all! Oh this is our new friend?" Asked Miaka

"It's almost time isn't it?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka finallymade it to meet up with them. while usagi and vegeta arched a brow they knew what the two of them have done. they knew they are holding off on the sex. but still they didnt have to look like fools after doing it. and vegeta has this feeling he was thinking about his daughter as well. While hotohori and chichiri turned around to face the two before them. It was in deed about time for them to summon suzaku.

"Yes it is," said hotohori proudly.

"So chichiri. I have been meaning to ask you. How does this ceremony even work." asked Miaka

Hotohori grabbed his wifes back side from letting out a spoiler alert. he knew for a fact that alot of them knew of everything that will go down. while bulma knocked vegeta out before his big mouth blabbed away the surprise. while regina smirked she liked hwo these people do things. plus she dont know when snow and charming woudl stop kissing usagi ass since she was her daughter and plus she raised their daughter. that is why she reminded her of someone when she first met the woman when henry brought her into town.

"Well its rather easy. No da. There is a spell that is read from the suzaku scroll. No da. Then the scroll gets burned in the sacrificial fire. regina who was known as suzeno at one point in time. She gave us some details but we shall keep those to ourselves." Said Chichiri

Miaka unrolled the suzaku scroll and started to read it. Well tried to read it that is. While everyone watched her and wondered if she was jus t looking at it. Or just pretending to look at it. Zelena didn't know the girl well so she only watched. regina sighed she and her sister knew that the girl was not even reading it. she was playing that she was. it was something that her father and her twin brother was known to do. while miaka was wondering who was going to be reading this scroll since she didnt even know what the words are even being said on it.

"Um yeah that is all good in all. But who is going to read this spell?" Asked Miaka

"Well of course you and kagome. The priestess of suzaku and the embodiment of suzaku in which the moon queen. Who else do you think going to read it!" Chirped Chirhiri

Miaka took a while to let that sink in. but once it did she exploded from what she had to do. While everyone snickered usagi one son howl came in and snickered as well it seemed he and some of the others came in time. she was about to go off on one of her ranting and raving. and they knew it was not going to show how intelligent that she is. it was going to show why she never learned things in school since she and gotan sleeps in school and that is why theyw ould never ever get into ouran since they would not be able to get the grads to do so.

 **"WHAAAAAAAT! YOU REALLY THINK I CAN READ THIS DRIBBLE! HUH! EVEN MY BASIC LANUAGE CLASS I MAKE A HUGE MISTAKES ALL THE TIME! ALL MY TEACHERS SAID TO ME IS MIAKA SON YOU MUST STUDY IF YOU WANT TO BE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS!"** Ranted Miaka

Everyone who knew the truth was leaning on each other trying to hold themselves up from how hard they where laughing. But their laughing was cut short when there was two maids where their. vegeta was even awake and laughing his ass off. he knew his niece was slow on some thimgs. they were just going to brib whatever school she gets into or pay a school to get her into a good one. and her mother wanted to have her into ouran and the only person other than his daughter and wife has ties to that school and that is all.

"Your highness and lady priestess we are here to prepare both of you for the ceremony."

Before miaka said something stupid she yanked miaka and fallowed the maids to go and do their preperations. While they left everyone else to watch after the,. Tamahome forgotten something in his pocket. he needed to return the hair ribbion to miaka, he still didnt understand how he was able to have it on him. but then again there was a lot of things he was still trying to remember that went on during the brain washing. plus he just cant get out of his head when he did that to usagi and how good it felt.

"Wait miaka I have something to give you." Called Tamahome

When miaka didn't come back tamahome pouted in depression. Until everyones was broken out of their own thoughts by tasuki jumping on tamahome standing right on to of him in victory while ulqiorra gave his mate a look as if why she had to heal that one of her step fathers. he was standing there in his diamond form looking all high and mighty that is very diamond. while he stood on tamahome and didnt give a damn that he was even standing on him and his onw foot was pushing his face into the floor.

 **"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THE ALLMIGHTY GENRO AND KING DIAMOND IS BACK! LOOK AT ME IN ALL MY GLORY!"** Cheered Tasuki

Tamahome jumped up after tasuki let him up after. He wanted to beat this guy head in it seemed he hated him for some ungodly reason. But then again it had to do with usagi. He even was attack by the lord of the underworld of all people. tamahome stlill dont get how they are able to swirch forms like that so offten. but then again he was still learning about how lunarians and sayiens plus the wizards are able to do things. it was something he would like to use one day since it was something that would come in handy.

 **"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT FREAKING HURT!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tasuki was only looking at his nails as if he didn't give a damn what he had just done. as he switched back in his reborn form. while hotohori sighed and left to go and get himself ready. While some of the others in the room only snickered even zelena this was funny she felt right at home with everyone here. vegeta was lauging his ass off from what he was seeing. this was something he enjoyed watching. his other son in law was funning as freaking hell when he was like this.

"Oh tamahome. I didn't see you there isn't that a shame in its self now is it? I thought I smelt major ass when I came in. oh wait it was ass since I step on a pile of shit." Said tasuki

Mitsukake was leaning on the wall outside of the door with some of the others watching the little fight with amusement. Then again this place was never boring to none of them they see something amusing every day. szayel arched a pink brow at the man and wondered what made his do what he had done. plus he knew that severus had to use the gate to go back and gatehr more stuff since they are basically running low on things. ami smiled and knew that diamond must of felt good to be back. plus tamahome did ask for what he had done.

"I see you finally had enough to heal him." Said chiriko

"Well it was a huge difference when he was hurt. No da. It was quite peaceful around the palace well other than the fight here and there and a gravity chamber blowing up. No da." Said chichiri

While everyone left to go and do what they needed to do. While hotohori and chichiri finished the watch on everyone to have everything prepared properly unlike last night it was ruined. while miaka was in the middle of doing all that is needed to be done. while tamahome needed to go and hunt miaka down to return her object back to her since it belonged to her. and still wished to know how he ended up with it. did he do something to her and just didnt even remember even doing it. because that would really really suck if that even happened.

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

* * *

Miaka and usagi was purifying their bodies. Miaka swam around in the spring as she thought on the things that she was going to wish for. And also purge her mind of all the impure thoughts that she had. while usagi was washing all that could make the summoning go wrong. even though that sense of dread is coming back to her and trista since they could not even see the gates on what is about to happened and how the summoning was going to go. so something will might ended up happening when that starts up.

 _"I'm shocked I came this far. I became the priestess of suzaku. And kagome was the embodiment of suzaku. I became enemies with yui. And usagi found her soul mates who was the reincarnations of endymion and diamond and was reunited with her one son and one daughter even though something terrible happened to him and her. And I fell in love with tamahome. Is it to much for me to have both tamahome and yui."_ Thought Miaka

After she finished her thought process she dunked her head under the water and swam off.. usagi was already in a silk robe while the servants where awaiting for her to finished playing around. it seemed that she was just wanting to have. and they have so little of time to even do that before the summoning started. plus she knew miaka didnt understand that when it came down to being on time and being ready on time as well. plus they are making sure none of their little perverts dont decide peak in on them to get a little peak of their bodies.

"Lady priestess, this is not a game! This is time to cleanse your body mind and soul thoughtfully."

Miaka popped her head out of the water thinking of some things that could make them feel like they could run and hide. While usagi yanked her out of the water so they could get things on the road. so they could get this summoning done and over with, plus the sense of dread was not helping matters on the fact they dont even know what is causing it this time. even though the last time it was tamahome who made it happened. but they just done know what in the world is causing it this time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was walking over a bridge with his hands in his pockets. Trying to find miaka and he was sure that she would be with usagi as well. he had asked about where they were taken to. But no one knew or they didn't want him to know. he wondered if she would be nude when he ran into them. plus he was threatened to have his dick and balls cut off if he decided to go and do what he was trying to do by vegeta and a few others. he was face planted into the ground of tasuki or diamond whatever he was called. he got forgiveness from everyone else so why was he being such a hard ass still to him.

 _"Where in the world did they take off usagi and miaka? I have something to return to her,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome sighed as he walked on. As he was passing by a water fall. He turned around and he saw a beautiful sight that made his heart stop. Tamahome looked upon usagi her body there with water falling over her delectable body the cursed mark there for all to see. His hand moved on its own and he started to rubbed himself through his pants it didn't take long as he shot his load in his pants. That's when miaka came out he groaned further her body wasn't as good as usagis though. usagi felt someone watching them and turned to see tamahome there.

 **"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"** Screamed usagi

Tamahome turned bright red and looked down to see his hand doing things to himself. lucky she didnt even see him rubbing himself in his pants. oh he is so dead if anyone who had seen him even here like this. As he turned around only to have usagi toss something at his head that was completely random and turned away from him with miaka away from him. He was hoping no one heard what she had just screamed. oh but he sure as hell enjoyed what he saw on the moon goddess since he was in his own state of him he was able to enjoy the sight before him. even though he wished to have sex with her again. but not a chance in hell that would be happening if he wanted to have a early and very very painful death.

"I'm sorry usagi and miaka believe me I was not trying to be a pervert. Don't tell vegeta." Cried Tamahome

 **"OH YEAH REALLY! WHAT BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN?"** Growled usagi

"Well I guess I have to come over there to you two since I have something for miaka." Said Tamahome

usagis and miaka eyes went wide from hearing tamahome make his way over to them. usagis eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance that the fool was not going away. this was not the place for him to be here peeping on them. didnt the other perverts warn him before he decided to be doomed like them. hell chichiri got his ass caught of fire for even trying himself. but this time tamahome got a black eye from her shoe hitting him in the eye. so someone was going to know that he was being a pervert. or mabybe just maybe he was really here doing what he was really doing and returning something that belonged to miaka,.

"No tamahome this place is sacred of purity." Said Miaka

Tamahome took his jacket off and handed it to usagi he was just happy to have something that was on her very goddess of a body on his jacket. he would sniff that every night. plus he knew that nakago did that with the letter. somehow the scent doesnt go away. that man creeped him the hell out when he does shot like that. even more so now after what he did to him in the palace prison thinking of usagi as well.. And his shirt to miaka so they could cover themselves. So he would be able to hand over the ribbon over to miaka he was still not sure how he had gotten it .

"Dum dum,. What did you think I was going to do anyways? I meant to give this back to you earlier. So I just came out here to find you to give it back to you." Said Tamahome

Tamahome held the ribbon out to miaka. As the memory flashed back from kuto in his mind and usagi since her thoughts where kinda filtering out. He shot her a look his look was sad. so he had some sense of who he really was inside of his mind to keep something that belonged to miaka, the girl who was his soul mate. it was like his soul knew that it belonged to the girl who is meant to him. but his mind and heart was under the spell so he was confused why he was doing what he was doing and keeping it. so usagi smiled at the thought that he had some part of him while under the spell. not many people have that chance.

 _"My hair ribbon. That meant he kept it with him. Even when he was under nakago spell. Even then he felt something for me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka handed the ribbon over to usagi and nodded. As she went to go and place her arms around his waist. While usagi transfigured the ribbon into a braclet and clasped it around his wrist she even fused her powers into it. so he would have something to help him when she was not around. and if he needed her help or somethinglike that. she would be able ot help him in some form of a way with her powers. tamahome smiled and nodded his thanks while she left him and miaka to have some time to be alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Chichir, Nuriko Tamaki and zarbom_

The three of them where looking at the mirror that helped them find the suzaku warriors. They where just confused why in the world there was another symbol there in the mirror. Don't they have all the warriors. zarbon handed it to szayel who had just showed up. it was just not making no sense why there was a suzaku warrior symbok showing in the mirror. but then again maybe just maybe this was the reason why usagi and trista was not able to see how things are going to play out and the sense of dread they all have been feeling and it was not about tamahome this time. so this was soemthing that was going to mean something.

"Wow that is really odd." Said szayel

"What is it szayel?" Asked Tamahome

They looked up to see tamahome walk over to arched a pink brow he sensed something but he wont mention it out load. He smelt what the moron had done the sick pig. He had a feeling he walked in on usagi. plus the shiner was the proof on what he had done. chichiri and the others had their asses set on fire for even trying. plus they heard them screaming about their asses being flaming. until they had the kindess and put out the flames. even though spirit was the one who they took time to stop even though he was her ex husband and then again her freind now as well. but always the pervert.

"Tamahome isn't mama and aunt miaka with you?" Asked Tamaki

Tamahome flinched her knew that tone he had that passed down from his grandfather. And it was just creepy how he projected vegeta and his mothers temper sometime. It seemed all her kids where like this. plus he had a feelin gthat the boy knew what and who gave him the shinner. plus the pink haired one did as well. so he was marked a pervert for the rest of his life. so what the hell the shiner just basically marked the perverted side of himself. muramasa whacked him in the back of the head for what he had done.

"Nope they are changing. Whats going on?" Asked Tamahome

"Look at this mirror. It's a magical mirror that taiitsukun gave to miaka when we lost the scroll,. It signals when a suzaku warrior is near and it helped us find them all." Said Nuriko

Tamahome looked at the mirror and wondered what was going on. He only seen a symbol there and didn't know what it meant. Even tamaki was baffled by the whole thing it seemed that he didn't know either. plus from what he was told that usagi basicallydid all of the work. and found all of the warriors. or they found her that is. and one of them had to be the reincarnation of diamond. sometimes he wished he was that reincarnation plus ever other male who wanted to be with her as well. he knew sure as hell nakago did for sure by the way he knew it from him moaning her name while he was male raping him in the palace prison. and he didnt even have to drop the soap either.

"And it started to flash again. no da." Said Chichiri

"Maybe its broken or something." Said Tamahome

Tamahome and the others where looking at it. So they decided to take it to bulma to see if she would know what is wrong with it since all the other smart people where busy getting ready for the went to go and see ami to see if everything was all prepared. plus he knew that minako was helping out with usagi in her prepareing. plus it ddnt take long for her to be ready to be in her neo queen serenity form. she and her husbands cant just do anything with each other until it was over well the summoning that is. and they would have to keep all perverted things from their minds.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere in the palace_

Chiriko ran to a darken area of the palace. He started to look around to see if the coast was clear. Once he saw no one was around he pulled up his sleeve and started to write some kind of message on his arm, so his brother on the other side where he was at would be able to get what was about to go down. he just hoped he would get it since he was in a hurry and that is something that never was a good thing when you trying to send a message magically. but then again the people here are none the wiser to waht is about to go down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Nakago, yui and suboshi waiting for something to come through. Yui was wondering still how this was happening to mess up the summoning. Until they seen suboshi flinched and started to read what was on his arm. his twin brother sent the message to give them the warning that would be telling them that the plan was set in motion and the dick move is about to start to pull the dick move in messing up their hard work with the summoning of the beast god. and in the end they would find out that they have never had the real warrior and they had all failed in the very end.

"The news comes?" Asked Nakago

"Lord nakago. There about to began the summoning of suzaku." Said Suboshi

Soboshi smirked at that they where all fooled that they had the final warrior. And that will come down crashing as fast as they could think again. yui arched a brow in confusion how could he even know this. he wondered if he would be able to meet the moon queen sooner or later. that is who he wanted to meet. even though he knew that nakago was in the same place but he had his chance to spend time with the moon queen. he was in love with her as well. and he wanted to have his chance with her and see what it would be like with her. even though it would be hazardous to his health sooner or later.

"Well I see. It has finally happened," said Nakago

"How can he even know all this?" Asked Yui

Nakago and suboshi looked at her. Suboshi looked at nakago and wondered if he even told her how this was even happening. But then again nakago did enjoy the dramatic ways of letting people know on stuff. plus he always thought the dramatic way was the best way to go about this. plus it seemed that yui was not amused by all of this. even though she was trying her best ot pretend to be interested but really you can tell she was bored out of her mind if you knew her well enought. and that is something nakago does know is her inside and out,plus he knew she was one crazy bitch and never ever wanted to be on her bad side.

"It has been all apart of my strategy." Said Nakago

"Strategy?" Asked Yui

Yui was confused by the whole thing what in the world did nakago mean by his strategy. And what does this guy have to do with all of it. Unless he had some twin brother and was connected like usagi and her twins and her twin brothers. As well as miaka and her twin and her twins brothers . plus she knew this was not going to go over so well when usagi was going to do when she finds out that this was all plotted out by nakago. and then again it would be another death wish on nakago head for even dareing to piss her off even more when it came down he enjoyed playing with the mars fire with her and get this cheep thrill out of it when he does it.

"That right, some time ago I sent out a spy. And now he is hiding out in konan." Said Nakago

"Then what about the message on his arm?" Asked Yui

Nakago turned to look at suboshi so he would be able explain on that part so he would be able to let yui understand how he was getting a message he didn't understand either but he always like to learn new things. even though nakago knew he was playing with mars fire for this reason. but he had to show them that they are not goin gto give up. even though this was going to make the moon queen wanted to kill him even more. and dammed it turned him on by even thinking that. he had to think of yui nude and get rid of his boner and deal with that one later when he was on his own.

"Well twins are known to be like not normal siblings. They normally share a strong bond between themselves." Said Nakago

"You meant to tell me, that the other spy we have in konan is?" Asked Yui

Suboshi smirked wider and as he looked at the priestess he don't know her well enough yet. But she is the only way he would be able to meet the moon queen. it was a story that his and his twin brother was told by their mother before she was killed in the war. so ever since then he was always obsessed and thinking he was in love with her. just like nakago he knew that for a fact the man things he was hiding that he was not obsessed and in love with the moon queen he knew better when it came down to it. The woman he so wanted to meet his heart yearned for her.

"Yes my twin, his name is amiboshi, and one of your seiryuu warriors." Said Suboshi

Yui pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming along. Bad enough she knew how twin bonds are since usagi and miaka where twins themselves. And had other twin siblings as well. plus she knew that usagi sons and daughters has twins as well. well the ones who was born with twins that is. she sighed and never ever would understand the concept with it came down to the twin bond. while nakago and suboshi left and waited for the signal on what was about to happen. nakago knew that the twin bother will have a slim chance to getting away with out being badly wounded or close to death. or dead at least. or having his body shit back to them with his head shoved up his ass to prove a point.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan_

As the flames burning for the summoning as everyone in the room lined up to witness this. As both miaka in her priestess garb and usagi was in her neo queen serenity form even though changed it up a tad bit for the look of a empress as well it was something she felt like doing as they came to the door and looked at each other. As they turned and walked together hand in hand. Everyone that was lined up watched this fateful day. Everyone watched as the suzaku miko and the moon queen in all her glory and their empress walked to the statue of suzaku. As miaka and usagi stood at either side of the statue.

"As the priestess and moon queen reads the spell. We must lower our life force to about nothing. And that including your usagi." Said Hotohori

"But don't that make us all defensless. And even our wife endymion?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki was confused why they needed this. But they do have the strongest here so he might as well do it. But his and hotohori worry was for their wife and mate it was normal with mated aand married couples who are soul mates. but they knew for sure they had the best defense outside the doors waiting to attack at any moment. even thouhh they wanted to be inside with them and watch what was about to go down. miaka was nervous but usagi made sure that she was there and supporting her since she had to do something like this to reawaken the earth after the 1000 year sleep from the great freeze..

"It's ok miaka. You don't have to worry about a thing. Just repeat everything that me and usagi says to you. No da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri wiggled a finger like a scolding father would or someone to give a lecture that you were hand was caught in the cookie jar and you are being punished after being caught. While miaka rolled her eyes in annoyance and grumbled something that no one was even paying attention to. plus usagi and trista was still haveing the sense of dread and not able to read the gates to see what is about to happen. so they just hope this time the dread was just nervousness. not like with the tamahome thing in which happened to have been readl. but It seemed that she gets annoyed when she was lectured about what she needed to do. So she only nodded when she saw the glare from usagi glared.

"Now lets pray!" Ordered Hotohori and usagi and tasuki

usagi winked over to her cousin to give her some form of hope. as her crown glittered in the flames of the fire. plus one of the nick names she was given from people was the light of hope. and the missah. but she really never ever payed attention to what it was when they did call her that. But then again she had them all there and not including everyone outside to keep guard and they swore someone blew up the gravity chamber. they knew they wanted to be in here with them. but they could not let that even happened. but they are all set out in different places to make sure they are ready when something does happened.

 _"Suzaku will soon rise upon and usagi will become suzaku. soon this flame I cant hold on any long. Um just glad that usagi is at my side during this. Yui and tamahome and usagi and everyone else. I love them all, and so first I wish for everlasting peace in konan, and for the suuzaku warriors and everyone else that is involved on our side. And seconded I wish to have yui back. And to have the ability to pass the entrance exams. And no matter how it is done. I want to be with tamahome alaways and forever."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka cracked open one eye and peaked over to nuriko. In which who had this really creepy smile with drool coming out of the over dramatic drag queen. making sure she was going to give him his wish. she shivered from the creepy look that nuriko was given her. and she didnt even know what the hell was floating through his mind. while tasuki slapped him int he back of the head for even thinking pervertedly right now. She turned her head back to the flames to make that wish known as well like hell she would need that anger from the overly dramatic was not something she wanted to be aimed at her again.

 _"Oh yes and make sure nuriko finds his own happiness. Because he will hate me forever if I don't he knows how to hold a grudge."_ Thought Miaka

Them chichiri floated up in his chibi form to let everyone know that it was time for the summoning to start. While he thought that miaka was finished making her peace to the flames. and plotting out the wishes. while nuriko was glaring at tasuki who was in his diamond form. while hotohori in his endymion form. but his hair remained long. but then again tasuki hair changed color when he turned into his diamond side of himself. nuriko was jealous but he knew that he needed to clear his mind before it even starts.

"Well all will begin! Are you ready you two?" Asked Chichiri

usagi huffed and rolled her eyes and nodded. While miaka huffed and rolled her eyes and nodded they might as well get started before they all wimp out basically her in general since she like to run away. but then again it was indeed it was time to start from the way chichiri was acting. and they knew they better start unless miaka would lose her nerve. and that is something they didn't need to happened. even though there will be a lot of things that will be shown and said during this when they are finished.

"The four palaces of the heavens! The four corners of the earth! In the name of sacred law, faith, and fortune, I summon suzaku! Guardian of the south! I hereby beseech you to appear here on earth, from the palaces of the heavens. For the sake of those here who adore you and await your presence come to us. Destroy all the evil that threatens us. And with your mighty powers save us all. Save us and grant us our wishs. Descend to is now from the heavens about!" Read usagi and Miaka

Miaka threw the scroll into the fire. As they all waited to see if suzaku will appear the where confused at why there was no one coming to them where was suzaku at. Miaka wondered if she did something wrong. usagi tilted her head to the side and wondered if there was something supposed to happened. or to pop out or something. but there was just nothing but flames. noting was even coming or doing anything. and she was not the only one who was wondering this since they all were looking at the flames and wondered if they have done something wrong.

 _"Whats wrong? Suzaku is not appearing?"_ thought Miaka

usagi head still titled to the side and was still looking confused they did everything correctly but there was something that stopped. Their thoughts where broken when chiriko started to play his flute. Everyone turned to look at him and wondered why he was doing this at a time like this. usagi was about to ram that stupid flute somewhere that he wont like. and it seemed she was not the only one who thought that way since she was not the only one who was glaring at him for event hinking about playing that evil flute at this point in time.

"Chirko?" Asked Miaka

Until everyone felt to their knees in pain. They where groaning in pain feeling like their heads where going to explode or their ears are going to bleed. They had their hands covering their ears. Until chiriko stopped his playing. usagi had her eyes clinched from the pain she was feelin in her skull. what the fuck is he even doing. why the hell was he doing this to them all at this point in time. was this the sign that the dread was trying to show them. even alice was having a hard time seeing anything and that is saying something when both the time gates and the one vampire they knew can see the future was not able to see anything.

"You all have failed in your mission! Now suzaku never will appear."

"Chiriko you did all of this?" Asked usagi

The one they known as chiriko only smirked darkly he was finally able to leave them all too goody good people even though how much they amuse you. and how much that they are a family that he never knew that ever exisited. he even thought of usagi as a mother. but he knew he had to follow through with the misson he was given by nakago. if he didnt the punishment as not something he wished to expirence once again.. It showed them that it was indeed him who had screwed up everything it was indeed his mission from lord nakago now he just needed to finish it the rest of the way.

"My name is amiboshi. And I am one of the seiryuu seven! Now you understand why I play the flute all along. Now your body reacts to the flute sounds. And it worst for aliens as well. I plotted out for this moment and to have you all prepared for it as well. shocking none of the people here like aliens didn't sniff me out or sense me. Oh that including the vampires and wolves and wizards. So I squeezed my life force inside of your consciousness." Said Amiboshi

"No. you mean those bats attack us was you?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was shocked at what she was feeling though all the feels of dark murderous rage in the room. So what could she do to stop this she knew he was end up getting killed if they don't stop this. its like everyone in the room except for herself was feeling the blood lust in wanting to murder him for what he had done to them. no one pulls a dick move on them and lived to tell about it. well in some of their cases like if vegeta gets wind about this the little shit better hope he was a quick runner since the sayein king would murder him slowly and then kill him after he knew he was happy with the amount of pain he given him.

"Oh yes I am rather proud of that some of my best work. Sad to harm the person I thought of as a mother. But this will hurt me more and her more than any of you. But the man that I killed traveled with me from kuto. He was a pon in the game. Didn't really with to kill the guy. But it had to be done so I could gain your trust and confidence. I pretended that I was chiriko. And your only weakness is that you people trust to much. And motherly love. Its all over now." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi started to play his flute again while everyone was trying their best in blocking it out. While tamahome and tasuki was the frist to block the pain and the noise out while everyone else was screaming. usagi was trying to gain some sort of sense so she was able to strangle him then shove that evil ass flute up his ass slideways and makes sure that no doctor would be able to romove it with a simple spell. oh the pain and suffering would be sweet and what he deserved fro what he had done. no one pulled a dick move like this and lived to tell about it. well tamahome but he didnt go into that subject he was brain washed.

 **"YOU ARE ONE OF THE STUPID SEIRYUU!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome and tasuki pushed themselves off the floor. While tasuki took his fan out to burn the fucker for harming his mate and everyone here. And lying to them that was a code of honor in the friendship thing in the bandits. and most of all the code of the black moon clan. and no one harms his and hotohori wife. that is a crime that is something that you end up dying for. and that is waht will happened. and they are almost templed to release vegeta and sick him on the little shit and they knew that vegeta would purely enjoy what he would do to him for the dick move he had pulled on them all.

 **"REEEKKKA SHHHINNEEEIIIINN!"**

As flames shot out as a blue mark appeared on his shoulder to show that he was indeed a seiryuu warrior. As amiboshi started to play again. usagi pushed herself up since she was the other one was going to have some sort of sense to do anything with the sufferin in her haead mind you while climbed to her feet to make her way over to miaka to make sure she was ok first. but then again she knew for a fact that she was not going to take this to well. sicne it will take time for herself to believe that he was not the real suzaku warrior. that is they way she thought.

 _"We can't keep going on like this. We all will be killed. I'm going in. the pain is nothing."_ Thought usagi

usagi slowly and painfully and slowly made her way over to where amiboshi stood. Tamahome cracked his eyes opened to see usagi was about to do something that was stupid to save their asses. as she tried to make her over to the seiryuu warrior who sign his own personal death warrent. this is not going to go unpunished and she was going to be the one to bring him to his maker. this is when she needed muramasa here to use his soul thread to restrain him to be able to get the flute from him and make sure he was taken down.

"usagi! usagi! There had to me a way to stop this!" Said Tamahome

"Chiriko or amiboshi at this point in time I don't care. Please stop! **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Screamed usagi

usagi royal crown of neo queen serenity was shattered to pieces from the noise, until another flute sound appeared and broke amiboshi out of his thought and broken the spell over the suzaku seven and everyone else. as they all sighed from the relief that the spell was taken away from them and that their brains was released from the suffering from the pain of whatever they were being put there. it seemed that his power goes to merely mentaly and can kill your mind and brain and your insides with the simple spell from a sound from the flutes.

 _"I think I hear another flute playing.,"_ thought Miaka

 _"That sound it disrupting my sound waves. That music has stopped and broken my spell over them."_ thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi turned around to see a very pissed off usagi with a dark smirk on her face. As she aimed a fist at him she was going to kick his ass and he had no way to take her down either. plus she knew her father would be able to murder him as well if he caught wind of what was going on in here. she just hopped he was still in the gravity chamber that sall she hoped right now. but for one thing she was not going to let him go unpunished.

 **"YOU EVIL LITTLE BASTARD YOU WILL DIE!"** Roared usagi

usagi punched amiboshi right in the face hard enough that would leave a ever lasting mark and blood from how hard she had punched him. While tamahome aimed at kick at his stomach. But amiboshi managed to get up ready for more he would die before he heads to home. As the guards pushed the doors opened to see what was going on inside of the summoning room. the guards was not even expecting the one person who was one of them attack them, or snap one of their necks with his foot.

"Are your highnesses is everything ok?"

Until they where knocked out by amaiboshi breaking their necks. As he ran out of the door jumping over the palace walls to make it to town to catch a boat to kami knows where. he needed to get his sorry ass out of here. and from the feelings he was getting he would not even survive if they even got their hands on him. it could be worst than that, he could be molested and then murdered by nakago after, so maybe the painful deathw ould be much and far more merciful than what lord nakago would do to him and make hm feel like if it was him trying to off him,

 **"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"** Yelled usagi

They ran past the knocked out guards and pushed the ones who where still upright. Since he was truing to block her from her prey. So she did what he father normally does punch them in the face. she was going to murder him once she got her hands on him. her blood lust was coming out since what he had done was a major crime to them. how dare they pull this and hide the fact. that pissed her off even more for the seiryuu warriors and their stupid capital. she knew her father would want in on this. but she was not going to let him because half of konan would be gone if that happened.

"Damn he is outside of the palace walls! Lets go you two we have some unfinished business!" Ordered usagi

As they all took off to finish the job with a seiryuu pest. While chichiri and miaka ran out and saw It was to late she needed to do something and fast. They had to save amiboshi before he is killed. tamahome an tasuki was with her on this one. they wanted to get on this action. while miaka was going stop usagi and tamahome and tasuki before they did anything to him. she still thought there was some good in him. but she didnt know she would be able to get it through their murdering boners since they wanted to send his dismembered body to nakago thats what they wanted. and miaka knew all to well how they thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the town of konan_

Amiboshi was jumping roof to roof. Tree to tree. Trying to rid of the people who wanted to cut his head off and feed him to the dogs. The three of them where trailing hot on his tail to catch him. but then again knowing some of them they would dismember his body and send it in a well wrapped box with a pretty bow on top of it to nakago as a sick joke. but then again he would of done the same thing if he was one of them as well. hell just like them he hated having a dick move on him. anf knowing nakago he was known for the dick moves.

 **"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!"** Demanded usagi

 _ **"REEEKKA – SHIENNNE!"**_

As flames shot out from tasuki fan. It didn't hit amiboshi but it hit tamahome and burned him to a crisp. As the crispy tamahome fell over and then got up and yanked tasuki shirt in his hands. While usagi in her cosmos form was laughing her head off. tasuki was standing there in his diamond form examining his nails as if they are the most interesting thing in the world at the moment from laughing his ass off from the thing he had done that was on purpose that is. tamahome growled and shot up took tasuku by his jacket and glared him down.

 **"YOU ARE A MAJOR ASSHOLE! YOU MISSED THE TARGET!"** yelled Tamahome

"I'm sorry I thought you were the target you jerk," said Tasuki

usagi finished her giggling and shook her head as the three of the took off again. in hopes the would be able to stop him before he catched a boat or something. Amiboshi jumped down from the roof to a river where boats where at. he just hoped he was able to lose them so he was able to take off with out even being killed for the shit he pulled. hell he even pissed himself from fear from all the pure rage and feeling of murder that was around him. not a day in his life he had ever felt that until he met those people in konan and they can push fear into you like there is no tomorrow.

"Launch your boat right now! Hurry up! I don't have time to wait!" Demanded Amiboshi

"I'm sorry young man. The tides are way strong. Even a few people have tried and been swept away from the strong currents. Sorry kid."

The merchant continued to smoke his pile high and drunk off his ass. He got some good weed off someone in town and he was blitzed off his ass so if he even did sell a boat he wouldn't remember it. while amiboshi was growling and his eyebrow was twitchng from annoyance that the merchant had to be the town drunk and druggy of all thngs. what else could be worst was that he was found since they were pushing off the anger they felt. they couldnt hide that from him unless they are doing that to push fear into him.

 **"THERE YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY GRASP NOW!"** Growled usagi

usagi, tamahome and tasuki came up looking ready to beat him down for all he had done. Amiboshi pissed himself since he knew that he was surrounded by them and they where way stronger than he was. but the good side to this that vegeta and the other very violent ones was not there with her. but then again there was something else usagi was as violent as they are so not much of a good or a plus side for him. so that means he better start confession all his sins and then kiss his sorry ass goodbye since the sword spirit was there now. why is it him he never ever have no luck,.

"So your name is Amiboshi? How many of the seiryuu seven besides nakago and you have been gathered so far?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki came In front of his mate and wife he wanted a piece of him as well. muramasa was ready to send his power at him to restrain him from even moving. while usagi rolled her eyes knowing what he wanted to do so she let this one slide since all want a piece of kicking all with the seiryuu. muramasa have her a look since he knew what she was thinking. and he was not going to sit there and argue with his mistress over this at this point in time since they has this to deal with and then send him first class all body parts in a glittered wrapping paper andbow around the box to the smug jack ass general.

 **"WE DON'T NEED TO ASK THIS LOSER NOTHING! AFTER WE TOOK YOU IN AS OUR FRIEND! HOW DARE YOU SCREW US OVER AND STAB US IN THE BACK LIKE THAT!"** Hissed Tasuki

 **"KAGOME! TAMAHOME! TASUKI! MURAMASA! DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T FIGHT!"** Yelled Miaka

Tasuki looked up as a showdown came near his head. As miaka and chichiri along with tamaki can down on top of tasuki and muramasa since they are the closes to their landing space.. And he and muramasa was face planted to the ground while miaka and chichiri and tamaki was on them but she was their back. But she went back, amiboshi was in mid air about to attack miaka with his flure as usagi kicked him back before he was even able to attack him. haruka and makoto in their cosmos scout forms ready to attack when it was needed..

 **"STOP FIGHTING CHIRIKO! THERE IS NO REASON TO HARM NO ONE ELSE! AND I KNOW THAT'S WHY YOU PLAY SUCH BEUAITFUL MUSIC JUST LIKE TAMAKI AND USAGI AND MICHARU AND THE OTHERS PLAY!"** Cried Miaka

usagi and tamaki twitched at being compared to the loser seiryuu music, and haruka twitched in annoynace that she compared her wife to her music and the bastard who pulled the dick move on them. that was a insult to them personally. that was like a total insult to them on soooo many levels. As amiboshi was falling over backwards. But miaka grabbed him just in time to grab his flute making sure he was not going to fall into the water. knowing that usagi was going to be the one who was going to be the one to yank her back. and if he falled in she would be sadly the one who went in to search for the body.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cried Miaka

Amiboshi only smiled back at them since the woman he thought of as a mother was holding onto miaka. As he closed his eyes and let go of his flure and fell into the icy cold currents, miaka watch in horror at what she was seeing and had happened. she was watching in horror at what she had just seen. how could he of let go. they could of helped him other than wanting to murder him at every given chance. but nope they wanted him dead for the move he had done on him. only because of his ordered made him do it. but nope they thought the worst of him like aways.

 **"CHIRIKO!** " cried Miaka

usagi held onto miaka so she wouldn't fall into the cold water. While tamahome and chichiri and tasuki helped her out since she was wiggling way to much. As they finally got her upright they needed to go back to the palace. but miaka was not going to go back until usagi went into the water to find a body to make sure if he died or not. while haruka and the others was kinda annoyed by how she was acting to her cousin. even tamahome was annoyed by this whole thing how she was acting. but usagi dived in to check and see if he was really dead for her kakarot brain cousin to shut the hell up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Suboshi eyes snapped open just as he felt his own brother life force was leaving him. Their connection was gone. This cant be his brother cant be dead he just cant be dead. As his body trembled in horror. he was having a hard time believing that his brother was no more. he didnt feel him no more. he was wondering who had harmed him to kill him. but no this was not right he was supposed to come back to him after he was done. so this was not right that he was not feeling nothing. so it cant be possible that he was gone.

 _"Oh no my brothers life force is gone! No! no! **BROTHER!"**_ Cried Subohsi

Susboshi cries echoed around the room as he cried out in despair while rocking back in forth from the loss and the feeling that something inside of him was taken away and he was feeling it full force. while nakago was outside of the room and sighed and knew who could of been behind that one. but he would not of doubted that she was the one who have killed him. but this could be good for him since he would be able to use this to get suboshi to go on the darker side and maybe do something to get some sort of revenge. this was all apart of his grand plan to the common goal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Miaka was walking back with a grumpy usagi who was wet from her icy cold swim with tasuki jacket around her as her arm around her soaking wet since she was made to search through the icy cold water for miaka since she wouldn't stop bugging her about clutched the flute to her chest. As the entered the chamber of the summoning was supposed to be. Vegeta and hotohori walked over to the they wanted to know where the little bastard who dared to pull what he had done. this is the reason why vegeta hated the seiryuu for this reason. their like the frieza of this place and that is creepy enough.

"Brats where is the boy!" Barked Vegeta

usagi and sword spirit and the others bowed their heads to show them that he was gone and dead. And usagi proven the fact to shut miaka up. So tasuki was pretty peeved at her for making her do that. plus so was muramasa,haruka and makoto they nearly wanted to kill her for even daring to even ask that. vegeta arched a brow and wondered what got them all pissy. then it hit him his niece got his daughter to take a freaking swim into the cold water. he shot a dark look at kakarot to say you so dead if she gets sick,

"I tried to look for him. But there was no was of saving him, even though he was lost and he was on the other side." Said Miaka

usagi sighed and patted her head to show her everything will work out in end. whe wanted a hot bath and cuddle with her husbands and sleep after the day she had. While everyone was lost in their own thoughts about what they heard and what had happened they couldn't believe they where tricked. their murder boners was put down since they didnt have the little shit to murder. plus then again they could go and hunt down them nakago but then again that would end up mess up things in the gates.

"I just can't believe he was one of the seiryuu seven." Said Bulma

"I can't say I am happy he is dead. We where so naïve that we had a imposter in our ranks." Growled Vegeta

Bulma and all the others who was in the room with them nodded to what he had said. And with the best fighters and power at that. They should have been able to sense it but he was took good to hide himself. even from the best of the best of them all. he was the one who hid everything. along with his powers. even though they knew how to do that themselves. but how in the world did he learn that. yui never ever learned or watched them train so it was not her big mouth who blabbered. if she did blabber and watched them while they didnt want to think what usagi would do to her for that back stabbing.

"I know we should of smelt it out when we first gave in." said Piccolo

 **"HE MADE SURE HE HAD THAT DICK MOVE ON US AS WELL. LIKE EVERYONE SAYS KARMA IS A BITCH AND WILL BITE YOU IN THE ASS!"** Yelled Tasuki

Miaka was not taking no more of this. She didn't want to hear another bad word on amiboshi. He was a good guy and they had the wicked witch of the west here. But she chose to change so she could not judge. he was a good guy in her books. but then again she was like her father and that is something she had a bad thing doing about when it came down to evil guys. and she knew that will bite her in the ass one day. but he had such beautiful music and that came from the soul right. so he had to be good somewhere deep down inside of him.

 **"DON'T YOU ALL SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! EVEN THOUGH HE WAS ON THE WRONG SIDE! DEEP DOWN HE WASN'T EVIL! SOMEONE WHO WAS EVIL COULD NEVER PLAY SUCH BEUATIFUL MUSIC!"** Cried Miaka

"Oh I must agree with you on that".

Everyone turned around in confusion wondering who in the world this person is now. Hotohori and the others where eyeing the young kid with confusion but there was something about him. The guards had him blocked. while half of the room slapped goku in the head for teaching his daughter and one son his bad habit of thinking some evil bastards are good people. goku went to his emo corner it was just trying to atleast teach two of his children a good lesson since gohan and his twin didnt agree with his ways of thinking. plus then again they thought freaking piccolo as a dad since he spent more time with them. so yeah then again that mades some sort of sense there to him now after he thought on it.

 **"STAND DOWN AT ONCE LISTEN TO YOU COMMANDER!"** Barked Vegeta

The kid placed a leaf to his mouth and started to play the same tune that was played during the painful flute playing that was going on. While he stopped and one of them wondered if he was the one who played it. vegeta must of senses something about him since he ordered them to stand down. and that is not like vegeta unless there is something about the person that was meant to do something. while they all wondered who he was and how in the world he was able to stop the seiryuu warrior unless if it was the one they was meant to have for the summoning.

"Yout he one who stopped the sound waves?" Asked usagi

"Yes I was the one, with a simple leaf whistle. Plus almost all your ears would have been bleeding if it last much longer."

usagi ruffled the kids hair he was cute just like her son friend hunny. She never sensed no evil in this kid so why was he here for and what was his purpose to be here to seek them all out. while her kids grumbled about the new guy who was younger than them was getting their mother attenion. vegeta whacked the heads of his grandbrats for being jealous they were tought better than this. bulma came forth and wondered who the kid was and his name. so they would be able to know what to do and what he wanted with them. and to make sure he was not another one of the seiryuu warriors again to pull a dick move on them.

"May we ask you name little one?" Asked Bulma

Bulma smiled down to the kid. The kid showed his foot to them all. They all looked down to the sign that was meant to be for chiriko. They all gawked in surprise even the well composed ones as well. it was the real one and they wondered were the freaking hell he was while they had the jack ass who was trying to be him. and pull the dick point. they either was pointing or was gawking at the sight of the symbol on his foot, vegeta and goku was the first ones who came out of their shock of what they are seeing.

 **"THE SIGN!"** Yelled Goku

 **"YOUR HIM!"** Yelled Vegeta

Chiriko only nodded and smiled up at them all. He thought they where all warm and comforting. Even the grumpy sayien king as well. he felt right at home with them all here in this palace. tasuki was grumbling about he had enough of this crap for one day. and he didnt have to deal with have of what he was dealing with when he was under the rule of the wiseman and he hated that bastard,. hotohori sighed and wondered what else was going to be coming out of the blue for them to be shocked about since he was tiered from the days events and he never felt like this from the sheer amount of battles that he had through his lives.

"That's right! I am chiriko of the suzaku seven!" Chirped Chiriko

Everyone either face palmed or groaned that meant the mirror kinda screwed up or else it was enchanted to show that amiboshi to be chiriko until the time came to reveal who he really was. usagi this was the feeling of dread that trista and herself and alice was feeling the sense of dread from not seeing what the gates was able to show them but only see fog. and alice to see nothing at all. but they knew one thing now it was the seiryuu warrior who was trying to be one of them. in which they are still pissed off about that he pulled that one them. that little shit beter home he was dead and if he wasnt he never ever wanted to crossed their paths.

"Your chiriko? What where you doing all this time?" Asked Tamahome

"Well. I have been studying for the Kakyo exams," said Chiriko

Miaka was in shock at what she had just heard they must had the evil test thing everywhere. And it seemed tasuki was one of the other highest test takers in the kakyo exames. plus then again there was alot of things she didnt know. but the one thing she was not happy hearing was that there was test here as well. even her twin brother was in horror of the news as well from hearing what this world was having to do when it came down to being a government worker. hell they didnt want to know what school was like.

 **"SAY WHAAAAT! YOU HAD TO STUDY FOR EXAMS!"** Yelled Miaka in horror

Miaka snapped her horrified thoughts to a confused ones. She didn't even know what the hell kakyo exams where, she knew tasuki did but he seemed to be lost in some kind of memory right now. while goku and goten was passed out from the news of this world having test. goku never ever wanted to remember tests from school that is why he dropped out not like he never ever needed to have schooling for his life he lived. so what the hell he needed school to know the fighting that he did for the world and life. plus he knew for one thing he was not thrilled about was hearing that other planets have them as well.

"Eh, what is a Kakyo?" Askd Miaka

"Well Miaka it's a exam for people to take to become high levels government tasuki was one of the highest ones who passed all out of the test!" Said Nuriko

Hotohori had to think on this one there was something else that he had to ask and tasuki was one of them he remembered so he wondered if this was the kid of the rumors that was spread around, maybe this was the one who was the one that he had over heard about. even though he knew tasuki took the exams and knew that his scotes was perfect. but then again he was diamond what ever do you expect him to not be a genus like him and the rest of them. even though they wonder about minako sometimes since she acted like she was dumb from time to time. but then again she had her smart moments as well.

"Oh I remember now. It was the Shoji part!" Said Tasuki

Miaka was even more confused what tasuki was talking about. What the hell was a shoji. Nuriko seeing this as he went over to miaka to whisper in her ear to let her know that was the second part of the exam. plus she was even shocked that he took that sort of things. and then again he is the reincarnation of diamond so he was natrually a genius. but then again she didnt even know what the other form of exam that she had heard tasuki say. while nuriko had to remind himself who tasuki really is when it came down to his intelligence level when it came down to who he really is. the personallity was something came as a bonous like hotohori being reborn into the lives they were reborn to live and find their soul mate again.

"It's the second part of the Kakyo exam." Said Nuriko

 **"OH MY FREAKING GOD! NO WAS A SECOND PART! THAT IS SOOOO HORRIFYING!"** Screamed Miaka

Tamahome and tasuki popped up since tasuki was the only other person in the room that had taken the exam and passed with flying colors. And shocking he don't even show the brains he does have in that skull. but thenagain he forgot that he was teh reincarnation of diamond and he was told how much of a smart man he was. and hotohori as well as endymion that came over with them as well. but then again he thought it was rather romantic when it came down to the three of them their love never ended through out time from the fall of the first moon kingdom to now and that is a rather long time.

"Isn't it like the hardest thing to pass. the Kakyo exam that is?" Asked Tamahome

"No not really if you know what your doing and smart enough. My mother made me take the stupid thing. plus i also felt the urge to take it. but one i got my memories back i understood why." Grumbled Tasuki

Hotohori still wondered if this was the kid of the rumors. He learned a few thing about the exams in the wizarding and alien worlds. And it made miaka freak out even more but then again she took the ones for the alien races it was ordered by vegeta. but then again he already knew that for the fact that he knew alot about the sayein and lunarians since he was reborn so many times. and the memories just come back when he remembered. so it was nothing new to him when he was able to remember who he truly was when he was in contact with the silver crystal.

"usagi had over heard from some religious pilgrims about a 13 year old who was studying them. Was that you?" Asked Hotohori

"Yes I am! The stars appeared to me disturbingly to me in a vision." Said Chiriko

Miaka snapped back to reality and seen the flames still going maybe just maybe they would still have a chance at this. Well since the real chiriko was there with them now safe and they all took their spots and so the others took their seats to watch this. they even transfiued things to be able to watch. but then againt ehre was still their chance to might be able to have some sort of luck when it came down to them summoning suzaku. but then again knowing them and their sort of luck would luck out and dont even summon nothing at all.

 _"Oh yeah the summoning, the fire is still burning we might have another chance at this. Amiboshi farewell."_ Thought Miaka

Everyone was prepared to start while miaka prepared her mind to restart this summoning, well with out the scroll this. Everyone had their fingers crossed that this was going to work and hoped it will. usagi trasnformed back into neo queen serenity to see if this was going to work for the, she just had this feeling that there was going to be something else when it came down to their luck doing anything with then and summoning the beast god. plus the had no luck with the warriors by having a seiryuu one under their very freaking nose all this freaking time.

 **"EVERYONE THIS MAYBE OUR LAST CHANCE! SO PUT ALL YOU GOT INTO THIS NOW! PRAY AT ONCE!"** Ordered usagi

Everyone started to prey so they could push their power into this. While vegeta was praying he couldn't help but feel proud of his little brat and niece he even had the tears of fatherly joy he heald back. even the sword spirits was praying to help out with things. the scouts was on their knees and prayed in their sailor cosmos forms to help out. they just hoped what they all are doing was going to be of some use when it came down to getting the beast god to appear and to go into usagi and the rest of them who was related or heirs or the scouts was able to use the power as well.

 _"Please suzaku. Hear everyones prayers, and come before us."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka snapped her eyes opened to see the flames move. They all watched to see if suzaku was making his way here. While regina and byokko sat out on this one this was something they would never ever forget. not even for regina when she was suzeno. While zelena watched with wondering eyes to see what she was seeing.s he was told by her sister about when she did this in her past life she was gifted back to her. but she was proud to see the gods gave her daughter a good life and see how she was raised and everything..

"Suzauku?" Asked Miaka

It wasn't suzaku but a very nude taiitsukun and yamamoto. They where to shock in what they where seeing in front of them as if their brains had just shut down from the horror that they where seeing, why did they have to appeart butt ass nude that was something that they would never ever get out of their minds now. they all was there froze in horror and shcok with pale faces looking like theya re about to vomit. even for bulma since she was her past mother and seeing her like this was even more so tramatizing.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MORONS DOING HUH?"** Yelled Tasuki

Everyone finally came crashing back to earth and was in horror as the fell over screaming from what they where seeing and getting their eye sight back from the horrible sight before them. either they all was running around blinded and or holding onto someone. or was basically was passed out from the shcok and maybe had died from the sheer sight of seeing them nude. even the young ones was even tramatized from what they are seeing their great grandmother in the nude and their great grandfather int eh same way.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR! THE HORROR! NOW I CANT EVER HAVE SEX AGAIN! THE HORROR OF IT ALL!"** Cried Vegeta

 **"I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"** Cried Goku

 **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU CALL THAT!** " Yelled szayel

 **"OUCH GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY ASS!"**

Taiitsukun only sweat dropped and waved her hand to have clothing on while her mate left to go and get a bath while she did her business with the suzaku and her family. while she saw her daughter in horror and her great grand children as well. but they are the only ones other than her grand daughter and grand son was in horror at the sight of her like that. she sighed now it was time to get to business but first things first that she knew the kakarot brain was going to yell out something that will not be filtered through her non existant mouth filter.

 **"TAIITSUKUN! WHY DID YOUR OLD UGLY WRINKED FACE SHOW UP INSTEAD OF SUZAKU!"** Yelled Miaka

Taitsukun grew her head larger and got all up in miaka face for being rude and insulting. They should of known what would of happened if they burned the scroll in the fire . but then again it was never written. bulma sighed and had to say her mother was still the same when it came down to the way she acted around others. and how she yelled at them when she was insulted by one of them. so then again she was all in all the same when it came down to her mother from the moon. but then again she was wondering why in the world she never found her until they found this place and is one of their newer homes they could call.

 **"WELL YOU STUPID PEA BRAIN AIR HEAD! EVEN WITH ALL ILL INTELLIGENT GRAND DAUGHTER HELPING YOU! YOU STILL HAVE FAILED TO DO THE CEREMONY CORRECTLY! YOU STUPID LITTLE PRIESTESS!"** Yelled Taiitsukun

Miaka hid behind usagi taiisukun was freaking scarry when she was angry. While usagi sweat dropped from what her cousin was doing but her grandmother would have been more kind if she didn't insult her. it was in the serenity line for the temper that has been passed down through out the ages from mother to child. and it seemed that the temper gotten worst as the line went on and her children seem to prove that for the that matter. plus it dont help with the temper of the vegeta line as well. so it made some sort of sense when it came down to that when it came to the temper thing.

"You have failed to even gather the suzaku seven, and my grandchild had to do all your work. And nearly gotten her killed while you where at it. And all you thought about was the priestess of seiryuu and that boy over there who happened to come nakago pin cushion of all things.. Now its to late now. Suzaku can never be summon now." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka eyes where wide in shock and horror what taitsukun had said was right. But it didn't hurt any less when it was told to your face them again she was being selfish and that was something she never gotten over. everyone was trying to not look uncomfortable when it came down to what was said. even though she spoke the truth when it came down to usagi doing all the work. and tamahome was in his emo corner that she had to announce had to become nakago bitch more than once. while minako and some of them was arching their brows at him it was kinda his own fought about how that happened. and they do feel bad for him as well that it happened but still if he had listen to them then that would of never ever happened.

"It's ok miaka." Said usagi

"Even after I gave you that mirror to you so you could find the suzaku seven easyer, and now it had come fdown to this." Said Taiitsukun

 _"I have failed its to late."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka had thoughts running wild inside of her mind and now they where telling her that she was nothing but a failure at about everything she does even in love she sucks at that as well. tamahome was out of his depression and seen the look his beloved had on her face. and he knew he should speak up for her. but the woman scard the day lights out of him. but this was for his soul mate and his beloved so he was going to bite the bullet and going to tell the old lunarian off to what and how she was making miaka feel like.

"Since you burned the suzaku scroll. Now you can't do it at all." Said Taiitsukun.

Miaka sighed and felt like she wanted to looked over to usagi and miaka. He felt bad for her even though it was true that usagi was indeed the one who did her job but she did try he thinks. and she had gotten wounded and had bad things happened to her for all the things that had happened to her while doing all the work for the love of her cousin. and taiitsukun was upset that her grand daughter was the one who did all the work was the one who had to the job that she was meant to do. and sadly everyone agreed to that. even her own mother and father and brothers agreed.

 **"HEY YOU DISTURBING OLD HAG! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO ROUGH ON HER! MIAKA GAVE 100% IF HERSELF AND TRIED HARD!"** Yelled Tamahome

 **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DISTURING OLD HAG YOU SEIRYUU PIN CUSHON!"** Yelled Taiitsukun

Tamahome made a nice puddle on the floor from fear. While kyoya sighed and waved his hand to clean it up since he didn't want to be smelling pee. And tamahome as well so he didn't look like he pissed himself. Even though he had. even if it did have a few of them standing in it and grossed them out. he even shit himself. while szayel snickered as did some of the others. while bulma groaned it seemed that her own mother was still able to make people feel so much feel to piss and shit themselves. hell she did it to queen baryel how many times before she took over the dark kingdom.

"I..I take it back." Stuttered Tamahome

"I messed up I'm sorry. I am so angry with myself. Even though I didn't get my wishes. There where so many people hurt for my sake of summoning suzaku," cried Miaka

Tamahome walked up to miaka to help the woman he loved dearly since she felt like garbage. even though yes he was obsessed with usagi and to a point he daydreamed about it. even though he agreed with the old evil hag for that miaka never did anything and usagi had done everthing. and put her neck on the line for her more than once with everything she had done for the love of her family and her cousin to make sure she was not ever hurt or had very perverted crazy things done to her like it had happened to her by the dark lord. that is something he knew that she wanted to not happened to miaka, While usagi rubbed her back to let her know it was ok and let it all out that she did try her best.

"Miaka it seemed that my little my grandchild and your journey made you more or less mature. I never said that it was your fought. And plus I never said there is no other way either." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka gasped so there will be another way to summon suzaku she just needed to know of the way. She would do about anything to summon suzaku and get this all done and over with. and did she just give her a complement on what and how she grew up after she insulted her and now she turned to a nice woman again. this woman confused and scared her. and by aunt bulma it seemed this was normal when it came down to her back in the first sliver kingdom was around. even though it was restord after the defeat of queen baryel the silver kingdom was reborn by usagi power of who she truely was.

"What do you mean by that?" asked usagi

Tamahome was listing in and knowing the way his mouths runs at the wrong was going to further dig his own hole but the seiryuu pin cushion was a good one she had to use that next time. but stlll he heated that she had to use that against him. he was creeped out that nakago was moaning usagi name through out the time he was doing that to him. and sadly he thought that yui had done things to him in his sleep while he was there. he felt someone but he thought it was one of those dirty dreams that was about him and usagi that was basically felt all to real to be true.

 **"THEN WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T SAY NOTHING YOU OLD HAG WHO FARTS OUT DUST!"** Yelled Tamahome

Taiitsukun head enlarged once more and hot all up in tamahomes face again making the poor guy piss and shit himself this time. He was horrified how this woman was able to do this to him. even though all of the ones who thought that was funny was knocked out of it when they felt that anger from the old lunarian. that is something they never ever wanted directed at them. and some of them should know since they were at the receiving end of it from time to time. even hotohori and tasuki was remembeing that time. as well bulma since she was her former mother. and vegeta still feared that woman she tired to molest him.

 **"YOU CALLING ME A OLD HAD WHO FARTS OUT DUST! HUH NAKAGO BITCH!"** yelled Taiitsukun

Szayel glared at tamahome for what he did once more and all over his dammed shoes. first it was kyoya shoes and now his. he sighed and waved his hand a cleaned the area up since there was a huge mess and tamahome as well. she wasn't all that bad well when she was nude that was a different story all together. he even cleaned his poor shoes from the pee that was all over the place. plus they didnt need this place to be stinking like a nasty bathroom that had never ever been cleaned or seen the light of day that is.

"Now priestess of suzaku. Things from now on will not be as easy as they where. Are you willing to do that." Said Taiitsukun

"Yes I am." Said Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded and knew that there was going to be a large group and all the power will be needed on this since there was a lot riding on this and the seiryuu is out there still. but this was something that she knew will give the girl who seemed to be sadly family to her through chichi. but then again she nodded to her daughter and sent her a smile. but then again vegeta went pale. he would never ever forget that would he. she had to much to drink that night and he was the closest thing that was near.

"You have to firmly work together all of you in this journey, everyone and I mean everyone must band together. You must prepare yourself for the worst. Can you handle it?" Asked Taiitsukun

"We will do it." Said Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded again and lucky for her grand child and the others to be going on this mission it was needed and there is more than one person in this room was able to use the sword to bring back the dead. plis then again they all would probably enjoy this little mission since they would be fighting and sight seeing and that is things they seemed to enjoy. plus they get to go on boat trip as well. so that would be fun for them all on this one as well. but not what they would even think they would be doing on the way there.

"Now you all will go on a mission for a holy relic called the shinzaho. One had been warned by her mother but then again I am proud of her. Now the first place you must go is the land of genbu. So go to the land of hokkan empire and grab the shinzaho then you will be able to summon suzaku," explained Taiitsukun

"So what is this shinzaho thing anyways?" Asked Tamahome

Taiitsukun stuck her nose in the air to show she was far more better than tamahome and she hated his guts. Then again she loved to piss him off it was rather amusing to her and it will always will. why should she tell him since he had not been kind to her since he came here. but then again she was in on the group who had enjoyed to screw with the annoying pest of a suzaku warrior. it was one of their little past times that they enjoyed even for her. plus she liked to screw with all of them to put fear into them and maybe tramatized them as well.

"That is all I can say for now." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome fingers twitched he never would hit a woman but this woman was about to be hunted down and punched her in the face either strangle her that sounded soooo sweet to him at this point in time. bulma seemed to be enjoying what her former mother was doing to their bitch boy. and then again her mother would never ever change since she was always one to be the one who enjoyed to fuck with others heads. plus the shit she had seen during the first silver kingdom before it was restored by her beloved daughter.

 _"Oh you stupid dusty old hag."_ Thought Tamahome

"Fine them me and the others will go to hokkan to go and hunt down this shinzipoopoo things." Said Miaka

Everyone groaned and face palmed from what she had just said and it was not worded that way, then again it was rather funny on how she just said it and how she worded it. even her own father snickered at how she worded it. but then again it was to annoy taiitsukun something that she and tamahome shared, but then again they have so many things they share in common when it came down to how they acted around otheres. but then again they are never ever good are sharing their own feelings.

"It's shinzaho stupid girl, you sure you can handle this. I know the others can but can you?" Asked Taiitskun

Miaka had to think on this one but there is something else. Wouldn't yui go on the same trip as well since she had indeed lost one of her warriors. So she might find out about this mission as looked over to her cousin and knew she and the others was thinking along the same lines of things. since they lost a warrior they would have to go on the same hunt as they are about to go on to be able to summon seiryuu. they just hoped that they never knew what the thing was and made things easy for them. but then again there was alot of thing they knew and would not make things easy for them. and they had a feeling the silver crystal might be used alot on this trip.

 _"Since I messed up I have to go and find this thing."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts on the chance of yui be coming along as well to summon seiryuu. But not like it would make their power any better than what they had back here in konan. usagi sighed it would be nice to go on something like this. plus they have her mother boat in one of the capsules. the RMS love boat that what she called it. it was more or less a ship that you could take people on for trips but it was only her personal boat and then again minako was the one who helped her name the dammed thing.

"Now that everyone that agreed." Said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun started to meditate with her arms crossed. Then everyone gotten different things that was given to them. Except one person who would later find out he did get something hand to him. and this would increse their powers. even the sword spirits as well. it would help them in the long run for their mission and trip they are going to go on. plus usagi would have her silver crystal boosted more and more. plus her daughters as wel the males she had dont get a silver crystal they got a crystal simalar but it was not the silver crystal.

"Wow my fan turned into diamond." Said Tasuki

"I feel ever more stronger than before." Said vegeta and the sayiens and the others

"What are these for Taiitsukun.?" asked Nuriko

Nuriko was looking at the gifts around her wrist and wondered what in the world is going on and why is are they getting some kind of gifts for all their services for what they had all done. while everyone was either posing for their glory and the power that was flowing through their vains. while usagi was looking at her crystal. plus the scouts was feeling their own little power ups when it came down to their power ups. even for the sayeins they had their smug ways. and plus the new ones who was not used to the power ups was shocked at the feelings they are getting.

"Im giving each one of you a small reward for all your hard work. I have increased the suzaku warriors along with the sayiens and lunarians and the otherss powers as well." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome looked at everyone who was all happy with their delightful gifts was handed over to them. While he wondered where in the world was his gift even vegeta gotten once for his service. tamaki and his brothers and sisters was shocked at the feelings that they are getting from the simple power up. it was something they have never ever expirenced yet in their lives. while they were told what it felt like. but this was their first time having a power up to their powers. and they felt much stronger and knew they would have to train as well to make them well and there to be able to use when needed.

"Oh that is so great! What about me! What about me!" Said Tamahome

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Now you don't need some of smelly hag giving you gifts now do you! After all you care about is money! Hahahaha!" Joked Taiitsukun

Tamahome froze over and felt like he was left out in the cold. As the scenery changed to a dark gray with a dead tree in the background as the leaves blew through the dead of the wind. it was cold a bleak after everything he had gone through he didnt get a dammed thing. while everyone else got something for their work. and he was the lone wolf who dont get a bloody thing for the pain and suffering he had to go through to get to this point in his life. and he did it for the greater good and to help usagi since she was poisoned at the time.

"I get nothing. And after all I have been though." Thought Tamahome

Tamahome rushed over to usagi and wanted her gift. While he tried to grab at the two gifted that she had gotten well three with the power up to the silver crystal. But it looked like he was dry humping her since he pushed her over on the floor. while they all graoned from what he was trying to do. while some of them was growling from the sight of him even dareing to touch his daughter. he was going to murder the fool for even thinking that he was going to take what was hers and gifted to her.

 **"GIVE ME IT USAGI! I WANT SOMETHING! GIVE ME! GIVE ME! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!"** Cried Tamahome

Vegeta blasted tamahome off his daughter he was defileing her by the way he looked. But he was not going to let him touch her gifts. While taiitsukun nodded her thanks to vegeta. that was for her grand daughter. even her great grandkids got their first power ups. while her daughter sighed as if she was still used to what she was feeling. but vegeta like always with the other sayeins had to pose like they are gods. then again that is something that the sayeins are known for is their smugness when it came down to their power and when they expirenced more power. and when a sayein nearly died or come back from the dead will be more powerful that before that never changed either it seemed.

"Oh that's right. Close your eyes miaka." Ordered Taiitsukun

Miaka only nodded and closed her eyes. As taiitskun lifted her hand and sprinkled something that sparkled all over her. After she was done. Miaka wondered what just had happened. she felt some sort of power that flowed through her, she just never ever understood what it was. so she was hoping that taiitsukun would let her know what it was. even though she would not let it to be known that her seal was taken off her for the one thing unless she was needed to be told so. then she would have that to be known and that is all.

"These ashes are special. Since they are the remains of the suzaku scroll." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome wanted something as well as he went in chibi form and started to wave his arms like a child who didn't get what he wanted from the toy store. While everyone watched him acting like a fool. plus then again he did piss her off when it came down to what he was saying to her. plus they had a feeling that he did get one and she was not going to tell him as if it was something he must learn on his own. and it seemed they are correct on that since she nodded to them as if she knew what they are thinking in that matter of things.

"Come on! Me to! Met to!" Cried Tamahome

Taiisukun started to swat at the chibi tamahome to make him leave her the hell alone. He was being annoying and she wanted to finish this soon and see if they where in need of anything else. while everyone was snickering from what she was doing. she was trying to swat him away. not even the youngest of their group never ever did that when they never got something that no one else had tamaki maybe but not over something like that though. it was on other things maybe only when someone insulted him thats basically it.

"Knock it off you little pest." Grumbled Taiitsukun

Everyone gathered together so they could get a meeting up and running to plan what is needed to be done and where they should travel lucky enough they had a nice ship that bulma built for something like this. plus she hasnt even used the boat in a good while. so this was going to be a fun trip on the most part. and regina would be able to find her soul mate as well. who happened to be one of the byakko warriors. and he would be able to live as long as she will plus the two warriors that are still alive as well.

"Thank you taiitsukun. We will make sure we will do our best!" Chirped Miaka

While everyone cheered for their trip and mission that was about to come to them. Until miaka lifted up her skirt and wanted to leave soon as possible and started to scuttled away. they knew albus and minerva along with marcus and houki would remain behind to help out with the royal dutys while they are away on this trip. plus they wouldnt mind to do the job they seemed to do that instead of going on the mission that seemed to be going to be a rather long one. plus they would enjoy to have to expirence the life of the empress and the emperor.

 **"OK TEAM! OPERATION GET SUZAKU ON BOARD! LET MOVE OUT!"** Yelled Miaka

"Wait a minute you get right back here. I haven't finished my business just yet. Will all the men step out of the room and leave the ladies here." Ordered Taiitsukun

Everyone blinked and wondered what the hell was going on. While the ladies knew what they where about o hear. So they would have the torture of their lives. And chichi did give her daughter the sex talk. they all had this feeling that the ladies of the group are going to be in this talk since it will be involvng miaka. and that is something that they are soooo not going to look forward to. even though her own mother looked uncomfortable about what will be able to be talked about and not looking forward to it either.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was eating her meal and reading the books that usagi given her to pass time with. plus usagi had the wonderful taste in what she loved to read. even nakago was reading some of the books that was given to her. since usagi was able to afford new coplies when she losed one. While nakago walked in as if something or someone had died. She might as well see what the hell was going on now. did something happened by the look of sheer dread on his face or did he had a dream about someone doing him that was a man.

"I'm sorry to disturb your mea,. I believe something terrible just happened," said Nakago

"Oh whatever do you mean nakago? You don't get this annoyed with anyone or anything." Said Yui

Nakago pushed back the snarky comment he wanted to spit out but he heald back and made sure she understood what he wanted her too see. But yui just got up and fallowed him to room only to see suboshi there looking like he was is a coma. even though what he was doing was all for show. and he really could give a fuck less when it came down to when it came to what was going on with the young warrior. but then again he needed to make her believe that he cared for the fool who did the wrong move in announcing what and who he was to the most deadly people alive. but then again he had a feeling he only offed himself.

"What's eating at him?" Asked Yui

"His brother seems to have died," said Nakago

Yui gasped at what had been said. His brother had been killed, murdered or what she wanted to know how he died. But don't she needed all her warriors to summon the beast god. she knew usagi would do that to him. he was to much the same age as her children. if it was nakago for another word of things then he would be deader than he was going to be soon enough. even though they didnt know that they are already plotting out the way he would be killled and how much pain they would be giving him to make him suffer and he made them suffer.

"What died? Killed or what?" Asked Yui

"It seems that he had been killed by the suzaku seven. I tried to make some kind of contact to get some impression of his life force. Im afraid I could not sense it." Said Nakago

Yui walked into the room and she stepped up to the boy who was grieving from the loss of his other self his twin. She could not understand the feeling of that. But she seen the affects what it could do on a person. plus she was there for usagi when she lost lucius from when she merged back into time. well after she explained what had happened to make her relive through the time again. but then again she never ever thought about waking up from a 1000 year old sleep so that is something she was still coming to terms on.

"I understand what you are going through. Its ok to cry when you lost someone close to you and important to you." Said Yui

Suboshi eyes went wide she was shoveling pity on him. He needed no ones pity and he wound not accept the words she was giving him. While nakago listening in from his spot outside of the doors.. she was going to tell him something about usagi and how she was feeling after the death of mamoru and diamond that was before she had to go and live through time again. then the loss of lucius. she was just happy that she found their reincarantions since they are basically her soul mates since it was something that through out trimes they found each other each time.

 **"SHUT UP! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!"** Yelled Suboshi

Yui kneeled down next to him so she would be able to comfort him like how usagi always comforted her in her time of need, she thought of words that was able to help him through this, plus she would be able to push some of the words of wisdom that she would be able to let him him know and what she had gone through for her to take the seat of neo queen serenity. eventhough the capusle corp building is now like a freaking crystal palace that was in its place. it was a lovely palace when she was inside of it. plus she knew nakago was listening to them as well on the stuff she was about to say usagi would understand.

"Yes I do. I watched a good friend of my suffer and loose family. Since the life she lived was something was of a warrior and that's how she was raised, but she lived so long and and I never knew what she suffered until now. But one thing she always told me when I was down and felt like I was lost.. that you will always be loved and be loved in returned. Even when things seemed down or all is lost. Things always seemed to come back to you in the strangest of ways. And that you are a good person that bad things always happened to you. The world is split with darkness and light, but you have to choose what side you want to be on." Said Yui

Suboshi knew who she was talking about and just let all his pain out and cried into her chest while yui ran her fingers through his hair and shoothed him to let him know he was not he knew about the friend she was talking about it was the moon queen. he would be able to hear stories from what she had gone through and what she had done from someone who was close to her once, while nakago got the way she was speaking and knew that she had lived and suffered to become neo queen serenity to take her rightful place as the queen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago stood listening to what yui was saying. He learned a bit more about his usagi, his moon queen. She was so much like him in some ways. But then again he never wanted to be a evil person when he was younger but it was something he had no control over. but he knew she has commited acts of sin to become who she is right her and now. he knew she was a master spy by the simple way she acted from time to time. but that never really bothered him it maded her even more sexy to him that she knew stuff like that and she is a warrior to boot.

 _"Now I understand completely. All the pain and suffering that you have gone through. But even so you have your inner light. Something I long for but I cannot have."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago snorted and made his way back to his chambers he was tiered of listening the the cries of the warrior that the stupid priestess of theirs waa consoling but atleast she was doing something for once. as he went to his room to think of what he had just heard from yui. and the information that he would of never used again her for that matter. but he was happy to learn something new about the queen herself. and he hoped by listening in each time he would learn more and more as time goes on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

All the ladies even usagi was in need of a stiff drink even miaka poor mother needed one. She did not need to know about her daughter wanting sex. Even though she knew it was going to come sooner or later. they knew that they have done things but nothing that involved sex. so that means no more petting each ohter. only kissing but when it gets hot and heavy they would have to stop. she needed to remain somewhat decent for them to even do this. while chichi was groaning at what she would have to do.

"Sooooooo what else that you need to discuss about?" Asked Miaka

"Well I need to discuss about Yui." Said Taiitsukun

Everyone flinched to that name wondering why in the world she was brought up about miaka non existent sex life with tamahome. Even though it was something that they didn't want to think about. but they knew for one thing if the seiryuu and yui was going to be involved and for the race for this object they would not make things easy for them. plus they knew for on thing they would not make it easy for them either. but there will be some bumps in the road but they will always come out one way or another.

"Is she in any trouble?" Asked Miaka

"No, now since she has lost amiboshi one of her warriors,. Yui can't summon seiryuu." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka only nodded she already knew that was there but she had a sick feeling they would be battling each other to see who would get to the shinzaho first before the other does. usagi knew that yui will be able to push and push to make things better for her. and show that she was going to be the better one in the end of all of this. but in the end the way she thought on things was going to not end very well for she will learn a lesson when it came down to what she will learn about people she thought cared about her in the end.

"Do you mean what this means miaka?" Asked Taiitsukun

"That means yui would go to hokkan as well to get the shinzaho as well. that would mean that mean and yui would be more enemies as well for the race to get to the shinzaho first," said Miaka

Taiisukun nodded but there was nothing she could do. But she had the best help that money could buy. She had power unlike seiryuu don't have on their side. So they had the upper hand in all this. they had the power and the smarts. but the seiryuu was the ones who they liked to use things that involved the way how they know how to do that sort of thing. plus they knew how nakago like to do things. and it was not something they would want him to do to them. even though that is something that she would never ever like to be in his mind either.

"And you will have to ballt the seiryuu seven as well. but there is one more thing that is needed to be said." said Taiitsukun.

Everyone wondered what the hell was going to be said now. They hoped this was not another sex talk about miaka again, but usagi had this feeling that it was not the talk again and something else. but then again she knew that miaka would take it wrong and go about it the wrong and very amusing way when it came down to her makingup things to say to people. so if she was going to break up with tamahome theyw ould like to listen into on that one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

Everyone was in their own conversation or went off to go and train. While their perverted members of the group was locked in their own conversation but it wasn't one of those conversations you wanted to here. plus then again there was going to be some things that will be ratehr funny to hear. and how they thinked about things. but then again for this was the speeched they wanted to say for a very very long time and see how people thought about them when they talked about it.

"A am a prison for sperm. Those poor little tadpoles have been sentenced to a lift time in chichiri groin, and let me tell you that is a pretty loney place." Said Chichiri

Nuriko rolled his eyes and wondered what the hell he was blabbering about but it was rather funny when these two talked about thing there where so alike in so many ways its kinda creepy. even though some of them snickered at how funny he sounded and knew what he was talking about. chichici bowed his head in avery dramatic way. but that is something to put a flair to the whole speech he was trying to make the point to.

"Well I'm sure you always lend a hand." Said Nuriko

"But that's what the boys are wanting is it. They think they're going somewhere. When they go I keep thinking about my brave lads all excited on the launch pas. And suddenly it ohhh no day lights!" Said Chichiri

shunsui only nodded and agreed with him on that one now it was his turn to say something interesting so he had to go through some of his poetic thing and he gotten the right one he could say., plus he was always a ass man and boob man for himself. but he was always wanting to say this out load even though his wife and mate would kick him out of the chambers for the night. everyone told him he was going to be married to neno but he said nope nope. but in the end for them all was finally realized their love and married before the winter war.

"Asses are the human and demonic and other races favorite thing. When the kamis gave us the ass he had to stick it round the back just so we wouldn't sit and stare at them all day. Cause when kami made the ass. He didn't say hey its just your basic hinge. Lets knock off early, he said, behold ye angels I have created the ass. Thoughout the ages to come. Men and woman shall grab hold these and shout my name." said shunsui

Everyone sighed that was something that pervert would say with his ass fetish. And then again it seemed chichiri and him are the same sadly. while nnoitra was the next one to say his little speech. somet hing he was tempted to speack out load on countelss times so he was finally able to announce it. but then again they knew how their perverted members thought and letting them say what they wanted to pass the time while the otehrs are in there.

"it has naked woman in it. look i like naked woman, i am a dude! im supposed to like them! were born like that. we like naked woman as soon as we are pulled out of one. half way down the birth canal were already enjoying the view. look its the four pillars of the male heterosextual psyche. we like naked woman. becaus that is what being a man is. and if you dont like it darlings go fuck yourselfs. but that does not stop me wanting to see thousands more naked asses before i die. because that is what being a man is. when man invented fire. he didnt say hey leys cook. he said great now we can see naked asses in the dark. as soon as caxton invented the printing press we ere using it to make picture of hey! naked asses! we've turned the internet too a enormous international database of naked asses so you see the story of male achievements through out the ages, feeble though it maybe has been the story if our strugles ti get a better look as womans asses." said nnoitra

nnoitra was clapped and cheered for his speech from shunsui and chichiri. they wondered who would be the next one to speak up since they knew this was not far from over. but then aagin it was interesting when it came down to see what their speeched was and how they thought. but then again it was also passing time for the ladies to come out. even though they wondered what in the world they are the only ones who had to hear this. but then again they might just not wish to hear what it was. it seemed roshi was the next one to speak.

"we are men! through out history we have always needed in times of difficulty to retreat to our caves it so happens that in this modern ages. out caves are fully pumbed. the toilet is for us the last bastion, the final refuge the last few sqyare feet of man space we have left for us. some what to sit on something to do things. who given a damn about the smell? because that for us is happiness, because we are men, and we are different. we have only one word for soap, we do not own magazines filled of pictures of celebebrities with all their cloths on. when we have conversations, we actually take it in turn to talk. but we have not yet reached that level of earth shattering boredom and inhuman dispair that we would have a haircut recreationally we dont know how to get excited about. really really boring things like ornaments,bath country side, vases,small churchs,i mean we do not even know in the name of god ass is the pupose of potpourm looks like breakfast and smells like do we need that. so please in this strange and frightening world allow us one last place to call our toilet, this blessed pot. this for tress of solitude yu may go to the bathroom in groups of two or more. yet we do not pass comment, use do not make judgement, that is your choice, but we men will always walk the toilet alone!" said roshi

nnoitra and shunsui only nodded to that one. while the others sighed and wondered how the hell they functioned sometimes even though they are walking and talking boners that thinkd of sex constantly. the doors opened only to reveal them all looking like they needed a nice stiff drink. they had this feeling that taiitsukun gave miaka the good old birds and the bees talk, well chichi was the one kinda pointed that out on the way she was acting. while she left with goku and telling him everything.

"Are you all finished?" Asked Tamaki

"Can we just go back t the palce please. I think the others need a stiff drink." Said Miaka

Everyone nodded as usagi handed a vile with the memory in it as they all left to go back to the palace to see what the hell that went on in there. While miaka just was deep in thought while severus passed potions out to the ladies. they knew that they are going to listen into the conversation if she was going to be the one to call it off with tamahome even though she just only can just kiss him and nothing dirty of the sort thats all. but they knew that miaka didnt really understand and that is what she was thinking while szayel went to go and hook up some things in the room that tamahome lived in so they could watch and hear what will be said.

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

* * *

Miaka stood outside of tamahomes chamber door. Debating if she should knock or not. It was something that is needed to be done for the greater good for the mission. and she had this feeling that the others was going to be listening into this conversation. she knew that the conversations that she had to hear from taiitsukun was stress on her mother and cousin and aunt. plus the others as well. she knew that she have not seen none of the others all day long. she knew they needed to be alone for the time being after all of that.

"Why did I decide to come here for?" Asked Miaka

Before miaka could think on it anymore she felt someone poking her shoulder. Miaka turned around only to see tamahome with some kind of freaky face, as she started to stomp all over tamahomes face. making sure he was curved stomped right into the floor. while tamahome cried out in pain from having his face stomped on to the floor. miaka still who didnt even realize who she was stomping into the floor since her mind was all over the place. and why the hell does he hear snickering. while vegeta and nappa was walking right by at that point in time and left down the hall after that.

"Ok! Ok! I give up!" Cried Tamahome

Miaka stomped on him for a few more time and stuck he nose in the air. While tamahome offered her in his chambers to have a talk something he wanted to get off his chest for a long didnt even take notice that her uncle vegeta and nappa walked right by even though their laughing was somethng that could be missed. maybe it was because her mind was scattered all over the place. as she sighed and fallowed tamahome into his room so they could talk. she just hoped it would come out normal and not even stupid but then again it was her so it would come out stupid.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome and miaka was sitting in his chambers while sipping on tea. Tamahome was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he was thinking out loud. Until it was to llate. while the people who was listening to this was waiting for something to happen. they got so bored they started to do something to keep them busy until something amusing even happened in the room with tamahome and miaka, even though they dont even know they have something in there so they could even listen to this even watch as well.

"If you where a normal girl you would have screamed or squeaked." Said Tamahome

"Did you say something?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome blushed deep red he didn't realize he was speaking out load. He waved his hands to show he didn't mean nothing by what he had just said. While miaka wasn't acting like her normal self. he cleared his throat he was even nervous to even talk about what he wanted to tell miaka. while he had this sinking feeling that they are being watched and listened to. he had this feeling that the wall that goes to the other room was just transfigured and they can see in and he and miaka was not able to see them. but they otehrs could hear and see what was going on in the room.

"Well anyway what brings you head at this time of night?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh nothing really special. I just wanted to see you that's all." Said Miaka

Tamahome leaned back in his chair there was a party going on tonight. They just didn't know that they where being listen into from that room. Tamahome leaned his head on the back of his hand smugly. hell he wouldnt mind even having usagi come in here like this and see him. but he was just happy that miaka came in. maybe she would stay the night with him. but then again he had to say what was needed to be said to get to the point that he would know that she would never reject him that is his worry.

"Well darn. I hoped you would enjoyed to stay the night with me." Said Tamahome

Miaka blushed deeply from what he had just said. She grabbed the steaming pit of tea and was about to pour it over tamahomes dick for what he had just said. Being a perverted at this time of night. he had been around all of the perverts in their group and family far to freaking long. but she has not issue on buring his pretty face for being a freaking pervert, plus it would be something that her mother would do.

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"** Growled Miaka

"Oh I didn't say anything at all. So chill," rambled Tamahome

After miaka calmed down they went back in the silence. While tamahome atarted to look at miaka longingly. Just like how all the other mated couples do in the palace. Miaka looked up and realized that he was looking at her. she wondered if she had something on her face. she was confused why he was looking at her the way he was. he was giving her those bedroom eyes somethin gthat she seen all the other mated and married couples do when they are about to do things in private or in public she seen that to many times.

"Um, do I have something on my face?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome only smiled adoringly. And he was going to let his thoughts out for once and for all. He knew that there was going to be some meeting with the lord of the under world again tomorrow before the yull ball. he never ever been to a ball before it was something that is new for him to even able to expirence. there is alot of things that these people who came friends and even family to him showed him things that he never ever seen or even known before. plus the other thing that was how to use and train his powers.

"I was only thinking that if you would come and see me like this all the time." purred Tamahome

Tamahome gotten out of his seat and went over to his dresser. He seemed to be nervous about something since he was twiddled his thumbs together while miaka was drinking all the tea to herself. he knew that he would feel alot more better once he gets this out in the open. he did this over and over again in the mirror. and sadly he never even noticed the mirror in the room before. but then again he never would have thought that one of the others would have planted it there to wonder what he was planning to do.

"Miaka, I have managed to save some money. You see after all this I think I have grown up a lot. And I was thinking of moving out of my own. And bulma has already made a house for me. And well I would like to start a family as well. I would like to have a son one day. So I just thought. Well I guess what I am trying to say is. That is that I wish to live that life with you." Said Tamahome

Miaka dropped her huge cup of tea to the floor she was in shock at what he had just blurted out to. she had this oh shit moment and messed up what her true reason why she was even here. even though they had a silencing charm in the other room with the shouts of shit. so the people who where listening in to the conversation wondered how long it would take miaka to realize it would be something about sex and not breaking up with him. or pull something her father was known to do to get out of things he didnt want to do.

"You mean me?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome turned around and slammed his hands on the table with the stupid question she had just said. What the hell did he just say to her and she had to go off and act all dumb again. out of all the times she was going to play her daddy's card of i dont know what the hell you talking about so im just going to pretend to play stupid so i dont have to answer back. while the others was groaning or slapping goku for making two of his children so brained dead in a moment like this. she just didnt have sex thats all they needed to do. just not have no sex and maybe some kissing but need to stop before it get to hot and heavy.

"Of course I mean you! Who else do you think I am talking to? If we would live through this and I know we all will. I want to do everything correctly. And I know we wont be back for quite some time. I would like to ask my father. And of course your father and mother to have a sit down and talk if you don't refuse me that's all. I wish to marry you Miaka." Said Tamahome

Maiak looked up at tamahome dumbly. While everyone gasped even the ones who is listening even the stoic ones as well. this was not going to go well and they knew it by the way miaka was acting. while everyone was waiting to see what her next move would be. since this was something she needed to speak up to. and accept since she loved the man with her whole heart and that he was her soul mate. but she didnt get the whole meaning of what taiitsukun had meant so some of them plus he rmother would need to sit down and talk to her.

"Please miaka. Please marry me,." Said Tamahome

Miaka finally snapped out of her shock and gotten out of her seat. She needed to see what she could do to respond to this. It was something that she had to do for the greater good and the mission. miaka knew he would not fall for it. but it was worth a try. then if it didnt then she would have to come up with something that would sound like a stupid moron. but what the hell she might as well play the stupid card if that done work she would swallow the pride and play the bitch card as well.

"Oh its all to sudden. I cant I'm only 16 years old." Said Miaka

Tamahome walked over to miaka and sighed he could understand her worries about he was not going to back down from this she will marry him if it was the last thing he does in this world. while everyone who was watching was wondering what would be the next move. plus he last lame reply was sooooo bad. they even knocked out goku for the stupidity for passing down the stupid parts of himself over to his two youngest children.

"That's a perfect age to get married. I'm the right age as well." said Tamahome

Miaka turned around not wanting to look into his eyes for what she was going to do to him. And what she was going to do to his heart she was going to break it for the mission. tamahome was wondering what in the world is going on with miaka, he could tell that she was lying when she was trying to avoid this conversation. he sighed and hope she would get serius to be able to answer him what he was hoping to hear and none of the lying she was giving to him,

"I have been thinking about this for a while now. I will promise you I will work hard. I will never let you suffer. Plus the portal will remain open." Said Tamahome

Tamahome his hands on miaka shoulders and he started to massage them to show he meant every word he had said was all true. He would die with out her in his life. And he knew they where soul mates. miaka sighed he was making this so hard for her to not play to the stupid card or the bitch card. but this is for the greater good for the summoning of suzaku. and to have this mission to go like a plan.

"It's not that." Said Miaka

"I will protect you and love you for long as I live. I promise to make you happy miaka." Said Tamahome

Miaka knew what she had to do to get out of this one. And she was going to use some stupid crap that inside of her mid to squeeze out of this, and she took a deep breath and hoped that no one was listning. even though they are through a transfigured wall in the next room and was able to see and hear everying that was being said. so she was basically kicking her own ass for even doing this. plus amuse the others who are listening into the whole issue at this point in time and tamahome to be even more confused.

"Well we can't because of pillow pants." Said Miaka

"What is pillow pants and what does it have to do with what I asked." Said Tamahome

Tamahome arched a brow this was not the time for her to be playing stupid. And she knew that she was playing stupid to so he was going to play along to see where this goes. He wondered what a bloody pillow pants was. while everyone on the other side of the wall was laughing their asses off from what she had just spouted out. while goku and chichi left they didnt want to see what was about to happen. they had a feeling that it was not going to be the best lie in the world. and would make it more known that she was goku daughter.

"You see pillow pants is a little troll who lives in my pussy." Said Miaka

Tamahome was stock still this was the most funniest thing he had heard but he was unable to laugh about it maybe its because of the timing it didn't sound funny at all. While he was still waiting. hotohori had to hold onto the wall and the others was either rolling around or pounded the floor with what they are hearing it was to freaking funny. to bad they never ever thought of recording it to play as blackmail or to watch to have a good laugh for shits and giggles. while her brothers was to ashamed to even watch this anymore.

"Soooo a pussy troll then?" Asked Tamahome

"Duh, you know every girls mother parents put a pussy troll in them when they are yound. To keep them from having premarital sex." Said Miaka

Everyone who was listing to this was lauging their asses off this was the best conversation that was ever heard. And the pillow pants was complete genius they had to think that one. tamahome wondered what the hell she was blabbering about. even though it was kinda silly and funny but it was not the time and he wanted to know what she really wanted to tell him and none of this bullshit that she was trying to tell him and make him believe a word she was telling him,

"Well my mother names my pillow pants. And so even to I totally want to go that far with you and marry you in all. My mother says if you place your thing in me. Pillow pants will bite it off. We gotta wait until pillow pants gets peed out on my 21st birthday before we could have anything of the sort." Said Miaka

Miaka crossed her fingers mentally and hoped he was going to fall for this. she was even ashamed of her ownself for this and how she was going about things. But it seemed her luck was not in the stars tonight. It was something that she knew it wouldn't work since it was her. she wondered why in the world she was hearing laughing for. but then again it could be just her brain playing tricked on her feeling guilty that she was doing this to the man she loved for just three wishss and a mission to be able to get said wishes.

"Tell me the truth miaka and not some cock and bull story." Said Tamahome

"Oh my god. Your not being serious are you. All what you are talking about sounds so ridiculous. And really I thought you would of fell for that story." Said miaka coldly

Tamahome was wondering where the hell this was coming from. Why is she acting the way she is. He just didn't know what to think she was turning him down but is more of a bitch way. miaka knew that this was going to hurt her more than him. she was going to feel the pain of this more than him. even though she decided to play the bitch card for this to end. while the others stopped their laughing since it was something that was not funny really what is it so hard to say fuck off and screw yourself. but this was nto the way that taiitsukun wanted it.

"Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh tamahome. I think you got the wrong idea about me somehow. Oh geez wow asking me to marry you like I would marry a commoner like you. You have to be shitting me on that one. Hahahah. Im the priestess of suzaku and grand daughter to the ox king. andd the cousin of neo queen serenity the niece of king vegeta and the former queen serenity. And your one of the suzaku warriors and a lowly one at that. Oh come on it doesn't mean since im being affectionate with you doesn't mean I want you. That's just laughable in its self. Im only messing with your head tamahome. Oh all men are always thinking with their dick it's a man thing." Said Miaka

Miaka tried to walk away, but tamahome was not having none of this. She was spouteing a bunch of crap and he wanted to know the damn truth. While he grabbed her wrist tightly to make sure she didn't go no where. everyone stopped listening after that since they felt sorry for the poor man as they left and turned everything back to normal and went aboyut their business. they just wanted to see the funny part not this sort of thing. the giirl was stupid to even think this is was the old woman wanted.

"Your not serious are you? At a time like this your not being serious? Answer me right now miaka!" Demanded Tamahome

Miaka looked up at tamahome remaining the mask that she set in place. She mustered the straight face so she was able to lie to the man she loved to his face so she was able to go and get this mission done and over with. miaka knew that this had to be done to even do what she needed to do to even sommon the beasr god. even though she had a feeling that she was doing this all wrong and like always didnt pay enough attention to what she was really supposed to do. but she was just doing to for the mission.

"Yes tamahome. Thing have changed. I don't feel the same about you no more. Come on this is jus sad. Its all puppy love. All we wwhere gonna do is had a night of sex and ever speak again. so don't take is that what I can to tell you. Well night night tamahome." Said Miaka

Miaka left his chamber feeling bad for what she had just didnt just spout out billshit and insuting things that was a total lie. but what the hell made her do this. what made her come to this decision to do this to him. he knew she loved him and they are soul mates. and now she pulls this shit. like hell he wold give up on his dream and like hell he would give up on her. so she better be waiting the next time they see each other. tamahome was left in shock he didn't realize miaka left his chambers with the amount of shock he was feeling.

" **Why miaka? TELL ME WHY MIAKA!"** Cried Tamahome

Tamahome cried could be heard from his chambers and he fell to his knees with the broken heart miaka ran away with. He knows that this was something that she was not going to do. So someone made her do this. he had a feeling it was that old hag would made her think and do this to him. this was going to come to a end once he gets his mind back to a normal place. and then confront her when he was ready to. or just ask one of the other ladies who was in there listening to what was said. so that might be a better option than asking miaka since she would not tell him in the first place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka walked down the halls. Her heart was breaking for what she had just done to the only man she loved. She felt so guilty on what she had said. Miaka stopped walking and fell to her knees and cried her sorrow what she just had done. She was two doors down from her own chambers. she just cant believe what she had just done. she felt her heart being ripped in half. she just had to do this so they are able to complete this mission would out anything that would make it worst for them. even though the seiryuu group will do that enough for their liking and make it a rave for what they all wanted.

 _"Oh its no use! We cant have each other anymore! Forgive me tamahome! Forgive me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka sat there crying her broken heart out until she was ready to go inside of her chambers to think about what she had done. Until her mother came back and picked her up since she fell asleep. her tears was still streaming down her face from the heartbreak she knew that she gave herself and to tamahome most of all. the man asked her to become his wife and that is the only thing she did want. but what else could she have done let this go and go about what they normally do. but she would think on it more int he morning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Miaka looked over the gardens of the palace she was lost in her own thought about last night. She still felt bad for what she had done. While tasuki. Nuriko. And usagi and rei waked over to her to see if she would open up to them on the last paets they all missed last night since it was something they didnt want to hear no more. it was to cold hearted even for some of them who had that look about them. but she wanted to know what else she had said to him. but she kenw that she would not open up to them even if she wanted to.

"Well morning miaka!" Chirped rei

"Hey all! How are you this morning?" Chirped Miaka

usagi only shrugged at the thought of this. She knew well they all knew what is going on with her and tamahome but they didn't want to let them know that they where indeed listening to them last night. rei went to go meet up with her husband and mate. but she knew that usagi would not be able to open miaka up about what had happened. so they just hoped she would soon find out about what taiitsukin really wanted her to do. and not to do that is. but then again the girl was slow to a point when things are not explained to her properly.

Well where having a ball tonight so why don't we all go and have fun! What do you say? Asked nuriko

Miaka looked over to see tamahome standing here with a dark cloud of depress floating about him. While kagome and tasuki along with nuriko looked over to what she was looking at and remembered what the thing happened last night. usagi sensed that pain and sadness on him and felt sorry for him when it came down to this. miaka put a fake smile on her face to mask the pain she felt and for sure she that tamahome was feeling sadness as well as much as she was feeling in her own heart.

"Good morning Tamahome!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka walked over to tamahome with out a care in the world. Everyone looked at her like she was bonkers. Really last night was funny and sad and heartbreaking but they wanted to stay out of this one. while usagi nuriko and tasuki was watching this and wondered if she got more or less bitchy after they started. and sadly they felt bad for him. even though they felt sorry for him they would not stop fucking around with his mind. he was just to much fun to get all wound up when he w was all crazy.

"Where is a ball tonight. All of us are going. So why don't you join us as well. you have a suit on your bed." Said Miaka

Miaka walked away not even caring about his emotions. So the others watched and felt kinda uncomfortable. So this would mean that tamahome was not taking this all to well he was already to far on the soul mate bond, while usagi, nuriko and tasuki felt that chill that went over them from how cold she just been to him. and with a creepy fake smile to mask her pain that is. why dont she basically take a knife and cut the poor guy heart out. and maybe his cock and balls for what she had just did and how she was going about.

 _"This is the best for the both of us. I have to stop thinking about tamahome and start thinking of the mission."_ Thought Miaka

Nuriko, tasuki and usagi huddled together even hook joined in he was enjoying his time here plus she was the only one who he knew of that was ablet o make the dark one piss himself and was her friend and the lord of the underworld as well. he just never ever knew that hades blood adopted someone. and the someone was the woman who raised his emma. and it seemed that she was the reason why she was the way she was guarded and a warrior. and that is something that he thanked her for when he first met her, even though he was even more shocked that regina the ex evil queen was her mother from this world. even though it was a long and confusing story to fallow.

"Hey you see that nuriko. She just blew him off .." said Tasuki

"Yeah I did see it tasuki with my very own two eyes." Said Nuriko

usagi and hook now regina nodded to what she had said. While hades stops in here and there to see his mate. But she was getting to know everyone so they knew why zelena was the way she was. As tasuki and nuriko went on either side of tamahome. usagi was making a bet with hook to see if he would agree with her on what is about to happened even though one of those people is her husband well one of her husbands her other one is in the office waiting for the meeting to start for the planning of the trip they are all about to go on.

"We can only imagine that he said all the wrong tings again like he always does." Said Nuriko

Nuriko patted tamahomes chest with the most stupidist smile on his face and wondered if this was even a good idea. While usagi and hook started to take bets on how long this was going to last. Henry was standing there since he finished eating his breakfast. this was going to be funny even though tasuku was her husband but it was funning somethings to watch things that they do with each other. mostly tamahome and him was like the most funny bickering fights its like her father and goku but in her husband and tamahome.

"Yeah man! What did you do this time? Come on dude you can tell us," said a all to cheerful Tasuki

Tamahome looked up darkly and growled the next thing you knew nuriko and tasuki was twitching on the floor. While he went over and kissed usagi deeply. In returned she kicked him in the gut. As she walked off with her nose in the air and flipped her silver hair over her shoulder. while vegeta was beating the living crap out of him for what he had just done. while hook and henry was gawking at what they had just seen. not they knew where emma got that part of her through the blood adoption that is.

"I like her." Said henry and Hook

They looked at each other and laughed they really did while henry walked off shaking his head but he came back and started to poke at the three twitching bodies on the floor and laughed. henry was starting to get this little crush on his adopted grandmother she was hot and a fisty one. but then again he noticed hook was getting a slight crush on her as well but he would never cheat on his mother so. even he noticed his grandfather starting to have this sort of thing for her as well. it was kinda creepy when it came down to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the meeting room_

Everyone who was going on this mission was in the meeting hell the new people was here wanted to join in so why not. More people the merrier they always say. But there was some going to be staying behind to train and protect the kingdom. while they are looking over the map on the screen they had up. even though they are having some arguments when it came down to which way they are going to go. and how they are going to go about this little trip with all the mountains that was all over the place that is going to be a pain in their asses.

"You see here Hokkan is a mountainous country. So we must be prepared for the weather." Said Bulma

Everyone nodded and had the supplies all capsulized while they all needed to think of what they had to do once they gotten there. So they just ended the meeting so they would be able to go and prepare for the party. severus was suppossed to be back soon enough with everything.. plus pick up the capsule case that has the ship that they are going to be using. plus more or less more things that will be needed. and check if there will be any sort of senzu beans that they would be able to use on this mission they are about to go on. plus the potions and so on and so forth. and other things that would be of some sort of use.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was reading one of her bookd agains and felt someone watching her. She peered over the novel to see suboshi standing there as if he wanted to say something. So she snapped the book shut. and wondered aht he would want. he had been wanting to hear her stories about usagi each time he came in to see her. it didnt even bother her none when it came down to what he wanted to hear about. plus it made her feel good to give stories about her sisterly friend who she wanted to be her sister that she never ever had.

"Suboshi how are you feeling?" Asked Yui

"Lady yui. About yesterday. I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you. And your words helped me a lot." Said Suboshi

Yui smiled brightly at what he had said. She was happy that they did help him. And that the wisdom that she learned from usagi helped a new friend when he was in one of his funks. plus she was always wonderful how she was able to do such things. but then again she was a genius and a smart one. plus her soul was a old one from so many year aand years. plus she was far older than you would even think she is. but she was her family in her own heart. but then again there was nothing else she would ever want if she was her blood sister.

"Oh its all good my friend. Don't worry about it. I had to help a friend with grief so its always to know that you are never alone. Im just happy you look a lot better today. Did what I give you help you out much?" Asked Yui

"Why yes thank you. And the meds you have me helped me out a lot thank you. Well anyways lord nakago sent me to come and get you and to tell you to come to the shrine hall right away." Said Suboshi

Yui only nodded as suboshi fallowed the priestess out of her chambers to the shrine hall of seiryuu. He was thinking on her words it seemed the moon queen was full of wisdom and he wanted to meet her. nakago smirked at the way the warrior went about things. he was much better in covering his ass when it came down to his feelings about the moon queen. he left to go to the shrine hall to see if he would be able to get some information. plus he knew that she would be there soon enough.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the shrine hall_

When they walked in they saw nakago bowing down to the statue of seiryuu and looked like he was deep in thought or either he was praying. It seemed that they flames where lit as well. yui and suboshit walked in to see what nakago was doing. but then again there was things about that man creeped even her out. but she was wondering what the hell he was doing in the first place. and why the hell she was needed if they are not even summoning the beast god. suboshi wondered what was going on as well.

"What in the world are you doing nakago? I thought you bow and kissed the emperors ass only. Or did seiryuu show up even after our failure and asked you to go on a hot date." Joked Yui

"You must looked very closely lady Yui." Said Nakago

Yui did what she was told until two bright eyes flashed before her. Wondered where the hell they came from. And who the hell did nakago conjure up in the shrine hall. As she gulped down her fear from what she was is some freaky shit that she was seeing. she was still getting used to stuff like this. but what else was she to think. two freaking glowing red eyes was looking right at her. even suboshi was a tad bit freaked out. so what in the world would nakago summon some creepy glowing red eyes for.

"Eyes? Do you know what it means?" Asked Yui

"I am sure you heard of taiitsukun. She represents the yang. This one represents the yin. I have conjured him here on your behalf." Said Nakago

"Yui Hongo. If you wish to summon seiryuu. You must listen carefully. I'm about to tell you how to summon seiryuu."

Yui was shocked but she wanted the information badly so she listened closely and waited to get the information that is needed for them to be able to get their summoned beast go here. and wondered what it would be wanting to tell her about. and how to go about it. even though it would mean that she was going to have to go for the race for the object with miaka, even though she fooled herself in thinking that she wouldnt even go against her to go and get the object she needed to summon her beast god.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Chichiri_

Chichiri was sitting on a rock and fishing while looking relaxed. Miaka made her way over to him and sat down next to him to see if he even catch;s anything in the pond or not. she sighed and wondered if he would be able to help her with her issues since he was serious most of the time. but she hoped he was not in one of his perverted moods. but this was something that she needed to get off her chest. as chichiri sighed and wondered what miaka wanted he was one o f them who was in the room last night as well.

"Are there any fish in that pond?" Asked Miaka

"Eh who knows. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka gave chichiri a look as if she though he was being a smart ass. While she let out a sigh and took her shoes off and placed her feet into the water to feel the nice cool water splash on her feet. she sighed and was about to spew everything out to the perverted monk and see if he would be able to help her with her growing deep sadness. even though she had this feeling that she had gone about it the wrong way. chichiri had this feeling that it was not about the fish in the pond that she came to see him about.

"I been kinda wondering for some time now. Why do you where that mask? Oh sorry! I wish I had something like that like you and everyone else. For awhile now I am forced to cut off two people from my life that I love most in the world. At least I still have my frends and family here. But this may be the best thing tamahome." Said Miaka

Chichiri looked over at miaka and listened to her vent out what she needed to vent out. It seemed she had a lot on her mind and she wanted to vent it out to someone and he was happy she was doing the healthy way about it. but this was something he knew for sure that she needed to do and get out there. and he was the one she chose to go to even though he knew what had happened between her and tamahome. and how funny it was when they heard the way she was trying to get out of doing. then she just played the bitch card something they didnt want to hear.

"When I found out that yui was in love with tamahome. I thought I could distance myself away to be respectful. And step to the side from them. Then tamahome was so blunt about his feelings for me. And so was yui. And that's why I ran away at first. And usagi and the others help me through that even my father. But what good did that do for me to hide the truth? Huh? I just wanted to be truthful with them both because I love them." Said Miaka

"Your belessed to have family and friends like the ones here. And for yui she doesn't know what she wants she jus having a hard time choosing between you love and your friend I should know I had to do it the hard way." said Chichiri

Chichiri took off his mask and sighed he was about to tell miaka more about himself. The only others who knew about him was kagome and the others, miaka is the last to find out about what he had done in his own past. miaka tilted her head to the side and wondered what the hell he had meant by all of that. and wondered if he had listened into them last night as well, her twin brother kinda basically outted to her about them watching and listening to them last night. but he didnt even know who was all listening he never told her that.

"Even though which one you choose. You will lose one in the end. No da. I had to learn that the hard way as well. no da," said Chichiri

Miaka looked over at chichiri he was going to tell her about himself and this was something she needed to listen to. She always wanted to know more about himself and now she was getting that chance. she knew he had some sort of a tragic past to make him the way he was. because he was like the rest of them. he had the scars and the pain of his past that carried around with him everywhere. so she was hoping his story would be able to help her with her growing issue with her heavy heart that is so heavy it was even hard for her to even carry around with herself.

"This is how I have gotten this scar. No da. It happened when I was 18 years old. I was just a kid back them like tamahome, I had a fiancée and a best friend that I loved dearly. All three of us were vary close. We where all friends and very happy. But then one day the person I thought who was my best friend stole my fiancée." Explained Chichiri

"What did you do?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was all teary eyes at what she was hearing. It was so sad the story but it seemed that there was more to the story. So she made sure to listen to every word that he had told her in this. she felt bad for him her eyes showed it. and wondered what had happened to them in the end. but then again she was about to hear it when chichiri sighed sorrowfully as if it was still heavy in his heart. he mus tof loved the woman who his best friend basically took away from him. and that sounds just like yui but in a different light that is.

"I completely lost my head. I was so angry and hurt at the same time it clouded my vision. I didn't realize what I was doing. I know I didn't wish to do that. It was a horrible accident. My best friend had died. Crying hard at that moment I realized how much I really loved him. That's how and when I gotten this scar no da. Even though it haven't healed. I know people would get all upset and grossed out by my disfigured face. No da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri put his mask back on and sighed while miaka wiped the tears away. The story was so sad and tragic. it made her cry now she knew his story and why he became what and who he was. he sighed and knew this story that he hated to remember would be able to help her in such a way that would get her through things that he knew she was having a hard time in dealing with. while miaka sighed and didnt know what that meant for her. she didnt understand nothing for what chichiri was trying to point out to her.

"That's why I always wear a smiling face over the wound. No da." Said Chichiri

"What should I do? **WHAT SHOULD I DO CHICHIRI!\ AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FIGHT YUI LIKE THAT! AND DON'T THINK IT WILL SOLVE ANYTHING!"** Cried Miaka

Chichiri sighed miaka will lose if she thinked the way she did. When you deal with a vengeful person you never know what they will do and what they had planned they are to predictable. but one thing that miaka didnt do was kill her for what she had done. even though it would have neen what half of them would have done. but the girl needed some guidence in how she was going about things since he was not the one who would be able to give that sort of advice with his past in all. but he would be able to give her some help and some sort of hope that is.

"Well ther is the only thing I could tell you. Which is the same thing the others tell you." Said Chichiri

Chichiri was not able to say more that's when nuriko was looking for miaka. Snow and haruhi was with her as they looked over to the girl they only met this morning. While nuriko was waving his hands in the air. trying to ger her attention since they needed to get her ready fot the ball tonight. something that was going to be a normal thing that they would be doing from now on if they enjoyed it. but he had a feeling that he would be able to enjoy this he do love to do things like this. but he never been to something like they are putting on.

 **"OOOOOOOHHHHH MIIIAAAAAKKKKKAAA!** " Yelled Nuriko

They looked over to see the overly dramatic drag queen waving his arms with snow and haruhi with him. While miaka only smiled at what he was doing it was so silly and funny when he was being dramatic. miaka groaned why dont he ever be serious for one. but then again this was nuriko that they are talking about. and his sister was no different in how she acted either. but that is the nuriko and korin they know and love. even though the brother and sister will be going on the trip with them as well.

 **"MIAKA! POOKA KAKA!** " Yelled Nuriko

 **"OH SHUT IT YOU OVERLY DRAMATIC QUEEN!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka stood up and put her hands on her hips and huffed. Chichiri wanted to say something before he to had to leave to prepare himself for the ball tonight. The first ever ball that he will ever attend to so he was kinda happy about it. and she knew that minako designed with alice what they are going to be wearing tonight. chichiri has not seen what he was going to be putting on. but he was wondering what it was going to look like. he knew that the scout of venus would be able to design very well.

"I'm sure Yui still loves you. No da." Said Chichiri

That caught miaka by surprise as she turned to look at him with a shocked look on her face. While chichiri sighed he wanted her to have hope by atleast they didn't have to worry about her killing yui like he did to his best friend. but then again he had some hope that she would be able to get her back one day when the fog that is cleared out of her mind and with out nakago to be there and cloud her judgement. or she would just have to see what the stupid jack ass was really really like in the eyes that they see him as.

"She loved you more than she puts on. She is just lost at this point in time. And don't know how to find her way back. But in the end she will". Said Chichiri

"Well I don't understand what you just said. Thank you for paying attention to me." Chirped Miaka

Miaka ran over to where nuriko was waiting she was gonna be dealt with by rose and alice to get her ready for the nights ball. It was going to be loads of fun and some people was going to be introduced to new dances. but she was going to her first ball and she was happy about it. but then again there was alot of things she had learn how to do. like how to dance from szayel and even though she stepped on his fool half the time. but she finally got everything down on what she was supposed to do and how to do it when they ball started.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night._

Everyone gathered in the ball room of the palace while usagi stood between hotohori and tasuki her two mates while they took turns dancing. They where sitting down for the a bit to talk about things on their minds. but then again this was something that they are getting used to it was one of the things the didnt expirence while they were alive in their last life. but they have been to balls back on the moon while bulma and vegeta was in their own little world dancing and waltzing through out the night.

"This is rather lovely." Said Snow

usagi smiled at her and knew that they had changed their views on things as well. even though they kiss her ass alot since she basically raised their daughter and did a blood bond with her. but then again she never knew what had happened after she had to go back into the war and she never ever wanted to have her enter. and emma understood what she tired to protect her. but she was never ever expecting a grandson who was also the dark ones grand son. and the former evil queen to be her mother as well. they where not used to seeing people like them yet so they where in a treat but then again the seemed to be comfortable.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome watched everyone from the area he was at. He saw the ball was going on for the past three hours. And he was jealous everyone was all happy and enjoying themselves. he knew he should go in and see what he was about to ask usagi since she would know why miaka is acting the way she is. even though he tried to ask most of them they all only snorted and walked the other way. and mutter the girl is to much like kakarot.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the ball._

Everyone was taking turns dancing usagi and jasper did the dance they did when they where back in the southern vampire was when he and her was together before maria screwed it all up. The virgian reel. plus then again there was something these guys would learn from him. and a new dance. and with the virginan reel was something they never ever expect to play but magic was able to do anything. plus they caught on rather quickly after they all saw how it was basically danced and the movements.

"Oh its like the old days isn't it darlin?" Asked Jasper

usagi only giggled they had to show them how to do this well most of the room. While they enjoyed themselves while they had this chance. While they did that dance over and over again since everyone seemed to enjoy it. and she remembered how trista screamed whens he saw a roach so that time was not her best. but then again she saw many of them in death city bad parts so she would never ever go over to that part of death city. and when one of the weasleys transfigured a huge human sized one she passed out from what she saw and kicked their ass once she found it was them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome continued to watch everyone do some odd dance that looked like loads of fun,. He never even heard of the dance before or the song that way played. But oh well he thought it looked fun, he started to freak out while in chibi form, he just didnt get why they are enjoying theirselves with out even knowing that he was confused and trying to figure things out. he didnt even know why he was still standing here like a fool.

 **"I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT!"** Cried Tamahome

Tamahome finally thought of what he was going to do. He went in and put his suit on while he rushed over to the ball so he would have a word or two from usagi to see what was going on. he knew for sure that she would explain to him on what miaka was doing and what was said, he knew that miaka was slow and would think it was something else other than that. so he just needed to see what it was and se what there was going to be when it came down to the girl who was a female version of her dammed father.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the ball_

usagi felt someone tap her shoulder only to see tamahome standing there. As she took his offered hand and was lead to the dance floor. As they waltzed around and she knew why he was here. she knew what he wanted and she was going to explain to him. and she hoped that minako was doing the same with miaka so they would be able to get past thing and more on from this and be able to go on this little long trip and with out them avoiding each other like the black plague that would make things worst.

"I know why you're here tamahome. You want to know what happened with miaka with taiitskun. It was something that she said but she mistunderstood. So go now and get your woman man." Ordered usagi

Tamahome hugged her and left to find miaka. While hotohori and tasuki and herself all left to the rose garden that was set up for the ball. And looked up at the stars with the other mated couples. they watched tamahome and miaka finally get back together. its just they have to stop kissing before it gets to hot and heavy when it came down to the dirty part of their relationship, even though that would be hard for tamahome who will have blue balls by the end of this mission well he always could jack it. but all in all they watched the stars through the night.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

* * *

Tamahome and nuriko tan up to the huge boat that they would be using on their mission. And it seemed to be like a trip as well . the boat looked like the only one of the kind and bulma named it the RMS love of bulma's pride in joys she had made. and she only used it when they needed to use it. but this is going to be the best time to be able to use her sea legs and killian was going to basically be manning the ship as well. since this was something they knew he was able to do. he knew how to use everything and how it worked so.

"Wow! Superb!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome gawked at the ship it was the most loveliest thing to see. They could even see it sparkling from the sheer beauty of the ship. While nuriko hand covered his mouth at the advancement in the ship's, they knew killian was a great sea captain and a ex pirate. but they trusted him enough to sail them to where they needed to go. tamahome knew that the ship was going to be grand. but this grand was a understatement. their going to be sailing in the best of the best on what they could even think of.

"Oh my, oh my, its beautiful." Said Nuriko

Nuriko and tamahome was cut off from their gawking by looking to see who was coming their way. While they smiled up at the ship and they would be able to ride on such a sight. bulma who had been listening into the conversation that was something that he was feeling smug about since she was the one who made the ship. even though it was magic but it was something she prided herself in was her inventions and her creations. they didnt even know that she was there listening to them.

"This will be our ship we will be traveling on. And some of my best work." Said Bulma

"So we are going to head out tomorrow then? So the time has finally came for us to go on our mission." Said Nuriko

Tasuki was doing about the same thing was hiding from the ship. He kept peaking from behind his tree. he maybe diamonds reincarnation but this was something in his life that he was not to fond of being on. he felt pitiful when it came down to feeling like this. but he knew he was not thrilled about this. Until tamahome noticed tasuki behind the tree and continued to peak back and forth from behind the tree. Until the last time tasuki went from behind it again he saw tamahome crouching right in front of him.

"Hey there. Why are you hiding for?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki blushed deeply and popped up from his spot from behind the tree. And pit his hand behind his hand and laughed nervously from being found out and seen being afraid of the ship. he wasnt like this in the last few lifes. but this time being the way he was born he was not fond of ships he was going to have to get over that sooner or later. but then again he knew that amahome would be the one to who be able to use this to his benifit. while he was looking at him as if he was going to do something.

"Oh nothing, not a thing. Nothing to see here." Said Tasuki

Tamahome stayed in chibi form and looked at tasuki knowing that he was not telling the truth. He knew there was something up. While the others where filmin this it was funny when these two were together. they knew this life diamond born into was something that he was much different since he was born into a life that was a country boy. but he didnt remember who he really was so it might have been different if he had remembered who he was then he might not be like this.

"So just just sitting around and not doing nothing huh? You don't say?" Said Tamahome

Tamahome had a giant light bulb in front of his face as if he figured out what tasuki was doing. It seemed that he was afraid of ships and this was something he could make fun of him about. tamahome was laughing evilly in his mind to make the reincarnation of diamond and suzaku warrior was going to feel his wrath it was going to be his pay back from all the times he chared him and snuck up on him when he was not looking or sensing him near by just like vegeta.

"You don't know how to swim now do you Tasuki?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki nearly fell over from what tamahome had just asked. He was found out and needed to cover his ass and quick before he would dump him in the deep end of the water and that would be unpleasant. how dare he even ask such a thing and he cant help that this was what he was feeling like. if he was able to remember who he was when he first was reborn. but then again there was him living in the country he must of gotten used to it. so why did the fool of the warriors have to be the one who took notice.

 **"AHHHH!** What are you saying good sir? That I cant even swim? That ia m some kind of pussy who is afraid of water? I am insulted and shocked." Said Tasuki

"Well lets see you can or not!" Cheered Tamahome

Tamahome picked up tasuki and put him over his shoulder and ran over to the other end of the boat where the deep end of the water. And was about to throw him over board while everyone was laughing their asses off from what he was doing to poor tasuki. never in their lives that they would be able to see diamond's reincarnation feeling feel from being tossed over the boat. so this was basically a real treat to even be able to see this. but funny as hell though that they are just doing this for their own personal amusement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Nakago walked down the halls of the palace in kuto. He needed a bath badly his ass was bleeding from the brutal screwing from the emperor he hated the emperor he always like to drug him but not enough to let him feel pain he made sure of that part was there. He loved fucking him instead the females. So he was always brutal with him to make him bleed and somethings something else. While suboshi was hidng being one of the pillars.

"Suboshi." Said Nakago

Suboshi jumped at the sound of his name in the demanding tone form nakago, he didn't like the man. Nakago creeped him out and hated to be around the man it sliek he was always thinking evil things, suboshi also heard what was going on in the room with the emperor so he was something but he felt so bad for him to a point. but then again he knew that the emperor was a sick freak since he tried to do it to him a few times but he always found a way out of it.

"Where were you sneaking off to? You have been spending with lady yui almost constantly. Has she comforted you some what?" Asked Nakago

Nakago seen suboshi walk out of the area he was hidden he was so not in the mood for this at this point in time. As he saw suboshi looked like he wanted to vent about something. but then again he would have to fight him for it if it came down to that. but he knew for sure that this was something he was ready to do. he wanted to have her for himself and only himself. no one will stand in his way if that was ever to happened for him. suboshi noticed that he must of seen something in the way he was trying to tell him.

"I can't stand this feeling like this no more. When I think about what they did to my brother being killed by them suzaku bastards." Growled Suboshi

A image of amiboshi impaled on a wooden spike like vlad the impaler did to him victims, and it was not the most pleasant way to go with e huge spike up the ass all the way there. nakago sighed and knew what he knew about him. his twin was ok in a fight. but then again there was something else suboshi is not ready to face usagi. she is the one he would need to fear when someone comes and hurts the ones she loved and who is close to her. or is family to her. hell he had her anger pointed to him countless of times.

"You wish to get your revenge on your brothers murder? And what can you do all alone? Do you think you could take them down with out someone with you? Like your brother. Your ability s have not been developed yet. You must not underestimate the suzaku sevem. Nor the angelic and lovely moon queen. That doesn't mean u don't understand what youa re feeling though." Said Nakago

"Nakago?" Asked Yui

Yui rounded the corner with her hands in her trench coat pockets and looked at nakago and suboshi as if they where having a talk about something that was super serious then again these where kuto warriors so when don't they seen her they changed up from the conversation that they are having and pointed their attenion to the annoying girl. and all nakago wanted was to bath and burn his clothing from what that perverted pig of a emperor enjoyed to do to him. he will get his one day he was going to enjoy it when it happened.

"Oh suboshi. So this is where you have wondered off to? Eh? Whats wrong?" Asked Yui

"Oh nothing lady yui. I was on my way to your chambers to see if you have decided to make the journey to hokkan with us?" Asked Nakago

Nakago tried to read what she was thinking but it seemed she was getting better at schooling her thoughts and expressions. While yui wondered if she was going to be doing a good thing. but she never knew that nakago was the one who really wanted the summoning for his own personal reasons. but she would never know that for the time being. plus she dont think miaka would go against her to go and get the same object as well. but then again she didnt know how she thinked these days it seemed.

"I didn't come the priestess of seiryuu because I had a strong desire to summon a beast god. And you my guardian. I just didn't want to lose to miaka. Anyways once miaka figured out that she had to do battle with me she wont do it." Said Yui

"Well it seemed that you're the only one here believes that lady yui." Said Nakago

Yui tilted her head to the side in wonderment at what they meant by that. As she turned on her heal and left to go back to the book she was reading. While nakago and suboshi only shook their heads at her. they knew that the stupid girl that was the suzaku priestess would be doing the same thing to acheive her goal in summoning her beast god. but it seemed that yui was the one they needed to convince that she was not going to think about her and say fuck you im going to go and get this object for myself to do the goal i need to finish. but it seemed that yui was having a hard time in believing in that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Tamahome. Tamaki and the twins where watching tasuki clinging to a fat guard since he was carried on board. And its kinda funny since he was one of usagi husband's. but it was kinda not funny when it came down to diamonds reincarnation in the way he was acting. but this was something she was not even expecting to be seeing. well until her one son came and got her to show her what their one step father was doing.

"So he was carried on to the ship?" Asked Tamaki

"Oh quite you! Im a mountain critter! I cant help it! What else do you expect of me! You sure talk big since you where dumped by miaka." Said Tasuki

Tamahome balled his fist in anger and growled. While tasuki was looking smug with himself for what he had just done and said while vegeta snickered at the way his son in law is doing. the man was funny when he wanted to be. but he is one hell of a fine warrior and so was his other son in law. usagi sighed and knew that this was going to turn out in a big blown fight. but she always had to say it was funny when they do fight.

"What! I didn't get dumped! I wasn't ! infact we for back together at the ball." Said Tamahome

Tasuki only stuck his tongue out. And started to spit at tamahome while he lost his battle with his temper and jumped on and threw him over his shoulder. Ready to dump him over the ship to drown. usagi giggled at the sight of her one husband was about to be tossed over. vegeta was laughing his ass off. but that was broken when nuriko came and bugged the funny part of their fun that they are having.

"Will you two stop having another dick fighting competition. And lend us a hand will ya." Said Nuriko

Everyone around to see that nuriko had the largest stack of things. While the others had just as much as they sweat dropped. Nuriko sighed dramatically and knew that he needed some help. she had some of their help with genyu and kenpachi and nappa when it came down to him asking for this. and sometimes they basically though of him as yumichika and zarbon when it came down to being a drag queen,

"Oh I don't wish to develop my mussels in my body. Then my frame would look all icky." Said Nuriko

Tamahome and tasuki only started to fight with each other back and forth. While everyone watched in amusement and wondered who was going to win this round people even started taking bets of the fights. nuriko groaned when will those two ever stopped their bickering. but then again he would have to say it was funny as hell when it came down to them fighting plus when miaka and him when they are fighting with each other.

"I did not get dumped! Say it! Say it!" Growled Tamahome

"Were too! Were too! And you have a small dick!" Growled Tasuki

Tamahome jumped on tasuki and the two of them where fighting in a huge dust pile. Until miaka came over to them with a camera to ruin their fun and enjoyment in fighting tasuki and tamahome. she wanted to have memories when it came down to their trip and before they go on their misson. she knew one thing if one of them are wounded they would be able to be healed. and if one of them died they would be able to be revived the only thing they had over the seiryuuu warriors and their little pitiful group.

"Hey you guys look at me!" Called Miaka

As nuriko,tamahome and tasuki posed for a photo. As the picture came out they came over to look at it. As tamahome and nuriko and tasuki lookd at the photo they have been getting used to things like though in the laps of memory as being the reincarnation of diamond he would of forgotten when it came down to the camera. but then he was going to end up remembering later anyways and feel ashamed when it comes down to his memories of somethings that is.

"What is that thing you have there miaka we haven't seen that one before." Said Nuriko

"Just look at it!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka held the photo out to them to see. Tasuki started to freak out from what he was seeing he was still getting used to things of this nature and he was not used to this one yet. tasuki like always freaked out since he hasnt remembered what a freaking camera is just yet. while miaka was smiled at tamahome thinking he was interested in what he was seeing since he was still getting used to the things like this that they have.

 **"HEY WHAT AM I DOING IN TAT THING! I'M THE REAL ONE! I'M THE REAL ONE!"** Yelled Tasuki

Tasuki started to pound on his chest as if he was the male ape in the jungle and freak out. While miaka and tamahome was watching in confusion why he was freaking out over whatever this thing was. and he was the reincarnation of diamond and he didnt remember this. but then tasuki stopped and face palmed there it was. he finally remembered what the camera was and went to the emo coner for what he couldnt remember at the time he seen it.

"Why is her acting like that over a picture." Said Miaka

"Wow even though where all still getting used to these things. They are just awesome." Said Tamahome

Miaka and tamahome started to give loving eyes to each other and blushes. When they realized it they looked away. Not like nothing dirty happened or anything. It was just a loving own little love bubble like what everyone else had. since the are only ones other than nuriko would be the only ones who not going to be doing anything that is dirty on the ship. well that and tamahome they knew that he and herself would not be able to join into that fun.

"I nearly forgot we are still together. But we cant do anything that would lead of the sex." Thought Miaka

After that everyone all gathered for more photos. From what they knew of that marcus and albus and Minerva will be taking over the royal couples spots they where away on the mission and the where greatful for that. plus everyone wanted to do this since it was going to be either fun and they might end up getting a good fight here and there. plus they might end up seeing something that would be rather amusing and something new as wel. plus they enjoy the joys of sight seeing when they are able to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

usagi and hotohori walked on board they wanted to go and see tamahome and give them the offer she also had the message from dobby to let her know that he and winky set up something and the family is safe. she knew for the safety reason on how they knew the kuto was able to send someone to kill them. so that is why she made sure that was in the package of the house that they would be able to not even tell. shows how stupid kuto is when they cant tell a fake from the real thing.

"Pardon me Tamahome." Said usagi

Tamahome turned to look at her wondered why she was all geared up. It seemed that he was in need for something. But he didn't know what. And what he was about to find out was going to be the best news ever. but he would be shocked from what she was about to tell him and he would be grateful one way or another. plus he would learn something new as well in the modern things that they are able to do.

"We wish to speak to you about your family. Tamaki and the twins brought this up in the meeting. Wht would you say for all of them being brought here to live in the palace and get training." Said usagi

"Oh thank you usagi and the rest of you. I'm not sure how to ever thank you." Said Tamahome

Tamahome bowed over and over again while everyone wondered when they would go and see tamahoems family. While hotohori and tasuki looked at their step sons and was proud of them. they knew how to be in honor like their statuse of being royal. muramasa smirked at his young masters and knew that they are just looking out for family. vegeta was a proud grandfatehr knowing his grandbrats knew what honor and family is really about and that showed everything they have teached them.

"Oh tamahome I am sure that yuiren would be overjoyed for you to be home." Said Miaka

Tamaki and the twins where behind their mother they where going to come along. While tamahome was blushing and wondered how he was going to word this with out souning like a complete perv. and with out him being beat for even thinking like that. but then again that was usagi father and husbands they are rather protective of her. plus was was her brother and that is something he woudl never ever want to feel again. plus the other adopted brother was even more painful with all those flower pettles. and then hades tops it off when he kicked your ass.

"Why wont you and usagi along with hikaru and karou and tamaki come along. and muramasa as well. I mean that they like you in all." Said Tamahome

"Can I come as well?" Asked Nuriko

"Yeah can we? Whats for supper?" Asked Tasuki

Tamahome knocked them both out. And turned back to everyone who was comgin along with him on this trip to his family. As they left the boat to go and see the family they adopted as their own. While vegeta and goku decided to come along as well as regina and emma came along they wanted to see tamahomes family they felt right at home they even setted up a portal from konan to story brook so they could go back and forth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Tamahomes village_

Tamahome was leading the way while miaka and nuriko was bickering with each other since nuriko popped out of no where and freaked everyone out even the ones who was more or less composed. plus it was giving them some amusement when it came down to watching them on the way here. muramasa was looking around but he knew what his mistress was senseing it was the emergency part of the house that was activated.

"You freaked me out back there with that god awful face of yours. Don't do that again. that hideous face of yours will give me nightmares for the rest of my life." Growled Miaka

 **"WEELLL EXCUSE ME! DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY FACE!"** Yelled Nuriko

Tamahome rolled his eyes at the bickerin behind them. He was shocked at all thepeople who wanted to come along to see his family. He was happy that he had so many people who considered him and his family as their own family. muramasa knew tamahome was going to say something that was going to piss off nuriko since he seemed to have no mouth filter when it came down to pissing people off when he tried not to.

"Oh why does woman always bicker with each other. Oh wait I forgot that one of you is a dude who dresses like a chick." Said Tamahome

Nuriko glared at him while he took off running everyone went at their own pace. While vegeta knew that his daughter knew something and it had to do with the scent of blood that was not human and in fact it was dragons blood. and the real family was safe back in konan. but they cant let tamahome know since there might be a kuto spy or seiryuu warrior around still to see if they could do a sneak attack when it was the time to do so,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi came up to see tamahome still and horror written all over his face. She cant let nothing out right now her father was going to tell the others to play this like it was real and not let tamahome know either. Everyone else came up and saw the scene in horror even though it was fake it was something that they never wished to walk in on. they cant let them know that they didnt kill his real family.

"Big….br..o..th…er," gasped Yurien

Tamahome took his little sister in his arms the one he raised. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. Miaka couldn't even think that was even fake it was to real to even look at. tamahome was in to much of a shock when it came down to what he was seeing and what is happening. while the others was trying to make sure that it looked real as they placed shock and grief over their face. even miaka who thinks this is all real in her eyes.

"Br..o…th..,er we..com…e..h..ome." gasped Yuiren

Miaka rushed over to her father and started to cry into his chest even though she knew that they where safe. It don't help much to know this scene was to make it look real to fool anyone around who dared to hurt anyone. Tamahome was crying in his little sisters chest as her hand fell to her side. usagi was pushing the real image in her mind to make sure she didnt show anything that this was not even real.

"Yuiren?"

 **"YUIREN!"**

Miaka held on to her father as the images went through her mind. Goku held his daughter even though she was raised up from this. But she was still not used to seeing things of this nature but sooner or later she would. even though it was not real it was still something that was sick and cruel. no one should kill a child. that is so wrong and not even something that should be done not even out of revenge.

"Oh how could someone do so ghastly?" Asked Regina

Regina had done some terrible things in her life times as the evil queen before she remembered her life as suzeno and who usagi was to her. But this was something she was not going to do. She was grateful to her new friend she had given her the chance to have children and revesed the all where snapped out of their thoughts when a flute started they knew why vegeta said not to show anything that this was fake.

 _"A flute? Its amiboshi."_ Thought Miaka

"Did you do this blood bath?" Hissed Goku

Everyones looked up to see a person was there that looked like amiboshi playing the flute. When he stopped he looked down while looking everyone over that was in the clearing. but the only thing it was not amiboshi. and it was something that usagi was not going to be able to forgive lightly. and she was going to show this little shit what happens when you screw with someone who is close to her and who she loved as her family.

"That was me and I am rather proud of my work. I was the one to kill them all, only because this is my revenge on all of you for killing my brother. And might I say that lord nakago was indeed correct in the beauty of the moon queen." said Suboshi

 **"FATHER! KAKAROT! MURAMASA! GET MIAKA AND PROTECT THEM!"** Yelled usagi

Vegeta and muramasa only nodded he knew his brat would be able to deal with this and he was going to let her do it. They had just received the shipment of the senzu beans for the trip. They had a large amount so they would be able to used them. Along with potions and stuff to make poitions if they run out. as she was in her cosmos form ready to rip this little shit to shreds thinking that he would be able to get away with this.

"My name is suboshi and amiboshi was my twin we both are of the seiryuu seven. And you people killed him. All of you are murderers!" Cried Suboshi

 **"LISTEN BRAT YOU HAVE THE FACTS ALL WRONG! YOUR NOT BEHING LOGICAL RIGHT NOW! IT WAS ALL A ACDENT! IF WE WANTED TO KILL HIM WE WOULD SHIPPED THE BODY PARTS BACK!"** Yelled Vegeta

"Enough of your lies! Its time for you all to die! Screw what lord Nakago wanted." Said Suboshi

Suboshi aimed his weapons at usagi . But she dodged it by doing a series of back flips making sure she didn't get hit while suboshi watched how she moved as if she was a dancing angel of death. as she was fighting him back and forth. she was not even winded yet. and it repulsed her when she sensed he was freaking turned on by all of this shit. that was what made her feel sick. as if all the seriyuu seven are a bunch of perverts or something.

"Are you impressed by my power of my weapons?" Asked Suboshi

"So that's who did it, you…used those…. On my… father.. and family… and now kagome.. you ripped them all apart!" Cried Tamahome

usagi in her cosmos form still even though her fuku was ripped to shreds jjumped in the way of tamahome to protect him her grandmother told her she needed tamahome to feel this kind of thing to unlock the gift that he was given. It was messed up but thank kami for elf magic. usagi crossed her arms and took the hits full force while tamahome took some of the hits as both of them continued to get cuts and gashes from the weapons.

 _"Oh it must of hurt when he used his weapons on you."_ Thought Tamahome

One of the balls of suboshi weapons caught tamahomes braid and sliced it clean off. While his hair looked like something of a super sayien. Vegeta and goku gawked at the way he looked almost sayien. muramasa was even shocked at what they are seeing. this was somethng they never expected to see from tamahome. it seemed that taiitsukun gave him something but it had to come at a price to show his power. even though said price was a illusion and not even the real copy of his family in the pool of their own blood.

"So that was it? That's all the power you have?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome and usagi turned around to send a powerful punch to suboshi sending him flying into a house that was near by. Suboshi got up quickly and threw his weapons once more. Tamahome symbol changed as usagi eyes where glowing blue to show her power. Tamahome caught one of his weapons and usagi had caught the other one. usagi flashed upwards to attack the top. And tamahome flashed to the right to attack to the side. Both hit full power made a huge explosion. Suboshi got out unharmed. As he turned around he saw a black blur punch him right in the even none of the others noticed regina and emma was shocked at what they where seeing this was the most awesome thing they where seeing they never seen someone fight like this before. Suboshi hit hard on the face before he hit the rocky ground. Tamahome elbow dropped into suboshi jaw. As blood splattered everywhere. Kicked and punches and slashes where being exchanged. usagi kicked suboshi into the picket fence. Tamahome and usagi stood waiting to see what the jerk was going to do next.

"For what you have done here. I will never ever forgive you." Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome had tears of pain and anger flowing down his face. He will never forgive none of the seiryuu or kuto for what they had done to his family what are the going to do next kill the rest of the people he loved. The on lookers watched where they where at. Before tamahome was about to slice suoboshis throat a huge blast came from nowhere. muramasa felt for him but he would soon enough to know that he was fighting for fakes.

"Look at you suboshi. You where told not to mess with these people and look what you have done for not listening. Lord nakago will not be pleased."

Everyone looked up to see a black clad figure not even sure if it was a man or a chick. But they wondered how a spy had this kind of power. Vegeta was annoyed by all this crap that someone else came in when things got good. but who in the world is this person. and it seemed that it didnt help the thing for tamahome either sicne he was even more angry since he was not used to the power he had not. it was new to him and he was going to have to get used to it sooner or later since it was part of him,

 **"NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!"** Yelled Vegeta

"Yes I am one of the seiryuu seven. And my name is soi!" Said Soi

Vegeta groaned they had a female in their warriors not that it's a issue but he could tell that the woman was indeed weak and was not powerful enough to take them all down. she probably banged all the warriors and maybe the fool who he wanted to kill himself. but he knew for a fact that there was somethings he was not able to do until the correct fixed point in time. pluto sat tehre for hours explaining to him about what and why he had to wait.

"For now I just wanted to come and introduce myself, tamahome it seems that you gotten stronger. Is it because of the death of your family." Said Soi

 **"FUCK YOU COCK SUCKING WHORE BITCH FROM KUTO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU SCREAM IN PAIN!"** Roared Tamahome

Tamahome was at his breaking point and usagi knew that she would have to step in sooner or later before his new power takes over. He needed to learn how to hold it and not get out of hand. she was going to have to restrain him to stop him from doing anything stupid. he was out of control when it came down to his new powers. he was not used to this sort of power. and they would have to teach him how to keep and gain control over the power he was blessed with.

"And tamahome you better keep that power handy for the next time we meet. Ta ta for now." Said Soi

Soi disappeared and tamahome was gonna go after her. But usagi went into super sayien five to hold tamahome down before his body will be destroyed from the power he was giving off. and this was going to kill him he was used to having yet. and they way he was going with his murderous rage this was going to kill him so she was going to have to stop him she would try her best to try to stop him before he was going to kill himself.

 **"NO TAMAHOME! YOU CANT TAKE NO MORE OF THIS!"** Cried usagi

 **"LET ME GOOOO!"** Roared Tamahome

usagi held on tighter as she took the blows that tamahome was giving to her. But she was still not letting him go. Since he was beating her up to get her off him as if it was going to work. she would have to use the silver crystal maybe to be able to stop him to bring him back to the light. vegeta was trying to make sure that miaka was not looking. goku was sheilding her from the sight of the man she loved. muramasa was keeping the barrier up so they would be protected.

 **"LOOK AT YOURSELF! PLEASE YOU CANT CONTROL YOUR POWER! REMEMBER WHO YOU REALLY ARE! YOUR TAMAHOME THE CHOSEN ONE TO PROTECT THE PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU AND THE EMBODIMENT OF SUZAKU! AND THE ONE TRUE LOVE TO MIAKA HER SOUL MATE! TAMAHOME YOUR FAMILY IS SAFE DOBBY AND WINKY MADE COPIES AND TOOK YOUR FAMILY TO THE PALACE!"** Cried usagi

usagi's body started to shake as she started to sob. She knew that soi and suboshi was far enough away to tell tamahome this, she prayed for tamahome to come back to them this was not the way. while tamahome was coming back from the feel of her silver crystal showing him the truth. his family was alive and back at the palace. but then again this was usagi when it came down to helping with miaka and keeping the fool alive.

"Oh please tama-kins. Don't leave miaka she needs you. If she lost you she be lost, please come back to us all we love you. Cant you see your hurting miaka seeing you like this. And me as well." cried usagi

usagi sobbed into tamahomes back as her body shook with her cries. Tamahome came back little by little he believe everything that usagi had said to him and showed to him he didnt understand how it all worked. but he would someday would if they would be able to sit there and explain to him how the set this all up. but all in all that this was something he was happy about that his family was alive and well,. He was shocked a house else was able to do things like that. He turned to looked over to where miaka was. She was huddled up in her fathers arms.

"Oh miaka. usagi its ok. I understand now. Thank you for sending the house elves to watch over them lets all go home to see my family." Said Tamahome

Everyone nodded and took ahold of someone and left to go back to the palace so tamahome could have some time with his family before they all could set off to hokkan for the huge mission that was about to happen. plus he wanted his family to sit down with miaka family so they could get to know each other more since they would be soon to be family in the distant near future when everything is all done in the end they would be together like the others.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes before they left. Tamahome was overjoyed that his family was safe and sound nad was happy with his choice in who was going to be his future wife.. And was getting along with miaka family. Hell they even get along with vegeta and the kuchiki of all people. Now they where setting off to go and start their mission. Everyone who was a mated person they lined up in a conga line and started singing.

"Love, exciting and new, Come aboard, we're expecting you, Love, lifes sweetest reward, Let it flow, it floats back to you, Love Boat soon will be making another run The Love Boat promises something for everyone Set a course for adventure Your mind on a new romance Love won't hurt anymore It's an open smile on a friendly shore Yes, love it's love, Love Boat soon will be making another run, The Love Boat promises something for everyone Set acourse for adventure Your mind on a new romance Love won't hurt anymore It's an open smile on a friendly shore it's love, it's love, it's love It's the Love Boat, it's the Love Boat"

Everyone sang that all the way down to the sweats of the ship they where one. Until they all heard doors slam shut and lock at the same time. While nuriko and the other unmated and married couples as slouching and jealous that they are not getting in on this one. while tamahome was jealous that he was not getting any. and all because of the damed mission and the beast god. nuriko sighed and knew once again he would have to take himself in hand tonight while chichiri and tamahome was thinking the same thing.

"I want to be on the love boat to." Grumbled Tamahome

Nuriko and the other ones who where not with no one nodded and went to settle in to their own rooms so they where able to rest some. Well and block out the sounds of the love boat sex time. while miaka sighed and went to go and see what her room looked like.. while and nuriko doors shut all at once from what they are about to do. and she knew what they are going to do. well in her mind she thought they are foing to read or something. but she was not even close.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

 _Hotohori and tasuki had usagi tied up ready for them to take her. As they both went in at the same time. usagi let a load moan out. She loved it how they made her feel this way. and they knew that they forgot that they placed the silencing charm up so this was going to be heard. the spur of the moment kinda got to them and this was something they needed. usagi groaned and moanded from the feeling of them in her._

 _"Mmm my little wife you are mine!" Moaned Tasuki_

 _"And mine!" growled Hotohori_

 _usagi let one loud moan and her body clenched around both of them as they came themselves shooting their seed deep within her. As they both collapsed on the bed from the fifth time of making love. they were breatthin heavy from the amount of times and how many times they had done it so far since they took off. hotohoir and tasuki was trying to gain their breathing back to normal. while usagi was there was the most stupid smile on her face that would make the perverts of the group proud._

 _Lemon end_

* * *

They covered themselves over and sighed that was the best ever when they where being rocked by the boat. Before they could even fall asleep they heard banging on the walls from not putting up the silencing charm. but then again they do forget that from time to time to put up the silencing charms. while tamahome was the first one to complain since he seemed to be jealous that he was not able to get anything from miaka until they are done with the mission and he would have to rely on his hand.

 **"YO YOU KNOW SOME OF US CAN'T DO THAT SO DON'T RUB IT IN!"** yelled Tamahome

 **"NOT OUR FAUGHT BRAT SO SHUT THE HELL UP SO WE CAN FINSH!"** Yelled Vegeta

usagi couldn't believe they where shouting at each other again. while hotohori and tasuki snickered at the way vegeta told off tamahome. Until more yells down the hall came,. while they heard tamahome grumble something very insulting. they felt for him who is going to end up with blue balls by the end of this misson but that is something he was still bitching about. but then again goku seemed to be happy about it. plus what father didnt want to see his daughter to not have sex.

 **"YOU TELL HIM GRANDPA VEGETA!"**

 **"YEAH TELL HIM PRINCE!"**

 **"SHUT IT OR I'LL COME IN THOSE ROOM AND TAKE YOU LOVE BOAT TIME AWAY THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU!"** Yelled Vegeta

Once it quited down the three of them fell into a nice deep slumber while the sounds of love went through their ship. And the pouting ones are either whacking it off or just pouting in their own rooms. usagi wanted to forget what tshe had just heard. but then again tamahome better not be whacking off to what they had done. that man she would never ever figure him out when it came down to the way he thinked. and why he liked to listen to her have sex and then jack off to it. it kinda freaking creepy as hell he was like their nakago in some way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Nuriko and chichi and makoto was making dinner in the kitchen so everyone was able to have a nice meal. The dining hall of the ship looked like the grand dining room of the titanic but only big enough to fit the people who came on the trip. hell they even have a pool and a freaking hot tub that his fueled by magic and the pool is heated. so she had her swim and stuff that was fun. but now she hungry so was her father since their swim. well in her father chase large amount of sex and then swim.

"Ouch that's hot!" Said Miaka and Goku

Nuriko and chichi and makoto turned around to see what miaka and goku was doing only to see them trying to snag some food before he meal was even served. Chichi put her hands on her hip ready to lecture. while makoto was about to send some thunder up someones ass for even dareing to enter the kitchen before the meals was ready. she had thunder crackling around her hand and chichi was going to smack her stupid ass husband in the freaking head for even dareing to walk in when she was cooking.

"Get out of here the two of you. Your messing up the meal." Growled Chichi

She watched her daughter and her husband leave with three buns each. She shook her head and went back to finished the dinner for everyone to eat for their evening meal. makoto made goku move after after sending some shocked of her power to his ass. she hoped that would teach him a lession to not even enter the kitchen with out even thinking what it would happened to them. she huffed and started to help some of her dishs that everyone who seemed to enjoy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was in shock at what she had just been told. How could miaka have done something like this. She should of known that nakago spoke the truth again and now she was going to make her pay. she will pay for even dareing even go against her. the bitch wanted to be friends again but this was the last straw for her to be doing the same thing that she is doing. and the bad thing is she has more or less more fire power since they found out that usagi and miaka family and friends are here. how the hell did that even happened.

 **"WHAT MIAKA ALREADY LEFT TO HOKKAN!"** Screeched Yui

Nakago winced from the screeching from yui. He knew that she would be angered by the idea. And now he had her right where he wanted her. Now they can set the next stage of their plan in place. but nakago did a happy dance in his head mentally he finally got her to finally realize that she was screwed up the ass and that is what she just figured out. and now she would go to the place they needed to go to get the shinzaho that will let them summon their beast god. but he didnt know much of these people who are with them, not even yui would tell him what they are even able to do. all she said was watch out and that is all she told him. he wondered what the hell that would mean for him to watch out.

"Yes lady yui. Don't you understand now lady yui? The priestess of suzaku is nothing but trouble. She is willing to go into battle with kagome and others to take possession of the shinzaho before we even do." Explained Nakago

"We are going to hokkan at one. Make plans for the trip." Hissed Yui

Yui was not going to back down to miaka she will be going to this hokkan place and get the shinzaho if it was the last thing she will do. Nakago smirked now knowing things shall be getting interesting from here on out. and more or less fun since they are going to be going aganst these people who they have never seen or even dont know what they are able to do. so it was going to be fun screwing with them. even though he will learn it will bite him in the ass when it happens to people when they screw with the universe strongest beings.

"As you wish lady yui. We of the seiryuu seven will protect you." Said Nakago

Nakago stood up tall and proud while suboshi and soi appeared behind him looking proud as well. and was ready to go head first into something they didn't know what they were getting into. soi came back and told him about the one male who was with them that nearly killed her. but that is something he mist see for himself to see what he would be able to see what he was able to do. even though he didnt even know it was his moon queen father. so he would be learning some things along the way.

"All our power and loyalty is at your service. We will crush the suzaku no miko. And all of her merry warriors. I promise you that. And the shinzaho will be allll yours lady yui." Said nakago

 _"Miaka if this is going to be the way it is.. if you wish to fight then I shall fight back, I will not loose to the likes of you."_ Thought Yui

Yui turned on her heel to head and capsule some things on the trip and some things that could keep her busy on the trip she knew this was going to be a long trip and wont be back for some time, nakago was doing his little happy dance that they are finally able to get somewhere and get things done. even though he might be the one who would be doing all the work. along with the other warriors. but atleast it was something to get the beast god summoned that is all that mattered. that and gettin a good fight in while they are doing the job as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the ship_

As all the mated couples where enjoying the sea air as if they don't get much with the way things where. Miaka was making her way down the halls to where tamahoems cabin not realizing the nookie went on in the ship. As she entered tamaomes cabin only to see him snoring away with his hand down his pants looking all to pleased and looked like he was having a dirty dream or something. she wondered if it was even about her and him getting it on . but then again he probably is dreaming about her and him.

 _"Geez you're a sloppy sleeper I thought my brothers were bad."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka sat down the try of food and started to cover him all up and tucked him in. until tamahomes one arm went up and brought miaka down on his chest as if he wasn't knowing what he was doing. she just hoped the dirty dream would not end up being with a grop frest and him feeling her up. but then again she might as well let him do it. then it hit her like a tone of bricks that she was not able to do anything dirty. her life really sucked sometimes and depressing she was not even able to do anything with him.

 **"TAMAHOME STOP! LET ME GO!"** Cried Miaka

 **"DON'T DO IT TO HARD BRATS!"** Yelled Vegeta

Miaka blushed deeply and finally realized that tamahome was still asleep. As she looked down on his sleeping face and had to admit he was rather cute when he was asleep. she let a smile a tad but from the cute way he was sleeping even though he was dreaming of someting soooo perverted by the way he was smirking. she knew that smirk so many times when it came down to the all known perverts of their family and friends. so she was going to let that slide as well. but he didnt need to be rubbing himself while she was on top of him.

 _"I'm guessing its ok to touch long enough if he was not awake. People and their jokes."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka squeaked when tamahome started to grab miaka ass and slapped it a few times and started to dry hump her while he was asleep miaka blushed deeply from what tamahome was doing. Tamahome woke up after he went off in his pants he had the most dirty dream of him and usagi togehter. even though he knew that it would be only a dream and that is the only thing that it would ever be. he should be lucky he was able to do it that time even though it was not the correct way in doing so..

"i..was..just.." sputtered Miaka

tamahome yanked the blanket and held it up with his pinky finger up. Looking like a flamboyant as possible. to even think thathe was even straight by the way he was acting. miaka was still blushing like crazy and wondered what the hell kind of dirty dream he had. While miaka arched a brow at him and wonder sometimes if he was straight. but then again he was straight since he liked the ladies. even though he had two men well one who dressed like a chick and the other is a evil bastard.

"Oh you dirty little pervert!" said Tamahoem flamboyantly.

Miaka only gawked at what he had the nerve to say. And he was the one being the pervert from his damn sleep. Grabbing her ass and dry fucking her while he was still asleep. how dare he even think she would come in and violate him while he was passed out cold while jacking off in his all to perverted happy dream land. that is something she was not pleased about but then again she knew he uncle vegeta would be pounding on the wall soon enough.

"Miaka you where molesting my body in my sleep weren't you! Taking advantage of my hot young body you dirty girl you. "Said Tamahome

 **"SHUT IT NAKAGO BELOVED PIN CUSHION!"** yelled genyu

"No I was not! You started t grab my ass and dry hump me! I came in to give you your meal!" Growled Miaka

All the two of them could hear everyone lauging down the hall. They shook their heads and left the cabin to go and have some alone time well after tamahome had some sleep that is. tamahome was grumbling about being molested in his sleep again. but he would be happy to have another one of those dreams again. it felt real and he wanted to have another one. well once miaka was gone he would go back to sleep to make sure she wont come in again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was now on deck since a strong storm was brewing and was coming in quick. And it was not going to be a easy one either. While everyone was in place so they could help out with things. Until a bolt of lightning hit the ship making it rock all over the place. while hook had to say this was starting to remind him of when they all went to neverland to rescue henry from peter pan who happened to be the daddy of the dark one who is now a good guy in which still creeped him the hell out. but he did make peace with him since he explained why what he had done what he had done to milah. he never ever knew she was a whore until he told him. and milah herself as well. what still disturbed him was that she fucked mister smee of all people.

 **"HEY NO WATER CAN KILL MY FLAMES!"** Yelled Tasuki

 _ **"REEKKKA SHIENE!"**_

Before the flames could shoot out. Water gushed into the ship and sweet tasuki into the deep water. Miaka was the first to see who was being swapt away by the huge wave of water. while hook was still trying to gain control over the ship since the waves are rather strong in his long life ever expirenced strong waves and winds like this. and he had manned a great many ships in his days and sailed through many of a storm but this topped it off. but he had help from some people to help him get it on course.

 **"AHHHHHH HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIN!"** Cried Tasuki

 **"TASUKI!** " Cried Miaka

Miaka dived into the icy cold water to make sure she would be able to save tasuki. While usagu seen what miaka had just done. And she knew that she was not that good at swiiming in strong winds and currents such as this. she was able to with the power of neptune. and that is what she was going to have to use and save her cousin and one husband. it was still odd to see diamond like this. but it was apart of his new life like how endymion was well into his looks and stuff and his beauty in this life..

 **"MIAKA YOU MORON! YOUR NOT A GOOD SWIMMER TO SAVE SOMEONE!"** Yelled usagi

usagi dived into the icy cold water to save her one husband and miaka. Once she gotten them nuriko looked to find something to help them to get back onto the ship out of the water. while he waved for others to come over and help him in getting them on board. while hook was still trying to remain afloat so they wouldnt even sink this soon into the trip. usagi took ahold of her one husband and her cousin making sure they remain above the water and not under it when it came down to them even drowning.

 **"HAND ON! WHERE GOING TO YANK YOU ALL UP!"** Yelled Nuriko

"Go dearest we will be next," said usagi

Tasuki kissed her to show his thanks. as tasuki was being heaved onto the ship. Another huge wave hit and nuriko along with tamaki was knocked into the water so they are going to be joining them in the ixy cold water. this was not the way it was supposed to start out and why do they have this feeling that there was a seiryuu warrior who is doing this messing with the elements. but it seemed that muramasa was in the water as well. he kinda finally made it to the surface and glared at who ever it was doing this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_.

Nuriko found somewhere to go and dry off until the others would be able to find them. As he and tamaki and muramasa swam over with usagi who had miaka on her back behind them. they needed to get to a safe place so the others would be able to find them. even with the dark one with them that might help somewhat. but they wouldnt put nothing past them when it came down to getting out of the rain and thunder.

"Hey get on the rock you guys!" Demanded Nuriko

Miaka tried to climb up on the rock only to slip and fall back into the water. As usagi came back up and pushed her up on the huge rock. She was trying to catch her breath from the amount strength it took her. while muramasa and tamaki was trying to help her up on the rock that was more of a rock cave it seemed. but it would keep them safe until they were found from the others. plus they knew they would be able to be found if there was no way to blocking on how to search for their power levels.

"usagi get out of there before the thunder strikes you! "Yelled Nuriko

 **"Hurry up mama!"** Yelled Tamaki

"mistress take my hand!" urged muramasa

It was to late usagi was struck by a huge bold of lightning as she screamed out in pain. Tamaki face paled in horror to see him mother scream like that. while muramasa was growling that was someone who is after them since it was hitting her directly. it was to obvious that it was that one seiryuu warrior who was able to control the elements the one who was named soi if he remembered correctly. he just needed to help her as he sent his life force out and it blocked the power that proved it there that it was simple the female through the seiryuu seven. she went lifeless on the stone ground muramasa took her into his arms and took her into the cave to make sure she was ok.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Nuriko had dragged kagome inside of the little stone cave while tamaki and muramasa was setting a fire so they would all be able to remain warm.. usagi was still unconscious. Nuriko stroked her face with the back of his hand he felt for her. when it came down to her cousin she seemed to be taking all of the pain and suffering when it came down to when she was trying to save her cousin from all the harm and stuff that came down to her.

"Shes going to be just fine. Shes always so heroic. I hate to see what the others where like on the ship." Said Nuriko

"I think this place must have been some kind of fishermens cave. But it should hold us for a while I think." Said Tamaki

Nuriko only nodded while tamaki went over to sit next to his mother while muramasa was combing his fingers through her hair. lucky enough that the silver crystal was with hotohori so that is safe. but bad when she needed to transform. but the good thing is she was still able to use the powers of all known sailor soldiers that had ever live. and plus her other powers and wandless magic along with she had her sword spirit with her so that is a majoy plus as well. It was kinda fun doing things like this and he would never asked for a much better mother than kagome.

"Now lets all stripe down." Said Nuriko

"Huh?" Asked Miaka

Nuriko arched a brow at her as if he knew that he would be the one who might be the one to strip her down to her undergarments to keep her from having a cold. Tamaki took his off while muramasa was undressing his mistress since it would be to uncomfortable for her son. and he didnt trust the pervert drag queen with his feeling for his mistress.. Now it was just nuriko and miaka. and they knew for one thing that they would probably have to pin the firl before she would be able to undress her so she would not get sick or anything like that. plus the fire would dry all of their clothing.

"Take off your clothing. If you stay in those wet things fo much lonegr you will catch a death of a cold." Said Nuriko

 **"NOOOOOO!"** Cried Miaka

Miaka back away to the cave wall. She didn't want to be stripped down to nothing. She rather have the cold. And now nuriko wanted her to strip down to nothing. How could he ask that of had about enough of her and pushed her to the ground and started to rip everything off her except her bra and panties,after nuriko was done miaka was backed up against the cave wall with her arms crossed over her chest keeping a ounce of dignity left.

 **"OH YOU BIG MEANY! BIG BULLY! YOU FAT BIG UGLY PERVERT!"** Cried Miaka

Nuriko turned around and started to strip his own clothing off. Miaka turned around blushing deeply at nearly forgetting that nuriko was a man. And that tamaki was there in his silky boxers as well. and muramasa was in his boxers as well. miaka didnt know what to think being around so well toned men. and one of them was her freaking cousins son. and sword spirit. even though they have hot bodies she cant think like a pevert on a perverted candy store that was made for the modern day perverts. she tried to get her blushing to stop, but then again she keeps forgetting that nuriko was really a freaking dude.

 _"That's right nuriko is a guy. Its creeping me out."_ Thought Miaka

Nuriko looked over to miaka and got a evil thought in his mind, as he and tamaki and muramasa planned this one out. muramasa was a fun guy once you got to know him. As they shook to see how long it will take or if miaka even believed he was being truthful. nuriko knew what to do. and it seemed that he was going to need to get into charachter and got all sexy and purring to make her really think that he had a thing forher. and that he had moved on from usagi like that was ever going to happened. since tamahome and the others are still chasing after her.

"Oh whats on that mind of yours miaka? Are you thinking about my hot and sexy well tone taught body." purred nuriko

Nuriko started to craw over to miaka in a very sensual way purring out his words to make her swoon and think he was wanting her in that way. And put his hand on his hip to make him look all manly. While tamaki and muramasa had to hold his snickers in on this one this was priceless on what theyw here seeing. muramasa kept checking on his mistress not wanting to miss a minute of this. while he knew his mistress would have wanted to see this and think it would have been funny as well.

"What?" Asked Miaka

"Well now that I wont have my chance with kagome. Maybe I will go after you now."purred nuriko

Nuriko grabbed miaka chuin and was about to kiss her as he looked into her eyes longingly. as his own purple eyes sparkled with love and beauty. But it didn't take long because his cheeks puffed out like a puffer fish and started out laughing his head off along with tamaki while they pointed and laughed. muramasa was snickering from the whole thing atleast they are entertained for the time being. but it was not to take long since miaka was going to be pissed off about this. and that they pulled this prank on her as well.

"Ahahahaha! You fell for it! You really fell for it! Hahaha!" Laughed Nuriko

Nuriko and tamaki and muramasa laughed their heads off while pounded their fist down on the ground of the cave with their other hand was pointing at miaka who was blushing like mad. miaka was growleing at the mere thought that they were enjoying themselves screwing with her. even though she didnt know they all were in on it. but their cackling was the thing that was what made usagi wake up from her mini coma she was in from the bitch who dared to even try to use the elements on her.

"Hey what did I miss?" Asked usagi

Tamaki and muramasa stopped his laughter and rushed over to his mother to check her over to make sure she was ok. While nuriko stomped his way over to her and was going to give her a lecture that would out beat chichi when she was pissed off. even bulma she is just as scarry when they had their frying pans of doom. but then again he had came into contact with the frying pan of doom when he was being a pervert to usagi. and that is something he would never ever want to feel again.

 **"OH YOU STUPID SEXY BITCH YOU! YOU GOT YOUR ASS ELECTOCUTED!"** Yelled Nuriko

usagi only sighed and nodded her apology to him and looked around and wondered where the hell they ended up at. While tamaki nuzzled his head into her sighed and was happy that his mistress was ok. nuriko sighed and knew she didnt even mean for that to even happened to her. muramasa did explain to him that it was someone who is doing this to them to not let them gain access to where they needed to go. and it was one of the seiryuu that is able to use the powers of the elements. usagi ran her fingers through his soft blond hair she hated worrying him like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the ship with the other._

Chichiri and piccolo was trying to pin point out where the three of them could be. hook was still doing the ship. While hotohori and tasuki and tamahome was locked up with a spell over the door. Lucky enough that vegeta and goku and some of the others took it well and helped to find their family. plus they didnt need to lose anyone else to be able to hunt them down either. but it was getting to annoying that they are not even able to locate the four of them. they have been through the skys and everything so were the hell are they.

 **"CHICHIRI! THIS IS THE WRONG WAY! WHERE GOING TO FARAWAY FROM THE OTHERS!"** Yelled Chiriko

 **"WELL THERE ISNT NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT CAN WE! NO DA! KAGOME AND THE OTHERS NEED OUT HELP! NO DA! GRRRRR! ITS NO USE THESE STUPID STORM CLOUDS IS ACTING LIKE A FORCE FIELD OR SOMETHING!"** Yelled Chichiri

Piccolo only sighed he was not going to give up on this. And he was going to finish what he doing he would not leave people he thought of as family to die. And plus he was mated to one of usagis kids. and her sword spirit. plus the silver crystal was here but she was still able to gain access to her powers if she needed to. but he was concerned with everything with the elements going off. this was no mere storm someone has made the storm to stop them from even getting tot he place that they needed to get to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the cave._

Everyone sat around the camp fire so they could think of what to do. But nuriko was going to share something about himself while they waited he was grateful that the kais let his sister live again. and for that he was forever grateful when it came down to it. even though she is married nappa oit of all people. but she was happy and that all that mattered to him. even though the man was a stupid ass moron who didnt know his ass from a hole in the ground.

"It only happened when I was only 10 years old. I had a little sister wll you know who she is. Korin. She always fallowed me everywhere I went. We where so much alike in so many ways. We loved each other so much. Korin was the most special person in my life. But then stragedy strikes. Korin was hit by a traveling cart and died. And I just basically became her to keep her memory alive. Now she is alive." Said Nuriko

"So is that why you turned gay?" Asked Miaka

Tamaki stopped the water worked the story was so sad. muramasa was listening to the story when it came down to it he felt bad for nuriko and why he turned into someone like he turned into when it came down to being the drag queen. While they shot miaka a glare after what she had just said to nuriko she needed to start thinking before she spoke things like her father in so many ways it was freaking creepy when it came down to it as a female version of a father. even her twin was just as bad when it came down to it.

Thunder hit the cave they where hiding out in and waiting to be found. As the whole cave shook from that lightning strike. They all started to get dressed and think of something to get this cave stable enough. Nuriko put the something against the walls to see if they could stop the water. so they needed to act fast and hope that they others find them soon enough before they end up dead in the freaking icy cold water and dead along with it. their cold stiff bodies being found that is not what they think about this.

"I'll try to slow it down as must I can. Now concentrate on the others. We must have to get them here and fast." Said Nuriko

Miaka tried to back up and only slipped on a rock. usagi flashed over to miaka and took her hand. But she was pulled into the icy cold water again by the strong current of the waves. Nuriko rushed over to them and took usagi hand since she was holding onto miaka, while muramasa was helping tamaki and holding off the water. but then again nuriko needed their help so they started to help pull her and miaka up.

"No nuriko you cant. Not even someone as strong as you wont be able to pull us both out of the water." Said usagi

Nuriko only smirked as the bracelts turned into gauntlets as his strength was bolted up 10 fold. As he yanked forward and saved them from the icy cold water. he was confused by what the hell happened when it came down to his strenght being boosted. it must of been the gift from taiitsukun that was given. she did say that it was going to boost their powers. while tamaki was squinting to see a ship heading their way. and he was thanking every kami and god out there that they were found.

"Hey look guys!" Chirped Tamaki

They looked up only to see the ship dock next to them so they would be able to get on board and get dry clothing as well. and something warm to drink they all sighed in relief as they walked on the deck and was greeted by worried hugs. as they left to go to their rooms on the ship so they would be able to change and then take a short nap and come out to get something to eat and maybe something hot to drink and talk about things that had happened with nuriko and how his powers was boosted.

To be continued


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

* * *

Everyone was happy to have their love ones back. While they sipped away at hot coffee or hot coco in miaka case and tamaki. while muramasa was drinking coffee black. While they where with their husbands and wife or loved ones. Vegeta even cried something he only did for his wife and mate and his children as well his grandchildren. spirit was yanked off usagi when it came down to him acting like the fool. they knew the man was still in love with her but he did accept the friends as well.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are ok," chirped Aro

"Yes it was rather difficult to hunt you down." said Piccolo

usagi sighed and had the feeling that it was that. And she had a feeling it was the bitch of seiryuu that was the one to put up a cock block to their powers so they where not even found. but who ever it was is going to kick their ass and make sure they would feel her anger for the shit that they had pulled once more. and that lighting strike was pointed to her and that is what going to give back in full. so the person better be ready for her wrath becasue it will not be pretty once she is done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui was riding in a carriage reading a book with something over her lap to keep her warm. while nakago and suboshi was riding on either side of the carriage. They would have to hunt down a place to camp for the night. she wondered if she would run into usagi on this trip. she really really missed her sisterly friend. she knew that she might run into tamahome but then again she was not ready to even face him just yet. but then again he might end up giving some sort of information over to her if he had any.

"Are you really sure that we will get there before the others?" Asked Yui

Nakago road his horse to be closer to yui so he could help her and tell her that they where already ahead of them as it was but the thing he wont tell them that is he didn't know where the shinzaho is being held at. plus he knew for one that they would be running into the team suzaku. and he was wondering what it would be like to battle it out with the new people. but he had this feeling that it would be giving him a run for his money when it happened. plus he would be able to see his moon queen as well. and that made him very happy to a point.

"We have already struck them down." Said Nakago

Yui only nodded and went back to her book. She sighed and thought everything will work out for her all in the end. So she let a dark smile grace her face, nakago shivered he hated when she did that. he hated when she cackled evilly it was just creepy to a point. but then again he knew she does it since she was trying to act evil. but it was giving her the sense of being all crazy. and that is just creeping him out. even suboshi as well and it normally takes alot to creep him out. so yui basically bested him again on that one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the ship_

Everyone was knocked over as the ship hit something. Like a huge rock or ice burg. But then again this area had no iceburged so that was scratched off the list. While they pushed up to see what the hell happened. they knew that they are about to be the titanic of this time and that is something they didnt want to expirence. so they are hoping that they are not goin gto go down like that. just with out the ice burn and their ship being snapped in half and having to sort through people.

"Looks like the ship had been struck down by lightning." Said Chichiri

Everyone was clinging to someone or something that was close by. they where freaking out by the lightning cracking. Vegeta even jumped on gokus back this was something he hated was a boat never a fan of boats. and they sure as hell didnt sign up for the freaking titanic. bulma was freaking out as weel she was on genyu back since he was the one who was nearest and closer to her. while everyone was doing the same there or something else like hiding under the tables or something like that.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHERE GOING TO BE SUNK DOWN LIKE THE TITANIC!"**

 **"EVERYONE GET DOWN THERE A HUGE CLIFF STRIGHT AHEAD!"** Yelled \Piccolo

The ship hit the giant cliff as everyone was in a huge pile on the grand dinning halls floor. While they had to push themselves back up once more and glade at the nameik for jinxing them. and they are going to freaking kick his ass for even jinxing them for their soon to be death from sinking like the dammed titanic with out the freaking ice burg and the captain that would go down with the ship like a freaking crazy person from the fact he didnt listen to freaking ice burg warnings.

 **"WELL WAY TO FUCKING GO JOLLY GREEN GIANT YOU JINX US!"** Yelled Regina

"now now I think we all should check out the ship." Said Charming

everyone shot him a glare and trampled over the man who was known as prince charming snow huffed and helped her husband up henry and emma went after them, emma was shocked to see the woman who raised her and understood now why she had to hand her over to someone who was family to her but it was kinda her own fought she ran away from him. they where having frin they never had this much fun in story brook or the enchanted forest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the deck_

Everyone ran up to the deck of the ship. usagi made sure jupiter and herself was in her cosmos form. and sailor cosmos jupiter since they are going to double team her in the elements in her powers. they are ready if this person wanted to play like that. She could play that way as well. when they saw a black clad figure on the edge of their vessel well their grand ship that was being messed up because of someone being a bitch and probably nakago whore as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded Vegeta

"Well I'm shocked to see that you have made it this far. But now this is the end of your journey right now." Said Soi

Soi raised her hand and made the lighting come at her will. And made a explosion trying to push fear into these people. And the thing was what she did was not the least of what they all have seen. and sadly miaka was the one who was close by that was there to be the one that was going to get it. and they just hoped the girl had the sense in getting away before it hit her. but then again she is the sayein that is stupid daughter so she was going to be fired if she was going to pay to stupid card.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

"That was a close one." Said Miaka

The lightning hit right between miaka legs. It was kinda funny if you think about it how the attack it. Vegeta even snicker at the sight of his godbrat and how the lightning hit. even regina and some of the others snickers as well. while the perverted ones of the group that was with them was thinking very perverted things on how that landed as they snickered with their hands over their mouths. they stopped from being slapped in the back of the head from their wives. and they cleared their throat time to be serious.

"Well you dodged that well priestess of suzaku. And I see you have new allies as well." said Soi

"That lightning that struck? You control it?" Asked Piccolo

Soi threw off the black cloak so she was able to reveal herself to them. And it seemed it was not even a supprise to none of them. Since they had mostly warriors in their family and friends. some of them was not expecting to be a chick. so this was something that the smarter ones knew that this was a chick. but miaka being the one who was in thestupid group was blinking at the sight of a chick int he warrior of the seiryuu,

"I am a warrior of seiryuu seven. Soi! Priestess of suzaku you will never reach the hokkan empire even with the amount of power and people you have." Said Soi

Everyone looked at her as if she like to speak out of her ass. And it seemed that the seiryuu don't even know what they are still not dealing with yet. It was rather amusing to all of them. and they think they would be able to defeat them. they have another thing coming to them when it came down to them thinking they would kill them all off. but they would be the ones who kill them all off before they kill them. they knew this for a fact that they would be killing them since they are stronger.

"I will destroy you all with one fatal blow." Said Soi

Soi raised her hand again as usagi and makoto used the jupiter thunder attack as they clashing the three powers togethe even though usagi and makoto was way much stronger than the bitch who thinked that she was way stronger and better and smarter than them, plus they enjoyed knocking them down a notch here and there. usagi and makoto who out beat in the power department with their powers, while everyone looked at each other and wondered if she was dead. But all they seen was soi leave in a blue light very very pissed off and wounded. it seeemd she was going to go and lick her wounds and nakago cock as well.

"Look everyone its hokkan!" Chirped Chiriko

Everyone rushed over to the side of the ship to over look the beautiful land that they where about to enter. Some of them had to say they where impressed by what they where seeing. all they are seeing was that is a beautiful land scape that was out of a panting. even though it was cold as hell. but the ones who had ice powers and ice magic and ice sword spirits was never ever going to complain it was soemthing they are used to and much like better than the head and the sun light that beamed down on them.

"All that lightning and the with mine and makoto attack must of opened a passage way. Oh just love a good short cut sometimes." Said usagi

Everyone just looked around as they passed everything until they all docked and bulma capsulized the ship and they all went on their way feeling how cold this country is. It seemed that they where going to need to be warm on this one. they are going to look around and sight see as they made their way through the lands. they had to say this was relaxing and rather nice. even though it was a odd ball group that was making its way through the lands. plus they are going to be seeing something they never seen before.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

They where still making their way around feeling how cold it was. They all did some sight seeing while they where at it. And took some photos to remember this place if they even decided to come back and visit. even for vegeta and the ones like him was even enjoying their selves. plus as well they are having their own conversations and talking about this as that as they made their way through the icy cold path way.

"Hey miaka are you ok?" Asked Tamahome

Vegeta and few of the others where going to tape his mouth shut or either put a spell on him to shut him up. This is good for miaka to be walking not as if she doesn't do it at home she was to lazy. chichi muttered about her daughter was way to lazy when it came to her being back home. but she seen how much this was making her much more mature. so she was happy that this wa shelping her with growing up that is. she just wished her husband did that but nope he was still a stupid ass.

"Yes I'm fine why do you keep asking?" Asked Miaka

They all stopped at the top of the hill to look down and saw all the sheep. They all took photos it was all to perfect to not pass down to take a photo here or there it was interesting. plus goku was droolin gover the sheep all over the place. he was thinking about all of the food that could be made if they needed to. but they knew that they are not able to eat the sheep since it didnt belong to them. but the looked pretty dammed yummy when it came down to their rumbling stomachs.

"Oh wow! It's a medow! Look at the cute fluffy sheep!" Chirped Miaka

usagi and everyone else sweat dropped while goku started to think of all the ways they could make sheep in food for them to eat and saved the fluff for something they could use it for. minako and rei was thinking they are so cute. while usagi was smiling at the scene before them. she never ever seen so much sheep before. while the others was watching. goku was thinking about eating them. maybe all of them if he had the choice in the matter. while chichi shoved three candy bars down his throat so he would stop drooling.

"Oh of course they are they use the sheep fluffy stud for jackets. And I know the reason why its freaking cold. Hey tasuki use that fan of yours and heat up up." Said Nuriko

Tasuki grumbled if it wasn't for his mate and step children he would mate a snarky remark as they started to huddle around the fan with a huge flame on it and warmed their cold bodies up. usagi eyes perked up when she heard a little boy cry and turned our to see a boy nearly fall off his horse. She stunded the horse and took the kid in her arms and rolled to make sure she got him to safety. while the others came over to see if she was ok and smiled at the joy of seeing her saving a kid.

"Where do you live little one?" Asked Kagome

The boy beamed up at her and yanked her along with them. While everyone else fallowed behind them. Even the genyu force and zarbon really didn't care if they looked out of place at this point in time. but hell if they are able to stay in the kids village they might have to set up some houses if they didnt have enough places. but they just only needed to stay there for the night and to gather some form of information to where the shinzaho is and where they needed to go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Everyone was invited to stay in the village as long as the wehre needed only because of kagome saving the kid and that three royals and the moon queen and the former king and queen as well. plus endymion and diamond reincarnation as well the scouts as well was here so they where only being kind. they hit the mother load when it came down to who they had staying at their village. so this was a real treat for them all since the sayain are here as well and also a god.

"Wow! Its sooooo great! Its taste so yummy like yogurt!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka and her family was pigging out lucky none of the locals was in there to see her pigging out like sthey where. While the vampires that was with them took the tablets that was made for them to eat human food. but they had to say it was yummy to a point. but then again they was hungry and would eat about anything that was in front of them. even people but they would rather stave if that came down to it. but they knew goku and his family would since they would eat about just anything that came to mind.

"Travelers we have brought our village elder to meet you."

A elder man looking like albus but with out the robes walked in and sat before them. While two other men sat on either side of them. While chichi smacked goku as the food was taken out of the tent. this was the time they needed to see if they would be able to see if they could gather information about were the shinzaho is. and where to go and the location or even a hint that would be really really helpful.

"I am called Tomoru. The high elder of this village." Said Tomoru

Everyone all nodded and introduced each other so he knew who he was talking to. While tomoru only nodded his welcome and thanks for coming and visit they never get no royals for a long long time. plus they are the only people they knew of that could give them some sort of hint that was going to be able to help them to get to the holy item that they needed and hope that they are not to late. and this was starting to remind them of when they went to namek to find their dragon balls and facing with frieza,.

"So you have come from konan to seek the shinzaho?" Asked Tomoru

"Yes sir that's correct? Do you know anything about it?" Asked Haruhi

Everyone had hope in their eyes. But some of them had a feeling there was going to be a long story that was going to fallow from what they where going to be hearing to get to the point of destination they needed to be. well if they could even point out were they needed to go. hook and the others are interested when it came down to the way they are going to hear. and see what they are going to see. and face what they are going to face. they are having much more fun than when they went to neverland and other lands for that matter.

"Maybe I do, I remember this is a lefend I heard from my grandfather. Supposedly some 200 years ago the priestess of genbu came from another world. But she never was able to break the riddle im not even sure that anyone has. At that same time in history kuto started to expand their lands widely and started to target this country to attack. But the priestess of genbu and the genbu seven gathered together and saved all of hokkan for all of time." Explained Tomoru

Everyone nodded and let it all sink in so they where able to use the information for a later date. Bulma was recording it so she was able to go over it if it was needed when they started their search again. rumple was nodding and enjoying the story that came down to what he was hearing. he was enjoying this place way to much. plus it was rather relaxing just like when he stayed in the palace back on the moon. he had one of the keys that was to the palace and only ones who was able to get into it was given by usagi herself.

"So your saying the priestess summon the beast god?" Asked Kid

"Supposedly genbu created a treasure the shinzaho that he or she passed down to the people, said Tomoru

"Hey elder that's not correct. I heard from my wifes uncle. That the shinzaho is a small jewel that genbu is sealed inside of it."

Everyone was watching and wondered if its going to be one of those matchs that whos family was the correct party in the information department and that normally turned out amusing sometimes. and they had this feeling that this was going to end up in a debate and a fight to see who was the one with the correct story that they heard from who family. and what was the real shinzaho. so they are going to watch this and see if it was going to be amusing or not. normally things like this turned out to be funny.

"No, , I heard from my mothers boyfriend that the priestess of genbu made the shinzaho out of the hair of the genbu seven. And that it had great magical powers."

The elder was going to correct them all on what they where saying. Since he hated being corrected on anything. Well that having his story all screwed up since his family was the ones that passed it down each of his line. while some of them was snickering from what they are hearing. and some of them was trying to hide their snickers, this was hust funny it was like their family when it came down to things.

"Are you daring to call mu grandfather a lier young whippersnapper." Growled Tomoru

"Well I think the shinzaho is a piece of genbu shell that he left behind."

It seemed each person had to put their own two cents into the conversation about he shnzaho, it was kinda funny they had to hold their snickers in. while some of them couldn't do it and snickered softly. they just cant pass up to snicker at this. it was just funny with them bickering about who family was the correct one when they were told the story as a bed time story. while they put a silencing charming on the ones of their group that was going to be the ones to stop them with some stupid thought or something.

"Hey that's not what you said a few minutes ago buddy!"

By any means if you go to the capital of touran, im sure you would be able to discover and find the shinzaho. Said tomoru

Everyone nodded and setted up their capsule houses so the had some place to sleep for the night. While everyone looked around after they where finished with the meeting and discussion. and decided to wonder around the small village and get to know everyone around the little village. while goku and his family was still stuffing their faces. while vegeta found a place to train to keep himself busy so he wouldnt get bored. everyone seemed to be interested into them since some of them was something they have never seen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui huddled under the blanket that was in her capsule. No one never warned her how cold it was going to be out here before they decided to go on this damn trip for a damn shinzaho. she wished she had some form of magic so she was able to make a fire or something. her ass was freaking and about to run away to the most warmest place. or hot coffee or something warm that was going to make her warm. and where is suboshi when they needed him to bring something warm to them.

"Lady Yui. I brought you some hot tea!" Chirped Subohsi

Suboshi came in to see yui huddled under the blankets that she had brought along with her. He only shook his head they forgot to warn her about the coldness of this country before they left. plus he gave her a steaming hot cup of hot tea. in which yui squeeled from the hot tea. she was not happy to have something to warn her sorry ass for even agreeing to do something like this. while suboshi sighed he felt bad for her since nakago had the heated tent while they have the ones to suffer and be cold in.

"Yes it seemed like it gets colder by the minute." Said Suboshi

"Where Nakago?" Asked Yui

Siboshi hated the general and fellow warrior there was something up with that man making youw ant to shiver in the creepiness of being around him. But he sighed of course she would want to know where the dick up his ass general was at. plus he knew that he wanted the same woman that he wanted. so he better back the hell off because he would kill him to have the moon queen for himself. and he would not even feel guilty about murdering him. plus he thought nakago was thsi shifty jackass and has a bigger plan for something that was going to screw them all in the end,

"I don't know. But I heard that soi came back to camp yesterday. And from what I hear that she had failed to kill any of them." Said Suboshi

"Well where are we going to next?" Asked Yui

"Well I'm not sure but ill go and check for ya," said Suboshi

Soboshi left in a huff it seemed that she was not in the mood to take to him even though she was his friend. But she rather talk to the dick up his ass general instead of him he didn't understand. even though he was about to walk into something that was going to blind himself for a while. because he didnt want to see nakago nude that was not the sight he would want to see. or a very nude soi that bitch freaked him the fuck out. and that was something he was not ashamed to admit it plus she was a whore.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Soi_

Soi was nude on top of Nakago who was also nude. While she road him with a blue glow around the two of them as if they where sharing some kind of energy transferring type of thing. even though nakago was thinking about his moon queen to keep his boner going. because this bitch was not doing anything for him. plus she was so freaking obsessed with him. yes he saved her long ago but he was never in love with her. she had her uses but that is the only thing she was good for.

"Forgive me nakago. That bitch used some strange attack on me. I didn't expect it. And they have others with them as well." said Soi

Soi rotated her hips while nakago looked bored as hell from the lame attempt at sex. It seemed that he wasn't even enjoying the pleasure she was giving him he was only doing it to get more power. he just needed to keep going the way he was and he would find his release. just keep in his fantasy of usagi even though it was a insult to think of her while a warrior of the seiryuu who happened to be a whore. well used to be a whore that her family sold ehr into a whore house when he saved her.

"Don't worry about it. You was warned about the moon queen. I'll give you another chance to prove yourself to me. Just stay away from the shikon miko." Said Nakago

Nakago imaged usagi his moon queen doing this to him and it worked like a charm. While he moaned in pleasure. Even though it was hard enough to not moan out usagi name in pleasure. even though he knew what that feels like when he was able feel that in the form of tamahome. and he knew tamahome remembered that and stilll might be pissed off at him. but he did to have that to so he should be thanking him when that came down to him was able to tap something that he was obsessed with.

"But this weather here is just to harsh for me. It's a weakness for me. Please forgive me for not being more useful." Pleaded Soi

Nakago rolled his eyes at the woman warrior. He didn't like being taken out of his day dreams so he could make this more pleasurable for himself. Even though the whore was loose as hell his cock slipped out a few times and he was huge to so it was proven that she fucked a lot of men, and from what he said that between usagi and another girl who was able to use the same attack as she was so she much of been the scout of jupiter who was double teaming with usagi siince she was able to suse all the powers of the scouts that ever lived.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Suboshi was annoyed at the whole ordeal with nakago and yui. This was just something he would give up this journey and swop sides for. Maybe he would be treated better on the other side of things. he felt like he was the little bitch of the group that he was sent to do things that no one else wanted to do. and soi was the whore of their team and nakago was the jack ass who ahs the worlds largest cock up his ass. as he grumbled his way over to the tent that was about to go blind from what he was about to see.

"All she talks is about that dick up is ass nakago, whats so great about him. Nakago this nakago that. Geezer there is so much you can take of the damn perverted dick up his ass jackass. Hell if the moon queen wouldn't talk about him she hated the bastard. I can be useful to know. Ad would like to be seen." Thought suboshi

Suboshi took a deep breath and calmed his nerves so nakago didn't notice that he was mentally btiching him out. Even though he was not the only one who cursed the evil bastard to hell . even though yui was not even thinking right about thinking that he was just playing her for his own personal game. but then again there was alot of things that they had to think of when it came down to the fool and what he really wanted out of the summoning of seiryuu and he had the feeling that it was not to better man kind either.

"Lord nakago sir. I'm coming in," said Suboshi

Soboshi opened the drapery that was the doorway to the his tent. What suboshi seen was going to tramatize him for a life time. Soi was on all fours and nakago was plowing into her like a dog in heat. he was going to be sick and not in a good way. and everything went black, he went blind from seeing the smug jack ass and the whore was fucking like they are dogs. and the smell the smell was awful it smelt like ass and cum it was just sickening to make you not want to even want to eat dinner.

 **"AHHHHHHHHH I'M BLIND!"** Cried suboshi mentally

Suboshi closed the drap and turned around as he hurd nakago grunt his release. And he thought he whisper usagi's name. that was a insult to the queen name. and that was sick as well. the moon queen in not a whore. so nakago just used the moon queen image to a whore that was something he thought that was just sick to a point, the queen is not a common whore. and he wanted to vomit and when he was done he will vomit from this. plus the stink was horrid as well. that was something he didnt want to smell.

"I'm sorry sir. The lady yui wished to speak with your right away about what you wished to head to next and what the next course of out plan was. And soooooo not what you are doing here." Rambled Suboshi

"Tell her I'll be there soon as I can. I have to get dressed and cleaned up first. And soi is not feeling to well. so we will be using ashitare in her place. Oh and suboshi I see you have fallen for the shikon miko as well." said Nakago

Nakago smirked he would fight the boy if he had to. usagi will be his and only his one day. But he will kill anyone who would stop him to have her impaled on his cock once more bareing him kids. and he knew that he just basically tramatized suboshi from the sight of him and soi. hell he hated to fuck her but she was used for this point as well and to make his powers stronger because he has this feeling that he would be needing this for the newer people that he has not met yet.

"Well I can't help it she reminded me of myself. But who in seiryuus name is ashitare?" Asked Suboshi

Nakago didn't answer he only ordered him to go back and deliver the message while suboshi rushed off and vomited from what he had saw and smelled. Does soi ever wash that smelly ass snatch of hers after she fucked someone. man what the hell was making it stink so bad. hell he never had sex and he knew that it not supposed to smell after wards. it seemed someone dont know how to wash their nasty ass and pussy that is probably why it stinks so bad because soi didnt know how to wash herself. and that is just even more sickening.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Everyone was packed up and ready to go. while the villagers was there to wish them a good luck and good journey and hope they would be able to find what they where searching for. plus they have given them some good information and where to start. so they have to head that way to were they needed to go and see if they would be able to gather more information there. plus they had to talk nappa and goku out for not taking home the yetti that they all have as a villager.

"Well first and foremost. I was happy I could meet the shikon miko before I died. And take good care of yourselves. As well the three of your highnesses." Said Tomoru

usagi and the others bowed to her while the kid came running over to her and hugged her. While usagi handed the gift with her singing a song to the kid so hewould have something to remember her by. While they all took off on their way to the village or town that was told to go to and see if they are able to find more information they are enjoying their selves since they are seeing and learning new stuff. even the dark one is enjoying himself from what he was learning and seeing..

 _"Where almost there. We must find the shinzaho. Im sure yui is ther as well. I made a promise to kagome and the others that I shall be happy after this is all over."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was smiling at the thought of what to come. While usagi was looking over to her cousin only to see her with a happy peaceful smile and tamahome had the same as well. the thing was she and trista are not seeing the gates again so something was about to happened sooner or later. and alice was not having any visions of what was about to happened. so this was going to be something are going to have to wait and see what will happen when it comes to them or when it happens.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago was whipping the beast looking warrior as if he was trying to make his point accrossed while blood dripped down to the floor of their camp. Nakago clutched the whip in his hands and snapped it. to make his point acrossed that he was the master in all of this. and the beast who happened to be one of the seiryuu warriors. but he would never ever fuck him like tamahome that was just well not all there for him. hell he was barely making it through with screwing soi there is no feeling and then there is the stink as well.

"It's your turn Ashitare." Said Nakago

Nakago bent down to look the beast warrior in the eyes so he knew that he was being serious. Soi stood behind him and only looked down at the beast with sad eyes she hated to see something to be hurt. plus the poor beast didnt know any better. and didnt ask to be born the way he was. she knew that nakago never cared when it came down to others. it was always him. but he did save her so there is some feeling in him. but that violet eyed boy he was so cute and she felt this pull to him.

"Lady yui and suboshi had already left for touran. This is your home land. The lands of your ancestors isn't it? You will know how to find the priestess of suzaku. Leave the priestess of the shikon alone. With that beta strength of yours you will destroy her." Said Nakago

Ashitare was let down and only bowed to nakago to show him that he was indeed listening and will do what he was ordered to do so. Even though it would mean his death if he should fail. soi thought sometimes leaving this all behind to go and live a life the way she wanted and not be treated like a useless whore. and not even given any credit to what she was able to do. he never even lets her even shower. so she was even lucky to be able to get a bath or something like that. this life she hated and she hated seeing him beat one people and others. and she felt for the moon queen since what his plans are for her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in touran_

Everyone finally made it through the gates of touran. They looked around to see what the city looked like only to find it more or less historical looking type of town. usagi and some of the others thought it looked nice. vegeta was lloong around and nodded this place was interesting and nice. but they dont even know where they are going to start and gather some sort of information on where the objext they are searching for is. so they might as well look for a place to eat so they could all sit and think on things in a team meeting.

"Sooooo this is Touran?" Asked Tamahome

"Yeah where finally here." Said Miaka

Everyone looked up from the feeling of something cold on their faces. Only to find out it started to snow. Miaka smiled brightly at the sight of the snow fall something they only get during the winter time. vegeta smiled at the joy on his son and daughter face. his son mate was a bit creepy since she was a captain to the stelth force. but she was good for him and keep him in line. but then again it seemed that the males in his line was soul mate to strong willed woman and with power and strength to be able to keep them all in line.

"It's snowing!" Chirped Miaka

Everyone was excited about this snow since it had been a while since they even seen the snow. Even they sayiend enjoyed snow something they never got back on planet vegeta. The genyu force and zarbon was happy about it as well they loved the snow and playing in it as well. goku smiled at his daughter at the sight of her enjoying the snow that was known in these parts. vegeta was smiled as well this was nice to see something like this and made the town more lovely in their minds.

"Wow you never get snow back home in Konan." Said Nuriko

"No we do not so this is a real treat for us." Said Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki watched their wife enjoy the snow falling plus it made her look more like a goddess that she is in their eyes.. She looked like a angel dancing in the snow she was just so lovely. They where just shocked to see vegeta there smiling about it they knew he loved his children and grandchildren and his wife.. But then again the sayien king was something they could never figure out and then again they never wanted to figure him out. most of all they never wanted to be in the mind of goku they would never ever have a brain left if that happened.

"Where we come from it snows a lot during the winter. Even more so in England. When this is all over you must come to London and see Hogwarts when it snows." Said usagi

usagi smiled at the last memory from the time the war ended everyone was at Hogwarts there was a ball held to remember all of the fallen heros and the ones who no one knew of that was spying on the dark side, they all left to hunt down to find a spot to eat and plan while they where at it. well then again it also reminded her of what the great freeze was looking like when she had to awaken then whole earth to the new age of neo queen serenity and the start of the silver kingdom on earth and the moon tied together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the tavern_

Bulma laid out the map on the table after everyone finished eating. Goku and his family finally stuffing their faces now they all could plan out what the next course of action shall be for this mission. they dont even know what to do since they didnt even know the area well. but the locals might know where to go and where to point them in the direction where the shnzaho is. plus it was making them nervous that the gates are just showing fog and alice was not even getting a glimps well not since she disturbed them from the vision she got of seeing nakago fucking soi that was something they could of lived with out knowing.

"Now then were should we head off to next," said Bulma

"Well right now we are at the city gates. No should all split up and search for clues on the shinzaho. No da. Since chiriko is a kid ill team up with him with nappa and radtiz and barrdok. Everyone had their team before we all left." Said Chichiri

"My pleasure." Said Chiriko

After they finished their conversation they ordered some more food since they are still hungry. They seemed to attack looks from the team they had but then they just shrugged it off. Until some dunken men thought it would be a good idea to flirt with usagi. and that was going to be something to be very dangerous since they are going to be beating their asses. they are even hitting on nuriko and yumichika and zarbon since they thought they are chicks but they are really dudes.

"Hey there baby girl's. Your one fine and sexy piece of ass. Oh my one hot bitch. Hey what about you and me along with you lady friends have a little drinky poo with us."

Vegeta growled and got up grabbed the drunked and tossed them out of the door for even dare to flirt with his wife. his daughter and nice and grandbrats. for the love of dende he flirted with three men. The barmen only nodded his thanks since they have been having issues when that guy and his buddies come in to drink. but they knew now not to be stupid and go and flirt with the ladies of that group it was bad for you.

"Geez look at all these rednecks drooling all over our mate. Its sickening." Said Tasuki

Hotohori nodded he was glade it was vegeta was the one to drag them out and when he heard them scream and that was something he didnt want to know what he was doing to them he had this side to him that make others feel pain when it came down to people who decided to do something stupid like those men tried to do. and they didnt even know they were also flirtying with men as well.. Those men should be even lucky to live for trying to hit on all the woman of their group. But oddly enough they didn't want miaka in the picture.

"Yeah I know over us females. Causing thie much excitement. We wont get no where with a bunch of hassles along the way." Said Nuriko

"Yeah! Yeah I know its because you look like a chichi. And mixed with other ladies." Said Tamahome

Nuriko took usagi sword since it was the closest one and not shrunk down. And he chopped his braid off. Everyone either spitted out their drink or their food from what nuriko had just done. as they all looked at him and wondered if he ate something that was wrong or something to why he cut his beloved brain off like that. that was something that they were not even expecting to see or even think of him ever doing since prided himself in his looks like hotohori and the other who did that.

"Oh my god what a waist of fine hair". Said minako

"Oh its ok. What is done its done. I don't feel the need to do the drag thing no more. Since my sister is alive and well and mated. Oh besides I cant have this main of hair flapping all over the place when im fighting the seiryuu ass buddies now can I." said Nuriko

Everyone nodded to that as if it was something that was true but a lot of them where used to having long hair and fighting and wouldn't dare to cut it off. Maybe they did once in a while buts that's it. While bulma handed out all the things that they could use to contact each other. but then again they all who had the hair was used to fighting with their long hair. most of alll usagi since it grows back each time she chopped it off. even nuriko sister was gawking at what she had seen her own brother had done.

"Now use these to contact us. All you have to do is press the button and then a fire bolt would shot up and have the skull and snake will let us know that you found something or if one of your crew members is wounded flair your power levels like you where taught." Said Vegeta

Everyone nodded and took their device and took off in their teams they where assigned before they all left on the ship. Then again it was only the teams that people where able to get along with each other. well they made sure they made it that way so there was no fights or bickering with each other and be ready for the attack when it happens or when it bound to happen since they still cant read the gates and alice still cant get visons well other than the ones that she had been getting of nakago and soi in which they tell her not to share with them it was just gross.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka turned around at the sound of a beast or something like that howling. No one is able to turn into the great ape no more so that wasn't it. And there was also no one turning into their demon forms so that was out of the picture. well other than mister lupin but that was not soemthing they were looking for. but whatever that was is just creepy and dont even want to face because the howl alone is just creepy and full of pain and hate.

"What was that? what makes a sound that not the great ape or the demons forms." Said Miaka

"A wild dog?" Asked Tamahome

Nuriko only shrugged at what they where trying to figure out. It seemed that each team was only three people to a team so it was the only way to get everyone a team buddy and to have more areas to search. or maybe the lupins are getting it on somewhere. or genyu and his mate lolly when theya re doing it that what he thought he was hearing. and knowing them being shameful as some of these couples dont even care that and where to go and get it on at. but even though he kinda walked in on it a few times.

"Hey look at this miaka. There is a picture of genbu on it. You think it might give us a clue about the shinzaho somehow?" Asked Nuriko

"What is all that? Those characters look like worm tracks." Said Tamahome

Tamahome wished they had someone with them had the ways of reading this. But it seemed they didn't get one of those type of people in their group so they would be having to do this with out help. Miaka looked around to see if they could find anyone who was able to help them. She finally spotted a elderly woman and wondered if the lady would be able to read what ever that was written on the statue.

"Pardon me. May you please read this for us please?" Asked Miaka

"Oh this, I cant read this young lady. This is ancient language. They stopped using this type of language nearly 200 years ago."

Miaka, nuriko and tamahome deflated from that. Now what are they going to do. There has to be someone here that will be able to read this like a local historian or something or another. so they would need to fund someone who needed to know how to read something like this. and they dont even know how to go about finding someone like this since they are not even from these parts. and the older lady seemed to be of some form of help. but she was not able to read what was on it.

"A ancient language?" Asked Miaka

They elderly lady only nodded to the young people who looked like they where there only to be looking around on some kind of a trip. Its not very often they get people to come to their town basically only historians was able to read what was on that stone. she wished she was able to be more of help to these young people. plus she knew they are not from these parts so she was trying to be of some help. plus she had a feeling the others she ran into was part of their group since they seemed to be alike well except the horn guy.

"Yes that's correct my dear. The only two people who can read it now is historians who learned about it from people they knew or their familys."

"I know someone who can read this."

Everyone turned around to see some guy standing there smirking with a sword on his hip. They wondered if they could trust this man or not. But they needed to see what they could find so they needed to try about anything. nuriko seened to sense something cer shifty on that man. and wondered what in the world he was offering. but maybe just maybe they would be able to get some information but nothing ever comes for free. but they knew for a fact that was not going to come out right away.

"Are you guys all travelers in our proud country?"

"Can you really know who can read this?" Asked Miaka

They man shifted his eyes over to the girl he had to say she not his type so he could write her off as payment. And wondered why in the world would she asked that didn't he just say that he did know someone. tamahome sighed he would go and talk to them. he knew nuriko was not the type to be able to do such a task. but then again he was able to get the job done and come back well if he didnt get violated while doing so. he didnt even trust this man.

"Yes my father knows how to. I'll take you to him right now. So come along and fallow me."

"Come on you guys." Said Miaka

The elderly lady took ahold of miaka jacket as if she wanted to warn her off about something, miaka wondered what the old lady wanted since she stopped her. Tamahome was only watching the guy from where he stood. he knew they needed this information. but that is only because it was important so he would take one for the team to get them what they needed to where the shinzaho is being kept and guarded from. nuriko arched a purple brow and wondered if tamahome was the one and take one for the team to get the information.

"Hold it young lady. I wouldn't if I where you. That man is a well known bandit. And yes it is true that his father is a historian on such things. And one of the best historians of this country. But now he has fallen on some hard times."

"So don't come if you don't wish to, I was only offering my services."

Tamahome sighed he was going to go and see what he was able to dig up. While he had the device in his pocket and remembered how to record things so he would be able to replay it to the others. And he knew how to send it as well from bulma quick lesion. plus he knew that he was the only one in his team was able to do this task since he had been doing it before any of them came into his life. and now he was able to live and not think about winning and making money since his family dont need that no more since he knew that they would never ever want for nothing and well protected.

"I'll go with him. Miaka you stay here with nuriko and wait for the others until I get back," said Tamahome

"I am going as well." demanded Miaka

Miaka reached out to tamahome. He only took her hands into his and kissed them. He didn't want her in the seedy place that he was about to head off to. And he knew where he was going by the way this man talked. she just didnt know what the hell he wanted her to do. she wanted to go and an help him. but nuriko was going to be here so she would have some form of company and conversation along with it.

"Nuriko take care of her please." Ordered Tamahome

"Ya got it!" Chirped Nuriko

Tamahome kissed miaka before he fallowed the guy who was going to give them some information. And he knew this was not going to come easy to he would have to either do something to show why he wanted it. he knew that nuriko would get usagi and the others if anything happened to them. but this was the only way they would be able to get some form of any information that was to the shinzaho is concerned and they had this feeling that this was not.

"I hope he will be ok,"

The older lady sent a prayer to the young man and walked off to finish her shopping in town. While miaka and nuriko sat down and waited for tamahome to come back from getting the information that was needed. nuriko sighed and knew that usagi and the others would come to them if they are in need of their help. but then again what else they could do other than sit here like sitting ducks while tamahome did all the work with mister shifty.

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

* * *

Yui was wondering around the streets of touran while suboshi walked the horse behind her. He was getting annoyed hearing about nakago the whole way he wanted to tell her to shut up but he knew he couldn't. she just wanted to have some form of peace and quite but that is to much to even ask for. since suboshi kinda came back from seeing nakago muttering about sick freaks blinding him. she still didnt know what he had meant by that.

"Your not to cold are you lady Yui?" Asked Suboshi

"Yes I am." Said Yui coldy

Suboshi looked at her with a glare. She was pissy since she found out that nakago was not fallowing them to the city of touran. What is so special about nakago other than he had to wipe his brain clean from what he had seen him and the whore of kuto was doing hell she wanted to fuck him. But he would never touch that bitch. hell her stink was enough to make him not even go near her. but then again sometimes he wondered if she was lonely and sad by the look of her eyes.

"You know you don't have to be such a bitch to me. You know that mrs kagome woundnt of done that. nakago will discover clues about the shinzaho if we search here in touran. He said he was going to send ashitare to deal with the suzaku seven and their stupid miko." Grumbled Suboshi

Yui stopped dead in her tracks from hearing the last part of his words her ex friend and the man she still somewhat still loved. She still wasn't going to back down she was going to see this through the end, but she was hoping to see her sisterly friend when she was around and maybe to clear the air with her. but then again she was not going to be able to talk to her when others are around her. but she woundnt mind punshing miaka in the face for even doing this and going against her and their supposed friendship.

"Has miaka and tamahome and their group arrived here already?" Asked Yui

"A while back nakago said something about some guy rejecting you badly?" Asked Suboshi

Yui only turned around and kneeled to the ground and shuffled snow into her hands and tossed the huge snow ball in suboshis face. Suboshi only growled and tried to get the snow off his face once he did he cursed that he lost yui. oh he was going to hear it from nakago if he didnt come back with yui. he would get the punishment of the life time if he was to come backk with out her. that would mean the worst pain or what they call it now the tamahome treatment and that is something they woudl never want it to happened to them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

The unknown male lead tamahome unto the ghetto and seedy parts of the town. Tamahome looked around his surroundings to make sure no one will goose him from behind. He should know he had it happened a few times nakago was on the list now. hell he probably see a drug dealer here somewhere. and maybe a whore or two. but that is not what he was searching for. and this dude better come through for them with the information that he claimed to go know about the stone.

"Hey buddy how much further do we need to go?" asked Tamahome

"This is it."

The male lead tamahome entered some kind of tavern. Everyone turned around to look their way tamahoem looked around the bar. Until he was met with a knife to his neck to make a point to tamahome. oh really how did he not even know that this was even going to happen to him when he came down to this part of town and with this fool. he mentally rolled his eyes from what he had thought about this.

"Hand over all your dough buddy."

"You know I had a hunch that your would turned out to be a scumbag. And a liar as well." said Tamahome

Tamahome glared at the male and the surrounded bar. It seemed that everyone was on this guy side. He really didn't want to get his hands dirty right away he might as well get it done and overwith. oh these guys better be happy that vegeta or any of the fight happy including usagi they would kick the living shit out of them. but then again that was something that was not going to walk ever again if they were with him.

"I didn't lie to you. That man over there drinking is indeed my father. It is obviously that you traveled from some distant land. So you must have some kind of money on you. So you hand over the money now."

"Weeell sorry to disappointed you buddy ol' pal. I don't have any money on me. I might have to borrow some myself." Said Tamahome

Tamahome even held out a hand as if they would put money into his own hand. The guys around looked at him as if he was bonkers. Or he was just stupid and messing with their minds or something. he was taking a page out of the others book since he was used to it by now. even though it was fun. so he might as well have some form of fun out of this while he was here. and then he would make a fool out of them.

"Oh that's how you wish to play it buddy. We will take it we will take it out of your flesh instead."

"Hey, hey, hey there I didn't know you guys are into that. I don't swing that way. I like the ladies, no penis for me buddy. Nope, nope, nope," said Tamahome

Tamahome even crossed his arms dramatically. While everyone around his now wondered what the hell is this mans damage did they even mention anything about having sex with him, but thena gain there was only one man who did that to him and he was already on everyone list to kill even his. so he was hoping he was able to get some shots on him and make him feel some pain as well.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE AINT GAY YOU STUPID MORON!"**

"Just shut your mouth smartass. I had just about enough of you. If you need any help keeping it shut I have some volunteers."

As the guy who lead tamahome the this bar he motioned for all the gang to jump tamahome. As they started after him tamahome beat the respective crap out of them with out any issue. As he was standing on top of the defeated gang members. this is when usagi needed to be here even vegeta they would have a field day with this that and kenpachi would have fun with these creeps. but he had a feeling the old man was watching him.

"Well that how it goes. He should of done what I told him to do from the beginning," said Tamahome

After a few more tried to be stupid and jump tamahome. He took them down easily with out breaking a sweat. It seemed that only man in the bar who was not beaten looked at him with amusement. tamahome needed to take some anger out on someone so these fools was good enough for him. plus he knew he was going to have blue balls through out this. well even though he was going to have to take him by hand.

 **"OH YAY THAT WAS LOADS OF FUN!"** Cheered Tamahome

Tamahome turned smiling at the bug eyed man. When the man came to he tried to land a punch on tamahome. But his ogre symbol flared red and was about to kick him until someone stopped him. it proved to him what he was seeing. never in his lifetime that he would be face to face with a suzaku warrior and that is something that he never ever though would walk up to him for any informations.

"Hold up. Just give up son you have lost. And you stranger you don't seem like the same old treasure hunters we normally get around these parts."

Tamahome only shrugged and tapped the tip of hit foot on the mans son face. While he left a nice puddle of urine on the floor from the fear of what this man was. He should be lucky it wasn't none of the others. if it was usagi and the others they would made them do more than piss themselves from fear. that was what they are good at doing. and it seemed that the ladies of usagi family was passed down from the old hag.

"Well you have that correct dearie, another second I would have smashed his face in. but for understanding faterh I will show some respect." Said Tamahome

Tamahome lowered his leg and pushed the frozen man into a seat as he went over to the man who would be able to help with the information about the shinzaho so they could go and grab it. this was the best sorce of information so far, but he wondered how this man even known what he had gotten. but that was none of his business he even slipped him some money for the kind help he was giving him the help that they all needed to get to where they all needed to go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui found herself in the ghetto where she ran off to from suboshi, how could he be so insensitive to her and nakago big mouth had to speak outload about her and tamahome past. And what had happened between them as well. she still felt bad for what she had done. and what nakago had done to him as well. but there was not much she could do now on the matter. she just hoped that usagi was able to forgive him,

 _"But it is nice to finally be away from suboshi. Now im lost but all in all its quite nice to have some time alone."_ Thought Yui

Yui continued to walk on. When she was about to round the corner. She saw some shady gangsters laughing in a dark shady alley way. Yui started to remember what happened to her. She back up and then took off running away to someplace she could find that was safe. she started to remember what had happened to her back when she first came to kuto. she just needed to get away before they even catch her and do what they did to her that fateful day when it came down with her luck. she is also kicking her own ass from not staying with suboshi and keeping at safe place with him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was walking back to the place he left miaka and nuriko to wait for him and the others to come back and find them, some how he ended up running into tamaki along with hikaru and karou on the way back here. And usagi hotohori and tasuki. It was kinda nice that they are getting somewhere. but then again he thinks they are sight seeing as well while they are trying to search, but that is ok they deserve to do that as much and dende forbid they might end up doing thing that he wished he was doing.

 _"The shinzaho is in Mount Coku. Miaka is going to be so happy about this."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome happiness was gone once he heard tamaki run into someone. His eyes went wide at who it was that he had ran into. While usagi and the others left to go and find some of the others and will meet back up with him. plus they all have different ways in trying to contact each other. since they know what their power and what they are able to do. so he would know if one of them would have sent someone a message or anything.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

"Tamahome?" asked Yui

Tamaki kinda wondered why she didn't notice him and why did he have to be the one to be left behind to watch tamahome for. Oh well he might as well deal with what he had to do. he wondered why she seemed spooked as well. but then aagin why was she here all alone for some reason. and he didnt even take notice that tamaki and hikaru and karou along with muramasa came up from behind them.

"Yui what are you doing here? Oh that's correct your after the shinzaho as well." said Tamaki

Tamahome groaned there was the temper that usagi has,.and with muramasa and hikaru and karou was here. this was going to be a fun time and a walk in the park for him. While yui looked at the violet eyes boy and the golden eye boys and the sword spirit who was watching he like a hawk. and she understood why he and the ones who usagi kids didnt trust her either they probably think she would drug them to.. She felt bad for him but not really but there was something about him that made her feel connected.

"I'm alone, nakago and suboshi is not here with me right you three must be usagi kids and her sword spirit as well." Said Yui

Tamaki along with hikaru and karou snorted from what she had the nerve to even say. while vegeta and bulma came around the corner since they were in that group with them. and they snorted and turned around to give tamahome and yui some privacy to talk things out. yui sighed and knew that usagi father and mother think of her as the scum of the earth. she knew nakago would never ever have a chance against them now that she knows who is here. He would but in when he was needed sicne tamahome would try to convince her to come back with them.

"Do you still consider yourself miaka mortal enemy? You don't understand about how she feels about you. She told you that she didn't betray you. Why cant you believe her." Said Tamahome

"And my brat said if you chose to go against us on this trip she will not hold back. and i will make sure of that. and after all and we have done for you. and you turn and do this shit." Said vegeta

Tamahome placed a hand on vegeta shoulder to calm him down . he knew how protective of usagi and trunks he is of him. but then again there was alot of things that the sayein king was protective over. and it seemed that he was not going to forgive yui for what she had done to tamahome. and that is something he called not honor in his books it was something that frieza would do and he knew that this was something he never ever approved of. yui bowed her head in shame she knew the king was not very forgiving to people for what she had done.

"No more of that. and leave usagi , i know your her father and those three was her son so why are you sticking your nose in something that don't concerns you. Don't you realize none of that makes no sense. I am the priestess os seiryuu and that fact alone makes me your sworn enemy. This is all your big chance so go one and kill me." Said Yui

Yui slipped on the ice and fell into tamahomes chest. While vegeta rolled his eyes how dare she speak to him that way and of his daughter. he had every right to speak to her the way she had. he would of slapped her for even talking back to him like she had. vegeta snorted from what she was trying to do. this was something that he knew for the fact she was trying to get him to fall into her pity trip once more.

"Let me go you filthy pervert!" Growled Yui

Yui bitch slapped tamahome accrossed the face. She gave him a look of hate it was shining in her eyes. While tamahome placed a hand on the spot where she slapped him it was weak but he would not complain. vegeta sighed and knew that this was pointless. he wondered where his niece and the stupid queen is at. he didnt even know if any of the others has grouped together and found each other. and there is a snow storm is about to come through and need to find placess to stay for the night.

"Why do you always have to be so damn nice. And even when you don't even give a damn about me!" Cried Yui

vegeta just huffed and left tamahome he sensed where his brats and brats in lawss where. They met up with miaka and nuriko along with kakarot and chichi. So he was going to let them be alone in this. he had this feeling he would be regretting this but then again he was going to give this girl the beifit of the doubt. so she better not fuck it up this time. he wondered why the hell she was wondering around alone like this. but it was none of his business and he knew that tamahome was going to out them.

"That not true yui. You're a good person. I know that you are. Even tamaki thinks so." Said Tamahome

Tamahome looked behind him to see vegeta gone and sighed it seemed he left him to be alone with the crazy ex friend . Why is it always him who get the short end of the stick. but then again vegeta was not going to forgive yui easly so he was wondering if he would ever forgive him. but then again he noticed the coldness in tamaki, hikaru and karou, muramasa and bulma eyes as well. and he understood why they was doing that.

"You stop it right now!" Demanded Yui

Yui turned her face away she didn't want him to see her cry. She couldn't go back on everything she believe in right now. It what she had to do. She must see this to the end even though it would hurt usagi even though she didnt even know nakago was there as well in the form of tamahome. but she knew for a fact she would never believe him even if he had told her. but that is something that she knew about nakago he would never ever harm her or hurt her in any ways he was her friend. .

"We can never be friends. Not ever again. usagi yes. But not miaka,." Said Yui

"Why are you so stubborn? Its never to late to change your mind. usagi taught me that. you haven't summoned seiryuu yet. So there is still time for you yui. "Said tamahome

Yui clinched her eyes shut she didn't want to hear none of this. She wanted to see usagi but that was not in the cards now. And she had the nerve to insult her son how could she be so cruel. and the hate she saw in vegeta and bulma eyes. along with three of usagi kids and the sword spirit looked at her with all the hate they could feel at the moment. but then again she was not going to be able to be forgiven lightly when it came down to them.

"No, I have already made up my mind. I will summon seiryuu. But you don't have to worry I have no intentions involving your group. Nor harming usagi and her family. I'm sure miaka wish to suzaku would be to stay with you. I don't know why she would. You're a rapist and a stupid jackass. usagi and the others belongs here not miaka,. Because the truth is that. if miaka doesn't summon suzaku there no way in hell that you could spend your life with her. Who even cares about you anyways, your just a useless person who don't belong where we are from." Cried Yui

Tamahome looked on in shock how could yui say some mean things like that. but he could not let her know about the portal that was opened. She would go back to nakago and the seiryuu he could not let that happen. As she took off running from tamahome. He took off after under some bridges. but she didnt need to slap that in his face. he was brain washed and wth that he was acting out on his obsessed. but he knew for sure that she would never ever listen to him with the way she thought.

"Wait hold on yui!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome got a grip on yui shoulders. To stop her from running away any further. It seemed that she didn't want to be bothered by him but he cant let her get hurt or lost in a place like this. she needed to tell him why and what she wanted out of the summoning of the beast god. and he had the feeling it was going to be something that was not going to be easy and he had this feeling that suboshi was somewhere around her.

"Let me go at once!" Growled Yui

Tamahome made his grip tighter so she didn't get out his grasp she was going to get hurt if she was going to be so careless why isn't the stupid warrior was not even with her that was careless there. he knew that she knew how to get to him. and what she knew was always going to make him feel like filth. but this was not something he was expecting so he was not prepared but he knew for a fact that she needed to know that miaka still loved her.

"We have already discovered where the shinzaho is just forget everthing and get away from the seiryuu seven. There is still time to save you." Pleaded Tamahome

Tamahome had to jump away since someone tried to attack and he knew who just who the person is that attacked him. It was the seiryuu warrior named suboshi and twin of amiboshi. but then again he knew he would be getting his ass kicked from this one. since this was something that he knew for a fact that they would never ever want him to give her the information on what and where to find the shinzaho.

"Keep you hands off the lady yui. You guys have her highness usagi. Keep you dirty hands of the ladu yui." Ordered Suboshi

Suboshi was standing right in front of yui. It seemed that tamahome didn't want to fright right now and took off running after he mooned him and gave him the finger. Suboshi was gonna go after him but yui stopped him. even though he never knew what tamahome had done to usagi when he was brain washed. and yui maybe one day to tell him about what had happened to her and usagi from when she first came to kuto and when usagi had to deal with all the times protecting her stupid cousin.

"No stop it let him go." ordered Yui

"But lady yui! You still love him don't you? You know I can tell that you do." Said Suboshi

They only watched tamahome run away like he stole something well after he mooned them and flipped them off to show them that he was going to get away. Yui let out a sigh atleast she met three of usagi kids and got to see vegeta and bulma and the sword spirit again who she thought was usagi cousin for the longest time. but then again there was alot of things about usagi she never understood other than being not human and sailor moon. but the living through time was a hard one to wrap her head around.. He was rather handsome something the brief family was known to have good looks. They where descended from frensh nobility.

"Why don't you mind your own bloody business and keep you nose out of something that it don't belong. Suboshi I don't feel very well im going back to came to go and see nakago." Said Yui

Yui turned around as suboshi slouched and fallowed behind nakago once again. as long as he don't see him screwing that loose ass whore he was fine. But that was just nasty to walk in on and bad enough he had to see it once again. he was hoping he would have met up with usagi or something. he wanted to have a talk with her. plus he knew that yui would have wanted to have a talk with her as well. but they knew that was not going to happened since they are going back to camp.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome stopped running and looked behind him to see if suboshi was going to fallow him. Once he sensed that it was all safe he could be able to start walking to where he had to find the others. but he didnt know how he was going to break it to the others when it came down to him outting what he knew before they even knew about it. and he knew that he would get his ass kicked for even doing what he had done. but he had this feeling that the group yui is in that they would not be able to go through to were it is at.

 _"It seems that he was not going to fallow me. Watch out next time suboshi ill make sure you feel sorry that you never met me. Just if usagi doesn't get to you first."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome continued deep in thought on the events of the day playing on his mind. Why did he tell yui where the shinzaho was it seemed that was a major no no on his part. But if the others don't know wont hurt them. Until a mega huge monster snow ball clobbered him and knocking him over. Then he heard a group of people laughing their asses off from him being caught off guard and being face planted by a dammed snow ball of all things.

"Yoohoo lover boy you alive in there? Is that you in there lover boy?" Asked Hikaru and Karou

They all looked down on the twitching body under the huge snow ball. While tamaki and karou poked at him to see if he was even still alive. Then again this was tamahome that they where talkin about. vegeta arched a brow from what he was looking like the fool did something since he was walking the green mile of the walk of shame. and he knew that look anywhere when he was able to see it.

"Oh dear me I think I made the snow ball waaaay to big." Said Nuriko

"Yeah you think but funny though." Said Hotohori

Tamahome jumped out of the snowy grave knowing that the others let him through the the damn drag queen who made that snow ball as planned to get his attention since he was thinking. but atleast some of them found where they are at. so they just need to go and find a place to sleep for the night. it was a snow storm was about to come through and they needed to go and sleep somewhere to be able to see it through.

"What the hell! I was trying to think now you made me lose my train of thought!" Growled Tamahome

"Well that's what we smelt smoking." Said Vegeta

Everyone nodded as tamahome ran his hand through his hair he might as well tell them where the shinzaho is he could give them that much since he found the information. and that he just basically outted to yui who has a freaking big mouth thag was going to tell the others who was going to get there before they are able to. but they just hoped tamahome judgement would not get then screwed over in the end. but that was something that was not going to be that they are not going feell regret in the end.

"I found where the shinzaho is. Its about 200 miles from the city. Its in the caves on top of the mountain. Its called mount coku. Getting it should be easy enough. We should regroup and tell everyone. We sent the flair." Said Tamahome

They all left to see if they could fund the others before the nights out. Along with a place to sleep as well since it was going to be cold when it gets dark. While tamahome went back into his own thoughts. this was something that they had to think on before they headed over to where the shinzaho is. they knew that they are so close and so ready to get it. but they cant do it with out anyone else with them since they needed to be with them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago was punishing ashitare since he had failed from what he was ordered to do so. And it was all because of that second emperor and suzaku warrior and his blasted fire he was gifted to use. but it was not the type of punishement that tamahome had gotten. but this was something that he was not happy about to have the stupid beast to come back with nothing and failed him. he even did this to soi when she was failed as well. and she had the scars to prove it after he had done her punishments.

"So the beast mans weakness is fire. And you had the balls to come crawling baack here. After you failed so miserably. Do you know what I do to screw ups like you." Hissed nakago

Nakago yanked on his whip and made a snapping sounds. He would not do the same thing to this beast what he and tamahome had done when he was at his mercy even though he enjoyed it thinking about usagi. he fetl her around here and he knew she was here for the same thing. but he would not stop just because of her. and he knew that there are much many others with her. but that is none of his business when it came down to what he was doing right now.

"Nakago, ashitare is badly burned I wont be able to heal him. It hurt to much." Said Soi

"Who saved you when that village was going to kill you." Said Nakago

Nakago made a few more snapping sounds to make the beast man remember who had indeed saved his furry ass from that traveling carnival who was going to shop off his head for being not entertaining enough. soi felt bad for the beast. because she herself knew what the punishements felt like from nakago, and she shivered from the memories. and she hated this part of nakago, he could be kind if he wanted to. but then she knew that was all for show so people would believe in what he was telling them,

"Shall I make you remember." Said Nakago

Nakago cracked his whip acrossed ashitar . all you could hear was his screams of pain and cracks of the whip that was being cracked over his back and body. With the ruthless beating he was getting from nakago. soi thought on that blond and violet eyes guy and knew that he was something to her. but she knew that she would never ever leave nakago side with out him even knowing. he would kill her even if she had tried or even think about of taking off from him and turning her back on them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the inn_

Tamahome and the group that regrouped took over the tavern from the snow storm that was brewing. They just hoped the others where with good luck to find a place to stay for the night. and the place was rather nice. it was like a bed and breakfast to the others. and they took the last rooms of the place so they could have their own rooms. but they are all inter connected to each other that was the best thing they payed more for that floor.

"The snow is letting up." Said Bulma

Bulma closed the windows the scenery was lovely here. While she went over to sit next to vegeta. Lucky some of them where able to regroup back together. The genyu's along with snow's and regina groups as well. they are just laying about and getting warm. plus this place was relazing and fun. plus snow came in with some hot tea so they had something that was going to warm their soul plus the silence between miaka and tamahome was getting on their dammed nerves and about to go and see the bar soon enough.

"Well lucky enough we had the inn with the rooms in it since all the others where full," said Charming

Chichi started to pour tea for them all so they all could warm up, the fire places where all lit in their rooms. The all had studied the taping that tamahome had gotten from the old man for the shinzaho. this was getting annoying that tamahome and miaka was not even talking it like they are avoiding something about one another. and it had to do something while tamahome was away and that is something they wanted to know what was said and what had been done. its like he met up with nakago or something.

"What are you thinking about?"

Tamahome and miaka said at the same time. While the others where just sipping their tea trying to avoid the tense situation between the two. From what the where told from tamaki that they ran into yui. some of them was gettin even more annoyed by all of this and wondered what the hell was going on. they sighed and hoped that they are going to kiss and make up sooner or later being this was uncomfortable when they are like this.

"Wellll this tea is rather good." Said Bulma

Bulma was trying to get the mood to lighten up. Since tamahome was making it rather uncomfortable for everyone in the room trying to relax and warm up from a day of shinzaho hunting. vegeta looked at his wife and wondered what the hell she was trying to do. and knew it was only out of the goodness of her heart. but this was toooooo freaking annoyingt hat he was about to slap them in the head and lock them in a room for them to make up.

"Screw this im going to get a stiff drink." Said Tamahome

Tamahome left the room with out even sparing a glance. Everyone looked at each other not even sure what to think of his odd behavior did him and yui screw when tamaki left or something, what the hell they might as well go down and party as well. and maybe to see what he was thinking about and what had happened while he was there before vegeta came along to stop whateever her was doing and left them alone to speak.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with camp Seiryuu_

Nakago stood over the bleeding form on ashitare who was passed out from the pain he suffered. And screaming. While nakago stepped on his head to make him feel more pain than he already was feeling. he kicked him a few times but he knew that he thought he made his point acrossed. and he knew that soi was thinking of all the times he had done it to her. he cant go soft and let them think they can do whatever they wanted to. so he needed to make sure he kept them in line.

 _"I went easy on you this time around. Fail me again I make sure you suffer next time."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago snapped out of his evil thoughts when suboshi walked in looking like he was thinking about something himself. Didn't he order them to go to the city and find out any information he could. and maybe hoping he was not nude or anything. or was screwing soi ot anything. but thena gain that was something he would have done after seeing that. in some ways he felt bad for him seeing what he had seen. but then again there was alot of things he felt bad for but he would never ever let them out in the open.

"Well we are back from touran." said Suboshi

"Suboshi did you find the shinzaho?" Asked Nakago

Suboshi was relieved from what had seen no screwing with Nakago and soi. He didn't need to scrub his brain clean again and the smell it was hard enough to get rid of since he had to sniff a lot of things to help that. nakago sighed he knew what he was thinking and sniffing for. and sadly enough it was something that was against him and soi. but she is mainly used to boost his power and to well get off and release himself so he didnt become a freaking walking talking boner that is something that he didnt need at this point in time.

"Well you see there was some complications." Said Suboshi

"Yes it seems we haven't found it yet. But tamahome told me that they have discovered the hiding place." Said Yui

Nakago arched a brow so she ran into the stupid warrior it seemed. So they would need to watch the suzaku team to see if they could just steal it off them they would not be able to enter if it was the place he was thinking. he had this feeling that it was not a fun meet up if it was what he thought. and by the way she was looking it was something she was either not expecting or not thinking she would see again. but he would not pry and let her come to him like she normally does and tell him what was bugging her.

 _"I can't turn back now. I'm sorry usagi."_ Thought Yui

Yui left the tent to go back to her own tent she wanted to be alone for now. She had a rough day and wanted to think on the days events it would of helped if they knew and where the shinzaho was. even though vegeta was pissed off at her for all she had done to his family. but she knew one day he would forgive her. well she only hoped that he would forgive her for all she had done. nakago watched her leave and wondering what the hell was all of that. and why did tamahome hand information over so willingly. he would have to ponder on that one later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the tavern_

Tamahome sat at the bar drinking himself stupid. What yui had said affected him. He wouldn't even cared if anyone else wanted to drink he wanted to be left alone with his own thoughts. with all this stuff with yui being here. and how would be be able to tell miaka what she had said. and that she used what he had done to her advantage. even though it was somewhat her fought in that. the drug she had given him to mess with his mind brought out his full obsession and that what did it.

"Damn I am pathetic. Vegeta was right I need to grow some balls somethings. Letting yui get to me and all that was her fought since she drugged me. I wonder if miaka thinks the same thing about me." Thought Tamahome

"Tama-baby!" Chirped Nuriko

Nuriko flicked the back of tamahomes head and he face planted in the plate of dumpling while all the others came down to see if he was ok and get a drink as well and maybe talk a bit. while vegeta was lauging his ass off from what had happened. nuriko blushed at what he had did. while tamahome face was still in the dumpling bowl and his drink was all over the place. usagi smiled and giggled from what she was seeing. they came down to see if they could see what was bigging him and maybe get him drunk a tad bit.

"Oh dear! Oh my! That just to funny! I just only meant to give you a little flick love tap on the head." Said Nuriko

Tamahome pulled his face out of the food and wipped his face off with a napkin. He shot a dark look at everyone mostly nuriko who was looking innocently as if he didn't do nothing wrong. tamahome glarred at the stupid overly dramatic queen for what he had done. he knew better to not glare at the others since they are able to kick his freaking ass. even the younger ones since they are so much stronger. well only because they have the genes from the lunarian and sayein race and other genes as well.

"Well year. A tap on the head is like a full blown punch from any of you." Said Tamahome

Everyone ordered themselves a drink and sat down at the bar. While tamahome looked like he was deep in thought. So vegeta was going to see what was wrong he hated being curious when I came down to people. vegeta was going to make his special driink and he knew that tamahome woudl spill his guts from after drinking that. plus he was going to be pulling a prank on him makin him thin that he and nuriko was in bed together. event hough it was nuriko idea to even do that.

"What's on your mind brat?" Asked Vegeta

Tamahome plopped next to the vegeta since his seat was right next to it. He didn't know how to explain it to a man like vegeta so he might as well get it done and over with since the man was short tempered. While he had something passed down to it was not everyday that you have the concern over the sayein king. plus he should be honored for this feeling. but then again he will be family with the king when he and miaka when they get married. and he didnt know what to think on that one.

"This is the vegeta special drink it. And let us know what on that mind of yours." Said Goku

Tamahome sipped the drink and spitted it right out. How could these people drink this. Its like liquid fire what the hell did they have in that drink. While they where snickering at the way he reacted. While they all enjoyed the night of partying. Even vegeta and goku started to sing I feel pretty. and when they knew that tamahome passed out they dragged him up to nuriko room stripped him down and see if he would believe that he and nuriko done something the fallowing morning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Everyone woke up with a nasty hand over. even though they were woke up from tamahome screaming thinking he and nuriko had drunk sex. that amusemed them all greatly even though how hung over they were. even though the only one who didn't have one was miaka since she fell asleep before anyone got back to their rooms and mated and them vomited all over the place. mmiaka wondered what in the world went on last night. and why does tamahome look like he was doing the walk of shame,

"The snow stopped. Now its all sparkly." Chirped Miaka

Miaka stretched her arms out and made a snow angel. While the hung over members of the group slouched their way of of the inn thankful for sun glasses that was blocking out the sun light. goku smiled at his daughter knowing she was only trying to enjoy herself some with the mission that they are one. this was more or less a battle to who gets what to him and the others. but they knew if miaka would be able to do this and be happy while all this was going on then they are happy for her.

"Man I'm hung over I think nakago is fucking my head." Grumbled Tamahome

Tamahome rushed to the nearest tree and barfed. he was just happy it was a joke and he and nuriko didnt get it on while they were drunk off their even slapped nuriko in the head since it was his idea but the others was basically doing it because they were trying to amuse their drunkin and somehow they ended up smoking some really good weed so that topped everythhing off as well. Not like anyone else was not hung over. They just took a hang over potion. Tamaki handed one over to tamaki as he downed it thinking it was a potion to help him.

"Were not shocked you are a light weight brat. Those drinks are rather strong that you down. And it got more fun when you had more in ya," said Bulma

"Yeah like grandpa and uncle goku singing I feel pretty. plus we helped with the stripping and stiff for nuriko joke to even work. Then robin started to sing men in tights song. That was priceless." Said Hikaru and Karou

They all had to admit to that one. While miaka was wondering what the hell was going on last night. Did they have a party and not even tell her about it. Then again she was not much of a smiled it seemed everyeone had their own fun lastnight. but that is all she ever wanted to see is her friends and family enjoying each other. while hotorhori down his hangover potion. vegeta groaned and knew that the potion should be kicking in sooner or later. but the prank was still funny to him.

"Well anyways we just need to find the others now." Said usagi

"Yeah they probably found some place or used a capsule house." Said Chichi

The others nodded to that one since it was a blizzard last night so they probably seen a place or set up a house for themselves since they had their capsule cases with them so they could sleep and stay warm. or use one of the capsule housed since they have fire places in all of them. and the heat as well. so that should be a plus if they didnt find anywhere to crash for the night. but they seemed to be getting somewhere since they have a location now were to start looking. even though tamahome big mouth told yui when they ran into each other.

"You and the others stay here and hunt down everyone else in town. While I go and look for the shinzaho." Said Tamahome

"You blasted moron. I told you nothing changed between us after our drunk night togeterh. Even though it was something I wished not to remember. Im going so everyone you better go and hunt down the others. I will give you the warning once I find something, so i'll shall be off then," said Nuriko

Nuriko never gave then a chance to reply since he had some senzu beans on him just in case while they watched him ride off to the area the shinzaho in located. While the others only shrugged and left to hunt down the others. then again it could be the least he was able to do. plus he wanted to do something other that watch miaka and tamahome bicker and avoid each other. vegeta shrugged as did everyone else they wished him good luck and went the other way to start their search for everyone else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and the others_

They where walking around and looking around at the sights while searching for the rest of their team and groups. While miaka stopped dead in her tracks from what she thought might of happened with tamahome. everyone was wondering what in the world she was about to do in the middle of town. since she just stopped out of no where so this was going to be something very funny or something very stupid. but they are more or less hoping it would be something funny/

"I should of never let you go with that no good gangster. Why didn't I try to stop you?" Cried Miaka

Miaka fell to her knees and started to cry her eyes out from tamahome being molested by the gangsters while everyone who was with them In the group looked on and wondered what the hell she was going on about even her mother and father they didnt even know what she was going on about. while vegeta and the others was grumbling about something he was not able to hear. tamahime sighed and wondered what in the world happened now to make her like this. and why shouldnt she of let him go.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Asked Tamahome

 **"I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO DO WHATEVER THAT MAN WANTED YOU TO DO! TO WHAT YOU HAD TO DO FOR THE SHINZAHO DIDN'T YOU! HE DEFLOWERED YOUR FANNY DIDN'T HE! HE DRUGGED YOU AND THEN STRIPPED YOU DOWN AND WENT IN WITH OUT THE LUBE! OOOOOOOOH TAMAHOME!"** Cried Miaka

Everyone was on the ground laughing their asses off. Goku and chichi decided to go and find the others they didnt want to see their daughter making a fool out of herself. even though goku has done that a great many times. but he never yelled something like that out in the middle of town. . While tamahome was gawking didn't she know that nakago had already done that to him. and it was only nakago who even made it that far with him since he was not even able to fight back at that time,

 **"FOR YOUR INFORMATION NAKAGO HAD THAT PLEASURE!"** Yelled Tamahome

Miaka turned to tamahome with her eeys bugged out from what he had just confessed while the towns people wondered if these people where crazy or something. They didn't even want to stop and ask. all the towns people was muttering to each other and wondered what miaka was screamng and crying about someone having their asses being deflowered. usagi laughed her ass off only because this happened when they first met tamahome but only about being a pervert or something liek that she didnt even remember.

 **"NOTHING HAPPENED! I WAS NOT FUCKED UP THE ASS SINCE NAKAGO THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I WOULD LIKE TO FORGET THAT!"** yelled Tamahome

Miaka only jumped up and clung to tamahome while they left to hunt down everyone else even though some of them are very amused at what they had just seen it was the best thing ever that he has ever said. as they all went to start searching for the rest of their little odd ball group. well a group if they really wanted to they woud be able to kill all the seiryuu. but then again szayel and ami found them while miaka was doing her little ranting and raving about tamahome getting it up the ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nuriko_

Nuriko continued to ride down the path towards the mountains where the shinzaho laid. he knew that if anything ever happened to him they would be able to heal him, or bring him back from the dead. that is the plus side to what is in their little odd ball of a group. nuiko didnt even realizing that he was being watched by one of the seiryuu seven, ashitare sniffed the air and continued to fallow nuriko to were he was traveling to and knew the suzaku warrior was leading him straight to the shinzaho location. lord nakago would be pleased with him when he returned with the information he would give to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and Tamahome group._

Everyone took a break for a while so miaka and some of them could eat. While tamahome wanted to tell her about what had happened between him and yui. As if it wasn't anything wrong since they didn't do anything. they just wondered where the others are since they were not able to find them not event he power levels. but that was something they had a hard time doing with all of the people in this town. miaka and tamahome was going to have a talk about something that he and yui talked about.

"I wasn't going to say anything about this to you. But, now I think I should. I ran into yui yesterday. Suboshi showed up not much longer after that. so usagi has another man who wanted to have her. But be came rampaging in so we didn't have much time to speak, but I did the same thing usagi tried to do. To convince her to leave the seiryuu seven and come back with me. But she wouldn't listen." Said Tamahome

"Oh I see that's what happened. did she look healthy and everything? What did she have to say?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome really didn't want to bring up the insultin parts of the story that she had biitched him out and slapped him. And she was not even that strong to make it even sting. But he was not one to hurt a the others was listening to the conversation from where they are sitting. and wondered when tamahome realize that yui had made her choice and might not come back to her normal self. that would be something that would be a marricle iif she even did come back to her normal self.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Said Tamahome

Miaka looked into the fountain and went into thought they had this time while usagi and some of the others got their meal for lunch. She was happy to know that yui was healthy. bu she would even be more happy if they became friends again. she knew that she chose to do this but she would not stop her hoping to be freinds in the end. but she knew that somewere that they all knew that nakago pushed her to make the choice of becoming their priestess. even though usagi knew that would be true for the blond general.

 _"Oh yui. It seems we are getting further and further appart. I don't mind to fighting against the seiryuu seven. I don't wish to fight against yui."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka shot up from her spot when they smell of food what in front of her face. And her thoughts went out the window as she snatched her food from tamaki,.. who had snatched his hand back before she even eats that. tamaki hid behind his one step father from what she was about to do. even though hikaru was not so lucky he had tears in his eyes and blowing on his hand from where she had bit him. usagi sighed and came over to heal his hand and kiss it like the loving mother that she is.

* * *

 _meanwhile with nuriko_

Nuriko had his thoughts to keep him company while he road downt h paths so he could see where the cave that held the shinzaho is. He still didn't know that he was being fallowed by the beast that he kinda blew one of his eyes out when he tried to attack them. while he was lost in his own thoughts as he let the cold hair flow through his hair as he rode down the dirt path to were he needed to go and see if the information was not fake or not. yes he was still mad at tamahome for even leeking information to the priestess of seiryuu that would basically make them push harder and harder to get there faster.

 _"I wonder if usagi and the others found the rest of our group."_ Thought nuriko

Nuriko continued to ride along the snowy country side of the mountains. he smiled from his thoughts on usagi and that she would tell the others on what they had found. plus he knew that they would head where he was going once tehy all regrouped together. Once he made it to the mountains he got off the horse and started to climb up the mountain. When nuriko made it to the top of the mountain he saw large double doors with a huge bolder in front of it that must be some sort of test or some sort of block to make sure no one would be able to enter with out the strength he has or what the others have to be able to blast it away. plus he was able to do that as well only for back up reasons.

 _"Is this it? Is this where we find the shinzaho? Well that monster door says keep out. They sent the right man to do the job."_ Thought nuriko

Nuriko started to push the huge bolder so he was able to get the doors opened. It seemed like it was a test of some sorts in some ways. When he felt something behind him he turned to see the beast man. and wondered what kind of beast he was even looking at. but then again he seen some things but this was not even close to what he had been seeing with the friends he knew. but this was somethng he was not even able to even think was. maybe one of the others might but he didnt even know what kind of beast. or if a human fucked a freaking animal or something like that to even make what was standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you?" Asked Nuriko

"Your mine now!i got you cornered. Thank you for leading me to the shinzaho. Now im going to enjoy killing you then eating you. Then ill eat the rest of the suzaku sevem then the shikon miko screw what nakago wants. Then the priestess of suzaku and the rest of the group." Said Ashitare

Nuriko arched a brow at the beast man from what he had just said to him. and he thinks he was going to be able to kill him. even if he had tried and suceeded in killing him. he would not stay dead for long sine they have the advantage over the seiryuu in that department was that they have the power to bring their own back when they it seemed that he liked to toot his own horn it seemed. But then again that was something all the seiryuu seven all shared together their smug over grown jackasses.

"Over my dead body beast man. You will never touch any of them. You bitch ass ugly beat. I wouldn't even let you lay a finger on a lady like kagome nor miaka or any of the other ladies of the our group who is family to me1 your going down you ugly motherfucko!" Hissed Nuriko

Ashitare went straight for nuriko and pinned him to the snowy mountain. Nuriko struggled out of the beast man seiryuu warrior hold. But he would kill his pride on this one he was stronger than he looked. but he knew his own strangth and if needed he would blast him if that what came down to it. since he wanted to have that as a element of suprise when he needed to do that. but then again he was hoping that he would not have to reveal that part of the powers he gained from accepting the blood mixed of sayien,lunarian and wizarding blood. it was something nakago would not enjoy when he was hit with that all at once.

"You a strong ungly beast aren't you? But in the test of strength you cant out beat the master." Said Nuriko

Nuriko punched ashitare in the snoot as he dodged and punched. As he jumped back each time so he wouldn't get wounded. But it seemed he was fast as well. then again he had a senzu bean on him so he wouldn't die. and so he would be able to last until someone would be able to get to him to be able to heal him of all his wounds. but for now he needed to fight on to make sure he had him defeated so he wont harm no one else he cared about. but then again he knew for a fact that everyone else was able to kill him if they wanted to or if they are bored enough as well.

"Your a lot more graceful than you look as well. and I wouldn't use that word lightly for someone like you." Hissed Nuriko

Ashitare eyes snapped open well one eye since tasuki fire burned the other one. He was next on his list on getting back and revenge. As a memory of nakago cracking of his whip sounded in his mind. he was going to make sure the one who destroyed his most beautiful face and made him ugly. but for now he had one pest he had to deal with. as the cracking of the whip started to sound through out his mind. he tried to drown it out. but it just stayed there making him remember if he fucked up it could get far worst than this.

 _ **"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

Ashitare mind finally snapped and jumped and tried to punch nuriko but only hit the snow. Nuriko dodged that just in time. Ashitare tried to do the same thing and move but only got the side of the mountain. As a avalanche fell on top of him. Busting out of the snow pile ashitari aimed another punch and connected with nurikos jaw. And aint another to nuriko chest sending him flying into a huge rock as he let out a hiss of pain. but this was not going to stop him for reaching what he came here to do. this was going to end right her and right now.

 _"He's fast I cant keep up with him. Its like fighting usagi or one of the others when they are beyond pissed off."_ Thought Nuriko

Ashitare went in for another attack but only got stooped by nuriko jumping over his head seeing if he was able to jump and make it he cant die he needed to finish this. he needed to finished this so they would be able to get to the object that they came all this way to get. but he knew that he would end up damaged but he was more than willing to suffer the damage to know that they got to their goal met. but he also had this feeling that they would need another one to even be able to summon the beast god. but for now he needed to finish the fight and then move the huge rock out of the way.

* * *

 _meanwhile with Kagome and her group_

usagi eyes went wide and fell to the ground everyone felt the same pain that she had. It was like she had received a signal they just needed to find out who just gave the signal off. usagi and the others who knew what they are feeling was not a good sign to be feeling. usagi was trying to see the gates and was still foggy so this was not good. they needed to go and find out who it was who sent off the signal to them in help. that was the one that meant help me im wounded. they all were teach'd that one when they were in their training.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nuriko and ashitare_

Nuriko was looking wide eyed up at the sky. Blood dripped down his face. Ashitare had his hand in through his stomach. Nuriko grabbed ahold of ashitare face and flipped himself off him, started to strangle ashitare. As ashitare body fell to the ground. Nuriko was breathing heavy. nuriko knew that usagi and the others would have felt his signal for help that he was wounded and come to help him when they cought him. but for now the huge stone needed to be removed and then wait in the cold snow to be able to have his life saved from the near death that was creeping up to his front door.

"Never ever screw with the nuriko." Said Nuriko

Nuriko pushed himself up and made his way over to the big bolder and started to lift it up so they could be able to get into the shinzaho. Then he would take the senzu bean and heal himself. if he didnt lose it on his way up the mountain. he just hoped that he didnt lose it then he would be bleeding to death until one of the others who has the power to stop this would be here soon enough. he knew that it would be usagi since she was basically the closest to the area that he was in at this point in time. and he knew that she would fallow the power singal he sent off to be able to get to him then that would show those seiryuu bastards that there was nothing that will stop the powers of the suzaku warriors.

 _"Please give me strength suzaku."_ Thought Nuriko

As nuriko started to lift the bolder. His cuffs glowed a bright red. Once he got the rock out of the way he fell to the ground and took his senzu bean and popped it in his mouth to let himself heal. even though it was only half of a bean so it would heal him just enough to keep him in the clear of the door way to the soul he layed in the snow stained with his blood waiting for the others to come to his aid. so for now he would nap while the senzu bean did it job and heal the little bit that only half of a bean would be able to heal. the other hald must of been crushed somehow on his way up here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with camp Seiryuu_

Suboshi was outraged from what nakago had just said about a fellow warrior. Don't he even feel the pain of the people who they considered one of their own. Or are they just mere play things for him. he just never knew what to think about that overly grown jackass. he hated him for one thing. and he sadly hoped that the moon queen and her family and friends beat his ass once and for all. hell even soi wished that. if it was not even for them being warriors to seiryuu he would kill the bastard himself. hell he even heard soi mutter it from time to time when she was denied a bath or anything. and he felt for her now that he understood why she smelt like this. and how she ended up with them.

"What the hell do you mean nothing cant be done?" Growled Suboshi

"Suboshi calm your voice down." Said Nakago

Nakago looked over the map to see where they needed to head off to next. And see where the locations was of the shinzaho even though one of the suzaku warriors lead them to it. even though he was basically used for this simple reason. that was all the beast man was going to be used for. then he was going to be dead after that. but he knew that soi and suboshi was not ones to think on such things like this. they had feeling and a heart unlike him he could give a fuck less what anyone thinks and how they felt when it came down to the things he does. but it seemed yui the ever stupid one has not figured it out just yet.

"Ashitare is gone. His life force is gone. Can't you even feel it?" Asked Suboshi

"The suzaku seven probably killed him off. No loss to us though." Said Nakago

Suboshi had a feeling that they where indeed the play things of nakago, he wanted to use them all for his own personal gain even though he was unable to prove it. soi bowed her head in shame but this was something she felt about a comrad. she was jealous of what the suzaku had together they are all friends and they care for one another. maybe one day she would be free of this pain and suffering under the seiryuu warriors. and maybe she would go to them and maybe they might accept her and welcome her with open arms. but that is only a dream for the time being since she didnt know if she will survive this to the end. it would be a a good thing if she does.

"How could you say that so calmly. Like he wasn't one of our comrades. And his life didn't matter? There in reach of the shizaho. Are you going to let them walk in and take it?" Asked suboshi

"Now worries its all apart of my idea," said Nakago smugly

Suboshi had to think that being in nakago mind is a freaky place to be if anyone had the access to it. He knew he sure as hell didn't want to see what was floating about in there. hell he didnt want to see what the sick things he had done and what he wanted to do. hell he didnt even want to know what he wanted to do to usagi. that is something he would never ever agree to what that man would of thought and how he wanted her. he himself he would love and make her feel like the queen that she was born to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone one._

Everyone finally regrouped when nuriko had two more senzu beans so he was completely heald. As they all stood infront of the double doors to see if it was indeed the place that was where the shinzaho is being held. they fallowed the power signal that was sent out to them. they knew nuriko needed their help and that is what they are there for. while vegeta set up the larger capsule house so they would be able to attent to things with out even being seen from the seiryuu warriors that was in the known area. and that is the least that they didnt need at this point in time. they even set up a charms to be able to detect if anyone who is unknown to them or didnt know them. when they were done now it was time to go into the cave and see what was really in there.

"Sooo this is the cave where the shinzaho is at?" asked Tasuki

"It's opened as well." said regina

Everyone looked at the huge door creeked open slowely. But they kinda had to admit its like one of those horrifying places. Then again it was something that needed to be done. even though they didnt know what they are going to see and what they are going to have to prove to show who they are and who and what they really are. but they are up for anything to have what they are needed. but no gay sex or getting nude. but then again if they had no other option then that is what they would have to do. even though they would not like it. it was all for the greater good int he end. they'll jus tmake tamahome to take one for the team if it involved dude on dude sex.

"There is something very creepy about this ya know." Said Nuriko

Half the group nodded to that even the evil queen and the newly dark one again. while some kinda clung to someone from the creepy horror movie cave. they couldnt even see anything around them. but they all knew who was going to be the first one to faceplant the floor. and they knew it was going to be either miaka or minako when it came down to the things of being a klutz. goku and vegeta was even creeped out. even kenpachi and grimmjow and the other tough ones of the group. and most of them have been to hell and back. well the gates of hell and back. even the stoic ones as well was creeped out.

"We just killed a warrior of the seiryuu seven. So I would of thought they would have launched a counter attack for revenge of one of their comrades. But the odd thing about this is that there is nothing." Said Vegeta

"Its do dark in there." Said Miaka

Miaka clung to her elder brother well one of them. Gohon had to admit that he was creeped out and he seen a lot of shit in his life and this cave was the thing to creep him out. usagi was on the back of tasuki her one husband. well that is who she thought she was clining to. but who ever it was she was not going to look around it was to creepy. even though it was her father who she was clinging to. either way she felt safe and knew that nothing would happened to her in the dark. even though her father was not even farring better than she was and the others as well.

"Well lets get in there." Said Goku

Everyone gulped all at once from what they are about to walk the green mile of the dark cave. started to make their way down the dark creepy cave to see where it would take them while still clinging to the person they are clinging to. the cave was giving off the vibes that was not all that was comforting to none of them. even to the death gods and arrancars. as well the ones who are able to read souls. As long as no ghost pop out that had bad ideas on their mind. But then again they had a feeling that this will not be easy.

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

* * *

Everyone was still making their way down the dark cave still creeping them out from the vibes it was giving off. Vegeta hoped that there was no huge worms or any warms at though kakarot and nappa would want to take them home with them as their dammed pets. One thing other than freiza that made him afraid was worms they where just the doors closed with a aloud clang that made them all shiver from the way it echoed around the cave that they are in. plus they would love some sort of lights in the place to know what and were they are going to see.

"Well looked like where stuck in here until we find out if this is the correct place." Said Byakko

Everyone nodded and hopepd they could get out of this one quickly they didn't like being in this place that long with the darkness and what ever it was watching them from the dark shadows. Miaka face planted the ground from tripping over something that was on the ground. but they would of though minako would have been the other one to face plant the floor as well. or miaka and minako face planting at the same time. but it seemed that it was only miaka was the only one who had tripped.

"Hey miaka are you ok?" Asked usagi

usagi was the closest person and reached out to her cousin to check on miaka to see if she didn't harm herself from that fall she had. They where kinda wondering what in the world she tripped over. even though they didnt know what they would see after they get some light going in this place. even though they dont even know what they are going to face once they come face to face with who ever was guarding the shinzaho. they would have to have someone or soemthing guard it so no evil like nakago would be able to take it and use it for their own personal gain.

"I don't know I slipped on something." Said Miaka

"Don't worry I'll brng some light in here." Said Tasuki

Tasuki used his fan to light up the whole cave. The only thing they could see when the place was full of bones. Whole everyone jumped on someone. Even vegeta clung to someone it was just something that was unexpected it happened to have been kenpachi who screamed as well from the sight before this. grimmjow screamed like a girl so did nnoitra since they was not even expect the sight before them. while nuriko passed out so did byakuya and kesuke from the sheer sight of all in front of them.

 **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!"** yelled Draco

"Yeah that's right hunman bones." Said Tamahome

Everyone gumped and hoped they where not going to be in that pile of bones. Until they saw green shades headed there way they where wondered what the hell could be doing that. green bubbles are all around them. and it held powers that they all knew that was of a warrior that was blessed to be born as a warrior to the beast gods. so they had it correct that there will be someone or better yet someones who has a stick so far up their asses. and was bitchy at that. then again there was alot of things that they didnt know what was about to come down to even prove what and why they need it.

"You who seek the shinzaho will die a horrible death."

Two figures glowing green appeared before them. Some of them tilted their heads to the side in wonderment and wondered if they where the ones who where watching them the whole time. not even the death gods or the ones who able to see souls through someone inner body. they didnt even know they are even looking at two souls bound to protect something that belonged to someone who they loved more than anything else in the world. the shinzaho that she left behind for the two of them to guard.

"Who are they?" Asked Tamaki

"It's to cold in here I cant even hardly deal with it." Said Miaka

Miaka huddled into her father to get warm she couldn't take the cold like everyone else who was able to be in time type of weather since they where trained to be like this and was in battle in cold like weather. but some of them has this feeling that the two of them are basically making it more colder in the cave to make them freeze. while ami was standing there like it was not even bothering her or the others who had the ice based powers that was blessed to them. by either a planet or sword spirit or any other forms as well.

"We shall never hand over the shinzaho."

"Could they be of the seiryuu seven?" Asked Piccolo

"Show yourselves right now you wimps." Demanded Vegeta

Green orbs appeared all over the place as the two that was talking to them finally appeared before them. While they couldn't even get a reading on them as if they where ghost but sometimes depending on the ghost you where able to read. even though what piccolo just asked insulted them since the place they are in hated the peopel of kuto when it came down to them being fuck up who like to screw people over. and pull dick moves when it came down to them being the most hated capital of the known reams. its just the soviets in their books it seemed to the way they thinked.

"The flamed haired one had spirit. My name is hikitsu," said Hikitsu

"And I am tomite. We are the guarduans of the priestess of genbu shinzaho." Said Tomite

Everyone was deep in thought at those names. Well other than goku and miaka who was just looking at them stupidly. Them something hit piccolo line a tone of bricks he now known from reading in kami books, they have to be the genbu seven that died so so long ago. even the death gods and the ones who are out of death city knows of them. but it has been 200 years since their deaths. so they are just mere souls bound by the gods to protect the item of their beloved priestess since no one was not able to solve the riddle until usagi came along and now the potal is not through her or anyone who are able to use the time gates or senki or garganta that was connected to the portal now after they chant the spell that would be able to take them back and forth.

"Wait you are them?" Asked Piccolo

"Yes we are of the genbu seven." Said Tomite

Tomite reached from behind his back and grabbed one of his arrows. Everyone went in battle mode knowing that they where not going to make things as easy as they thought. usagi had to think on all the books she had read in her office that she had to read for even being a noble woman to the kuchiki clan and the blood adoption to hades. so if this was them she would feel sorry for them since they would have been stuck here until someone who was good enough to be able to take the item that they are protecting. and has no evil in them. well not like the seiryuu.

"The genbu seven that don't make sense." Said Chichiri

"Yeah I know they passed away over 200 years ago." Said regina

regina brows where creased in thought from what she had over heard. She passed only two genbu seven warriors a long time ago while she was suzeno. well she died after she gave birth and the summoning. she bleed to death through the portal back home plus her grief as well she had her wish granted though to have her daughter to be raised by loving people. and she remembered the blue fairy was the one who reincarnated her as regina mills the former evil queen. even after losing robin she still felt like there was two things missing in her life. and now she understood why that was it was her long long daughter and her real soul mate.. But this didn't meant that they could be still alive after all this time. But then again that kinda prove some kind of a point.

"Oh good then you understand then. We all are warriors as well of the suzaku seven." Said Miaka

Miaka from behind her father to go to the ghostly figures of long dead warriors. Goku tried to grab his daughter but it was to late hikitsu shot a ice snake at miaka. Goku and gohon rushed to her and took her into their arms. they knew these two meant business and they are only doing what they see fit to what they were blessed in doing. but that is all they are doing to protect the thing that the person they loved the most in the world. while muramasa and the other sword spirits was wondering how this could even happen they were just confused by what they are seeing.

"You can fight this your my daughter." Said Goku

"We show no mercy to thieves. Your body will turn to ice and you will go to a deep sleep." Said Tomite

Everyone either was growling or hissing at the two genbu warriors. It seemed that they were there to protect the shinzaho but that didn't mean they had to attack them after she told them what they where. but they cant ler miaka be frozen from the stick up the ass warriors. they knew it was their given right to act like this. but they have no ill intent to what they wanted to use the shinzaho for. they are not like the seiryuu warriors and use it for whatever evil that they wanted to do with the wishs that was able to be granted from the beast god. they shivered from that though when it came down to nakago and what he would wish for.

 _ **"REKKA – SHINEN!"**_

Tasuki blasted flames out of his fan at them only to get tamahome instead making him toasty once more. While he fell over even in this type of situations they still snickered at the two of them. how they just bickered with each other at the time that is just not the time to do something like this. but even though it lightened the mood for them all with what was going on. while the two genbu warriors was just wondering what the hell they are watching at that point in time. even though it reminded them of them when they all were together so long ago when they had their little amusing bickering fights.

"Fire always beats ice. So im the best ever aren't I my little mate and wife!" Said Tasuki smugly

"I'm going to make a deal with them." Said usagi

Vegeta took his daughter by her arm he looked her in the eye to see what she was going to do. He only nodded to let her do what she was going to do. They had to do something so they could show them they were worthy of the shinzaho, and they. she might have to show them who she really is to show them that she was the queen of the moon well the one who is on the throne right now. but she has to do something to let know that they are here for the real reason to use the shinzaho to bring peace to the worlds. and that they are not even like the seiryuu to show them the would not use it to take over the world or become a god or something like that would nakago wish for.

"What a foolish girl you are. What a female could defeat us." Said Tomite

"Don't waste your breath on her tomite. It seems obvious that they wish to make this cave their barrel chambers." Said Hikitsu

usagi growled she hated to be talked down like that but she was not going to back down to 200 year old bag of bones for kami sakes she was a sayien priencess and empress for the name of merlin and sailor cosmos as well neo queen serenity. how dare they think they thinks he was weak. she will show them that they are not dealing with the common person. and they would be eating their words. vegeta snickered that was his daughter. while trunks smirked that was his twin sister temper out in the open. something they both got from their mother and father.

"Enough you 200 year old grumpy old blue balls ghost who cant even get it up no more. I am the neo queen serenity the queen of the earth, the moon. and the black moon clan. and I am not easly defeated many had tried and failed. So I wish you luck." hissed usagi

"Did you just say the moon queen and sailor cosmos?" Asked Tomite

"You're the moon queen and sailor cosmos?" Asked Hikitsu

usagi crossed her arms to show them that she was not going to back down to what they are trying to do. so many has tried to make her feel fear in the heat of battle. but she never ever showed it. not even to the dark lord even after what he had done to her. she was raised to be a warrior and that is what she is a warrior and a royal one at that. While vegeta dabbed at his eyes he was so proud of his little moon bunny even bulma was dabbing at her eyes as well being a proud mother of her daughter. So much fatherly and motherly pride was pouring out at this point in time,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Nakago went to see yui so he was able to explain a few things. Since she didn't understand about why they couldn't go inside where the shinzaho was being heald. It was all to confusing to her. even though there was alot of things she didnt understand why it was just only her team and group that would not let them in. is it something that had happened over and throughout the ages that she was not known about just yet. oh why did she not do any research and mope about the place before she left on this mission to gain something to help her summon the beast god.

"Genbu warrior ghost?" Asked Yui

"That is right. Even i'm not even up to the methods of the genbu. Their super natural affects is why kuto never defeated their empire." Said Nakago

Nakago smirked at what he had just explained. he knew all along why they woudl never ever let no one of the seiryuu or the people of kuto into the place where the shinzaho is. and he made sure that he hid all the documents and books that explained why so his stupid prirestess would not be able to find out why and what had happened to make them world and other places at their guts. Yui only tilted her head to the side on wonderment from what he had said. hell she never understood when usagi and the others explained things to her. they had to dumb it down for her like if they were talking to miaka and she hated when they had to do that.. She knew a lot of things it seemed that she didn't know other things about the super natural.

"Then all along you wanted miaka and usagi and their group to?" Asked Yui

"Yes that is correct. It just simple. Now we just that stupid priestess to get the shinzaho and bring it to us." Said Nakago

Yui blinked it was a genius plan that nakago came from. so basically that miaka was the person they are using to gain the object they needed. hell she would have never ever thought on that one. so she was going to approve that this was a good idea to nakago and it seemed he knew that he gain her approval since she nodded to him to let him know she liked the idea.. Even though she didn't approve of the others but miaka and tamahome is better off risking their lifes than the people who didn't deserve to loose their lives for this cause.

"But then why did you send ashitare to try and stop them? I knew he wouldn't succeed I never expected him to kill one of their own. That was a huge shocker in itself." Said Yui

"You meant to use ashitare as a took?" Asked Soi

Soi was always confused on the way nakago mind worked. But then again she never wanted to enter him mind to see what he thought about. She loved him but that much to know his though process. even though there was more to what she was feeling when she laid eyes on the blond violate eyed male she had seen. the pull from her heart it made her feel like and happy. something she never felt when she showed that she loved nakago, even though she fell out of love long ago when he treated her like a common whore and used her for his personal needs and didnt let her shower or anything in which she sometimes went behind his back as did like when he made her go and fuck the ugly ass emperor.

"He was just a tool,. am I right Soi?" Asked Nakago

Soi was feeling the affects at why she ever loved this man. He always treated her like she was a sex toy and a object. She never was taken seriously even though she was jealous of what the suzaku had. Maybe one day she could be friend with them if she even survived this. she just wish she could just take off and join team suzaku since she knew she would be respected for who she is and her talent and powers. and maybe treated like a woman and not some common whore that you find in the red light area or on the corner of the street waiting to be picked up for the money that you work for.

* * *

 _meanwhile with usagi an team Suzaku_

The two genbu warriors stood in front of the one person they wished to meet when they were alive. hell even their priestess even knew of the moon queen. even though they knew that they would have to wait to even meet her. But then again they needed proof to show that she was the real person that they had waited for so long until they are in this form of all things. even though it was going to take them a sign or some sort of power to show them that she was the queen of the moon that they all wished they have met so long ago. even though who ever these people are more lucky than they are.

"The body's we abandoned 200 years ago are long since dust." Said Hikitsu

"Well your bones would still be there. But never mind on the laws of science with flesh and bones." Said Bulma

All the other smart ones only nooded to that. their bones never would turn to dust unless you ground them or some other methods. It seemed that they didn't know what they where talking about in that department. while the two genbu warriors didnt even know what the hell she was talking about. even though they had the former queen serenity that was in there with them as well. while king vegeta was there as well. but they didnt even know that endymion and diamond reincarnations was here with them as well. so this was going to be a huge shocker to the two of them.

"Witness the loyalty of the priestess of genbu," said Tomite

"Oh what will we do now?" Thought Miaka

usagi bowed down to them and killd her pride in doing so. But she had to do anything to get the shinzaho. And this was something that she had no choice in the matter to do so. she was doing this for her cousin and the others. so this was her choice and she was going to stay with it. as she went down on all fours that was below her station in life. but she needed them to understand what and why they needed the shinzaho, and that they would never ever use it for evil. hell if they wanted to use something for evil they had the dragon balls and the silver crystal to do that. but they wouldnt that was not them to do something like that.

"I beg of you i'm killing my own pride for my family and friends. And my husbands the reincanrations of endymion and diamond of the black moon clan. As a fellow warrior and as neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. I beg of you please let us pass." begged usagi

Everyone looked on in shock at usagi. the last time she had done this was when choas killed everyone and she begged them to come back to her. but they knew then that endymion and diamond was not going to be able to return something she had done to their heart crystals. and then there was the time with the dark lord before he tried to kill her after finding out what she really was.. But vegeta closed his eyes. She was doing something out of a warrior way. And that meant they have to try everything to get what they needed to get the shinzaho to prove to them that they are worthy enough for it.

"Everyone here has a past I more so than others. Even my father and children. I could careless on my life. I suffer so much until I came here and found my reincarnations of my soul mates. and got my other son and daughter back. But if this is for my family friends and husbands and children I must do it. Miaka my cousin and she needed the shinzaho so she came summon suzaku and turn me into suzaku. I'll do anything. I mean anything. If we cant recover the shinzaho that means i'll never see miaka happy. And we wont be able to return home. Oh please im begging you." Pleaded usagi

Vegeta had a proud smiled so did bulma and regina they have a wonderful daughter. They didn't even know they where in the same room of a god. Byakko was amused by the whole thing himself. hotohori and tasuki sighed and knew she was killing her pride to do this for miaka. she loved her family and friends that was who usagi was. and how she was when they all first met in the first silver kingdom and when they fell in love. the scouts and star lights and the death gods as well the toehrs are proud of her even her own children was proud from what they are seeing. even her ex husband was even proud of her. even her sword spirit was proud of his mistress.

"Very well them." Said Hikitsu

"Soooo your going to let us pass?" asked Miaka

The two genbu warriors looked at each other as if they where communicating to each other. When they seen then nod they wondered what the hell they had up their sleeve for usagi by the smirk it was not going to be gentlemanly. and would give them a free one way pass into the gates of hell fir what they would be about to ask of her. and how perverted and creepy it might be from 200 year old ghost in wanting to see a hot body that they might not have been able to see since it has been a dude party for that long for them.

"If you truly are the moon queen and sailor cosmos, and that you can prove to be worthy of the shizaho. Then we will let you pass." said Tomite

"Fine I agree." Said usagi

usagi heald her head up high like the royal that she was born as of the moon and planet vegeta., none of the mind readers in the group was able to read their minds to see what they had up in those 200 year old minds. and even though she had the feeling that they are going to ask for something very very perverted to see what she looked like not to prove who she was. and it would probably end up giving them that ticket to hell. well if usagi felt up to opening the gates on what they are about to ask of her. but there was others who would be able to toss their 200 year old perverted asses into the gates.

"Now my pretty take off all of your clothing! And I mean everything!" Demanded Hikitsu

usagi turned red as a tomato as her eyes shot open wide. While everyone behind her looked at the two perverted genbu warrior ghost who hasn't seen a hot body for 200 years. this was not the way to tell who she really is there are so many other ways. but all they wanted to see her body and not prove who she is. even though they knew to be tossed into hell for even daring what they had was the first one who snapped out of his own sheer shock while her children was creeped out since they are going to see their freaking mother nude. even emma and hotaru since they are adopted they are going to see their mother nude it was not what they woudl wish to see.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK YOU TWO 200 YEAR OLD PERVERTS COULDN'T GET NONE AND HAS BLUE BALLS AND HAVE TO LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER HOT BODY!** " Yelled Vegeta

 **"COME ON MAN SHE OUR MOTHER WE DON'T WANT TO SEE HER NUDE!"** Yelled Hikaru and Korou

usagi face palmed really her two sons that reminded her of shippo really had to bitch about that at this point in time. While her father was going to murder them for even asking that. muramasa was wanting to toss them into hell right then again there as well as the other death gods and arrancars. the room pulsed with power. they even had to tie up poor jsaper in super powered kido chains to make sure he didnt go all ape man on them and think he would be able to drain a ghost of their blood. even though they dont even have blood so that would be mostly pointless.

 **"THAT HOW YOU GOING TO MAKE OUR WIFE SHOW HSE IS WORTHY OF THE SHINZAHO! AND THAT SHE IS THE MOON QUEEN AND SAILOR COSMOS YOU PERVERTS!"** Yelled Hotohori and Tasuki

 **"YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF BLUE BALLS PERVERTS MAKING MY MOTHER DO SUCH A THING!"** Yelled Tamaki

 **"YOU PERVERTS JUST WANT TO SEE A NICE YOUNG BODY AND MIND YOU I HAVE SEEN IT AFTER 200 YEARS YEARS!EVEN THOUGH SHE IS A 1000 SOME ODD YEARS OLD AND HOT AS HELL! IT STILL DONT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ASK THAT! "** Yelled Tamahome

usagi eye brow twitched who else wanted to put their two cents in and make this more of a hell than it already it. it was bad enough she was going to be nude for 200 year old perverted ghost of all things. even though she knew her ex husband was going to be enjoying this as well some of the others as well.. this was just humiliating that everyone was bitching and that she had to do a strip down for two perverted ghost and yes she knew they where. plus they are not the ones who has to do this. she is not them. so they just need to stop making this more harder than it already is.

 **"SILENCE! ITS NOT UP TO NONE OF YOU NOW IS IT!"** Yelled Tomite

Everyone in the group growled in annoyance and anger was all over the place and pulses with their power from their anger. Even though some of them who was not family was wanting to see it. spirit wanted to kill them for even ask that of his ex wife. how dare they even ask that of her. even though he was hoping to see her nude body again after so long. even chichiri and some of the others are as well but they wont voice out their thoughts since it would get them in the same amout of trouble even hook was hoping to see her body and rumple as wel. even charming out of all people. while her children and adopted ones are not looking forward to seeing this,

 **"OH FINE FOR FUCK SAKES YOU PERVERTS! MIAKA I'LL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOUR NOT GRATEFUL ON THIS!"** Yelled usagi

usagi snapped her fingers and she stood there in all her nude glory befre them all. Everyone who was not family only family by marriage was drooling even the sayiens and genyu force and zarbon as well. vegeta eye brow twitched in annoyance at all the drooling men in the room. and even her freaking ex husband was drooling and how many times has that man seen her nude. while her children was in a emo corner that came out of no were muttering about how unfair that they had to see their mother nude body in front of wanted to murder them for even drooling over his twin sister..

"Come on now you old perverts get it done and over with." Demanded usagi

"I like her." Said Tomite

Emma covered her eyes this woman raised her and adopted her through a blood adoption . that was until she took off and decided to go off on her own. she sitll didnt even know why she had done what she had. but if she didnt she would of never met neil who happened was the dark ones son. and never have had henry so she was somewhat happy to a point that she had done what she though she had all the money in the world and a house but she thought she abandoned her. but later found out that she was in the great wizarding war.. She kinda didn't take notice that her future husband. Along with her father prince charming and freaking killian was droling even her teen age son as well. and of all things that is holy the dark one is freaking drooling as well.

"Oh ok stand right there in that pose and don't move," ordered Hikitsu

Tomite hand started to glow green as usagi body started to freaze her over she felt the cold was bugging her somewhat. but this was something that is needed to be done. even though she was going to do some penis chopping for all the perverts in the cave she knew they are turned on by this.e ven though he ex husband was not to be blamed they were married for some that is something she was not able to be mad at him over. she knew he still loved her but it was never ever meant to be.. But the cold didn't faze her none. She was used to something like this vegeta wanted to murder every male other than his grand kids and his son in laws. He knew what they where thinking.

"Wow I never seen someone like her before." Said Charming

Snow and the others who were still getting used to her. and used to the fact that regina had a daughter in alife that blue saved her froma nd made her rebirn into the life she had now. but they see regina in her so much and proved she was her daughter. plus the magic kinda gave it away as well. plus she knew that regina gave henry a blood adoption and taught him magic as well. and emma was never taught since she didnt even want her in the war she was fighting.. And snow and himself was grateful to her but this was something he never seen someone do before and the marking on her back they where told it was cursed.

"Don't move. If she truly who she says she is she would break free with out no problem." Said Tomite

As usagi body was frozen over. Vegeta knew that his daughter was messing with them until the crest of the whote moon family appeared and her body glowed with all the powers of every scout that was alive she was free after 15 minutes. She dropped to her knees and snapped her fingers as her clothing reappeared and with a warming spell on them. As everyone rushed over to her. Well after some of them had to think of something to get rid of a problem down south.

"Did you see that Tomite?" Asked Hikitsu

"Yes I saw. For 200 years of waiting she showed herself to us. And one fine body at that." said Tomite

usagi shot them a dark glare for that comment they raised their hands in surrender hell they would of done it a different way but hell they wanted to see her nude. But then again they did feel sorry for tramatizing her kids. she wanted to toss their 200 year old asses through the gates of hell. if it was not the shinzaho keeping her from doing so. the two genbu warriors was happy and they got to see the moon queen nude form.e ven though the feeling they had gotten from everyone was soemthing they do not want to feel again. even being spirits they didnt even want to feel that. it was impending death and something they never felt when they were even alive plus it gave off more proof on everything.

"I must thank you for showing yourself to us. We have been waiting for you to show. The moon queen as well sailor cosmos." Said Hikitsu

"Well you should be she is my daughter." Said Vegeta

Vegeta puffed his chest out in fatherly pride in his daughter. the fruit of his loins. he was even proud of trunks. they were his brats and he loved them even his wife he loved more than anything in the world.. Even though he missed the hidden meaning that was behind that since they enjoed the sight of his daughter body he would kill them if he did. tamahome was thinking of something like everyone else to rid of their boners from what they had just seen. while usagi;s kids are just basically trying to even forget that they even saw their mother nude as the day as she was freaking born.

"Please accept our apologies your highness. And you cousin as well. along with your children," said Tomite

"You mean your going to let us pass?" asked Miaka

Miaka looked hopeful she was grateful to usagi once more she is always doing stuff like this for her. She is grateful she is her family she would not be able to live with out her if that was true. plus she would never ever be able to repay her for everything she had done for her. but yui on the other hand she just takes things and never ever thinked on how it was going to make others feel. that is the only think that yui never changed on. like she had her times her jealously was out of control and would do things and later regret that she even done them to the person she got revenge against.

"Yes we are priestess of suzaku. And I see the byakko priestess is here as well. since usagihere showed us proof who she truly is. Sicne she is the moon queen and sailor cosmos then you're the priestess of suzaku will lead you to the shinzaho." Said Hikitsu

Everyone either smirked or fist pumped the air her cheered or high fived for the fact they get to get the shinzaho that they are there for. Then again this was something of sacrifice to get what is needed, even though the sacrifice was one of a great turn on and a wonderful show for most of them. hell when some of them are alone tonight or with their wives they either would have some wild sex or the ones who is single or with someone off from the memory of seeing usagi body. then again taiitskun said it was not going to be easy to get the shinzaho from them. and now they knew why she had warned them ahead of time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone made their way to the next set of double doors that was decorated much more dfferently from the others. it was more or less grand to show that something that is of importance was being held there. atleast that showed how much they loved the girl who became their priestess.. It seemed that's where the shinzaho was at, not they where able to finish and go home. Well unless there some other shinzaho they had to go out and find. and nearly lost one of their own. lucky for them with the powers that they have they would never ever had that issue in their group.

"These doors are kept sealed by the strength of our will." Said Tomite

"There so huge." Said Orihime

Everyone nodded they didn't understand why the hell they had to use so much of a giant door. Its not like Hagrid and his wife was here with them. Or his creepy giant spiders that something they would love to stay away from. they wondered if they are going to open them any time soon. and they knew that the gates are still not showing them anything since it was still foggy so something still was going to happen after they got this thing. even though they just hoped it wont happened. but that was something they knew never worked. but they woud loved to see what they out come was going to be from this.

"Its been 200 years since these doors has been close and we defended them. The time time has come to allow the doors to open." Said Hikitsu

 _"This is it. The shinzaho."_ Thought Miaka

They all watched with wide eyes as the double doors opened to reveal a lovely room. It seemed the chamber was made to put the shinzaho in and a shrine for it as well. it was rather lovely. they all could see the sparklings and the light that showed through as if there was something to let light shine through. even though it was pure magic of the priestess that used to be there and the summoning hall that was to the genbu that what made it look so lovely like it does. usagi had to say it was beautiful and like if lunarian power was making the beauty was shinning through but it was not.

"Oh dear dende its lovely." Said Bulma

"That is the shinzaho. Will the priestess of the moon queen and the priestess of suzaku fallow us in please." Said Tomite

usagi sighed and only shrugged and miaka fallowed right after her. So they where able to move on and go home. But she felt that this mission was not over yet and it was probably not at this rate knowing her luck, miaka was lost in her own thoughts and not even knowing how she was even walking. or not even moving at all and making herself look like a freaking nazi to them all. while the two genbu warriors wondered how the stupid girl even came a priestess and even functioned. they didnt even know them that long and knew that the moon queen and the others did all the work and she did very little to help out with everything that she was supposed to do.

 _"We will finally have the shinzaho."_ Thought Miaka

"Miaka your right arm and right leg are moving in sync, looks kinda like a nazi." Said Kagome

Miaka blushed deeply and started to walk up trying to be proper about this, there was the shinzaho in all its glory there sparkling in all its powerful glory. While usagi ran her hands over it and felt the power of the genbu priestess in it. she felt the power flow through her fingers. plus it was lovely piece of jewelry. miaka was just so overly happy that they finally done the mission and now they all could go home and summon suzaku. even though the two genbu warrios are about to be kill joys and kill the mood. the only thing they asked for in the end was that to be able to live more so byakuya did something only nobles was able to do. now they are death gods with the power of the genbu warriors and sayains and whatever power that came down with it. they are going to leave this place and travel with them as well so they could travel and live life and train when they could.

"The priestess of genbu was given this in the ceremony to summon genbu. It contains the priestess powers. And I am sure her highness usagi was able to feel it." Said Hikitsu

 _"Yay! I have it! I finally have the shinzaho! Now I can summon suzaku and have my wishs granted. Everyone back home will be happy."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka clutched eh shinzaho to her chest happily. She had a peaceful look on her face. usagi smiled and was happy for her. But she couldn't kick this nagging feeling that there was something else they where leaving out. even though they are now friends and will be coming with them. kesuke will be training them when they could when they stop for the night or a break for a while so this was going to be nice to have then with them it gives them more power over the seiryuu even though hades was supposed to be meeting up with them sooner or later to deliver bloom her other adopted daughter and her friends.

"Pardon me even though I enjoy seeing a find ass over 200 years years. But that's not enough to summon suzaku!" Said Tomite

Everyone fell over at tthat they should of known it seemed that there was something else. regina and byakko face palmed at the forgetfulness of theirselves since they had to go and get theirs. hell if she was even able to remeber he way to go where the one she used. it had been far to long and hoped she would be able show them were to go.. while the two genbu warriors was happy to have another chance to do stuff in life. thank genbu for death gods and the things they are able to do.

 **"WHAT THE HELL! I FUCKING GOT NUDE TO HAVE YOU TWO GHOST PERVERTS TO GET YOUR JOLLY'S OFF ON IT!"** Yelled usagi

Tamaki and haruhi held their mother down for her anger exploded then again if it was something they would be pissed as well they silenced vegeta and tasuki since they where not going to see what their bitching was. the two genbu warriors bowed their heads in shame. you try being stuck with another dude for over 200 years with out having a chick around. plus she was the moon queen so they just used the choice to find out if she was really who she was. and to get to see a hot chick and her nice ass body to show that proof to them that she was the moon queen and sailor cosmos.

"What do you mean we can't summon suzaku what do you mean?" Asked Bulma

"You can't release its power with out the other shinzaho. Shocking enough byakko and the byakko priestess forgotten about that. its kept out west in sairou empire." Said Tomite

Everyone wentr into a emo corner for what they had just said. While regina smiled this was her time to bring home her love and her soul mate. she had been waiting to see him again and be able to give him the blood so he would never ever die and age. plus the other two warriors that are still alive will have the same thing as well done to them. so this is a sign that they would go there. she just kinda forgotten about the shinzaho that she had when she summon byakko right after she gave birht. she never wanted to remember that day.. It was so long and he never had the chance to meet his daughter.

"Well what would you say I might now where that one is." Said regina

regina scratched her face and smiled she knew where it was since she was indeed once the priestess of byakko and so does dying through the portal. but the blue fairy saved her from the death and had her reborn to who she is not, even though this was her other role in life she was jus saved so she was able to come back to have her daughter back and her true soul mate who happened to not have been robin like tinkerbell would ahve though it was. she was seeing someone else not the theif she just took him as the person she thought was her friend soul mate. But its been so long would they remember who she was or what she looked looked over to tamahome who was lost as if his mind finally left him from what he had just heard.

"He gonna go crazy on us and kill us all." Said Tasuki

Everyone nodded to see tamahome looking like that he was fianlly gone crazy from everything that hit him all at once.. while hikaru and kaoru went over and started to poke at tamahome to see if he was even there or they needed to find the nearest nutward and lock him in the happy room with padded walls were everything is so bright and happy and all the time with the nice men in their pretty white coats. tamaki joined in poking at tamahome. while szayel was scanning him to see if he finally lost his mind and was going to kill them all in their sleep. but then again tamahome was just in shock at the moment.

"Well so what. My daughter got this one for us. So the other woman who gave me the blessing of my daughter will get this one for us." Said Vegeta

"I think we would be all ok." Said Chichi

Everyone watched tamahome walk way and wondered if his mental state was healthy enough to finish this mission. but felt better that they knew he wont be killing them all in their sleep. so that is a major plus for them as well. But the look he seemed to be ok after he snapped out of his mental state and wont be killing them all in their sleep. so what else was could go wrong with that poor guy. it seemed that he was going to snap sooner or later if he well dont get the good and plently and able to marry and mate the girl he loved most in the world. or have something from the one he was obsessed with.

"Well what is everyone waiting for? It's a long jouney to sairou. And regina and byakko knows how long a trip it is." Said Tamahome

Byakko and regina only nodded to what he had though regina arched a brow and wondered if he was really ok. and not going to go all bat shit crazy on them when they are not even expecting it to happen. Miaka smiled happily and ran straight for tamahome and hugged him from behind to let him know what and how happy he had made her. and how happy she will be once she was able to go further after this is all over and to marry him as well. she would finally be like all the others married and mated to her soul mate. Not as if he wanted a hug from her he wanted to finally make her his,

 _"Geez I get a hug big deal. And everyone else gets nookie."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome was depress again. , while they snickered knowing what he was thinking. and they felt sorry for the poor guy sometimes. but they gained two new friends that are genbu warriors that was going to comeing with them on their misson. plus they understand why they wanted to have that done to them so they would be able to have fun and do things after 200 years. the only nobles and noble woman was able to do what they had done to them. the two genbu warrios has sayein and lunarians plus death god and other powers as well added to that list of things that they would have to be trained on. even though they had their sword spirits already. Piccolo only had to admit it did enjoy the sight of usagi nude before him. Hell the ones who was not only related by marriage enjoyed it as well. but then again they kept those thought to themselves. As they exited the cave. A wolf came out of no where and grabbed the shinzaho out of miaka hands.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Suboshi and Yui_

Suboshi was peaking in on yui to see what she was doing. But was confused by all what she was saying from the book she was reading out load. he didnt even know what she was reading at the time. so he was kinda curious and stood there and listened to her read out load. he wondered if he would be able to burrow one or two of her books so read since it keep him from being bored. or to plot out nakago death from his boredom. evne though he heard soi complain the other day, and yesterday crying so he was in the same boat as she is in. just with out the sex that is involved. Yui stopped what she was doing and looked up to see suboshi there looking like he wondered what he was doing..

"Oh what is it suboshi?" Asked Yui

"Oh was that some kind of spell?" Asked Suboshi

Yui only giggled at what he had just asked it was her copy of the dan brown new novel inferno. she loved dan brown books. only the ones about robert langdon thats all. she was just happy that usagi gave her a copy or made one by magic for her. plus she did give her lots and lots of books to use and keep her busy while she was not doing anything. even though she wished she had one of the capsule cases that had one fo the capsule housed in it. that would be a wonderful thing to have at this point in time. And she didn't realize she was reading out load, it was kinda cute that he had asked her on what it was.

"oh no its not a spell. It's a book called inferno. The author is rather famous his name is dan brown I love his books," said Yui

"are they high class things." Asked Suboshi

yui only laughed at that one he had just asked her. It was silly for how he had asked that. and she knew that he didnt even know what she was even talking about. maybe she could lend him a book for him to read usagi did have translation spell on all the books if she lended them out to anyone. plus she knew that suboshi would be able to enjoy some of her books that was given to her to keep her mind busy. and she knew that he would like the dan brown ones. so she handed him angels and demons since that is first them it was the divinchi code then the lost symbols and then inferno.

"I know its weird but ready always calmed down, usagi taught me that she comes from a family of genious's. they are a well known family in the world and invent load of things. And this capusles here I have is something her grandfather made." Said Yui

Suboshi soaked in on everything she had said. He never would have guessed a warrior like usagi was a well known genius. Then again you can never read a book by its cover it seemed. she was a queen he guessed being a genius and a warrior helped with that sort of thing. but then again she did give him a run for his money. plus he knew how much she hated nakago and would let her kill him and act like he didnt even see her kill him. plus he knew that soi would look the other way and do the same thing since he knew she was starting to think more and more like him these days.

"You will go back? You wont take your royal higness usagi with you? What about the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Suboshi

"I don't think that bitch wishs to ever go back home. I really could give a damn about her. But usagi is another story she deserved to be happy after all she had been through." Said Yui

Suboshi wondered what she mean by all that she had gone through what happened to usagi his moon queen in her past to make her the way she was, and who where those other people that was with her it seemed that one call her mother. but then again he never was told about her history and what all had been happened to her. since yui dont know everything only some of it since she never had the time since she took the throne and the war she had to fight and straighten out things from the great freeze. so she was only showed from what she knew already,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and the others._

Miaka starred off with the wolf that had the shinzaho in its mouth. The wolfs eyed nuriko only too see they knew each other. Nuriko had a look of horror he thought he killed off that monster. and now he was a wolf what the hell was going on. while nuriko growled and wanted to rip the head off the beast and then shove it up his ass so far up it that nothing would be able to pull it out. and then ship the body back to nakago with the note. saying fuck you and you are going to die once the time is right be prepared for the most slow and painful death that will be coming your way.

"Wait give that back to me." Demanded Miaka

Miaka took off after the wolf she was going to get the shinzaho from that wolf she cant let nakago have it. That was theirs usagi had to do something to get that for them and she was not going to let it go. she had to be nude to get that. while the two genbu warriors was in horror at what had just happened. and knew that they had to get used to being back in a body again. but this was not correct that was theirs not the seiryuu and the seiryuu would pay for even taking something that was not even theirs.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and the wolf_

Miaka was dashing through the trees of the woods trying her best to catch up to the wolf and get was hers back, this was not happening they had this all planed out she was not going to let this happen. why did nakago have to take everything that she was meant to do. its like he enjoy's to pull dick moves on them to get what he wanted in life. and it bad enough he was usging yui to gain what he wanted through her wishs. plus then there was the fact that he was obsessed with her cousin and that was not right how he planed to take her away from tasuki and hotohori. and they all knew she would kill him before that even happened.

"You give that back to me." Cried Miaka

Miaka tripped over a tree root and face planted the snowy ground, it seemed even with something like this her kluzyness was always the master over her body, why couldn't she be graceful like the others. why couldnt she walk with out even face planting the ground. its like her life is her personal amusments. this was something that she was wishing she was able to do was not eat as much. and able to walk with out falling on her face, and then there was the other thing she wished she was smarter than she was. plus she wishes he was able to be serious when she needed to be.

 _"It's just not fair. We finally.. we finally got it. … and usagi had to humiliate herself for us to get it to. And now."_ Thought Miaka

"Whats wrong Miaka?" Asked Taiitsukun

A all to familiar raspy voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see taiitsukun there floating in front of her. As if she knew that she was in need of her wisdom and words, but then again she was not nude. so that is something of a plus. but then again she didnt even know that this was not the real taiitsukun that was in front of her. so she was going to be spilling her guts to a fake taiitsukun and not even know it. even though who ever it was it shielding her from all the others from finding where she went and had gone. and wondered if she had gotten the shinzaho back.

"Taiitsukun?" Asked Miaka

Miaka pushed her self into a sitting position so she was able to talk face to face with the elderly woman who ruled the universe. and one of the former queens of the silver kingdom. Then again it was something she needed to talk to at this point in time, but she was dressed that is something that made miaka happy since she didn't have to see her nude form that she still cant get out of her mind when she seen it twice. she shook her head mentally and wondered if she would be able to tell her how to get the shinzaho back,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi and Nakago_

Soi and nakago was awaiting for the wolf return. It seemed that nakago had felt someone or something to come back to them it seemed that it was indeed ashitare came back with the shinzaho in its mouth. while soi was wondering why there was a wolf doing nakago bidding. she looked at the jewelry that was in its mouth and wondered if it was the shinzaho. even though she thought it was not the correct way in going about getting the item they needed. it was the cowards way to go about it. and she would never ever tell him that to his face since it would be her end if she had.

"Soi he has returned," said Nakago

Soi came out to see what nakago was talking about to see a dead wolf on the ground and him holding something that looked like a necklace. What that the genbu shinzaho they where waiting for. soi felt bad for the poor animal that the man who she used to love killed. what did that poor beast ever do to the world. her eyes held the emotions that she felt. but nakago never ever looked at her eyes to tell how she felt about things. while nakago looked all to pleased with himself about what he had just done to that poor beast.

"You mean that dead wolf?" asked Soi

"Did I not tell you. In Ashitare body flows the blood of a wolf. When his human half dies. He becomes a pure wolf." Said Nakago

Nakago looked at the shinzaho with a dark smirk the next faze of his plan shall be coming sooner than later if it even goes smoothly as he hoped even though it wont be as arousing that he would want it to be. he wondered how the suzaku no miko was able to get the shinzaho. he knew one thing it was going to have usagi do something that was not pleasent to do. but it was something that he would not mind in looking about if he knew what she had done to help get this for her stupid ass cousin.

 _"So this is the shinzaho? Out last chance you have out lived the usefulness of your life."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago made his way back into his tent while soi took the poor warrior and comrade and gave him a proper who know her well enough she has a heart for others but she had no choice in the matter to fallow her orders. he so hoped that his moon queen would come and see him sooner or later. but he knew that was not going to happen anytime soon since he knew for a fact that she was plottin his ever so painful death. plus he knew for one thing she was going to be more pissed off if she hasnt already know that he was the one who had ordered this snatching of the shinzaho.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Taiitsukun._

Miaka had tears in her eyes she couldn't believe she was admitting her defeat to the great being before her. It seemed if she did she might be able to find a way to get the shinzaho back from the seryuu seven and yui. even though she didnt even know this was a fake and making sure none of the others would be able to find her until the person who was done in doing what they had planned for her. even though it took a month in getting said person to agree to do what needed to be done in poppy the priestess of suzaku cherry and then toss her to the side like the common whore that she is known to be.

"What should I do? What would I ever do taiitsukun? The shinzaho was in my hands." Cried Miaka

"Oh for kami sakes stupid child. I only came here to check up on you." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka blinked through her tears and wondered why in the world would she come here and check up on them or her that is. Why not usagi but then again she was desperate and will do about anything to get it back. and the two genbu warrios who very upset at this point in time. but she was not going to be explaining that to taiitsukun since it was not important to her when it came down to finding a way to get the shinzaho back from that wolf. and sadly was already in nakago hands in which she would not know how to get it back if that where the shinzaho lies in his hands she would end up dead by the time she had her fingers on it.

"And I let it be taken. With out it and the other shinzaho in sairou. I could never ever summon suzaku, which way did that wolf go. I need to get it back." said Miaka

"You will go and fallow that wolf straight into camp seriyuu.?" Asked Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun arched a brow at the girl who had determination in her eyes. It seemed she would go about anything to get what meant to be hears back. She let out a sigh and thought if it would be even wise. even though is was in all in the great plan to get what is needed to be done. while the others are searching for her. he made sure to have something up to hide her so no one would be able to hunt her down or find her until the deed was done. well that part is for the other person in his great plan.

"It was my fought it was stolen. I have to go." pleaded Miaka desperately

"Give me a minute," said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun started to meditate as if she was able to pin point where the shinzaho had gone off to. And where the sairyuu camp is. Maybe after she was done getting the shinzaho back she would be able to see yui. and maybe talk about somethings and maybe get her to come back with her. miaka sighed and knew that it would not be that easy to have things happen the way she wanted to have them happen. so she might as well see what taiitsukun was going to tell her to do to get the shinzaho back and then they would make it to go and find the other one and then head back home.

"Yes nakago has it already. Now it is in his hands. And surrounded by his powerful life force. This is a barrier." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka sighed of course she knew that it wont be easy but she had to get over her own fears. She was a full blooded sayien for kami sakes, even though she didn't know how to use her powers and had a seal over it she would not back down now. she wanted to show the others that she was able to do something to help when she was able to do it. and show her cousin that she would be able to do something for her and the others since they have done alot for her. and now it was time for them to put her own self into the game now. even though its kinda late in the game for that.

"A barrier?" Asked Miaka out of confusion

"His life force is merely invisible. You could not brake through it the way you are now." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka was confused once again from what she meant. What the hell did she mean by the way she is now. Did she need to do something to help herself to go through said barrier or something. even though how hard and what ever it would be. as long as she would be able to get the shinzaho back that is all that mattered. even though she knew that she would not be able to leave with it with out some wounds. but that is already something she knew would happened if she faced nakago blide sided and with out any plan.

"Well I guess not one whatever you mean by that." said Miaka

"Lets see there is one more thing you might be able to do. But I don't think it is something you would wish to do." Said Taiitsukun

"No, no,no I want to." Said Miaka

Miaka wondered what could be so bad on what she was telling her to do. It cant be as bad as having sex with him or something. Then again this was her it might be about sex and that is something she might have to do. Taiitsukun eye brow twitched in annoyance at what she had to explain to this girl. miaka didnt even know that they others in one search party searching for her all over the place and hoping that she was ok. but she was not able to return to them with out having the shinzaho. since it was her fought she was going to go and get it back,

"Will it's is sex miaka." Said Taiisukun playfully.

Miaka blushed deeply at what she had just said with a straight face. And she had a feeling that would what she needed to do to get the shinzaho back. But then again she had no choice in the matter at this point in time.

"Well with a male and female intercourse also known as fhang zang. It's a way you can take control of anothers life force." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka tilted her head to the side. They actually could do that steal another life force. That was kinda new and interesting. But then again she knew none of the others would do something like that to their mate or mates. she blushed at the thought of doing such things with nakago. sure he was hot in all that. but he was a asshole and wished he was dead. but if it was to get the shinzaho back . then she would swallow her pride and take one for the team so theyw oudl be able to finish the mission and head back home after they finished getting the other shinzaho that is.

"You mean I have to have….. sex… with…nakago?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was going to vomit now she knew how usagi felt when nakago flirted with her or tried to paw at her. Then again she was learning something new and it was rather sickning and gross. well she had not choice in the matter if ir was not her it would be one of the others. and she wanted to show them that she was not useless even though it was a stupid let out a depressed sight debating with herself mentally from what she was going to do and not going to do. taiitsukun watched the girl have a debate with herself and not even know that she was doing it out loud.

"When preformed properly it can enhance one chi. But abuse the life force the mind would confused. In other ways you can manipulate the process to mess with their life force to gain what you want." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka wondered if she would be able be able to preform this thing properly since she never even had sex before. Well tamahome and her had times they would touch each other. He would finger her and she would jack him off or other things. and usagi and the others might want to kill her for what she was going to do. but then again there was some other things that she needed to ask for about doing this. most of all that she is a virgin and all priestess must remaint hat way until they summon the beast god. even though regina slide that one with out being a virgin so there might still be hope there if she was not a virgin or not.

"But I thought the priestess had to remain a virgin. Well usagi and regina not one but her status is different than mine." Said Miaka

"That is down right mythology." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka was not confused by all this now. Since was told to not to have that kind of relationship with tamahome or any other male. But she waved it off mentally so she could get the information what she needed to do. but what other choice she was going to do to be able to get the shinzaho back from that bastard of a warrior. and then she would come back to the others with it and show them that she had done something all by herself. even though she had a feeling that it would not go as planned in her mind as it played out in her mind theater. and she sure as hell wont come out of there not wounded either.

"If I haven't said that the seven warriors would wear them selves out by that another story for another time. But then again two would even think that about you. Your friend yui is not one. It does not mater forget about you don't have the guts to do it anyways." Said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun only eyed the girl to see her deep in thought. Not as if she would go for something like this. But then again she had known her to be a risk taker so she might be game for this. and all of it is a game to nakago to gain what he wanted in his life. even though she thought it was only for taking over the world like every evil bastard in the world wanted. well that and immortality. plus a few other things as well she lost track of the list of what evil people really wanted to take over the world and so on and so forth. but this was going to get back something they needed for the greater good.

 _"Having sex with nakago. No I couldn't. there must be some other way. But then again if I do u could weaken his life force and take the shinzaho back."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was going over all the gross details of even thinking about nakago doing the nasty in the same thought. She could even have her mind stay on that thought with out wanting to barf everything up. she dont even know what to do to even get things going since she never did anything far from touching one another. so lucky for her the person who she was about to use has expirence in that department. and she knew that the others migth be really mad at herf or what she was plannng to do. and even though in her mind she don't see nothing wrong to what she was planning to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi. Tamahome and tasuki and Goku_

Everyone was in groups to hunt down where miaka had gone off to. What worried them most that the ones who could sense life force was not able to sense hers so they where all in a frantic state to find her. goku was worried for his daughter since the seiryuu was around her and dende knows what they woudl do to her if she fell into their hands. even though she was so much like him. and would go to see nakago himself with out anyone with her for back up. so they needed to find her as soon as they could since they dont know where they are all lurking in the woods.

 **"MIAKA IT'S DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU HUNNY!"** Yelled Goku

Goku slouched and then noticed he was with niece usagi search group he saw the sad eyes she gave him but the dragon balls on this relm are not ready and usagi hoped her stupid brain dead cousin was ok. she was so worried for her since she didnt have the training that they all had since she basically never ever wanted to train with them. that is the thing they are most worried about. that and the seiryuu warriors lurking around the place or even in the trees. they could have kidnapped to sign their death warrents further and further.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with miaka and taiitsukun_

Miaka gasped she heard everyone yelling for her. Even tamahome and her father and brothers her heart broke from what she was going to do. And how they would react to her doing something to it was time to swallow her pride and do something to help her friends and family. and most of all her cousin who was more or less like a sister to her. and she wanted to show her that she was able to do something with out her and the others. even though how stupid and lame and dangerous on what she was about to do to get the shinzago back that was theirs in the first place.

"Their calling for you, just forget I even said this idea." Said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun was annoyed she was not getting no where, but she had to get miaka to go with the idea or else she had failed on what she had set out to go one about. But she needed to make her believe her on what she was telling her to do. plus she needeed to come up with some excuse to make them go the other way and head to the place they needed to get the second shinzaho, so that would where taiitsukun comes in since she would be the one who would deliver the message to tamahome or who ever comes into the area.

 _"usagi risked her life to get the shinzaho. Nuriko had died and was brought back to life with the senzu beans, everyone else. This time I myself would be the one sacrificing myself this time."_ Thought Miaka.

Miaka pushed herself up and looked at the sage to show that she was not going to back down she was going to see thing vile and ghastly act through and get back the shinzaho and then head to sairou to get the other sooo dont wnat to do this with nakago, but what else could she do to get it back. and knew it was something that she needed to do as well. even though how mad that the others are going to be once they found out what she is really doing to get the shinzaho back. she be lucky she wont get locked away by her mother.

"Taiitsukun where is Nakago at and point me in the direction I need to go." said Miaka

The old sage pointed in the direction to where she knew where the general seiryuu warrior was location and smirked mentally so she didn't think she was up to something and thatshe was not the real one. hell even though the fake taiitsukun was able to sense were the seiryuu warrior was. he just hopped that would do the deed since he got her to this point and now all nakago had to do was pop the suzaku priestess cherry and all will be good for them and to summon the beast god. even though he didnt know some gods let it go from time to time when it came down to one who dont have the worlds largest cock up his ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka stood behind a tree as she watched the man she loved and wanted to give that part of herself to him. But she knew now that dream was going to be out the window from a sickning and vile act she was about to do with nakago, but she was not going to enjoy it and try not to vomit from all what will happened to her and what will to come and is waiting for her. she took a deeep breath and knew that tamahome and the other are still out there still searching for her. but they woudl nto find her since she was going to go and find nakago. maybe she would be in some sort of luck to see yui afterwards.

 _"Tamahome its my responsibility to get the shinzaho back. None of you guys and usagi im not betraying you by doing this vile sickening act. So believe me on this my love."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka wiped the tears away and took off running she hoped that her message would get to tamahome or her father and brother. This was something that must be done and has to be done for the summoning of suzaku. and to not have someone like nakago to take over the world. that is something they dont need to have nakago turn into the newest dark lord and would be hard to take down. she knew that the old would deliver some fake message so she was able to get away before thye catch on to what she had in mind.

 _"Please forgive me my tamahome and my love."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka ran with tears sliding down her face, she knew her mother would be angry so would her father once they find out what she was about to do. Even though it made her feel sick from even thinking about it. she just hoped they would listen to what taiitsukun said and go to get the other shinzaho that they needed. while she was in the middle of getting the first one. this was the time that she loved to not let the gates show what was about to come. plus the visions that alice gets that would mess up everything and that she had planned out. and hope maybe to speak to yui after.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome didn't want to give up on finding the woman he loved until she was by his side once more. While he went through the woods and swore he was going around in circles but that didn't matter right now. he knew that her father was worried about her and he was as well. but he didnt understand why no one was able to sense her anywhere around them. he knew that the search parties that he ran acrossed he told them to go back and regroup and let him finishing looking for miaka and hope not to find her dead somewhere.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

"Tamahome," said Taiitsukun

Tamahome was snapped out of his worried thought and looked over to see taiitsukun there fully clothed thank the gods for that. but why was she there for did she know what happened, maybe she knows where miaka had gone off to, and hoped he would be able to be pointed to the area she ran off to. but then again he didnt even know she was in this area anymore since he ran into the old bitch of a hag in the middle of freaking bumblefuck. he didnt even find this a bit odd at the point in time.

"Taiitsukun what in the world are you doing out here? Not like im complaining or anything. You always have this timing to show up at the bad time . or when thing go south or bad,." grumbled Tamahome sarcastically

"Do I look like a idiot to you boy. I have a message from miaka. She got sick and ran somewhere to heal. Head to sairou ahead of me." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome wondered what tin the world could be wrong with her. And why would she want them to head off before her it was a tad bit odd then again it was the old hag he was talking about wondered why she took off and never came back if she was not able to catch the wolf that had their shinzaho. even the two genbu warriors are pissy over the fact that one of the seiryuu had teken from then. it was the only people who would have thought about doing such a thing since they are the only ones who is with war with them in getting the things they needed to summon the beast gods.

"Well tell me where miaka it now." Demanded Tamahome

"She is resting and sad she does not want you to you to find her." Said Taiitsukun

Taitsukun wondered why he had to be so annoying but then again she let off on how smart he could be. But this was no time for her to be there and arguing on the matter with him so she needed to finish her business. plus then again they would not kill him once he came back from talking to taiitsukun. but what seemed off that miaka didnt want to seem to want none of them not even the females to find her. but he would think later on about that one since he needed to hurry up or in the words of miaka mother. bring my daughter back to me safe or you wont be having no children and would be a female for the rest of his days.

"But why not. usagi and chichi and maybe some of the others would kill me, and would you like to know what her mother would do to me. I like where my penis is thank you very much." Said Tamahome

"You stupid fool. You know girl have a time of the month that last seven days. But it seemed that it would be able not the right timing for a man to bother her," said Taiitsukun

Tamahome blushed deeply the woman taboo. The time of the month and what normllay happens when you crossed paths with them on their time of the visit of aunty flow. the PMS is horrifying he kinda crossed paths with usagi daughters and that was never a good thing for him they nealy killed him. he remembered rei nearly setting his ass on fire. minako through hotohori sword at him hoping to impale him up the ass. and he didnt even want to get into with what the others are like even usagi. The aunty flow he was sooooo not going to deal with that. she was aggressive when her time of the month rolled around.

"Oooooooh yeah never mind im going to back out of this one." Said Tamahome

"Now you understand. Just like a man to over look." Grumbled Taiitsukun

Tamahome scratched at the back of his head. He just didn't want to have his head smacked to many times from the last times he was around when the time of the month came about. but then again he just donr like being around the ladies when it came around for that time to well the seven day bitch fest. he also knew when females are having kids that was going to be fun for him when he and miaka had children. he hoped she would not be violent to him when she gave birth. he heard from spirit when she had their kids he well was strangled and punsched and so one and so forth. lord death kinda had the free ride out of that one. he never had the chance to speak to lucius since he never knew the man.

"You better be off to get to sairou to get that other shinzaho. And not worry about this one I could transport her once she is ready." Said Taiitsukun

"Well thanks you. Tell miaka for me that we all go ahead of her and we all hope she feels better." Said Tamahome

tamahome sighed and knew it was time to face the music with the others. he just hoped they would let him speak first. so if they needed the proof of his claims they had the mind readers and the vampire who can see everything by touchng your hand. and the empath that came down to things of speaking the truth. and well he would have to say it would be a bit off with he said he found taiitsukun out in the middle of the freaking woods int he middle of bumble fuck. tamahome sighed again and started the walk of shame and impending death green only nodded as she watched the stupid man leave for his impending death. Only to have a dark smirk acrossed her wrinkled face. As she disappeared to the shell she came out of while a oddly painted faced man smirked darkly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka walked over the rocky surroundings to where she was heading to. She was acting as if this was her last day on death row and walk down the hallways to go to the death chamber. She leaned onto a tree to catch her breath from the heat where she is at. she knew she entered a change of climate and knew it was the dessert by the way it looked to her. but she hated running but then again she kenw if she ever wanted to have the seal taken off of her. she would have to run and do other things alot once her powers kick in. she was warned when sayiens who finally come into their powers and not train them can be like a ticking time bomb. plus she had other powers as well but that was sealed away by her choice so her powers wont blow up on her.

 _"I need a rest. Running is bad for ones health. I wonder if taiitsukun was able to trick tamahome and the others."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka took her jacket off and dropped it to the ground. As she heard three mews from the coat she dropped down to the ground and wondered what cat or who decided to tag along only to see three paws a red bunny and knew who they where. oh usagi was going to murder her slowly from what and who came along with her. four of her children. but yeah she knew that they are able to take care of her. but if anything had happened to them she would be killed. and top it off the flash of light muramasa was there. he must of came with tamaki and the others to protect them since their usagi children.

 **"WHAH! WHERE YOU FIVE HIDING THIS WHOLE TIME! TAMAKI! HIKARU! KAROU! ZANGE! MURAMASA! FOR DENDE SAKES THIS IS NOT A PLEASURE TRIP YA KNOW!"** yelled Miaka

Miaka snapped out of her angry thoughts and though the idea on having them with her. Nakago would not know that they where not really cats and the bunny is and it would proven useful when the time came plus she gave muramasa not to interfere in what she was doing and to protect the four so nothing would happened to them. even though he went back into looks like tamaki in the inner world that made for him to be able to sit and watch what was ggoing on and protect his young masters. but he would not listen to miaka if it came down to him protecting her. plus he was ordered to do this from his mistress. As the three jumped on her and they continued on their way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and the others_

Everyone looked around the scenery that was around them, they kinda was not impressed by the rocky desert area they where traveling through they could get this anywhere so they where just going to see if they see anything interesting. and lucky for the newly advanced things that capsule corp made for vampires they would not be looking like a bunch of walking disco balls wondering around the dessert. it was a liquid with blood in it. but it seemed to have been made the same way as the stuff that lets them eat human food. and able to have children as well. so they are grateful to the inventions from capsule corp had made for all of vampire kind. plus remus is no long a bad wolf it was now like a shape shifter with the powers of the moon to help him with that furry issue.

"Geez this place is lame. Once you leave one place you have a newer scenery." grumbled Genyu sarcastically.

"Tamahome your not lying to me are you. About my daughter meeting up with us. Because if you are you wont be having kids you will be a female." Said Chichi

Tamahome gulped the woman was scarry. she was giving him a dark look and that meant not a good thing in any mans books. plus they had to read his mind and had to take a truth potion and other ways as well to make it proof that they are being told the truth about what he had told them. they just never knew why she didnt want her mother or any of the other females around her like she normally does when she had her aunty flow for a extended trip. He hopped miaka never turn out like her mother. But then again it normally turned out to go that way most of the time when it came down to females.

"Yes..yes..ma'am," stuttered Tamahome

Tamahome stuttered to chichi while goku arched a brow in wonderment he better not be lying. even though they proved it all that he was not. but he did love his children even though he did die and lost track on the amount of times he kicked to bucket. usagi seemed to have drifted asleep on her fathers back. Vegeta was a fatherly person and he loved his children. vegeta had this happy smile on his face he knew that hotohori and tasuki was keeping a eye out and she wanted to ride with her father so that how it went. while the two genbu warriors hooked up with one of blooms friend roxy and the other with someone named ruby who is a wolf shapeshifter.

 _"Then why do I feel like miaka is in some sort of danger. And it seemed that tamaki along with hikaru and karou, and zange and muramasa was gone as well. i know that usagi ordered him to remain in tamaki inner world since he didnt have to make one for the others. but it seemed odd."_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome snapped out of his thoughts and road off away from the group he had this sick feeling that maika was not on the time of the month, it was something else and he had a feeling that taiitsukun was fake. while everyone stopped and wondered what in the world had gotten into him. they even stopped their conversations and whatever they are doing to see what had gotten into tamahome. while usagi groaned and wondered what was going on. blood was still asleep on the back of her grandmother by blood adoption she just had been through alot since they are the only family she had left since sky went crazy and blew up her planet she was born on. usagi met the two who gave her bloom in her life her second adopted child.. then it was emma after that. but hades killed sky for what he nealy was going to do to her.

"Sorry everyone you have to go on with out me." Said Tamahome

Everyone looked over other than usagi who was in a blissful rest since being frozen over took quite a bit out of her. While everyone looked to see him riding away as if something was up or something like that. he must of sensed something off. and she knew muramasa was in the inner world that he made for tamaki when he was needed to be with him. so she hoped were ever four of her brats and sword spirit is she hoped they would come back to her safely. plus she knew muramasa woudl kill whoever harmed anyone who was close to her. and tamahome must of thought of something that was connected to miaka and her four kids and sword spirit was missing.

"Whats with him?" Asked Zarbon

Everyone shrugged and continued on their way to go and see where this shinzaho was, they where fallowing the direction that was given from regina and byakko well what they could remember that is. bulma kissed blooms forehead she is more lunarian now than the planet she was born on. plus she is sayien as well. the blood adoption made her usagi daughter as if she gave birth to her. it goes for emma and hotaru as well. snow and charming had to be told in miaka way to learn what was and how it happened for blood adoption that makes you that person parent biologically as if you gave birth to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka, Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou,zange and muramasa_

Miaka was looking down at the tent debating to make nakago even pitch his own tent in his pants, with tamaki along with hikaru and karou and zange looked at her and wondered if she would going to go through the vile act, while muramasa was reading a book he took with him to keep him busy in tamaki inner world he had his head phones in. plus he would be able to tell when he was needed. and then again miaka was still having her internal dabate with what she should do. even though she knew this was for the greater good. but she was not doing it alone that is the thing that is making her feel more at ease with everything.

 _"That it. Maybe yui is down there as well."_ thought Miaka

Miaka was cut off from her own thoughts when her ever so reliable stomach growled. She hated to be like her father and brothers sometimes. And in times like this she really hated it more so than ever. tamaki,hikaru and karou and zange morphed into a cat but the bunny ears are perminate from a transfiguration acident but he would feel lost with out then. they face palmed from what was about to happen. while muramasa in tamaki inner world he made was nto even paying attention to what she was doing.

 _"No good im hungry again. blasted uncle vegeta was right. Why cant me and my daddy and brothers get it out and stay serious."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was cut off from her thoughts when she smelled the delightful scent of food. And it smelled like it would taste rather yummy. While tamaki, hikaru and karou and muramasa face palmed with their paw's. the girl was to much like her father and brothers more than she even cared to think. this was something they knew would happened if she smelt food. or nakago had this planned and prepared for her. it was a bit odd that food was placed out and not even dinner time yet. as if nakago knew that she was on her way to see him. so they just hoped it was not poisoned or anything..

 _"Oh my dear dende. I smell something really really good. Don't do that is a no no. that's always gets you into trouble. Why is my body moving on its own. I hate it."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka body stopped moving on its own outside of the tent. And took out the necklace and put it on. The good luck charm that yuiren made fore her. She got on the ground and crawled in. a pair of very familiar feet was right before her. Miaka looked up in mere horror at who booted feet she was even looking at. while she gulped again and knew this was time to do the filthy vile act that was going to be stuck in her mind for the rest of her life. this out beats seeing taiitsukun nude in front of her. and the time she walked in on taiitsukun and yamamoto doing the freaky dance.

"Now are we playing hide and seek are we. Welcome priestess of suzaku. To bad it wasn't that lovely usagi thought it is a pity. Like that I would enjoy rather a lot like the last time." Said Nakago

Tamaki and his three brothers had to hold back from hissing so he didn't think they where not animals so they had to play this perfectly to keep miaka in the right mind but they had a feeling they would need to hunt for tamahome soon. while muramasa lost in his own little world until he was needed. but they knew what they would have to do if something happened. they would have to go and hunt down tamahome and bring him here. since they knew he would have figured out by now that all that taiitsukun said was fake to him to make them leave so miaka would be able to get here with out no one following her.

"Nakago," gasped Yui

Nakago smirked down at her he was not looking forward to doing this. but he knew this was the goal to summon seiryuu even though he would have his cock sliced off from her cousin who happened to be the woman he wanted to have as his own. miaka was just happy that he was not pitching a trouser tent right now. It was bad enough this was vile and ghastly she would be sick for a year or so after this. hell if it was not even for the shinzaho in which is around the bastards neck she would not even be here with four of usagi kids who happened to be her family. and her freaking sword spirit who will be having a front row seat to what was about to happened to her.

 _"What is is up to."_ Thought Tamaki

"You have just arrived just in time for dinner you can join me if you wish." Said Nakago

Tamaki and his brothers had a feeling that this was trap since the food was the first clue. while muramasa was still doing what he was doing reading a book with headphones in his ears blaring music until he feels the time he was needed. but he was aware of the stuff around him like the female kakarot smelling the food that was obviouslly planted there for a reason since her weakness is food and so his her father and brothers but that is not the time to think on that. And the second was the all to noticeable fake taiitsukun but then again they couldn't prove she was fake or not.

"Don't you dare make fin of me. I can be as good and usagi! Now give me that shinzaho that usagi had to humiliate herself to get to get frozen butt ass nude." Said Miaka

After miaka put her speech out there she started to stuff her face with the food that nakago who seemed to have set out just for her. while nakago seemed to have enjoyed that mental image of a very nude usagi. while usagi four kids face palmed from what she had just outted to the fool. she is bad a krillin when he was affraid he blabbers everything out to the person who tehy didnt wanted to know that. plus he did that with frieza as well. that was a huge screw up there. but that was done and overwith.. plus he was staying back and helpin with the training back in konan with his wife 18,. While tamaki and his brothers where face palming even in a time like this she was stuffing her face she was too much like her father. muramasa shook his head since he over heard that part searching for a song.

"Would you like to see your once upon a time companion yui?" Asked Nakago

Miaka spit the food she had in her mouth all over nakagos face. While tamaki and his brothers only snickered at the thought of her doing tthat. muramasa was even snickering since he was turning a page of his book when she did that. They watched him wipe his face clean so she he was able to finish talking about. as if he had all what he needed to say and what he planned all plotted out before she even came here. plus it was something that he and the creepy warrior of their group planned this to happen. it took him two months to even talk him into doing something like that with that girl.

"Well sorry she is not longer here. She had left to go to sairou. And that was rather rude to spit your food all over my face." Said Nakago

 _"So he all alone here."_ Thought Hikaru

The four of them where getting a bad feeling about this and why was this man being so nice. but they had this feeling that he was putting it on all of a act. but that is yet to be seen. but they are not going to trust this man either. It was something they didn't understand what he was truly had planned for miaka, they knew that the shinzaho was around his neck to play with her mind. they knew that this was all a game and that he had plotted this out. this was nakago they are talking about here. he was someone who you wanted to kick his ass and make sure he understand what he was fucking with.

"Why don't you kill me and get it done and over with." Said Miaka

"Come on now. Im sure you know the vary vary special reason why you are here now." Said Nakago

Nakago stood up and went over to miaka trying to be all sexy and stuff to make her juices flowing.. miaka only looked up to him and gulped down the bile in her throat. Nakago grabbed miaka arm and kissed her full on the lips and thought about kagom. Miaka slapped nakago hard enough to draw blood from him. Nakago backed away with the blood dripping from his lip. nakago never knew the little stupid bitch had claws and was able to slap as hard to make him draw blood. but no matter to that she was going to get hers well after he gets his boner going while he was thinking of usagi.

"What in the world are you doing?" Asked Miaka

Tamaki and his two brothers wanted to vomit themselves this was not right. muramasa had to hold himself back from leaving the tempory inner world in one of his young masters minds. he knew that miaka would not want him to interfere but he will if he had to see a point and save her from herself. Nakago only glared and blinked at miaka. And then at the three who was watching him he had a feeling they where not cats but that's not the issue right now. He used little of his power to knock her to the ground and have her stay there.

" _What is this some invisible power keeping me down on the floor."_ Thought Miaka

Tamaki and his two brothers flashed out of the tent the needed to get some help for miaka. muramasa was keeping track on where and who was close by that would be able to help miaka from what is about to happened. even though the only person was tamahome so that is going to have to be the person who was going to have to help her. and they knew that he would murder nakago for even daring to touch his soul mate. that what soul mates do for one another they protective and love each other. They just hopped they were not to late for getting the help for her. Since they didn't need to get their cover blown.

"Now if you don't behave yourself. You will suffer much much worst than what you are feelong. The solder taken off his armor. And waited for usagi to feel her tight walls around my huge cock again. yes it was I who did the last two times. Tamahome only did it once. Im just going to fantasize about her while I am with you. So now do want you came here to do." Said Nakago

Nakago lifted her hand to place it on his hard cock that was standing proud miaka gasped she tried to yank away why did he have to be nude for. It was bad enough she had to do this for the shinzaho. and how the hell was that going to fit inside of her. he was huge and that was going to be painful. plus she cant believe that he had done that to her cousin in the form of tamahome. that was just sick. she didnt even take notice that the four of them are not there no more and muramasa as well. she didnt even know that they went to go and get help since muramasa would have a hard time protecting her if he even tried.

 _"He knows why I came here for. And usagi would never touch him willingly and how did he do it to look like tamahome."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka wanted to cry while nakago moaned usagi name while he moved her hand up and down the huge cock and shoved it in her mouth to make her suck it. She didn't like the taste the cock was so hug her mouth was not able to fit around it. she has never ever sucked tamahome off yet. she only jacked him off while he finered her. but this was the first time even doing something like this. even though she was never ever going to suck tamahome off like this it was gross and nasty. and tamahome woudl have to just accept that she would never ever give him a dammed blow job.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Suboshi_

Yui was sitting under one of the trees they where stopping for the night. Lucky that there was a capsule house in the capsule cases. It seemed that usagi thought of everything. But then again it seemed that she wanted to be by her side right now. she must of over looked that capsule but happy to even have a bed for the night. suboshi was interested in what he had been seeing. plus he was like a kid in a candy store with all the things that was inside of it. well nothing that would link to usagi or the otehrs. it was just one set up for her and only her. plus she was abl eto do her wash. thank dende for magical things that you can use modern things in this time. that was the best thing about magic.

"Lady yui. I filled the jug with fresh water. We will be heading in the dessert in the morning we need to keep hydrated from the heat." Chirped Suboshi

Suboshi he was being a good friend. And hope she would noticethat he was being a wonderful friend to her. But it seemed she was deep in thought about something then again he never knew what she thought about half the time. plus nakago was being closed off to why and what he was doing that he was not able to come along with them. plus he thought he might not even want to know what that sick pig had planned. so it was just him and yui his friend and maybe she would be able to open up to him about herself more and the moon queen as well, he wanted to know more about his friend.

"Why didn't nakago want to come along with us? He always stayed near by me all this time. Who the hell is this visitor that's more important than me." Growled Yui

Yui felt jealousy on who was taking up nakago time that should be spent with her and no one had about enough about hearing about nakago its time for him to knock sense into her. she needed to know that nakago was this good man that she thought he is. hell even soi knew that he was not a good man and she knew him longer. nakago was a actor to make people believe what he wanted to have them to believe. and he was dammed good how he went about it. hell he had him fooled for a long time but he slipped up a few times that was when he learned the lesson. plus when he punished his twin and him but doing things that not another man is not supposed to do to another man, that backdoor in not meant for entering only exit that is all.

"Lady yui," Whispered Suboshi

"No we are going back. Get the horses and ill put the house back in the capsule." Ordered Yui

Suboshi didn't want to miss his chance with usagi her royal highness with the way his friend was acting. He was going to tell her what nakago was really like and who gives a damn if she didn't believe him when he told her. he just wished she was not so freaking bullheaded to not let him speak he was just looking out for her. he even told her what nakago had done to him and his twin brother for punishment. even soi has done the same thing. all yui does was shrug as if she didnt even care or as if she was not even listening. even though they knew she never listened to what they had to say only listen to what nakago had to say.

"Don't go back and stay away from nakago.i told you what he did to me and my twin brother. and soi told you what he had done to her. and it seemed you never listen to what we even tell you. but whne it came down to nakago you listen to his every world that he says. He not the type of man who can be trusted. He told me he wanted to stay with soi and believe me I walked in a few times with then going at it likes rabbits, lady yui there are many men out there that would love to have a lady like you." said Suboshi

Yui only got more and more pissed off from what she was hearing from the persons he considered a friend. She just wanted to get back to nakago and that's the only thing she wanted to do right now. and yes she never listened to them so she dont even know what he and soi even told her. even though yes she knew tamahome had that done to him. but she only knew that nakago only done that once and that is all. she knew nakago was a good man with a king and loving heart. even though usagi had told her the same thing. and she only blocked out the words she had told her as well. and it would bite her int he ass one day for not listening to what others tell her and warn her.

"That's not true! I know nakago well enough! And he had been with me through the worst times in my life! Now you let me go at once," demanded Yui

Suboshi dropped the water jug to pin yui against a tree to calm her down to get her to think correctly again. plus he knccked the knife out of her hand so she was not able to cut herself. he had to stop her so many times so she didnt kill herself, she was not thinking logically at this point in time and he needed to bring her back. and he knew that she would never ever believe a word anyone told her about nakago, and he hated that fact that nakago was so deeply in her mind fucking with it to his personal amusement and his personal use to get what he really wanted in the world that he thinks that should be given to him on a fucking silver platter.

"Get away frome suboshi." Cried Yui

"No lady yui not until you calm down and think logically again. I know there is a man out there that would truly love you. And I am here for you like you where there for me. And usagi is ther for you in her own ways." Said Suboshi

Suboshi stopped when someone spoke up flamboyantly he knew that it was someone else he hated the man just creeped him out. He must not have came out of the closet yet since he keep saying he was straight. and he knew that the man was someone he didnt like to deal with either. he was freaking creepy. he thought nakago was bad. but this man cuts the cake when it came down the the word creepy and stalker and pervert all together. this man was somoene he didnt even want to be around. he would chose nakago to hang around with before he hangs around mister creepy pervo the clown.

"Suboshi you where told not to touch the priestess and especially alone together. If you do we wont be able to summon seiryuu than it will be on your hand." Said Tomo

"Tomo? Don't worry suboshi has a thing for usagi and who doesn't." said Yui

Suboshi rolled his eyes and huffed at what she had just said about his love for the one and only moon queen in his heart . and he knew that tomo had a thing for the moon queen as well. he was not going to back down to either one for her he wanted her to be his and only his no one elses. but suboshi knew better to not out the obessesion to what tomo had for the moon queen. it out beats tamahome and nakago obsession to her. and he hated to know what they wanted to do to her. and how they wanted her to be to them. and how they wanted to lock ehr away in a golden cage for only their eyes to see and use as they see fit. he would make her feel like the queen she was and show her that she meant to world to him.

"If you would allow me. There is something I wish to show you lady yui." Said Tmoo

"To show me something what do you mean?" Asked Yui

Tomo had a dead panned expression on his face how could this woman be the priestess of seiryuu, she is as bad as the priestess of suzaku when it came down to the information department. tomo groaned from the stupid priestess who only used her brain when she wanted to as well. he knew she was smart but she was lazy as well. so she had not room to talk about others being lazy and not using their brains. but what he knew of the priestess of suzaku was just plain stupid and not even sure how she funtioned everyday and do everyday needs that was needed to do. and how she even able to do anything at all that was the question to them all that never would be able to be answered.

"Come closer to me." Said Tomo

Tomo reached out his hand out of the darkness of the void he was in. he revealed his most prideful object well other than his massive cock but never mind on that at this point in time. yui didnt care much about being around this guy. he was creepy and that is something she never ever liked. he had this stalkerish air around him. but she just went to step in front of him to see what he wanted. she made sure she showed no emotion only what she needed to show to make tomo not to catch on what she was feeling. plus he was not good at reading her from what she knew of the creeper stalker perverted man who they thought was gay.

"It's a shell?" Asked Yui

"Yes that is right. A clam I call it shin. Now you must observe," said Tomo

Tomo clam opened and smoke seeped out if the clam in the form of taiitsukun, yui nearly jumjped at the image of taiitskun she was one ugly woman and looksliek she could be a real bitch. even though he didnt get the information all correct in the relations with the moon queen the old sage. yui gagged from what the hell she was looking at. tomo sighed and knew that taiitsukun was not the looker that people claimed her to be. even though it was a chosen form she reamained in. bu tthat is what he only hearcd from people who knew her or claimed to know her and met her.

"This is taiitsukun. And also a illusion. And as well the power of tomo of the seiryuu seven. with this I shall show the priestess of suzaku her band of merry men, the moon queen and sailor cosmos will be mad though." Said Tomo

Tomo let out his creepy laugh while yui back away feeling a chill down her spin this man she sure as hell did not like. He gave her the creeps when thing s came down to the creepy department. she is just happy that the conversation was over and rushed over to the side of suboshi so they could go and head to the place they are meant to go. and then they would wait for nakago there for what ever the fuck he was doing. and if he is screwing soi at a time like this she was going to give him a ear full if he was doing that,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Nakago_

After nakago shot his seed into her mouth a few time and her ass. Since he wanted to wait for the virgin part for now. Miaka had blood dripping from her anal vomited the cum out of her mouth, it tasted so nasty and she never ever wanted to have anal sex ever again it hurts like hell. she knew blood and cum was all mixed togther on the floor of the tent. how much does this man have in his balls to go. she would have thought he would have been done by now when the amount of times he shot a load in her mouth and ass. even though he punched her for bitting his dick two times.

"Now miaka if you get close to me you would be able to get he shinzaho. And I would not fuck all your wholes well only one im waiting for later. Your ever so delectable cousin can get close to me and that makes my cock twitch to life again. but you cant it seemed. A shame really. But anyways usagi was one to spring my cock back to life," said Nakago

Nakago slammed his hard huge cock back into her ass once more as miaka screamed in pain even though the blood and cum was lube but it still hears. she cried her pain and knew it was making him even more of a turn on. he is a sick freak to get turned on by someone crying in pain. soi left from the area not even able to hear none of this she was against what he was doing to her.. nakago pounded so hard to make her feel as much pain he could make her feel it gave more fuel to his fire. he even put the handle of his wipe in ehr pussy not enough to pop her cherry. he even clamped things down on her clit and nippes when he twisted them he made her pee all over the place her nipples bleeding from the twiting he did to them. While she was still sore since she did not have lube to have this done to her

 **"AHHHHHHH STOP IT HURTS! IT HURTS! YOUR TO LARGE LET ME GO!"** cried Miaka

After he shot a shit load of cum into her ass she shitted all over the floor with his cum with it. Nakago sent a blast making her fly again the tent and plaster herself on the walls of it. While he hissed in disgust at what she had just done. bad enough she pissed from his twisting the clamp painfully on her clit now she had shitted all over the floor. he sighed but he was still able to go a few more times. he knew he was making her suffer but he was getting some relief on buiild up that soi was not even able to give him. he twisted the handle of the wipe in her pussy only enough not to pop her virgin pussy cherry oh how it turned him on that he was going to make her scream in pain.

"Now then. Can we put a end to this little cat and mouse game and let me use your body you low life whore that you are. that is all you are to me is nothing but a whore to fill my cum in to end my suffering and release that is all you are to me a garbage can for my cum to shoot into. your filth, nothing but dirt you filthy whore.. And I will have usagi your cousin who is far better and perfect than the whore filthy pig you are my little cum garbage can. i will have her pictured in my mind to keep my cock stiff enough to make you scream in pain tamahome felt the same pain when I fucked in the same way." Said Nakago

Miaka shirt button flew all over the place while his finger slipped into her dry whole so he could test the waters. He wanted to fuck usagi again but it seemd this was the best it came to him to releast his seed instead of him doing it himself. hell soi was starting to get boing so he had to make a new cum garbage can for his release needed to go into someone. even though he might be turned into a chick for even doing this to her. but he will await for that day to come when he knew that his queen would come and kill him for all the shit he had done to the people she loved most int he world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome never stopped for a break he needed to find miaka before It was too late. He had a sick feeling what was going on right now if he knew what nakago would only be doing to miaka. he would kill the bastard from what he was planning on doing to her. he just hoped that was what he was not doing to her. he would feel like he failed her. and he knew that usagi and one of the others would murder him over and over again to even believe that was even a real taiitsukun. he just needed to urge the horse faster. he cant even feel her. so someone was blocking her for him to even be able to find her quicker. he just prayed to suzaku and ever kai and god out there to lead him to where she is and that she will hang in until he gets there. he needed to get there quicker oh why didn't pay attention to the others when he was being trained.

 **"MIAKA!"** yelled Tamahome

Tamahome made the horse gallop faster he needed to find her quickly his sick feeling was getting more and more worst, he hoped that she would find her sooner or later it seemed that she was. he neededt to know she was ok. he just hoped that she would be ok until he reached her. he just had the feeling that something terrible and really fucked up was happening to the woman who he loved. and the person digging his grave further and further to people who will kill him slowly and painfully and he knew that they might even toss him into hell for all of eternity.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Miaka_

Nakago stood up and walked over slowly to miaka was in a pile of his cum and blood and piss and shit like a whore deserved.. But he was far from finished with her. His eyes full of lust his hand around his cock as he pumped it up and down. His eyes only seeing moon queen there before him. her long silver hair in the serenity line hair style. he body of a goddess that was there for him to touch and make his own mark her all over to make people know who she belonged to. His huge monster cock twitching in his hand his cock so painfully hard needing to be emptied into the whore of a garbage can that he made his own.

"No please no more. I cant take no more. Let me go please." Cried Miaka

Nakago ignored her words as he fucked her more in her mouth while he shoved a huge bottle in her ass as she screamed out in pain. Oh the joys of the screams of pain they where so arousing. as she cried in pain from him shoving another thing in her ass. her ass was being stretched to far apart it will rip. while nakago made sure hse didnt bite his cock again, plus he was far from done with her and he think she knew that he was not even done with him and her. he had so much build up that he wanted to empty in this little whore.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was still looking all over the place for his miaka. His sick feeling was getting worst and worst. He hoped she was not having the unthinkable happening that would piss him off. hell he knew that would make anyone who did that to her. he would not feel sorry for what will be given to them once the others found out what had happened. and if it was nakago that would make things far worst for the man in his suffering when they kill him slowly. and he knew how they all thinked and go about things and he would not feel sorry for that man one bit he was going to be there as well making him suffer.

 _"Miaka this is strange what the hell happened to you miaka? Where the hell is she. Where did she go off to."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahomes toughts kept him busy and not to worry he needed to make sure he saved her. He wanted her to be where she should belong in his arms and no one elses amrs but his. his own throughts helped him to keep going and not even to take a break. he needed to make sure his soul mate his lover and woman was ok. it must be the blood he was given he had sayein and lunarian and other blood flowing through his vains. that what fueled him to go as well. only the suzaku warriors and anyone else got the blood even to them. it was only for people on their side of things. well beside the genbu and the others who are friends and seemed to be family from what used to be storybrooke that is no more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Miaka_

Nakago rammed the bottle in her ass further and it was a rather thick bottle to. He cupped miaka face as his cum dripped out of the side of her mouth and all over her nude young body. He was nearly spent from all the pent up sex he was denied from the woman he wanted. he wanted the moon queen for all his own, but he was only doing what he was doing to make sure he remained hard, he was almost tapped and needed to stop soon. but he was going to have alot of relief from this little whore that laid before him.

"You have such a angelic face my usagi, and you tight pussy made me feel so good." Said Nakago

Nakago started to rub miaka clit with his thumb and then pinched it so hard that she pissed all over his hand, he rammed the bottle further in her ass,. As he pinched her harder and made more come out he rammed the bottle she cried in pain when he punched her for pissing all over her his. he shoved his hand into her mouth making her lick all the piss off his hand. she wanted to barf from the tast of come and pee from her mouth. while nakago was still in his own mind theater. not even knowing that he was not doing the real woman he wanted. well he knew to a point but that is all.

"For the record I would love to have usagi's real body here with me instead of a ugly filthy whore like you. This isn't the method I enjoy getting aroused believe me, but the lady yui requested that you not to be killed. So this is the next best thing to defeating you. When a priestess couples with a man she had the right to summon the beast god. So where you impressed with the false taiitsukun?" Said Nakago

Miaka puffy red eyes shot open since she thought the taiitsukun was real. Then again it was her own fought to even believe that she was real then again she didn't insult her like she normally did. they played her like a fool for her to even come here. but maybe just maybe she would be able to slide the fact that she would not be able to summon suzaku. or maybe the beast god would let her do it with out having her cherry poppted. but she knew for a fact she hoped that no one figured this own. because that is not going to be a pretty sight when they all march to him and blow his body up from doing what he done.

"That was a fake taiitsukun? Then..then you lied to me!" Gasped Miaka in horror

"I did not lie to you. I am going to fantasize you as my dearest usagi. Even though I wished I could have the real this. Since you don't make me aroused at all, and there is a way that you can use ones life force through intercourse believe I have used it loads of times." Said Nakago smugly

Miaka gasped in horror she was not even shocked at the thought of her getting fooled by this man, and now she knew how usagi and yui and tamaki along with tamahome felt now with the dirty feeling after something like this happen to you. she hated this man and wanted to kill him herself, but she didnt even have the power in her body or the energy from the crying and the energy that she had lost while he was doing what he wanted. why cant he just take her and pop her cherry so they could get this done and over with. but nooo he had to freaking draw it out and make her suffer for something she never ever wanted to do. and never wanted to even be touched by this sick freak.

"And you used this on yui?" Asked Miaka

"Oh seiryuu no on that one. She is as less appealing to me than you are I would fuck tamahome and the emperor before my cock ever fucked her she looks like a guy a ugly one. But lady yui is infact a virigin she only had been fucked anally and orally. I killed the lesser beings who have done the act. On the back streets of kuto. When she awoke lady yui was so deeply depressed. And attempted to kill herself. And everyday afterward she wept. Calling out your name. until you where reunited I repeated this same thing everyday, she denided it at first but day by day she finally excepted it. And finally the the lady yui believe me and trusted me completely, lady yu chosen me over you." Said Nakago

Nakago spoke with so much smugness in his tone. All miaka could do was gasp and wanted something to take the foul taste out of her mouth. Then again he peed in her mouth and ass as well. how could he pray on yui mind while she was in that state. and make her think that she was no longer a virgin. why didnt he just tell her that she was only raped in the all and her mouth. how could he do something so freaking cruel to make her think he was this prince charming and a freaking hero. as if he plotted this all out if he knew it was going to happened. but she would never put anything past the suck freak of a pervert.

 _"He did it to her. He took yui when she was hurt and down. And made her hate me. And made her fight against me. Hes the reason she came the priestess of seiryuu. It was all him."_ Thought Miaka

 **"GIVE HER BACK TO ME! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE YUI BACK TO ME!"** Yelled Miaka

Nakago rolled his eyes if she didn't stop that screaming his cock was going to go back in that noisy mouth of hers to give her something to do other than interrupting what he was saying. Miaka hands started to glow red and and all sort of colors as the scouts powers from the gift usagi made for her it had her powers in it. As she pushed herself off the wall she was using the new found strength as if usagi was there with her in that moment. she felt her power flow through the gift she pushed her power into it. she felt her there to help her in her time of her need. this was something she knew that usagi was going to murder him for.

 **"I'LL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU! SICK VIILE MONSTER!** " Yelled Miaka

"Ah look here the little whore had some power. Oh wait it my moon queen power. So you advanced far enough to have that ability. But how ever you will do no more." said Nakago

Nakago out stretched his hand as his seiryuu symbol shine on his forehead brightly. He hit miaka with the energy blast making her scream in pain once more again. she reached out as if she was seeing tamahome smiling down to him. she hoped her voice called out to him. she hoped he would come and save from the hell she just felt. now she knew how people felt when it happened to them. once she passed out she dont even kow what he was going to do her. since he would have his way with her then and she would nto even know it. plus she didnt even know that she had one of the seiryuu warriors sadness for her.

 _"Tama..ho..me.. us...a..gi."_ thought Miaka

Miaka fell hard on the floor nude before nakago, he walked over to her to see if she was even still alive he knew that he was going to end up dead for what he had just did to her. It was something that he was looking forward to doing. even though this was to their goal in the battle of summoning each other beast gods. he needed this to be done. but then again he would make her think that he did it as well. that would be just as more fun and he wouldnt have to have to fuck her anymore. plus he was tapped the fuck out. if he did anything else he would have poofs of air coming out of his cock,

"Well ithink you had enough. A little inexperienced child like you will never give me pleasure. But with the look on the face of tamahome was going to make it all the better. When the fool finds out when other mands cock and hands had touched and been inside of you. He will be distraught." Thought Nakago

Nakago laughed darkly as the thoughts of tamahome and what he will do once he found out he already knew what his moon queen would do that made his cock twitch back to life and awaited to be released from the pain it suffered. oh how he waited to see what she wil have for him for her revenge for all the shit he had done. and he knew it was going to be a freaking turn on. he didnt know how she thinked but he knew her anger and her powers, and he kenw she was a strong one. plus if she wanted to she would be able to kill him but she was not able to do it. something with the gates of time and it would be screwed up if it was not his time to be killed from the world.

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

* * *

It was night in the desert the heat finally died down. They where still wondering why tamahome did what he did. And wondered when the two of them will join back up with them. And as well tamaki along with hikaru and korou as well zange and muramasa they all hoped they they are with miaka or tamahome atleast. but some of them had this sick feeling that something was happening and didnt know what it was miaka and something happening to her. they prayed to have everything to turn out ok and nothing bad was even happening to her and that she was going to be protected..

"Sooo we have to wait for miaka and tamahome?" Asked Genyu

Half of them where annoyed about the idea. But they had to wait for them to get them to where they needed to go. but some of them had this bad feeling as if something was going to happened. even hades kinda decided to join in with zelena for a while. usagi was worried about her sons and sword spirit she hoped they are going to be safe with miaka, and hoped tamahome would find them. she knew her sons and sword spirits was able to defend themselves. but then again she knew tamahome would beat the crap out of who ever is harming her loved ones for her,

"We have to hurry, no da, if we don't travel by night in the dessert we wall would be fried to a crisp. Well other than the vampires who will be putting a light show on in a gay mans disco." Said Chichiri

Everyone shot the other perverted monk in their group for lectureing not as if they knew what a dessert would feel like when the heat would kick in. they had did battle in loads of them in the past. they all had to wonder if he was just stupid. even the two genbu warriors was thinking that they are stupid the perverts of the group. but they never was in a group full of togetherness and team work. this was what they always wanted it felt like a family to them. and that is something that they are going to enjoy and be happy with. they welcomed the two of them after they had their asses kicked for what they asked.

"I know that as much. But my horse has a mind of its one." Said Tasuki in annoyance

Everyone turned to look around to see tasuki and his horse was indeed in a stand still. It seemed that the horse don't like the master that he had to deal with. Everyone took a bet that the horse would kick his ass. and the funny thing about it is that he is the reincarnation of diamond who was about to get his ass kicked by a freaking horse who has a anger issue. they are all going to enjoy this. even his wife and brother was going to enjoy this greatly. while tasuku was yelling at the horse to get him to move and stop being a jack ass and not stand there like a kakarot horse.

 **"COME ON! ARE YOU STILL IN A HUFF BECAUSE I TOOK ONE LITTLE CARROT!KAKAROT DID AS WELL AND YOU HAVE TO PICK ON ME! WILL YOU MOVE IT! WHERE GETTING FURTHER AND FURTHER APPART FROM THE OTHERS YOU STUPID HORSE!"** Yelled Tasuki

Tasuki yelled in annoyance and anger at the horse as well hit it. The horse had a tick mark on its forehead and started to glare. And then uppercutted tasuki with boxing cloves on its sending him flying. while they all started to laugh their asses off from what they are seeing. even the genbu was lauging it has been far to long that they even laughed about something. it felt wonderful to laugh again. this is what they missed when they had the other worrors. even though the will have to look for them once this is all over in the soul socitey to see if they would be able to find them.

"I'm sorry I really am please forgive me." Pleaded Tasuki

Everyone was either snickering and some of them was filming this, it was just to funny since he was argueing with a horse and the horse had fighted back with them it was just funny. Tasuki was bowing to the horse over and over again while apologizing over and over again. some of them where about to fall off the horse from how hard they where laughing. never in their lift times they would of seen diamond beg and plead for forgiveness from a freaking horse that is standing on two freaking legs some how. plus had boxing gloves on. they sighed and knew hailos was eyeing the horse and knew that the horse just had a anger issue.

"Let's go dearest." Said usagi

Everyone turned to see what the bandit emperor and the reincarnation of diamond was doing now. Only to see the horse was stomping tasuki to the ground. While tasuki was crying for it to stop, everyone shook their heads and snickered at the issue that was going on right now. while vegeta snickered from the sight of his brat inlaw. never in his lives that he seen a horse besides hailos who is not the same do something like that. while everyone continued on their way to where they needed to go. and hope the others will be able to catch up to them sooner or later and hoped they are ok.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

A man with odd face paint over his face looking like a werid flaming peacock look the suzaku group down below him. He had a plan that would stick them in someplace until they end up dead, he just waited for the correct timing to do so. he didnt even know who the others was with them. but he had this feeling he didnt want to have his ass kicked from them. but he was to smug and thought he was way better than anyone from the sort of powers that he was blessed with. but he was going to have some fun and do something nakago was known to do well with out doing a dude up the ass for punishment. one time he got a gay guy sadly that was something he didnt want to remember.

 _"Yes go team suzaku once you stepped inside tomos city of illusions you will never be able to leave. I imagine that the priestess of suzaku already fallen into nakago hands."_ Thought Tomo

Tomo let out his creepy laugh at everything he had plotted was coming all together in the correct ways. Now he needed to go and grab soi to get her to do the next part of his plan now. he just hoped that everything falls into place. even though he was dealing with people who are known to screw up with things that they have planned from nakago words. but then again he was different he was well planned unlike nakago who over looked and not think before he did everything he wanted to do. and that would be nakago only down fall there was how he goes about doin gthings he does.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was still trying to find his miaka he wished he could sense her but it seemed where ever she was it was blocking that part of him. Until he saw five people standing to get his attention he jumped off his horse to four are usagi kids. and the other was her sword spirit he wondered if he knew where miaka was. he just hoped that they did while muramasa sighed and knew this was not going to go well when his mistress found out what nakago had done to her cousin and he was going to sit back and watch with pride to see that perverted jackass get what he rightfully deserved..

"Have you guys seen Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

They only nodded and turned back into cat form as tamahome jumped back on his horse took off to the direction where he was being lead by the three of them. This is not good by the way they where the coldness in the sword spirits eyes was not something he didnt want to see. he knew that something had happened and knew that it marked the card for nakago impending death when they do kill him. and it was not going to be a nice death either when they finally fet to murder him for all the shit he had done to them all. and most of all to yui and how he made her think the things she thought and turned again her own friends.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago got dressed and put his cap back on. And walked over to miaka body. But he never had the chance to sat what he wanted since they had a unwelcomed intruder. he will go and meet up with him to gloat about what he had done and brag about what he did not do even though he would make her think she was no longer a virgin. he sensed someone else as well but he masked himself as quick as it came and gone. he sighed and made his way to meet up with his other bitch he made when the bastard was in kuto as his stupid priestess slave even though he knew that yui had done things to him while he was asleep.

"Tamahome did you leave for sairou with the others. With your pathetic ways. Wait the decent one of your group is kagome." said Nakago smugly

"Oh look is captain body glitter what do I owe the honor". Said Tamahome

Nakago arched a brow at the snarkness to his body but then again he did enjoy a good verbal battle time from time. Its rare to come by these days. But then again his moon queen was the best one to do the verbal battling. but it seemed that his wish was not granted and she was not here before him in all her glory. but then again he was tapped out nothing left in the old balls from all the time be busted his nut to be able to feel some relief that would last for a while until he needed to do that again, it uncomfortable to keep going with out any sort of release to what he thought and made him horny.

"Well your looking well. I would never guessed that when your entire family and one of your friend being murdered and you come back bouncing back like this." Said Nakago smugly

Tamahome only rolled his eyes he wasn't going to let out the secrets of their group. Then he would try to steal on what they had and use it for his own personal game and that will not be happeneing. he knew that the sword spirit was trying to find the tent that miaka was in since he kinda forgotten to check on her. while tamaki was there waiting for him to show him where they are and to be able to see and help miaka through something that should of never ever happened. and he would be proud of his mother kiling him.

 **"YOU'RE A ASSHOLE! OH WAIT YOU LIKE ASS!"** Yelled Tamahome

Nakago punched tamahome in the stomach making him feel the pain that he made him feel for so long back in kuto. he should be lucky he is emty and nothing left in his balls he woudl do that again to him. But that wont keep tamahome down he was going to beat the crap out of this guy for all he had done. And who he was he will end up dead sooner or later when it came down to usagi the moon queen who is willing to end him life when she seen fit to do so. and he knew that he was not going to enjoy it. but he would enjoy seeing and feeling her so famous anger that she was known for.

"Thank angry you don't show it much. The girl your looking for is inside of that tent. Oh she has such lovely skin. Even though it should been my moon queens. I always thought that brat was a child but her body was much a womans and a odd hole on her back." Said Nakago

Nakago forced a smirk on his face he knew what he was doing. He wanted to piss tamahome off and he knew he hit him right where it hurts and that is the priestess of suzaku and usagi. how dare he even think such things about her. she was classy to even have a pig like him to think of her in such a way. and he was going to beat his ass for even thinking of her and talking about his miaka like that. he would defend for the both of them. while tamaki was in a tree making sure he was out of sight of the fool.

"Miaka? What did you do to miaka? What did you do?" Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome power flared as red sparks flickered around him as if he was a super sayien with the powers of suzaku. As he shot a red beam from his hands and hit nakago left arm and melted his armor on his shouler. tamaki wanted to scratch the man eyes out for even thinking of his motehr like that. she was far more better than this man. and she would end up killing him sooner or later when the gate lets her know whent the correct timing for it to even happened to him. and that is going to be a nice line of people to be ready to make him feel pain and suffer before he ends up dead and toss him bitch ass into hell.

"How..how dare you." Hissed Nakago

Nakago growled out his displeasure from what just had happened. tamahome actually his armor and melted it. Did he gain powers from usagi by the way he shot the energy blast of the power of jupiter. hwo the hell are they even using the powers of sailor cosmos. only those who are blessed with a gift that was given by her would be able to use that power that belonged to her. then it hit him she gave them all that sort of gift to protect them even if she was not around to help them defend them. he wanted something like that as well. but then again he knew that hell would frieze over if that would happened.. Until a lightning bolt nearly hit tamahome. But he jumped out of the way. Soi was in front of nakago,

"Soi?" Asked Nakago

"Nakago go and get on the horse." Said Soi

Tamahome landed gracefully in front of the two warriors. He saw soi and nakago ride away from him, he was gonna go after them but only was stopped by tamaki tapping his shoulder and pointing down to the tent were his brothers and muramasa was there waiting for them. he knew that something that was not pleasing was seen by them rushing out vomiting. what the hell did nakago do to her to make his brothers and a freaking sword spirit barf. he dreaded to see what happened to miaka she was his aunt and he hated to see his family harmed. and he understood what it felt liek to have things happened to you that you dont want or wish happened to you. it had been happening since he was three years old. they made sure to cover it when he met with hsi mother when he was allowed to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi and Nakago_

The two warriors where riding away from the scene where tamahome had harmed nakago, soi would have to heal him so he would be able to use his arm once again but that would be tough. and it had to be the one arm he jacked off with of all things, so he was going to be screwed for that for a while. unless he tried it with another hand and arm. but that would be a tough one. and he knew soi was about to offer him something that he would not even able to do since he was running on empty in his balls he realesed it all in the stupid priestess whore that was stupid enough to think she would be able to take that shinzaho from him.

"After I fix your wounds you should lay with me tonight to rebuild your strength. And life force. I shall be waiting for you." Said Soi

 _"Tamahome you better think ill pay you back for this. Now I have to lay with her."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago avoided and ignored all the rambling from soi about her laying with him to heal his wounds he wouldnt even be able to do it until he was rested up and fuel back up after releasing all he had when he did what he did to miaka. so what else was he going to do. and he had this feeling that his annoying priestess was going to yell at him and annoy him further and then he would have to force himself to be nice to her like he always did when he was irked or annoyed or angry otr in pain.. Sometimes she never shutted up once she started rambling about this and that. he hated that when people rambled to much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome made it over to the tent while usagi four kids and muramasa went back in cat form now. while muramasa put his jacker over miaka to make her hide some of her shame. and he knew that she was not going to take this all to well once she wakes up from the mini coma she was in. he was not able to check her properly from the place she was in and he knew that she would not let him either. tamahome sighed and wondered what the hell happened in the tent it smelled like what it smelt like when nakago did that to him in the prison in kuto as he was the slave to yui.

"Miaka." Said Tamahome

Tamahome pushed the curtain to the side of the tent. As he went inside to see where the love of his life and his soul mate would be at. He was having the sick feeling again the place smelled as if someone had sex ass and piss all over the place. he wondered where the sword spirit was at.. Tamahome noticed the necklace on the floor that his little sister made for miaka. As he bent down to pick it up and wondered what happened to make the necklace break and snap from her neck he knew that she would never ever take it off. he was getting more of a sick feeling.

 _"This is the necklace that yuiren made for miaka."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome looked up only to see miaka laying with her clothing in a bundled on top of her. with muramasa jacket over her to make her mask her shame that she would be sure to feel. it was a common thing that people in her case that was going to feel. and he knew that tamaki was not going to take this well that is why his back was to miaka since it brings to many bad memorys from when it first started he was so young only three years old when it first happened. usagi hunted all of them down and killed them all. plus his grandmother. his brith fther her friend was burned in front of him while he was forced to watch. She groaned in pain. While usagi four kids only gasped at what they where seeing. muramasa was trying to remain still to make no movements. She was still a virgin they could sent that as much.

"My whole body hurts. Why did nakago.. did nakago," thought Miaka

She was cut off from her train of thought when she felt a few people watching her. Wondering who it was only to see tamahome with tamaiki, hikaru and korou along with zange with this eyes wide opened in shock. muramasa went back to the inner world so she was not going to feel so many people around her to make her feel like she was closed in and being presured. while maiak looked at them all in horror with wide eyes something that tamaki knew all to well. the same look when people saw him in his shame each time and had to restrain him and inject him with something to clean him and help him with medical attention since they always had to do surgery to remove things from areas that things should not be placed or shoved.

"Don't look at me," whispered Miaka

 **"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"** Cried Miaka

Tamahome took his jacket off to place it over tamaki as muramasa came out and took the boy into his arms and rocked him back and forth to calm him down. he uncorked the potion that he had on him and handed the other to zange to give to miaka since she was quick. tamaki cried flashback came back to him over and over again. hikaru and karou picked up her clothing and used a quick repairing spell to help them mend themselves back together along with a cleaning spell over them. and they would be able to do that for her once they stop somewhere they she would be able to clean herself up. tamaki fell asleep still shaking the calming potion for his nerves has not kicked in yet. tamahome never ever seen tamaki like this before it was disturbing. he was told the first time it happened to him was when he was three years old. usagu never knew for the longest time no one never ever told her. not even tamaki when he wanted to tell her that is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and the others._

Everyone entered a thriving city it kinda reminded them of home as they all looking around at things here and there to peak their curiousity. But it seemed there was something off even the lord of the underworld felt like something was off. even though they thought this place would be a good place to stop and wait for tamahome and the others to show up for them to head on to where the other shinzaho is. regina had to say it didnt look like the place she used to know and byakko agreed. but then again they didnt even know where the hell they are even at at this place was something that came out of no where.

"Well this is a thriving metropolis" said Regina

Everyone nodded to that one it was a rather nice city. But it was something else about this that didn't even feel correct and it seemed that all of them sensed it since they didn't think its was too soon to be arriving. but then again this place was good enough to sit and wait for tamahome and miaka and the others to meet up with them. vegeta wondered if his grand brats and his niece was ok. he knew the sword spirit would be ok. even tamahome he wondered if he would be ok he was after all family to soon to be since they are soul mates and that would lead them to marrige once this was all over and done with and the summoning is done and over with and the brewing war and the murder of the seiryuu seven.

"So is this the city on the boarder regina and byakko.?" Asked Goku

"We think it is the correct place its been years since we have been back here." Said Byakko

But then again their old friends would have came and met up with them if it was the correct place, but then again they would probably be dead if he knew the one guy the little pervert he was. and his wife would always kick his ass when he was being the pervert that he was known to be. but they might as well see if they could find a place to stay until they all regrouped together. usagi and trista was still worried the gates was not showing them nothin and alice was not seeing any visions of what was going to happened. and what had happened. so this was making them feel unnerved to a point.

"Well maybe we can find and wait till tamahome and miaka to show up," said Tasuki

Nearly all of them had to agree to that one since it was a brilliant ideal. It was a new place to hang around. Even the people who they came friend with like how these people thinked they even felt alive something they haven't felt since story brook and the curse was ended, bloom smiled sadly she was still trying to get through her grief. but thanks to grandpa hades who came and saved them. he murdered sky and pulled a frieza to get revenge for what had happened to her home planet she would thank him later for helping her. even thouguh he was her blood adopted mother blood adotped fatehr. but he cared for the well being of the family that he loved and cared for that was he prestarted family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

Tomo stood on the other side of the wall. And watched them all interacted with each other. He was kinda jealous their bond was much stronger than the seiryuu seven. And the angel there is the light of them all. but he didnt understand who the others are in the group with them. he wonded if soi would know who they are. but then again if nakago dont know who they are then she wouldnt know. only person who would be left who would know who they are would be the lady yui and he would like to keep those conversations to a limit since she kinda creeped him out to a point and that is saying somethting when it came down to him.

 _"Heheheheh, there fallen deeper and deeper in my spell, they would never make it to the real sairou alove. But still I do not see four members in the group. And isn't that one supposed to be dead? I better find out what was going on."_ Thought tomo

Tomo had to find out how the hell these people bring the dead back to life since it was a rare thing to find in worlds. And why did the one guy look so familiar as if they had have met before it seemed, he would have to think on that one later. but for now he needed to go and meet up with nakago and see if he did the deed even though how sickening it would be for them all for him to even do that. but it was for the summoning for seiryuu and sometimes one of them would need to take one for the team. so nakago was that person that he picked to do that job. and he also needed to get soi to get her to do the other act he needed done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka, Tamahome, Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou, zange and muramasa_

Tamahome was riding the horse with miaka in front of him. While tamaki and the other two where in cat form so they could be able to to travel more easy for them since they had no other horses, znage was just back in his red bunny form and muramasa was back in the inner world of tamaki. he made that inner world the first time he was ordered to make sure he was ok during the war. but it didnt last long since he was called to be by his mistress side. but he was protective of his young masters and the masters as well. they are his family and friends.

"usagi and the others went on ahead of us. So we better try and catch up with them,. You know how vegeta is," said Tamahome

Tamahome spoke cheerfully trying to break the ice. As he looked down at miaka who sitting in front of him who was dressed again. while the other four eyed him as if saying smooth moved homie. while muramasa face plamed the man as no game in this sort of thing. he wound need to teach him how to word things when he was trying to break the ice. but this is just sadly pitiful even for nappa and goku. this is just shameless they way he was going about things. he might as well chop his dick off and called himself a chick he was no man at this poitn in time he feared what she would do to him.

"You know I worry about tasuki and vegeta since they enjoy getting introuble a lot. You know they have the tendency to get themselves with their mouths they have on them." Chirped Tamahome

Tamaki violet eyes along with the golden ones of hikaru and karou gave him a look as if they where really asking if he was trying to hard or just plain stupid. zangeclosed his eyes and wished that the man would shut up other than making himself look like a total ass and a fool. muramasa was in the same line of thinking with zange this was pitiful. but it was good that he was even trying. but he was just going about it the wrong way. the girl had the unthinkable happened to her and that is something that he should know since the same man done it to him when he was kuto's bitch for a while. and top it off yui done it to him as well. tTamahome only cleared his voice,

"Tamahome I'm tiered can we stop and rest please." Whispered Miaka

They found a nice area to have a rest for a while. Tamahome tied the horse to the tree that was near by. While tamaki and the other two turned back into human form leaning back and took some sun in. tamahome took his jacket off and laid it to the leaned against the tree and watched from where he could observe. while tamahome was trying to find out what to do. and then again he had a idea he would go and get some fish for her to have for her meal. he knew she would be hungry after all of that.

"You hang on here with tamaki and hikaru and karou and zange as well muramasa. While I go and fetch us some dinner." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome winked at her while tamaki rolled his eyes being in that type of situation that miaka was in he didn't like people bothering him either. It took him a while for people to touch him they always had to give him something to calm him. zange and muramasa had to say that tamahome was doing a tad bit better. but tamaki knew that miaka would not want no one near her at this time. he remembered how many times he was restrained to have someone give him something that would calm him so they would be able to make sure he didnt need anything else done medically to him. and to have him calm enough to sleep and get some form of rest.

 _"Tamahome , you haven't said anything. You haven't asked about anything. I couldn't even ask tamaki how he was like when he woke up after the same thing happened to him, all i knew it started when he was three years old. did nakago really. I don't remember much other thant he other stuff he did to me. Maybe nothing other than anal and oral was the only things that happened. no this is nakago he wouldn't of just let me go he used me like he used usagi, my first time was being used as a object by a man who plotted it all out.. Nooo usagi I need you."_ thought Miaka

Tamaki and his three other half brothers watched tamahome in amusement while he tried t catch fish with his bare hands. It was a sight to see before you. They knew how to fish but with a fishing pole they learned from others. muramasa watched miaka and knew where her thoughts wondered to. it was normal to have her thoughts all over the place, he sighed and snickered at the fool trying to catch fish with his hands. the man was to much sometimes that makes things amuseing. nothing never was boring when he was around. he knew that he was worried for her but there was not much they could do for the time being.

"Ah, I see yout here. And I got you! Hey miaka and you other guys I got the first fish!" Chirped Tamahome

As tamahome turned around to see tamaki and the twins and zange and muramasa gawking in horror as they rushed into the capsule house to find some senzu beans for her to use for the healing of her body it looked like what tamaki looked like just with a penis and no boobs, but he had more wounds though when it had happened to all the surgery and the things that was in him that they had to remove. even that made a surgent vomit from the sight of what was in him. as miaka went into the lake to clean herself. muramasa sighed there was the part when she wanted to make herself clean and think it would make her go back into being a virgin. oh nakago was going to be one dead fucker in the end of all this.

"Hey miaka." Said Tamahome

Tamahome tried to go after her since she was going to the deep in he noticed the others went onto the capsule home to see if they could find some senzu beans for her since they all stocked in the houses. but they used all the food he had in the house that he had on him. it was just his lukc, but his eyes nearly bugged out of his face when he saw what the woman he loved was trying to do to herself. and he needed to stop her before she either drowned out hurt her self by doing something to herself.

"What do you think your doing miaka?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm cleaning myself." Hissed Miaka

Miaka took a branch with thorns on it and started to scrub at her raw skin harshly. Tamahome didn't want her to hurt herself only to make his way over to her and see if he could stop her. he knew that she felt like she was dirty and filthy. hell that how he felt after nakago did it io him. but then again after being knocked out for a few days didnt help matters either. but he still felt all gross and nasty as if he felt his hands and body on his and doing things to him again. he even had his nightmares about it. so yeah he understood what miaka was feeling even tamaki was feeling what she was feeling and understood as well.

"Maybe I need to wash myself to be pure again," said Miaka

Tamahome looked back in shock, while the other three was still searching for the senzu beans for miaka leaving tamahoem alone to deal with miaka in her emotional state. Tamaki was the only one here right now to was when he needed usagi and the other ladies and miaka mother. this would been alot of help if they are here. but for now he had himself and the others who are with him. and he knew that miaka would not even listen to him but he had to try his hardest to stop her even if he gets hit while doing so, he hated seeing her like this. he loved her so much she was his soul mate but there was times he felt so weak that he thought he was not helping her as much as he should.

 _"Miaka,"_ thought Tamahome

"How could I ever done that with that vile man. And the things he said about usagi." Said Miaka

Tamahomes eyes went wide so he wasn't the one who did it all three times only once that sick fuck he was knocked out with the other two times, he was sick by the state and he nearly forgotten he knew what It felt like as heard the four of usagi kids that was with them growl. and he felt the sword spirits anger from what he had heard. and he was rigth with them no one speaked about usagi that way. she was higher up than that fool who thinks he would be able to make her his. he better keep wishing she would die before she even became his, and the others would die protecting her from him as well.

"Stop it miaka your going to hurt your self. Me and tamahome know what your going through." Cried Tamaki

Miaka punched tamahome for even trying to take the branch away from her. Tamahome only sank into the water and came back up. He swam over to the river bank and took in air greedily. sometimes he wondered if she even have a seal on her with the amount of strength she has in her. and yes he knew he was no longer human since he took the offered blood for him to become like the others. but he needed to go and set a fire. but then again he forgot about the capsule house so it was already preset for them. while hikaru and karou prepared a room for her in the house.

"You know is times I wonder if she is about as the same strength as usagi. And much more crazier. But get out of the water miaka. Hikaru and karou is starting a fire while tamaki and muramasa and zange is gutting the fish." Said Tamahome

Tamahome pushed him out of the water and went over to help tamaki with the fish to give the other two a break so they could go and clean up a tad bit. and hhe knew that tamaki needed rest from seeing what he had that happened to his aunt. he felt for the boy and knew that his grandmother forced usagi to remain away. she never knew what had happened to him for years no one never told her. and that was sick somone doing that to a three year old boy.. He handed him a senzu bean to heal the would he was going to give one to miaka when she was ready to eat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Suboshi_

Yui looked out of the tent and wondered why in kamis name it was so freaking hot where the where at it was annoying first it was cold as balls then it was hot as hell if hades decided to punish them and knowing usagi she is probably friends with the lord of the underworld. and sadly she knew that usagi was able to control the gates of hell. and she knew once the time came she would kill nakago and toss him into hell. she just hoped that usagi would change her mind and not kill nakago. she wouldnt know what to do with out him in her life. she would be so lost with out her friend.

"It's soooo hot. The only thing to do is sleep and read until the sub sets. Wish I had brought more books." Said Yui

"Yeah that's right. And I doubt nakago and soi would come where while the sun is still up. Lady yui." Said Subohsi

Suboshi looked up at yui. He was hoping she thought of him as his friend still. He just wanted to protect her from what nakago was able to do. He just had this thing about ass play. The last time he was punished and was tied to a wall wiped and then the unthinkable. and she was going to give nakago a peace of her mind once she gets back there to why he was fucking soi and not being by her side like he was meant to be. suboshi sighed and knew his friend was thinkiing about nakago again, he didnt understand why she just dont see the truth that nakago was not the nice man she thought him to be.

"Are you still mad at me from last night? You must believe me I was not joking at all. I do love the moon queen. And I know there is a man out there for you. And I do wish to be your friend and wish to hear the stories about the moon queen more." Said Suboshi

"What where you going to do with me pinned to that tree. Your just like all those other men. Like the men who had harmed usagi in the worst ways possible. You wont get near usagi I sware it. after losing the two men she loved most in the world she had to relive through time. Your just like her dark lord who raped her constantly for punsihment... i will not go into eveything what happened to her. Then there was tamahome who just did just as bad when he was under the kodoku three times." Hissed Yui

Yui didn't even realized what she had just said outloud, even her own secrets where blurted out. Until it was to late she saw the look on suboshis face and turned to look out the tent she didn't want him to know none of that but it was to late now. suboshi felt sick at what he had just heard, his moon queen was raped. his priestess and firend was raped and nakago found her. that is why she trust him so much he had prayed on her thoughts and weakness. and he was still doing that to make her think he was this super big hero. and from what he knew that she watched nakago do things to tamahome for his punishmetn from soi.

"You and the moon queen where… where raped? You where raped by those men in downtown kuto? And the moon queen was raped by someone befroe her two husbands, it just can't be true." Said Suboshi

Yui went to her knees as she started to remember what usagi past story was like her long long life and how many times she had tried to off her own self. But she didn't want to speak on to much since the family is here as well. hell she didnt even know that she slept for a 1000 years until usagi told her everything. and why there was snow and ice all over the place. she had to reawaken then world with the silver crystal. and capsule corp was not the crystal palace in its place. the place had its connection to malfoy manor so lucius basical roams around the crystal palace since he didnt want to leave just yet.

"You think I would make up something so foul and vile up! Now that you understand stay away from usagi and me! It was all miaka fought that this happened to me. when usagi had to relive through time i wont tell you everything she did that would take alot of time. but there was the great wizarding war. the first one the dark lord known as voldermort raped her since he wanted to have a heir, but when she gave birth she made sure she gave them to someone who trusted in caring for her children. the second wizarding war when the darklord was bbrought back he killed someone who was close to her. and he did things to her one son. but at the end of it she was nearly killed from a snake bit that was to kll her for being the double spy that she was found out to be.. And tamahome was under the kodoku he did it three times mercifully and painfully I felt powerless for watching. Miaka never payed much attention once she came back in the normal time lines after 1000 some odd years that's when I noticed the difference in her. And if I haven't helped miaka escape from this world I wouldn't have ended up here in the first place. All of this is all true usagi be mad at me for telling you all of this. But I don't want her harmed no more. She deserved the happiness that she finally found. Its all miaka fought and I would never forgive her on this all. She never cared about usagi and miaka are blood related only through her mother. and yes i was jealous of that from time to time.. And now she had tamahome the bastard he is." Hissed Yui

Suboshi was shaking with anger how could people do such things to such a angel a goddess. Then again he had it happened to him by nakago. The sick bastard but he will get tamahome back and it seemed he couldn't get the other two men who did it to his moon queen. and he had this sinking feeling that nakago did something as well. maybe that was what soi was going to tell him that day when nakago came and stopped her from saying whatever it was.. But he will make the priestess of suzaku feel what it feels like. he was going to make her suffer as she made her cousin suffer. and he was going to show her what yui suffered as well.

"The priestess of suzaku made you have all this suffer. And made her highness put her to the side?" Asked Subohsi

Yui gasped at what he had just asked it seemed that he put it right to the point in some ways that is the correct saying to put things lightly to what miaka is like to people who knew her. and if she knew any better she thinks that suboshi is about to do something really stupid when it came down to playing with fire. and that fire is known to be usagi. suboshi didnt even last the last time they fought each other. he came back not even awake. and he think fucking around with her cousin was going to make him survive the next beating she would give him to show him to not fuck with his betters.

"Lady yui no matter what happened to you. I still wish to be your friend. And what ever happened to usagi I still love her. I will never forgive anyone who had caused the two of you pain." Said Suboshi

Suboshi stood up he had someone to hunt down. Well two people that is and make them suffer to make them feel what they had made two people he loved and cared for the most in this world other than his twin even though the ones who mostly did it to usagi is dead and in hell for all of eternity. but it wont stop him hunting down the priestess of suzaku and tamahome the fool of the suzaku seven to make him sufffer for what he made usagi feel. even though tamahome already had that happened to him. so he better be prepared for the next round of pain that he was going to give him. and he could care less that he was even stronger that he is. he ill make him suffer for the pain he caused.

"Suboshi where you going?" Asked Yui

"I shall be back soon. I need to take a visit to some people." Said Suboshi

Yui gulped at what he had said and started reading and wondered what he meant by all that. It seemed that suboshi was pissed off and she really don't want to know what he was planning to do. yui sighed and went back to her book she never would understand how he thought and how he did things. she tried to understand him but it never worked to much on trying to understand how he did things. she even tried to figure out nakago and all that gave her was the worlds largest migrain that felt like a ticking time bomb.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome. Miaka, Hikaru and Karou, and Tamaki, zange and muramasa_

Tamahome was cooking the fish that muramasa got annoyed and pushed him to sit down and left to go and caught it seemed they transfigured tree branches into finish poles. It was useful now they had enough food for them to eat plus sides with the house that was full of had her back turned to the six of them with his jecker overher body she still dont even feel clean yet. and now she knew that she failed the misson now they would never ever be able to summon suzaku and usagi would never ever be suzaku and it would seem that yui has won the war that the two has been fighting with each other.

"Hey miaka doesn't the fish smell good." Chirped Tamaki

"Yeah aunty you better eat some." Said Hikaru and Karou.

Tamahome looked over to her cheerfully only to see that the other four young ones and the sword spirit and only to see she was still depressed since they were trying hard to help her through this tough time there was only two people right now in this area that knew what she was feeling like, even though tamaki was far worst after it had happened to him. even though it happened more than once they knew how to knock him out and knew where to get him to go and trick him. they did it each time and fooled him everytimes. plus they mix up the places so he never ever cought onto it.

"You know I cant marry you now tamahome. How could I really." Said Miaka

Tamaki, hikaru and karou along with zange and muramasa went into the capsule house to have their meals since these two was indeed to have a long talk and he needed to let her know that she was no different than what she was before. plus tamahome needed to make it known to her that she was no different to him from what nakago had done to her. while they made sure they listen into the conversation so he didnt do anything stupid or say anything stupid. but this is something that miaka needed to hear that the man she loved and is her soul mate still loved her after what had happened.

"What in the world are you talking about miaka?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm sorry after you proposed to me so horrible. You can go and laugh at me if you wish. You can call me a moron or a idiot if you wish as well. because I really am one. Go on and laugh." Said Miaka

Miaka didn't even feel her own tears falling down her face from all the pain she felt. and the thought that she had failed and that she would never ever give the man she loved her cherry bomb for her first time. plus she failed in being the priestess that seemed to be what she was meant to be. but now yui was able to do what she wanted. and will get everything shewanted in the end. and hand over the world to nakago in the palm of his hands for that is what nakago wanted to be given to him., she didn't even understand her own words she spewed out of her mouth. She knew that she spoke them but she was so numb from what had happened that made her the way she was now.

"Don't you see none of this was your fought! If I was more careful and didn't lose track of you! Thank suzaku that those three where with you though I wouldn't of found you." Said Tamahome

Tamaki, hikaru and karou and zange was peaking out the doo at them, while muramasa was listenng fromm the roof that he was perched on with his eyes closed but he was making sure the fool was not going to make the poor girl even more upset and depressed than she already it. they hoped he didn't say something stupid then again this was tamahome they where talking about he had a way of fucking things up with out even thinking. But they did know this once word gets out on what nakago had done he was not going to be living long. tamaki felt for his aunt since he understood and he knew tamahome was able to understand as well.

"I thought of I had sex with nakago I could weaken his life force. Even though the vile act made me want to vomit. And I could of stole the shinzaho back. I believe in that fake taiitsukun lies. What that's saying karma always comes and get you in ways you would not know until it happen." Cried Miaka

Tamahome didn't know what to do he was not sure what he should even do. But he was grateful to be alone with her the one thing about those three they did have manners even though sometimes they forget them. bbut he needed to make sure she understands that she is loved and no one would see her differently. if that was what they seen they would of looked at tamaki, draco and the others who had that happened to them wrong. but no they still loved them the same way as they did before and was there to help each other in knowing that they knew that they are still loved.

"I never meant to betray you tamahome I'm so sorry." Cried Miaka

Tamahome grabbed miaka from behind in a tight embrace to show her that he never wanted her to think that he thought of her differently. While the three watching was smirking that he was doing something right. he just wanted to make her know how much he loved her. and to make her know that he would not ever look at her differently. since nakago did it to him and he knew that he done it to usagi as well just in his form of his body thats all. the bastard was able to freaking morph that what pissed him off in the end. if the man was to much of a pussy he should of kept it in his freaking pants.

"Your body. I want to see your body." Whisper Tamahome

Tamahome turned miaka around so she would be looking at him. Lucky his body was blocking the door to the capsule house so they wouldn't see her body. He knew they were watching to make sure he didn't need them. he knew that the sword spirit was making sure he didnt pull nothing stupid or say anything stupid to make her feel any worst. but he got this feeling that she was going to do something that would make them go and search for her again. plus anything could be so random when it came down to miaka,

"Tamahome?" Whispered Miaka

Miaka was so confused and numb to even think on what he was saying and doing. As tamahome took hiss his jacket off miaka form. He opened his eyes to marvel of the sight of pure beauty of her body even though usagi did had a hot one but he loved miakas as well. but usagi had the body of a goddess that woman who die for. and event hough she was a goddess. and miaka has the blood of one. but she dont has the body that showed it. but her body still turned him on and will always turned him on for all the rest of forever since he had the blood of what the others are.

"Your beautiful. Nothing has changed since usagi and you on the purification ceremony. No one could ever spoil you. So please don't cry. Im here for you.. and so are tamaki, hikaru and karou. zange and muramasa. if usagi was here she would be here for you as well. well after she blows up half forest. Even though you not able to summon suzaku I made a vow to never part with each other again. I promised you to make you the happiest bride in the world to out beat the other mated and married couples. I'll say It as many times as you wish me to. Your everything to me." Said Tamahome

Hikaru and karou along with tamaki and zange was dabbing at their eyes its like watching one of those romatic movies right before their very eyes. even though muramasa was hiding what he was feeling he was a little teary eyed as well from what he had heard. it was the most touching thing in a good while that tamahome had said to miaka. and he did it at the right time to. and they just hoped that miaka would take it to heart and not do anything stupid and run away like she normally does when things get tough for her and end up in a sticky issue like the one with nakago or even worst than that.

"I may not have healing powers like mistukake, or have the powers that usagi and some of the others have. But I do have a senzu bean and other things." Said Tamahome

Tamahome started to kiss all off the wounds on her body when he noticed her not looking he slipped the bean in his mouth and kissed her making sure she ate it. When he know's she swallowed it her let her have air. miaka sighed and knew that she was not going to promise anything but she will lie to him. once he and the others are asleep she was going to take off from here. she cant be around him after what nakago had done to her. she felt so dirty and didnt even deserve the man who declaired his undying love to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

Miaka got dressed in the clothing tamaki repaired for her and cleaned with magic. And ran out of the capsule house and out of their makeshift camp. Her thoughts was right there to haunt her. she needed to make sure she was far enough away that muramasa was not able to sensed her, and to make sure he was not able to locate her. she needed to be alone for a while even though she would be missing off her nephews and her cousin sword spirit. and make tamahome worry about her. but what else could she do. she didnt want him to promise her the love that she no longer deserved,

 _"No I cant stay with you . I know usagi would be angry with me on this, and so will my father and mother. I dont deserve you tamahome or anyone. Oh usagi please for give me. Please forgive me."_ Thought miaka

Miaka ran into the night with tears making her vision blured from the amount of the tears and the stinging of the wind made things worst. But this was something she needed to do. she is running through the pain like everyone else says. she just needed to make sure she was not going to be able to be located from the sword spirit since he was good at hunting someone down he was like a hawk. his eyes are so sharp he was able to even notice anything. plus she needed to make sure it is out of his searching and power search area. then she would be home free to not being found until she was ready to be. well if she was ready in her mind at this time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with Tamahome, Hikaru,Karou and Tamaki,_

Tamahome got up from having three people poke at him with worry. since zange and murmasa left to go back to the others before everyone went to bed. they needed to let them know that miaka was found but wont say anything until they all are back together. When his vision blurred he looked around to see if miaka was ok, only to see her gone that's why they were trying to wake him up for. tamahome grumbled something insulting about being woke up at a ungodly hour of the morning not even realizing that miaka was no longer in he looked all over the place and didnt find her.

 _"Miaka why didn't we primise that we would never part ever again."_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome felt burning hot tears in his eyes she felt guilty he could understand that as much. But he told her to come to him or the other three if she needed to talk to someone, not to run away like a moron. while tamaki and his two half brothers was bowing their heads and knew that miaka did this even though he told her that he still loved her. it was something that is natural for people to do even after having that told to them. tamaki and draco and bella done it after it happened to them. but miaka was different she had no way of defending herself and even though tamaki was in the same area but he had the money knew were he was going when he did it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka._

Miaka continued to run away far away that tamahome was not able to find her. As she stepped on a weaken rock area and fell through a sink hole. Once she hit the bottom of the cavern she fell down in she felt her ankle was wounded. Dshe saw a green glow comeing her way. she just hoped it was not a pervert to come and take her as his bride. then again that would be her luck when it came down being her in all of this. and why did she hear soft growing that made her shiver from the soft growls, this was just not her luck the last few days and nothing seemed to be getting any better for her. so who ever it was she hoped they would be able to kill her from her pain and end her suffering.

"I have found you. Don't you move a inch."

Miaka got up out of horror of who she was seeing before her eyes. How in the would was suboshi here. It sure as hell not his brother since he drowned in the river that day of the summoning. so what the hell is going on and who the hell is this guy. she was wondering if she finally lost her mind and needed to make a home at the closest nut hospital. knowing who she is she probably lost her mind from all the shit had happened to her. even though she shocked her own father was still normal in mind that he could be. well other thna him being stupid to a point.

"Suboshi!" Gasped Miaka

As the twin of suboshi took the dagger out of its sheeth. Miaka clinched her eyes shut thinking that she was a goner. Well hell she was not even able to run so he might as well put her out of her misery. she would be happy to even end up on the kai planet and knowing them they would sent her back after having a long lecture from the kais. as she waited fro the impact of the knife to stab her and end her life. but then again she could already be dead and didnt feel a thing since it could have been quick but she dont see the soul socity or the kai planet or hades to lecture her on her stupid move that she had pulled.

 **"GET DOWN NOW!"**

Miaka did as she was told. When the twin threw his dagger and stabbed a huge raccoon cat mutation looking thing. And the twin jumped down next to miaka to make sure she was ok.,miaka still was waiting to meet with one of the death gods. or hades or one of the kais to give her a lecturing about all of this. while the twin who she thought was deadd. or her mind was making up to show that she finally went bonkers from all the shit in her long life. but she felt someone tap her shoulder and wondering if the lecturing was about to start.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

Miaka looked up confused at what the hell was going on. Did she fall down in the twilight zone or something. and if she really has lost her mind. This was freaking weird and odd and why was he being nice to her. if this was suboshi wouldnt he be trying to killl her off at this point in time. and not trying to kiss her ass that was voilated. she was looking at him like he was the figment of her imagination or just waiting for him to kill her and take her dead body to nakago and show him what he had done and see if he could get whatever reward that he was offered to even be doing this.

"That is a giant weasel. If you make any sudden movement it would have attacked you."

Miaka looked up at the twin still confused and thinking she was lost in some other universe that everything was different. But if this was suboshi what in the world did he have up his sleeve. miaka in the current state of mind she was in right now was not even willing herself to care abour what was about to happen. it cant be worst than what nakago had done to her. so she might as well to let it happened since she was not able to run away from him since her foot was wounded so yep she is basically fucked up shits creek,

"Do you need a hand?"

The twin put his hand out for her to take it to help her up. Now she was completely confused was that senzu bean have acid in it or something to make her think suboshi a gentlemen. so this was basically more of a confusion to her. and she knew amiboshi was dead. well the didnt have no body to prove that he was dead. so he could be amiboshi and dont even remember anything that he had done to them all. but that is somewhat unfair to those who wished to not remember anything they had done.

"Why are you?" Asked Miaka

Miaka didn't get to finish what she was saying since she passed out from the pain and the mental pain she was feeling everything finally crashed at once and made her go into a deep sleep. she left so later at night and needed rest from all the emotional issues she had to go through. and he body was damaged further on as well. plus nakago did some real good damage to her and her other parts of her body as well. she just didnt have the strength to give a damn or feel like giving a damn at this point in time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi, Nakago and Yui_

Soi unwrapped the wound that tamahome had made on nakago shoulder, she needed to assess on the damage and how bad it was. While yui gasped in shock at what she was seeing and wondered if he ran into usagi or any of the others somewhere. and she knew how bad people can be wounded from their attacks. hell she seen what usagi was able to do to monsters and how bad the damage could be. she even seen the death eater fights and she didnt even know it was her there.

"I gave you the treatment. But still this is bad." Said Soi

Nakago snorted he had worst done to him. Hell usagi had gave him worst wound. He nearly thought his dick was broken from the energy blast she sent at that area the last time the where face to face. oh but how he loved that anger that she was known to have. she was his prize in the end of all this bullshit and he didnt care how he was going to get her. but she will be his once this is all over. even if he would have to kill every person man woman and child to even get his prize for him and only him he would chain her to the bed and place something to supress her powers to make sure she didnt run away.

"We have no time for that. We need to get to sairou with out anymore delay." Said Nakago

Yui snorted she was not having none of nakago bullshit. He was going to have to wait for his wounds to heal before they even go anywhere else. It was something he needed to do she cant have no none healthy warriors buggering about. but then again she didnt even know who in the world did this to him. because this was not usagi and the others work. she knew that if they got their hands on him they would of made him look far worst than this. so who ever he pissed off had some power in them.

"No not like that you are noe. Your hurt badly we are going to sit out until that wound his healed. And that is a order." Hissed Yui

"Well as you wish lady yui." Said Nakago

Nakago had no choice in the matter to obey the order he was given. in his miserbale life he was still a freaking seiryuu warrior and he didnt need to ruin any sort of plans that he layed out for everything. so he was going to swallow the little pride that the emperor didnt fuck out of him yet and listen to the blond little crazy bitch who was his freaking preistess. why didnt he get lucky and get the stupid one she would have been more better. nakago sneered he hated that she had the balls to order him around like this. He had worst things done to hi ad this was just a minor scratch in his book. As yui and soi left so nakago could be alone to think on his thoughts and what he did wrong. plus she screamed his ear off and slap and punch soi as well for letting him say and fuck each other.

"Oh wow it melted. Who did that to you?" Asked Suboshi

Suboshi only laughed at nakago misfortune. With his arms behind his head it severs him right the self righteous bastard. He needed to be taken down a peg or two it was something he to have happened to him. he was even doing a freaking happy dance in mentally from what he was told. nakago grumbled he knew suboshi was enjoying the fact that he got his ass kicked from tamahome out of all people. the man who made him his bitch was taken down by the said bitch that he made while he was his bitch slave in kuto.

* * *

 _meanwhile with Tamahome. Hikaru, Karou and Tamaki_

Tamahome was ridding down the rocky mountains to find miaka with the three back in cat form and sniffed the air so he was able to find her better. He was worried sick since they where not able to sleep until they found her. they knew tamahome would be a dead man walking if he didnt bring her back with them. while they had a hard time sensing and dececting her scent. they are fallowing a old trail. even though this was a trail she left to make sure they were threw off the real path she was on.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

The four of them had been at this all night long they knew once that sun rising it will be hot as balls and it will be a pain in the ass once it does. It was not going to be pleasant one bit. oh if he didnt bring back miaka with him he would be one dead as a door nail. and or have his penis chopped off from them. he knew that they would not be pleased that he some how to ler her run off into a known lands that they knew nothing about. while kuto warriors are about and the one who basically brutally raped her and left her to die or any other person who wanted to take what they wanted,

 **"HEY MIAKA! MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome and the other three got off the horse to look around. And wondered if they needed to look in another direction and wondered if she was ok. And hoping she was not with nakago he would kill him this time, but then again he would be dead eithe way so what else could they even do to him with out saying hey i dont know were she is at after i saved her ass from after being badly raped by nakago, oh yeahh that is going to go well in his favor he will dead over and over again.

 _"Miaka where did you g? usagi and your mother and father will kill me, usagi had to bring so many lives back because of him. And she was poisoned because of his and had his and hisself do the unthinkable to her. And now to you. If none of the others will kill him he would make sure he did."_ Thought Tamahome

He was brought out of his thoughts when the three of them mewed at him. He turned around to see one of them drssed as miaka. And trying to pose sexy it had to be wither hikaru or karou by the golden eyes. that what basically gave him them away that was not even miaka. tamahome growled from his anger when it came down to what they are trying to do. and at a freaking time like this. even though he knew they are trying to make him feel better. but then again thye are not the ones are going to suffer if he didnt find the real miaka,

 **"YOU STUPID PAIN IN THE ASS!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was looking down at the scene and had his head tilted to the side. He had this odd feeling that those three cats where no mere cats, he would need to figure out that idea and prove they where not cats at all. he sighed as he made his way looking around with tamaki, hikaru and karou. and if anything happened to them while he had them in his care he would be meeting the gates of hell. and he seen what those looked like and never ever wanted to see them again well not until nakago was tossed into the gates that is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka opened her eyes to see a ceiling and wondered where in the world she was wondered why she was not at the kai;s or hades or in one of the death gods homes in the soul society. Then she noticed at that she was in a bed a nice comfortable bed so if suboshi would wanted to have killed her he would of done it by now. It was all to confusing to her. Until a voice broken her out of her thoughts and saw a kind older woman who reminded her of granny or minerva. oh how she missed them and knew they are back home in konan either helping do the training or helping with the emperor and empress until the real ones get back.

"Hello miss. Are your ok are you alright? Your awake now!"

Miaka pushed herself up and looked around the palce she was in. only to tilted her head to the side in confusion at who in the world she was looking at. She wished she had another senzu bean on her. so if suboshi was the real one why woudl this older woman be even here helping her. or else it was not suboshi at all and he was his twin brother who they thought he was dead and gone from this world. but then again they never found a body. or no recored int he soul socity of his death. not even hades was able to find anything so that meant he was still alive somewhere. and she thinks that she may have found him and doomed him from his peacful life he had made for himself.

"There is no reason to be alarmed. This is my home. Your in makan village in sairou. It took you three whole days after you fainted to wake up, your body must ben vary weak. Its good this I came along when I did."

Miaka blinked in confusion did suboshi get some kind of memory loss to not know who she was. Or is this some type of game like all those seiryuu warriors liked to play on those who are not one of them,. but she could tell she thought of him as her own son. so he must not remember who he is and just started up a life of his own. she knew he was not a bad guy just the cards he was dealt that he was forced to do the bidding and do the mission he was forced to do by the evil bastard known as nakago.

"Then your not suboshi? Then who are you then? Why did you help me?" Asked Miaka

The twin was baffled at what she was babbling about. Who in the world and what is a suboshi. And why is she asking all this type of stuff he was only being nice and trying t help her he had this feeling she knew him from somewhere that he didnt even remember where. she acted as if she and him was close once and he didnt even remember when and wheret hat would be. he felt it was familiar to be around her he just didnt understand why he felt that he was feeling these things around this girl. and why does he feel guilt and shame that is something he didnt understand either.

"Whats wrong kaika? I seen your finally awake my dear," said the older male

"Does your injures hurt you any?" Asked the elderly woman.

Miaka snapped out of her shock at the new name. and wondered if she was in some twilight zone still but she needed to answer back before they think she was still sick or wounded or in pain. it was true he didnt remember who he is and that he was blessed with a new life away from the seiryuu warriors. but the bad thing was that she was going to be dooming his life here with her being here with him. that will bring the kuto army and nakago once they even sensed her here and that would bring him back into the service of a life he seemed to have hated maybe that is why he chose to forget.

"Now that you mention it. No they don't." said Miaka

"I thought so. Thanks to the juice of the forgetfulness tea leaves." said Kaika

"My name is marcus. And my wife missy." Said Marcus

"Why don't you play your flute for a while." Said Missy

Kaika only looked at his mother and blushed he took out the flute. Miaka snapped out of the thougths at the familiar song that he had played back in konan why didn't he remember who she was. but she never have forgotten who he was and how they have met. and how things they have ended with them all together and the dick move that basically sent them on this death hunt for something that could help summon the beast god. and how hard they checked and search for a body. and record everywhere they could think of. so this was amiboshi with a different name and a different life that he was blessed with.

 _"Oh crap baskets. Hes amiboshi. That song just proved at who he was. He is amiboshi of the seiryuu seven. Suboshi twin brother. The one who trick all of us and screwed us out of the summoning. The one who we all thought had died and drowned in the river that day."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka closed her eyes to rest more this was something that she was not expecting. It was nice to see him living in a happy home with two people who loves him as their own usagi thought him as her own as well. she sighed and hoped that tamahome left to go and find the others and not searching for her with hikaru and karou and tamaki. she knew that zange and muramasa left to go and give a report to the others since they had a lock on them. she refused to go back right away since well she wanted to run away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Tomo_

Nakago looked up when he felt the life force that he hated worst than tamahomes at the moment. why couldnt this jackass go away and leave him alone for the time being. he wouldnt be like this if he didnt agreet to the creeper idea oh why dont you fuck the priestess of suzaku and pop her cherry suzaku bomb. and nothing will happened in return. yeah such damn luck there from that one. so he only knew that life force all to well. he thought the person was dead and long gone. This was something that is needed to be looked into and searched for if the person is not dead they should have came back to their comrads.

"Whats wrong nakago, its so unusual to see you act like this?" Asked Tomo

Nakago groaned and this is one person he hated in the group of warriors the man was just creepy and made your skin craw, and that is something that is not taken lightly when it came down to himself. he needed a stiff drink after all of this and with this creeper here is topping everything on his annoyance. it was his damned fough why his shoulder was like this this the first place. tomo smirked thinking by the way things looked of the wound that he sported that he did the job in deflowering the priestess of suzaku.

"No its nothing. I just felt something." Said Nakago

Tomo walked into the tent and seen the wound on Nakago arm. But that didn't matter he wanted to know if nakago had the balls to finish the deed with the priestess of suzaku and took her virginity. while nakago eye brow twitched in annoyance from the annoying voice that he hated so much, and that laugh it was the worst. and they way he looked he didnt even want to be seen with him. even if he was remotly gay he would not even do this man if he was the last man on earth for the gay men to have sex with.

"Well everything is fallen into place nicely. Now the priestess of suzaku is no longer a virgin. Now all that remains is to collect the shinzaho. And figure a few details out." Said tomo

Nakago rolled his eyes he didn't even want to touch the girl willingly he had to think about usagi to keep his cock hard, and he knew this bastard sick obsession with his woman he wanted as well. that freak is not getting anywhere near his queen. she was going to be his once this shit is all over and done with. and he needed astrong willed woman to be by his side. well after he got her to submit to him until them she will be chained and powers cut off from her until she learned who is the master in the relationship and will not run away or kill himf or that matter.

"The priestess of suzaku is still a virgin," said Nakago plainly

Nakago closed his eyes and crossed his arms he snapped the book shut that he was reading that was out of yuis collection it was rather interesting to say the last. He just wanted this asshole gone to have some peace and quiet. tomo nodded and sighed and thought of the things he and the queen woudl do once he won the prize he wanted to have in the end for all the hard work he put into everything. the thoughts of what he will do got him all aroused. so he had to think of something to get rid of the boner he was getting.

 _"He didn't give a damn. He didn't want to touch her anyways. He wanted his moon queen,"_ thought Nakago

Tomo walked smugly past him it seemed that what nakago had said did not sink into the creepy face panted mans creepy mind yet. While Nakago sighed and wanted this to be over soon so he could just sleep this off like a bad hangover and then think of what to do next from here on. since they are not even close to the goal of getting the other shinzaho. and he had a feeling that this one was not going to be a easy one to get and will take alot of work and effort and maybe some ass kissing from yui.

"Yes she is. Nothing now that." Said Tomo

Tomo cut himself off as he thought back on what nakago had told, him once he replayed it over and over again to know that she was indeed a virgin still. So that means nakago had indeed failed in doing something. As he bent down and got all up in his face so he was able to see if the man was lying to him or not. he knew he was not pleased that he had to touch her. or even do anything with her for that matter. plus he knew he was not pleased that he was hit by tamahome attacks in which they all thought he was a weakling.

"What did you just say?" Asked Tomo

"I wasn't able to have sex with the priestess of suzaku even thought it was not something I wished to do it, when I tired to think about and fantasize about usagi the moon queen and sailor cosmos. oh believe me I was aroused I fucked her in the mouth and her ass a few times, but not in the pussy something stopped me, a red fire pushed me back it was mixed with pink and other colors she used the powers of sailor cosmos." Said Nakago

Nakago cleared his throat he just turned himself on and he had nothing to fuck other than his hand right now even though soi but he was not in the mood to smell fish right now. So it was a date with old lefty again. hell he knew that he would never ever get something that special and tamahome had one so yeah he was freaking jealous of the bitch that he made while he was the slave to kuto and the bitch of a crazy priestess he had. tomo sighed and knew he would have to do the same thing if it was him.

"But surely you could if broken through the barrier." Said Tomo

"She is a formidable priestess. She had the same fire as usagi her cousin. But not the same fight and power. Plus sex with a unconscious girl interest with me well even though I did it with usagi that was different,. Plus she don't turn me on. Now if it was usagi that is a different story. Bit while awake this time I want to make her see all of me this time." Said Nakago

Tomo had to agree with him on that one, he loved the moon queen as well and wanted to have her as his own. even though he knew that he would might have to kill nakago for anything like that was to happen. so he would leave those thoughts for another time.. it was something he wanted to do himself but he wont let nakago on his planes she will be his prize in all of this and he will have her even by force. he would chain her to his bed and use something to block her powers so she would not excape. and when she knew her place and knew that she was not going to excape she would be free to roam as she pleased.

"What are you saying nakago?" Asked Tomo

"I am sure she thinks I have had deflowered her. So basically I left her there for someone to find her. And I know that usagi will come for my life after what I had done. But i'll shall be waiting for her and arousing at it is to think about." Said Nakago

Nakago shivered even thinking of something like that he even vomited from saying her body was nice. And it sure as hell its not. She had no boobs whats so ever and one this he loved was a nice ass to grab on to. plus he knew that she would be there for his head once she found out what he had done. if she has not been told by now that is. but then again he would of felt her anger from where ever she was if she did know. and he had a feeling those cats who was with her are not cats. that would be for a later time to think on about those cats he seen with her. they seemed off and odd for some reason.

"Well then leave the priestess of suzaku to me then. But first and for most. I shall take care of tamahome as well." said Tomo

Tomo made his was over to the entrance of the tent to make a ever so dramatic exit . but first he needed to take the whore of the warriors with him on this stage of his plan to even work. he better watch his back from what nakago knew tomo would be no match for him if he was to face tamahome. but then again tomo is good at what he does so he might get out of that in a slim chance. that would be somthing they would have to wait and see on. tomo needed soi before he left. so she would be able to screw tamahome to make miaka jealous or something like that he was thinking about.

"I will need Soi's power as well." said Tomo

Tomo pulled the curtains aside to see soi standing there blushing like crazy, but they knew she was being nosy. Nakago hissed and touched his wound it throbbed like a bitch and needed something for pain. soi menatlly cursed that he wanted to have her do something that involved sex with the one suzaku warrior. but if it was the blond headed with violate eyed one she would of done anything for him. the pull she had to him was something she didnt understand. and would be odd for her to go and ask them what it meant with out nakago up her ass she would never ever know.

"Do as you wish. Don't touch the moon queen she is mine," demanded Nakago

"That man creeps me the fuck out." Thought Nakago

Nakago downed a potion and picked his book back up and started to read again, well he did lose his bonder from the talk about him banging miaka that was just sick the girl does nothing for him. nakago groaned and crashed for a few hours while he had some peace as quite. plus he needed rest from the amout of sex he had. he was drained from that and the fight and the blasted wound he had. he just wanted to forget this day even happened and move on with things once he wakes up from his nap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Miaka was placed a table of people who don't know that she was not even human, and that she was one to scarf everything down in sight. So they where in for a real treat on learning of the way she it might help him remember who he was. and she needed to make sure they dont put thier hands in front of her while she ate as well, she would feel bad that she was to bite one of them with out even knowing it. if only amiboshi remembered who he was he would be able to give that warning.

"Now lady miaka you must eat a little to regain your strength." Said Missy

"I think your right!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka started to scarf everything in slight as she showed off her son family trait that was well known back home even in places to eat that's not home but then again they got cash when they had then everyone looked on like she was some bottomless pit. the older couple was gawking and blinked with their eyes bulged out from what they have even seen. not in their days of living that they seen someone eat that much. or even scarf food down like she had. plus she nearly ate their hands off from them trying to stop her. amiboshi looked like he was about to say something as if he rememerbed something.

"Yeah that's right food is what I needed." Chirped Miaka

Miaka picked up a huge bowl of soup about to drink every last drop. Everyone dropped their chop sticks in shock at what she was about to do. They didn't know if they should stop her or just be sick at the sight of her eating. since she was about to drink the whole bowl of soup. bad enough they had to order more food from the cook since she ate their parts as well. they made sure they kept their dishs close to the, . while miaka was drooling in the soup as well. marcus cleared his throat and was going to make sure that soup to be rid of after being drooled into he didnt want to eat it after that.

"I think your stomach had been empty for far to long. Its not such a good idea to eat so much," said Marcus

"You think so?" Asked Miaka

The two elderly couple they thought she was adorable. But not when she was eating though. That was not correct how can someone eat so much even when they where human. They shook their heads at the thoughts of her not even being human. but she did give them something since amiboshi was not human no more when they thought him to be chiriko he was given the blood as well. so she was kind enough to let them drink the vile of blood she had on her to let them live longet lives as well.

"Well miaka. Where you on your way to some place special when you happened to dripped in on our humble home?" Asked Marcus

"Will you keep traveling once your leg heals?" Asked Missy

Miaka sighed she didn't know what to do or think from what had happened she had a feeling that tamahome was indeed searching for her and was mad at her with hikaru and karou and tamaki as well. she knew that her family would be worried for her along with all their friends, and hoped they would not murder tamahome it was not his fought for what she decided to do. plus she learned that amiboshi is alive and now a new person, and who cane remember who he was and used to be. he had a whole new life that she was about to basically fuck up with her even being here.

"Mother and I would love it if you would stay here with us. And maybe become kaikas bride and give us loads of grandbabies." Chirped Marcus

After what marcus just daid that. Miaka and amiboshi spit out their food and drink at the unexpected question. Miaka blushed deeply from the mere thought of being that with amiboshi. that man just said that with a freaking straight face. she felt the heat on her face and wondered where they hell that came from. event he old woman who went back to her younger self after the blood bond thing. how could they just spit that out and right in front of them to that was something she was not expecting.

 **"FATHER WHAT THE FREAKING HELL MAN! SHE JUST WOKE UP!"** Cried Amiboshi

Miaka was remembering usagi and her family. Amiboshi indeed remembered who he was but he was not going to blurt out on the matters of the truth. He started to remember when he found miaka in the pit. usagi would of loved to see amiboshi the boy she adopted as her own. but she knew that he was not going to remember anything anytime soon. but she did hope that he would so she would not feel so stupid trying to pussy foot around things and rewords it all to make him understand what she was meaning and how she was meaning it. that is something she hated to do.

"Well son your at that right age for it and he want grant babies." Said Missy

Miaka stared off into space thinking about tamahome. And her family as well. as she started to cry and not even realized that she was crying once again, amiboshi got up and picked her up bridlestyle. he was going to take her outside to be able to get some fresh air. that is what she needed to help the sadness that she was feeling. while marcus and missy was looking like they did something to upset the poor girl they knew nothing about. event hough they had this feeling that she knew who he was before he came to them in their care.

"Why don't we get some fresh air." Chirped Amiboshi

Amibosho smiled and took her outside with out another word. While the people who adopted him watched after him and wondered what they said top upset her then again they didn't know much about her as well. while miaka blushed deeply from how he was treating her. it was romantic but she never would see him like that in that sort of way. she sighed and had to say he smelt wonderful to her senses. but she had to say the fresh air would be a wondeful thing right now after being stuck inside of the room and the house since amiboshi found her and healed her up best as he was able to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Amiboshi and miaka sat under a tree outside of the home he lived in. she finally stopped crying and wondered if they would forgive her, well that is if they got to see each other once again. plus how would he be able to explain to her that he remembered who she was after he picked her up when he found her, he hoped that she would have forgiven him for all he had done while he was under the thumb of nakago as the seiryuu warrior that he hated being. but he loved his time as the suzaku warrior and he was blood adopted as well and he fucked that up badly.

"Sorry for carrying you away like that from the table. I'm not going to ask what happened to you. But you shouldn't keep things all bottled up inside. After one little mistake everything goes all wrong. People who has a way to think that everything about then is back or wrong. And they start to believe that and soon they are bad or evil. And they lose all hope in things. Its rather tragic if you think about it. And I don't with it to happened to you." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi looked at miaka to see her looking at him as if she was going to ask him something. But he didn't know she was always one hard to read. That and usagi she was really hard to read at times. he missed her she was the first woman who treated him as if he was one of her own. and hoped he would be able to see her and live long enough to say sorry for what he had done and explain to them why he had done why he had done. and what happens to people who disobeyed nakago and what pain and suffering you feel from even thinking about doing that. tamahome should know that since he had it happened to him more than once from nakago. and he felt for the man for what happened to him. he just hoped his twin brother was ok.

"That's all easy for you to say. After you forgotten, its not fair amiboshi to us who have to suffer with the memories. I lost the person I love most in the world. And usagi and the family as well and everyone who is close to me. All that's left in me is pain and sadness along with despair. I will never forget it. It hurts awy to much, it isn't fair. You live in a nice village and a kind mother and father who loves you. And I can see your happy now. And you don't remember anything do you. Anything what you did before you came here. What you did to us. It all because of you all the bad things are happening. And you just gone and forgot it all as if it didn't even happened." said Miaka

Miaka looked away and looked over to the mountains. She smiled sadly and wondered if she would ever be happy and feel the joys that she once felt before what nakago had done to her. She sighed sadly from what she had said. even though alot of them would love to forget those memories. but they wouldnt forget their whole life that is something she knew that none of the others was going to even think about doing. something about honor and nothing in it that was no honor in doing that way. it meant you running away from things and the life you live. but amiboshi did it to not be around nakago no more.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at ya like that. I know your not amiboshi no more. I made a grave mistake. After all everything I don't know what to do next. Im so confused inside. Just don't pay no attention to me." Said Miaka

Miaka turned her back to amiboshi and sighed sadly she wanted to craw in a hole and die. But she knew that was no option at this point in time. As amiboshi started to play his flute the song he always played. Miaka turned around in shock at the song. she wondered if he was trying to tell her that he remembered who he really is. but then again she wouldnt even know unless he told her that he remembered or not. she even wondered if nakago would be feeling amiboshi when he played his flute.

 _"That song. He playing that song he always played when anyone was upset."_ Thought Miaka

Amiboshi stopped playing his flute and sighed. It seemed she didn't catch on that he did in deed remember everything once he saved her from the bottom of the pit it was something he didn't want to say out loud, she wondered how everyone else was doing. she missed them so much and knew that they would not be happy with her for what she decided to do. but if she didnt do it she would of not known about aminoshi being alive and having andl living a new life here with people who love him like how usagi loved him as her own son tha tis why she adopted him.

"I hope it give you courage." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi continued to play the familiar song while miaka listened she sent him a silent thank you as she leaned back on the tree to soak the music and relax maybe it might be able to help her think on what happened and what to do. and wondered if she should go back and find the others and tamahome after she heals. this was the time for her to clear her mind and think on the choices that she would have to make. she had to make one sooner or later she cant hide from the world forever. plus she didnt want tamahome to be murdered from everyone from them thinking he was the reason she was not with him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and the others_

Chichiri walked into the room where everyone was just hanging out well most of them that is. Tasuki was shirtless and smiling it must have been since they did the nasty he noticed a lot of the mated couples had been. The lord of the underworld was as while as the rest of them. this place seemed to be large enough for them. and was enough room as well. as they were treated like royalty even though they had royalty in their little odd ball of a group. chichiri sighed and knew some of them are drunk from the flowing of the booz and the party seemed to never stopped since they came here.

"Ah! Chiri! Your just in time for the party mate! Its another feast fit for a king and we have a few of them in here. Just check –it – out!" Chirped Kilien

Chichiri looked over to the dancing drunk men and wondered what the hell they where even drinking. It seemed they where playing some kind of game so he decided to see what they had and what they where going to do. hell vegeta and goku was in the middle of a song and dance with robin and the other men. this was rather amusing he would have to admit. but he would have to agree with some of the others that this seemed to odd and that they didnt make it to were they needed to go that qucik, plus muramasa and zange was only given them the information that they only knew.

"We're men, we're men in tights. We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men, we're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights! We're men, we're men in tights, Always on guard defending the people's rights."

Chichiri seen the ones who where with robin join in some kind of Dance number, chorus line style, and he had to admit this was funny to wat and the song was catchy and even though he didn't know the meaning. well atleast their not singing i feel pretty no more and dancing with each other from the littte drunk fest and how the hell did they get the good weed with out even asking for it. but all in all they seemed to be having a fun time while they waited to regroup together with tamahome and miaka and the three kids that belong to usagi who is with them still. he wondered why they just didnt return with zange and muramasa.

"We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights. Yeah! We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men, we're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights. We're men, we're men in tights (TIGHT tights), Always on guard defending the people's rights. When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights! We're butch."

Everyone clapped as they all laughd their asses off from that little song they even transfigured clothing that would look like outfits. as they went through the song again and they i feel pretty one again. He had to admit this was the most fun group that he was ever in he was never ever bored he thanked suzaku everyday that he was on their team. they just needed to have the missing ones that they are waiting for then they woudl continued on their little trip. even though this place seemed kinda off to most of the. even if they are drunk and high they should of felt somthing off.

"Well that was rather amusing. Where is the others at?" Asked Chichiri

"Well forget about it and have a drinky poo with us! Chiriko us somewhere and mitsukake and severus as well." said Tasuki

A maid came in to check on thing and see if they needed anything more to eat or drink. She looked around to see a man with flaming blue hair and then it went away that was new.

"well sirs and misses. Would you like anything else? Maybe more saki?"

Everyone shook their heads blitzed enough hell they gave them weed and not the cheep shit but hook wasn't blitzed enough and wanted more drinks all around this was a party after all. usagi sighed and knew they are all happy right now. she was worried for her three sons and her couisn and yeah tamahome as well. she just hoped they would come and find them soon she was feeling off and that is never a good sign when she and some of the others felt that way. she felt as if she was somewhere that was a illusion since she been in her fair share of those in her long life.

"Hahahhaah! Hell to the fucken yeah missy! No trouble bring more drinky poos and weed in here! This is a party!" Cheered Hook

Emma tossed her shoe at her mate and shot him a glare, she was taking a good nap and he was messing it up. Lucky enough hat henry was not in this room he didn't need to start drinking and smoking at his young age. she smacked goku for even giving him his first joint. while she plopped down next to her adopted mother who was reading a book that she took with her on the trip. she only shrugged as if saying at is the way men acted like that sometimes. emma sighed and glared at the stupid sayien.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with soi and tomo_

Soi and tomo looked down in amusement, they even had to compose themselves from that little dance number that some of them did. They had to admit it was something new to see someone with blue flame Soi never liked tomo he was creepy and she hoped she didn't have to have sex with tamahome he was also, so she hoped it was something else like the blue flamed haired male or the one male with violet eyes. she wondered if he was ok since he was not with them. even though she didnt know who he was to usagi yet.

"you my dear know the story of fhang zang. You know how to control someone through intercourse. You know nakago wound way caused by tamahome. It just proved that he has grown so much stronger. There for I want you to weaken his life force with your skills of screwing and sucking him dry." Said tomo dramtically

Soi groaned mentally from the mere thought of screwing tamahome. and why did he had to make it sound so dirty than it was already making her feel from even doing the man that the priestess of suzaku loved. He made her sick and to know what he had done to usagi was she was here enemy but then again she wanted to be her friend. how could he do something like that. he wondered what he had done to the priestess of suzaku and he knew how much she hated things like that and how much she never agreed to do something like that. hell she hated even doing this to tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka sat on her bed and she ran her hand over the lovely covers that looked like it was all hand made, but then again it was something she would not be to shocked by the location she was in. she knew she needed to think on what she wanted to do once she healed up. but she wasnt in the mood to even do that right now. she wondered what everyone was doing right now. and wondered if tamahome was alive if they ran into each other yet. but then again knowing him he was out there searching for her and not even knowing that she was in the hands of nakago getting more of what he had done to her.

"Welcome back miaka." Said missy

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts only to look over to see the kind older woman. And wondered what she was indeed of, then again it was something that she was wondering if she even knew that he was amiboshi if the seiryuu seven. she sighed and didnt know if she would want to know. she loved him so much as her son and it seemed that she would never ever wanted thim to leave their side even though all his past sins in his life he had done. they seemedt o be those kinds of people. she wound wondered if her family and freinds would like to meet up with them one day to say a hello or something like that. and to see that amiboshi is no longer under nakago and living a happy life.

"Yes that I am ma'am. I'm sorry that I started to cry at the table today." Said miaka

Missy only smiled and shook her head as she made her way over to her and handed her a hot bowl of soup miaka tried her best to not drool the scent was delightful and smelled make her stomach growled. she blushed from the thought of her having to hear that. but all she had to do was giggle and pinch her cheek. miaka only sighed and wanted that food before she passed out. it was in her blood to eat as much as she does even though she and her father and brothers overly do it whent hey chow down on food. and occasionally bite someone hand off or something like that.

"Oh that is fine my dear. Here drink this nice hot soup all up. You will feel better in no time my dear." Said missy

Missy handed the steaming bowl of soup to miaka. Only to have her drool in the bowl of soup she didn't realize that she was so hungry she didn't even care that her stomach growl so loudly. she was just so hungy, but then again she was always hungry when it came down to food. she just would eat about anything. she was like the female version of the bizzar food guy _who_ would eat just about anything that came his way. she even ate bugs and didnt even knwo that she ate bugs.

"Oh ok. That you kindly ma'am," chirped miaka

Miaka started to drink the bowl of soup down with love and affection not even knowing what missy and sneaked in the soup. and that she had over heard her and amiboshi conversation earlier. and hoped that she would forget what she had said and what she knew about him. she was not going to lose another son, even though she knew that she was a good and kind hearted person. but she knew that if her son remembered who he is he might go back to that life he used to live under the rule of that cruel man that they was told by him when they found him and nursed him back to health, it was like the gods blessed them with a son once more and be able to have that joy in their lives. plus by the way he explained things when they did this blood adoption he woudl be like their gave birth to him. and he they woudl live as long as he does and so on and so forth.

"Oh this is really yummy." Chirped miaka

Miaka started to feel like their was something wrong with her. As she fainted onto her bed,. Amiboshi walked in seeing her faint like she did, and his mother standing there with a look of horror over her face. she didnt even know that she put to much in the soup. how could she have been so careless. that was when amiboshi came in to see a passed out miaka and a look of horror on his mother face. what did she do and what will happened if usagi found out what she had done to her cousin. event hough he knew she would not harm the woman only scold her for what she had done that was completely stupid.

 **"MIAKA!"** Cried amiboshi

Amiboshi started to panic and knowing his luck usagi would bust in the door and try to kill him for what his mother had just done. He prayed to every god that she was not going to find him just yet. he knew that he pulled that dick move out of fear of nakago. and if you had what he had done to you for punishment since you are young when you didnt do what he wanted you to do. then it was the prison area stripped to nothing and well that is something he didnt want to think of if nakago found him. and he knew what he was about to do was completely stupid and setting a red flag where he was and that he was even alive still.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

They had miaka covered up and monitored her breathing. While missy cried she never meant nothing and no harm to this sweet girl. It seemed that she only wanted her to forget about kaika past, but that is all she wanted to do. she didnt want to harm the girl. she was just making sure she didnt bring nothing up about his past. she knew they knew each other. but she knew how much he hated the past and how much he suffered under that awful man that he forced him to do things and forced things on him as a punishment for something he didnt want to do or talked back to him. they knew of a nakago and heard sick things but that topped everything off from what he told them.

"You gave her the forgetfulness leaves? why did you do that for?" Asked Marcus

Marcus tried his best to calm his wife down. She did something out of poor judgement. Then again it was something she was doing this for and she never told him why yet he just hoped she did. but he felt for the girl he sensed sadness and pain that she covered from a smile on her face. so what he didnt want to see was fake he wanted to see a real one. he knew that she was a kind soul that had very bad things happened to her. but the other thing he didnt know that she was not even remotly human and he didnt know that they had a royal person in their home and that is a honor in their books.

"Oh I just wanted her to forget about kaikas past that's all. I thought if she helped you remember of your past you would leave us. I didn't realize I got the dosage wrong I sware. Oh please forgive me." Cried missy

Missy continued to cry she didn't even know what this girls family was though she would of loved to meet them. now after this she would hate her for even doing what she had done to her. and she had every right to even hate her. She just felt so bad for what she had done to her she didn't mean no harm. She just wanted to protect him from the horrid past he had. and she knew that he spoke of a kind woman who blood adopted him when he was in konan. and he missed her and felt bad what he had done to them all. out of fear of the man who made him do it and made him go on the mission to pull that dick move on them all that basically made them go on this bloody mission.

"Of course mother, you must not worry so much about me. You and father rescued me from the river banks when I was more than half dead. I would never leave you after you saved my life. Well maybe I would when I marry but I would live close by. I'll stay here with miaka while you look over mother." Said amiboshi

Marcus nodded as he helped his wife out of the room to their chambers so she was able to calm down a bit. While amiboshi sighed he knew what he had to do. While he went over to miaka and placed a hand on her forehead. he knew what he has to do to get the fever down he needed to have his powers to do that. and he knew that would place in on the map of hey here i am and i am alive and well. he would love to see his twin again but he knew if that was to happen he would have to be face to face with nakago and that is something he was not looking foward to. he was hoping usagi would have killed the fucker by now.

 _"This is not good she is burning up. I have do something and fast."_ Thought amiboshi

"Tamahome." Whispered miaka

Miaka whispered out tamahomes name in her sleep. While amiboshi took a step back knowing what she was dreaming about he was going to do something that would be him noticed of all the remaining seiryuu warriors. and make them known that he was alive and where he located as well. this was a stupid move but he cant let her sit there and suffer through the fever that she was having right now. so what else could he do other that the act he was about to do and knew that he doomed himself for event hinking of it. and knew miaka would wonder if he remember or not from what he was about to do with his powers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome blinked and looked around he thought he heard miaka call out his name only to shrug he continued on his way up the cliff it seemed that he was only seeing and hearing things from the heat. He fallowed the three of usagi kids to some ruins. even though he made sure hikaru and karou didnt pull what they had tried a little while ago again. sometimes her wondered if they had to much of theri father in them and that was creepy enough when it came down to being around spirit. that man was just to much when it came down to things. hell even his own daughter hits him in the freaking head.

"Oh come on now hikaru this isn't funny. I told the three of you to stop messing with my mind since you are board ill tell you mother but then again she would find it funny." grumbled tamahome

Tamahome only groaned and turned around to see miaka standing there in all her glory. While tamahome looked back to see the three of usagi kids there looking at him and wondered if he was seeing what they are seeing. that was not miaka it was the female seiryuu warrior. she was doing something to him to make him believe that is miaka standing before him. they should know because the spell didnt even affect them at all. their powers protected them for that issue. and that is something they are so grateful for mostly. but sometimes they have bad luck and it avoids their powers.

"Miaka?" Gasped tamahome

"Tamahome," whispered miaka

Miaka started to walk to him. But tamaki and hikaru and karou looked over to miaka they had a bad feeling about this one. But they would wait and see what will happened and stop when they could see if it was her or not. they need to get tamahome to snap out of this before anything happened to him. while who ever was helping her do this was not a good feeling it was something creepy out there. the person was slimy and seemed to have this all planned out. they wont be able to do nothing until tamahome snapped out of whatever spell he was under. tamaki hissed in anger at the woman who was trying to be his aunt miaka.

"Oh miaka. Im so glad to see your alright even tamaki, hikaru and karou are . we have been looking everywhere for you." Said tamahome

Tamahome ran to her and wrapped her in his arms around her. He held her in a tight embrace he was just so happy that he had found her. While the three who watch was not convinced it was to easy. while hikaru and karou and tamaki sighed of course once again he let a spell take over his mind atleast it didnt brain wash him this time,.but the only thing is about what they think she is trying to do was drain him of all his powers and kill him. and they needed to get him out of the trance before that could even happened. soi eyed the one cat she was having a pull to and shook her head mentally from that feeling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and amiboshi_

Amiboshi took his jacket and shirt off after he disrobed miaka he got on top of her. He was going to take this risk so he wont end up dead then again he would end up dead either way. so he might as well let nakago and his own twin brother to know where he was at and that he was alive and well. he was doing this for her so she was able to feel better. but this was not the brightest idea that he came up with but it was the only way he knew of that would be able to save her from the high fever that she was having. and why did he feel tomo around he hated that man and was creeped out by even him being around him.

 _"I'm not sure if this will lower her fever. But I have to try."_ Thought amiboshi

Amuboshi hugged miaka nude body to his bare mussled chest. He pulled out of his energy and life force to try his best to help miaka to recover from her sickness it was a risk he was willing to take. he just hope he would have time to take his mother and father to a safe place before nakago storms in and kill him and then kill miaka from what he understood when she told him what he had done to her. that was sick even in his own words it was just sick. and he knew that he would get his one these days. and he hoped he was still alive to see that fateful day of nakago dying and tossed into hell.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome held miaka to him with all the joy in the world happy to feel her close.. he was not even aware that it was indeed soi under a illusion to make herself llook like miaka to fool him. while hikaru and karou and tamaki was not fooled by this. but tamahome was none the wiser and he was taking this in while thinking that he was finally be able to have sex with the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. even though there was something off about this and wondered what it was. but he was going to take this in while he was able to do before she back out thinking what they are about to do is wrong.

"Please don't do this to me again." pleaded tamahome

Tamahome held miaka in his arms whispering sweet nothings in her ear. and whispering how much he loved her and how much he was worried about her.. Soi to himself soi only smirked but wondered why in the world the cats looking at her as if they where not fooled those cats are a bit odd to her and wondered if they where even cats and wondered why they one that was like a cat of the boy she liked and felt a pull to. she sighed and better get this done and over with so she was able to go and read her book she seemed to be enjoying until tomo fucked that all up for her.

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

_chapter 33_

* * *

Tomo stood and watched where soi and tamahome was his plan was going in a wonderful way. All is now that tamahome would have his powers sucked out dry from his body. he was starting to wonder if those cats are even real cats but then again why would they not even be real cats. tomo mentally smacked himself for his stupid thoughts he was having. he had a feeling the heat around him was getting to him. as he continued to watch the scene before him and hoped that this will fall though unlike what nakago did with his plans and fucked them up and that is sad when it came down to being him mister perfect stick up the ass general.

"Yes soi. Now tamahome is under my spells control. Hes only seeing you as the priestess of suzaku." Said Tomo

Tomo watched and smirked in his ever creepy way. While tamahome kissed miaka. He wondered why those three cats where watching him like they knew something those cats are even creeping him out. he will have his prize after this. even though he had this feeling that she was not even putting her all in this one. as long as he dies from this that is all that mattered to him. while those three cats are still nagging him seeming like they knew what was going on and able to see that it was not the real miaka,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Amiboshi used his power of a seiryuu warrior to bring down miaka fever. Miaka opened her eyes only to see amiboshi hovering over her. She could feel his life force was this what nakago was telling her about. but it seemed that he was using it to heal her and give her energy and not take what she had left. she wondered why he was doing something so stupid to make himself known to be alive and where he was at. is he stupid or something for what he was doing to make nakago find where she is as well.

 _"It's this his life force."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka opened her eyes once more to see amiboshi looming over her his seiryuu warrior symbol glowing bright blue. But don't he know that this would get him noticed and the seiryuu was not far away to. so if one of them took notice to his stupid little stunt they would be sending someone to find him and punish him for leaving their side and ranks and the warriors themselves. and then find her and let nakago do what he didnt get the chance to finish off. so she was just hoping that they was doing something else to not of noticed what suboshi had just done.

"Why can't you and I live here forever?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi leaned down and hugged miaka to his body. He wanted to feel her nude form and let her feel what she made him feel like when he was around her. He was aroused when he was around her. he wanted to make her his. but he knew that would be alot to even ask from her who was still healing from what nakago had done to her. and to maybe forgett about tamahome and the others. but then again he didnt know what else he could ask her other than have usagi mama and her family and husbands to come here and live in peace with them as well if she chose to stay here with them.

"Amiboshi. I mean kaika. What are you talking about?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was so confused now. She thought he didn't remember anything or did he since he used his powers to help her. But then again this is one of the seiryuu and they where good at hiding things. so why didnt he just tell her he remembered who he was and not make her use her brain that is something that she hated to do. and making her to pussy foot around things that was a major pain in the ass. miaka still didnt even know what he was trying to ask her. even though she was going to play stupid that normally worked for her in the past. she just hoped that he was not going to know that she was playing stupid.

"If you stayed here. You wont be hurt by anything anymore. This village is peaceful. All the people here are vary hard working. And if you stayed you wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. Father and mother would be ever so happy if you considered such." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi spoke with all the love and kindness in his heart. he made sure he let her know that he loved her and let it to be known of his thoughts and how much he felt for her. Miaka was stunned by what he had just asked her and wanted her to do. Was he trying to tell her something or is she just hearing things. and he had this feeling that she was going to do something that he was used to her seeing when she played dumb to get her out of stuff like is something else he never forgot about her the fact that she was like her father and twin brother. and that she enjoyed to play dumb to get out of doing something..

 _"I wouldn't be hurt by anything or anyone anymore."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka realized that she was in the nude. Turned over quickly and blushed deeply when did they strip her of all her clothing she just hoped it was the elderly woman and not the males. Amiboshi sighed and got off her quickly. he knew that this was going to be something for her to take him slowly. but he hoped she thought about what he had said and what he had confessed. but he knew it would take alot for her to think on with everything else she had on her mind. but it needed to be said and had to be said. well with out no one around who wanted to kill him for it.

"Oh i'm sorry. I was only trying to help you. I'm sorry if I crossed any lines. Your fever had gone down. But you should take it easy today though. But still will you give it some thought of what I had said to you.?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi kissed her forehead and walked out of the room he needed to go and do somethings he needed to make sure he was not found here since he used his life force he knew that nakago would of sensed it. and he knew that nakago who was not the only around who could of sensed that power he gave off. and he knew it was not going to be long before nakago comes and hunt him down and kill him for even lying about even being dead and not coming back like he supposed to. but he was prepared for the punishment that he was going ot have happened to him. and prepared to have whatever nakago has up his sleeve as well.

 _"Live here forever? I cant do that to tamahome and my family."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka laid down and fell to a dreamless sleep something she needed from the day she had. plus she was going to need it once nakago sent people here to hunt the two of them down.. She was hoping that everyone was ok until she got to them. She was just so sleepy from the feaver and wondered why amiboshi would as such things from her. he just basically put his life on the line for her. and dende only knows what nakago would do to him for not even returned back to the ranks. knowing with nakago it would be something sick. after her thoughts ended darkness finally took over and hoped she would have good dreams.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi._

Tamahome and the fake miaka walked through the night together. Until he collapsed out of exhaustion. Soi pretended to be concerned as kneeled before tamahome. While the three cats were eyeing her as if she was not who she claimed to be. they wanted to scratch her eyes out for even thinking of what she was doing. does she think she would get away with something like this. tamahome maybe a fool andd thinking with his fucking dick right now. but they hoped he woudl see reason and see that this was wrong on so many levels. mostly becuase he was about to fuck someone who is trying to act like miaka.

"Whats wrong Tamahome?" Asked Soi in Miaka voice

"Nothing, its just all of a sudden my body was burning up. Its just strange." Said Tamahome

Tamahome was confused at what was going on. why was he not feeling the same thing he normally does around miaka. and why id he feeling so odd and tamaki, hikaru and karou watched and glared at soi having a feeling they where trying to see if she was a fake after all it seemed they couldn't believe that this is not miaka she is not this bold. they tried their best to get his attention. but it seemed that his penis won the mental battle that he was having with himself. so he was going to fuck the seiryuu whore and not even miaka who she pretending to be as a illusion.

"Maybe the heat got to you? Lets go someplace and rest, ok." Said Soi/Miaka

Soi helped tamahome up and lead him into the building while the three cats fallowed behind them grumbling mentally about tamahome being a stupid fool and not seeing thre truth in front of him. and thinking with his dammed penis and not his brain. what is new there when it came down to tamahome. no wonder why he and miaka are freaking soul mates they are the same in some ways but this kinda proved it again. She peared back and winked. She was hoping no one was around to see the her signal to her companion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

Tomo smirked now it was getting where he wanted it to be. It seemed that his plan worked perfectly while he watched her lead him in to the building to have her wicked way and suck him dry of his life force. well atleast this was going to go rather well. atleast he was able to think soi was able to get the job done. plus he was sort of confused why did he feel suboshi power levels. but it was not like suboshi it was his twin brother power. but that cant be the boy was dead so he could just feel suboshi.

"I see. She pit the potion in her mouth. And then passed it on to tamahome when they kissed. Cary impressive soi. You are a master manipulator of men. Now tamahome as you embrace your beloved miaka. With in my illusions. Soi will suck your life from you and then your body will rot," Said Tomo dramtically

Tomo laughed in his creepy manner so he was able to continued to watch from his spot and plotted out his plan for the priestess of suzaku to have his wicked way with here even though he was not one for a woman like her. but she knew what she was doing since he used to do it to nakago until he caught on to what she was doing to him. but the thing is and only cared about for her to do her job. and do what she does best make him fall for her even though it was a illusion to make him think it was his woman his beloved priestess of suzaku.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka bolted up right from the dream she just had tamahome and nakago doing things to his body and it was not pleasant to think of it while she wiped the swaet from her looked around and sighed knowing that she was still where she is. and was happy that it was a dream and only a dream. well she just hoped that it would be a dream and not happening to tamahome again. she wondered how everyone else is and wondered if they made it to the place they needed to go and get the other shinzaho.

 _"I had another dream,. About that perverted Nakago,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka tried to catch her breath from the dream she had. She wished that kagome or tamahome or her father was here. She missed them she was always a daddies girl she was always known to be. usag was a a daddys girl and vegeta loved that about his daughter since he was a protective father over his daughter and grand daughters. even her father was like that with her. it has to be something with fathers or something with their daughters. even hotohori and tasuki was over their step children. spirit was overly protective over his daughter as well. so she only took it all off that it was a father thing.

"Miaka my dear." Said Missy

Miaka looked over to see the woman who adopted the seiryuu warrior. It seemed she did love him a lot it was something for the seiryuu warrior needed much. Other than usagi did try to her best. she did try to give him a life. but it was not meant to be when it came down to things how the ended back them. and here they are now knowing he was alive and not dead. well she knew and whoever else was close by and felt his power for the most stupid act he pulled. even for her she would not even pull something like that. well then again there was the fake taiitsukun act with getting her alone with nakago,

"May we speak to you?" Asked Missy

Miaka only nodded to the kind older lady as they both sat down to have a chat with her. And explained how they came upon the former seiryuu warrior it seemed that they did love him as their own. they woman seemed to be a kind and gentle woman and would love usagi if they ever met each other. and miaka knew that usagi and the others would love to meet them to see how amiboshi had been living and how he was being treated. well if she was ever going to see any of them again.

"Oh please forgive me miaka. When I over heard you talking earlier. I was frightened. And I thought that our son was going to leave us again." said Missy

Missy handed over the uniform with the jewelry that was her crests and the ones that was infused with usagi power with all the planets and the sailor starlight symboles.. And her locket that has the royal crest of the ox king that had her picture of her family and friends in it. she sighed and looked at the one of her and tamahome she ran her hand over it. she missed tamahome and hoped he was ok. she also hoped that hikaru and karou and tamaki was ok. since anything ever happened to them it would make things worst on tamahome since she ran away from him so yeah if he was even still alive.

"A long time ago. We lost our son kaika. When we came upon the young man in the river. It was like that our son had returned to us." Said Marcus

"I was just afraid we would lose him all over again, oh please forgive me." Said Missy

Miaka took the older womans hand and smiled up at her to show her that she had been not of need for forgiveness it was not her fought on how she acted it was of the mothering nature. Missy and marcus only smiled and got what she was saying to them, it sounded like they are blessed to have this chance again with him. but the thing is after the stunt he just basically pulled to heal her of her fever that wont be long once nakago got his hands on him and do whatever punishment that came up in his sick mind.

"Here are your things. The photo in the locket your family looks so close and so large, one day bring them here to let us meet them." Said Missy

Miaka smiled her thanks while they left her to think and get more rest. But she was not able to get any more rest with the thoughts running amuck in her mind. She let out a sigh and laid down. Her thoughts where interrupted, and they thought she hate alot. she knew that when her brithers and father was here they would be most deffently would make them freaked out. plus then there are the bickering with her father and uncle vegeta. as well there are other things as well like of the others fighting out of fun. and the thing that hikaru and karou and their brotherly love act to freak out people out of fun that is. something they got off their father.

"Hey whats up.." said Miaka

"Here take this." Said Amiboshi

Miaka took the bowl and wondered what in the name of dende he was giving her, it smelled nice but why was he giving this to her for it was baffling the last time something like this happened she passed out with a fever with him hovering over her. and she didnt need him going off doing another stunt like he pulled the last time. like they needed nakago to move more faster for their impending deaths that was being plotted out by his sick mind. but then again this was nakago he probably have their punishments already planned out. she shiver and dared to think what he had planned.

"What is it?" Asked Miaka

"It's forgetful leaves. if you are able to drink this you will forget everything that has ever happened to you." Said Amiboshi

Miaka gasped at what he was offering her. It was a tempting very tempting offer. But she didn't know if she should that is not the way of the sayiens and her family would be mad at her. even though she knew all of them would love to forget alot of things but they knew they couldnt do that since it was not right to a point. yes they forgot some of their fuck up crap that they had to remember. but forgetting their life and their loving family is something they woudl neer ever do. even though it had been offered more than once.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi_

Tamahome was under soi. As she kissed and licked all over him. Tamahome was in pure and utter bliss that he finally got the chance to have nookie and this time he was not drugged. while hikaru and karou and tamaki was watching in shame at how far the mighty has fallen. bad enough he had his fantasy about his mother. but this was not even the real miaka and he was getting off and enjoying this. sure they knew he was thinking with his dammed penis and when they tried to get him to snape out of it was not working.

"Oh miaka." Moaned Tamahome

Tamaki, hikaru and karou was gawking at what they where seeing this wasn't correct. This was not right it seemed that. But it seemed that they noticed that this might not be is when they needed their mother or one of the others. even grandpa he would cock block him and make sure he understood that he was not even doing the real miaka, even their mother would beat the crap out of him until he saw the truth and was no longer thinking with his penis all things. and then kick the shit out of soi for the shit she was pulling. this was not right and it was almost like drugging him.

"I love you , I love you." Said Soi/Miaka

Soi spoke back lovingly with the words that miaka would say back to him,. Well as best as she could since she did, while tamaki noticed something was now completely off about this whole this he tapped into his she cant help but keep ignoring the pull that was coming from one of those cats. but she keeps shaking the thoughts and feelings away. she needed to reamined focused. hell she didnt need tomo anger against her. that was something that she would never ever want to feel from the people she knew who had it directed to them and that is something they never forget.

"I love you miaka," said Tamahome

Tamahome looked over at soi only seeing her as miaka. As soi lookd down on him with her hand on his cock rubbing it so she would be able to have this last longer than a few minutes. While tamaki, hikaru and karou started to see through the illusion and was sickening from what they saw. Trying to get tamahoem to see the truth, as they poofed into soi and into miaka. Trying to make a point. Until a hufe fly swatter came down onto them. While gave the kitty version of the middle finger. and if he only knew what they are even thinking about right now and the impending clawing of both of their faces.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Miaka held the bowl in her hands she didn't know if this was correct thing to do. While someone was entering her mind. She opened it up for whoever was trying to contact felt so familiar and wondered how in the world the person basically found where she was even at. but then again if it was one of the kai's then they can hunt you done anywhere you are at. and if it was one of them and wondered what the hell they wanted. are they trying to get her to rethink the idea of everything that she was about to do and all to forget and take the easy way out of this like everything that she had done in her life.

* * *

 _"This is king kai miaka. This is something you don't wish to do. Think of your family." Pleaded king kai_

* * *

Amiboshi wondered what in the world is going on since he was trying to urge her to forget every last thing so she could be happy and not with the pain she felt when he had found her. then it hit him it was one of the kais they must of peeked in on her and was trying to talk her out of the easy way out of all of the forgetting and start a new life with him and his family and live the long lives that they would have. plus they would have a house full of kids and would be loved and cared for. and would not even know what they are and what they had done to get to their relationship.

"Take this. And then wish as hard as you can. To forget everything that has happened. then you can finally be happy, there nothing really to think about. Go on." Urged Amiboshi

* * *

 _"Miaka don't you be pulling something your father would do." Said king kai_

* * *

Miaka raised her hands and slammed the bowl into the floor. While king kai smirked she was her fathers daughter. oh how he does not even miss that man when he styaed with him. he even has the worlds largest supply of pain killers for when he was there staying with him. and he needed them for that since he gives him the biggest mirgrain from the pointless things that man even rambled about. plus he ratehr have vegeta and genyu company before he had to listen to goku. he did love the man but he can only deal with him for so long. but his daughter did the right thing. Then again the sayien king would be proud of his god daughter she will surpass her twin in the mind he hoped.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi_

Tamahome stopped what the soi/miaka was doing to him even though him having his cock sucked was totally awesome but this was not the correct way in going about things they need not to give up. plus he didnt need his cock chopped off for even doing this at this point in time. it seemed someone was trying to reach him and make him know that this was not the right way. but there was something else other than him thinking with this dammed penis. there was something off he didnt feel the normal soul mate pull that he gets with miaka, and the other feelings at well,..

"Tamahome whats wrong?" Asked the Soi/ Miaka

Tamahome moved to the edge of the bed making the covers cover his lower half. While tamaki, hikaru and karou was tied up on a pole glaring at him with all the hate and was going to scratch his face once they are set free. he shived they got their mother glares. so this was going to be something he was not looking forward to do when he released them since they had their mothers temper he was going to have to clean their cuts up over his face. soi was confused at what was going on. no man ever was able to break her spell before. well besides nakago and that was no fun at all.

"I can't do this. We shoulder be doing this right now." Said Tamahome

Tamahome he he couldn't do none of this while the others where out there somewhere. It seemed that he was worried about everyone. Soi wished she was borned in on that side of thing. he was not even turned on no more since king kai was the one who basically cocked blocked him and made him to see reason to what he was trying to do. plus that usagi woudl be pissed off from her kids being treated like this, and top off what he was trying to do with a fake miaka, he even got a image mentally from the big blue blob of a kai had to make sure he was not getting any at this poitn in time. so hello blue balls his ever constant friend.

"Why not?" Asked Soi/Miaka

Tamahome felt like someone kicked him in the brain for doing what he was doing. It probably was the kais it seemed that he was going to be the one to stop this before he will get his ass kicked. and he knew that her mother would turn him into a chick from this. and her father the mere thought of him hovering over him in super sayein five ready to kill him. and usagi was there about to ram a sword so far up his ass. oh he was a dead man if king kai would out this to any of them. plus he knew the big blue blob would tell if he wanted to be evil and he knew usagi three kids would use this as black mail one day.

"But after what nakago had done to me. I lost the rights the summon suzaku," said Soi/ Miaka

"No I just don't believe that. Im not sure how im you going to explain what im about to say. Maybe it what lord marcus from the voltori told me about. But we should never be willing to abandon out mission remember miaka you're a sayien and sayiens don't abandon what they had set out to do. We still have hope in this. If we do. Then it is truly over. Long as the slightest possibility remains, we have to believe. Like regina said she gave birth before she summon the beast gone miaka do you remember all that." Said Tamahome

Soi was in shock at everything he had just said. It seemed that he spouted thing she never even knew of. What the heck is a sayien she never even heard of the name before it seemed that there is a lot of things she didn't know about. and who the hel was regina the only other person that she thought of was rhe priestess of byakko and that was a woman who was named sunzeno. but then again she was starting to learn so many things like reincarnation and other life forms that was out there. and seen them up close. but still she wondered what tamahome meant by the person named regina.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Amiboshi only stood there in shock at the idea of what had happened before his eyes why in the world did she not want to forget all the pain she had suffered and not remember none of it. he knew it was the easy way out. he shot a dark look up to the blue blob and hopped that he seen him flipped him off mentally, while he sighed and knew that she was raised up to not do things the easy way. it was not in her blood. but it would of made him happy event hough how selfish that it was all he wanted to have her as his. but it seemed ehr heart was somewhere else and for someone else whos is her soul mate.

"But whyyyy? Why did? Don't you wish to be happy?" Asked Amiboshi

"i..i,,I can't… I cant forget them, everyone, if usagi could do it tamaki,draco and bella and tamahome could do it if they was offered it. they would turn it down flat. And I cant forget the people in my life either. The people and family I love. I just cant do that." Cried Miaka

Miaka sobbed into her hands from how much she missed everyone. she even missed the constant bickering for fun and the brotherly love acts. and even she missed watching everyone train. hell she would train as well. but then again she was not going to see them again since she didnt even know where they are al are at. she sont even know if tamahome was not even close by. why didnt she just take muramasa before he left.. She wanted to see her father to feel his arms around her to tell her that everything will be ok, and how he always made her feel safe and happy when he heald her. even her uncle vegeta made her feelt hat way as well. she hope she would be forgiven for even running away like this.

"You talking about tamahome. And your family and friends aren't you?" Asked Amiboshi

Miaka looked up at him to see only kind and caring eyes. But then it kicked in that she realized that she noticed that he knew and remembered everything when he mentioned tamahome name. why didnt the freaking jerk ever tell her that he remembered. and after alerting nakago with that little stunt that he pulled with her fever. and now he was going to out to her that he remembered everything thing, she had to do all that work pussy footing about to make sure she didnt out nothing that he would get confused over. or maybe he did it since he knew that his death was marked and was coming fast.

"What happened to him anyways. And usagi mama and everyone else? The last time I saw you , you and him where always together. Besided you hanging around usagi mama." Said Amiboshi

"What did you all just say? Do you remember?" Asked Miaka

Amiboshi only sighed she finally figured it out it was something he didn't want his mother and father to worry about. It was something that happened when he found her down in the pit. he knew that she was trying hard to go about things because she didnt want to say anything that would make him feel like she was crazy or something like that. but he knew that he should have said something. but then again there was the fact that he knew there was something he was missing in his life even when he wasnt remembering nothing at all. even though he wanted to tell her so many times he just didnt know how to put the words. and now they would end up dead or even worst when nakago found them.

"It does I remember once I found you in the pit. I am amiboshi of the seiryuu seven." Said Amiboshi

"So then you do remember what your life was like before this happy one. So why did you not let them know.?" Asked Miaka

Miaka wondered why but then again he seemed he didn't want to hurt the two of them they reminded her of albus and Minerva such happy people but younger than what they are though. He went over to look out at the moon. but she felt bad that she basically came crashing into his nice happy life and made him remeber everything that he had forgotten for a reason. oh then there was his stunt with his new blood adopted mother drugged her and she got the fever and he used his powers of a seiryuu warrior to rid her of the fever and then that placed a freaking red flag here and saying yoohoo im alive come and find me you donb blond bitch of a general.

"Well at that time I really wanted to die. I harmed the woman I thought of as a mother something me and my twin never had we grew up alone in a war torn country. And mrs usagi was so kind and concerned over me. And I hurt her." Said Amiboshi

"usagi is a forgiving person. its a lunarian thing. plus she has sayein blood as do i but were not talking about me." Said Miaka

Amibosho only wished he could believe her on what she had how dumb how it sounded. but he knew that already from his time with everyone. oh how he missed those days and wished he was able to go back and right the wrongs he had done. he knew they had to go on this hunt because of the dick move he had done. Why would she forgive someone that is appart of the seiryuu seven they where known to be vile evil people. But he was never into none of that. and after everything they had to deal with while they had to go through this mission to get the shinzaho's. and i would have to say they must not know what nakago had done to miaka just yet since he didnt feel and taste the anger and impending death.

"Kuto is not a peaceful place like konan is. The lands where I was born was racked with civil war .when suboshi and I where young we saw our own mother and father killed in battle. That out country was caught up in. so when the lady yui appeared from another world. I was finally though kuto would find its peace. If only we summoned seiryuu that is. Then I heard that konan wanted to summon suzaku. That's what nakago told us. As a warrior of the seiryuu I had to fight against you and mrs usagi along with the others. As I fell in the river I thought. If I disappeared from the scene. We wont be able to summon seiryuu. The great war that was brewing between us would of never began. No body would of gotten caught in the middle of it. And no innocent children would get hurt or killed. Like how me and my brother had to." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi finished his story to miaka. She continued to look with sadness and pity In her eyes she never knew that about him or suboshi so they didn't even know what they are feeling sometimes like how uncle vegeta had to grow up under vegeta rule. plus he knew that he would not look down on his to kindly from what he did to them. but then again he might be able to right that wrong as well in taking care of miaka. and maybe defend her from the fight that was bound to happened from the dammed stunt that he had freaking pulled when it came down to saving her from the high fever.

"War is horrible. And mrs usagi the sayiens the luniarns and wizards and the others knew about that. They know the horrors of war. And people fight its just so meaningless miaka, don't you think so as well?" asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi spoke with compassion and meaning in the words that he so believe. And he faced miaka with his fist clinched in anger. He knew that war is not able to be stopped but maybe just maybe he could bring peace. and he knew about worst wars that has been fought from what he was told. and how many planets and people were killed from those people who are worst than nakago. he should be happy he never was faced with no one like that or the people who that is spending all of enternity in the gates of hell. and he knew what they look like since he seen them opened and tossed the kuto spies into it.

 _"Yui is being used and nakago had been lying to yui all along. So he can use her to take over this world and other worlds, that's why he wants usagi. He only loves her for her power and the kind of a woman and not even human."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka couldn't help but feel bad for usagi since men are drawn to her like a moth to the she lost track of all the creepy stalkers that followed her like lost puppies. It was something that she could not avoid but she did find love in her two soul mates. Miaka stood up and put her most serious look on that she could muster. she needed him to understand that he has to be brave and take it like she was going to have to. and now know that what she had been doing was wrong. and that she was running away from everything. and that is not honor and her uncle vegeta and aunty haruka will lecture her on this big time.

"I have to go." Said Miaka

"Go where?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi was hoping she was not going to do something to end up getting herself killed and knowing their luck the creepy one in their group was out there if he knew nakago correctly. and he knew that he has a price out on her head right now. and dende only knows where the others are. and how much he knew that they would want to kill nakago when they find out what he had done. but right now he needed to make sure she dont do anything stupid and that was going to be hard work that he was not looking forward to. because he knew this girl never ever listened to what she was told.

"I'm going to hunt down nakago, and then save my best friend and to convince her to not summon seiryuu. And make sure usagi and the others are ok. If yui knew she was being lied to and what nakago did to usagi and believe me i had a perfect picture and nakago told me himself in so many words and colorful ways. I think nakago and the kuto emperor tell her what to do and say. and i think the emperor of kuto and nakago do things with each other but that is none of my business. Then she can take charge and wish for peace in your lands." Said Miaka

Miaka hoped she got through to amiboshi it seemed he looked at her like she was bonkers. But she was her fathers daughter and was known to do the most stupid things just like he was known to do. but the thing was she was about to do was not the correct way to go about this. and that she would either have what he done to her before to her again. or get herself killed that would go over well for him to be the one who will have to tell them what nakago had done to one of their own. yeah that was going to go over so well.

"It might be a great idea. But it will never work. I know nakago all to well." said Amiboshi

Amiboshi turned away quickly when miaka was about to start to get dressed in front of him. Amiboshi only blushed from her doing that in the same room as himself he knew that he liked her but he didn't want to be a pervert like nakago and tomo. and he wanted her to know the risk that seh was takening. and his death that was going to be either at nakago or the others hands. or usagi and miaka mother hands when he was the one to deliever said message to them and then have a very painful death from said message. but then again they might thank him either way he didnt want to do that.

"Well aren't you afraid to deliver yourself up to someone like nakago you are as crazy as your father ya know that." Said Amiboshi

"Maybe it might be much of a chance. But I want to be like usagi and my family since they are brave and warriors I need to be that and get over the fact im not human. I was born in the family of a warrior race. They are strong and not afraid to do anything." Said miaka sternly

"But." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi was confused on what to do with everything. He didn't want to have her killed or even worst. Well she did have worst done to her and himself and he never really wished to see nakago again, and he wondered when she turned out to be like this. it seemed that things has been good for her to make her more smart to a point. and mature. but the thing with going to see nakago was not the brightest idea. and he needed to make her understand how stupisd she was being to go into that walk in the park of fun and death and the one way ticket to soul society.

"Amiboshi. usagi did tell me she thought of you as one of her own. She adopted so many kids and one was a wizard, and another is a fairy hard to believe and now she was also a care taker to snow white and prince charming child. Then again huger shocker there on my part. It hurt her that you did what you did. But she is a forgiving person well to a point that is." Said Miaka

"She did?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi felt pride swell inside of him as a great warrior like usagi thought of him as her own he was proud. And he never knew she adopted so many people but then again it wasn't many. he wished he was brave and storng like them all. but he knew he would never ever be like them. he had to much fear into him. why the hell do you think he did what he had done to make him forget everything and run away from his problems. and yes he knew that was a cowards way to go about things. and he knew that he would get a lecture from the others if he lived long enough to have that happen.

"Yes usagi take care of those who she loves the most. So don't take it hard on yourself. She would not want that nor uncle vegeta. She would want me to say something like this." said Miaka

Miaka turned to face amiboshi so she would be able to make her point acrossed. And make him understand he was not like the others of the seiryuu seven. Then again she never met the one she will soon meet. she knew that he was scared and so was she. but they have to do what they needed to do so they could make the world a better place.s he was her fathers daughter and she was going to make him proud on what she was going to do. she was going to make sure he gets to talk to his twin brother since still thinked they offed him for some reason and that was all nakago doing that they knew for sure.

"You cant always run away from you problems. And yjat you have to face the issues sooner or later. And its your life to choose what side your one. Your not a bad person. You're a good person who had bad things happened to you. Besides the world isn't split into good and bad people. We've all got both light and dark within us. What matters is the part we choose to act one that's who we really are. That's what usagi had told me once and so did yui." Said Miaka

Miaka tried to speak like usagi in her lecturing teaching manner she was passed down from her mother.. she even waged her finger in front of her to make him understand the point she was making. plus she was always so wise when it came down to stuff like this. but she hoped that she was even making some sort of a point to him. hell she didnt even know where everyone was at. but if he was with her she would be able to be protected and he would be able to sensed them. since she kinda avoided learning how to do that from her uncle vegeta.

 _"Miaka?"_ Thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi only smiled to what was said. It felt like kagome saying it to him right then and there. She was so wise on the matters of the heart and the matters of how to make one feel better about he knew the both of them would work together would gain favor in the others hearts. and hoped they would take him with them. but then again he kenw he was not able to do so since he had a family here. but it would be good if they came to come and see him from time to time. buf not until everything is done and overwith and nakago is no longer apart of this world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi_

Tamahome went over to untie tamaki, hikaru and karou from their bindings. Once they were free they scratched at his face like there was no tomorrow. It seemed that they where more pissed off at him than he thought. after they were done taking their anger out on him they stuck their noses in the air. while he sighed and knew that he did a no no in pissing those three off. but he was going to get some from the woman he loved. until king kai cock blocked him and sent a nude picture of himself to him in his mind.

"I'm sorry you guys. But please don't tell you mother she will murder me and bring me back and then murder me again." said Tamahome

Tamahome pleaded to the three kids of usagi who crossed their arms in their kitty cat form. As soi continued to lay butt as nude. And was also stuck in her own thoughts about what had happened. tamahome was wondering what he could do to make them forgive him for the act he did to them. he tied them up and he just hoped they would not tell their mother what he had done to let him get the freak on with the woman he loved and his soul mate. then again there was alot of things that he wanted at this point in time. like having usagu like that. damn it king kai stop sending nude pictures in his mind.

 _"Why isn't the elixir working? Is this thing they call love that this man shares with the priestess of suzaku that strong? And his lover is stronger than my own love potion?"_ Thought soi

Soi looked angry that someone was able to out beat her own brew. well nakago kinda beat it but then again there was alot of things that nakago has done that sne never ever wanted to know about that man now. she knew that he had a sick mind to a point. Even though tamahome had a potion that forever counter reacted any form of potions of such nature from his system. Tamahome walked towards the door with tamaki. Hikrau and karou on his shoulder and head. Tamahome stopped in his tracks and his eyes widen in shock at the smug voice he never knew someone was out smug nakago.

"You over estimated him soi". Said Tomo

Tomo was in the view of tamahome now. And he swore he was able to see those cats snickering at him. He must have finally gone crazy if he even thinks cats are snickering was at him. why the hell would he think cats even are snickering and now pointing at him. soi must of noticed it as well because her head was tilted to the side in tamahome was trying to find out what the hell he was looking at. he wondered if the man was gay or something. mostly by the way he dressed and how he spoke and the hair shit that was just waaaaay out there not even lord death who is flamboyantly gay would not fuck this dude.

"Sorry what and who in the seven layers of hell are you?" Asked Tamahome

"I am tomo of the seiryuu seven. And although this is the first time that we have met. And this will be the place where we shall kill you." Said tomo rather dramatically

Tamahome was having a hard time taking this man seriously. its just to hard to even think of him to be serious like that. its just not there in his cards and not in his heart to even fake he knew he would blow soon in the insulting department. and he knew that hikaru and karou and tamaki was laughing their asses off at this point in time. first it was the way he looked like. He out beat ranka in the odd contest. And there was the all so smug voice of turned around only to see once was miaka then turned into soi. He started to feel sick he wondered why he smelt fish for some reason it was the worst smell he ever smelt. Soi was leering at him angry. While tamaki, hikaru and karou only look at him angry. oh vegeta and the others was going to enjoy this if they are here right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and amiboshi_

Miaka was doing her hair up in her normal style. While amiboshi was wondering what in the world to do. The worlds she spoke that came from the mother he wished he had spoke once. they have to plan something before even doing what she wanted. plus he needed to sense out where everyone else was. and that depending how far they are away from here or how close they are. and for tamahome he might be close since he was probably was searching for her. and he had a feeling that hikaru and karou and tamaki was with him as well since they have that thing about sneaking along with people.

 _"I don't think this will be easy then what born warrior thinked that way. For yui and I to make up, but summoning seiryuu is our only chance now. I cant keep letting nakago getting away with all this bullshit that he is doing to yui. And chasing after usagi. We can asked seiryuu to grant peace through out the world and the other relms. After that we will ask him to send us home. Well usagi would stay here and as well the others since the portal shall be remained opened."_ Thought miaka

Miaka finished her hair and she turned around to see kuto soldiers stampeding throughout the village. She saw amiboshi adopted father fall into the house. As miaka and amiboshi rushed over to him to make sure he was ok. they had a feeling this was going to happened from the little stupid stunt that he had to pull. now nakago since his bitchs here to make sure they are found and taken back to him. and dende only knows what he had plotted out in that sick pea brain of his to what he was going to do to them once he had them in his hands. she just hope one of the others are close by. and knowing her freaking luck these days that they are not even close.,.

"Father! Mother!" Cried Amiboshi

"We must her him inside quickly." Said Miaka

Miaka had a senzu bean and made him eat it. While they helped inside to let the little bean do its magic, the older man blinked and wondered what kind of bean that he had eaten. hell it healed him with out any issue. while miaka was happy that was still in her pocket. but then again if she remembered that they would not be in this issue with nakago and his freaking bitchs. but then again they cant do nothing to stop it so what else is new. just do what they normally do. do what ever comes to mind and see houw it goes from there. amiboshi was going to show nakago that he was not messing with him no more.

"Are you ok now?" Asked Miaka

"Yes I will be bit Missy." Said Marcus

Marcus went over to the wife he loved and adored. While miaka dug in her pocket only to find another bean. But she told him not to give it to him to give it to her once the kuto soldiers were gone. she needed to go and get out of here. but then again that would be the way of a coward. but she knew that amiboshi found that inner warrior and was about to kick some major ass. or blow everyones heads off their heads with the sounds of his flute. but then again it was what he was trying to do to them all. but he never had the heart to do that to them. but when it came down to these people he could care less.

"I think when I was lowering you fever I used my life force to lower your fever, nakago must have detected my life force her in makon." Said Amiboshi

Miaka gasped he did try to warn he plus she already knew that this was going to happened after what he had just done. and dende only knows who else he red flagged saying yooohooo come find me and make me your freaking bitch again. yeah soooooo freaking bright amiboshi. plus she knew with her being there was going to doom the kind people of the village to her being there. plus it also because of amiboshi being there as well. so it was not just her. plus It meant he saved her life at the risk of his own life. That was a selfless act that something of the seiryuu warrior's where not know to feel or known the feeling.

"No amiboshi its me who they want not you." Said Miaka

Miaka sighed she was only causing trouble to these people in this village. And she had amiboshi new life messed up because of her. She wondered if any of the others where able to sense it as well. she needed to make sure they could come and help them. this was not right these people dont even deserve none of this. she sighed and knew this was the time for her to take charge and do what her father is known and does best. do the most stupidest thing and maybe end up getting killed or worst. but she needed to do this for yui and for her other firends and her family as well. and to see if tamahome and usagi three kids are ok. dende only knows what nakago would do to them.

 _"But why in the world are they still after me. I mean im not a threat anymore. Or am i? I lost all my power to summon suzaku. Aunt regena only got so lucky since she was born in the angel world. I just cant let this go on anymore. There is no reason for this kind of distruction. I will never forgive nakago for harming these innocent villagers. And it would be to much of a job for usagi to bring them back only if some of the others who has this power to help her._ " Thought Miaka

Miaka finished her thoughts and got up and rushed out of the door. She going to do something her father was known to do. And she was going to be proud to do so . she will save these people with her life. she has to be a proud warrior that she was born to be. no more running away and no more being affraid of anything no more. she needed to do things that showed who her father is since he was known to do things that she was about to do. well she wont take the evil bastard out to dinner like her father did with frieza. while amiboshi arched a brow and knew where her mind is at this point in time.

 **"NO MIAKA DON'T GO OUT THERE!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi rushed after her. Now he under stood why she was known to be called kakarot brain she acted like her dammed father. And he swore he heard laughing inside of his head. but he needed to make sure she didnt do nothing stupid. hell he didnt want to die that soon. well even though that might be soon by nakago or who ever was around. he knew his twin brother was not going to harm him other than that he might hide him so he didnt have to go back to the life they are forced to live under the thumb of nakago. and soi as well she was always so kind to him and that was something he was grateful from her for.

 **"HOLD ON MIAKA!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. He was going to make sure she understood what she was doing was stupid and would end up getting her killed. and yes she knew nakago could do what he had done to her that lead her to run away like this in the first place. but it helped her with her able to clear her mind as well found out why they never found amiboshi body or any records of him even being dead. but now she knew that he would have to face his past now and nakago as well and she felt bad that he had to do that. but then again it would have been a moment of time before he was found to be alive.

 **"LET ME GO AT ONCE AMIBOSHI! THIS HAS TO STOP RIGHT NOW! IM GOING TO FIND NAKAGO AND IM GOING TO PUNCH HIM IN THAT OVER GROWN BODY GLITTERED NOSE OF HIS.!"** Growled Miaka

Miaka wanted to strangle the jerk for all this she wanted him to suffer for everything he had done to yui, to tamahome and to usagi and to herself. she wanted his head on a freaking silver platter. but then again there was something that she never was fond of was anger but she lets her anger out from time to time. even though it was only for times like this. and she knew it was from her mother side of the family as well.. And she wanted to have that before anyone was able to rip the pervert apart. She needed to show him that she was not weak and that she was a warrior in her own right.

"There you are priestess of suzaku. Now come along with me quietly,"

One of the head soldiers stopped his horse in front of miaka and amiboshi. It seemed he haven't even noticed that amiboshi was there before him. But then again they did think he was dead so. amiboshi knew what he had to do. and that was going to make it even more known that he was alive and well. so what else could happened to him. like he would run into the creepy clown face tomo. and that might have just jinxed himself from even saythig that and thinking that. so what is new there with jixing himself. but then again they knew it was bound to happened from his freaking stunt.

"Miaka get back at once." Ordered Amiboshi

"You dare resist me."

The soldier swung at amiboshi he only dodged at the swing he tried to get miaka. Bit miaka only ran away like amiboshi was told to do. She stopped and turned around to see if he was ok and unharmed. but amiboshi had something that was far better than what they are truing to do, and it was not going to be fun or comfortbal plus he could give a fuck less what happened to these kuto fucktards. they have done nothing to cause him and his twin brother pain. and now it was time for him to fight them back to make them know that he was no longer the pussy who they fucked with that was one of nakago toys.

 **"AMIBOSHI!"** Cried Miaka

 **"YOU STAY RIGHT THERE AND COVER YOUR EARS AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T WATCH!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Miaka did what she was told and turned around from the scene that will soon turn into a horror movie. And she covered her ears from the noise about to blow all the soldiers heads and splatter brain matter all over the place. Amiboshi grabbed his flute and started to play the tune. now it was time to get messy the village will be a murder scene with all the blood and gore that was going to be splattered all over the place. his murder boner was in place and he was going to get his revenge for all the bullshit they had ever done to him and his twin brohter. and like hell he was not going to go easy he will fight for him and miaka, and they will lose and they would get away from this.

"It's that flute. It cant be he was dead."

The kuto soldiers remembered the twin boy from his stay. But how was he even still alive. As amiboshi plated his flute. The kuto soldiers held their heads from the pain the flute was inflicting on them. Amiboshi opened his eyes with darkness in them. the darkness of murder that he was about to do to eveil fuckers who dont even deserve to live. he hated all of kuto and he was not even feeling guilty for doing this. while he hoped miaka listen to him and not even watch what he was about to do. even though she might have seen far worst than this.

"Explode." Said Amiboshi

Just with that one word all the kuto soldiers heads and bodies explode blood guts and body parts all over the place. A hungry zombie happy paradise if they walked in this scene. He went over to miaka and patted her on the shoulder to let her know he was done. but he needed to make sure that miaka never watched. he sighed and looked around while miaka looked and had a feeling that is what he was planning in doing when it came down to the people who he seemed to hold alot of hate for. but then again she has seen far worst than this sort of thing since she watched her family and friends fights.

"It's ok now. They are gone. But I sense a powerful life force up ahead." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi knew the life force and he soooo don't want to face that creepy man. He and most of the capital hated him since tomo was way way to creepy to be around and know. oh how he was not looking forward to being face to face with that man. he knew that miaka would think he was another weirdo in her books. and that is what tomo does make people think he was harmless and then bam then you have feathers in you back. and beleive me that hurts like hell even though it was a mere illusion that is hard as hell to break.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome, Tomo and Soi_

Tamahome, hikaru and karou along with tamaki wondered what the freaking hell they were looking at. They don't even know what the guy was. He needed a taste of fashion this was far beyond comprehension. is he even think he was striaght or was he freaking gay they dont even know. is he just so blinded by the way he looked to others around him. so what the freaking hell is this freak of nature in front of them. and thank dende that vegeta and the other are not around they would have a field day with this one if they are sitting here looking at this weirdo. hell they are having a hard enough time ot not laugh their asses off at this guy.

"So then what kind of environment would you wish to die in tamahome? If you have a preference I would be more than willing to give you the illusion of you choice." Said tomo

"And you say your name is tomo?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome finally snapped out of his shock. This was just to amusing hell he knew the others would get a kick out of this they even seen this man. Really he had to hold in his own snickers from what they where looking at. he knew that usagi three kids are snickering he could tell since he knew them to well. hell he was having a hard enough time to not out right laugh at this fool. how can people even think they can fight this freak of nature. he maybe dangerous. but what the hell the man could have some freaking taste in clothing for the love of dende.

"That is correct dearie." Said tomo

"Ah huh as you say buddy. So what is the deal with the hair and the make up. Are ya gay or anything? Or nakago lover? Its just soooooo well I don't even know what to put into words. Oh my freaking eyes they just burn from the horrid fashion statement right now. Im going into shock from it. How the hell can you be taken seriously man. hell genyu was better looking than you and he has horns and he dances like a gay man in a dance club and he is freaking straight for the love of dende. Black and blue stripes and fathers look like a muli colored preening precock for dende sakes. You know if the others where here they would be having a field day with this its just to freaking funny. what the hell where you even thinkin man. do you even have a penis or what do you have.? Really no respective gay man would want a whatever you are for a lover. Well maybe nakago since he likes the ass to much. But dude this is just soooo wrong. And I was thinking nuriko and ranka was bad enough. You topped all the weird people and that's something you out beatied nakago in the gay and freaky department." Said Tamahome

Tamahome covered his eyes from the horrid man in front of him. And bowed his head with tears streaming down his face. While soi was bitting her lip that was the best worded thing she ever heard and to tomo non the less. soi was shocked at what she had just heard no one had the balls to do what this man had just done. and as those cats rolling and laughing in the floor. this was just getting to freaking weird and not sure what she should freaking think about this. but it was funny as hell to see someone who dont know tomo and insutl him at the same time this was the best day of her life.

"Hm, how pitiful. You have no sense in fashion now do you girlfriend. And that you cant enjoy my ever so glorious artistry. In my makeup. The black means loyalty. And the blue means trickery. And I added the white and blue feathers for flavor and a ever so amazing flare. And im straight for your information." Said Tomo

Tomo spoke and not even realizeing that tamahome was getting away. Soi was soooo amused right now she never knew anyone who had the balls to speak to tomo that way. None of them even thought about the way of thinking that. and he freaking is mooning him while he is thinking he was still speaking to him. and are those cats giving them a freaking finger. what the hell was with that. she had a feeling they are not even cats. she sighed and needed to let tomo know that he was talking to no one.

"Pardon me tomo. Tamahome left and he is mooning you as well." said Soi

Soi pointed to tamahome who was slapping his ass while mooning him. while hikaru and karou and tamaki flipped him the bird in cat form. while soi snickering lightly she knew that tomo would not be able to hear her. She could even see the cats doing something insulting. She had a feeling that they where not indeed cats but she would not let theat out to no tomo was growling from what he was seeing how dare he insult him and then moon him. and are those cats giving him the bird. now he seen it all when a freaking cat laughs at you and then flipped the bird to you. even if they are cats that is.

"What?" Asked tomo

Tomo turned around to see tamahome mooning him and slapping him ass. He flipped him the bird and took off running like he was stealing something. While soi mentally snickered from where she was. oh how she loved that side of things. this was the life she wanted. but she didnt even know she would survive long enough to expirence it. or just when nakago was not looking leave and go and plea for help and to be on their side. she would do anything to show them that she was on their side to show them that she never wanted to hate them. and to show them how much she hated the side she was on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome._

Tamahome stopped running thinking he was far enough away. He wondered if he should send the three of them to search for help. Then he thought it was the best idea to do so and he watched them run off to some place searching for the others power level. he needed to see if he would be able to get them together and to fight this freak of nature. but he was not able to sense them he wondered if they are even ok. he cant even sense miaka. but why in the world is he sesneing freaking amiboshi that is something that he was confused on now.

 _"That was all illusion. So where the hell is the real miaka at?"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome stopped at the edge of the cliff only to see lights of the city of sairou. He wondered if everyone was there and safe. He just hoped those three was able to find some help and bring it to him. he prayed they woudl remain safe and come back to him with the help he needed with the fight he was about to happen. but then again there was alot of things that he knew those three are good at was getting help. and helping with things such as this when it came down to sticky issues.

"Those are indeed the real lights of the real sairou capital." Said tomo condescendingly

"So my friends are not really there?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome was confused on why he seemed so pleased by what he had said. Tomo only laughed in that creepy way. Tamahome shivered this man was creepy he didn't want to even be close to him. he was starting to hate this man more than nakago. and he had a feeling this man out beats nakago in the sick mind department. and he just basicallu insulted a man who is able to make illusions that would basically hurt and make him thing of the worst kind of pain that the mind would think of. and yea he mooned him as well so that kinda pissed him off more and more. so yeaaaaah he was basically fucked for what he was abotu to do.

"Oh dear seiryuu no they are not there. Your friends are in a illusionary capital city of my own creation. Sometimes I am so pleased at the pure imagination of my brilliance. They don't even realize that they are unprotected and growing weaker and weaker. But I'm not sure who the other people who is with them. And oddly enough there where newert people that joined in. not even sure how that was possible. And how the one suzaku warrior is still alive. I shall find out sooner or later all your ever so delightful secrets," said tomo condescendingly

Tomo closed his eyes and took in the horror all over tamahomes face. While he made vines with toxic thorns all over them and wrapped them around tamahomes body and held him in place so he didn't try to move or run away. tamahome hoped that those three gets some help soon because this was going to even give him a run for his money. that is something that they didnt even expect to happen. but then again they needed to find his bitch ass quickly before mister preening peacock get shim and make him suffer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Amiboshi needed to make miaka to understand to stay away from tomo. He was as sick and twisted as nakago and would make you think you where in a place that was made from his own mind. but he needed to go and see if he was able to hunt down tamahome and see if he was in the line of fire of tomo. not even him would be able to tthat that freak on. and he was waaaaay worst than nakago in the department of the sick mind, and he knew that miaka would not be safe if she came into contact with him. she would be stuck in one of those illusions and that was a pain in the ass to get out of.

"What do you ever mean?" Asked Miaka

"Tamahome is near by." Said amibosho

Miaka eyes snapped opened to look at amiboshi and wondered if tamahome was safe or was he with someone of the seiryuu seven. She had this sick feeling that something was she didnt know what he was about face. and then again she knew that she was going to do something stupid and hunt him down and make sure he was ok. while amiboshi sighed and wondered if he was doing the rigth thing. but then again he was going to face a man tat can make you suffer my a mere thought.

"No I cant. I cant see him." Gasped miaka

"But why?" Asked amiboshi

Miaka sighed she didn't want him to know what nakago had done to her. She didn't want him to think of her differently like most men where able to do when they where in something like this. she still felt like a shamless whore like nakago called her. but amiboshi didnt understand what she was meaning. tamahome would never look differently at her. he loved her and they are soul mates. that is what counts isnt it. while miaka eyes went sad and at all times while tamahome was about to fight a freak of nature she goes all emo again.

"I cant tell you the reason why. But all I know is I cant be with him." Said miaka

Miaka spoke with all the sorrow in her voice. Amiboshi had a feeling that nakago had done something to her. And he didn't want to press the matter on that subject but he wil not stop trying to figure amibosho was not going to let this go. he was going to go and get tamahome and bring him here to her. he cant accept that fact that she would not love him no more from what nakago had done to her. nothing changed the fact that they are soul mates. and that proved it with how she saved him from the kadoku when he was under that.

"But why? You love him don't you? You love each other so much its plan to see. Its like watching all the happy mated couples. The two of you have to be together. Ill bring him here to you. Do not go no where. Do you understand me you wont like who is out there believe me on this." Said amiboshi

Amiboshi adopted father came out he had over heard everything he didn't know he had the priestess of suzaku in his very home. He over heard the story that was said in his home he felt bad but he one known and usagi is wise. but she didnt even know where usagi and the others are. she didnt even know if they are even ok since amiboshi was not able to sense them. maybe they are just to far away for him to sense them. she prayed that they are ok since she would not even know why and how it happened if anything ever happpened to them in the middle of a dessert.

"Kaika," said marcus

"Father," whispered amiboshi

Amiboshi wondered why his father came out to go and see him off to his death. But then again he might be able to be lucky and get out of this alive with tomo that is. Well he had a feeling that there will be help coming sooner or later. but he was on short limit of time when it came down to dealing with tomo. and he needed to make sure that miaka was not to leave. but like alway never would listen and would fallow. and that would get her int he line of fire. and then she would be in a illusion of tomo freak of a mind own making to do things that was sick and what it seemed nakago failed to do.

"Here if you must go into battle. Take the juice of the forgetfulness leaves. it may come in handy. And don't worry about mother and me." Said Marcus

"Father thank you. Miaka please wait for me here. I promise ill bring you tamahome. And maybe usagi if I run into the others. You and tamahome where meant to be together. Like what lord marcus said from his bond sight. Its your fate that you two belong together." Said amiboshi

Amiboshi took the container and clipped it to his side and took off running in the direction to his doom since it was tomo he was going to be facing it was something he didn't want to do but his was for his friend. he knew that she was not meant for him, but he loved her still and knew there was someone out there fro him. but he knew that she had tamahome belonged together. no matter what nakago had done to her. he still loved her. he would be facing the freak of nature if he didnt.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and tomo_

Tamahome was struggling to get himself free of the bindings he was in. he didn't like to be around this creepy man. Maybe he will have some luck and the three found the other or someone to help. he just had a feeling that this freak has some sort of freaky powers that works on your mind. so he would need to make sure he keeps his mind sharp and make sure his game was on. he needed to make sure he had everything in him to fight this man. and make sure that he will defeat him. before he was even able to do anything thorns wrapped them around his body.

"Now tamahome tell me. Does those thorns sting some? Just hand in there ill relieve some of your discomfort soon enough. I prefer not to kill my prey right away. Instead I grant then satisfaction of me being before they meet up with deaths door." Said tomo condescendingly

Tomo started to walk up to tamahome when he was right next to him he started to tickle tamahome neck with his feathers. Tamahome felt like a dirty person and cringed just like that time with nakago. and the freak didnt have to freaking make it sound so filthy with making him feel this way. as he tried to not make him know he was even affecting him. and making him feel any sort of pain. while tomo the ever smug one that was not going to let go on this one. while he could knock one of the suzaku warriors off from the grid.

"Hey what the hell are you doing you filthy pervert. It seemed you all are perverts." Hissed tamahome

"Oh that's was such a calculated waste wasn't it. I used my own considerable powers to see soi as the stupid girl you love. Wasn't that exquisite, but I am sure not exquisite as being inside of the goddess herself neo queen serenity," said tomo.

Tomo was way to condescending for his own good. Tomo continued to tickle tamahome with his feathers sensually. Tamahome only vomited from the sickness that this man was making him. how dare he speaks about usagi the way he was. she was far better and greater than him. she would never ever touch him or nakago willingly. this is when she needed to be here and tell this fucking pervert the hell off, this man needed to know that he was not or never will have her. and nakago needed to learn that as well.

"It may be all a illusion. Oh but I created a masterpiece for you. The warmth of her skin. The ever so sweetness her sigh you could have died contentedly with her." Said tomo

Tomo stopped tickling tamahome with his feathers. And walked away from him dramatically,. While tamahome vomited all over the ground he felt sick with this man near him. he just imaged the images of him doing poor usagi. even though he maybe obsessed that is something that he never would do to her. he was under the kodoku that made him to that under his obsession _._ but this man and nakago is sick freaks and think they could do anything to anyone as if they are lowly beings.

"Oh I see how important she is to you. Your bride to be." Said tomo

Tomo laughed in his creepy way at all the pain and suffering he was causing tamahome. He was proud of all his masterpieces that he created since he was a well know genius in that department. all he needed is to have the priestess of suzaku since this was apart of his grand master plan to get her here. and to make her under one of his illusion fuck her and then kill her even though what he was planning to do was going to get him bitch ass killed. but fuck it he was evil and he just loved it. and not no one going to make him feel any more different.

"Oh why don't I just take her for myself after I finished you off. And then ill take that delightful fisty shikon miko afterwards. Forget what nakago had ordered." Said tomo

Tamahome gasped at what he had just said. How could he be so sick just like nakago he didn't know which one was more or less the worst pervert but this guy is a pervert and a creepy bastard. and he was not going to let him touch usagi long as he lived. he was only able to do so. but that is only for him to know and for people to find out that he thought and did that when she was sleeping he would be sooooo dead. and if her other mother the one who gave birth to her here the one who casted a freaking curse on people found out it was going to be his dead if she gets to him in time when vegeta didnt kill him.

 **"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MIAKA OR USAGI! OR I WILL KILL YOU! IF I DON'T THEN THERE WILL BE A LARGE LINE IN WANTING TO KILL YOU AND RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM."** Roared tamahome

Tamahome made more cuts to his skin from his anger he needed to kill this bastard before he did anything to miaka, this was not correct why wont them perverts stay away from usagi. she dont even need to have this happened to her. he would hate to know what he would do to her kids. he just hoped they wont reveal themselves unless if they needed to. he hoped sooner or later that they would find someone to help him out..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with amiboshi_

Amiboshi ran up to the rock plans to find tamahome and hopefully usagi and the others are ok. Maybe she or any of the others could knock some sense into miaka for the stupd idea that she was trying to do.. As he climbed up the hills and the wind mill where he continued to run where he felt tamahome and the creepy man life force was. he knew that tamahome was doomed if he was in battle with him, tamahome better have gotten stronger to face that creeper because he was going to need alot to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Yui and nakago was riding along the rocky plan in a horse drawn carriage towards sairou as each of them lost inside of their own thoughts about this and that. While they made their way to the capital. even though nakago felt someone who he had thought ot have been dead. but then again he knew that is where suboshi had taken off since he was in a hurry. but he knew this was not going to end well in the fight that was happening with tamahome and tomo. and he knew that tamahome would not even be strong enough to defeat him, and sadly he would thank tamahome if he rid the world of that man.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka ran from the village she needed to go find where yui was she couldn't see where tamahome is she just couldn't face him after what nakago had done to her. He was the reason she had to run away from the man she loved. she maybe would be able to talk yui in takeing her back home after she summon the beast god. she was so lost in her thoughts not even knowing that she was being watched by someone who wanted to be on their side so badly but like amiboshi has to feat the wrath of nakago,

 _"Forgive me amiboshi. I do wish tamahome again. but I don't deserve tamahome and his love. Finding yui and going back home. And saying goodbye the the others as well are the only things on my mind right now. And best for tamahome to do that as well. and now yui had found her own way to sairou now I must find my own way there."_ Thought miaka

Miaka skidded to a stop only to see soi standing on the cliff looking like she was amused about something. Maybe she would be kind enough to kill her and end her misery from what nakago had done. she hoped that yui would understand and would believe her and not making this up. she knew she was running away from her issues and knew that she was have her friends and family be ashamed of her for being a coward. but then again there was alot of things she knew they would not be approving of.

"Soi!" Gasped miaka

"Where are you going priestess of suzaku?" Asked soi

Miaka looked up in horror why isn't she attacking her isn't that the real reason why she was there to meet up with her. It seemd that she was making some kind of social call to her and speak some words of wanted to tell her this out of good faith and to let her know that nakago didnt take that part of her, yes he may have done things to her but he was never ever popped her cherry. so what else was there she was able to do toshow that she was not such a bad person. she wanted to show that she wanted to show that she was not liek the others. and that is all she wanted them to see.

"You will find your beloved tamahome headed towards sairou in that direction." Said soi

Soi pointed to where tamahome and tomo was. She didn't want to send the poor girl to that sick man. Hell she had to be fucked by him a few times and that was sickning in itself she never wanted to do that she knew that she needed to help that man who has a heart. and knew that is was a rare sight to see soul mates. even though she seen them in all of their group with all the couples. and she wondered what she feeling is to connected to the soul mate bond. and even after all the shit she had done in her life she woudl be blesses with someone like that guy see feels connected to.

"Tamahome and I are no longer together." Said miaka sorrowfully

"Your saying you split up? Tamahome didn't seem to feel that way in the slightest. Even when I saw him last." Said Soi

Miaka wondered what in the world she meant by that. Did she have a talk with tamahome. Ot engaged in battle with him. Why don't she come out and say her peace and get off and leave. she hpped she didnt even do anything that was going to give her anything in the near then again why is she even trying to help her. this was what was confusint to her in the first place. that was something that she was going to think on after this conversation. its as if she wanted to show she was not a vile whore and a bitch or evil like amiboshi.

"You mean you seen tamahome?" Asked miaka

"As the slightest possibility remains he said. Hes vary heroic man. More of a heroic complex have to say." Said soi

Soi remember the words that tamahome had said to her and wondered why she never was lucky to have that life. But then again it was something she was not worthy of since she was who she was. she wanted to see that blond headed boy with the violet eyes again she wondered what his name was. maybe miaka would be kind to give her that name for her person use and to have her heart as well. his name for the information that she knew and over heard from nakago and the creeper of the seiryuu warriors.

"Why are you doing this and even talking to me like this? Why don't you just kill me and get it done and over with?" Asked miaka

"You make a valid point. Why indeed. Especially if nakago had really taken your virginity. I would kill you on the for the information in which is true i would require a name of the blond headed violet eyed man who is with you." Said soi

Miaka smiled brightly and went into her miaka land. It means that nothing ever happened well other than the other stuff he did. It seemed that she told her out of kindness. It means there was some kindness in that woman yet. then it came to her mind that she wanted to know what and who tamaki was. she sighed it was only kinder if she would return the kindness and that is one thing she would give. she just hoped she wont harm him he was one of usagi kids and she would kill who ever harmed him.

 _"Yay! That means nothing happened at all well other than oral and anal. That means he didn't pop my cherry."_ Thought miaka

Miaka was broken out of her happy thoughts and mental happy dance. She needed to go and find tamahome and tell him the good news before anything else this means everything changes. but then again she needed to go and tell tamahome that she was still pure. and before she goes she would ahve to tell soi tamaki name. and the odd thing about it she seemed to held some longing and fondness when it came down to her saying what he looked like. and then it hit her she might be his soul mate.

"But tamahome is currently facing certain death at the corner of the cliff behind you. While you enjoy that happy moment while it last. Well it is true. It will be difficult to witness so I must warn you to stay away," said soi

Now maika was confused by all this, why in the would is she being so nice to her. She delivered the message and now why is she giving her a warning for its not like she gives a damn about her. Soi flipped her hair over her shoulder. sometimes she wanted to cut her hair shorter. but for now she waited for the answer from this girl the name of the one who holds her heart. she figured that much out so far. but she didnt know the soul mate part just yet. she sighed it seemed she was still thinking.

"He's endanger,? and his name is tamaki if you hurt him usagi will kill you," said miaka

"If you go what wil happened to you will be not be like what you had with nakago that man over there is a sick and demented man and believe me I know from personally expirence with him." Said soi

Miaka didn't heed the warning and thanked soi for the information and took off in the direction where tamahome and this man was. She needed to get to him and fast, and hoped that amiboshi was safe as well. she needed to go to him screw what will happened to her. but then again she just basically doomed herself in telling soi tamaki name. but then again she had a feeling she would not harm him. she would love him if she was given the chance to love him in return. all she needed to do was get away from nakago.

 _"What a stupid stupid girl. Running after I warned her. usagi is more smarter than this but then again she would kill him with in a minute. But then again I envy those people so much they have the joys of the ones they love. Their willingness to fight and die what they believed him. and his name is tamaki how fitting."_ Thought soi

Soi left to go and hunt down nakago and catch up with them she didn't even know how he was doing since she last seen him. She sensed them going into the city of sairou she was also happy to find the others out of the illusion as she smiled knowing the name of the own who holds her heart and will not let his name slip from her lips. she would be dammed that nakago woudl harm him. she will defend him if he even dared to try to harm her tamaki. and she will not even care if she was seen doing so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and tomo_

Tomo was deeply amused he knew he was strong and smart he just thought he was not able to die since he lived this long with out no one other than nakago beating the crap out of him. he knew that nakago done things to tamahome. but it would not even be close to what he was about to do to the man. he was going to knwo what suffering is. he was going to know what a huge mistake it was to even insult him about his looks. so that made this alot more worst for the fool and he was going to show him how much of a mistake he did.

"Oh so you would kill me will you? And that family of hers will cut my balls off and make me eat them?" Asked tomo condescendingly

As the vines tightened around tamahome he didn't even realized there was about ten of them in his ass. Since the pain was so great he wasn't able to tell. Even around his cock he didn't even feel it. Tomo walked next to him once again to make a point to make acrossed from him knowing that he was basically fucked with out the lube. so this was going to be fun for him. and not fun for tamahome that is. oh how he loved when he was able to do this and go all out like this. it was something he loved to do and do things best this way. as he smirked mentally he was even getting turned on by this.

"So did you threaten nakago the same way? When you wounded him like you did? Well if that is the case, i'll make sure that you wouldn't utter such words again." said tomo

Tomo held out his hand with the clam in it. Until a flute broke the clam into tiny bits. Tomo eyes widen in shock as tamahome was free'd from the prison of pain and fell to the ground. Tomo turned around only to see amiboshi playing his flute and stopped. tamahome was even confused at what he was seeing. was this amiboshi but he was dead. was this suboshi playing a game once again. even the new sicko was a little confused at what her was seeing before him. this was something new when it came down from meeting the sick freak,.

 **"YOU GET AWAY FROM TAMAHOME AT ONCE YOU SICK FREAK!"** Yelled amaiboshi

"Suboshi? No wait this cant be your dead amiboshi? Is it conceivable that you still alive?" Asked tomo

Tomo was never one to be shocked but this one was a shocker. This warrior was dead so how in the name of seiryuu was he there standing alive since he was supposed to be dead. while tamahome was having a oh shit moment at who he was seeing was alive and right before his very eyes. but this was no time to be gawking at the now alive amiboshi. maybe he knew where maika is and if she was ok. but then again if he knew where he was then he would know where miaka is or have her somewhere safe.

 **"NEVER MIND THAT YOU SICK FREAK! HET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL!"** Yelled amiboshi

Amiboshi was ready make this sick freaks blood and guts splatter all over this mountain. He didn't care he was a warrior of seiryuu he was more or less one of the suzaku than what he was born to be, but he wished that would been his real fate is. and he knew that if he was even more brave he would of have had a much better life and they would never have had to go on this mission. but like trista said things go as the world must see them. and the gates of time has made this for him to live through no one can find out that well unles your usagi that is. they had to make sure they kept a eye on when she would become queen.

"Now, now, now amiboshi. Considering what you are saying here. That your confronting a fellow celestial warrior." Said tomo condescendingly

Amiboshi looked in shock at what was slapped in his face, he would never admit what he was born to be. He hated being appart of the seiryuu seven it was something he wished he was never was born into. but he will make this choice he would be a adopted suzaku warrior and he was going to protect the ones he loved most in the world. and he was no longer a seiryuu warrior in his books. but he was born as one but his power will be used for good and no pure evil no more. he will do what soi and his brother are to affraid of doing.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Yelled miaka

Amiboshi cursed at the sudden appearance of miaka does that girl ever listen to anyone. She is way to much like her father and it was completely creepy sometimes how much they where alike. and this man was not going to be kind to her unlike what nakago had done. this man dont give a damn and what he was going to do to her is not going to be something that she wanted to do. while tamahome was happy to see his beloved and that she was ok. but not ok with her being in such a place like this and a creeper as well.

"Miaka," gasped tamahome

 **"OOOOOOH NO YOU DON'T MY BITCH!"** Yelled tomo

Tomo sent his feather towards him but tamahome only dodged them. As he went int for a attack his ogre symbol shining brightly. As he rammed a elbow in tomo neck as tomo spat out blood all over the place. Tamahome landed in a crouch as tomo fell over and seemed to be dead. Tamahome poked at tomo dead body and stomped his foot into the creepy mans head and his head was all over the ground.

"You have to take what you get your creepy bastards. Since you and nakago are one in the same in talking so much. Just be glad it was none of the others. You clown faced man.": Hissed tamahome

 **"TAMAHOME! YOU MADE IT TAMAHOME!"** Cried miaka

Miaka rushed to her beloved it and knocked him over by the sheer force from her plumiting into him. While wondering where hikaru and karou along with tamaki did he send them ahead to find help. he just hoped they would make it there alive and well. becuas he knew for sure that what will happened to him if anything even happened to those three. while he needed to finished this fool off so he would be able to hold his miaka to him. he just hoped the others come sooner or later.

"Miaka!" Chirped tamahome

Tamahome pushed them off the ground and took her into a tight embrace. Amiboshi only looked around feeling like a third wheel right now in this little love fest going on before him. he went to the emo corner that was not even there. he had to be stuck in this aera while the two love birds hold each other. but all in all he was happy that they are finally well back together. he just wondered if everyone else was ok since he didnt sense them or anything. and he had a feeling that tomo had that in his hands.

"Oh please forgive me tamahome." Cried miaka

"I can't believe its you this time" said tamahome

Tamahome started to pull on miaka face and stretch at it to see if she was the real deal and not some whore of the seiryuu seven warrior. The one who makes her rounds and give the VD to them as a gift. but then again he knew that she was not such a bad person she had a good heart. and he thinks if she was able to leave the side of that ass nakago she would be a good person and find a good man to love her. and he had this feeling that might be tamaki by the way she looked at him when she first met him.

"Yep that is her face alright. Its my miaka," chirped tamahome

"Tamahome. Nakago didn't rape me well the other parts happened but he didn't pop my cherry i'm still a virgin. And that mean we still can summon suzaku." Chirped miaka

Tamahome smiled brightly at the thought that she was still a virigin and that she didn't have her miaka flavored cherry popped that was for him to pop with his own cock with it came to that point. While amiboshi gawked now knowing that it was true what nakago had done. her cherry still his when it came down to nakago not taking what was meant to be. this was the best news he had heard so far. now they just needed to hunt down the others and head to where they all needed to go.

"Really? I'm so glade! I'm so glade." Said tamahome

Tamahome held miaka closer to him. As amiboshi finally snapped out of his shock and looked on his with happy and joy. They deserved to be happy they belonged together and now they could be together. they are soul mates and that was proven from marcus of the voltori and usagi and minako with the powers of venus. amiboshi felt like the was not even there by the way they are acting. they are always in their little world when it came down to the two of them being together. but then again he was used to it.

"Amiboshi saved me and took care of me, when I fell down in a sink hole and hurt my leg." Said miaka

Tamahome turned to look at amiboshi, he thought he was dead so how was he even alive he was not evil it seemed he did come and save him from the pain he was suffering from that creepy man. that basically means that why they never found a body and that there was no record of his death. so now they had that answered. even though he didnt even know for how long he would remain alive once nakago got ahold of him. and he knew how much of a punishment was going to be something that he didnt even want to remember and might be something far worst than what happened to him.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even think I deserve to look you in the eye after all that had happened." said amiboshi sorrowfully

"What are you talking about amiboshi?" Asked tamahome

Amiboshi looked up with tear filled eyes to tamahome why is he being so kind to him for even after all he had done to the people he loved and his family. Even his twin brother kami forbid what he had done while he was away. he was someone who didnt want to do what he was ordered to do. and that what they all sensed on him when he tried to kill them all. plus he would have killed them if he wanted to. but he didnt so that was a sign that he still have had good in his heart still.

"Your one of us aren't you? And plus usagi would be overjoyed to know that your alive." Said tamahome

"Tamahome i know now." Said amiboshi

Amiboshi was cut off by the vines coming out of the found and grabbing onto him tightly. It was something that where not expecting since the creepy man was dead but that's what they thought. didnt they kill that man. what the hell was he was still doing alive. this was something that they were not expecting that was their fought as well.. so now they have alot more on their hands than they expected to have it to happen. while amiboshi groaned the man didnt know any newer moves on him. even though it was stronger than last time.

 **"AMIBOSHI!"** Yelled tamahome

 **"TAMAHOME LOOK OUT!"** Yelled amiboshi

Amiboshi was trying to warn him before it was to late. Tomo feather came out of the ground stabbing tamahome in the back in the ass. He was not lucky enough to get away from them. Tomo stood behind tamahome. loooking like he was about to do things to him that another man should never do to another. while miaka had wide eyes from what she was seeing before her. how in the world they are going to get out of this one. this is when the others needed to show up and lend a hand.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cried miaka in horror

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YOU SICK FUCKER!"** Yelled tamahome in pain

Tomo was smirking and laughed smugly he out witted the morons. And one of his own and the bitch he was going to make his whore when he had the chance to do so since he was going to enjoy this first. tamahome had to say through the pain filled his brain that this was far worst than what nakago had done to him. how could someoen be so freaking sick when it came down to what was going on. this was something that he was going to kill him for if he survived. he just hoped that usagi would come and kill him soon.

"Oh tamahome you shouldn't be so confident in killing one of my projections selves." Said tomo condenscendingly

Miaka gasped in horror as tomo pulled out his feathers from tamahome. He started to fall backwards over the cliff, miaka was frozen as if time it self was frozen from seeing this before her very eyes. she watched the man she loved fall over to his death. time has frozen and she didnt know what was what any more. the man who is her soul mate was taken from her once mroe. she just hoped someone would find him and be able to save him from himself and his wounds so he would come back to her.

"Miaka…run.. now.." gasped tamahome

Miaka watched in complete horror as she watched her beloved tamahome fall over the cliff. She was frozen and was not even able to move from the spot she was at to save him. While amiboshi clinched his eyes shut not wanting to see this. he didnt want to watch what will happened because he knew what is going to happen now. since tomo killed tamahome in miaka minds eye she was going to be trapped into the illusion that is how tomo planned it all out. this was not the way it was supposed to be.

 **"NOOOOOOO TAMAHOME!"** Cried miaka in horror

Tamahome fell over the cliff to his death miaka finally moved to the edge of the cliff and felt to her knees. While tomo stood behind her as he activated his clam to trap her inside of it. now everything was falling into place the way he needed them to. plus tamahome isnt dead he just suffering some delightful pain from the illusion that he placed him on. while he was able to do what he needed to do in deflowering the priestess of suzaku and dig his grave further and further.

"Miaka will you concentrate for once in your life! Or you wall be trapped inside of his illusion!" Warned amiboshi

He watched the girl he loved to get trapped in one of tomo sick illusions. He let tears fall to know the pain that she will be feeling and wouldn't even know that this would all be real he hoped she would be able to be strong enough to get out. miaka was confused through her grief and pain in her heart. she didnt know what int he world he was doing to her. this was something she was not expecting. oh why did she get herself into shit like this. now she needed to find a way out.

"Putting me inside of a illusion?" Asked miaka

Miaka found herself inside of tomo clam and looked around and wondered what in the world she would do to get the hell out of this stupid thing. She just wanted tamahome back she didn't even know why the kais not helping her. but then again she had a feeling that this was not helping her. this was something for her to lose her cherry bomb. she was not even able to hear amiboshi no more. she hoped he was ok and hoped he would be set free from what was happening to him. he had a family that he had to return to.

"Your trapped inside my shell. And you cant escape the fait that will become of you priestess of suzaku". Said tomo

"Where.. where am i! where are you give me tamahome back!" Cried miaka

Miaka wanted her tamahome back she just cant believe that he was dead. She just have to keep her faith in him coming and save her once the others meet up with him she just prayed on it. he was using this like how nakago used yui grief and pain for his own amuement and person use. ths was something that she was not pleased with . but what else was she able to do she didnt know how she was going to get her sweet ass out fo this one. since this jerkface was stronger than she is.

"Well that is quite impossible! Didn't you watch him fall to his deatt? And that was quit afall." Sad tomo

Miaka was not even able to ask anything else because that was when tomo was able to activate his spell and sent miaka to a world of his illusions and to see if he was able to kill off her and maybe get some ass as well,. hell it been a long time that he got laid. and that is what he was going to do. this was how he was going to end things for her. since nakago was not man enough to even do the job. that man dont even deserve the penis seiryuu blessed him with. now it was his turn and he was going to make sure it was going to happen.

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

* * *

Miaka awoke with raising her desk in the air in the illiusion she was stuck in. she didn't even know where and how she was in it. She was with no memory in a fake world of some sick man doing things that shouldnt of be done. while she woke up and picked her desk and and not even realizing that she hit a freaking teacher with it while she was in teh middle class. and top off that she was sleeping in class as well. her mother will kill her for this one since she was sleeping in class and not paying attention.

 **"GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka was stomping on the teachers head with her desk raised in the air. While her twin brother goten and her best friend looked at her as if she finally snapped they would of thought it was gohon would be the one to do so. goten was in another school he gotten into ouron she would have as well by her aunty and uncle. but she wanted to be in the school with her best friend. and she was looking right at her and wondering what the hell sort of dream that she had to make her act like that.

"Your on the teacher head. Don't ya remember?" Asked yui

"Huh it is?" Asked Miaka

Miaka looked down with the desk above her head and was about to drop ot. And looked down to see a twitching teacher on the floor. While the whole class looked on in horror as the teacher walked out of the class to get checked out. how could she have done something so stupid like this again. the only person she knew that would be here to pick her up from this stupid act woudl be her uncle vegeta since he was the only one at home for the time being and that was not going to be a fun trip.

"What im at school?" Asked Miaka

"Yes that you indeed are your fathers daughter. Be happy you are staying with usagi." Said yui

Miaka plopped down in her seat knowing she was going have to be stuck going to the office after class since the teacher wrote her a slip to do so. She was happy that hermother and father was on vecation with gohon and keisuke. plus she knew that she was going to get a lecture from uncle vegeta after doing this one. and he warned her that if she it again she gets the gravity chamber. even though she wished that her brothers would come but they are going out with friends tonight since bulma was cool like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

Tomo landed on the railing on top of the school. He over looked the land where the priestess came from it was all odd to him and also interesting to him to over looked the lands that yui and miaka was born into. this place seemed so odd to him. its like they all have more advanced things that he ever knew. plus the huge crystal palace at the center of the place pointed out where usagi the queen lives. but this world seemed like a place that nakago would be rather interested in once he showed him everythng after he is done deflowering the priestess of suzaku. and show him that is how it was supposed to be done.

"How do you like the illusion priestess of suzaku? My shell sucked in some of your life force. And it gave me the information that I needed. It gave me the illusion of your vary own memories. But still I am indeed amazed by what I am seeing. So this is the world that you priestess come from." Said Tomo

Tomo marveled at the world with wonder and he swore he saw someone flying with flame colored hair. He never knew something like this ever existed. But then again this was the first he was seeing this. but this place is growin on him. even though it was just what her mind made up. so he didnt even know if this place was the real place where they came from or not. but it normally is from the amount of times he had done this on people ad make them feel things that they thought was not even possible.

"Once my shell sucked enough of your memories. I shall pass them over to nakago . the priestess world of her own sweetest dreams." Said Tomo

Tomo laughed his creepy laugh as he went exploring through the world that he was seeing for the first time. Maybe he would be able to take over this part of the world once they win. then he will show nakago on how to deflower a freaking female with out a pussy and back out of it before you could get to the grand prize. but then again this was nakago the emperor lap dog and fuck buggy. he thought no one knaw about that everyone was not dumb and knew what the emperor does to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Miaka illusion_

Miaka was sitting in front of her guidance councilor since she was in deep trouble from what she had did in class. Since it was something she didn't even know what she was doing since it was something was in that dream. the dream was odd it fetl so real that what got her so conused. now this was goin gto be fun since she was going to get it from uncle vegeta. and if she didnt straighten out she would be sent to ouron and knew that she would not get away with half the shit she does here.

"Are you awake miss Son?"

"Huh? Yes I am! I was only thinking about what I did to the teacher." Said Miaka

Miaka bowed her head in shame the thing was she didn't remember the dream she had. But she had a feeling that it was important and something she needed to do that was important as well. she just hope he would make thei a short one and make the lecturing much less so she was able to go home and crash. and maybe this time he might leave uncle vegeta or any of the others out of it so she was able to relaz wehn she was able to return hom after the long stressful day of freaking school.

"I see here miss Son. That your first pick for a school is jonan academy since it was the school your other brothers went. And now you and your twin is wanting to go as well."

Miaka clinched her eyes shut if she didn't get into that school her and her brother, their mother will killed them and skin them alive or throw them into the gravity chamber with vegeta for punishment. she knew that her aunt would pay for her to get into the best of school out there. even though goten played dumb he was smarter than she is. and that is how he gotten into ouron other than that connections that they have with the great families of time and the queen since she was their family.

 _"Here it comes."_ Thought Miaka

"Hmmm. If you remain at this grade point average. You would be more have more than enough to get in."

Miaka blinked thinking it was something she was hearing or just wanting to hear. She was not that lucky she barely studies, her twin yes he was like her other two brothers and studied but she was a goof off. but when it finally sunk in what he had just said. what in the world did she do to be able to get into the school she wanted to go to. she might be going cray cray and over heard something else as if her mind was playing tricks on her to make her hear what she really really wanted to hear.

"But that being said. Thre is no time to be slacking off miss Son."

"But sir? Could you say that again please?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was hoping that it was all true she had hope in her voice to what he had said was all true, then again with all her crummy luck in this world she was just hearing voices in her mind and she was going to fail. she knew this would make them all happy on what she was going to tell them when she returned home tonight. well the second home that is. but then again she was just hoping she was hearing correctly and not going crazy since she was studying to much and working to much to get to that point.

"This is no time to be slacking off?"

"No not that one! That if I can maintain?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was on the desk looking at the guidance councilor with starry eyes. While the poor guy was wondering if the girl finally lost it. He knew how hard their mother made her children study to bad they where not like the brief family all genius. but this would make her day if it was all true so she hoped that what he had been telling her was not some sick joke. or some sort of revenge from the amount of teachers that she had hurt and had to quit their jobs from the pain and sufferng that had to deal with. plus she did play two of them in the crazy hospital so that is something she prided herself im.

"Um well if you can maintain this grade point average. You would have more than enough to get into jonan."

"Thank you! But if you shall excuse me. I have to meet up with my friend!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka skipped out of the guidance councilers office to go and tell them the wonderful news about her grades she was depressed about not able to tell their mother and father since they where on their trip. this was the best news she had gotten in a long long time. so she was going to brag until she was not able to brag no more. as she skipped and humming her way to where she was meant to wait for yui. but she didnt think she would see usagi there with her waiting for her to take her home with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka skipped out of the guidance coucilers office. She was in a good mood as she was so lost in her thoughts it seemed that she was not able to have such wonderful luck and hoped it would last. she would be happy to see who was waiting with yui. her cousin had come and see what was going on since yui called and told her what had happened in class. and usagi was not able to come up with anything that was going to connect to why she screamed that in the middle of class.

 _"I never realized that I have good enough grades to get into jonan. What ya know."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka thougths where full of joy an. But she was knocked out of her own thoughts when someone bright idea to bounce their bloody soccer ball off her head. She was seeing stars from her eyes. while usgai and yui groaned and knew that she had just killed more of her brain cells. as if she needed any more of those killed further. but then again who the hell was the person who kicked the ball and hit her in the head so usagi was able to use mars fire and set the jackass balls on fire.

"Ouchie they say a hit in the head hard could make you dumb." Said Miaka

"Don't worry about it cousin dear. You and I where already like kakarot as it was." Chirped usagi

Miaka fell over from her cousin comment she had to bring that up at the time like this. but then again there was times she knew that is to be true that she was like her father and so was her twin brother. sure enough they where like their father in a great many ways. But she was not a warrior like them though she like to goof off. Her uncle vegeta was always lecturing her about the ways of the warrior. but the thing is she always tuned him out thinking she would never ever need the lecturing or the training to use that in the world so that is the reason why she could care less about it. plus she dont like doing it. it involved getting up and doing something. bad enough she had to do homework.

"Hey sorry about that."

A boy came running over to her to check her over. usagi growled and only shot him a glare it was something that she had was being a protective cousin. some times they thought she was her sister. even though they are like sisters in so many ways. and even though they are blood related she wished she was her sister and not only her freaking cousin. but all in all she treated her like a princess and her family never wanted for nothing. they just didnt care much living in a huge house or anything. even though now the houee a crystal palace its place.

"Its Aono! He must been the one to hit you with that ball and knocked you down!" Chirped Yui

usagi growled and shot the offending a glare trying not to go super sayien in front of the human guy. They where full saiyien and they where there to protect what they loved most in the world. and she was neo queen serenity that is something that is to be feared to all that is evil and wanted to take over the world. but then again she was going to kick this little shits ass for kicking the ball at her head, and if he thinked that was a good pick up line then he had another hting coming. because she would sick minako on him and give him the tips he needed to know on how to pick up on woman,

"Oh I'm so sorry. But I can take you to the school nurse if you wish?" Asked Aono

Miaka looked up and saw a handsome boy there. whle she knew that minako who had just showed up with makoto and wondered what in the world was going on, then they seen it the boy who was there and miaka, they looked over to usgai who only nodded to what they are asking her. as she sighed her cousin first man this was going to be soooo cute to watched fromt he side lines. she has to tell everyone so she would leave that to minako she was the one to spread and warn everyone.

"So long miaka. I'll drag your usagi and the other two away. they will make sure to tell vegeta you will be later. now don't do anything i wouldnt do.." Chirped Yui

usagi grumbled things that was something that was not very polite and knew that if it was not for yui she had home work to finish when she got him. so she needed to make sure that the boy would remain alive long enough to let miaka try him out. minako was plotting ways to get the two of them together. makoto wanting to beat the boy up for kicking the ball and making her more stupid. while yui pushed them towards the ctrystal palace so they could go about their day and she can go home and take something for the headache and then eat something and then do her homework.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka was on the bed while aono was looking over the bump on her skull where his ball hit her. Since the nurse had gone home for the day. He wondered if he would be able to walk her home. she just hoped she wont say anything stupin that would make her look dumb in front of this hot guy. bad enough that her cousin and her friends who happened to be her portectors was going to skin him alive. well not minako she was plotttin ways to get the two of them together she never could figure her out.

"Uh oh. You have a little bump here. Do you feel ok? Im afraid that I kicked that ball pretty hard?" Asked Aono

Aono looked embarrassed for even hitting miaka on the skull. While miaka was frozen still from the closeness the natural musk of his sent was over powering her senses she enjoyed it thought. but he met the queen and two of her warriors. so he was in a good mood at this point in time. he wanted to meet her and she was related to the girl he liked. so he was hoping that he wont make a fool out of himself while he was here in front of her, and knowing her luck she would either fart or burp right in front of him, if she did do that she would be sooooo ready to off herself.

"Oh yes I and fine and dandy. Plus the soccer ball looks like my head anyways!" Chirped Miaka

"Well I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to kick the soccer ball again if I think it looked like your head. Miss son your trying go get into jonan academy aren't you?" And Aono

Miaka looked up at him and tilted her head to the side and wondered why in the world he wanted to know. She blushed a little from the question. And wondered if uncle vegeta knew about this yet. knowing minako and her big mouth she would tell her uncle. hell her aunt would never let this one go. but then again her aunt bulma was cool when it came to that sort of thing. but uncle vegeta was like another over protective father when it came down to boys. and she just hoped her brothers has not heard about this yet.

"Yeah my elder brothers went. And plus my family is like family to the brief family who own the school so I have the shoe in anyways." Said Miaka

"So am I well not with the brief family. Its only because you are going there. I wish to go to the same school as you do?" Chirped Aono

When that clicked into miaka head and looked up all starry eyes at aono. She was hoping with all hope he like liked her in that way. Ouron was her first pick but that was hard to get into usagi would be able to get her into since she went there. plus her children go to that school as well. hell they even have something called a host club she went to it once and never ever again, that kinda freaked her out when she saw the brotherly love thing. it was like the first time she pay attention to the act.

"I was going to wait to we were in out of school to say this. But now is the best time to do so. Will you please go out with me?" Asked Aono

Miaka looked up and gawked at what she had heard him just ask. As she started to wave her arms and blushed deeply she didn't know what to say to him. It was something hat she was not expecting. and then why did he had to freaking kick a freaking soccer ball at her freaking head for him to even ask this. but either way she was having one hell of a day and she was not going to complain she got the good news that she was in for the school she wanted to go to that is not ouron even though he mitehr wanted her to go there. since she would be the only in the family not to go. but she wanted to remain with her friend yui.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the real world with tomo and amiboshi_

Tomo was busy working his magic with his illusions with miaka inside of it this time. He couldn't help but be the creepy man he was and laughed to make amiboshi skin craw from what he was doing. this is when the others needed to come in and beat the respective crap out of tomo. and he would turn and look the other way because he would just let him. he was only a seiryuu warrior by birth not by choice. so he could give a fuck less about tomo and nakago and miboshi as well. his twin and soi was the only ones he enjoyed. he did feel sorry for the wolf he didn't ask to be what he was and how he was born.

"Oh that is just adorable." Said Tomo

"Tomo. What are you planning to do to miaka?" Asked Amiboshi

Tomo sighed of course the boy would not catch on he was to much like the suzaku pest. It seemed soi was moving to that side of things as well. it seemed that they liked how things worked on that side. but he was basically doing the job nakago was supposed to do. and that is pretty bad when it came from the guy who bangs soi to get off. and he couldnted even do the act and fuck the priestess of suzaku and pop her filthy cherry. but nope like always he had to do the job correctly. and he knew this time he was going to win this one since the only one who is able to interfere is tied up at the moment.

"This spell is much more stronger than the one that I used on the others. I just imprisoned her fiscal body to only accomplish my own adjective, have you forgotten. I have the ability to project extensions of myself In the illusion that I make. The vary essence of myself." Said Tomo

"So then that aono guy there in that illusion is just a creepy human version of you?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi wanted to vomit from what he had heard. He hated this man he wished he would just at this moment he wished anyone would come here and kill this fucker he hated this creepy man. and sadly he hated this fucker more thna he hated nakago, this man needed some major help when it came down to the way he thought and the way he do things. and yes he knew nakago needed some help to since that man is just as screwed up in the mind. tomo was just happy that something was going right finally. but then again he didnt need to jinx himself since he had jinxed himself to many times already.

"I will take take the priestess of suzaku virginity. Something that nakago was not even able to do. Even though she is not arousing for me. But I would rather have that spit fire usagi though. But after I am done with this I'll make neo queen serenity mine." Said Tomo

"What?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi was not going to let him touch usagi that way. She didn't deserve what he was thinking about her like that and nakago, and kami forbid his twin brother they cant keep it in their pants. but he will not let him take away what his one adopted mother desereved. she has both her soul mates. and this fucker thinks he was able to take that away from her. well he had another thing coming once they all get their hands on him. and he will nto survive that when it happened. even vegeta was enough to murdered this sick freak of nature. he just hoped someone found tamahome and saved him so he would get back here and help. along with everyone else. until then he would have to do things himself.

"Well taking that mere girl as a partner gets my cock hard really maybe you would think she is arousing but not me. I rather had a real woman like neo queen serenity." Said Tomo

 **"SHE WILL NOT DO IT! NEITHER WOULD KAGOME! YOU KNOW MIAKA AND USAGI ISN'T BEATEN BY SOME MERE ILLUSION!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi was seething in anger at how he could talk about this with him. He was messing with him head she was like his mother and he will not get away with speaking of a lady like her like that. he missed when she held him when he cried. she was the warmest and kindest woman alive. even though she was able to kill with her powers but that made him feel protected to those who was out there trying to harm him. but he knew one thing for sure that she would be able to send him and his newly adopted family to a place that would keep them safe until what is done.

"Amiboshi your so naïve. The stupid little girl just seen the man she loved died. And she flee'd from that harsh reality. Now she is sinking further and further into her own happy little world." Said Tomo

Tomo only snorted at what the boy had said. For seiryuu sakes lower the boner it was his turn to have fun with the suzaku bitch everyone else had their fun now it was his turn and he was not going to make it plesant either. he may be a asshole and a sick fuck. but he did have some sort of manners. but this was something he needed to finish so he needed to get back to the task so he was able to get the priestess of suzaku right where he wanted her. and that was starting to go rahter well he thought yui was bad when it came down to fucking with someone mind so they could think and do what you wanted them to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the illusion world with miaka_

Miaka was staying at the crystal palace since their parents and elder brother was away. capsule corp manor was replaced by teh grand crystal palace of neo queen serenity. usagi and ehr family was offering them to stay there. Her twin enjoyed to play in the gravity chamber with uncle vegeta. it took her a while to get used to the house elves and the floo and other stuff when the palace was in place after she woke the whole world with the silver crystal. hell she didnt even know she slept for a 1000 years until everything was awoken and a grand crystal palace was there.

 **"WOW AUNT BULMA YOU GOT THE HOUSE ELVES TO MAKE ALL MY FAVORITE FOODS!"** Cheered Miaka

 **"BRAT SHUT IT WE LIKE TO EAT IN PEACE!"** Growled Vegeta

Bulma shot her husband and mate and husband a glare he only shrugged and dug into his own food with the grace of a prince well king now. With his daugher on his side to his wife and mate ate at the head of the table. while his grandbrats was all on one side in their proper seats. while the others like the scouts and the other family and friends that lives in the palace was in their normal seats. the genyu force was in their one seats its like how they wanted it. vegeta smiled at his pride and joy now a queen he had been waiting for the day for her to become what she was raised to be.

"Its all because you did so well you know the practice exam. So I made a super special meal for you." Said Bulma

Bulma smiled she and her daughter where still in her lab coat since they all gotten off of work well fun after having to work with her queen duties and taken out all the rogue death eaters.. As the genyu force and some of the others joined in to their meal. usagi smiled brightly at her cousin. it was a long day for her well a long day for her everyday. but she was used to it sadly. while minako was smirking about something that might be happening. so she would be sharing that with them later she hoped. while miaka was eating her food like there was no tomorrow.

 _"I'm normally bad in cram sessions. But I understood everything that the teacher had said. And complemented me as wel. Now I can go to the same school as yui. Even though I would like to go to ouron but this was the best I can do."_ Thought Miaka

After that last thought miaka dug into her food and gobbled it up. Vegeta pushed his meal away and threw his napkin down on the table he grabbed both his daughter to make her and his grandbrats train he didn't want them to get her eating habits atleast the clowns son was eating properly. she maybe his niece but he was diappointed even though he tried to make her learn better eating habits for her ranks. but like her father there was no teaching her anything that would not gross them out. that is why they try to not let her to come to fancy dinners unless she promised to eat properly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Miaka sat at her desk in the room that was hers in crystal place. she could hear then training down in the gravity chamber she was always the one to avoid that she wanted to live like while she had it even piccolo who trained her brothers wanted her to do it. But she turned him down. she saw muramasa come and check up on her. she was still getting used to him being a sword spirit. she heard the others train in the under ground training center under the palace. she sighed and knew that she was going to write down all her thoughts, and she had this feeling that minako knows something by the way she was looking all night long.

 _"Today was a wonderful day for me."_ Thought Miaka happily.

Miaka started to write in her journal after she was done she started to look off into space. Bulma passed by and smiled she was not like her mother and father but she was like her father in some ways. but she wondered what the hell minako knew. even trista and usagi had that look. she wondered if something good was about to happen. while she sighed and went back to her happy thoughts about her day. this was one of her best days she had in a very long time. so she just hope the days to come would be better and better. and now she was with the man she liked she had a feeling that it will get much better.

 _"It is really like a dream to me. i'll be so embarrassed when I see him again."_ thought Miaka

Miaka broked out of her thought's when she noticed the time and they never care much about the time they had to keep in shape for the next battle that would come to them and when it was going to happen. plus she has to be a strong queen that is. so she was understanding since she grew up around all of this. she sighed and knew that she needed to study some soon before she headed off to bed. as she put her other things away and got to the boring part of her life. the school work that she hated so much. but it pleased her mother when she was able to study and she knew that her brothers hated it.

 _"Wow its that's late already I have to get my studying in now."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka grabbed her things for her studying before she go to be bed. But she dropped them all over the floor. But one thing caught her eye. And wondered why it was making her feel the way she did. why is hr heart beating so fast. and why did her head feel like someone was trying to tell her something that this meant something to her. or that this was some sort of trick. it was all confusing her all to much from what she was seeing. why is this one symbol affecting her heart and mind and soul so much as if it was something that is meant something to her and was trying to get her attention.

"The name of a constellation. One of the 28 of the Chinese zodiac. Tamahome." Read Miaka

Miaka read out load. But why was her heart pounding so loudly. Why was she so affected by this name and why was it meant something to her or something of that nature. She was so confused as if someone was trying to tell her something. but that name why did it feel so right making her feel like she knew him. just thinking the name made her heart and mind flutter together. but what did it all mean. she was so confused by it all. and wondered why in the world it was affecting her. it was strange and she wanted it to stop.

 _"Why does my heart feel this way? If feels like im being squeezed. But why? Tamahome? Maybe if I get some fresh air, I would calm down some."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka went outside on the balcony of her room in the house. When she looked over the balcony and she saw aono standing there before her. And looked over to see the light show inside the gravity chamber. so she was in the clear to not have anyone watch her, well she hoped no one was going to watch her with the conversation that she was about to have. but then again she didn't even care what time of the night it was either. so what is new. so he was able to come and see her and sneak in her room any time he wanted. she wouldn't mind one bit to have that happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka rushed outside of the crystal palace. to meet up with him. she was just happy there was no guards or anything. but then again why woudl they need guards with the type of people who lived in the palace. she and her family was offered to move in as well and have their own rooms inside of the palace when they stayed. but her father and mother loved the placed they lived in even though it was a tad bit larget and more advanced now since ami and szayel did that for her. As she ran out with out her jacket. Not even realizing that they where done training and watching her from the gravity chamber. Even bulma was in there. she even walked in once seeing her aunt and uncle do things together.

"Oh I was just.. watch out its slippery!" Said Aono

But miaka being who she was didn't hear him in time and slipped on her ass. Everyone was snickering from the gravity chamber. They were watching to see what was going on from where they where. nothing seemed to pass those people it seemed. but then again time gates sees all. well not all of the time but it had to show them what was going on. while minako was there smirking like there was no tomorrow, and why the hell did they have to watch this. it was soooo embarcing to a freaking point. why cant things be nromal. but then again if it was normal and that would be boring.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAH! THE BRAT IS GOING TO HAVE A MATE!"** Called Vegeta

 **"YEAH YOU GO GIRL!"** Cheered Trunks

 **"FINALLY SHE IS GOING TO GET DOW AND DIRTY YOU GO MIAKA!"** cheered minako and rei

 **"YEAH DON'T FORGET TO WRAP IT UP TIGHT!"** cheered nappa

Miaka blushed deeply forgetting there was no privacy when she was here. It was like they were all over the damned place. Bulma shushed them so they would see what was going to happened between the two of them. but she loved them so she was going to let that one go. and why did it seemed that they are all gathering and watcihing. its seemed like they are all alerted at once. and why the hell did haruka and micharu wanted to watch this as well. now that is freaking odd. even spirit and stein had to be here to watch all of this.

"This is my big brothers lucky pencil. When he took the exams he got perfect scores and got into ouron." Said Aono

Aono handed over the pencil to let her keep it to her. It was his gift they her. While everyone had to say that was sweet, the genyu force was now watching from their rooms and so was barrdock her grandfather. this was the most kind gift a boy has given to her that was not in the perverted lines of things. while she heard them all acting like they are all geting choked up from what was going on. she sighed and kenw that there was nothign she was able to do to get them from not watching since this was usagi palace after all she cant kicked her off the grounds with out her getting mad at her.

"I wanted you to have this miss son." Chirped Aono

"Sooo you came all this way to give me this? Oh thank you so much Aono!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka hugged the pencil case to her. She was so over joyed by the personal gift he handed over to her. But there was something else that he was there for and she hoped it was what she thought it was. and why oh why did minako the scout of love and beauty have to be the one who was squeeling liek a school girl. aono was arching a brow at the ones who are watching this conversation. it was interesting to say the least. an even to be on the lawn of the crystal palace was fun enough for him as well. but he would of never ever being able to step foot on the grounds with out seeing miaka since she was staying here.

"Um Aono . if you wish to go out with me. You can." said Miaka

Aono looked on in shock. While vegeta was seething so was bardock this was not the way to way a lady for a date you must ask her family for permission. And she should know the sayien custom. But they would let this one slide since they girl never ever listen to what they had to say. they would let her mother and father deal with him once they returned. and he knew that good old kakarot woul make the boy pissed himself since he was a protective father over his daughter as well. that was somethingt hat all fathers are it seemed. well if your a perverted one then you are just not a father. spirit maybe a perverted womanizing pig but he was a good father and proctive one like the rest of them. and lord death they have to wondered about that guy. yes he was gay but he was odd to a point.

"Really!" Chirped Aono

"Well yeah! Because I really like you Aono." Said Miaka

This was sickeningly sweet from what they were watching. Bulma knocked out vegeta and bardoock fro being complete jack asses. This was the first time she had some boy liking her the way the man like someone. while minako and alice was jumping up and down like stupid air heads from what was going on. while the others was eating pop corn and other stuff while watching the train wreck that is bound to happened when goku and chichi gets ahold of him and make sure he gets the lecture and the questions for the man who wanted to be with his only daughter, that was the fun part of being a dad you get to make peopel piss themselves from then getting lectures. even for the boys they get to do that for the boys as well who wanted to date their sons.

"Miaka I love you. And you may call me Tomo." Said Tomo

"And I love you as well." said Miaka

Tomo took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. While he was smirking mentally from the fact that she was falling into his lap and now she needed to keep the signs away before something pops in her mind and let her remember. now he had to play it cool to make it that stage of the plan. while he was wondering if these people are really like this when they watch others in their family do stuff like this. as he continued to kiss her and laugh evilly meantlly from all the things that is going in his favor finally a plan in fallowing through. then again he may have just jixed himself again but who cares.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the real world with tomo and amibosh_

Tomo was doing a happy dance and laughed darkly and evilly in his mind to have this all go according to his plan. He has her eating out of the palm of his hand. While amiboshi growled he needed to get her to snap out of it. The kai's didn't have a chance to break her out since the cant break through what ever he had on would need the help of amiboshi so they would need to think of a way to set him free with out alerting their help. but then agan amiboshi would know it was them so that is all that mattered. but they needed the sound of the flute to make them to enter the illusion to get miaka to wake up.

 **"MIAKA WILL YOU SNAP OUT OF IT!"** Yelled amiboshi

Amiboshi was trying to break free to kick this creepy guys ass. Hell if nakago showed up and kicked his ass and he would die happy to know that miaka was safe and sound he would die happy knowing that. while the kais are cursing the luck that they are even having they needed to have him when he was able to clear his mind. but it seemed he was trying to get her out by calling her. but they knew that would not even work. it was a dumb idea. so they needed to get into his mind after he is done yelling and trying something that was not even going to work with out their help that is.

 **"NO! REMEMBER TAMAHOME! REMEMBER ALL YOUR SAYIEN'S AND YOUR FAMILY! REMEMBER USAGI! THE REAL USAGI!"** Cried amiboshi

Tomo rolled his eyes don't the boy know his attempts are not worth even trying since he was going to kill her anyways. Well deflower her and then kill her not as if no one would miss her. he knew for a fact that she woudl not hear his calls. so he had nothing to worry about. but he was about to pop some whores cherry so they would not have to worry about no one fucking with their plans to take over the world after seriyuu was summoned. his eyebrow twitched in annoyance from the freaking yelling and pleaing for something that was never going to happen. while the kais was going to make sure that his plans not go through.

 _"Huh, your useless. But who is these sayiens"._ Thought tomo

Tomo continued to watch on in his sick mind on what his plans where turning out to be. He was so fixated on this he didn't realized that the other illusion was broken. Not as if he cared it happened since he was busy with this just needed to do what nakago had done pretend and imagin someone who turned you on and then you get the most painful hardest boner you will ever get. so that is what he was going to do when he finally gets to that point with out killing amiboshi first if he was not going to stop his freaking screaming and killing the mood for him. damn the boy needed to shut the hell up so he was able to do his job that nakago was supposed to do. but noooo that fool pussy'd out and used her as someting to shoot his load in that was builded up.

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

* * *

Miaka left the crystal palace late since she had woken up late and had her breakfast that dobby made for her. But she wasn't expecting that everyone as going to be gone by the time she was going to be awake. but then again they knew that she was in a happy mood and would make it to school on time. but nope winki had the be the one to wake her up. but either ways he was going to go to school and that was going to be the best days of her life since she has a man that loves her the way she loved him. so all in all her wishs are granted and no dragon or crystal or any other form of shut granted that for her.

"Whhhhaaaat! You want us to believe that your dating aono?"

One of the female classmates could not believe that thig girl was dating someone that the whole school wanted. well minako and some of the others thought to drop by. and it seemed that she was spilling the beans to everyone byt the time she had gottent here. but either way it didnt even bother her none. so what else was new when it came down to her ling life. while yui was there thinking they are just jokin to get her to freak out or something. but then again minako was the scout of venus she would not lie. But that was another story they where having a hard time believeing this.

"Yeah that's correct! We watched them make out for a good few hours!" Chirped rei

rei drapped her arm around yui to be playful like everyone else when they are jokig with their friends. while yui snickered she loved it when her sisterly friend and the others stopped by. but miaka could atleast told her what was going on with her and aono. but nope she had to learn from big mouth sailor venus out of all people. and not from miaka herself. while miaka was there blushing at everyone making a joke out of her. but it was out of fun nothing bad. even though she was not expecting that minako was going to go around with her other friends and blabber it that was her to spill the beans on.

"Well that's not all we are doing either." Said Miaka

they looked at miaka to see her drooling like master roshi or shunsui or nnoirta and grimjow when they sees a woman they thought looked hot. Or when their mother or usagi mother was around the man was a pervert. or any of the other ladies in their circle that is like the scouts and the others as well. but then again miaka was thinking like a pervert that would make the other perverts pretty much be proud of her if they are even here to see her look like them when they are in their pervy moods and ways. usagi sighed and needed to let her cousin now she looked like a pervert.

"My dear cousin. You better whipe the dirty look off your face. Your looking like the perverted turtle master and the other perverts. And start saying what you mean." Said goten

"We kissed!" Chirped Miaka

usagi and the others sighed didn't they just say that they were playing all sucky face all night long. Yui tackled her friend it seemed she was having all the good luck with the men these days. and wondered if she had done anything else other than kiss him. while usagi and the others basically face palmed didnt they just basically tell them all the whole story since they had the front row seat when they whole thing was going on. but then again they are not very bright. well other than yui but she had her stupid moments as well. usagi sighed and knew that she was going to have a migrain after this.

 **"YOU BETTER NOT GO AND DO THE GOOD AND PLENTLY! YOU HAVE EXAMS!"** Yelled Yui

usagi, minako and rei only blinked at yui and wondered why would miaka want to go and mate with someone. Then again once you find your intended mate you end up there either way not as if it was common knowledge. yui still didnt understand the whole thing about soul mates in all. even though she never knew that soul mates are even real. while usagi slapped yui in the head for being stupid. but then again it was her blond moment. hell she was acting like minako on a good day. but then again alice out beated the air head department when they tried to figure who is the biggest air head. it went from alice. kakarot. and then nappa and then minako. usagi sighed and smirked when she saw lover boy.

"Oh miaka my dear." Said Tomo

minako along with yui turned to look at her and wondered if she over heard everything. They wished usagi was there to join in its always fun with usagi when she jokes and insult people. but it seemed that haruka was the one to play that part when it came down to that. but then again they had their fun. plus this was along the way to ouron to drop off the kids at. while tomo was there smiling like a love sick fool. vegeta was arching a brow since he was wondering where his daughter was at. now he knew what goes on at school with his niece. while bulma was looking back and forth. trunks was snickering at the love sick expressions they were giving to each other.

"Good morning my love." Said Tomo

Miaka popped her head out from haruka's shoulder. She sent her boyfriend a beaming smile to show him that she was overjoyed to be seeing him on a nice day as this. While vegeta, trunks and barrdock shot him a glare. he was treading on bad ground when it came down to what he was doing, he was supposed to ask for permission to court miaka, well battle them first to prove his worthy of their daughter or son. and then they go through the questioning and then again there was alot to gain approval with the sayain and lunarin customs of proving you are worthy of the hand of the person you are asking to be with. well the mother normally did the worthy of fighting with the famale who would want to mate their sons.

"Goodmorning to you as well tomo!" Chirped Miaka

trunks and yui was going to do something that would piss her off. And it was going to be fun to do so. trunks was tomo and yui was miaka. They where going to go and role play the two of the,. while the other was going to be laughing their asses off from what they are about to do. since they always did enjoy a good mocking show that was always show of fun and games for them. and this was just asking to be mocked and made fun of. plus they are bored and needed to entertain themselves someway before they had to go in for school and the others do what ever they had to do that was planned for the day.

"Oh goodmorning miaka. Come on baby lets kiss again just like last night." purred trunks

trunks took yui chil and looked at yui like tomo did with his cousin last night. While they hugged each other and made kissing noised to each other. While miaka blushed deeply from her cousin and her friend making fun of the others was just laughing their freaking asses off from what they are even seeing. trunks and yui was trying to hold in their snickers. and its pretty bad when the sword spirit was laughing. that is bad when he even laughed at things like this. but then again there was alot about muramasa she didnt want to know about.

"Oh no! not here in public everyone shall see us." Said Yui meekly.

Yui was acting like miaka who was ashamed of seeing things like this in public and knew that she would never dare to do something like making out in public for everyone to see. Since her mother and father does it. miaka was a prude when it came down to stuff like this. but then again they have no shame when they are with their soul mates. even vegeta and bulma when they feeel the urge they would go to a ally or a bath room and made sure to lock the door magicallya nd put a silencing spell on since they are indeed screamers when they are doing such things together. even chichi and goku was when they are in the mating moods.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was in class after the others left to go and do what they needed to do or train that is. and It seemed that they where just only looking at things in the dictionary for the class for the day. The teacher was out with the flu. So they had to fallow what the sub wanted them to do. but all in all that the day was a wonderful day to them. so that is something they dont mind doing other that searching for the dirty words in the books they are told to look at while in class. they just hoped that it was all of the teachers are like this for the day since they dont want to do any work they do deserve a lazy day from studying after all. hell ouron atleast gave their students that.

"Oh yes we are just happy for you that the two of you finally gotten together even though your grand father saw everything." Said Yui

"Yeah thank you yui." Chirpe Miaka

Miaka sighed in relief that her grand father who would be plotting the death of her boyfriend at this point in time to not fallow the sayain and lunarian customs of gaining approval. but that didnt matter to her right now. well until her fahter and mother gets home then that will be the time tomo gets his third degree and fight, and her friends and family was happy for her. Even her uncle vegeta was happy for her along with her grandfather barrdock she would of thought they where going to kill him for not even doing anything that was meant to go by their standdards and she knew that her father was going to make sure he was going to go through with it once he returned home. but until then she would have fun before they scared him off from her for good.

"Hey look someone wrote all kinds of dirty words in this dictionary." Said yui

yui was snickering at ever dirty word she was looking at. And some of them where rather impressive and creative from who ever wrote them or came up with them. Knowing the words that some foul minded person put in there. even though it was not usagi or any of the others since they were placed into ouron. yui was just happy that miaka was even able to come to this school with her. so all in all that is what she was happy about her family was not good enough for ouron and she owuld have to go in under a fund. or have usagi pay for it for her proper education but she would never ask that. .

 _"Yeah me gets in trouble when the teacher calls upon my name to read. But it seems that everything is going the way I wished them to be."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka smiled and looked down in her dictionary only to see the symbol for the ogre appear to her again. she wondered why in the world that was keep coming up to her its like it was some kind of message. and why does it make her heart beat the way it her mind run wild. and why does she feel like her stomach had senkai gates open up in her stomach with hell butterflies all over the place. this was confusing her to much and she hated being confused. she never had the chance to ask any of the others why she was feeling the way she does by this simple word and name and symbol there is even a pull to it.

 _"Ogre one of the 28 constellations. Tamahome the four gods. For the north and the west and the south. The gods where called, suzaku. Byakko, seiryuu and genbu. Each god was assigned seven constellations. Tamahome was one of the suzaku."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka stopped reading there her face drained of color in horror from everything she had read.. She didn't understand why this was all to familiar to her. And why her heart acted the way it did by even thinking about this tamahome person and what he meant to her. why did it seem so familiar to her. and why did it feel like someone was trying to seen her some sort of a sign or a messgae. or trying to contact her in some way, she didnt understand what was going on and why she was even feeling the way she was. and all because of what she was reading. she never felt like this before she read this. what the hellw as going on.

 _"What does this all mean? I have never heard of any of this before."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was cut out of her own thoughts when a hand appeared on her shoulder as if the person was reading her mind or knowing what she was thinking. as she jumped from her mind being snapped out of her thoughts and the sudden touch. She looked up to only see tomo smiling down to her. as if he felt something or as if he was stopping her mind from something that is trying to tell her. but then again he could be worried about her she did kinda have a freaked out look on her face. but then again that was the only thing her mind could come up with other than he was concerned for her.

"Miaka lets go and study together." Said Tomo

Miaka blushed deeply from what he had asked her to do with him. While her one friend ichigo and yui decided to poke fun at them again to make a point that they were annoying. this was something she thought they seemed to get off on or enjoy doing. but then again ichigo was the only other one who didnt want to go to ouron and wanted to go here. so she was happy that he chose to do so. but then again he was a death god as well he explained what a sword spirit was when she didnt know what muramasa was when she first met him.

"Oh baby lets study together." purred ichigo

ichigo purred and took yui embraced each other and out of fun he grabbed her as and nipped her neck. even though he was gayer than the day he saw the color pink, he was dating soul out of all people to be soul mates with.. While miaka growled her anger out and punched them out of annoyance sending them into the wall as they slid down and snickered they where still having loads of fun. and she thinks that she kinda knocked his swaord spirit for a loop for the nice little punch she had given them the two of them out the window.

 _"But still I get the shivers when I look at his face. My first kiss."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka slipped into her miaka land as she starred off into space about the simple kiss he planted on her last night. It felt so nice and she enjoyed it she hoped that he would do it again to her. but then again she didnt know she was looking like the perverted that they knew and loved in their family and friends. yui was even creeeped out by the look she was giving the look she was giving even made ichigo even more gay that he alread ways so what was knew there. plus he went gay for the reason that miaka tryed to get him into bed and that was something that made him go gay. well after yui tried that what did it to the point he liked the have men instead of woman. but they are still his friends either way.

"Miaka?" Asked Tomo

Tomo wanted to see if miaka was ok since there was a puddle of drool that turned into a water fall on her desk. He was wondering what in the world she was thinking for her to get that kind of face. and he kinda wondered what in the world she was thinking to make her look like. that but then again he knew that she has some perverted people in her family. but they are the good perverts and not the bad kind. but even the look she was giving that was even creeping him out for even being the person who he is. and now he understood why nakago didnt have the balls to do this. and he was thinking about just killin her instead.

"Listen to me. Can you come to my house tomorrow or Sunday? You want to right?" Asked Tomo

 _"Oh my dende. I cant do that he a damn pervert. Tomo is a pervert. He asked me to be his girlfriend just yesterday. And ye he asked me to come to his room."_ Thought Miaka

ichigo was right behind his friend to make sure she know she looked like that she was the perverts that they knew and love look at this point in time. and he knew that they would be even more or less happy and proud of her inner pervert was coming out.. he could even smell what his friend was even thinking and the look on her face was creeping him the hell out. So he might as well stop her from her thoughts. and before she jumped him here and now in front of everyone in the room. that would be something he would not want to see or even wish to see. that and yui he didnt want to see that either. he would love to see usagi like that she was hot. he maybe gay but only bi he liked chicks to only ones who dont freak him out and creeped him out that is.

"Your inner pervert is showing again my little pervy friend." said ichigo

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts and shot her frend a glare to show him that she was pissed off from what he had just said. She was sooo not thinking perverted things from what tomo had just asked of her. and isnt it like to early to be asking her to come over to his place. and she didnt even know that she was even ready for that sort of thing yet. and now she was thinking the perverted thoughts. even though she wondered how big his you know what is. but then again she didnt need to make herself look like the pervert that was in their inner circle of friends and family. as yui smacked her in the back of the head from the water fall of drool was going to drown them sooner or later.

"Since we are gonna go to the same school. So I just thought we could study together." Said tomo

"What to study?" Asked Miaka

Miaka blushed for even thinking on the lines of the perverted ways. and how big his penis is as well and wondered if it would fit in her. and if he had anything like condoms or anything so she didnt have any babies at her age. ichigo was wondering what had gotten into his friend it seemed that she was turning into shunsui or nnoita or grimmjow. and yes she maybe a perv to a point from the times she tried to molest him. but this kinda well freaked him out to a point. so he slapped her in the back of the head like yui did to make her snap out of those all to happy perverted things she was thinking about.

"Yes silly. What else do you think we would be doing." Said Tomo

"Well quite a lot if you let that other part of your body think for you." Grumbled ichigo

Miaka smacked her friend and only nodded to him to let him know that she would be indeed be going to his home she didn't want to wait till Sunday so she would be going tomorrow. she needed to drag minako and alice to help her pick something out to make him go oh wow your hot as shit and i would love to do things to you. or to make her look all pretty to make a good impression on his parents. so she was going to have number two. she didnt need to look like a hooker for his parents when she meets them. she needed to have them think she was a good girl for their son and hope they dont have any things that her family have to court their son or daughter. but then again that is some alien and wizarding thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the real world with tomo and amiboshi_

Tomo was finally getting to where he wanted to be. as he did a happy dance and laughed evilly menatlly. he was finally getting somewhere even though how much of a pain in the freaking ass that was to even get to this though he never ever freaking worked this hard in his freaking life to do anything that involved doing this and to get laid and pop some bitchs cherry. he wanted to kill her for even making him work this hard. hell not even nakago had to work this hard to do what he had done. Soon enough she will no longer be a virgin and will no longer has the power to summon the beast god if his perfected plotted out idea works.

"Oh yes. Just give your body and soul to the one you truly love. The projections of me. In yourself made illusion of your world. Maybe I could do that with the moon queen." Said Tomo

 **"YOU'RE A SICK MONSTER!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi was fighting against the vines to get himself free from his kept feeling like someone was trying to get into his mind. but then again he was to pissed off to even let who ever was trying to help him through. even though he was pissing the kais off that they are not even getting though to his mind. Tomo only laughed at him for his fight against him illusions of vines. He was proud of his powers some times that he just wanted to touch himself.

"Your power is just not that great enough. To even cripple the strength of my simple spell. No one is." Said Tomo

Tomo went back to watch the illusion in sick amusement. While amiboshi thought of all the ways he could kill this man and not blink a eye. He did learn quite a bit from the others when he was in konan. he finally let the kais through his mind to let him know what he needed to do to get miaka out of the illusion before something that happened to her. amiboshi made sure he didnt let tomo know that there was going to something to save miaka and screw with his grand plan to screw him over and to fuck over the idea he had to fuck miaka and then kill her. and think he would be able to get away with it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was panting in bed he was found by a elder man who knew exactly who he was. As he continued to roll back and forth the spell that the creepy man was still in affect until someone who knew how to break it. so lucky for him that someone or someones found him and was able to help him. plus the old man seemed to know that they were not even cats so that was what made them know he was the help that was needed. even though he had some sort of power that made them wondered that they are the same as all the otther warriors to a beast god that what the power seemed like.

"mi…ak..a." gaped Tamahome

"well how is he?" Asked a man

"I still can't tell. His flesh wounds are vary light," said a woman

The three of them where watching over poor tamahome to make sure he was ok. They had a feeling what he was suffering from and only one of them are able to break the spell he was under. lucky for those three lads that came acrossed him to take him to the young man. he just didnt expect that he was the young man who he had trained when he was in konan from his wife kicking him out of the house for him flirting with a woman. while the three young lads was there by the mans side as if they are connected to him as family in some way. they are not his kids he knew that much.

"Hm, it's a miracle after falling down that cliff he was still alive. lucky for you three young lads" Said the man

"But there is something else that bothering him. Its causing him a lot of pain." Said the elderly woman

The elderly man bent down to see what he could sense in the magical department if he knew any better it would have been tomo that was the one to place such a sick spell on someone like that. while tamaki was still shocked that the soi woman saved him from a attack. but all in all he thanked her. he was wondering if tamahome was going to be ok. he never seen something like this before. not even hikaru and karou and they knew more than he does in that department. while the old man was trying his best to find out what was wrong.

"Let me see, where does it hurt at?" Asked the man

"Feathers in my back. And other parts." Groaned Tamahome

The man only nodded to what he had said. while tamaki cringed from the sound of pain and the other parts he meant. even in his suffering he was still ashamed that he was feeling things is such areas. And his thoughts where correct on the whole thing that was with the spell he was under it was from tomo of the seiryuu seven he had his run ins with the creepy bastard. oh how he hoped someone would off that man. plus he had a feeling that nakago and the others wouldnt even care if someone had killed him off. it seemed no one liked him for the fact he was just plain creepy to a point.

"Well this should help you." Said the man

The elderly male raised his hand and jammed his hand into tamahome side, tamahomes eyes snapped opened from the sudden feel of relief and sighed that the pain and discomfort was gone. whatever the man had done even made tamaki and his twin brothers was cringing from what they had just seen him do. that was something that they would never ever want to happen to them. but whatever he had done it stopped him from the suffering that he was going through as he tried to regain some sort of sense back to his mind.

"Miaka?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome vision cleared and it was not his beloved , he only looked up to see three people standing before him. Why did one of them seem so familiar with him for. Do the know each other from somewhere. while he didnt even see hikaru and karou along with tamaki. but then again he was even wondering where they hell he was and who the hell are these people. and how the hell does he seemed to know him as if he and himself met before. but then again they probably did and he didnt remember or he was someone he robed and didnt remember that either. it seemed robbing someone of their money was something he didnt want to remember the person after.

"Where am I?" asked Tamahome

"No worries your safe here. Your in my home. It seemed to be that your where under some sort of illusion spell". Said th e man

Tamahome only looked up to the male in the room and tilted his head to the side in wonderment. Then he remembered tomo was one the master of illusions of the seiryuu seven oh he was going to die once he was able to leave. he still didnt even take notice that the three of usagi kids was in the room. and then again he didnt even know who had sent him or taken this man to find him. whle tamahome was trying to figure out who and how he knew this person. that was the question of the day it seemed. as she sighed and wondered if miaka was still alive and wondered if she had gotten away from that creeper.

"A illusion spell. I see that tomo was the one. one creepy ass bastard believe me." Said Tamahome

"Well it was a mere illusion. But for any other normal person it would of killed you if I knew tomo correctly. But not one of the suzaku seven right tamahome." Said the man

Tamahome gapsed how does these people know who he was. Then again why did this man voice sound so familiar as if he was in the company with this male before them again his memories are a tad bit fuzzy. but then again it seemed these people seemed to hate the creepy mans guts as well. he wondered if he would be able to leave and go and save miaka knowing her luck that she was probably stuck in one of his illusions and dende forbid he didnt know what sort of illusion he had thought of since nakago failed in doing what he was meant to do to her. plus he thinked the man didnt even have it in him.

"But how do you know my name sir?" Asked Tamahome

"It's been eight years and your body had grown quite a bit. But I know you just the same," said the older man

The man took his hook off to show who tamahome was talking to. Tamahome only gasped and wondered how he was able to find him. Did hikaru. And karou and tamaki found him to save his would be in their debt for that one. atleast they listen to him other than miaka, but then again he and her are soul mates so that was something that they are one in the same with not listening to one another and others as well. he shivered from the last time he didnt listen to no one. and how he ended up and how he gotten the most worst revege once he returned home. tamahome sighed and understood though why they did that.

"Its you master." Said Tamahome

"Yes it has been quite a long time. But if it wasn't those three kids come to find me you would have been in deed been a gone," said the man

Tamahome smiled he wondered where the three of them where at only to see them sleeping with their heads on his bed while the elderly woman covered them over after knowing he was going to be ok they pass out from the loss of sleep., he wondered if they knew who they were. but he went over and laid his hand on their heads they are kinda curte when they are asleep. as he kissed their foreheads in thanking for the help they gave him. he had a feeling they had to use alot of power to help him as well. but then again they are the sons of usagi and that showed in them when you looked at them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Miaka illusion world._

Miaka stood on the bridge dressed nicely for the study date she was having with her boyfriend. While she got the talk again from bulma and vegeta since thy didn't know that her parents didn't give her one. And then by piccolo. and then by hikaru and karou and tamaki. she sighed and wondered if anyone else was going to bother her. then again she jinxed herself from that one and minako stopped and made sure she was ok. now she had to wait and see what she was going to really be doing when they reach his house.

 _"I have the lucky pencil tomo gave me. Right here near my heart. Oh my dende expecting me that I would be going to his home this early in the relationship. I have to introduce myself to his family."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka went into her mind theater since she was thinking what it would be like to meet tomo mother and father. And wondered if he had any other siblings and would accept her even though she was not even human, but that should not even matter that she was not human or not. she just hoped they would love her family as well. plus with her being a princess that should be a plus there in her thoughts. but then again she needed to make herself not so nervous she didnt want his family to this bad of her how she was going to act. she needed to remember all the manners that vegeta and her motherpounded into her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Miaka squeeled like a school girl while the towns people looked at her and wondered if they should call someone to help her. And then she noticed that tomo was there watching her from behind her. even that freaked usagi and trunks out with spirit and stien they rushed out of there before she was even seen any of them. but then again she didnt even know he was watching her act like a total minako on a day she sees a man when she was un mated..while tomo cleared his throat to get her attention to let her know he was there waiting for her to come along with him. as miaka blushed deep red from him seeing her in a soooo minako and alice moment. as she sighed and bounced over to him. and made a mental note to kill hikaru and karou later since they stuck a condom in her purse and a flavored one from a joke.

"Oh im sorry I didn't realize you where standing right there." Said Miaka

"Oh that's fine. Lets take a short cut past the library shall we?" Asked Tomo

Miaka smiled as they turned to go by the library that was owned by capsule corp. well a lot of things that was owned by the capsule corp then again they where rich so what could she complain. As she started to rememeber something as if it was something important that she needed to remember. and that nagging feeling was coming back to her. and the poking to her brain as if someone was tryin to get to her mind and relay a message or something. but then again she could of been going cray cray finally after all of this crap shehad to deal with schooling and getting into a good school in all.

"I been here in this library before." Said Miaka

"Whats wrong?" Asked Tomo

Tomo watched her with watchful eyes wondered where she was going with this. Since she was trying to force some kind of memory out, but he cant let that even happened he needed to do this correctly. he had to go through all of the information in his mind to make her not look at that library and get her to fallow him. he needed to finish this before she remembered something. and he had this feeling that will be soon enough by the way things are going. and who the hell is helping her to remember he felt it and he just didnt know what was going on no one was able to break through his illusions and who ever it is he wil kill them for fucking up all his hard work.

"I'm not sure it feels so important that I should remember. I'm sure enough that me and yui and usagi were here." Said Miaka

"So have i. and so has everyone. But then again usagi family owned the lets be on our way." Said Tomo

Miaka didn't listen she continued to look at the huge building since she feels someone or something was trying to get her to remember who she was and where she as if they didnt want her to know that this was something that someone placed her into. and to make her wake up before she ends up dead and have that creepy bastard to do things that nakago tried to do to her. but this time he would be able to do since he was in a illusion with a part of himself that is able to still do such things with her and lose that V card that nakago didnt take from her. But tomo was not going to let this happened.

"I know. But,, there was something important that happened to all of us in there." Said Miaka

Miaka was trying to push the memory that was trying to push in her mind. As if someone was trying to make her remember something very important and needed to snap out of whatever she was in. tomo was glaring at her evilly. he needed to get her to stop and so he was able to get this done and over with before she remembered everything and then that would mess up his grand plan. so he knew what he had to do he was going to use the food card. that is something that normally gets her going. but then again nakago and yui told him that one. plus he was learning from the illusion that she is in as well.

"Oh its all in your head. You know I have some really yummy cake at my house." Said Tomo

Tomo smirked when she clung to him as they where making their way over to his home. He was getting to his prime objective and will deflower her he just had to play the game properly. so just mention food and that would work. as they continued on their way while he did a little mental happy dance in his mind. that things are moving along with the plan. now he needed to make sure that things go as planned. even though he would have to ease her into it and that is sooo not him but if he wanted the job done he would have no choice in the matter so might as well do it the right way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tomo lead miaka into his home as she looked around the home that had no one else in it. It was kinda creepy at how empty and cold it felt. She even shivered from the emptiness of the house. there was no life and no pictures. its like his family really didnt care much to make a warm home to show off to anyone. there was not the warmth of the feeling of family that normally everyone has in their homes. but then again she could get used to this since she entered the one gravity chamber that was used for other training. while she looked around and see if there was any other sign of life in his home but there was none. did he have any family to call his own since she didnt see no happy photos of him and his family.

"Hello!" Called out Miaka

Miaka thinking that they where in another room or something. Or maybe they where at work. She was kinda curious on where everyone was in his home since there was no lights on. tomo sighed of course she would be looking to see if anyone was home. but her luck just ran out there was no one but him and her. so he was finally going to finish the job that nakago was meant to freaking do, not in his freaking life he had to do this amount of work to get something done. plus he would be really pissed off if someone pulled a dick move and break the illusion before he was even able to do anything at all. or even get a ffreaking boner for that matter. miaka looked at him and wondered what he was thinking.

 _"Huh, no one home?"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka fallowed him up the stairs to his room. While she looked at the walls to not see no photos of family or any art work it was kinda odd. Maybe he lived in one of those familys that like the feeling of empty. but then again maybe some familys are not as together as her family is. but then again that was the type of family they have plus it was a alien thing she thinked. even yui family who was a pure blooded witch and wizard alien family and they are even a together family. but then again she barely knew him and wanted to know him better.

"Wow you keep your room clean. Piccolo and mom wuld always have to get on my brothers case to keep things clean." Chirped Miaka

Miaka continued to poke around his room. Then again usagi had a great many houses. and she had a warm feel about them as well. even the grand crystal palace had alot of warth in it. but then that was the feel of the lunarian side of her that is. plus when you come the serenity line it comes that way. even the palace on the moon was alot more comfortable and warm that this house. and malfoy manor as if she remembered correctly one of this was located in England she was given to the one man she was with before she died.

 _"Why does the library keep bothering me for. Something happened to the three of us there,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts and not even realizing that tomo locked the door so she was not able to escape from his clutchs. While she turned around to him with a bright smile that was from her father side if the family. well not from her grandfather but maybe his mother that is. even radtiz didnt even have that same smile. but tomo forced one of his own smile he just wanted to get this done and over with so he could just kill her already. and he had this sinking feeling that she will be remembering sooner or later. since he was still feeling that unknown person that is trying to break through his illusion spell.

"Hey tomo! We should go to the library a little later. Can we! Can we!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka thoughts where cut off from tomo wrapping his arms around her waist. as he slipped into his mind to think of something to get him all hard and get ready to go. As he kissed her neck to make her aroused so he could get this done and over with. Miaka moaned and wondered what in the world was going on. as she let him go and kiss and suck and nip at her pulse point of her neck. she never ever felt like this before and didnt know what was going on. but what ever it was it was feeling really really good. as she leaned her neck back and let him get more of her neck in.

 _"Wow is this it? Is this the time when I lose my virginity? And become a woman."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka back away quickly something inside of her is telling her that this is not correct and she should be not even in the arms of this man. But she was going to ignore that feeling to see where this was going. and that nagging poking feeling in her mind that was trying to tell her to stop this before something happened. and that this was not to meant to happen. while tomo grumbled something mentally about her fucking this up. as he sighed and knew this was not going to be easy and glared at who ever was trying to break through his illusion they will die if they fuck this up for her.

"Oh on buddy boy!" Said Miaka

"I don't get it? Whats wrong? aren't we going together now?" Asked Tomo

Miaka eyes went wide is that what he meant he wanted to have sex with her and not be her boyfriend. But she had this hard tome knocking away the nagging feeling of how wrong this was. and why does she feel like someone was trying to break through her mind to get her know what was really going on. while tomo was inching slower and slower to her to ease her into this. while he was trying to hold back the annoyance that he was feeling at this moment. miaka didnt know what to think or do. she didnt expect him to get all horny and stuff when she decided to come here. she should of known that he was thinking with his freaking penis like the rest of men on the plant and as well.

"Yes but I thought we would be studying. And besides we are the only ones one. What if someone walked in." said Miaka

Miaka was trying her best to back out of this. She wanted to explore the feeling about the library and not the man in front of her since she was no interested in having sex right now. she thought they are going to study. how in the world is she going to get her sweet ass out of this one. she didnt want to have sex right now. but then again maybe it might now be so bad to even do that. and she does like him and maybe that would be not so bad to even do the good and pleanty so what else could go wrong. he end up to be some evil creepy paint faced creeper who had this all plotted out. yeah like that would never ever happened to her.

"Well no one else will be coming home my dear. Me and you are the only ones here." Said Tomo

Miaka gulped as her heart started to race at what was about to happened. she was going to be deflowered and she was soooo not ready. And it felt so wrong and not even sure why she felt that way. maybe that is why she had a freaking box of freaking condoms in her freaking purse. damn hikaru and karou had to jinx her in the sex department. and she had a feeling he had done this for a freaking reason. oh she was going to kill those two when she sees them again since she was about to have freaking sex.

"You know I love you miaka. I always have. Don't you love me?" Asked tomo

"no that's not it." Stuttered Miaka

Miaka blushed this was went she should of took up on uncle vegeta offer to come along with her and watch to see there is no funny business. She was not sure why she told him no. damn her and her stupidity and not let uncle vegeta to come with her. he would have been a good cock blocker to something like this. well him trying to kill tomo off would be a bit extreme fro even trying to do with her right the second thought that might not have been a good idea uncle vegeta would have killed him if he was even here.

"Well then. Tell me what it is then?" Asked Tomo

Tomo closed the blinds behind her so the library wont be showing anymore. He didn't need nothing more to spike her memory until he was don't fucking the shit out of her. And then kill her afterwards. As he laid on top of miaka . she didn't even know when he took of her clothing to leave her in her bra and panties. miaka didnt know what to think she never did anything like thia. and the annoying poking in her freaking mind was getting on her nerves. she was about to get laid from the man she loved and who ever was poking inside of her head better stop she wanted to enjoy her first time.

"Its ok. Don't be afraid." Coxed Tomo

Tomo was trying to make things more or less comfortable for her so she would be able to continued to believe that he was someone who lovedher and not wanted her to kill her and fuck her. well he chose to do both. so after he was done fucking her he was going to kill her. but then again he knew he was going to get a death wish for even doing this. so he might as well dig the grave deeper in what he already started. even though nakago warned him what will happened to even him from the evil actions that they are doing. it will bring death down on all of them and it was not going to be a happy and pleasent one either.

 _"I do love tomo. But I guess it is ok. But there is something that is still bugging me. Deep in my heart is telling me this is all so wrong. What is it. What am I supposed to remember. That's right the library. Its where it all started for me and usagi and yui ."_ thought Miaka

Miaka had everything flash before her very eyes the truth that this was not real and that this was a illusion. While she remember the first time they met tamahome and everyone to when they met taiitsukun. everything was coming back to her all at once. and who ever finally got through her mind was cursing her for making them do so much freaking work to save her sorry ass. she needed to tell tomo what she had just remembered and hope he understood that this was not all real. even though the man who is trying ot fuck her is trying to kill her as well and also the evil bastard who put her in this fake ass world.

"Tomo. Me and yui along with usagi really did go into that library. And we found this old book there. What was the book called again. when usagi started to read it. We where taken into the book,." Said Miaka

"What are you talking about? That could of never happened. you must have had a bad dream." Said Tomo

Tomo was loosing the girl he needed to finish this before everything was broken. Who the hell keeps messing up with his spells it seemed that who ever It was wanted to make themselves known. even though he had a feeling that this was happening and that things got all screwed up, he jinxed himself from glotting and bragging about his plannes going into place. and some dumb ass had to get into her mind and help her remember and break his freaking spell. they better hope he didnt come and find who ever the fucker is because he will make them wish they never have been freaking born.

"Just forget it." Said Tomo

Tomo leaned down to kiss miaka to see if he was able to break her and make her not remember what she was trying to remember. She went back into her thoughts once more to see if she could think of more. and let who ever was helping her show the truth on what was really going on. making her remember what she really is and who she was with. and what she needed to do as well. as flashs flashed through out her mind. and that was starting to wake her mind up more and more to make her realized that she was not in her real world. and that this was one of the seiryuu seven trying to fuck her and kill her.

 _"A dream. That must be it. A dream. The world inside of the book was like how you would imagine ancient china would look like. usagi with her sword spirit was so fierce like she always was as the scout and queen of the moon. Then there was a emperor and a huge palace who happened to be the reincarnation of endymion."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka closed her eyes to let the memories that was trying to break through to her to let her know that this was not right and that is not real she needed to wake up soon or it would be her death. When she opened her eyes from the memory of her being asked to be the priestess of suzaku. and that she was meant to summon suzaku and have usagi turn into suzaku herself. she was not in the real world she was in a fake world of the ideas of the jack ass creeper who thought he could screw with her freaking mind and thing he would be able to fuck her and then kill her. she figured out that it was the kai's and kaoshin who was helping her remember and get back to the correct state of mind.

"The priestess of suzaku, and the neo queen serenity as well sailor cosmos the strongest sailor scout alive.." Said Miaka

Tomo looked at her like she was bonkers and she lost her mind from all her studying. But he knew what she spoke of was in deed the truth. He had to do something to defused the needed to get her back under the spell he had her under before she was going to break out of everything that he put so much energy in and so much power as well. he wanted to stab the fuckers who is doing this and make them wish they were never be born.e ven though he didnt even know who in the world who is doing this he couldnt even tell who power pushing through that it belonged to.

"And the emperor name was hotohori. And he was usagi soul mate well one of them. and the reincarnation of king endymion. And she had all her children. Then the rest of the family came. And then there was yui she became the priestess of seiryuu." Said Miaka

Miaka eyes turned cold as if she was able to unlock her powers and let usagis flow through her with the gift that she was given to her when she was no around to protect her. that would make her powers to be there to help her out with all of the danger she was in if one of them or anyone of them are even around to help her and save her ass.. She was happy to know that she was able to fallow her gut and brain for once since she would end up dead if she didn't. and sent a im sorry thought to the kais and kaioshine who was grumbling about frmale goku's and a pain in their asses.

 **"THIS IS ALL WRONG! ITS ALL WRONG! LET ME GO! OR WHEN USAGI FINDS YOU SHE WILL KILL YOU! AND I KNOW I'M STILL IN THAT WORLD AND THIS IS A ILLUSION! YOUR NOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOUR NOT HIM! TAMAHOME! FATHER! MOTHER! BROTHER! USAGI!UNCLE VEGETA!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka was screaming in horror she had to do something to get her ass out of this illusion she had to thank the kai's and kaoshine when she sees them next time. even though they are basically passed out from the amount of power it took for them to get through to her mind. and how hard it was to get through to it. she is her freaking daughter of goku and that proved it right then and there. since they had to do that to goku once and that they had over did it when it came down to powers in brekaing through their minds to make them remember who they are. but they helped her to see the truth on where she was and where she was growled he was going to do this by force it seemed as his hair wrapped around her.

"I do admit you do surprise me. You have broken the spell of tomo of the seiryuu seven. That quite unexpected." Said Tomo

Miaka looked up in horror at him. He was trying to do something that nakago couldn't do. And she was going to fight him she was not going to let him take her like this its just not right. tomo had it and he was going to take what he worked so freaking hard to take. and he will have it and not one will stop him to even get what he came down to it. nakago failed bady but he was not going to fail like him. he was going to show that pussy ass general that he was able to out best him in fucking the priestess of suzaku.

"Your him?" Asked Miaka

"Yes. Now since you see me clearly now. Its to late. You can never ever summon suzaku. That is the plan. And after im taking usagi as mine." Said Tomo

Tomo tightened the bindings on miaka to make sure she didnt attack him in a pititful attemt he was sure. but he needed to make sure he prepared himself since he didnt have much time to take what he wanted and then kill her worthless ass.. miaka struggled against him so he would nto achieve what he was going to do. She was not going to let this creepy bastard pop her cherry no way in hell. that was for the man she loved her soul mate. like hell he was going to take that from ehr. nakago learned that lession the hard way as well. and she was going to make sure that usagi and the rest of them kill him for this and she didnt care how.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the real world with tomo and amiboshi_

Amiboshi noticed that there was something off with tomo he was concentrating rather hard on that creepy shell of his, and this might be his only chance of escaping so he was able to save her. plus he got the signal from king kai even though he sounded out of breath from all the work they had to do to even get to this point. her mind must be a hard place to break through from what he was told her mind was like her fathers when they had to do that to him. and that was enough of a job to do. but now it was his time to shine and help out the girl that showed him the light that he didnt need to run from all his problems.

 _"Tomo is concentrating all his life force into that shell. If I am ever going to escape. Now it's the perfect time as you king kai."_ Thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi struggled to break free from the vines he needed t break free and have his mind to snap out of the illusion that was placed on his. He wondered why no one was able to come and help yet. but lucky for kaioshine helped him again before he passed out he pushed power into him so he was able to escape even though it would be panful. but it was going to be for the greater food to save miaka from tomo. he just hoped the help was gong to be here soon so they would be able to help him out. because once he freed miaka tomo would not stop at nothing to kill him for even helping the kai's to free miaka from what he had put her into, but atleast he would be able to die in peace.

 _"Come on amiboshi wake helped you this far. dont let the kai's down."_ Thought aimboshi

Amiboshi snapped his one arm and hissed from the pain. But it did the trick on letting him mind know that It was a illusion he was stuck in. and not something real like everything else. but then again he sent another thank you to the kai;s who basically drinking their selves stupid from the work they had freaking put into. now it was his time to do his part. he needed to use his power to make sure she gets out of there and safe. he just hoped that everyone comes sooner or later. because if they dont he was going to be a goner. he knew for a fact that he was not strong enough or have the power to defeat tomo.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the illusion world._

Miaka struggled so hard to try to break free from the binding of his hair that was wrapped around her to tight, she needed to break free from his hold and maybe find something to harm him with. just enough to help her freaking harm him enough so she was able to find some way to escape from the hell he put her in. as her eyes darted around the fake illusion of a room. no wonder why the place creeped her out when she entered his house. the house was apart of him a window into his soul. a creepy and dark soul that proved that her thoughts was correct on him being a black hearted person.

 **"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO YOU CREEPY OLD PERVERT! USAGI WILL KILL YOU WHEN SHE GETS HER HANDS ON YOU!"** Screamed Miaka

"Tsk, tsk, such language from a young lady, I would of thought the moon queen would have taught you some manners but then again she has a potty mouth on her as well. you know watching usagi have sex with her husbands got me more all hard more than you know." Said Tomo

Tomo started to strangle miaka to kill her well maybe knock her out. Give her a quick fuck and pop her cherry and just to be a dick knock her up to make it all rememberble for her. That's not a bad idea for him and bad for his health. but then again he didnt give a damn right now. he was to fucking pissed off about eveything that he planned out was being broken. so he was going to take what he wanted to do. and he was going to do it by force. fuck making her feel good before he tried. he tired to make her think he loved her and eased her into it. but nope that didnt work. because some stupid fucktard had to think they would be able to save her sorr excuse of a life and piss him the fuck off.

 _"No tamahome. usagi. Daddy, brothers, uncle vegeta, trunks. help me, king How do I get out of this illusion."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka prayed to who would listen to her pleas to help her leave. Hoping the kais and kairoshine are listening to cries for help. even though they are freaking drinking theirselves stupid from the work they had to put though she was not even able to see it. they were giving her the finger for her making them work so dammed hard. but they would help her if they knew of a way to get her out of it. they were lucky enough to do that much in the illusion world she was in. it was alot more easier when it was goku under one of the spells that was casted on him from boo. Then again they could have been helping her remember where she was with the help of hades.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the real world with amiboshi and tomo_

Amiboshi was told by someone named king kai to play his flute he would push his powers in with hades since he was there with him. As he played his flute pushing his life force into it he was basically a homing all the other warriors now that he was alive and well. he just was placing him on the spot for nakago. but then again he needed to save miaka even though it will mean ever lasting pain and suffering from the punishment that is goin gto happened to him for the stunt he had pulled. but for the first time in his life he could care less since he was able to find something sint he world that mean more to him.

"Amiboshi?" Asked tomo in horror

 _"Miaka I'll give you my strength. Please try to break free from his illusion."_ Thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi thoughts went to miaka while he used the power that was being sent to him it was true they where the ones where helping her through the illusion to help her realized that they where there. he needed to make sure that she would be able to feel his power and grab it and that should do the trick, and then it would mean he would be fighting for his freaking life after he does this. even so it would make him die happy knowing that she was safe and not fucked by this creeper. and he should know how big he was he seen it once jacking off to a mere image his mind made up for him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka in the illusion world._

Miaka growled she needed to break free from this hold she needed to find something near by to help her kill him or break the illusion. She prayed and prayed to the gods and dende and the kai's and hades to help her. she needed help she didn't know what to do. tis was something she never was in before. and she didnt even know how to get out of it. even though the mirrior would was something else to what she was in. so she would not be abl eto use that idea like how she got out of the mirror world.

 _"A flute? His hair is now lose."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka gripped around for the pencil when she felt it she rised her arm and stabbed it right into tomo forehead to see if that would help and break the illusion or atleast weaken him enough to get him to let her go. and maybe she would be able to stab him with something to see if that would be able to help her escape from the illsusion world. it was worth a shot to try that idea. just one thing she needed to see what she would be able to stab his with. she just hope that amiboshi would be safe until someone comes and help them from this creeper. she just dont even know why no one has not even came yet.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the real world with miaka, tomo and amiboshi_

Tomo was in horror at what was happening. The damn copy of amiboshi was there to fuck up everything how dare he do this to him. He planned this all perfectly and now all the planes dumped down the drain. and bad enough he still didnt know who was the others who happened to decided to help the bitch as well. so yeah someone was going to die one way or another. or someone was going ot get fucking hurt or fucked. he was hard as fuck and he was not going to jack off in the middle of no one. he was going to fuck someone even if it will be a fucking man. he was going to cum one way or another.

"What the hell?" Asked Tomo

Miaka reappeared from her prison if the illusion world how could she been so stupid to have been trapped into something like that. Then again it was bound to happened since she was distraught about tamahome. even though that was how tomo had planned it to get here where he wanted her. oh how usagi would kick her ass for even letting her guard down. but then again she would understand completely since it happened to her how many times in the battles she was in. she just didnt have the time to think on that for the time being. she should just be happy that she was alive and not fucked by the creepy bastard. and plus she didnt even know if tamahome is alive or dead. and where are hikaru and karou and tamaki at usagi will kill him if anything happened to those three.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi rushed over to her and checked her over to make sure she was ok. And sighed when he noticed she will be find only a little weak from the illusion sucking on her life force and emotional distress, but the braclet glowed to show it was usagi power to help her as well. and he had a feeling it did the same thing for tamahome. all in all he only knew that because he still had his around his wrist. since that is what basically saved his sorry ass from the strong freaking water and the currents that he decided to kill himself. but he was happy he was able to redeem himself somewhat to miaka and to tamahome as well. he hoped they woudl tell the others about his good deeds to redeem himself from his sins he didnt want to even make it even though nakago forced him to do so,

"Move away from the girl amiboshi." Ordered Tomo

Tomo was seething with every last ounce of anger from his illusion broken by one of the suzaku and one of his own as well. but there was more help to get her out of his illusion and he didn't know what that is. he was beyond pissed someone was going to get fucked or killed tonight one way or another. because he stopped careing and his anger was taking over. what made it even worst he still didnt know who else helped the little whore of a priestess and the little shit traitor to the seiryuu warriors. so if he cant fuck her he was going to fuck him. he just have to think he was a chick that is all.

"Until the very end you avoid your true destiny. And brake my spell." Growled Tomo

Tomo make a huge explosion with all his anger and power. This is time for him to stop playing nice to everyone. He was going to kick this boys ass for messing up his plans once again it seemed. The power of the explosion sent amiboshi flying. and he was going to make sure he was going to make him his bitch tonight. he was not going to be taking himself by hand he was going to be fucking someone tonight. even if it was a freaking man that he would have to think that is a freaking chick it get his load off. and amiboshi seemed to be rip for the picking since he was one of the fuckers who had fucked everything up.

"Miaka no." said Amiboshi

Amiboshi pushed himself up to start the fight someone has to protect her until the others arrived to help. He hoped tamahome was ok and survived the fall and had help with his wounds. and he knew that usagi power of protection woudl only do so much until someone was lucky enough to find your sorry ass. but then again he knew for a fact that they would be here sooner or later. he just hoped that they would be here soon or else he and miaka would be fucked. and he meaned fucked for him by the way tomo was looking at him. and he would do it since he basically pulled a dick move on all of his well oh so thought out sick plans.

"I promise miaka I will protect you with my life. and it seems my sweet ass as well by the way he looking at me." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi was in front of her with his flute in hand ready for this to end, well he hoped to end maybe he could get the attention on his twin brother to help he was a little more powerful than himself. but he hoped someone was going to come and save him and miaka soon enough. since this was something he was not looking forward was to death. but he does know what happens to you once you go to the other side. and he knew he would good enough to go to the soul socitey if he died. he knew nakago and tomo and miboshi would be going to the gates of hell once they get offed from the people who oh so hated them.

"It seems that your having a little bit of difficulty you own self. Now be a good boy and hand the girl over. Lets stop this little game we are playing, so I can get to my real objective the moon queen. Thinking of it gots me so hard and what was going to happen to her will have to your sorry little ass. and belive me im pissed off enough to do so.." hissed Tomo

Amiboshi wanted to vomit from what he had said. he knew tomo well enough and he knew for a fact when that creeper was pissed off he would do anything that came to mind. and he knew it was going to hurt like hell since he was larger and wider than nakago and that would slit him somewhat. but if it was going to save miaka he would take it up the ass and one for the team. He hated people like this and nakago is just as bad. He was sick in the head but she was not creepy like this man was. He always hated him.. tomo sent another power wave. Amiboshi started to play his flute and deflected the flaming rocks.

 _"I wish.. I wish.. I wish I could have been born as a suzaku warrior. Oh I really do. Then mama usagi wouldn't have to worry._ " Thought Amiboshi

Miaka started to open her eyes to see amiboshi in battle with the creepy man of the seiryuu seven. She never knew someone would out beat nakago in that department and now there was someone. Amiboshi sent the rocks at tomo but he dodged them. And appeared all around him. As he started to laugh that all to creepy laugh. His feathers stabbed at amiboshi. He fell to the ground in pain. he knew he was trying to gel him down and weak enough so he was able to fuck him. but he was not going to give him that pleasure in making him cry in pain from fucking him in the ass just liek nakago with out anything to make it better.

"Why do you continue to test me. When you miss calculate every time? And you cant even tell whem it's the reall me as well. from all my illusions a dick move little shit. and you will get what i was going to do to her but worst,." hissed Tomo

"Miaka." Gasped Amiboshi

Amiboshi looked over to see if she was ok still none of their illusions where any were near her. She was safe for now he needed back up and fast or else he will not survive this. He thought the others would of showed up by now. he just hoped someone stopped tomo before he will fuck him painfull. and in his anger he knew it was going to be painful if anythin nakago when he was pissed the hell off. he knew there will be blood and cum mixed together and they would make sure they do it enough to make you scream in pain, they knew how to do so. and tamahome knew that for sure since he had it happened to him and now miaka had it happened to her by the sick freaks.

"It's time to end this tedious game. Its time to die!" Said Tomo

Before tomo was able to do anything to amiboshi. Tomo was stabbed in the chest by something and he had a feeling who he was who decided to kill him like this. And he will pay if he survived his wounds. and he will make sure he fucked that person as well. he wondered who was stupid enough to fuck with the tomo when it was in the current state of mind he was in. even though he was wounded he was still completely pissed off and was still planning to fuck someone and then kill them. he was in a mood for blood lust and fucking someone to cause them fucking pain for all the fucking dick moved that was put on him.

 **"YOU CREEPY FUCKER GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER! AND ANYONE WHO WOULD HAVE LADY KAGOME WILL BE ME!"** Roared Suboshi angrily

"Su..bo..shi… you." Gasped Tomo

Suboshi aimed another attack at tomo making sure he would end up dead this time. He now know his brother was alive and he could not let him go and die this time. He will not let his brother loose his life. he was just happy that he would be able to save him this time. he was not going to let him come back with him even if it meant to sending him back to who ever was taking care of him. all he was hoping for was his happiness and that is all that mattered to him. but for now he was seeing red and he was going to murder this sick freak and he knew nakago wouldnt even give a damn since he hated the sick freak as well.

 **"I SAID GET AWAY!"** Roared Suboshi

Suboshi sent his weapons into tomo. He looked up at the sky and then fell to the ground and died. Suboshi spitted on his head body for what he did to his twin brother the creepy knew he was wounded from the sheer amount of fighting. he took notice that the priestess of suzaku was on the ground but then again he woudl deal with her later. and that is for a fact. the little whore will learn what she made others feel for her pitiful ways of how she thought. even tamahome had to pay for her stupidity. but then again he could give a fuck less about tamahome. but for the moon queen, lady yui and his twin brother he knew they payed the price in what they did for her.

 **"BROTHER!"** Cried Suboshi

Suboshi rushed over to his brother and took him into his arms. he made sure what his brother had and what wounds he had on him. He was only mildly wounded and that could be fixed. but he wondered where he had been and not even a word that he was still alive. that would have been nice to know that he was still alive. he wouldnt of even told who and where he was living. he just wanted the best and the happiness that his kind hearted twin desevered. but then aagin he knew that his brother was not the type to fuck for their side. he was born on the wrong side of the warriors.

"Subohsi?" Asked Amiboshoi

Miaka watched the scene before her she thought she was watching one of hikaru and karou brotherly love acts even though they don't think that way it was an act for them a well acted one at that. but it seemed that brotherly love act was happening right in front of her. and wondered if they are going to kiss or something by the looks of longing on their faces. but then aagin she was happy that hikaru and karou would never ever go that far. they only did it when they are bored or to freak out someone or in other ways as well like to make a distrations as well. those two had their mothers brains and that goes a long way.

 _"It's like watching hikaru and karou brotherly love."_ Thought Miaka

"Oh amiboshi why did you disappear for so long? And let everyone believe that you where dead?" asked Suboshi

Amiboshi closed his eyes his twin brother would never understand the ways of the heart like he did. It was like he was his better half in some ways and hoped he would see the world differently sooner or later. he knew he should of contacted him but he was worried about nakago finding out and he would have been well getting what he got when he was punished. since it never have never ever happened to his twin. he couldnt bare the fact that nakago would do that to him for punishment. he dreaded to know the suffer and pain that he would feel from nakago for even making him talk on such matters.

"I'm sorry. But I never ever forget about you suboshi. Brother we must stop. Stop attacking miaka and usagi. And the others as well. we just cant let seiryuu be summoned. Come with me back to makon village we can start a new life with a new family together. You said together. We can live in peace. Its true. If we both drink the tea of the forgetful leaves. then we will forget everything. If you want to live with me in peace then drink up suboshhi." Said Amiboshi

Suboshi grabbed the juice and drinked it all so the two of them would be able to start over in the life that they should of lived and not the one that they were born into. but suboshi made it look like he was drinking it until he pushed every last drop in his twin brothers mouth he would give his brother a life he always wanted and he would forget him but he would watch over him from afar. he would make sure he would live the life that he wanted him to live. his brother has a kind heart and that is something he didnt want to waist. this is the gift he was able to give his own brother to live the life he wished to live and wouldnt have to remember nothing about what life they all were born into.

 _"Forgive me brother. But im in love with usagi. And I have to make her mine. And the lady yui is my friend."_ Thought Suboshi

 **"AMIBOSHI!"** Cried Miaka

Siboshi watched his brother fall into a restful sleep while his eyes shifted over to her and smirked darkly it was time for a little revenge since nakago and tomo failed to fuck her he might as well do the deed. and he was going to see if he would be able to do the job they was not even able to do. while maiak gasped and gulped and wondered what the hell is wrong with half of the seiryuu warriors. it seemed that amiboshi and sadly soi are the most decite ones she had met so far. but this was starting to get annoying with these sick freaks trying to get into her freaking pants and take her freaking cheer.

"Oh its been a long time priestess of suzaku. Oh how I like that new outfit on you. Its nice. What kind of welcome is this. Get over here you little whore.." Said Suboshi

Suboshi stood in front of miaka he was ready to make her feel the pain from lady yui. And he was going to deflower her as well. in the name of the lady yui and usagi this was not going to be pushed to the side. he was going to make her suffer. and he was not going to be kind about it. he was going to make her feel the pain that she deserved for the pain that she had caused the ones he most cared about. like yui, usagi and his brother and even though he hated tamahome. he would do it for him as well since he was one of those people who was hurt by this little whore. and he was going to treat her like a fucking whore that she was.

"No stay away. Why do you seiryuu men and other men want usagi! You are all a bunch of perverts." Growled Miaka

Miaka tried to back away the best she could but she was nearing the edge of the cliff and that would be her downfall. But then again he would not be able to do the nasty to her unless he likes dead bodies. but if her death was to end this she would be more than happy to fall to her death. and she just hoped he would not fuck her dead body. that made her shiver from the mere thought who was into necrophilia. if your into necrophilia you needed some really really bad help to help you with that known issue. but then again she thinks nakago and suboshi was beyond help. and well tomo he is just a dead corps.

"Well it was all your fought that those men in kuto attacked lady yu! And your fought usagi is in pain! So it's the only thing to be fitting of a punishment to give you was the same treatment." Said Subushi

 **"NO! NO! NO! YOU HAVE ALL THE FACTS WRONG AGAIN! YUI WANST RAPED! NAKAGO WAS LYING TO HER! AND USAGI DIDN'T FORGET HER PAIN SHE LIVED WITH IT ALL THESE YEARS! SHE CHOSE TO DO WHAT SHE WANTED TO DO! USAGI DON'T DO WHAT USAGI WANTS TO DO!** " Cried Miaka

Miaka squeaked when suboshi grabbed her roughly. She was going to have this happened to her and she was powerless to stop anything . and no one was here to save her sweet and sorry ass this time. and she had this feeling that the freaking kais and kaioshine was passed out drunk. so this is something she would have to do on her own. she just hoped and prayed that someone would come sooner or later before anything does happened to her. she made it out of luck so many times. so this could be the end of her good luck so she better do it with pride and not show nothing to make him think she was in pain or anything.

 **"I WILL DEFILE YOU LIKE THEY BEEN DEFILED! YOU FILTHY LITTLE WHORE!"** Yelled Suboshi

 _"Tamahome! usagi!"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka clinched her eyes shut tightly and wanted to die at this very moment. But it seemed that the gods had other plans for her and wanted her to live so she had no choice in the matter. she knew that she had a place in the soul socitey and a place in their ranks since she was a kuchiki by blood adotion through usagi. since they are family by blood. so this was going to be her final act to fall over the edge of the cliff. so that is going to be something that would be of a cowards way. but she was not going to let him take something from her by force like nakago and tomo had tried to do to her.

"Oh no you don't. trying to kill youself, I can't let you do that." Said Suboshi

 **"TAMAHOME! USAGI!"** Cried Miaka

Suboshi turned around when he was met with the life force of pure death. As he blocked all the attacks that where sent his way. Some of them they where odd to him how did they get new people in their groups. and he felt that power that meant death to who ever tried to do anything to miaka. suboshi gulped but he was not going to back down from who ever it was. even though they are going to killl him since tomo was already dead so it would only leave him that the impending death feeling that was aimed at.

"Its been a while suboshi hasn't it? If I where you I would run before usagi and the rest of them get here. Where you taking about me by the way. I am tamahome of the suzaku seven. And I came for the priestess of suzaku." Hissed Tamahome

 **"DAMN HO THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"** Yelled Suboshi

"If you don't want to be blown away by my life force or have your bits abd pieces cut off rather painfully mind you,. By usagi and miaka mother then get the hell away from miaka." Hissed tamahome

Suboshi gulped from the feeling of that murderous aura and he knew who it belong to and it was coming at a rather quick pace and there was more than one that is being aimed at him at this rate he would be dead if he was hit by all of them at once. hell nothing would be left of him if they do decided to do that to him. That was usagi and she was deeply deeply pissed off. and he knew he should not be freaking turned on right now. but for the life of him it freaking turned him on. So she must have been filled in from what was done to miaka and he knew next nakago would not live long if she is that pissed off. . As flames shot his way. He jumped out of the way only to see fairies who the hell had fairies in their group.

 **"TAMAHOME! MIAKA!"** Yelled usagi

usagi flashed in while in her sailor cosmos form. she was ready to murder the little shit for what he was about to do to her cousin. While her adopted child bloom and her team she could of named it better, but she needed to rest and eat since she lost her home world and sky at the same time the dragon was not able to bring them back because they didn't want to come back,. Even hades was now able to do. but he was her adopted grandfather so it was a helpful fact that she was blood adoted to the lord of the underword and the soul king. while usgai was going to murder her a little bastard here and now. since the sick freak over there was going to be a project for them.

"Hey suboshi if you don't wish to have some of you manly parts shoved up your ass that you wont be able to shit it out. I would advise you to stop. And I have no interest in men like you. Your below me you low class warrior. So I cant let tama-kins have the fun and flory now can I." hissed usagi

Suboshi gawked she said all that and with a disturbing smirk on her face and it made her all the more sexy. and by dammed it turned him on and he knew he should not even be freaking do horny right now that it hurts like a bitch. He watched a woman capsule tomo body he don't even want to know what they where going to do with it. but he could care less they could make him a lab project for all he cared. and he knew for a fact that nakago could care less what happened to the body as well. long as the creepy ass fucker was gone and dead and living in hell for all of enternity.

"We kinda got ourselves some trouble. No da. If it wasn't for king kai and hades we would be gonners. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka smiled brightly that everyone as there and accounted for. And who where the new people and she thought it was a rumor that she adopted a fairy a long time ago but now she sees it there before her its all true. and her mother and father was there. oh this was a prayer that was granted. her luck didnt run out and she was happy that she was saved from suboshi and his evil thoughts about fucking her. maybe she shoudl sick her mommy and daddy on him and she knew for a fact that he would not be the same if that happened when they got a hold of him and do what they would do to perverts like him.

"Well what is it going to be. usagi and chichi chopping off you manly parts and shoving them up your ass. hell rei and makoto and haruka wudl do it as well. So what is it?" Asked Tamahome.

Suboshi growled he took his brother after usagu did him a gift and wipped his mind clean and she gave him something in a invalope and kissed his forehead. she loved his brother as one of her own.. As suboshi took off with him back to kami only know where they where going. They just hoped he wont harm the boy or anything. but they knew for a fact that he loved his brother and would do anything for him. and that showed that suboshi had a heart from the choice he made to go and save him brother from tomo grasp. but now he was getting away and vegeta was not to happy about that,

 **"COME BACK HERE!"** Yelled Vegeta

"No don't! amiboshi saved my life." Said Miaka

Miaka sent a mental thank you to amiboshi was able to get it from the silent prayer. Miaka was in tamahomes arms and the two of them where in their own little world with each other. even though miaka and tamahome was going to enjoy this moment while everyone gave them a dead panned look and wondered if they do even know what the time and place they should be doing this. but the would let it go for the time being and hoped that suboshi was far enough away and not let nakago know that his brother was indeed alive after that. since he had the keep to the moon palace he and the family he is living with will be sent there once they touched it. there he would remember everything and be safe nakago would not even be able to bother or touch him there.

"Miaka are you alright?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka tucked her head into tamahome shoulder and nuzzled it. Even forgetting that anyone was there to watch them in their love fest seen. So they continued their love fest and not care about what they where doing. miaka was just so happy he was even alive. while everyone was pointined to each other and wondered why she was not even caring about them being alive. hades growled from annoyance he was lucky enough to be able to locate them in the area they were being kept in the illurion. he was hard for him to even sense it so he was hoping the would be able to gather data on what he was able to do.

"Oh your alive. Thank god. Thank god." Said Miaka

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. But everything is all fine now." Said Tamahome

Everyone was looking at them with darkness around them. As if they where trying to make a point acrosed that they where not the onlys ones to die in tthis area so tamahome needed to snap out of it. they nearly bit the dust as well and some of them had been watched while they were having sex. so what in the world he had to be freaking all happy go lucky about. some of them wanted to knock him in the head for even thinking that he was the lucky one in this. atleast they didnt get ass fucked from freathers that was all a illusion. so he was worst off than they all are in this one.

"Hey ya know we nearly died to. You over grown jackass." Growled Vegeta and Genyu

"Yeah we almost died tamahome." Said mianko and rei

"And the vampire went on a blood spree." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked at the two of them with a dead panned and vegeta had a murderous one to tamahome being not sensitive they had to go to king kai to help them along with hades since he was the one who broke them out of it. so they are even lucky he was able to even locate them, but they will gather what they could with the body of tomo and maybe make something that would be able to help them in battle. while tamahome sweat dropped and forgot about them in the same place he was just not as the same since tomo got a bit freaky with his feathers.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Asked Tasuki

 **"OOOOOH YEAH SURE! NOW WIPE THOSE STUPID LOOKS OFF YOUR FACES!"** Yelled a annoyed Tamahome

Everyone sighed and wondered how they all still was caught up in the illusion. Even they where tricked into it. So they got the person that did it so they could do test on him and maybe see if they where able to see they could use anything on him. so they are lucky there was even a body they could even do test one him to gather some data and make something out of the data that they could use for them and for the greater good in their fight to make the world a better place. while tamahome sighed and knew that he was happy about them al being alive it explained why they never came to save his ass.

"Um pardon me tama-kins who is this creepy pervert drooling all over me.?" Asked usagi

usagi eye brow twitched in annoyance from what the perverted old fart was doing. He was rubbing her ass. while tamahome and some of the other men was growling from what they are old man better stop doing that before he loses that hand for good. while tamahome was growling he was the only one alowed to touch that sweet ass of usagi. even though it would be death for him. and he would be losing his cock. but then again what they dont know wont hurt them when it came down to how he rolls about things when he does things that involved his obsession.

 **"OH YOU DIRTY OLD MAN YOU!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome kicked the old man, but the old man punched tamahome with boxing gloved on. As he held onto usagi and she was snatched out of his amrs from her father . he was going to kill that man for daring to touch usagi in such a way. hell they had vegeta and some of the others restrained from the fact that they were about to kill off the old man for even being a pervert. lucky the perverts in their group was able to survive this long with out being murdered painfully. but they knew they didnt do it out of evil it was just who they are and that is something they knew for a fact they would not change.

 **"OH HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR MASTER A DIRTY OLD MAN!"**

Everyone was now confused at what the man had just said. Since when did tamahoem hace a master. It seemed that regina and byakko knew who he was so they figured they where like old friends or something.. but then again how could he be a master to tamahome. they hoped they woudl be able to be told this story along the way to their home so they knew what tamahome and this man had a connection to each other. and how regina and byakko knew who this old pervert was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in byakko mansion_

Everyone was asleep on the beds on the one room that was transfigured. Some of them where on top of each other. And some of them where just snoring away. And the new ones finaly introducened themselves to tamahome and miaka. but hotohori was one side of usagi and tasuki was on the other side of her. they seemed so peaceful sleeping like that. miaka smiled she wanted that with her and tamahome. but she knew she would not be able to until the end of all this mess and the summoning of the beast god.

"Look there all sleep." Said Miaka

regina sighed they were all sleepy from all of the crap with the illusion. but snow and charming was shocked to meet two of her warriors before she was reincarnated to be regina mills.. Even though the fairies where done with a war her grandchild bloom was through a ringer and she needed time to heal and her brothers and sisters accepted her with opened arms. but she knew that she was feeling at peace being back to this place where it started for her before she became regina mills. and now she needed to find her soul mate and give him what he needs to live as long as she does and stay they way he looked. and her two remaining warriors. even though the two genbu warriors was out like a light as well.

"Well they are all worn out from their ordeals. And regina here I would never known you where suzeno one time. Im shocked to see you. Plus the blood bond we agreed on as well. but don't you need rest?" asked the older woman

"Oh yes ma'am. But how is that man tamahome master?" Asked Miaka

The older woman had to think back on how the two met. And smiled at the lovely memory tamahome was such a sweet boy back then and always worried about his family and money for them. event he older woman and man was shock to have two genbu warriors in the house with them. hell they thought they would have to wait to die to even meet one of them. but it seemed they were given another chance to live life and enjoy what life have to give you. regina and tatara daughter was a spechial woma they knew that from her birth when she was born from them. plus the crecent moon proved that from her birth byakko sent her to a mother and father that loved her to be reborn. but she was still their daughter eithe way.

"Once long ago. The master went out traveling. And it seemed to stayed in konan for a while. So he taught tamahome all he knows." Said the older woman.

"Really? In konan? Oh how I miss it so much there. And I wonder how marcus and albus is doing along with tamahome family and the others who stayed behind." Said Miaka

Miaka went out for a walk so she was able to think on things and wondered where tamahome had wondered off to. She would of thought that he would have been resting as well. as she started to wonder since she didnt have much to do until everyone wakes up. as she sighed and wanted to see her love and see if he was feeling ok from everything that had heppened to him as well. plus they knew that tomo was not out of the capsule yet so they have even done their test on his just yet. but then again they seemed to happy about this and study what they are about to learn from said test.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka was taking a walk in the forest admiring what was around her. The forest was lovely in this area. Then she stopped to see tamahome with his master looking like he was in a heated then aagin she was not even able to hear what sort of a conversation their having so she moved closer and knew that she was not going to hear nothing. but then again she was only there to see tamahome and that is all for her. as she rushed to him when she seen the old master leave tamahome after looked like the conversation was over. he seened fit to think it was over.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka catched his attention as the two of them stopped what they where doing. Tamahome looked at her and sent her a weak smile, she was wondering what made him look like. Was It something that seirous. she was going to find out what it was about sooner or later. even though it was going to be somethingt hat was going to get his ass kicked for even thinking about doing. even though the old master was going to have his ass kicked as well for even making him do what he was told to do. even though they seemed to have a thing for having stuff that was hazardous to their health.

"Oh miaka." Said Tamahome

Tamahome walked half way over to miaka. Since she tripped and face planted the ground from being the klutz that she is. He only shook his head and helped her up so they could have a talk.. tamahome knew what he was about to do was going to be hazardous to his health, and he knew he was going to have to lay low until he was found from one of the others. and he hoped that wont be anytime soon. and he hoped none of them are in the trees relaxing and listening into their conversations it seemed that is something they enjoyed to do alot.

"Oh geez your so clumsy. You trip over things that's not even there and air as well". said Tamahome

"Yeah I know. Its my specialty. So what where you and your master talking about here in the woods?" Asked Miaka

Miaka fixed herself up from her fall. She looked up only to see tamahome looking down at her. Then tamahome grabbed her and kissed her deeply when they broke apart, miaka was leaning against the tree panting. she wondered what was going through his mind right now to give him the look he had all over his face. while tamahome was trying to find the worlds and the inner light and courage to what he was about to do. basically sign another warrant to painful punishment and maybe turned into a chick from chichi or one of the other ladies of the group. and then there was her father and vegeta. that sent a shiver up his spine.

"This is the last time. The last time we kiss. Because i.. I cant love you anymore." Said Tamahome coldy

Miaka looked up in shock from what he had just said in a stone cold voice. As her heart dropped to her feet. She was confused why he was saying this to her. She was baffled at this didn't he love her. they were soul mates so how in the world didnt he love her no more. he confessed his feels to her and that was all real. and she knew if the others get wind of this it was going to be not a pleasent feeling that tamahome woudl be feeling. but she just didnt understand why he told her that he didnt love her no more.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cried Miaka

Miaka cried after him with hope in her broken heart that he would come back to her. But he didn't he left with out even saying a world. She wanted to cry from what tamahome had just wanted to scream and yell to what tamahome had said to her. the hole in her heart was huge and felt like he punshed it there. why did he change his heart for her. why didnt he say such mean and hateful things. she wondered what and why changed him. did he freaking go gay or something. or was she just not good enough for him no more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was sitting on the steps of the mansion. Thinking over the days events from what tamahome had the nerve to say to her. And why he wanted to leave her for. Wasn't she good enough for him to love her. she wondered if anyone else knew what had happened yet. hell for she knew it they are already kicking the living shit out of him from what he had done to her and how he promised he would never ever hurt her again. but look at them now from what he had done he done it all over again. they are soul mates why do they keep doing this dance that should stop. first yui and now this what are they going to do.

 _"Geez that was like almost cruel how you did it tamahome!"_ Thought miaka

 **"AND RIGHT AFTER YOU FRENCH KISSED ME TO!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka yelled as she was stuck in her world. As she punched the air but it was chichiri was the unlucky person that got hit. He pushed himself up and wondered what happened to miaka to act like this. and it seemed that chichiri didnt even make away in time to avoid being the suzaku nut doctor and he had heard some things since he also came a nut doctor for mainly vegeta and bulma when they have their little fights and goku and chichi and he likes to wipe him memory clean from anything he hears from them.

"Oh chichiri? You always near me when I need you most." Said Miaka

Now he knew why everyone was in the area was avoiding her like the plague since they where trying to have some alone time for themselves while he was stuck with being the nut doctor. and he has this feeling while everyone is a mad mob as well looking like they are searching for someone. he sighed and sat down while everyone who either was hiding in a freaking tree or a hole somewhere took off like cowards because they didnt want to know what happned. since chichiri was the one who lucked out he would have to make a report and to talk about her issues as well.

"Tell me what is a French kiss, no da?" Asked Chichiri

"Eh never mind." Said miaka

Miaka twiddled her thumbs not sure what to say or talk about. It seemed chichiri was going to be the one to start up the conversation he had this mirror that looked like it was magical. she wondered where usagi was at. but then again she thought on that one. she sighed depressed again. hell even tamaki and his brothers and sisters took off from the area. but that was not for her to judge on they seemed to be having fun and they deserve it for saving tamahome life that is. and then he pulls what he had just done. how in the world did this even happen to her. he loved her didnt he. he was her soul mate so why did he do this.

* * *

 _Meanwhilw with tamahome and his master_

Tamahome was over looking the land scape from where he was leaning on. While his master was thee smoking his pipe with the areas good weed in it. And thought on what he had to do. Then again there was something he needed to say. but he knew they are going to out for his head once they all find out what he had done. and it was all the master fought. dont he know what they are going to do to him once they knew what he said and ripped miaka heart out. hell he didnt even want to do that. it was all the master idea for the love of all things holy.

"Oh I see you have broken up with her. That's good. It maybe hard. But its best for the both of you. No matter how much you love each other. Your love would never be consummated. That is your destiny, and there is one more thing. I should tell you. That wood is rotten so I wouldn't lean on it if I where you."

Tamahome heeded his warning and leaned futher in. as the rotten wood snapped as he fell over the edge and face planted the ground while his master only shook his head and went somewhere else. as he looked out the window at who ever was laughing their asses off. he had to say he liked these people they are interesting and livly bunch. even though he knew he kinda did something that was going to get on the bad side of them. even though he didnt know the whole story that involved the portal just yet so he doomed himself pretty much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and chichiri_

Miaka looked into the mirror and wondered what she was supposed to be doing. Was there supposed be something or someone inside of the mirror. While chichiri shook his head at her he knew what she was there was no stopping them this time for what he done if he knew what she was about to tell him. but then again he was going to be one of those people in line beating the crap out of tamahome. he deserved a good ass kicking from what he knew for the fact that he was going to do for miaka she was a sister to him he didnt see her like what he sees usagi in.

"So do I just keep looking inside the mirror?" Asked miaka

"The picture would come soon. No da." Said chichiri

Miaka sat there still wondering who will be coming on the mirror. Until the mirror glowed and a figure appeared. Miaka gasped when it was albus Dumbledore there smiling with twinkling blue eyes. albus dumbledor was starring right at her. but where was minerva and marcus and houki. but those eyes knew how to get you to smile. albus smiled he had a feeling something happened by the look in miaka eyes. and be dammed who ever it was he will have the first foot to kick ye ass when they find the person who dared to dammed themselves to a beating of the life time.

"Miaka?" Asked albus

"Dumbledore!" Gasped miaka

Miaka was in shock at who she was seeing through the mirror. It seemed that marcus was the one taking over the royal duties today while albus and Minerva took a brake it and see if they had any updates, and she felt bad for even saying about how things went and how things was taken away from them as well. she sighed and kenw that she had to think of somehting. but thank dende for chichiri in quick thinking in covering for her. even though albus looked at her with a sad look on his face thinking that he knew what was going on with her.

"I'm sorry on how late this report is coming in albus. No da." Chirped chichiri

"Oh don't trouble yourselves over it. And I can see that you are in wonderful health." Said albus

Chichiri only nodded to let him know that everyone was in good shape but then again he didn't even know that they lost one shinzaho to the seiryuu so she was not going to tell him that yet. but what else was she going to say hey usagi got nude and we got the shinzaho and gave two genbu warriors their lvies back and was coming home with us. and oh yeah nakago has said shinzaho arund his neck and amiboshi is alive seemed to be in the moon palace with the adoptive family that saved him from the death. albus sighed and looked to chichiri who onnly shrugged to him as if saying how do i know.

"Oh yeah where all fine!" Chirped miaka

"Im glade miaka. And what about the shinzaho?" Asked albus

Miaka started to panic when he had asked that. Chichiri wondered why she would not tell him what had happened. it seemed that they didn't want them to know either since miaka had asked them not to. chichiri seen another one of the others bolt away he arched a brow dammed cowards it seemed they didnt want to be found just yet. but then again wait till tamahome is found out for what he had done. oh he was not going to get away for that one this time he knew for that one. he was going to be one of those people who was going to be kicking said ass once he was found and hiding at.

"usagi got us two genbu warriors as well. But then the seiryuu stole it off us. But there is another one here in sairou. And aunt regina knows who has hers. So we are going to do our best. And we will have some others comeing back with us." Said miaka

"Miaka please take care of yourself. And never give up on hope for the greater good. Try not to push yourself much. And don't stress usagi out. If anything gos wrong you and tamahome would never be together. I wish you and tamahome to be happy." Said albus

Miaka only nodded sadly as they handed over the mirror to chichiri since the image was gone. She felt a little better with all this now since she talked to albus he was like usagi but way way old. she sighed and left to go and think somewhere she was so sad,, chichiri was going to go and talk to the others what he thinks tamahome had done. he had this feeling that he was the one to make miaka feels the way she is. and he had a feeling that he broke things off. so he was going to see if anyone else was thinking the same thing as he was.

To be continued


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36_

* * *

Yui was in shock at what nakago had just told her. How could suboshi do something like that. He had to have a reason why he decided to kill off the creepy warrior that she didn't even care for he made her skin crawl. hell she knew she should not even be thinking this but she sure as hell happy that the fucker was dead. hell she would give suboshi a thank you for killing him for her. but for now she needed to act like she cared and not let nakago know that she hated tomo. but she had this feeling that he was happy that he was gone and dead as well. but there was no way that would be able to tell.

 **"WHAT! ARE YOUR TRYING TO SAY IS THAT SUBOSHI KILL OFF TOMO!"** Yelled Yui

"Yes, he left here with revenge on his mind. But instead allowed the suzaku party to arrive here unharmed." Said Nakago

Yui started to cry from all the emotions she had running through her. It was something that she was fearing ever since she was on this trip. She had this feeling that she was going to fail. Nakago took her in his arms and prayed that she don't blow her snot into his cape again. and he spoke to soon she blew a good amount of snot in his cape. and for some reason she knew that usagi probably capsuledlized his body and was going to run test on him. even though that is all he was good for now. but the bad thing was she might be able to make something that would be a weapon she seen it all to many times.

"Whats wrong lady yui?" Asked Nakago

"I'm just afraid. Its like my destiny is rearranging everything. In some kind of unseen order. And it all slipping away from me. And usagi is the only one who would know all about these things. I just wish I had my sisterly friend here with me." Said Yui

Nakago nodded he agree he wanted her here as well. even though he wanted her here for different reasons to what yui wanted usagi here for. He just wanted to make her his and only his alone. but he knew that was going to take alot for him to even get that wish. and he knew the best god would not grant such things. he read about it in books. but he could do what he wanted and he would get her one way or another. even though he might get buggered up a tad bit in trying. or maybe dying from it. but it was going to show her that he was not going to give up on her. and he was not going to stop either as well.

"Lady yui. No matter what happens I will always be here for you. And if usagi is what you wish, then you shall have her. You have nothing to fear with me and usagi fighting by your side." Said Nakago

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Yui

Nakago hand rubbed yui's face thinking of his usagi it always helped in trying to not show his true feelings for the stupid girl. yes he felt sorry for her a tad buit. and there are some times he wanted to freaking kill her painfully.. he wanted to show how much he wanted to do this with her. And it was making him sick to be even doing this to yui. She was not his type of a female. sadly it seemed that she was more of a male to him than a chick. the hair and the flat chest basically small boobs that was what made you think that. but other than that was something that he was not going to do. he would just vomit later after what he was about to do. yui blushed from what nakago was doing. he was never this close with out hugging her.

"Of course I am. Its because I truly love I always have." Said Nakago

Nakago tilted yui head up so she could look into his blue orbs. He leaned down and brushed his soft plump lips over hers. Thinking about the woman who he wanted ever since he was a child. it was the only way he was able to do this with out even vomiting all over her face. but then again that would be later to barf from what he was about to do. and he knew for one thing he was not going to be having dinner tonight. and she basically cocked blocked him from even having any dreams about his woman. as he kissed yui thinking she was the moon queen. even though yui would never ever would know what he was thinking about.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi_

Soi stood outside of the door where nakago and yui was. She was angry from what she was seeing how could he play with yui like that. She didn't like the girl in all. But she never agreed with men playing with a female mind. hell she hates nakago personally in her books he treated her like every man that tired to get close to her. but she and tamaki she knew there was something there with them. and she hoped she would see him again and survive to be by his side and live with him for the long life theyw ould have together. who ever was watching her was thinking that she was thinking that it was nakago she was thinking about.

"You know the priestess of seiryuu should not arrive with love."

Soi gasped the other creepy bastard of the seiryuu seven, the other one that she hated and hoped that team suzaku would kill him and make him their test subject as well. she just didn't know what one was worst the one that was probably being tested on and this one are somewhat the same but no illusions. but she was not going to show no emotions and let him think what he wanted to think. but she knew that the others would end up killing him. well that is what she hoped that is. miboshi smirked in the darkness where he was watching soi.

"Miboshi." Said Soi

A child like figure appeared out of the shadows with a possessed monks right behind him. He had a Tibetan prayer wheel in his hand as one of his weapons. She really didn't want to get on his bad side either like tomo they where not the best ones In the group. she just kept let the creepy little shit know who she was in love with. and let him continue thinking that it is nakago. she needed to protect her tamaki. she was not going to let no one else harm him she was told by miaka before she left what had happened to him. and that made her feel sick. but she knew that he would feel the same once he finds the connection.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the byakko mansion_

Miaka was walking down the halls of the mansion deep in thought about everything that happened today. she just dont understand what in the world had happened to tamahome to make him doom himself to the others wrath in breaking her heart. even though she knew he still loved her since they are soul mates. even if they are not soul mates they would still love with each other... she stopped in to see what was going on in the portable house and only saw usagi her mother and the science nuts working on tomo to see if they could find him out.

 _"Even if albus is praying for me and tamahome to be together. I don't even know if I have the heart to tell usagi or mommy and daddy or uncle vegeta about it. or any of the others for that matter. that would basically make a huge angry mob and burn tamahome at the stake. They would end up beating the respective crap out if him."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka thoughts where stopped and she skidded to a stop when she saw tamahome with some other girl. She was pretty so no wonder why he would want her. She noticed tamahome was being watched from the trees. it was hikaru and karou. along with zange and muramasa. she knew that was not going to be a good thing since she knew they are going to go and spill about what theya re going to see. miaka was not going to show that she had seened them spying on tamahome. but then again they probably would of been asked to do this since chichiri must of went back and told the others.

 _"Wait…who…who… who is that girl? And why do they seem so friendly."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka watched as the two of them talked to each other like they are lovers something that she and tamahome should be doings. And she noticed it was hikaru and karou, along with zange and muramasa was up in the trees watching them and they didnt look to happy from what they are seeing. Tamahome spotted miaka and grabbed the girl and pulled her along with him well after he kissed her like there was no went pale from what she had just seen. and she felt what she was feeling from the ones who was watching well tamahome was a goner now from them watching him,

 _"I will not let it get to me. I will not let it get to me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka saw hikaru and karou,zange and muramasa went off to somewhere to find their mother and mistress since they found out the whole group will now. and she had this sinking feeling it was chichiri was the one who had basically spilled what he thought was going on. and she had the feeling that this was the way that they thought they would get the information out of her or tamahome. but they decided to spy first and that woudl get the information out of tamahome. And sadly she will not stop them this time he broke his promise and he deserved what came to him.

"Miaka?" Asked the older woman

The elderly woman came over to miaka to check her over. She sensed the deep sadness in her and wondered what was going on. She didn't know what her husband had talked to tamahome about and now she had a feeling what it was about. and she knew that her husband basically doomed himself and tamahome for what he was doing. and there was more behind everything from what she knew of was regina the reincarnation of suzeno. but they never had the time to sit down and talk about the things that they all knew from what was found out from usagi and how things go now.

"Are you ok my dear?" Asked Aro

Miaka turned to them and saw her uncle aro and the elderly lady of the house. Aro took her hand and what he saw he let out a hiss and flashed out of the area he had to tell the others what had just happened. oh now tamahome was in for it since she didnt block her freaking mind in time. the older woman sighed she still was getting used to the fact he was a vampire and that there was more than one type of a vampire was out there. but for now she wondered if the poor girl was fine. she could care less about happened to her husband and tamahome let the angry mob of pissed off family and friends take him and do what they wanted to do what they wanted to do with them.

"I was just about to prepare dinner. And we have to make sure everyone eat's a few good meals. And have a lot of food as well to get their full strength back." Said the older woman

 _"A good meal. To give everyone their strength back. The best way to a mans heart is through his stomach that's what mama and makoto and molly weasley says."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka perked up and and did a happy dance mentally from what she thought of. She had to be a good cook since her mother is one. And then again her father would eat about anything so what is ther to loose. but then again she never cooked a day in her life. even though her mother along with makoto and some of the others are wonderful cooks. hell even bulma was a wonderful cook and she was in a lab most of the time since she was a kid. and usagi was a freaking warrior scout then a princess. and now a queen and all the other junk she became when she and trista had to live through time. but she knew that she was able to cook like she knew the back of her freaking hand. miaka sighed and knew she was going to try her best event hough it might give everyone food poisoning.

"Can I help make dinner?" Asked Miaka

Tamaki and Hermione walked the other way when they heard what she had just asked to do. They will not warn no one so they could get the surprise of their lives. Well from what they were told what her cooking was like. and how many times bulma had to replace chichi kitchen for that fact of her blowing it up. they are terrified to even think of what they are about to eat. but they knew that would have to think of her feelings and try their best and think happy freaking thoughts and make sure they have a stock of potions that they would need from what they are about to feel from eating that crap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

The older woman walked miaka to the area where everyone makes the meals. Miaka saw someone in there as well and wondered who in the world this person was is it their cook. while she hoped that she dont kill no one with what she was about to do. but then again there was alot of things she was going to do to show tamahome that she was a woman that would be best for him. and to make him remember that she was his soul mate and what he was doing was avoiding their fate. and a angry mob as well to his death or burning in the middle of the manor with him tied to a stake.

"Xi fang the priestess of suzaku says she would love to help us with preparing dinner." Said the older woman

Miaka was in shock when she saw the girl that was with her tamahome earlier. She wanted to smack her but that would be rude she didn't know what they where talking about so she had no room to even think about what it was. even though she wouldnt mind giving her food poisoning. but then again she shook that thought away from her mind. that was something that she knew she should not be thinking about at this point in time. she was not going to think bad things out of the green monster that is looming over her freaking head at this time. she was going to show that she was a good woman to tamahome and thats all.

"So um are you and the master and his wifes daughter xi fang?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was trying her best with making small talk. She was not very good at doing that with newert people she meets. She was to much like her father in that department as well. she was trying to cook as well with her and talk as well. she was just wondered what was so special about her. and wondered why would tamahome dump her his freaking soul mate for this woman. she sighed and took a deep breath she didnt need to have the green monster over her head right now. and with all these sharp objects around her. xi fang knew that the girl was feeling hate for her and was trying to make peace in her own way.

"Oh no. they where just kind enough to take me in when my father passed away last year." Said Xi fang

Xi fang was pealing a potatos while she wondered why this girl was being so nosey for. Then again she was wondering why tamahome was hiding from everyone when they walked by him. while hikaru and karou walked by and took off from the rumors being true that tamaki and hermione was telling them. now they knew they are doomed for dinner. and they knew they are going to have to eat it since she woudl feel bad. but then again she could of been better after all the clases that she had in school for cooking. they just hoped and prayed that she did improved from her previous cooking skills.

"And about tamahome." Said Miaka

"So what is your relationship with tamahome anyways?" Asked Xi fang

Miaka eye twitched this girl is smug and she was getting annoyed with her smugness. And why does she want tamahome for its not as if she knew him or anything. Plus they where meant to be and soul mates for all of eternity. but then again this woman must of not been teach'd on the soul mate stuff. but then again this woman was trying to get to know her. but then again she needed to find out more from this woman and why she was targeting her soul mate. it was her sayien blood that was calling our for her protective side of her soul mate coming out of her at that point in time.

"Well i'm basically his girlfriend. But although that is rather questionable at this point in time." Said Miaka

"Oh I didn't realize that. Well you seemed more or less like his little sister. I stayed with him with those three handsom boy's, oh that blond one with violet eyes so beautiful and lovely and pure of heart and soul. i would love to have him as mind. but i know he has eyes for someone else. but i helped take care of him the whole entire night after he fell from that cliff. You know." Said Xi fang

Miaka gave her the best glare she could muster up. She better hope she would be trying to hook up with one of usagi single none mated sons. and it seemed to be tamaki and she knew for a fact that he was soi soul mate from the way she spoke to the seiryuu warrior woman was the pull of the soul mate. even though tamaki does not know it yet. but usagi seemed to like the seiryuu warrior female she knew she was not evil. But then again she would be coming back to konan with them so she didn't know. The two started to laugh together with their hand over their mouth. Well, well so what. Having a pretty girl take care of him wasn't enough to change his heart. Then again hikaru and karou along with tamaki was with them so they didn't do nothing that evolved in sex, the two of them looked up at the mountains. It was rather lovely to look from where they stood and the sun was starting to set.

"Hey xi fang what is that building up there in the mountains?" Asked Miaka

"That's the old temple where hundreds of monks study and learn. Do you see the small tower right next to it. There is a legend about it", explained Xi fang

"A legend?" Asked Miaka

Miaka wondered what the legend was about and maybe it would help her and tamahome with their love issues. And it was still baffling why he did what he did. Don't he know what he does to her when he does things like that. she ,ight just try that if it would do anything to help her be back with her love and her soul mate. even though it would be the end of the woman she was trying to be nice to. but then again she was willing to do just about anything to let her and tamahome to be together. and she knew for the fact that she would not be seperated from him since the portal was linked to usagi and trista and some of the others that they linked it to so who ever was near by they would be able to open it.

"if a man and a woman kiss on top of it at the exact moment the sun sets nothing in the world would never tear them appart. But no ones allowed near there now. They say monsters appear around there. And a lot of couples have been hurt or died from doing so." Explained Xi fang

 _"That just can't be,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka wondered if she could get tamahome to go up there with her. Maybe just maybe they would be able to fix the issue. And the thing is she knew that they cannot be separated since kagome was the one who unlocked the portal back and forth from both worlds so they could come and go as they pleased. But its connected to Malfoy manor. and the crystal palace in which is right where capsule corp used to be. so malfor manor was connected to that at the end of the last wizarding war. she sighed and knew that she needed to get back to cooking if she was able to reach tamahome stamach and his heart. while xi fang felt sorry for who ever was going to eat this stuff that this girl had just cooked.

"And by the way. Your food is boiling over. And its obviously smells like its burning." Said Xi fang

Miaka eyes nearly bugged out of her head from seeing her food going to ruins. She didn't want everyone to know she was suck at cooking then again that was something she was never ever good at. she knew that she just fucked up once again. why didnt she pay attention to cooking in school. and when makoto an the others and her mother and aunty bulma and mirs weasley. she waved her arms around freaking out not sure what she was going to do with the food now. while not even realizing that she was being watched from tamahome who was watching her with longing in his eyes.

* * *

M _eanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome watched miaka and xi fang from the tree he was leaning against. He was looking at miaka longingly hopeing he could hold her. He couldn't remember what he had to tell his old master. It was something important. He was feeling guilty on what he had said to miaka. He was dodging everyone all day since hikaru and karou and aro told him. The one vampire king only read her thoughts and knew what it was. All he could do now is watch sadly and play that he cared for another person. As his old master wife watched him and sighed she needed to give her husband was talking to.

* * *

The older man sat up in a tree smoking his pipe with some good weed in it and watched everyone in town pass by him. Thinking over the events of the day on what he forced his old student to do. He thought of him as a son. And how the priestess came back to their lives even though she was reincarnated through the blue fairy. and shocked for all the things she had done. and they had to say it was all linked to what she felt was missing in her life she just didnt know that at that it was basacially her past life trying to tell her that she was missing her real soul mate and daughter. but she didnt know that at the time until she met her daughter in this life. it helped her since she was going through grief from a man who was not her soul mate.

"My dear. Don't you feel bad for those unhappy love birds.?" Asked the older woman

"Would you prefer it that I let it to go on. That their love would only bring them pain. Its different with usagi and everyone else. And regina is different as well." said older man

"Well no. and true on those parts as well. but still my dear." Said the older woman

The older woman only looked down to her feet she had a feeling that there was more that they others where not saying to them. Then again they would tell them sooner or later and if tamahome knew whatever it was why didn't her open his mouth. and plus she knew that he was going to have his ass kicked along with tamahome's. that was for sure she seen how protective everyone is in that group of each other. and the two genbu warriors who are basically new to their little group. and now are family as well since they kinda are soul mates to hotaru and scarlet who was ritsu twin sister. but that was not for now to think on.

"He shouldn't be so girl crazy in the first place. He would forget his duty as a celestial warrior. But I must have to say that all those ladies well not miaka but the other ladies have rather assess and thighs and breast!"

 **"WHO THE HELL SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ASSESS, THIGHS AND BOOBS!"**

The older woman threw a apple at her husband for being a pervert that he was known to be. How dare he speak of a lady like that. Sometimes she wondered what she saw in him when they where younger. but then again she knew for a fact he was getting along with the perverts of their group. as she sighed and left to go back to see how miaka was doing since hikaru and karou told her about miaka blowing up the kitchen the last time she cooked. but then again they did she could of gotten better since the last time she had even cooked so she was hoping that her kitchen was still in one piece.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the byakko mansion._

Miaka and xi fang placed their food on the table that they made together. As they looked over their work. They could see that xi fangs was more better than miaka's since hers looked like it was already shitted out. she was doomed for the love of her soul mate. since the woman who thinks she can take him away from her was much better than she was. as she sighed and knew that she was not good at all of this cooking stuff. she needed to bed the cookers of their friends and family to help her learn how to cook if she was able to pay attention long enough. hell yui was even able to cook and she dammed good at it. harry well harry's case was different since his aunt and uncle well are assholes.

 _"Oh what's the difference, I wish I had practiced cooking in school and with mama."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was broken out of her selfpitying thoughs when she heard everyone was coming near the grand dinning room ti was enlarged by kyoya so they all could since in there and eat. Miaka just hoped no on would noticed her food that looks like crap. and it seemed that only the ones from their world would not say nothing to see if they would not hurt her feelings. she sighed here comes the others and now she was going to be in for it since she was a shitty cooker. while xi fang was in the corner hiding her smirk as if she was being smug about her cooking. even though she was trying to make herself look all nice and not smirking.

"So you and you wife was once appart of the byakko seven?" Asked Aro

"Well pardon me for living. My name is tokaki and my wife name is Subaru, regina well we knew her as suzeno at the time. She noticed who we where when she first saw us. And so did byakko as well. and plus it had been 90 years since then. And my you do look good for the age you are my dear regina." Said tokaki

regina slapped him hard for being a pervert still. She would of thought he would have grown out of that stage. But then again look all the perverts in their friends and family. while rumple snickered not a day in his life he would of thought seeing the ex evil queen like this. and she slapped him for even being slightly amused by the fact. regina sighed and knew nothing changed and it would fallow them to the change through the blood that was going to be injected into them when the time is right. as well her soul mate her tatara would be the same as well. that was what making her completely happy.

"Things never change do they. Your still ever the pervert." grumbled regina

"My shinzaho is with my soul mate and husband tatara. usagi birth father of this world before I had to send her away. But then again bulma and vegeta raised my baby well." said regina

Miaka blinked and let everything that she had heard from her aunt regina and was over joyed by the fact that she knew right where the shinzaho is. And who was protecting it for her while she was away. and even though she never knew who he was for so long it was sad. and the way she turned out was because of the void she never knew was there. plus she was at peace with herself now. even though she was happy that she was going to have her soul mate back and forever with her. she smiled and sent a prayer up to robin thinking he lead her here to the life that she was meant to happened and lived. she smiled with joy and love and she knew that he was watching her from the soul soceity.

 **"OH MY DENDE REALLY?** " Asked miaka

"Stop your fooling around and bickering everyone lets eat." Said tamahome coldy

Everyone looked at him as if he was going to get his ass kicked for what he was doing and how he was acting. Aro, hikaru and karou never had their chance to tell everyone about what they saw and know. and now they are going to have to swollow all their pride and was going to eat the food from what miaka had just made. and the ones even her own father was affraid to eat it. vegeta nudged him in telling him to swollow the pride and eat what his brat made for though how bad it looked like what frieza shitted out everyday. bulma nudged him as if she knew what he was thinking. lucky for the air head fair that was of the sun planet. oh she was just to happy go lucky for some of their taste even minako and that is saying something there when she gets annoyed by people like that.

"Yes lets eat! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Chirped stella

Everyone sat down and eyes the food that miaka had made with a wondering look. And wondered if they would be poisoned from the gross looking food. Even goku didn't want to eat it and he would eat about anything that came his way. the ones who didnt even know what they are looking at was confused.e ven though hotohori and tasuki remembered it vividly from their past lives when they were forced to eat it. and it seemed they are going to do so again. and so is everyone else as well. they are dreading this fact and not looking forward with the aftermath.

"Hey look at this weird food." Said riven

"Yeah I cooked that!" Chirped miaka

Miaka beamed and wondered if they would enjoy it. Even their new friends and family might enjoy the food she made. And hoped her father was going to love it even though it was something her father was known to do eat just about anything and he was looking in horror. chichi kicked him under the table so he would know to eat and wipe the look off his face. that what everyone else was doing that knew what they are about to expirence. and the suffering and painful pain that was going to be after. they better hope they have alot of places that was able to barf in because it was going to be like noah flood with barf. a barf fest that was going to out beat any group of drunks.

"And it looks like from another world as well. no da." Said chidhiri

Everyone cringed who knew what the food back at home looked like. Even the other fairies who was on earth for a while knew what the food looked like. And this was not what it looked like and it seemed they would have to suck it up and try it. As everyone started to eat the vampires took the pill that was made for them so they could eat. Everyone in the room took their bite of the food and dropped their chop their faces went pale from the tate it was worst than last time she cooked. while they are trying to swallow it with out vomiting. as they forced it down the hatch and it was not pleasent they tried again and knew that i was not meant to be after they finished it all. theya was lost in their own thoughts.

 _"Daaaa!"_ Thought chichiri

 _"I'm going to die from food poisoning,"_ thought usagi

 _"I think this was the worst tasting food than the last time,"_ thought hotohori and tasuki

 _"i think she is most deffently trying to kill us this time.?"_ thought rei

 _"How can people eat this foul stuff."_ Thought stella and musa

Miaka had a dead panned look on her face while looking at everyone wondered why they where not saying anything and the look of disgust on their face said it all what they where all thinking. and they ate all of their plates but the looks on their face and the looks of them forcing it down from the amount of pain and suffering from the looks that they are giving off. and this was the time she wanted to know what they are all thinking. while tamahome who was the only one who was there not eating yet. and she wondered why he has not even tried nothing that she had made and had this sick feeling that she pushed him away even more from the food she had made and how they are all reacting. adn she knew hotohori and tasuki was remembering the last time they had ate her food.

 _"I cant even deciper what in this."_ Thought tecna, chriko and bulma and szayel

 _"Oh i'm going to have to make a mega batch of stomach potions for everyone."_ Thought severus.

 _"the pain is horrid,"_ thought hook and rumple and regina

 _"is this bitch trying to murder us slowly._ " thought haruka and seiya

 _"oh why did we have to eat that"_ thought tamaki

Everyone swallowed their bile in their throats so the didn't vomit from the foul food they ate. While some of them where not even able to think from the awful taste in their mouths. since they forced theirselves to eat three more dishs of it. only to make miaka feel better from what she had made and not to make her feel bad that they hated it. even though they wanted to vomit and would have to wait to do so until they leave the room to find the nearest and closest place to barf everything out of their stomachs and pass out the potions that was made for this matter. and lucky they made a much stronger batch from the last time this had happened to them all.

"You all look like it taste horrible." Grumbled miaka

"Oh we didn't think that sweetie." Chirped chichi

Chichi was trying to make it sound believable from what she ate. She should of taught her daughter how to cook. Even she was born in a palace and she was able to cook at that point in time as a hobby. but then again she just ate about four plates of it and she was feeling it. but she needed to let her daughter know that it was not something that was bile in her books. but she wont come out to say that to her face. even though she was down to the six plate liek everyone else. they made sure they ate about ten plates that was the plan they all had once they found out that she was cooking. and they are going to regret it later. and now after finished the last and final plate. they cant even eat any more of this and there was still loads of it. she was going to murder tamahome for not even suffering with them.

"Oh of course it does I mean it don't." said chiriko

"Yeah! Yeah! I think this soup is just delicious!" Chirped stella

Bloom and emma slapped stella in the back of her head to show her to shut her trap before she makes things a lot worst than they where already. Since they knew the other girl was the one who cooked the good food. they just basically ate eleven dishs and that was past the ones they had promised each other to eat. so they are done they cant even eat anymore if this shit that was even made for them. miaka knew they are all lying but she was not even able to tell that they are lying or not. but her main focus was on tamahome. but the bowl stella had was what the she bitch had made.

"Well thank you stella. Xi fang made that soup." Said miaka

Bloom smacked her friend again for making the issue a lot worst than it was already. She shot her a glare asking what she said that was wrong, then again she could of worded it better as well. usagi poke at muramasa who finally finished the last and final dish he was made to eat. this was horrid. she had worst in azkaban when she was locked there by bellatrix. lucky enough albus came and save the day and let her out. but still she cant believe they all forced the elven dishs down their throats but the pain in their poor unfourtinate stomachs was letting them know what they are feeling.

"This food is down right awful. The food looks like someone shitted all over the plate. I cant eat this filth. I wouldn't even give it to me worst enemy. A pig gets better food than this." Said tamahome coldly

Half the room looked over to tamahome and gave him the look that meant you are going to be dead if you keep on spouting words like that. Even though it was nasty looking it don't mean that you say that to her face. they even forgot their own pain at the moment from what tamagome had just said. riven was an ass to a point but he never ever spouted shit like that. it was rude to say that to someone who was trying to prove themselves to him. and he had to say he admired miaka for even trying to show tamahome that she was a good woman even thought it was a painful act to show him that for them all. but other than that you never ever say that to a woman face. that is something that pissed him off to no ends.

"Tamahome where you born in a damn barn. Even though it looks like shit and taste awful. You don't." said riven

Riven was cut off by everyones murderous aura in the room. The only one who didn't have that arua was tamahome. Who he will end up getting his ass kicked soon for this crap he was pulling. Miaka only turned away and left the room. As rei grabbed riven shirt and slammed him into the table a few times. she was making sure she put some sense in his head. while usagi slapped tamahome for even saying that. they didnt even know miaka had left the room since some of the was pissed off at tamahome and riven at the moment for what they had said. riven didnt even mean to say it. but tamahome they knew he meant it to hurt miaka that is why he pretty much said what he has said.

"That what you get for being a ass you jerk." hissed rei and makoto

"Give it to me.. give me all the food that miaka ever made." Said tamahome

Everyone handed it all over to him. They where where taking bets if he was going to finish it all. Or he was going to back out half way through. Or vomit from eating it. It could go either way. they plan to hold their bile back so they can watch the jack ass suffer since he was the last one to do so. even though he deserved it after what he had spouted out when he was trying to insult miaka. and they are going to find out why he basically why he was acting the way he was sooner or later. but right now they wanted to watch him suffer for the fuck up way he was speaking to miaka.

"Ooooooh tama-kins. Your face is turning blue." Said stella

"So the hell what. I said I was going to eat it all." Grumbled tamahome

Tamahome continued to eat the foul food with everyone watching him. They lost their hunger from even tasting the food she made. And watching tamahome eat it was just enough to make you not want to eat. after they seen him pass out from everything that he had ate. they all rushed out of the room and found a place to pray to the new vomit hole they are about to make their own. as tamahome passed out on the floor from the pain that he was feeling. and couldnt believe he basically poisoned himself from the person who is his soul mate made for everyone. and he had a feeling it was for him to show him she was a good woman, but for right now he didnt even care he wante to barf.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka sat on the steps of the mansion feeling like a looser she cant even cook right. Maybe It might be best that tamahome don't love her no more. Atleast xi fang was able to cook so he would be able to eat. and she basically gave everyone food poison again. so yeah she pushed tamahome further away from her from that. and she knew that he would not even dare to touch it by the words he had said out of his mouth. and she did try her best to show him she was trying to make herself a woman that was worthy of him. and not just that she was his soul mate. but she wanted to show him she was able to do something to prove she was a good wife when she became one. even though she was going to make sure they had a house elf so she didnt have to cook.

 _"Oh why am I such a screw up. All I just wanted to do was to make him happy that's all. Oh tamahome I wonder if he hates me now."_ Thought miaka

Miaka looked over to the mountains where the building was where xi fang told her about for the ones who seek true love. Maybe just maybe she could get tamahome to go and meet her there. she just hoped that everyone was ok. she was shocked they forced so much down for her sake. and she was grateful for them to even doing that. but she knew they did it to have her feeling not to have been hurt. as she sighed and wanted to cry from her being depressed from what had been going on. she wondered why her soul mate even hated her and not loving her. maybe she should tell the others if they didn't know already.

" _I just cant split up with tamahome like this. I have to know how he feels."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka got up and left to hunt down the chambers where he was staying at until they all came up with a idea to go in and hunt down the shinzaho and get the other one back and finish the job. she was going to go to that place she was told about. and she knew that if he didnt shwo she knew he was not willing to be her soul mate. even though he was not even able to cut the bond. but she was goin gto show him like he showed her that she was not going to give up on them. and this was the start to show him that fact. as she got up and was going to hunt down the room he was staying in to see him and asked him to meet her there so they could share the love they shared together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and xi fang_

Tamahome was screaming in pain from all the food he ate that miaka had made. He and the others that ate it was sick as a dog barfing everywhere they could find and barf. They just wished the avoided from eating it. hell he knew all the others was just as bad as he was. but they could of warned him other than making themselves suffer for the sake of miaka. and that is something he was kinda proud of. hell he was even proud of himself from even doing the task of even poisoning himself. while he laid his head down on the table and tried to calm his poor porr stomach.

"Oh excuse me. The master severus told me to bring you this. Everyone had a the same thing." Said xi fang

Tamahome sat down and downed the three potions that severus made. When he felt it kick in he let out a sigh of relief from the magical potion that was able to help you with just about anything. he loved how magical things was way better than other stuff that people make. but he was even happy that they even gave him one from how he acted. he didnt even know if they knew about him and miaka yet. but then agin he knew that they didnt so he was not being beat to death. but he didnt even want to do that. but then again he was thinking that he was missing something that he should of told his master. maybe that woudl come back to him later and he would be able to tell him.

"Well the truth is the master told me to do whatever I could do to help you to forget about her. Even though it might be a hazard to your life," said xi fang

Tamahome spitted all of his tea all over the rug in his room from what she had just said to him. It was bad enough he had his ass kicked already from what he had done to miaka and said at the dinner table. and once they all catch wind of him and miaka not together and that was going to be the end of him. and he was going to make sure his master was going to suffer the pain as well since it was his hair brained freaking idea that was going to get him murdered he was happy with miaka and he loved her. but that didnt make his master happy he wanted her not to be with him over something he cant even remember at the moment.

"That silly old pervert. What could be be thinking?" Asked tamahome

"I wouldn't mind it. I mean if you wouldn't mind it." Said xi fang

Xi fang only blushed in hope he would be able to look at her the same way at he does with miaka, she liked him and thinks that she loves him. But she was only fallowing orders from her adopted father. Tamahome got up from his seat and walked over to xi fang, he pulled her into his arms as he was about to kiss her thinking about usagi that was what making him get through this. even though he knew that it was wrong. who care that is something that he knew he was not able to stop being was obsessed about usagi. and he thinks he would never ever will stop being obsessed.,. But he saw miaka before he could even make a move on her. She was standing there with hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Miaka?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome looked ashamed from what he was about to do. He didn't want to do it but he wanted his master to leave him alone on this. As xi fang rushed out of the room so the two of them could be alone. and he knew if any of the others found out what she had just done that she was going to have her ass kicked as well. he sighed and wondered what miaka wanted as he turned his back to her so he didnt see the pained and sad look on her face. that would make his heart tear apart much more. and he couldnt bear that fact that he was the one that he was making her feel like this. and he hated himself for that fact.

"Tamahome I just wanted to . you know that temple you can see at the top of the mountains. I heard there is a tower there and.. and I would like you to go there with me before the sun sets. I mean if you so wish to. If you don't hate me now that is. Then come. If you don't come then I shall know. Then I will forget all about you. But i.. I believe in you. And I shall be waiting for you." Said miaka

Miaka ran out of the room in hope that he would come and do what she asked him to do. Then she knew that he still loved her if he came. And if he didn't come she would know that he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her,and he knew this was not goin gto be a good thing once they knew what he had done. and he didnt even know where she was going. he just knew that he was not going to go and meet up with her. even though how painful it was to avoid her like this. he even closed their soul mate link that was open through the courting marks that the gave to each other before the trip.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka stopped a traveling cart and wondered if he would be able to take her to the mountain where she could meet up with tamahome . well if he would come that is and hoped that she would be able to spend her life with him. even though that would be a long time. but they are soul mates and she wanted to show him that she would do anything for him to show him that she would never ever give up on them. just like how he did with her when she pulled that act before they came here. and he showed her that nothing was able to tear them apart and it was true that nothing will.

"Up to that tower? You don't want to go up there young lady. Haven't you heard about the monsters. Its all true my dear. Lots of people where never seen again after they went up there."

"No no. not right there. Near it would be just fine and dandy." Said Miaka

The merchant only nodded as he allowed her on. He felt bad for her for going to some place like that with out protection. And wondered why she was going there. But then again love can make you do the stupidest things out there. but what they hell she was paying him good money. but he would only take her as far that was in his comfort zone then she was on her own. he just hoped the girl finds what she wanted and have what she wanted to be with her. but he knew that she would not even last once she goes there. and he felt for her. he could tell she was a sweet girl but there was nothing he was able to swey her mind on this and he was able to tell by just looking at her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka had to walk and crawl her way over some rocks to get to the tower that she wanted to be right. And prayed that the gods and kamis and the kai's would hear her plea to let her have this. She wanted tamahome he was her soul mate. and she was never ever going to give up on them. even though the hike was horrid. but she was here now she needed to make sure tamahome was going to come up and do what she had asked. she prayed and hope he still want the both of them together. and to not close her out she knew he closed their soul mate bond. but she knew he was doing that for a reason.

 _"So this is it. Tamahome will come I know he will. He will come."_ Thought miaka

Miaka looked up at the tower for a bit longer and then made her way to it and went up the stone steps to the top so she would be able to meet tamahome. She just hoped he would come to her. she just prayed and prayed to know that he was going to never give up on them still. he was the one who gave her the hope in their lives. and that hope she hoped he was still having the same fight that he had before they came here. and that is all she needed to know so she had him by her side like they always planned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at byakko mansion_

Zange was searching for miaka from the rudeness they where all at the dinner table from the aweful food. And he picked up a basket of peachs so they could share them. but she was no where to be found. but there was tamahome who was moping around like some little fool again. so something happened and he knew something that he was going to have his ass booted. for but then again he was jsut going to keep searching for miaka to share these delightful things with her and they are just soooo yummy to.

"Oh miaka! Loooooook! It's a wiggle wiggle for two! I got some peaches for me and you!" Sang zange

Tamahome was over looked where the tower was. And zange had a feeling there was somthing up since everyone was beating on tamahome again. did he break up with miaka he was busy when they heard about it. zange tilted his head to the side and wondered why he didnt even help her find the woman who was his aunt. and tamahome soul mate. tamahome had been acting waaaay to odd since they have came here. and he wanted to know right now, he was not going to stand for anyone hurting his aunt again. and what he did at dinner was bad enough. but if he think it was he was not going to like what was going ot come down on his sorry ass.

"Hey! It's a peace offering! Lets eat them together." Chipred Zange

Zange held onto the basket of peaches. He eyes tamahome and wondered why he was acting all weird again it seemed that there was indeed something was up and he will find out sooner or later. spirit came next to his son and wondered what was going on. he wondered what was up with tamahome. this was odd even for tamahome to even be acting like this. but that was only for him. and he may act dumb but he was a genus that was one the things he and usagi shared together when they were married. but this was something he took noticed of while they were at dinner and after they were poisoned.

"Hey tama! Where is aunt miaka at? Have you seen her?" Asked zange

"Miaka went off to that tower up in the mountains." Said tamahome

It finally kicked into his mind what had happened and he wanted to get a straight answer from him. He was not going to get away with this one. If he hurt his aunt he would have hell to pay from the rest of them . spirit growled how could he be so thoughtless and let her run off on her own with nakago and the other seiryuu fools still out there. he was not going to let tamahome on this one go. and he knew usagi was not either along with the others as well. this was something he was promised that he would never ever do again. and he was going to have that pounded into his head a line of them.

"She went to that tower all alone? Why would she do something like that for?" Asked zange

Tamaki was there now next to his half brother,and who was used to be one of his step fathers if his mother was still married to her. how could he do something like this he heard from hikaru and karou and aro on what happened between the two of them. Now they knew why everyone was beating tamahome up every chance they got. while spirit was going to kill tamahome for doing something that he promised on. he changed after his wife devorced him he loved ehr still. and he was even happy that they are even friends on the crap he had pulled and he never ever cheated again. yes he was a pervert to a point but he learned a hard lession when he lost the woman he loved. and he woudl never love another woman like that again. so his true soul mate was stein of all people.

"What the hell did you do this time tama? You been acting strange lately. You better not have hurt miaka, remember what we can do to you!" Growled spirit

spirit was all up in tamahomes face. He was not going to let him keep playing with miaka mind she was basically family to him through his ex wife and their childen he took pride in joy in everyday. even though they had her temper.. but It was wrong on so many levels. And why did he even do it this time for the reason of hurting her. and he was going to make it know to everyone what he had done. and he was going to make sure that he was not going to get away with it lightly this time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was gathered to hear about what had happened. while usagi slapped xi fang for the stupidity for what she had done in telling her cousin about some place while there is people out there wanting to kill her for one thing.. well all the females in the group had done it since she was the reason why miaka went and pulled what she pulled. when spirit told them everything it was not a pretty sight but they needed to make sure they get the whole story before they murder who and who was involved in what tamahome had done this time. because tamahome dont do shit like this unless he was forced in doing so. plus they had a feeling that someone else was going to get their ass kciked with the bitch and tamahome,

"She went to the tower! That little moron. There all kinds of monsters up there. Its just forbidden to enter the tower so why in the world she decided to go up there anyways." Said tokaki

"I think we all would like to know that as well." snapped rei

usagi laid a hand on her fathers shoulder from strangling tamahome. he was going to hurt him like how he hurted his niece. As they waited for someone to explain why she decided to go up there with out any help or protection from anyone of them. and then they are going to get thier asses kicked from their own stupidiity. and they knew for a simple fact that they are not going to like what they are about to hear. and the woman was not going to like what they are going to do her for even telling her something so stupid.

"i..i…I told her about the legend about the tower. And I told her to stay away from it as well." said xi fang

chichi marched over to the ever so stupid female she should of never said anything. Because her daughter was just like goku in ever sense of the mind and body how it works and goten was the same way. andd bulma was in the same way as well. that was her freaking niece through he freaking brother that she sent up there. well half brother and chichi was her cousin through her mothers brother who happened to be the ox king that is. oh well to much to think on at the moment witht he impending death was being spread all over the freaking place in the freaking area that they are all in.

 **"YOU DON'T BITCH! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT MY DAUGHTER IS NOT THE BRIGHTST PERSON IN THE WORLD SHE JUST LIKE HER FATHER!"** Yelled chichi

 **"YOU DUMB STUPID WHORE! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE IF SHE IS HURT OR WOUNDED ANY WAY!"** yelled bulma

Xi fang was looking at everyone who only nodded to let her know that it was indeed true that the last two children that goku and chichi had was not the brightest bulb in the box . tamahome now remembered what miaka had told him and asked him to do. and it seemed their husbands was not going to stop their wives stopping from killing her. she sighed and knew she made a big booboo and she knew that she was going to pay for it with alot of pain if anything happened to the girl that she sent up there with false hope.

 _"That kakarot brain! How did you think I would have been able to understand what you meant!"_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome was about to leave to go and meet up with his beloved he didn't want to do what he was asked to do, and he was going to get it done and over with and tell her that he was tel her the truth. and this time he was hoping his master was going to pay for even making him do what he didnt want to do. but then again he seemed to not know what was going to come down on his head once he forced him in doing what he had done. as he sighed and knew that he had to do it. but he was going to fix it since she was his soul mate not that woman. miaka was his soul mate. the only other female who woudl take her place woudl be usagi if miaka so happened died on him. and there was no way to bring her back.

"Wait tamahome! You cant go there! I will go and I will take the fang emperor with me." Said tokaki

Tasuki started to point at himself while his fangs where shining as he pointed at his face. usagi only giggled from the cutness of the look he had on his face as she kissed his cheek to make him feel better. he felt smug that what he felt he had a hot wife and he was a reincaranation of a great person. and what does this dude have. while hotorhoir was feeling that same reason of pride and smugness as he made his way over to his and tasuki wife. she was glaring at tamahome and knew something was about to come out that was going to have the old pervert to be murdered for the shit he pulled.

"Master I think I should." Said tamahome

 **"DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU AGAIN! YOU AND THAT GIRL ARE NOT GOING TO STAY TOGETHER! YOU WOULD BE SPLIT UP ONCE SHE IS DONE! YOU WHERE GOING TO WISH THAT WHERE YOU TO HAVE HER STAY HERE.!"** Growled tokaki

Before tamahome could answer anything usagi covered his mouth she had some explaining to clear a few things up so this little nasty business would end they just need to watch out from the ones of seiryuu so they don't know about it. so she was going to sadly fill in the blanks that he one mother did not. while regina groaned and forgotten to tell what needed to have been said while trista slapped byakko in the back of the head since he was her freaking husband and mate. he should of freaking remembered what he was told when they told him about the portal.

"Sorry tokaki your wrong on that part. I broke the riddle and that the portal from both worlds are basically opened. So that rule don't apply no more." Said usagi

Tokaki gawked at the girl it seemed that she was brilliant like her mother. Now he could let his student be happy and live the life with the woman he loved. He felt bad for even forgetting that part of the scroll. as he sighed and vegeta arched a brow it seemed his little brat just killed his pride in knowing something that he didnt even know. so he was just going to kick back and enjoy what his brat had done. while tamahome pounded his head on the wall that was what he forget to tell his master but then again the old man was yelling at him so why would he even be able to remember.

"Well then that is good. Go and be happy you have my blessing. and lets go and find her." Said tokaki

Tamahome smiled brightly and took off to find a horse to ride and help out miaka and kissed her before the sun sets then it would be to late for them if he was not to show up. But he had faith In them. usagi slapped him in the head for even forgetting about that. and they let vegeta and goku go and they beat the crap out of tokaki since it was basically his freaking fought on why tamahome nearly got his ass kicked. but he had his head slapped to forgetting that he had the information about the portal. but they made sure he was not going to tell yui or anyone to her for that matter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome rode his horse at the speed that the horse was able to go. He needed to get there and quickly how in the world could he forgotten about the portal. But they didn't want the seiryuu to know about it. but he needed to make it to his miaka to explain to her why and what he had done. and he was deeply pissed off at the old man for even putting that in his head. but then again there was the fact he did forget about the portal. and he knew if he told yui he would be a goner for sure. and maybe in a coma so he would need to make sure he didnt out that to them.

 _"Forgive me.. forgive me miaka. I shall be there soon. Wait for me my love."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome roade off into the sunset, he needed to get there before it was to late and the sun would be completely be gone. He wanted to do this to make her know that he indeed loved her and was her soul mate. he was never going to give up no more. he was never ever going to let no one talk him out of this. so now he was going to have to hurry up and make it to her. he needed to let her know that he didnt mean for this to have happened. as he urged the horse to move faster to get there faster.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka looked over the land where she stood she could see about everything that sairou was to offer. But she was waiting for tamahome to come to her. She wanted to know if he even still loved her. maybe he was late or late getting here. or was she just fooling herself for the loss of love of her soul mate. she sighed maybe that woman was giving him something she was not able to since she was not able to summon the beast god yet. as she closed her eyes and sighed her heart was breaking from the pain that she thought tamahome was not loving her no more.

 _"Tamahome. The sun is about to set. Aren't you coming."_ Thought miaka

Miaka watched for the mean she loved but only too look down she saw nakago and the rest of the seiryuu seven. And yui was in some fancy carriage. Maybe she could go inside to see if she would be able to talk to her. and maybe just maybe since there was nothing left here other than her friends and family that she would be able to return home with her. but then again she promised amiboshi she would not run from her problems no more. maybe she would be able to tell her about what nakago had been lying ot her about.

 _"It's nakago."_ Thought miaka

Miaka ducked her head since nakago nearly saw her. She covered her mouth so he was not even able to hear her breath. This was something she didn't need right now for him to catch her before she had time to talk to yui. so she better hope that he didnt catch her peaking over the edge. but then again she saw him look up and she hid herself quickly before he was able to see her. even though she didnt know that he basically had seen her and sensed her as well. while he road next to yui.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Yui saw from the corner of her eye that nakago was looking at something since she was wondering what in the world he was having that look on his face again. was there someone out there in that tower. and then again he had a feeling who might it might be. and he had a feeling she had something planned that involved yui, and he was not going to even let her do anything to spoil any more of his plans he made it this far. and he was going to finish it out and even though he might end up dead once usagi and the others find him.

"Nakago is there something wrong?" Asked yui

"Its nothing. Nothing at all." Said nakago

They continued on their way to the place they where going to be staying at. And getting the other shinzao since soi had gotten the person was the keeper of the byakko shinzaho and trying to gather information. he was so freaking close he almost could taste it. but the only thing is he needed to find a way to make the stupid ass to hand it over. then it hit him use yui to make the priestess of suzaku she had forgiven her and then use her to make the man hand over the shinzaho to the priestess of suzaku and then think of a way to get away from her and then take off. that was simple enought he thought as he smirked mentally at his very large brain. while yui wondered what int he world was going through his mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka nearly pissed herself from thinking nakago had seen her. She hopped he didn't find her up here. But then again if he did see her he would of road his horse up here and tried to kill her off with out even thinking about it. she needed to think of what she needed to do now since nakago might have just seen her. but she didnt even know if he had or not. but it did sure freak her out from him seeing her. well if he had seen her that is. she needed to calm herself down so she could think of what she needed to do. as she sighed and knew that she would need to speak with yui and tell her the truth.

 _"Did they see me? Nakago looked right at me. I must tell yui that he been lying to her. I must tell her that its all just a trap. Tamahome."_ Thought miaka

Miaka hugged her knees to herself to give herself some form of comfort while she waited for the man she loved. But she was having a internal debate that she needed to go and see yui or wait for tamahome to show up. but she knew for a fact she would wish to try and tel yui the truth about what nakago told her and what he has been planning and what he had done to her as well. and what he truly felt about usagi. but she knew in the current state of mind yui was still in she was not going ot believe her. but then again there was the try that was well worth it. maybe her luck might be on her side one more and she might believe her. but then there was tamahome who she needed to wait for. miaka sighed and knew what she was going to do. even though it maybe stupid but she was going to do it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome jumped off his horse when he reached the tower he was praying that she was ok and was still waiting up there for him. he just hoped he didnt see no dead body of the woman he loved. . And nothing had happened to her and she was still there and not don't anything dumb or stupid. but he knew miaka and she was one to do something with out even thinking on it first. as he pushed himself to go even faster so he was able to ease his worries. he just hoped the others would come sooner or later just in case he needed the back up on the fighting part. plus he knew they have a score to settle with nakago,

"Miaka!" Called tamahome

Tamahome ran up the stone steps of the tower he had to admit it was built nicely. He needed to see his love and apologize to her about what he had done. And how he forgottne about the portal. oh how was he so stupid to forget about the dammed portal. and now she was probably going to go and face nakago or someone that was going to harm her or even worst like before. he clutched his fist and tried to hold his anger back from what the woman who was his soul mate was doing. she was to much like her father than she even knew. and he hated to know that someone is trying to harm her.

 _"Oh miaka where did you go off to? Why does this seem that we always chasing each other. And missing each other"._ Thought tamahome

Tamahome clutched the hair ribbon that was left there for him to let him know she was there. And not he needed to know where the hell she had gone off to now. Why the hell did she not wait for him to come. he knew usagi was the same way he didnt dare to think of somoene or a man trying to dare to harm her. he cared to much for her and her kids. while he knew if he had the chance with her he woudl take it. but he would even be lucky to have another chance like that. but he was praying that nothing had happened to miaka since he had this feeling that nakago was in the area.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka stood out side of the building that yui and the seiryuu warriors went into. This was her time in going to have her peace with yui before she decided on to steal the shinzaho back from nakago in which will be hard. and even though she knew she was risking alot to even dare to try what she think she was able to do alone. but then again this was nakago since the last meeting well that was rather disturbing and umpleasent since he well did what he had done while thinking about her cousin while doing so. and if it wasnt for soi she would still think he popped her dammed cherry for the love of all that is holy.

 _"Yui and nakago they went inside of this place. I fallowed them all the way here with out even thinking. Maybe I am like my father in more ways than one. But I didn't want to wait. And you never came tomahome. Oh how I waited up to the very end. I guess I have been dumped by my soul mate."_ Thought miaka sadly

Miaka pushed the doors open so she was able to walk inside so she was able to go in and find yui and get the words and the truth out for yui to know. And yes she knew that it will not be easy in getting her to believe her. but then again she didnt even think that was just to easy to get inside of the place. as she sighed and went into the very creepy building. she took a gulp and raised her head and walked in with all the pride she had left. well until nakago takes that away from her as well. bad enough he took a rather nice about of her pride from the last time the two of them were together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and everyone else_

A figure smirked in the shadows as his thumb spinned his weapon and conjured up a monster. As the worm like creature slithered ip to tamahome but the snake was not able to eat tamahome like it wanted to. since like always someone came and saved his sorry ass just in though hew as going to be burned to a crisp from even being saved. but then again he had this feeling that was something aimed at him for the crap he had pulled. and even though it complelely pissed him off. and it topped everything that had beein going on in his freaking mind.

 _ **"REKKA SHINEN!"**_

As tasuki attack killed the monster and fired tamahome to a crisp. While everyone was either pointing and laughing or snickering at the scene before them. And wondered where miaka was at. Until tokaki and Subaru rished over to them. it seemed that there was something that was urgent that had happened. from what they knew of that they went to the shrine of byakko and see tatara to see if he was ready to see his wife and his daughter. but it seemed their little trip there was not long and seemed there was something that had happened while they were there. snow placed a hand on regina shoulder to calm her down.

 **"WE HAVE TROUBLE TATARA IS MISSING! HE WAS TAKEN FROM THE SHRINE OF BYAKKO!"** Yelled tokaki

Everyone gasped and had a feeling that miaka was inside of the building over there. And maybe the seiryuu had tatara they needed to go and save the two of them soon as possible. regina was going to burn them to a crisp for even thinking that they have done was going to slide with her. while the two genbu warriors kinda hid behind genyu and nappa and kenpachi for the fact that they didnt want to be next to regina right now. while snow sighed and dont even feel any pity for the person who dared to take regina soul mate. and sadly she was going to help regina kill them for even trying since man is after all family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka sneaked her way down the halls looking where yui could be at. Until she heard a voice that made her shiver and made her skin crawl. Oh how she hated nakgo and wished him dead and a painful one at that. and there went all her good luck since she basically ran into the person that she knew that has a huge death wish over his head from more than one person. while she tried to calm her fast beating heart. and hoped he was not in the mood for another round from the what had happened the last time. while she gulped down her fear from what she was feeling from not wanting that to happened. and she just hoped he was not even able to smell fear. but then again she had the feeling that he was able to do that.

"May I ask what you are you looking for priestess of suzaku?" Asked nakago

Miaka turned around to see nakago standing there before she looking as smug as they come. She wanted to punch him for being a pervert and a over grown body glittered smug jackass. oh how this is when she had the others with her since they wanted to have his head on a silver and golden platter. ehr eyes was wipe and hoped he was not smelling her fear from what she was feeling. while nakago tried to sense of usagi was with her. but then he didnt feel her anywhere near where the girl is. so he was sadly disappointed from not being able to see the woman he wanted.

"Good grief. You never learn do you? I guess usagi is the smart one in the group it seemed. It seems that you lack the ability to comprehend don't you. How do you even function day to day life?" Asked nakago

 **"WHERE IS YUI! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! AND MY OTHER BROTHERS ARE SMART AND SO IS MY TWIN!"** Yelled miaka

Nakago arched a brow and wondered if she thought that was supposed to make him afraid from her screams. Like hell it didn't if it was usagi then It would be another story and hot as well. but then again he was told usgai and her family was known genius in the world they came from. but then again he would never second thought that one since she was something special to him. while he had finished vomiting when he felt the annoying girl come into the place that would be her end or for other reasons. but he didnt have it in him anymore to do that again. he was lucky enough to do it that one time.

"So are you here t take lady yui back with you? And don't look at me with such hatred and disgust. We would be family if I get my way with the moon queen. And we did share a kiss and a little four play and ass play. Im sure you have not forgotten that. May we have another round my dear priestess of suzaku?" Asked nakago

Nakago bowed to her to mock her intelligence. Miaka slapped him acrossed his face for being the smug over grown jackass that he was. And how dare he mock her for being the way she was. but he knew he didnt have it in him to even do that again. and he cant stomach it either. since if he did that again he would not even be able to stomach what he was doing with yui. and he needed to keep her going and thinking that he was the good guys and that he loved her. he had to swallow that bile that built up in his throat from the thoughts he was just having. miaka blinked and wondered what in the world he was thinking that made him look all green and looked like he was about to barf all over her. she shook her head and needed to get back to business so she was able to see yui.

"Don't mock me! And usagi would never ever want a pig like you! dende forbid her father would muder you for even thinking of the thoughts you have.! If your going to do something to me and do it now! You can rape me! Kill me! Turn me into a ghost! I sware it that I will take yui back from you." Hissed miaka

Nakago touched his cheek but she was not as strong to make him hurt the first time she drew blood that was the only time she was used of powers but that was usagi powers he didn't even know how she was doing that. but he was not going to do that again. this was something that he knew that for sure. it made him feel sick from the mere thought. it was all tomo idea for him to even do that. while he was sick enough from even making yui think she is the one he loved. so he needed to hurry this up so he was able to go back and help them get the shinzaho from the stupid soon to be dead warrior.

"You're a strong willed girl. Just like that angelic usagi. I admired worry its not necessary for me to take your virginity from you. We have almost have the shinzaho as we speak." Said nakago

"No your lying. usagi will be crushed." Hissed miaka

Nakago only shrugged at what she had just said even though he didnt know what she meant by all of that. why would she be crushed from someone she didnt even know who it was. he sighed and needed to look into on that one. and not like he cared either way he was going to win. And he not even sure why she would be upset about the byakko warrior for anyways. nakago just wanted to have her heart to be for him and no one else. and he knew that was going to have to look into why she would be crushed by this this. but now he needed to get back to what he was doing and stop the little moron.

"Gamble on your friendship with the lady yui if you so wish. Never the less you are never going to summon suzaku. lady yui will not go back with you," said nakago

 **"WHERE IS YU! I WANT TO SEE YUI!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka all of the sudden felt her voice leave her. She wondered what the hell happened tomo was dead so who else would have this power to take things away like her ability to speak,. what happened who in the world made her voice go away. this was not going to be no good to her now. but this was when she needed aro to use his power to help her speak what she wanted to speak. but then again there might not a good ending to that if he even done that. while nakago was sirking like a fool at what he made the other creeper of the seiryuu warriors do. plus he was hoping they would kill him as well. he hated miboshi as well.

"Your voice has been stolen. And no one can hear you, even the lady yui sees you. I shall no make no difference at all. Plus its a lot more quitter that shrill voice is gone soo annoying." Said nakago

"I am miboshi of the seiryuu seven. It's a pleasure to meet you the priestess of suzaku." Said miboshi

Nakago punched miaka in the stomach as she gasped and hunched over in pain. Nakago held her in one arm and put her over his shoulder to take her to the area the byakko warrior is being held. now it was time to make his plan in place for the fact that she was going to be the key in getting the second shinzaho, but he needed to get yui to go along with the idea and all in all hope it would work and they would be able to summon seiryuu but the end of this day. well that was what he hoped in his mind.

 _"Well she has come all this way to see the lady yui. So why don't we take her to see her long best friend. Very soon priestess of suzaku . your warriors and the moon queen will discover you missing. And that going to be one thing I shall enjoy."_ Thought nakago

Nakago made his way to the prison area so she would be able to get the shinzaho for them, and maybe yui would be able to pretend in helping her get what she wanted as well. he could feel the others on their way here at this very moment. and he would need to be ready for his beloved queen to come to be by his side. well fight him and try to kill him that is because he knew for the fact that she would be there to kill him for all he had done to her cousin. while he took her to the ares were that stupid warrior was at and hoped the fool didnt know what he had planned. even though the byakko was rather smart in that department from what he knew of them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and the others._

Everyone looked up at the huge dark building as if it was the most creepiest place they have ever seen then again they do sense the evil coming from the building along with the other seiryuu warriors. tamaki blinked and still didnt understand why he had the pull to the seiryuu warrior female. but he knew for a fact she was not doing this by choice and didnt chose to be born a seiryuu warrior. he knew if she could get away and he knew she would be free. and he knew they all would help her if she had asked.

"So this is where miaka is?" Asked chiriko

"Da! I sense seiryuu life force in there. And someone that is not the same as then." Said chichiri

Tokaki and subarau sighed they knew that he was still alive for now. They had the viles of blood for the transformation into what the others were. They even had tatara vile with them as well soon as they could get their hands on him. regina was ready to rip who ever head and rip their hearts out and smash it right in front of them for what they had done. even rumple was affraid of her. and that is odd when you can freak out the dark one that is. while snow sighed and knew that regina was not going to be a light one that was going to be on them. and she sadly she was on regina side and was going to let her do what she wanted to them. it was their own foughts for what is about to happened to them.

"It seems their trying to take the shinzaho by force from him." Said regina

"That mean we can get both the shinzaho's and kick some majoy sairyuu ass?" Asked tamaki

Everyone wanted to cheer and started to chant about this but it seemed that they held back to not alert anyone on their unwelcomed intrusion to their little bitch party of the seiryuu bastards. Then again they knew that this will not be easy. even though they knew that one or maybe two of them was not going to survive what was about to come down on their heads. while vegeta was smirking from blood lust that they all were feeling. even the cullens wanted to act on their blood lust and that was rare for them. and sadly it made aro and caius proud of them to finally act like a vampire.

"Even now after knowing the portal is open. And you have the friends inside there who wants you as well. you don't listen boy. You always have been bullheaded little ghost." Said tokaki

Everyone all gathered around tokaki they where even hovering over each other they had a feeling that this shall be a rather interesting story to hear from the old byakko warrior. they have to hear this story that lead to the nickname of little ghost. tokaki smirked from what they all wanted to hear. and he was more than happy to tell the story that would lead to tamahome doom. while tamahome was in a emo corner that came out of no where with a dark cloud of dispair over him. and he knew he was never ever going to be let down on this one after his old master was going to tell them all.

"Oh wait you all wish to hear? Well back when I first met tamahome. All the kids used to call him that . you know that mark that character that appears on his forehead. It also means spirit or ghost." Said tokaki

Everyone started to laugh their heads off on that one. they even poitned at tamahome for the new nickname that they never ever heard him tell them about before but then again this man was going to tell them some stories since he was going to be with then for a very long long time. vegeta and goku was holding onto each other. while either some of them was holding onto one another or rolling around laughing their assess off from the name that they are never going to leave him alone on. Now they have a new name for tamahome now. They would never ever have thought about that name for his symbol it was funny as hell.

"It's a ghost! Scary! Hahaha!" Laughed Emmett

Tamahome grabbed the bulky vampire by his jacket and glared down at him he was not to thrilled about being called that name. oh how he hated that name when he was a child and everyone else will have this name to make fun of him. he was ashamed they never should of been told that story. now it was going to be his new name. while tasuki wanted in on this one. but they all was just having fun thats all. while tokaki was smiling they are all a lovly bunch of people and the are basically family well some of them that is. as they watched the fun little banter back and forth.

"Hey-tamahome-your-forehead- is-glowingp is your ghost mad"? Asked tasuki

"And back then all he talked about was money money money. That is one thing that has changed a bit." Said tokaki

Everyone arched a brow at him, tamahome still thinked about money so nothing changed there on that department of tamahome. For dende sakes he would do about anything for money. hell they called it his freaking money boner for the love of dende. while tokaki wondered what he had said to gained that look from all of them. and then it hit him he sweat dropped from what he thought the looks was meaning his student still had his boner for money still. he sighed nothing never ever changed there in that department. but he did take notice he was obsessed with usagi and that was not a good thing.

"It hasn't changed. I mean I still like money in all. I just found something's that's worth more than money. Worth more than my life master." Said tamahome

Tokaki only smiled he finally matured enough to do something for his life now. And he had a feeling it was all these people are now his friends and family. They where the ones who helped him mature and turned into the worrier that he is now. and even though one of the people he was talking about was the moon queen their regina daughter was not a good thing to have a obsession when it came down to her. she was one dangerous woman and even for him that made him affraid since she tried to kill him for what he made tamahome do. even though tamahome only got it mildly to what he had gotten from a line of them.

"Ok everyone time to move in." said aro

"Yeah lets go little ghost!" Cheered goku and tasuki

Tamahome punched the both of them and sent them flying while vegeta knew a name to call tamahome when he pissed him off. He should be lucky kakarot didn't fight back for what he had just done. plus tamahome knew better not to do that to him. he was not kakarot. even he wouldnt do it to nappa or any of the other large memebers and powerful ones who wont take that from him. while tamahome sighed and knew that it was time to go in and hunt down miaka and get both shinzahos and do what was needed to be done while they are even here as well. and then get their sweet asses back home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka woke up and found herself in jail again and groaned it seemed that she found herself in alot of prison cells since she first came to this place. as she pushed herself off the floor of the dirty cell she was in. she turned around and saw a man chained to the wall and somewhat wounded. she wondered who in the world he was and why was he chained to the wall. what did he do so wrong. as he seemed to be studying her for some reason. while the male smiled and must of figured something out. and wondered if he was even able to speak or anything since he was just looking at her.

 _"Oh you are awake now. Are you the priestess of suzaku? Yes you must be her. I am tatara one of the byakko."_ Said tatara

Miaka gawked this was usagi father wow he was a hunk. And she could tell the mating mark on his neck that's how he was not dying or ageing. So he was able to live as long as the others. oh no regina was going to go on a blood rage rampage if she found out about this. as she sighed and not sure what to do about this one. plus she was not even able to speak so what else was she going to do. she had to make him understand what was going on and let him know who was here with her. and that she needed his help with the shinzaho. and maybe just maybe everyone would be able to beat nakago down enough to make him give the shinzaho over to them. but the knew for a fact that would never ever happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome, hotohori, usagi and tasuki, and tamaki, muramasa_

They all split up in different groups to see if they could find their way around here. And maybe find where miaka and tatara was being held at. This place was blocking their senses and that is normally never good. muramasa was ready for a battle each sword spirit was with their master or mistress so they would be ready for a fight. but they needed to find where miaka was being held at. and as well tatara someone that is the other father to usagi. well the one who first brought her into the world and then vegeta was the other one since she had to be reborn there to make the life that she had. but then again that was what was going to be a pain in the ass since this place was being guarded by something.

 **"MIAKA! MIAKA WHERE ARE YOU!"** Yelled usagi

 **"MIAKA! MIAKA YELL TO LET US KNOW WHERE YOUR AT!"** Yelled tamahome

usagi skidded to a stop in front of a wall that she felt magic coming from it. And knowing the seiryuu they where going to use what ever means to block them out from finding the two people who they where searching for. muramasa felt it there as well. the wall lead to somewhere and it woudl take alot of time to go through all of the magical wires to disarm the spell. it would be quicker if they knew the person magic and what they are using. but for now they are going to leave that one alone since they knew it would take to much time. and they are going to have to find her the long way around the place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka pounded on the wall to see if she could get them to hear her from the cell she was in. she heard then from where they where at everyone was here searching for her . and tamahome was with them and it showed that he still loved her. and tatara didnt even know that usagi his daughter was on the other side of the wall. she was hoping the wall would let her reach them through her mind and maybe her power. but it seemed they are having a hard enough time in finding them. who ever who took her voice basicallly made it hard enough for them to find themselves around the place.

 _"Oh usagi, tamahome. I just heard their voices. Im here you guys. Im right here. Along with uncle tatara ,"_ thought miaka

Miaka continued to pound on the wall but it seemed that she was not getting no where. Tatara gave her sad eyes he could sense why and what is wrong and he also senses someone drawing near. and he wondered who it was and only huffed it was that girl again. he sadly didnt like her. there was something about her that creeped even for him out. but he just did what he thought was right to do. but he had this feeling as well that the girls are connected as well but then again he really didnt want to know the reason why they are no longer frriends. but for the time being he would just listen to what was being said.

"Miaka." Said yui

Miaka stiffen and turned around to see yui there. And at a time like this that she had no voice. Nakago had it all planned and now she couldn't rat him out on all his dirty plans he had. she wondered if she was here to really speak to her. but she didnt know what she was really here for. and odd enough in the same cell as uncle tatara. but she would try her best to tell yui what she wanted to tell her. even with out her voice she was going to atleast try her best in explained that nakago was a evil cock sucking bastard and what he was really doing and how much he had lied to her.

"Nakago told me that you came. He said that you had something you had to tell me? Shocking you didn't bring usagi with you. I sure would love to see her." Said yui

Miaka tried her best to speak but nothing came out. She cursed the day that nakago was born to make her life a living hell. This was not the time for her voice to be gone . he wanted it that way. and hope that usagi hunts him down while she was here and murder his sorry ass for doing all he had done. but this was something she knew she would have to do this the best as she could but then again she forgot about uncle tatara even being there since he was just watching her and yui.

 _"I can't speak. That evil miboshi put some kind of spell on me. And now when we are finally together. If aro or any of the others who are able to read mind it would be useful right now."_ thought miaka

"Well im here. Are you going to say something. I thought usagi would have taught you better manners than this. Your just being just rude. Say something anything at all?" Asked yui

Yui crossed her arms and started to tap her foot while waiting for her to speak even though she knew why she couldn't speak. She was just that good of an actor to fool just about anyone. so she needed to do what she was asked of doing. and then again she knew for a fact that nakago plan was a good one. she knew that it was going to end up getting her killed for it. but this was the best way to get the other shinzaho that was basically avoiding and not giving to her. so this was the best way to go about getting the object she needed.

"She can't. It seems that she lost her voice. And who might this usagi person be that your talking about?" Asked tatara

Tatara thought it would have been his long lost daughter and mate. But that was to good to be true if it was them. He missed them so mush and wished them to come back to him. But then again he was told they where going to come back one day. he sighed as his heart ached and missed the two he had loved. even though he didnt know when he woudl see them again that he would be a freaking grandfather but other than that he would be happy either way. but for now he needed to make sure that the priestess of seiryuu was not getting the shinzaho he didnt think she deserved the thing that belonged to his love.

"Oh recall. Darn and I finally changed my mind as well. and usagie is like a sister to me. and she is the cousin to usagi. And I wished she was my sister." Said yui

 _"Yui wasn't reaped. Nakago lied so he could use her. Im so sorry I didn't save you from those men. And from the lies nakago fed you. Even after everything I love you. usagi and the others love you as well"._ thought miaka.

Miaka hugged yui from behind to show her how much she loved her. And hoped she could feel the love from her heart to know that she was not alone in this with the mega asshole nakago. she just wanted to have her know that she still have some others out there who are there to help her once she realize what was going on. but for now she needed to make sure that yui would know that she was there and she still loved her after what nakago had done to her the last time they are together. even though she knew for a fact that he didnt let her know on that one since he knew she would not agree.

"Let…..me…go…your…chocking me." Gasped yui

Miaka eyes bugged out and blushed deeply when she realized that she was strangling yui. Tatara arched a brow at the blond headed one. He didn't trust the girl he sensed lies and deceit from her but it will give her a sighed and knew this was a lost cause to the one known as miaka, but he was only doing this for her and only for miaka, not the priestess of seiryuu the girl has so much darkness in her soul and hate. and that is something he would never hand his wife shinzaho over to. he was only going to hand it over to miaka and that is who is more deserving of it.

"Oh no worries you where probably right. And usagi was always right when we do the wrong things and make the wrong choices in life. When she told me when it was pointless to fight. When someone as silly as you. And mind you just like her father. My own stubbornness just is as silly. that is why she was the queen that she was born to be. I'm shocked that usagi put up with us for this long. hell i knew rei and some of the others wanted to strangled us. even haruka.. Me and you had been together since kindergarten but you and usagi been together since birth. That a long time to be friends and this fighting gets lame and boring after a while." Said yui

 _"Oh yui. You do understand."_ Thought miaka

Miaka hugged yui again and felt the tears fall she was just happy. But then tatara still had his own doubts on the priestess of seiryuu. It seemed that she wanted the shinzaho and would do anything to get it. tatara sighed and knew that she was doomed she was sucked into the trap the girl was lying to her. and she was not even fooling him. he could see in her soul was deception and hate. and the darkness that was building up in her more and more. that was going to consume her. and it seemed this usagi woman is a queen how interesting to think of a queen being friends with that dark girl.

"Anyways miaka where is usagi and tamahome and the others hiding. If nakago finds them first they would be in big trouble ya know. Well not usagi she would murder him slowly." Said yui

"So you two are friends since child hood. And there is a third one of you?" Asked tatara

Miaka only nodded she wished she could tell him that usagi and aunt regina was her looking for him. How happy he would be to be back with his family and with the blood bond he would. Yui unlocked his shackles and helped him up. now it was time for her to her to get on the ball and try to get the shinzaho and then tell miaka to fuck off once more and then she would be able to summon seiryuu once and for all and get her revenge on miaka for the crimes she did to their friendship. and she was going to make sure she was going to do the best revenge that comes to her mind at the time then she was going to make it known it was her who had done it even though it would have alot of people pissed off.

"Ok come along with me." Said yui

Yui and miaka helped tatara down the hall when they made so far he started to cough. Miaka looked up at him with worried eyes as they let him sit down for a while he needed to just rest for a while. he was to weak to move since he had been out of the shrine of byakko for to long. and if he didnt get any help or nothing of the sort he was going to be a goner. and he really wished that the priestess of seiryuu not to touch him. she was making his skin craw to a point he was going to vomit. and he would vomit all over her to. he just didnt like her at all and hoped that she would just go away.

"Are you sick?" Asked yui

"No its because I left the shrine of byakko. 90 years ago my companions casted a spell on me to stop time affect on my body. So I could protect the shinzaho. But in return for fiscal strength I turn sick and age faster on the inside. I am find as long as I stayed in the shrine of seiryuu. I guess you really cant expand your life beyond its limits unless you know someone who had that kind of power to blood bond." Said tatara

Miaka was actually happy she was not able to talk right now. Since she should let yui know things about their secrets unless she was about to be trusted after all she had fooled them many times before. but she knew for a fact if he didnt drink what he needed to be a drink then he was not going to survive. so she was hoping they would be able to find them sooner or later. and hoped that he would be able to give it to him so he and regina would be happy together. she had waited and not even knowing that she was waitring to be with him again. and now she had this chance forever.

"So now that you have left the shrine. Now you don't have the strength to protect the shinzaho no more. Shouldn't you give it to miaka as soon as you possibly can." Said yui

Miaka jumped up and started to pretend to be nakago and then the genbu shinzaho. Then suzaku, then usagi nude and frozen. She did this over and over again. while yui and tatara wondered what she was trying to tell them, while tatara was trying to get what she was trying to tell him. he was good at this game since his suzeno was the one who tought him it. even though he forgotten the name of the game. but he was going to get the message she was trying to give to them. well mostly him that what he was thinking. becuase he hated the girl next to him she was just not rubbing him the correct way.

"Oh i'm sorry miaka I don't understand you at all." Said yui

Yui waved her hand to let her know that she didn't understand. Even though she did understand perfectly what she was trying to just hoped that tatara didnt know what she was trying to tell him. she didnt need this whole plan screwed up. she needed both of those shinzahos and she was going to get the one that he had one way or another. and It seemed that tatara was catching on slowly to what miaka was trying to tell him to since she was not even able to talk. and the one thing that he found out and pissed him off even more. dont these seiryuu have any freaking pride..

"oh I think I get it. Since nakago had the other shinzaho that usagi had to get nude and froze over to get for me. We still cant summon suzaku am I correct in what you where trying to tell me," said tatara

 _"bingo! Uncle tatara!"_ Thought miaka mentally

miaka even had a mega banner to show what she was saying. While yui was sweat dropping this was not going the way she wanted it to. It seemed that he would only give it to miaka. why dos sagi have to do things like that to get things and find things for the stupid ex friend of hers. as she sighed and wondered how much longer she had to act like this. even though she was going to crack sooner or later. while she had this sinking feeling that tatara does not like her very much and not trust her very much either. and then again he reminded her of someone as well. she just couldnt put her finger on it.

"Oh that's correct. I better get that back for you. And wow she had to be nude and frozen over. She still my hero ya know. Even nakago not the least suspicious of me." Said yui

Miaka started to bark and hop all over yui with a dog tail and ears. Yui groaned from the sheer stupidity miaka was showing. It seemed that she wanted to know that she was happy that she was doing this, even though she was using her. tatara was not even believing the words are going out of that lying mouth of hers. and he knew for a fact that this was all a plan. but he was going to hand the shinzaho over to miaka and not the seiryuu priestess. even though he just hoped that she didnt do anything to make her drop it or anything to take it from her. and then he would be even more pissed off he hated dick moves.

"Oh come on now your looking like a moron. Im going to get it so stop it will ya." Said yui

"Do you agree with her. That I should give it to you?" Asked tatara

Miaka rushed over to him and started to nod to him and let him know that she trusted yui. Well even though she shouldn't trust her at this point in time. Tatara scratched his left ear and placed a seed in his hand. miaka blinked like a moron at the tiny seed that was in his hand. was that the shinzaho the seed there. while yui arched a brow at the tiny wondered what the hell this fucker was playing at. how the freaking hell a fucking seed was a shinzaho. while her eye twitched in annoynace and wondered if he was playing with her to make her known that he didnt like her.

 _"It's a seed?"_ Thought miaka

Miaka and yui watched as tatara pushed his power into the seed so he was able to bring the shinzaho to life one again. with a flower bloomed and opened up to reveal the hand mirror that was the byakko shinzaho. miaka had to say it was lovely just like how aunt regina is. while yui eyes went wide and held back the urge from taking it and bolting out of the room. but for the time being she still will play nice and make it known to herself that the shinzaho was almost in her grasp, while tatara was keeping a watchful eye on yui to make sure she was not going to take it and bolt.

"This is the byakko shinzaho." Said tatara

"So that's is?" Asked yui

"Here its yours." Said tatara

Tatara handed over the shinzaho hoping it would stay in the hands of the girl who deserved it most. While miaka picked the flower that once held the shinzaho and was kneeling like she was asking to marry him or something, yui face plamed the girl was acting stupidly. but she needed to continued to play nice. but that was only until she had that thing in her hands. and then it was going to be the big fuck you. and then here comes the revenge she had waited for so long. oh the taste of the revenge is sooooo sweet in her mouth. she cant wait till it happened she woudl be tasting it soon.

"I know she picked your flower. But I think she wanted you to know how much she thanks you." Said yui

"That was suzenos hairdress when she summoned byakko." Said tatara

Yui blinked she didn't know the story about suzeno. And then again she didn't know that this was usagis father. But also that regina was the real suzeno and was only there since she was rebellious at that time. so she would be feeling back for what she was going to do for that one. but then again her hate and revenge that was basically more than what she wanted at this point in time. as yui wondered what he was going to tell her. maybe she woudl going to here his sad story and at the time she was never ever going to get this over qucikly it seemed.

"Suzeno.?" asked yui

"Yes suzeno oosugi, a girl who came from another world who was a lot of things. She was the priestess of byakko. She was my one true soul mate. And I was her mate and wife. Before we summoned byakko she was pregnant. But byakko had to make out child leave this would and with her as well since the two of them had another destiny. But she was the most beloved person in my life. That and my daughter." Said tatara

"The priestess of byakko was your soul make?" Asked yui

Yui wondered if usagi was her and his child. It kinda all fit together. But if that is true and it would be a bad thing for her since she had ordered him to be harmed for her own personal game. but she needed that shinzaho so she cant get her revenge on miaka for even doing what she had done. and now he was making her feel bad. while miaka was trying to not cry from the story that he was telling her. and it was same as reginas when she said her side of the story. he never knew if she made it back or not. and how she had to live her life after she left his side. but now they could be together once more.

"Yes suzeno and I was deeply in love with each other. She was a gentle and kind woman. But with a temper that reminded you of flames. She had the softest eyes. And long flowing blond hair. But the other byakko warrors where against it. You and the priestess should never consummate your love. And she shall. But we didn't listen. I learned who she truly was and what she was as well. but when we summoned byakko he and a woman named taiitsukun who was her mother. Took her and our child. And said you shall see both of them again once they completed their destiny in the life that they where born to do so." Said tatara

Tatara made sure he made it not so the priestess of seiryuu would find out about things she shouldn't he didn't trust the girl and never will not trust her. It was something about her that screamed do not trust. he wondered if his story was able to help her to find that little light in her heart. while he watched her looking like she was deep in thought. this was when he wished he knew how to read minds. but then again he was only able to watch for the time being. be was not going to trust her though. so what else was new there other than her pulling a dick move.

 _"Yui must not know about the portal. Tatara made sure that he left out a good amount of things."_ Thought miaka

"Hey miaka. Get a hold of yourself. You don't want usagi to see you like that do you. Why don't you rest here for a bit and I get some water." Said yui

Yui didn't give her no time to stop hee. As she took off running to the nearest place to get miaka something to drink. But she would never know who she ran into people on her way to do so. tatara sighed and knew that she was doing something to think of a way to get the shinzaho from miaka. he just hoped he was wrong in what he was thinkiing in that department. while miaka sat there wand kepted him company. he felt like he was connected to her as if they are family in some way shape or form. while he patted her head to let her know it was going to be ok.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

usagi and her group saw a familiar person that looked like yui she skidded to a stop. While everyone stopped at awell. Tamahome was the first one to get yuis attention since he was still pissed at her. and she was going to let it be known that she was deeply pissed off at her. while tamahome was going to call out to her. plus they needed to make sure he didnt let her know about the portal that he didnt need to be telling her about since he let it slip about the freaking shinzaho like a moron. tamahome was shocked to see yui was even alone at this point in time. but what does she have something up her sleeve.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled tamahome

Yui stopped and looked over where tamahome and few other people who was with him and usagi. She smiled at usagi but it was gone as she looked at the man who disgusted her now from what he did while he was under the kodoku. even though she didnt know nakago was one of them in tamahome disguise. while she looekd at tamaki who was glaring at her with hate as well the sword spirit who was in from to fhim. it seemed they think she would harm him. even though they had every right to think that. and then again she took notice of the two who are her husbands.

"Tamahome? usagi? tamaki? and muramasa? And well whoever the rest of you are?" Asked yui

Tasuki snorted he couldn't stand this girl. hell he couldnt even stand her when he was in his other life. she was just one of those people who you didnt like to be around. While hotohori rolled his eyes he had a bad feeling with this girl around he could tell she was up to no good. They need to find out what she was up to and fast. plus he also remembered her from his other life and he didnt like her then either. but for now if she knew where miaka was then they would have to make her tell them.

 **"OH I SHOULD OF FIGURED YOU WOULD BE HERE!"** Yelled tasuki

usagi slapped her one husband in the back of the head this was no time to make any enemies since they where looking for miaka and her other father since they where someplace and didn't need to harmed. but for the time being she needed to make sure she would be able to get the information of her. and she knew her two husbands was not fond of yui. and she knew they were not fond of her from their past lives as well. it seemed it kinda came along to this one as well. she sighed and made sure muramasa was going to protect tamaki so she was at ease there. she didnt trust yui and made sure she didnt harm her one son with her. yui arched a brow at her.

"That's just rude. She might know where miaka and my other father is." Growled usagi

"Are you lot looking for miaka? I was just with her less than a minute ago. Well tamahome. You and miaka would never be together if I get my way." Said yui

usagi saw tamahome was about to open his mouth about the portal. So she stomped on his foot hard enough to make him have tears in his eyes. since it was going to hurt when she stomped on his foot because she was in her cosmos form and those heels would hurt like a bitch when they get stomped on ones foot. He wondered what he did wrong then again it was something he was about to they looked back up only to find her gone. then it came to him he was about to say something about to portal. he hated when she stomped on his foot with those blasted heels.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka was sitting next to tatara with her knees pulled to her chest she wanted to tell him about who was here but it seemed she would never be able to but then again they did have what was needed for the bond. she wondered what was taking so long for yui to come back. she hoped that she didnt bump into nakago. tatara patted ehr head to let her knew this will be ok in the end. but that was only for him to help her through this. even though he was wondering who pissed off who since he felt that anger from where ever that person was.

 _"Oh tamahome I want to see you. And usagi. I want to hear their voices. I must tell them."_ Thought miaka

"Hey sorry it took so long. Here miaka here is some water for you." Said yui

Yui tripped and spilled water all over though she did that to be able to get her hands on the shinzaho. it was the quickest thing she was able to come up with on her way back here. and she knew she basically pissed off someone who was she wished was her sister.. Tatara had a feeling that was all staged the way she did that. He watched her kneel down to miaka and took something out to help her dry off. or played it off to dry it off like she was concerned for the stupid act she had just pulled. hell even tatara was not even fooled by the tripping gag she just pulled.

"Oh i'm sorry miaka. Here you can use my handkerchief to dry off. Here ill hold onto that. Ok." Said yui

Yui took the shinzaho from miaka and smriked darkly menally she did it now she had it in her hands., as she closed the doors and walked off she did everything and got what she came for. Now they had nothing to worry about no more. She heard the banging on the doors. she now needed to go and meet up with nakago since she did her part in screwing with miaka and then pulled the delightly dick move on her. even though she just pissed off someone whow as able to strangle her with a freaking vine.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka felt like she had failed again with the shinzaho. and once again it was in the hands of seiryuu hands. and yui tricked her once again to get something she was in need of. And she fell for it like a moron. How could she be so dumb and let her do that to her. she let yui think she forgaver her and then pull the dick move on her. how could of let that even happened. she was kicking her own ass for even letting it even happened. she should of handed it over to tatara to hold and not to yui. damn her and her stupid brain that was like her fathers.

"It's alright. I shall get us out of here. As weak I have become. I still have enough strength to do so." Said tatara

Tatara took another seed out ad used his powers to make something grow from it. As he let the vines unlocked the door so the two was able to get out of the door and hunt down where yui had gone off to. he was going to get that shinzaho back even if he had to harm the girl. she didnt deserve the shinzaho who belonged to his beloved wife. while miaka blink and knew that yui done it now. she pulled the dick move on the wrong person. and she had a feeling that he was not going to hold back either.

"That shinzaho belonged to my dearly beloved suzeno. And my daughter. I can not allow it to be used for evil." hissed tatara

Miaka gulped she knew that temper it seemd usagi had gotten some of that temper from him as well. and the rest from vegeta and bulma. It was kinda funny in a way that she got her temper from different places. she sighed and knew that he was not happy and she was going to let him do what he had planned since he was deeply pissed off. and she knew for a fact that she would not be able to stop him if he was like his daughter. tatara came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to make sure she listened to him.

"I sense a great evil you should stay here. Its to strong for you and do not try to fallow me." Said tatara

Tatara took off and fallowed the evil feeling. While miaka just watched him leave but she didn't listen she took off to see if she could find if anyone else had enter this place she hoped they did. he needed to make sure he got that back from that stupid he had no issue in harming her to get it back. but he hated the fact it was a girl that he would have to harm. but for now he needed to make sure that she understood that it was not for her. and even though she would not understnad. it was still best for him to try before anything else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui rushed to find nakago to hand over the other shinzaho. But she didn't expect to have been fallowed by the annoying byakko warrior. If anything happened to him she would be dead by usagi. she knew that she was in the wrong for what she had done. but that is what she did to get what she wanted. and she would do just about anything to get that revenge from the bitch who betrayed her. she didnt even know she was being fallowed by a very pissed off byakko warrior. who happed to be the father to her sisterly friend and didnt know that he was basically told her that out of no where.

"Wait. You will return the byakko shinzaho to me at once . I had my serious doubt about your loyalty from the start. So why did you think I agree to produce the shinzaho. Even though with all my suspicion. Because you are the friend of the priestess of suzaku, you love her don't you." Said tatara

 **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU RAMBLING ABOUT!"** Yelled yui

Tatara shook his head this girl he was emotions flowing from her. The most one that he felt was confusion and pain. He wondered why she do the right thing and head for the right emotion. he knew there was some form of light even though it was very little in her heart. but there is still love left in her heart for the girl. but he didnt have to like her for that fact of knowing what she had held in her heart. and the fact she wanted to do what she wanted to do was the fact her soul was being consumed but the darkness that was snuffing out the light. the very little light left in her heart and soul. and he had this feeling if she summoned seiryuu no light would be left.

"I don't know the reason of your anger. But your heart is not completely against her. And this usagi person is right in the middle of the fighting. And so I trusted you. I don't know why I did . now take the shinzaho back to your friend." Said tatara

Tatara walked over to yui and held his hand out to her to take. But he was stopped by monsters of all kinds. He needed to fight to get the shinzaho back unless it would be all for nothing. but it seemed that one of her warriors had to come and stop everything. now he had to fight the one who basically dragged him here. well from the possessed monks who dragged him here. but for now he needed to fight to make sure he gets to make the point that the shinzaho was not theirs. and he was going to be getting it back one way or another he had enough power left to do so.

"This way lady yui." Said miboshi

"Miboshi?" Asked yui

Yui went through a portal through the wall. While leaving tatara with miboshi to battle it all out. She hotped he would not die she hoped usagi would be together with him again, but for now she had something to do and a job to get done. as she left to go and hand the other shinzaho over. even though she hated the feeling she was getting for even doing this for what she had done. but she would never ever give up on what she wanted. and that was her revenge for what miaka had done to her.

* * *

 _meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka tried to run as quickly as she could to find yui. Because once she summoned seiryuu it would screw up a lot of things. Even though it would be a bad thing to she would close the portal if she wished it. but she needed to make sure she found the others and tell them what was about to go down. she needed to make sure that they stop what was about to start sooner or later. but for now she needed to make her way around this creepy place to find the rest of them. and maybe aro would be with them and that he would be able to tell them everything that she was trying to tell them.

 _"I just cant wait here. When yui summons seiryuu with out knowing the truth it would be a complete disaster."_ Thought miaka

Miaka skidded to a stop when a group of possessed monks came walking her though she didnt know that the are possessed monks that are able to kick her ass. She jumped on the statue and molded herself to it. Once the monks passed her she sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from her brow thinking she was in the clear of the evil possessed looking monks. and she thought priestes being possessed was bad enough. as she looked around and wondered where the monks are headed. or what they are about to do that is. but all in all they didnt bother her that is all that mattered.

 _"Oh my dende they are gone. That was a close call."_ Thought miaka

Miaka was about to jump down but the statue grabbed her and hugged her to it. While she wave her arms around in hope that they statue would let her go. But her freaking out was cut off by someone. who the hell decided to possess the freaking statue. and now she had to figure out how to get the hell out of this one. as she struggled the more the arms tighted around her making sure that she was not even able to escape, she was hoping that they others are going to find her before she passed out from the lack of breating. and that was soemthing she really needed to do right now.

"Hunny where coming to get you." Said goku

 _"Daddy. That's daddy voice."_ Thought miaka

 ** _"REKKA –SHINEN!"_**

Tasuki flames destroyed the statue. As miaka fell forward from its hold. Tamahome caught her just in time before she met her best buddy the ground. Goku sighed happy to see his only daughter was ok. but the good thing that they are all regrouped and together. and aro was there that was a plus so he would be able to tell them what she wanted to tell them until they find a way to break the spell. while mercury and usagi put the device away that they can at least find their way to find people.

"Miaka im sorry. I didn't tell you the reason why I wanted to break up. And belive me everyone gave me hell for it. But when I heard that you couldn't never come back. All but forgotten about the whole thing with the portal. It just got to much for me. I forgot. I just didn't wish to be hurt. But since the portal remained opened that don't matter now. Im such a stupid moron for forgetting." Said tamahome

 _"Not for long If yui gets her way."_ Thought miaka

Tamahome looked her over and he grabbed miaka face and kissed her passionately. Every mated couple who finally caught up with each other was touched by the love. Even vegeta was kinda touched by it. hell even the other toucgh guys in their group was even touched by what they are seeing before them. even kenpachi was touched by all of it. while miaka sighed and happy that she still had her soul the thing is she needed to make sure she had to warn them before it was to late. she needed to stop yui before she does something stupid to benifit nakago.

"If we have kissed on top of the tower when the sun setted. We would have been together forever but then again we don't need that." Said tamahome

 _"Oh that's right we need to stop yui and fast."_ Thought miaka

Miaka had to say it was odd to see fairies in real life. But then again look what she was raised in and she was a born alien. So what should she be complaining about. While the fairy tale people as well she knew that anything was possible. while regina sighed and hoped to find her soul mate and husband soon. she had this sinking feeling that he was in the middle of battle at this point in time. and they would need to act fast so he would be able to live as long as the rest of them will. while miaka waved aro over to her so she was able to tell them and warn them about what was going on and had happened.

"What is it my dear?" Asked aro

Aro went over and took her hand since he read all her thoughts and memories on what had happened and why she cant talk. as he was reading and nodded to what she was telliing him. she was speaking so qucikly if he was not who he was he would be having a hard time trying to think what she was trying to warn him. once she was done and sighed and knew what he had to say after he was able to form the words so he was able to tell them what was going on and had happened. and what was going on with miaka and why she was not even able to speak at this point in time.

"She lost her voice from someone of the seiryuu seven named miboshi. And that yui stole the shinzaho from her. And tatara is fright." Said aro

Everyone started to fallow where miaka was taking them to where the fight was going on. Almost the whole group was able to feel and sense the fighting and fallowed the power that they were all feeling and they needed to get there and fast. while they all took off running to the area they all felt the fighing coming from. they just hoped they would make it there in time to save him. while regina way praying hard to make sure she was able to have her happy ending that she knew was out there. she just didnt know what it was when it came down to tatara and her. she never knew what was missing until she met usagi her pirncess her daugther that she felt was missing in her life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tatara and miboshi_

Tatara slashed on of the monsters in half with his powers. He was not going to go down with out a fight. This was for his love and his daughter he will not lose to evil vile people like this. and he was going to try his best in killing off the bastard. he needed to get the shinzaho back so the correct person was able to use it. while yui watched on with wide eyes he was a fighter and he was not going to give up it seemed. why did that remind her of someone. he was like someone she knew but she couldnt think of who in the world she was thinking of at this point in time.

"Now this isn't easy for you is it? How long will your powers last? And how long will your failing body serve you?" Asked miboshi

Yui hasn't even left she stood there frozen from the fight. She didn't know what to do she needed to do something to help but then she wanted to summon seiryuu to get her revenge on miaka. and she knew that was going to be the final point of darkness to her soul, but for once she didnt give a damn. she was going to do what she wanted, and from now on what yui wantes is what yui gets. as she watched on not even realizing what and who came on the scene of the fight. this was not good when they come into and joined in. but that was not until she heard the voice that broke her out of her thoughts.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled usagi

usagi and everyone was there before her. Yui didn't know what to say how did they get here and where those faires she was seeing. She shook her head thinking she was seeing things. while tatara wondered who in the world was these people. but he was not even able to think on that with the fighting that he was doing. even though his pulled was trying to tell him who was there in front of him. while regina eyes was wide on horror she had to act quick once they get him away from the creepy little shit that is trying to kill her soul mate and husband. she was going to make him suffer.

 **"NO STAY AWAY FROM HERE!"** Yelled tatara

Tatara eyes went wide as a tentical wrapped around his neck to try to strangle him. But usagi was quicker and sliced the tentical from her fathers neck and flashed back over to the others. while she was going to make him lay down. it was time for him to be able to join them. her mother was there not sure what she should do. while usgai sigehd and knew that she was going to have to explain the whole thing. while regina held the vile that was labled with his name. tamaki laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know they are all there to be there for her so she had the strength to do this.

"Give it to him now before it is to late!" Demanded usagi

regina and byakko only nodded and made tatara drink it down he would be asleep for a while so the blood bond would take affect to his body so he would be able to stay like that and be able to survive and live with them, they just needed to make sure he was able to remain safe until the are done here. but for now they had more of a fight to go and get done and over with. that was when the whole room had the power of impending death, nakago flinched from that mere feeling and knew that he was not their favorite person. even though he was there to get yui away from the area.

"Lady yui. Come with me this way please. We have made all the preparations, and we are all ready to start the ceremony to summon seiryuu on the roof top." Said nakago

 **"NAKAGO YOU GOING TO BE DEAD!"** roared vegeta

Nakago just went into the wall not even knowin who the male was. So he just thought on that thought later he would find out from yui who the other people where. And did it se faires he shook his head and took yui to the area for the summoning. but he was happy to catcht he eye of his moon queen. but for now he was going to have to get her away from the area. he knew there was going to be a show down. and he would even be luck that the building survived with the power he was feeling off all of those people. but for now there was stuff that needed to be done before the summoning.

To be continued


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37_

* * *

Miboshi took over chiriko body since the old one he had died he was far from finished with everything. Now he had to picked the most venerable body to steal. Genyu was alittle taken aback and pissed off that someone had the nerve to steal one of his attacks. while they had this feeling there was going to be something that was going to show up that was going to have nappa and goku wanting to take it home as a freaking pet. but for now they needed to figure out how to freaking get chiriko back with out revealing that they are able to bring the dead back to life. but orhime is ne this one her power was able to take that thing out of him and bring him back to life at once.

"Well this body was vary venerable. I claimed it as my own now it is now know as miboshi." Said miboshi

"Chiriko?" Asked orhime

"Your miboshi? Genyu are you teaching the enemy new tricks?" asked usagi

Genyu looked affended even more but he shook his head no. and that was enough for usagi to believe him, she will have to do something and something fast. And she knew this was going to be painful for what she was about to do to chiriko. She had uryuu ready to shoot the soul before it leaves and have orihime to be ready. When she gave the nod she everyone went in for the attack. they needed to have this to get done with out any damage done to the body that would take longer for the healing and so one and so forth. but she made sure she had the ones by her side that was able to fight someone like this. and that is what they needed right now. she would open the gates of hell to make sure he was going to remain there as well.

"Do it now uryuu!" Demanded usagi

Uryuu shot the arrow at the black soul that usagi pushed out of chirikos body and opened the gates of hell so he was able to be sucked into it. once she felt his soul was fulling into the gate of hell. they closed it quickly not hell was going to make him suffer forever. while now they had to have orihime to heal chirko since he never ever had that done to him and they should know it was rather painful. they just needed to find out where and how to get to where nakago took yui. while mercury was on that job so she was able to hunt them down since they are going through hidded passages that they all have made.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and suboshi, and nakago_

Yui looked worried as if she was having second thoughts on what she was about to do. Nakago caught on by the way his priestess was acting and had a feeling she was going to back out. and she knew that usagi was out there fighting. but there was something that was stopping her thinking she should just give up and go back and give up the revenge. but nakago took notice to her thinking about something. but that was something he was wondering what she was thinking about. since it was something that she might be thinking about backing out. and he was not going to have any of that shit.

"Lady yui, whats wrong? The ceremony is about to begen," said nakago

"Yes tell me nakago. Do you.. do you really love me?" Asked yui

Nakago sighed he had a feeling that what it was what she wanted to know. and now he had to get back into the lying part of him and then vomit after he was away from her.. So he does what he normally does with something like this he thought about usagi to get him through the vile lies that he will fill the priestess with. and that was enough to get her to do what he wanted her to do. and that is what he needed to do right now, if he didnt he would not get anywhere with the summoning of rhe beast god and he put to much work into doing the whole thing of being nice to her to get to this freaking had even fucked the priestess of suzaku and that was sick enough.

"Yes. You are vary important to me. I have trying to fulfill every single wish of yours and I even made them my own as well. I have waited a vary vary long time for that." Said nakago

"Me to. You have protected me and taken care of me all along ever since I came to this world. I wouldn't of asked usagi that because she deserves the happiness she has. She suffered so much like I suffered. But she suffered more than I have. So do you have an special wish you want to wish for?" Asked yui

Nakago bit his lip so he wouldn't spit it out right now. He didn't need anything that would stop her from doing what is needed to be done. It took him this long so why not wait a tad bit longer. but he needed to keep the wish to what he wanted as the pain and suffering had to go through for her stupid ass. he sighed and went back to the nice guy act and swallowed the bile in his throat for the time being. he just hoped she didnt catch on that this made him sick to even be doing this with her and he pretented to be with usagi and not her. oh he knew he would get a ear full if she knew that for a fact.

"I thank you lady yui. Come lets and proceed." Said nakago

They continued to walked as they opened the double doors to the chamber where they where going to be doing the summoning. She only sae where she will summon seiryuu at as a alter for the shinzaho. and she knew it was almost time for everything to start. and she was nervous to even be doing something like this. but she knew she had people around her fighitng and would be able to bring down the bulding if they didnt watch out. but for now they needed to get her ready for the huge task up ahead of her. suboshi bounced over to her he knew for a fact that his twin and the people who are caring for him took him to the moon by the key that was given to them and the silver light.

"Lady yui! Is it true that the usagi is here?" Asked suboshi

"Oh suboshi. Yes she is here. And highly pissed off I can feel and taste the way she angry. Plus I am used to when she is like this." Said yui

Nakago shiver he felt her anger and it was a huge turn on for him right now. so he would have to relieve himself before this even started. and he could feel how pissed off she was from where he was at. even suboshi seemed to be able to feel that anger. and it was not just her who was angry and that is something they knew they are dealing with now. these people are powerful and was going to bring the building down of they didnt stop with the power show they are putting on to freak the out. And he wouldn't dare that that suboshi near someone he wanted for himself. She was in reward after all this stuff is over with.

"Well I understand. You have time using those in tomo. The search part who brought something back from him., but it seemed there was no sign of his body. They found those near by. The lady yui had preparations before she summons seiryuu. You should assist her." Said nakago

Suboshi only bowed and walked with yui to the area she needed to go and start the preparations for the summoning. He sees that she has a heavy heart and wondered what was on his dear friends mind. but then again he and suboshi knew where tomo body is and they didnt even care about it. and they think yui knew as well. but for now they needed to get things going before they come up here to come after them. but for now he needed to go and take care of a little known issue since he knew that suboshi was doing the same thing but that was not something he wished to think on at the moment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Yui gasped at the shaking of the building as if that was usagi was trying to beat someone ass. Plus then again there was more powerful people here than she imagined so it could be more than one person. she felt the building shake and that was usagi and the others she knew that for a fact. it was something she knew all to well whens he sneaked to watch the fights and that what she basically feels each time. and it was even worst depending on what the feelings are in the fight. it was something that was going to happend the building was going to fall before they even did what they came here for.

"Suboshi, is the building shaking?" Asked yui

"Yeah it seemed that someone killed off miboshi. I think it was usagi." Said suboshi

Yui flinched from what he had said that would mean usagi was far more than pissed off if she was able to shake the building she was known to do that when she was beyond the pissed off point and seeing red, and she knew for a fact it was also her who she was pissed off at. but she didnt care for the time being she wanted to do what she wanted to do. and she was going to get the revenge that she was deserving. and that she was going to get once this was all over the summoning that is. she wondered what in the world nakago wanted for his wish. she sighed and knew he would tell her later once she was done with all of this.

"It's about time to summon seiryuu." Said suboshi

"Yes it is. Im kinda shocked about it all. It really happened. to tell you the truth. For a while now I have been a little afraid," said yui

Suboshi hugged his friend to him to let her know that he was there for her. Even if she even decided to back out on this. But he was prefer her to do that. But then again this was her choice in to do so he would stand by her side either way. but he knew once she summoned seiryuu the war was going to start. and that war was going to be a bloody one to no ends. while she sighed and wanted to cry. while suboshi wanted to go and watch what was going on. he shivered from the feeling of dread that just went through him. yui shivered and wondered if she knew what the hell that was that they just felt. yui sighed it seemed she sent him to the gates of hell it seemed.

"Hey you be alright. I'll stay here with you until you regain your courage lady yui. I'm sure lady usagi would do the same. But whatever you decide on what to do I shall stay by your side my friend." Said suboshi

"I'm afraid of myself. Weather or not im about to make a fatal mistake. But i'm guessing its to late to back out now." Said yui

Suboshi sighed and kissed her cheek to tell her it will be ok In the end. But he didn't want to think on what the fall out on this would be. Since he knew that the war would start and battle is nevr good. yui sighed she hoped she was doing the correct thing. and the gates of hell was making her feel that dread again. that was something that she hated feeling from the times she had seen it even happened. and she never ever liked the feeling that the gates gave off. but for now she had to get ready mind body and soul. she must do this she worked to hard for this to end the way she thought it would. even though she didnt do a damn thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Suboshi stood there waiting for yui to come out to the alter soon as she was dressed in the seiryuu priestess garb. This was it the final time before she could back out or do what nakago wanted her to do. he finally finished his well self abuse act to himself. not it was finally time to start what he needed to do so he could get his wish and start the war that was bound to happened after this was over with. but then again he knew that it was a war that most of his army was going to be gone from all of the training konan soldiers had gotten. even though he didnt even know what that is and was bound to find out.

"Lady yui to the alter." Said suboshi

Suboshi revealed yui to everyone in the room. She looked like she was thinking about something. Her garb was blue the color of kuto. The skirt was slited up the sides and a halter top lie shirt that showed her stomach. she had to say she liked the outfit that she needed to wear. for now she needed to clear her thoughts and even the ones of revenge. while nakago looked on with pride in his eyes. while he was doing a happy dance in his mind that was something that he knew that he was doing since it was going to come out the winner in all of this. that what counts in the end well for him that is.

 _"Miaka the time had come. The time has come to summon seiryuu,."_ Thought yui

Yui smirked from the dark and evil thoughts of all the revenge that was flowing through her minds. This was time time for her to make her revenge final and make them all pay well mainly miaka. she knew that usgai was going to be mad for the selfish reason of what she wanted to do this. but at this point in time she didnt care what anyone thought. while yui eyes was ful of darkness and hate. this was all because she was about to gain her revenge and she would finally be happy once it was done and over with. even though she should of learned from hook ot was not going to help anything in the end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

Everyone was trying to make it to where the summoning was going to be. Everyone was going as fast as they could but it was not as fast they should be going they needed to stop it before all is done and over with. they just needed to find the room since it keeps changing places. they all was trying to hurry up as they could. while tamahome was growling in annoyance that who ever was continued to make the place move and they had to back track from the direction they were going. it was like they were trying to play with then so they could do what was needed to be done.

"Damn it all to hell which direction is the hall for the ceremony,." Growned tamahome

"One wrong move could be fatal. No da." Said chichiri

Chirhiri was hit by a bolt of lighting slamming into tamaki, riven and Brandon since they where behind him when chichiri was hit. They all looked up to see soi there looking smug as ever. while soi had to hide her pain for what she had done. she harmed the man she loved. but she couldnt even show that for the reason nakago could be around watching her. while they all groaned in a pile with smoke coming off of them. usagi shot her a dark look from where she was standing. she knew she was not even and she could of done the damage this was all a show to show that she was on their side but really she was planing on leaving soon enought when it came down to it.

"Well you have to get past me before you make it to lady yui." Said soi

usagi sighed as she didn't want to do this right now there was more important things that they had to do. while mercury was still trying to locate where they needed to go and hoped this time they are going to remain were they are at.. But it was something they needed to do so they where able to get by the seiryuu woman warrior she sent the big bang attack and knocked the seiryuu woman over. and she knew that she could harm them but she was not even trying to do so. but for one thing she took notice that tamaki and her have a bond and then she groaned really her son and the woman of seiryuu warrior.

"Lets go before she wakes. I didn't put to much power into that." Said usagi

Everyone stomped over the knocked out body of soi to make it to the summoning room. They needed to stop the dumb blond before she gives nakago all he wanted and ever wished for. vegeta wanted to take nakago head back one and mount it to the freaking wall. but for now they needed to get away from the she warrior of the seiryuu warrior. he knew that they have to give mercury the time to find out where thye had to go from here on. but soi seemed to be just starring and not doing nothing. he took notice from his grandbrat and her and groaned she had to be his freaking soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui stood there in a praying positon as if she was praying If she should just take both shinzaho's and take off with miaka and the others back to konan and let the summon suzaku. But then she remembered why she wanted to do this. even though she felt bad that usagi basically got nude and froze for the one. but now she was going to have to wipe that from her mind so she was able to even do this correctly. while she knew that tamahome was here as well he though he was just disgusting to her eyes. but for now she needed to continued praying for the wishs that she was going to get.

 _"Why is my heart so confused. Its like a voice inside of my heart to tell me stop this. Even though I can have my revenge on miaka."_ Thought yui

Yui continued to pray on the things she would want to ask seiryuu when he arrives. It's a shame that usagi was not able to be the god seiryuu since she chose the suzaku over the seiryuu. even though she was ignoring the calls of the kai's to warn her that this was not all the right idea. as if there was something that was shielding them from not even getting through to her mind. while nakago left to go and do something so he was able to do something that she didnt even know that was at this point in time. since she was praying for the wishs. and did a few more happy dances from the fact that she was doing this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Everyone made their way up the stone steps to make sure they where going to the right way. It seemed that chichiri was able to think and find the right door way to the area that was the summoning room for the seiryuu. even though they had to leave the two byakko warriors to continue the change to something new. but for now they had a job to finish and more asses to a stupid blond bitch who was going to be strangled since king kai and kaioshine said they are not even able to get through to her mind. and that was something that was meaning that there was something protecting her mind from anything to get through to stop her from doing something she would end up regretted in the end. but the bad thing is they could not see nothing in the gates or alice was not able to see the out come of all of this.

"Are you sure that this will lead us to the roof?" Asked stella

"me and mercury think's it will. No da," said chichiri

Chichiri was blasted by a energy blast that all of them knew all to well. other than the newer people in the group who was not used to nakago power and energy yet. Some of them riushed over to their fallen friend and comrad. and sadly chichiri was knocked into vegeta and genyu. that was going to piss them even more off. while chichiri was groaning from pain from what he had felt from what hit him. damn nakago packs a punch when he wanted to harm something. event hough he was not even trying to do anything. he was just stopping them from even getting close to what they are doing on the roof. and they had a feeling the location had just moved once more.

"Oh crap that one hurt," said chichiri

Miaka and tamahome held onto their friend so he would be able to regain his power from what had happened. until they heard someone they just wanted to kill right then and there for being the asshole that he was. nakago was trying to figure out who was who. but then again there was something else. they are giving off the impending death. he knew that one of this was his moon queen and there she was. looking lovely and angelic and a goddess that she was. even though she looked on him with hate in her eyes. but that will soon change once the wish he wanted is granted she will learn to love on one way or another.

"You took the brunt of my life force and instantly disperse it. I see you got the lessions from the queen I see. And I know your secret my moon queen. He is a impressive spell caster. That would have killed any regular wizards." Said nakago

 **"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY YOU JACKASS! WE HAVE TO GET TO YUI BEFORE SHE DOES THE STUPIDIST THING IN HER LIFE!"** Yelled usagi

usagi stood in front of the whole group possessively something that was known with her kind of way of doing things.. While vegeta laid a hand on his daughter shoulder to tell her watch out the amount of power she used when they where in a small area like this and they didnt needed to be all caved in. but if it was just that fool and then it was fine. but for now she wanted to kill him. while pluto placed a hand on her shoulder to ler her know it was not the time yet for her to kill him. but they knew he was going to be killed one way or another but for now they had to way. but it was not going to hurt to beat his ass a bit though it was worth it and it was going to be something he deserved.

"Well I only wanted to take this opportunity to thank you." Said nakago

"What the hell you smug jackass. What they hell you want to thank us for?" Asked vegeta

Everyone wanted to know why he wanted to thank them for, then again it could have been since they did all the work in getting the shinzaho and they sat on their asses with their thumbs up their asses. they all stood there and looked at him confused that was something goku normally pulled. but they waited for him to explain what he wanted to thank them for. while muramasa and sailor star fighter was in front of miaka to protect her. while everyone else do all the hard work. well other than usagi who was basically from what she was about to do to him. she wanted to slice his his throat. and then toss him into the gates of hell.

"You all have help my cause a great deal. Tell me your royal highness do you think you chose the wrong men? The lady yui only need me and you. And no one else. Why don't you leave those men you are married to and come with me, a real man." Said nakago

Hotohori and tasuki brisseled from what had just been said about their man hood. while vegeta growled from what the hell he had just said about his brat in laws and what he had meant. this man was no real man. he was a pussy and a coward. hell before rumble came the dark one was more of a freaking man than him. even kakarot and he was stupid as fuck and he was more of a freaking man as event he star lights who turn into men transformion into chicks are more of a man then this event he dark lord was more of a man than this man was. Tamaki and zange held onto the two of them to let their mother deal with the over grown asshole who they wished to kill in his sleep.

 **"JUST THE BLOODY HELL UP OR ILL KILL YOU IN SUCH A HORRIFYING WAY IF YOU PISS ME OFF EVEN MORE THAN I AM! THAT YOUR CORPS WILL NEVER BE FOUND AGAIN BY ANYONE! AND ILL DRAG YOUR BITCH ASS BODY GLITTERED ASS TO THE PITS OFF HELL!"** roared usagi

usagi voice heald the power of the rank of the queen she was. and flared her power and flashed over to nakago and aimed a punched at him to punched his smug face in. but only had her hand pushed to her sided as she struggled to break free from his hold and he better not have a fucking boner and it was fucking poking her. and why the fuck was he freaking dry humping her. she struggled from the fact that he was not letting her go he had her freaking trapped she was not even able to hear no one yelling to have him let her go. but it seemed that he had other ideas in that sick mind of wanted to get far awayf rom him as she could she hated him with everything in her mind..

"Oh by the way my love. That bitch over there lips tasted so sweet. But I long to have touched yours and be inside of you again, yes it was I who was illusioned like tamahome and enjoyed the bliss. Just feel how hard my cock is for you". Said nakago

Nakago felt the feeling of murderous rage but he ignored it. He was in pure bliss right now to have her so close to him. He setted up a barrier that they where all trying to break freee through. As nakago kissed usagi full on the lips and grabbed her ass. usagi only kneed him in the balls and flipped back where everyone was since the barrier dropped from her kneeing as she vomited from his even daring to kiss her. while vegeta held his brat in his amrs how sare he touch someone who was far better than he was. he was a low ranking warrior. that is what he knew for sure. and he was going to make sure he was never going to touch his brat again.

"Oh my such anger. Its so arousing you enjoy teasing me and making me go off in my pants. If you keep going like that I wont be able to keep my mind off the ceremony. And you already made me shoot off in my pants." Said nakago

 **"YOU SICK BASTARD LOW CLASS WARRIOR! HOE DARE YOU TOUCH ME DAUGHTER YOU SICK FREAK!"** Roared vegeta

Nakago blinked that was usagis father. this was the king of the silver kingdom and he now knew why he was so powerful. and the woman was beside him the woman the former queen serenity reborn. he smirked and knew that he had met hs future in laws if he had it his way. and he knew that he might have to kill them all to gain what he wanted. even the kids that belonged to her. Well it brings up along on the anger bits and pieced that was in the puzzle and why she was not human. And he could tell the one guy who was next to him was the priestess of suzaku was about to leave but chichiri stopped him to say what he wanted.

"Hold it right there buddy, what are you doing in kuto and fighting with them. Well besides being a warrior of seiryuu. The color of your hair and your eyes. 14 years ago a village was destroyed in the wake of kuto expansion. The poorest people had nothing left if you are a survivor of the massacre. Then ask why are you doing in kuto. And seriyuu as well. what do you want from the beast god. And you only want usagi for her power and title and beauty." Said chichiri

"I don't know what in the world you talking about. The ceremony is about to begin. Now shall you excuse me so I shall take my leave." Said nakago

Miaka pushed muramasa and starfighter out of her way. she needed to stop yui before she was going to do something stupid. and she over heard them talking about king kai and kaioshine was not even able to get through her mind to warn her what she was doing will later regreat on it. she took off running to the door where nakago had just gone through to the roof even though he changed the location by doing so.. She took off running out of her fathers arms and pushed the doors open to the roof. While everyone else fallowed to see if they where on the right side. But they didn't find where yui was.

"Look up there." Said piccolo

Piccolo pointed over to the other roof where they saw yui praying as she was trying to start the begin the summoning. usagi groaned she had a feeling that they wont even get near to the summoning. she needed to stop her from even trying to get away from her. she pointed to everyone to try to go over there and see if they are even able to go in and get through but it seemed they are not able to. as they panted from the sheer amout of times that they have tried to get through that barrier. while miaka was horrified in what she was seeing. yui was going to do it and didnt even know the truth behind it.

"Oh no. yui." Thought miaka

"The bloody pervert tricked us," growled rei

rei wanted to set that pervert on fire for what he had done to her queen, friend and leader. how dare he think he was going to get away with all the shit he had pulled, his time was coming they dont know when that was going to be but it was coming soon.. and she sure as hell going to be there for when it was going to happened. while maiak was trying to find out a way to get to yui she knew that none of the other are even able to do so. since they ade laying on their back from the sheer amont of times that they have even tried to break through whatever barrier that they have had up.

 **"NOOOOOOOOO DON'T DO IT YUI! DON'T SUMMON SEIRYUU!"** Cried miaka

Goku pinned his daughter to his chest so she don't do anything stupid they all are wounded from the barrier that had up their own attacks where sent back to them and harmed them from the type of barrier it was.. even usagi was down and wounded and so was almost everyone. along with the sword spirits. they needed to make sure that miaka didnt jump off the side of the roof and kill herself to even stop the dumb girl for what she is doing. she had to learn on her own what will happened to her for wanting revenge. hook should know since he had seeked it out for 300 years and learned that it was not worth it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui prayed for the strength to get through the summoning so she would not wimp out from the way her heart and mind was telling to do. even though none of them knew that anyone was trying to get through to them, as both of the shinzahos started to glow a pale blue as all four pillars started to glow as well. now it the summoning started and knew there was nothing no one was able to do to stop what is bound to happened to them all when she started her wishs with the revenge she had on her mind. while nakago was doing a mental happy dance for what was happening.

 **"A LIGHT FROM THE HEAVENS! APPEAR BEFORE US NOW SEIRYUU!"** Demanded yui

Everyone watched as they where seeing what will happened. it seemed that they where wondering what seiryuu looked like. As they held their breath and not even blinking thinking they would miss something. soi didnt want this to even happen but she was here so she was able to be with her tamaki after this is over with. she was going to make sure that she was going to leave them once this was done and over with. but for now she had to do what she needed to do until this was all over with. while she watched with interest because it was something new when it came down to something like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team suzaku_

Everyone watched to see what was going on. Since it was something they might not be able to see again. then again they wanted to see what seiryuu looked like from the summoning. it was the part of themselves that was wanting to see what it looked like. and then get back to their thoughts on what they wanted to do to nakago. while they watched on in interested with what they are about to see. they are all gawking from what they are even watching this was just to interesting. even though they should not even be interested in what they are even watching, but it was just interesting to them all.

"Look at that." Said bloom

They all continued to watch and waited to see what was about to happen. Miaka stuggled in her fathers arms vegeta had to help since she was almost breaking free they hurt like a bitch from that barrier they had up. while they all was gawking at what they are even seeing what they are looking at. this was seiryuu that they are even about to see. but the good thing about to barrier was that the beast god was not even able to get near usagi to turn her into seiryuu. but all in all this was interesting to watch. miaka was trying to get out of her fathers arms she felt like she had failed yui.

 _"I couldn't stop her. I couldn't stop her."_ Thought miaka

"Miaka my daughter there was nothing we could do to stop. We are wounded from the barrier from trying to break it down. So don't blame yourself this is her own faught in giving into the revenge and hate." Said goku

Miaka only shook her head she didn't want to believe what her father was saying. While everyone else was waiting to see what was going to happened and see what seiryuu would look like, everyone knew they had tried to stop her from the fate that nakago condemed her to. but this was what she chose to do. and in the end she will regret it. because if you summon the beast got the way she was feeling and the current state of mind she was in. that was going to affect the outcome to all of what will happened to you when they wishs are done and over with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the summoning of seiryuu_

Nakago waited for the feeling of the beast god to be there to grace them with what he looked like. Once he felt it he opened his blue eyes and smirked it was time for him to reveal himself. As yui was taken up into the blue ligt where seiryuu waited fro her there and looked at her. she was looking at the beast god and wondered what does she have to do now. while she knew for a fact that this was not going to be the fun part. while seiryuu she looked at her priestess and knew what she was feeling to what her priestess was feeling inside of her. and that is something she was not proud of but she had to do her job either way.

"I am seiryuu priestess. You are the priestess who called me here yes?" Asked seiryuu

"Yes I am." Said yui

Seiryuu out stretched her hand so they could couple with each other for the process to be finished and to started the three wishs that was granted to the priestess of seiryuu he just hoped she used them wisely. but there was something that she was never going to agree was how her heart was and how she thought. that was not the way she thought he priestess was going to turn out. she sighed and knew that it was time to do what she had to do. and explain the whole thing and them couple with her and tell her the basic code word when she was about to cast one of ehr wishs. and just for the dick move she was not going to tell her how you feel after it was done.

"I will now couple with you. We will become one. In exchange you will be able to use my holy power only three times. To use as you wish. When you are ready just say the world kijin." Said seiryuu

"Kijin?" Asked yui

After she spoke those words she screamed as seiryuu entered her body. She didn't think it would hurt to couple with a beast god. Then again they do say it was not going to be easy. and the didnt tell her it was not going to be painful either. while she waited for the pain to end. nakago was smirking they are finally done and it was over with. he knew for a fact that yui now had the wishs and he was going to get the wish he had been waited for so long. and now it was time to go back home. even though he wondered how the hell that was going to happened. but then again maybe seiryuu would be nice to send them all back after they are done with the whole process.

"Is it done?" Asked nakago

A blue orb took every warrior that was of seiryuu back to kuto since they finished the task that was needed to be done. Yui was going to be out of it for a while since what had happened. and her body had to adjust to the powers that she was given. even though the god did a dick move on her and didnt tell her what it was going to feel like after she and the god was done. and how she was going to feel like after the wish are done as well. as they all left in the blue orb back home to kuto. soi sighed and wished to see her tamaki once more before she had to return back home. but nope she had to go back to the shit hole she called home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team suzaku_

Everyone was gawking at what they were seeing. regina and byakko was even shocked it was differnet from the last time it was done with her. byakko snickered seiryuu was still a trickster she pulled the dick move on her own prirestess. that the first when a god was dipleased with the priestess that they have been given. So what was different from the last summoning. even the genbu warriors was shocked from what they had seen. they knew for a fact that she was not going to be feeling all to hot once those wishs come through. and they think she pissed her own god off and she made it worst on her own priestess.

"Hey what was that light?" Asked stella

"They all vanished!" Said piccolo

Everyone was confused at what had happened and where they had gone off to. It was like seiryuu transported them back to kuto or somewhere else to start the wishs that was given to yui. now they all have to wait it out to see what she was going to wish for the first one. but they are more or less concerned when they hear what nakago wanted for his wish. so this was not going to be a walk in the park for them. it was going to but fuck up the ass with out the lube and up shits creek once he gets what he wanted from the beast god.

 _"Oh yui. We didn't get to talk. I didn't even get to say one word to you."_ Thought miaka

The building started to shake once the blue light was gone. And none of them even made any explosions from their anger,. They had to get the hell out of here and fast. Chichiri started the portal back to konan pluto and usagi put the garnet rods into the portal to make it last longer. they would have to be te las tones to go through since they are going to be the ones to be holding open the potal back home. while they waited for everyone to be on the room. once they are all there now it was time to order everyone to jump right through to the new home for some of them.

"Everyone on and fast." Ordered chichiri

Everyone jumped though the portal so they where able to escape before they where doomed under a bunch of rumble. And plus he would be nice to be back him in konan where they would know they wont be smooch under ruble, while usagu and pluto was the last to go through and made sure once they are back in their home they would make sure that they would seal it shut to make sure no one was able to come after them. but now this was going to be the time for them all to rest from all the shit they had to go through once they returned back to their chambers as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Miaka snapped her eyes opened to see a room she hadn't seen in a few months. She wondered if she was dead or they where indeed back in konan since they where teleported back from chichiri. pluto and usagi. and she had a feeling that they are the last ones in. she looked around and sighed and knew where she was at. she was back into her room in the palace in konan. they are back home and safe. well for the time being until yui started to act on her wishs and dende forbid they dont know what she was going to make nakago into something that was going to basically doomed them all.

"Miaka your awake." Said tamahome

Miaka looked over to see the man she loved and her soul mate sitting on her bed now. And realized that they where back In konan. And it seemed that that it was no dream that she failed to save yui from the fate that was given to her. she wondered if he was sleeping next ot her this whole time. and sadly she was happy being home now. while she was happy in her bed in the palace. she even was going to kill the floor sooner or later. but that was going to be something that they knew most of them was going to do. but then again there was alot of things they are going to do since they have gotten back home.

"It's ok now, we have returned back to konan. Everyone was resting. So your safe now." Said tamahome

Miaka bolted up right after finding out that they where indeed back home on konan she felt like the worst person in the world for not even stopping yui from what she had done to herself.. and what mistake she had done as well. but she knew they did their best in trying to help her see the light and not do what she had done in the current state of mind. nakago never explianed that to her. and now it was not goin gto be a walk in the park like it was somewhat for regina. but then again she had just given birth to her daughter before she had summon byakko. even the genbu priestess was the one as well had it easy.

"How is everyone else?" Asked miaka

"Everyone else if fine. The master and his wife along with xi fang and tatara as well chiriko is with hikitsu and tomite are here as well. I think albus and the others would be here soon to see you." Said tamahome

Tamahome felt bad for the woman he loved and his soul mate since she was hurting from seeing her friend be used for someone elses greed and personal game. He felt bad only a tad bit for yui but goku had a good point. but there was nothing more that they were able to do for her. and hope she would see the light at the end of the tunnel that she had done the wrong thing in all of this. and that she learned a lesson from all the choiced she had made,, and that she never listened to them. and they all knew she was going to find out what nakago really is like at the end of this as well. and they knew she was not going to like what the real nakago was really like.

"Oh tamahome what will I ever do? What am I supposed to do?" Asked miaka

Tamahome reached up and grabbed miaka in a tight embrace to show her that he was there for her, and she was not alone in this . he wont voice his oppion on what he though about it. even though at the end of this he was still obsessed with usagi. but then again there was alot with nakago, and they all thought he was not going to freaking going to like what she was going to make him. and they knew that might have to go into things that they knew was going to take alot of power to stop him. but for now they are going to enjoy the time they have togther because there is a war brewing and comin gtheir way. and the thing was they are going to win it in the end.

"Miaka it will be ok. I know it will." Said tamahome

He kissed her deeply to show her how much love he was going to give her. Maybe they would be able to go all the way now since they where not able to summon suzaku no more. he didnt know what else they are going to do now. even though other than being family and wairrors. but now that the chance to summon the beast god was completely gone from their hands. like yui had said she was going to make sure she was going to win in the end. and she was going to make sure she makes miaka miserable to a point to know what she felt when she first came here. he shivered from there mere thought. but now they all have to be ready for whatever was going to happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in kuto_

Yui was resting after summoning seiryuu it seemed that it took a lot out of her after coupling with the beast god and sending them back to kuto. she wondered if she should be feeling like she should after doing that. maybe she should of study on it before she even summoned she should of took usgai advice. she wondered how she was doing and wondered if they even made it back to konan. As she opened her eyes and bolted up to see she was back in her room, nakago was kneeling right next to her as if he knew that she was about to wake up. she just hoped that he was not like that until she was woken up.

"Lady yui. Are you entirely awake now?" Asked nakago

Yui jumped from hearing his voice. She turned to look at him and then at her hands. As she tried to remember what she had done. Then it all came back to her full force and groaned it really did happen,. and now it was time for the hard work. but then again she was getting what she really wanted in the end. her rightful revenge that she desever to act on to make sure that miaka suffered the way she suffered. even though she didnt know what she had already suffered like she had suffered from the hands of nakago, but he was never ever going to tell her that one even though it was tomo idea to have him do that.

 _"Oh yeah that is correct. It was not dream I really did summon seiryuu,."_ Thought yui

Yui smirked evilly and rubbed her hands together as he revenge was about to start.. she was going to get miaka back for even doing what she had done. But first she had to do the one for the emperor of kuto. and she knew it was going to be the dick move of them all, but sadly it was not going to seal all the powers away since they are blessed in the other forms of powers that was given to them. and she knew that this was going to bite her in the freakin ass later on. but she did tell the emperor that she was going to do this for him. so be it and get the dick move done and over with.

"Kiijin. Seal the power of suzaku away for forever more." Wished yui

Nakago eyes went wide their first wish was for the emperor and she kept her word as he smirked as the symbol of seiryuu appeared on her forehead and her body glowed from the wish she just asked for. he was going to wait for the wish for him. but the thing is he didnt know if they had any other form of powers. as he watched her body glow with interest to see what was going to happened. and how this all was going to play out on the battle field, and he knew for a fact that yui was going to see her first battle. and battle field. even though she never knew her parents was on the battle field more than one time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Tamahome felt something strange that went through him. As if something was taken away from him and he wondered what the hell could of happened that made him feel this way. he felt his powers of suzaku gone. other than that the others that he was trained on was still there. but he rarely used them. while he had this feeling that yui had pulled her first dick move on them. but they thinked they are defensless. but they are wrong on that on so many accounds. and now they are going to show them what they are going to be messing with in the end of all of this.

"Whats wrong tamahome?" Asked miaka

"My power. My strength is all gone." Said tamahome

Tasuki barged into the room with a black silk robe on as if he and hotohori was finished doing something with their mate and wife, tamahome wondered they did the nasty before whatever happened to them. tamahome was jealous still on that one. while miaka was looking at him and wondered what was going on. why was tasuki in his silk robe for. while tamahome was arching a brow at him. she was missing something and knew it was not going to be a fun think to think on since everyone was comapling about something. so what the hell happened to make everyone pissed off.

"Hey tama, can you use your powers?" Asked tasuki

"What got you all upset?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome arched a brow wondering what crawled up his ass. If it what he thought it would mean that yui wished for seiryuu to seal their power away. But the thing is they still had power with the others. while tasuki hoped the ones who had been trained remembered how to access those powers. but now they had no power to suzaku. but they had the other forms of power. this was the dick move that yui had pulled and she was thinking that they are defessless. and she had another thing coming to her when it came down to her thinking that they are defeated by her dick move for that matter.

"Oh shut it and try to use your power little ghost." Grumbled tasuki

Tamahome tried to use his power and did the movements but nothing came out. Not even a slip of power, that would mean that yui pulled a dick move but it wont stop them in doing it. miaka blicked and wondered if yui had made her first wish. and tasuki was annoyed fromm what was interupted from doing. while tamahome was blinking and looking at his hands and didnt know what to think fro all of this now. but lucky he got the training and that was all that mattered that they are still having powers. that was all that mattered in the end. but he was jealous that tasuki and hotohori was doing something he should be doing as well.

"Eh, nothing." Said tamahome

Tamahome looked at his hands and tilted his head to the side. Miaka got out of bed and stood next to tamahome and wondered what was going on. Since she was as confused as they rest of them where. tasuki was going to slaughter himself some bitchs from the move she had pulled. but the thing was they still had their powers but not the power of suzaku. it was just the powers that was given to them. and the powers you were reborn with. while tamahome pound his head on the wall from the dick move yui had pulled.

"Hey tamahome. Your ogre mark is not appearing." Said miaka

Everyone else entered her chambers to see if the other three warriors was not able to use their power as well. chiriko was still sleeping since it was going to take a great deal of healing for him to be back what he once was. chichiri walked in and wondered what had happened but then again he ad the clue in what had happened. he had been trained in the arts of the magic that the others knew. plus he had other forms of powers as well. so they are not really powerless they just dont have the power of the beast god that was blessed to them from when they are were born.

"You know she is right, no da. We all tired to use our powers. But we cant either anymore, no da, the only ones here who does have the power is the others here. No da." Said chichiri

"My character is not even appearing as well." said tasuki

Everyone who was a suzaku warrior pouted other than chiriko would was still asleep on his bed. Since it was not news to him yet. While everyone scratched at their heads in confusion. tamahome was still pounding his head on the wall from what yui had sadly he hope she was feeling pain from the wish she had made. while they all didnt know how they are going to reveal the other powers that they have but they are going to make sure they showed that they are not going to lose to them. and that was what they are going to do. but they knew that yui was not done yet.

"When I felt my strength leave me. It was because." Said tamahome

It all hit them all at once yui did pull a dick move on them all. And they would have no choice to go into battle with out their power and rely on the others for protection it was the best they could do. tasuki wanted to strangle that little bitch neck for this. but the little bitch forgot who he was the reincarnarion of and that was going to go down hard with the power of the dark crystal and the other forms of powers that he had as well. but he was not going to let his kingdom fall like this. and he was going to make sure that he was going to murder nakago as well. the fucker was going to die.

"We are no longer celestial warriors. We all became normal people. Well other than me and tasuki who gained powers from out mating. Well rather suzaku has vanished. Believe that suzaku had been sealed away from us from the bitch priestess of seiryuu who pulled a dick move. but from now one we are only able to use the other form of powers that we have." Said hotohori

Everyone other than miaka thought of the ways to get the seiryuu back for the dick move they pulled,. And they knew it would not be pretty for what the y will plan to do to them to see if they would like it. hotohori had a golden and red robe on . why was usagi not with them. but then again that was the thing she didnt want to know right now. but for now she was sad that yui had done what she had did. she wondered who idea that one came from nakago or the perverted emperor.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Yui collapsed from making her first wish to seiryuu. Nakago came to sit next to her to see if she was ok. But he knew it was something they had to do to win this battle and get rid of konan once and for all. she didnt know thsi was going to be so painful. why oh why didnt she read up on it. while nakago was acting as if he was concerend. but that was something that has to happened to even make a wish to the beast god. he knew that but never told her since she would back out once she found out that she was going to be in pain to even do what they needed to do to have the power of seiryuu.

"Lady yui are you ok?" Asked nakago

"I feel weak. Its like my whole body lost its strength." Said yui

Yui laid back down from the first wish to regain the strength she just lost. While nakago was doing a happy dance mentally that his plans for once was working the way he wanted to. but what did he wanted to have as a wish. so she was going to give him one for all he had done for her. even though some of it was something she didnt agree on. but he helped her though it all. but what esle was she going to do. she needed rest from what she had done. it was too soon after the summoning. but she needed to get that out of the way before she did anything else like her revenge or the wish nakago had wanted,

"Seiryuu now exist inside of you. Exercising the beast god power had formidable repercussions to your system. We better wait for your strength to return before you make another wish. We must not endanger your life." Said nakago

"I shall be fine. We still have two more wishs. And the kuto emperor wish had already been granted. And I can use the last two wishes anyway way I want them. And miaka and tamahome cant do nothing about it. Oh that's right I promised you to have a wish. So what is the wish?" Asked yui

"My wish is to be a god. And everlasting life." Said nakago

Yui only nodded to what he wished for even though it was a odd one. Kinda sounded like what the person named freiza that she was told about would have wished fro. But then again she knew he would not harm her. but then again she had to think on that one. she was not exactly sure she would let him have that. so she would let him think she was going to give him that. but for now she wanted to sleep. nakago smirked soon he would have everything he wanted. and including his queen even though it was going to be alot of work to get her to do what he wanted and be able to stop fighting him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Everyone was in the meeting room talking about the mission they where on. While albus and the ones who stayed behind listened in on what they where and had to deal with on the mission. it was just the thoughts going around from the dick move that yui had done was pissing everyone off. even chichi other ladies wanted to go and teach her a lesson from what she had done. but for now they all had to think of what they are going to do and when to show the powers that they never knew they had and think they are all defenseless from the dick move of a wish that she had made for them.

"I see that's what you had to do." Said albus

"We of konan now have to fight kuto. From the beginning we where dependent on the strength. And suzaku's powers. We where so naïve to think the priestess was enough to stop them. Even now if we lose ground. We shall never give up since we have better fighters here. And that we have people we love to defend." Said hotohori

Hotohori sighed he was happy to have family and friends like this they where going to fight for their family and the country they call home and love. He smiled at that thought he was never alone now since he wife and mate gave him a family and friends. but they knew once the enter the battle field they are not going to hold back, they are going to make sure that they are going to win. and that is something they knew was going to be on their part. since kuto didnt have as much as they did in the power department and that is saying something on the country that pride themselves on that.

"You guys tought me that.. and my love and wife and mate. Than you my family and friends. plus my past memories as well." Said hotohori

"Oh hotohori," sad miaka

Miaka watched her friend with sad eyes. She noticed he was at peace with everyone around him. He live a long and lonely life since usagi and everyone came here he was happy and never sad or depressed. hell even vegeta had that life since he had to suffer under the hands of frieza and never ever knew what happened to the plant until later in the years. but now they are all happy. and they are going to in battle that is something they all prided themselves on in defending what is their and their home. and she sadly had to say she was all in on what they are going to do.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH THEIR GOING TO KILL ME!"** Cried tamahome, chichiri and tokaki and shunsui

The four of the bursted into the room looking like they where going to piss themselves from fear. They wondered what they did to piss someone off. As hotohori and tasuki arched a brow they better not have done what they think they did. while they all wondered what was going on with the three of them. they looked from behind them and wondered if they left something behind them. and it seemed that they must of left someone or a few someones behind them that was caught from the pissed off daddy club. and soon pissed off husband club as well and lucky if the stay male/

 **"TATARA! ALONG WITH VEGETA! THEIR GOING TO KILL ME! AND ARO AS WELL! I WAS PEEPING ON KAGOME AND WELL SHE WAS ALL NUDE BUT THEY CAUGHT ME!"** Cried chichiri

 **"I WASN'T PEEPING YOU TWO PERVERTS YOU DRAGGED ME ALONE!"** Yelled tamahome

 **"THIER OUT OF MY BLOOD!"** yelled shunsui

The doors opened to reveal three pissed off fathers. As they screamed again for what they had done. Hotohori and tasuki was going to let them have it for what they tired to do. While they all went back to talking while they got their asses kicked. As usagi came in and kicked all of them and smiled at that. but she needed to be all cought up on what she was missing since she took a nap after well haveing alot of sex. but for now it was time ot get back to business and needed to think of something and fast.

"Now its your turn miaka to be married and mated. Since he is not of the suzaku seven no more and just family now. That mean your not the priestess of suzaku no more either. You can be married at any time now." Said usagi

Miaka eyes went wide at what usagi had just said, but she was still the priestess of suzaku that was her title and she wouldn't never let that title fo for anything else in this world. and then she didnt know what usagi had meant by all of that. when she seen the smirk of mianko face she blushed deeply from what they are trying to tell her. but then again she gulped down from that thought. but one this for sure it made her forget about being angry with tamahome for being a pervert. but that was when a guard bursted into the room they are all in talking about all of this stuff that was going on.

"Your highnesses! The kuro armys had moved to attack us. The first devision of the 6th army is at the border to engage them. Kuto forces will not be able to take us out by the training we have."

"Sooo their finally coming." Said vegeta

Vegeta felt the urge to blow up the whole entire kuto army to show them who theyw here messing with. It was something they will know once they where through with this, but nakago will die by his daughters hand no one elses. well they all wanted to do that to kuto and there is a line of them was going to be to beating the living crap out of him and make him suffer. and then kill him after they are done. but for now they needed to make sure the troops are ready since they knew they are well trained and would be able to prove their power once they are out on the battle field.

"Alright everyone this is what you have been trained for. We will give them a battle that wont forget," ordered vegeta

"Even though suzaku maybe seal away and our markings and powers are gone. But we are the suzaku seven and warriors. and i still have the other power that i was blesses with when i was given the blood." Said tamahome

usagi smiled and was proud of everyone who was in her family and friends. While hotohori and tasuki wrapped their arms around usagi who was ready to give them hell and will not end until she killed off nakago. but this was time of war something they all knew all to well. miaka was not in war just yet. but then again she was going to learn really quick if she decided to go and just them. while miaka was looking at eveyone with blood lust in their eyes. she was apart of this as well so she was going to join them on the battle field and that was final. she dont care what anyone else says.

"Me to! I'm going with you all! Im still the priestess of suzaku!" Said miaka

 **"ALRIGHT MEN AND LADIES! WE WILL GIVE THEM EVERYTHING WE HAVE!"** Barked usagi

 **"YEAH!"** Cheered everyone

Everyone went into a chant of a songs singing that they where going to kick seiryuu ass. As that night they will spend time with the peace they have left before they head into battle in the morning. while they all left to go and plan the war out before they even do anything else. miaka sighed and needed to think on everything that was going to be happening. and what was said as well. and there is the matter of her and tamahome she needed to think on. and the thoughts that minako basically placed in her mind that what will happened if she even decided to even do that with tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Everyone was in their chambers either mating or spending time with one another. Some of them is the first time they where ever in war. And some of them it was nothing more than mere humans, so she was left to all of her thoughts and knew that most of them are about yui and tamahome. and she was ashamed from what she had done. even though they all had tried to warn her and stop her. but the thing was she never ever knew the truth before she even did that. so she would regret it more or less once she realized what she had done and all the lies she believed. and then there was what he had done to her and usagi as well. she had a feeling she had a front row seat to what tamahome had done to him.

 _"Yui you did it. You summoned seiryuu. So I guess that means goodbye then. Yui."_ Thought miaka

Miaka shook her head from the thoughts from what she was feeling and thinking. She didn't want to think yui as a enemy. Even though she did push war on the country she loved as a home to her. she sighed and didnt know what to do about yui now. and she didnt even know what to think of her as well. she didnt know if she should even try no more to help her. even though it might be to late to even save her soul. but then there was tamahome she didnt even know if she should act on the other thoughts about tamahome and her getting down and dirty. but her thoughts was going to keep bugging her all night long.

 _"Give it up miaka your about to go off with tamahome and fright your first war. That's right tamahome and I can be married now if I wanted to."_ Thought miaka

"Hey are you talking to yourself?" Asked tamahome

Miaka eeped from tamahome breaking her out of her thoughts. she blushed and didnt even know that he was even there. and wondered what int he world he came into see her for. And she wondered if she should finally become one with him tonight that was the best thing to do with the person you love before the war. maybe just maybe she should and act on those thoughts. hell she was not able to summon the beast god no more. so what was holding them back from even doing what they wanted to do with each other. miaka blinked and tilted her head to the side and wondered waht was going on.

"Are you really serious about going out on the battle field? This isn't a game you know. It going to be brutal and ugly." Said tamahome

"Tamahome. Im not making this disesion to fight lightly. usagi orderd muramasa to be in the inner world he made for this reason to protect me since he was able to use her powers.. I may not know how to is it with war in all.. But I wish to try to help. And try to hold my own I am a born warrior. I don't want to be a burden to none of you. And besides I don't want to leave your side even a second." Said miaka

Tamahome sighed he really didn't want her out there but he could never say no to her. But he was hoping to do the mating bond tonight before they even leave for battle in the morning. hell when he was walking here he heard everyone going at it. well the married and mated ones. he sighed he wanted to do that now since there was nothing holding him back no more and they are free to do anything they wanted.. well mostly in the making love and getting freaky department. he cleared his throat and wondered what he was going to tell her. but he was going to speak what he felt.

"This maybe sounding really selfish for me to say but. Im glade you didn't summon suzaku. You aren't the priestess no more. And your just a normal girl. Well normal in any sense of being alien with a seal on her powers. And im not a celestial warrior no more but I am trained in being the warrior that the others are. and i am not a normal guy in some way. since i am like the rest of you know and so are the others. but that is not the point i was trying to make. I know it sounds selfish to be thinking this before a war. Plus I know everyone else is doing it. I want you now. More than ever. Oh what in the world and I saying. I better stop right now and get my head straight. The empire is endanger,.and we have a war to win. Tey to sleep." Said tamahome

Tamahome was about to leave while who heard what he had said thought he had no balls to even try and mate with the woman who is the soul mate to him. Miaka eyes went wide this was her chance to do what the other mated and married couples. she wanted to do what they are all doing right now. and that is what she was goig to do. while she looked at tamahome back and wondered how she was going to tell him what she wanted to do. she gulped it was a huge leap of faith. but she wanted to do this since she was ready to a point even though she was worried and knew it was going to hurt.

 _"Would we win. The kuto army is larger but not powerful as our army is now. The people in the city might have a chance. Everyone will be there tomorrow who was in war before."_ Thougth miaka

Miaka rushed and grabbed tamahome from behind and hugged him to her. While she was being cheered on for giving in to the mating bond. They will finally be one as long as her stomach don't cut in and the moment. while she sighed and took in that smell that was tamahome. he was in shock at what she was doing. and he wondered what she was thinking. but he was hoping that he was going to be able to act out on making her his tonight. even though he would take the chance if it was given to him to do that with usagi. but he knew that would never ever happened. but it would be nice if it had.

"Its ok tamahome. Tonight please take me. Make me your bride tonight." Said miaka

"Are you sure about this?" Asked tamahome

When tamahome felt her nod. He turned around and grabbed her chin he had tears of joy in his eyes he was finally able to mate with his soul mate. As he kissed her deeply and grounded his hard cock against her to show her what she does to him. well also what usagi did to him. but that was not for the thoughts right now. while he was doing a happy dance in his head that this was finally happened. and didnt realize they didnt put up the silencing charm. something that most of them forget to do sometimes. but he was to lost in the moment to even think of put it up.

 **"HEY EVERYONE THE BRAT FINALLY GOING TO DO IT!"** Yelled nappa

 **"NO SHIT REALLY!"** Yelled vegeta

 **"SHUT IT WHERE CATCHING UP AFTER 90 YEARS!"** Yelled regina

 **"OH COME ONE MOM THAT JUST NOT WHAT I WANT TO HERE!"** Yelled usagi

 **"GRANDMA STOP IT YOUR KILLING THE MOOD!"** yelled hikaru

 **"YOU GO MIAKA! TAP THAT ASS!"** cheer minako and rei

everyone started to bicker from their room. While tamahome and miaka was stuck in their own world as he dry humped her to show her hwo hard she made him even though think of usagi was there as well. and yes that turned him on even more. but he was not going to let miaka know that one. while tamahome was not even thinking about all of the things he should do. but for one thing the silencing charm was one thing that he needed to put up. but he seemed to not even care to even do that right now.

* * *

 _meanwhile with camp seiryuu_

soi walked in to tell nakago it was time to move out to go into battle. But she was not prepared to see what she was walking in on. To see what nakago was watching from the claim that was from tomo. but she was not going to stick around if she didnt hear what she wanted to hear. she was planning to take off after this meeting. since she was in a area that she was able to take off. and she knew how to get to the palace from here. she knew that nakago would not like the fact that she was doing this. but for her life and to have a happy one she was going to do this and didnt care what happens to him.

"Nakago its time. We should move out. Huh? What… what in the name of seiryuu is that?" Asked soi

Nakago shut the claim shut the place where the priestess come from was rather interesting and advanced than he even thought. But there was more that he was overlooking of the world. and he wondered what it would look like when he made it there. but for now he needed to see what soi wanted. and what she came to see him for. while he knew that yui was still sleeping off the after affects of the wish that she had just made. soi sighed of course he would use the shell to make it to his personal game and see what the other realm looked like. and she didnt like the look he had while looking at it.

"That was the creepy tomoe shell shin isn't it?" Asked soi

"Yes when we found where he had died. But there was no body to be found. This shell was all that was left of him still intact. I had opened it earlier to pass the time well and other things. Never knew the wonders what held inside of it." Said nakago

Soi was confused at where the priestess came from. It was a odd and interesting place to go and see. Maybe once she was able to leave the war and in hope to gain some happy ending. but her mind was already made up she was going to go and be with the man who the gods blessed her with. she just hoped they all would accept her with open arms. but for now she was only able to try that is all she had to do. and she was going to go in with her head raised up high. but the thing was she was not going to be able to go ont he battle field if she was going to do this. shewas doing this for her own good. and she hoped suboshi would do it after she was gone as well.

"That is the world lady yui came from?" Asked soi

"That's right?" said nakago

Nakago closed his eyes he wondered were usagi home looked like. the crystal palace that belonged to neo queen serenity. and the moon palace as well. but he was wondering if he would ever get to see the glory of the palaces. and from what yui had said she had a great many homes. and she did tell him what the palace looked like. well the crystal palace that is. she never been in the other one on the moon just yet. So he wondered what they looked like plus he was told that her family was the maker of great things. he wondered if he would even be able to gain access to the palaces once he made it there.

"Nakago will you ever take your armor off just for me?" Asked soi

"What in the name of seiryuu are you talking about. I have takin my armor off in front of you many of times." Said nakago

Soi crossed her arms at how nakago replied to that. She wanted him to take it off for her as if she was something to him. As if she meant something to him. And to make love to her and not like some common whore. but that is not what she wanted no more. she wanted to be with her tamaki. but first she wanted to know his true feelings for her. and that was the only thing she wanted to know. and she wanted to knwo what he really thought about her as well. nakago was wondering what and where she was going with this. but he hoped it was over he had alot of planning to do and get done.

"Yes i'm sure that I saw your fiscal body many of times before. And to help increased your fore in all. But you heart I never seen your true heart. Even though it been seven years since we have met. Do you remember that. In all that time you have been the only thing in my life." Said soi

"There is only one person who could fulfill my desires and its not you soi." Said nakago

Soi knew she was going to do something and she will not back down once the battle starts she will fight but only for her god but she will not fight for nakago. She wanted to join the other side but if she tried she would end up being killed by nakago, but her mind was finally made up. she was going to walk away from this and go to the suzaku team. she knew they would welcome her once they knew she was not there to harm them or to sneak nakago or anyone else in. she was only going to be with tamaki and that is all that mattered to her. oh and be a family something she never had.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and miaka_

Miaka was in pure bliss tamahome hands where on her supple breast as he suckled them as well. his other hand was going between her legs to play with her opening with his fingers. he was finally doing this and he was happy. while his cock was so hard that it was almost painful. he fingered her to make sure she was prepared to have him to enter her. but first he was going to taste her as well. he could tell how tight she was from her being around his fingers. he only had two in he was about to put his third one in. he just hoped that she didnt do anything to ruin this for him.

 _"Tonight im going to become mates with tamahome. After all the times we where separated from each other. We will be joined as one."_ Thought miaka

She laid nude and moaned from all the sensations he was making in she felt his large fingers play with her insides. she felt his third finer slip into her. she squicked from that. but tamahome calmed her he needed to make sure she was prepared enough to even have his cock inside of her. he was not a small boy he was large and thick and he knew it was going to hurt her still. but that was apart of having the first time when you do things like this,, but he was going to make sure he was going to make it more happy for her as well. Tamahome hard cock was poking at her stomach she was afraid to hhave it enter her since she was still a her stomach growled loadly.

 _"Why did my stomach have to kill the mood. Only me and my family could do that._ " Thought miaka

 **"HAHAHHAHA! KAKAROT YOUT DAUGHTER IS JUST LIKE YOU!"** joked vegeta

 **"YEAH THAT MY BABY GIRL!"** Cheered goku

Miaka dead paned that was also a mood killer while tamahome giggled from the whole situations with her stomach to the joking about it. But then again it was never boring with these people. and why did uncle vegeta have to laugh at her that was soooo humiliateing. and then her father as well. why oh why did she have to have family like them. while tamahome laughed his ass off from everything. it was sooo like miaka to even have her stomach even do something like that even at the middle of doing something like. he made a mental note to make sure she eates next they do this.

"Oh this is just sooo typical of you my love! You just are so hopeless like your father and brothers!" Said tamahome

Tamahome lost his boner from the whole thing. As he held her close to him to show her that he still loved her even though he stomach was one of a alien race that has to eat a lot to make her strong. miaka blushed from what had happened. but atleast she didnt fart to burp her anything. as she sighed and sinked into his arms her face still read as a tomato. while she still heard the laughing. tamahome smiled his boner was gone from vegeta and goku yelling. but it was a good thing that they do stop since she was going to have to eat something before they even try to do this again.

"Lets just sleep tonight. We can try this again another time. Like on the night after we are married." Said tamahome

"Oh ok that's fine." Said miaka

Miaka nuzzled her face into his strong chest but she did give him a blow job so he did get off as well. it seemed everyone still made their jokes about their little issue when they where about to mate don't they know to eat before they do it. As he stomach growled again. oh how she hated her stomach when it came down to when she was hungry. that made the laugh more and more. tamahome made another mental note that there was going to be a silencing charm up after he fed her before they even do this thing once more. as he sighed and tried to not snicker no more after the last growl.

"And please try to feed that bottomless pit before hand please." said tamahome

Miaka rolled her eye at all the laughing about the stomach thing. At least someone getting sex tonight her stomach had to break her mood and then again there was war coming so what else is there to do.. so they are just going to sleep for the night. they all have the time in the world to have this chance again. while tamahome sighed and have her snuggled into him. as they fell asleep for the night knowing what was going to come the fallowing morning once they all wake up and have to prepare for battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Tamaki was sent to find tamahome after they had picked the ones to go back to the other world when yui makes that wish. Alice saw the vision and knew what she planned to do and the ones who where chosen was able to protect. pluto made sure to have a double check and that was going to happened. plus they had one of their warriors on their side she came and she spoke the truth. and it seemed that she was tamaki soul mate. but befroe anything they made sure she was ran through all the test to make sure she didnt have anything they needed to get rid of. but she past it all and welcomed her to the odd ball family. but she was on the list to go back with miaka after they made her to use the luna pen.

 **"TAMAHOME!"**

 **"TAMAHOME!"**

aro made it to look for miaka room but he was not prepared to see what he was about to see. Now one was able to tell tamahome what will happened they would just have to wing it. but he needed to warn him what was going on. while caius was searching for miaka so she was informed about what is happening. as he flashed down the hall to the room that tamahome took over. he was just not prepared enough to know what had happened in the room. well he just hoped they didnt take minako joke to heart.

"Hey miaka have you seen tamahome. Kuto army is about to." Said tamaki

aro barged into miaka room only to see the two of them butt and naked with tamahome on top of miaka with his ass up in the air. He was pointing a shaking finger at the sight before his ruby eyes wide from the sight that was before him. he knew he should of been prepared on what he was going to freaking see. but really did they have to take minako joke to heart and do it. as he was going to let out the annoyance by the two of the, while caius was behing him and was gawking at the sight that was before them. it seemed he was not even happy about this as well. he wa sgoing to let them have it as well..

 **"OH FOR THE LOVE THAT IS HOLY! TAMAHOME NAKAGO AINT AROUND SO GET YOUR FREAKING NAKED ASS OUT OF THE AIR NO ONE NEEDS TO SEE THAT MORNING WOOD YOU SICK FREAK! AND IS NO TIME TO BE DOING THAT YOU PERVERTS!"** yelled caius

 **"SHAME ON YOU TAMAHOME! GET OFF MIAKA AND GET DRESSED THE TWO OF YOU! SHAME ON THE TWO OF YOU AT A TIME LIKE THIS! AND NAKAGO AINT AROUNT TO TAKE THAT INVITATION TAMAHOME!"** yelled aro

tamahome was in a emo corner nude as the day he was born. while miaka was blushing like there was no tomorrow since they drew everyone to see what was being yelled about. and they are all gawking at her. or giving her the thumbs up. but she was horrified from even being caught. while they got dressed after the room was cleared out. and wished she never had that even happened. and forget that it happened. while tamahome sighed and knew it was time to go to battle. while murmasa slipped into her inner world that he had made for himself to be when he was ordered to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the battle_

Everyone who was ordered to go along with miaka once yui does what she had planned was next to tamahome and miaka so they where going with them. they are going to go to the crystal palace from there. and they would make sure they would have yui there as well. but for now they had to wait for the signal on what they had to do. while they looked up to the cloads and wondered what in the world was making the. and then remembered what so was going to be fighting for them she was on the horse what tamaki. they made sure nakago was not even able to tell it was even her but her power or anything.

"Look at those clouds!" Said chichiri

They road on the battle field util a bolt of lighting that came from nakago. soi made sure she used her power to blco the power attack. she knew what he was trying to do. but she was tryin to not let him know it was not her since he was able to tell by her attacks.. But it was projected from the magical shield they where handed death eater robes that was in the colors of konan for this battle since they all passed their lessons. soi had to say the robes are alot more comfortable that what she used to wear. while miaka must of forgottednt hat she was there with them and on their side.

"Its soi i forgot she was fighting with us." Said miaka

Miaka was on the back of the horse with tamahome in front of her. Everyone was using brooms or other things. They didn't know what they expect once they where on the field. while nagako did that one to make sure it hit right the spot. lucky for her muramasa was going to be the one who was going to make sure he was going to do what his mistress ordered him he was going to make sure she was not going to be harmed. plus he knew he was going to be seperated from his mistress for even doing this. but he was ordered to do this and protect miaka from any amount of harm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team seiryuu_

Nakago was in shock how the hell did these people hide this power so well. he only though the suzaku warriors and the miko was the only powerful people here and he hated to be wrong. nakago smirked he wondered where soi was. but for now he was going to enjoy this greatly. and think on where soi had gone off to after that. as he sighed and knew that his woman was not out there. and it seemed that his side was getting alot of hits. but for now he was not going to show that he was fearing that he was losing to them. suboshi was bouncing from the excitment of the war that he was finally able to be in.

"Its shocking they have more power." Said suboshi

Nakago growled this isn't fair his plans where not going no where, he was not in formed of none of this and why none of their spied catched on. It seemed they hid this well enough to not find out. yui had something covering her so no one was able to know that she was even there. and kidnap her to use her against them. but then again he knew for a fact that konon didnt play that way. but for her own safety that was what he wanted to have her think. while yui looked all around it seemed that their side was loseing badly. and she knew why it seemed they all were trained.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team suzaku_

Everyone ducked from the lights and power blast that was all over the place. The kuto army was going down. But they keep coming with new ones in waves of men. But the will not loose again people like this. they have to have their secret out now since they are not going to go down with a fight. they made sure they had someone who was able to heal and to bring the dead back with them at all times. but nakago was sure as hell was going to make sure he played light show power level dodge ball with them making sure he wounded one of them while they are in the throws of battle.

"Keep your eyes open! For they are in a hifding place!" Ordered vegeta

Vegata was floating aboved them all to order then what was needed since he was one of the people that was going to go back with them he was able to get through the wards since he was a family member. but he needed to make sure that they make it in time when yui decided to do the wish. while he blasted left and right. he made sure they knew who they are dealing with. and that he was not going to let them win. this was also his kingdom and he was going to protect it with his life. while he made sure he kept a eye out for the time he made sure no one goes near them when they they had to go back with miaka and that was supposed to happened soon he think for now he was going to enjoy himself in battle.

"Tamahome." Said miaka

Miaka gotten tamahomes attention since she spotted up on the horse with nakago, her eyes went wide. As alice vision started again and nodded to everyone to gather who was going back with them, jasper was at her side making sure she was ok. pluto was going to go back she was needed on that side just in case they needed her. and if alice visions failed her. the gates was showing her what was about to happen. and it was going to happen soon out of jealousy with miaka and tamahome together. but she had another thing she was not going to be leaving the crystal palace if they have it their way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team seiryuu_

Yui spotted miaka on the horse with tamahome holding him from behind. This was not going to work for her and she was going to use that one wish now. not even knowing that they all have a back up plan.,. It was time to make her second with and she was going to make it that the two of them was never together ever again, but for now she knew nakago would have to wait for his wish. she was not going to pull a dick move on him. but this was not going to work for her. this was going to end right here and right now. whiel she growled and jumped off the horse it was time for miaka to have her misery.

"Now should we pit it to a test lady yui. Shall we see our first wish was greanted to us,?" Asked nakago

Yui ignored what nakago had just asked her, she wanted to do what she wanted to do. She will get her revenege and it will be right now. And she knew that it they would land right at home. nakago sighed and he had a feeling she was going to be doing something like this once she saw the priestess of suzaku and tamahome together on the battle field together fighting side by side. but there was going to be something else he was going to be shocked about. but for now he made sure to keep a eye on yui so she was not going to get snatched before she was even make the wish.

"Nakago i'm sorry I have to do your wish later." Said yui

Yui jumped off the horse it was time to cause the little bitch something that she was waiting to do since she entered this world but she never knew she was going to enter someplace she didn't even know. she didnt even know what usagi sword spirit was with her at this point in time. and she didnt know that this was alreay planned and that she was not only be going back with miaka and the sword spirit and the group of people who was in the team to do that. she was not even thinking right her anger was all to great and that it was not letting her think logically. and with pluto that would make tamahome or any suzaku warrior would go back with them. nakago eyed the stupid girl.

"But lady yui. What are you doing." Said nakago

 **"LOOOK OUT LORD NAKAGO!"**

A soldier who had a thing for nakago got in his way and took the hit for him. While soi took off she was not going to watch to lovers to be torn appart she was going to go back to the other world with the person she saw a connection with. tamaki nodded to her and let know that it was their que on what they had to do. while soi was nervous and knew that this was going to be a interesting ride. and she would have to get used to what was going to be around her. while tamaki kissed her to let her know that she was not going to be alone for this and she will learn everything that she needed to know and teached while she as there.

"It is time to say goodbye to tamahome and usagi and the others now miaka, seiryuu who dwells in me. Grant me my second wish now return us to our old reality. Take us back at once. Don't let miaka stay in this ancient word no more." Ordered yui

As yui finished the blue light appeared around miaka and everyone piled together since they offer friendship to soi since she risked her life to have a better one. As they where all gone from the relm they where in. but that was going to piss her off even more that she and miaka was not only the ones that are going to be coming back with them. but for now her anger was doing all of the work. while everyone watched on with horror from the sight what they are seeing. plus this was the plan and they made sure who was going to be going with who and who was goingto be staying. they thought soi would go back with tamaki since it would be safer for her. plus there was going to be a old friend waiting there for her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka woke up on cold hard marble floor she knew where she was. It the crystal palace, she gapsed and wondered where yui was transported to. And what about the others in the war she didnt even know that she was on a freakng pile of people under her. not even hearing the groans. and soi barfed once they landed. miaka looked around and wondered if she fell on a bed. but why did they get transported her of all placed. and wondered where yui was taken to. but she seemed to be passed out in the pile of bodies on the floor under her. and they have a room for her to be in..

"Where am i. why did I get transported to crystal palace.?" Asked miaka

She heard groans from under her and wondered who in the world she landed on. And saw yui being taken upstairs to a guest chamber to rest. While she noticed tamahome taken up to a room as well. she saw soi there looking in tamaki eyes as if they where true soul mates. plus he was giving her the tour of the crystal palace. miaka sighed and sat on one of the sofa in the sitting room. while trista detransformed and looked at her. she knew this was going to happened. and alice was taken to go and get blood from the floo to malfoy manor since they is where they send them to go and feed.

"miaka this was what me and usagi and alice saw and we planned this out. Soi switched sides and she and tamaki are true soul mates, marcus saw it." Said trista

haruka called a house elf to get soi some clothing and make sure to place some wards on the room that yui was in. they needed to keep watch on her they don't even trust her not even the list bit. the palace was made to be protected when no one was there to protect it. while marcus smiled and houki looked in all at the grand palace with nuriko and korin. they are on the team here as well. but for now they needed to be teached about how to use things and go about what to do when they are here in a time that they knew nothing about. while marcus smiled and knew what they are feeling. caius and athenadora sighed and sank down with aro and sulpisha.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

makoto and athenadora went over to the chamber where yui was staying in she must be so confused she made sure that the portal would have brought her here since she had no one left since her mother and father passed away from one of the rouge death eaters that they were fighting. since they were apart of that team of the ministry of magic. while lucius shook his head. his ghost had been making sure no one bother the love of his life palace while she was gone and the others was not even here to protect it. makoto sighed and knew the girl well enough. but she had to talk to her and she and athenadora was the ones chosen to do so.

"Hello yui. My name is athenadora voltori and you know are here to talk to you. Please open the door. We would like to explain some thing to you," said athenadora

* * *

 _"you leave me alone! I don't wish to talk!" Said yui from the other side of the door,_

* * *

makoto pushed athenadora who has a temper like her husband and mate. she had one to but there was nothing they are even able to do. this was something she had to come to terms about. they just need to keep their eyes on the gates. and alice to her visions. while muramasa nodded to lucius who only smiled he was happy for the woman he loved. he knew how much she missed them. and that was something that he hoped that they were reincarnated. but then again it was known for them to have that happened when they lose one another. he was told about how many times and how she remembered each life she had to live. he sighed he knew the girl parents and they were friends. they would be sad to know how she turned out in the end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team seiryuu_

Suboshi wanted to go back with her as well from losing his friend to go back home. it seemed that soi was the one who made the correct choice in this and he knew that if he had the chance to make a choice he was going to go back and change sides where nakago cant get him. and he had a feeling once he was given permission he was going to do the same thing to go and change sides. but he needed to wait like soi did to do it when it was the correct time to do so. while nakago sighed and knew that he was moping around because of yui leaving. and he knew that soi left with them.

"Suboshi it had finally come to dispose of them,. So what are you wait for. It seemed their soi abandoned us or died." Said nakago

"Lady yui, my friend." Said suboshi

Nakago rolled his eyes he didn't sense soi so she was dead. Not likehe cared it seemed that he less he had to share the glory the better. He let out a annoyed sigh in how this brat was acting, but he knew one thing he was waiting for was the moon queen to come out and face him. that was what he was waiting for. but for now. he needed to make sure that the war still goes on even though they are getting their asses kicked badly. and that flamed hair male who was king vegeta and he didnt know who ever the others are who was blasting his solders like they are water. he sighed and knew he had to make the boy know he was going to see her again. as he glared at the beings that was killing off everyone.

"Well their nothing we could do. We shall see her again." said nakago

Nakago placed a shield up to block the attacks the that where sent their way. He arched a brow at the group of men and woman on the hill looking like they where ready to kill them all, and he wanted to know what and who side they are even fighting for. and he had a feeling that it was not his side for sure since they have tried to kill him. well tried was the key word there. but what are they even doing here in the first place since they had no ties to this war. but then again he had forgot about tasuki being a former bandit leader other than the reincarnation bit and pieces as well.

"So who you fighting for?" Asked nakago

"Knock, knock who there. Its only a incredibly dashing fellow who here to save his old boss man and second emperor. Who is in a tight of a fit at that. Well come right on it. Thank you." Chirped koji

Tasuki was smiling brighting at his best buddy he got the patronous and gathered the men to help them he was so happy to know how to cast one of those things more the help the better it will be. even though he was in his diamond form he was still noiced to who he was. while koji came and joined the fight. he was here to help them that is all that mattered. while vegeta and some of the others stopped fighting and wondered what gotened into tasuki. and then they took notice who was here finally.

 **"KOJI!"** Cheered tasuki

Nakago sighed and took off from the battle until later he would come back it was time to back out now. damn him forgetting that the reincarnation of the king of the black moon clan was the forner banit leader to the banits. he sighed and knew it was time to leave and withdraw for the time being. While koji and tasuki linked arms and skipped around in a circle as if they where doing a dance. while they all was watching with a dead panned expression from what they are even looking at. while vegeta groaned sometimes these two are much like him and kakarot but then again they never have their bicker fights though.

"It's nice to see you again genro I got the message!" Chirped koji

"How it hanging koji!" Chirped koji

Everyone who was now on break only face palmed and wondered what the hell these two where doing. But hades was having a field day with all the dead in hell right now so he should be thanking them. koji looked around and see who was around. he didnt even see miaka or anything. where was the wife and the other guy as well, vegeta took notice to what he was wondering and knew that he would have to explain what had happened. this was something that he inda came in late on. so they have to be catched up on alot of shit.

"Well its pretty rough ya know. But what happened to miaka and your wife?" asked koji

"Alice had a vision and usako and trista saw it in the gates and we made people go back for the wish the seiryuu priestess wished for." Said tasuki

Koji only nodded it seemed they needed to head to the palace to go and tell that it had happened. and lucky enough they had one of the seiryuu warrior on their sides now and mated to tamaki it seemed. he wondered if usagi was around on the battle field. but he needed to know if the queen was ok as well. but tasuki smiled to let him know that the wife was back at the palace with her other husband. vegeta laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him. koji smiled from what he was worried about was not no more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at crystal palace_

Miaka was sitting on the sofa with everyone it seemed that tamahome was knocked out from his ride through a portal with all of them it was eaiser with trista being with them since she was able to control the way they came back. but she was having a hard time wiht making sure that yui ended up were they needed her to be. they just didnt even know what to do about her. they dont even trust either. but that was the reason why they heald her here to make sure she didnt do anything.. Even nuriko was there with them. But he was watching from the seat he was in he loved Lucius old clothing.

"So what should we do about lady yui?" Asked soi

"You don't need to call her that no more, your free my dear." Said tamaki

Soi let out a free sigh she never felt so free and loved before. she was finally free to be herself and tamaki is to be thanks for that. while she was happy to see suboshi again. but he left to go back to the palace on the moon. she was even showed that. she had to say she was in awe at the sight of the silver kingdom that usagi restored after thefight and final battle with queen baryel. they all accepted her she knew that suboshi was going to be the next one to switch sides. She was shocked by the fairies as well but then again it was different.

"But grandpa vegeta is keeping check on things." Said bloom

Everyone nodded to what she had said while stella was in fashion heaven in all the closets in the room. Musa had to drag her out of kagomes master bedroom. While Lucius listened in from where he was at. even though he was a ghost he was still able to do alot. but for now he was going to have to sit down and talk to yui one way or another. but for now he was going to watch everyone. they just didnt even know that tamahome was awake just yet. while they all was talking about what they had to do when it came down to dealing with yui. and that was a huge question to think on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome woke up in a comfortable bed it seemed that everyone had left for the meeting room of the house he got out of bed and walked around the room that was made of emerald greens and silver. and the crest of the moon on them. the room he was in was grand and that was screaming money and royalty. while he ran his hands over the sheets it felt like silk. he wondered where he was at and who room this belonged to. he had to say who ever made the room had alot of taste in all of the decorations.

"Hello tamahome." Said Lucius

Tamahome screamed when he took noticed a freaking ghost who was standing there looking at him with his legs crossed from the seat he was in. while tamahome blinked and took noticed that he looked like a older draco. and then it hit him that this was lucius malfoy draco and hermions father. he was here and must of been waiting for him to wake up. that was when draco and some of the others busted through the door to see what tamahome was screaming about and falling out of bed. and even though they put him in usagi room for the time being until they had his room finished.

"Father he and nuriko and soi is still new to all this." Said draco

"Yes son I can see that my son," Said Lucius

Tamahome tilted his head to the side in confusion now he could see it. That is draco father and Hermione father. While Lucius left the room to watch over yui to make sure she don't make no wrong move or a dick move again fromw hat he was told she had been doing alot of them. but for now he was goin to watch from the shadows to make sure she was not going to pull them.e ven though he was a tad bit to late on his part since she left the room. While they left her and tamahome alone so she could tell him what was going on and where he was. and they needed to make sure he was showed how things worked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui was walking around the manor and wondered why she was sent here instead of her home. And wondered around the home she was in. she also felt like she was being watched. This was not capsule corp she knew that for thoughts kept her company but where ever she was the house was lovely. She was about to pass another of the rooms only to find someone inside of it she thought she would never seen again. its been a while since she had even been back inside of the crystal palace as she ran her hand over the walls and knew the place was of comfort and warmth. that was when she seen tamahome in the crystal palace.

 _"How…how is tamahome this just cant be. They are only from the other world. I thought I separated those two. But here they are. Im not going to let this go on miaka."_ Thought yui

Yui rushed back to the room that was the breaking point she even thought she heard someone in the shadows mutter to themselves. She was going crazy if that was the case, but then again she forgot that lucius was around here somewhere. he never ever showed himself to her when she ever stayed at the palace. but for now she needed to make a phone call to nakago to make him known what had happened. to let him knwo that tamahome found a wayt o get back here. and then again she didnt even think this through all the way from when she had thought about doing this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning in the crystal palace_

Miaka awoke in er comfortable bed in the room she was given in the manor the palce was lovey even though it was the room she normally stayed in when she was here staying.. The blankets where made of the finest silk and the bed was made extra comfortable. The crystal apalce is full of exspesive things. but then again what else would you expect when you have a palace like this and ruled the whole world. but she sighed and thinking that she was day dreaming then wondered what and how she came back here.

 _"Oh that's right I came back. Im in the crystal palace as well."_ thought miaka

Miaka jumped out of her bed to go and find tamahome to see if he came back with them or else it was a dream. She wondered if yui knew where to go from the manor if she decided to explore. She opened the room now that was his. he was sleepy from the trip back still. he was still not used to such things and understood why he would be still sleeping. while she smiled and was over joyed that he was here with her. and maybe just maybe she would be able to go on a date with him her and now. and the thing is she wondered if yui had even left the room any since she was back.

 _"Tamahome so you came back along with nuriko and soi."_ Thought miaka

Miaka was about to kiss tamahome to give him a good morning kiss. She didn't realize that she was being watched by someone who was a father to usagis two kids. Until a clearing of a throat. she was looking at lucius and wondered what the hell he was doing. and why in the world was he messing around like this. miaka was in to much of a shock to even think of what she was seeing. and even though he was doing to this to be playful. she remembered how much he was like that from the times she incounted him while stayin in the palace.

"Hello there." Said Lucius

Miaka blushed deeply and turned to see the smug smirk on Lucius the lord of the Malfoy clan looking at her. As she rushed out of the room to go and shower so she could get through the day and maybe get a tour of the town. this was going to be a fun filled day. she was thinking of which town they are going to be takeing them on. eve though tamaki and soi went to the wizarding world for a date. but for now she wanted to make them all have alot of fun. most of all soi she deserved it for dealing with nakago for so long. and she deserved this as a reward in leaving him and being brave in leaving that side.

* * *

 _Meanwwhle a little while later_

Blood decided to take something to eat up to yui chambers since she hasn't come out of her room yet. Plus the house elves would a bit much for the girl who was getting used to things still in the crystal palace again since she hasnt been back to it for a good while. she sighed and wondred who in the world wanted to bother her now since she was not wanting to be bugged from no one in the it seemed that they cant get through their freaking thick skulls. but then again she had no place in making no ordered while being here in the palace. the ones who here and the masters of it until the queen is in it.

"Yui I came and brought you some food." Said bloom

* * *

 _"Go away and leave me alone. Tell who ever they are I don't want nothing from them." Said yui_

* * *

Bloom only huffed and snapped her fingers the trey of food was on the table in her room. And walked back off to leave the stuck up bitch to herself. They didn't need her to know that soi was back with them and that she chose their side. she wondered if the girl was ever going to see the truth. she sighed and hated to know what it was going to be like once she does see the truth. while she made her way back down to the sitting room to let them know they are going to have to use lucius to get in there and talk to her. becuase they are not going to be having any luck when it came down to that area.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of yui chambers_

Yui blinked at how the tray of food appeared like magic and wondered if that was one of usagi adopted kids or the ones that she gave birth to.. But it did smell rather good so she would humor the people of the house to eat what was made for her. Plus she was hungry she couldn't even starve herself if she wanted to. and she knew that makoto was a wonderful cook and knew that the house elves normally helped her fix things for dinner. but then again tehre was things that she was nto willing to do. and knowing that tamahome was here was making her not even remotely hungry no more.

"Nakago are you there?" Asked yui

Yui used the earing that was given to her that nakago told her that would be able to connect with him and her if she decided to do what she wanted to do. But it seemed she could not getting over that she was being watched. she needed to hear him and have him here with her. she cant be here alone with knowing the fact that tamahome was here with miaka, and in the crystal palace out of all places. and he didnt even deserve to be in such a grand place the low class pig of a son of a pervert when it came down to what she was thinking about at this point in time since he would come to her once she asked him to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago held the clam that was once tomo's as the image of his priestess was in a rather rich looking room. As she ate what was given to her. He wondered who home she was in when they where taken back, he wondered who in the world she was staying with since the place was a little rich for her taste. but he had this feeling that she was in the crystal palace and he was not even there to even know what it was even like to be there. while suboshi wondered what nakago was doing and who in the world he was even talking to. nakago sighed and knew what suboshi was asking for him to tell him who he was talking to.

"Yes I am here." Said nakago

"Nakago who are you talking to?" Asked suboshi

Suboshi scooted his horse over to nakago to see who in the world he was talking to, until he saw yui's image on the clam that was once the creepy bastard from the seiryuu seven. He even knew where the body went and he let them take it to. and he was still happy jack ass was dead. and he was the one who killed him and that is something he took alot of pride in. but he was hoping that he would be sent to where yui is since he was not going to be coming back. he was going to see if they could make something to prove he was the real one but not the real one. he knew those people are good at that sort of thing.

"Its lady yui. She right here." Said nakago

Suboshi smiled and waved at the image from the clam. He had to say who ever home she was in it out beat any palace he had ever seen in his life time. So she was living in comfort well if she even knew where she was at. but he knew that nakago would be sending him ahead of him to make sure she was doing ok. but for now he needed to play it cool. but for now he was smiling to yui his friend to know she was ok. byt why did she was ok well he hoped she was ok that is. and was being well fed and well taken care of as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui nibbled on the delightful food that was given to her. she knew it was something that makoto made for her. The food was awesome she never tasted anything that was so good before while she had her conversation with nakago and suboshi. she needed to tell that to makoto once she sees her. or maybe gointo wait for that matter. she didnt need them to think that they are winning her over. for now she had to get over this conversation so she was able to get things moving with nakago being here. even if the palace lets him inside of it that was something that she didnt think on.

* * *

 _"Lady yui can you hear my voice?" Asked nakago_

* * *

"Yes I can but I really need you nakago." Said yui

Yui wanted to plead to have nakago come here to be by her side. she needed him with her and so he does what he does best. and she needed to know that tamahome was going to get what he was going to get for even thinking he was going to get away with being inside of a palace that he had no right in being. while she sighed she was just so tiered and wanted to sleep all of the time. and lucky enough they are even feeding her any good food at all. but then agains he was a guest she thinks inside of the palace walls. but for one thing she didnt know if nakago would be able to get through to get inside of the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with suboshi and nakago_

Suboshi kinda felt sad that she didn't want him there with her. but who ever she was staying with was living in style. it looked like a palace that she was living in. then it hit him she was in the crystal palace that belonged to neo queen serenity. but that was something he was going to see soon enough. and will be stayin in soon enough once they believe he was switching sides like soi had done that is. . But he would only go to that side to only switch sides to be loved and comfortable with people who wont use him like a pawn in a silly game. and he was not going to let it happen no more.

"We can see you clearly." Said nakago

"Whats up my friend. Nice room you have there." Said suboshi

Nakago had to admit the chambers she has was lovely. No one spared no expense on the room and how it was decorated. But he wondered who home it was that she was living in at this point in time. hell even nakago had to say the room was rather nice. it was a nicest room he had ever seen in his life. even though it was baslically better than what the palace had that he lived in. and he thinked it out beat the konan palace rooms. but he needed to make sure that suboshi goes over and protect her he had some unfinished things he needed to do before he headed over to that place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui finished all her food to find the tray was gone she wondered how they hell they did it. then it again it was magic. It seemed that the eyes that felt that was boring holes into her back was gone. the palace was full magic and she forgot that there was a ghost of her dead husband that is around here as well. while she was so lost in her anger and sadness on that her wish failed. even though seiryuu did it as a dick move on her part. she thought the priestess needed to learn some things and a lesson or to. while yui was hoping nakago would get his blond ass over her and fast.

"Oh suboshi. I hope you both forgive me for running away like it di. I think I would of worked our fine nakago. And im going to save the final wish for you. No matter what happenes." Said yui

Yui blinked and now knew what home she was in by the window to the palace guardens. but she knew this was usagi palace and she knew she had no right for even letting someone who is concidered a enemy into the palace walls. and sadly she thinked the palace would reject him once he even dared to try to enter the palace. but she would have to wait until that time comes to see what had happened when he tried. she wanted to let him see what it looked like inside of it. but she knew that it was nto going to work. because the place knew what was a enemy to the mistress and queen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with suboshi and nakago_

Nakago wondered why she sounded upset for. And why was she looking out the window. but he had to say the guarden was lovely. but he had to keep on his thoughts and clear. and the crecent moon was what stood out of roses that was showed it was the crystal palace of neo queen serenity. Then it hit him It seemed that she was in the palace that belonged to his moon queen. so once he was done here he was going to be able to step foot into it. but then again he might not even be able to get inside of the palace since it had the mind of its own and not to let no one that was a enemy of the kings and the queens.

"Sounds like you're a little upset lady yui, is there something or someone bothering you? Is there two suzaku warriors over on your side?" Asked nakago

Nakago noticed the two of the warriors that was missing along with the one emperor since he and kagome was still at the palace while tasuki the second emperor was out on the battle field. he was in the king diamond form and he was really beating their asses. plus they looked like they are not even tired but they are wounded. but not not tired from what they are doing. it seemed they have trained the soldiors of konaon well and made them have power. and he over looked the simple fact that the suzaku warriors would have other powers that they seemed to not have sealed oh how stupid on his part on that one. and why the hell are they laughing while they are blasting and killing. it even creeped him out on that one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

yui smiled as she went over to the photo on the wall and knew who he was he was draco and hermione father. she knew he was around her his ghost was here somewhere. but for now she hoped he was not even listening to her. she needed to tell tamahome what was going on. and to let him know what had happened. and to let him know that tamahome was here. hell she didnt even know that nuriko was here as well. she sighed and didnt even know that soi and amiboshi was here as well. and soon enough suboshi was going to be joining them on that one. she knew nakago was waiting for her to answer.

"Nakago I thought that.. I thought that I finally separated miaka from him and usagi. Not end up in her palace if I am correct. Now I have no one my mother and father passed away while I was gone. And now there is two suzaku warriors here with me. Why cant I ever win against her. Why is it him over me. We where together first. Well I mean usagi was there first with her but that's not the point and yes they are blood related but it was not freaking fair. usagi has the right to her husbands she deserved all the happiness she has now. But miaka is another story." Said yui

Yui wanted nakago here with her right now she was so alone its like people where only trying to get her to speak and talk to her. But then again she felt at home here as if she was meant to be here. and she knew stomping her feet on the nice floors was not going to make matters anymore better. but she needed to freaking vent all of that out from what she had to say. and now nakago knew that tamahome was here. and she wanted him gone from this place once and for all. he had not right being inside of this palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago arched a brow he was kinda confused by all the things that she was spouting out. Why and how did she end up is whatever a manor was. And it was usagi so some how the wish made her somewhere she was going to be safe and comfortable. and he knew for a fact that it was not the crystal palace from what she had been telling him. hell he even agreed tamahome had not right to be inside of the palace. that was going to change as soon as he was able to think of something.

"I'm confused lady yui. Who is it there you love. That girl or tamahome?" Asked nakago

Nakago was baffled on what she was trying to say on who and what she wanted. He knew she thought of usagi as family but it wont make him feel any remorse on what he has planned to draw her out. but then again he always wondered what in the world she wanted for the fact that she was always jealous of the girl. but for now he needed to know what it was that she really felt on the fact with the priestess of suzaku. and he had things he needed to do before he was able to even go to where she was even at.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui had to think on what nakago had just asked of her. she didnt even know what to think on that one. but there was something that in her heart that was screaming to tell her that she still loved miaka. but her anger and hate was not letting her feel that part of her mind. She ran her hand over the tomes in the room she was in. they where old and looked like they where worth a lot of money. So she tried not to touch many of them. she knew that usagi loved her books and the library and the labs was all in the palace she just didnt remember how to get to them.

"Tamahome I did love him once. But usagi helped me find a way out of that break. Like a true friend and family would, u just,… I just.. nakago just come soon I cant do this alone. I just cant stand seeing them together. Its sickening!" Cried yui

Yui had hot tears spill over her cheeks she didn't know how much of this sickening love fest she would be able to handle. She wondered why she had to be alone in the world. She had no one now what does she have left. she wanted his filthy ass out of the palace right now. even though she had no rights in feeling like that since she was only a mere guest inside of the crystal palace. while she let her tears fall from the pain in her heart that she felt. and how she was not winning nothing. and miaka was still getting the happy ending that she wanted. and it was not sitting well with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago looked like he normally did as if he didn't give a damn. While suboshi understood how she was feeling. He wondered if nakago would let him join him in this mission and then he could switch sides, and he was going to do what soi and his brother had done, and that is if nakago would send him over to her side. and he had a feelin gthat they woudl be able to help make it look real to make a copy of him to even make yui think it was him to come there and beat tamahome up. for now he needed to keep his thoughts to himself and make sure he didnt let nakago know what he was planing on doing.

"Oh lady yui." Said suboshi

"I would like to come to you right away but there are some things I must do before I take that trip. But I must delay the trip for a bit." Said nakago

Suboshi wanted to know if nakago was going to risk him coming over to the other side then he could escape this life. He knew they where able to duplicate him and make it look like he was the real one. while nakago was thinking about sending suboshi over to where yui is to make sure he gets the job done even though he didnt know the real rason why suboshi really wanted to go over to where she was at. but for one thing he had to do was take tamahome out. if he was there then he was not going to be able to go in that palace to get to yui. and dhe wanted his wish and his queen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui felt her heart fall to her feel as if nakago was chosing war over her. She didn't even know what he wanted to do in this war. She just wished for it to end soon but then it would go back on her word. but she sighed and wondered what the hell was so imporant that he was going to do so he didnt come to her when she ordered him to come to her side. she huffed and knew nakago knew that she was mad at him. but she had a feeling that he had some things that he had to do before he even came to where she was. but she was not going to be happy about it. she should be more important.

"By why? You daid that you would come as soon as I needed you." Said yui

Yui never noticed the picture that showed itself back in the frame he gave her sad eyes he could understand what she was going through he would leave this one alone unless he knows it a real threat. and she needed to make tamahome go away so they could win what they wanted in the end. while she sighed and knew that she had to agree to what nakago had to do if he had someting to do before he came to her side. then so be it she would just deal with suboshi until he was here by her side.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago rolled his eyes he would send suboshi to kill off the pest that went along that shouldn't of gone. Then they would be out of the picture so he could finish his unfinished business before anything else. and he knew she was pissed off at him and he was not even caring. he had more important matters and lose ends before he was even able to go to her side. as he waved for suboshi to come along so he was able to speak with him to have him know what he needed him to do. and even though he had a feeling he was not going to do what he was ordered but he didnt know that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan._

usagi crossed her legs she knew this was going to happened. but tamahome and nuriko was on for the ride. And it seemed that soi and her son tamaki was mated she never hated the woman so she wished her son happiness. she sighed and knew that she would have to go on the field and she was going to make sure that she was going to have to face nakago. and she was going to make sure she didnt lose either. as she sighed she put her head in her hands she was overly stressed while luna and artimis patted her back.

"So it came to pass then." Said usagi

Tasuki and koji stood next to her the bandits where given military garbs that was similar to the death eaters. He was one of the head soldiers while napa and raditize kneeled before them to give the information. usagi sighed and knew that her one husband wanted to fight by his friend. she was in her cosmos form and she was ready to go out there. but for now she needed to know everything that needed to be reported to her. raditz was the one to step up to speak to her about everything.

"Yes your all vision and the gates has came to pass, they suddenly disappeared like she saw. Even my brother kakarot and vegeta went as well. but that was something to be expected they would be in the manor if Im correct. We managed to get to the capital with lord tasuki and the other bandits taking the direct back roads. The only ones who knows that rout is mountain bandits who showed us." Said radtiz

"We where able to turn back the first attacks but the seiryuu seemed to be coming in waves each time we make head on things. Your highness's the bandits of the my reikaku pleage their allegiances by your sides and out former boss who is now a emperor. I know those guys will be ok over there. We must fight hard and hold up." Said koji

usagi and hotohori smiled at this even tasuki. But she was going to go out and see what she was able to do. But If only to see if she can sway nakago from his plots and see what he has planned. but she was going to be the one to want to beat his ass. for this one was hers and hers alone. the thing he knew of somethng that she was not able to die she would be put in a freaking deep coma that would make her look like death. but for now she was going to use that for her own gain and she was going to make nakago think he had killed her if she came to that plan that is. it was what some of them came up with.

"Vary well then our course is set. I have decided to command the army since the army is tiering their power core. And I will join soon enough." Said usagi

"But my love." Said tasuki and hotohori

usai shot them a look that was only for the death eater days. They gulped and knew her mind was set and she was going to go out and save them all from what to come. Even though it would cost her life. they just have to pray that she would make it out of this they knew she was out for blood when it came down to nakago. while they bowed their heads and luna and artimis sighed and knew their queen, friends and leader was going to be doing this even if they liked it or not. she was always liked that and they admired her for that.

"I'm going. I have to go. I know what I am doing. But you have what is needed if anything happenes." Said usagi

Everyone nodded and spread out while usagi left to go and prepare herself for the fait that was waiting for her on the battle field she rather be with war with the dark lord again than this and hell she would rather face chaos as well instead of this.. But then again she had to do something. and she needed to show nakago she was not going to be playing his little game no more on this one. she sighed and ran her hand over her face she was so tiered but she felt them in the crystal palace and that was what made her happy they are in the place they all decided to go to. and she was hoping they woudl be ok.

To be continued


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38_

* * *

Draco and some of the others were showing tamahome and nuriko and soi who was under a glamor spell so she was able to see the sights while they left something for yui to get to the area they where in so she was able to see. Draco took them to the place that his family was known to have a account to eat. tamaki smiled and knew that they done a wonderful job in doing the stuff they had to do. they had them in some of the clothing that they knew would fit them so they would be able to fit the area that they are about to go into. but then again there was alot of things that they are going to be seeing.

 _"This is what I waited for so long. Tamahome and me together in my word. Even though nuriko and soi is here. Im just happy. The two of us out on a date. The two of us walking slowly arm and arm. Like normal couples would."_ Thought miaka

Miaka and the others went into the joke shop to see all kinds of things. But then again this was new to them they toured the muggle world first then headed to the wizarding world some of them made their accounts and was able to do some shopping. plus they are going to show them alot of things and make them have some fun while they are not in the war right now. while they went to the moon palace first to show them that place. and then the wizarding world and so on and so forth. but they just wanted to have fun and so they are able to know what to do and what is around they could do. well if they evern wanted to go out and have some fun while they are here.

"In here you guys!" Chirped miaka

Tamaki and bloom pilled miaka over to the phone area where aro was waiting for them there was something they needed to bring up to them. It seemed that there was something up by the looks they where giving off. It was something that was going on in the book but for now they needed to make sure that tamahome was not paying attenion. while draco was making sure they was staying at the table. but they needed to tell miaka something first and hope she woudl understand what he was about to tell her. even though he was not apart of the this world like soi, nuiko and amiboshi through the ministry of magic that is. but for now they are going to keep that to themselves.

"Listen miaka. Just here us out ok and use that brain for once. We need to tell them something were they are from. We maybe be able to send tamahome and nuriko back if they so wished. We are not sure that you are able to go back with them miaka." Said caius

Miaka eyes went wide in shock at what was going on. What kind of wish did yui make to have the guardian of the earth here to help on the explaining. It was something that yui wished for her not to go back. but she knew for a fact that tamahome was not going to take it well. he was the one who he had to worry about. tamaki already done it with soi and that was something that she took rather well. about the book being a magical obejct to transport back and forth and now they didnt even have that for the time being. but they could go back if they wanted to. but miaka was not able to go back unless the wish was lifted. the kai;'s lookd into that even kaioshin was not either was not able to lift what had been done.

"Why not?" Asked miaka

"Its because of the wish that was made by yui out of her own revenge and greed. She was filled with so much jealousy when she made the second wish with seiryuu. It was made so that you and only you was not able to go back into that world." Said dende

Dende patted miaka hand to show her he meant all what he had said but unless yui changed the wish around she would not be able to go back to that world unless they find a loop hole in something. but he knew that he helped out with tamaki in explained to soi and that went over well. so this was something that they knew for a fact that they are going to have a hard time in explaining this to tamahome since he was a hot head and that they are going to have a hard time making him understand the whole thing from how they ended up being were there and how that it was a magical object that was able to take you to where they are from.

"No dende. I have to go back. usagi is there and the others. And I promised everyone I would help them fight. They are counting on me." Said miaka

"I know it is tough my dear. But we must have to face the reality of this. You are not the priestess of suzaku no more. You just the normal sayien." Said bloom

Bloom looked at her with sad eyes she could related on what happened to her in the past months she was the only one left from sparks and her only sister blood sister was destroyed along with it. but this was something that she was not able to make the girl understand. she was her family but she was not going to be able to understand what had happened to all of this. while she knew for a fact for this one that tamahome was not going to be easy to tell about what this was and how the book was able to transport back and forth. but then again they had to try since soi took it well. but tamahome was well hard in that area nuriko is easy they knew that for a fact.

"No its not true. Its just not fare bloom I can never see them ever again unless they come here." Cried miaka

"I don't know right now. Taiitsukun probably working on the portal at this moment. The real problem is the two warriors who might not wish to be here. Since soi is planning on staying with tamaki." Said dende

"What do you mean?" Asked miaka

Mr popo took her hand into his own and smiled at her with the kindness he had. He wanted to make her understand why she was meant to stay here now. They sent a message to hades to get him to see taiitsukun. kaioshine did as well with the message as well. for the time being they would have to do this on their own. they need to make yui understand what was going on as well. and make her understand that none of them are the bad guy in this and nakago is. and they knew she was not going to like when she realized they spoke the truth all along and she will kick her own ass for the fact that she didnt.

"I think you know miaka. We have explained to you about what had happened." said mr popo

"No I will not believe." said miaka

They where shut up when kaioshin hushed and pointed over to tamahome who rushed out of the door he miss took what they were all saying since it was a spell that would make them say other things instead of what the real conversation was. They never had the chance to tell her about the clone they made of suboshi since he and bloom are soul mates. but for the time being they had to make sure they find him before they screw up their plans in making that the fake suboshi was the real one to yui, they didnt even let miaka know about what they had done they kept him hidded in the moon palace until they knew the fake one was dead and make sure to put a glamor spell on him until yui comes to terms with herself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Maika was running down the streets diagon alley trying to find tamahome since he didn't know his way around these parts and there are rogue death eaters at large for the ones who fallowed the old ways of the dark lord. and even in the muggle world since that is where they are at now. while they all split up and needed to make sure that they hunted down tamahome before he ran into yui. miaka rushed through the crowds and wondered where he would of rushed off to even through he didn't know where he was going that what is the issue. and he didn't know how to take on a death eater one with hate as well.

 **"TAMAHOME! TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka pushed her way through the shopping people who was just looking at her and sniffed as if they were near a crazy person. or if someone was fighting with her boyfriend and he took off from her so he was not be able to be found. while miaka didnt listent to what people was saying about him. this was time for him to make sure that she was going to find out where tamahome was at. she needed to explain things to him. but then again she was going to have one of the others that was going to have to do it since they are better at the explaining thing than she was.

 _"Tamahome you only heard what the spell wanted you to hear. But you never let us explained what we where talking about."_ Thought miaka

Miaka skidded to a stop when she saw yui standing where she was. It seemd she used what was left behind for her in the room finally to be able to look around and get some fresh air. but one thing she knew for a fact that she knew that tamahome was here. and she only knew that by the look in her eyes. but then again there was alot of things that she was going to learn this day. but for now she had to do damage control with a yui who was still in the current state of mind that she was in.

"Yui? You came out of you room finally," Said miaka

"I have been waiting to talk to you miaka. and i have to say it is nice to be back into the crystal palace again.." Said yui

Miaka wanted to know why she wanted to speak to her she barely left the room she was given. Unless she did and none of them knew that she left the room to see who had came back with them. plus they also knew that she was there with lucius if he even showed himself as well. she sighed and knew that she had to make sure yui understood what nakago told her and what he put in her mind to make her think the way she was is the not the correct way in thinking. but she knew that was not going to be a easy task to do since she was still thinking the ways he was.

"I'm not sure." said miaka

Miaka was shocked to hear the tone of voice that she used. But then again like dende he said that she was full of hate and anger along with wanting revenge but she didn't want to belive that she was like that. but she needed to make her see the truth in all of this and make her understand all she had been doing was all a mistake and all for nakago to gain what he wanted in life. and that was going to doomed them all in the end. but then again she had this feeling that the others knew something that she didnt. and was keeping it from her until later on when they all get back home.

"The lady yui just asked you a question. Priestess of suzaku." Said suboshi

Miaka eyes went wide from seeing who was here. But then again something seemed off about suboshi she would think on that later right now she had to deal with this seiryuu warrior. eventhough hotaru was making sure the fake was working well enough. she had to use her mother and grandmothers lab to bring this one out. for now it was going to be for yui to believe that he was the real one. while the real one is in the moon palace spending time with his brother until they came and got him once they plan went through that is.

"Suboshi how? The ribbon from our school uniform." Said miaka

"I gave it to him. For a keep sake when we where in that other world. I gave it to him if he ever needed to come here. And you finally realized that. Its basic time travel and a portal." Said yui

Yui know under stood the laws of time and space with of of the books in the room shew as in. and plus was draco father talked to her and helped her with some of her issues. but she was not going to listen to him though. she was going to see this through to the very end. for now it was not going to be a good thing for her to even think on what she was going to see at the end of this day or learn. but for now she wanted to see the dead body of nakago and that was all good enough for her. miaka wondered what the hell was going on she seen saturn in the trees and wondered what she was up to.

"So then why is he here yui?" Asked miaka

"Well I think I told you that miaka. I will never allow you and tamahome to be together and as well the other warrior. And you could never have usagi as family. even though you are blood related. It is impossible that you can ever go back now. The portal is not closed. Now that's all that's left Is to make those two disappear." Said yui

Yui smirked darkly if she was able to be a death eater she would be a good one. But then again she didn't even know what a death eater was and what they did. She was told that who was the ones who killed her family. but for now she was thinking of he death of a pervert named tamahome. she wondered why he was not with miaka at this point in time. she sighed and knew that this was going to be a good day for her. she was going to have tamahome head on a sivler plater and then she was goingto be living the sweet life. but she had the feeling she basically jinxed herself as well.

"Oh please yui! I just want to talk to you." Cried miaka

Suboshi sent his weapons at miaka so he could kill her. But miaka didn't know that this suboshi was a clone of the real one to fool yui and placed a glamor over the real one so he was able to live a normal life. Miaka dodged it in time before they hit her. she didnt know that was the real reason why hotaru was in saturn form to make sure the clone that she made was going to work well enough. she had to use the DNA from the real one and that was what all she needed. she loved the way her mother worked and that is all that she needed to do. she was told how everything worked.

"You will stay away from lady yui! Now that you cant get near the moon queen no more. I don't have to worry about her. Now the two warriors will die by my I will cut you into little pieces first priestess of suzaku. As punishment for hurting lady yui and the moon queen," hissed suboshi

Miaka pushed herself up and took off to run far away from this. Even though she was not known around this area and she didn't know her way around here so she hoped she could get away maybe she would be lucky for a rouge death eater. hotaru sweat she kinda over did it a tad bit with his obsession but for now it needed to work for what they had to use the copy for since it was a quicky to mae a copy of him and then teleport him over to where he came in from and then make sure the copy was with yui and was able to talk to her with out letting her know he was a freaking clone.

"Hey you hold it right there." Hissed suboshi

Suboshi took off and chased after miaka to kill the bitch for all she had done to yui and usagi and to what they had to suffer while under her, while the people muttered about stupid gangsters with toys trying to kill each other in some stupid gang war. it seemed that it was going to be a show that was going to be something to watch. they just hoped there was not violence that was going to go down. miaka was going make sure who ever is singing that freaking piyo -chan song. oh how she hated that song it was going to be stuck in her head.

"Oh Nakago when will your war will finally end. I need you here with me right now." Said yui

Yui sighed and left back to the manor with the port key she was left with this morning that would take her back to her room. While missing nakago and in hope he would come sooner or later. she wondered what he had to do before he came to be by her side, and she had this feeling that it was not a good thing and one of the things had to do with usagi. and she hoped that was what she had the sick feeling that was going to happen. but for now she was going to wait for suboshi to come back to her side. and was that muramasa flashe right next to her and left in a flash again. she sighed suboshi was going to get it if he found him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan_

usagi in her cosmos form on one of the palace horses. While she managed the part of the army that was her fathers. So she took his place since he was protecting miaka back home she just hhoped all is well back there. and the crystal palace would protect her if she was smart enough to remein inside and let muramasa be by her side. but this was her cousin and she didnt have the brains to listen to a word she had said to her. she sighed and knew it was time to get to work and make sure they are goin to listen to her and she was going to have nakago for herself she was going to make him pay for all he had done. .

 **"WARRIORS WE MUST HOLD THIS POSITION GIVE THEM EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"** Roared usagi

She waved her sword in the air and pointed it to the kuto men to make her point acrossed. while her father was dabbing at his eyes he had so much ftherly pride at this point in time as he went back into the fight that he was in. While mitsukake was sent back to the palace for treatment since he was wounded. So they gave him a few senzu beans and fixed him right up lucky they had orihime still there with them. they needed her for this one. while chichiri was back with them so he was able to pull his part in this war. and it seemed they are winning so far. the target for now is nakago and they all knew that one belonged to usgai.

 **"WATCH OUR MY LADY!"** Yelled nappa

usagi turned to see nakago there looking smug as hell as if he knew something that she didnt. oh how she was going to enjoy being the living fucking snot out of him. He was hers to kill and she was not going to back down. She ordered napa to take her place so he would be able to do well since he was a general in the sayien army. she needed to end this one way or another. and hoped that all is well over on the other side of things. she sighed and made sure that nappa was going to do what she basically told him to do so he was able to get the others back into action while she had a smug jackass she had to kill.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in in crystal tokyo_

Miaka was breathing hard she was not able to take a break with suboshi on her ass trying to kill her. And wonderin where tamahome was at since he was not her with her to protect her. where the hell was muramasa whens he needed him. she huffed and hoped that tamahome was going to make sure that he was going to be found. but if she had lost suboshi that is. she huffed catching her breath from the amount of running she had to needed to know if tamahome was ok and that he was not hurt or anything from suboshi. and since she didnt know if they ran into each other yet.

 **"TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU AT!"** Yelled miaka

She was urgently trying to find the man she loved while suboshi was hot on her heels. She didn't even know where the others where. Maybe they where searching for her and tamahome at once that wouldn't help her any. this is when muramasa she needed to have him by her side. and she was stupid to not have him with her. and she face palmed from that. and she saw the looks of dread on trista and alice face. it seemed that they are not even seemed to be able to what the outcome of everything was and what was going to happen. or what is even going to be happening on the other side as well.

 **"PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU GET BACK HERE!"** Roared suboshi

He pushed his way through the crowds in hope to get to miaka so he was able to finished his first job. While he had a lot of rude comments sent his way about the way he was acting what the hell she was. while she knew that muramasa was out there and hunting her down knowing there was danger somewhere around her. while she made sure she was going to hunt down to make sure they are basically go and protect her like his mistress had ordered him to do. while she felt something bad was about to happened to one of them that she was not sure if she was just being nervous.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome walked around some place that looked like a park. He knew he over reacted from what he had overheard. But that was him he always thought of the worst before he knew the truth on the matter. but then again he had a feeling that he should of not run off like he had and listen to them. but like always he was a hot head and didnt listen to a word that was even told to him. he sighed and looked all over the place the kingdom that usagi had made and suffered to even make for it to be there. he had to say the palace was basically was magestic and lovely and it siuted her to a point.

 _"I know I misunderstood what was said, but then again it was something I was known to do on impulse."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome looked at the statue was the end of the war. He was in some kind of monument for the queen of the eath and the moon.. He ran his hand over the statue and sighed this was when he needed to see usagi. she was able to make him see reason when it came down to things as of this. he felt her here as if she was here with him here and now. but he was told that it was like this for her being the queen. he felt comforted from the feeling of her all over the place. and if nakago was not going to come and ruin what was the peace that finally came to the place that usagi had made..

 _"Oh usagi your right i'm to hot headed for my own good. and i feel you all over the place,"_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome ran his hand down the statue of usagi and a man that looked like the form of what hotohori and tasuki turned into. that was diamond and endymion he smiled and knew that they are still remembered here. he missed her sadly and wish she was here. this was when he needed her to help him through the time of need. he hoped that miaka understood why he took off like he did. even though he didnt know where he was even at. but the fountain was lovely. it was called the fountain of neptune from the name plate that was on it.

 _"That's right now I understand miaka. The portal was made for the person who broken the riddle. Time travel in its purest form. Its just what the gods say you was the riddles that was placed on the portal. No one never got it until your brilliant mind came along,"_ thought tamahome

Tamahome kissed the lips of the usagi statue it was like she was there making him see what was in front of him and he didn't under stand the spells that was made by her so he was just acting dumb and stupid like always. and he could even feel her slapping the back of his head. but for now he needed to go and hunt down the others and see what they are doing. and tell them he understood and that he was sorry. he should even be lucky to even seen the palace on the moon. it was a peaceful place like the one here on earth. he smiled and took off running because he started getting a bad feeling something was going on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and suboshi_

Miaka let out a scream since suboshi finally gotten her. As his weapons tied her up so she was not able to move or escape is hold. He knew it would be easy once her body slowed down from running. but muramasa flashed into the area and picked her up in his arms as he glared down with the fake warrior to make things look believable. suboshi glared back to the man who was there by the ordered of his mistress to protect her. but he was not going to be beated down by a dammed sword spirit.

"Well you led me on a chase priestess of suzaku. The lady yui don't want me to kill you because it was dishonor to the queen your mistess. I have defy her request through." Said suboshi

"that is not for you to decide." hissed muramasa

Now the part of crystal tokyo they were in everyone was looking in confsion as if they were something that was not used to seeing well not since the war that is. But then again they where used to seeing things of such nature. while they knew that the one guy was the queen friend or something. and the girl what the queen cousin and goku son daughter. but the guy they never ever seen before. so they didnt even know who they are dealing with. and wondering where the scouts and the protectors are at.

"Even death is to good for you. Not even pain would be enough for what you have done to usagi and stay out of this sword spirit." Hissed suboshi

Suboshi started to strangle miaka with his hands. He turned to see a very pissed off tamahome who was about to kill him for what he was doing to his woman. He wondered where everyone else was where they searching for him. but tamahome found him in the middle of the battle and knew he had to do something about this. as he riased his hand to ask muramsa if he was able it use him. and muramasa sighed and turned into his sword form and was there in tamahome hand. he was only doing it for the sake of his mistress kingdom and that is all. he was there to protect them all and that is his mission.

 **"GET AWAY FROM MIAKA!"** Roared tamahome

"Tamahome." Gasped suboshi

 **"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER SUBOSHI!"** Yelled tamahome

Miaka went to draco and tamaki who knew the truth that this suboshi was not the real one he went back to palace with kaioshine so he was able to change in some decent clothing. but it seemed that tamahome was granted to use muramasa and he should be happy he was even able to do so. but then again he was ordered to do as such. but tamaki and draco twas there to make sure their aunt was nto going to get hurt. since muramasa was with tamahome right now. they knew that they had to do it in muramasa place.

"You guys take care of miaka. I have some unfinished business with this guy. Miaka please forgive me, usagi was right I am a hot head. And I didn't listen. I let what yui said to me get to me. Now I know the truth." Said tamahome

Tamahome stood in a fighting stance with muramasa in his hands. and he sword the sword spirit snorted to what he had said. he knew that draco and tamaki was able to protect miaka while he was busy. so he was prepared to battle it out with suboshi since he was ready to get his vengeance for something he nearly did but was staged from the others. he needed to make sure that he was not going to harm no one here. and he had this sinking feeling that this was not even the real suboshi. but for not he was goin to fight him and make sure he was good and gone after he was done.

 **"OUT OF THE WAY! WHERE IS THE FIGHTING!"**

Draco rushed over to the crystal tokyo police to get them to leave and said it was a show nothing real. They only nodded and left to go and do what they were doing before they got the call, but now they had to believe in tamahome and muramasa that they are going to win and get the fake suboshi away from them. even the real was is on the moon in the palace there with his brother. miaka was worried even with muramasa tamahome was not in the right form to be even fighting him.

"So are you going to fight me. Or run away like a little bitch that you are." Said tamahome

 **"TAMAHOME! GET AWAY FROM HIM HE WILL KILL YOU!"** Cried miaka

Tamaki covered her mouth they needed this so he was pronounced dead to nakago, and he had a feeling that muramasa sut flipped her the bird and shot a dark lord. they all planned this out before they could do anything so he was going to wonder around with a glamor for a bit. but he was this feeling that something bad was going to happened to one of them. and that normally meant something when they felt like all watched tamahome to fight and it seemed muramasa was controlling him through his sword. Suboshi sent his weapons to attack tamahome. He only blocked them with his fist and did an back flip it seemed that the people of crystal tokyo was used to this sort of thing. where amused by the show. He kicked suboshi in the chest sending him flying.

 _"Damnit my body wont move like it used to. but lucky muramasa is controling me in this. I better lead him away from miaka and the others."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome ran away in hope that suboshi was going to fallow him so he would be able not fight in a crowd of all these people here that could damage them with one single spell that was able to kill them. while he let muramasa control his movements through the sword. but the bad thing is he was geting kinda beat up as well. but it seemed the angry suboshi full of rage was trying to make sure that he was going to kill tamahome. but sadly he was not going to win with the powerful sword spirit in his hands and helping him move and do what is needed to be done to win this little fight.

 **"OH I KNEW WERE A LITTLE BITCH!"** Yelled suboshi

Suboshi sent his weapons and went by tamahomes head, while muramasa growled from the simple insult. but they needed to get away from the others. and crashed right in the window of one of the shops that was closed for the day. Tamahome started to run again as the ball started to fallow him. and muramasa knew what those was able to do. and they knew they had to make sure they didnt even get near one of them. they needed to make sure that they are able to make them go away from them and kill the clone well to muramasa that was a clone tamahome didnt know that yet nor didnt miaka.

 _"Well that a new trick. And my strength will not hold out much longer. i know muramasa that i am having to have you help me and im sorry.. but we need to think of something quickly."_ Thought tamahome

 **"SUBOSHI!"** Yelled miaka

Suboshi skidded to a stop so he was able to see what the bitch of the priestess of suzaku wanted. While miaka and the others where there waiting to see if he would stop what he was doing. Even though she now knew that he was a fake and the real one was back at the moon palace enjoying his time with his twin brother while they are here figthing off his clone.. It seemed that they told her that she needed to play along but tamahome was not even knowin he was playing with a freaking clone of all things..

"Oh it you again. you also made my job easy." Said suboshi

 **"SUBOSHI!"** Yelled tamahome

Tamahome came running towards suboshi along with his weapons that was fallowing him. But something was holding him in place its like he was frozen. As both his weapons went straight through his stomach as he fell forward. As he faded away from the world and died and he was no longer of this world. even though he was a clone it was good enough for tamahome since muramasa basically outted from what had happened. while the sword spirit went back into his humanoid form. as he sighed and knew that was a pain in his ass. never again he was going to fight a freaking clone.

 _"He vanished,"_ thought miaka

Miaka tuned to see that tamahome was over nuriko shoulder as they all headed back to the crystal palace to welcome the new member of this world. Since he did it for happiness and plus this was the best thing for him. she sighed and glared at hotaru. they had to do that clone in a qucik way so she didnt have time to even things out for him ot be perfect. as they sighed and plopped down on the sofa while tamahome was being checked over to make sure he was going to be ok by the mediwitch they called him from st mungos that was always on call for the royal family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and nakago_

usagi in her cosmos form still was now in front of nakago ready to end this she wanted him to be dead and gone from this world. While he was looking smug as always then again when did he not look that way. while he was there smirking and she knew that was going to piss her off to no ends. this man just knew how to piss her off when it came to him being a smug over grown jack ass. but she needed to remain calm so she was able to do this and end this. even though she was going to get to kicking his ass sooner or later.

"So now we are alone. No one here will interrupt us. And your bitch as is mine. You messed with the wrong people. And my kingdom." Said usagi

"Well isn't it a pleasure my dear. If you have remained in the safety of your palace with the second husband who is a pretty. You knew its still show courage that you do this for him and your other mate. And your own country, even though you will die if you don't choose me. But I shall retire my arm now." Said nakago

usagi huffed and rolled her eyes he enjoyed to talk it seemed. But what did he mean he would retire his army from her lands. This didn't make sense Is he running away with his tail between his legs. and sadly all he was all talk when it came down to him and her husbands. but for now she was going to be playing his game. and then she would make him wish he had never been born or met her. but for now it was time to gather information from the fool and then make him suffer. as she nodded to her plan mentally so she was going to see if it was going to work as well..

"What do you mean?" Asked usagi

"Navel and ground forces of kuto are not all around here. Even though your army killed a great deal of them. It would not be easy to even defeat you all. But my intentions have been changed. In not interested in konan its not as compelling as it once was. In order to take control of this world my objective was to untie the four kingdoms, konan, hokkan, kuto, and sairou. But however I recently discovered another world that is even more vital to control. Since there is no point of me allying myself with that old pervert emperor in kutu. It about time for me to make my plan to go into the works." Said nakago

usagi had a sick feeling what he said about the other world bit. and if he thinks he was able to get into her palace he had another thing coming. And the bad thing is if she was correct in where he wanted to go he was going to be met with something he was not going to be liking to him life. she was hoping that she was wrong in all of this. she knew for one thing that she was never ever going to forgive him for what he was thinking about to do. so she had to dig more and more to gather the information that was going to be her undoing when she found out what he was going to do.

"What is your grand plan?" Asked usagi

"Why do you think I brought so many troops here against you and lost so many. Even though the suzaku seven lost their powers I was not expecting their was other powers in konan,. What would happened if I ordered those solders since im their leader to attack my lands. Kuto. The emperor only had a few thousand of imperial soldiers in the capital. A nation that does not poses a hearts of its people. And screw little children. Its precarious castle its built on a hill of sand it is doomed to crumble quickly." Said nakago

"This war your only doing to distract the kuto emperor? You are one of the most stupidest people I have met. Since I have met some real fucktard in my long life but you top it off. For the selfish reasons you have you let many people die." Snapped usagi

usagi hand shook around her sword she hated people like this. Wanted him dead her anger was clouding her judgement and thoughts but right now she didn't care what she was about to do. he didnt need to kill the fucker children what did they do. but what he had said was what pissed her off the most. she knew he was not done so she needed to keep her blood lust and her temper down for the time being. while nakago smirked mentally knowing that he was doing what he thought was going to happen.

"Why should you care. It's a enemy nation will be gone. You should celebrate." Said nakago

"Well it seem to me that some recent distractions made you alter you plans. This world you wish to conquer its no what I think it is?" asked usagi

Nakago only smirked she was a smart one in deed he not sure what he will see or meet there but he was ready to take it over as his own and make it one of his own kingdoms and then head to the next one. and the one that she ruled over and he was basiclaly goin to take over if he found his own way into her palace and take it over. and he had the sinking feeling that was not goin gto be the easy task with out having someone who was able to bring someone in that was a enemy but she knew that yui was not one of those people since she was not given the right to do so.

"I'll make sure to send your regards to your cousin the priestess of suzaku for you. When I run into that is." Said nakago

usagi eyes snapped opened wide this is not good. she was going to have to do something to stop him. she cant let him into crystal tokyo. she was seeing red from what he had just told her. how dare he think he was going to step foot on her kingdom door step, that is unforgivable. nkagao knoew he just hit the nerve that was where he was aiming. and he knew he was not going to let her stop him from making his goal come real. that was something he was not going to even let happened in him books. even though how much he loved her but her stopping him was not going to happen.

 **"YOU WOULDN'T DARE HARM NONE OF THEM! LONG AS I LIVE AND BREATH I SHALL NEVER LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THEM! NO WHERE NEAR MY FAMILY! NOT EVEN NEAR MY KINGDOM AS NEO QUEEN SERENITY I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! AND I SHALL NEVER LET YOU VIOLATE THE WORLD THAT WAS JUST SAVED FROM ANOTHER FUCKER LIKE YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!"** Roared usagi

usagi road closer so she was able to stab him in the heart to kill him but she missed the spot where she was aiming only to hit some place that would only make him feel pain. her anger blinded her eyes to where she needed to stab him. while nakago sighed and knew this was going ot be a waist. but he hoped she would live but for all he knew was he was going to get what he wanted either way. while he looked to the sword that stabbed him and knew he anger blinded her from even making it fatal and that is what he wanted to do so he was able to do what he had planned.

"You stupid fool. Such a shame." Said nakago

Nakago blasted a energy blast at usagi as he eyes went wide from what just had happened as she was sent flying to the ground not able to move her blood leaked out. As nakago got off his horse he was going to fuck her one last time before she died. As he took out his cock and fucked her a few times and all different areas and the blasted her one last time and took off he got what he wanted and he now had to do the other thing he had to do before he went to crystal tokyo if he remember correctly from what yui told him. he just hoped what he had just done was going to weaken the crystal palace so he was able to get through.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Malfoy manor_

Miaka turned around quickly thinking she heard someone say her name. muramasa felt a pang in his chest something just happened. as the crystal palace sounded like it was crying by the way it was acting. muramasa was not liking what was going on. but the healer was working on tamahome to see If he was able to heal properly. Then again it was something that was needed. tamaki needed miaka to come to him something had happened. he wasnt even able to hold it together but he needed to remain strong so he was able to deleive the message to his aunt. while soi was right by his side to give him the strength he needed to say what had to be said.

"aunt miaka come here." Said tamaki

Miaka turned around and left the room to go and see tamaki shaking, what happened to make him like this. while draco and the others are just as bad. why is muamasa looked like he was goin gto cry. he was in pain for some reason. and why is the crystal palace acting the way it was. this was not good. this was not at all. she wondered what could of happened to make things get this bad. while soi nudged her soul mate and husband aro married them and through the ministry of magic they are married. and so was bloom and suboshi. but for now he needed to say this before he breaks.

"Here is the book we have been keeping track on this. At this very moment someone we know is badly wounded. And raped. It was mother." gasped tamaki

Miaka took the book and opened it she wondered what the hell happened while they where gone usagi cant die she was not supposed to die. What in the world is she going to tell the other. while tamaki fell to his needs and his body shook with sobs, soi took him in her arms and rocked him back and forth to let him knwo it was going to be ok. she was the queen she was known to make something happened she was told stories about it that she died but wa sonly in a coma. she hoped for her husband sake that is true this time. and knowing nakago and his obsession he was going to do that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

usagi head on in tasuki lap as he tried to keep her still they needed to get her back to the palace and save even if she died. she didnt even have the silver crystal on her and they needed to have orhime and fast. while vegeta had his daughter hand trying to keep it together. this was something he was not thinking was going to happen. but it was the truth it was something that nakago had done to make her so angry to lose her sight and let the red haze to take over and the blood lust took over her logical thinking and that was what happened. vegeta was shaking with anger and sadness for his daughter tasuki covered her to make she she was no longer nude.

"Miaka. There is voices coming from the sky." Said usagi

usagi opened her eyes as tasuki stroked her hair to calm her down so she was able to live so they didn't have to use the silver crystal and orhime to do that for her. vegeta stroked his daughter hand to make her know he was there. he kissed her hand to make her know that daddy was not leaving her side. hotohori must of gotten word by now. tasuki shushed her and tried to keep her still until then. but he knew for a fact she was going to speak no matter what. she needed to conserve her energy until she was able to get back to the palace to be healed she left with out her crystal.

* * *

 _"usagi, tasuki everyone who there can you hear me?" Asked miaka_

* * *

"Yeah its true. Hey maiak and everyone else. What happening on you end?" Asked tasuki

 **"BRAT WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE!"** yelled vegeta

usagi felt the pain that miaka was feeling from the other world she knew that she was not going to take this well and she needed to be brought back to kill the asshole. he palace was telling her what was goin on. she knew that muramasa must of felt this through their connection. vegeta was continuing to let her know that daddy was there and not goig to leave her side. he kissed her hand over and over again. while tasuki was in the same state as he was in. as the scouts and warriors who was by their side was bowing their heads in sadness for their and lader. this was harder on them at this point time.

* * *

 ** _"OH I'_** ** _M SORRY! IM SORRY! I CAN'T COME BACK! I NEVER EVER COULD COME BACK! HOW CAN I HELP YOU NOW!"_** _Cried miaka_

* * *

"Don't cry for me miaka. That's what I figure what alice, me and trista saw in her vision and the gates. Now worries I will forget what had happened, once I get my revenge. And kuto army had with drawn. And our beloved country is safe at the cost of me. We are safe now. I regret one thing. I tried so hard and let the anger I had cloud my judgement. So he is still alived and you know what he had done. and will be after my beloved crystal tokyo.." said usagi

Tasuki was trying not to cry his mate was dying and he didn't bring the crystal and orhime with him. He was not going to loose her. She was not able to die on them. She was his wife and hotothoris wife. vegeta will be damed that she was going to leave him this time. she wias his daugther she hadcame back from far worst than this. but he was hoping with all the hope he knew he had to have her come back to him. he was not going to lose his only daugher. she had come so far he kept making sure to let her know her daddy was not going to leave her side. and tasuki was doing the same thing as he was.

"I will come back and I will kill him. I will not let him get my guard down once again." said usagi

"No your highness do not talk no more. This of the others." Said nappa

usagi closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of al the ones she loved that would be there once she wakes. She will not be dead for long and she needed to stay alive for long enough to get the help. she knew that she would have her beloved crystal tokyo protected until she was able to go and take care of it. she had a peaceful smile on her face. while they all was bowing their heads in what was happening. this was not going to happened. once she had the silver crystal she wold bounce back like she always had in all their battles. this was neo freaking serenity and she was not going to let this end her.

"Oh dear miaka. We would meet again even with all the hell you put me through, meeting everyone one of you healed the loss inside of me, I will be back I promise." Said usagi

usagi gasped and closed her eyes. Tasuki was frozen he didn't want to believe it. While koji was trying to get him to move since they needed to get her back to the palace before it was to late. while vegeta roared and went into a blood rage with tears clouding his vison. but he was restraing and injected with something this was not helping. while mars and venus was trying to get tasuki to move off her. while nappa and koji knocked him out. while szayel used his power to keep her going as he flashed back as the others was going to follow him fast as they could. they knew hotohori was not doing any better than the rest of them are doing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

lucius sighed he felt the pain from the connection but she was not dead he knew that for was goingto have a talk with yui. he needed to have her understand waht was going on and she was going to make sure that she did. his wife the only woman who he loved was not dead but close to it. because of the asshole who she thought he was barney the ass fucking dinosure. he was not going to stand for this,.he knocked in ghost sort of way. as he must of sure that he was going to knocked some sense into one way or another

"Come in." said yui

Yui looked to see lucius his cold ice blue eyes was looking at her. and this was something she knew that she was not going to like. and from what she knew of the man that he didnt put up with much bullshit. and that was what he was going to show her that right now. she sighed and knew the ghost of the former husband was not pleased and she was going to have to listen because he was going to not stop at nothing to make sure she was going to hear him out in all of this. but she was not going to like what it was. and pretend to think she was and hoped that was going to work.

"Is it ok if we could talk," said lucius

Yui found it pointless and nodded she wondered what they needed to talk to her about its not like she was inviting nakago in this palace or anything. But then again not that she would even know how to get him here. plus she had this feeling that the palace would reject him if she even tried to get him into the palac.e but for now she would humor the former lord o fthe majoy clan. while lucius was not going to let her fool him. he knew that little girl all to well. if she was nothing like her mother then there was going to be alot of shit going to be said. even though he mother used her power of doing that for good.

"What happened to suboshi.?" Asked yui

"Well he died." Said lucius

lucius knew it was a lie he had just told. even though he was used to it from his spying when he was alive. But they cant let the three from the seiryuu seven who wanted a normal life to be let known that they where still alive it seemed that nakago would kill them. as he sighed there was something as well he needed to make it known to her and cant let her know that usagi was even still alive since well she woudl tell nakago and that is something that they didnt need at this point in time. he knew she was not dead to the link that they had when they were married. but that was the wizarding thing.

"my usagi did as well. and nakago raped her when she was on the verge of death." Said lucius

he couldn't let out that she was able to be brought back to life to come back and kill nakago for what he had done. Then again this was usagi they are talking about and yui didn't know all her tricks she was going to come back when she was well enough. but for now they needed to make her think what they needed to make her think. even though she may not even believe his words. but for now it was going to be the push she needed to where they needed to her to be. that is all that they needed.

"Here this was found by his body. And we know that you would want it back." Said draco

draco came in and handed the bowtie back over to yui to show her in good faith in good will, so she knew that she was among friends with everyone here. This was something they wanted her to see with them and trust in them. while she looked up to the one son and knew he was not doing all that well. while lucius kissed his forehwad from what he was feeling. yui seened the love he had for his son. and he knew for a fact that draco was not taking the news all that well. she didnt even know how to take it. its like she was broken and didnt know anymore for the fact of what she needed to feel.

"I geuss nakago is the only ally I have left now." Said yui

"Yui listen to me nakago is not your ally. When you first came back into the world. Those men did attack you yes. But he used the state you were in to use you and mess with your mind. And didn't you hear my father he raped my mother for the third time. While she was about to die." cried draco

draco was not letting his mother sacrifice go invain so he was going to make this bitch understand what it means to be friends and be faithful to others. he was the one to make her the person he was today. even after what the dark lord had done to him. lucius knew that his son was taking it hard but he was as well. for now they needd to make sure that yui was going to listen to them. tamaki walked in as well his body was in the same state is violet eyes puffy from the crying and his body shaking from the still sadness that he wanted to not show in front of her. he was not going to let this one go as well.

"You were saved befre they could do anything else to you. But nakago lied to you on some parts. And conviced you that I was all miaka fought in which to make you miaka and our enemy. As soon as she came back home she took off her uniform. And met for a meeting. After the meeting and gathering of supplies that's when we went back into the world. Even though I was not there at the time. But there is other ways to know the truth by seeing memories." cried tamaki

"It's all lies. The two of you are messing with me." Growled yui

Yui was not going to have then say this stuff about nakago he has not done none of those things that they said that he had done. But then again it could be the trust what could they gain from lying to her. they are her kids and they knew what could of happened. but for now she didnt want to believe her. lusius sighed and knew this was not going to help her. but he found it in the library and this was hoping it would be able to help her understand what will happen if she continued the ways he was going. and it seemed that nakago left out alot when he was telling her about what happened and what will happened to the priestess of they didnt do the summoning in the right state of mind or the current condition that they are in.

"So tokkiko father killed her because she was being devoured by the beast god. And then killed himself. He wanted the book to be sealed. But it was found by suzeno oosugi. And she came the priestess of byakko and usagi was born from her. At the time. But lets not get into that. But her will is strong and if you stay strong you wont end up like tokkiko. You have to believe us we are looking out for your own good." Said lucius

 **"ITS NOT TRUE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"** Cried yui

yui took off and rushed out of the palace doors. she had tears in her eyes. she couldnt believe what they are telling her about what had happened. and she cant believe that nakago would lie to her about this. and he told her that he loved her. And she wont believe a word either nakago was never the type to do things like that well other than tamahome. while tamaki fell to his knees and draco did the same thing as well. athenadora and sulpisha was close by and they comforted them to let them know it was going to be ok. that usagi was going to be ok and come back to them like she was known to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui ran to some place that is so far away from the crystal palace. she needed to think on things that had happened and had been said. and she knew by the way draco and tamaki was acting it had to be true. but even though she was shocked to see a freaking ghost cry. but this was a wizarding ghost for what she knew about them was that they are known to do things other ghost was not able to do.. She didn't know what to think on anything anymore. They trying to make her believe in things about nakago and it was not going to happen. she needed to ask nakago to see if he would make her think thast all he had said and done was real or not. she had to hear it from him.

 _"They are a liers. Its all a lie. Then all this fighting would been all for nothing. And usagi death would have been for nothing as well. then usagi was right there was no reason to hate her like I did."_ Thought yui

Yui looked down and pulled her sleeve up only to find scales she gasped at the sight and wondered what the hell was going on. Why was she turning into something else. Were they correct when they said that she was going to be devoured. what they sat there and explained to her was all correct, what the hell is going on it didnt start till she did the second wish. but they did it take so long for her to have this even happened to her. she gulped and knew she needed to find out some answers on what is going on. why didnt nakago tell her about this part of the whole thing. or sould she go back to the palace to see if they would be able to help her with the current issue.

 _"Oh no. what is this. Nakago did you know about all of this. Did you know all about this nakago?"_ Thought yui

Yui held her wrist as if it was in pain. She needed to know the truth that this was known when she had agreed when she took up the post as the priestess of seiryuu they must have been telling her the truth. but why did he not tell her that this was going to happened. if he had she would of found a way to fight this part even happened. and now she was going to be soooo screwed. why did her anger and hate have to make her mind basically make her not have this happened to her. but fir now she needed to make find a place to sit or just go back to the palace to get help.

* * *

 _meanwhile in kuto_

Nakago killed all the guards in the palace so he was able to murder the person he been waiting to kill in all his years and pain from what the sick bastard had done to him. His own heart broke from what he had done to usagi he wished he had done it a few more times. but for now he was going to finish what he had to do here. and then he will be off to the new world that he was going to take over for himself. as he walked down the halls of the palace looking for the emperor so it was time for him to die for all he had done to him since he was a mere child. he smirked it was finally time to act on all of the things that was finally falling into place. as the emperor was now in his sights as he looked on in fear..

"Na..nakago."

"So it finally ends your highness." Said nakago

Nakago continued to stared down the emperor to show who was in control now. He was not going to let the sick man let him be the boss no more. His time for all he had done was going to end right here and now. he was going to oh so enjoy this killing. it was going to taste soooo good for him to see his blood and guts all over the walls and the floors of the shit hole he had to call a home for the longst time. the emperor was shaking in fear from what was about to happened. and wondered why in the world would the man who he trusted and loved since he came into his hands. and now this was how he was going to repay him. yes he had done some sick shit to him. but he loved it and it felt good and it turned him on. that is why he did all the shit he did to him.

"Nakago have you betrayed me."

"Well the kuto forces are removable are made up from foreign mercenaries. And as for betrayal I don't even recall swearing for my loyalty under you." Said nakago

Nakago made his way further to the emperor so he could get the old sweet old revenge on the sick man who ran this country. It will be free once he was done and over with here and once her returned he would make sure things will be done properly. and he was making sure that kuto was going to be in a better rule under him. but for now he had other plans and hoped that the little bitch still held up her end of the wishes that she promised to give him. if not he would have to do it by force. he didnt give a damn either way he was going to get what he deserved and then he was going to tell her what he had been doing and tell her that he was using her and so on and so forth.

"Please ler me live! That's all I ask of you. What is it you want! Gold or to be the emperor in my place. I have favored you ever since you gotten here. I have took you and made you my general."

Nakago felt nothing and jammed his fist into the emperor stomach and enjoyed the feel of him dying by his own will power. And that he pleaded with his life but he did not care he was going to do what he wanted. and the blood and guts all over his hand and now he was going to make sure he was going to splatter his guts and everything all over the walls of the palace. while the emperor gasped and yelled in pain from what nakago had done. he never took noticed that nakago had been plottong all of this. but then again he was never ever able to read him once her was getting older. and now he was fucked and not in the good way. he hoped that he would get his in the end from what he did to him,

"Now you know the humiliation that I and my people had suffered during your reign. Its over." Said nakago

Nakago let off a energy blast as his hand and arm was still inside of the emperor stomach, as his guts and body parts where all over the place when his energy blast went off in side of him. he laughed darkly at the wonderful art work that was of blood guts ass and body parts and bits and pieces of the former emperor all over the place. the dark and crazed laughter echoed down the halls of the dark palace. it even creeped everyone who was around him and wonderd if the man finally lost it. they all wanted to help him when the emperor had done what he had done to him when he was young. but they did that they would all have been killed so they just over looked it painfully.

"The emperor has been taken care od. Kill his family and all the noble men. I have to take my leave you for a while. For a debt I am owed. I shall be in touch soon." Ordered nakago

And with that nakago was gone in a blue light he was going to get pained with the wish that yui had promised him with. He deserved it after dealing with the annoying twit for so long. now it was time to take what he was owed. and even though he didnt know what and why he was so sad over the death of the woman he loved. and he wiped that thought from his mind for the time being as he wiped the tear away she was the only woman he wanted. but for now it was time for the payment that the little annoying bitch of a twit owned him for all the work and pain and suffering of dealing with her emo ass the whole time she was in his freaking care. but then again this was planned even before he found her with those perverts. but for now he felt good about himself for the fact that he killed off the evil emperor he had been waiting for soooo long to do that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in crystal tokyo_

Miaka left the goblin made jewelers and had two rings for her and tamahome that she had ordered the morning they had went out. aro was going to be doing the whole thing for them. and by the end of the day they are going to be husband and wife. they just hoped this time she was going to be able to do the naster after. but she had this feeling that was not going to be happening since they might be fighting sooner or later. trista was still not able to see anything from the gates. as well alice was not seeing nothing of the future. so they are going to have to go on what they are feeling. but for now she was going to be happy even though everything is sooo freaking crapy right now. that was when she seen the man she loved dressed to go back. she gasped and hoped she would be able to change his mind.

"Tamahome? You where planning to go back where you?" Asked miaka

Tamahome flinched he didn't need her to find out what he had planned out. But he might as well tell her since he was needed back there so he was able to help out with the war even though it was probably ended. aro and caius told him what had happened. he knew that he was needed to go back there. even though nuriko was trying to talk him out of it. but for now this was the best he was able to do. he would come back to her once he was able to her once he knew things are all settled. but he needed to make her understand what he needed to do. he just hated to see tamaki and draco the way they are. but he needed to be there to help them in the fighting. this is his job he had to do it to make things better for the place they all come home. miaka was there with wide eyes from what she was seeing.

"I was told by tamaki what had happened and you know usagi is needed to regain her strength after being brought back from the death. And that she was molested by nakago. I think I am in need back there." Said tamahome

"But you promised. You said wel all will never be apart from each other again." cried miaka

Miaka was afraid of loosing him she didn't want him to leave her. This is where he belongs here with her by her side. But then again that is something of a selfish way of thinking but she was not going to loose him. she knew she was being selfish but for now she didnt even care. she wanted to have tamahome here with her. how did she not know that he would not be able to come back. for now she needed to make sure he stayed aro and some of the others are listening in the hall hoping that she would be able to knock some sense into his mind about this. they didnt need him to go back and not find his way back here. but even though there was someone who was able to open the portal.

"It was selfish words on my part when I never understood the laws of time travel. And now that yui did that with her wish im not sure how the portal will work with you. And besides I shall find a way back here again." said tamahome

"What are you talking about. Why are you saying all of this. I could never be happy with out you. You promised that we would stay together and that we would live our lives together. Your not just from the past tamahome. To me your someone can never be replaced. Never ever to me. Never say your leaving me not now in the state usagi is in." cried miaka

Miaka clung to tamahome and cried into his chest she needed to make him understand she didnt want him to go back there. but it seemed that tamahome had his heart set on seeing if he was able to see if he was able to help with things back home. but for now she needed to make him stay one way or another.. Tamahome was having a hard time in keeping his emotions in check. It was something he was not even able to do when he was around miaka his one and only and soul mate. and she cant lose him she knew that marcus lost him first one and he was even lucky to have another one. that was a blessing for him and she was happy for him. but for now she was going to be selfish for once in her life.

"I will do as you ask me to do. I even learn how to cook. Oh just please don't leave me," cried miaka

Tamahome emotions crumbled that he was trying not to let fall from what he was feeling from his soul mate. he was upset when he heard about usagi and it broke him heart. it even broke his heart once he heard about what nakago had done to her. and as well had to see tamaki and draco break down in front of him. and that is something he was not able to handle he was close to them all. her kids in all he was so close to them. But he could never say no to the woman he loved more than anything in the world. Even though he is now friends with soi and amiboshi it was something of courage to do what those to have done. As he wrapped her in a tight embrace as he showed hwo much he loved her.

"A wedding ceremony. Lets have one how is it done here can you show me?" Asked tamahome

Miaka smiled brightly and lucky for them that aro was outside of the door he just gotten their wedding papers from the ministry since this will be a magical wedding even usagi is registered with both tasuki and hotohori he made sure of that, while they had the others in the entrance hall of the crystal palace to have the short and small wedding. they would have a much larger one when they are all done with everything and all is done and over with they would give them a wonderful wedding that they deserved. but for now this was going to be ok for the time being. while the ministry owl dropped the paper to show that they are now by law that they are married. husband and wife. tamahome smiled with so much joy they finally made it to this part that was what made him happy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui wandered around the streets of crystal tokyo lost in her thoughts on what she was dealing with. and that she had freaking scales on her now. why didnt nakago tell her about this before she did the summoning she would of found some sort of a way out of this part and fight it. as if he wanted to have her weak of the mind to even let this happened. as she sighed and wondered around in the daze that she was in. this was something she had been doing once she rushed out of the crystal palace. she knew that everyone was worried about her and knew that she needed time to be able to think and let things come to her as she thinking what they had told her over in her own time and her own little way.

 _"Nakago answer me nakago. You didn't kill and rape usagi did you? And did you do it two other times as well. and did you know all along that I would be devoured by seiryuu."_ Thought yui

Yui was looking at all the books that was in the window she wandered if she was able to use the account to buy any it would make her feel better to by a new book it was something she was able to do. she had one of the family cards to let her be able to use it when she wanted to buy something. she was given it when she wa able to use it. for now she didnt even feel like buying nothing. what use was it going to be if she as going to be eaten by a freaking dragon god of all things. she sighed and wonded what is taking so long for nakago to come to her side to tell her that everything was going to be ok. and that everything they had told her was all a huge fat lie and that he was not this evil bastard they all made him out to be.

"Lady yui." Said nakago

Yui froze and turned around to see nakago about to materialize in front of her. It seemed that these people are used to seeing things like this so they just walked on like it was a everyday thing. but then again this was crystal tokyo they seen and heard it all. hell they even watched the wizarding war with out even know it was going on. plus they knew that their queen was there to protect them. while nakago looked around and was in awe at the place that the queen ruled and now he was going to rule. as his eyes landed on the crystal palace and knew that was her palace that was made after the great freaze with the power of becoming neo queen serenity. he was in awe at the palace as if it was crying out for the queen that was in pain. well she was dead in his mind but he didnt know that she was indeed alive and only in a coma for her body to come back to itself and heal itself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the crystal palace_

Miaka held out the rinfs she ordered from the goblin made jeweler. as she hanged the married license on the wall to show that they are not indeed married. she was so happy that they are finally married. while veryone was talking to each other about this and that. tamahome was in peace with himself. since makoto was the only one there that she was going to be the one to give miaka the talk. this was going to be the hardest thing she had to do about what they had to do to make the mating part well fun. they all had to do it when they got married and the biting part was the painful part and the connecting of the souls as well. but it dont last that long once it was done.

"Well now you're a married woman miaka. im going to be the one to tell you what is needed to be done. but i was pretty much picked to do this. so now you must consummate the marriage by mating and then biting each other once it is over. It was something in sayiens and lunarian and wizarding and death god laws is required to do. But it also go by the ways of blood flows through you that you are connected to each other.." Said makoto

Miaka and tamahome blushed at the sex talk they had just was given by makoto the scout of jupiter. she said it with a straigth face. but it was helpful since tamaki and soi already did it and bloom and suboshi, while draco walked over to the two and welcomed him to the family as so did everyone else that was there who is family. while tamahome smiled about being able to be happy in this world and family. yes he had to get used to everything that this world had to offer. he knew some of the things that was back in place he was born at. but there was things that he hasnt seen when he came but slowly getting use to them.

"Now worries we will have a grander wedding after things are over. But other than that your husband and we will hold here in the grand hall of the crystal palace. Treat her right unless you will have worst done to you almost this whole room is former spies in the death eaters, and you know what else we are.. Aunt bella over there was one of the right hand people to the dark lord," said draco

Tamahome gulped and cringed at what was able to happened to him if he screwed up once more. So he was going to make her be the most happiest person in the world. Plus he was offered a job with soi and suboshi within the palace as something they chose to do. for now he was going to enjoy the moment till later tonight he and miaka are going to do something that they had been waiting to do for a long time. and he was going to make sure she was well fed and full before they do anything of the sort. miaka smiled and snuggled into tamahome she was happy they are husband and wife now. while everyone else was in their own little bubble and conversation or doing something. but the feeling of dread was still there as if something is about to happen.

To be continued


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39_

* * *

Yui stood there gawking at nakago and wondered when he decided to come and see though It took him long enough to make it to her. But there was some things she wanted to clear up as well. and she needed to know them before she did anything else. she needed to know the truth what everyone had told her and the summoning. and that she as being eaten by the freaking god she summoned. and as well that if he used her and played with her thoughts when he found her to make her think that he was this perfect person and that he cared about her. and why is he ever smirking as if he was happy to see her. but there was something else that she took notice for the first time as well.

"I heard you call to me lady yui." Said nakago

Yui only continued to that it was nakago standing right in front of her in the streets of the crystal tokyo the place that neo queen serenity rules. And they just walked on as if this was just normal to them so maybe it is normal she don't know. but then again this was normal to them well from the things that the would had happened to it. and the times that has not been taken from memory through the silver crystal. she sighed and was so tired and wanted to just let it all end. but she was not able to do so unless she knew who was telling the truthed. even though how much the truth was going to hurt her. but it was something that she needed to know and needed to now right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the crystal palace_

Tamahome stopped kissing miaka when he felt what he just felt. Now he had to deal with him this was going to be a a pain in the ass to get rid of him with out any powers. But then again this was crystal tokyo. but if he was here he needed to make sure he defended the home that belonged to usagi. this was her kingdom that she worked so hard to make her own. while miaka was looking at him and everyone in the room she wondered what changed the mood so sudden. why was caius growling for. did something else happened and trista and alice was able to see it. but she just didnt expect to know that nakago was here in crystal tokyo just like usagi had told her was what he told her before eveything that had happened.

 _"That's nakago life force."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome felt the jerks life force from where the crystal palace was at. Nuriko must of felt it along with the others. He over heard them talking to each other about this so they would be able to think of something and fast. they needed to stop him before something else happened. and that is going to stop now. tamahome sighed he was going to do it. he just needed to have everyone else wait for the signal that he would give to tell them to come and help when it was needed. while muramasa was looking more and more pissed off about that sick freak of nature was even daring to cross over to a place that he declaired war with the wrong people. and they are going to make him wish he was never ever born for daring to cross over to their realm this was going to end her and now.

"You guys we have trouble. Its nakago he is in the city circle," Said draco

"Oh damn we have to do something and fast these people don't know what he is able to do." Said soi

The ones who knew crystal toyko well enough was there well some of them that is. while the scouts that was with then transformed so they are prepared and ready to fight when it was needed. while soi was going to help in her own way. but for now they knew they had to leave it up to tamahome until he gave them some sort of signal to let them know it was time for them to enter the fight. while stella and bloom turned into their fairy forms. but they are going to be fighting for the kingdom they call home. since stella home world was taken from her as well. and this was the only family she had left. damned sky and brandon for doing that to her. she was just happy that she was bloom are now sisters.

"Nakago is with yui right now." Said stella

"What with yui?" Asked bloom

Bloom face palmed from that the girl was smart but so stupid sometimes. It seemed that it was she didn't know what to do when it came down to nakago but then again the man did mess with her mind. byt they had to end this with nakago. and they are going to end it right here and right now. this was war for what he had just done. while miaka watched everyone was looking like they are going to go on a murdering rampage. but she was at the point that she didnt care and was going to let them go and do what they wanted to nakago, but not hurt yui she was someone who basically was used to get nakago to the point he was at. and to give him what he wanted and has waited growled and was going to beat him a blond jackass he prayed and hoped usagi would hear him. he was going to protect her kingdom. even though he was not able to do so at the other one in konan at this point in time. miaka hoped he was not going to face him.

"dende forbid it's the last thing we need is those two together. It was hard enough to take down voldermort." Grumbled Bellatrix

They all put their heads together in what they needed to do to get their asses out of this. they had to think of a good plan to end nakago and kill him. they just hoped they wanst to late to stop yui in doing something stupid in making nakago wishs to come true. and they had the feeling it was going to be something that frieza wanted. they just hoped she seen the truth before she does something stupid and then they would have to lock him away in the black water mist or hell for that matter if that happened. for now they had to plot something good out while tamahome tried to take care of things while they come up with a good idea before they go and kill nakago and them they mount his head on the wall of the crystal palace over the throne of the queen,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Nakago smirked this place was odd to his own world. But none of the people here thinks this is the weirdest thing they where seeing. But acted like they were seeing something normal to them all. but then again this was the place that neo queen serenty fought so hard for. and now it was no longer hers. he was going to make it his own kingdom now. yui was trying to figure out a way to ask what she wanted to know. while nakago wondered why she has not come and greet him like she normally does. she normally comes and hug him when it came down to when they seen each other. he wondered if they finally gotten to her when it came down to all the brain washing and mind fucking he had to do to make her be what he wanted and how he wanted to have her to believe and hang on every word that he had told her.

"Lady yui. Come here, aren't you glad to see me. You did call me to come to you didn't you? Well im here to help you." Said nakago

"Nakago its time for you to tell me the truth. Was I fully raped by those men? And did you kill and rape my beloved sister usagi who is the queen of this world? her two sons and i know hard to believe a ghost of someone who she heald dear once told what had happened. and that you killed her and raped her. And that you loved usagi and wanted her for her power and her beauty. And that you lied and messed with my mind for me to do what you wanted. In kuto day after day I told you how hurt I was that miaka had abandoned me. And I blindly believed you. But draco said you twisted my depression and anger. So I would become the priestess of seiryuu. usagi even told me that about you. Is that all true." Demanded yui

Some people shook their heads at nakago after hearing what yui had said to the man. Yui didn't care at this point in time she wanted to know the fucking truth. and she knew theya re shaking thier heads at nakago and not here. but when she saw the smirk on nakago face something she knew that all what had been said to ehr all along was all the truth but she needed to know from his mouth before she came to that idea. but the smirk should of been the thing that tipped her off. while nakago wondered who the hell draco was. but that would be for the thing he needed to think on later. even though it was going to be another body to the pile of people who tried to get in his way. and he didnt even care if it was someone that was usagi child. but he got in his way and that means he was going to die for even thinking of trying to get involved in something he should not of gotten involved in.

"Oh what you say hurts me my dear yui. Even when you decided to make that girl you enemy, friendship and jealousy and resentment and people you didn't have. The problem that you have lied to your own self. The only thing I did is to help release them. And when you summoned seiryuu I had given you the chance to back out and a choice to choose me or that though i did leave some things out before you summon the beast god for you own good. well maybe my own. Now you should be grateful for me saving yourself from those men. And yes I did kill and rape usagi more than once. I enjoyed everything from it. But that was only between me and her. Now you had promised me that final wish. And now I came to collect the debt that you owe me." Said nakago

"When you told me you loved me it was all a lie wasn't it? You where thinking about usagi the whole time? You killed and raped her because she didn't love you. And you knew all along that you wanted the power of seiryuu and usagi's power as well." said yui

Yui started to run away hoping she would find a place to hide so she was able to get a message back to the crystal palace. she was to far away to even to get to the safety of the palace. and she knew if she was with in the walls of the crystal palace it would not let nakago come through. it was going to try to make her run fast enough. while nakago was amused thinking she was able to run for him. he let her have a head start and then he would make her think that he was going to let her run away from him and then come back and face her once he made her think that she had gotten away from him. and he knew for a fact she was to far away from the palace to even have any form of safety.

"You think you could run away from me." Said nakago

Nakago started to make his way the way she ran off to. he pushed his way through out the crowds. he made sure he went at a slow pace. he didnt even listen to the insults that was sent his way. but for now he was going to play with his pray to make her think he was letting her get away from him. he did enjoy a little fun before he gets what he wanted. plus he do like a good chase as well. while he pushed someone into the wall knocking them out. while he dodged someone who tried to hit him only to be blasted away from him and hit the wall. he made sure not to kill anyone just yet only to wounded them that is all. as he continued while he hummed making his way through the people of crystal tokyo.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui rushed down the streets of crystal tokyo trying to remember all the places she was able to take to make it to the palace. but when the fear that she was feeling she kinda got herself lost.. she needed to get a message back to the palace to make sure they knew what was here and who was here. and what he had planned. she cant let him down down the place that her beloved sister worked and suffered to make. while she fell a few times but she was not going to give up she needed to make sure she got to where the palace. or at least get someone to go to the palace and deliver a message for her. since she knew she would not even make it there. she was low on energy and she was tiered.

 **"HELP! HELP! GET ME SOMEONE OF THE CRYSTAL PALACE!"** Cried yui

Yui rushed down the streets this was the time she wished to have a rogue death eater to come in and attack and kill nakago but knowing her luck it was not going to happened. she just hoped who ever the person was would get her the message. but she needed to get help and hep qucik. nakago had been evil all along how was she so blinded from all of it. she cried and tried to make sure someone helped her. but it seemed that no one was helping her they just continued on their way. it was just her freaking luck that she was in that part of town that no one was the helpful type. she was even further away from the palace so yeah she was basically fucked now with nakao on his way to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the crystal palace_

Everyone was either bickering with each other one what to do, while tamahome was pacing back and forth as if he was itching to get out there and kick nakago ass for all he had done to them all. they needed to do something before all is going to be messed up. and he cant let that happened. miaka sighed and didnt even know what to think about nakago was even being here. while she looked over to tamahome and wondered what he was going to do. hell what was she thinking she knew her husband all to well. he would go after nakago and make sure he did something until they came up with some sort of a idea to stop nakago. but for the time being they had to make tamahome do what they knew he wanted to do.

"Tamahome?" Asked miaka

"You can't win beat him like this. Nakago will kill you," said aro

Nuriko sighed he knew it was the truth. But that would mean that they need to convince tamahome before he gets all impulsive like he was known to do. And they know they where not able to get through to him. But it was to late tamahome was gone after puto slammed the garnet rod down she put him in the royal outfit to fit his rank and role in the queen family. and they saw miaka bolt out of the room to chase after her husband. as they all sighed and kenw she did that out of her thinking like her father. while they all knew that they are not able to into the fight until they saw the sign for them to even get into the fight.

"I swear she was to much like her freaking father." Growled caius

Everyone took off stumbling over each other to go after the two of them. Even they had to put the seal on soi and suboshi so they where not able to be sensed they just hoped they would be able to get to them before anything. they all knew they have one place they would be able to watch the fight. but they needed to go under the palace to get to the place. pluto was atleast able to get where the fight was going to be at. as they all took off before anything happened. they just hoped that tamahome would be ok until they think of something. while muramasa was grumbling about stupid kakarot females forgetting that he was there to protect her by his orderes of his mistress.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui ran down the streets hoping to find a safe place to hid it seemed she was somewhere other than the ally now. Not many people where around no more. But all she could do was run with all her might. she knew alot of people knew she was best friends and though of the queen was family. but for now she needed to make sure she got away from nakago and maybe to find her way to the palace. atleast she would safe there until someone thought of something to rid of nakago, but for now all she was able to do was run with all her might and to make sure he didnt find her.

 _"I didn't believe them. Now its all to late. Forgive me usagi I shall be joining you in the after life soon."_ Thought yui

Yui tripped and fell on her face. When she pushed herself up only to see scales going down her leg. She gapsed it seemed that it was advancing further and further than she expected. what was she going to do with the issue that she was dealing with. she didnt want to become a freaking dragon. she was kicking herself in the ass for what she had done and never listened to no one about nakago. and now usagi had to pay for it more than once. and now she was paying for the sins she had done to the ones who loved her. if she survived this she was going to apologize to everyone and hope that they woudl forgive her for her stupidity. that is all she could hope for. and be lucky enough if they would forgive her from all she had done and had happened to them from the things she had done.

 _"No the scales are advancing further."_ Thought yui

Yui was about to run again only to hear a pop and felt someone grab her arm to try to get her to calm down and let her know that she was going to be safe now that they where there now. she was doomed nakago found her. now she was going to have to give him what he wanted. and she was not going to give him the wish he wanted. tamahome was trying to make her stop fighting him. he needed to make sure she understood it was him and that he was there to help him. he smirked when he took notice he was in the robes of the royal uniform of one of the family to the royal family.

"Yui calm down its only me, we got your message." Said tamahome

Tamahome turned yui around so she wound know it was him and no one else. As tears streamed down her face as if she didn't know what to do and think anymore since it was now up to her on what to do with the last wish. but she was happy someone rushed to the palace and got to tell them what was going on. and she was happy that tamahome was the one who came and found her. but the thing is he was not going to be able to take down nakago unless he had power. but then again she knew that he had some power if they gave him the power. but right now she was not even thinking on that. she needed to make sure tamahome knew what was going on and what he wanted.

"Tamahome… nakago..nakago he killed and raped usagi. And…and now he is here in her kingdom she worked so hard to make." Cried yui

yui eyes went wide he was in the uniform of one of he royal family. that meant he and miaka finally married. but at this point in time she didnt seem to care. but this was something she knew was war when nakago came onto the lands that was not his own. and it was worst when it came down to being here of all places. tamahome ducked the both of them when he felt the energy blast that was about to hit the two of them. But only blasted into the building that was next to them as it fell to the ground. he growled the jack ass was here. this was war now in crystal tokyo. and he was going to fight for this place with everything he had in was going to fight in the uniform with pride.

 **"NAKAGO!"** Growled tamahome

"Now will you please hand over the lady yui tamahome." Said nakago

Nakago stood there smugly while all the peopel of crystal tokyo took off running to a safe place screaming about a crazy person. tamahome hoped they all got away from this area. and he though he saw death eaters even run as well, but right now it was no time to be thinking on such things. he needed to protect the kingdom now that he was a family to now. he needed to make sure that he was not going to distroy nothing that was here. this was not going to be taken over from him either. even though so many had tried and failed in doing so. and not he was goign to fail in doing what all the other evil bastards had tried to do.. he just needed to make sure he gived the signal when he needed the others.

 **"WHY DID YOU COME TO THIS WORLD YO MONSTER! WHY DID YOU RAPE AND KILL USAGI WHAT THE HELL SHE EVER DO TO YOU! THAT LIKE THE THIRD TIME YOU DID IT TO HER! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE YUI ALONE! YOU WILL NOT HARM THIS KINGDOM EITHER!"** Yelled tamahome

"I have come to collect my debt from lady yui, and I killed and raped usagi because she didn't choose me. So the last of the seiryuu powers are promised to me. Since I cant have the moon queen along with it. I can deal with what I can get. I have waited for so long for this moment, the one denies me to kill her for it. And now the other will grant me my wish. I shall become a living god and rule over this world with a iron fist. Then I alone should aloud to ecist or destroy in this world. I was born into a hated trib and was forced to live a miserable existence. Shall decide the fate of all reality well I must saw Its rather amusing." Said nakago

Tamahome wanted to slice his throat and watch all the blood spill out from it. How he hated this man and he was going to kill him for all he had done to them all. And he was not going to let him get away with it. He will keep him busy until usagi is able to get there. he will protect the kingdom that she had made and suffered to make. this was his kingdom now as well since he married into it. while he wanted to make that smirk to go away from that smug face of his. while yui eyes went wide in fear from what she was seeing. this was not going to end well for them if she was forced into doing what nakago wanted. she didnt want to make him into that. even though so many had tried and failed.

"So you want to conquer unknown lands. For power and fame and fortune. ? sadly they killed someone who was just like that. So you wish to be just like the person this world took a lot out of them killing him. And now you want to rule a reality that isn't even yours to even rule. That isn't going to happen because we aren't here to make those kinds of rights and this is not our lands. You and I and the others are just another time and place." Said tamahome

"Who cares about that. I traveled through time so what." Said nakago

Yui watched what was going on between the two of them. While clinging to tamahome for safty she felt bad now for the wish she had made and now he was not able to fight a fare fight with nakago, he knew for one thing if she was inside of the palace walls he would of never gottent o her. since he was the enemy of the queen. and the palace woudl enver ever let no one who was the enemy of the queen through the walls. or the doors. the person would be blasted back. and each time they tired to get through the blast would get worst as they tried. yui hoped tamahome would be able to protect her. but she had this feeling he woudl not be able to with out no one else who had power.

"Who cares. It's the basic laws of time and space. We are allowed to go through it. But now allowed to abuse it. pluto is rather stiff about the laws so i would watch it buddy boy." Said tamahome

"Even though you said is true. and i could care less about the one who holds the power to time and space. You cant say that I cant use the laws of time and space to get what I want. So what the difference does it make. When I become a god I will be able to destroy this world." Said nakago

Nakago felt like he was winning already since he had powers and tamahome didn't. so he was basically he was only humoring the soon to be dead powerless suzaku warrior since he was going to be the one to do knew that so many had tried when they thought the way he had. he was told so many stories about all the vile and evil beings who they killed who tried to think they way he did. and he was going to be one of those people who was going to make this ficker fail with the way he was thinking. but for now he knew that nakago was going to let him take over the kingdom that usagi worked to hard for and suffered to make he knew what she had to go through to even have the great freaze to happen.

"No you wont. You have to do it over my dead rotting corps. This world is where miaka and yui is going to live. And I will not let you to destroy it." Hissed tamahome

Tamahome stood in a fighting stance with impending death all over his face as nakago blue symbol appeared on his forehead ready to fight he was not going to be fighting fare with tamahome. As he was in cased in a blue orb as the surrounding area of crystal tokyo exploded. After he did that nakago smirked darkly from what he had done. if he was not going to have this place. he was going to make sure it was not going to last for anyone to live in it. while tamahome growled how dare he damage the kingdom of crystal tokyo. this was not the place he should be at. he dont deserve to even step foot in this place.

"By all means try." Said nakago

As a taller building fell down from what Nakago had done as people started to run or pop out of the area to save their own assess from the crazy blond man they where calling voldermort. Fire and building debris was all over the place tamahome aimed a punch at nakago but he dodged it in a flash. even if he died he was going to fight and fight untl his dying breath. while yui passed out from what she was seeing. tamahome was going to die for her sake. and she never had the chance to tell him she was sorry for all she had done to him. and how she acted to him. she hoped he would survive so she would be able to tell him that. well if she even survive that is as well.

"Tamahome am I moving to fast for you?" Asked nakago

Tamahome aimed a kick at nakago to see if he was able to hit him. But he flashed away before it could hit him. Nakago flashed behind tamahome and shot a energy blast at him that sent him flying face first in one of the shop's. as he groaned in pain. this was not going to work the way he wanted. but he was not going to give up just yet. but for now he had to pick himself up letting the words that vegeta said when he was training him. a warrior never gives up until all their energy was gone. that is the mark of a true warrior. he was going to take those words to heart he was going to fight until nothing was left in him. he was going to fight until his dying breath that is what he was going to do.

"Don't you understand me boy. Lady yui it wont take me long to finish this little brat off. Just wait for me there when im ready you will repay me for all the annoyance I had to put up with you." Said nakago

Nakago turned back to where tamahome was as he started to walk to where he was at. Since he just got up to attack the moron he thought on what aro said when he preformed the wedding for them. he knew that this was something that is helping him. but he didnt have much left in him. he didnt even get the chance to use the other power he had in him. since he was still a tad bit weak from what he and the fake suboshi had done. but he was still going to sure as hell finish this until the very end. he was using all of his hate to fight. and that was working to a point that is. but he was wearing down rather quickly.

 _"Miaka forever just like aro said. I was glad I was able to marry you. And tell you I love you one last time. I may never see you again. if usagi don't get her strength back soon im a goner. Please forgive me for this. And draco so that you have a future with this world. I will fight I will gladly die if I have to."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome stood in a fighting stance if he still have energy he was going to fight still. While knowing all the sayeins the scouts and the others as well. They taught him something about being a warrior be proud and don't look weak in front of the person your fighting. and he was taking all they had teach'd him to heart. they have had been the best teachers that he had ever had in his life. not even his master was good as they are. and they teached him loads of things. but he was to even weak to even use them. he knew that miaka would never forgive him if he had died. maybe he would be lucky to have one of the kai;s or kaioshine to come and help him to heal him. but for now he had to wait and see what was going to happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka was running down the streets of crystal tokyo trying to find tamahome went. She made sure nuriko was not fallowing this was her fight and she will not show no fear in what she was about to do. she needed to know if he soul mate and husband was ok. she also needed to make sure that yui was ok as well. but she knew there was fighting going on and she hoped that tamahome dont die on her. but she never seen this place like this for a long time. and she knew that usagi would be sad to know that her kingdom was being taken and destoryed from someone who she hated. and wanted to mount his head on her wall.

 _"tamahome Don't you leave me. Please don't go."_ Thought miaka

Miaka ran towards the flames and ran through then she had the something that belonged to mars and that was sheilding her from the flames. but she needed to hurry before it was all to late. she needed to know that tamahome was ok and yui. she hoped that usagi was going to hurry the hell up to get here. she needed to get here and beat the living shit out of nakago for what he was doing. while the people of crystal tokyo was watching from a safe place. even though they knew that the queen would alway come and save them from the evil that was trying to take over. that was what gave miaka hope in all of this. that usagi was always there to save them and so did the others as well..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and tamahome's fight._

Nakago smirked he knew he was winning this fight it seemed that he was going to be killing tamahome soon and get his wish that he wanted for so long. Yes it was his own fought that he killed kagome but he was going to bring her back once he become a god. he was going to take over the kingdom of crystal tokyo will be his. but for now he needed to finish off one of the pest that seemed who didnt want to die. and hard as hell to freaking kill off. but tamahome had to much fight in him to die. and the love for his wife and soul mate and usagi was what making him to continue to fight on. for the love of what usagi had in the kingdom she had worked and suffered to have was in his heart.

"Is there something wrong? Oh come and get me if you can." Said nakago

Tamahome growled and ran straight after nakago intended to make a hit on him as flamed bursted all over the place. He was just happy all the people where out of the area so none of them would get harmed. Tamahome aimed a high kick at nakago but he flashed out of the way. As he aimed a hand chop at nakago he dodged it gracefully. Tamahome stated running and aiking a punch towards nakago face. But nakago flashed upwards. Tamahome aimed another punch to nakagos jaw. Nakago flashed out of the way and ended up behind tamahome and started to strangle him.

"Your assault on me is hopless. You haven't even laid a finger on me. The moon queen could of done it better. And she is a female. I could break your neck with one arm tamahome," said nakago

Nakago continued to strangle tamahome to make his point acrossed that he was better and that he was not worth nothing as a warrior no more. He just wanted this to be done and over with before he got his wish. he had to think of yui nude to get rid of the boner from the thoughts he had of the queen. but he knew for a fact that tamahome was not going to die easy. and that was something he hated to no ends. it seemed like he was not able to kill none of the suzaku team as if they had somethin in their blood that wont let them die. but that ends now he was going to make sure tamahome was going to die this very day. and he was going to enjoy said death with passion.

"mi.. ..a..ka. us..a..gi." gasped tamahome

nakago kneed tamahome in the kidneys as tamahome coughed up blood from the pain from the kick. Nakago too hi arm and slammed him to the ground hard enough to make him feel pain. how dare he speak her name from his low class filthy lips. he didnt deserve to speak her name at all. and he kenw if it was only him and tamahome she woudl go to tamahome instead of him. and that pissed him off to no endss that woudl happened. as he kneed him in the kidneys again and again. while tamahome gritted his teeth to not give him the joy of hearing him scream in pain like the last time they were like this. and at least he had clothing on this time and not chained to anything.

"Oh whats the matter with you tamahome. Its pretty bad when a girl who is 1000 years old could kick my ass when she was near death more than once. And you cant you cant stand up by yourself. Let me help you." Said nakago

Nakago grabbed tamahome by the hair to prove his point and making him his bitch. He was going to enjoy this a little bit more longer until he kills tamahome and get what he was owed. he knew that usagi was powerful but he was only able to take her down like he had was because she was pissed off and she was seeing red that was the way he wanted it. while nakago spit blood in his face to make a point. even said point pissed off nakago off to no ends he hated to have people spit on him. and that was going to get him kill in the end even if he died this time. he just hope he died that is all he wanted.

"Oh you poor little bitch. All filthy and covered in blood. Such a shame isn't it. Tsk,tsk. Tsk. You excite me. Now the same was usagi did. Oh how she made my cock hard with that temper of hers. And I knew you had the recations. And I fuck her before the others found her nude body with my cum leaking out of her all the wholes that I filled I made sure I had my fill of her once more. She tried to fight back but I over powered her. Oh how I enjoyed being inside of her. Maybe a toy or a favorite meal that would be you." Said nakago

Nakago licked his lips from the memories of being inside of usagi so many times. he moaned from not even being touched. just the memory was enough to make him nut in his freaking tamahome felt sick from what he was telling him. how could he be so freaking proud acout this..nakago wanted to do it more she was something he could never get enough. And he knew he was not able to do it no more since she was dead. As he licked tamahome face. While tamahome tried to push himself off of nakago since he sure as hell he was not letting him to fuck him in the ass again.

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY LOW LIFE PIG! USAGI WOULD NEVER EVER TOUCH SOMEONE LIKE YOU! IF SHE WAS ABLE TO FIGHT BACK YOU WONT EVEN HAVE A COCK LEFT!"** Yelled tamahome

Nakago did a back flip and landed gracefully and wondered where that came from. He wondered how in the world he was able to move the way he was at this point in time he kicked his ass good and he was still how he was going to miss his little moon queen. he regretted doing that killing her. but for now he was not going to think on that. he was busy killing someone who just needed to fucking die already. while tamahome growled even though he was getting his ass beat. he was going to stand up for her. she didnt deserve to have been treated the way she had.

"So your still able to move. Killing you would not be much fun. If you didn't try to resist it," said nakago

Tamahome aimed a punch to nakagos chest. But once again nakago dodged him. Tamahome tried to aim another punch at nakago smug face but he only flashed out of the way. Tamahome aimed one at his jaw only to have him flash out of the way again. tamahome tried to aim a kick at his face only to dodge it again. nakago did slap tamahome. He ran at anakgo but only nakago to push his hand ip and tamahome jaw and sent him flying.

"You lied to me tamahome. You said you where going to keep the priestess of suzaku from harm, didn't you saw you where going to protect the priestess world. And from interference as well." said nakago

Tamahome was trying to pick himself up from where he was at. He was not ready to give up just yet. Nakago only smirked at the way tamahome was not ready to give up he was having to much fun. tamahome had this feeling that he should of took the sword spirit with him before he had left. he really didnt think this one through. because he had this feeling that muramasa would have been loads of help. and now he might be out of luck and death was going to be coming to get him soon for the stupid choice he had basically made. while nakago was smirking like the smug piece of shit that he was.

"There you go. That's a good boy tamahome. If you weren't around the one you treasured most of all will suffer at my hands. Since I know the resurrected warrior would not do it. And usagi cant help no longer since I was indeed the one to murder her and fuck her nearly dead body hard and fast she cried the whole she no longer can protect all of her kingdoms." Said nakago

Tamahome growled from what he had said about usagi how dare he even think he was still allowed to speak her name. it made him sick from him even speaking her name the way he was.. She didn't deserve what he had done to her. He did not think that nakago deserved to live after what he had done to his usagi. he was going to make sure that he knew that she was not going to love him if he found out that she survived. but for now this was the only way he was able to so. he needed to make sure she was advenged from what he had done to her as well. he was a sick freak who needed to be killed most painfully.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

They where watching all gathered around a enlarged book to keep on and track of the fighting. Even though some of them had to vomit from what he had done to usagi and how he explained it. they all wanted to go out there and kill him at once, but for now they had to wait until the time was correct to go out there and do anything. while caius was growling from his anger. how dare he even speak of her and do that to her. she was his daughter by a soul bond. this was sick not even he would do that to a lady. and people like him was going to end up dead they would make sure of that.

 **"NO NO NO! THAT SICK FUCK! I KNOW WHAT HE DID BUT HEARING IT FROM NAKAGO MAKES ME FEEL SICK! AND NOW HE GOING TO KILL TAMAHOME!"** Growled caius

caius tried to keep his temper and blood lust down since he was the one who was known to harm those who hurt his family and the ones he cared most about it was a vampire. the vampire king who had the deadly temper that the all vampires knew. even the wizards knew his temper. but he wanted to kill nakago and make sure he suffered like hsi soul bonded daughter had. he would not even drink his blood that even made him sick to even thinking on to drink that sick freaks blood that was something that no vampire would even think about doing when it came down to sick freaks like him.

"Oh poor poor usagi I could understand what she had to deal with." Said soi

Soi was interested at all the things in the room they where in. it was a secret room that was for the royal family had. tamaki took her into his arms and rubbed her back to show her he was there he was not pleased on what he had heard. that was his freaking mother the sick freak had done that to. he felt the hot tears prick at his eyes from the thought of his mother had happened to her more than once from this man. while he made sure he had to remain strong for his wife. she was also treated badly by that man and she one of his own and he didnt seem to care about none of them only what he wanted in the end.

"Oh crap kakarot brain is walking into a freaking trap." Growled draco

Everyone gawked at what draco had just blurted out. It seemed that he was annoyed at what miaka was doing they needed to get in touch with usagi before it was all to late for them and they would have to fight him. they all hoped she would come out of the coma soon so they could get things going. but for now they had to do things this way so tamahome would be able to hold off until they think of something that would think of something that would stop him. but for now they had to think and plan something out before they even will stop him. while they looked all over the place on the scenes that show the whole area and the damage that had been done and knew that usagi and the crystal was the only thing was able to repair it. but then again there was alot of things that had to be done after nakago had been defeated and gone once and for all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka ran into the scene where it seems that all the fighting was taking place. But she didn't even see tamahome anywhere since he was no where to be seen and wondered if he was ok. she prayed to anyone who was able to hear her. for now she knew she needed to find yui and tamahome, she hoped that usagi would get here soon or else all is lost with eveyone. she just continued to pray and hoped the kai's and kaioshine and the soul socitey would be able to get to help them. but they didnt even know yet she was sure to that. so she would have to deal with this until someone comes to help out.

 _"Tamaome where are you. Oh please im sorry."_ Thought miaka

Miaka rubbd her eyes until she saw yui laying on the ground unconscious not even moving. She rushed over to yui to make sure she was not hurt or harmed or anything like that. Since she was not even moving she had to know she was ok. she needed to know if nakago had harmed her in any ways. maybe she would be able to tell her if tamahome was ok. while she rushed over to yui. she seemed to be knocked out or maybe passed out from what she was dealing with it was alot to take in and she was not healthy at this point in time and that was going to take a tole on you as well.

"Oh no yui. What in dende name happened to you?" Asked miaka

Yui opened her eyes from the sound of her friends voice. Only to see miaka leaning over her with a worried look over her face. She looked around and not even saw tamahome did nakago kill hm. she hoped he was ok and he was not dead. but then again this was tamahome that will take alot to kill him off. as she looked at miaka and wondered why she was even here, this was some place she didnt need to be at she would be harmed or worst. she needed to get miaka away from here before anythng happened to her. she would never ever forgive herself if something happeend to miaka,

"Miaka is that you?" Asked yui

Miaka nodded and kneeled down before her. But the blue orb pushed her back to the ground so she was not even able to get close to yui. Nakago made sure that she was not able to run away any more until he gotten what he wanted. she huffed and knew that she had to find some way to get her out of that barrier. and damn her when she needed muramasa at the time she was like now. this was when she could use his power to get yui out of this. but then again like tamahome they didnt think it through before they took off like they had. now she understood why people said she was like her father.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the fight_

Nakago felt that miaka was trying to get yui out of the orb he placed around yui until she was able to get her out of there. But then again the girl had no powers that he knew of but where is all the others who came back with her. so he needed to finish this off qucikly and then go and deal with the other pain in his freaking ass who seemed to be trying to get yui out of the orb he placed her in. tamahome wondered what nakago waslooking at since he was interested in not fight like he if someoen stopped him to get him to look over at them. but he had a feeling it was not usagi since he didnt feel death.

"Well it seemed that the priestess of suzaku had found lady yui. Im glad she is here." Said nakago

"What are you talking about?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome was feeling sick what would nakago be happy about seeing miaka. But then it hit him he plan on killing his wife. She just a sitting duck for nakago to come and kill her when he was ready. why didnt she stay behind the walls of the palace she would have been safe there. but no she had to come and run after him. this was times that he knew she was her fathers daughter with how she did things. but damn he loved her and that she was his soul mate they are one in the same that is. so it was smething that they shared when it came down to not thinking before they do anything.

"Well i'm afraid that our little frolic in the flowers must end now." Said nakago

 **"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"** Yelled tamahome

Tamahome was unable to kill nakago but he was still breathing so he was able to fight still. He was not going to go down with out more of a fight but then again it was his loss now since he was weak. He went to elbow nakago. but it seemed to not even bother the stupid jackass. he didnt even have a scratch on him. nakago hoped that the fucker was going to die this time. but then again knowing his freaking luck that he was not going to die. this was tamahome and the suzaku team he was talking about it was goingt to take alot to get them to be all killed off at once. but for now he was enjoying himself way to much.

"Well time to die." Said nakago

Nakago shot a huge energy blast at tamahome. The same one that he used on usagi and then did what he wanted with her. That sent tamahome flying through a window and he fell face down unconscious. with the image of usagi and miaka in his mind smiling at him. he sent a silent im sorry to her that he tried. Nakago stood and admired his work, after he was done he walked over where miaka and yui was. he needed to make sure that miaka was not going to be able to get near her no more. this was something that will not do in his mind. and he was going to have to hurt her to make her do what he wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka, yui and nakago_

Miaka was trying her beast to break though the blue barrier with a huge stone that used to be appart of the building. But it seemed to be pointless to even trying to help her friend to get free from the prison she was placed in. she knew that miaka was not going to be able to get her out of the prison she was in. but for now she didnt have no more hope that she had left. with out usagi there was no hope no more for them all. while miaka was trying her best to get yui out of what nakago was putting into. she knew that she was not going to tell her that usagi was still alive since she knew that they didnt want nakago knowing that just yet. it was the trap she thinked they had set up.

"Oh hang on yui. Ill try to get you out of there." Cried miaka

Miaka continued to bang on the barrier with a larger rock. She didn't even know that they where even in the room waiting to see if they should even enter the fight or not. While yui placed her hands on the barrier in hope that miaka would be able to save her. she wished she had muramasa this woudl of helped her to get yui out of the bubble she was in. while she grumbled at stupid blond fools and pain in the ass bloody glittered generals. but for now she had to do this herself. she had to put all she had in her to get her out and get her to the palace there he was not even able to touch her. the palace would not let her through since he was a known enemy to the queen.

"Oh thank you so much miaka." Said yui

The two of them turned to see nakago walked slowly towards them. As he stopped right next to the two of them and smirked it was amusing how she was trying to save the girl that was her friend, she knew that miaka was not going to be alble to take him on her on. she hoped that there was going to be someone to come and help her soon. but she knew there was no hope for no one with out usagi being there to help them out of all of this. she and the silver crystal was the things that always saved the world from darkness and evil people. but now she was no more her heirs was the ones who wa able to keep things running.

"No one can break the barrier that I casted over the lady yui. So don't wast you little strength for even trying." Said nakago

The three of them were having a stare off. Yui and miaka wondered where tamahome was he was not beated by nakago like that. How could he have lost this was not good they hoped they would have help soon. miaka gulped she needed usagi here and now. she was not going to be able to take nakago on alone. but she needed to make sure that he was not going to make her feel fear. but where was her husband. where was her tamahome why was he not coming to her aid. what had happened? what did he do to her tamahome? he cant have been killed off there was no way that he was dead.

"What happened to tamahome? And why did you rape and kill usagi?" Asked miaka

Miaka shot the perverted vile male who did so many terrible things. Nakago only rolled his eyes why does he always get that answer. He let a dark smirk grace his handsome face to show her that it was all true. he may have done it to her but she was not going to let yui know that until for another time. she prayed from kaioshin to go and find tamahome and make sure he was taken to the planet of the kais to make sure he was healed and taken care of. but for now she had to hold the fort until everyone was able to think of something until usagi and the others get here. but for now she was going to have to do the job that tamahome had tied to do and failed at. she just hoped kaioshine was able to help her love.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Tamaki and draco turned pale from what he was reading in the book that's now coming up magically on a scream before them they where not in the area that tamahome was in but this was not good. thye didnt know what to think know. they had to get usagi here she needed to be ehre to helped them. she was the one who holds the key to earth and that is what they needed. keisuke cried for the loss of his brother in law. he had a feeling that kaioshine was helpin him out the best he could well if they found him that is. for now they had to think of what they are going to do.

 **"OH NO! NOT TAMAHOME!"** Yelled keisuke

"We can't do anything until usagi gets here." Said riven

They all growled but there was not much that they could do until there was more back up. Even though it killed vegeta pride In thinking that It was something that he had todeal with since that nakago was a bit much. but tamaki was going to try to get through to the other side and see if he was able to wake his mother. she needed to be here before all is lost. they knew she was able to defeat nakago at her strongest. and that is what they needed right now in her and only her. and maybe that have yui to use the last wish on them to make them have the power of suzaky back that woudl be grand as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan_

usagi laid between her two mates recovering her energy in which was almost back. While she had murder on her mind and she was going to kill him once she was ready to go and kill nakago fro what he had done to her once more. she felt her kingdom being taken down from him. she felt crystal tokyo pain from what was going on. she needed to wake up and save everyone that is what she does best. she needed to get up and was not going to let evil rule the world. this was not acceptable. while hotohori and tasuki ran their fingers through her hair knowing she would be waking soon. they needed to have her awake. they make vegeta to go and rest for the time being.

 **"HEY WILL YOU GUYS WAKE UP WE NEED SOME HELP!"** Yelled tamaki

usagi snapped out of her sleep and was at attention with her son acting the way he was with his voice meant nakago was where she thought was. While she heard them argueing over who was going to talk to them she felt the power of crystal tokyo was being damaged. while she grumbed about them arguing over who was going to be deliving the message. but for now she needed to know what was going on. while her eye twitched with their fighting. while hotohori and tasuki sighed and wondered why they did this at the time like this. while usgai was getting annoyed from everything.

 **"WILL YOU STOP YOUR BITCHING AND GET TO THE POINT!"** Yelled usagi

"Sorry mommy but nakago is here and you need to get here and quick," said tamaki

usagi pushed herself from he husbands knowing what she have to do now. He was going to shit himself for knowing she was still alive, while her mates was going to come in after her since she wad gonna go ahead of them. she flashed and turned into sailor cosmos but before she goes she had to eat something and wake up a bit. tasuki and hotohori was proud of her even after that she was going to fight. they knew she was going to go ahead of them but for that she was going to eat something she had been out for a while. this was something they are not going to let her go with out even doing that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in crystal tokyo_

Miaka didn't want to believe that tamahome was dead, he just cant be dead, nakago was only trying to make her feel like he was dead so he was able to kill her quicker she was not going to let that happened, this had to be all to get under her skin just like how he done with usagi. she was not going to let him do that to her. but her mind was not letting her fight aganst it. this was something her mind was making her think and was not letting her not let it go. while nakago knew he had his the spot. this was all to easy. so what is new when it came down to him and getting things done. this is how it works to get things done the way they should be.

"That's not true. Tamahome couldn't be dead or lost a battle to you. And usagi couldn't either. And why did you do that to her". Cried miaka

"No more waiting lady yui. Or you shall suffer the same fate as neo queen serenity did. Even though it was not going to be something that she was hotter and sexier. Now give me your final wish." Demanded nakago

"Never you sick perverted pig. You did that to usagi when she was on the ground dying. I don't owe you a damn thing. Let me go nakago." Growled yui

Yui squirmed in his hands so she could run how the hell did she end up in his hands so quickly she hated that when people did that to her. all because she didnt know how to do that they didnt have to do that to her. but she knew that he meant business and was going to get into her brain that seemed to be something he was known to do best since she just took notice now after all had been warned to her. she was just so stupid and now she was never going to be able to pay back for the sins she had done. then again there was somethingt hat she was able to do to make things right in the end.. But he was to strong for her own good. And now she was going to have to do what he wanted her to do. Then again it was that or die and end up where ever.

"Lady yui. You don't understand. I would break another one of my promises." Said nakago

"What other promised other than usagi." Said yui

Nakago' symbol appeared on his forehead as some stones started to float off the ground and attacked miaka making gashes and slicing her clothing all to bits from what he was doing. yui eyes went wide from what she was seeing why does he have to do this she didnt do nothing wrong. but she knew what she was going to do is revenge for all he had done to her and made her thinkt he way she did. and played with her mind. and as well she was going to pull this dick move to even make vegeta proud of her. but she cant let nakago think that she was going to pull a dick move on him. she was good at acting so this was going to be easy for her to fool him. it was time for someone to teach him a lesson.

 **"NO MIAKA!"** Cried yui

Yui watched pitifully watch her friend be killed before her vary own eyes. She had no power to stop what was going on and. But she knew what she could do pull a dick move and make nakago think she gave him his wish. she needed to make sure that she was going to make the dick move at the right moment . she needed to make him think that she was falling for what he was trying to do, and just hoped that someone who come soon to help miaka in this fight. well if they under the streets tunnels let them through to save miaka. since the place around them was all blocked off from his powers to make sure no one was able to get through to hel them out and stop him since he knew what was here to stop him.

"And the time I told you I would not kill the priestess of suzaku. And mind you I raped her as well. but I did break the one for neo queen sereinty since she was meant to be mine and no one elses. I shall make sure she is I constant pain." Said nakagp

They watched as maiak get attacked by the rocks as more and more gashes appeared on her body. As her hair was down from her ribbons where in shreds on the ground all over the place. he was still pissed off that usagi had never ever chose him in the end. and when he found out that she was alive that she would never ever chose him in the end. she would remain alone if that was the only choice she had to think on. but for now this was goin going to be fun as well for him. so what else is new for him. he enjoyed doing this sort of thing to people it was entertainment for him.

"She came to the man she loves. But he left her behind." Said nakago

Nakago continued to send more and more stones at miaka to make his point to yui. If he had to have sex with miaka he was going to be sick to make his point acrossed so he just hoped this was going to work bad enough he had to do it to tamahome since he was the one made him get a boner in making him explaining things. yui knew it was time to go and do what she had to do and make nakago think she was giving him something that he wanted. but in the end that was going to the dick move she was about to pull on him. and that is pleasing her to no ends, but for now she was going to have to put on the fake water works and make him think that what he had done is what made her to finally give in to him.

 **"STOP IT RIGHT NOW NAKAGO! YOUR KILLING HER!"** Cried yui

Nakago stopped the stones from attacking miaka as she fell to her knees. Yui had tears streaming down her face she was going to fool nakago and do something she knew what would do for the greater good pull a dick move. and she was good at what she did so this should work for them all. while miaka looked at yui and wondered what the hell she was doing. she was not giving into the jerk face is she. she sure as hoped that she was not to give in to him and give him something that will doomed them all. that would be a stupid move. she woudl rather die instead of having that happen.

"Very well lady yui. Momentary you reguest seiryuu power. Do as exactly as I tell you. I will not kill the priestess of suzaku and I will not kill everyone else involved. And I will destroy this world with everyone and everthing in it." Said nakago

Yui only looked at her friend with sad eyes she hoped what she was going to do will help her in the end and maybe to save her from what was about to happened to her. She was going to be no more. atleast the dick move she was about to pull she was going to pay for the sins that she had pulled on all of caused them all to deal with nakago. but for now she needed him to believe what she was about to do was for him and not for miaka and the others who tried their best in warning her about what nakago was all about. so this dick move was al for them and usagi memory.

"No yui.. don't listen to him. Or do as he says. No matter what he does to me. Don't do it even though he kills me." Said miaka

"Just as I thought. Neither of you care for this land. Your stupidity or the people in it. Early on I started to realize it. You two time traveled to our world because where unhappy with your lives here. And neo queen serenity was just there and stuck in the going on." Said nakago

Yui didn't like the fact that he put usagi in the middle of all of this. He didn't even deserve to even say her name from what he had done to her. She hoped she would come back and kill him for what he had done. she was far better than him. hell she was far better than her. but she knew that usagi was known to be forgiving and the was something that she knew for a face. but for now it was time to get in all of those acting school classes. and make nakago believe to what she was doing was the wish that he wnated to have her make for him. but that is nto the fact that she is pulling a dick move on him.

"Well yes its true. When everything started I hated my reality. Now I see this is where our lives where born and lived. Kagome was always there and helped up when she was busy. But with that I got a family here because of her. Its true isn't it yui. If you grant his wish kagome life and death and defiling would have not been invain. And it would be ther end of this world and the people in it." Said miaka

"That is enough." Hissed nakago

Nakago sent a energy blast at her sending her flying in to a building. While yui gasped she didn't want miaka to die for her own stupidity for believing the pervert who only wanted power and that's it.

"Everyone seeks a environment that they could live in peace and seek their own desired joy and happiness. I am no different than they are. What is so wrong in wanting a world of my own. In the same way you wished to escape from your world. And I so wished to do that one for my own. So in logical terms we really wish for the same thing. So basically there not much different between us. We have been nsync all along with yui." Said nakago

Miaka pushed herself off the ground she was not going to back down to this bastard. After all he had done to her and her family. Then again it was something she had to do to show she was able to have her seal taken off her,

"Oh miaka your such a fool. You always caused usagi so much pain and worry. But she always loved you until the very end. If only I could of seen her one more time. And even after everything that happened in this world the world she worked so hard and suffered for to have the kingdom that was here and now was being taken down because of me.. And the world in the past. You still believe in me. Oh miaka I finally see and understand clearly. That you and usagi had been telling me. I was just so angry that you left me for tamahome. I was so upset and jealous. But usagi helped me get through that. If he didn't stand between us I don't think I would of tried to get him to like me so much. .i knew you didn't betray me. usagi yelled and slapped me to get me to understand. You wouldn't do that you saved me. I know you more than tamahome does and so does usagi as well. and now she is gone and I regret on my part to not have seen what was in front of me. Now here children and family wont have her no more. I feel like I am at fought for her death. And after she found her soul mates I feel for them. We know you longer since we where little kids but you and usagi was together first on how close your familys where. Basically were blood related unlike me. It hut so much it felt like I was the scum of the world. Everyday I felt filthier and filthier, now I feel even more filthy that usagi had died in the way she did. And I would never ever would be able to tell her that I am sorry for all I have done. And it also seemed that there was no room in your life for me since tamahome and usagi along with the others in it. But she made room for me with her husbands and mates In it. Well anyways that don't matter anymore. Im just so tiered. I wished we could have fixed everything. But now that seems pointless. Bye bye. Kijin." Said yui

Yui forehead showed the bright blue seiryuu symbol as she made her final wish even though it was not the wish that nakago didnt want. it was the dick move of all dick moves she had just pulled. he just wont realize what it was for a while.. But for the two of the on lookers she had help in getting what the last wish to be. And that what she did hades helped her shield her mind from nakago so she was able to make the appropriate wish. And the right one for the greater good. miaka didnt even know what yui had planned. but she knew that yui had just doomed them all. well in ther mind that is. she was doing the wrong thing again to save her. but the only ones knew what she had just done was the kai's since they had helped her do what she had done and helped her make nakago believe her.

 **"YUI DON'T DO IT! YOU WILL BE DEVOURERED BY SEIRYUU!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka watched as yui shot up into the sky in blue light and turned into the dragon who was seiryuu. The other onlookers where gawking at what they where seeing. Its almost like the eternal dragon that they known all to well. the kais was not even going to tell miaka since she would screw it all up. and they didnt even need that to even happen. miaka was in horror at what she was seeing. and that nakago was not a god of all things. but then again there was something that there was no hope no more. nakago was happy finaly everything that was in place for what he had waited for so long for. maybe with his almighty he would be able to bring his queen back and brain wash her.

 **"YUI NOOOOOO!"** Cried miaka

Miaka felt like she failed her friend from her being devoured by seiryuu. Plus she never had the chance to tell her that usagi was alive but that would mess all the plans that they all had made for them to finish this battle. miaka couldnt believe what was going on. this is when usagi needed to come and help them. this is when she needed her cousin to come here and use everything she had. but until then she was going to fight nakago even though it was not going to be any help. but atleast it was something they was able to do. nakago was just watching the sighe before him that was something he loved seeing and his favorite sight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Everyone was gawking thinking they where seeing the eternal dragon from the dragon balls. But this was on a whole new level of weird for them. But thank the dende that they never outed the dragons balls to the jerk. but they had this feeling that yui did a dick move on nakago. they knew her well enough and they knew she was acting and that was something that nakago didnt take notice. so nakago didnt get his wish he wanted. she wished fro somethign that was going to benifit for them all. they just dont know what it was just yet. they just knew she pulled the dick move of all dick moved on nakago and fooled him. that was smart of her to do.

"Holy mother of merlin look at that thing. I thought the eternal dragon was bad." Said draco.

Draco was clinging to tamaki who was pointing at the dragon this was the first time seeing something like this even though he was in the other world. But he never had seen the dragon balls and the eternal dragon before. this was the second time they all was seeing the dragon. that thing was huge. while they al pointed at what they are seeing before them. but then again there was something that crystal tokyo was seeing other that eternal dragon. hell new namek dragon was even more huge than this. but they knew that this dragon was going to be here to not grant wishs only to battled that is all. they just hoped they are right in what yui had done. if not they are fucked up the ass and up shits creek with out the paddle.

"Where the hell are they." Growled riven

"Daaaaaaaamn that thing is huge," said Brandon

They all nodded even vegeta had to admit this was huger than the eternal dragon and he seen the one on namek when they where all on namek still. But then again this was a god of some sorts they where looking at. they just needed usagi here soon they knew she would be able to do this. and they knew she was able to stop all of this. but for now they only was able to do was watch on. pluto was going to tell them it was the right time or not. the gates are not clear to her. and that was something that she hated when they are like this. it seemed that someone didnt want to let them see what was going to be the out come of all of this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and nakago_

Nakago blue eyes sparkled from joy that his wish was granted and he was able to be the god that he was meant to be. While all the pain and annoyance he had to deal with he was finally given what he wanted,. it would have been a lot more better if his queen was by his side to watch this. but sadly this was going to be all he had for the time being. he had all he wanted except for her. and that hurt for a little while. but this was only could make him happy enough until the time he was going to find a way to come back to be by his side were she should be at. that is something he wished.

"This is the second time I have seen seiryuu appear before me. As to come for her wish now . what should become of this shithole of a world. Seiryuu shall you destroy everything in sight in honor of the annoying lady yui." said nakago

Nakago looked at the other bitch he hated and was a pain in his ass. and just would not freaking die. and now he was going to make sure she was going to die and end up with her worthless lover. plus the queen who was going to be brought back soon as he found a way to come back to be rigth by his side right were she belonged and there is where she was going to stay when he brings her back. no one was going to take her from him. if they even think they could try they would die by his hand. Miaka looked up with her best evil look in her eyes. Something she was not very good at her father was better at it when he was being serious.

 **"GIVE THEM BACK TO ME! GIVE TAMAHOME, YUI AND KAGOME BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka pushed herself up and ran straight for nakago. But he only shot a energy blast at her sendint her flying. Miaka crashed to the ground hard. She groaned in pain from the crash to the ground. knowing that she was not going to be able to attack him but she had to try. she had to do something. even though she had this feeling that she was amusing him. but she was not going to let that go on for now she was going to and if she was going to die she was going to die in the end. but it was to fight like her family was know to do. she was not going to let him think she was weak even though she was sadly.

"Your just a stupid little girl. You never amount to anything. You will never be like neo queen serenity a real woman. Oh you really think you can fight me by yourself. I shall send you off to be with you dear tamahome and neo queen serenity. Neither of you would exist in rather world." Said nakago

Nakago started to walk forward to miaka until she was surrounded by silver light that seemed to pulse around the area that seemed to realize that the queen was here. as miaka was locked inside of a barrier he knew that power all to well. but the person who was able to use that power was dead. the feeling of impending death was ice up his back. how was she even alive she was dead. he felt her die so how the hell was she even still here. and it was her since the whole place pulsed to the welcome to the queen of the plant and the moon. as the moon shined aboved them as butteflies shimmered down from the sky that was the most lovely sight to be seen for nakago that is.

 **"NAKAGO!"** Roared usagi

usagi in her cosmos form flashed in front of miaka with her one husband tasuki who had chichiri right behind him since the others where gathering to come along in a while since they where all over the place helping fix things after the war. she looked around with anger in her blue orbs her kingdom was destroyed. she can fix that quckly. and she thinked she made nakago piss himself from what he was seeing. and she knew he wondered how she was even alive that was something that he was going to have to think real hard one for him to understand how she and the others are able to remain alive.

"Wait your dead?" Asked nakago

"Well sadly you were wrong in the thoughts on that part. By a lady they shares her secrets. Then again your unworthy to know them." Hissed usagi

Tasuki his diamond form smirked at his little wife hotohori who was in his endymion form was gathering the remaining troops to join in soon. But this was their fight for right now. Then again usagi in her cosmos fomr was the only one with the power to take him down she was going to show him to who he was messing with and who kingdom he was messing with. While vegeta and the others who where hiding they made sure the two seiryuu warriors where going to stay behind this was the time that she was going to get her revenge for what he had done to her. and that is what she was goign to do. and it was not to be pretty either..

"I'll deal with this pervert and you all make sure you watch over miaka." Ordered usagi

"Right away mommy!" Chirped tamaki

usagi pushed her overly dramatic son off her while vegeta dragged him right behind him. Nakago arched a brow that was her son. But then again she was rather old and lived a long life. but damn that boy was overly dramaic but he had his mother light in him. he could see that himself. but there was something else the boy held in those eyes of him. the pain that he himself held in his eyes. so someting happened to him when he was a mere child. he wondered if that the one that yui had told him about that his father grandmother forced her to not see her son. and that is something he never agreed in there in his books. but not the time to be thinking such things.

"Well it would look like I am able to have some more fun with you yet. It is sadly to late for the rescue seiryuu had already appeared." Said nakago

usagi flashed and went in for a attack it was something that she must do. He had defiled her and she was out for his blood. But she was hoping that hades was able to give yui the message and the guidance of the wish she should make. she was not going to let him get her again. she was going to make him suffer in this one. she was not letting him get the best of her no more. this was the time she was not going to hold back no more. that is for sure. but she would never ever ever think he was going to let him do what he had done to her again. this was her time to shine once more he declaired war with her.

"Yeah yeah you still like to hear yourself talk still." Said usagi

usagi went in for a attack but only was pushed back from her father he was given a message from king kai to have her wait for miaka to wake up since there was something about to go down. nakago smirked she was not even holding back no more. that is somehting that he took notice. usagi was beating the crap out of him. she was not going to let him lose. she was not holding back no more. she was going to put her all in this. this is going to end here and now, nakago was either going to die. or change that he was going end all of this. if he chose not to change then it woudl be his end his death in the gates of hell.

To be continued


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40_

* * *

Everyone was sending their own attacks to nakago but for some reason he was taking it like a bitch using a shield and not take the brunt of a attack. Vegeta growled he hated this man for what he had done to his daughter and his goddaughter. this man was going to die tonight even if they all are going to go down doing so. he hated him for what he had done to his daughter and he had just gotten here to help out things. ths was time of wall on their area and they are going to make sure that he was not going to back down to him. this was going to end. they are going to kill him this day and then it would be all over. and they would be able to live in peace. well until the next evil fucker decided to come and take over and kill them all. but they always win in the end.

"Oh it must be affective to use my ability to you guys. Even though I don't know who you all are since we never met. Even though the suzaku warriors lost their powers your easy targets after I get rid of the pest. You think you have these people on your side would save your asses. Keep thinking . do you see that you lower life forms. The girl had already made her final wish. Do you all know what that means for all of you. I have become a everlasting god. A better life form than you all are. So think again do you lower life forms still wish to oppose me. You and the other bitchs of your group will be the first to receive it and then neo queen serenity will have it again and again after I kill you all. And I shall fuck them all the same." Said nakago

Vegeta shook in anger from what this fool was saying how dare he call him and his family lower life forms. They where of the greatest race has ever lived in the galaxy. He would not live to see another tomorrow if they had something they had planned. they are the greater life forms not what he was. they are all known to be powerful. his own daughter was the most powerful one in the known world and the universe. nakago was going to have another thing to think on in hell where he was going to make a new home for him once he gets his sorry excuse of a ass tossed through the ever so creepy gates of hell.

"This doesn't look for me ladies my wife will not be touched by me no more." Hissed tasuki

"We are here to protect the ones we love most in the world from foul evil life forms like you. And believe me this is not our first time killing someone off like you. And your no different from every other bastard that we have faced. They all thought they could become a god and rule the world. So I would rethink that because they are going to have a new friend." Hissed draco

Nakago arched his brow at the long silver haired boy. Who in the world is this kid and why did he have the same aura as usagi. Then again he didn't even know who her kids was other than the one with blond hair. then it hit him this was another prince he had the same power as she. he sighed of course her children would be trained to fight. while she looked over to the boy with pride in her eyes. the silver moon crest on his forehead with the black moon one and the crest of the planet vegeta on his forehead this was a prince of the silver moon and he knew he was one of many he would have to take down to take over the palace. but he would never have his queen if they are with her. plus he would give her more children,

" my just as i rememebred when i was under the wisemans rule how crystal tokyo looked like. but much more different.. Hey everyone you all want to go and get drinks after this is over.' Chirped tasuki

Everyone nodded and usagi knew were to go and get drinks back at the crystal palace or the one on the moon they had a well stocked bar. well after she used the silver crystal to fix everything that is when they are going to be back at the party that they will be having. while stella was jumping up and down for what they are all going to be doing. while nakago was wondered who the hell the pixi was. but then again she had the same feel but more of the adoptive side of her. but for now he was going to observe. but he knew who the one was his queen father and he knew that he would never have her with him alive. even though he would be hard to kill as well.

"Party back at the crystal palace!" Chirped stella

"The four palaces of the heaven's," Said usagi and miaka

Everyone eyes went wide it seemed that hades did convince yui to do what was right and made things better for the greater good to make the wish she made to screw them over gone and pulled a dick move him nakago and it seemed that she did one dammed good job of covering her ass for even doing it. now they are watching to see what was going on. this was something that they didnt know was going to happened. so they just watched on. while muramasa was in shock that the soul thread dropped from nakago who was still frozen from shock at what was goin on.

"The four corners of the earth." Said usagi and miaka

"Are they?" Asked bloom

They watched as the red glow appear around usagi and miaka. As they watched them do the summoning spell to make suzaku to have the god suzaku appear and to turn usagi into the god that would mean who ever she is connected to would get the power as well. did yui make the wish for them to be able to do this. nakago still wasnt able to figure out what the hell was going on that he was just fucked over on the wish that was meant to be his. while they all watched with wide eyes to see what was going to happen. this was something that they was not expecting to even happen.

"In the name of sacred law, faith and virtue." Said usagi and miaka

 _"I know this spell. It seemed that her final wish was to screw me over,"_ thought nakago

Nakago watched turned on to see usagi chant the spell for the summoning of suzaku. her eyes was closed as she let the words flow through her. he was enchated from what he was watching. While everyone else was watching with awe and shocking that it was finally happening something they had wanted to do since the day they came. this was interesting turn of events. and that was and might be able to help them in the end with the fight. while miaka was glowng as well. she was letting the words flow thrugh her to make her summon the beast god. yui did this as a im sorry for the sins she had done.

"I summon thee suzaku guardian of the south." Said miaka and usagi

"It's the spell to summon suzaku." Gasped tamaki

Tamaki never seen his mother beautiful by the way she looked right then and there. It was something that he was in shock. But then again it was something interesting to see his mother doing. draco and the others was in awe at the sight of usagi making her look more like a goddess that she was. this was something they are able to see and should be happy to be seeing. while vegeta was a proud father from what he was seeing his only daughter was doing. she was so beautiful and in her element from the raw power around her.

"I beseech you to appear on earth. From the palaces of the heavens. For the sake of those who adore you and await your presence." Said usagi and miaka

Miaka sat up with usagi help all the symbols appeared on their bodies. not only the suzaku warrior symbols on usagi all the scouts that are in the sailor scouts starlights and the other scouts. As they both started to glow a brighter red as the spell continued to be chanted for their god suzaku to appear to them. the pure power that was coming off them was so bright. usagi was more brighter. the shining light and the missiah was here once more. the light of hope that she was also called. this was who she was. the one who made things like this happen all around her. this was something she seemed to be able to do.

"Come to use your mighty power and destroy all evil save us," said miaka and usagi

 _"I see. She did this that how they are summoning suzaku and that's how the little bitch is alive as well."_ thought nakago

Nakago clinched his fist as his knuckles cracked from how hard they where clinched. Then again it was something he was surely not expecting yui to do pull a dick move on him like this. how did he not see that there was a dick move that was going to happen. he should of known he was being fucked over from the way she acted. but noooo his greed was the thing that over looked the sheer fact that she was thinking that he would never caught on. that was something that he was now realizing it. he hoped her a painful death for what she had done. that was something that he least expected from her.

"Save us and grant us our wishes." Said usagi and miaka

The two of them stood their looking regale as if there was something was about to happened while they all watched in awe and one in anger that he was completely screwed over by the bitch priestess pulling a dick move on him. while usagi power was the one who shined brighter than miaka. as the whole place pulsed as the queen was there showing her power. and answering the call to the queen of earth and the moon. the moon shined brither than ever to the queen of the moon there getting things done like she always did,.

 **"DECEND TO US FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE!"** Yelled usagi and miaka

As the symbol of suzaku appeared on both usagi and miaka foreheads. As they reached up to the sky to make the god suzaku appear to them all to battle it all out with seiryuu while usagi was turning into the god as the ones who shared her blood and her husbands to her was feeling their change. But she was the only one who would be able to grant the wishs she was going to have to fight while dealing with the pain of making the wishes known to them. this was something that they all watched in awe at the beautiful sight before them.

 _"So the bitch last wish was to give then the power to summon suzaku. That was a dick move on her part I would never have known._ " Thought nakago

Nakago knew once she is finished with this he was not going to survive the end of this. But he was sure as hell not going to go down with out a fight. Then again this was going to be enjoyable for him to fight her. A bright red light shot up into the sky as the dark clouds parted the heavens appeared in the clouds the brightness of pure light shined through the darkness. the moon was the thing that parted the darkness to let the beast god that was its queen now. the moon was making the light to show that the dark was not going to win. while usagi and miaka was still glowing and the earth and moon pulses together.

"What is that?" Asked vegeta

They all looked up at the sky waiting to see what was going to happened or appear to them from what the spell of the summoning. It seemed they where going to see sooner or later what was coming for them all to see. as the earth and the moon pulsed from the power of the queen. they all watched on in all of this and the sight to behold. and thanked yui slightly for the dick move she had pulled. while nakago was seething in anger from what he had to see. this was not how it was supposed to be this was supposed to be his time.

"Look its suzaku." Said techna

They all looked in wonder as the majestic red bird appeared for them all to see in all its glory. While seiryuu and suzaku started to battle it out with each other to see who was the better god. the god was beautiful as the moon shined down on suzaku to make it more or less more of a god, that gave them all the sign that they had more fire power now. that not only tasuki was able to use his power of suzaku with his other powers. this was going to give them more game in the fight. and now they knew that he was not the god he thinked he was. they wished hades was here to kicked his ass for even thinking that he was a god.

" _ **REKKA –SHINEN!"**_

Tasuki shot flamed from his beloved fan at nakago while laughing at the power that was back from suzaku being not sealed no more. While chichiri smirked now he was able to use his power now as well. as they all sent their attacks and it seemed that nakago being the bitch he was not taking it like he should. now it was time to kick some ass. but he had something else he needed to make it known about what happened to the priestess when she summon the beast god. even though they all knew what had heppened once they did summon suzaku. for one they studied on everything before anything ever happened.

"Well I get the picture. The seal on suzaku had been broken. And now the suzaku seven warriors now have their powers back. And you have those people who are your back up." Said nakago

Nakago stood on a building looking down at all of them. he was seething in anger and hope that yui was going to suffer from the death that she deserved for thinkng that she was going to get away with something like this. how dear she think she was thinkint that she was going to pull a dick move on him and think she was not goin gto suffer the affects. and he would find a way to get her back for thinking this. Tasuki and the others only laughed at the stupidity of the way he was referring to all of them being lower life forms but it seemed he was finally coming to terms as if they think he was.

 **"OH YOU GOT THAT RIGHT YOU BLOND STUPID LOW CLASS WARRIOR!"** Roared vegeta

 _"So that what you all think."_ Thought nakago

Nakago was about to tell them tale what any capital never knew that only village knew about what happened to the queen after summon the only people in the trib knew shocking . but he didnt know they all have studied only to know what was going to happened from all of this when it happened. nakago smirked thinking he had ssomething that he knew that they didnt know that he knew all to well. only because he was teach'd this growing up in his village. well that was before it was taken down from kuto. this was something he was going to share thinking they are going to make it known to them.

"You know what happened after the lady is coupled with the beast god. That why she risked her life in a attempt to stop her friend going with the ceremony. She knew what would happened to her. But now what would happened to the moon queen. The moon queen with any beast god she become a living god herself. She wont become the creature in the sky you see. Just a humanoid one my tribe only knows of this." Said nakago

After what nakago had explained what was said both usagi and miaka had disappeared while nakago watched with interest at least he was able to watch he become into a god before he died from her hand. they all turned to seee where they have gone. while nakago smirked knowing what he had just said was what was the truth. they all watched on in shock at what they are even thinking and what was about to happen. They worried over their family and friend from what was about to happened. and some of them haven't even noticed that the power of the god was already transferred over to them who was apart of her blood line or close to her,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and miaka_

usagi in her neo queen serenity form eyed the man who was before her bowing to her as if he awaited for her, while miaka looked confused and wondered if this was suzaku. If so he must be ready to take over usagi. the god was there bowing to the queen he had waited for so long to come and take over. and it was already known that it was going to be suzaku that the beast god that was going to be the moon queen. even though he was a male he was going to be in the female body for the rest of his life as he turned humanoid to love out his days and enjoy life like byakko and genbu was doing.

"Your suzaku?" Asked usagi

"I am suzaku seikun. Are you the two priestess who have summoned me? And are you neo queen serenity?" Asked suzaku

usagi only huffed and nodded to show that she was who he thought she was. And she was ready to become suzaku herself. While miaka nodded to tell him that she was the priestess of suzaku. he only smiled to let her knwo he was happy she was here and finally be able to take the gift that was meant to be hers. well other than the fact it was going to be rather painful when the wishs was going to come through. but he knew for the fact that she was able to handle it. as he stood after kissing her hand she was a goddess in his eyes. but that was no time to be thinkin on such things.

"Well then I shall grant your wishs then. But there is another matter we must address before we do anything else. I have been waiting for you are neo queen serenity. You are destine to become me you stay who you are. But you just became suzaku forever, who ever is close to you is already reciving the power. But the suzaku miko will have hers unsealed with her powers when she is ready. And I shall couple with miaka but once I do that you will come suzaku. And after you can use my holy powers. But whn she makes a wish you shall be in pain only for a moment. Snce you are doing this I shall give you two extra wish's." Said suzaku

" _Oh yui knowing seiryuu would devour her. Yui did this for us. For the greater good and hers as well."_ thought miaka

usagi patted her head to let her know that everything shall be ok in the end. And hades would have a new person to give eternal torment to after they where done with all of this and she was glade that it was over once it was. Suzaku coupled with miaka as usagi wings turned crimson red as her lips turned a bright red as her eyes where now both red and not only one of the,. Her outfit of tight black pants with black boots up to her knees with a red velvet vest that showed her cleavage with a tail coat that looked like phoenix feathers that sparkled all to her feet. Her silver blue and pink hair had now red hightlights in it as it shimmered and sparkled with the symbol of suzaku showing her station next to her other royal crest on her forehead at this moment everyone who was near her was going to be getting the same thing. .

* * *

 _meanwhile back at the fight_

They watched when they seen the light that was about to appear showing miaka and kagome was about to come back. When they saw usagi they never seen her more beautiful vegeta felt so much fatherly pride at that moment. she was no longer in her cosmos form but she was in a form that she was not able to use with all her powers. she was the ulitmate sailor soldier now. while nakago looked on in awe at the woman before him. she was more lovely than ever. and made him want her more and more and even more possessive and wanted to make her his more and more..

"Are you ready miaka?" Asked usagi

"Kijin. I want yui to return to me right now. Give me my best friend back." Ordered miaka

usagi raised her hand to seiryuu to grant miaka her wish as a red and silver light shot from her hand to where seiryuu was.. As yui started to float down in a blue bubble as she nodded to her son draco who was meant to be her mate and soul mate to be ready to catch her and take her to the room. the moon shined down on yui to show her and cure her of any darkness that was in her soul. she was not family that she was her one son soul mate she never ever took notice since they have never been together in the same room for so long. but she had a feeling draco knew but never took notice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka smiled as she watched as draco spun on the spot and popped out of there to take her back to the crystal palace so she was able to rest and protect her since she was his future mate and wife since she was his soul mate. usagi smiled at her son she raised him the best she was able to do while the shit was goin on with the dark lord was still alive and so on and so forth. while miaka was just happy to even have yui back. and so ahppy she had forgottent hat what she had done make usagi hurt from the single wish that she had made to bring yui back from the beast god.

 _"Oh yui im glade your back now. Even though is a hazard to mine and usagi health." T_ hought miaka

Miaka finished her happy thoughts as she felt pain after usagi eyes snapped open as pain shot through out her body and fell to the ground in pain. It was from her giving the wish and her getting the brunt of being devoured by she was going to fight it like the warrior she was born to be. she was warned from suzaku and she had read on it. she didnt expect it to be this much pain. miaka never had no pain it was all for her and that is something they all knew that was mainly because she was the god now. well goddess since she was a chick but vegeta was close by and he took his brat in his arms.

"My love!" Cried tasuki

As they rushed over to usagi who was trying her best to will the pain away. and miaka to check them over since this was meant to happened when they made a wish but it was worst for usagi since it was her who granted the wishs that miaka wanted. this was the part that they all are going to be hateing to see. but they knew that was something that wa apart of the job to be the beast god until the wishs are gone. but the goddess power will forever remain into her. while miaka had tears in her eyes from making her cousin that she loved more than the world feel pain from the wish.

 _"That girl shows a lot of usagi in her, it seemed the witch been teaching the bitch. And the bitch feels more pain each time the dumb girl makes a wish. Such a pity but damn she looks sexy as suzaku. Make me want to go and fuck her right now,"_ thought nakago

Nakago started to put his hand down his pants since no one was looking to jerk himself off from seeing the woman he loved as suzaku and she moaned and shot a huge load in his pants and took out his hand. no one was even noticing what he was even doing. they are all to focused on what was going on with in their group. as he enjoyed the feeling and wanted to be back inside of her. while miaka was deep in her own thoughts own everything that was goign on. she felt bad for her cousin but she knew this was going to happen. even though she didnt like this. so this was going to be something she going to have to just not think on.

 _"Its like im being eatin from the inside of my body. Poor usagi must be in morepain than I am. Fight the pain usagi. I shall not let it happened. I will not let it take my heart. usagi even though your suzaku."_ Thought miaka

"Mommy can you walk. Please you must fight the bastard. He did wrong to you.:" Cried hikaru

usagi hugged her son to give him comfort his twin went back to the the crystal palace to help out his brother with yui since he knew how to use magical spells and give her the blood bond since they knew she was not going to turn her back on them. But a huge energy black knocked all of them away from usagi and miaka into a huge pile of limbs. that came out of no where. what the hell was going on now. while nakago sighed they seemed to know what they are doing. but for one thing that this was going to be said one way or another. he didnt give a damn about no one feelings.

"Before your priestess is completely devoured by the beast god. The ever so tempting usagi I shall send regards to your companions." Said nakago

Nakago sent a hufe piece of the building shaped like a triangle at usagi who was trying to regain her strength since she was not used to her new powers. While she jumped on miaka so she was able to take the building on her body. he body was in to much pain to even move to make it away from the building that was about to smoosh her and her cousin. this was it for her and she knew this was not going to be pleasent either. while nakago smirked from what he was about to do. this was going to hurt them more than himself.

 **"MIAKA! USAGI!"** yelled chichiri

Chichiri was fighting the pile of limbs since he was at the bottom of them and who ever was poking him with a fucking boner they better stop it.. While everyone was cursing here and there some where threatening things to nakago once they get out of the dog pile. they just hoped someone would come sooner or later to help since they are basically having a hard time getting our of the pile they are in. they are going to murder nakago for this. and chichiri was creeped out about the boner he was feeling in his freaking ass. while they all was grumbling or bitching from waht was going on.

"Hey there sexy moom queen phoenix. This world kicks some major ass. But shocking I see god of war had to come and save you my sweet neo queen serenit. and I have to do all the heavy work," chirped jasper

usagi shot him a glare but was happy he showed up in time for them to not be squashed like bugs under that building not as if it would kill them their bodies would have healed and finished their fight. but why did he have to be a freaking flirt like always. this was something he always had done when he was around her. as she sighed but now it was going to be time for her to start the fighting again. and she was not going to let it end. and dammed that sothern charm that he was about to use against her. plus he kinda puts the empath into it as well. jasper smirked knowing that he got the job done.

"Oh shut it jasper! I will smack you damn charming southern vampire." Grumbled usagi

"Oh come on now queeny you always loved my southern twang and swagger that what got me the prize and that is you in the first place." Said jasper smoothly

Nakago was confused at what the hell was going on. and is that guy really flirthing in the time like this. he grumbled about stupid idiots and sent his life force and raised two buildings up at them but hotohori in his endymion form there to help his wife from the fool who was going to end up dead sooner or later.. He was not letting this pervert go for what he had done to his wife the sick fuck.. he was going to make him wish he was never freaking born. plus he didnt have time to look around crystal tokyo plus his anger would not let him do it. so for now he was going to show this fucker he was going to end up dead soon.

 **"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE AND MATE YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!"** Roared hotohori

Hotohori in his endymion form and stood in front of usagi with everyone else joined them to join in the fight. But it seemed that usagi was the only one able to finish this. And they knew she would win since he was for her honor. Hotohori turned to his wife that tasuki her second husband trying to help her. She was a angel as suzaku but she was a beauty either way. becoming suzaku only made her more lovely. but those thoughts are for later. even though he was completely turned on by this and seeing her like this. and kenw that she was going to beat the respective crap out of him.

"Nuriko is that Lucius old suit?" Asked usagi

"Yeah I took over his old clothing they where just my type." Chirped nuriko

usagi groaned she knew that was going to be something that the smug dead ghost husband was going to be smug about. he was always prided in what he had and what he had in fashion. but for now she only smiled he did look good in the clothing. plus she had the feeling that lucius was the one to tell him to use the clothing to have things to wear so he was able to fit in around the area. well atleast she didn't have to clean out that part of the clothing sicne nuriko took them over. But this was not over yet she had more of them to give him from the storage in the palace.

"Yeah well atleast you look good in them." Chirped usagi

Hotohori hugged his wife bring behind while tasuki was holding her from her side. They knew once usagi lets go she will murder him and with out no remorse either or mercy vegeta smiled at his little girl. she growed up so fast a queen and a empress and was about to kill herself a pervert. he was such a proud father to what he was about to see. while bulma was a proud mother to see her little girl to this and kill that fucker. and she knew she was not going to show no mercy once she started to fight him. they all knew this for a fact. but where was tamahome that is the only one who was missing.

"Wait where is tamahome I just noticed him not here. I smell his blood but I cant sense him." Said usagi

szayel pulled her over and whipered in her ear. usagi only gawked and pointed and snickered that they finally tied the not and she noticed the hand made globlin made jewelry from the shop her family had a account in. she sighed she knew it was time for them to be married. she wondered where the stupid ass was. she knew he was alive but not sure where he was at. she was having a hard time pin pointing to where he was at. but he was knocked out. then it hit her he was at king kai's place well atleast the blue blob was helping them with something that is all that counted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in tamahome's vision_

 _Everyone was standing outside of the grand crystal palace showing they had won the fight and draco setting up the wedding for miaka and tamahome to give them a gift from himself. the house elves was in their element to get everything ready for the wedding of tamahome and miaka. tamaki smiled and had his arm around soi who was happy with him in her red dress. while all the other married couples was all over the place. chichi was dabbing at her eyes from the joy of her baby girl was finally getting married._

 _"We are going to take a picture once everyone when they are ready," said albus_

 _Everyone talked to each other outside of the gardens of the crystal palace to show that they were ready for the ceremony to start that looked like it cost more than what they even knew. Plus it was the queen throwing it so who knew. the palace was in its element like it was always is. but it was decorted to be the most lovely wedding to show miaka how much they loved her. plus they made sure minako was the one who got her the dress for her wedding dress. and they knew she was good at what she was looking for. plus they just hoped tamahome wont screw this up._

 _"Well he putting on modern clothing on." Said draco_

 _"Well maybe he having issues." Said hotohori_

 _Everyone sweat dropped from that idea. Then again it was tamahome they were talking about knowing him he screwed up the well designer suit that he was made to wear for the wedding for him to look nice. plus they knew chichi was helping goku before he came since he hated wearing stuff like this. and she had to make sure he had everything on him properly. gohan sent his wife to go and see how his sister was holding up. and if minako didnt kill her from not listening to her while she was getting her ready. plus alice and rose was in the same boat as well._

 _"Yeah how long does it take for him to get ready?" Asked tasuki_

 _"He is the groom he needed to be at this best." Said tamaki_

 _Tamaki nuzzled soi where his mating mark was. He wondered if the moron put the suit on back wards this was tamahome they where talking about and he was known to screw up a thing or two. soi sighed and went over to the room that miaka was in she was going to try her best in helping out with the getting things ready. while tamaki smiled and left to go and help out with tamahome. since they knew for a fact that he was going to need as much help that he could get. while his mother in her queen form was smiling to let him know that she was happy for him to go in and help._

 _"Oh sorry where late," said tatara and regina_

 _The two of them stood next to their son in laws to wait for the ceremony to start. Then again it was something they took pride in was their daughter and their grandsons and granddaughters. regina smiled in her red dress that she picked out for this day. plus she in the life she was in now. she still like the color of apple. she was after all the former evil queen and that was never going to go away like the suzeno thing as well. tatara smirked and was happy to be able to join this. while the two genbu warriors was there as well._

 _"Oh if this anything fancy in going to crack up." Joked tasuki_

 _Everyone either snickered or giggled from what he was saying it was a good joke that tasuki had said he wanted to light up the mood while they waited for tamahome who happened to be fashionably late. even though tasuki was in his diamond form and hotohori was in his king endymion form. it was what the royals chose to have on. jasper smirked and looked over to the queen he always through she was lovely. carlisle was doin the same thing. but they knew their wives and mates understood what they felt. but they wont come out and say it to them. but they knew what they think it seemed._

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

 _Tamahome sighed finally gotten finished getting dressed it seemed he had gotten the wrong size suit for his wedding day but then again they where already married but it was more or less the grand ceremony. well after he nearly got strangled from everyone who was helping him. he finally gave in when vegeta came in and forced him in the suit. and he knew beter that he shoudl never ever talk back and do what the sayein king told him to do. while he made his way out of the dressing room._

 _"Geez this thing is so thought. I cant even bearly breath or move in this suit." Grumbled tamahome_

 _usagi and haruhi and ranka pushed him out of the palace so he was in place when they where done with miaka. Then again tamahome was sweating bullets for this but it was going to be nice. he was just hoping he did everything he had to do correctly. but for now he had to make sure that he was calm enough so he was able to come through and do things the way he was teached for what he had to say and what he had to do. this was a lunarian/ sayein wedding he had to make sure he had everything down correctly._

 _"Well guys are you sure I don't look like a goof ball?" Asked tamahome_

 _"Oh not at all tamahome." Said draco_

 _Everyone else nodded to what draco had said. It was the design for the type of wizards they where known as. And then again this was designer suit and was something his father pride himself in. but tamahome felt like he was not even fitting in. but he had to this was something he needed to make himself look nice for. but the suit was nice and it was comfortble. but he was not even allow to see miaka before this even started. something about bad luck or something liek that._

 _"I think me and tasuki and our wife can afford to not be the center of attention. Well for today." Said hotohori_

 _Hotohori and tasuki nodded to each other their wife was rather fetching her queen form. but then again she was always lovely and hot to them.. and they couldn't wait to get her alone and get her out of that dress. Vegeta elbowed them to shut them up from their thoughts. he could sense what the are thinking. and it was sooo not the time for them to be even thinking about that sort of thing. he had to keep his own thoughts in about his wife as well. so they better do it as well if he was not able to do that._

 _"The clothing makes the man! But the suit makes the little ghost!" Joked tasuki_

 _Tamahome only punched him from saying the blasted name that he hated. He knew that most of them call him it but it was something he hated more than anything else in the world. Then again he hated nakago about the same. they all was having such a grand time with each other and knew that this was a day. but this was his day and miaka day. he was going to be a prince now from what he was told. since miaka was royalty that is something he always forgotten. and it was odd to even see piccolo in a dammed suit._

 _"You know he should not say the ghost word. No da," said chichiri_

 _minako and bulma poked their heads out of the window to see if tamahome was not fighting with no one. She didn't need to be cleaning up that suit before the wedding then again it was tamahome. well she heard no more of her husband trying to kill him to get him in the suit. but now it was time for miaka to be seen from all the others and not tamahome. but this was the dress that minako had made for her. she made sure it was made in the style for miaka as the priestess and a princess._

 _"Hey tamahome come and see miaka in her wedding dress." Chirped bulma_

 _"Well that's ok. I shall see her soon enough." Said tamahome_

 _Tamahome went and took a walk to think on the vows he was going to be saying when that part starts up from the ceremony. Until he stopped with five people standing before him looking pristine and regal. miaka was not bad to learn what she had to do for the wedding. she just needed to be brushed up on all the stuff and the things she had to say in the wedding. she was raised up to speak the words of the sayiens and the lunarian well in chichi case the lunarian side. vegeta and bardock was the one who had teached miaka the sayien words how to speak them. that took about three years to do._

 _"Take a seat with us tamahome. we need to speak." Said Lucius_

 _Tamahome wondered why lucius wanted to speak to him. he was no longer in the form of a ghost. so this must be some form of a talk. while he sighed and sat next to the former malfoy lord. even though he was a ghost the last time he seen him. it was just different to see him like this. lucius closed his eyes and sighed he wanted to talk to him. and explain things on how he and the queen. the only woman in his life he ever loved. but he knew her as narcissa though. but when they married she and trista explained things to him. and he was not shocked he figured that as much._

 _"i wanted to talk to you. But the others are sky prince of eraklyon and maron and oritel king and queen of sparks well once were. But the last in neal who real name is balefire. We are here than we wanted to send you a message you are not dead a friend of ours is helping us to communitcate. But I loved usagi for the longest time and now she found the love of her soul mate I am truly at peace. And also there is my son and daughter is happy as well," said Lucius_

 _"We have never met, but I died from a former woman was together with. but there is more. he used me and made my mind not remember me and bloom love. so i regret this. I was she blew up the home world of my love of my life bloom and that's where oritel comes in. but im just happy to see her with the soul mate. I wished I was that but it seemed with my fate I belonged here. Please be a good friend and family to bloom. I wished I could have met the woman who made bloom who she was today." Said sky_

 _Tamahome had tears in his eyes this man was the one who bloom once loved and lost. But he understood where he was coming from. He was hoping this man was to find his peace and move on. and he felt for him knowing that it felt like someone doing that to him. and he knew that this guy was going to be at peace now. but he looked over to the other male who was the image of the dark one. but he heald soemthing in his eyes. something that he didnt understand. it was love and understanding. and forgiveness to his father that what he figured out for what he wanted to tell him and what he wanted to have him speak to the others for him. and give the message he wanted to give._

 _"Thank you for watching over my son and the woman I loved. She found the one she meant to be with. But I knew that it was to good to be true that I was her soul mate. But then again I could understand what my father put you al through." Said neal_

 _"And for us thank you for being friends with our daughter. We where not able to be brought back from the enteral dragon but we are being given another chance in life as a gift from the lord of the underworld. Since usagi is his friend. and we would be forever grateful that she raised her." Said oritel._

 _Tamahome smiled and he saw them disappeared and they must be going to the soul soceity to have their peace. this was the time for him to say what he had to say to the others. he didnt even know he was on the kai planet. this was something they wanted to tell him and that is something he would thank them when they seen each other again. tamahome closed his eyes and sent a silent thank you to them and hoped they finally be able to move on now. he knew lucius had since he seen her happy and loved with the soul mates who meant to be with her. he must of always known that he was not hers._

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

usagi smirked darkly something she only did when she was about to go into a fight that she was going to have to go all out for. they knew she was the only one who was going to be able to defeat nakago. no one else was able to do so. just only because she is neo queen serenity to have the power to defeat the vile and evil people who tried to take over her kingdom. they are in for a real treat to even be able to see this. hotohori and tasuki knew what she has planned to end all of this. they all sensed when it came down to her with the killing intent that was coming.

"You fool you died once. You wish to do it again my dead. God or not I will kill you again and fuck you after. Oh how it turned me on thinking about it." Said nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Yelled tamahome

usagi snapped her fingers to go and sit with everyone under the barrier that was set up. Since she was the only one who was able to kill off nakago since it was written in the department of mystery. usagi was ready to end this all with every last ounce of her strength. Even though tamahome was in the safe zone now she was able to finished the job that he was not able to do even though he had to strength to do so.

"Are we going to fight and get this done and over with? Or are you going to eye fuck me you sick freak? I will protect this world and the world of the past. I will protect the laws of time and space as well. your nothing but a filthy low life worrior. Your bitch ass his mine to murder. And I have people to protect and believe me the lord of the underworld will make your life hell. For ALL eternity." Hissed usagi

usagi sent a flying kick at nakago knocking him a few paces back. And a few punches while nakago knew that this was a turn on for him. but he knew this was the way it was going to go down. he all dodge like the bitch that he was. Nakago sent a kick to usagis stomach that she flashed out of the way his seiryuu symbol glowed blue as a huge energy ball blast made the area explode. As usagi went flying and fell on her back as she hissed her pain. But she flipped up she was not going to give up. she cant give up she cant let him win. this was not going to happen. she was freaking neo queen serenity and this was not going to end like this.

"Oh you evil blond bitch. You always use that one don't you." Hissed usagi

usagis eyebrow twitched in annoyance that nakago used the favorite move he was known to use then again this was something that she should of seen since it was a pattern of the way he fighted. this was not going to go down like he had thinked he thought was going to take her down like the last time. the last time he used that on her she was not in the correct state of mind. but that was the only thing that she was taken down so easy. and she was going to make sure he didnt get that chance again. she was not going to be taken down from him.

"Stop being annoying. You arrogant sexy girl. Your so wrong that you brought back from the dead, and you guys summoned suzaku. And you have the power of the gods and the so forth. You think you have won. Let me show you my pretty this is why they call seiryuu the god od battle." said Nakago

 **"HEY ASSHOLE DON'T YOU USE MY NAME YOU BLOND BASTARD!"** Roared jasper

Everyone jumped on him before he could mess up usagi with nakago. They knew his name was the god of war but he didn't need to blurt out that out in the opened. Then again it was something jasper had set in pride. Nakago grabbed his cape and yanked it off. As seiryuu roared and shot a energy blast at suzaku. The blow that seiryuu did to suzaku harmed her. Nakago punched usagi in face and a high kick to her jaw sending her flying as she hissed in pain. but they knew that she was not going to give up. this was something that she had goten off her fathers. that she was going to fight until the end..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others_

Everyone watched the fight they watched with worried eyes while chichiri and the other barrier wilders where making sure they none of them leave the out side of the barrier so they wont bother usagi. saturen was using the silence wall to help out with the barrier. muramasa was pushing power into the barrier to make it strobger. but they needed to think of something that was going to help her out. this was not going to do when she gets weak. and that is what he was trying to do to her. make her weak to make her to go down quicker since he figured that she was not going to let him get through her mind.

 **"OH NO MOMMY HURT FROM WHAT SEIRYUU DID AND NOW WHAT NAKAGO HAD DONE!"** Cried tamaki and karou

Vegeta and bulma wrapped them in their arms as they watched on with worry with hotohori and tasuki and tatara and regina helped as well.. It seemed that the others of her children was back at the crystal palace to help out with the wounded. for now they had to help in some way shape or form. even the genbu was back at the crystal palace to help out with things with the healing along with soi and suboshi and amiboshi. they knew there was not much they are even able to do with out even being caught.

 **"EVERYONE WE MUST HELP HER! WE MUST CONCENTRATE AND SEND OUR LIFE FORCE TO USAKO RIGHT AWAY!"** Ordered hotohori

They nodded and started to push their powers into usagi so she was able to finish this fight. And kill nakago once and for all. while the scouts was pushing their power like they always did when she needed their help. they all took their hands and their gem glowed on their tiara like it always does when they sent their powers at her. As they went into their core of power so they could help her in this. they had to help usagi before she losed to much strength to help her win this. they needed to have her win. this was not going to end for them like this..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and nakago_

Nakago jumped and put his hands out and shot two energy blast at usagi and sent her flying into a building. As that building exploded when she hit as she laid in the rubble coughing up blood from her being wounded. but she was not going to stop this. she was not going to end this kingdom that she worked so hard to make. this was her time to make things right again. but for now she had to push herself and push herself. the thing she always did when she was in battle. she needed to win that is all she needed to keep saying in her mind. i must win i am neo queen serenity i must win.

 **"NOW YOU DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH! AHHHHHH!"** Yelled nakago

Nakago shot another energy blast at usagi and crashed into the rest of the building exploded the rest of the way. The remaining of the building fell right on top of usgai who screamed in pain from it falling on her. she hated when things like this. even though she was sadly used to it. but for now she needed to push herself out of this. she knew that everyone was watching this and knew they are worried. but she was not going to lose. they just hated when she did stuff like this but they knew she was the only one who was able to do this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and the others._

Everyone cried out usagis name from seeing the mega building fell on her they all heard her cry out in pain. Vegeta was knocked out so he didn't do nothing stupid he get into the fight. they didnt need him to mess anything up for them. even though they knew that he knew that his daughter is the only one who is able to end this. but he was having a hard time in watching it. he hated to watch his only daugther having to fight like this. his heart bleed with the pain of his only daughter protect her kingdom. he knew for he fact he was the one who teached her this. they were told not to interfere with the fight from the kai's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

usagi held the building up with one hand as if she had the power of nuriko she felt it flowing through her vains.. Like that If everyone was pushing their powers into her body. It was nice of them to do so she felt her fathers and mothers love in her heart and her mates and her children. she felt her scouts powers like they always did when she needed the help in the end of the battle. as she smirked darkly as she heard them all in her mind. this was something that was their way in helping her. she felt her sword spirit as well and her friends as well. this was something she was happy about,

 _"Nuriko you sent me your strength, yes I can feel it. You saved me! And you my loves your kind hearts and passion. And what chichiri right right I understand stop yelling at me father im getting there. Chiriko wisdom. Tamahome heroic complex. all my scouts and everyone else. even you muramasa. Everyone thank you."_ Thought usagi

usagi made a huge bright red and silver explosion as she turned in super sayien 5, as the moon shined down on her to make her more like the goddess that she was born to be. she was finally hit the area that she finally ahd to do to make this end for them al. and end nakago once and for all. a bright red light teleported her out of the rubble. As she stood straight and regal to show her station. And gave him a glare that made the dark lord himself piss himself. Her hair swayed in the wind as her power crackled around her.

 _"I cant fail now I will not fail none of you. I will kill this fucker and he will become the bitch of hades. I will not lose no more people and revive them no more. Long as I still have my family I shall live on. my scoutsa nd friends and family. my sword spirit as well. My loves I will come back to the both of you. And miaka stay strong my dearest cousin. You're a warrior of the sayien race. give your queen strength crystal tokyo."_ Thought usagi

usagi eyes snapped open as her eyes looked dark and demonic. they showed the power of the ruler of the earth and the moon and konan. she let out a loud roar as suzaku in the sky cried out at the same time. usagi smirked darkly and flashed over to nakag and sent a flying kick at Nakao. But nakago blocked it and sent a energy blast at her sending her flying but it was not going to stop her. she was in the state of mind that she was never going to give up. she was going to fight until she was not even able to fight no more.

 **"YOU STUPID WOMAN! YOU HAVE LOST! GIVE UP AND GIVE YOURSELF OVER TO THE TRUE PERSON SHOULD HAVE YOU!"** Yelled nakago

Nakago sent more of his energy blast at usagi hoping it was able to knock her down. he wondered what the freaking hell happened. she was starting to get weak and now here she was at full power. then again he had this feeling that the others are basically pushing their power into her so she was able to win this. she put up a shield to deflect the,. As she used a new attck came with her and suzaku powers. She cupped her hands and shot red energy at him. As the energy blast collided they made a huge explosion in the surrounding area.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and the others._

As the wind died down from something usagi was known to do when she was fighting. they sensed the killing intent that was rolling off of her. that was something that they knew was going to happened whens he was able to let herself go. and the thing that topped it all off was the hate that she had for nakago. and all he had done to them all to even get to this point. she was going to make him pay for it all. She was not even holding back her power they could feel and taste what she was feeling and how high her powers where. Miaka was held by her father as she watched on with the fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and nakago_

Nakago was still standing not even fazed from what usagi had done. He smirked smugly as he plotted out what to do next. He was not going to loose to this girl he wanted her but he will not loose to her. usagi growled in annoyance from him not even wounded. she was pissed off that he was just fucking with her. and he knew it was pissing her off even more and more. she was not going to lose this jackass. she had to win this is her fucking kingdom that is something she was not going to let it fall no more.

"Pathestic this will be easier than I thought. Easier than the last time my pretty." Said nakago

Nakago continued to smirk at usagi as her eye brow twitched in annoyance from the smug way he was acting to her. And she knew he was wondered from what she just done he was just trying to play it off as she was thinking of all the lovely ways of making him suffer. but she knew this was not going to help her if she thinked that way. she needed to stay in the mindset that she was able to win this. she cant let her mind wonder. that is what he was trying to get her to do. but for now she was going to have to show no sign of him screwing with her. since that is what he wanted her to think.

"In the end this is all your love and friendship is capable of. You brought these losers back use that power of friendship and love. And they used it on you as well. I guess you're a worthy cause of suck power." Said nakago

Nakago laughed darkly at the sarcasm he just used. He was trying to piss usagi off more than she already was. and he knew it was playing with fire to piss her off. but for now he was to happy in the way he was thinking. that is the way he was going to make her think. She stomped her booted foot like her mother does when she was angry and put her hands on her hips about to tell him off for what he had just said. while they all watched from where they are all at and wondered what she was going to do next. and the all knew what she was about to do when she had her hands on her hips like that.

"Oh will you just shut the bloody hell up. You talk to bloody damned much you dickless loser. Oh my did I just say that. Oh wait I did since it was the freaking truth. This what comes out of your mouth that I hear. Blah blah blah. And blah. And few fart sounds, yawnzies do you just enjoy hearing yourself talk for dende sakes do the world a favore and let me kill you not like you be missed by anyone. Like we need another persvert like you waltzing around on earth." Rambled usagi

usagi smirked when she heard everyone laughing from what she had just said. While nakago gawked at the insult to her personality. usagi only glared at him and wondered that he was inlove with himself or something. nakago just cant believe she had just said that to his face. she even said it was a freaking straight face. while he was going to deal with the laughing fools for even thinking that was even funny. this was not something he liked when he was insulted. even though the person who freaking insulted him was the woman he wanted to make her his. this was not something that he was going to take to well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and the others._

After everyone calmed down from their laughing fits that was the best insult during a fight she was sure as hell vegeta nd bulma daughter for sure. While miaka was deep in thought on what she could do and help. they just couldnt even believe that she said that in the middle of the fight and they knew she hit the nerve when she basically insulted him to his freaking face. but they knew it was back to fighiting. even though vegeta was a proud father right now for the fact that she was a warrior and that she was able to insult someone like the best of them. that is something he was proud about.

 _"She didn't really want to use another wish while usagi was fighting. But hotohori and tasuki don't know when I do."_ Thought miaka

"Miaka you must stop seiryuu. Cant you just deal him away some how." Said tamaki

Miaka snapped her fingers that was a good idea it was what yui had done to them. It seemed that would help a great deal and it would stop him with his powers and usagi would be able to kill him. but the thing was she would have to stop fighting to make the wish to even happen. but it was worth it to make nakago weak to be able to kill him with out none of his powers. that is what they needed to do. miaka smirked and hugged tamaki for even thinking of that idea. while they all looked at her and wondered if she was going to do it.

"Kijin,I will not lose. I shall not seiryuu away." Ordered miaka

usagi stiffened from what she had asked as lifted her hand up in the air and granted the wish and went back into the fight she only had one more wish left but now this was something useful to stop the nakago with the fight. now it was all up to her to finish the fight and end it all. then she needed to use the crystal to make the world back to what it was once. she was the only one other than her children. but that are not even up to that point in their powers just yet. so this was all on her. they just hoped what they just did was going to help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight._

usagi smirked darkly at the mere thought of nakago powerless now it was time to be hades bitch and send him to the two gay devils who was his lackys in hell. She could see it now that hades singing about making him his bitch. she knew that tamaki was the one who came up with the idea. and it was a good one this was time for him to die. and she was going to make sure he was going to end up dead this time as she snapped her eyes up to look at him and knew that it was tme to end this. she took a deep breath and knew this was all on her.

 **"TIME TO DIE PERVO THE CLOWN!"** Yelled usagi

usagi let out a roar and ran straight at nakago shocked and powerless body. And rammed her fist half way into his stomach to make sure it was deep enough to be fatel. but she was not even thinking she was going to see what his life was and what made him to be the person he was today. her eyes went wide the silver crystal was showing her the life that nakago had to make him the man he was. and how he ened up like he was at this point in time. andshe knew that people who lived a life like that and was able to change was able to have another chance in life to make them have a happy life.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Young nakago had his mothers hand as they walked hand and hand with each other. He was confused at why people say such mean things about him and his mother they never did nothing wrong. and wondered why they are saying such hateful things about him and his mother. this was something that they are always doing to make them feel like they are the lowest life forms on the planet. usagi was there watching from where she stood. this was the start of the way he turned out. she was seeing this. it seemed the crystal was making her see what was before her very eyes._

 _"Mother?" Asked the young nakago_

 _"Look at those disgusting people."_

 _"What a horrible creatures get away!"_

 _"Let them rot."_

 _The young nakago was baffled at why they was saying that about them it seemed that they where hated from all these people but he never understood why his clan was the most hated. usagi eyes went soft and sad from what she was seeing what started nakago on the path that he was on to make him who he wass. but there was more than what meets the eye to make him to hate people and wantd to have what he wanted. the crystal was only showing her and telling her to give him another chance. he had a hard life to make him the way he was. it was the only thing he knew._

 _"Why mother. Why do they say all those things? Why what did we ever do to make them hate us? I just don't understand why? Are we that bad of people?" Asked the young nakago_

 _Nakago saw his mother cry from her own saw confusion. While he looked up and tilted his head to the side. As he tried to comfort the woman who gave him life she loved her son but she hated him around hate. usgai gasped from what she was seeing the young boy that was nakago. his mother was a lovely woman as well. but there was more she knew that for sure. ands he was going to see what else started him down to the path he was. and she knew this was sometimes how it normally turned out. the young nakago didnt know what was going on and that this was hate._

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

 _There where screaming in the village where young Nakago had lived. As the kuto soldiers rampaged through . as he saw his own mother being raped by one of the kuto men and killed her after. usgai eyes snapped wide as se seen the young nakago the little boy of nakago was there watching this. she felt sick from what she was seeing. how could they make a young boy watch this from his age. she had tears in here yes. this was the huge stepping stone that made him what he was before them all._

 _"Mother?" Asked nakago_

 _Nakago shook his mother as his tears rolled down his face. As a blue symbol appeared on his forehead for spirit. As he screamed out in his tears from someone he loved taken away from him the only thing he had left what the book. usagi now knew his fate was now before him. the fate that he was going to chose. but there was more that she knew that this was not the end of the memoreis that was being shown to her. it seemed her crystal wanted to know all of it. the secrets that nakago never ever showed no one in a day of his life. he never ever spoke of it to no one either._

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the kuto palace_

 _The emperor looked down at the young boy who looked like he was in shock and didn't speak, he looked like a beautiful female he had planes for his little one and he knew the boy will not enjoy the pain of penetration since he enjoyed to cause his sex buddies pain. usagi was shocked to know that the emperor was going to do be doing something that no child should ever have to feel. now she knew the look in his eyes the same thing that tamaki and draco had when she looked in them sometimes. this was something that happened to him as well at such a young age._

 _"He is one of the seiryuu seven? This sweet beautiful child.?"_

 _"Yes your highness. He blasted five of our own men and his mothers dead body. I was there and I saw everything."_

 _"He wont try to hurt me?"_

 _The young soldier felt bad for the boy since he suffered what happened when the emperor looked like he did at that point in time. He felt sick and didn't want the boy near the emperor but he had no choice. usagi wanted to vomit from what she was even seeing. this was not right no child should even see what he had. or have what was goign to happen. now she understood how nakago was now. no one was there to help him feel loved and that he was not alone in the world. this is how he turned out the way he had. and she was going to help him if he was willing to change._

 _"No your highness. Ever since then he been like this calm, even though with all the power he has."_

 _"Such a pretty face more like a female. Clean him up and bring him to me right away you know I like it. Shackle him face down in my chambers with nothing on."_

 _The soldier paled and hoped the boy comes out safe and mind intacted. He nearly didn't come out of that sane and he knew how sick the emperor like to do things when he was having sex. usagi watched the take the young nakago out of the throne room and take him to the chambers as they disrobbed him. she never saw nothing around that was able to let the pain go away from the emperor to fuck him. that was something that she was not going to see. she couldnt see what he was about to have happened to him. she felt the pain that he locked away inside of him._

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

 _A young nakago laid nude on the emperors bed with tears streaming down his face clinging to the book that was to his clan and his mother. He was still bleeding with all the cum leaking out of him from what he just had happened to him even though he cried and cried for him to stop but he didn't. not he was raw and bleeding with all the cum he had pushed into him. the mean old man didnt even stop when he was crying out in pain. and to stop when he pleaded him to stop. he didnt even stop when he pleaded him to take it out of him. all he did was continued on and on to make him suffer and hurt more and more._

 _"Leave the little boy alone im done with him now until I am in need of that tight ass again. he is one of the seiryuu seven. He will protect the goddess of the moon and the priestess of seiryuu when they arrived."_

 _"When I finally meet the goddess of the moon the woman I loved since I heard the story from the elder. I shall have her for myself. And when the priestess of seiryuu appeared I will make sure the goddess of the moon is respected more than her." Thought the young nakago_

 _A soldier who brought him here took him to his new chambers and tucked him in. he cried himself asleep he was cleaned up and was dressed the soldier thought of him as his own until the emperor killed him for defending him. but he was left alone to make him cry out everything that was in his heart he heald in. while the emperor came in that night to do it to him even while he was asleep. his screams and cried of help and stop and take it out it hurts echoed down the halls of the palace. he only got little sleep each night._

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few years later_

 _And adult nakago stood on a cliff over looking the capital of kuto with hate and anger in his eyes. As his seiryuu symbol appeared on his forehead his plans will be finished one day and he will have all he wanted. usagi watched on now knowing that this is how nakago was the way he was. and that knowing that she was able to come to save him. but she never ever knew hat this was what had happened to him he suffered for so long and no one never ever comforted him after that night. they feared it way to much to even have it happened to him._

 _"I would have complete control over my powers. Then they shall know me. And I shall change everything. I pledge to the heavens which only given me hell. I shall have my revenge." Vowed nakago_

 _Nakago fist shook from his anger as he raised it in the air to show that he meant everything. And his nails cut into his palm hard and blood dripped down his hand and his arms. he was going to prove himelf that he was going to be the better one to win the person heart that he had waited to have. she would be able to save him from the darkness of his soul that consumed him that was something that he was going to wish for when she came to him. but that was something he never had happened when she came to him. usagi sighed and now knew he might be able to live a life of joy if the sivler crystal deemed this worthy._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

usagi yanked her other ahnd and hold him to her as his eyes went wide from what was happening she cried out all the pain that he held hin. she seen it all. the pure warmth of the sivler crystal acessed his mind to make her see everything. what the hell he was dead soon so she might as well know all the dark secrets that he heald in her mind. this was something that he never wanted only her to see and no one else. and he was right she understood and she cried for him. this was something that was not expected to him.

"Nakago no wonder why you are like this. You where mistreated and used since you were a child. And what the kuto emperor had done it was wrong. No child should have dealt with that," cried usagi

"Damn you. You should never go looking into another person heart. But I guess we are even I have seen yous. And your childhood was one of love and kindness. And the losses you felt with im the second person seen you heart. But if only I had another chance to restart my life to have another chance to do things difrently." Said nakago

usagi closed her eyes conversation with her father to see If she should do it. He told her he sensed he was being serious and they would give him a chance. As she used one of the wishs that was meant for her to bring him back and sent him to the manor to be treated. Hotohori and tasuki smiled they knew her heart was In the right place and they knew what she had seen. As miaka made her final wish and returned everything that it once was. as she turned into neo queen serenity and used the silver crystal that made everything came back to the former glory that was destroyed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few years later_

Everyone lived in peace after everything nakago had settled down with scarlett he never knew such joy and love he was apart of Hogwarts teaching staff and he was never happier. While everyone had their familys and lived on. the all lived the lived of peace even though they had to fight here and there. but all in all theya re even having a peace and life that the worlds that was meant to be. even nakago and the remaining warriors enjoyed their lives that they always wanted. all in all that they are alll fillof joy and happiness in the life of pure and love and the time of peace of crystal tokyo.

The end


End file.
